A Light in the Dark
by MRSSPICY
Summary: Grammar and plot correction rewrite in progress. Your patience is appreciated. CH 65 Swallowing hard, Severus used his Occlumency skills to shield his mind from the screams. He had to concentrate or all would be lost.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Author's Note:** _**Welcome everyone. This story begins a year before Harry arrives and roughly follows the books, however, it is certainly AU. The M rating is due to some mature love scenes in later chapters. Of course, I have used the characters from JKR's books. They are her creation, and I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Please note that there is also a poem in Chapter 7 that was written by Alan Rickman, so thanks to him for letting me use it. (You Alan fans will recognize it for sure). Please write comments. **_**Updated 020412**

**A Light in the Dark**

**Chapter 1 – Arrival**

The afternoon sunlight streamed unhindered through the windows of Hogwarts on this warm August day filtering lazily into the empty classrooms and corridors beyond. The sunbeams, however, did not penetrate to the level of the dungeons, and as evening approached Professor Snape's office had become a few degrees cooler than the rest of the castle. The descending temperature managed to put an edge on the already damp air, but the sullen faced wizard hardly noticed the change. His mind was occupied with other matters.

Two days prior, Professor Severus Snape had returned from an uneventful summer holiday. He'd spent most of his free time reading, only occasionally venturing out in search of a rare plant or herb to add to his personnel potions stores. Although his forays were not always successful, he'd found the thrill of discovery and the opportunity to travel a welcome break in his otherwise monotonous life.

But now he was back and faced with the usual regime of pre-term paperwork and syllabus adjustments. As a professor for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he was required to return a full two weeks before the students. Although the preparation time seemed appropriate to most of the staff, the Potions master considered it a waste. It had taken him only three hours to refresh his lesson plans and now, with an entire week and a half to go before the start of term, there was nothing of substance to keep him busy. The only things he had to occupy his days were a few useless staff meetings and some rather pointless discussions with the headmaster of the school, Albus Dumbledore.

Snape adjusted the sleeves of his robes and glanced back at the mantelpiece. It was getting late. The old, wooden clock with its rusted brass handles stood stoically in place above the mantle, displaying the time at half past five. Darkly, his eyes narrowed. He was not looking forward to the tedious evening ahead.

Up to his old tricks, the headmaster had planned another frivolous staff dinner. Designed as a social event, the evening's menu would surely consist of a long list of Dumbledore's favorite sugary treats. Snape knew it would be unbearable, yet he'd be expected to attend. He had no choice. Just thinking about it made his hawkish features twist into an ugly scowl. And the food was not the only reason Snape dreaded the evening ahead.

A new professor would be introduced, and Dumbledore's latest acquisition was American and female, an altogether unpleasant combination. Snape cringed at the thought. The old hag would undoubtedly be a pretentious bore. Her big mouth, he imagined, would flap open like a trap door, ready to regale a mountain's worth of useless tales. She was sure to add yet another prickly thorn in his side. But, he decided, he would handle the woman as he did all new attacks on his privacy. With a bit of careful planning, he could avoid contact altogether. If forced to speak with the annoying witch, he would simply flex his capable acid tongue.

xxxxxxxx

Snape was right about one thing. A new instructor had, indeed, arrived at the school. The witch had appeared directly in Dumbledore's office just a few hours earlier with the help of a small, porcelain teapot Portkey. Luckily, the headmaster was waiting and quickly came to her assistance. It was obvious she needed it. Professor Andrea Smith had landed on her stomach like a recently flipped pancake. The oversize tote bag she'd brought with her was now empty, the miniaturized contents having exploded across the floor like a well-placed water balloon.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear," Dumbledore announced. As he spoke the words, he lifted his wand and waived it in a practiced circle. Within seconds, all of Andrea's belongings had been neatly replaced in her bag. "I see you are right on time." The headmaster's pale blue eyes glittered with mirth as he offered her his hand.

"Thank you," she replied and cautiously took his hand. She wasn't on time, not by a long shot, and she wondered if the headmaster was simply teasing or were his words intended to chastise her. But as she arose awkwardly from the floor, she looked into the professor's welcoming blue eyes and immediately felt at home. Here was a man she sensed she could trust, at least she wanted too. She also noticed the strength of the old wizard's grip. He was quite strong despite his age. From what she'd read, he was well into his second century, but as she observed him now, she never would have guessed him to be a day over ninety.

"Actually, I should have been here two days ago," Andrea admitted. "After the funeral, there was still so much to do, I'm afraid I lost track of time."

"Yes, I am sorry for your loss. Your father was a great man. Quite remarkable."

Mechanically, Andrea nodded. "Yes, he had a lot of loyal clients."

"Was it sudden?"

"Not really …" she paused and took a deep breath. The hurt was still quite fresh in her mind. "He was ill for several years. They say it might have been the constant handling of the magical cores that caused it."

The images of the grief stricken mourners replayed sadly before her eyes. The flow of people seemed never ending. They'd gathered like insects around her father's gravesite, everyone pushing and shoving to get a better view. Uncaring, the rain had poured steadily down falling in sheets as the crowds passed by. The entire community was in attendance ready to offer their condolences.

Her father had been a kind and generous man. Although popular and respected in the local wizarding community, his wand making skills had made him famous. His talents were extraordinary, and over the course of many years it allowed him to expand his business across Wisconsin and North America. The shop her father owned in the village of Spring Green had been the center of his venture, and it had also been Andrea's home. But now that he was gone, she was alone. Her mother and younger brother had died tragically when she was only six, and there was nothing left to keep her in the small town of her birth. It had been a good life. Her father had made a more than comfortable living, and Andrea hadn't minded being a shopkeeper's daughter. But now, it was time to move on.

Andrea, too, was a talented wand-maker. She had an unusual skill for matching a potential buyer's capabilities with exactly the right wand. If the proper wand were unavailable, she would make one based on the wizard's unique, magical signature. Her special creativity made her wands extremely desirable, and they commanded a high price.

When her father became ill, Andrea began to save her money, knowing she would certainly need it. Although her father's income was quite substantial, he was also a philanthropist and had given away most of what he'd earned. After paying the final bills and selling the shop, there was very little money left.

Perhaps, she thought, a change would help her forget the pain and grief of the previous year. Europe and the magical schools abroad were beckoning to fulfill her need for learning and teaching. If she could spend a year expanding her skills and developing her talents, she reasoned, she could bring this experience back to America. Maybe someday she would open a successful shop of her own.

Andrea's eyes had drifted, but the headmaster waited for her to recover. Dumbledore was a sympathetic man, and although he was also curious, he didn't want to pry. Instead, he politely changed the subject.

"Your family has been in the wand business for well over 200 years, am I correct?"

"Well, longer actually. My ancestors started wand making right here in England around the tenth century. But we've operated the shop in Spring Green for about 150 years."

"Are you by any chance a relative of Garrick Olivander?" the headmaster queried. "He runs a brisk wand business in London."

Andrea smiled. "Yes, I know Mr. Olivander quite well. His great grandmother was a Smith."

"Ah," Dumbledore replied. "I thought there might be some connection."

Andrea raised an eyebrow slightly. She was sure she saw something in the headmaster's expression. He must already know this, and she suspected that was one reason he had hired her.

"From what you have shared in your letters, you have been teaching for a few years already."

"Yes, I taught '_The Care and History of Wands'_ for about three years at the Chicago Academy of Magical Arts. But I stopped when my father became ill. I've been away from teaching for about a year and a half, now." Andrea straightened her robes nervously with her fingers before she continued. "I understand Hogwarts has never had a wand workshop before."

"Yes, that is true. However, I thought it might be a good time to expand our curriculum," Dumbledore explained before he looked away. His hand began to delicately stroke the feathers of his pet bird. "I think you will make a fine addition to our staff."

Andrea had the distinct feeling he was avoiding her gaze, but maybe she was imagining it. "Thank you, Professor," she answered brightly. "I won't make you sorry."

"Of course not, my dear. And please, call me Albus." He'd turned back to her and held out his hand again, his eyes sparkling with a merry twinkle. "Let me show you to your rooms."

The headmaster led her out of his office and proceeded to provide a tour of the expansive school. They moved from floor to floor finally arriving in her classroom where she was shown her new workshop, office, and accommodation. The workshop was set in a large, round room. It had an unusual domed ceiling that looked as if it might have been part of a chapel at one time. The area had large windows that faced south allowing a generous amount of light to stream onto her worktable and into the classroom. Her rooms consisted of a small bedroom with a double bed, a tiny sitting area with a fireplace and a small bathroom. Although small, the size was perfect for her and Alex, her Siamese cat.

As dinner approached, Dumbledore left the new professor to freshen up. Andrea began to get ready. After brushing her hair, she looked at herself critically in the bathroom mirror. The looking glass above the sink, she noticed, was very old. A few minor blemishes marred the ancient glass, but it was still quite serviceable. As she examined her reflection, she realized she was pleased with what she saw. Her waist-length, strawberry-blond hair glistened like spun gold in the candlelight and framed her small, oval face whenever she smiled. The wavy curls were hard to tame, the thick tresses bending stubbornly away from her adjustments. They rebelled like stiff wires. The threads forced their way out as she attempted to fit the decorative, laurel wreath onto her head. _Well_, _it would just have to do_, she thought. The staff dinner was only minutes away, and she would have to hurry.

Wanting to make a good impression at her very first staff dinner, Andrea raced out into the hall, knowing that she was already a few minutes late. As luck would have it, the corridor to the Great Hall was easy to navigate from her apartment, and she was glad that she hadn't gotten lost in the maze of stairways. As she approached, the entrance to the meeting room radiated with the soft flicker of candlelight. Although it provided a welcoming glow, Andrea paused in the doorway and took a deep breath. She was quite nervous. Normally, she wouldn't have let it affect her, but she was quite eager to be accepted. She hoped fervently that the evening would go by without any major embarrassment.

Finally, she gathered her courage and entered the room. Not knowing where to sit, however, she walked gingerly forward, and as she moved, her long robes swished noisily against the stone floor. The odd sound made everyone turn to look. Almost on queue, one of her small green sandals caught the edge of her robes. The shoe became airborne and shot like a rocket across the chamber, but she had no time to care. She'd lost her balance as well as her shoe and, with no way to stop it, she tumbled onto the floor in an unflattering heap.

"Andrea, my dear," Dumbledore said with a mirthful smile. "I must apologize. I keep forgetting to have that stone replaced. It is an old jinx. It likes to trip unwary visitors. You will find there are many little quirks just like this one all over the castle." For the second time that day, he held out his hand to pull her up. "Are you quite all right?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, sir," she answered quickly. Her heart pounded as Andrea braced herself to rise. Her laurel wreath was askew, and her sandal had flown clear across the floor, but otherwise everything was as it should be. Gratefully, she took Dumbledore's hand and began to smile. Her confidence was returning. After brushing off her robes, she glanced around the room trying to see where her sandal might have landed. It didn't take long to find it. Her shoe was partially hidden under the robes of one of the other professors.

Quickly, Andrea bent down to pick it up, being careful not to disturb the gentleman. The professor was an odd sort. He sat stiffly at the table, his arms folded loosely against his chest. She guessed he was a tall man by his long legs, and although his shoulders were broad, he was painfully thin. He wore his raven black hair long and parted in the middle, but it was rather oily in appearance, and the lank strands barely brushed the shoulders of his equally black robes. He also had a rather large, hooked nose that reminded Andrea of a bird of prey, and the quick way his eyes darted across the room cemented the avian image of him in her mind. He looked positively evil.

As she attempted to grab her shoe, she noticed it was stuck under the man's boot. Slowly, her eyes lifted to meet his unwelcoming stare. His dark, heavily lidded eyes were as black as his hair, and his lips had curled into an unfriendly scowl. Without a word, he lifted his foot and moved away from her in disgust.

"I'm sorry," she said astounded at his rudeness. Quickly she replaced her sandal under the cover of her long robes.

"Next time, I suggest you think more carefully before choosing your footwear," the dark haired professor sneered. The man's voice was a surprise. It had the timbre of liquid silk, yet the words slid off his tongue like ice.

Andrea raised an eyebrow and her mouth fell open at his insensitive reply. Unfazed, she smiled at him wickedly. A return quip was just on the tip of her tongue, but before she could respond, Dumbledore had come to take her arm.

"Come right this way," Albus instructed. "I have a seat right next to me at the head of the table." As the headmaster pulled her away, the elder wizard looked over his shoulder at the black haired professor and frowned.

Severus couldn't have cared less. He threw a stony glance at Dumbledore, and then shifted back in his chair. Lazily, Snape recrossed his arms. The long, painful dinner was just beginning, and as the food appeared magically on the table, he purposely averted his eyes, trying his best to ignore the new professor.

It really wasn't that hard. Snape's practiced isolation tactics would serve him as they usually did, the skill allowing him to tune out the unpleasant sounds, or at least that is what he expected. But something about the woman pulled at his inquisitive mind. Even though her laugh was at times musical and light, it held an infuriating giggle within it that certainly must reflect an unbearable immaturity. At times his eyes strayed, his curiosity fueled by sheer boredom.

There were tiny freckles on her cheeks, he noticed. The light brown dots marring the pale pink skin, and looked like fine quill marks had been scratched haphazardly across her face. The small hands were beautifully delicate as she lifted a goblet to her rosebud lips, but as she opened her mouth and began to smile, he noticed her front teeth. They were pushed in at an angle, and the canine teeth jutted out like a pair of fangs.

These were not beautiful teeth. Long ago, he had seen the most beautiful smile, the most beguiling set of incisors, and the image of that impish grin floated once more before his eyes. Floating into a dream, he allowed himself a brief glimpse of the past. He kept his musings short, like a careful sip from a glass of Elfin wine, not allowing the drunkenness to overcome the senses, lest the memory evaporate, never to return.

Someone hiccupped. Flicking his eyes toward the American, he could see her bounce as she attempted to swallow the invading outbursts of air. With each expulsion, her body bobbed before him, but the fullness of her figure became covered by the wildness of her hair. The mass of unruly red gold curls caught the candlelight and moved hypnotically as she turned her head. Impartially, as if judging a pony at a fair, he granted that the woman's hair was indeed her best feature, but this specimen would never win any prizes.

As boredom threatened to overwhelm him once again, his practiced self-control took over allowing his mind to concentrate on his roast beef. He began to cut the meat into perfectly even squares. But as dessert arrived, he heard Dumbledore's voice intruding on his thoughts once again.

"Attention everyone. I believe it is time for introductions. Andrea, would you like to begin?" the headmaster asked.

"Of course, I'd be glad to," she answered eagerly. "Well, I'm 28, and as you can tell by my accent, I'm American." A small bit of polite laughter sifted across the room as the other professors turned to listen. "I'll be teaching '_The Care and History of Wands'_ this term, along with a hands-on workshop. I'm also a wand-maker by trade, so if any of you need a new one, I'll be glad to help." Here she paused, and hesitated before continuing. "I've come to Hogwarts to learn. I believe we should all try to improve ourselves, learn new things, and expand our knowledge, and I think Hogwarts is an excellent place for me to do just that. Your school has a wonderful reputation, and I understand your library is one of the best in the world. So, I'm looking forward to sharing, and I hope we'll all grow to be good friends."

Severus frowned and inwardly scoffed. Sure, she was here to learn, probably because they didn't teach her anything in that worthless American school. He listened unimpressed as the other professors introduced themselves, and soon Dumbledore's eyes fell on the Potions master.

Snape cut a brief glance at Andrea and noticed she was staring right at him. A smile played across her lips. Clearing his throat, Snape ignored her and looked directly at Dumbledore. "I am Professor Severus Snape," he said in a flat but rather matter-of-fact tone. "I teach the art of Potions, and I am also the Head of Slytherin House." He politely nodded his head to indicate he had finished, but the scowl never left his face.

"Yes, well, thank you, Severus." Dumbledore lifted his eyebrows, and almost imperceptibly, he smiled. "Next we have Professor Sprout …" The introductions continued and soon it was time for dessert.

Severus stared at the treacle tart that had popped onto his plate and decided he was no longer hungry. His appetite had completely vanished. _Would this dinner never end?_ His eyes were once again drawn to the new professor. She was talking to Professor Flitwick and laughing at one of his silly jokes. The tiny man was full of the most obnoxious bits of useless entertainment, and as expected, the American seemed to be enthralled. The woman tossed back her head in abandon, showing not a single measure of dignity. Whatever happened to subtlety and grace in a woman?

Closing his eyes in relief, Severus realized the evening was finally over. It was time to leave. Doing his best to evade the others, he snuck out quickly, and soon his long, steady strides had swept him out of sight. Only Dumbledore took notice, pensively following Snape's movements with a practiced eye.

After Snape had gone, the headmaster turned his attention back to his guests where a small group of professors lingered near the doorway. Andrea was with them, and Dumbledore decided it was a good time to speak with her privately. Gently, he pulled her aside.

"I am so happy you were able to join our staff, my dear," he said truthfully. "I must say that I look forward to some stimulating conversations this term. I find wand history to be an incredibly interesting subject. Would you care to spend some time with an old wizard?"

"Oh, yes, sir, I'd be happy to." She smiled at him and laughed. "Then maybe you could tell me where some of those other jinxed stones are located. I don't want to make a complete fool of myself again if I can help it."

"Not to worry, but I should warn you." Albus winked at her and replied, "You will find the stairs to be even more challenging."

xxxxxxxx

Soon, the Welcoming Feast was upon them, and once again, Andrea was late. The troublesome stairways had placed her on entirely the wrong side of the hall forcing her to enter with the students, and it was rather slow going. The maze of small bodies made her feel like a salmon swimming in a stream of children. Just minutes before Dumbledore's opening remarks, she found the last available seat at the end of the staff table and quickly sat down.

Andrea tried to compose herself, but she hardly had a chance before she was surprised again. She stifled a gasp as she looked up. The Great Hall was filled with rows of candles suspended in a brilliant array above the tables. Far above the flickering light, an enchanted ceiling swirled above her head mimicking the sky outside. Tonight it was sparkling with stars. The enchantments were perfectly normal to the rest of the staff, but to Andrea, it was dazzlingly new. Amazed, she gazed at the incredible display like an open-mouthed first year.

Feeling self conscious, Andrea glanced at the man to her right, only to see him provide her with a disdainful sneer. She remembered vividly her encounter with the school's Potion master at the staff dinner, but when she tried to think of his name, her mind was blank. There were just too many new names, and she couldn't keep them straight in her head. The professor eyed her coldly, but gave her silent nod. _Well, at least he has manners_, Andrea thought.

Severus had been quite successful in keeping away from the new professor these past two weeks. To his great satisfaction, complete avoidance was working to eliminate any unnecessary interaction with the ignorant woman, and he hoped that she would just leave him alone during the feast.

Andrea's attention was not at all drawn to the man next to her. Instead, she was fascinated by a strange sorting procedure for new students. They were being sorted into four Houses, and each child was placed in their particular House based on the opinion of a Sorting Hat.

"Well, that's different," she muttered. "Why would anyone divide up a school like that?

Even though Severus had just congratulated himself in maintaining the 'complete avoidance' policy, he just couldn't resist responding to her silly comment. "Why, may I ask, does this seem so strange to you?" he queried with a rather sarcastic tone.

"Well, in Chicago, there's one group that all the kids can identify with," Andrea explained. "Why would you split up students by personality traits? How can they grow?"

Snape did not respond. Instead his disdainful sneer relayed the message.

Challenged by his reaction, Andrea stubbornly added, "We'd never do that in America." Then, she fell silent. It seemed her table companion didn't appreciate discussion.

After a few minutes Snape gave her a thin smile and a rather condescending look. "And just how old are your American schools?"

"I'm sorry?" Andrea couldn't fathom what that had to do with anything.

"I said … how old are your American schools?"

"I didn't catch your name."

"Professor Snape – Severus Snape." Internally, he scoffed. She hadn't even remembered his name. Was her brain as small as a niffler?

"Well, Professor Snape," Andrea acknowledged. Again, the man nodded, but offered no further comment. "The wizarding schools in America have only one unified school designation. The Chicago academy has a Quidditch team called 'The Oracles.' When we compete with other schools in North America, such as the school in Salem, Massachusetts or the school in St. Augustine, Florida, we use the team name."

"You still have not answered my question, so I shall ask you again." Professor Snape's voice was soft and precise. He really wanted to tell her what he thought, that she was an ignorant fool, but for some unknown reason, he held his sharp tongue. Instead he forced a polite smile. But the smile was more like a sneer, and it didn't seem to reach his eyes. "How old are your American schools? Hogwarts has been teaching students for well over a thousand years."

"I see," she replied trying to think carefully before she responded. "Well, our oldest school is a little under four hundred years old, but I like to think that the age of a school does not necessarily determine its worth. We have an open mind in America, and we change and move with the times."

"Hogwarts' success is built on tradition." Professor Snape sniffed, his large nostrils flaring slightly as he spoke. "The school has a long history of superior education and commitment. We create great wizards. As a teacher in our school, you have a responsibility to understand and follow these traditions."

"My, a bit sensitive, aren't we?" Andrea was not a person to be put in her place – especially by this imperious know-it-all.

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes, and his lips tightened to a thin line. He'd had enough. It was time to end this conversation. He turned away and tried to concentrate on the Sorting.

Andrea, however, didn't want to let it go. "Professor, I do not agree nor disagree with your school's methods. I was just commenting that the house division seemed strange to me. I will, however, keep an open mind." Then she added under her breath, "Not like some people."

She took a sip of wine and glanced at him again, sensing an odd attraction. It was a little unsettling, and she tried to make sense of it. Most people would not have called him handsome, but Andrea thought he looked somewhat dignified in his black robes. His hawkish features might even be considered noble. Well, she thought, that was a probably a stretch. But his pitch-black eyes were intelligent and definitely intriguing. They held a certain caution as he returned her gaze. So what was it that attracted her?

Unable to stop herself, she smiled up at him in a friendly but challenging way, and she caught the slightest flicker of amusement on his lips before it passed.

Severus tried hard not to look at her, but she was making it very difficult. The strawberry blond waves of thick hair had fallen loosely onto the table, a stray lock tumbling down onto his hand and infringing on his space. With a look of disdain, he flicked it back at her as he would a stray insect.

Without moving her head, Andrea slid her blue eyes toward him, finding his actions fascinating. He, too, looked in her direction, and as their eyes met, his expression became unreadable. Was it her imagination, or did his eyes seem to glitter?

Severus missed nothing. His keen mind made note of every detail of her appearance. Once again, she was wearing the unflattering laurel wreath in her hair. He noticed a few cranberries were woven amongst the leaves. _Curious_, he thought. What purpose would she have for cranberries? Automatically, he began to search his memory for any potion that contained the red fruit. There were several that came to mind, but nothing that seemed dangerous. Next, he began to mentally analyze her perfume mixture. Appreciating the creator's genius, he realized that it combined fresh Jasmine with a subtle layer of Dragon Mint, producing a soothing, hypnotic mixture that might be useful in some of his potions. Perhaps he would have to ask her of its origins.

Although he still found the woman mostly unworthy of his time, there appeared to be a few things about her that piqued his natural curiosity, strictly in a scientific sense, of course. Never the less, Severus found himself glancing at her again. Perhaps, he thought, this term might be a bit more interesting than the last one.

xxxxxxxx

As the first week of the term got underway, Professors Snape and Smith continued to sit next to each other at meal times, although they certainly hadn't planned it that way. Andrea was usually late, and the seat next to the Potions professor always seemed to be available.

At first, Severus was irritated to have his dining pleasure intruded upon each evening by the interloping American. But one night when she failed to show up, Snape found that he actually missed her. It was not the witch herself, he reasoned, but rather her strange opinions and ridiculous arguments that he'd found amusing. She had a unique way with words and used her quick wit like a precise surgical tool. Severus found her refreshingly entertaining.

_Drat._ What was it about the woman? He'd been determined to keep clear of her, but somehow his plan was failing. At night, he would lay awake, and visions of her would float up into his thoughts. Things she'd said to him would replay in his mind, and her strange observations filled him with more than a little interest. She seemed to be driving him insane. And why did she always have to laugh?

Andrea, on the other hand, found Severus extremely amusing. His cutting remarks were a definite challenge, and in retaliation, she teased him incessantly. They would have verbal sparing matches, and in the process she coaxed him into telling her about the school's many traditions. In exchange, Andrea would share stories of America, as well as the differences between the two cultures. Ultimately, she'd begun to respect the Potions master, his intelligence and dry wit a welcome part of her day.

As September continued, Severus found himself looking forward to each meal and planning out his verbal attacks. One day, he found that Andrea had actually made it to the table before him. After sweeping through the staff door, he moved stealthily behind her chair to his seat.

"I see you decided to be on time for once. Perhaps your food might actually be warm today." Snape's lips twitched eagerly, and his eyes flicked to the side to look at her. His snarky comment had scored the first punch, but Andrea wasn't about to give in. Slowly she turned to give him a smug look.

"Heat wouldn't help. This stuff is tasteless. Why would I even want to eat this sludge?" She lifted her fork, and the heavy gravy dripped down like wet cement onto the plate. Although the food that the school's elves prepared was usually quite good, they catered to an English palate. Andrea preferred her meals laced with hot sauce.

"Eat it! It's good for you," Snape said.

"Hardly," Andrea responded. She had to be careful. Severus was a master at debate.

"I suppose you're used to eating raw meat. You're from the _backwoods, _are you not_?_ Did you live in caves over there?" He smirked, and donned his usual self-satisfied expression. As he waited for her reply, he placed a large slice of roast beef onto his plate.

"Professor Snape, I did _not_ live in a cave. I lived above a store. You, on the other hand, must have lived in a home where they boiled everything!" She looked down at her pale, tasteless carrots and began to mush them up with her fork.

"Our English foods are traditionally healthy with plenty of protein and nutritious vegetables," he replied. "You should not dismiss the cuisine of other cultures just because it doesn't burn holes in your tongue." Then he picked up the salt, and ever so lightly, he tapped a few grains onto his plate.

"Severus!" Andrea exclaimed, "You added some salt! I didn't know Englishmen used seasoning!"

"Did I give you permission to use my first name?" He turned and stared at her with glittering eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching as he tried not to smile.

"I don't need your permission," she answered. "I just _take_ what I want. And I want to call you Severus. Or maybe I should call you 'Spicy.' What do you think of that?"

His eyes seemed to glitter even more as he prepared his retort. "My, my, you are as uncouth and barbaric as I would have expected, and you have no respect. You, 'Miss America,' are an unmannered little brat."

Pomona Sprout was sitting next to Severus and couldn't help commenting, "Oh, that was a good one."

Snape looked down at the older woman with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Andrea.

"Okay," Andrea said as she chewed on a bit of tough roast beef. "Let me think about that …" While Severus waited, a triumphant smile spread across his face thinking he had won.

"So, I am an uncouth, unmannered brat. Do I have that right, Severus?" she asked.

"Yes …" he drew the word out slowly like molasses pouring out of a tin cup.

She smiled up at him angelically and then reached for the pepper. Stretching, she slid her hand over Severus's plate. He watched calmly as she tipped it over his meat and proceeded to vigorously shake the little glass jar over his food. Snape flicked his eyes first at the roast beef and then back at her. He did this two or three times without moving his head an inch.

"You, Miss America, have just proved my point."

"Darn straight!" she said and added a wink.

xxxxxxxx

Toward the end of September, a fight occurred in the hallway between a group of Gryffindors and Slytherins. Andrea did her best to split up the two ringleaders, but she didn't seem to be making much headway. Even though they had stopped firing hexes, the two wouldn't back off. With wands still drawn, the boys faced each other with hate written on their faces. Suddenly, they saw Snape approaching.

Immediately, they tried to run. The Potions master was faster, his wand making quick work of the situation, and in a flash they'd been immobilized. Most of the onlookers backed away, the look of fear etched clearly on their faces, but one boy was stubborn. He stood his ground and attempted another shot at the opposing side. In his eager foolishness the second year stumbled. His blasting hex went wide and knocked the wand completely out of Snape's hand. It fell to the floor with a loud _ping,_ the sound echoing endlessly down the now silent corridor. Severus glared at the boy, and the venomous look struck terror not only in the student, but everyone that stood watching. The lad grew deathly pale and stood as stiff as a marble statue, his fear freezing him as completely as a full body bind curse.

"Attention! All of you, five points each will be deducted from your Houses. That will be 50 points from Gryffindor, and 40 from Slytherin. And you, Mr. Peters," he drawled softly, "You must learn to control your anger in the presence of … authority. You will report to my office this evening at precisely seven o'clock for detention," Snape said in a stern but decisive voice. "If you are even a second late, I will deduct an additional 50 points from Gryffindor. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, p-professor," the child stammered.

"Now go. Be off with you. I expect no more trouble."

The students did not have to be told twice. They instantly scurried away fleeing down opposite ends of the corridor to their houses. When they had gone, Andrea stepped forward and handed Severus his wand. She'd retrieved it from where it fell under a nearby suit of armor.

"I suppose I should thank you," Andrea said, although not convincingly. "You certainly can take charge of a situation. You had this all wrapped up in less than two minutes, but, my gods, those students are so afraid of you." Andrea shook her head and replaced her own wand in the pocket of her robes.

"And you, my dear, need a much firmer hand," Severus replied. He assumed his usual stance – feet apart and arms crossed lazily across his chest. "You let the students control you. They should not sense weakness."

"Oh, a firmer hand you say? Is that why your wand has that nasty crack in its covering? Perhaps your hand isn't quite as firm as you think it is." She smiled, but she still wasn't sure she agreed with his tactics. "If you'd like, I can repair that for you. Why don't you stop by my workshop tomorrow?"

"Thank you, Professor." A slight sneer flickered across his face as he looked down his nose at her, but it wasn't quite as strong as usual. Snape sensed her disapproval, and for some reason, it rankled him. "I might … if I can find the time."

Snape bowed his head slightly, turned sharply on his heel and strode off down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him in a dramatic flourish. Andrea stood there for a long time watching him retreat and thinking about what she'd just seen. Soon she was alone in the hallway.

A/N: **Comments are greatly appreciated. Thank you to my editor FaintingFancies. Thanks also to my reviewers:****Lochlyn, Lola, GisselleRain, suallenparker, Sabor Tooth Tiger, animalwriter and Wendy Waddles**

14


	2. Chapter 2 A Potion's Lesson

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 072812**_

**Chapter 2 – A Potion's Lesson**

October arrived with unusually pleasant weather, the Whomping Willow having changed its shading gradually to a beautiful saffron yellow. The forests and hills surrounding the school had followed suit allowing the landscape to display a plethora of rustic colors. With the crispness of fall definitely in the air, the students and teachers of Hogwarts began to look forward to a stimulating weekend of autumn enjoyment, and Andrea was no exception. In fact, she was particularly eager.

Early on, Andrea discovered the local wizarding village of Hogsmeade situated only a short distance away from the school grounds, and due to similar interests, she'd made friends with the owner of a newly opened wand shop. With the weekend upon her, and the sun shining brightly in a cloudless sky, Andrea decided it was time to visit her new friend.

"You're a tough little lady, I'll say that for you," Russell Plover admitted. He watched as Andrea's eyes lit up warily. She loved a challenge, and the shop owner certainly fit the bill.

The owner of Russell's Wand Emporium was a young, capable wizard who'd moved recently to Hogsmeade from his home in New Zealand. Like Andrea, Russell hadn't yet made many acquaintances, but he wanted very much to know this beautiful and talented wand maker. Agreeing to accept Andrea's handcrafted wands on a consignment basis, Russell hoped to take advantage of a situation that could bring him both personal and financial success, at least that was his hope. After some stiff but pleasant negotiations, the two finally came to terms.

"You sure strike a hard bargain," he continued, his dark blue eyes laced with a lively teasing sparkle.

"Yes, I do drive a hard bargain, and my wands are worth it," Andrea assured him. "Just look at this one." Proudly she showed him one of her creations as she ran her finger gently along the intricately carved tool. "Your customers are going to love these. After word gets around, you'll have people camping out on your doorstep to get one."

Andrea continued to explain the special features of each wand, and while she talked, Russell was using the opportunity to move closer. Carefully, Andrea flicked her eyes in his direction. His looks, she observed, were quite charming, his eyes a vortex of complexity as they gazed at her from beneath a mop of thick, curly brown hair. Most women, she thought, would have viewed him as somewhere between good looking and handsome, but despite his physical appeal, his persistence made her uneasy. In an effort to be cautious, Andrea took a half step back and placed the sample wand on the table between them.

Russell wasn't looking at the wand at all. Instead, he was busy gazing at Andrea's moist lips and the curve of her shapely body. "Yes, very attractive," he murmured. With an easy, practiced movement, he reached out to touch her hand, but Andrea pulled the wand back, intent on showing him another example of her work.

"I can add almost any decoration, but sometimes the metal work gives me a bit of trouble," she admitted.

"These look fine to me," Russell smiled and leaned in again, his nose catching a generous whiff of her jasmine perfume.

Andrea stared up at him uneasily only to realize with surprise that Russell had bridged the gap between them. Although he'd moved close enough to attempt a kiss, he hesitated, allowing a heated look to communicate his intentions.

Annoyed by the man's advances, Andrea felt a sudden blush of anger rise steadily to her already pink cheeks. Up until now, Russell had been a perfect gentleman, but his intentions had clearly strayed. With flashing eyes she took a step back. Why couldn't men take her seriously? They all seemed to have the same objective, getting a bit of easy trim. She'd never fallen for it before, and she'd be darned if she'd do it now. Before Russell could make another move, Andrea had slipped away.

"Hey, what's the hurry?" he asked.

"Oh, I just remembered," she lied, barely managing to hold her temper. "I have to get back to the school, but thanks … thanks for—"

"Being such a helpful bloke?" Russell grinned back. Observing her reddened face, he couldn't help but smile. He must have made quite an impression on the lady. Either that, or she was as shy as a dormouse.

Andrea rolled her eyes, and without another word, she disappeared out the door. Merlin, he thought, shaking his head, she sure is pretty.

As the weeks went by, Russell's business began to grow, and thanks to his easygoing personality he'd found a multitude of clients. In no time at all, the entire village had taken him under their wing, and the shop was quickly bustling with activity. Andrea too, had reason to be optimistic. The initial swell of business was a hopeful indicator that the season would be a good one. Unfortunately, as their partnership became more established, Andrea grew increasingly intolerant of Russell's flirting. She wasn't at all interested, but Russell was a persistent man.

xxxxxxxx

For the second time that month, Andrea found she needed to restock her ever-diminishing classroom supplies, and it had to be done that afternoon in preparation for the next day's lesson. After packing several boxes of wand-making materials from the stock cupboard, she proceeded carefully back to her workshop, levitating the awkward load with her wand. She would have easily completed her task if not for the approaching stampede.

Startled by the sound of trampling feet, Andrea glanced up to see an energetic group of Hufflepuffs tearing down the main corridor. Unable to stop, the group of bodies slammed headlong into the Wand mistress, their momentum causing a dangerous chain reaction. Andrea could only watch as the contents of her precious storage boxes exploded. They flew across the stone floor in a horizontal blast looking oddly like a barrage of flattened fireworks. By the time the debris settled, the students had already fled, and Andrea was left flat on her back. From her rather ungainly position on the floor, she looked up to see Severus leaning lazily against the wall, his arms crossed and a slight smirk set upon his angular features.

"Do you just invite trouble or does it follow you like a swarm of flies?" Severus asked with a glint in his eyes. Clearly, he was enjoying the spectacle in front of him. "Perhaps if you'd applied some discipline, your students would learn to be more careful. On the other hand, perhaps you enjoy having a score of unruly dunderheads run you down like a herd of elephants?"

"They didn't run me down; they just ran into me. And they are not _my_ students. I don't even recognize them," Andrea replied with some irritation.

"As you say," Snape said almost lazily as he scanned the mess. With a flick of his wand, he wordlessly began to replace the spilled material back into the proper boxes. Andrea was quick to assist and soon the task was complete. Afterward, she brushed off her robes and stood up to look him straight in the eye.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "You didn't have to do that."

"On the contrary. From what I've observed, you seem to have a talent for causing mishaps. A hazard like this left unattended is a baited trap for the unsuspecting," he explained as if speaking to a child. "It needed immediate attention."

"Well, thank you for pointing that out," she replied sarcastically. "I suppose you could do better?"

"Of course. A direct reprimand would have been the proper course of action. At the very least the guilty parties would have been made to clean up their path of destruction saving us the trouble. Did you even think to try?"

"No, I did not," she replied. "I was a little busy." The frustration that had gripped her only moments before, however, was quickly evaporating, and in its place, she felt a grin erupt on her face as she returned his challenging gaze. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she suddenly felt like laughing.

"Too bad, it seems they have gotten away," he teased, seeming to enjoy her discomfort.

Andrea collected the boxes again and began to levitate them, but as she prepared to go, she noticed that Severus had quietly stepped closer. With his cloak drawn tightly around his body, he stood at arms length silently staring back at her. Perhaps it was the look in his glittering black eyes, or the firm set of his jaw that made her stomach squirm like a worm on a hot griddle. His closeness was affecting her much more than she expected.

Merlin, she thought, his gaze is so intense. With great determination, she tried to shake off the unfamiliar feeling of desire that suddenly flowed through her body and regain control of herself. But as she looked into those dark, glistening eyes, she began to feel oddly warm. Shocked by the intensity of her body's reaction, she quickly looked away.

"Well, thank you anyway," Andrea said politely, forcing herself to remain calm. "I … ah … I'd better be getting back to my workshop. If you'll excuse me, Professor." She moved to the side to walk past him, but in doing so, she couldn't help but look again into his coal black eyes. The resulting surge of attraction took her breath away.

Severus's only response was a slightly raised eyebrow. He waited only a moment more, but the delay caused Andrea's heart to skip a beat. She couldn't move. Instead, she watched him in silence as he turned and strode quickly away, his cloak fluttering ominously behind him.

xxxxxxxx

The success of Andrea's wand sales at Russell's shop had created a frustrating backlog of orders. Although welcome, it was difficult to manage. Between teaching and wand creation responsibilities, Andrea found she had little free time left. The best part of the situation was that the work kept her hands busy and her mind off of Professor Snape.

As Halloween approached, the Wand mistress decided to mix a bit of work with pleasure and began to look for a convenient outdoor testing area for her finished wands. She found one near an open patch of lawn behind the school, located next to a small garden. It contained the last of the season's flowers, and on this particular day, the beauty of it easily tempted her into the outside air.

It had been an altogether pleasant afternoon, but as she finished her work, an icy wind blew up across the lake. It came in a torturous series of gusts that spiraled around her like an angry tempest tearing ruthlessly at her clothes. She had no choice but to tuck the bundle of wands under her arm and head back inside, hastily drawing her hood over her head. In her haste, she rounded the corner only to come face to face with Professor Snape. Startled, she took a step backward.

"Professor Smith," he addressed her in a lazy drawl. "Are you determined, yet again, to cause another accident?" Andrea stopped dead in her tracks, quite conscious that she was only inches away from him. His expression dour, Snape took his time sweeping his eyes back and forth across her body like a dissecting pendulum.

"Severus, I didn't see you there," she replied breathlessly, her face red from the cold. Again his actions caused an unexpected feeling of desire to engulf her. The intensity of it made her gasp in surprise. What the heck was the matter with her, she thought? Perplexed, she tried to understand why he was in this corridor so far from the dungeons, and how had he known she'd be in the garden? Had he been spying on her?

"Evidently," he quipped, inexplicably answering her unvoiced question. As if to taunt her, she saw the traces of a smile hidden slyly in the corners of his mouth. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"No, I'm fine." Andrea said uncomfortably. Smiling shyly, she felt an uncomfortable blush rise to her cheeks.

Severus wasn't expecting the feeling that surged through him. He'd been ready for the usual verbal battle, but when he saw that smile, he felt a silly urge to return it. Just in time he suppressed the response and instead, simply continued to stare, his face unreadable. Mentally, he berated himself. He was acting weak, letting his emotions control his actions. That would never do.

"Well, thank you for asking. Good night," she said. Turning suddenly, she took off down the corridor almost running away in her haste.

Severus stood for quite some time staring at the empty hallway, deep in thought. Something had begun to stir inside him. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Although the sensation was quite pleasant, he fought to dismiss it. He had far too much on his mind to let a woman interfere with his work. Control, as always, was the key. Satisfied with his decision, he took one last look down the corridor before striding briskly away.

xxxxxxxx

The roast chicken that night had been wonderful. Along with the gravy and mashed potatoes, it was the perfect comfort food for such a blustery November evening. Tugging her shawl tightly around her shoulders, Andrea hurried back to her rooms after dinner anticipating the warm fire in her office and an evening of marking papers.

As soon as she opened the door, an agitated ball of fur fell onto her feet. It was her cat, Alex. Immediately, the Siamese began to rise before bounding away into the workshop, but as she watched him, she realized something was terribly wrong. The feline began to march in a circle. Over and over it wound itself around, until it could no longer stand. In a pitiful state, it fell helplessly onto the stone floor.

Concerned, Andrea picked up the cat and was pleased to hear the familiar purr, but when she examined the feline, its head continued to move in a circle as if spinning on a merry-go-round. Her first thought was to apply a common counter-jinx, but after casting the spell there was no reaction. Searching her memory, she tried a few more spells, but each one failed as miserably as the first. With the tip of her finger, she stroked the animal's fur trying to decide what to do next. Finally, she had an idea.

xxxxxx

"Madame Pomfrey?" Andrea called out into the deserted hospital wing.

"Yes," Poppy replied. "I'm in my office. Can I help you?" She met Andrea directly at the door.

"Good evening," Andrea began politely. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering …" she began before pausing to pull the skinny feline out of a large, plaid carpet bag. "Do you think you could help me with my cat? He's developed an odd sort of balance problem." Andrea set the animal on the desk, and it immediately started weaving.

"Yes, I can see that," Poppy agreed. "He doesn't look well at all, but I'm sorry. I don't think there's anything I can do. I'm not trained in animal care."

"Oh," Andrea replied sadly. "That's okay. I understand. Thank you anyway." She knew asking Poppy had been a long shot, but she had no idea where else to go.

"Really, I am sorry, but why don't you try Hagrid?" Poppy suggested. "He's quite knowledgeable when it comes to magical creatures, and I'm sure he's had a lot of experience with cats." Poppy smiled and patted Andrea's arm sympathetically.

Andrea nodded and placed the cat back in the bag, glancing at Poppy's office clock. "Do you think he'd mind? It's pretty late."

"I can't say, but I know he's up most nights. But, you should probably hurry."

"Okay, thanks," Andrea smiled and took off toward the door. _**Hagrid**_, she thought. _**That's an excellent idea.**_

xxxxxx

It was after ten o'clock by the time Andrea found her way down to the groundskeeper's hut. Carrying the animal awkwardly in her carpetbag, she rapped loudly on the door, anxious to get an answer.

"Well, hello there, Professor Smith," Hagrid greeted her with a welcoming smile. Pleased to have company, he ushered Andrea into his hut and offered her a large cup of tea sprinkled with a liberal dose of sugar. She picked up the oversized cup with both hands, and between sips of the strong mixture, Andrea described the situation to Hagrid.

"Do you think you can help him?" she asked.

"Well, blimey, I've not seen anythin' quite like that before," he confessed. "I've got nothin' to give the little feller, except maybe some warm milk."

"I'm sure he'd like that, but ..." she paused and sighed. Shaking her head sadly she stroked the cat's ear. "I'd better take him back. It's getting pretty late."

"Sorry I couldn't help," he apologized politely.

"Well, thank you anyway. It was worth a try." When Andrea rose to leave, Hagrid followed her to the door.

"You know, maybe you should try Professor Snape," Hagrid offered suddenly. "He's got a grand knowledge of potions, and lots o' real interestin' books from what I hear. I'm sure he'd know exactly what to do."

As soon as Hagrid mentioned Severus's name, Andrea felt an annoyingly warm blush explode on her cheeks. _**Drat**_, she thought. The physical attraction that she'd innocently begun to feel for the Potions master was starting to interfere with her day-to-day activities. _**This was ridiculous**_, she chastised herself. Somehow, Andrea knew she had to get a better grip on her emotions.

Once again, she thanked Hagrid and hurriedly marched through the door, ready to make her way back to the castle. It was quite late, but she hoped Severus would still be in his office. It wouldn't hurt to ask him.

With little hope, Andrea descended the long spiral staircase leading to the Potions classroom and Professor Snape's office. Expecting a cool welcome at best, Andrea took a deep breath, clamped down on her unreasonable emotions and knocked soundly on the door. As she waited, she began to wonder if Severus might have already gone to bed. But after a long minute, she heard his uniquely resonant voice cautiously answer, "Come in." Immediately, Andrea's optimistic nature rose to the surface. Perhaps after all, Severus hadn't minded the late interruption.

Confidently, she opened the door and walked in taking a quick glance around. Her eyes found him at once. At the back of the gloomy, candlelit room the Potions master sat writing behind a large, oak desk. The walls of his office, Andrea noticed, were covered with shelves that held numerous bottles of grotesque objects soaked in a myriad of colored liquids. In places not reserved for exotic specimens, the walls were crammed with old tomes and ancient texts. With a slight smile, Andrea surmised that Severus was indeed a neat and orderly man, almost to the point of obsession. Every bottle and book was meticulously labeled and placed in precise rows upon the shelves.

Hearing nothing from Andrea's mute entrance, Severus looked up and seemed almost surprised to see her. The scowl gracing his face only moments before had immediately lifted. The reserved expression, however, that replaced the scowl did nothing to reassure his guest. "Ah. Professor Smith. Do come in."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he studied Andrea, trying his best to remain unaffected by her presence, but his pulse had involuntarily quickened. Although it was slight, he couldn't understand why he was reacting like this. Closing his mind to the temptation, he forced his feelings aside, understanding too well how dangerous it was to reveal his thoughts. Years of deception had taught him the importance of keeping his mind and expression unreadable.

"Severus, I hate to bother you, but my cat, Alex … he's acting very strange," Andrea began with a tentative smile. Without asking for permission, she pulled the feline out of her satchel and placed it directly on the desk. Reflexively, Snape leaned away and sat back in his chair, his eyebrows lifting in unison as he stared at the cat. He'd never been particularly fond of animals.

"He's walking in circles. I think there's something wrong with his equilibrium. Do you see how his head moves?" she explained worriedly. "I know you're probably wondering why I came to you this evening, but Hagrid thought you might be able to help."

"Hmmm," he replied. "Is that so?" His tone revealed neither interest nor disdain.

"Yes. Is there anything you can do for him, maybe a potion, an elixir or something? I've tried several anti-hex spells, but nothing seems to work."

As Andrea continued to describe the symptoms, Snape perused the shelves behind his desk examining the familiar, well-thumbed books. Finally, he selected a thin volume from a lower shelf.

"Your spells did nothing because your cat has not been jinxed," Snape pronounced. "He's been poisoned."

"Oh, Merlin," Andrea sighed and closed her eyes. "What can I do?"

"Perhaps," Snape said slowly. "I might have an answer for you."

He opened the book he'd been holding and read quickly, his eyes briskly moving across the pages. "Your cat has been fed a Spinning Potion. However, it doesn't seem to have been made by even a semi-decent brewer, from what you're describing. It was probably one of my third years experimenting again. And if I find out whom, the culprit will serve detention for a month. No matter. I could make an antidote."

"Oh that's wonderful! What do I owe you?"

"I said that I 'could.' Not that I 'would.'" Snape looked directly into Professor Smith's eyes, and in that moment, he lost control of his thoughts. Perceptively, Andrea saw a flash of something in his eyes, although only for a fleeting moment. They both seemed surprised, and Severus quickly looked away.

"Okay," Andrea answered, seemingly taken aback by his answer. "If you won't, can I at least borrow your book? I'm sure I can make the potion myself."

Snape sniffed in disbelief, but he held his tongue.

"Actually, I'm fascinated by the art of potions," she said. "Our school in Chicago had a very limited potions curriculum. I have to confess that I probably know less about that branch of magic that any other, but I'm sure the instructions are adequate."

Snape stepped closer, and then walked past her as he spoke. "Have you considered the possibility that your school's administrators adjusted their curriculum to match the caliber of your American students? Only a brilliant mind, or one that has the 'predisposition,' could possibly understand the subtle and complex art of potion-making."

"Hardly," Andrea replied. A frown crossed her face as she glared back. "Teaching Potions is dangerous, as you well know. We believe it's more appropriately taught at the University level with students that understand the risks." She pressed her lips together before adding, "We're not stupid."

Snape paused a moment to consider her response before providing an answer. "I will agree to loan you the instructions, however …" He let his hair cover one eye and his nose partially obscure the other as he examined her. "Where will you brew the mixture? Your classroom has no lab that I'm aware. Have you a cauldron and the appropriate equipment? And what of the ingredients? Will you be asking to obtain those as well?"

Andrea opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again, her eyes dancing angrily. "Alright. Can you refer me to another Potions master in the area? Or perhaps one of your Newt students—"

Snape held up his hand to temporarily silence Andrea's questions. He then walked slowly around to her other side, finally stopping in front of her. "Are you truly fascinated by the art of Potions?"

"Yes, I think so—"

"Are you willing to take the risks of such a dangerous subject?" Snape asked smoothly. "A subject so dangerous that it is not fit for students outside your American University?"

"Well, I—" Andrea gulped uncertainly as Snape took another half step closer, his movement forcing her to lean back.

"If you like," he said softly, "I could help improve your understanding." Without moving, he waited for her response fully anticipating her to run like a scared rabbit. With his glittering eyes he pierced her with the twin daggers, the fathomless depths pinning her securely to the floor. He was very good at intimidation.

"You'll do it?" Andrea asked uncertainly. "Despite my lack of training?"

"Yes ..." he drawled.

"Excellent!" Andrea blurted. Unable to stop herself, she grinned broadly. "This is so exciting. You'll have to take it slowly at first, but I'm sure with your help, I'll catch on quickly. You won't be disappointed. I can study the book tonight, and then tomorrow we could—"

"Stop!" he ordered. "I can't teach you in a hour, or a day, that which takes students years to accomplish. This is a subtly complex brew. I will not be responsible for another one of your accidents."

"But, you said—"

"I said I could improve your understanding. I never said I'd help you brew the antidote for the spinning potion. I will need to start you out simply. Perhaps a cure for boils." He said the last word with a small expulsion of breath from his this lips. The effect was as intended as Andrea reached up and touched her face imaging it covered with puss-filled blisters.

"But what about the cure for my cat?"

"I'll make the required dose for you this evening. We shouldn't delay. I'll have it delivered to you by morning."

Andrea's eyes widened as she realized Snape had simply been toying with her. "You were going to do it all along. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked if I would." His mouth twitched in triumph. "You simply assumed that I would not."

Andrea shook her head and bit her lip as he finally broke his gaze and swept behind his desk.

"I have time on Wednesday evening," he stated flatly. "Or, perhaps …" He cleared his throat. Oddly, he was having trouble making a coherent sentence. What was the matter with him?

"Yes, yes," Andrea answered eagerly. "Wednesday evening would be fine. After dinner? I could come about eight. Do I need to bring anything?" Andrea's sudden enthusiasm had caught him off guard.

"No. _No_," he repeated, speaking the second word noticeably louder than the first. "I have spare cauldrons and all the necessary ingredients."

Surprisingly, Andrea didn't seem to notice and smiled brightly. "That's … that's wonderful. How can I thank you?"

Flustered, Severus cleared his throat again, his mind struggling for a response, but each quip that came to mind seemed a little too harsh, or a touch inappropriate for these circumstances, very unusual circumstances, indeed. Instead, he said nothing, letting his eyes drift downward from her shapely body to the small green sandals that peeped out from beneath her robes.

"Don't worry," she said over his desk. "I'll try to think of some way to repay you." Turning, she added, "Well, thank you and have a good evening." She spun around, picked up her cat and ran up the steps to the main corridor.

After she'd left, Severus cursed himself. What was happening to him? She was a minx – a dangerous, poisonous minx. He'd always been able to control himself before, to let his mind rise above his emotions. Why was he unable to do it now? There were so many more important things that needed to be considered.

Snape closed his eyes and immediately began to think about Lily, his beautiful Lily. It had been a decade since she'd died, but after all that time, he could still picture her face as if it were yesterday. The memory of those laughing green eyes and the dark red hair seemed so vivid, but tonight he was having trouble remembering the details. Was the memory beginning to fade? Had he lost the ability to remember? Perhaps he was trying too hard.

Disgusted with himself, Snape rubbed his temple with his long fingers. He tried to think, logically trying to gain control, but somehow, instead of seeing Lily, he saw Andrea smiling up at him. The vision was not unpleasant, he had to admit, yet why was this happening and where would it lead? He examined himself in the small mirror above the fireplace, his black eyes staring back at him demanding answers.

What was he thinking? He didn't have time for this! He needed to be vigilant. The Dark Lord was still out there somewhere, biding his time. It was Severus's duty to help Dumbledore destroy the Dark Lord. He'd promised – a promise he was going to keep, and he needed to do this without other diversions getting in the way.

And yet, he wondered, was the Dark Lord truly ever coming back? And didn't Severus deserve some happiness after all these years? Uneasy with the way his thoughts were progressing, Snape retreated to his lab and began the task of creating the antidote. Putting himself to work was the solution – feeding his passion, he made the special healing liquid and blessedly refocused his thoughts.

xxxxxxxx

Before class started the next day, Severus delivered the potion to Andrea's workshop himself. While he was there, she took the time to show him her studio and extensive wand collection. With a glowing enthusiasm, Andrea described many of them – how the cores were made, how the different kinds of wood allowed for the flow of energy between a wizard and his magic.

In truth, Severus was impressed, but he didn't show it. Instead, he walked silently next to her watching as she moved through her storeroom to show him the various wand components and their functions. Andrea was obviously a witch whose passion for her wands was as intense as his was for potions.

After Andrea was through, he turned to leave. But after he'd taken a few long strides toward the door, she called to him, "Thank you, Severus."

He looked back over his shoulder and gave her only slight nod before quickly made his exit, a scowl returning to his face.

xxxxxxxx

After checking on her cat a few hours later, Andrea found the Siamese was already much better. Because she wanted to thank Severus in some way, she consulted with Dumbledore over lunch. As usual, the headmaster was very helpful suggesting she bring Severus a fresh crumpet with raspberry jam along with some Earl Gray tea.

The next morning, Andrea made her way to the Potions office arriving a few minutes before Snape's first class of the day. Before she even had a chance to knock however, Severus had opened the door and stared down at her, clearly startled by her presence. He gave a valiant effort to mask his surprise, but it was too late. Andrea had seen the slight twitch of his lips as he suppressed a smile. Knowing she'd caught him off guard, she grinned up at him in response.

"Good morning," she offered brightly. "Are you leaving? I won't be long. I just wanted to give you this." She handed him the small bag containing the crumpet and the box of tea. "And to say thank you. You saved my cat's life. I'm really very grateful."

Severus stood immobile in the doorway, his hand holding the gifts she'd given him. As she watched, he pressed his lips together in a tight line and said nothing. His expression was uncharacteristically uncertain.

"Well, thank you again," Andrea continued. "Are we still on for this evening?"

"Yes. I believe we said eight o'clock." He swallowed visibly before continuing. "Is that still acceptable?"

"Sure! That's fine." She blushed uncomfortably at the intensity of his gaze. "Well, good-bye. Have a nice day!" Quickly, she spun on her heels and hurriedly exited the office.

Severus sighed. Have a nice day? What a decidedly ridiculous statement. Beside the fact that it was an overused meaningless American slang, Severus reasoned, how could he? It would seem like an eternity, especially the evening. Why had he been such a fool to offer his assistance? Growling, he made his way toward the classroom knowing that the waiting first years would not be having a 'nice day' either.

xxxxxxxx

Every time Severus thought about the evening ahead, his stomach would contract. It didn't help that the elves were serving tuna sandwiches. He hated tuna. The smell alone was making him nauseous.

It was no better for Andrea. She simply stared at her lunch, the tuna sandwich sitting untouched on her plate. Occasionally, she would glance up at the dark, brooding professor next to her, and if she caught his eye, she would quickly look away. His hand was resting on the table, and as she stared at long, dexterous fingers, her heart began to pound against her ribs. What was the matter with her?

Snape looked down at his empty plate and sighed, thinking about the woman next to him. He'd grown used to their mealtime debates, but it seemed that lately, every time he saw Andrea outside the familiar atmosphere of the Great Hall, his mind would turn into a bowl of soggy oatmeal, and he would lose the skill of proper speech. It was so unlike him that the feeling caused a cloud of suspicion to blanket his swirling thoughts. And today, knowing that their little rendezvous was fast approaching, he was having trouble controlling his thoughts. His awareness of her closeness had intensified as if it were shining through a magnifying glass.

Professor Sprout thought the couple way too silent. "Severus, is everything all right? You don't seem very hungry today."

He flicked his eyes at her and then crossed his arms. "I'm fine," was all that he could muster.

Snape normally shied away from personal relationships, and he had few, if any, friends; however, Professor Sprout was more of a friend to him than any of the other professors. She'd been kind to him in the past, always sharing fresh ingredients from her greenhouses for his potions. Widowed for almost thirty years, she still missed her husband. They'd been very much in love, and Pomona wanted to assist in any way she could to help other people find that kind of happiness. Deciding to play matchmaker with the challenging pair beside her, Pomona leaned toward Severus, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ah, now I see." Pomona smiled. "Those are _tuna_ sandwiches."

Andrea glanced over, and a grin appeared on her face too.

Pomona slid the serving platter closer to Severus. "Don't you want one?" She picked up a triangle and offered it to him. "This one's absolutely packed with tuna."

The look on Severus's face reflected his disgust as his lips curled, and his eyes widened. "Keep that foul smelling cat food away from me," he spat as he leaned away from her.

Andrea had quickly caught on and now saw her chance. Lifting her own sandwich, she placed it right under his nose. "But, Severus, it's delicious. Just take a bite. You'll love it," she teased.

"I do not eat food fit only for animals. If I'm not mistaken, I see your eyes have turned as yellow as a cat's. And do I detect a tail growing from your backside?"

Andrea took a bite of the sandwich right in the middle, leaving a half moon hole. "This tastes great, not like the cement gravy we had the other day. I bet the elves stole some of your potions ingredients to make it solidify like that. Do you give them your recipes?" She smiled up at him with a twinkle in her eye. The resulting expression on his face spoke volumes. The wand mistress was slowly chipping away at the ice.

_**Ah, that's better**_, Pomona thought as she began to eat her lunch.

xxxxxxxx

That evening, Andrea arrived at the Potions lab at exactly eight o'clock. Severus had laid out all the ingredients on her worktable, and an identical set appeared in front of his own desk. The cauldrons were already simmering, and a filmy, blue steam was rising ominously from the contents.

As Andrea approached Snape's desk, she held a tiny notebook in her left hand and clutched the edges of her shawl with the other. The fabric was made of purple lace that slid off her shoulders, revealing the creamy, pale pink skin beneath it. The dungeon was damp and exceptionally chilly that evening, making Andrea shiver, and the cold caused rows of goose bumps to appear along her arms.

Snape tried not to be obvious as his eyes wandered to her chest. Was she unaware that her blouse gaped slightly with her movements? Her attire was entirely inappropriate for the dangers of the lab, but something stopped him from delivering a scathing comment. Without saying a word, he pointed to the stool in front of her cauldron, and she moved briskly to obey. Walking around the table, she sat down, and in a very precise manner, she opened her notebook and placed the bottle of ink in the inkwell. Unable to stop himself, he watched silently as she removed the stopper before taking out a small yellow and black striped quill from her bag. Once everything was set up exactly to her liking, she looked up at him expectantly, a shy smile spreading across her face.

"You keep it pretty cold down here. Does that help to preserve your ingredients?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

Severus realized he'd been staring at her; he was almost hypnotized by her movements, but as she spoke, he instantly became aware, and his mind leapt into action.

"Ahem," Snape began as he adjusted his sleeves. "Yes, you are correct that the atmosphere in the classroom is exactly the correct temperature for the proper preservation of the active ingredients required in most potions."

Severus paused, and Andrea met his gaze with an eager, rapt expression. Satisfied that she was paying attention, he continued, "I keep the student storeroom, along with my private collections, on this level so that they will benefit from the natural climactic conditions at this depth. Naturally, the humidity ensures that dryness will be kept to a minimum. The only special adaptation that I've made is with the prevention of certain types of mold …"

A little uncomfortable at first, Snape's strong and steady voice never betrayed him, and as he continued to speak, he began to relax, falling into his 'teaching persona.'

Andrea learned quickly that every ingredient had unique properties and needed to be prepared in just the right manner, not unlike her wand components. Clearly, Severus was dedicated to his work. She marveled at his knowledge and extreme attention to detail. While he took her slowly through the process, Andrea tried to absorb every word, taking pages of notes and asking a myriad of questions as they went along.

Andrea couldn't help smiling. She enjoyed listening to Severus's silky voice, and every once in a while, as he glanced down at her, she returned his look with a steady gaze and a nod of her head.

Trying his best Snape attempted to ignore the tingling sensations that shot through his groin every time their eyes met, but when it happened for the third time, Severus completely lost his concentration. He stopped in mid-sentence and simply stared back into Andrea's eyes.

"Is there something wrong, professor?" Andrea asked and tilted her head to the side allowing her unruly hair to fall in a jumble onto the table, almost dropping into her cauldron. Embarrassed, she refastened the hair clasp, and once again refocused her attention on the Potions master.

"Ah …" Severus said softly, a frown replacing the blank look on his face. "Are you getting all of this or should I slow down?"

"Oh, yes," Andrea replied grinning impishly. "Actually, you could go a little faster."

Snape's lips curled at the corners into an irritated sneer, but then he crossed his arms and rose to the challenge. His instructions came measurably faster as he leaned over his cauldron. "Now, the spoon we'll be using is copper-plated with sterling silver. The conductive qualities of the copper will react slightly with the dried nettles. You must make sure to stir the liquid constantly, so that the small amount of leached silver will be distributed evenly within the mixture. Now, watch how I move my wrist," he said, glancing at her as he began to stir the thin liquid in a figure-eight motion, with the spoon being twisted slightly clockwise each time.

Trying hard to imitate his movements, Andrea stood up next to the caldron and began to stir. The tip of her tongue extended slightly from her mouth, running over her protruding canines as she concentrated on her task, slowly moving the spoon. However, as hard as Andrea tried, she could not get it right. Her liquid was turning a peculiar orange color, instead of the blue in Snape's cauldron.

"No, no, _no_!" Severus snapped irritably. "For the fourth time, you must twist your wrist clockwise and then up, but you must keep the spoon moving." He tried to demonstrate again as his eyes flicked at her impatiently. Andrea, too, was getting frustrated, and she tried once more, but the exaggerated movements she was making caused the contents to spill across the worktable.

Swiftly, Snape swooped to Andrea's side and watched her impatiently with a penetrating gaze. But instead of looking at her cauldron, he was mesmerized by her tiny hands as they lifted the spoon high into the air. With a sigh, he smelled her Jasmine perfume, and once again he lost his concentration. His body's betrayal had almost overwhelmed his finely trained mind.

Andrea had no idea what to do. She looked up into Severus's black eyes with an odd expression, her spoon hanging uselessly in mid air, and as their eyes met, they both felt something stir within them. Andrea broke their gaze first and promptly lowered her hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I understand …" Although her meaning could easily have applied to the wild beating of her heart, Andrea held out the spoon and looked down at her hand.

Snape felt an overpowering impulse as he reached out tentatively, his hand moving toward hers. Just as he was about to grasp it, he stopped and looked into her blue eyes. Once again, their eyes met for a few moments. Softly, he said, "May I?"

Wordlessly, Andrea nodded.

Consent given, Severus moved to stand behind Andrea and gently grasped the hand that held the spoon. In a sudden gust of wind, the damp dungeon air began to whirl through the room. The stone floor beneath their feet began to shake with the intensity of an earthquake. At the same time that Severus touched her, a powerful, shocking bolt of magical energy passed between them; it was like nothing they'd ever experienced. Shocked with fear, Andrea jerked her hand away and stared at the offending appendage. Severus was speechless. He could only stare in astonishment, his eyes wide in disbelief. Rubbing his hand, he quickly took a step back.

Flooded with fear, Andrea scrambled out of her chair, looking first at her hand and then back at Snape. Stepping backward, she stumbled into one of the classroom desks. The momentum caused her to lose her balance and with a sudden flop, she rolled onto the floor. Instantly, she scrambled up, grabbed her things and ran toward the steps. She turned, and as if in an afterthought, she said in a shaking voice, "Um … look at the time. It's getting late. I'm so sorry; I truly do have to go."

Severus stared at the chair, which was now empty. Andrea was no longer there. She'd run up the long spiral staircase, her slipper-clad feet pumping her legs out of the dungeons as fast as she could go. Finally coming to his senses Snape called out to her, "Wait. Andrea, stop! Come back."

As she reached the top, Andrea yelled down the stairs, "No. I can't. I'm sorry. I really have to be on my way." Then, she dashed out into the upper corridor as if something was chasing her.

She ran the entire way back to her workshop and slammed the door behind her, her heart pounding. What had just happened? She tried to calm herself and think, but the wild feelings that spun uncontrollably through her mind consumed her rational thought. Looking at her hand, she began to rub it vigorously. A tingling sensation remained and spread across the skin, certainly a residual effect from the bolt of magical energy, if that's what it was. Her face was warm and flushed, and when she thought of Severus, she felt a strong desire that made her weak. What had he done to her?

Severus, however, was just as perplexed. He'd looked up at the empty staircase after she'd gone and turned slowly back to look at his lab. The whirlwind and the shaking had smashed several bottles, and papers were scattered like oversized snowflakes across the floor. Carefully, he examined the spot where she'd touched the palm of his hand. After he rubbed it, there remained a vivid, tingling sensation. What had she done to him, and why did he feel so strange? He was sure he'd never heard of such a thing happening before. Had Andrea caused this? Somehow, it didn't seem possible. Perhaps it was a curse.

Later that night, as Severus lay in bed, he puzzled over the evenings events. He laid awake most of the night, replaying the scene over and over in his mind, but there were no answers. Tomorrow, he decided, he'd find out the truth. He'd force Andrea to explain, if she could. Despite his convictions, Snape had a sinking feeling that this was just the beginning.

**A/N:** **Comments welcome. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Also thanks to my reviewers: Lochlyn, Lola, GisselleRain, sueallenparker, SaborToothTiger, Elliegirl, wendywaddles, KellieGreen, animalwriter, Sally, Ariana Ethaitrius, , CommanderValeria and Jemennuie**


	3. Chapter 3 Contact

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 8/11/12**_

**Chapter 3 – Contact**

The sun had set an hour ago, and it was almost time for the Potions master to leave for dinner. He was not looking forward to it. The need to control his unusually distraught mind loomed before Severus with the utmost urgency, but it was proving difficult. The woman would surely be at dinner tonight, and he could not go unprepared. With his hands clasped tightly behind his back and his eyes narrowed to slits, Severus took three large steps forward, his long legs propelling him swiftly to the wall of specimen bottles lining the shelves across the room. Turning on his heel, he lunged back in the other direction, and in the process, he shook his head, hoping the movement would help clear his thoughts.

_**Blast, the woman**_, Severus thought as he angrily paced in front of his desk. Andrea was definitely a temptress. Why had he let her lure him into this awkward situation? Just because her troublesome cat had been sick, he had understandably felt obliged to provide the healing antidote, but why on earth had he volunteered to teach her the art of Potions? Clearly, it was not his responsibility to further her education or to stuff theory and method into her silly American brain. And after their explosive encounter, she'd had the audacity to be completely absent from her place at lunch.

"Why?" he thought aloud. Was she a coward? Did she think he was her toy placed at the school for her amusement or was it fear that kept her away? Was she afraid of _him_ now? No matter. Almost, he'd convinced himself that it made no difference. Whatever happened between them last night was not his concern, but as he replayed the events in his analytical mind; the curiosity drew him in like a thestral smelling fresh carrion on the wind.

Reluctantly, he had to admit that she didn't seem to be the type to play games. The clues in this matter pointed in an entirely different direction. Perhaps it had been a natural magical event or, he thought suspiciously, was there an even more sinister explanation for the reaction that had occurred between them?

As he considered the situation, the memory of the previous evening's events blistered once again to the surface. Severus looked down at his hand and rubbed his palm again trying to eliminate the tingling sensation that remained. All day it had persisted, and even now, as his long fingers slowly rubbed the skin, he felt the energy. The magical signature lingered quite pleasantly upon the palm of his right hand. Automatically, his thoughts returned to Andrea. Every time he thought of her, he felt a stirring within him, but this physical need that had been interrupting his concentration for weeks had nothing to do with the events from last night, he reasoned. The allure of the Wand mistress was simply a disturbing distraction set upon his life to undermine the foundations of his usual iron reserve.

Pressing his hand to his forehead, he inhaled deeply and slid his cloak off of the hook by the door. Ready or not, it was time to leave.

xxxxxxxx

What was it about Professor Snape that was so intriguing? What was it exactly that made Andrea feel so uncomfortable? At times he seemed aloof and distant, yet there were instances when his eyes would rake her body when he thought she wasn't looking. His gaze would stir an intense desire within her at the oddest times, the feelings making nonsense of her usually rational mind as she attempted to dismiss the urges. Severus was truly a disturbance in her life, and this would never do.

Last night was the final straw, she thought. In her eagerness to learn, she'd been so unprepared for those eyes. What was it about those dark black orbs that seemed to claim her soul? His presence was almost preternatural. She thought of his lips, his shoulders, his hands … why was he so attractive to her? Slowly, she licked her lips and closed her eyes, allowing the daydream to take over, but then angrily, she tried to force the thought of him from her mind.

"Wake up!" she said aloud, chiding herself as she spoke into the confines of her small office. "Get a grip, you fool!" she continued, but the image of his disdainful smirk floated before her as she pictured him saying the words to her in his most silky voice. Imagining the sound of his remark, her own lips curled into a smile. Merlin, he was handsome. "No! No he's not!" she groaned. Her words were a complete contradiction to what her body was telling her.

Standing up quickly, she marched into her workshop and tore a yellow braided ribbon from her hair to allow the red-gold curls to fall haphazardly across her face. In her distraction, she ran her fingers through the thick strands hoping to make some sense of her circumstances. Why now, of all times, did this have to happen? Completely satisfied with her position as a single woman, she had survived for 28 years without a husband or a lover, concentrating her energies instead on her craft. Long ago she'd shed her silly school-girl crushes, putting her feelings away in a secret place. Protected from harm, her delicate heart had remained sealed away, intentionally well hidden from the world and perhaps herself.

The men that pursued her in the past had all seemed so shallow and false, but something was different with Severus. He'd certainly never led her to believe he was interested, so why did he stir her emotions so crudely, as if she were one of his potions? Was she somehow a puppet to his charms, his silken tongue and his masculine sexuality? Her entire being seemed to throb with desire for him. Frustrated, she threw down the hair ribbon and shook her head. What was he but just another man … a colleague … a fellow professor … a simple distraction? But, he was clearly not simple. For weeks, her active imagination had dwelled almost continually on the complex and puzzling man that was Severus Snape.

And then, last night he had touched her. The moment his warm hand made contact, she'd felt the magical discharge pulse through her arm and fill her body like a flame, energizing her own magic and sending it back to him in an instant before she'd jerked her hand away. The sensation would have been almost impossible to describe, even if she'd had the courage to share. But would anyone believe such a wild story? And if she'd tried, how would she have described the feeling? It was certainly not painful – just the contrary. The memory caused her cheeks to flush and her body to weaken, but it had all happened so fast. Could she have just imagined it?

The clock on her desk chimed six. Sighing, Andrea made a quick decision. She would not be going to dinner. Even though she'd skipped lunch, her appetite had again evaporated, and the thought of sitting next to Severus through a long meal unnerved her. Tomorrow, she would arrive at breakfast early and sit as far away from Severus as possible, hopefully on the other side of the hall. Perhaps if she was lucky, he'd simply ignore her.

With renewed confidence, Andrea sat down at her master workbench and began working on a new wand. The feel of the raw wood in her hands gave her a familiar pleasure, and with a small smile she refocused her thoughts and began to create.

xxxxxxxx

Professor Snape entered the dining hall and proceeded to his seat at the staff table. With a practiced eye, Severus made a quick, watchful check of the Great Hall's occupants as he did every evening to look for misbehaving troublemakers, but tonight everything appeared as it should be. The Slytherin students in his own house appeared mostly quiet. Next he flicked his eyes to the Gryffindor table. They too seemed quite sedate. The lack of distractions allowed his mind to wander.

The seat beside him was empty yet again. Where was Andrea? Frowning, Severus sat back in his seat and stared at the bowl of chicken soup in front of him. He'd not taken a single sip. The silver spoon remained clean and reflected his gloomy black eyes upside down in a cruel distortion of his image.

Professor Sprout was already on her second bowl of soup, and as she brought her spoon once more to her lips, she glanced at Severus. Seeing the dismal expression upon the man's face, she considered her options. Professor Snape seemed to be in one of his moods, but Pomona's kind heart could not dismiss his obvious discomfort. With great caution, she leaned toward him and offered her assistance.

"Severus," she began, "I was wondering. Are you waiting for Professor Smith?"

"No. Certainly not!" Severus replied haughtily, his cold expression attempting to cover his true feelings as he sat up ramrod straight in his chair. But as Pomona continued to observe him, she noticed a telltale flicker of his eyes. The movement gave away Snape's true thoughts as he monitored the staff door, looking for the Wand mistress's appearance.

Professor Sprout could take a hint. Without another word, she lowered her head and concentrated on her supper. There seemed to be a growing tension in the air that evening, and Pomona decided the best response was to ignore it.

xxxxxxxx

When dinner ended, Severus knew he could wait no longer. It was time to take some action. Perhaps, he thought, the direct approach would be best. They were both adults, and if they simply discussed the strange events from the previous evening, surely they'd find an answer to the puzzle.

Feeling satisfied that he finally had a plan, Severus proceeded directly across the school. His stride slowed as he approached the large stone archway that marked the entrance to the wand workshop. The door was enticingly open, beckoning to him in invitation. Ignoring the pretense of a polite knock, Severus quietly stepped inside the large circular room, his eyes immediately falling upon the Wand mistress as she worked. Her attention was focused entirely on her labors, and she did not see him enter.

Silently, he observed her. Using one of several tool wands she stored in a tray by her side, he saw that Andrea was carving an intricate design onto a wand shaft. At first glance the design appeared to be of simple ferns. Intrigued, Severus took a small step closer trying to get a better look. Then, smiling slightly, he realized that she'd carved several forest nymphs that peeped out enticingly from amongst the ferns.

Still concentrating on her efforts, Andrea waved a wand over a clay dispenser on the worktable. The well-placed charm caused a small fountain of oil to spray neatly onto her fingers. With practiced hands, she rubbed the fragrant lubricant into the wood's surface causing the air to fill with a soothing woodland scent. At first, she hadn't noticed the Potions master enter, but now, as he stepped closer, she felt his presence. The odd sensation caused her body to become quite still. Her small hand was left extended into the air as if frozen. Slowly, she glanced toward the door where he stood waiting where their eyes meet warily.

In a purposeful manner, Severus took another step forward, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he hesitated, his mind drawing a complete blank. The problem rose before him like a wall. Just how was he to begin the conversation? He must say something to eloquently convey his thoughts yet not appear too eager. Then, an idea began to form in his mind.

"Professor," he said politely.

At the sound of his voice, Andrea's heart began to tremble, but she returned his greeting, although her nervousness was well hidden with a careful tone. "Good evening, Severus," she replied. When she spoke his name, her voice carried across the room ever so softly, almost in a whisper.

It was now Severus's turn to speak. He moved closer, closing the gap between them before reaching into his pocket for his wand. Breaking his gaze abruptly away from the woman, he looked down at the instrument held loosely in his fingers. "I do apologize for the intrusion; however, I recall you offering to repair my wand."

With great effort, he'd uttered the words in a most disinterested fashion while placing the shaft between his fingers. Slowly, he rubbed the cracked shell, raising his eyebrow meaningfully as he did so. And then, after all the promises he'd made to himself to maintain his self control, somehow his eyes were drawn to hers as if by a magnet. He looked down at her with a strange puzzled expression.

Merlin, he thought. What was happening to him? Immediately, he tried to disguise his reaction with a small twist of his lips, but his attempt at concealment resulted only with a slightly mocking sneer.

Perhaps, he hoped, she hadn't seen his fleeting expression. Under the added cover of his mask, he peered at her carefully, his black eyes revealing nothing of the turmoil sweeping through his mind. Was it perhaps only a case of misplaced lust that was making his heart pound, or was it something more? With even greater determination to keep his feelings hidden, the sneer fell from his face, replaced by a stony coldness. Yes, he thought, he could do this. He must do this. Walking even closer to her worktable, he held out his cracked wand.

Andrea stood up apprehensively and took the wand from him, dropping her eyes to analyze the damaged tool. Assuming a confident and professional manner, she ran her hands over the imperfection to gauge the extent of the injury, and as she did so, she quickly began to regain her self-assurance. It was a comfortable feeling, one that comes only from years of skill and practice. This was something she understood.

"This isn't too bad," she said. "I can fix it right now, if you want. It'll just take a minute. Do you mind waiting?"

"No," he replied coolly. "I can wait."

In response, Andrea gently took one of her wand tools and swung it over the crack. "It just needs a bit of softening first," she explained. Using a non-verbal spell, she prepared the wand covering by generating a soft glow on the surface. Then, after massaging it gently with her hands, she used her wand again to smooth the exterior and cure the wood.

Severus's opinion of her skills became appreciatively higher as he watched marveling at her work. Never before had he seen a Wand mistress perform such intricate duties. He hadn't realized it was even possible.

"What is your core made of?" she asked him curiously. "I see the wood is oak."

"It has a dragon heartstring," he readily replied.

Andrea seemed puzzled. "Dragon? I would have guessed a deer hair or maybe even elk."

"But those aren't magical creatures," he replied doubtfully.

"All creatures are magical." Andrea looked up at him appraisingly. "Some just more so than others."

"An interesting theory," he answered and lifted an eyebrow, his curiosity now outweighing all other concerns.

"It's not a theory. When used in conjunction, certain non-magical substances can react within the wand core to enhance the effectiveness of the wand. It's a common practice … for those that know how." Andrea smiled and continued to explain citing examples to prove her point.

Almost as an afterthought, Severus realized that his attempt at conversation was indeed working. Maybe if he could keep the discussion going, they could relax and theorize about yesterday's events.

After a few minutes, Severus's inquisitive mind could no longer hold back. "Well, since you are obviously the expert, what type of core would _you_ have chosen for me?"

"That's a good question," she replied uncertainly. "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't think I know you well enough yet." She tapped her finger on the worktable as she considered her answer. "Everyone knows that the wand chooses it's owner, but a good wand maker can match or create a wand that has a higher probability of acceptance. Your wand chose you, but I bet I could make a better wand – one that suits your magical needs to a finer degree – that would ultimately work better for you." With a heartfelt sincerity, Andrea smiled up at him.

Good, he thought. This was unexpected_._ Perhaps, she wasn't afraid of him after all.

He looked critically at the ebony tool in her hands and raised an eyebrow. "My wand is … acceptable."

"Suit yourself."

Absorbed in her work, Andrea ran her hand over the wand's surface and then dispensed a bit of oil on her fingers before rubbing it in quickly with a soft cloth. As Severus watched, he noticed that her tongue slipped slightly along her lip as she worked, the pink tip looking erotically suggestive under his watchful gaze.

After a few minutes, Andrea handed the finished wand back to its owner. "Try it now. If you could cast a spell or two, I'd like to see how it performs."

"As you wish_,_" he replied.

Severus backed away toward the center of the room. As instructed, he pointed the instrument at the table next to hers, uttered a non-verbal spell and then levitated one of the small benches slowly into the air before setting it gently back down onto the stone floor.

"That's good," she said, pleased with the results. "No shaking or quivering. Now, let's do something a little more delicate." Next, she had him lift three of her small carving wands and flip them one at a time in rotation.

Severus nodded. "Your skills are remarkable, Professor," he responded truthfully. "You are indeed a master of your craft." With a little bow, he moved to place the wand back in his coat pocket, but she frowned and motioned to him.

"Not yet," she said, holding out here hand. Her mind was working quickly to analyze the results, not quite finished with him.

Nodding in acknowledgement, he handed it over, and she once again began to examine his tool. With a fluid motion, Andrea began to affix a white, glittering emulsion that immediately faded into the rich ebony casing. As her wand moved across the object it began to leap and jerk in response. Fascinated, Severus watched her intensely. Shaking his head, he gave a weak attempt to gain control of the attraction that was gripping him, but after awhile, he gave up, realizing he had lost the power to do so.

Unaware of the effect she was having Severus, Andrea handed the wand back to him for the second time, and as he tried the levitation exercise once again, he was astounded at how balanced the instrument felt in his hand.

"You are extremely perceptive," he said, bowing only his head this time as the long strands of lank, black hair fell forward, partially covering his face. Snapping his head back to attention, his expression flashed for a moment with a devilish, teasing smirk before the features resumed their blankness.

"So, I take it you're satisfied?" she asked, with a smile, liking the smirk much better than his earlier forced politeness.

"Yes, but you understand, of course, that this is in payment for my assistance that day in the corridor when I rescued you from certain catastrophe?"

"How can I forget?" she replied with a grin. Standing up to face him, she crossed her arms and leaned against the table. "You keep reminding me."

Severus studied the restored finish on his wand and attempted to ignore the woman's long hair. Several thick strands, he noticed, had escaped her hair clasps, and they fell gloriously to her shoulders in a soft cascade of curls. Knowing this was a critical moment he paused, choosing his next words carefully.

"Andrea, we need to talk … about what happened yesterday." His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he waited for her response.

This was not what Andrea wanted to hear. Immediately she frowned and lowered her gaze. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that. It was quite rude … I … It's just, well, it's just that …"

She was babbling, and Severus impatiently decided to finish the sentence for her. "You were frightened?"

"Yes," she admitted softly, looking up into his dark eyes.

The word hung in the air between them, but as they continued to gaze at one another, the attraction they were both feeling drew them almost forcefully together, like two trains heading toward a collision.

With just inches separating them, Severus spoke, his voice soft and deep. "May I touch you again?" he asked.

The intensity of his gaze became too much for her, and she once again became frightened, her eyes widening as he stared down at her. But, try as she might, she could not look away.

"Give me your hand," he said, his directness giving her the assurance she needed.

Hesitating for only a moment, she swallowed uncomfortably. "Okay …" Her throat had gone as dry as a desert.

She had to trust him, didn't she? How else could they understand what was happening to them? Had it been a unique event last night that had somehow caused their magic to explode? Or was there some mysterious act of nature drawing them together? She had to know, and this was as good a time as any. Taking a deep breath, Andrea wiped her hand on her apron and gingerly extended her hand.

Severus reached out slowly with his long fingers, never losing eye contact. Firmly, he took hold of her hand. At the moment of contact, just as their hands touched, a gust of wind began to swirl around them and the floor to shake and shudder violently beneath their feet. It was happening again. Both of them felt the immediate, powerful charge flow between them like a lightning bolt, the magical energy surging through their bodies in mad acceleration. Gripped with fear, Andrea tried to pull away, but this time Severus held on, and in that same instant, the two were transported to another world.

The familiar walls of stone in the workshop were no longer present. Instead, the two found themselves suspended high above a stony beach. Below them to one side, an angry, gray ocean crashed enormous, rolling waves against the shore, and two massive planets loomed high in the sky above the sea. To the west, the sun was low on the horizon and cast an ominous glow across the strange landscape, the blood red light covering them like paint. In addition to this bizarre vision, a tortuous wind buffeted their bodies and covered them in clouds of tangled hair.

Despite the wildness surrounding them, Severus managed to retain a tight hold of Andrea's hand. Almost painfully, he maintained his grasp as they looked in awe at their strange surroundings. Trying to make some sense out of all this, the two stared at their hands and the magical connection that joined them together. Saying not a word, they felt the surge of energy passing between them. It was frightening, yet amazingly blissful, as if every nerve ending was being bathed in pleasure.

Only a few moments had actually passed, but for Andrea it was too much. It couldn't possibly be real. In desperation, she began to panic. In her fear she tore her hand away from Severus's grasp in an effort to break the bond. Their hands were torn apart, and in that exact instant the two were wrenched back to Andrea's workshop and thrown across the stone floor landing in opposite directions.

With their bodies pumping with adrenalin, they instantly scrambled up off the floor to face one another. Panting, the two stared in silence, the shock of their recent experience rendering them both speechless.

Slowly, Andrea started to back up and move away toward the far wall, the look of alarm streaming from her wild eyes. _"Severus,"_ she hissed, her voice trembling like an Aspen leaf, _"what's happening to us?"_

He didn't answer. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, and a determined look appeared on his face. Quickly, before he'd had time to reconsider, he strode toward her from across the room.

"_SEVERUS, DON'T,__"_ she shouted.

Almost savagely, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him in one swift motion, flinging her into his arms in a bone-crunching embrace. He held her tight to his chest, and just like before, as soon as they'd touched, Andrea and Severus were again transported to the other world.

"It's some sort of Portkey," he said in wonder.

"B-but, _what is it_? What's the Portkey? We didn't touch anything," Andrea gasped, her fear getting stronger.

"No, not an _it_," he breathed into her ear. "The question, we should ask: _Is it us_?"

Andrea's eyes widened as she fell silent, her gaze drawn unstoppably toward Severus. They were situated once again, face to face, staring into each other's eyes, suspended in mid-air above the beach. The sun had set, and the soft light of dusk spilled across the water's surface in a deep purple radiance, reflecting eerily in Snape's dark eyes. The wind had died out, leaving only a faint breeze that sensuously touched their skin in a flow of warm air as it moved around them.

With agonizing slowness, Severus pulled Andrea closer, lowering his head to gently brush his lips against hers. In response to his touch, a strange calm came over her, replacing the fear with an irrepressible longing. Shyly, she closed her eyes and turned away before gently placing her head on his chest. In waves, the pleasure washed over her, and she basked in the magical flow. It came directly from him like a waterfall, and in return, she passed the magical current of energy back to him. It ebbed and flowed between them like a living entity.

Breathing deep, she leaned into him, smelling the wool of his coat as he threaded his long fingers into her hair and gently cradled the back of her head. His other hand caressed her back and moved gently down toward her waist. Their bodies were now completely as one, his legs rubbing up against hers as they floated effortlessly above the stony shore. Pulling her head back, he looked down at her lips and moved close. Gently his nose touched her cheek, and the contact ignited his senses. He couldn't stop himself. The attraction was too great.

The magical surge continued to thrum between them like an arcing solar flare, but it was not to last. A harsh screech blasted toward them from the shore, interrupting their solitude. The sound was followed by the whoosh of flapping wings. Resembling dragonflies, the flock of unusual white birds, with two pairs of wings, fluttered en masse into the approaching darkness, unaware of the wizard couple held hostage above the foreign landscape. The sound scared them both, and they lurched apart, pushing away from each other in unison.

Her fear returning, Andrea pushed Severus away from her roughly just as she'd done before. With a strange feeling of déjà vu, they jumped apart and were immediately thrown backward onto the floor, returning violently to the workshop. Severus slid across the room, skidding into the classroom desks and knocking several of them over as he tried to rise. Andrea jumped up from where she'd landed against the wall and ran into her office. Frantically, she slammed the door behind her.

Stunned, Severus sat for a moment on the stone tile trying to collect his thoughts. What the hell had just happened? He felt suddenly flat, like a stale glass of water, or a rainbow that had inexplicably lost it's color.

Rubbing his hands together he looked at Andrea's closed door. It didn't make sense. Why had he acted so irresponsibly? It was so unlike him. Angry with himself for his utter lack of self-control, he stood up quickly and brushed himself off, before primly straightening his suit. After his callous attempt to take advantage of her, he rationalized she must be afraid of him. How could she not? Frustrated, he approached her office door.

"Andrea!" he called out. "Open the door." His words were met by silence.

He tried the latch, but it was locked. Frustrated, he again called to her, this time in a stern voice, _"Andrea!"_ For the second time, there was no response. He had to try something else; propriety was not a consideration at the moment.

"_Alohomora,"_ he chanted, as he tried to unlock the door, but it stayed stubbornly closed. It made sense that she would have used something more powerful than a basic children's spell. Raising his arm, he growled under his breath and tried a few more-well placed charms. The handle squeaked and moaned, the noises followed by a loud pop, but the latch remained sealed.

"No, Severus," Andrea gasped, startled by the sound. "GO AWAY!"

Pounding on the wood planks, Severus smashed his fist against the door until it rattled, the anger and frustration clouding his judgment. The barbaric, Muggle approach was getting him nowhere, so he decided on a different tact. Stepping away he clenched his fists, and in his most authoritative voice, he commanded, _"Andrea, _you will open this door_."_

"No, I _mean_ it, Severus. _Go away_!" she screamed back. No way was she going to allow him access.

Her final rejection made him realize the futility of his actions. Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to control his emotions, he stood very tall and straight and glowered uselessly at the door before turning on his heels and storming out.

Andrea waited and after a few minutes, she cast a listening charm and positioned herself near the door. She heard nothing. Hoping he had gone, she opened the latch cautiously and peeped out. The scene that met her eyes was even more frightening than what had come before. Total devastation met her gaze as she peered around the workshop. Everything had either blown over or was completely torn apart. Boxes and storage containers had been tossed around like matchsticks, and every desk had been knocked over, the contents flung helter-skelter around the room. Even the torches and the wall sconces had been shaken loose, lying ruined on the floor.

"My gods," she said aloud. "What have we done?" Her heart pounding, Andrea decided it was time to ask for some help.

xxxxxxxx

After running the options through her mind, Andrea decided that Professor McGonagall seemed to be the best candidate. Minerva was second only to Dumbledore in her understanding of the magical world. Besides, Andrea needed to speak to a woman, and someone who knew Severus. Luckily, Minerva was still awake and working late in her office when Andrea knocked on her door.

"Come in, come in, Professor. What seems to be the trouble?" The elderly witch could immediately see Andrea's distress. "My goodness, girl, you're shaking like a leaf. Come right here and sit down. Right here, my dear," she repeated and patted a small wooden stool beside her desk.

"Oh, Minerva. I'm so sorry to bother you, but …" Andrea stopped and gulped, her eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Conjuring a handkerchief, the woman patted Andrea's hand. "Oh my, don't worry about me. What on Earth is bothering you?"

She listened intently as Andrea explained in detail what had happened, both that night and the previous evening. The only parts Andrea did not share were her growing feelings for Severus.

"Merlin's ghost," she breathed in bewilderment. "I don't know what to say. I've never heard of such a thing." Minerva sat back in her chair with her glasses in her hand. "How could you just disappear like that? And where did he take you?"

"I don't know. I'm just … mystified. I've never experienced anything like this before. It's almost as if we were in some sort of sanctuary, like a dream or another world."

Minerva frowned and shook her head in dismay. "And you say Severus had come to you this evening to try and replicate the event?"

"Yes," Andrea answered. "But, I don't think he was trying to harm me; he's as astounded as I am."

"Are you aware that the entire school felt these earthquakes?" Minerva asked. "They happened at the exact time of your encounters with Professor Snape. The second one lasted almost a minute."

"A minute?" Andrea asked softly. "It seemed so much longer …"

"We need to talk to Albus. This could be very serious." Minerva started to get up from her desk, but then she stopped for a moment and looked into Andrea's eyes.

"My dear, I don't know how to say this, but … I think I need to warn you. There are things you don't know about Severus. Perhaps, well, maybe some caution might be prudent."

"What things, Minerva? What about Severus?" Andrea's heart began to beat a bit faster.

"It really isn't my place to say," she answered, putting her hand on Andrea's arm. "I think if Severus wants you to know, he'll tell you. Just be careful, dear."

Andrea didn't know what to say to that.

"Come on, let's consult Albus." Minerva walked briskly toward her office door and out into the corridor. Andrea hesitated. What could Minerva's words of warning possibly mean? Lost in thought, Andrea touched her cheek exactly where Severus's nose had lightly touched her skin. Before she realized, Professor McGonagall was already gone. Lifting the bottom of her robes, Andrea took off running after her.

Upon arriving in Dumbledore's office, Andrea once again relayed the evening's events, and just as they finished, Severus appeared at the door. She wasn't surprised. He eyed Andrea and Minerva suspiciously, but his expression was unreadable.

"Good evening, Severus." Dumbledore smiled. "Andrea has been kind enough to fill us in on your recent experiences these past two days. I think you need to know. The entire school has experienced these earthquakes. This evening's event was quite strong, and as I understand it, even Hagrid felt it out on the grounds. Minerva tells me the students are quite frightened."

"As are the students of my house," Severus replied cautiously. He had crossed his arms, and a frown began to crease his forehead. For a moment, he flicked his eyes toward Andrea, but she was looking at her hands. They were clasped tightly in her lap.

"Now then," Dumbledore said as he got up and walked around his desk. "I would like to see a small demonstration."

Stunned, Severus turned to face him. "Headmaster, is this wise?"

"I think it should be fine. I just want to try a very short, controlled trial."

Andrea glanced sheepishly at Severus, not really wanting to give a public demonstration in front of anyone. Snape's expression was oddly blank, his eyes steadfastly avoiding Andrea's gaze. Dumbledore gave them both a fatherly smile before he spoke, "It is quite all right. Go ahead now. Why not start by reaching out with your hands? Just go slow. Severus, wait for my signal before you touch her."

"Headmaster," Andrea said worriedly, "Please, don't make us do this."

"Not to worry, my dear. I will stop you if things appear to be getting out of control, but remember, wait for my signal." Dumbledore's calm assurance finally convinced her. As she flicked her eyes back at Severus and saw his stern expression, she felt her heart fill with dread. Severus, however, stood firm, seemingly fearless, the same look of determination she'd witnessed just a few hours ago etched on his face. Perhaps, she thought, a bit of bravery was needed just about now. Once again, she realized that she would have to trust him.

They slowly approached one another, the suspense in the air almost palpable. As they moved closer and were about to touch, a whirlwind began to swirl around their feet, and the floor of Dumbledore's office began to vibrate. It was slight at first, but as they inched closer and closer together, Severus felt something explode within him. It suddenly seemed more important to move forward than to hold back. He remembered the blissful feeling he'd experienced as he'd held her in his arms, and he realized he did not want to stop. Merlin, he could no longer control himself. Before Dumbledore could provide the signal, Severus grasped Andrea's hand and pulled her to him, throwing his arms around her in a protective embrace. He wanted her, and he knew she wanted him. Willingly, she fell into his arms, and they disappeared into the other world.

This time it was night, and the stars glittered like fireballs above their heads. The planets had risen to the north, and the wind continued warm and soft, caressing their skin like a feathery massage. Severus stroked Andrea's cheek and touched his forehead to hers, all pretense of hiding his feelings now gone.

"Severus, where are we?" Andrea asked.

"I have no idea," he answered. "But it seems we are destined to be part of this place, part of each other …"

"But, Severus," she answered, holding him tightly as he embraced her, "this isn't natural."

He didn't care or even want to think. The feeling of the magical flow was like a drug. There was no hesitation as he made his next move. He lowered his head and let his lips press into hers, his tongue opening her lips as he thrust it deep between her teeth and into her mouth, caressing her tongue as he moaned his desire for her.

Her body obeyed his lead and molded against him with answering desire. The lust was driving her forward. As her hands reached up across his back, he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her body and into her hair.

"No, no …" she cried weakly, the fear returning.

Severus froze, his expression becoming one of puzzlement.

"Please, this place … it's all wrong," she said, pulling back from him. Her frantic eyes missed the sudden hurt that sprang to his face.

Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him away violently, wanting desperately to hide.

With a snapping sound, they broke contact, and the two were again thrown to the floor. Severus slid across Dumbledore's office and hit his head with a loud crack against the far wall. Toward the opposite end of the headmaster's office, Andrea fell like a stone against Minerva, knocking her to the ground in a heap of flailing arms and legs. Luckily, the two women were uninjured.

"Are you all right, Severus?" the old wizard questioned with concern, giving him a hand as Snape struggled to stand. He nodded before a suspicious frown consumed his features. Apparently unhurt, he rubbed the back of his skull and stared distrustfully at Andrea. Any sign of affection had completely disappeared.

The Wand mistress was shaking inside, trying to make sense of the emotions that were flooding through her system. Everything was happening so fast. What was it about this phenomenon that drove her senses wild? Or was it him? Maybe she'd been wrong. Maybe it was Severus that was causing the magical charge to flow between them. The mere presence of the Potions master near her in this room made her pulse race. The residual magical tingling had spread to her lips from his kiss, her hand flying to her mouth to rub the curiously hot skin. Or was the heat from her flushed face? Embarrassed, she stared at her other hand, as it lay clenched into a fist in her lap.

Severus was entirely confused. The strange land where they'd been transported had seemed to him more of a refuge than a threat when he'd held her in his arms only moments ago. But now that he'd moved away from Andrea's influence, his head seemed to clear. His mind began to work on the puzzle and the horrible destruction it had caused to her classroom.

Looking around him at Dumbledore's office, Severus realized that it was indeed a true horror. The office was in complete ruin. Most of the books had fallen off the shelves, and many of the headmaster's precious magical timepieces and instruments lay broken and destroyed, the end tables lying splintered like toothpicks. Along the floor where they'd stood, a large crack appeared in the stone tile. Fawkes, Albus's pet phoenix trilled slightly, but remained unharmed on his perch.

Severus realized it was his fault, but at this point, he could only apologize and offer to help clean it up. "Headmaster—"

"Do not worry about the mess," Dumbledore told him calmly. "It is easy enough to clean up. But, unfortunately, we need to address your situation. This can _never _happen again. You must not touch each other, even accidentally."

Pausing to consider what he'd just heard, Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Severus, where did you and Andrea disappear to?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I've never seen anything like it before." He then proceeded to describe the beach and planets. "Headmaster, do you have any idea what this is?"

"I, too, am at a loss, but I have a hunch. I believe you and Andrea may be experiencing a profound magical attraction to one another."

Severus finally looked at Andrea, trying to gauge her reaction to Dumbledore's comment, but she'd turned away. As he refocused his attention back to the headmaster, Snape missed Andrea's large blue eyes moving toward him, searching for a way to sense his feelings. When he seemed to ignore her, she once again looked down at the floor.

Dumbledore thought about the situation for a few minutes before he answered. "I think what you've been experiencing is the result of the flaw or an uncontrolled burst of magic. This magical interaction may be blowing a hole in our universe."

"That's ridiculous," Severus sneered.

"No, Severus. I assure you, this is extremely dangerous. I believe if you do this again, for any length of time, you could destroy the entire magical world."

Snape glanced at Andrea again, unsure of what he'd felt. Whatever 'it' was, whatever the odd feelings were that had been thrust upon him, he agreed with Dumbledore. This phenomenon was too dangerous. It had to be avoided at all costs. With his usual practiced control Snape's face became a blank and unfeeling mask.

"Don't worry, Headmaster," Severus replied in a cold voice. "It will certainly not happen again. I can assure you of that." Decisively, he crossed his arms and stared at Dumbledore.

Mystified at Severus's sudden icy reaction, Andrea crossed her arms similarly to the Potions master. She stared at the floor as if willing it to open and gobble her up. _Please_, she thought, _let me out of here_. Maybe it had been a mistake to even come to this school.

"Well, in any case, you should be careful." Dumbledore paused for a moment before turning to look out his darkened window into the night sky. "Unfortunately, I know of no spell or incantation that would work to overcome a power of this magnitude. We will have to begin an investigation immediately. If we reach out to other wizarding communities, I think we have a good chance of coming up with a solution. However, until we find an answer, I need you two to stay apart. If you must get together, I must insist that you arrange for a chaperone."

"That will not be necessary," Severus interrupted him, his voice emotionless. "As I said, we will have no need of for an escort. The woman means nothing to me, and we can easily stay out of each other's way."

Gasping inwardly, Andrea looked up at him, her heart crumbling as his hurtful words hit her hard. Quickly, she closed her eyes and proceeded to draw her emotions into herself. Her logical mind knew he was right. It was going to be very difficult, but she must try. It was the only solution.

"All right," Dumbledore answered. "But you must promise me. Both of you."

Severus didn't even look at Andrea but rather continued to stare like a statue at the headmaster, his entire body seemingly frozen to the spot. Inwardly, however, he cursed himself for his stupidity. He would not make the same mistake again.

From across the room, Andrea lifted her head and with a newfound coolness she said, "Yes, Headmaster, it won't be a problem."

"All right then," Dumbledore said. "Severus, could you come to my office tomorrow morning straightaway? There are a few items I would like to discuss with you."

"As you wish, Headmaster."

"Everyone," Dumbledore said. "It has been a very long evening. Why not get some sleep?" And with those words, he dismissed them.

**A/N: Comments welcome. Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. Also, thank you also to my reviewers: pssbecca, Elliegirl, KellieGreen, and animalwriter.**


	4. Chapter 4 Research Begins

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 081112**_

**Chapter 4 – Research Begins**

The cold, icy wind followed Andrea into the greenhouse, and as she struggled to pull the door closed, the air billowed wickedly through the fabric of her robes. She ultimately won the battle, feeling grateful as the heavy glass door shut securely in place behind her. Peering over the tops of the many rows of plants and unusual specimens in the Herbology lab, Andrea searched for her friend Professor Sprout, finally finding her bent over a large palmed tree. Pomona had been trimming what looked like a beard from the base of the old gnarled trunk.

"Hello, Pomona. Do you still have time for a chat?" Andrea asked, not wanting to disturb her.

"Oh, yes, certainly," she answered, standing up stiffly as a smile blossomed on her face. "Come right on in, my dear. I'm just finishing up. If you'd like, why don't you go in and take a seat in my office? I'll be along shortly. Just turn right and go through the door." The woman pointed to a side entrance leading away from the greenhouse.

Nodding, Andrea smiled back at her and made her way out. The path to Professor Sprout's office passed through a small herb garden and then snaked under an overhang of twisted vines before arriving back at the castle. Trying not to let the cold air sweep into the room, Andrea hastily slammed the door closed and leaned against it, relishing the beauty of the view before her. The Herbology professor's office was filled almost entirely with plants and flowerpots. Only a few tattered bookcases stood partially hidden amongst the foliage. It appeared as if it were an indoor jungle and smelled just as heavenly.

Within moments the door opened again, and Pomona entered, briskly carrying a basket of cuttings. "Please, sit down. There's a table under the window," Pomona offered as she took off her old hat and hung it on a hook by the door. She attempted to comb her fingers through her short, graying hair, but the unruly strands would not cooperate.

"You look absolutely frozen," she observed kindly as she lit a big blaze in the fireplace. When the grate was dispensing a good amount of heat, Pomona brought over a well-used china teapot. It had a chip on the spout, but the tea she poured from it flowed beautifully hot and steaming into Andrea's cup. Behind her, a tall purple plant with light pink stripes stretched out its branches toward the fireplace, moving its leaves as if to collect as much warmth as possible.

"Pomona, that thing looks like it's alive," Andrea said alarmingly, eyeing the plant with suspicion.

Laughing, Pomona waived her hand toward it and replied, "Of course it's alive. All plants are, my dear. This is Edith, my pet amicus tree. Have you never seen one? She is quite rare, you know. Now, Edith I've had for …" she paused and squinted one eye almost closed as she tried to think. "I believe it's been almost 16 years." Reaching across the table, she petted its branches, and the leaves shuddered slightly in pleasure causing a soft whirring noise. It reminded Andrea of a cat's purr.

"She seems to like it." Andrea smiled and took a sip of the hot peppermint tea, relishing the refreshing flavor.

"Edith and I, we have an understanding, don't we dear?" Pomona said and rubbed the tree's leaves again, causing it to shudder once more. "She listens to me when I need to talk to someone." With a knowing movement of her eyes, Pomona glanced at Andrea and smiled in a motherly gesture.

"You're lucky." Andrea sighed and looked down at her teacup. "I have my cat Alex, but …" her voice trailed off.

"Yes … your cat. I believe he's what started all of this," Pomona said knowingly.

"Started all of what?" Andrea replied quickly as a frown sprouted across her features.

"Come on, my dear, you aren't fooling me. I've been sitting next to you at meal times for months."

"I know what you're thinking, Pomona, but I am not going down that path."

"Out with it girl," Pomona laughed and patted Andrea's hand. "Tell me about Severus. You like him don't you?"

"No," she answered a bit too quickly. "I ah … well … I suppose you could say I _like_ him." Despite herself, Andrea blushed, her hands moving to her cheeks as if to hide. "Oh, all right," she said, knowing she was caught. "Okay, I like him as an acquaintance, maybe a friend. I don't know. It's just that Professor Snape is not … well, he's not a concern for me just now."

"Hmmm, I see," Pomona smirked. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not going to be pulled into this conversation. Professor Snape is just an associate and nothing more. I won't deny that he is, well, a highly intelligent and interesting individual, but …" She stood up and walked across the room, admiring a vase of crimson dahlias.

"Don't you think he's an attractive man?" Professor Sprout asked optimistically, doing her best to ignore his bad points. After all, the lank hair and the overly large nose were only a small part of the package.

But Andrea did think Severus was attractive – _very_ attractive. As soon as Pomona mentioned his name, Andrea's breath had quickened, and her heart had skipped a beat. Carefully, she contemplated her answer. Her body seemed to be ignoring her desire to remain objective. "I … do … consider him somewhat attractive, but what does that have to do with anything? He doesn't find me worthy of his time, so why should I bother? Besides, he can be unpleasant at the best of times. I do not appreciate some of his comments. His teasing is a little too cruel for my tastes."

Pomona stood up and approached the Wand mistress, trying to find a way to bridge the gap of understanding. "I think you need to appreciate a few things about Severus," Pomona began. "He doesn't really have a cruel heart. He's just protecting himself."

"Protecting himself? From what?" Andrea responded skeptically, but her interest had been sparked.

"Well," Pomona answered carefully, "from being hurt. He has not had a happy life."

"Pomona, what are you saying?"

"All I'm saying is that you should give him a chance. Severus …" Pomona paused, trying to find the right words. "He just seems to be a lost soul. And from what I've seen, he is truly a good person and deserves …"

"Pomona," Andrea said, sighing, "I do not think it appropriate to pretend kindness to someone who …"

"Oh, my goodness, girl, you certainly do not have to pretend. You do feel something for Severus. I've seen the way you two look at each other."

Andrea turned away, the tears coming swiftly to her eyes. "For a while, I thought …" she began, but did not continue.

"You thought he cared for you?" Pomona asked.

"He doesn't …" Andrea almost sobbed as the hurt came crashing down on her. But there was anger at herself, too. Why were her emotions firing up like a hormonal teenager's? She had never felt so out of control.

"Andrea, my dear, tell me. You don't need to hide it," Pomona asked, her hand lightly patting the young woman's shoulder.

Unable to conceal her feelings any longer, Andrea turned to her friend and crushed herself into the woman's shoulder, the tears falling like rain. "I'm so sorry, Pomona. I'm so confused. I don't know what to think anymore. He's said he has no feelings for me. He even said it to Dumbledore in my presence. But when he kissed me …" she said, stopping in mid-sentence.

"So," Pomona raised her eyebrow, taking in this new information, "he kissed you?"

"Yes, but … it's so much more complicated than that. You don't understand." Andrea pulled away and walked toward the door, putting her hand on the latch. "We are just not compatible."

Pomona followed her and put her hand on Andrea's shoulder. She turned, and the two women looked at each other, eye to eye. "My dear, that is not true. I've watched you two together, and you play off each other like ballet dancers."

"Dancers? I'd say more like a dueling pair of dragons."

"No, don't think like that. You need to recognize your feelings for what they are." Pomona hesitated and then continued her question, direct and to the point. "Do you care for him?"

Andrea looked down at the floor, but her mind was screaming, _YES_. She had been trying to deny it, but maybe the best option was to be truthful. Not just to Pomona, but to herself. With the tears building, she looked her friend in the eye. "Okay, _yes_, I'll admit it. I care for him." Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, her sarcasm once again taking center stage, "But it seems we have this one tiny problem, we can't seem to touch each other."

"I know all about your touching issue. Minerva shared the details."

"Fine," Andrea said angrily. "We can't hold hands. We can't even brush up against each other, because if we do, Dumbledore says we could destroy the whole damn universe. Oh, what does it even matter?" A tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away with the back of her hand. "And did she tell you what Severus said? That I mean nothing to him? That he doesn't care anything about me? Well, guess what. I don't care either. He might as well go drown himself in a cauldron for all I care. Oh, Pomona, I'm not going to pine over someone that doesn't give a witch's hat about my feelings. He's been very clear, and I respect that. It's just …" she tried to continue, but the heartache was too strong. "Oh, to Hades with him. I have other concerns. I don't need to be worrying why some silly man doesn't want me."

"You're wrong," Pomona said softly. "He does want you."

"How do you know what Severus wants? I saw him tell Dumbledore. I … _don't need this_," she said furiously, squeezing her eyes closed as if to hide.

"Andrea, will you just listen to me? Severus isn't an ordinary man. Over the years he's built up a protective barrier around himself – an unemotional cocoon – and it's going to take someone very special to break through that shell. I've known him ever since he came to Hogwarts as a child, and he's been through some very hard times. I think you should reconsider."

"Pomona, you don't seem to understand. He doesn't _want_ me. It's not the other way around. Even if I wanted to, I can't just go up to him and tap him on the shoulder, hoping he'll change his mind. I'm not fifteen anymore. We're adults, and he's made it perfectly clear. What do you expect me to do?"

"I want you to be honest with yourself. Do you love him?" Pomona asked bluntly.

"Oh come on, Pomona. You know I can't answer that. I've only known him for a couple of months. Besides, what is love anyway?" Andrea threw her hands up in frustration. She took a deep breath and then continued, "I'll admit, I find him physically attractive. He pushes all the right buttons, but don't you see? This conversation is totally irrelevant. It's a one-way street. He's simply not interested. He and I will never be together." With that last statement, Andrea angrily stalked back to her chair and sat down, taking a sip of her cold tea. In exasperation, she plunked the cup back down on the saucer and pushed it away, crossing her arms as if giving up.

Pomona quietly went back to the table and sat down, considering for a moment before she spoke. "I know it seems bleak, but maybe..."

"Look, Pomona, you said Minerva told you the details of our little problem. We seem to have some sort of connection that throws us into a crazy fantasy world."

"Another dimension, from what Minerva told me," Pomona answered.

"Yes, and did she also share with you her concerns about Severus? Professor McGonagall told me he was … I don't know … that '_caution would be prudent.'_ Now what was that supposed to mean? She wouldn't tell me. She just said that I should ask him. But, now, after what happened, I can't ask him anything," she said in frustration. "So, that's that. He can just find somebody else. I don't need this. I'm a perfectly good wand maker and professor. I can take care of myself."

"Maybe you don't think you need him, but you're making a big mistake. I'm not telling you to confront him, but maybe you need to keep an open mind."

Andrea shook her head. With a sigh, she retreated into herself, refusing to get her hopes up.

"All right, my dear. Let's let it rest for now, but we may have to talk about it again." As Pomona quietly sipped her tea, she carefully observed Andrea and waited.

After a few minutes, Andrea looked up and leaned in close. "Pomona?" Andrea asked, her curiosity still nudging her. "What do you think Minerva meant when she warned me about Severus? What do you think is in his past that is so mysterious?"

Pomona decided to be honest. "I really don't know. All I can say is that when he was at school here, Severus hung around with a gang of Slytherins that pretty much embraced the teachings of You-Know-Who."

At the mention of Voldemort, Andrea's body stiffened.

"Most of those kids became Death Eaters," Pomona continued. "But I won't discuss rumors. All I can say for sure is that I knew the boy, and I know the man. He can be a bit rough around the edges. I won't deny that, but Dumbledore trusts him, and that's good enough for me."

Cautiously, Andrea allowed herself to think about Severus. She remembered how she had come back into her workshop after lunch the day after their encounter only to find that someone had cleaned up every speck of debris from the disastrous mess that had been left. Originally suspecting the elves, Andrea soon realized that it had been someone else that had made such efficient work of the clean up. The way the wand components and the core elements had been returned perfectly to their proper containers with obsessive attention to detail made her strongly suspect that the helper had been the Potions master and not an elf at all.

As Andrea sat in the soft cushioned chair next to Pomona's tea table, her thoughts returned to the memory of his kiss. It seemed to happen at odd moments when she would least suspect, as if her mind were a hostage to his charms. For a few seconds, she let the memory infiltrate her body like an enchantment stirring her loins in need for him.

"Andrea? Are you okay?" Pomona asked, rubbing Andrea's arm.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered, angry at herself for letting the daydream take control. What was the matter with her? She'd never acted like this before, even as a teenager. No other man had ever been able to stir her feelings like this. It felt as if she'd taken some sort of lust potion. And as she thought about it, she became even more suspicious. Something odd was going on here, and it was high time she figured it out.

"I guess I'm just a little sleepy," Andrea explained. "I think I'll go back to my room and get some rest." Smiling weakly, Andrea turned to Pomona stood up to leave.

"If you ever have a need to talk, my dear, please stop by. You're welcome any time." Giving Andrea an all-encompassing hug, she showed her colleague to the door.

"Thank you, Pomona, for understanding. I'll think about what you said."

The kindly old widow smiled up at Andrea and looked into the young woman's eyes. "Don't turn your back on true love. The opportunity comes only to a very few of us and then, maybe only once in a lifetime. You need to keep an open mind, Andrea. That's all I ask."

"Okay. I'll think about it," she replied. Hurriedly, she left the office and swept out into the night.

xxxxxxxx

"Severus, thank you for coming," Dumbledore stated. With due consideration he picked up a biscuit from a large oval platter on his desk. "Would you like a custard cream? They are one of my favorites."

"I am here as you requested, Headmaster, and no, I do not want a custard cream," Snape answered distastefully. The man sat in the chair before Dumbledore's desk, his back ramrod straight, his arms crossed as if waiting for the inevitable bad news. There always seemed to be bad news.

"Have you heard any more rumors concerning Voldemort's return?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Snape flicked his eyes at the headmaster and nodded. "Lucius has let slip that the Dark Lord may be weak and in hiding. He did not reveal his sources."

"Do you trust him?"

"As much as usual," Severus replied in consideration. "However, he has hinted that You-Know-Who may be looking for a way to restore his former self. When last we met, Lucius was annoyingly vague. His manner seemed suspicious … as if he was holding something back."

"If I am right, and Voldemort is alive and in hiding, he will not only be looking for a way to resurrect himself, he will also, most certainly, be looking for a way to stay alive."

"Immortality?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said cautiously. "I believe so. See if you can drop by the manor again. Make up some excuse. I need you to stay close to Lucius. It's essential that he take you further into his confidences."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Snape nodded.

"Good. By the way, how have you been, Severus?" Dumbledore queried innocently.

Immediately, Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously wondering where this conversation was leading. "What else do you require, Headmaster?" he answered respectfully, completely avoiding Dumbledore's question.

"I require a little truthfulness, Severus," Dumbledore responded, touching his fingertips together in a contemplative fashion as he considered the man in front of him.

Severus said nothing, but continued to return the headmaster's gaze. _**What was the old wizard up to now?**_

"I happened to be browsing in the library today and ran across an old Venetian text from the fifteenth century called _A History of Time _by Anthony Gusponi. Have you heard of it?" Dumbledore placed the biscuit in his mouth and slowly bit off a small chunk, keeping his eyes on Severus.

"Yes …" Snape said slowly, lifting an eyebrow, waiting cautiously for more clues.

"You have? Well, I am impressed, Severus. I had no idea you were interested in history."

"Not particularly. Reading amuses me," he answered lazily, his tone almost bored as he glanced at the large platter of confections in the middle of the headmaster's desk. "I find I have a lot of time to read."

"I see," the headmaster answered. "Well, there is an interesting passage in this text. It refers to a wizarding couple that had a magical reaction very similar to the one you and Professor Smith experienced." Dumbledore smiled briefly and then came to the point. "Severus, it seems that the two were very much in love. The author proposed that it was the couple's intense love that caused the reaction."

Despite the curious news, there was almost no reaction from Severus. Only a very perceptive few would have caught the slight narrowing of Snape's eyes and the small tightening of the man's lips. Otherwise, he remained perfectly still.

"Alas, in the end, the witch killed herself to set her partner free," Dumbledore continued, his eyes boring into Severus like drills.

"Headmaster, what would you like me to do with this information?" Severus responded irritably.

The headmaster got up from behind his desk and walked over to the phoenix preening itself on the pedestal in the corner. Stroking the bird's wings, Dumbledore asked, "Severus, do you have feelings for Andrea?"

"As I have told you before, Headmaster, I have no feelings for the woman. She means nothing to me," he stated, his voice icy and cold. Much too eagerly, Severus stood up to leave. "Is that all?"

Dumbledore turned around and began to gaze into Snape's eyes once more. "Is there something you wish to tell me, Severus?"

As if he were a statue, he stared back at the headmaster, Severus's Occlumency skills perfectly covering his thoughts. But what were his thoughts? Even Severus was not sure of his own emotions at present. "Sir, I have work to do. If you have a task for me to perform, I will gladly do it. If not, I must ask to take my leave."

Sighing, the old wizard's expression softened. "Perhaps, Severus, when you are out for one of your late night wanderings, you should visit the third floor storeroom and consult the Mirror of Erised."

Stubbornly, Severus remained silent. He knew what Dumbledore was going to say. The Mirror of Erised would display the viewer's true desires. It could see clearly even if the person looking in the mirror could not. It never lied.

"You may be surprised at what you see. You know, it is easy to take comfort from an old memory when the future is uncertain. It is only human nature, but do not let the past blind yourself to the truth." Seeing no change at all to Snape's expression, Dumbledore simply nodded. "You may go, Severus."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Snape answered respectfully. He didn't need a silly mirror. He knew his greatest desire would always be to have Lily Evans alive and by his side. But even as he logically told himself this, a strange flash of doubt ghosted across his mind. Determinedly, he took control and squashed the idea as easily as a stray fly. Bowing his head slightly, Snape turned and swept out of the office, quietly closing the door behind him.

"I wonder …" Dumbledore said aloud. He sat back in his chair and picked up the book on his desk. The small volume of poetry fell open in his hands as he began to read.

'_**Love is an uncharted adventure that captures the lonely and the meek. **_

_**It brings together the poet and the hero, the patient and the loyal hearted.**_

_**Love mends the broken soul, and lifts the disenchanted into a glorious fulfillment of life.'**_

Thoughtfully, the headmaster lifted his head from the text and reached out for one more custard cream.

xxxxxxxx

It was late, but Andrea could not sleep. The clock on her mantle chimed one, relentlessly reminding her that another long night was in store. Perhaps a trip to the library for a bit would help to distract her. Just as she was about to leave, she glanced at her work table. A brand new notebook lay unopened near her satchel, providing a seductive invitation to write. Grabbing the book of blank parchment, a small black-feathered quill and a jar of ink, she began to make her way down to the library.

The huge oak doors were propped open invitingly against the walls as Andrea entered, and after scanning the deserted tables, she realized she was quite alone. Quietly, she began to browse through the old tomes. As she perused the titles, one volume succeeded to attract her attention. Entitled _Rare Phenomena of the Wizarding World_, the book beckoned enticingly; the promise of a good read seemingly assured by the dramatic font on its spine.

Pulling the book from the shelf, Andrea settled down at one of the long tables and began to scan the table of contents. Each page of the thick, leather-bound volume was filled with intriguing descriptions of magical oddities, each one more bizarre than the last. The candle beside her grew ever shorter as she read, and when the flame had almost consumed all of the hot wax, she gave an audible gasp of surprise.

It was in the fourteenth chapter. In mesmerizing detail, the section described the story of a young couple that had lived in southern France in the early 1800s. The two young lovers had flirted and shared romantic glances until one night at a ball, the young man had asked the girl to dance. As he took her hand, the two disappeared from the dance floor, and in their absence a tremendous earthquake destroyed the chateau. The text went on to describe how the simple act of touching between the two lovers would cause untold catastrophes, including immense electrical storms and tornadic like winds. In their despair, the two finally committed suicide.

Looking up from the book, Andrea stared off into the darkness deep in thought, unaware that another pair of eyes was watching from the shadows. In a flurry of writing, she filled several pages of her notebook eagerly summarizing the strange story and the theories of the author. After she finished, Andrea yawned, and stood up, returning the old tome to its place. Without a backward glance, she hurried out, her long, dark green robes flowing gracefully behind her.

After she'd gone, Severus emerged. The light from a single candle that had been left on one of the tables illuminated his sallow face as he gazed at the now empty library. Turning his head, he flicked his eyes to the row of books behind him, easily finding the thick volume that had entranced the Wand mistress. With a subtle movement of his wand, the pages flipped open to chapter fourteen. Pulling the book close, he read the text, his mouth slightly open in amazement as he stared at the pages. This was now the second document that clearly matched the description of the reaction that had transpired between them. In each of those records, the authors had clearly indicated that love was a key element.

Dismissing the writers' analysis as simple romantic ignorance, Severus's keen mind began to work on the problem. Slowly, he closed the book, but as he did so, the memory of her touch filled him with a burning desire. The remembered taste of her lips caused him to breathe in sharply as his body reacted almost violently to temptation. Disappointed with himself, he slammed the book shut and quickly returned it to its place on the shelf. Knowing his mind would not let him rest; he stormed out of the door and into the corridor. His night had just begun.

xxxxxxxx

The laughter seemed to come from all sides as the late Saturday afternoon crowd gathered along the bar. The tables, too, were filled as the happy hour crowd continued to pour into the Three Broomsticks. At a small table for two near the window, Andrea sat alone sipping a butterbeer and reading a new book she had just picked up at the owl post office. A few hours before, she had made a delivery of new wands that would be sold on consignment in her friend Russell's wand shop. As it was only a few doors down from the pub, Andrea had decided to stop for a drink before walking back to the school.

It was just a few minutes past closing time for the shops in the village when Andrea noticed Russell entering the pub. A large hoot of laughter greeted him as many of the townspeople had grown quite fond of the wand merchant, easily welcoming him into their close-knit community. His ever-present grin and congenial personality had convinced the locals that he was indeed a wonderful addition to their village. After accepting a drink from one of the regulars, Russell's eyes scanned the crowd eventually resting on Andrea.

Sitting quietly, concentrating on the pages of her book, the woman's long reddish gold hair had tumbled down onto the table obscuring her face. Raising his eyebrows, Russell smiled and made his way toward her table, hoping to exchange a few pleasantries. Perhaps with luck, she would allow him to join her. The handsome man was quite confident, as good luck seemed to follow him like a faithful dog.

"Hello, love," he began. "Do you have an invisible friend?"

The inviting smile was infectious, and Andrea grinned up at him. "No, I am alone at the moment." She laughed but did not invite him to sit down.

"Well, in that case," Russell said as he gallantly removed his hat. "I'm here to rescue you. Don't you know it can be quite unhealthy to sit alone in a crowded pub? Especially with some of the blokes that visit this establishment." In mock horror, Russell glanced toward the bar and then returned to look at the woman before him. The man's dark blue eyes demanded attention as he swiftly pulled out the chair, turning it completely around. Sitting backwards, his legs spread wide; he leaned forward and placed his glass of Firewhisky on the table.

Raising her eyebrow, Andrea, too, leaned forward, an impish smirk appearing on her lips. "I don't recall inviting you to sit there."

"Oh, I didn't give you a chance. Your mind was overwhelmed by my witty repartee." With a handsome grin now displayed prominently across his face, he sipped his drink and settled in as if expecting to stay.

Shaking her head, she answered, "You're very smooth. Do you know that?"

"Yes, I can be a friendly chap, especially to attractive, lonely women." He winked and smiled, showing a row of perfectly even white teeth.

"I am not lonely. I just like to read," she answered, clamping her mouth shut to hide her own prominent canines.

"And what is so interesting about that book?" he asked. Reaching across the table, Russell laid his hand on the open pages, feigning interest. In the process, his hand brushed up against hers.

The feeling of his hand on her skin made her mind leap back to the memory of the encounter with Severus in his Potions lab. It was not Russell's hand she felt, but instead, the memory of Snape's long fingers grasping her hand as she held the spoon. The thought flooded her senses like spiced honey on a piece of cake. Slowly, she moved her hand away and lowered her eyes, but as she did so, she noticed that a shadow had fallen across her book.

The street lamp outside had glared brightly through the window across the pages until just moments ago when a tall figure interrupted the stream of yellow light. Opening her eyes wide, her heart began to pound as she looked out the pub window at the figure standing in the street. There stood Severus Snape. His black eyes bore into hers through the glass. Surprised, she continued to watch him as he flicked his eyes briefly at her companion, his face cool and expressionless. With one last penetrating gaze at Andrea, Severus pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders and strode away down the street.

How long had he been watching, she wondered and why was he looking at her like that? Had she detected a fleeting look of disdain from him as he'd turned to leave? Totally confused, her attention remained focused completely on the now deserted street.

"Hello? Princess, are you still here?" Russell asked. "You seem to have wandered away from me." Following her gaze out the window, he caught sight of a tall, dark-haired man in a billowing black cloak retreating quickly down the darkened street. The wand seller frowned briefly, wondering why the gentleman had attracted Andrea's interest. But Russell quickly dismissed the incident at least for the moment and turned back toward Andrea, quickly regaining his good mood.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Russell. What were you saying?" Andrea asked, a frown still creasing her forehead.

"I said that it's time to eat. Shall we get a bite here, or would you like to come over to the shop? I can whip up an omelet or something. What do you say, love?"

"Um, no … I mean … I can't right now. I'm sorry Russell. I need to get back." Standing up quickly, Andrea grabbed her book and flew toward the door. Within seconds, she was on her way back to the castle.

Sitting alone at the deserted table, Russell swallowed the last of his Firewhisky in one gulp. As he fingered the rim of his bowler hat, he shook his head, trying to figure out what had caused Andrea's strange reaction. Perhaps it was time to make some inquiries with the good people of Hogsmeade. What Russell needed now was information.

xxxxxxxx

Running at breakneck speed, Andrea hurried back to Hogwarts for the evening meal. During the past two weeks, she'd managed to sit far away from Severus. She ate at the other end of the staff table, right next to Professor Flitwick, the position forcing Hagrid out of his normal seat. The half-giant had good naturedly taken her place next to Snape, almost pushing him off the end of the table and placing an inordinate amount of weight on the chair.

This evening, however, despite her last minute dash, Andrea was late. Scrambling up the steps and into the entrance hall, she arrived quite out of breath just as the main course appeared on the tables. Tonight the elves were serving lasagna. The large, rectangular platters were piled high with huge sheets of pasta layered generously with tomato and cheese.

The heavenly aroma floating up to her nostrils drew her enticingly forward as she searched for an empty seat. Unfortunately, she was too late. The only place left was next to the Potions master, and he did not look at all welcoming. As she walked along the entire length of the Great Hall, he stared at her, his eyes unblinking and cold. She almost turned and ran, but she decided this encounter would have to occur eventually. It'd be best, she thought, to overcome it now and put it behind her. After all, what could he do to her?

Circling the table around to the back she quickly sat down. Barely glancing to her left, Andrea tried her best just to ignore him, but she could not. Her heart was beating wildly, and the effort to control her emotions was quickly spoiling her appetite. Knowing she should say something to at least break the ice, she turned to him. In as friendly a tone as possible, she said, "Good evening, Severus."

"Is it? I _was_ having a pleasant dinner until just a few minutes ago," he said quietly.

"And what was it that spoiled it for you?" she answered, knowing he had just insulted her, but she took the bait anyway.

"It seems that a very rude American has just appeared out of nowhere to ruin my dining experience. Are you ever on time?" he asked irritably.

Trying desperately to read him, she couldn't decide if he was teasing or instead slinging his cruel barbs to push her away. The tone of his voice seemed to indicate the latter, but there was a long dinner ahead, and she could only hope.

"That seems a bit strong, Severus, wouldn't you say?" she replied gathering the courage to look up at him. "I believe that there's been a time or two that I've arrived well before you."

"But not today. And in your haste to arrive on time, you have forgotten your place. Is that why you've disrupted the seating arrangements these past two weeks? Or are you getting too much food and now need a half-giant's chair to support your weight?" Severus was just starting to warm up, his eyes flicking over to her challengingly as if examining his prey.

"I am in need of a larger chair to accommodate my growing need to tolerate your annoying observations." Andrea smiled as she said it, but she couldn't help grinding her teeth. His reply had irked her. How dare he say anything about her appearance?

"I see you've added arrogance to your list of abysmal qualities. Have you any understanding of reality?" With this last scathing comment he looked over at her and glared into her eyes, his heated, hypnotic gaze grasping her soul and unnerving her to the core. Her newfound confidence evaporated like mist in the wind.

Why was she letting him affect her so? Somehow, his words had struck a deep resonating chord that had a cruel ring of truth. Maybe all this time she had been dreaming. How could she have ever thought that something good could happen between them?

Trying to recover, she cleared her throat and answered, "I think you'll find that I'm very much centered in the real world. I just need—"

"A guide?" Severus replied with a sniff. "Well, you will not find a volunteer here. Perhaps you need to return to your native land where companions do not care about tricks and concealments. Or perhaps you Americans enjoy secret trysts and betrayals?"

Shocked by his accusations, Andrea sat stunned not knowing what to say. The innocent wordplay had just escalated into … what? Was it jealousy? She had certainly not expected this. Could he possibly be alluding to the simple, friendly discussion she'd enjoyed in the pub with Russell? Looking up wide-eyed at Severus, she began to realize that perhaps he was just as hurt by their separation as she'd been, although he had a very strange way of showing it.

"Severus, what are you saying?" she asked, unable to stop a sly grin from forming on her lips.

"I'm saying that you Americans enjoy toying with your victims. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to. Good evening, Professor Smith." With a slight nod, he hurriedly removed himself from the table and strode out through the staff entrance, leaving a very perplexed expression on Andrea's face.

xxxxxxxx

Walking quickly toward the dungeons, Severus scowled unpleasantly as he tried to analyze the uneasy conversation from dinner. He had not expected her to sit beside him, but when she had, Andrea's presence had totally unnerved him. Why had she affected him so strongly?

With a great determination, he attacked a stack of essay papers, marking them harshly as he examined each word looking for flaws. He wielded his green quill swiftly across the parchments, scratching comments on the student's homework in his cramped, tight handwriting.

Halfway through the stack, Severus stopped. His mind had grown tired of this ridiculous game. Mulling over the recent events and their connections with his past, Severus attempted to submit this new information into his obsessive mind. Why had he played along these past ten years acting as Dumbledore's toy … his spy? The entire situation screamed rebellion, but as Snape contemplated his options, a nagging reality arose in his mind.

Was he not already dead? Had his life not ended with Lily's death? If that were indeed so, then his physical life meant nothing. His corporeal body was but an inconvenience, waiting for the mind and soul to catch up. True death would be his only release.

Glancing at the mantle clock, Severus realized it was well past eleven. Unusually tired from his forced regime of sleep abstinence, Snape approached the door to his apartment, his long slim fingers grasping the latch almost fearfully as he realized that an uneasy night of dreams might lay unpleasantly before him.

The Potions master had not had a peaceful night's sleep for as long as he could remember. Insomnia and nightmares were a cruel reality in his life, and lately, they seemed to be getting worse. As usual, he rejected the urge to use a potion. Instead, he almost relished the disturbed sleep as punishment for his past. With a determined resignation, Severus prepared for bed, attempting to clear his mind and concentrate on happier times.

But, happiness was relative. The time he'd spent with his childhood friend, Lily, more than a decade before was usually the focus of his thoughts, but as the years passed, he was able to grasp less and less pleasure out of his memories. After all, he'd never been more than just a friend to her. Certainly, Severus had wanted more, but he'd never even had the chance to hold her hand, much less embrace or kiss her as he'd done so often in his dreams. But why did he continue to fantasize about a woman that was dead, a woman that had chosen another to be her husband and lover? Why? Because she had been the only person in his miserable life that had ever truly cared about him, if even for a short time.

And now, as Severus slipped on his gray, faded nightshirt, another face filled his thoughts. A vision of rosy cheeks and long, beautiful hair danced before his eyes as he lay down on the cold mattress and closed his eyes. Traitorously, Severus indulged his longings. The fantasized image of a naked woman lying seductively beneath his tall frame projected itself forward enticingly as he drifted toward sleep.

_Laughing. The ethereal sound of happiness entered his dream. Bubbling, girlish laughter floated up out of the gray mist making his heart fill with longing. Racing forward into the grayness, he felt himself begin a descent into a dark pool. He fell slowly, his arms and legs flailing uselessly at his sides. He tried vainly to stop, but his speed increased wildly as he plummeted out of control into the unknown. _

_Fear possessed him. A helpless panic surged through his body, but all around him he saw only blackness. And then, a rosy light fell from the heavens as an angel appeared at his side. The perfect image of a sixteen-year-old Lily Evans materialized, her thick, red hair falling forward lightly to touch his face. Her dimpled cheeks and sparkling green eyes enveloped him. He yearned for the safety of her arms and the comforting security of her love, but then, another hand and arm reached out for the tender nymph. _

_Potter. James Potter appeared mockingly before him, his hand holding a golden snitch. Lily turned away and ran from Severus into her lover's arms, abandoning Snape's offerings of affection. As he watched, the two young lovers ran away laughing together into the gray mist. Loneliness pressed down on him like a curse, the sadness attempting to crush his soul in divine retribution for his sins. _

_This time, however, something was blocking the required punishment. Severus felt a tender hand rub up along his back. A kiss warmed his lips, and a firm pair of breasts touched his chest. As he tried to see into the mist that surrounded him, he saw only a pair of eyes. They were not green, but instead the heavily golden lashed eyes that peered up at him were a crystal clear blue, as bright as a summer day._

Awakening slowly in the darkness of his room, Severus sighed. The recurring dream he had first witnessed had seemed much less intense this night as he tried to analyze the swiftly evaporating images, but the last part had presented an entirely new twist. The ending had left him strangely content.

Now wide-awake, Severus stared at the ceiling. In a mocking voice, his own words echoed back at him as the memory of the meeting in Dumbledore's office came flooding back. _**I have no feelings for the woman. She means nothing to me **_**… **_**nothing … nothing … nothing**_** …** In a repetitious chant, the word played over and over in his brain, as if trying to convince him that he had told the truth.

But there in the darkness, alone with his thoughts, he knew it was a lie.

**A/N:** **Hello and thank you for reading. Your thoughts are extremely precious to me, and I can't wait to read them. A special thanks goes to my beta Fainting Fancies and all my loyal reviewers: sueellenparker, Elliegirl and KellieGreen**


	5. Chapter 5 The Price of a Wand

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 12/11/11**_

**Chapter 5 – The Price of a Wand**

The snow sifted in through a slight crack in the library window. Forced between the glass and the frame by gusty gales, the tiny snow pellets flew down upon Andrea's book as she sat reading. Impatiently, she brushed the offending intruders away and pulled the heavy, wool shawl tightly around her shoulders. With great interest she concentrated on the faded words written on the yellowed pages before her. In addition to the one currently being examined, Andrea had five other books standing at the ready, all of them with unusual topics. Two discussed heredity and the other three covered the release of magical energy.

Her eyes sped across the pages as she read yet another account of a couple's misfortune. This time the document accused the pair of being the cause of several earthquakes in the Turkish mountains. The events occurring centuries before had ended in death for the lovers, as their government had demanded execution; ignorance and the fear of the unknown caused the drastic ruling. Shuddering, Andrea sighed and shook her head, glad that she lived in a more civilized time.

Continuing on, she read the author's ideas about magical flow, concluding that the power of the love shared between the couple had caused the magical outburst, or as the author called it - _**a malfunction**__. _But with each historical reference, there was an overwhelming continuity in the author's opinions. They believed that in some way love was the cause.

After taking copious notes, Andrea left her seat to retrieve yet another referenced text, this time stored in the restricted section. Leaving her things laid out on the small table, she disappeared around the corner, intent on her research, not noticing the figure of a tall man hidden in the shadows behind her.

Stealthily, Severus approached. He stood behind her recently vacated seat and began to read the notes Andrea had so diligently collected. He compared the information thoughtfully with the research he, too, had been conducting, realizing that neither one of them had, as of yet, found any definitive answers. The historical accounts had only created more questions with their own useless assumptions.

As he read further along in Andrea's notebook, he spied a reminder she had written to herself. It read_**'Need to check - magical frequency levels.'**_Raising an eyebrow, he picked up her quill and quickly dipped it in the ink. The tip of the quill scratched loudly along the parchment in the silence of the library as he wrote a single word in the margin of her notebook using his tight, cramped handwriting. Suddenly, aware of the sound of footsteps behind him, the soft noise signaled the need for retreat, and he moved silently away, his presence obscured by the dark shadows along the wall.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until the next day that Andrea had a chance to reread her notes. Taking a break in the teachers' lounge between classes, she opened the now almost full notebook to review her writings. There along the margin she discovered that someone had written the word _**'harmonics.'**_ It was scrawled upon the parchment with a thin, compact script, and circled for emphasis. Frowning, she puzzled at both the meaning and the identity of the writer.

"What's that you've got there, my dear?" Pomona asked, sitting down next to her at the table. "You've been studying that notebook for days now. Every time I see you, you've got your head half buried in it."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little research," she answered vaguely, not looking up.

Right next to her notebook seemingly out of nowhere, a glass of pumpkin juice appeared. The hand that had delivered it slowly moved away, and as it did so, the long fingers slid along the top of the table before dropping out of sight.

Andrea's heart began to pound, and she felt a sudden restriction of her chest almost causing asphyxiation. Unable to stop, she lifted her eyes to meet Severus's gaze. The man's expression was one of remote curiosity as he paused briefly before turning away and sweeping out of the lounge, leaving Andrea to stare after him, her mouth agape.

Pomona had been watching and began to chuckle. "I see you have an admirer."

"Don't start, Pomona. I don't want to hear it," Andrea replied. Taking a deep breath, she willed her heart to beat normally again.

"Yes, you do. Admit it," she said teasing her friend good-naturedly, but Andrea just sighed and crossed her arms.

"All right," Andrea conceded. "Maybe I do have a mysterious admirer, but who-ever it is seems to think it's okay to write all over the library books."

"What?" Pomona frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Andrea leaned over and retrieved a book out of her satchel. She opened it to a section on unified magic, describing how two wizards could double the power of their spells by firing two hexes at once. The entire chapter had been liberally covered with notes scrawled along the margins of the text. Strangely, the handwriting exactly matched the single word that had been secretly added to her notebook.

"Here, Pomona. What do you make of this?" Andrea asked and pushed the volume across the table, allowing her friend to get a better look.

Chuckling again, Pomona's eyes began to twinkle with mirth. "I should have known." But as she looked at the confused expression on Andrea's face, she became serious. "You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what?" Andrea demanded in exasperation, the puzzlement suddenly changing to one of enlightenment as she made the connection. "Severus?" she said softly, looking away.

"Yes, my dear. It's his handwriting all right. I'd recognize it anywhere."

"So," Andrea continued, "I suppose he's responsible for this too?" She opened her notebook again and pointed to the single arcane word circled on the page.

Pomona looked up and smiled knowingly.

"Darn it," Andrea answered. Annoyingly, her heart began pounding again as she thought of him, her mind losing the battle with her body as the feeling of lust burst forward. Like a balloon, the ache swelled inside her. More than anything in her life, all she wanted to do was touch him.

"Excuse me, Pomona, but I have to get back to my workshop. My next class starts in a few minutes."

As if trying to escape, Andrea gathered her things and hurried to the door, pausing only briefly to look back before gliding out into the hall.

After she'd gone, Pomona took a sip of the Pumpkin juice that Andrea had left untouched on the table. Pleased with herself for encouraging the couple, she tried to think of what else she could do to bring them together. It would seem with these two, she had to be very clever, but with a satisfied smile, Pomona knew she was up to the task.

xxxxxxxx

The letter arrived the very next day. Holding the scroll in her hand, Andrea closed the door to her office and sat down, concentrating on the elaborate cursive handwriting displayed on the parchment.

**Dear Professor Smith,**

**We received your inquiry requesting a copy of the book entitled **_**A History of Magical Bonding**_**; however, we are unable to fulfill your request. The volume is exceedingly rare, and we had but one copy. We regret to inform you that it was recently sold to one of our esteemed long-time customers. But by happy coincidence the current owner of the book also works at Hogwarts. Perhaps you can contact him to gain access to this fine document. The owner's name is Professor Severus Snape.**

**We apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Madame Androchi,**

**Owner/operator – Androchi's Rare Books, Rome, Italy**

So, Andrea thought, Severus had been one step ahead of her. Clearly, his investigation of their unusual reaction had been following along the same lines as hers. Andrea had every reason to believe that this volume had the potential to explain the occurrences, and, hopefully, to offer some solutions.

Even if there were an easy remedy to their perplexing circumstances, she wondered, would it make any difference? Yes, it would satisfy her curiosity, but would it change the way he acted toward her?

Frowning, Andrea folded the letter and slid it under a paperweight. There was only one option left. She would have to approach Severus about the book, and in the process, she would enquire about his research. Why was he doing this? Was he just naturally curious, or did he really have feelings for her? She was beginning to think that the later was not as far fetched as she'd originally thought. There was only one way to find out. She would have to confront him.

Tonight, after dinner, she reasoned, she would simply stop by to visit his office and ask him. It shouldn't be a complicated situation. Surely the two of them could talk as adults and discuss the issue. Perhaps they could even share their theories. It would be a refreshing, intellectual sharing of ideas. Convincing herself that she had made a logical, sensible decision, Andrea smiled and opened her notebook. Within moments she was consumed once again by the lure of her curious quest.

xxxxxxxx

At dinner that evening, Severus maintained a quietly distracted nature. His moods were certainly unpredictable, but this evening he was particularly unresponsive, his thoughts seemed elsewhere.

Pomona observed him as he ate. He chewed his food slowly, the muscles in his cheeks flexing rhythmically as he stared out into nothingness, his eyes unmoving.

Andrea had just left her seat. After eating just a few mouthfuls, she'd apologized and slipped away almost unnoticed, but Pomona thought she'd caught the slightest shift in Severus's gaze. As he watched the Wand mistress, his eyes followed her movements as if pulled by invisible puppet strings.

"Severus," Pomona began. "You seem distracted tonight."

"I am currently preoccupied with a rather complex bit of research," he answered slowly. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Does it, by chance, have anything to do with Andrea?" Pomona asked delicately, hoping this would give her an opportunity to understand his motives, but she needed to be extremely careful.

"And why would you say that?" Severus questioned suspiciously as he lifted an eyebrow.

"No reason, I suppose," Pomona answered, trying to sound disinterested. "It's just that I saw her working on some sort of research project. She has this notebook filled with statistical observations and theories. She seems to be quite dedicated to it." Glancing at Severus, she was rewarded with a slight flick of his eyes before he again looked back out toward the students.

"I'm sure it must be … interesting," Severus drawled lazily, using as few words as possible.

"Well, the reason I mentioned it is that I saw you'd written something in her notes." Pomona knew she had him, but would he admit it? "Are you working together?"

"Pomona, I am mildly aware of her research, but I am not collaborating in any way with Professor Smith. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Severus rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly before exiting the hall.

Shaking her head, Pomona sighed. Obviously, Severus did not want to discuss the matter, but that was quite typical of him. Actually, she had gotten far more information than she'd predicted. Taking a small sip of pumpkin juice, she began to think about her next move.

xxxxxxxx

Brave. She had to be brave. Standing just outside of the Potions office, Andrea listened intently. The light shining from beneath the door most likely indicated that the Potions master was in residence, but there was no other clue that Severus might be inside. Raising her hand, she held it up ready to knock, but her courage evaporated, and she turned to go. Lifting the skirt of her robes, she began to sprint toward the stairs leading out of the dungeon, but before she reached the bottom step, the door to Severus's office swung open with a bang.

"Did you want something, Professor?" he called out. "I take it your hand must be broken, or else you would have found the courtesy to knock," he sneered. But as soon as he said it, Severus regretted the cutting remark. His acid tongue had served him well in the past, but this time he feared it would get him into trouble.

Andrea felt her face flush a bright red, but she tried not to let his comment sting. If she could only regain that easy banter they'd enjoyed earlier this term, she thought, this wouldn't be so hard. Turning back toward him, she thought carefully, searching for a return quip, but her mind would not respond. Filled with frustration, she blurted out the first thing that popped into her head. "I was testing you," she teased, with what she hoped was a casual smile. "I-I wanted to see if you were good with telepathic skills."

Severus answered silently with an inquisitive lift of an eyebrow.

Andrea cleared her throat and continued, "So tell me, Severus, how much could you see? Do you know what I came for?"

Severus frowned, wondering how much she knew about his talent for Legilimency. He guessed she had no idea, and he certainly was not going to enlighten her. Instead he decided to answer with another question. "It is glaringly obvious that you want to speak with me about something," he replied directly, "So why are you running away?"

Having no answer, Andrea's face became blank, and as she stared back at him, her heart began to race. _**Oh, bother**__,_ she thought. "I wasn't … ah … I just realized … I mean it's late and …" Andrea babbled weakly, completely losing any remaining composure.

"I have time. You may come in," he allowed softly before turning and retreating into his office.

_**Oh, please, may the gods give me courage**__,_ she thought. In a rush, she scurried back toward the door and entered his office without stopping, hoping the decisive movement would stop her knees from shaking. Silently, she stared at him, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's.

"Well, what do you require? How may I assist you?" Severus asked, reverting to extreme politeness, lest he scare her away. Her surprise visit had unnerved him, and he struggled to remain composed.

"Severus," she began, her voice unintentionally pinched and weak. "Would you mind if I asked you some questions about … well, about our …" My God, she couldn't even get the words out.

"About our little problem?" he ventured. In two long strides he had crossed the room and now stood a few feet away, his eyes meeting hers with a challenging glint. The dark, bottomless pools were as intense as she remembered, but then he blinked and seemed to grow uncertain.

Puzzled, Andrea wondered if she was reading him correctly. Did she see a glimmer of vulnerability in his gaze? Was he reaching out to her, trying to find some understanding between them, or was she reading too much into his expression?

"Yes," she answered strongly, his posture giving her confidence. "I wanted your opinion."

A slight smile flashed briefly across his face, his look almost triumphant. "I thought you might."

Her eyes widened, and she lifted an eyebrow. "I've been doing some research, and I thought, perhaps you might be interested."

"I admit, it is … curious." He said the last word slowly, pronouncing each syllable. "What is it you want my opinion on, exactly?"

"Well, I know you've been spending quite a bit of time on this and—"

"Have I?" Severus interrupted. "And how have you come to that conclusion?"

"I merely observed that you were studying some of the same books that I have, and then I received a letter this morning telling me you'd ordered a book from Androchi's Bookstore in Rome."

"They told you that?" Frowning, Severus shook his head. "They should show more respect for the privacy of their clients. I shall have to have a word with them." He hesitated, and then looked into her eyes once again. "But if you'd like to borrow it, I will be happy to offer it to you."

"That would be kind of you, Severus," Andrea replied, "but I thought …"

"Yes?" he asked, his eyebrow rose inquisitively.

"If we have, indeed, both been researching this … this _malfunction _…"

At that, Severus snorted.

"Well, that's what one of the authors called it," she added with a grin.

"You can't believe everything you read. However, let's just say it's a _reaction_. There is most likely, a perfectly simple explanation."

"That's wonderful. Perhaps, if you agree, we could share our findings. Maybe you have a theory?" Andrea asked tentatively.

Leaning closer, Severus felt an attraction pulling him forward. His heart began to beat loudly in his chest, his body painfully aching to touch her. Was it happening again? The intensity of the attraction was unnatural. Lord, he had to fight to keep his hands away from her.

"I have many, but I see no reason why we shouldn't share our discoveries … strictly for scientific purposes," Severus replied, his voice wrapping around her like a silken thread.

"Yes, of course, strictly for scientific purposes." Andrea's cheeks began to blush again as she felt his eyes on her breasts.

"Then, we agree," he stated, his voice low and deep. With great effort, he turned away and walked behind his desk. Hopefully, the added distance would help him to maintain control.

"Shall I leave you my notebook?" she offered.

"If you like," he answered, trying to concentrate on the wood grain pattern of the desktop. "The book you wanted is on the mantle. I am already finished with it."

"Thank you, Severus." Placing her notebook squarely on the center of his desk, Andrea waited, but she was rewarded only with an awkward silence. Carefully, she picked up the old, leather-bound tome from the mantle and turned toward the door. Just as her hand grabbed the latch, she heard him clear his throat as if he were about to speak. With her hand upon the door handle, she turned and waited.

"You must realize there is little hope in finding a solution," he cautioned.

Puzzled by his words, she replied, "Severus, I've always been an optimist, and I shall continue to be so. I believe that success is there for the taking. We simply need to make the effort."

Frowning, Severus watched her go. As the door closed and the silence resumed, he sat down and placed his fingertips together in thought. If it were truly just effort needed for success, then surely he would have succeeded in his struggles a hundred times over. Severus knew more than anyone that things never went as planned. Simple effort just wasn't good enough, but he did have to admit, probability was on his side. After all, hadn't he already had a lifetime of bad luck? Perhaps on this next roll of the dice, his luck might change. As Andrea had implied, all he needed to do was have the courage to play the game.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until two days before Christmas, that Andrea finally found time to read the book that Severus had loaned her. Smiling, she touched the pages where he'd scribbled notes along the margins, marveling at the complexity of his insight. As she looked intently at the writing, however, she shook her head wondering why he had defaced the pages of such a rare book. But as her fingers rubbed the words, they lifted up off the page and floated in the air before settling back down on the parchment. Chuckling at his ingenuity, Andrea continued to read. Page after page flew by as she created her own theories and thoughts, her musings filling up yet another new notebook.

The hours passed swiftly until darkness forced her to light the candles in her office. With a half suppressed yawn, she stretched and glanced at the stack of mail on her desk. A beautiful forest green parchment scroll with red ribbon and a gold seal attracted her attention. Eagerly, she opened it to find an invitation to the Hogsmeade Charity Christmas Ball. Holding her breath, she closed her eyes for a moment. Could it possibly have come from a certain dark-haired gentleman? Almost fearfully, she opened her eyes and looked to the bottom. With a sigh, she read the bold script. It was Russell that had signed the request. Above his name he had written '_**With love, your knight in shining armor**__._'

Setting the invitation aside, she closed her eyes again and allowed herself to daydream. Her mind created the image clearly. With a shiver, she felt Severus's sinewy arms around her as they swirled around the dance floor, a waltz playing serenely in the background.

"Professor Smith," a squeaky voice called out from the doorway.

Snapping out of her self-induced trance, Andrea blinked a couple of times and looked down at the miniscule house elf before her. The tiny creature held an intra-school memo scroll with a white cotton string tied tightly around it.

"Oh, thank you. I can take that." Andrea stood up and looked down at the wee elf in curiosity. "Excuse me, but I don't think I've seen you here before. Can you tell me your name?" Andrea asked, smiling down pleasantly at the small creature.

"My name's Tookey, ma'am," she replied shyly. "I just started yesterday."

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts, Tookey." Holding out her hand, the Wand mistress allowed the elf to deliver the memo. Obediently, she placed the parchment in Andrea's palm, and Apparated away.

After slipping off the string, Andrea unrolled the scroll. Immediately her heart began to pound as she recognized the handwriting.

_**Professor Smith,**_

_**I am now finished with your notebook, and if convenient, I would like to discuss it with you. If you are available the evening of the 25th, you may come to my office at eight. Please be prompt.**_

_**Cordially,**_

_**Severus**_

With a sigh, Andrea knew at once where she was going to be the evening of Christmas day. Even though it was still two days away, she smiled brightly. There was only one question in her mind at the moment: what should she wear? Humming happily, she took a fresh piece of parchment and wrote a reply.

xxxxxxxx

Christmas day lunch had been a huge affair. Even though most of the children and staff members had left for the holiday, the elves prepared a traditional Christmas feast with goose and all of the trimmings.

At first Andrea was nervous, but the warm, friendly atmosphere quickly put her at ease. She spent the meal in her usual place, glancing over at Severus periodically and wondering what he was thinking. After taking great care with her attire, she felt quite confident in her appearance. She felt like a true Christmas queen in her dark green robes. Made of plush velvet trimmed in white lace, the neckline plunged provocatively to expose a generous amount of cleavage. In her hair she wore a crown of miniature holly intertwined with a string of sparkling silver stars.

Although Severus remained mostly silent during the meal, Andrea caught him stealing furtive glances at her whenever the opportunity arose. Feeling she had pleased him, her mood was bright. It was a most enjoyable affair and was promising to be one of the most wonderful Christmases she'd had in many years.

xxxxxxxx

"Please sit down." Severus motioned to a rather uncomfortable looking high-backed chair that he used for his pupils. "You're late."

Glancing at the clock on his mantle, she realized that, indeed, it was ten minutes after the hour. She'd come straight from Pomona's quarters, and it was obvious that she'd underestimated the time required to get all the way down to the dungeons. Arriving quite out of breath she'd appeared flustered and flushed at Severus's office door.

"I – I'm sorry. I was having a drink with Pomona, and the time just ..." She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw his expression darken.

"You are a frightful sight. Have you no concern for your appearance?" he scolded, his waspish tongue stinging Andrea to the core.

Frowning, she realized that the wind had blown her hair into a tangle of knots. With trembling fingers she attempted to adjust her holly crown, but in her haste, the bindings gave way. Freed from their fastenings, the holly berries and miniature, silver stars released in a virtual explosion. The debris fell like rain upon the floor of Severus's office, making slight pinging noises as the hair decorations hit the stones. Frozen, Andrea stared in horror at what she'd done.

Wasting not a moment, Severus pulled out his wand. With a flash of anger, he pointed it at her broken crown, and instead of casting the spell _**Reparo**_, the word _**Evanesco**_ left his lips. In the blink of an eye, the offending hairpiece had vanished.

"I see you have no concern for keeping commitments, either," he continued coldly with seemingly no regard for her feelings. "Perhaps our meeting was unimportant to you."

That was the last straw. Erupting in fury, Andrea sputtered, "_That's not true_. You're being unfair. I … I wanted to come. I've been looking forward to this for days, and …" Suddenly, she realized what she'd admitted. As her voice trailed off, the words hung heavily in the damp air. But as she watched his expression almost imperceptibly morph into one of astonishment followed by a slight flicker of pleasure, she knew she'd said the right thing. Was it possible that he'd been looking forward to this as much as she and that his rude words were simply a reflection of his dissapointment?

Tentatively, Andrea took the seat by his desk and attempted a weak smile as she looked up at him. Trying to change the subject and get the conversation onto a safer footing, she began, "I wanted to … erm … understand your theory. I noticed you had written something in my notebook. What did you mean—_harmonics_?"

"It is a combination of things." He hesitated, trying to carefully formulate his answer. "I believe there must be some connection or link that is binding us together."

"Something having to do with our magical levels?"

"Not the levels of magic but rather the exchange of it. There must be a conduit that allows the magic to flow between us, allowing the power to build upon itself."

"Like we're fueling it?"

"Possibly," he answered. "I think the manner in which we expel magic might be of the same frequency or a parallel of some sort. Harmonics might be a key ingredient to this puzzle."

"So why does it react so strongly when we touch?" she asked, truly interested in the answer, ignoring the emotional element.

Severus thought for a moment before he replied. "It appears that the magic is looking for a release. In most situations the flow of magic normally encounters a certain level of resistance within the body. A wizard releases the magic only when needed; however that does not seem to be the case here. For some reason, when we touch, the magic is forced through the resistant barrier … and you know the rest."

"But, why does it only happen to us, or to just certain couples? And why does the magic build up like that?"

"I do not know," he answered softly. Shaking his head, Severus began to pace.

After a few awkward strides behind his desk, he sat down across from Andrea and placed the palms of his hands on the desktop. Ever so slowly, he slid his hand across the surface, stopping halfway before he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I only know that … it is very difficult … to …" He stopped and pulled his hand back. "To understand," he finished.

She gazed up at him, and felt a surge of desire flow to her groin. The effect was instantaneous and jolted her heart. It began to pound so loud it filled her ears. Breathlessly, she replied, "I think we should, I mean …"

"I think you should leave," he said quietly.

"But, Severus …"

Standing up again, he backed away from her, tearing his eyes away. "I think it would be best."

"No!" she said. "We can handle this. I … I don't want to go."

Turning to look at her, his eyes narrowed slightly as he studied her.

"Please, Severus."

Thoughtfully, he considered the situation. After a few moments he seemed to have changed his mind as a small smirk appeared on his lips. "So, after all of your scribbling, have you had time to develop a hypothesis? Or are you just using up ink?"

Grinning broadly, Andrea picked up the notebook and began to share her idea of frequency levels and magical bonding.

Severus leaned back in his chair listening. He watched in amazement as she took him step by step through her theory, the energy and excitement pouring out of her as she spoke. He had to admit, the woman could think. At times he interjected his thoughts or questioned her research, but the pleasure he felt as they exchanged ideas caught him entirely by surprise. The time passed unnoticed, and soon the clock struck midnight.

Holding up her finger, Andrea looked in her notes. "The next step, I think, is to research the circumstances that cause earthquakes and maybe even volcanoes. We might discover more instances of this. I have the titles of several books we need to order, and then …" She paused to yawn.

"It's getting late," Severus observed. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion tomorrow?"

They looked at each other, and the desire crackled between them like two electrified spark plugs.

"Ah, yes," Andrea replied, her breathing almost labored. "I'd like that."

"Good," he said very softly, the ache for her growing wildly as he stared into her eyes. Swallowing hard, he said, "Andrea, I feel …"

"What Severus? What do you feel?"

Closing his eyes, he stood up and walked quickly to the door and opened it for her. "I feel we've done enough for the time being. Shall we meet again at eight o'clock?" He stood tall, one hand held behind his back, the other on the door handle. "And would it be too much trouble for you to be here on time for once?"

"Possibly," she answered. "Unless I need to comb my hair first." Grinning, she swept through the door.

The game had begun.

xxxxxxxx

The weeks passed quickly as the research intensified, their meetings and discussions becoming a regular part of their days.

One day in late January, Severus entered Andrea's workshop. Looking up from her work, she gave him a warm smile. "Hello," she said shyly. "What brings you to cheesehead country?"

"What?" he asked, not understanding the strange American slang.

"I'm from Wisconsin. We like cheese." She grinned at his confusion before adding with a more serious note, "Why have you come to see me?"

Frowning, he approached her, but as he got closer, he avoided her eyes. He found it helped to control his urges. "I found an interesting article in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. Have you read it?"

"No," she smiled. "I don't read a lot of news. It's always so depressing."

"Well, I think you need to read this," he replied, placing the paper in front of her. "It seems we are not alone."

Grabbing the parchment, she began to examine the article. As she read the column, the hair on the back of her neck began to bristle with fear. The reporter had documented that a couple in Malaysia had caused a violent earthquake, completely destroying an entire Muggle community, along with at least 54 witches and wizards. The local wizarding council had thrown the couple in jail, and they were now awaiting trial. Assuring the populace of their concern, the authorities speculated that within a few days the two would be executed.

Disgusted, Andrea tossed the paper down and shook her head. "So what are we supposed to do? The Ministry must know we're harmless."

"They don't know about us yet. As long as we remain unnoticed, they'll leave us alone."

Andrea stood up and approached Severus. Other than mealtimes, the two had avoided close contact, erring on the side of caution, but Andrea was sick of it. She wanted to be normal. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe they'd imagined it. "Severus," she whispered. "I don't like this …" Slowly, she approached him until she was less than a foot away.

"No," he stated softly, taking a step backward. "You cannot. If the ministry should find out …"

Hanging her head, Andrea sighed. "I know you're right. It's just that we've done so much research already, and we're no closer to a solution than when we started. How can we find an answer?"

"I've asked Dumbledore. He's agreed to make some inquiries. He promised to write to several of his colleagues across Europe. Now all we have to do is wait."

"Yes, I suppose so. I need to learn patience," she said with a half smile, but it quickly faded as she saw the seriousness of Severus's expression.

He looked intensely at Andrea's lips before raising his gaze to meet her eyes. When he spoke, his voice was full of emotion. Ever so softly he answered, "As do I … as do I …"

xxxxxxxx

For the next few weeks, the couple began to meet more regularly. It had become their habit to meet in Andrea's sitting room, theorizing over a hot cup of tea, sometimes long into the night as they debated the issues. Unfortunately, the solution had eluded them. Even with Dumbledore's contacts, they had not found an answer.

The winter eventually resolved itself into spring and along with it, the warm winds of change. The other demands of life could not be ignored, so as the first week of March approached, Andrea made ready to deliver an order of wands to Russell's shop in Hogsmeade. Because of the high quality of her merchandise, he had been faithfully giving her ten Galleons a wand - a steady income to compliment her salary as a professor.

Today, Andrea was looking forward to selling almost twenty wands. Due to her careful research, the wands were already paired with their new owners. Pending the wand's acceptance, there would be a score of happy clients, each one eager and ready to bolster her reputation.

But the wand shop owner had another reason for meeting with Andrea. For months he'd been attempting to lure the young professor into a romantic relationship. Unfortunately, the attraction was entirely one-sided. Each time Russell asked her out for a date, Andrea had routinely refused, insisting that they keep their relationship strictly professional. Russell, however, was a very persistent man, and he hoped his luck would improve.

There had been stories floating about the village, mostly generated by the Hogwarts students, that Andrea was having an affair with the Potions master at the school. But Russell dismissed the tale as speculation. It was probably just another rumor. So, as Saturday afternoon approached, Russell had high hopes for a successful visit.

As soon as Andrea walked through the door, her face lit up with a big smile. Eagerly, she ran to her friend.

"Russell, it's so good to see you again. How've you been?" Andrea asked pleasantly, her innocent smile glowing ever brighter as she looked up at him.

Before he could reply, the tiny bell above the door tinkled sweetly as a customer entered the shop. Turning around, Andrea immediately recognized the tall, dark-haired gentleman at the entrance. Smiling happily at the new customer, she was suddenly pulled in another direction as Russell took her hand.

"I'll be with you in a moment, sir," Russell called out, his eyes never leaving Andrea's. With the biggest of smiles, he embraced her in a hug, and in his enthusiasm, he kissed her on the cheek. To Andrea, it seemed an innocent and friendly gesture. But as the dour faced wizard stood observing from the door, the man's expression clouded darkly. The customer did not like what he was seeing.

Mr. Plover grinned back at Andrea, and kept his arm around her waist. "I've been wonderful, absolutely wonderful," he replied. "Business couldn't be better, and it's all because of you. People have been coming from as far away as London asking for your wands. You're making me tons of money." Flicking his eyes briefly to the front of the store, he noticed the newly arrived wizard watching him with an unblinking stare. Realizing that the gentleman seemed to be the impatient type, Russell smiled tolerantly. "Is there something special you're looking for, sir?" he asked.

Ignoring the inquiry, the tall wizard crossed his arms and quietly contemplated the scene before him, pointedly ignoring Plover's question. Sensing the strained air of discomfort in the shop, Andrea decided it was time to speak up.

"Russell," Andrea interjected. "This is Professor Snape. He's a colleague of mine from the school." Smiling, she turned slightly toward Severus, but Plover had his arm tightly wrapped around her waist. "Severus, this is Russell Plover. He's from New Zealand," she stated as if that explained everything.

On a whim, Snape had followed Andrea into Hogsmeade, hoping to accompany her back to the school after her delivery, but it seemed he was interrupting. As he watched, Severus found himself repelled by the arrogance of the man before him. There was something about the posture and attitude of the wand shop owner that reminded him of an old rival. The face of James Potter floated repulsively before his eyes, forcing him to refocus on the handsome figure that now held Andrea in a close embrace. It was at that moment that he began to feel something else, another emotion – one that he had not felt in a very long time. Was it jealousy? Immediately, Severus attempted to dismiss the idea, but the intrusive thought lingered like stale bread in a forgotten drawer.

Russell smiled and bowed his head. "Pleased to meet you, mate."

"I am not your mate, Mr. Plover," Severus responded quietly, his words flowing like ice water. "And I would appreciate it if you could keep your hands … on business matters so Professor Smith can be swiftly on her way."

"I'll only be a minute, Professor." Russell's friendly approach had cooled, suspicion replacing his usual trusting personality.

Andrea's eyes widened at the rudeness of Severus's reply. Furiously, she frowned at him and glared back. What was he doing here anyway? Had he followed her? Clearly, Severus was overstepping his bounds. Turning back to Russell, Andrea tried to ignore Severus, the sweet smile returning once again to her face. Trying to be patient, she began to show the shop owner the box of custom wands she'd made, describing each one and its unique characteristics.

While she was preoccupied, Severus continued to watch slyly as he pretended to concentrate on the multitude of boxes stacked on the wooden shelves along the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied a familiar looking container. Lifting the cover, he revealed one of the wands of Andrea's creation, a beautiful carved oak with fantastic designs. Curious, he looked at the price tag, but the shock almost caused him to drop the wand on the floor. At a hundred Galleons, Russell was certainly overcharging his customers.

"Mr. Plover," Severus said in his silky voice, interrupting Andrea's conversation with the storeowner.

"Yes?" Russell looked up from where he was standing next to the Andrea; his arm still slinked around her torso.

"Why is it that you pay Andrea only ten Galleons for her wands, and yet you resell those same wands for _ten times_ as much?" Severus asked, his eyes narrowing in disapproval.

Russell didn't understand where Severus was going with this, but he answered, "Why, yes, these wands are of the finest quality." Happily, he gazed down at Andrea. "And well worth the money. They're flying off the shelves. The one you're looking at is the only one left from the previous batch."

"You misunderstand me sir. What I meant was," Severus explained, his voice sounding pleasant at first, before changing abruptly into a menacing tone. "Why are you giving Andrea only ten percent while you take ninety percent into your own pocket?"

Slightly embarrassed at Severus's question, Russell sputtered back, "Well, I suppose you are right about the percentage cut."

Andrea, too, had a look of astonishment on her face. How could Russell cheat his customers like that?

Aggressively, Severus stepped up to the counter and stood next to Russell. Although Russell was an inch or so shorter than Severus, the shop owner's muscular, compact frame more than made up for their difference in height. Snape was no fool. A physical confrontation was not a wise choice. Cautiously, he lowered his hand to finger his own wand tucked beneath the folds of his cloak.

"All right," Russell replied impatiently, "how about I give Andrea twenty Galleons each. That's double what I'm giving her now. Her work has become quite popular, and I'll be honest … I had raised the prices after I saw the demand. You certainly deserve it," he said to Andrea. The compliment was followed by a wink as he continued to squeeze her tight. "What do you think of that?"

Andrea was getting decidedly uncomfortable with Russell's closeness. Cautiously, she replied, "Hmmm … well, yes, thank you. That is very generous of you."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he watched Russell tighten his hold on Andrea's waist. "_No!_ Sixty Galleons," Severus suddenly demanded as he leaned forward, his eyes flashing.

"Sixty? You must be mad!" Russell replied angrily. "I can't give her that much. I'd have to raise my prices."

"What? No, I'm sorry, but I can't agree," Andrea interjected. "When I worked in my father's shop, he only added ten to fifteen percent on what he gave the wand-makers. We hardly ever sold anything at full price; there was always a sale going on. You're robbing your customers _and me_!" To Severus's delight, she pushed Russell away from her, finally breaking his grasp on her waist.

"Now, now, my lovely, I'm only charging what the market will bear," Plover tried to explain. "It makes sense to get paid for a quality item."

Severus couldn't help chiming in. "A quality item that _you_ did not make! Sixty Galleons," he demanded, "or we take the wands back."

"If you don't mind, these are my wands," Andrea interjected angrily at Severus's interference. Who was in charge here: Andrea or Severus? She glared at him and turned back to Russell with a big, forced smile. Plover was watching closely and quickly picked up on the shifting authority. His hopes rising, he began to get his confidence back.

"Russell," she said, putting her hand on his arm. Responding quickly, he once again slid his arm around Andrea's waist, effectively turning her away from Severus. "I do think that maybe twenty Galleons might be just a bit too low," Andrea continued. "I really do put a huge amount of time and work into these. Would you consider, perhaps, fifty?"

"Well, how about forty Galleons?" Russell answered swayed by her approach. "But maybe you could throw in a date with me next Friday?"

Severus's reaction was immediate. His expression turned foul, as his upper lip began to curl.

"How about fifty?" Andrea repeated, smiling sweetly at Russell as she squeezed his arm and conveniently ignored his hint for payment of a different kind.

The touch of her soft, supple hand overwhelmed the wand shop owner so much that he finally gave in. "I can't say no to you, but if I say yes to fifty, you'll have to go out with me."

Andrea turned her head away awkwardly, the indecision displayed plainly on her face. "I'll think about it," she replied softly, trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

Her answer so enraged Severus that he nearly exploded in fury, barely able to control his bristling temper. After years of trained self-control, however, the mask remained tightly in place. _**Why**__,_ he asked himself, _**why was he overreacting like this?**_ He hardly knew Russell, yet it seemed as if the rivalry from so many years past was duplicating itself right before his eyes. It was painfully clear how Plover was manipulating the woman. But, why did Severus care? That was the puzzle. This was not Lily he was fighting over. It was time to apply some clear, objective thinking. Closing his eyes briefly, Severus forced himself to remain calm and detach himself from this unwelcome scene.

Russell, on the other hand, was ecstatic. In a rush of enthusiasm, he took Andrea in his arms and lifted her in the air. "Why wait till Friday?" he exclaimed energetically. "How about dinner tonight?"

"No, no," she replied, "not tonight." Looking sheepishly at Severus, she pleaded with him silently to understand. In answer, Snape looked away, feigning disinterest.

Across the aisle, not ten feet away, Russell was finding a crevice of hope. He was closing in on his one golden opportunity. Hugging Andrea tightly, he became even bolder as the smell of her perfume filled his senses. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear, "Well, how about a little kiss then?" Without waiting for an answer, he smoothly turned his body in just the right way to crush his lips down upon hers, easily stealing a kiss from the beauty in his arms.

It was not the kiss so much as the look of alarm in Andrea's eyes that finally cracked Snape's façade. Plover had pushed him over the edge. The mounting anger that Severus had been controlling all afternoon finally escaped. In an instant, he pulled out his wand.

"Get away from her, you little_ worm,_ or I will make you pay!" With a threatening coldness, Severus raised his voice in warning. Without waiting for a response, Snape stepped forward, no longer caring to hold back his blistering temper. _**Levicorpus.**_ In an explosion of emotion, he chanted the non-verbal hex, easily remembering the spell he'd created so many years ago. It did its job well, levitating Russell completely off the ground. Before Plover had time to react, his wand slipped out of his vest pocket and clattered noisily to the floor.

In a panic, Andrea leapt forward, reacting on instinct. She had wanted help, but not like this.

"Severus, don't be ridiculous. Please put him down!" she pleaded anxiously as she reached up and tugged on Russell's arm.

At the same time, Andrea drew her own wand, but instead of pointing it at Russell, she targeted Severus instead. Desperately, she tried to counteract his spell, but she didn't know how. The resulting tug-of-war was useless to resolve the confrontation. As a result, the unfortunate wand shop owner remained mired in the middle of this battle of wills. As the two fought over Plover, the inevitable happened. For a brief moment, their hands touched.

With a demonic force, the wind rushed wildly into the shop. At the same time the floor began to shake, launching the wand boxes onto the floor like torpedoes. At first, the professors hadn't even noticed, as they were much too busy fighting over Russell. However, when the cash register fell off the counter with a bang, Severus finally came to his senses, dropping Plover like an unwelcome piece of garbage onto the floor.

As quickly as it had begun, the wind and the shaking subsided.

"Let's go," Severus commanded hastily as he motioned toward the door. Andrea hesitated to look back at Russell's crumpled form. She was happy to see he was, at least, moving, so she assumed her friend would be okay. Prudently, she decided that Severus was right. It was definitely time to go.

"Mr. Plover," Severus called out as they headed toward the entrance. "We expect fifty Galleons for every wand Andrea delivers. Agreed?"

Russell knew he was beat. Dejectedly, he nodded his head in response. "Okay, okay, fifty, but you're robbing me. And next time, Andrea," he called out furiously, "make sure you leave your giant bat at home."

In return, Severus glared back triumphantly, a satisfied glitter shining in his eyes. He took one last look back at the shop and realized the damage they'd caused was close to catastrophic. He knew they had to get away, and quickly. Gesturing toward the door, he nodded to Andrea, silently signaling the need for departure. She agreed, and almost ran out of the shop, Severus close on her heels.

Looking around his devastated and now deserted shop, Russell shook his head. "What the hell?" he muttered under his breath. Something very strange had just happened, and as Plover viewed the wreckage, he made up his mind. He would soon be getting to the bottom of it.

Once outside, Severus started walking briskly back toward the school while Andrea trailed behind, desperately trying to keep up.

"Severus, will you_ please _slow down?" He continued his pace, his long legs propelling him ahead, forcing her to run to keep up. Finally, she screamed at him, "_SEVERUS_!"

At last, he stopped and spun on his heels, his face contorted in fury. His jealousy had completely overtaken him and turned his expression into an ugly reflection of his thoughts.

Embarrassed by Severus's unreasonable, possessive reaction and his treatment of Russell, Andrea was just as angry, her face flushing a bright red. Silently, they glared at each other.

"What is your problem?" she finally blurted out. "And why did you follow me? You're not my bodyguard."

His voice came to her like acid as he accused her. "What do you think you were doing in there, falling all over him like a wicked temptress? Just like a … a _harlot_!" He paused dramatically and curled his lips in disgust. "Why don't you just stay in town and spend the night with him?"

"Oh, Severus, that is low." She clenched her fists but tried to regain control. "You know I don't like him like that. Are you a complete idiot?"

Severus cocked an eyebrow, but his eyes still showed the anger writhing within. "I think not. I saw how you reveled in his kisses. How you pawed at each other, just like lovers." Furiously, he pulled his cloak around him and turned back toward the school.

"Hey, Mr. Idiot," she said, marching up the hill after him. "If I didn't do that, he wouldn't have listened to me, and I wouldn't have those fifty Galleons a wand. I only did it to get on his good side." Her frustration was boiling over. How was she going to get through his thick skull? "Why can't you see? And why do you have to react like a mother dragon? I was completely in control of the situation."

He turned back to her again and stopped as his eyes flashed. "What? _In control_? I beg to differ. He wanted to take you right on the shop floor. He would have too, if I hadn't stepped in. And _I_ was the one who got him to pay the fifty Galleons; you were going to walk out of there with only ten."

Andrea opened her mouth and then closed it again. They both stood in place, glaring at each other as the venom sparked out of both pairs of eyes.

Finally, Andrea threw up her hands. "Honestly, Severus, _I give up_!"

Furious, she started up the path back to the school ahead of him. But, after just a few steps, she turned on him. "You know, you don't own me. You act like we're married or something. Maybe I _will_ go out with Russell!"

Now she had gone too far. Her last comment hit Severus like a cannonball in the chest. _**She was right,**_he thought with alarm. He was completely overreacting. _**But why?**__**What on earth was happening?**_ Watching Andrea march ahead of him up the path, he slowly began to follow.

They walked in silence, but he easily kept up with her, walking about three feet behind. When they finally got back to the castle and to the corridor where their paths parted, they both stood awkwardly, avoiding each other's gaze. Neither one knew what to say.

Andrea finally broke the silence. Looking down at the floor she said, "Thank you for being there this afternoon." She hung her head a bit sheepishly. "I really do appreciate it."

He frowned, and after an awkward silence, he nodded. But the look he held in his eyes surprised her. There was something odd reflected in the dark depths that drew her in. She'd never seen him so worried.

The corridor began to fill with students. Reluctantly Andrea looked away. "I'd better go," she added.

Severus nodded again, and quickly departed.

**A/N:** **Please** **comment. Your thoughts are precious to me, and I can't wait to read them. A special thanks goes to my beta Fainting Fancies, who is extremely patient with my rewrites. Thanks also to my most loyal reviewers: Elliegirl, Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Sarori 879, animalwriter and all my dedicated readers. **


	6. Chapter 6 The Village Fair

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. M warning. This chapter contains a mature love scene. Updated 12/11/11**_

**Chapter 6 – The Village Fair**

The weeks progressed slowly with the research continuing in much the same manner. It wasn't easy. Despite the combined efforts of the two professors, the search for clues had come up empty, and they were no further ahead than they'd been a month or more ago. The constant failure had also managed to dampen their evening discussions, but so far neither one wanted to admit defeat – at least not yet.

One night in late March, as they sat before a blistering fire, each of them segregated on different pieces of furniture in Andrea's private chambers, the two busied themselves by investigating a score of new books that had recently arrived from Japan. It was extremely time-consuming. Each page needed to be translated separately using a complex spell.

Picking up a slim volume from a dozen different selections stacked near his chair, Severus glanced at the cover. The book in his hand was called _Asian Erotica, the Magic of Touch._ Intrigued, he began to peruse the text. Soon however, he realized that it was not quite as descriptive in a scientific sense as he had expected. Instead, it hinted at an entirely different line of teaching.

_**The witch's breasts, especially the area around the nipple can be an excellent indicator of arousal. When the nipple tip is erect and hard, it will be quite sensitive. The gentle stroking or rubbing of the surface with the use of the wizard's thumbs or fingertips will produce the desired stimulation.**_

Severus closed the book as a shiver of arousal jolted him to the core. Unnoticed, he began to study the scene before him. The coal black orbs gazed piercingly at Andrea's beautiful feminine curves, his eyes hinting at a suppressed pool of need.

Unaware of the intense scrutiny of the man across the room, Andrea relaxed and shifted her position trying to get more comfortable. She sat forward in her chair with her bare stocking feet tucked tightly underneath her. Upon her lap was a book titled _Tsunamis and Earthquakes _– _Magical Causes and Prevention_. Turning the pages from time to time, she otherwise remained motionless innocently allowing her observer an ample opportunity to analyze every aspect of her body.

It took a few moments before Andrea finally felt Severus's scrutiny. He'd kept his face well hidden at first, but as he'd continued watching, he'd grown less cautious. He was now staring boldly, his onyx orbs glittering with need. As soon as she lifted her eyes from her book and met his heated gaze, a wave of desire flooded down to her groin. The feeling scalded her as neatly as the breath of a dragon. Clearly, Severus was no longer in a mood to read. Immediately, she looked away. The stone floor seemed a much safer target.

"Andrea," Severus murmured softly. His voice carried across the room like strands of liquid silk, coating the distance between them. "I feel a certain, how shall I say, awareness," he began to explain before clearing his throat. Slowly and deliberately, the next few words flowed from his mouth like molten lava. "I feel that I am being drawn to you. Do you … also, feel the sensation?" His breathing had become noticeably ragged.

"Yes," she replied. Swallowing with difficulty, her body flooded with desire, she forced herself to concentrate. "Do you think it's caused by what the theorists think is the magical build-up?" she asked. "Or are we … I mean is this normal?"

"Yes … and no," he answered vaguely. The slow cadence of his words made Andrea shiver. Seeing her reaction, Severus began to smirk, but the expression quickly faded as he, too, tried to remain focused. "Yes to your first question, and no … this is certainly not normal."

"Can we expel the build-up? Somehow discharge it? Perhaps a quick touch?" Andrea suggested and leaned toward him, her hand shaking slightly.

"_No_," he answered a bit too loudly before quickly pulling away. The tone of his voice had changed. It was not cold, exactly, but the earlier appearance of attraction had gone.

Thinking she had misread him, she tried to apologize. "I'm sorry, I don't want to infer that I …"

Shaking his head almost painfully, Severus looked back into her eyes, his own widening slightly. "We must find an answer," he explained. "And I think perhaps a small experiment might be in order."

"Okay." Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "I'll give it a go. What do you have in mind?"

"I believe if we push the attraction element a bit further, we could see if the reaction might be forced to occur without touching. If it does not, then we know the phenomenon is not the result of how we …" His voice had trailed off at that point, and he fell silent.

Andrea waited, but when he did not continue, she decided to finish the sentence for him. "How we feel about each other? The texts all indicate that this condition is the result of love. Is that what you are trying to test?"

Almost angrily he flashed his eyes and replied, "I can assure you that love has nothing to do with this."

"I see," Andrea replied. His answer had stung her, much more than she wanted to admit. Cautiously, she tried to clarify. "Then, what are we going to test?"

He frowned and tapped one of his long fingers on his lips. Before he spoke again, he turned his head toward the fire, and as he moved, his hair fell across his face to conveniently conceal his features. "There are other ways that males and females are attracted to one other."

"Such as?" Andrea replied, a bit sarcastically.

"There is the possibility that the reaction we are experiencing occurs due to a natural physical condition – the simple human urge to reproduce."

For a few moments, Andrea tried to digest what he was saying to her, but she was still reeling from his earlier comment. With a concentrated effort, she tried to put her thoughts into words, but she was getting angry. "So, you think it's that simple? You think that this has nothing to do with … with whether we care for each other? That it's simply _lust_?" Andrea had raised her voice, her emotions getting the upper hand.

"Obviously," he answered, enunciating each syllable.

"I see," she answered tersely, realizing again that she did not see at all. Shaking her head, she knew it was essential that she calm down. Clear thinking was the only option when dealing with Severus, but her emotions were clouding her thoughts, her feelings and hopes too close to the surface to avoid being scorched by his words. "It's just that … I thought … well, I guess it doesn't matter what I thought."

There was no response. He continued to look into the fire, unmoving.

"All right," Andrea sighed, and crossed her arms. "So, what do you propose?"

Still, Severus did not move. Instead he answered her in a rather neutral tone. "I want to look at you."

"Look at me?" she questioned, not quite believing she had heard him correctly. Crazily, her mind jumped to conclusions. He couldn't really mean what she thought, or could he?

"I can see that you do not understand. Therefore, I will explain again as clearly as I can," he informed her slowly, with a certain amount of irritation. "As I said before, I feel an attraction to you. I am not sure if it is something physical as a result of our situation, or if the stimulation I feel for you is caused by … our affliction." Despite his show of confidence, his words were coming with a great amount of difficulty. "I know I must control my actions, yet …" he paused and finally stole a glance in her direction as if allowing himself a small illegal pleasure.

"What are you saying?" She had never seen him speak so strangely, so unsure of himself. Was she detecting some embarrassment?

"I want to see all of you. I know we can not touch, but I want you to … _reveal_ yourself, strictly in a scientific sense, of course."

He'd paused, and she thought, perhaps she had sensed something more in his tone. What was he hiding behind his stone demeanor? She wanted to ask him, but she didn't have the courage. His words seemed to indicate one thing, but her intuition was sensing something quite different.

Inhaling deeply, she carefully considered his request. Just to make sure she had understood, Andrea asked awkwardly, "Are you saying you want to see me _naked_?"

"Yes," he answered in a low whispered tone.

"So, I am to be your stimulus, and you will be, ah, measuring your _attraction level_? Do you really think that's wise?" Her voice softened a bit, and then she asked, "Severus, wouldn't it be too painful? Too tempting? All you can do is look."

"It's painful now," he answered honestly.

Her eyes locked with his for a few moments, before she shyly looked away. "I don't think it's a good idea." Closing her eyes tight, she felt the blood rush to her face and the pulsing beat of her heart continued to pound wildly in her ears. This was not the way she'd pictured their first encounter to unfold. His request seemed too clinical and unfeeling. Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I did not mean to offend you." Severus stood up and walked to the fireplace, placing his hands on the mantle. Thinking carefully on how to discuss the delicate subject, he hung his head and let his glossy black hair fall forward. The thin strands caught the light and shimmered softly in the glow of the fire. "It would simply be a test," he explained as he looked back at her again, clearly uncomfortable with this unusual conversation. Doggedly however, he plodded on. "We must understand this. Is this causing an attraction between us, or is the attraction we are sensing, causing the phenomenon?"

"The chicken or the egg?" Andrea asked.

"Yes."

"Severus, this is hard." Andrea put her hand on her flushed cheek and moved her fingers slowly to her lips, covering her mouth. It was as if he was already looking through her clothes and into her heart. And she was not at all sure whether she wanted him to see. "Please, I don't want to tempt you, or - or myself," she gulped.

He crossed his arms and stood very tall. Her arguments had not changed his mind in the slightest. Stubbornly, he continued to peer down at her. "Let us think of this only as an experiment and nothing more. If we notice any difficulty," he paused, his own embarrassment returning. "If we see a danger, then we can discontinue …" His voice had fallen to a mere whisper.

Taking a deep breath, Andrea took the time to smooth the cloth of her robes as she considered her answer. "All right, I'll have to trust you."

With a fluid liquid movement, he motioned with his long, slim hand and slowly directed her toward the bedroom. "Shall we?" he asked.

Nodding, she walked ahead of him into the small room.

Restrained in his manner, Severus proceeded to a chair by the bedside, but did not sit down. Instead, he self-consciously pulled at the sleeves of his robes before once again crossing his arms, his eyes still locked on hers.

"Please," he asked, "take off your dress."

Andrea's teaching robes had been removed earlier in the evening. Underneath she had on a calf length sweater dress with an old silk scarf tied loosely around her waist. It had been a comfortable choice, the soft material helping her to unwind as they'd read together by the fire. She hadn't thought much about it, but now she wondered if the dress was too revealing. It clung heavily to her ample curves and betrayed her shape to Severus's penetrating eyes. Had her poor choice of clothing brought this on?

A small smile tugged at the edges of Severus's lips. He seemed to relax, but only a fraction as he replied, "You must not be shy. I am here only to observe. I will not hurt you, at least not unless you request me to," he teased. "But I only inflict verbal stings, not physical. If you require that sort of specialist, I'm sure I can arrange—"

"All right," Andrea interrupted with a smirk. "I get the idea."

Slowly, she pulled the garment off her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor before retrieving it and laying it gently on the bed. Standing only in her chemise with her arms over her breasts, she hesitated for a few moments as the room filled with an uncomfortably silence. Swallowing hard, she tried to fight her shyness and think. He had to understand what he was doing to her. Finally, she sputtered, "Severus, I know this sounds rather forward, but could you …" She took a deep breath. "Could I see you, too? I mean … naked?" She flushed a very deep red and couldn't bring herself to look at him.

As tenderly as he could, he answered, "No, I think perhaps, that would not be appropriate." He knew that he was in no condition to reveal himself to her; besides, he was not proud of his thin, spindly frame, and a certain reluctance showed clearly on his face.

"Well, maybe you're right," she replied. "This just doesn't feel right. I'll just slip my dress back on then." Her hands moved to grab her clothing off of the bed, but he held up his hand.

"Wait," he said frowning. "Perhaps, I was a little hasty. I think … I think it would be best if we continue."

Without another word, he began to undo his robes. As Andrea watched out of the corner of her eye, it seemed to take forever, and Severus was clearly taking his time. While his hands moved slowly down the row of buttons, he raked his eyes over her partially revealed body. Despite Andrea's attempts to control the urges, the feeling of warmth continued to flood uncontrollably into her lower belly as she watched him. With agonizing slowness he laid his robes neatly on the bed beside her dress. After removing his shoes and socks, he unbuttoned the cuffs of his white dress shirt, but did not yet remove it. Clearly, he was in no hurry. Instead, he undid his tie and detached the stiff white collar. All the while he kept his eyes locked on hers and said nothing.

Seeing her shiver, Severus used his wand to adjust the height of the fire in the grate, but it was not the coldness of the air around her that caused Andrea's body to shake before his penetrating gaze. It was his closeness and the apprehension of what was to come next.

"And now," he said calmly as if speaking to one of his students, "if you could remove your undergarments."

Obediently, Andrea took off her chemise and stockings. With great care, she laid these on the bed on top of her dress. Snape watched her every move, taking careful note of her bare skin as it reflected the glow from the grate. The red smoldering blaze emitted the only light in the bedroom, and it flickered and bounced against the walls of the tiny chamber like an army of dancing fairies.

Severus opened his mouth slightly and lowered his eyes before he spoke again. "I seem to find this difficult."

"Should we stop? I don't want to force you."

"No," he answered sharply. "It was only an observation. I simply need to … focus my attention."

Concentrating on the task of removing his clothes, he took off his now opened shirt and his trousers. Finally, the only piece of clothing that Severus retained was his briefs.

She observed his body like a piece of art. She could see that his complexion was quite pale, and the contrast of the black hair against his sallow skin made the strands stand out like licorice on tea-stained linen. Although he had almost no chest hair, there was a bit of it in a line starting from his stomach and descending down the center of his torso. Old scars marred the otherwise smooth skin, and a distinctive, barely visible tattoo, of which Andrea had only caught a glimpse, appeared on the inside of his forearm. But her attention was drawn elsewhere. With a certain amount of embarrassment, Andrea opened her eyes wide and stared at the large item concealed strategically under the cloth of his briefs.

Severus was not immune to her admiration. His body was rapidly reaching the boiling point. "Would you allow me to see your breasts?" he asked quietly. "Could you remove your … ah—"

"My bra?"

"Yes."

She complied. With a careful hand she reached around and unfastened it, exposing her white, full breasts to the open air. The nipples were pink and erect, and she shivered again in the cold room.

Breathing very fast, Severus let his gaze drop down to look at her body. "Lie down," he ordered, and she slid onto the bed for him.

Still standing before her, his body partially obscured by the shadows of the fire, he swiftly removed his briefs. The ache in his loins was almost painful as he displayed his fully erect manhood. She watched him close his eyes. When he opened them again, they remained focused, and filled with heat.

Andrea found herself staring like a teenager at his fully exposed goods. His stalk rose stiffly from a mass of black pubic hair and throbbed with life as he watched her. Severus's fit, slim body was now completely revealed. Although the muscles of his thighs were long and sleek, she noticed they were painfully thin. His arms, too, were slender, but also sinewy and strong as they rested at his side. His broad shoulders tapered in a dramatic fashion down to a flat stomach and an impossibly small pelvis, but the overall effect was quite pleasing. Without further instructions, Andrea slowly slid off her own panties and laid them beside her on the bed with the rest of her clothes.

As Severus stood looking down at her, his lean chest muscles reflexively tightened. Ever so softly he said, "Can you spread your thighs?"

She responded easily, the shyness somehow gone. Without instruction, she reached down and slid a single finger along the side of her swollen nub. At that moment, she would have given anything to have him touch her.

Automatically Snape's hand began to stroke his own hardened member, but he suddenly pulled his hand away. The flush of desire was coming much to fast. Silently, he clenched his teeth and made two tight fists, trying his best to fight the rising tide. He couldn't have stopped now even if he'd wanted to. The heavenly female vision lying exposed on the bed was causing his breathing to accelerate madly and a moan to escape from his lips. At the edge of his willpower, Severus could no longer control his body. In a sudden eruption he stifled a groan and spilled his seed onto the floor.

"Merlin," was all he said. Disgusted with his lack of control, Severus picked up his clothes before escaping into the bathroom.

Andrea had watched his release with wide eyes. Closing her limbs like a wilted flower, she arose quickly and began to dress. By the time Severus reemerged from the bathroom, Andrea was already sitting fully clothed on the bed.

Severus flicked his eyes at her, but Andrea never noticed. She'd turned her head away. This time it was her hair rather than his that hung like a think drape to completely cover her features. As the minutes ticked by, an awkward silence ensued. Each one was secretly wondering what the other was thinking. While Snape took out his wand and vanished the mess he'd left on the floor. Andrea stared at a different section of carpet pretending not to watch his efforts. In any case, she was now much too embarrassed to look him in the eyes. As a result, her head remained twisted away from him.

"Please, forgive me," he said in apparent discomfort before sitting next to her on the bed. "I did not anticipate that it would go so quickly. I - I don't know what to say." Glancing over at her without turning his head, he rolled his eyes to the side allowing a hint of a smile to cross his features. As he observed her, he was surprised to see that she had her arms crossed over her breasts. Andrea's shyness had reemerged like a red flag.

"It's all right." She mumbled before clearing her throat. "You … you seemed … I mean, was it as you expected?" Biting her lip, she reddened immediately wishing she could take the words back. What must he think of her?

"Yes. I was … aroused by … by your …" Severus took a deep breath before continuing. "You are very beautiful." The softness and sincerity of this revelation pronounced with his velvety voice touched her deeply. The sound of it worked like a healing salve on her insecurities and finally gave her the courage to return his gaze. With her cheeks still blushing a bright rosy red, she bravely smiled up at him.

Severus responded by gifting her with a rare, tender half smile, and his dark ebony orbs glistened like jewels brightly in the firelight. At that moment, she clearly sensed something far greater than mere lust reflected in his eyes. No matter how much he denied it, she could plainly see - he _did_ have feelings for her.

But unexpectedly, the pendulum swung heavily back in the opposite direction, and the door to Snape's heart slammed shut. His eyes turned cold, and he sprang up off the bed to turn quickly away. Stiffly, he placed his hands behind his back and began to pace.

Shocked again, as if he'd slapped her, Andrea stared at Severus. What was he playing at? How could he change moods so quickly?

"The result of the experiment is quite clear," Severus stated, as if he were lecturing his class. The tenderness he'd shown earlier had completely evaporated. "We must conclude that all further contact is too dangerous and must be stopped. Effective immediately, we will cease these meetings and avoid each other at all costs."

"What - what are you saying?" Astonished at his reaction, Andrea sputtered angrily. "_Are you crazy?"_

Ignoring her question, he continued to tear their world in two. "You may go to Great Hall for lunch, and I will go to dinner. If you like, you may have the elves deliver dinner to your room. Each of us will stay away from the other. At the end of the term, you will resign. I understand that you have an obligation to finish the school year, but upon conclusion, you will go back to America."

Absolutely stunned by his directives, Andrea spat her reply, her anger erupting in a furious explosion. "Who are _**you**_ to give me orders like that? I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own. You're _**not**_ my master." The sparks were flying out of her eyes, the hurt from his words stabbing deep. Trying to think, she attempted to make sense of what had just happened. "What is so dangerous? We didn't hurt anything. We didn't even get a slight reaction. You're not making sense."

"I've said enough. Good night!" Severus replied. Without looking back, he removed himself from the room, his cloak covering his trail as if to conceal any trace of his existence. With a final blow, he slammed the outer door behind him.

"No, Severus, please, I … I … love you." She spoke softly, the irony of her words ringing clear in the empty room. He'd already gone.

The tears began to fall like rain upon her cheeks. Never had she felt so consumed by her feelings for another man. Yes, she was sure of it. The ache was undeniable. She was in love with Severus Snape. But as sure as she was of her own feelings she knew he hated her.

In the corridor Severus strode away from Andrea's apartment as fast as his long legs could carry him. Furious with himself, he fought to keep his emotions at bay. There could be only one solution: complete separation was the only answer. The books had been right. It was not the physical attraction that had caused the strange phenomenon. No, the most dangerous time had been the moments after their encounter when he had felt ... something alive in his heart – when he had ached to take Andrea in his arms and hold her. It was not the raw lust that he feared, but rather this feeling of unity and caring. It had taken hold of him, and still he refused to believe that this newly born miracle might be _**love**_.

xxxxxxxx

For Andrea, the next few weeks passed at an excruciatingly slow pace. She had never felt so alone in her life. Hiding in her workshop, she refused to even enter the Great Hall for any of her meals. Instead she'd taken to eating both lunch and dinner in her office, preferring to tuck herself away like a hibernating bear. Gradually, as the days passed, Andrea realized she would simply have to put the pain behind her and go on with life. She would do as Severus had requested. But somehow she could not find the courage to notify the headmaster of her plans. To make it official would also make it real, and she was unwilling to confront the truth. No matter how hard she tried, she retained a small fragment of hope.

An entire month passed by the time she received the invitation. It was from Russell. Why hadn't she thought of him before? Perhaps a day away from the castle with the companionship of an understanding friend would do her good.

Using an entirely different approach, Severus attacked the problem as he would any other. By applying rules and control he forced his emotions to obey, fighting with himself as he would an enemy. It was not the first time he'd had to hide his feelings, and his experience provided the tools he needed. He knew how to act, but it was extremely difficult. And this time it was a much bigger challenge. Not only was Andrea just a few steps away, right here with him at Hogwarts, she was also alive and eager it seemed to return his affection, unlike his Lily. These new temptations added a much larger burden than he'd expected.

The only thing that kept his mind focused was the continued search for the cure. More research was needed of course, but instead of looking for someone else's solution, perhaps the answer lay right before him in the Potion's lab. Why had he not thought of it before? Eagerly, he reached for the heavy old tome on the bookcase behind his desk: _Volume 1 – The Potioneer's Companion. _

xxxxxxx

April arrived warm and sunny, proudly showing off the blossoming fruit trees and the deep bright greens of spring. With the coming of the new season, spirits were high in the village of Hogsmeade. In just a few days time, the annual spring festival was scheduled to begin. The promised full day of entertainment and amusements had greatly excited the citizenry as well as the students of Hogwarts. The frenzy of anticipation was almost palpable, and the entire school was looking forward to the celebration, including the Wand mistress. But her enthusiasm for the fair was for an entirely different reason. The beckoning festivities promised to get her away from the castle and remove at least some of the misery from Andrea's soul.

Soon the day arrived. Yet, it wasn't until early afternoon that Andrea finally felt the strength to make her way out to the gate to meet Russell. By then the stream of children had dwindled. The eligible students and most of the staff had already made their way down the path to the fair.

Greeting her under the watchful eyes of the winged boars, Russell's handsome smile glowed magnificently under the warm spring sun, and his friendly face offered a welcome refuge from Andrea's troubled mind. "Hello, love," Russell purred enticingly, his voice full of enthusiasm. "Ready for a grand time today? I hear they have a roaring good band playing this evening. You'd better have on your dancing shoes."

Smiling back with a half-hearted twist of her lips, she shook her head. "I'm sorry Russell, but I'm not really in the mood for dancing. Maybe we could just sit and talk. I just need to get out of here for a while."

"No problem, love. Whatever your little heart desires. Come on, then, let's go."

The couple strolled along the line of vendor stands and watched as the outlandish entertainment unfolded before them. But try as she might, Andrea could not enjoy the day. Her mind was elsewhere. The vision of a pair of black, glittering eyes staring at her lustfully across a darkened room completely filled her thoughts, and she could not resist the temptation to scour the crowd for signs of Severus. As expected, he was not in attendance.

Russell, on the other hand, did not share Andrea's lack of enthusiasm. Instead, he proudly led his beautiful date through the maze of booths. There were scores of vendors, each selling the most unusual of wares. The tempting merchandise had attracted wizarding folk from all over the region, and they bartered happily with the crowd-pleasing sellers competing to get the buyers' attention.

Unfortunately, it all appeared like the dull drone of bees to Andrea's ears. Sadly, she followed Russell around, not really caring where he led her, but she trusted her friend. They finally sat down to relax in a nearby refreshment booth, allowing Russell the opportunity to buy them both a bottle of Butter Beer. As a chaser, he set up a couple glasses of Firewhisky, neatly placing the little shot glasses next to the beer mugs. Like a man experienced in the ways of liquor, he decided to down the liquid in one quick swig.

"I don't really do well with Firewhisky," Andrea admitted, her voice sounding a bit disinterested. "You can have mine."

"Well, if you're sure," Russell replied and downed the second shot as easily as the first.

"Russell, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Anything, my love," he answered hoping Andrea would finally open up to him. He could tell that something had been bothering her, and he suspected it had a lot to do with the sinister looking potions professor.

Andrea began to chew on her upper lip, as she looked sideways at Russell. "You never did ask me about that little episode in your store a few weeks ago. Weren't you concerned? Or even a bit curious?"

"Oh, you mean the day that big ugly bat came in and almost destroyed my store? I could have killed that son of a—"

"Russell!" Andrea scolded.

"All right. I'll just call him an ugly goon, then," he said angrily. "He's a menace. You know, I get the feeling there's something evil going on there, and I think he's up to no good." Russell narrowed his eyes before downing another shot of Firewhisky. Being a good friend, the bartender made sure the shot glass was kept full.

"You … ah … didn't notify the authorities, did you?" Andrea asked softly.

"Nah, I couldn't do that. You might have been implicated and, well, I couldn't have that, now, could I?" he replied, a sweet grin blooming on his face, exposing his generous heart.

"Thank you, Russell," Andrea replied sincerely, winning a wink from her companion.

"But, I'd really like to know," Russell inquired, leaning closer. "Did he do that? Or was it you?" He searched her eyes piercingly with his own, the concern showing clearly on his face.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Let's just say that Professor Snape and I have come to an understanding. There won't be any more disturbances."

Russell could see that Andrea was hurting, but he didn't want to push her. "As long as that understanding means that you're going to keep away from him, then I think you've made the right decision. Now, let's forget all about it and get you back to your happy little self again. Come on angel drink your beer. Or how about a glass of ice cold Elfin wine?"

Smiling sweetly, Andrea nodded. It was so easy to be around Russell. His cheery mood was contagious.

In hopes of getting Andrea to dance, Russell escorted her to a small table near the dance floor and brought them both a generous serving of fish and chips. Now that they were alone, he took the opportunity to watch her intently. The late afternoon sun had cast long dark shadows across the floor near their seats, tempting Russell's eyes away from his date. In a strange elongated imitation of their movements, he saw his own shadow lifting his bowler hat, and then Andrea's smaller form, her hand bobbing up and down as she played with her food.

"You don't seem very hungry. Can I get you something else?" he asked, the concern plainly written on his features.

"Oh, no, this is fine. I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"You seem a little distracted, love. Is there something you want to talk about? You can tell Russell." His hand slipped gently over hers, his touch attempting to warm her cold skin.

Even though she tried to be accommodating, Andrea felt nothing as she stared down at his strong, masculine fingers. It didn't seem fair to Russell. He deserved an explanation, but what should she say? That her heart yearned for another? No, she decided, it would be better to say nothing. Dismally, she realized she never should have come.

"I'm sorry, Russell. I'm not very good company today. Maybe I should go back to the castle and—" Exactly as she was finishing her sentence, the band struck up a tune and drowned out her voice.

In a mad rush, several couples jumped up to dance, and Russell's face lit up like a freshly lit torch. "Come on, love," he clamored. "This'll brighten your mood." With a mighty lurch, he pulled her up and swept her small frame onto the floor.

The band had set up in the center of the square, and soon everyone had begun to dance and sing to the old tunes. Unfortunately, Russell was no longer sober. The afternoon of Firewhisky indulgences had left its mark, prompting the shop owner to ignore his normal good manners. In his exuberance, Russell began to grasp at Andrea's feminine curves, drawing her close to him as he swirled her across the floor. Holding her exceedingly close, the couple moved in time to the brisk music. Before long, his hands had strayed far below her waist. At first Andrea simply pushed Russell's hands away, thinking he was harmless, but when he began to slobber kisses all over her, she realized things were getting out of hand.

It was then that she saw a familiar figure standing in the crowd behind them. Frantically, she tried to get away from Russell's grip, hoping that Severus hadn't seen them, but he was watching – very closely. The Potions master's eyes were glued to the couple as they pranced around the dance floor.

After several dances, Andrea was starting to get frantic. She knew it was the Firewhisky that was directing Russell's actions, but she also realized he was not going to stop. His next move was inexcusable. In a blatant lack of control, he attempted to slide his hand into her robe, rudely grasping her breast. Pushing him away she shoved back, making him stagger off a few steps, but he returned easily to her side.

"Stop it, Russell! Just _stop_!" Andrea spit through gritted teeth. With all the power she could muster, she drew back her arm and smacked him hard on the cheek. The unexpected shock of her delivery only made Russell wobble a bit before he began to laugh, but her actions had not gone unnoticed by the dark-haired figure in the crowd.

Until then, Severus's anger had been simmering beneath his austere features as he watched the couple's every move. It was, after all, none of his business. But upon witnessing Andrea's unsuccessful attempt to defend herself against Russell's unwelcome overtures, Severus had had enough. With surgical precision, Snape moved swiftly between the dancers, and upon reaching Plover, he pushed Russell away from Andrea.

"Leave her be, you filthy, spineless worm," Snape threatened dangerously. "Why don't you crawl back in the ground where you belong, or do you need some help? You seem to be missing a backbone."

Reacting as quickly as his liquor-addled brain would allow, Russell pulled his wand. Weaving slightly, he stood his ground. The anger on his face contorted his features wickedly as he replied, "Get away from her, you evil bat, or I'll tear you apart, do you hear? Now back away!"

"I'll do nothing of the sort. You don't scare me, you pitiful excuse of a wizard," Severus growled, taking a step forward. His right hand had dropped to his side, and as he fingered his wand concealed within the folds of his robe, Snape snarled.

It was obvious to Andrea what was going to happen next. Fearing the worst, she quickly stood between the two, looking as vulnerable as a newborn lamb standing between two dragons.

The jolt of Severus's aggression had struck a smidgen of fear into Russell, but it was not enough to dissuade his protective reflexes. He wasn't going to let Andrea go so easily. Unfortunately, his less than sober mind would not cooperate. Staggering forward, he tried to pull Andrea toward him, but instead he slipped, falling forward in an unstoppable plunge. Like a pair of dominos, Russell first collapsed into Andrea who in turn was pushed flying into Severus's arms.

On instinct, Snape caught her, but this simple, innocent act turned out to be a terrible error. In an instant, the ground began to shake and the wind to whip wildly through the town square. With a desperate grasp on Andrea, Severus froze, realizing what he had done, but it was too late. With the sound of crackling thunder, the two disappeared into the other world.

Back in the village, a disaster was in the making. The trembling earth shook the town in waves, and the sky darkened as huge bolts of red lightning charged across the sky. Torrential gusts of roiling air tore at the landscape, the storm beating wildly against the earth in massive blasts of energy that grew into tornadic proportions.

Unaware of the disastrous results of their actions, Andrea and Severus were once again suspended above a beach with the familiar warm breeze flowing through their hair. The two large planets loomed above them as before, and this time, the water lapped calmly at the shore, the ocean's surface almost flat as it reflected the heavenly bodies in its mirror-like plane.

It had been months since that day in Dumbledore's office when Severus and Andrea had felt each other's touch. At first, they simply held one another. It was a blissful shock – this totally unexpected chance to do what they had both been secretly yearning to experience for so long. Their closeness was intoxicating, their hearts racing as they felt each other's bodies pressing tightly together.

Unwilling to end this heavenly moment, Severus slowly bent down and kissed Andrea, gently at first, and then, as the pent-up desire overwhelmed them, they kissed deeply. The surge of unleashed feelings had somehow broken his control, and his tongue slipped forcefully into her open and eager mouth. Trying to fill their hunger, they took advantage of this fateful opportunity knowing full well that they had but a few short moments. Soon reality demanded that they put a stop to their endeavors. With a great reluctance, they moved their lips apart.

Her eyes moist with emotion, Andrea stared up at Severus, their noses touching softly. "Merlin, Severus, I've missed you so."

"It was necessary," he breathed into her ear.

"But you came to rescue me anyway," she said. "You tried to protect me. Why? Why did you risk it? You said it was too dangerous." Her voice choked on the last word, the pain of their separation still fresh in her mind.

"I was wrong," he answered bluntly.

"No – no you weren't. Look what happened. And now … now that it has, I … I don't want it to end," Andrea cried, the tears spilling onto Severus's wool coat as she gripped him tighter. Then, not caring what his reaction might be she opened up her heart. "I need you," she continued recklessly, knowing she might never get another chance. "I … I can't live without you."

"I know," Severus replied softly. "I, too, have been misleading myself."

"What are we going to do? We've tried everything."

"No, we have not. We must try harder," he said ever so softly as he rubbed his cheek against hers. The look of passion however, soured into a frown as he sensed the seconds slipping by. "We must return. It has been too long already."

Nodding, she started to push away, but Severus stopped her.

"Wait. I need to memorize this." He placed his lips selfishly on her forehead and closed his eyes. Then slowly he began to rub his hands across her back and down her hips, stopping just below the small of her back.

Somehow her needy body welcomed his actions so similar to Russell's. Seemingly bound by an invisible link, she could not push him away. Instead she pleaded with Severus to be strong. "Don't … please. We have to go back. Now."

Her words jolted him out of the thick fog that had somehow encased his mind. With one swift motion, he kissed her again – the movement acting as a signal. They knew what they had to do. In unison, they pushed away from each other, causing the phenomenon to release its strange hold.

As cleanly as a discarded pumpkin seed, the couple was spit unceremoniously back to earth. Transported across the unexplained gap of space, they arrived back to Hogsmeade like two cannon balls falling explosively onto the dance floor. Dropping from the sky, they hit hard and skidding off in opposite directions. When they finally came to a stop, there was an ugly silence overlaying the crowd as the townsfolk got up from where they'd fallen. All eyes were on the couple. The village fair was now a complete disaster. Luckily, the surrounding buildings seemed to have escaped the majority of harm except for some broken glass. The vendors, however, were not so lucky. Not a tent was left standing. And that was not all.

A newly created crack had opened up in the center of the village square. The fissure had expanded into a deep crevice with a huge center cut that ran across the middle of the dance floor right between Andrea and Severus. Clearly, they were the cause – or the victims – of what had happened, and the townspeople were not sure which.

For the first time that day, Andrea realized that Headmaster Dumbledore had been in the crowd watching. She'd never seen him in Hogsmeade before, but she supposed he would have come to enjoy the festivities as much as everyone else. In any case, she was very glad Albus was there.

"Attention everyone, attention! We need your cooperation." Attempting to gain control, Dumbledore addressed the crowd, "If anyone is hurt, we will take you back to the castle. Please let me know who needs assistance." After organizing a team of able-bodied citizens to assist the injured, Dumbledore turned his attention to Andrea and Severus. With the help of Professor McGonagall, he proceeded to check them both for any unusual magical signatures. Nothing was found, and miraculously, no harm had come to either of them, but the onlookers were not so lucky.

Trying to be of help, Andrea immediately started walking toward a group of students, but Dumbledore motioned for her to back off. "No, Andrea, I need you and Severus to go back to the castle. Go directly to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomfrey check you over."

"But, Headmaster," Severus interrupted. "I'm fine. Let Andrea go back. I should assist. Especially those in my own house."

"_No_, you must both listen carefully," he replied sternly. "I need you to get away before the Ministry arrives. You must not call attention to yourselves."

"I don't see how that can be avoided now." Snape frowned and scanned the crowd. Already they had a sizable audience.

"Please, Severus," Minerva said in agreement. "You need to go."

After a swift nod, Snape followed Minerva as she guided Andrea up the path toward the school. Just as the three moved out of sight, the Minister of Magic appeared accompanied by two Aurors. With a calamity of this magnitude, news had traveled fast. The early announcement was already printed in the Daily Prophet, a copy of which was rolled up tightly in the minister's fist.

"Headmaster, will you _please_ explain what has happened here?" Cornelius Fudge had spied Dumbledore leading the rescue efforts and marched sternly up to confront the old wizard. By the look on his face, Fudge was not a happy man. He knew that something as outrageous as this attack on Hogsmeade had the potential to completely jeopardize the stability of his administration. The incident had to be handled with extreme care.

"I'm holding you completely responsible for this," he informed Dumbledore. "And where have you hidden Snape and that other woman? My Aurors have just informed me that dozens of witnesses can attest to their involvement. What have you done with them?"

"Now, Cornelius, there is no need to worry. We have simply taken them to the hospital ward for a complete examination. I'm sure they will be just fine."

Fudge frowned. Although he wanted to argue, he decided not to press the point. "All right, but as soon as they've been examined, my Aurors will—"

"It was Snape!" Plover blurted excitedly as he broke away from the crowd and ran toward Fudge. Still quite inebriated, he'd ignored proper protocol and spoken directly to the minister. "S-Snape … he-he planned this whole thing. He attacked us." With a shaky, slurred voice he condemned the Potions master trying desperately to divert attention away from Andrea.

"Who are you?" Cornelius replied indignantly. "And what have you to do with this?"

Upon seeing Russell standing so close to the minister, one of the Aurors approached the group and stood protectively next to Fudge. He eyed Russell with a half concealed look of surprise.

"I … I'm Russell Plover, the owner of the wand shop here in Hogsmeade," he said, attempting to sound impressive.

"Well, Russell," Dumbledore said patiently, "Why are you making accusations against one of my professors?"

"Because," Plover answered, trying to sound convincing. His glazed eyes however, gave away his drunken condition. "He's trying to de-destroy us. You could see that. He … he cast a spell on the village – something evil – something dark. He's trying to _kill us all_."

"And why would he want to do that?" Dumbledore asked, calmly. "Did you do something to him?"

"Why, no, no, of course not," Plover sputtered. "I was just minding my own business. I say we arrest him." He spun around to look at the crowd. They murmured in response, some saying yes, some no.

"Russell," Dumbledore spoke up again, "Let me remind you that I was watching, and I think it is clear that you, too, are at fault for inappropriate behavior toward Professor Smith _and_ for pushing her into Professor Snape."

The crowd had begun pressing into them, and the Aurors were attempting to push the gawkers back. One of the officers ordered a burly wizard to back off.

"Dumbledore, this is entirely out of your jurisdiction, and I don't need you interfering with our investigation," Fudge barked, irritated at Dumbledore's words.

"Since this involves my professors, it is, indeed, in my jurisdiction." Dumbledore's retort held an edge of warning.

"All right," Fudge allowed. "But we need to let my Aurors do their job." He looked expectantly at the Auror in charge. As the minister spoke, the lead Auror used his wand to tie Russell securely with magical ropes.

"So far, I have no objections," Dumbledore bowed his head gracefully.

"You, Mr. Plover, are under arrest for disorderly conduct," the tallest officer declared. "You will be taken with us to the school." At this, the Auror paused to take a quick glance at Dumbledore who nodded. "And held in temporary custody until your trial first thing tomorrow morning."

Fudge would have loved to arrest Snape and Smith right along with Plover, if just to put Dumbledore in his place, but it didn't seem to be the wisest thing to do at the moment. The headmaster was the king of intimidation, and Fudge wisely remained cautious of this powerful wizard. At least his Aurors had arrested someone, and that was the most important result. It would go a long way to ensure trust among the wizarding community, and of course, to retain his popularity.

After arriving back at the school, Dumbledore went directly to the hospital wing. Standing uncomfortably off to the side, Andrea and Severus watched the headmaster approach.

"How is everything here?" he asked. "Do we have many casualties?"

"Yes, it would appear so, Headmaster," Snape answered as they all glanced unhappily around the crowded room.

The wing was buzzing with activity. In a hectic frenzy, Madame Pomfrey bounced from bed to bed attempting to help as many victims as she could, the beds occupied with injured townspeople as well as students.

Pulling Severus and Andrea away from any eavesdroppers, Dumbledore explained the confrontation he'd had with Fudge and informed them of Russell's arrest. "Please, go to your apartments," he said quietly. "Meet me tomorrow in my office at eight o'clock sharp. We will need to talk before the Ministry hearing."

Following the headmaster's advice, the two headed back to the main entrance hall. Rushing ahead of Severus, Andrea sped off toward her workshop and apartment without looking back. She couldn't bear to see Snape's accusing eyes. After all, she thought, it had been she that had caused this disaster. If she'd dealt with Russell properly, this never would have happened. Feeling the crushing weight of blame, she quickly ran off down the corridor.

Perplexed at Andrea's abrupt withdrawal, Severus watched her go not knowing what to make of her actions. After several minutes, he slowly began his walk toward the dungeons knowing he would not be able to sleep. The battle within him raged like a vicious pair of serpents, dragging his mind from one argument to the other. Despite the vivid lessons he'd learned from today's disastrous events, and the obvious need for caution, his feelings for Andrea had never been so strong. But the question nibbled at his mind. _**Why?**_ It didn't make sense. But as he puzzled over it, a voice in his soul seemed to take over and demand that he do what was right, but there was the second problem. What, exactly, was the _right thing_?

Stopping directly at the top of the long spiral staircase that led to the dungeons, Severus paused. He had said it to her earlier – he'd been misleading himself. The truth came to him clearly as if a brilliant sun had banished the twisted snakes of his confusion. It was simple. He needed her. Despite the lateness of the hour, he turned and with a new sense of purpose, he strode back down the corridor toward the wand workshop.

xxxxxxxx

Tapping lightly on Andrea's apartment door, Severus listened carefully for the sound of movement, but there was no response. Carefully, he tapped again, this time more insistently. Rewarded with the soft sound of her voice, a flicker of a smile triumphantly flashed across his lips.

"Who is it?" she said weakly from the other side, not opening the door.

"It is I, Severus."

The door flung open causing him to jump back. Dressed only in her nightgown and holding a candle, Andrea stared at him, a worried expression causing her eyes to shimmer in the candlelight.

"What's wrong? What are you doing here? Are you hurt?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"No, I'm quite fine, but you, I see, are not. It is obvious that you will soon be struck down with pneumonia. Do you make it a habit to go about wearing nothing but your nightgown? Have you no robe?"

Sighing with relief, Andrea raised an eyebrow. "You're right. I can see you certainly are fine. There's nothing at all wrong with your voice." _**And your wit,**_ she thought.

"Will you kindly get out of my way? How am I supposed to enter if you're blocking the doorway?" He smirked and moved closer, expecting her to let him pass, but she surprised him.

Sticking her candle holder out in front of her, she stopped him in his tracks. "Oh, no. It's not that easy. You need to apologize," she said with an angry glare. "If I recall, you were the one that laid down the law. 'No meetings,' you said. I had to 'go back to America,' you said. 'Quit my job—"

"Enough!" he answered, a bit loudly. Lifting an eyebrow, he studied her.

She, in turn, continued to glare back, but a triumphant smile was beginning to creep onto her face.

"Circumstances have changed," he continued cautiously. "I-I have simply reevaluated the situation. It is now clear—"

"Yes, it is quite clear. You have changed your mind. Why, Professor Snape?" she asked pointedly.

A flicker of a smile appeared on his lips before it spread, and surprisingly refused to leave. "If you will let me enter, I will explain."

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this, but all right, Severus, come in."

He swept past her, keeping a safe distance, before standing by the mantle. Severus was looking quite pleased with himself.

Andrea motioned to the love seat. "Please, sit down. Relax. Put your feet up." Her voice bristled with irritation as she patted the footstool in front of the hearth. "If it makes it easier for you to explain, by all means – get comfortable." Moving to the other side of the small room, she leaned against the wall.

"I prefer to stand, thank you."

"Fine. Okay then, suit yourself," she replied. "Now, what were you going to say?"

"It is obvious to me that you cannot be left alone." He crossed his arms and rocked up on his toes, the excitement of this word game causing his eyes to glitter like diamonds. "You require my assistance. I cannot let you wander about when it is clear you are unfit to choose the proper companions."

"I require _your_ assistance? Ha! I've been choosing wonderful companions all my life with no problems, until I ran into you."

"I can not judge the character of your American acquaintances; however, I will say that in this civilized country you seem to attract unsavory characters like bees to honey."

"Unsavory? Like you?" she smiled, flinging the question to him like a Beater with a bludger.

"I am not unsavory," he answered cautiously, not knowing why she had asked.

"Ah, so I chose you as my companion, and if you are not unsavory, then I believe my ability to chose correctly is quite sound, wouldn't you agree?" She laughed at her successful attempt at logic, her mirth increasing as she watched Severus's reaction.

"Your one singular achievement was, I think, an accidental act of genius. A very good one, I admit." He bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

She nodded back.

"But," he continued, "Your choice of an escort to the fair was certainly not an act of genius—on the contrary."

The words struck her sharply; the earlier blame she'd felt came rushing back. "Russell is not an unsavory character. He just likes to drink. Yes, I'll admit that I made a-a small error. I should have left before he got out of hand."

"So, you agree. You do need my assistance."

"How? By picking out all my friends?" Andrea's smile returned as she eagerly awaited his return quip.

"You do not need any additional companions. I will perform any functions that will be required."

Andrea couldn't help herself. The temptation was too great. With an impish grin, she sauntered toward him, stopping just a few feet away, the movement causing him to take a quick step back. "Can you really perform all functions?" she asked softly.

Opening his mouth to answer, he took a breath. But as his mind followed her train of thought, he hesitated and quirked his mouth. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft and silky as the words teased her with a hidden meaning. "I assure you that I will not only perform all of your required functions, but I will exceed your expectations."

"I suppose I'll just have to take you on a trial basis. Maybe, I could put you through some tests."

"I have always performed well on tests."

"Ah, but the tests I'm thinking about may have to wait until we find a way around our little dilemma."

"And so, we have an understanding," Severus concluded.

"Yes, I believe we do, Professor Snape. Shall we continue our research? We still have a few books left from Japan that we haven't scanned," Andrea offered invitingly.

"To be honest, I came here tonight for another reason," he said softly, the glitter disappearing from his gaze.

Andrea waited for him to explain, her eyes revealing her curiosity.

"Perhaps we should sit down," he said, now growing serious. "I have some things to tell you, and it may take some time."

"I'll get us some tea, but I have a question for you." She conjured up a tea set with her wand and began to add tea to the pot. "Severus, would you have hit Russell? I mean, did you want to?"

"Hit him? I probably would have beaten him to a pulp. But if I had, he'd have been better off than if I'd cursed him. You don't know how close I came to drawing my wand. He had no right accosting you like that. He's a bloody worm and deserves to rot in Azkaban."

"Okay," Andrea replied. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

Having just sat down, Severus got up once again, his anger bursting to the surface. With a jerking movement, he started pacing with his hands tucked tightly behind his back, his head down and his long hair concealing his face. "You don't know how easily I could have cursed him – destroyed him. I am so angry with myself. I must use more control."

"Stop thinking about it," she said shaking her head. "He's the least of our worries now. Come sit down and drink your tea."

He inhaled the aroma of the hot liquid and took a big sip. "Thank you. This tastes rather pleasant this evening."

"It seems everything's been so crazy lately. I don't know what to think." Andrea looked into the fireplace as she spoke. "Maybe we've had enough excitement for one day. Let's call it a night."

"No, not yet. We need to discuss something more. You need to understand, this thing, this power we have. It could be very dangerous in the wrong hands. There are some very evil wizards in our world, and we have to be careful to keep this as quiet as possible, although it may already be too late."

"What are you saying?"

"Just that if we wanted to, we could destroy everything. If someone forced us, they could use us as a weapon, and now that the situation is out in the open, there's no telling what might happen."

"We wouldn't let anything happen."

"That would be our intention, of course, but I'm simply saying – we have to be careful."

"Who would even think of such a thing?" Andrea shook her head. It was hard for her to imagine.

"It's time I explained some things to you." He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "There are certain experiences from my past that I've been reluctant to share. Things that you need to know about, if we are to continue as … companions." Pausing, he took a quick glance at Andrea to gauge her reaction, but she simply stared back at him with wide eyes. "When I was young, I made a few bad choices, and I became involved in the Dark Arts."

Andrea felt a fear rising in her throat. "Oh, Severus—"

"Please, listen." He put up his hand. "You must understand. I was initially lured to the Dark Arts by a quest for knowledge. Later, it fulfilled a craving for power and perhaps a need for respect. Maybe both – I don't know. Do you remember a time about ten years ago, a very dark time when the Dark Lord – He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – began terrorizing the wizarding community?"

Andrea tried to keep herself calm. "Yes, we knew about it, but England was so far away. We didn't pay much attention. If I recall, we sent a team of wizards to help the Ministry fight him."

"You need to know that I was on the Dark Lord's side."

"_What_? How could you—"

"I had my reasons," he answered bitterly. "Too late I realized it was a mistake. Then, I let some information slip into the wrong hands. As a result of my indiscretion, the Dark Lord killed someone – someone that I cared very deeply about." He was staring into the fireplace, his voice dropping to a mere whisper. "The circumstances made me question my beliefs. In the end, I made a promise and began working for Dumbledore. He was ultimately responsible for my changing sides. After that, I … provided information. It was a dirty business, but the details I supplied were crucial to the cause. But many wizards on both sides still think I am a traitor."

Severus stood and turned to look at her, his expression unusually sad. Andrea looked him directly in the eyes, and it was then that she instinctively knew he was telling the truth. He'd opened his mind, and his heart to her, hoping that she would believe him.

"Severus—" she started again, but he interrupted her.

"If you … if this has changed your mind or changed how you feel—"

"Don't. It's not fair. I can't think right now. So much has happened. Please, you need to give me more time." She looked up at him again before she finished. "But I do believe you."

Nodding that he understood, Severus waited a few moments, but he had much more to say. "The reason I'm telling you this, other than the fact that you need to understand, is to convince you that at any moment we could be compromised or attacked. There are wizards that would try to use this situation to help the Dark Lord's cause."

"I see."

Severus frowned. "Is that all you can say?"

"No. I thought you told me that you were half Muggle. If that's so, then how could you believe in the Dark Lord's pure-blood ideas?"

"It's hard to explain. I believed the Dark Lord would win, and I wanted … no, needed to be on the winning side. I felt if I could use my influence … use the power to frighten my enemies and protect my interests, then …"

As his voice trailed off, Andrea could see the horrible sadness that engulfed him. Her lips drew tight with concern, but she kept silent.

"The Dark Arts made me feel that I was in control, that I had some sort of destiny. I realize now that I was a fool." Frowning he again stared into the fire, his forehead creased with pain as he recalled those difficult times.

"Severus, please give me a little time. I need to think this through. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that …" She sighed and looked down. The empty teacup was slick and cold in her hand.

He nodded, suddenly too sad to speak. He knew he'd had to tell her. He couldn't live a lie. But now, he was afraid that he might have lost her.

"I do admire you for telling me, as well as for pulling yourself away from it. That must have been very hard. I don't know if I could be so strong." Andrea tried to think, but her voice sounded hollow and empty. "What ever happened to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No one knows if the Dark Lord still exists in some form, or if he was actually destroyed. It was a long time ago."

"Well, neither one of us are kids. We both have things in our past that we regret."

Turning toward her, Severus flashed his eyes in disgust. "No, you do not understand. This is evil beyond anything you could imagine. You will never understand. In fact, you should pray that you never understand."

He was right. She didn't understand, but what could she say? It was time she offered him her faith.

"I suppose I'm pretty naive about this, but I trust you. Shouldn't I? Trust you?" she asked, her eyes brimming with love. At this point, it wouldn't have mattered what secrets he had hidden in his past. She only knew one thing and that was that her heart was lost to him. Her soul was entirely consumed by her love for him.

They stared deep into each other's eyes from across the room for several moments. Was it a minute? Hours? Suddenly, the whirlwind began and increased in strength. Alarmed, Andrea ran to the other side of the room frantically trying to get away, but they kept their eyes locked together. Despite the added distance, the reaction wouldn't stop.

His eyes widening, Andrea read the horror revealed in his face.

"It can't be – there is no contact. We are not even close. And I … I … don't even … I couldn't possibly," he shouted through the wind, but his words were lost in the conflagration. In the midst of the thrashing gale, he was consumed by only one thought. He loved her.

"Stop it, _stop it!"_ she cried, finally turning her face to the wall. Fearfully, she shut her eyes. But as abruptly as it had begun, the wind stopped. With her heart beating wildly, Andrea buried her face in her arms, knowing she could not turn to face him. "_My God!"_ she cried out. "It's getting worse! I can't even look at you now."

The sudden quiet of the aftermath seemed deafening, but out of the silence, Severus spoke. "I will leave you. Please, you must not be alarmed." Wishing he could think of something else to say, he simply stood and gazed at the back of her head. It was not often that he was left speechless. Realizing they had somehow crossed another threshold, Severus knew he needed to go. Without another word he turned and strode quickly away.

**A/N:** **Please** **comment. I would love to hear what you think. Thanks also to my beta Fainting Fancies, who has been extremely helpful. She is tough enough to tell me the truth and kind enough to make me listen. To all of you loyal readers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Elliegirl, and animalwriter.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Fig Muffin

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 2/04/12**_

**Chapter 7 – A Fig Muffin**

Morning arrived, but with the daylight, Andrea felt even worse than the night before. The encounter with Severus had left her both bewildered and shaken. How could they possibly work together after what happened last night in her apartment? The increasing severity of their attraction made it highly unlikely, yet despite the difficulty, she felt strangely happy. Severus had admitted he wanted to continue their research, and although Andrea had the sense to remain cautious, his change in attitude had filled her with hope.

Anxious to meet with Dumbledore, yet fearful of the outcome, she quickly got dressed. The meeting was too important to even consider being late. Choosing to be conservative in her attire, she donned a set of somber, brown robes and tied her long red-gold hair into a single, long braid. Checking the time, she took one last look at her reflection in the damp stained bathroom mirror before hurrying out the door.

Despite Andrea's best efforts to get there first, Severus was already waiting in the corridor outside the headmaster's office when she arrived. It was still a few minutes before eight, but by the scowl adorning Snape's features, she could see that he'd already acquired a bad mood.

With only a furtive glance in Andrea's direction, Severus fought hard to remain controlled, but it was damned difficult. The question was: why was it such a struggle? His years as a spy and servant to both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord had trained him well. Why, then, was his body so drastically at war with his brain? Determined to ignore the wild feelings that broiled within, he turned away and tried to ignore the woman at his side. As far as he could tell, she was mirroring his actions and stubbornly trying to stay focused on the meeting ahead.

"Gooseberry jam." Instead of acknowledging her, Severus muttered the password, and the two silently ascended the stairway.

After they reached the top, they stood a few feet apart and waited together in front of the door. Each stared forward, painfully aware of each other's presence in the confined space.

"Good morning," Andrea murmured softly in a weak attempt to break the silence.

"Professor," Severus replied formally. It was an awkward acknowledgment at best. Unable to keep his face completely blank, he simply glared at the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course. And why shouldn't I be?" he answered as the familiar scowl returned in full force.

"Well, I'm not," Andrea answered quietly. "And I find it hard to believe that you aren't feeling something strange going on right now."

Like a hovering thundercloud, the electricity of their attraction prickled their nerves with a thousand miniature jolts of pleasure announcing their proximity. The feeling was impossible to ignore.

"I am not … immune to it," Severus sighed. "But I can focus my attention elsewhere."

"Like Hell," Andrea answered in a rare use of an expletive, her eyes flicking up to meet his, and as they connected, the feeling of desire flooded through them. The strength of it made them both gasp and look away. The danger had clearly risen with the eye contact.

Knocking lightly, Severus hoped the headmaster would immediately let them enter and allow the distraction of the meeting to suppress the overpowering urge that was now pulsing through his body. How could a woman affect him so? It had the characteristics of a curse, but from what source? An enemy as yet undefined? Strangely, Severus realized that if he focused on the puzzle, the enigma of their situation, the urge lessened. Concentration, it seemed, was the key to controlling this fiend.

Abruptly, the door opened, allowing them to enter. Although the couple appeared distant toward each other, there was clearly something affecting the two professors, and the headmaster immediately sensed it. As he considered the situation, he gave the two a welcoming smile. "Did you have a nice, restful sleep?" he asked.

Allowing himself a quick exploratory look, Severus stole a glance at Andrea, but she was looking down at the floor. The pattern of the stones seemed to consume her. Neither had the strength to reply.

"Well, I suppose not," said the headmaster, answering his own question. "Would anyone like some tea?"

Almost in unison, they both shook their heads no.

"May I have a word, Albus?" Professor McGonagall inquired as she burst unannounced into the room. "I'm so sorry, but you asked me to interrupt. The trial for Mr. Plover has concluded, and the Ministry has found him guilty."

"And the sentence, Minerva?"

"It's just a fine, Albus," she answered in astonishment. "A fine of fifty Galleons."

"That's a tenth of what he deserves," Snape snorted. "The filthy swine."

"I do not disagree with your opinion of Mr. Plover, Severus, but you too, acted quite out of line yesterday," Dumbledore admonished. "You let your anger get the best of you, and I cannot emphasize enough that you were extremely lucky. In a move that I think has caused an unusual amount of controversy in the Wizengamot, the Ministry has decided to waive all charges against you. The majority believes that because you did not draw your wand, you are not to blame. You did, however, push Russell, but under the circumstances, it was considered a gallant act of protection toward Professor Smith. Fortunately, there were many witnesses."

Andrea sensed trouble. Dumbledore certainly had more up his dark purple sleeve than he'd already revealed. The feeling sent a wicked chill through the Wand mistress's body as she waited for the headmaster to unveil the rest.

"As to the laxity of Mr. Plover's sentence, I believe he must have connections within the Ministry, or at least knows someone willing to vouch for him. Be that as it may, your situation is what concerns me," Dumbledore continued. "It is true that you have avoided arrest, at least at the present. The Ministry, however, has deemed it necessary to extend their influence in another way. Because of the danger, they are placing a ban on contact between the two of you. You are no longer allowed to be alone together."

"They can't do that," Andrea said, straightening bolt upright in her chair. "What happened in Hogsmeade was an accident."

"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore answered. "I agree with you, but they are quite justified in their decision. Two people were seriously hurt in the incident; one almost died."

Severus closed his eyes as a deep pain clouded his features. He'd seen enough of death and suffering for ten lifetimes, and yet he'd allowed this ridiculous travesty to take place. What was the matter with him?

Andrea was having similar thoughts. They hadn't known the extent of the injuries until now, and as the truth began to sink in, she was overcome with a horrible sadness that was escalating into anger.

"All because of our selfishness," she admitted bitterly.

"Do not speak," Snape warned, his eyes shifting toward her but only to a point directly in front of her chair.

"I'm sorry Severus, but I have to. This needs to be said."

As she spoke Dumbledore gazed at Andrea with an intense scrutiny. He was trying to understand just how far the relationship between the two professors had progressed. Using his own talent for Legilimency, he peered into her wide, moist eyes and found exactly what he was looking for. Pouring out like a golden waterfall, Dumbledore saw the love she had for Severus. It shocked him in its strength, but there was something more. The old, powerful wizard could sense a deep current of energy moving between the two professors. Severus was giving her a part of him, and she was giving something of herself back – a continuous exchange of power.

The revelation had stunned the headmaster. Never before had he seen two people bonded in such a manner. He wondered if it was some form of ancient magic or something dark and unknown to the wizarding world. Dumbledore thought uneasily about the incident that occurred in his office last October, but it was easy to see that things had changed. Now, after this most recent event, he had to ask: How dangerous had this become?

"Yes, I agree," Albus replied. "Please continue." He managed to hide his growing apprehension with a practiced fatherly tone.

"While Severus and I were away … when we left the square – we knew perfectly well what was happening back in Hogsmeade. We should have returned immediately, but …" She paused and looked down at her hands, twisting them anxiously in her lap. "We just couldn't come right back. We have no excuses, Headmaster. It … it just got out of hand." Andrea's eyes blinked uneasily as she glanced at Severus. "We couldn't let go of each other. You can't imagine what it was like. It'd been so long–" she halted, her voice choking in her throat.

Albus could well imagine how the increased current of magic might influence the body in both positive and negative ways. Although the depth of contamination had yet to be determined, it was clear that this disturbance was twisting into a very ugly problem, a problem that appeared to defy resolution. With an understanding smile and a nod of the old man's head, Dumbledore concealed his unease as he listened and watched. Across the desk from Albus, Severus was having an entirely different reaction to Andrea's words.

With his obsidian eyes searing in anger, Snape glared down at her. This was not a matter for public exhibition. Plus, Andrea was admitting fault when there was no proof. This was not a simple romantic dalliance, and until they learned the truth of it, he saw no reason to accept the blame. Wanting desperately for her to remain silent, Snape took a step toward her, but she put her hand up to stop him.

"Don't you see?" Filled with anguish, Andrea continued to look down at her hands, thus avoiding Severus's condemning gaze. "We were responsible for everything that happened in Hogsmeade yesterday. Maybe the Ministry was right. We _can't_ control ourselves. Maybe we need someone to help us."

"Don't be a fool," Severus spat in disgust. "The Ministry couldn't help a drowning newt; much less provide an intelligent answer to this. I admit, we let things get out of hand, but now that we're aware of the danger, we can think this through and be more careful. There must be an answer, and we can and will find it. We simply need more time."

"No, Severus, _we don't have any more time_," Andrea nearly shouted in frustration. "I won't be responsible for any more injuries." For a moment, she flicked her eyes at him asking for understanding before forcing herself to look away. "There's more, Headmaster. Last night, we discovered that we could create the _event_ just by looking at each other. We don't even need to touch now." Minerva gasped, and Dumbledore looked to Severus for confirmation.

"It's true," Snape confirmed as he looked across the office at Minerva, his frown deepening as he saw the shock in her eyes. He'd forgotten that she was still in the room. "It appears to be escalating."

"Then I am afraid I must tell the Ministry," Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry, but I have no other choice. They have already been discussing the option of sending Andrea back to America. Deportation is a real possibility."

Shaking her head, Andrea realized the hopelessness of the situation. She'd already thought about returning home, but now it looked as if the decision would be made for her.

"It appears they've left us with no alternative." Severus sighed inwardly, his mood tempted by thoughts of defeat.

"No, not yet," Dumbledore answered as he thoughtfully stroked his beard. "The Wizengamot will need to take a vote, and the debates may take several weeks. In the meantime, I suggest you limit your time together and engage a chaperone." Dumbledore paused and looked strategically at Severus. "One last thing. I do have some good news."

Andrea and Severus each took a wary glance at each other before quickly looking away.

"How, may I ask, is the word 'good' involved in any of this, Headmaster?" Severus questioned, his voice laced with a liberal dose of skepticism.

"After hearing it, you will agree. Just this morning, I received an interesting bit of correspondence. It is from a professor at the University of Magical Development of Northern California."

"Is he trustworthy?" Severus queried.

"Quite. Professor Aldridge is a well-respected master in the field of bio-magic. He is not only aware of others with your condition he has been investigating a local couple that have had similar experiences. I admit some of his theories are quite unusual, but it might be worth investigating."

"Go on," Snape urged.

"He believes the instability created during one of your events acts as a trigger for producing earthquakes."

"That does seem to match our theories about what happened in Hogsmeade yesterday," Andrea commented thoughtfully.

"Which is why I wrote back and suggested that you travel to California and meet with Professor Aldridge."

"Go to California? Why, that's a great idea! We've exhausted almost all of our local resources. What do you think, Severus?" Andrea grinned excitedly, her mounting enthusiasm easily replacing her doubts. "Would you like to see America?"

"Perhaps. It may lead to some answers," Severus allowed cautiously, but the tone of his soft, silky voice betrayed his feelings, and Andrea's body reacted instantly. Blushing with desire for him, she smiled like a star struck teenager.

"Andrea, I think you misunderstand me." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and shook his head. "You need to travel alone. I have other plans for Severus. Besides, it would be much too dangerous for the both of you to travel together."

"I should have known this was much too easy," Snape sneered, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Were you going to reveal your hidden agenda to me later, Headmaster, or was I to just walk about blindly until I fell into it like a pit of vipers?"

"No, Severus," Dumbledore replied, ignoring Snape's irritation. "You will be traveling too, but your destination will be closer to home. I recommend a visit to both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Your contacts at the schools can provide access to their libraries. I have also prepared some letters of introduction. They will grant you entrance to the catacomb archives in Rome and the Blue Mosque library in Istanbul. Unfortunately, it's a rather extensive schedule."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before adding, "You will need to plan carefully, or you will never make it through. Remember, it is essential that you return home in time for the fall term." The headmaster met Snape's gaze, and the two men exchanged meaningful glances. There were debts to be paid and a promise to fulfill, and both men knew the difficulty of the tasks ahead. This new concern would only hamper Dumbledore's plans, and he was anxious to see it resolved.

"One more thing, Severus. When you check in with your old acquaintances, I would be most interested in knowing how they are getting along."

"As you wish," Severus answered with a small nod of his head. As much as Snape hated to admit it, Dumbledore was right. It was best to travel alone. With luck, he might be able to unearth some truth regarding Voldemort's existence. In any case, Severus knew his travels would offer a fertile opportunity for spying. But the collection of Death Eater gossip was a distant second on his agenda, no matter how much Dumbledore begged. The primary concern was the search for a cure. They had to put a stop to these unnatural outbursts before anyone else got hurt.

Turning away from the couple, Dumbledore stared pensively out the window behind him. "Minerva," Albus said distractedly. "Would you be so kind as to escort Severus and Andrea down the stairs?"

"There is no need, Headmaster. I will leave." With one last discrete look in Andrea's direction, Severus turned and strode quickly out of Dumbledore's office, his cloak fluttering ominously behind him.

With Snape now gone, Andrea, too, stood up to leave, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Do you have a moment?" he asked. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course," she replied tiredly.

"I will not keep you long." Albus moved back to his office chair and sat down directly across from the young professor. "By the way, do you enjoy teaching here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes, I love the students, and it's very exciting. You know how children can be. So unpredictable. And there's always something exciting going on. It's very rewarding. Especially when I see how much they've learned."

"Excellent! I had hoped you would enjoy your time here … despite the challenges." The old wizard flicked his eyes toward the Wand mistress, and waited for her to comment.

"Challenges? Well, yes, I suppose." Andrea looked innocently into Dumbledore's eyes, and her mind immediately filled with the memory of that first staff dinner and the unwelcoming gaze of the Potions master. In an instant, the image refocused to the night of the Potions lesson and the attraction she'd experienced for the dark-haired professor. Finally, she recalled yesterday's event in vivid detail, her heart fluttering at the memory of Severus's embrace. Embarrassed, Andrea felt her face flush. Trying to hide it, she looked down at the floor.

"Forgive me for being blunt." Unexpectedly, Dumbledore jumped directly to the point, sensing her turmoil. "But are you involved with Severus? Do you love him?"

"What? No! Of course not." Inhaling deeply, her hands flew to her cheeks. The blush on her face grew even hotter under the headmaster's scrutiny. "I mean … I-I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Confused, Andrea shook her head. "After all that's happened, how can I know for sure? Everything is so mixed up. I don't think I should trust myself. Oh, Albus. What do you think? Am I?"

Chuckling, Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe you are, but what I think matters not. You are the only one that can honestly answer that question. Regardless, there is no need to be embarrassed, my dear. And from what I observed this morning, Severus may feel the same way."

"No, no, Albus, you've got it all wrong." Andrea frowned in disbelief. "His interest is strictly academic. He's just as reserved as ever. At times, I think I see something, and then—" She shook her head slowly. "I suppose the best thing for me to do would be to just go home."

"No, my dear, I think that would be a mistake." The headmaster paused and seemed to become lost in his own thoughts. But just as she turned to go, Dumbledore spoke to her thoughtfully, "You will find that even though Severus may be difficult at times, he is definitely worth the effort. All you need is a little patience."

xxxxxxxx

As April came to a close, Andrea began to formulate a more extensive itinerary. She planned to spend most, if not all, of the summer traveling. Her itinerary would include stops at all of the major wizarding schools in America. She'd be visiting Salem, St. Augustine, Chicago, New Orleans and San Francisco. She was especially interested in San Francisco, where Dumbledore's contact, Professor Aldridge, worked as a researcher for the school.

Not long after the meeting with Dumbledore, the Ministry ruled to completely ban any face-to-face contact between the two professors. The new restriction was unavoidable and forced them both to adapt. Despite the inconvenience, they attempted to cram in as much research as possible during the last weeks of term. The need to communicate their findings generated a flood of letter writing, the Floo Network lacking the privacy they required. Seemingly endless batches of intra-school memos flowed between the dungeons and the wand workshop with the debris piling up like drifting snow.

xxxxxxxx

At the end of June, it was time to begin their journeys. Two days after the Hogwarts Express had left for London, Severus stood before the grate in his office thinking carefully about what he was about to do. He wasn't leaving for several hours, but he knew that delaying this last conversation until the last minute would be painful for both of them. He had thought about simply writing another letter, but he needed to hear Andrea's voice just one last time. Taking a small pinch of Floo powder in his fingers, he flung it onto the grate and called out to her, his strong voice echoing up through the chimney. "Professor Smith, may I speak with you?"

"Severus? Yes, I'm here. Are you ready to go?"

He knew this would be awkward, and he wanted to get to the point. "Yes. However … I find there is something I needed to say…"

"What?" she asked softly.

"You will be traveling into unfamiliar territory. There will be dangers and … I need you to be careful. I need you to …" He paused and closed his eyes thinking of how she had felt in his arms. "I need you to come back. Do you understand?"

What he'd wanted to say was that he needed her to come back to _him_, but instead an unfamiliar lump had grown in his throat. He could no longer speak. A million thoughts were rushing through his mind as he tried to understand what was happening. The desire and longing were shattering his defenses, but instead of being angry, Severus felt his heart tighten. He hadn't felt this vulnerable in a very long time.

Severus's words washed over Andrea in an electrifying surge as a glistening ray of hope shined upon her heart. Perhaps he really did care. She knew this was as hard for him, so she tried to be brave. "Don't worry. We'll see each other soon."

As the silence grew, she vainly tried to smother the bout of tears that had sprung up to clog her vision. She didn't know what else to say to him – afraid that to say anything would break this fragile moment between them. Struggling, she stuffed her hand in her mouth and forbade herself to speak. Every portion of her soul was screaming to say _**I love you**_**, **but she could not. Then as the moments ticked by, she knew she had to say something—he was waiting.

"I _will_ come back," she replied carefully, forcing herself to be calm, but the words sounded silly as she spoke. "I promise."

"Promises can be broken," he replied. The tone of his voice was so full of meaning that Andrea suspected he had read her thoughts. "Do not promise – just do it."

Again there was silence. "Severus..." Faltering, she looked at the grate but the hearth had grown suddenly cold. The connection had broken, and he was gone.

xxxxxxxx

The search began on a hopeful but lonely note. Severus spent his days scanning the pages of rare old books and age stained parchments rarely seeing the light of day. With little sleep, he worked continuously through what seemed to be a never-ending stack of material, but by the end of June, he'd found only odd bits of old legends and unsubstantiated clues.

Andrea was equally as busy, however, her method of research was more social in nature. Concentrating on personal interviews, she approached only those academics considered to be the best in their fields. Magical core theory and shared magic were the main topics of discussion, but she ran into the same issues that hindered Severus. There was almost too much information to consider. It didn't take long before her numerous notebooks were overflowing with scribbled data and theories, yet she'd found nothing of substance to assist in their quest.

After arriving in California and conferring with Professor Aldridge, Andrea was shocked to learn of some devastating news. After causing disaster upon disaster, the unlucky couple he'd used in his study decided to take things into their own hands. In the worst possible solution, the wizard had killed the witch and then himself. It was a devastating blow, and although deeply saddened by the event, Andrea went forward with the research. What else could she do?

It was now almost mid-August, and both Andrea and Severus were exhausted, both drained from their fruitless journey. As a final attempt, Andrea traveled to Arizona in the hopes of finding a hidden, Anasazi community that might hold the answer, but to her disappointment, she was unable to locate their village. With her money completely gone, she acquired a job in Sedona making wands for the Phoenix-area wizards. The income allowed her the added resources to continue the hunt.

The weeks of futile searching had finally convinced Andrea that Severus had been right all along. Perhaps it was best if they parted ways, never to see one another again. For days Andrea weighed the situation, finally convincing herself that Severus was better off not knowing anything more about her. It was the safest way for both of them. At the very least, they had experienced almost an entire year together.

With a heavy heart, Andrea reread a very special letter she'd received just two days prior. The scroll had contained a beautiful surprise. It was so unlike Severus to reveal his thoughts like this, but as the weeks progressed, his words had grown ever more revealing. Although he'd never said it, perhaps his dreams were the same as hers, just to be normal and touch the one he loved.

This singular letter from the most extraordinary of men contained a poem that read:

_**Take Me with You**_

_**Your eyes are still closed  
Are you sleeping?  
Can I touch you?  
Would it make you fall?**_

_**You sail in love through the sky  
Where nothing slips in between us  
Am I living your dreams?  
Take me with you.**_

_**The night is still cold  
Let me hold you  
Drifting homewards  
Do you know how the wind blows?**_

_**You sail in love through the sky  
And I will keep you close beside me  
Am I living your dreams?  
Take me with you.**_

In the weeks ahead, Andrea would reread it every day, keeping it close to her heart. Never would she give up hope, but she knew she had to set him free.

Not long after, Severus began to suspect that something had gone terribly wrong. For over a week, he'd received no letters. As was his habit, he sent a scroll to her every day, the last two reflecting his growing anxiety. Had she been hurt? Was she in trouble? Should he come to her? Anxiously, he reread her last letter posted ten days before. It had been full of optimism as she'd just gotten her position in Sedona. With a light-hearted script, she'd shared her bright thoughts about the future.

_**My dearest Severus,**_

_**This is such a wonderful place. I wish you could see it. The red rocks are so striking and are said to contain magical properties from the ancient ones. Sometimes, I think I can feel the surge of power that this place gives me. I suppose it's just a strange old legend, but I'll take any help we can get.**_

_**My new friends have been so accommodating. There's a small room above their shop they've allowed me to use until I find a place of my own, but I'm sure it won't be long as I've already found a trail into the desert that may lead me to an old Anasazi outpost. **_

_**Enough of my ramblings. I seem to do a lot of that lately; it's just that I miss our talks. All I know is that I must see you again, but I'm afraid I don't know when that will be. I'm sorry, but I must sign off. It's very late, and I must get to bed, but please write soon.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Andrea**_

In a darkened room above a tavern in Egypt, Severus sat at an old desk and unrolled the scroll he'd just received. Eagerly he scanned the newest letter, but as he did, his brow furrowed in frustration. The cold words on the parchment were ruthlessly clear. Andrea had changed her mind.

_**My dearest Severus,**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. As you know, it's been over two months now and neither of us has found any answers. Although the weeks of research have been disappointing, the time away has given me the opportunity to think. Please know that this is very difficult for me to say, but I believe this search of ours was a foolish mistake. We should have known better. **_

_**I also believe it was premature of me to tell you about my feelings. After much thought and consideration, I now understand that although we had a very good friendship, I no longer wish our relationship to continue. I am releasing you from any ties that may remain. I do not regret the past year we spent together, but it is time we both moved on.**_

_**Please let me take this opportunity to wish you a full and successful future.**_

_**Good luck, **_

_**Andrea**_

Scrambling immediately for a blank piece of parchment, Severus grabbed his quill and furiously began to write. The quill tip scratched loudly across the paper as his wrote, his usually careful wording now completely ignored. The words flew onto the page as erratic as his thoughts.

_**Andrea,**_

_**Merlin, what has happened to you? Are you out of your mind? Has the Arizona sun fried all of your brain cells? Or is this some sort of practical joke prompted by your ill-equipped American sense of humor? **_

_**Andrea—please—don't do this. You mustn't give up. You gave me your word. Andrea – have you been listening to me at all? Are you deaf? **_

_**Please, let me come to you. I can be there in less than a day. Where can I meet you? Tell me the address. I expect your immediate response. **_

_**Wait, I've changed my mind. Meet me at the Phoenix Portkey station at eight tomorrow morning. Do you understand? I must see you!**_

_**Urgently, **_

_**Severus**_

As he stared at the salutation his breathing quickened. Perhaps, it was time. If he waited, it might be too late. _**Blast,**_ he thought, _**I might already be too late. **_With a strong hand, he finally committed the words to paper:

_**I need you.**_

Smiling triumphantly, he attached the letter to the waiting owl and sent him on his way. The decisive moment had passed quickly, but he realized he needed to move fast if he was ever to make it to Phoenix by morning. With great fervor he prepared to go, arriving just in time to take the afternoon public Portkey. He arrived in America just after midnight, Phoenix time.

The dark night was unusually quiet as he stepped out of the Portkey station, the only sounds resulting from the wind blowing the dust up from the parking lot to his right. This was a Muggle section of the city, the warehouses looming up from the road behind him, the night lit only by one electric streetlight beyond. Except for the wind, he heard no other sound. _**Foolish**_, he thought. Why had he been so thoughtless as to come in the middle of the night, not knowing where to go in this strange city?

Retreating back into the station, Severus sat down on one of the wooden benches as his mind began to wander. How had he gotten himself into this mess? How had he become a slave to this silly woman? If he had any sense, he'd be taking the very next Portkey back to Scotland, but then, how would he live? Logically, he assured himself that his life would return to normal and as before, it would be … _**forever empty**_. The words floated forward in his mind as if prompted by an unseen force.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. If it weren't for the fact that Severus was absolutely sure Andrea had feelings for him, he most likely wouldn't have rushed halfway across the world to find her, but he knew her last letter was a lie. She was simply trying to protect him. Hadn't he tried to do the same to her a couple of months earlier, demanding that she resign her teaching position and return to America?

Now she had done it to him. She'd flashed a silly bit of nobleness just like a Gryffindor. But Andrea was not one to be pegged into the characteristics of a single Hogwarts house. No, his beauty was different. She had a blend of good and bad traits from all of the houses, mixed up like sugar taffy in her personality. True and hardworking like a Hufflepuff, as smart as a Ravenclaw, and as brave as any Gryffindor, she held all of those qualities and more.

As he mused, Andrea's face appeared from his memories to tease him. Yes, she talked a little too much, and her strange American ways were a constant perplexity to him, but he could easily put up with those minor irritations. Although she was not ambitious like a Slytherin, she was cunning and had exhibited the skills required to step on the appropriate toes when needed to get what she wanted – especially if it had to do with him. Smiling inwardly, he remembered her laugh – more like a giggle with a strangled squeak. How he would have loved to hear it now.

With a tired shake of his head, Severus started to nod off, confident that in just a few hours, he would easily be able to talk some sense into the woman, and then they could go home. Yawning, his head fell against his chest as he told himself once more – _**just a few hours to go.**_

By ten o'clock, the sun was flooding in the windows at full capacity, heating up the stagnant air and the multitude of waiting travelers. The stink of sweating bodies and the infernal dust nauseated Severus, causing a distasteful sneer to stick to his face like impenetrable glue. Annoyed, he unbuttoned the top of his wool robes and loosened his collar. Where was she? Surely, she should have received his message by now.

Sometime after two that afternoon, a small elf approached him. The wee creature had a tan, gold- buttoned uniform and a pillbox hat that allowed one of his big ears to stick out of the top. Severus shook his head, wondering how these American elves were allowed to wear real clothes. The big-eyed servant stuck out his hand, offering a small scroll tied with a bright red ribbon.

"Professor Snape?" the elf asked. "Are you he?"

"Yes," Severus answered, his irritation so strong that his voice flew at the poor creature like a barbed arrow.

"Here, sir, I have a message to deliver," the elf replied, the wee creature's voice trembling in fear.

Snatching the scroll out of the elf's shaking hand, Severus quickly read the note. It was from Dumbledore requesting that Severus return immediately to Hogwarts for the start of the fall term. The headmaster needlessly reminded him that this was the year that Lily's son would begin his first year at school. Snape was needed to fulfill his prior obligations.

Disgusted, Severus stood up and marched over to the ticket counter. There was no time to lose. He knew Andrea wouldn't be coming, so he had to make a choice.

"Excuse me, miss," he said gruffly to the agent, his impatience blistering. "I need to get to Sedona."

The doleful young girl at the counter shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir, but there isn't a Portkey station there. Can't you just Apparate?"

"I could if I knew where I was going," Snape spat out waspishly at the woman.

"Not my problem," the girl replied haughtily and pulled out a piece of gum from her purse.

"Isn't there some sort of bus? A Knight Bus or a train or something?"

"No, but you could always take a Muggle bus." The girl sneered back at him before snapping the gum loudly against the roof of her mouth.

Growling low in his throat, Severus fought back the urge to jinx the insolent female, but as his long fingers reflexively grasped the wand in his robes, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but I heard you say you needed to get to Sedona. My wife and I were just leaving, and I overheard your conversation." A tall, weedy man with a large cowboy hat smiled graciously and held out his hand. "My name's John. John Flint, and we'd be glad to take you."

Warily, Severus shook the man's hand. "I would be grateful to you."

"I see you're not from around here. Are you on vacation?" the man asked.

"No, I am not," Severus replied, his tone indicating that there would be no more information forthcoming.

"Well," the cowboy said slowly, his curiosity piqued. "My family's just over here. We'll be Apparating in just a few minutes. My wife's getting the kids ready."

As they approached, Severus scanned the small group and immediately locked eyes with a plump, short, black-haired woman. She was adjusting the clothes on a small child, but as he walked up, she seemed to recognize Snape.

"This is my wife, Anita. I didn't catch your name, sir?" John inquired.

"Severus Snape," he said without taking his eyes off the woman.

Anita glanced meaningfully at her husband before smiling politely back at Severus. "I thought I recognized you. Your friend told us you might be on your way."

"My friend?" Severus asked his eyes widening slightly as he lifted an eyebrow. Who were these people?

"Andrea Smith," Anita replied. "She's staying at our flat; well … she _was_ staying there. She's gone now."

"So you're the guy she's running away from," John commented, a knowing smile spreading widely across his freckled face.

"John," Anita frowned at her husband's bad manners. "I'm sorry, Mr. Snape, my husband is a bit rude sometimes. Are you trying to find her? Because if you are, I'm sorry to say you're too late. She's disappeared."

"What? What do you mean disappeared?" Severus asked with growing impatience. There was no time to lose.

"She's gone into the desert," John explained as he let his eyes take in Severus's appearance. In a slow, casual voice he continued, "Somewhere up north near the Four Corners region, I'd expect. Maybe even up into Colorado, we're not sure. An old Indian just came and whisked her away. That must have been a week or more ago. No telling where she is now."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Severus realized he was at a dead end.

"You're welcome to come with us to Sedona, if you're still interested, but," John said crossing his arms, the somewhat ingenuous smile never leaving his face, "she's gone, just like I said."

"No," Severus answered softly. "I think not. But, perhaps, if you do see her, tell her that I'd appreciate it greatly if she would contact me. She knows where I'll be." Snape bowed his head slightly, and without another word he strode back to the ticket counter.

"Interesting," John said to his wife as they watched him go. "Very interesting."

xxxxxxxx

"It's amazing what you've done here," Andrea said in a hushed voice as she spoke to the ancient wizard, or as he called himself, a shaman for the new life. They sat under an outcropping of reddish tan sandstone that partially blocked the ominous glare of the night sky, the celestial display giving the desert floor an ethereal, severe clarity. "You seem to get along quite fine together. Is there no fighting? No attempts for the wizards to take control of the non-magical members?"

The shaman laughed, his long, wispy hair fluttering slightly in the warm night air as it flowed up from below and across the sandstone rocks. "You outsiders. Always asking the same questions. Yes, occasionally one of our young ones tries to flex a little muscle, but it's never anything serious. Our community has a wonderful sense of unity that allows everyone equal status. We value everyone's contribution. Our people have a basic belief that there are talents existing in each of us. We encourage everyone to find their own unique talents and contribute to the community."

"It also must help that your community is so small. How many members do you have?" Glancing around the large sleeping room, Andrea could see only about 30 or so occupants.

"Your eyes deceive you. There are thousands here. We use magic to separate the groups for privacy and home life. There are small families of four or five and even a few that prefer to stay alone, but my family is quite large. We have six generations and number 34," he said proudly and then added with a wink, "at last count."

"Amazing. I'd heard rumors of your legends when I was at school, but we thought your people had left the area or mingled with the other tribes."

"No, we have evolved beyond the need to interact with the outside world – at least for most things, so we felt it necessary to cloak ourselves, not unlike your wizarding society. But our need for separation does not come from a gift of magic or lack of it, but rather our origins. The Anasazi are a very ancient and proud people. You were very lucky to have found us."

Andrea smiled. "Or, that you found me."

"I was in town getting supplies and decided to stop in the wand shop. They have a nice coffee bar next door. You know, we do have one major problem here, and that's the food supply. We can't seem to grow much beyond the traditional beans and corn, but I do so love my coffee.

"How old are you Ashkii?"

"I turned a hundred and seven on the first Monday of the second moon cycle. Hopefully, I have many years left in this life."

The two fell silent. Trying to make herself small enough to get her cold feet onto the roughly woven wool rug beneath her, she tucked her knees under her chin, easily wrapping her arms around her legs.

As the fire grew low in the pit before them, the old wizard seemed to have frozen, his eyes concentrating intensely on the burning embers. Finally he spoke again. "You must be patient, my child. All will be revealed in time. I have much to teach you."

"I know," she said with a sigh, "but … I miss him, so."

xxxxxxxx

With great interest, Dumbledore read each of Andrea's letters, the first of which, apologized for her inability to return in time for the start of the fall term. As her only contact, she wanted to make sure the headmaster knew that she was safe and still looking for the cure. Dumbledore, in turn, agreed to maintain her privacy. Although the news she passed along to him was hopeful, he could tell by the tone of her letters that the ache of separation from Severus was slowly taking its toll. It was clear that she had fallen utterly in love with the Potions master.

Even though Severus was used to disappointments in his life, the loss of Andrea had dealt him a bitter blow. He suspected that she was merely trying to release him from his pain, but as time progressed without word, his demeanor became more and more despondent. Trying to turn his frustration to productive work, he concentrated on finding a cure of his own making. The resulting ferocity of his obsessive mind forced him into a flurry of action as he worked all hours of the night experimenting. Unfortunately, the distraction was not enough to stop his mood from spiraling into an evil melancholy.

Shortly after the start of the fall term, Dumbledore received yet another letter from Andrea. Hinting that she was very close to an answer, she seemed reluctant to share any details of her quest. This made the old wizard suspicious. It was time he checked on the other side of the equation. With his curiosity in need of some answers, he asked Severus to come to his office for a chat.

"Please, sit down, Severus," Dumbledore offered as he motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Snape sneered slightly before he replied, "Headmaster, I am here at your request, but as you are well aware, I prefer to stand."

"I always hope that someday you will change your mind and grow to enjoy our talks, Severus."

"Enjoyment has nothing to do with this," Snape lashed out cruelly, his eyes betraying his dark mood.

Dumbledore was not a fool and realized that the man before him was in pain. The situation had grown completely out of hand, and somehow the headmaster needed to penetrate Snape's misery and refocus his attention.

"Tell me, how are your experiments coming along? Have you reached any conclusions with respect to the potion's cure?"

Frowning, Snape crossed his arms and turned away to look at the spinning timepiece on the table next to him. It clicked eight times, signaling the start of a new hour. After a very long pause, he decided to answer truthfully. It would not help to conceal his thoughts from Dumbledore, and Snape guessed that the headmaster knew more than he let on.

"No, no conclusions - but I do have some ideas. Why do you ask?" Snape countered.

"You are spending quite a lot of time on this, and as long as it does not interfere with your teaching, I see no harm in allowing you to continue. Actually," Dumbledore smiled innocently, "I was wondering if I could help."

Severus raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"Do you have a theory, at least?" Dumbledore smiled again, hoping Snape had taken the bait. With a little more urging, perhaps he could get the young man to admit his intentions. Knowledge was power, and the headmaster needed to understand how this changing situation would affect his plans. But there was another reason for the inquiry. Dumbledore truly cared about Severus, and he would do whatever he could to help the man, within reason, of course. As long as Dumbledore could continue to trust Snape, the headmaster would lend a hand. But he had to know, would this new love overshadow the old promise? Could he count on Snape to obey orders?

Severus unfolded his arms and began to tap one of his long fingers on Dumbledore's desk as he prepared his answer. With a short intake of breath, he looked up into the old wizard's steely blue eyes and began, "I believe that the reaction that Andrea and I share seems to occur based on three controlling factors. First, as you suspected, I believe it is caused by the power of our magic. Not that we have excessive power, but rather that the strength is at the exact same level." Snape began to pace across the office, taking long, jerky steps that caused his hair to swing slightly with each stride.

"The second component involves focus. I have a theory that there exists between us an intensity of convergence resembling the way a lens concentrates light on a single point. Our personalities clearly illustrate the prevalence of this behavior. The passion in which we apply ourselves to our work is one example. It appears that this zeal for perfection has carried over into our association with each other."

"How you feel about each other?" Dumbledore prodded.

"Yes, it seems so," Snape answered uncomfortably.

"And the third component?"

"The last piece, I believe, deals with the frequency or tuning of the interaction. Our link occurs because we are on the exact same wavelength. "

"Like a song?" Dumbledore asked, finally bringing it all together.

"Yes. You might say we are both singing precisely the same note. Because all three of these components are working together, it creates a phenomenon, the effect similar to placing a key in a keyhole. Everything lines up exactly right. The combination of events opens a door that transports us to another plane of space, operating like a tunnel or corridor."

"That seems plausible."

"I believe that if we would have had the opportunity to continue our—" Severus stopped as he tried to find the right word.

"Relationship?" the headmaster offered, laughing inwardly at Snape's creative vocabulary, avoiding the use of the word_ love_ at all costs.

"Yes." Snape narrowed his eyes, his discomfort growing. "If we continue, then the focus becomes more precise. Over time, without a cure, I believe that eventually we would not be able to return from that place."

"I see. Well, it seems, Severus, that you are doing the right thing by avoiding each other just now."

"You can be assured that we will never see one another again," Severus stated, his voice raised slightly as his eyes flashed at the old wizard. "There will be no danger to the school or anyone else and no reason to speculate further. The matter is closed."

"You are wrong, Severus," Dumbledore replied softly. "One way or another, I think, you will find yourselves reunited."

"I disagree," he replied softly. "But I will continue to experiment. It is a simple distraction."

"And what of your recent visit with Narcissa? Has she any news?"

"Mostly the same. Gossip and rumor. However, she did allude to a strange new quest she has been assigned."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"Lucius has asked her to validate the existence of a very old bloodline. It seems someone within the ranks is interested in marrying well, and they are seeking an available bride. Narcissa has been told to search only within the very purest and oldest of families."

"Did she mention any surnames?"

"The usual. Prewett, Malfoy, Black, Longbottom. Why do you ask?" Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Did she happen to mention the name Smith? As in Helga Hufflepuff's daughter Eunice Smith?"

"Yes. What of it?" Now it was Severus's turn to lift an eyebrow.

"It is not curious that Andrea's last name is also Smith?"

"You have to be joking. The name of Smith is so common in the wizarding world that they undoubtedly outnumber the Chins in China," Severus reasoned, his tone revealing a building frustration. "What does Eunice Smith have to do with Andrea?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe everything," Dumbledore answered vaguely. "Truthfully, I do not know. But you must keep on top of this, Severus. The fact that Narcissa has been brought into this does not surprise me. With her background and family ties, she is sure to find a good match. Have you been made aware of the potential groom's name?"

"No, but from what I gather, he is very well connected. I've been trying to think of who this mystery person might be, but I admit," Severus shook his head. "I am at a loss." Dumbledore played absently with the delicate gold ring on his beard before raising a pair of twinkling blue eyes at Snape.

"Severus, I must ask you a question. I am sorry that this may seem blunt, but I have to know. Are you in love with Andrea?"

Straightening, Snape locked eyes with the headmaster. "You have no need to worry. I will continue to honor my obligations."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Why is this so important?" Snape snarled. "I do not see any reason for you to persecute me with your impertinent accusations."

Dumbledore sadly shook his head, knowing he had pushed Snape too far. Turning toward the window, he looked out upon the grounds, the moon just beginning to rise above the trees beyond. "You may go, Severus, but understand that I am not your enemy."

Suddenly, regretting the wisdom of his earlier evasive actions, Snape lingered. The truth was that he needed the help of this powerful wizard if he was ever to overcome the obstacles that had been thrown in his path. He had already admitted it to himself, so why was it so hard to reveal it to Dumbledore?

Finally, he spoke the words, his voice remarkably smooth as he confessed the truth. "The answer to your question, Headmaster, is yes."

xxxxxxxx

Another week had passed in the company of the cliff dwellers. Each day was spent with the women of the community, sharing stories of the ancient ancestors while performing simple tasks to aid in cleansing the body and the mind, while the nighttime was spent with the shaman Ashkii. In addition, Andrea learned new techniques for memory sharing and meditation to improve their union. But as her new friends penetrated Andrea's mind, they began to see she had a special gift.

After a fortnight the leader Ashkii knew she was ready. "Take my hand, Andrea."

Tentatively, she reached out and grasped his frail, wrinkled hand and in return he grasped hers strongly in his. Closing his eyes, he led her though a series of dreams and visions as they walked through space and time, revealing his past to her along with the past of his people. Ashkii was searching his own mind and allowing her to share as the images from many centuries flooded through his consciousness.

"You have developed a special tie with one man unlike all others. He has become a part of you, and your dream lives within him. It cannot be undone. You and he are forever linked in mind and soul, but you will need protection from this exceptional bond, or it will consume you both. The power you seek is here. The magic of the spell you are about to learn is simple."

With a flick of his wrist, the shaman waved his hand over a plate of unleavened bread. Carefully, he delivered the instructions that Andrea had been waiting so long to hear.

"The incantation is to be chanted by either you or your mate, one for the other, but you must be careful to work the spell only with love in your heart or it will fail. No one else can perform the enchantment - you must do it for each other. You must cast the spell over your mate's food, and they must eat all of it. Once that is done, you may touch, skin upon skin, as normal lovers. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Andrea whispered back, her heart beating excitedly as she listened.

"Here are the words," the shaman explained, and then he recited the spell in the ancient language.

_**Gather your power for only each other**_

_**Sing your song in harmony**_

_**Focus your love and live.**_

The long wait was almost over. Returning quickly to Sedona, Andrea immediately wrote to Dumbledore requesting to return to Scotland by the end of the week. In a long letter, she excitedly explained her discovery, urging him to contact the Ministry to gain permission to see Severus once again. The spell seemed safe enough, but without actually trying it, there was no proof she could offer the Wizengamot to convince them of its effectiveness. Unsure of how long the spell would last or even if it would actually work, Andrea begged Dumbledore to use his influence and allow her to come back. They needed to try it, and the only way to test its value was to actually perform the spell and then try to touch each other. If it didn't work, she knew she would have to leave once again.

Her friends had informed her of Severus's visit, and once again she felt a twinge of guilt as it snagged her heart. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, but it was the only way she knew to protect him. Now however, hope replaced the despair.

Anxiously, Andrea awaited the response, and her patience was quickly rewarded. The very next day she awoke to the sound of an owl tapping at her window. Eagerly, she threw open the glass and took the parchment from the bird's leg before pressing the letter gently to her heart. Before she opened it, she thought of Severus. She needed him, wanted him, and loved him with all her heart. The need almost consumed her as her mind reached out.

In a flash of insight, she had a vision. There were bottles in front of her and a large rough-hewn table with a steaming cauldron. A hand appeared over the brewing potion, the long fingers flexing as they moved through the steam, sensing, calculating - the thoughts of the man flowing into her mind with a burst of clarity. But in another flash it was gone.

Gasping, she blinked violently. What had just happened? With her heart pounding painfully in her chest, she tried to get the image back, but it had evaporated like a droplet of water on the hot stones of the courtyard below. Had she imagined it or was she just dreaming? It had been too long since she'd held him in her arms. It must be something that simple.

Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and remembered she still had not opened the letter. Tearing the seal, she read the message, and a smile burst quickly onto her face. Permission had been granted, but there was a deadline. If the spell wasn't proven successful within forty-eight hours, she would have to return to America. She needed to leave immediately. Scrambling, she hastily repacked, remembering at the last minute to bring some food along for the spell.

In a burst of speed Andrea ran next door to the coffee shop and purchased a fig muffin. _**Why not?**_she thought. Severus loved figs, and this way she could have it prepared before she left, not trusting herself to do it in front of him. So much was at stake. Pulling out her wand, she took a deep breath and pointed it at the small plate of bakery. Carefully, she repeated the spell.

It was all rather absurd. After almost a year of searching, having read hundreds of books and traveled thousands of miles, it came down to this simple act. Today, this fig muffin could be their salvation.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Thanks to Alan Rickman for writing the poem **_**Take Me With You**_**. Note that the name Ashkii is Navaho in origin and means 'boy.' Again, let me thank all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, and animalwriter. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rules of Engagement

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Also, please note that this is a long chapter and contains a love scene – hence the M warning. Updated 12/17/11**_

**Chapter 8 – Rules of Engagement**

"Headmaster," Severus's disembodied voice called out from the grate in Dumbledore's office. It was well past midnight, yet Snape knew that Albus would be waiting. "May I step through?"

"Yes, of course." Dumbledore arose from his seat and looked expectantly at the flash of green flames that signaled Snape's arrival. "How was it?"

"As expected." Severus neatly Vanished the Floo Powder from his robes as he spoke. "The dinner was … adequate. The conversation that followed however was quite enlightening."

"Do tell," Dumbledore invited with a hardly disguised eagerness.

Severus had just returned from an evening at Malfoy manor. After the usual pleasantries, Lucius had begun to lecture about the importance of pure-blood culture and maintaining adequate breeding stock. Snape had heard the speech before and always found it interesting that Lucius never realized how insulting the lecture might appear to a half-blood like Severus. In any case, the discussion soon turned to Narcissa's project.

"It appears they have found the suitable bride they've been looking for. The groom must be extremely well placed as Lucius was practically preening with pride," Severus relayed the details with a hint of disgust.

"Did he give you any specifics?" Dumbledore asked.

"Only a few clues, the most interesting of which came directly from Narcissa. She pulled me aside before I left. Interestingly, she wanted to make sure I was aware that the young female they'd selected was someone of my acquaintance, and that she and Lucius might need my help in securing her acceptance." Severus watched Dumbledore as he raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Although Narcissa did not give me a name, I'm assuming the girl must be student."

"Why do you think she asked you to help?"

"Perhaps the girl was – or is – in my house. Although …" Severus paused and paced a few steps before turning around, his brow furrowed in thought. "Narcissa shared that the future bride was currently unaware of the groom's interest. Only when the woman returns from abroad will she be told and introductions arranged. I got the feeling there would be no choice in the matter."

"Poor girl," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Unfortunately, that is not a lot for us to go on. Still, I'm curious as to why they need your help."

Suddenly, Snape stopped dead in his tracks.

"What, Severus? Did you remember something?"

Snape looked directly at the headmaster. "The 'woman.' Narcissa said the bride-to-be was a woman not a girl."

The headmaster shook his head, not understanding the significance.

"Albus, the bride is a single, pure-blood woman that is currently out of the country and is also an acquaintance of mine. The only person that fits that description is …" Severus froze. It couldn't be.

Dumbledore finished the sentence for him. "Andrea …"

xxxxxxxx

There was no mistaking the letter. Andrea needed to prove to the Ministry that the spell would work, or she'd be forced to stay in America. And if the spell actually cured the strange phenomenon, what would happen then? As she packed, Andrea wondered somewhat fearfully what the next few days would bring.

Thankfully, Dumbledore wanted her to return to Hogwarts. Despite the fact that the school year was already four weeks into the fall term, he'd made it quite clear that Andrea's teaching position was still available if she wanted it. Her classroom and workshop had remained completely untouched, the elves having taken great care to keep the place clean.

Through the many letters the two had exchanged over the last few weeks, Dumbledore had grown quite fond of the Wand mistress. Even though she still posed a threat to his well thought out plans, she was also an asset – in more ways than one. The most important consideration at the moment, however, was how to keep Severus's loyalty firm and his promise secure. Would Andrea stand in the way of that promise, even unintentionally, that Snape had made more than a decade before? Would Severus's loyalty crumble if he had to choose between protecting Andrea or following the needs of the Order? It was going to take some time before the story played out, and the answers revealed. Until then, Albus decided, he would continue to guide the outcome as best he could for the greater good.

xxxxxx

It was late afternoon by the time Andrea arrived back at Hogwarts, and it was an inelegant entrance. With the miniature porcelain teapot that Albus had provided as a Portkey still clutched in her hand, she landed with a crash on the hard stone floor of her workshop. Would she ever learn to use a Portkey properly? It seemed a rather clumsy way to travel, or was it just her natural inability to stand on her own two feet after being flung out of a Portkey's control that caused her to tumble every time? Staring at the ceiling, flat on her back, Andrea tried to gather her thoughts.

Well, at least she seemed to be in one piece. In any case, there wasn't time to dwell on her inadequacies. Andrea knew she had to get moving. Recovering as best she could, she brushed off her robes and adjusted her hair before scooping up the small paper bag that contained the all-important muffin. Leaving her things in a pile on the stone floor, she headed outside.

The feeling of optimism had long since evaporated, leaving Andrea's mind to dwell uncomfortably on the consequences. If the cure turned out to be something she couldn't duplicate, she would end up causing Severus only more pain, and that was an alternative she could not easily face. She'd hurt him already by thrusting him away from her, even if it were for his own benefit. To leave now and not even have the courage to try was unacceptable. Her relationship with Severus had gone way beyond the friendship stage and had grown to something larger even than mere love, at least, she thought, from her perspective, anyway. She was now a part of him. Good or bad, the course was set. There was only one choice, and she'd already made up her mind.

Taking a deep breath, she said a quick prayer to the gods and ran down the corridor and out the main entrance. An adrenaline surge was coursing wickedly through Andrea's body, literally propelling her forward as she scrambled down the path toward the lake. She continued to hurry almost tripping in her haste until she found herself on the lower level of the school grounds, her green sandals slapping softly as she descended.

In an earlier letter, Albus had explained that an elaborate school contest was to be held on the grounds that afternoon. The outdoor celebration was set to highlight the skills of the most talented students, awarding the gifted winners for their excellence in many categories including transfiguration, charms and potions. As expected, Severus was slated to judge the potions portion of the competition.

As Andrea made her way carefully down the footpath however, she realized that the contest had already ended. Only a handful of students remained, the winners having made off with their prizes over an hour ago. This was why the display area was now blissfully serene. The five tents now stood empty, the light breeze calmly stirring the decorative flags in the late afternoon sun.

As Andrea approached, she noticed that the headmaster seemed to be alone. That was odd. Where was Severus? Just a bit concerned, her eyes searched the area around the exhibition tents.

"Ah, my dear," Dumbledore greeted her in delight. "How have you been?"

"Hello, Albus," she answered happily. Not caring for formalities, her arms warmly wrapped around the old wizard's frame. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"You look very pretty this afternoon. The sunny Arizona weather has agreed with you." His eyes sparkled cheerfully as he gazed upon her slightly reddened features.

"Well, I do have a little sunburn," Andrea laughed.

"Not to worry. A little pink in the cheeks makes you look healthy. But, you are here for another matter entirely, so let us not delay, shall we? Just stay behind the tent and keep out of sight for a moment," Dumbledore insisted quietly. "It would not due to ruin the surprise." With a fatherly grip, he guided Andrea along, moving her into the enclosure.

"Surprise? You mean you haven't told him?" she whispered.

"No," he chuckled. "I thought it best to wait and make sure you arrived safely. I imagined you would not want to disappoint the lad."

"So he doesn't know … anything?" Andrea asked incredulously.

"Not a thing," the headmaster answered, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

Forcing herself to control her emotions, Andrea took her sleeve and made a quick dab of her moistening eyes. Taking one, last, deep breath she asked, "So, where is he?"

"On the other side of this tent."

With a wink, Dumbledore put his finger to his lips and led Andrea quietly toward the tent flap. The canvas cover moved slightly as the old wizard pulled the fabric back, and the sight of Severus sitting stiffly in the judge's chair made Andrea's stomach flip. She could see only the back of his head, but his slender, tall frame was easily recognizable.

The afternoon had dragged on painfully for the Potions master. After choosing the winners and sending them on their way, he'd remained behind waiting for Dumbledore. Severus sat alone at the judging table gloomily staring off into the distance. For some unknown reason, the headmaster had not allowed him to immediately return to the dungeons. Instead, he obediently remained, waiting for whatever meaningless task Dumbledore had in store for him. It was obvious by Severus's austere expression that he was not a happy man.

Mired in his thoughts, Severus had yet to be made aware of Andrea's presence. He sat ramrod straight facing the other direction, his glossy black hair shining strangely in the afternoon light. It had been months since he'd had the pleasure of gazing upon Andrea's alluring form, and now with Lucius and his blasted project looming in the wings, Snape had to hope that Andrea would stay in America and never come back. Dumbledore had said he'd try to contact her, but Severus had little hope of that. Andrea had made it clear she'd wanted to disappear.

Somehow Severus had managed to seal off his heart once again in a monstrous cocoon, his feelings frozen, perhaps even petrified and as inaccessible as a dinosaur. Sealed in his misery, Severus accepted his fate as appropriate penance, just as he had since Lily's death.

From only a few feet away, Andrea looked on. Seeing Severus like this was almost painful, and her heart started to beat even more frantically. God, she was nervous; the suspense was almost too much to bear. There was so much riding on this spell. If it didn't work, she would have to leave again, and that she knew would tear them both to pieces.

"All right," Andrea said softly almost to herself, although Dumbledore was right by her elbow. "I've already cast the spell on this, so all we need to do is give it to him, but …" Holding up the small bag, she grasped the headmaster's arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm scared, Albus."

"Not to worry, my dear. No matter what happens, Severus will understand eventually. He is stronger than you think," Dumbledore replied, his eyes searching her tear-filled ones. "And you need to be, too." He looked down at the package she carried and took hold of her hand. "No need to make him wait any longer, shall we? Go on now. I will be right here."

"But, I can't—I mean, what should I say?" Andrea whispered. She was so afraid. What was Severus going to do? Would he still want her after what she'd done to him? Would he forgive her, or would he be angry? His reaction would determine their entire future.

"Just tell him the truth. That you found an answer," the headmaster explained. "The most important step is convincing him to eat. Once that is done, then you will not need words."

"Merlin, give me courage," she murmured. After taking one more look through the tent flap, she moved the fabric aside with shaking hands and stepped out into the sunlight. Inexplicably, her fear seemed to drain away. All she could think about as she looked at his motionless form was how much she wanted to take him in her arms. This just had to work. With a newfound confidence, she blinked the tears away.

"Severus," she called out to him bravely, the sound of her own voice calming her, just as the sound of his name on her lips added a sense of reality to the scene.

Even though the expression on Severus's face was hidden from her, Andrea could easily tell that he'd heard her. At first, his body stiffened as if a pail of ice water had been thrust upon his shoulders. Forcefully, he stood up, knocking his chair to the ground like a toy as the adrenaline shot into his bloodstream. He had definitely heard her voice – heard her call his name.

Turning so fast that his movements were almost invisible, Severus spun around to search for the source of the sound. Perhaps he'd just imagined it. Was Andrea actually there or was this only an evil trick?

When their eyes met, Severus still did not trust his senses. For his entire adult life he'd performed his duties with a mastery of caution and control, the practiced skills offering the perfect veil to hide his thoughts and emotions, but this unexpected surprise had temporarily obliterated Snape's ability to think. Stunned and completely frozen in utter disbelief, he stared back, the lids of his black eyes open so wide that his irises were encircled by a halo of white. Adding to the strange picture, his mouth had flown open and with the drop of his jaw, his lips forming a small 'o.'

"Severus, I … I've brought you something," she stated softly, holding up the muffin bag clutched tightly in her hand. Throwing caution to the wind, Andrea smiled and took a small step forward.

"_No!_" Severus thundered, his face darkening dangerously. "Do not come near me." With the pain now replacing his initial surprise, he took a step back.

"Please, don't," Andrea replied somewhat shaken by his response. "You have to let me explain."

"There's _nothing_ to explain," he shot back. As if he were trying to ignore her, he turned his back and closed his eyes. "It will do neither one of us any good. Just go … go now before something happens – before you get hurt."

"But you don't understand. I found the cure," she pleaded sensing a double meaning to his words. "If you'll just listen to me …" Andrea watched as Severus snapped his head back around, his hair whipping angrily across his face.

So many thoughts were rushing through Snape's mind and trampling any hope of intelligent thought. He had to get a grip on himself. Eventually, he forced his breathing to slow down to a normal pace. True, his emotions were still roiling underneath, as he was painfully aware, but they were now completely hidden from view. After what seemed an eternity, Severus felt he'd finally gained enough control to reply. "So, you think you've found a cure."

The tone of Severus's voice had subtlety changed, and the words flowed out of his mouth with an eerie, careful, calmness. Why, Andrea wondered, was he speaking so strangely? Maybe he hadn't understood. Was he still thinking about her motives? Shaking her head, she decided it was time to set the record straight.

"Severus, I know it's hard to believe, but I finally found the spell we were looking for, and it's really, very simple. All I need to do is cast the charm on something edible. You see?" Andrea held up the bag again. "It's already prepared. All you need to do is eat it … eat this muffin and … and everything will be—"

"Be _what_? Normal?" Snape scoffed. "I think not. You've told me yourself. You want nothing to do with this … your place here. You've made that infinitely clear." With the most lethal expression he could muster, he dismissed her. "Leave me and go back to America. I don't care what you've unearthed." He knew he was being overly cruel, but his mind was working fast. Even in the unlikely event that her charm could work there was the looming issue of Malfoy's project to contend with. He didn't want her here. It was too dangerous for so many reasons.

"What?" Andrea asked in disbelief. His words had stung her like acid. "No, you don't understand. I … I came back because …" Andrea choked. Her uncertainty sprang forth like an evil consort preventing her from expressing her thoughts.

"I understand perfectly well. Your last letter was quite precise. It seems we no longer have a reason to use your supposed cure, so why are you wasting my time?" he asked coldly.

Anger flooded through Andrea's brain. This wasn't fair. Yes, she'd sent him that letter, but it was just to protect him. He'd done almost the same thing to her last spring. Why wouldn't he give her a chance? "I'm wasting your time," she answered deliberately, "Because … because I love you. I want you … oh, damn it. Severus, please. I didn't mean it."

Frowning, Severus flicked his eyes over to her and glared back, his face showing just a trace of the heartache that swelled within. Her words had temporarily shocked the logic out of his thoughts, and a crack had opened in his stiff demeanor.

"Come on," Andrea pleaded. "I'm sure it'll work. It has to, but … you have to try. Won't you please … try?" With a quick move she tossed the bag of bakery onto the judging table and took a step back.

It seemed utterly ridiculous. How could a silly piece of sugary dough make this happen? Despite the barbed words he'd spoken only moments before Snape was powerless to stop himself. Like a cat pouncing on a mouse, he snatched the small bag off of the table and tore it open, pulling the morsel out of its wrapping. For a moment he stared at it before slowly taking a bite. While he chewed, his black eyes continued to bore into Andrea's blue ones. He knew he shouldn't look at her, but he had to. He wanted to believe. Had she truly come back for him?

As his gaze challenged her in its directness, he sought the truth. Her open heart answered. At once, they understood each other.

Dumbledore couldn't wait no longer. He cared deeply for two people that stood awkwardly before him, and he knew he needed to intercede. Doing his best to remain casual, he stepped out from behind the tent.

"Well, Severus. What a surprise!" he chuckled mischievously as he let his eyes focus on the Potions master. "Andrea has decided to return to us. And now that everything is ready, I believe we should test her new spell. The Quidditch pitch, I think, should be safe enough." With a confident stride he began to move away from the tents, making his way to the open field beyond. Andrea followed.

Remaining cautious, Severus started after them, but as Andrea stepped up onto the trail, he purposely held back, painfully aware of her closeness. The prickling sense of their attraction was still there, but it was somehow enhanced. Not muted exactly, but smoothed, as if the knots of tension had been eliminated. Skittering ahead of him, Andrea hurried along. It seemed she was as eager as he to get this resolved. Watching her closely, Severus picked up his pace, his long legs propelling him forward in a stilted series of movements, his face just beginning to thaw out of its forced frozen state.

"Over here," Dumbledore motioned, his hands sweeping kindly toward the center of the field.

Severus remained silent, but his eyes spoke volumes as hope chopped away at his self-imposed prison. Carefully, he kept his distance as he followed Andrea onto the Quidditch pitch. Just as Dumbledore made a signal with a slight lifting of his hand, Severus narrowed his eyes and tried to get the headmaster's attention. Had Dumbledore told Andrea about the Malfoy's project and their suspicions? When Albus turned to meet his gaze, the infuriating man simply smiled. It appeared he had not.

"Severus, please …" was all Andrea could say. Reaching out, she stretched her hand toward him, and pressed her lips together anxiously, trying not to tremble.

At that moment, Snape felt his resistance crumble into dust, and all of his wayward thoughts evaporated as he looked at the face of his angel. This was the moment he'd dreamed about – fantasized about for months. Here was his Andrea offering him a chance to escape his lifetime of misery. _**Trust me**_, her eyes said. How could he resist?

With strong hands, he grasped Andrea's fingers and contact was made. They stood that way for several moments, Severus stroking her hand with his thumb and Andrea completely absorbed in the sensation. Neither of them moved forward, yet neither did they retreat. Instead, their eyes locked together anxiously as they listened for any sign of trouble. But nothing happened. No tornadic winds appeared. No earthquakes jostled the landscape. The cataclysmic spotlight had bypassed them, at least for the moment.

Severus cocked an eyebrow, and Andrea grinned back. Without saying a word, he pulled her small frame toward him and smoothly lifted her off the ground and into his sinewy arms. In one liquid, velvety movement, he spun her around, and as his head and body wrapped around her, he smiled. It was not a grin, nor a smirk, but rather a relieved look of sheer happiness. The corners of his mouth had been drawn slightly back in a contented dream of joy. It had been years since he'd felt anything close to the elation that now coursed through his soul.

Not caring who watched, Severus molded himself to Andrea's curves and began to kiss her. His lips first touched her cheek and then her nose, finally reaching her open mouth. There he lingered, his kiss possessively conquering Andrea's rosebud lips, his tongue softly flicking between her teeth to caress her inner sweetness. With a rising need, she seemed to be returning his overture, the urgency building between them like a flood behind a dam. Severus could feel Andrea's tongue lightly stroke inside his mouth before she pulled away shyly, quite out of breath.

"Mmmm, fig muffin," she quipped as she smiled up at him.

"I can taste only you," Severus replied. "And you've given me a taste for more." Continuing to rock her in his arms, he let his long, stringy hair hang across both their faces, the black curtain easily hiding their eager kisses from view.

Dumbledore couldn't help be watch the tender moment, but after a few minutes he decided it was time to leave. This was not the time for interference. He trusted that Severus would know what to do. Wisely, he turned away and started up the path to the school, allowing the couple the privacy they deserved.

Severus glanced up momentarily to watch the headmaster retreat before returning his attention to the lady in his arms. "We are alone," he proclaimed smugly. "And you are now mine."

"So, does that mean you're happy to see me?" Andrea inquired impishly.

"Open your eyes, woman, and look at me!" He took her head in both his hands and lowered his face down to touch hers, his nose caressing her cheek. "Do you see now how pleased I am, or do I need to get closer?" He laughed, still unable to resist a sarcastic reply. It was a beautiful sound to Andrea's ears.

"Please do. Maybe if you kissed me some more, I'd believe you." Playfully, she gave him a light caress on his warm lips. "Oh, Severus. I thought you'd never forgive me."

"I must admit," he confessed. "I never thought I'd see you again. I had hoped, of course, but when you stopped writing to me, I thought … well, I had almost convinced myself that it was the best thing for you after all."

"For me? Oh no, Severus, it was for you. I didn't want to ruin your life. It wouldn't have been fair to you. You can't have a meaningful relationship with a pen pal. You deserve better than that …" Andrea searched his face for understanding and felt her eyes misting up once again. "It was always for you. I could never love anyone else. Never."

"Don't say that. You _can_ learn to love again. It … it just takes time." A vision of Lily floated up in his mind, but it was not the usual friendly face of his best friend that he imagined. Instead, the memory that came to him was one he'd always tried to suppress. He saw Lily standing with James holding hands outside the Three Broomsticks. From where he'd stood spying on them from behind a pillar, he'd observed their expressions of unconditional love. At the time, it had made him sick to his stomach.

Surprisingly, there were no longer any strong feelings that came from remembering that unusually painful event. It no longer generated the agony that it once had. It wasn't that he no longer cared, but rather that he'd moved on. The man that now looked lovingly into the woman's eyes before him was not an enemy. Severus himself was the lucky recipient of Andrea's affection. Time had changed the players in the drama, but not the plot.

"What are you saying, Severus?" Andrea asked as she watched his face. His eyes had drifted away from her, and she'd begun to worry. Had she somehow misunderstood his words? Did he really want her to leave him? Perhaps she'd made a mistake in coming back. A bubble of panic burned uncomfortably in her chest as she tried to explain, "I don't want to love anyone else, Severus. I want you."

Andrea words yanked him back from his musings. With a frown, he met her gaze and shook his head, sensing her pain. "Yes, I know you do. Come now," he instructed, keeping a firm grip on her right hand. "Let's get out of here."

Returning along the path, Severus pulled Andrea relentlessly forward, up the hill and across the grounds. Eventually, they reached the trail that circled the lake. The clusters of trees on the steep hills were much thicker here and the grass shorter amidst the rocky landscape. The path, too, had changed. In addition to a dramatic increase in elevation, it had also narrowed into what appeared to be an animal trail.

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Andrea gasped, her breath coming in wheezes. "Can we rest a bit?"

"We're almost there," he answered, but he slowed enough to allow her to catch her breath. With a devilish smirk gracing his features, he flicked his eyes at her before remarking, "I forget your diminutive stature. Are you part dwarf or part pixie?"

"No, I'm a normal-sized witch, with an abnormal-sized appreciation for your flowery compliments."

"Ah, I see you have not lost your wit. Perhaps it might be entertaining to keep you around," he teased.

Andrea grinned up at him, her breathing returning somewhat back to normal. Her heart, on the other hand, continued to beat faster. She was still not used to being so close to Severus, let alone enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. Was this normal, or was it still a remnant of the reaction they shared? It appeared that they would still have to be very careful.

"Yes, I'm a laugh a minute," Andrea replied, her bubbly giggle filling the air as she attempted to push him forward. "Well, come on then. Let's get moving, wherever it is we're going."

After they'd hiked for what seemed to Andrea like miles, they arrived at a lookout far above the placid waters of the Black Lake. A large precipice dropped ominously to their right as the trail disappeared into a jumble of rock. A few feet away on a small rise a naturally fashioned bench had formed out of an old oak log, the fixture sturdily supported by a group of granite slabs. Turning around, Severus bowed his head and motioned for Andrea to sit.

"This has always been a favorite spot of mine." Remembering, he looked beyond the lake toward the school, now so far away it appeared as a dollhouse against the far horizon. The entire valley, including the loch and the castle was visible from their observation perch. "I haven't been here in years," he confessed. "It used to be a special haven for me when I was a student. It was too far away for most of my classmates to find."

"It's beautiful, Severus. How did you find it?"

"I don't really recall. I only remember wandering as far as I could when I wanted to be alone," Clearly, he was reluctant to elaborate.

Sitting down beside Andrea, Severus placed one of his long arms around her shoulder and tenderly pulled her against him as he stared down into her eyes with a great solemnity. She, in turn, she reached up to touch his face. Gingerly, she ran her fingers through his inky black hair before tracing her index finger along his hairline and down behind his ear. Finally, she stopped at his neck. While she touched him, he never moved. Instead his eyes closed briefly as he relished this new sensation of intimacy.

"That feels—"

"Nice?"

"Yes," he said in a low voice. "No one has … ever … done that to me before."

"I've wanted to do that for quite sometime." Andrea smiled up at him with a mischievous quirk on her lips. "There are quite a few things I'd like to do to you."

Raising a seductive eyebrow, Severus leaned forward her to whisper in her ear. "Hmmm, we may have to experiment a bit more." Slowly, he ran his hand over her face, his thumb stroking her nose and lips before moving down to her neck where it lingered on the pale, rosy skin of her throat.

Andrea shivered at his light touch. The sensation caused a delicious tremor of pleasure to flutter down through her body. "Yes, I agree," she replied breathlessly. "But I don't want the experiment to end like last time. Maybe we could move into phase two?"

"Phase two? And what would we be trying to discover this time? The chicken or the egg?"

"Both, or neither," Andrea replied suggestively. Her hand moved down from his shoulders to the front of his chest to finger one of the black buttons on his wool coat.

"If we don't know what we're trying to prove, then the experiment goes on forever." With a slight twitch, Severus's lips moved slightly as he tried to fight back a smile.

"With no results?"

"Oh, I think there'll be lots of results, which will signal the need for more experimentation, which will produce more theories and more trials—"

"A never ending story," Andrea interrupted, her eyes glowing with love.

"A lifetime of work," he agreed softly. "And, since there is so much to do, we should start immediately."

Leaning into him, Andrea snuggled against his warm chest while Severus, in turn, moved his hands down her arms. In a smooth, delicate action he massaged along her back before finally drawing her body to him. With his obsidian eyes glittering with passion he spoke to her in a silky, low voice, "I'm never going to let you out of my sight again."

Across the lake, nature provided the perfect backdrop. In a river of crimson and orange, the setting sun flooded the late September sky, igniting the high clouds in a tapestry of reddish and purple hues. The light cast a warm glow onto Andrea's cheeks as she reached up to touch Severus again. Her fingers stroked his temple and lightly caressed the pale skin, moving down to his eyes. Reflexively, he closed them, and as she touched first his eyelids and then his eyelashes, he held his breath before expelling a soft sigh. He leaned into her like a cat starved for attention as Andrea ran her finger slowly down the side of his large nose to rest the tip on his warm lips.

Not to be outdone, Severus took the lead and gently kissed Andrea's hand before moving to a more traditional target. He pressed down on her lips, softly at first, then harder as his tongue moved forward and into her mouth. But as he felt the surge of need flood through his body, it occurred to him that even with this ingenious new spell, Andrea might still be taken away from him. If the conclusions Albus and he had made about Lucius's matchmaking project were true, then Severus knew he had only one option to keep Andrea safe. But would she agree? Slyly, he began to plan his next step.

"This experimentation is quite pleasurable, but let's not hurry. There are a few things we need to discuss. First, you must tell me about this cure."

In great detail, Andrea began to explain. Starting with her long trail of failures, she described each step, finally ending with her fateful meeting of the Anasazi tribe.

"So, you see, we have Ashkii to thank for this. If it weren't for him, we'd be—"

"No. I will not have you thinking about what might have been. You must now think only about the present and our future. There is much to plan, and you must promise never to be so foolish again."

"Severus …" Andrea was about to respond, but the earnest look in his eyes made her wait.

"Let me finish." Stroking her chin with his thumb, he tilted his head slightly look steadily into her eyes. "It was I that was foolish last spring, and I have since realized that my decision to separate was a mistake. We must promise each other that we will never end this … this understanding that we have. You must trust me."

"I do, but," Andrea looked away, her thoughts dwelling on what still could happen to them. There were so many unknowns.

"What?" he questioned softly.

"Nothing. You're right. We just have to trust each other."

"Excellent. Now, I've been thinking. We must share your discovery with the wizarding world," Severus continued. "I'll begin the process tomorrow. We shall start with St. Mungo's. Then, of course, your American universities - they must all be informed of this cure. There must be no more deaths."

"Albus told me you'd been experimenting to find a potions cure."

"Did he? Well, yes, that's true. I've been experimenting quite extensively, but there is much left to be done," Severus explained.

"Do you think you found something? Something close?"

"Possibly, but there was no real way to test it – not without you." He said the last two words so softly they were almost carried away by the wind.

"Well, I'm here now," Andrea reminded him and snuggled her body into the curve of his arm.

As they continued their discussion, the hours flew by almost unnoticed. Soon it was long past dusk, and a full moon had begun to rise over the fir-covered hills beyond. The temperature had fallen drastically, the cold, night air creeping along the hollows like a cat with icy whiskers. The slight breeze caused Andrea to shiver. Dressed only in her light summer robes, the chilly air easily penetrated her clothing, the cold causing her usually pink skin to turn a light shade of blue.

"You're freezing," Severus couldn't help but observe. "Come closer." Pulling her head to his chest, just under his collarbone, he began to stroke her hair. With efficient, effortless movements, he wrapped his voluminous cloak around them both, and marveled at the way she fit so perfectly against his body.

"I'm so happy." With a sigh, Andrea tilted her head to look into his dark eyes. "I can't describe it; it's truly a feeling of joy. I don't think I've ever felt _joy_ before." Gathering her courage, she decided it was time to open her heart. "Severus, I love you."

Silently, he gazed back at her, but he did not respond. To Andrea, it seemed as if his face was made of stone, yet it was not cold. His eyes burned with an intensity that almost scared her.

After a few moments, Severus still had not replied, and his silence made her uncomfortable. Was he not ready for a commitment of love? "You feel it too, don't you?" Unable to stop herself, Andrea continued forward, knowing full well she might be risking his wrath. "It's as if we were meant to be together. When we were apart, I felt empty. You make me whole, Severus." Andrea brushed away a stray lock of his hair that the wind had tossed across his face as his eyes searched for the truth.

Again, he said nothing, and as the minutes silently progressed, Andrea grew even more anxious. But, if anything, she was stubborn. This wouldn't stop here. Determinedly, she peered up at him wishing she could read his mind. After what seemed an eternity, he finally looked as if he was going to speak, his expression growing even more serious. With a firm grip, he took both of her hands into his and placed them on his chest.

"I need to make some inquiries," he said softly. His eyes had not changed. They were as intense as before, and his gaze burned hypnotically across the space between them, shimmering as bright as the moon.

"About what?" she asked, her voice trembling at the significance of his tone.

"About where we shall live. I can understand if you'd prefer not to live at the school. There are some small apartments above Scrivenshaft's in Hogsmeade. They aren't large, but—"

"What? You want us to _live_ together?" Andrea's mouth fell open. This was not at all what she'd been expecting. The pair had been reunited less than six hours ago, and although she wasn't entirely against the idea, she simply hadn't had time to think that far ahead. It didn't seem logical. Severus had never been the sort to rush into anything, especially after all that had happened, and yet, with the boldness of his statement, she guessed he must have been anticipating her return, at least at some level. Why else would he have looked into available lodgings?

"Well, of course. After we're married, it would certainly seem appropriate," he replied smoothly.

"What?" Andrea sputtered in complete shock, her face flushing a bright red. "What are you _thinking_? This is crazy! Aren't you forgetting a few steps?"

Severus knew he was treading a fine line, yet he tried to remain as composed and as sincere as possible. He had to convince her to accept his proposal or all would be lost. Lucius had no idea yet, that she had returned, but the secret would not last long. Snape's only sensible recourse, he reasoned quickly, was to snatch Andrea into his own fold before Lucius and his pure-blood colleague trapped her in an unhappy and potentially dangerous life sentence. Subtly, he flicked his eyes over her face, trying to decipher her emotions. This simply had to work. "No, I believe I have thought this through quite carefully. It should only take a week, maybe two at the most, to get the paperwork taken care of. Then, we—"

"Hold it, hold it just a gosh darn minute. Aren't you forgetting something?" Andrea asked. Severus stared back at her, his expression moving quickly from determination to surprise.

"We haven't even, well, done more than kiss a little. We haven't even gone out on a real date." Andrea blinked in frustration as she tried to explain, "Honestly, Severus, this is all so sudden, and you haven't even asked me if I _wanted_ to marry you."

"Are you saying _no_?" he asked a small bit of fear springing into his eyes. He'd been so sure she'd say yes, but now – had he rushed her?

"Say no to what? Severus, you can't just expect me to … Oh God; I don't know what I'm saying." Shaking her head she continued, "Have you really thought about this? Do you know me well enough? We're such opposites, and … you might end up being disappointed."

Severus was also getting frustrated, but he forced himself not to lose control. There was too much at stake. "Please," he said intensely, "we don't need to _discuss it_. I just need you to answer - _yes or no_!"

"I … but …" she blinked at him as more unexpected tears proceeded to sting her eyes again. Frustrated, at her lack of control, she stopped to wipe the offending droplets away with the back of her hand.

The irritation at her lack of response finally caused Severus to act. Without another word he stood up and nearly knocked Andrea off the bench. Immediately, his arms reached out to steady her, and then with the swiftness of a rocket, he knelt down at her feet.

"Let me make this clear," he said, his words sounding low and determined as he spoke to her. "I want no mistake. I want you as my wife. So, will you please answer my question? _Yes or no!"_ His hands tightened their grip on her waist while his eyes bore down into hers like a drill. The black, glittering orbs were demanding an answer.

"Y-yes," she answered as a small gasp of air escaped her open mouth. Even though his proposal was a total shock, she knew instantly what her answer would be. "Yes," she said again as a joyous, beaming grin erupted onto her face.

"Truly? _Yes?"_ he asked. Amazed, Severus felt a small smile sneak onto his own face to mirror Andrea's. Even though he'd heard her answer, he wanted to hear it again.

"Yes, Severus, yes, _YES_! I will marry you." She put her arms around his chest and laughed up at him, her blue eyes sparkling like champagne.

"Excellent," he practically shouted in triumph into the dark. Like a spring he was on his feet again, pulling her up off the bench to stand beside him.

"I just want you to be sure—" she tried to explain. But then he kissed her and effectively halted her speech. But after a few moments, she pushed him away. "Please, listen," she said, then waited until she knew she had his attention. "I want you to know. There was never any question of my answer. It's just that … I was surprised."

"You needn't worry. I am quite sure."

Severus crushed her in his arms, and Andrea eagerly hugged him back. Like the movement seeking tendrils of a Devil's Snare vine, she rubbed her hands up his back to feel his strong shoulders and grasped them tightly under his cloak. He hadn't said he loved her, but oddly, she could feel his emotions extending into her like a vibrating injection of pleasure, and yet she knew it was true. It trickled into her brain and down her spine to linger in a pool of … what? Andrea wasn't sure what she was feeling except that it was heavenly. She felt connected to him on so many levels. Any doubt had been washed cleanly away.

The moon had risen high into the sky, casting a brilliant light down upon the two lovers. Unfortunately, the romantic glow was overpowered by the weather conditions. The temperature had continued to drop, and even with the comfort of Severus's arms, Andrea began to shiver.

"It's time we started back," he said. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

Severus wrapped his cloak gently around Andrea's shoulders, and as she pulled the light, but warm fabric around her, they began to move away from the bench toward the path. After only a few steps however, she felt the long fabric of the wool cloak cling possessively around her legs, and as she tried to pull the material awkwardly to the back she couldn't get it to untangle. Without warning, Andrea's sandals had stuck stubbornly to the inside of the cloak's lining causing an irreversible chain reaction. The next few seconds played out sluggishly as if in slow motion, the gravity pulling her like a magnet to the edge of the precipice. In a wild flutter, Andrea's hair flew out in an arced spiral around her head as she spun. In a moment, she was gone, her body disappearing over the cliff as effectively as if she'd been hit with a Vanishing spell.

From far above, Andrea heard a booming voice calling her name. But the sound bounced off her eardrums like soggy cotton as the wind battered her face. Losing all sense of direction, she felt her body begin to revolve as she fell. The full moon, still high in the night sky, flickered on and off in her vision alternating with the flat blackness of the lake below. Oddly, the sensation that gripped her was not one of fear, but of frustration at her own clumsiness. Severus was sure to be angry—if she ended up dead. A maze of crazy thoughts clouded her mind, and at the same time a coating of protective tears obscured her sight. In the unguarded moments between life and death, Andrea felt an overwhelming sadness possess her. She would never see Severus again, never be his wife or feel his strong, protective arms around her ever again.

_**It wasn't fair,**_ she thought, as a growing anger replaced the sadness, and she cried out into the night, demanding that the devils and demons of darkness obey her tragic plea._"NO! Damn it! NO!"_ she shouted with every ounce of energy she possessed.

And then, with a crunch, she hit. But for some reason, she did not feel wet. Hadn't she just smashed into the surface of the lake? She shouldn't she be dead? Shaking her head, she heard a growling sound like an animal swearing in her ears, and around her body a crushing force pinned her arms to her sides. Strangely, the wind still whistled in her ears, and the sensation of silk or threads stung her face in the blast of icy, cold air.

The wind fell away abruptly leaving only a still quietness. Blinking, Andrea tried to force the tears out of her eyes so she could see. Was she in heaven? Or was this hell? As if to answer her question, the moonlight erupted like a silver waterfall from above, and as the clouds parted the opalescent lunar rays poured down upon the face in front of her. Not two inches away, Severus's glittering black eyes stared back. _**Ah**_, she thought, _**this is heaven**_. But what was he doing here? He shouldn't be dead, too. And then her angel spoke.

"Are you all right? Say something," he demanded.

"What?" Andrea asked in confusion before she looked down. That was entirely the wrong thing to do. Instantly, she was overwhelmed with fright as she looked toward the ground far below.

"Don't struggle. I'll have you on the ground in just a few minutes," Severus explained somewhat calmly, although a smidgen of irritation colored his words. As they descended slowly toward the castle entrance, Severus's arms wrapped protectively around Andrea's body, and she felt as secure as a baby in a blanket. It was true; they _were_ flying.

"Oh my God, what's happening? What are you doing?" With a shudder, Andrea buried her head in Severus's shoulder and closed her eyes. Her stomach was doing ungrateful flip-flops.

"I'm taking you back to the school. Here now, I'm going to set you down. Put your legs out." Severus stopped their flight and came to a halt about an inch above the ground. After Andrea untangled her shaking legs, he carefully placed her on the grass next to the steps. "There, you are now safe. If you'd have just stopped squirming—"

"How? What? I … you …" Andrea spluttered, her words oozing incoherently out of her mouth like gooey jelly from a spoon.

"You are not having a dream." Severus sighed, knowing he would have to explain. "I can indeed fly."

"How? How can that be possible? How can you _fly_?" Andrea squeaked, her fear making her voice sound like a half squashed mouse.

"I learned a long time ago. The Dark Lord taught me a few things, and this little talent is one of the most useful. It does come in handy at times."

"You … you learned it from—"

"The Dark Lord, yes—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Don't be so shocked," Severus said bitterly. "I told you I'd been one of his followers."

"I know, I just … I mean, this is so—"

"Unexpected? Well, there will be many more surprises that will shock you. Some things will not be as pleasant as this."

Ignoring his last statement, Andrea threw her arms around him, almost knocking Severus to the ground in her exuberance. With a look of awe, she sighed, "Severus, I don't care about your past. Don't you understand? I love you and … you saved my life. But _flying_? Without a broom? That's crazy!"

"Don't look at me like that. I am not a freak. It's just like any other spell; you just have to learn it, although it is not a simple incantation. You need to have complete control of your mind."

"But, you jumped off that cliff, just to save me. That was incredibly brave," Andrea insisted. "You shouldn't make it out to be so simple. It's not. I've never even heard of anyone doing that before. It couldn't have been easy to learn. And you risked your life to save me. I'll never forget it."

"How could I not save you?" Shaking his head, Severus looked at her incredulously. "You are my intended. I would sooner cut off my head than lose you."

"Oh, so you want to join the headless club?" Andrea snickered.

"Stop it," he smirked, and then remembered something – a most vital task. "I know it's late, but I need you to come with me. This is quite important."

Severus bowed and held out his hand for Andrea to follow. As they walked hand in hand, Severus wondered briefly if he'd been too hasty in his decision to propose. But, he reasoned, if Andrea was truly being sought after by Lucius, then there was no time to waste. He's taken on the job of Andrea's protector. That was the reason he was doing this. Or was he simply using this as an excuse? Deep down, a warm light had grown strong in his soul, and even though he'd spent months trying to deny the truth, he knew exactly why he was doing this. He loved Andrea, and no one was ever going to take her away from him – not now, not ever.

Feeling better about his decision, Severus led Andrea through the school entrance and down the silent corridor past the Great Hall. They didn't speak, although Severus shifted his eyes to gaze at her from time to time as they walked assuring himself that she was still there. Before long, they were at the entrance to the dungeons. Wordlessly, he guided Andrea ahead as they descended the spiral staircase to his potions office. Once there, he lit both the fireplace and the candles with a single sweep of his wand, drawing the flames up like cresting ocean surf to illuminate the room in a reddish orange glow. It wasn't long before the area was toasty warm.

Andrea's earlier goose bumps had totally disappeared. The Wand mistress seemed to relax as she focused her attention entirely upon Severus. The urge to take him in her arms was almost overwhelming. Lust was definitely having its way with her body.

On the far side of potions office stood two sturdy floor sconces. The light from the tall candles, she observed, had cast multiple shadows of Severus's tall frame against the far wall, making Andrea flush with desire. It had been a long time since she'd been in his office and had the opportunity to really look at him. Although his unique form might not appeal to everyone, she thought, Andrea found his strong, lean body undeniably attractive. He looked quite determined and focused as he rummaged around his desk drawers, flinging them open and closed in a rhythmic fashion as he searched for some important object of which he alone was aware. Severus was so absorbed that he missed the loving smirk that appeared on Andrea's face as she watched.

Glancing around, Andrea saw that his office was in total disarray compared to the last time she'd seen it. There were bottles and containers strewn all over the desk in various stages of use. Some were opened, while others were simply tossed on their side with stacks of parchment notes strewn across the surface displaying Severus's small, cramped handwriting. He was normally so obsessively organized about his work that Andrea wondered what kind of pressure he'd put himself under.

"_Ah__! _Here it is!" Severus exclaimed as he pulled a small box out of a drawer. It was suspiciously the size of a ring box: small and square, but yellowed with age. As he opened it, she was quite pleased to see inside that it was, indeed, a ring. The beautiful, antique band was carved with fine, silver filigree, and held only a single rectangular stone. The jewel was large, but it appeared plain, looking unremarkably like clear glass. Despite the lack of color, the stone was impressive in the simplicity of its cut. Carefully, he pulled the object out of the box.

"This ring was my mother's," Severus explained, holding it up to the candle nearest his desk. "She herself never wore it, but I found it among her things. There was a note inside the box that from my grandmother. Apparently, it's a Prince family heirloom." Fingering the engraving along the ring's edge, Severus paused and raised his eyes to meet hers. "Now it will be yours."

Reverently, he took her hand and slipped the ring on. As soon as the silver band settled onto her hand, the plain, clear gemstone immediately transfigured into a dazzling diamond. Andrea had never seen a stone so bright. The conversion seemed to flood Severus's expression with happiness. Proudly, she smiled up at him knowing his eyes gleamed with love.

"Oh Severus, it's beautiful," she said as she admired not only the ring but also the change it seemed to have on the man before her. Andrea had never seen him so happy.

"It's a window to your moods and emotions. As I understand it, the ring has a permanent transfiguration spell that changes the stone to a diamond when you are happy and in love, and I think you are perhaps in love at the moment."

"You know I am. But, you don't need this ring to tell you that."

His lips pulled back slightly into a hint of a smile, and he leaned his head against hers. With a deep sigh he kissed her gently on the forehead. "No. I did think there was a distinct probability, but it's quite pleasing to see visual proof that you do indeed …" He paused and closed his eyes firmly as if trying to memorize the moment. "That you do love me." As he said the last word, his eyes flicked open to reveal a truly vulnerable man, his raw passion for her laid bare, totally unprotected and honest.

"Severus, you never have to worry. I do love you, truly and without a doubt."

"And … I … love you," he replied in a whisper, the words now flowing like melted butter from his silken tongue. No longer was he hesitant. The truth was laid out like a bountiful harvest under a fall sky. Andrea noticed his lips twist seductively as he looked at her. "You might also see the ring turn into a ruby," he added. "At least I hope that it might."

"And why would that be?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"It turns to ruby when you are passionate – when you are interested in joining with me … as my mate," he murmured in her ear. "Then again, emerald is for envy or jealously, and I think basalt is for hate. It will turn yellow when you are afraid and back to clear glass if you die."

"Oh, that's pleasant." Andrea laughed. "What if I'm sad?"

"I think, perhaps, it will turn gray or blue, but I'm not sure exactly. There is no instruction booklet," he replied in his typical snarky fashion.

"Well, someday I'd like to make a ruby." Andrea looked up teasingly into Severus's heated black eyes. "What do you think?"

"I would … like … to experiment," he answered with drawn out pauses, his hot breath accelerating with the thought. "Now …" Driven by a bursting need, Severus pressed his body tightly into Andrea's. At the same time, he moved her hair aside with a searching hand, the gesture enabling him access to kiss her neck. Like gasoline thrown on simmering embers, they both grew hot with passion.

"I want you," he said softly, and Andrea couldn't help but respond. Her body had come alive from his touch.

"Oh yes … Severus …" she breathed unable to speak properly. Suddenly, like the scorching breath of hell, they felt the familiar wind of their personal curse begin to swirl angrily around them.

"_NO!"_ Severus yelled. Raising his head in frustration he refused to let go. Instead he howled his outrage, "Damn it. _Damn it to bloody hell_!"

Although more than a little afraid, Andrea somehow found the strength to push him away. This was exactly what she'd feared. Thankfully, the wind quickly stopped. The curing spell must not have completely dissipated. "Severus, don't get angry. I can fix it," she reminded him. Hoping she really _could_ fix it, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"Then, do it!" Severus growled, unable to hide his impatience. Immediately, he regretted the harshness of his words. Forcing himself to be calm, he closed his eyes. It was decidedly safer at this stage to avoid eye contact entirely. "If you would," he added. "I would be … most grateful."

"We'll just get some food. I'll place the spell on it like I did before. Then, after you eat it, we'll be fine," she stated matter-of-factly.

The ease of her words didn't fool Severus, however. "I believe you have overlooked one key factor in this equation. I do not keep food lying about in my lab like a grocery. There isn't a crumb of food anywhere in the dungeons." Surely Andrea knew it could contaminate the brewing. In frustration, Severus began to look through his drawers and the cabinets of his desk, searching for anything that might qualify as edible.

"But, don't you have anything?" Andrea asked. "Can't we just get something from the elves?"

"The kitchens are closed at this hour," Severus spat out fiercely, his patience evaporating. Looking up at the clock on his mantle, he realized it was slightly past two in the morning. "When did I eat that muffin?" Severus demanded angrily, trying to gage the effectiveness of the spell. "Was it around four this afternoon? Or was it five? The spell seems to last only a few hours –eight maybe." With another growl, Severus clenched his fists trying to control his anger. Clenching his teeth, he wondered briefly if their mutual attraction and the spell's expiration were responsible for the uncontrollable lust that was flooding his senses and clouding his judgment.

"Well, do you have anything to drink?" she suggested.

"_No_," he replied angrily, "I have _nothing_!" With a sudden burst of fury, he kicked the edge of his desk, causing Andrea to jump.

"Stop it, Severus. Just let it go. We can wait till tomorrow. Tell you what. I'll meet you for breakfast."

"NO!" he bellowed. "I will not let this … this blasted phenomenon ruin our lives."

"Don't be so stubborn. You're acting like a child. It's not that important. We can wait till morning."

Realizing he had no other choice, Severus spun around and sorted quickly through several bottles on the shelf behind him. Finally, he chose a small glass container at the end of the row. Grabbing it by the top, he slammed it down on the desk in front of him with loud crack.

"Severus, what are you doing? You can't be thinking … no, you couldn't." Andrea widened her eyes in fear. "Don't be a fool."

With an almost crazed expression, he drew his lips back to reveal his slightly yellowed and crooked teeth, the display forming a determined grimace. Ignoring Andrea's remark, Severus moved his wand over the cover of the small jar. Once opened, the container revealed a murky liquid, the substance covering several small, gray objects. Quickly, he motioned to her.

"Cast the spell," he commanded and pointed to the jar. "Go ahead, hurry."

"Be sensible, Severus. You can't eat that … that crap. It's disgusting."

"This _crap_, as you call it, is all we have at the moment, and I will not wait," he said emphatically raising his voice. He could feel a thousand strings of need pulling him toward her. Every second seemed like torture. "I have waited long enough. Please, _cast the spell_. Do it _now_ before I change my mind."

"All right, but I still don't think this is a good idea." Reluctantly, Andrea stepped forward, and with a circular motion of her wand she recited the incantation. "Okay, its ready."

With the look of a condemned man facing a gallows, Severus grasped the jar firmly in his hand, ready to bring the gruesome substance to his lips, but before he could lift his hand, Andrea pulled her wand and stuck the point on his wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his expression incredulous.

"Don't do this. I don't want to … to do it like this."

"Remove your wand," Severus ordered coldly.

Andrea's eyes narrowed, but she lifted the wand anyway. She had snatched her hand away not liking at all how this was proceeding. With a curl of stubbornness on her lips, she closed her eyes in an attempt to shut off the flow of attraction and started for the door. "I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow."

Like a bolt of lightning, Severus lifted his own wand and locked the door, the sound of the closure ringing loudly across the quiet room.

"Severus!" Andrea snarled. Every moment she remained in the room with him was torture. She had to get out of there, but he was unstoppable. Taking a deep breath, he gulped down the jar's contents not even bothering to chew. He bent over for a minute and coughed, his hair hanging almost onto the desk.

"Don't ask me to feel sorry for you. I told you not to do it."

A quick stabbing flick of his eyes wordlessly answered her comment. He wiped his mouth with his hand and stood up once again. "Now," he said, "We shall proceed."

"No," Andrea replied firmly, her voice low. The attraction had smoothed again, and she felt much more in control. "Open the door."

"I will not. Not after I consumed that sludge. You can't leave now." His astonishment at her reaction was absolute.

"Oh, can't I? Open the door," Andrea repeated. He'd gone too far, now. She was not his puppet or a mindless piece of property. Stubbornly, she crossed her arms and stared back at him in defiance.

Severus narrowed his eyes and let out an evil gurgle that appeared to Andrea very close to a snarl. With clenched fists, he crossed the room in one long stride and took her in his arms. Uncontrollably, he attacked her lips and pressed down hard on her open mouth.

Andrea had been taken completely by surprise. Angrily, she pulled her arms up and forced her hands to his shoulders fighting as best she could to push him away. But his arms were too strong, his kiss too insistent and his body too warm. She melted into him like putty. In seconds she was returning the urgent thrusts of his tongue and the demanding caresses of his hands.

Gasping for breath, Andrea turned her face away for a moment to admit defeat. "Okay. You win."

"I do," he answered, the sound of his deep voice as luscious as his kisses.

"But you'd better not think I'll give in so easily next time. This was a … a special circumstance."

"Indeed," he replied softly as his breath moved hotly against her lips, but cautiously, he did not release his grip on her waist.

"By the way, what _was_ that stuff anyway?" Now that they were together, she felt almost normal, but the feeling of lust had not gone away.

"Newt hearts – aged in blood – newt blood. It's the only thing I could find that wasn't dangerous."

Andrea made a face and grimaced. "Merlin, the taste is hideous. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

Andrea pointed her wand at his mouth and cast a cleansing spell. After doing the same to her own mouth, she said, "That's better."

Another kiss was followed by a third, each one longer than the last. Severus paused only long enough to glance down at Andrea's hand. "Look," he smiled knowingly. "Your ring – it's a ruby."

She didn't answer, but instead she lowered her eyes briefly to his slightly open mouth, before returning to gaze into his deep black orbs. The lust was burning brightly in both their eyes.

"Come," he murmured softly before releasing his hold.

Nodding in agreement, Andrea allowed him to lead her into his apartment and his bedroom, tightly grasping her hand in his. She'd been in here before, many months ago, and it hadn't changed. The plain double bed still faced the fireplace, and the small chair stood next to the bedside table. The bed was covered with an embroidered quilt covered in varying shades of green, silver and black. Nothing else adorned the room.

Embracing Andrea again, this time from behind, Severus let his hands slide down toward her hips before turning her around. In response, she slipped her hands around his waist and up his back. As her head rested on his chest, she felt the warmth and softness of his wool coat against her cheek. Seductively, Severus took hold of her chin and tilted her head up to meet his kiss. This time, his caress was gentle and teasing. Using just his lips, he delicately pulled on her flushed rosy mouth before gingerly flicking his tongue inside to get another taste of her sweetness. Eagerly, she returned his overture and slipped her tongue back into his mouth. The result was a fiery jolt of need that pulsed through both their bodies.

The smallness of Andrea's frame forced Severus to bend slightly to touch her lips, and in doing so, his raven black hair fell upon her face in a shower of glistening threads. Unlike most men, he rarely closed his eyes as he kissed. Instead his penetrating gaze remained fixed as he watched her every move.

"May I undo your robe?" he asked with a husky voice saturated with emotion. Releasing his hold, he slid his hands around to her chest.

Nodding shyly, Andrea allowed him to undo the fastenings before letting the light summer robe fall slowly to the floor. With her shoulders now bare, she felt Severus reached up and draw a finger along her skin as if savoring the sensation. He pulled her closer and molded his body against her. But she realized there was more to be done. Pushing him away slightly, she placed her hand on the front of his coat.

"Your turn," she said reaching up to his collar to undo the buttons one at time.

Severus allowed her free reign, and as she proceeded, he noticed again how pale and pink her hands and arms appeared in the dim light. There were just a few freckles. Even though he felt the urge to kiss each of them one at a time, he decided he could wait.

After Andrea had unbuttoned the front of his coat, Severus began to undo the ones on his sleeves. Starting immediately on the white linen shirt underneath his coat, her expression became focused on the tedious task. The shirt, like the coat, had lots of buttons, and as she undid each one, his pale chest slowly became visible. To Andrea, it was an utterly erotic exercise. Her eyes flicked up into his to gage his reaction just before she ran her hands under the shirt. Lightly, her hands drifted across his lean chest muscles to briefly touch his nipples. When she did so, he inhaled sharply and quickly removed the now unnecessary article of clothing.

It was then, that Andrea noticed the faded tattoo on Severus's arm. It was barely visible, but the outline looked vaguely like a skull. Remembering his past association with the Death Eaters and He-Who Could-Not-Be-Named, she knew the tattoo marked him as one of the Dark Lord's followers. But, stubbornly, she pushed the thoughts from her mind. Those days were long gone, and the man she knew now would never hurt her. She loved him as he was. His past, present and future were all a part of the man she had willingly given her heart.

Pulling Andrea back from her wayward thoughts, Severus reached out and with tentative fingers lifted the light yellow, satin chemise off of her shoulders to reveal her bra. Reaching around, he undid the clasp for her.

"I suppose it would be faster if we simply used magic to take off our clothes," she teased.

"No, I want to enjoy this slowly tonight," he said as her breasts came into view. "I need to see you." He looked down at the newly exposed, full, creamy mounds and cupped them gently with his long, thin hands before moving his arms around her body. He could feel her warmth against his chest like a candle burning against him.

"Severus," she breathed in a whisper. "May I touch you?" She was looking into his hungry eyes, but her hand had slipped down to feel the tautness of his belly.

"Yes," he answered simply his deep voice rumbling in his chest.

Andrea looked at his wool pants, and they were noticeably straining as his fully engorged manhood pressed against the fabric. Swaying with the movement, her breasts brushed his skin as her hands fumbled with his belt and the buttons of his trousers. Finally gaining access, she slid her hands down along his hips, and began to push his pants down and out of the way. Somewhat awkwardly, they both worked on his shoes and socks. Finally, they stood together again, and she moved her hand to the front of his white briefs.

By this time, Andrea was barely breathing. Each breath was held and then released quickly as the tension grew. He was waiting for her to make the move she had so boldly inquired about, yet she hesitated. Seeming to understand her shyness, or simply because he couldn't wait another second, he placed his hand on hers and guided it to his rigid manhood still contained securely by the fabric.

Severus inhaled sharply at the sensation. Encouraged by his obvious reaction, Andrea reached in and released his member from his briefs. Taking her hand, he wrapped her fingers around the shaft, but as she started to stroke him, he pulled away. At first he'd bucked his hips automatically forward, but as the shocking stimulation shot through him, he knew he had to slow down. Standing perfectly still, he looked to the side and closed his eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Andrea questioned, afraid she had made a mistake.

"No, no," he replied, shaking his head rapidly. "I … I need to pace myself. You are making me quite … well, let me just say that I don't want to end this prematurely."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"It is not at all unpleasant," Severus sighed and glanced at Andrea's partially naked curves. "I see we are almost ready."

Bending down on his knees, he took her panties in his hands and pulled them down to the floor revealing her golden triangle. She was now completely unhindered by clothing. From his position crouched tightly near the floor, Severus gazed at Andrea's legs, the creamy, pale pink skin almost begging for his touch. Giving in to the urge, he allowed himself the chance to explore. With extreme pleasure he ran his hands up over her calves and thighs before placing them on her buttocks. His head rested low on her abdomen, and for a moment he paused, the warmth of her soft flesh igniting the tips of his fingers like sticks of dynamite ready to explode.

Slowly rising from the floor, Severus removed his own briefs. His fully aroused, tightly muscled body was now completely unveiled. With a timid blush yet rapidly gaining confidence, Andrea gazed hungrily at his body before pressing herself tightly against him.

"It's time." Severus murmured the words softly into her ear and guided her toward the bed where she turned and laced her hand in his. Like a pair of dancers they moved against each other, both marveling at the feel of flesh against flesh. Wanting more, Andrea lay on top of the quilt and pulled Severus forward so he could join her. Limb by limb, he placed himself into position until he was on all fours, his body looming expectantly above her.

The light had grown softer as the candles dimmed. They were nearly gutted out, but the diminishing candlelight allowed the glow of the fireplace to take control of the room's illumination. In the wavering semi-darkness Andrea reached up and ran her hand into Severus's hair. She drew him down to her in a gentle kiss, causing his body to block the radiance of light from the hearth beyond. Bending his arms slightly, he leaned his torso down onto her nakedness, as his tongue pushed lustfully into her mouth. Continuing to take control, Severus moved his lips along her cheek and onto her neck as his hair fell in cascading layers across her face. His persistent introductions to the joy of foreplay were driving her body to a crescendo of excitement. Chills of passion stabbed at her loins like never before as he swept along her neck and shoulders and down toward her breasts.

Andrea wanted to return the gesture, but she wasn't sure what he wanted her to do. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man. Her father's illness and the responsibilities of running the wand shop had taken over her life. There'd been no room for dating, much less a relationship. Thankfully, instinct took over.

Severus lay on his side on the bed and allowed her access. In so doing, she gazed into his lustful ebony eyes and snuggled closer. This was her chance. Moving her lips near his ear, she licked behind it where she could see the jet-black hairs as they rose from his pale, sallow skin. She knew her attempt at further seduction had worked as he sighed and let out a soft moan of pleasure, his eyes briefly closing before once again refocusing on her. From his neck she moved down to his collarbone and began to kiss his Adam's apple before brushing her lips along his chest.

"Oh God," Severus groaned, and then slid down so that he could hold Andrea's torso in his hands. Tenderly, he began to lick one of her nipples. The action elicited a return groan from his partner as she arched her back toward him. With the precision of a surgeon, he took the nipple between his fingers and gently squeezed as he began licking the other. The pleasure rippled through Andrea's body. Shamelessly, she raised her hips to rub against his shaft, and it pressed hard along her thigh in response.

He softly stroked her breasts again before sliding his long, dexterous fingers slowly down her belly and onto her red golden triangle. Using just one of his sensitive fingers, he slid down between her vaginal lips and opened them like a flower.

"Severus?" she whispered nervously. No one had ever touched her there before. The few lackluster partners she'd experienced in her youth had never managing to satisfy her needs. Now it seemed strange sharing these most private parts of her body with a man.

Severus didn't answer her, but instead he felt with his fingers, finding her nub hard and ready for his attention. Gently, he slid his fingers into her vagina to wet them with her abundant juices. Like a musician strumming an instrument, he began to stroke her womanhood, slowly gliding over her sensitive skin in exactly the right place. Andrea found it impossible to stay flat on her back. Moving her hips upward she strained to place herself just perfectly under his care. He stroked again and again, using only his fingertip and his thumb. With a skilled hand, he moved faster and faster and rubbed his dexterous fingers against her hot flesh.

"Oh, God … oh God," she moaned. Andrea's heart raced as she felt herself flood with tension until finally, she was thrown into an uncontrollable blasting orgasm. She exploded with the pleasure of it, a whimpering scream escaping her lips as she gripped helplessly to Severus's shoulder. White-hot spasms coursed through her body, down her spine and into every fiber of her being. Slowly, she became aware of him again in the darkness of his bedroom.

Feeling weak and limp in his arms, she smiled up at him with her eyelids half closed. It wasn't long before she could focus her eyes again, and as she looked at his face, she saw his eyes glowing radiantly down into hers. "That was … nice," she said simply.

"Hmmm," Severus replied without his usual witty comeback. His mind was thoroughly occupied with what was to come. With great care, he leaned over to brush the hair off of Andrea's forehead before lightly kissing her lips. With the liquid movement of a big cat, he slid himself on top of her and moved himself between her thighs, his manhood hard and ready.

"Now, you will be mine," he whispered as he stared down into her eyes.

"Yes, oh, yes." With a slightly opened mouth, her breathing began to accelerate again. The moment had arrived, and Andrea knew she wanted it with all her heart. Severus had been holding back all night and was now more than ready. Reaching down, he guided his shaft between her vaginal lips, and entered her. The tip of his manhood moved just inside her, and he looked once again into her eyes silently bonding with her as they did this together. At first he slid in slowly, but as he began his long thrusts, she felt herself rising again as shots of lust thrust through her groin.

Severus's pale skin flushed red, and his long, black hair moved back and forth with the motion, the fine oily threads covering his face in a curtain. Underneath him, Andrea felt her core overflow with wetness, and she could feel the juices dripping down onto the sheets as she gripped him. Holding himself up on his elbows, he moved slowly in and out of her velvety embrace, pushing deep into her sex with each thrust. Andrea felt her body tightening steadily around him before she jerked and vibrated wildly. A second orgasm rammed through her and caused her inner walls to strangle his manhood in tight spasms. He grunted and with a gasping intake of breath, he moved faster. In the brief moment before he reached his pinnacle, his body tensed. Finally, with a moan of intense pleasure he released his seed. In the process, his body jerked forward, and his weight collapsed heavily onto Andrea's small frame.

Listening to his ragged breathing, Andrea waited for him to say something, but after a few seconds, she became impatient. Her curiosity was overwhelming her reticence. "So," she asked, "are you still sure? Do you still want me to be your wife?"

"Oh, Lord," he sighed, "of course, you silly woman. Must I tell you every minute? That I love you more than all the stars in the heavens? More than all of the stones in the Great Wall of China? More than the number of fleas in Hagrid's beard?"

"Stop it. That wasn't nice," Andrea snickered before burying her face into Severus's shoulder. His sarcastic wit had bounded back in full force.

Pleased at the evening's outcome, Severus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes again, but he had one last remark. "Please," he whispered. "Be mine. Be mine forever."

"I will. I promise, my wonderful dark knight."

As a long, deep sigh escaped him, Severus wrapped his arms around his new fiancé, and as he snuggled his face into Andrea's neck, he knew he'd made the right decision. Andrea pulled the quilt over them, and they promptly fell asleep in each other's arms.

Severus had welcomed her home.

**A/N:** **I'd love to hear a review, but even if you don't have the time, I appreciate your continued interest. A special thanks goes to my beta Fainting Fancies and my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, sasha2010, and animalwriter.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Questionable Commitment

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Also, please note that this is another long chapter and contains a love scene – hence the M warning. Updated 02/04/12**_

**Chapter 9 – A Questionable Commitment**

The sun peeped into Severus's bedroom that Sunday morning through a tiny dungeon window high above the bed. Like a bright-eyed kitten, the light settled playfully onto the quilt. The lone sunbeam trail moved slowly across the covers, eventually falling on Andrea's eyelids.

Morning had come much too quickly. Feeling the warmth of the sun's rays, Andrea opened her eyes and tried valiantly to push herself to full wakefulness, but the incredibly long and eventful night had taken its toll. After a long stretch, Andrea glanced across the bed at her new fiancée. With a contented and peaceful expression, Severus lay slumbering on his side, his lips parted slightly as he breathed evenly in his sleep.

He was a handsome man, she decided, despite his unconventional features. Even with his hair in a tangle and his masculine chin covered with stubble she was feeling an otherworldly attraction to him. Her body tingled and thrummed with excitement simply to be in his presence. She wasn't surprised. After their night of intimacy, she could measure his attributes with first hand knowledge. It was also unsurprising that the engagement ring on her finger was once again a glittering diamond, the sunlit jewel having cast a prism of sparkles across the chamber walls.

Pulling her thoughts together, Andrea wondered how late they had slept. There on the mantle, she spied an old clock with a faded, white face vaguely visible in the dim light. Curious, she squinted at its long black hands trying to make out the time.

_**Oh, no**_**,** she thought. It was already half past nine. When, she wondered, had Severus eaten that horrible jar of fermented body parts? She remembered it'd been about two in the morning, and that meant almost eight hours had passed since he'd partaken of that disgusting newt meal. Quickly, Andrea jumped out of bed and grabbed her robes, intent upon finding something more palatable than pickled potions ingredients for breakfast.

While she dressed, her eyes fell upon the sheets. As witness to their last night's activities, a small stain marred the otherwise pure white linen. Flushing with embarrassment, she wondered what the elves would think when they changed the bedding. Well, she thought, a quick flick of the wand would take care of that.

Just as she'd finished casting the Vanishing spell, Severus rose up on his elbows having felt the movement of the covers. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"We have to get you some food. It's been almost eight hours since ... you ate." Andrea couldn't help but smile. "Besides, I'm starving. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday."

"I wish I could say that." With a groan he lay his head back down on the pillow, clutching his stomach, and Andrea couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Oh, so _now_ you regret it. Perhaps the experience didn't live up to your expectations?" She smiled devilishly and opened the front of her dress just to tease him.

Raising an eyebrow, he stared at the uncovered vision of skin. "You know it did. Now don't waste time. Come back to bed. I believe we can manage a quick repeat before we eat."

"Too bad, Spicy. Breakfast is too important. Especially now."

"Considering the status of my stomach, I will concede, but just this once." Uncomfortably, Severus rubbed his belly again. "I need some real food. Let me get dressed. Then we can order something from the kitchens."

Fastening her robes again, Andrea opened the apartment door that led into Severus's office. There on his desk was a ridiculously large breakfast tray. Kept warm by a stasis spell the tray was piled to the brim with eggs, sausages and kippers. Beside it was placed a basket of toast, assorted rolls and a pot of marmalade. Next to the display, a small bit of parchment was tucked neatly alongside. The message read:

_**I thought you two might not make it to the Great Hall this morning. **_

_**Enjoy your day. **_

_**Best Wishes, **_

_**Albus**_

Severus came up behind her wearing only his dress shirt. Still cautious, he stayed back making sure not to come too close. After reading the note, he awkwardly folded it in half. "You know, the Headmaster has always gone out of his way to be kind. I know he usually does things for a reason, and I haven't always agreed with him, but sometimes …" Pausing, Severus frowned and shook his head. "Sometimes I think … he's as close to a real friend as I've had these past ten years."

Andrea nodded and looked up into his dark eyes, her own shining brightly with love. "Well, you have me now, too."

"Yes," he answered, his mind leaping quickly to more intimate thoughts. Not thinking, he reached out his hand, but Andrea stopped him.

"Wait. Breakfast first. Come on, let's enjoy this." She held up her wand and perused the huge display of food. "What would you like to eat? How about this big crumpet? Maybe with some jam? Or would you like me to go back to Phoenix to get you another fig muffin?"

"Hmmm," he answered, his lips curling ever so slightly as he tried to suppress a smile. "I think you can refrain from traveling. I believe the crumpet will satisfy me."

"Oh my," Andrea exclaimed as she glanced down at his missing trousers. With an evil grin she pointed toward the entrance. "I think you'd better lock your office door. I wouldn't want any of your Slytherin girls to get any ideas. You're all mine, and I'm not going to share."

"My office door is always kept locked and warded after hours. Besides, my girls, as you call them, know their place. Just as you now know yours," he teased.

_**Yes**_, she thought, as a sultry smile oozed onto her lips. _**I do**__._

xxxxxxxx

After breakfast, they adjourned to the bedroom, both of them eager to continue their explorations, although each of them had a different path in mind to get to their destination.

"Severus," she began, "could you just hold me for awhile?"

"I will try, but I can not promise to … resist your charms," he murmured and snuggled up to her, kissing along her throat.

"I just don't know …" she sighed.

"Hmmm," Severus murmured as his hands gently cupped Andrea's breasts. Slowly, he moved his lips down her body to flick his tongue over her erect nipples.

Gasping, she grasped his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his back. "Wait. I need to ask you something."

"What?" he whispered impatiently as he hugged her body, licking lightly down into her belly button, the sensation wickedly causing her to writhe with pleasure.

"Oh, please, wait." Andrea was already breathing heavily, and the application of Severus's touch caused her to close her eyes as the lust built within her body. "I need—"

"You need me," he said, his voice low like a purring cat. As the sound rumbled deep in his chest, the feeling vibrated down through her body like a hot fuse.

Severus continued his explorations and slid his hands under Andrea's buttocks before pressing his face lustfully between her legs. He placed his mouth directly into her opening and began to part her vaginal lips with his tongue.

"Oh, God," Andrea moaned and gasped at the same time, squirming uncontrollably at the unexpected contact. Her eyes never left the top of his head as he gently took his fingers and pushed them up inside her slick core.

His wet hand assured him of her readiness, and he knew he'd soon be feeling the moistness of her heavenly nest as it enveloped his manhood. Lithely, he lifted himself above her to slide smoothly between her legs. With a forceful jolt, he thrust himself deep inside her opening before slowly pulling back. It felt so good. Without thinking, he bucked forward and repeated the action in an age-old rhythm. After several thrusts he rolled onto his back and flung Andrea on top of him like a ragdoll.

Their two bodies melded together in a heated dance forcing Andrea's heart to pound at a furious pace. She could still feel the lust washing over her in waves, and it was escalating fast. There were no magical powers on this earth that could pull her away from him at that moment. She was a slave to his charms, and he to hers. Like a pagan dancer, the witch moved in rhythm up and down on the wizard's member as he was forced into her, his length filling her completely, with no room to spare. As she moved on him, her hair became a whirlwind, arching wildly and waving in imitation of a silken banner.

Severus hissed, his breathing coming faster. He felt the pressure building again as he moved toward another explosion, his senses driving in massive pulses toward a burgeoning crest. Andrea was right there with him, her body thrumming like a tightrope. She gasped and shuddered as her orgasm hit, her wet walls gripping him as tightly as a battle hardened warrior grips his sword. It was then that Severus finally closed his eyes. With a final burst, he bucked into her one last time as he reached his zenith. The feeling was exquisite, and he tore at the sheets in his release. Moments later, after his seed was spent, he dropped his hold and allowed Andrea's body to fall back gently onto his chest. Even in his weakened state, Severus knew he had found his Aphrodite.

Together they held each other as the heat from their bodies subsided. Slipping Andrea sideways, Severus rolled her onto the bed and looked intensely into her crystal blue eyes. "That was … very close to perfect," he murmured.

"What? If it wasn't perfect, then what did _you_ do wrong?" she teased back. After he glowered at her, she smiled and kissed him lightly on the nose. "I bet you've never given a student perfect marks," she whispered softly into his ear. "Actually, I think it was perfect. You just won't admit it."

"You have performed well, my princess. Of that I will admit. However, every student needs repetition to reach perfection. And that includes the two of us," he replied. His mouth caressed her cheek, but she could see it was twisted into a satisfied smile. "Now, what were you going to ask me?"

Andrea stared at him with a blank look, the sensations she had just experienced wiping her mind completely clean. But as she gazed somewhat star-struck into his eyes however, she remembered, and her expression grew serious.

"Severus, we rushed things a bit last night. There's still so much we need to learn about each other. Perhaps we need more time."

His expression changed quickly as a frown creased his brow. Images of the mistakes he'd made with Lily flashed across his mind and goaded his anger. "Wait? Why? I know everything I need to about you. You said you loved me. Do you?" he demanded his eyes boring into hers as he searched for the truth. He'd seen her love only moments before. Had it already gone? Was it as fleeting as the sun on a winter's day? Frantically, he searched he eyes for the comfort that he hoped was still there.

"Of course I do," she replied earnestly, "it's just—"

"Then, don't be so foolish. I said I loved you. Isn't that enough? We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other." His expression softened as he read the love and confusion pouring from her mind. Tenderly, he tried to get her attention back to where it belonged.

"No more discussion," he breathed into her ear.

"But—"

"No. We shall be together forever." He'd spoken the words like a bath of honey, the silken voice reaching deep inside her heart. To seal his promise, he kissed her again.

Nodding silently, Andrea sighed and laid her head against his chest.

_**I love you, Severus Snape**__,_ she thought fiercely, knowing that whatever the future may hold, she was bound to this man – forever and with all her heart. She would simply have to trust him – trust that he loved her in the same way she loved him – truly and forever, always.

xxxxxxxx

"Headmaster," Severus greeted the elder wizard respectfully. "I must speak to you." The Potions master approached his mentor in the corridor directly after the lunch break catching Dumbledore just outside the Great Hall. It was the first time he'd seen Snape since the unusual reunion that had taken place the day before.

"Of course, Severus. Please, walk with me," Albus invited. "Did you have a pleasant evening last night?" Unable to control himself, Dumbledore smiled and peered at Snape knowingly over his glasses.

"I … that is … we," Severus paused in his answer and cleared his throat as he continued to walk beside Dumbledore. The headmaster waited patiently for Snape to continue however, the smile never faded from the headmaster's face. "It appears that Andrea and I have successfully overcome our problem. The incantation she discovered has quite effectively eliminated the side effects."

"Good, good," Dumbledore replied, the not-so-innocent twinkle in his eyes giving away the magnitude of his amusement.

Instead of elaborating, Severus asked a question of his own. "Why didn't you tell me Andrea was coming back?"

"Because you would have thought up a thousand reasons why she should not. But now that she is here, I am sure you can work out your differences."

"She would have been safer if she'd stayed in America," Severus stated bluntly.

"And missed out on another wonderful year at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore let out a chuckle before his expression turned pensive. "There were other considerations, Severus."

Shaking his head, Snape kept walking down the corridor, and it was several minutes before he spoke again. Clearly, there was more on Severus's mind. "There is a … development that you should be aware of. Perhaps we should speak in private." Severus's expression grew watchful as they passed a group of third years heading back to their common room.

Dumbledore waived his hand nonchalantly over their heads to cast a silencing charm before stopping to give Severus his full attention. "Go on."

"Since Andrea has returned to Hogwarts, she will be in grave danger from Lucius and his abominable project. I will not have some blasted pure-blood acquaintance of the Malfoy's forcing Andrea into an unwanted marriage."

"We do not know for sure yet, if she is the target," Dumbledore reminded Snape. "The few clues we have are only circumstantial. Still, I am inclined to agree with you on the need for her protection. It would not hurt to be overly cautious." Albus knew many of the unsavory tactics and rituals that were still popular amongst the pure-blood ranks, especially when it came to forced marriages, and he wouldn't put it past Lucius to assist in such practices.

"There is also the risk that someone might get the incredibly asinine idea of using the two of us to cause some sort of natural disaster – a weapon of sorts," Snape warned. "Now that she's returned, Andrea must remain at Hogwarts under the protection of the school."

"She has already agreed to stay with us another year."

"I know that, but … it only solves the problem temporarily. We need to keep her safe much longer than that."

"Assuming you are right, what would you propose, Severus?"

"Actually. That is exactly what I've done."

xxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Andrea left to get cleaned up and start the process of unpacking. It was only a few weeks into the fall term, and Headmaster Dumbledore was hoping she could begin teaching immediately the following day. Luckily, her workshop was just as she'd left it. All that was required was a bit of organizing as the house elves had been efficiently cleaning and keeping the area prepared for her.

It was already a quarter past five in the evening, and Andrea knew she'd better start getting ready for dinner. It was time to get back into the routine, even though she knew her life was about to change. The thought weighed heavily on her heart. Although filled with happiness, her mind warned of caution.

What did she really know about the man she was about to marry? Was he loyal? Yes, she knew that to be true. Was there still something lurking in his background that could change the way she felt about him? No, she knew that no matter what happened, Andrea would _always_ love him.

"May I come in?" Severus asked, his face almost unreadable. He's appeared out of nowhere and now stood looking at her from doorway doing his best to hide his eagerness. If it weren't for the twitch of his lips and the slight movement of his eyes, Andrea wouldn't have read his concealed intentions so clearly. But there was no denying that she was becoming exquisitely attuned to his moods.

"Yes, of course," Andrea answered happily. "I'm just finishing up here." Looking at her watch however, her smile faded as she realized her work had delayed her from getting ready for dinner, and she knew she was going to make them late. Pushing aside some paperwork on her desk, Andrea glanced up at Severus. His tall frame was ramrod straight, and his eyes were focused directly on her. A wave of heat burned into her belly and caused a pinkish blush to color her cheeks. Unable to stop herself, Andrea's mind filled with lustful thoughts as she recalled their earlier lovemaking.

"May I escort you to dinner?" he asked.

"Sure, but I was wondering … do you think we should go separately? I mean … well, shouldn't we keep our relationship quiet?" she questioned, giving him a sideways glance. "I know you, Severus. You abhor gossip."

"That is true, certainly, but I don't think we should hide. There will inevitably be talk, but the students will simply have to get used to it. After all, you will be my wife …" His voice trailed off as he suddenly moved toward her and kissed her reddened cheek. Pulling her close, Severus hid a frown. How long it would take, he wondered, before young Draco shared the news of his godfather's engagement with his parents. The marriage would have to be arranged quickly.

"I should tell you. The headmaster knows." Severus pulled away and looked solemnly into her eyes. "I met with him this afternoon and informed him of our engagement."

"I guess that's good, isn't it?" Andrea nodded. "What did he say?"

"He was … not surprised." Thinking back on the discussion with Dumbledore, a flicker of annoyance flashed across Severus's features. The headmaster had been initially happy with the announcement, but Snape sensed some underlying concern, one that he could easily guess at. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had not chosen to voice his thoughts, but Severus knew it was only a matter of time.

"I'm glad. He's been so kind to us."

"Yes," Severus agreed, but Andrea could tell by the way he'd responded that he had reservations. "Albus also revealed some news on the Ministry front. They've lifted the ban against us seeing each other."

"Well, that's a relief," she laughed. "Or we'd both be in Azkaban right now."

"That's not something to joke about." Severus frowned.

"No, I suppose it isn't. Do you think they'd really have put us in Azkaban?"

"I don't think so. My guess is that they would have preferred deportation. It would paint the Minister in a better light." Andrea looked dismal, her change of expression disturbing Severus. "That's in the past, now. Do not think about it. Besides," Severus informed her softly as he cautiously placed his arms around Andrea's shoulders. "I want to see how our little _cure_ is coming along."

Relieved, he realized there was no reaction. It'd been almost eight hours since they'd finished breakfast, and he was carefully monitoring the situation. "Perhaps the potency of the cure varies based on the quantity of the food, or how the spell is cast. We need to try casting it at different times during the day using various substances."

"I agree. We should set-up a testing plan and keep track of the results. I'll setup a schedule."

"Your avid interest in research hasn't changed," he commented with a smirk. "But until we get this running smoothly, I don't want to take any chances. I brought a cracker along for us. Can you prepare it?"

"A _cracker_?" she said, astonished at the size of his choice. "Well, now we are experimenting, aren't we?"

"I don't want to ruin my dinner," he teased. "I believe it would be wise to place the charm on my evening meal as well. I see no harm in overexposure."

"Okay," she agreed. "Now hold it steady."

As she worked the spell, Andrea concentrated carefully so she could keep track of exactly what she was doing. She tried to think about how she spoke the words, how high and to what angle was she holding her wand. Most importantly, she wanted to remember what she was feeling and how she uttered the words. It had to be exactly right. This was only the third time she'd preformed the charm, and she still wasn't completely confident. One mistake, she knew, and they could bring the whole school down in a pile of rubble. Her skill would certainly improve with time and practice, but that wasn't a luxury she could afford.

"You must teach me. Didn't you say either one of us could place the spell for the other?" Severus asked. "There may come a time when it's inconvenient for you. If you should fall ill, I might have to take care of you." His voice was gentle and flowing like a river of velvet.

"I suppose you're right," she sighed and shook her head. "Oh Severus, this is such a bother. For our entire lives we'll have to be a slave to this."

After he'd eaten the morsel, Severus replied, "If it means we can be husband and wife, then it's a small price to pay – a minor inconvenience. Now, let's not delay. Dinner is waiting." He held out his arm quite formally, and she took it, her face breaking into a smile. Then, for the first time they made their way to the Great Hall together.

Still reluctant to cause too much attention, they decided to enter from the back of the hall, but as they came through the staff door, the usual din from the students came to an abrupt halt. All eyes were on the couple as they made their way to their seats, Andrea's arm still threaded through Severus's. As much as they'd tried to avoid it, rumors had abounded during the past year that something was going on between the two – that Professor Snape and Professor Smith actually _liked_ each other – but since the couple had rarely appeared together in public, it was all speculation with little proof.

Now, however, the students quickly caught on that something was quite different. They couldn't believe their eyes. Andrea was actually holding the Potions master's arm. She was literally beaming as she sat beside him. This new, open visibility of their relationship suddenly set the hall abuzz. Severus's reaction, Andrea noticed, was as expected. With clear and open disdain, he glowered back at his unwelcome audience.

Annoyingly, the whispering continued unabated, and the students refused to be quieted. This was too much of a surprise. No one could fathom how Professor Smith could possibly be attracted to a man like Snape, a man hated for his strictness and menacing demeanor.

"_Silence_, please everyone," Dumbledore ordered. Realizing that the situation was quickly getting out of hand, the headmaster decided to put an end to the uproar. When the hall finally quieted, he cleared his throat and continued, "I would like to make a few announcements. First, let us welcome back Professor Smith from her travels."

The hall erupted in applause, and Andrea felt her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Trying to get the spotlight off of her as quickly as possible stood up for only a few seconds before taking her seat once again.

"I am sure you will be happy to know that Professor Smith will be starting her Care of Wands classes, immediately tomorrow morning."

With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore turned, this time, to focus on both Andrea and Severus. With a pause he waited until the hall again settled down before continuing. Like a comedian ready for the punch line, he proceeded to drop the bombshell, "Now, I have some wonderful news to share with all of you. It seems we will soon be celebrating a wedding."

Immediately, Severus's head spun around to face Dumbledore, his eyes wide. Why was the headmaster telling everyone? He'd hoped to keep the news quite for at least a few days. Although Snape's reaction was clearly visible, especially to those at the head table, he covered the anger well.

Dumbledore however, having no desire to stop, raised his arm toward the couple. "Our longtime Potions master, Professor Snape, and our newly returned Wand mistress, Professor Smith, have recently become engaged," he continued. "Please join me in congratulating the happy couple."

Immediately a unified gasp was heard across the entire dining room, but it was clear that the students were not the only ones who were shocked. Severus was furious. He broke out of his controlled countenance and glared indignantly back at Dumbledore. For once, Andrea's expression matched Severus's, and she, too, stared up at the headmaster in surprise. With a look of astonishment Andrea turned her head toward Severus and poked her fiancée in the ribs.

"_What?_" Snape demanded as he snapped his head back angrily, his eyes flashing.

"You asked him to do that, didn't you?" she whispered accusingly.

"No! Of course not. What kind of a fool do you take me for?" he replied, his voice pinched in displeasure.

The professors near them, as well as Dumbledore, looked expectantly at the young couple. It was obvious they wanted them to stand. Slowly, they both stood up exactly together as if attached by with invisible glue. At first Severus stood ramrod straight and his arms stiff at his side, but then Pomona whispered that they should take a bow. Stiffly, Severus took Andrea's hand and flicked his eyes over to her, not wanting this to last a second longer than was necessary.

Together, they bowed slightly, and as they did so, the students responded. Most of the Slytherins clapped wildly in approval, but there were mixed reactions across the rest of the hall, some emitting loud cries and catcalls. Amongst the din of chaos that surrounded them, Severus relaxed and stared quietly down into Andrea's eyes. As he did so, the corner of his lip lifted almost imperceptibly into a hint of a smile. It was meant only for the woman he loved. With a sigh, Andrea squeezed his hand in response.

After letting the students have a few moments of fun, Dumbledore attempted to once again regain control. "Children, children. Quiet please. We will let you know when our engaged couple sets a date. You may now begin your dinner."

The noise level increased again, and as dinner progressed, the hall's occupants began to stare at the head table. The engagement was not an easy thing for the students to accept. In defense, Severus continued to glower at the crowd as he ate, and to slip his arm possessively around Andrea's waist.

"You can't keep your arm there all through dinner," she whispered to him. "Or you'll have to eat with your left hand, or maybe your foot." Her face lit up with a large grin.

Ignoring her teasing, he moved slightly away before picking up his fork. Deftly, he began to eat with his left hand.

"Wait," Andrea warned before playfully slapping his arm.

"Will you please stop your wild flagellations?" he frowned at her again. "I would think a simple verbal request would suffice."

"Okay, have it your way. Get your hands away from your food and let me cast the charm," Andrea growled back. With a wave of her wand, she quickly placed the spell on his dinner.

A group of feisty Gryffindors started tittering in profound amusement when Andrea had slapped Severus's hand, but he reacted quickly. With flashing eyes, he glared stiffly at the kids, and they immediately quieted.

"My gosh, Severus. They're so afraid of you."

"As well they should be. Good behavior is essential to learning."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Andrea replied sarcastically.

"You'll see when we train our children."

Immediately, Andrea started choking.

"They'll be instructed on how to behave properly in public," Severus continued, ignoring her reaction.

"Hold it right there, Spicy," she cut in. "Who said I wanted children?" Andrea had managed to drop her fork in surprise before turning sharply to look up at him.

"Keep your voice down," he hissed.

The wayward comment had attracted Professor Sprout's attention. Startled, Pomona swiveled her head abruptly to look at them. Although she'd been as surprised as the rest of the students at the apparent suddenness of their engagement, she'd held her reaction to a minimum. Severus's semi-controlled outburst, however, had been too entertaining to ignore, and she couldn't help but grin. Discreetly, she tried to concentrate on her food.

"I never said I wanted children," Andrea hissed back.

Severus's expression smoothed to one of blandness, but Andrea detected a look of disappointment in his eyes. Quietly, he whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

"Yes, we _should_ talk about it."

They grew silent as the uncomfortable topic hung in the air like a puce colored dragon. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Finally, Severus changed the subject.

"I did not tell the headmaster to announce the engagement."

"I know you didn't," Andrea assured him. "I was just surprised. Besides, the kids would've found out eventually."

"Yes … well, later would have been preferred," Severus replied tersely. "Like sometime in the next century." He took a bite of his roast chicken and chewed it slowly before speaking again. "There's something else I need to tell you. The headmaster has informed me that the Ministry is still suspicious. It seems they are leery of our cure. Since they haven't seen it working, it does make sense that they should question it, but we'll need to be extremely careful. You must understand. They could make our lives a living hell."

"No. I won't let them," she stated defiantly before shaking her head.

"We may not have a choice. They still may consider our situation too dangerous "

"Well," Andrea considered. "We'll just have to prove them wrong."

xxxxxxxx

After Severus escorted Andrea back from dinner, she bade him good night. Since they both needed to prepare for class the next day they agreed it was best to call it an early night. By nine that evening however, Severus had soundlessly returned to the workshop, his cloaked, thin frame leaning expectantly against the doorjamb of Andrea's office.

"Well, hello," she said unable to resist a small smirk from appearing gleefully on her features.

"Good evening," he replied formally. Not able to think of an appropriate reason to explain his return, Severus moved to the front of Andrea's desk and decided he would tell her the truth. "I missed you," he admitted softly, his eyes flicking down to hers. Even as he said it, he winced, thinking his words as silly as a besotted teenager.

"I know," she replied simply. "I missed you, too."

"Would you like to go for a walk?" he asked innocently. "Or perhaps you'd prefer to stay in and sit by the fire."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Andrea apologized. "I really can't. I need to get organized. It's going to be difficult as it is trying to rush through everything and recover those lost weeks. The least I can do is make sure my class plans are ready."

"Your intentions are noble. However," Severus's eyes narrowed slyly in response. "You have been working all day."

"Only since lunch," Andrea corrected him. "And a small break for dinner. I was busy this morning."

"You … have worked … long enough," he drawled the explanation and paused dramatically in the appropriate places. "As intensely organized as you undoubtedly are already, I think … you need a break. If you recall … you did not get much rest last night." The little speech made Andrea laugh. It almost seemed like he was trying to be seductive. Well, she thought, even if he hadn't intended it, he was succeeding.

It didn't help her resolve that she agreed with him, or that he looked so determined. She found it almost impossible to resist. "Okay, okay, but let's just sit by the fire."

After removing themselves to her apartment, Andrea offered Severus a seat. "I'll make some tea." He followed her with his eyes as she spoke, but managed to sit, as instructed, on the edge of the couch.

At first, it seemed awkward, but as Andrea lit the fire with a swirl of her wand, she relaxed and thought about how normal this all seemed. Having Severus there in her apartment reminded Andrea of the many evenings during last term that they'd spent researching together. The only difference now was the lack of books stacked around them. Well, she thought, that wasn't the only difference. Something hopeful and new had taken shape, and Andrea marveled at how delightful it was not only to be in love, but also to know you are loved in return. The thought made her quiver with joy as she prepared the tea.

Promptly, Andrea brought over a steaming pot of Earl Grey for them to enjoy. After pouring them each a cup and setting the service on the table, she took her usual place in the chair opposite the couch, away from Severus.

"Oh, no, Missy. You must sit next to me," he insisted and patted the seat beside him.

"All right," she answered feeling suddenly shy. After their closeness last night, would he still feel the same?

Yet after she'd taken her place, her confidence returned. It seemed so odd to sit so close, but it also felt so right. His nearness and the way he was gazing down at her dismissed the shyness, and she let the blissful urge to be near him overtake her senses. The urge had been simmering beneath the surface ever since he'd entered the workshop, and Andrea vaguely realized how difficult it would have been to stop. Giving in to the inevitable, she snuggled up to her new fiancée and slipped her hand around his arm. She could feel his warm, lean body as it cradled hers, and with the contact, she felt the uneasiness melt away. She knew in her heart that whatever it was that had brought them together, her place was right here by his side.

"So, when should we set the date?" Andrea asked. "How long does it take for the Ministry to issue a license?"

Severus thought a moment before answering, "Well, I expect we could do it as soon as two weeks from now. Would that give you enough time to prepare?"

"That soon?" Andrea took a big breath. "Yes, I could be ready. But are you ready?" she said meaningfully.

"I've been ready for a long time. I need you here with me every night, every day, every minute. I need you to be a part of my life. If we could get married tomorrow, I'd do it."

"I really don't know why you're so anxious."

Severus pressed his lips together in thought. There was more at stake here than Andrea knew, but he couldn't risk her finding out. If she suspected his motivations were anything but genuine, she'd most likely reject his proposal, and he couldn't let that happen. The Slytherin in him knew he had to be cunning and reveal only what was necessary. But even as the thoughts whirled around strategically in his head, an unexpected radiance swept across his brain to obliterate the excuses.

"I just … am," he offered lamely, and knew it was true.

"Okay, I believe you," Andrea agreed. Lovingly, she took his hand and squeezed it. "But I think we can wait the two weeks."

Only barely did he catch himself from grinning like a lovesick puppy. Instead, he covered his mouth and coughed. "We should go to Hogsmeade tomorrow to get the paperwork started. If they can have everything ready by Saturday the twelfth, let's have it officiated then. Would that suit you?"

"Yes, that's wonderful. I've always thought an October wedding would be beautiful." Andrea seemed to drift away in thought, her eyes looking at Severus's black coat. "Do you have anything else to wear besides your teaching robes?"

Severus sighed. "I do have a pair of dress robes. They're plain, but no one's going to be looking at me anyway."

"They're black?"

"Yes. You should know by now that I prefer it. Black suits me."

"Yes, you're right, of course," she answered truthfully. She grinned and shook her head chastising herself. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Changing topics, Andrea took a sip of tea before she spoke. "You know, we never finished our conversation from dinner."

Severus turned away from her and looked into the fire. "Don't you want to have my children?" After he'd made the statement, he turned his eyes back to hers searching for an answer.

"Don't say it like that. It's just, well, I don't know …" Andrea looked down in confusion. "I'm not sure if I'm ready. Shouldn't we wait a year or two and then think about it again?"

"We're both in our thirties," he replied, trying to find the right words to convince her.

"I'm only twenty-nine," she smiled. "Plus, wizards live a very long time. Witches can have children well into their seventies."

"I don't want to wait. All these years I've had to put up with everyone else's brainless offspring, trying to teach them and raise them right. Now I want my own children – _our_ children. Don't you see?" His eyes flashed with impatience, wanting desperately to make her understand. He was also a little bit frightened by what he was saying, the words surprising even himself. Shaking his head, he tried to explain. "With us to guide them, they'll be the smartest, most successful children that Hogwarts has ever seen. I'll make sure of that." His intensity softened as he looked at her. "And I want you to be their mother."

Frowning, she shook her head. "Oh, you are wicked."

"No I'm not. Why do you say that?"

"It's just … just that you're so darn persuasive, with your silky voice."

Frustrated, he put his hand on her face and ran his finger down her petite little nose. "I want our children to look just like you."

"Stop it, Severus," she continued. "If we do have children, and that's a big 'if', they would look like both of us or neither of us. Maybe they'd look like an uncle or an aunt, or maybe they'd just be themselves. They might even all be squibs."

"They won't be squibs," he said with assurance. "And I really don't care what they look like. Well, maybe they could avoid getting my nose. But … I'd love them no matter." He slowly stroked her cheek.

"I find your nose very sexy." She reached up and tried to grab it, but he dodged out of the way.

"I do not find that amusing," he bristled.

"Severus, it's a big step," she said seriously. "You and I are pretty set in our ways. Plus, where would we raise children? At Hogwarts? We'd probably have to move away, and we just don't have that much money. Kids are hard work. And, they may not turn out like you'd hoped. They could cause us so much heartache."

"Or, they could be the brightest scholars our world has ever know," Severus tried to explain. "Yes, it's a gamble, but life's a gamble. I had a very unhappy childhood, and I want to give our children a happy home, one they could always count on – no matter what – with a good mother and father. I want to hold my grandchildren and know my life wasn't for nothing. Our love would live on in them."

He stroked her hair and gazed into her eyes. The Dark Lord was gone, wasn't he, Severus thought? It had been almost a decade since the tragic events at Godric's Hollow, and since then, they'd heard nothing of the despot's resurrection. They had the cure now, and with Andrea secure as his wife, surely it was safe enough to think of a future free of danger. Or was he deluding himself?

Slowly Severus leaned over and kissed her. The need he had for her began to build as he put his hands down her back and pressed his lips to her neck. Contentedly, Andrea closed her eyes and felt him so strong holding her, and she thought she was the luckiest person in the world.

"You should have been a lawyer," she sighed. "Okay, let's not talk about it anymore tonight." Severus smirked and decided she was right. Instead, he pulled her from the couch and led her toward the bedroom.

xxxxxxx

After classes the next day, the couple met in the entry of the school as planned. It was a cold autumn day, but the sun was shining and offered a small bit of warmth as they walked toward the village. But it was not the pale sunlight that occupied Andrea's thoughts. Apprehension clouded her mind as they strolled purposely along the path. She'd not been to Hogsmeade since the confrontation with the wand seller the previous spring, and she was afraid of the villagers' reactions. Even though Severus had told her he'd been to the village many times since the incident, he'd kept a low profile, as was his habit, doing his best to avoid confrontations. He had no idea what kind of reception might be awaiting the couple as they arrived together.

So with a certain amount of anxiety in Andrea's thoughts, they walked down the path toward the Ministry office. Severus was a master of calmness. He placed Andrea's hand securely on his arm, and as they entered the village, his expression reflected a protective nature, his mind more concerned about his future wife's safety than about the villagers' feelings. As it turned out, they needn't have worried. As they passed by the numerous shops and people in the street, the couple was greeted only with congratulations and smiles. It seemed incredible to Andrea, but in just two short days, the rumors of their engagement had preceded them into the village. All of the anger about the spring incident seemed conveniently forgiven.

As they proceeded, a group of curious townsfolk and children recognized the now infamous couple and began to follow along behind them like lemmings. It was then that Andrea noticed the new pond in the center of the village. It was adorned with a magnificent golden fountain, the large hole they'd made in the village square now completely unrecognizable. But, sadly, she also realized that the wand seller's shop was now closed, its facade boarded up in a ghostly representation of it's past.

"You didn't tell me Russell had gone away," Andrea said in surprise.

"He wasn't worth mentioning. Rumor has it that he left because of ill feelings amongst the villagers. It seems a large portion of them blame Plover for attacking you last spring. The people of Hogsmeade respect the Hogwarts professors."

_**Maybe**_, Andrea thought. But their actions seemed rather fickle. They'd liked Russell well enough before he was arrested, but now they couldn't get rid of him fast enough. Andrea sighed and shook her head. Why was she worrying about Russell anyway? It was his own damn fault for getting drunk that day.

As they reached the entrance to the Hogsmeade ministry office, a clutch of young village children circled around and unknowingly blocked the entry. Irritated, Severus pulled his wand and thrust it harmlessly into the air. The act was simply a bluff, but the action performed admirably. "Be off with you," Severus growled, and then added under his breath, "Infernal trouble makers."Soon the kids had scattered away, and their shrill voices retreated with them.

"You are truly a menace, do you know that?" Andrea laughed. "But I know you're all talk."

"Hardly," he replied, his tone quite serious.

"You're not fooling me."

Severus tried to hide a smile, but Andrea recognized the slight pull of his lips, his reaction causing her to laugh. Raising an eyebrow, he motioned toward the steps. "After you." He bowed politely and let her walk ahead of him. "Sometimes a reputation is handy."

Life with Severus was going to be quite a challenge, Andrea thought, but well worth the prize.

Once inside the Ministry office, they waited patiently while the clerk prepared all of the paperwork. They were informed that yes, Saturday, October 12th at one in the afternoon was available, and if they were interested, they could use the garden behind the Ministry office. The clerk led them out back to take a look, and Andrea gasped at the beauty of the park. The main oval garden had beds of asters and mums that circled a small stone platform. The dais and amphitheater, the clerk informed them, had been used in the summer for plays. Seats were set about in stone tiers that could hold at least fifty onlookers, but Severus shook his head.

"The only people that I want in attendance are Dumbledore and Professor Sprout," he confided. "We only need two witnesses."

Andrea looked a bit disappointed. "But don't you think we should invite the other professors and Madame Pomfrey? And what about Filch?"

"I don't think that it's necessary …" Severus paused as he considered, already starting to get concerned. He didn't want this to get out of hand and preferred that they keep the guest list as small as possible. This wedding was between the two of them – a private moment. But, as he looked into Andrea's eyes, he saw how important it was to her. "All right," Severus frowned, "I will allow fifteen, but no more. I doubt they'll come anyway."

"Oh, Spicy, you'll be surprised." Reaching over, she took his hand and smiled up at him as the happiness filled her heart.

Strangely, he was drawn to the small stage, and as he stepped up on the platform, he saw that it had a beautiful view of the gardens, the village and the valley beyond. Andrea joined him and put her hand on his arm.

"It's lovely," she said quietly before gazing up at him. "I'm so happy," she said as her now diamond ring glittered in the sun. "I love you, Severus Snape. I love you more than anything."

Severus was not a man used to displays of emotion and normally concealed his feelings by locking them tightly inside, but this time he felt his chest tighten. Clearing his throat, he said, "I am a very lucky man, but I have this feeling …"

"Feeling about what?" Andrea asked, her eyes searching his, trying to understand.

"That our future will not be the fairytale happy ending that you might think."

"Oh, I'm not that much of a dreamer," Andrea replied softly. "Neither one of us is … well, let's just say that I'm a realist."

"But that reality may be cruel to us. I believe we will be tested and things will not be easy. My choices have not always been the correct ones and perhaps—"

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"Just that, no matter what happens, no matter what sort of luck awaits us, you must believe in our destiny. Our bond will be the one truth – the one sure thing in our lives. We will always be together because of it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, but you make it sound so ominous. Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

"Perhaps," he replied uneasily. "Perhaps …"

xxxxxxxx

True to his word, Dumbledore announced the wedding date at that evening's dinner, and he proceeded to invite the entire school to the celebration and the dance that would follow in the Great Hall.

Normally, only students in their third year or older were allowed to visit the village, but the headmaster made an exception and invited all of the students to take part in this grand event. He'd even invited the Hogsmeade villagers to the reception to offer some closure for their discomfort from the previous spring.

Not long after the announcement, Severus found himself sitting uncomfortably in Dumbledore's office as the headmaster described his imposing plans for the event. Feeling like a pawn in an unwinnable wizard chess game, Severus clenched his fists. This was intolerable. Repressing a overwhelming feeling of a trapped animal, Severus contemplated the magnitude of what Dumbledore was planning. He knew he had to form his argument with surgical precision or he may as well give up now.

"Headmaster, I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I do not think this is at all appropriate. As you recall, I explained yesterday why I want this to be … private. Perhaps you should reconsider." Severus was extremely frustrated, and he knew he was pushing his luck as he tried to show his respect; but his irritation for Dumbledore was growing with each passing moment. Unfortunately, the headmaster only laughed.

"No, Severus, this time you're wrong. Besides, everyone loves a wedding. It will be a healing experience for everyone concerned. You will see."

"Albus, you must understand." Severus scowled but forced himself to be polite. "This spectacle you're planning serves no purpose. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but," he struggled and decided on a different approach, "aren't you afraid this might attract the _wrong_ sort of crowd? We know of at least a score of active Death Eaters out there, as you are quite aware, and don't forget. Lucius will be furious as well. With Potter here now, too …"

Severus paused and shook his head thinking carefully about what he was about to say next. "As you know, many of my old friends already think I am a traitor. And I'm sure some of them have already caught on and believe I could have used Andrea's and my _reaction_ to one another as a weapon of some sort. Because I have not, my choice only reinforces that decision. Furthermore, if the Dark Lord is still alive, as you believe, I'll have to prove my loyalty. He'll expect me to use my future wife as a tool for his purposes and the good of the cause. Even without the Dark Lord's influence, it wouldn't take much to motivate the Death Eaters to attack, and this giant wedding you're planning is the perfect opportunity for them to do so."

"I understand your concern for Andrea and for protecting the both of you," Dumbledore responded in his usual fatherly tone, "as you said, from becoming a weapon, but I assure you, we will have plenty of protection available that evening on the lookout for anything at all suspicious."

"But, I would have thought a small group of people, maybe twenty or so, would have suited our purposes better." Severus tried vainly to reason with the headmaster. "That would have been acceptable, but the whole village? How are we going to monitor a gathering like that?"

"Do not worry, we will manage," Dumbledore assured him. "As you are well aware, Severus, the ministry must be coddled. They need to know your cure is safe. I can't have the both of you deported."

"So, our little problem won't ruin your careful plans?" Snape sneered.

"I need you here." Dumbledore stated. "For your own protection as well as … other considerations." Severus sniffed his distaste at the headmaster's choice of words. "You also need to know that I will be removing the anti-Apparition spell from the Hogwarts grounds for the entire day to make it easy for the press and the ministry personnel to arrive."

"Are you mad?" Snape winced. "That's simply asking for trouble. You might as well open the gates of hell and invite the Grim Reaper to the feast."

"Severus, you know what must be done. This wedding must be made public. Your marriage to Andrea is going to ruffle more than a few feathers, and it is best we bring it out in the open immediately." Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair for emphasis as he continued. "You know what the Malfoys and your old acquaintances will think. They will believe you wanted Andrea because of her pure-blood status in order to improve your own bloodline. Lucius and his friend may get angry, but in the end they will understand your motivation. It is a wise move from a Slytherin perspective. After the shock of your marriage blows over, they will simply find some other pure-blood girl to take her place."

"That's not good enough, Albus. I could easily speak with Lucius in private to give him the bad news."

"But you are forgetting the most important part. Unofficially, I believe, the Ministry still wants to keep you two apart. We were lucky with the Hogsmeade incident. As you well know, they could have easily thrown you both in prison. But now that you have a dependable cure, we need to prove to them that you are no longer a danger to the community." Dumbledore looked intensely at Severus and tried to reassure him. "If Cornelius attends the wedding and sees you two together, acting normally, they will stop their objections."

Severus launched himself from the chair and began to pace. Dumbledore had easily thwarted each of his arguments, and there seemed to be nothing else to say. Severus knew he was not going to change Dumbledore's mind. Once again, he would have to bow to the headmaster's wishes, but this time, it was going to be a Herculean effort.

Before Severus was ready to leave however, he realized he had to address one last issue. "Albus," he began diplomatically, "I know I made a promise to you nearly a decade ago – a promise that I intend to keep however. Circumstances have changed. I will _not_ stand for any harm to come to Andrea. When I vowed to help you, I was alone. I didn't care what happened to me, but I will not risk her life. I will do everything I can to maintain my position as a spy, but you must leave Andrea entirely out of this."

"Yes, yes, of course," Dumbledore answered, nodding his head in an overly agreeable fashion. "I understand completely. I do not want you to take any unreasonable risks—"

"I won't take _any_ risks where she's concerned." Severus took a deep breath, forcing his tone into a practiced calm. "But I will continue as before as long as I can."

Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Severus over his glasses. "Without telling Andrea?"

Severus sighed. "Yes, I will try to keep it from her, but she has an extremely gifted way of getting past my Occlumency. I have never asked her this, but I believe she may be a practiced Legilimens. It will be extremely difficult."

"I think you underestimate yourself, Severus. As you know, we must maintain complete secrecy. In the end, it will be your strength that will protect her." He reached over and patted Severus's hand. "I trust you completely, Severus."

xxxxxxxx

With the wedding fast approaching, Andrea spent most of her evenings working diligently with Minerva to transfigure one of her robes into an appropriate wedding ensemble, but it was extremely difficult. The most important objective for the bride-to-be was to please her future husband, but what, exactly, would that entail? Simple choices that would have dictated style and texture to her own tastes were puzzles when applying those tastes to Severus's wishes. There was so much she still didn't know about her future husband. The two had been quite frank on a professional level, yet it was only within the last few months, in their frequent correspondence, that Andrea had found a true bond growing between them. The difficulties in their relationship seemed quite overwhelming, but Andrea was convinced the marriage would be a success. With a determination bordering on the obsessive, she thought,_**I will make it work**__. _

Thankfully, Andrea's wonderful friends from America were extremely supportive and gifted her with a very special cloak. It was made of native furs, reflecting in its embroidered embellishments the most treasured memories from her past. The long material glistened oddly like fresh snow on a mirror, the white background set to reflect the golden imagery in a succession of tableaus. The scenes moved playfully across the fabric toying with the eyes of an observer. Truly, Andrea had never seen a more beautiful cloak. Despite her uncertainty, the preparations moved progressively forward as the wedding day approached.

Her fiancée was also working diligently, but on a totally different project. The Philosopher's Stone was causing a great deal of difficulty for Dumbledore as he attempted to protect the treasured item from outside influence, and Snape was immersed in the assignment. Each of the participating professors had been assigned shifts to patrol the corridor just beyond its hiding place, and up until Andrea's return, Severus had taken the late night schedule. Now, however, the headmaster had allowed him some precious time off in preparation for the important day ahead, but idleness was never a welcome pastime for a man such as Snape. Although most evenings were spent productively absorbed in his experiments, attempting to replace the Anasazi cure with a more dependable, long-term solution, he had plenty of time to think. And there was quite a lot to think about.

Andrea, too, had other chores. With a conscientious approach to her teaching assignment, she endeavored to tutor her students through the makeup sessions her absence had thrust upon them. Long into the evening, she helped them with the lost weeks of class work, but it was a difficult tradeoff. As a result of their busy schedules, the couple found little time available to spend with each other. It wasn't until the Friday evening directly before the wedding that they found a few moments together.

Saturday was only a few hours away, yet Severus found he was unable to fight the urge to see his beloved. He appeared at the entrance to Andrea's office late that Friday night only to find that she had already retired. The wedding was literally hours away, and he had to speak with her. There was so much to say – so much he had neglected to tell her. Now his guilt and insecurities were wreaking havoc with his brain.

Knowing this couldn't wait a moment longer, Severus moved across the workshop to stand in front of Andrea's apartment door. At first, he hesitated. Standing quietly in the darkness, he listened carefully for signs of movement within. Hearing none, he knocked softly and listened again. Eventually, he was rewarded by the muted sounds of rustling from within. When Andrea finally opened the door, Severus said nothing, but his eyes flicked down toward her body before coming to rest on her heaving breasts, the mounds displayed prominently through her nightdress.

"Hello," she greeted him warmly. She'd neglected to put on a robe, and the draft from the door blew the lace gown aside to reveal her bare feet and legs. With an impish grin, she waited for his reply, but none came. Instead, he moved closer until he stood directly before her. Returning her grin with only a raised eyebrow he leaned down and breathed hotly onto her lips. There he halted.

"I thought I'd better get to bed early tonight," Andrea explained, her expression changing as the blood rose to flush her cheeks. Now, almost breathless from his closeness, she continued, "We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, but … I had to see you," Severus finally spoke, his voice low and inviting. Without further explanations, he wrapped his arms greedily around his future wife and briefly kissed her head and neck. The sweet smell of jasmine perfume enveloped his senses, the delicate fragrance easily driving him wild.

He had not intended this to happen. There were other more important issues on his mind – important considerations that must be discussed, but the physical temptations of their relationship were beginning to get in the way. Struggling, Severus tried to rein in his errant, lustful thoughts, but he was finding the task difficult. Cautiously, he let his eyes gaze down on Andrea's delicate features, but as he did so, his heart began to race.

With the tip of her toe, Andrea pushed her apartment door wide open and pulled him inside. "I'm so glad you came," she sighed sweetly, her breath hot upon his long neck as she pressed her lips to his sallow skin. "I was getting crazy about tomorrow. I know I shouldn't be nervous, but …"

It had been Severus's intention that evening to reveal as much of his past to Andrea as he could. Even though he had shared quite a few things already, clearly it had not been enough. She had been unable or unwilling to grasp the severity of his situation. If she had, more than likely he wouldn't be standing in her apartment at that very moment feeling her warm body in his arms. Then why, he asked himself, was he even considering the revelation of his past? Because she needed to know in order to protect herself and their future family. It couldn't wait a moment more. They needed to talk, but the feel of his fiancée pressed hard against his chest was making the possibility of discussion rather difficult.

"Andrea," he began, the tone of his voice revealing the urgency of his thoughts, "there is something I must tell you—"

"What's this in your pocket?" Andrea asked quizzically, cutting him off midsentence. As she slid her hands down along the sides of his frock coat, she felt an obvious bulge tempting her with its unusual shape.

Temporarily sidetracked, Severus took a deep breath. "I brought you a present," he said. With a delicate flourish, he pulled two beautiful bottles out of his pocket. The outside of the glass containers were finely decorated with ornate snakes, their bodies intertwined like lovers locked in a frozen embrace. "It's a wedding gift for tomorrow night."

As Andrea admired the intricate pattern, she recognized the design. "Ah, a Slytherin surprise?"

"Of course," he answered smoothly.

"I keep forgetting how important the house loyalties are. What is it?" Andrea asked as she opened one of the bottles and carefully sniffed the contents. The solution had a very odd, musky smell that was undeniably attractive, the aroma immediately causing her body to flood with arousal.

"It's for our wedding night," Severus admitted as his lips curled into a very devilish smile, but just as quickly as it had come, the smile evaporated. "But first, I need to discuss—"

"Oh, that's one thing I think we don't need," she interrupted with a grin. "Do we?"

"You may be surprised."

But Severus had not told her the entire truth. The potion was not a marital aid. Instead, it was a powerful fertility booster of his own invention, created to stimulate both the male and female reproductive organs to their maximum benefit. Remembering how sensitive Andrea was about having children, he thought that a complete explanation would be best left until afterward, just as a precaution.

It had been his idea. Even Dumbledore was unaware of his decision. There was only one way to ensure that Andrea remained off limits to Lucius and his scheming. As expected of every pure-blood bride, the marriage needed to be consummated before a binding contract could be magically sealed. Yet until the marriage produced an heir, the validity of the binding could be questioned. Ultimately, Andrea would remain in danger until she was safely expecting Severus's child.

The twisted thoughts of his deception never entered Andrea's mind, her sweet, trusting nature totally overwhelmed with Severus's arrival. Peeping up at him through her eyelashes, she asked, "I take it each of us drinks a bottle. How long does it last?"

"It should be effective for an entire month."

"Oh my, that is powerful. But I still don't think we need it."

Unable to resist, Severus kissed her again and removed the bottle from her hand before placing it with the other one on the table. Perhaps now they could discuss more immediate matters.

"Oh wait," Andrea said happily, bouncing away from him and out to her workshop, "I have a present for you, too." In a few moments she had returned with a long rectangular box, obviously hinting at a wand within its confines. "Go ahead. Open it up."

Carefully, Severus lifted the lid to find that yes it was, indeed, a wand. The container held a beautiful ebony instrument with a handle of carved snakes, very similar to the design on the potions bottles. "It's quite … fantastic," he admitted, his eyes widening in his surprise. When he picked it up, a surge of magic flooded through his arm and into each of his limbs as the wand chose to accept its new master. With a practiced hand, he flicked it into the air, and teasingly used it to levitate several locks of Andrea's hair. "It's well balanced and handles beautifully. What is it made of?"

"The core has three things: The first is crushed lava dust for your fiery heart. Next, it has rattlesnake tongues for your Slytherin personality."

"A wise choice," he smirked and placed his free hand on her waist.

"And lastly…" she said looking lovingly into his eyes. "It has three strands of my hair, so a part of me can always be with you."

"Certainly not traditional," he replied and raised an eyebrow. "Why not a dragon heart string?"

"You know me better than that. I like to experiment, and I've found I can use quite a few non-traditional ingredients. I've discovered that there is an underlying magic in just about everything around us, but it's the combination of things, chosen specifically for the user, that makes the wand perform."

"Well, it seems you have chosen wisely, my little genius. Thank you. It's quite perfect."

Having now completely redirected Severus's thoughts, Andrea slid her arms around her lover's waist and up his back as she snuggled her head into his chest. Responding to her overture, he used the new wand to snuff out the candles and diminish the fireplace before proceeding to touch his lips along her neck. He took one step in the direction of her bedroom, but she pulled him back.

"Wait," Andrea whispered and picked up the two bottles from the table beside her. Handing one to Severus, she opened the top of her bottle, drank the entire contents before lifting her eyes expectantly.

Severus raised an eyebrow wondering what she was thinking. The potion was supposed to have been for their wedding night, after all, but without waiting for an explanation, he, too, opened his bottle and drank the entire contents.

With a warmth resembling liquor, the potion flowed pleasurably into Andrea's body, the taste extremely appealing, reminiscent of bitter chocolate and almonds. Then, as if a sunbeam had been switched on, her body began to tingle with lust. Her eyes dilated slightly as the blood flowed into her cheeks, her senses throbbing with need. Severus quickly placed the two empty bottles back on the table and led Andrea into her bedroom, his breathing growing as ragged as hers as they moved forward.

Quickly, they removed their clothes and fell onto the bed, their limbs entangling wildly as the fire grew inside them with a ferocious hunger. Pressing his rock hard manhood into her stomach, she rubbed her body up against it, feeling a flood of excitement flush through her body. The intoxication increased as his hands rubbed roughly over her hot skin, before sliding down to grasp her bum.

"Oh, God," she moaned. "Severus, do it. Now," she pleaded.

He didn't need to be told. Severus was beyond control. With an almost brutal fervor, he blasted into her, his body slamming against Andrea's as she met his thrust, her hips lifting eagerly in a wonton attempt to meet his attack. Gasping, he pumped violently into her incredibly tight nest, the passion enveloping them like a toxic fog. The feeling of Andrea's legs gripping his buttocks caused Severus to groan as she pulled him tight and deep into her moistness. With every thrust, they began to cry out, their voices rising almost in unison as they both neared their crest. Twisting and squirming with pleasure, Andrea shuddered as she climaxed, the waves combing her body in claws of bliss. Severus exploded just moments later, a hissing expletive forced from his lips as he sprayed his seed like a boiling geyser.

Exhausted, Severus crumpled, his body falling limply on top of her as he gasped for breath. "Oh my God, oh Andrea, you are so … so …" he paused to catch his breath and with a teasing smirk, he continued. "You … ah … seemed to have taken to my teachings rather well, or have you been practicing without me?"

"Ha!" she answered, still trying to catch her breath. "I don't want to fuel your ego, but I must admit," she exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "You are an brilliant teacher, and you have excellent classroom materials." Her eyes glanced down at his long, flaccid tool, the meaning obvious.

"And you have brought the visual aids," Severus commented softly as he ran his hand lightly over her breast. Then his tone became more serious. "You are so beautiful," he murmured and turned his head just a fraction before lowering himself down to her rosebud lips. Their mouths opened, and he slipped his tongue just inside her mouth, almost shyly, touching the edges of her lips and then her tongue.

Pushing him away, she teased, "Oh, so you have strength to do this again?"

"Perhaps tomorrow would be a better choice," he whispered contentedly into her ear. "I don't want to spoil you." Gently, he wrapped his long arms around her body and pulled her back against his chest. Soon he was fast asleep.

Like a sweet lullaby, she listened to his soft breathing, and thanked God that everything had worked out for them. Not long after, she, too, fell asleep, protected by his embrace.

xxxxxxxx

Andrea was awakened by a knock on her door. She knew it would be Minerva and Pomona to help her get ready. Quickly, she glanced around the room and realized that Severus must have left sometime during the night. There was a note on the table beneath the empty bottles. It read:

_**See you at one, my Miss America.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Severus**_

Andrea answered the door and welcomed the two women for a morning of anticipated preparation. She'd arranged for a specially prepared biscuit to be delivered to Severus at eleven, just before he would leave for the village..

"How are you doing this morning, my dear?" Pomona gave her a big hug. "Are you nervous?"

"Well, maybe … just a little. I guess it's to be expected, isn't it?" she laughed anxiously as Minerva laid the beautiful transfigured wedding robes onto the bed.

"Of course it is, but you should concentrate on being happy," Pomona beamed. "Your wedding day is one of the most wonderful days in your whole life. You'll look back on this and wonder why on Earth you were nervous. After all, you'll be the most beautiful woman in Hogsmeade today. And Severus will think you're as pretty as a goddess."

Andrea blushed as she slipped the gown over her head. "Do you think so? I sometimes wonder if I deserve him. He's so wonderful. So intelligent and … and handsome …" she sighed and got a very dreamy look in her eyes.

Minerva raised her eyebrows and looked sideways at Pomona over her glasses.

Pomona couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry; he's probably thinking about you too. Come on ladies, it's getting late."

xxxxxxxx

Down in the dungeons, Severus paced apprehensively back and forth across his office. His mind was racing as the magnitude of what he was about to do began to overwhelm him. It was not that he had changed his mind about marrying his beloved Andrea. There was never a doubt in his mind about the fact that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. But there were other issues, very dark concerns, that had been filling his mind, and the lack of conversation the previous evening had done nothing to alleviate his worries.

How could he risk Andrea's life by allowing her to be so close to him? The dangers of his past had seemed so insignificant when he'd proposed to her two weeks ago, but now the memories loomed like wildfire in his brain. What if the Dark Lord returned? What if Voldemort found out about their special _reaction_? Even without the Dark Lord, there were so many other evil forces in the wizarding world to be dealt with – forces that could harm his precious bride-to-be. Was he just being selfish?

Looking down at his hands, he realized he was actually shaking. Furiously, he began to pace again, thinking perhaps it was not too late. Perhaps he could stop it. There on his desk lay his little, green quill pen. Just a short note would suffice. His eyes stared at it, wondering what Andrea would say if she opened an envelope from him, ending their engagement, begging her to forgive him. No, he couldn't do it. But maybe, was it truly the right thing to do? God, he was so confused. Running his hand through his hair for the tenth time, Severus almost missed the light tapping on his office door.

Spinning around, he stared at it, his eyes wide and his heart racing.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Severus, it's Albus. Would you let an old friend speak with you for a moment?"

"Ah … yes, yes, of course. Come in," he answered nervously.

The door swung open, and the headmaster entered with a little brown bag in his hand. Attached was a small envelope and an ivory rose.

"I have a delivery for you. It's from your bride. She wanted to make sure you ate something before the ceremony." Holding out the bag to Severus, the headmaster looked at him over the top of his half moon glasses.

Severus stared at it, a look of angst contorting his face.

"Come now, Severus, there is nothing to be frightened about."

"I am _not_ frightened. I'm simply … concerned," he said, his tone coming out a little more forcefully than he had intended. "It's just that … I think I may have made a … a mistake—"

Albus laughed and put the small bag on the desk. "No, I do not think so, Severus. This time, you made the very best choice. Andrea will make you happy. You need her, you know."

"But, I how can she …" his voice trailed off and the Potions master turned away.

"Oh, Andrea loves you all right. That is certainly not an issue. Do you know she wrote to me while she was in America?" Dumbledore sat down on the hard, wooden chair in front of the desk. He waited a moment for Severus to reply, but when he did not, Dumbledore continued, "Well, she did. She wrote to me almost every day, and she thinks the world of you, Severus."

"But she doesn't understand. My past …" Severus said softly.

"You did tell her, did you not?" the headmaster asked as his light blue eyes glinted.

Severus sighed before turning to look at Dumbledore. "Yes, I told her … some of it. But perhaps I wasn't clear. Perhaps I should have given her more details." Nervously, he once again ran his hand through his hair and pulled on the sleeves of his coat. "I don't think she has the capacity to really understand the evil … the danger—"

"Danger? Yes, there is that," Albus smiled a bit, "but there is also love. You do love her, do you not?"

With a bold intensity, Severus gazed back, his eyes glittering. He didn't need to answer. His expression revealed the truth.

"Just as I thought," the headmaster answered his own question. Smiling, he got up from his seat. "Well then, eat your biscuit. And don't forget the rose. That goes in your button hole." He walked to the door and then turned back to Severus.

"I will see you in the village," he said with a wink. "Do not be late."

**A/N:** **Stay tuned everyone; the story is just getting started, and I'd love to hear what you think. A special thanks goes out to my beta Fainting Fancies for her unbelievable grammar skills and also to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, SevereWrath and animalwriter.**

23


	10. Chapter 10 We Meet Again

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Also, please note that this is another long chapter, although it is shorter than the last one. NOTE: Rape scene warning. Updated 02/04/12**_

**Chapter 10 – We Meet Again**

Noon arrived quickly, and with a certain amount of apprehension, Andrea left Hogwarts with Minerva and Pomona. As they walked along the path, a large group of students began to form in a grand procession behind her. The day had dawned clear and warm with a gentle breeze, unusual for October, and the weather made everything seem light and filled with promise.

Pomona walked alongside Andrea and steadied her occasionally as they walked down the steep path, the bride looking like a dazzling piece of white confection. The unusual style of Andrea's gown had attracted everyone's attention, the uniquely stunning look dazzling the eyes. Expertly transfigured, the set of elegant white robes were adorned with trimmings of American beaver and mink. Minerva had outdone herself, matching the dress perfectly with the stunning wrap Andrea had received as a gift from her friends. Flowing off the bride's shoulders, the impressive alabaster cloak displayed appliqués of lace on linen with thin bands of silver beads covering the back in a sun and moon pattern. A second design of forest and lakes was sewn intricately along the bottom. Wearing no veil or hat, Andrea had woven sapphire crystals and white flowers into her long, wavy hair, the thick strands cascading down her back like a golden fountain. Pomona had never seen a more beautiful bride.

It was difficult to walk with such a heavy cloak, and the weight of it made Andrea slow down along the path allowing the mass of followers to increase exponentially behind her. By the time she neared the village, there were well over a hundred spectators in attendance, mostly students, eagerly looking forward to the afternoon ahead. It was a few minutes past one when she finally arrived in Hogsmeade. Andrea could see Dumbledore waiting patiently by the gate to escort her to the stage.

At first Andrea smiled up at the headmaster, happy and thankful that her friend would be taking the place of her deceased father. But the smile quickly faded. She was not at all prepared for the scene that awaited her. The entire garden and every tier of seats in the small amphitheater were completely full. Where had all the people come from? The size of the crowd was ten times larger than she expected. Apprehensively, Andrea scanned the crowd trying to find Severus. But as her eyes moved to the stage, her heart rose like Venus in the morning sky. Her love stood pillar straight, his feet planted firmly on the ground. Severus was alone on the stage except for the officiating minister. Looking decidedly uncomfortable, the groom's face wore an impatient scowl. That is, until his eyes fell upon his bride. Immediately, his expression transformed.

Minerva leaned over to Dumbledore and spoke in his ear, "Albus, I've never seen Severus smile like that before."

"Yes, it is a rare sight," he agreed with a chuckle. "I expect he will do a lot of that today."

Dumbledore silently offered Andrea his arm, and they began to walk down the garden path toward the stage. The entire assembly stood up as the bride glided down the steps to join Severus, the crowd moving about slightly as they tried to get a better view. Off to one side, a magical group of instruments played a soft melody of flutes and bells, the sound mixing sweetly with the songs of the birds and the wind in the trees.

The audience fell silent and strained to hear as the couple quietly took their vows. The muffled pledges floated across the crowd as ethereal as smoke, and Dumbledore wondered if Severus had cast a silencing charm to give them privacy. The minister's bonding spell was, however, quite visible to the crowd beyond, and as the golden curls of magic surrounded the two, a cheer was heard amongst the spectators.

The rings came next, and as Severus placed the silver band on Andrea's finger, the engagement ring clasped the plain band with two miniature snakeheads. Then, as Andrea reciprocated to put the ring on Severus's finger, his band transformed in a similar manner – the metal forming the same snakehead pattern, this time clasping a beaming sun. Both rings had been engraved with a simple phrase: _One love – one life._

It wasn't long before the minister made an announcement. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

The newlyweds held hands and bowed together as the entire assembly erupted in applause. The couple managed a discrete kiss before walking off the stage and on to the celebration at Hogwarts. The moment of commitment had passed by quickly, and without a hitch. Perhaps, Andrea thought, it was a good omen. Casting her earlier doubts aside, she concentrated on what she hoped was the start of a blissful and happy marriage.

xxxxxxxx

By the time Andrea and Severus reached the Hogwarts gates, the wedding procession had grown by a hundredfold. In addition to the students, the Hogsmeade residents had followed along, eager for a night of free food and dance. There were close to five hundred enthusiastic guests, the line of well-wishers stretching all the way back to the train station.

_**Where had they all come from?**_ Andrea wondered. It was all so overwhelming. Although she had never been happier in her life, Andrea felt an unexplainable foreboding creep across her mind like a dark and unwanted shadow. Perhaps it was just the pressures of the day or the fear of the unknown, but no matter how hard she tried to dismiss it, the sensation remained. _**I'm being silly**_, she thought, and instead tried to concentrate on the amazing man she had just wed. It wasn't hard. Just feeling him next to her caused her heart to burn with love and desire, the feeling easily overpowering her fears.

As they walked along, hand in hand, Andrea felt Severus's fingers crushing hers almost violently in his emotional turbulence. His natural distaste for frivolity combined with his inherent revulsion of public display would have typically pulled him into the angriest of moods. Today, however, in front of all these spectators, he knew he had to conceal his displeasure. Drawing from the strength that was so much a part of his personality, he realized that the community celebration was a small price to pay for a lifetime of happiness. Having made the decision to accept the hand he had been dealt, Severus forged ahead. He knew how to act.

The celebration commenced, beginning with an outdoor banquet of outstanding proportions. The creativity of the elves surprised everyone. Utilizing the best skills of the tiny chefs, they laid out the most beautiful of wedding feasts, including a magnificent cake rising from a shimmering silver platter. The confection was carved in the shape of Hogwarts castle, complete with turrets and small flags representing the four houses of the school. As a tribute to Severus, the largest represented Slytherin. To Severus however, it was just one more ridiculous item he tried to ignore.

A few hours later the feast had finally come to en end, and the participants guided indoors to the Great Hall where a lively dance had just begun. This was the moment Andrea was dreading. She had no idea how to dance, and as she glanced at Severus's scowl, she knew they were in trouble. The band was eagerly expecting them to lead the first dance, and the room of guests looked expectantly at the couple. Fearfully, Andrea stared back at the audience and then at Severus. What was she going to do?

Andrea needn't have worried. With a gentlemanly bow, Severus took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. As she soon discovered, Severus could dance rather well as long as they stayed with a simple rhythm. The blast of a dozen flashbulbs blinded them momentarily as photographers from The Daily Prophet crowded forward. As more couples joined them on the dance floor, however, the journalists had trouble following as the bride and groom weaved between the other guests.

"I didn't know you could dance," Andrea remarked.

"I learned here at Hogwarts when I was a boy. It was not a … pleasant experience."

"I suppose not." Andrea grinned up at him.

"My head-of-house was rather enthusiastic," he commented grimly. "Although I am glad to have had the opportunity, or I'd have missed out on this chance to waltz with you."

"Kiss me, Severus," she teased.

"What? Now? I hardly think—"

"Come on," Andrea grinned. "They're all looking."

"I can see that," he hissed.

As they swirled around, Andrea tilted her face up and closed her eyes expectantly. She felt Severus's movements slow and then stop. Holding her pose, she waited. The entire hall stood transfixed as they watched the couple expectantly. Time seemed to stand still. Then, just as Andrea was about to open her eyes to see what was happening, Severus crushed her to his chest and kissed her. It was a kiss of passion, his lips greedily opening to consume her with lust - raw and wickedly violent. Andrea was appropriately shocked by his sudden change of heart, but the audience loved it. More photos were taken, and the bystanders cheered appropriately.

"You, my little Miss America are a devil," Severus whispered in Andrea's ear as they began to swirl around the floor. "So, have we fulfilled our obligations? Can we make our way out and be done with this silly mockery?"

"Oh, no you don't. I want to dance, Severus. I want to dance with you – all night long," she answered gleefully, her eyes glowing with love.

"Well, perhaps. In the spirit of compromise, I shall allow you one more opportunity to make me look like a fool," he smirked, and drew her close. "But I'll be taking payment later."

Andrea giggled and her soft laughter floated across the room to the pair of men standing against the wall. Dumbledore was busy entertaining his guests. The temporary removal of the anti-Apparition spell had allowed many of the high-ranking Ministry officials to attend easily and on such short notice. Never before had such a thing been done, but Dumbledore had been applauded for his courteous efforts, the time saving gesture welcomed as a generous accommodation to their busy schedules.

"Cornelius, I assure you. Our newlyweds are absolutely safe," the headmaster explained, patting the Minister for Magic lightly on the shoulder. "The reaction you witnessed in Hogsmeade last spring is completely under control."

"I'll have to take your word for it, I suppose, but don't think I've forgotten. That whole incident left a bad taste in my mouth. If anything should happen—"

"Nothing will happen," Dumbledore assured Fudge. "Andrea and Severus are protected with the spell they discovered, and no harm will come to the magical world."

Before the Minister for Magic could respond, there appeared before them a horrifying sight. In a flash of black smoke, several cloaked and masked figures Apparated like thunder onto the dance floor. The unexpected disruption caused a unified gasp to erupt from the guests. One figure, taller than the rest, had his wand drawn, and he quickly moved behind the newlyweds before either one could react. The wizard lifted his wand, and in a powerful bolt of white magic, he blasted Andrea away from Severus. In seconds another masked intruder had her bound tightly with magical ropes in obvious preparation for escape.

Aurors descended into the fray and began to fire hexes into the group, but the intruders were prepared. They formed a tight circle around their quarries and easily blocked the counter attack. With a blinding flash of anger, Severus pulled his wand and fired off a curse to his left and another behind him before quickly stunning two of the men from behind, but it was too late to help Andrea. In a diversion of black smoke, the tall masked figure violently grabbed Andrea's shoulder and disappeared from the dance floor.

By now, a dozen other assailants had Apparated into the hall. The remaining Aurors spaced themselves protectively in front of the guests and continued to block the battery of curses that continued to rain down on the dance floor. Dumbledore, too, stepped forward. Deftly, he cast a protective charm over the minister before turning to fight, but the masked raiders were ready. In rapid succession, a group of intruders began to launch several bouts of dark spells. The coordinated offensive pushed the headmaster back, each one weakening the shield. It held, but the diversion prevented Dumbledore from assisting Snape.

Five of the dark wizards surrounded Severus like a pack of angry centaurs. _**Where were they all coming from? **_Severus couldn't possibly hold them off by himself. The masked criminals were well trained and attacked together offering no chance for Snape to escape, but the Potions master would not be tamed so easily. Spinning in a circle, Severus set up a shield charm to his rear before firing off two quick stunners. The attackers barely had time to dodge out of the way. With a low growl Snape flung out his arm to hex them again, but before he could cast a third spell, the intruders had launched another round of curses, this time in unison. The combined blast easily knocked Severus off his feet, and he fell hard against the stone floor. With a twitch of his wand, the masked attacker proceeded to bind Severus with the same conjured ropes that had been used on Andrea. In a blink of an eye, the raider and his captive were gone. His masked companions quickly followed.

Now that the invaders were no longer a threat, the entire hall filled with angry cries of outrage. Most of the adults had finally drawn their wands, but it was too late. The kidnappers were long gone.

"_Senorous!"_ Dumbledore placed his wand by his throat and announced, "Attention everyone." The noise from the crowd exploded wildly. "Please, do not panic. Everyone stay calm. The criminals appear to be gone, but I am sorry to say, I have to end the celebration. Professors and prefects, please escort the students back to their dormitories. Everyone else – you must leave the school grounds immediately."

Amidst the murmurs, someone in the crowd shouted, "Where's Professor Snape?" and "What happened to Professor Smith?" ignoring the fact that there were now two Professor Snapes.

"Unfortunately, they appear to have been taken." The crowd gasped as Dumbledore informed everyone of the news. "Again, let me assure you, everything is under control. There will be an immediate investigation. But you must go home. Please, everyone, leave the hall."

Slowly the crowd dispersed while the minister fumed his disapproval. Clearly he was worried.

"Who were those people? Could they possibly be Death Eaters? Why did they take the Snapes?" Anxiously, the minister began to ask a flood of questions. "I knew Snape was going to get us in trouble."

"Now Cornelius," Dumbledore answered, "Let's not panic. Severus has done nothing wrong." As the minister's Aurors assembled around the fallen attackers, Dumbledore and Fudge were told that the two stunned figures were known criminals with possible ties to the old Death Eater ranks. This was certainly not good news.

"Do you think they know about the Snapes' _condition_?" Fudge asked nervously.

"Most likely," Dumbledore replied. "It was well publicized during the Hogsmeade accident last spring."

"By the gods, Albus, do you know what you're saying?"

"I do," the headmaster answered solemnly. "And it does not bode well. They knew exactly what they were doing. But I have to ask you, Cornelius. Where were your Aurors? You promised protection, yet I saw them arrive only after Andrea had already been kidnapped."

"Don't be ridiculous. My Aurors were doing exactly what they were told. They had specific orders to protect the guests."

"And not the bride and groom?" Dumbledore asked in astonishment, his usual calm stretched to its limits.

"Don't pin this on me. You were the one to insist on lifting the wards and the anti-Apparition spells," Fudge accused, a slight touch of hysteria creeping into his voice. "I told you they'd be trouble. We never should have let Professor Smith back into the country. And now I'm thinking this bloody affair may have been Snape's idea all along. As a former Death Eater, his sympathies—"

"Ridiculous! You know as well as I do that he was cleared of that over ten years ago," Dumbledore responded tiredly. "He is no more a Death Eater than I am. And I have told you more than once; I completely trust Severus."

"Well, you might be right," Fudge agreed reluctantly, his argument losing steam under the intensity of Dumbledore's gaze. "But I still think Professor Snape is—"

"No, _you_ are wrong Cornelius. You saw Severus attack the Death Eaters. Why would he do that if he was in league with them? It would not make sense. Besides, Severus loves Andrea to the point of obsession. He would rather die than risk her life. We will just have to wait and see what their next move will be."

They did not have to wait long. An immense barn owl swooped down out of nowhere to soar across the long hall. Despite its size, it flapped its wings and hovered above the table in front of them before delicately releasing a small scroll of parchment. The note was addressed to the Minister for Magic:

_**Attention Minister: **_

_**We who remain true to the Dark Lord demand your obedience as we take the first steps toward Wizarding rule and domination of the Muggle world. We are now in control of the hostages and are not afraid to use them. The incident in Hogsmeade last spring convinced us of the power these two possess, and now that we have them in our control, that power to destroy is ours.**_

_**Commencing immediately, you and your ministry will begin a strategic offence into the Muggle world. Muggles will have no choice but to become our servants. All key sectors of Muggle government and infrastructure must be compromised. To quell resistance, you will terminate the Muggle populace as required and perform educational demonstrations to prove our superiority. We will give you exactly three days to prepare. Any delay in fulfilling our demands will result in swift and fatal retribution. **_

_**To make sure you understand the seriousness of our demands, we've arranged for a demonstration of our own. It will begin at noon on Monday in the Ministry office in London. Do not try to stop us. **_

_**Loyal followers of the Dark Lord**_

Fudge paled and swayed on his feet. He looked to be sick.

"What is it?" Dumbledore demanded.

"We're doomed," Fudge whimpered. With shaking hand, he passed the note to Dumbledore as if it were on fire.

After reading the message, the headmaster's shoulders sagged. He couldn't help but agree with the minister's prediction. "It is what we feared."

xxxxxxxx

The room was dark and cold with dusty, old furniture and ancient fixtures unchanged from over a century of time. Off to one side stood a regal looking bed next to a dresser with a large, ornate mirror, the glass hanging awkwardly at an angle on the dirt streaked wall. Covering most of the old floorboards, a tattered carpet obscured the dry creaky planks, drawing the eyes instead to several ugly stains on its surface. The dark brown patches were extensive and had somehow managed to blot out the once colorful oriental design. The lighting, too, did nothing to brighten the décor. Only a meager amount of sunlight escaped from the single window to fall dimly onto the spot where Severus now stood. Staring out the opening toward the Owlery in the back of the house he contemplated his situation.

Almost twelve hours had passed since he'd been brought into this room, yet no one had explained the purpose of his abduction. Only a single masked guard had visited earlier that Sunday morning to provide a small chunk of stale bread and some slabs of greasy meat. And so, he waited.

The window was an obvious choice for escape, but when opened, it would only allow for a few inches of access. Severus had tried vainly to break the glass panes with a small chair that stood now broken next to the bed, but the glass had not shattered. Perhaps it had been strengthened by a clever spell. He knew he was lucky to have even opened the window. Apparition was also impossible, even though it was clear that the guards were not being blocked from this tool. _**If only I had my wand**_, he thought, _**then something could be done to get clear of this prison**_.

Sadly, he stared out at the lawns beyond, their well-trimmed appearance unusual compared to the shabbiness of the house's interior. Thinking back to the events of the previous night – his wedding night – Severus grimaced at the memory. After the Death Eaters transported him into the old bedroom, he'd been set free of the magic ropes, and then simply tossed on the floor, his wand long gone.

By simple deduction, Severus realized that the house where he was currently being held prisoner was most likely the Riddle Mansion. He knew it well from his years of service to the Dark Lord and suspected that perhaps a group of Death Eaters was using the facility for their headquarters in Voldemort's absence. Most likely deserted for many years the manor house had found some new evil purpose.

Severus's thoughts drifted as he gazed out at the gloomy landscape, thinking about his new wife. He'd last seen her as the Death Eaters stole her away from him on the dance floor just moments before he, too, was taken. But where was she now? Was she safe? Was she even alive? Severus knew the chances were good that Andrea was close by and most likely unharmed. It seemed obvious to him that the Death Eaters were holding them both in anticipation of using their _reaction_ for some, as yet, unknown agenda, but all he could do at this point was be patient and wait for answers.

Toward afternoon, a Death Eater appeared in Severus's room. Cloaked and masked, he'd done his best to carefully conceal his identity, but Severus guessed by his height and the tone of his voice that he was an old acquaintance. He recalled the man to be a powerful and dangerous wizard and distant cousin of one of his students.

"You must be patient, Snape." The stranger laughed. "Perhaps tomorrow you'll find the answers to your tedious questions."

Severus's face remained expressionless except for a carefully controlled disinterest that he let drizzle out with his words. "And what, may I ask, have you done with my wife?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Severus tried his best to obtain eye contact in hopes of lifting some clues from the surface of the man's mind, but the mask was making it extremely difficult. Narrowing his eyes, Snape shrugged noncommittally as he tried to buy time.

"I must admit, I am curious. Are you intending some sort of rebellion?" Severus asked smoothly. "An act of war, perhaps? Because if you are … you should consider the obvious." The intruder simply stared back in silence, but he seemed to be listening. "I would think it would be advantageous for your endeavor if the weapon of choice was to be on your side. Your ally, as it were. If you'd simply explain to me what you're doing, I would be more than happy to assist." Snape paused before adding, "I am on your side, you know. I've … maintained my … loyalties." Outwardly, Snape offered a bland smile, but inside he was holding his breath.

The masked figure remained unmoved, and Severus began again, his brow furrowed as if in deep thought. "I, too, have thought about the possibilities. It is a tempting situation. But without the Dark Lord's guidance, a weapon such as ours could be very dangerous."

The Death Eater straightened and moved his head only a fraction, but it was enough. Despite the mask, Severus finally made eye contact. For a brief instant he was able to see into the uppermost layer of the visitor's mind.

"Siegfried," Severus announced. "Siegfried Goyle. It has been a long time, hasn't it?" In response to Snape's statement, the Death Eater's hand twitched, his finger stroking the hidden wand protected in the folds of his robe. Snape had him, the man's reaction easily confirming his suspicions. Hoping for more, Severus's eyes became long, dark tunnels as he continued to stare into the Death Eater's eyes. Under the intensity of Snape's gaze, the stranger began to wilt like a limp piece of lettuce as a flicker of fear crossed the man's soul. Slowly, the figure removed the mask, and as he did so, Severus's mouth twitched slightly as he fought back a show of satisfaction.

"We're still on the same side, Siegfried," Snape continued on with his silken voice. "We have the same goals. I can help you."

"I don't trust you anymore, Snape. You've been Dumbledore's puppet for too long. You should have been helping us."

Phrasing his words cautiously, the Potions master responded, "I've been, as you say, _Dumbledore's puppet_, because that's just where the Dark Lord wanted me to be, spying on his enemy. Come now, this is a great opportunity. I know what this weapon can do and the best way to use it! I can help you control it."

Siegfried's eyes narrowed, the distrust plainly etched on the man's features.

Relentlessly, Severus continued, "Perhaps if you shared with me where you're keeping my wife—"

"Not a chance, Snape," Siegfried interrupted and looked away in disgust. "I told you I don't trust you."

The change in subject had effectively erased any sense of confidence that Severus had built with the Death Eater over the last few minutes, but the conversation had not gone to waste. Severus had seen the memory in the man's eyes. Without a wand, Snape was powerless to dive past anything but Goyle's surface memory, but he'd gotten lucky. Severus now knew Andrea was somewhere in the mansion. A vision of a room, very similar to the one he now occupied, filled Goyle's mind. By the clarity of the vision, Andrea seemed to be unharmed, at least for now.

With each new revelation Severus's confidence grew. "You know the Dark Lord trusted me. If he were here today, he'd still trust me. I haven't changed." The Death Eater shook his head and actually took a step back as Snape pressed on. "I can help you."

"Shut up, Snape," Siegfried spat back. Unable to control himself, the man clenched his fists. He was literally shaking with irritation, knowing he was being manipulated.

"Listen to me," Severus demanded with a soft intensity, unwilling to let up the pressure. "You need to understand what you're dealing with. You'll never pull this off without my help. You're wasting time, Siegfried. Don't be a fool."

Struggling to remain in control, Goyle fought back with the one weapon he knew would work. "Not true, Snape," he said, his expression triumphant. "If we needed help from you, all we'd have to do is threaten to hurt your wife, and you'd do anything we say."

The statement hit its mark. There appeared a minute reaction in Snape's gaze that gave away his thoughts. The slip in control had been slight, but the error was costly.

"Just as I thought," Siegfried began to gloat. "We don't need your cooperation or your supposed help. We'll control _all_ the Muggles and Mudbloods before we're through, and you, Snape will be our ticket to success."

Recovering quickly, Severus retrieved yet another vision from Siegfried's mind as he continued to monitor the Death Eater's thoughts. Floating up like levitated feathers, a dozen faces appeared. Some of the images were quite familiar, but others were younger, looking like new recruits, but one face surprised him. It was someone he knew well, but Severus had been unaware of the man's connection with this evil group. Russell Plover, the wand shop owner, seemed to have gotten himself some interesting friends. Smiling inwardly, Snape began to think. This new information was going to be very useful indeed.

Could Russell have been a Death Eater spy, Severus wondered, when he was in Hogsmeade the previous year? How much had he shared with the others about the phenomenon? Did he know about the Philosopher's Stone? Severus had always suspected Russell of something, but now all of it seemed to come together. And Russell's involvement might mean the wizard had already been a Death Eater when the accident in Hogsmeade occurred in the spring perhaps laying the groundwork for the kidnapping plans ahead. This was not welcome news, and Severus knew that if Russell was anywhere near Andrea, she was in danger.

Severus had to control himself; there was so much at stake, and the most important thing at the moment was to get Siegfried to believe Snape was still in league with the Death Eaters. _**Well**_, he thought, _**there's no time like the present**_.

"I really don't care about Andrea," Severus remarked callously. "I only married her for convenience. Marriage was an easy way to keep her bound to me. Keeping tabs on her also keeps track of how we … interact. I can control the phenomenon while we wait for the Dark Lord to rise again." Severus stopped short and eyed Goyle suspiciously. It had just occurred to him that Goyle had not yet shared the reason for his visit. Perhaps now the man would reveal his agenda. "Why are you here Siegfried? What else do you need to know?"

Seeming a bit confused by Snape's question, Goyle tried to recover his composure. "You're right Snape. I did come in here for a reason, but it's not what you think. I simply wanted to tell you that your time is up. Your little homemade curing spell has expired, and now that it has, you need to get ready. You have work to do for us tomorrow. With or without your cooperation, we'll make news tomorrow." With a threatening thrust of his chin the man turned and strutted confidently out of the room.

After Goyle left, Severus slumped down on the bed, as he was suddenly overcome with weariness. How did Siegfried know the details of their cure? Surely Russell hadn't been privy to that information. Someone at the ministry must have loose lips. Or, he thought, could it have been one of the students? Two weeks had passed from the time Andrea had returned and their marriage and subsequent kidnapping. A trio of faces leapt to mind, and it wasn't a pleasant thought. The leak had most likely sprung from his own house. Eleven-year-old Draco Malfoy and his minions Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were the most likely candidates. Any one of them could have passed the information along, but how had they known the details?

Frowning, Snape sighed as the hopelessness of the situation flowed over him like a smothering layer of mud. Rubbing the tips of the fingers against his temple he tried to think, knowing he had to discover a way out of this, and he needed to do it soon.

xxxxxxx

In the next room, only a few feet away, Andrea had also been busy thinking. In similar fashion to Severus, she'd been dumped there and told to wait. But unlike her husband, she had no experience to draw from in dealing with dangerous situations such as this. Feeling helpless, she sat forlornly on the bed with her arms crossed as she fought back tears of anger and frustration. What had she gotten herself into? And where was her new husband?

She knew about the Death Eaters from stories Severus had shared with her, but were these kidnappers part of that group? And if so, could Severus somehow help her? Had there been enough clues to lead him in the right direction?

As she contemplated her bleak situation, Andrea decided it was time to make herself useful. Curious, she made a thorough search of her room, finding a few items that tempted her with possibilities. Next to her bed there stood an old wooden chair with slender back slats. Perhaps, if she was very careful, she could break one of these out and fashion it into a crude wand. Her own wand had been snatched as soon as she'd arrived, and any replacement wand, no matter how crude, would be a godsend. She knew it would be difficult to add a core, but she knew she had to try. The wood itself, she reasoned, should be able to conduct at least a small amount of magic – enough power to make even an unconventional core useful.

Despite the fact that she had none of her tools, she slowly began to fashion the piece using an old bedspring to carve and break the wood into shape. Then she got lucky. Along the side, her skilled and practiced hands discovered a small ridge wide enough to add a core conductor. It was tricky, but after a few hours of work, she had laboriously created an almost finished product. Now all she needed was a viable core.

After wracking her brain for ideas, Andrea spied an old pail standing empty in the corner of the room. At one time, it may have been used for cleaning, but it was obvious to her that it had not been used in a very long time. Upon further inspection, her eyes lit up with hope as she found a fine layer of pixie dust clinging to the bottom of the pail. In no time she'd harvested the magic infused material and fashioned what she hoped was a working wand.

Now it was time for a test. Taking a deep breath, Andrea attempted to levitate the pail. Miraculously, it moved. It hadn't moved far, but it did slide a fraction as she attempted to push it across the floor. The response was extremely weak and a little shaky, but certainly better than nothing. After another hour's worth of adjustments, the wand allowed her to lift the pail a few feet off the ground.

If she could only find some parchment to write on, she thought, the wand might allow her to get a note to one of the owls in the Owlery and into Dumbledore's hands. It would be an incredible long shot, but she was optimistic. Of course, her creation might have other uses, too. Smiling to herself, she began to plan her escape, knowing that a wand – any wand – was crucial for success.

A loud rapping sound pulled Andrea rudely back from her musings, the sharp knock causing her to jump in surprise. A cloaked figure wearing a silver mask entered the room. The new visitor was of medium height and seemed a little unsure of what to do. Leaning his back against the closed door, the figure put his finger to his lips as if to say 'be quiet' before taking off the mask.

"Russell!" Andrea gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a spy for the Ministry." He looked around suspiciously, his gaze lingering near the door. "Please keep your voice down! I'm trying to help you."

"You're _pretending_ to be a Death Eater?" she asked in astonishment. Although her onetime friend seemed truly sincere, Andrea was too shocked at his sudden appearance to even think about trusting him.

"Yes, of course!" he frowned sensing her doubt. "Look, I know this seems crazy – me being here and all, but it's true. I'm an Auror doing under cover work for the ministry. Which is why you can't say anything that might jeopardize my cover."

"I won't," Andrea assured him. She still wasn't sure she believed Russell, but she thought it would be easier to play along.

Russell had definitely come for a reason, and since the jack was now partially out of the box, he decided it was time to state his intentions. There wasn't much time. Determinedly, he stepped closer and gently placed his hand on Andrea's cheek. "You know I still care for you," he murmured with a sad smile.

"Don't," Andrea replied tersely before turning her head away.

At the sound of her rejection Plover's arm froze and then slowly dropped to his side.

Russell's reaction made Andrea feel sad. He _had _been her friend. There was no denying it, and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Trying to understand, Andrea took hold of his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Can you get me out of here?"

"No, I'm sorry. You know I'd do anything to help you, but they've been watching my every move. But I had to come see you." Russell began to nervously stroke Andrea's hand with his thumb. "You'll just have to be patient until I can think of a way to get you out. In the meantime, I'll protect you as best as I can."

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Andrea looked him in the eyes as she asked the question, trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I'm sure you already guessed. They want to use you and you're bat of a husband to create some sort of controlled destructive force." Andrea's face immediately darkened with barely concealed rage. How dare they take advantage of them like that? It was crazy. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot as she began to realize how many people were about to get hurt – maybe even die.

Russell saw the look of anger and angst that spread across Andrea's features and immediately misread her. "God, I'm sorry. Here I am calling your new husband a bat. I didn't mean it like that … I just … Hey, I'm sorry for what I did to you in Hogsmeade. I didn't mean to push you. I was drunk and … and … it just happened."

Shaking her head Andrea hardly heard Russell's apology. Her mind was busy adding up all the facts until finally she made the connection. "You mean Severus is here, _too_?"

Russell sensed her excitement and as the reality of her feelings for Snape began sink in, he frowned, the bitterness creeping back into his words. "Don't worry. They know what a sneaky piece of work he is. He's under constant watch. They don't trust him an inch."

"Russell, where is he?" she asked anxiously, knowing she was pressing her luck.

"I told you. The information is off limits. Besides, it's too risky." Andrea's face fell for a moment as Russell tried to think of what else to say. "I'm sorry, really I am, but I just can't. But … can I get you anything? Some soap? A brush and comb? Just say the word."

She smiled sweetly up at Russell, more from pity than anything else, but he smiled back at her as if she had given him a gift.

"The soap and brush would be nice. But maybe you could get me a quill and some parchment?"

"I don't know about the writing things, but I'll try. I promise." Russell hesitated and flicked his eyes nervously at the door. "I'd better go before they find out I snuck in here."

"Wait," she said as she put her hand on his arm, "before you go, can you tell me, at least, exactly what the Death Eaters are planning? Maybe I can help."

"Really?" he inquired, but he didn't even wait for an answer as he realized it would be too dangerous. "On second thought, you'd better just stay out of this and don't cause trouble. But you should know that they're planning to start a war if they can. They're trying to get control of the Muggle government. I'm not sure how, but they want to force the Ministry of Magic into doing their dirty work for them. The Death Eater ranks and their supporters are depleted, and without You-Know-Who out there actively recruiting, they haven't got the numbers they need. This phenomenon, or whatever you call it, is supposed to be their ticket to success. I'm trying to gather as much information for the Ministry as I can, but it's frustrating. I can't do anything to stop it."

Gratefully, she took both his hands in hers and managed a brave smile. "It's okay. I know you'll do your best."

"You know I will," he replied, his heart a bit fuller as he felt her touch. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Quickly, he opened the door a crack and snuck out.

After he'd gone, Andrea tried the door again, but it was already locked. He must have been on sentry duty guarding her door, and she hoped he'd come back. Each time the door to her cell was opened, she knew she had a chance for escape.

But what could she do now? She had the wand, but was it strong enough to open the latch? Well, it was worth a try. As quietly as she could, she began to cast some spells. First she attempted some typical anti-jinxes, and when those failed, she tried to blast open the door. Unfortunately, the wand was making some very peculiar noises, and nothing she tried would open the latch. _**The guards must have some very complicated locks in place**_, she thought. Perhaps they were charms that only blocked her, as it appeared her captors were having no trouble coming and going from the room. Disappointed, she went back to working with her wand.

A few hours later, Andrea tried the window again and, to her surprise, she was able to open it just enough to get some air, but she worried if the opening would be wide enough to get a letter through to one of the owls below. She'd seen the Owlery in the backyard and thought maybe she could pull one to the sill. Scanning the long perches, Andrea's eyes grew wide as she spied an owl that looked awfully familiar. It was Russell's owl! She knew it well from the days they'd traded messages about the wand business. _**Yes, his name was Oliver**_, she remembered, but her plan would have to wait as it was starting to get dark.

Downstairs directly below Andrea's room, an evil presence entered the house. The odd looking professor with a bulging turban had been informed of the Snapes arrival, and he'd listened raptly to the tale of their capture with extreme interest.

Ever since the Hogsmeade incident, Quirinus Quirrell and his demon parasite had been searching carefully for a handful of loyal contacts. Although essential, taking the time to chose and evaluate any remaining Death Eaters had been a cautious and time-consuming task. Not many of his followers were still alive or had survived the ministry's clean-up campaign. Of the few individuals that the Dark Lord still trusted, Quirrell had managed in the course of a few months to bring six of them together. From there, the recruitment had begun. The opportunity to tap into what some were calling the most powerful weapon in the history of the wizarding world was too great for Voldemort to pass up. Acquisition of the Philosopher's Stone was only a part of his devious plan.

After the Dark Lord announced through Quirrell that he wanted to see the hostages, the Dark Arts professor draped himself carefully in a long, black traveling cloak. Intimidation was a key tool, and the hooded disguise worked to cover both host and master. With the help of a few concealment charms, Quirrell and the true nature of his guest were well hidden from view.

The reason for secrecy, other than instilling fear, was to keep Quirrell's identity secret from the outside world. Voldemort was weak and protecting Quirrell's position at Hogwarts was essential in gaining access to the Philosopher's Stone. And since Voldemort did not yet trust Snape, the evil despot needed to be extra cautious. This night's planned activities however, would be a perfect opportunity to test the loyalty of his old servant. Was his favorite spy's commitment still strong enough to allow trust? Or was Snape now an enemy in need of extermination? The Dark Lord was looking forward to finding the answer.

xxxxxxxx

As dusk turned into night, a lone figure swept into Andrea's room. Covered head to toe in a heavy black cloak, the mysterious form appeared invisible except for a pair of red glowing eyes. Surprised by the suddenness of his entrance and the unsettling appearance of her intruder, the Wand mistress jumped off the bed to face the eerie stranger. Smoothing her hand along the side of her thigh, she fingered the makeshift wand she'd managed to hide in a pocket of her dress. Although the wand gave her courage and allowed Andrea to stare back in a defiant challenge, it was mainly a bluff. Her entire body was shaking, and as she tried to calm herself, she prayed that the beast concealed under the cloak would just go away. But it did not. The look in the creature's eyes instantly frightened his prey and radiated out from the cloaked figure with an unprecedented aura of malevolence. As the intense terror rose like caustic bile in her throat, Andrea found herself backing against the wall, unconscious of the movements of her legs.

"Who are you?" she asked in a low whisper.

There was no answer from the menacing figure. Instead, the mysterious wizard moved the hood of his cloak back a few inches to reveal Voldemort's ugly shrunken face. The image was horrible, and the twisted body under the cloak looked as if it were walking backwards. Unable to stop herself, Andrea emitted a horrified scream.

Severus literally jumped off the bed in his room next door. "_Andrea? ANDREA_?" he called out in a booming voice. Although a small seed of hope had lifted his heart, he was also mildly aware that he shouldn't be able to hear the screams. A well-placed silencing charm would have easily shielded the sound from his ears, but he ignored the warnings from his usually logical mind and instead fell prey to his emotions.

"YES!" Andrea answered, screaming as loud as she could. "_SEVERUS!_ I'm here, _Severus_!"

"Yell all you want, my dear," the Dark Lord answered with an oddly horse chuckle. "He can't help you, he _won't_ help you. I am Lord Voldemort, and Severus is one of my followers. In fact, I have a surprise for you. I'm going to bring him here, so he can enjoy our performance."

As Andrea's heart began to race, the blood rushed to her head, the pressure causing a magnified pounding to slam against her eardrums. What was this monster saying_? __**He won't help you? **_What did that mean?

Quirrell turned back toward the door to allow Voldemort to call for Russell's assistance.

With a rather muffled _crack_, Plover entered the room. "Yes, my Lord?" he asked. Although carefully masked, his thoughts were saddened by what he knew was going to happen next.

"Snape," Voldemort ordered, "Bring him here."

It had been many years since the Dark Lord had Snape in his employ, and testing his servant would add a nice touch to Voldemort's bigger plan of ensuring his immortality. Knowing the depth of his servant's loyalties was crucial during this half-life existence. He intended to survive at all costs, certainly to live long after his host Quirrell, had perished. Acquiring the Philosopher's Stone would accomplish that need, but the Dark Lord was cautious. What if the plan failed?

Most men had a similar dream, he knew. They wanted their bloodline to continue, and having offspring allowed even the most common wizard to pass their genes off to a new generation. However, Voldemort was no common wizard. He had a much grander scheme for his offspring than simply giving them life. Soul bits needed bodies and using one's own flesh in the form of a son or daughter would provide the perfect vessel for his possession. For months the thoughts had whirled around his restless mind like Fiendfyre in a parchment factory. The first step, he knew would be to find a suitable mate.

Revealed by Malfoy's careful research, Andrea's pure-blood pedigree had attracted the Dark Lord as an admirably superior choice. Surely, with the added strength of her bloodline, his heir would thrive with fresh, new magical power that he could take for his own. But the need to physically mate with the witch would be tricky. His corporeal body was too weak to perform the actual deed, yet he needed his own sperm to fertilize the egg. In the most hideous of dark experiments, Voldemort decided to use Quirrell's body to perform the physical act, but it would be the Dark Lord's sperm that would penetrate the woman's body.

Without another word, Russell Apparated out, and almost instantly Apparated back into the room. With his hand on Snape's shoulder, Plover proceeded to bind his prisoner's body tight with magic ropes. As he performed his task, Russell's expression was one of hate.

Severus never noticed Russell. As soon as he laid his eyes on Voldemort, Snape felt a tidal wave of horror wash over him. Although the identity of the figure was well hidden under the cloak, Snape _knew_ this was his old master. He could sense the evil bastard like moldy Limburger cheese. With his mind reeling, Severus froze as a combination of adrenaline and panic seared his brain. The wild flood of emotions shot through his core and multiplied like an angry swarm of wasps until they threatened to explode uncontrolled from his body.

This was new. Severus had never felt anything this strongly before. As he looked at Andrea's frightened form from across the room he felt both panic and a screaming desire to protect her. If he'd retained any doubts that he truly _loved_ Andrea – more than anything before in his life – those straggling threads of doubt were now gone. The threat standing before him had instantly banished them. But what was he going to do?

A reckless Gryffindor he was not. Severus knew the dangers of rushing blindly forward, but if he waited to think and plan, would the result be just as dangerous? Could Andrea survive the delay? Cursing his own weakness he forced himself to think. Cunning and deception were his strengths, and he knew if he was ever to save Andrea, he had to wait for the right opportunity.

Luckily, the old habits were still there. The survival skills and mind control Severus had acquired from years of service to the Dark Lord were at the ready, allowing Snape to instantly throw up his Occlumency walls. He slammed them into place, and as he did, his face smoothed out into an even, curious expression. Although far from easy, Snape pulled himself together and forced himself to play the role. Both their lives literally depended on it.

One indisputable fact was that the Dark Lord needed them both alive. Together they made the weapon of their phenomenon possible. With one of the hostages dead, their usefulness would be gone. Keeping that well hidden thought in the front of his brain helped Severus to concentrate and conjured within him a slim wisp of hope. He didn't want to think about the consequences of allowing the event to occur. He already had enough to worry about.

"_Master_, you are _alive__!_" Severus announced managing to sound relatively impressed.

"Yes, Severus. How observant," the Dark Lord sneered. "I am very much alive as you can see."

"My lord," Snape responded calmly and tilted his head in acknowledgement. "I am … happy to see you're back in charge."

"I'm sure you are, Severus, my _loyal_ son," Voldemort agreed with more than a hint of sarcasm. "Was this a great surprise to you?" The penetrating red eyes searched the black orbs looking for lies as the dark wizard waited for an answer.

"I do not deny that I wondered about the delay in your return, Master," Snape replied cautiously. "But I am, as always, your loyal servant." Severus braced himself. Surely the Cruciatus curse was only seconds away. But he was wrong. Something much worse lay ahead.

"We'll see just how loyal you really are, Severus."

Andrea couldn't believe her ears. Although she'd been just as surprised as Severus to see the Dark Lord in person, she never sensed the depth of the danger. Instead, she stared at her new husband, the shock of his words throwing her off balance. What was Severus playing at? She knew he could be cunningly devious if he wanted to, and she held her breath as he spoke. This had to be a sham, she thought. Severus must be trying to bluff Voldemort. God, she hoped it would work, prayed it would work.

The Dark Lord began to play with Snape like a cat with a vole. "Severus, have you been enjoying yourself with Dumbledore these past ten years? Have you been spying for me as you promised?"

"Yes, my lord," Snape answered automatically.

Voldemort ignored his response and, instead, stepped over to where Andrea stood cowering against the wall. "I see you have excellent taste in women. What an wonderful idea, saving her for me." The Dark Lord chuckled evilly and reached up to slide the back of Quirrell's hand against Andrea's cheek.

_**Control**_, he thought. _**I must maintain control.**_ Severus was near the breaking point as he tried with all his might to keep his temper. His Occlumency skills were being pushed to their very limits. Any moment he thought the walls would buckle into oblivion, yet he continued an outwardly calm stare at Voldemort. Snape knew he had to keep the Dark Lord from penetrating Andrea's mind. It was imperative to keep him away from her, but what could he do? Severus was very near panic himself, yet he could not let Voldemort see the pain.

"Thank you, Master," Severus answered in a steady voice. "You are correct, my Lord. She is the perfect mate as her pure-blood ancestry clearly illustrates. I admit, she is … a tempting specimen, but you must have no doubt. I wanted _you_ to have her, my lord. Keeping her as my wife until your return was simply convenient." As he said the words, he forced a small, indulgent smile to his lips, hoping with all his heart that Andrea somehow understood what he was doing.

And Andrea _was_ trying her best to trust him. This was the first true test of her love for him, and as she listened, her determination grew. She needed to believe, because if Severus really was deceiving her, she knew her life was over.

Voldemort smiled as he played his deadly hand. "Well, that's so good of you Severus, because I'm going to rape your wife."

This time it was Andrea that nearly choked in terror. The panic rose in her throat like acidic vomit, threatening to consume her.

Snape simply raised an eyebrow, but somehow he found the strength to remain silent. Inside, he was furious. Only the fact that his walls were already in place, and his expression carefully swept clean was he able to hold himself together. The only sign of his pain was a slight widening of his eyes and brief catch in his breath.

"Watch Severus." Chuckling again, the Dark Lord turned back toward his prey, his red eyes growing wide in anticipation. "I hope you enjoy this little display of affection. You might even learn something."

The word '_NO_' almost escaped Severus's lips. He had to literally bite his tongue till it bled in order to force himself to stay quiet. Although Snape's heart was pounding in fury, his face remained as stony as a statue, revealing not a shred of emotion. He had to stay in control. So far he'd been successful, but he couldn't take much more. What could he do to stop this?

Still hidden under the cloak's hood, Quirrell lifted his wand and adjusted the material so that he was now facing forward, his face obscured in darkness. It was now his turn to perform. Obediently, the professor followed Voldemort's directions. Quirrell swirled the wand at Andrea, the action levitating her up and tying her to the bed. Too late, she realized, she had missed an opportunity to use her wand. In her fear, she had sealed her own fate.

Snape realized it was now or never. His mind scrambled wildly for the right words, the right phrases to convince Voldemort to leave Andrea alone. "Master," Severus began, trying to get the Dark Lord's attention. "Are you sure you are well enough? Shouldn't you wait a until you are stronger?"

"I am perfectly fine, Severus," the Dark Lord replied, his voice now muffled by the cloak's hood. "And I have work to do."

As Snape watched, Quirrell stretched Andrea's arms and legs and magically pinned her to the bed. Then, as he removed his pants Andrea started to whimper as the reality of the circumstances became clear: she _was_ going to be raped.

"No, _no,"_ she pleaded, "Please _don't._ _Severus help me!"_

"Severus has nothing to do with this, my dear. Ah, I see you are still in your wedding clothes. How delightful! You will be my bride tonight."

Severus was beyond furious at his inability to stop the heinous act, but how could he help her? He had no wand and his limited skills with uncontrolled magic would probably do more harm than good, although at this stage, his body was close to rebellion. He felt his nerves splitting into a thousand pinpricks as the magic tried to find a means of escape. If this didn't stop soon, he knew something would happen. _**Control be damned!**_

Quirrell jumped on the bed and reached under Andrea's dress to rip off her panties.

"No!" she cried. "Stay away from me, you fucking bastard!" She began to scream. The air was filled with her horrible, blood-curdling screeches of terror.

"Ah, my sweet – my bride," Voldemort laughed, the screams adding to his pleasure. "You are a wild little thing. But the time has come. I will take you now."

"Oh God, help me," she pleaded her voice dropping to a mere whisper.

At the last possible moment, Severus had an idea. Intently, he began to stare at his wife and felt his magic tingle to life. He knew it would do nothing however, unless she looked back. He had to get eye contact.

"_Andrea._" Her name came out of his mouth without thinking, and he cringed hoping the Dark Lord hadn't heard him. With the start of the physical invasion, Andrea had closed her eyes, but Severus could see that her face was contorted in revulsion.

_**Andrea**_, Severus pleaded silently. _**L**__**ook-at-me**_**.**

Her eyes flickered open briefly, and as hard as she tried to suppress it, a tear welled up. Luckily, Voldemort's attention was elsewhere as she locked her gaze with Severus. It was now only a matter of time before the reaction would start.

Severus hated himself for bringing this on her. Why hadn't he left her alone? Why did he have to get her involved in his hateful life? This was entirely his fault. He would never forgive himself.

Voldemort in Quirrell's body began his task. With obvious pleasure, he commenced the rape.

"_Stop it_, you bloody bastard! You're hurting me!" Andrea couldn't help herself from screaming at the horrid ghoul. The force of the attack made her turn her head as she glared at the figure, the host and parasite both indistinct and shadowed under the hooded cloak. With Quirrell and Voldemort hiding under the draped fabric, she no longer saw either of their faces.

**Please – **_**Andrea – look at me!**_Snape thought.

As if pulled by invisible strings, Andrea moved her eyes miraculously back to Snape's. In a flash of understanding, she realized what Severus was thinking. A surge of hope flickered in her soul as she remembered that the _reaction_ they'd shared could be caused by eye contact, not just physical touch. Could they make it happen here?

"Yes!" Snape said under his breath as their eyes met again.

Andrea's lip was quivering with pain and fear, but as they gazed at each other, their love surged like a swelling tide, allowing the newborn sliver of hope to glow upon her heart. But as the Dark Lord continued to attack her body, the pain made her gasp, taking the slim ray of hope with it.

With a final grunt, Quirrell finished his task. It had taken only a few minutes, not nearly enough time to produce the results of the reaction Snape was looking for, but he was glad that at least his wife's torture was over. Trying not to lose focus, he continued to look into Andrea's eyes.

"Ah, success!" When the Dark Lord looked up and saw Andrea staring intensely at Snape, he became immediately suspicious. Angrily, he demanded, "Look at me, woman."

Obediently, she turned back to Voldemort.

Severus almost exploded in frustration. If they were going to make this work, they needed to hold eye contact longer than a few moments. Silently he pleaded with her, _**don't look at him; do not look in his eyes.**_ Then, Severus had an idea. Maybe the way to force Voldemort's gaze away from Andrea was to cause a distraction.

"Master, did you enjoy it?" Snape asked. "Was she as you expected?"

The Dark Lord ignored him. Andrea glanced back at Severus, causing Voldemort to fume with fury. In a hideous rage, he replied, "Look at me, you bitch."

She flicked her eyes back to Voldemort for just a few seconds. Then, like a tennis ball soaring back over the net, she looked toward Severus again.

But the Dark Lord was getting even angrier. "I said look at_ me_. You are _my_ mate, and you will look at me as we create my son."

Andrea opened her eyes, and stared wide-eyed back at Voldemort.

Snape was beside himself. This was no ordinary struggle. Instead, it felt like some sort of evil contest. Who had more control over Andrea?

Now, the Dark Lord had the upper hand and looked into her mind, immediately seeing two things. One gave him a violent surge of triumph and the other blasted him to the heart.

"You whore!" He accused, the words hurled toward her in a wicked growl. "You've had sex with him, haven't you?"

"Yes, I had sex with him." Proudly, she spat out the words. "Why not? _I love him_, you freak."

_**Yes, dear gods, she **__**does**__** love me**_, Severus thought, wishing he could say it out loud.

"You're nothing but a filthy, little bitch! A Filthy, lying whore." Quirrell stayed in position while Voldemort cursed from underneath the cloak.

This new revelation was not welcome news to the Dark Lord. It had always been part of his plan that the couple be kidnapped before their wedding night. The timing was critical to ensure the purity of his virgin bride. Voldemort wanted to be the first to enter her. She was an untouched, fertile field in which to lay his seed. But he'd gotten it all wrong. Strangely, his conception of morals was reminiscent of the years of his youth, frozen in the time of the 1940s. Never had he realized that the 1990s carried a far different outlook of sexual relations, but he was beginning to learn.

The anger at having overlooked such a simple thing drove Voldemort to act. As the Dark Lord's puppet, Quirrell slapped Andrea, the agony unbearable for Severus as he looked on. Frantically, Snape tried to refocus. There must be some way to get Voldemort's attention.

"Master," he called out. "I was only preparing her for you. You can be assured that I only used her once or twice. You wouldn't have wanted her if she weren't worthy. I had to make sure – for _you_ – Master."

"You have a grand imagination, Severus," Voldemort sneered. "You expect me to believe that? I think not."

"But, Master, look at me. You know I'm telling you the truth." Severus's skill at Occlumency was still managing to block his true thoughts from Voldemort, but the Dark Lord hadn't finished with Andrea yet. Ignoring Snape, he continued to look down at his prey.

"Ah, my dear, I also see that you took a potion: a fertility potion."

"NO!" Andrea blurted in a shocked voice. "What are you saying? A _fertility_ potion? That's impossible. I never—"

"Ah, Severus didn't tell you? Well, we are having lots of fun now aren't we? Didn't he tell you he wanted a bunch of babies? Lots of babies from his pure-blood whore?"

Sensing disaster, Severus quickly tried to interject. "The potion was for you, Master."

"Severus?" Andrea said in sudden disbelief, her faith in him slowly draining away like a small crack in a dam, and it was breaking Severus's heart.

Bravely, with all his strength, Snape tried to ignore her and concentrate on Voldemort.

"Severus," the Dark Lord laughed maliciously. "Now, you _are_ lying to me. There were two bottles of potion, and you drank one yourself. How do you explain that?"

Snape could not. He was caught. "I did not know you were alive, Master. I would never have taken it if I knew of your plans. You must believe me." Severus was desperate now. He had to maintain his cover, or he would never be able to get Andrea out of this.

Voldemort looked suspiciously at Snape. After penetrating with his Legilimency skills as far as he could, the Dark Lord could see that Severus did not appear to be lying with his second statement. Finally convinced of Snape's loyalty, he answered, "Yes, I do believe you. You had no way of knowing my intentions. The temptation to lay one's seed into this pure-blood hole would tempt anyone. But you have lied to me, and you will be punished. Knowing hw much you enjoyed tonight's display, perhaps we'll do this again tomorrow!" Like a hyena, Voldemort cackled wickedly at his little joke.

As soon as the Dark Lord looked away, Severus once again tried to get Andrea's attention, but she was now staring at the wall.

Still hidden under the flowing black robes, Quirrell finally got up off the bed and walked toward Snape. "Did you enjoy the entertainment, Severus?" Voldemort teased. "You were always such a good watcher." Snickering, he continued, "I know _I_ enjoyed it." With an impatient gesture, the Dark Lord motioned toward Plover. "Take him back," he barked.

Russell had been standing quietly in the background absorbing everything he'd seen. Disgusted by what Severus said, he knew it was wicked proof that Snape truly was a loyal Death Eater. Russell would never forget the horrible scene he had just witnessed. Even more determined than before, Russell knew he had to help Andrea. Swearing to himself, he realized that he would do anything to help her leave Snape. The priority now, however, was to get her away from the You-Know-who's clutches. Then, perhaps in time, Russell thought, she might grow to love him instead. He could only hope.

Grabbing Severus roughly by the shoulder, the two disappeared.

Quirrell and the Dark Lord turned back to Andrea, and with a flick of the wand, he removed her bonds. Voldemort's cruel smile followed as he anticipated his next words.

"And you, my dear, should know that fertility potions take a day or two to start working. So, you're little sex fest with your fiancé would not have produced a thing, but it is perfect timing for you and me. Now, I must leave you. Don't worry, my bride, I will see you again tomorrow." Voldemort's evil laughter shot through Andrea like a knife. Finally Quirrell adjusted the hood, and both host and his evil parasite quickly left the room.

After they'd gone, the bedroom fell silent. Pulling herself into a tight ball, Andrea cringed on the bed. After the past hour of horror, she felt as if she'd been emotionally run over by the Hogwarts train. With trembling lips, she started to cry, the tears running free and hot down her cheek as her mind spiraled out of control.

Was it true, what the Dark Lord said? Did Severus marry her only because she was a pure-blood? Was he only trying to better his own bloodline? Suddenly, her world was filling up with doubt, the curse growing decidedly evil and dark.

Back in his room, Severus took out his anger on the furniture, hurling it across the room. Once again, he tried to break the window, but it wouldn't crack.

"Quiet in there," the door sentry ordered in a bored tone.

Regaining control, Severus moved back and stood by the window, despising himself for acting so stupidly. He should have sensed that Voldemort was still alive, but how could he have known for sure? He cursed himself for not realizing it. Lucius must have known. The Malfoys must have been part of this scheme all along. Why, Severus asked himself, had he been so blind?

There was one last regret. He should have been completely honest with Andrea and told her about his role as a spy for Dumbledore. If he had, she might still trust him now; instead, she most likely hated him. And then there was the potion. Why had he done it? Why couldn't he have left things alone? He was wrong to trick her like that, and because it came out at the worst possible moment, it most likely would lead to him losing her. Yes, it was his fault. Why had he been so stupid? If he'd just convinced her to stay in America and not come back – told her he didn't love her – then none of this would have happened, and Voldemort would not have the weapon he needed. Any deaths that resulted because of his foolish misjudgments would be on Severus's conscience.

The cards were certainly not in his favor and yet … he must do something. He needed to discover a solution. Concentrating his keen mind, he lay down on the bed but could not sleep. At least the long night would give him time to think.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Again, my faithful beta Fainting Fancies has done an awesome job. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, animalwriter and bookivore.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Demonstration

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Also, please note that this is another long chapter and has undergone a major rewrite due to style and character improvements, but don't worry, the plot is still sound. Updated 12/25/11**_

**Chapter 11 – The Demonstration**

"_CRACK!"_

The loud popping sound immediately alerted Snape that someone had entered his room. The noise had rudely jerked him out of a light and restless sleep. After blinking a few times, he twisted his head in the direction of the magical intrusion in an attempt to see, but his view was obscured. The morning sun had managed to filter directly into his eyes blocking out any details of the tall, masked wizard now standing at the foot of Snape's bed. With a decidedly threatening posture, the cloaked figure pointed his wand toward the Potions master's head.

"It's time to get up and get ready, Snape." The wizard grunted and motioned for Severus to obey.

"And how, may I ask, am I supposed to follow your instructions when you haven't even told me what I'm supposed to get ready for?" Snape snapped irritably as he focused his eyes on the intruder. Slowly Severus stood up and straightened his robes as he spoke being careful to avoid any sudden movements.

"We're taking you for a little _trip_," the Death Eater replied with a chuckle. "And that's all you need to know." His voice barely penetrated the silver mask, and the muffled tones made it difficult for Severus to discover who was behind the disguise. It could be any number of his old acquaintances, but he had a pretty good idea by the intruder's height that it was Siegfried Goyle.

Without further explanation, the wizard stepped forward and once again attached the magical ropes around Severus's arms and legs. Snape could do nothing but glare at the man, his bindings preventing anything more than this symbolic objection. In a flash, the Death Eater had grabbed his prisoner by the shoulder, and they were gone.

After the swirling tightness of the Side-Along Apparition had ended, Snape quickly realized that they'd arrived in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. As was normal for a Monday morning, the area was full of bored office workers intent on commuting to work, but with the appearance of the cloaked and masked figure holding a secured hostage, everything changed.

Seizing on their fear, the Death Eater swung his wand impressively in a wide circle above his head. Just as he'd intended, the symbolic action rather effectively terrorized the citizens. They took one look at the intruder before fleeing the scene like rats from a burning building. Within minutes, a dozen more Death Eaters appeared. These new arrivals began to surround Severus and his captor making a loose barrier of bodies. As he watched the men line up, Severus became convinced that the wizard holding him prisoner must be their leader.

Another loud pop drew everyone's attention to the center of the lobby where Russell Plover had arrived with his own hostage. Snape was immediately filled with dread. It was depressingly obvious to him that Andrea's arrival into the circle meant the Death Eaters knew all about their little touching problem, and were about to take advantage of it. All hope__for a safe encounter had been dashed.

"Now, let's do this." The tall wizard that had brought Severus to the ministry pointed his wand at the plaza's glass ceiling and began casting a series of spells. As Snape watched, a long rope began to uncoil from the wand's tip and attach itself to the connecting beam on the far edge of the glass skylights above them. With a few more directed flicks of his wand, the wizard levitated Snape high into the air and tied him to the end of the dangling cord. Feeling helpless, Severus launched a vicious glare at the wizard but it was ignored. Suspended as he was, more than thirty feet above the lobby floor, with no wand and no one to assist him, Snape felt powerless. The only thing he could do now was observe and look for a way to escape.

From his lofty view, Severus watched as Andrea was placed in a similar set of constraints. The tops of the two long cords that held them both were attached to the same support beam far above their heads; however, the other end – the part that was tied to Andrea – had been magically pulled to the side, just far enough away that Snape couldn't see her face.

There had to be a way out of this. Instead of wasting his energy struggling against his bindings, Severus began to study the rigging that bound them. He observed that they were strategically placed in a long fulcrum, the giant hinge set to swing like a hammer if released. By the sheer length and position of the ropes, Snape understood exactly how it was to be used. Gravity would pull their two bodies together, and once contact was made, all hell would break loose.

Not having been told when to expect the trigger's release, Severus decided instead to concentrate on the events as they unfolded below. Although difficult, due to the glare from the wide skylights above, he scanned the area and made note of the number of men standing watch, their positions and their possible vulnerabilities.

What little he could see was further obscured as his trapped body spun slowly in the warm air currents, the slight draft moving him in the vast enclosure like a doomed insect in a spider's web. With each revolution, he did his best to center his gaze toward Andrea as she, too, dangled helplessly in midair. But to his bitter disappointment, as soon as he looked in her direction, she seemed to be focusing her eyes elsewhere.

From far below Severus heard the tall Death Eater begin to make an announcement. As soon as the man began to speak, Snape was certain it was the same wizard that had twice visited him in the Riddle mansion, Siegfried Goyle.

"Attention dear citizens. As you may have guessed, we are, indeed, Death Eaters." The statement was made proudly and immediately caused a flurry of murmurs to wash across the crowd. "Do not be alarmed. We are here to help you. You may have thought we were all captured or killed in the first war, but I assure you, that is not the case. Our followers are many and strong, and we believe in the Dark Lord's plan. The goal is still as sensible as it was a decade ago. We must protect that which is our heritage.

"Muggles." He paused and held up his hands as a burst of murmurs spread across the crowd. "Just yesterday there was an explosion in the Muggle Underground. Someone decided it was necessary to blow up an entire block of buildings. Three innocent wizards were harmed in a completely senseless attack. And that, my friends, was nowhere near the worst of what Muggles can do. They're unstable and horribly dangerous."

Strutting silently, the wizard took several steps before turning to look at the crowd. "They fight and bicker amongst themselves creating ridiculous weapons that they use without thought," he continued. "And every time they attack each other, wizards everywhere are thrust into danger. These Muggles cannot be allowed to obliterate the world we've come to know. If left unchecked, they will spread their disease of pollution and wars until there are no more wizards left. It's time for us to fight back. We have the advantage, and its time we used it. Magic, my friends, makes us different, but it also makes us strong. And magic will enable us to conquer the Muggles and make our world safe."

As the man looked steadily across the crowd, all eyes were riveted to the speaker, yet he never removed his mask. "Despite their tricks and massive numbers, the Muggles can be safely controlled. We have the opportunity – right now – to grasp a new reality and put the Muggles in their place. No longer will we fear discovery. Our world will broaden and freedom will reign. But to do this we need to act together and stand up for what is ours." As he spoke, the wizard pounded his chest dramatically as he tried to sway the public view.

"How will we accomplish such a staggering feat?" he continued, the audience too scared to talk back. "First, we must get the attention of our loyal ministry officials. We need them fighting on our side. And for that, we have arranged a small demonstration." He pointed to the lengths of rope and the helpless prisoners over his head. "You see above me two hostages. These are not normal wizards. They have acquired a special talent that will soon be revealed. At exactly noon today the ropes will be set free, and we will show each and every one of you the seriousness of our demands. At the precise moment when the hostages collide, you will see and believe. We have the power to destroy the Muggle world and anyone that stands in our way. The Ministry must be taught a lesson." The Death Eater looked up meaningfully at the giant lobby clock and pronounced, "You have four hours to prepare."

A massive uproar exploded from the crowd. Shouts and frightened screams combined with the noise of stampeding feet echoed across the lobby as the wizards ran to get out of the way. Some crammed the Floo Network entrances, while others popped away leaving the lobby mostly deserted. Only the Death Eater guards and a few curious, hearty souls remained to stare up at the two hapless prisoners dangling above them.

For the hostages, there was nowhere to run. They hung suspended by their ropes for the duration, slowly spinning, the situation allowing them ample time to consider their fate. Time moved slower than a glacier, and as the hours passed, Snape fell into a pit of seething fury. His patience was wearing as thin as a gossamer veil.

Andrea wasn't watching anything. Her mind was still swirling with the events of the last 24 hours, her emotions too raw to make sense of it all. To make things worse, she felt an unreasonable sense of shame from what had happened to her, as if she'd been the cause of the rape by not finding a way to avoid the violation. She knew it was wrong to feel that way, but the sickening dirtiness seemed to cover her soul, and she could think of nothing else.

The shame was only part of what she felt. Andrea was also angry at herself. Why hadn't she been stronger? She'd desperately wanted to keep eye contact with Severus yesterday. They could have brought the walls down and laid the house to ruins if she'd only concentrated and allowed her connection to Severus take over. But she'd been too weak, and in the end she'd let Voldemort draw her into his clutches. _**The Dark Lord**_, she thought bitterly. _**The Dark Bastard was more like it.**_ Yet she couldn't deny his power. She'd been no match for his evil.

Grimacing, she wondered about the fertility potion. What if it really worked as Voldemort described? And if so, what kinds of crazy things were happening at this very moment in her womb? Was a part of the Dark Lord inside her right now taking control of her body? She shuddered as the grotesque images began to consume her brain with her fears. She couldn't bear to look at Severus, and the sadness gripped her heart like a vise.

Perhaps, Andrea wondered, was there even a vague probability that Severus had been deceiving her all this time? What if he'd set her up? She didn't want to believe it, but the evidence seemed clear. It was true that he'd lied about the potion, but what about his dealings with Voldemort? Surely he wasn't keeping her for Voldemort's pleasure. She couldn't – no, _wouldn't_ – believe that of him. But as she tossed the first ugly thought aside another one reared its head to replace it.

Had Severus married her just because she was a pure-blood? Did he only want her for breeding stock? Why else would he be so interested in having children? The idea was so upsetting that she stuffed it away and sealed it in a dark recess of her mind. Even after a year, she still knew next to nothing about her husband. What truly were his motives? But then, Andrea realized that sometimes you just have to trust – to have faith in the one you loved. She needed to trust Severus and to believe he still cared for her. In the end, it was an easy choice. The alternative was simply too painful to think about.

Below them, the Minister for Magic was having a difficult time. The area should have been cleared of spectators, but despite his best efforts, the lobby began to refill. Newspaper reporters from the Daily Prophet were pressing in, as well as curious thrill seekers. They'd been drawn from all over the country and had staked out strategic positions inside the atrium to witness the event. By noon, the entire plaza was full of wizards, and it became impossible for the Aurors and security personnel to move the crowds away.

Severus noticed Dumbledore making his way to the front of the line of spectators having just arrived from Hogwarts. The headmaster moved quickly to the Minister's side, Dumbledore's presence giving Snape a glimmer of hope. As he watched, Severus could see Albus speaking urgently to Fudge, but the words were lost in the noise of the crowd. Frantically, Fudge gesticulated, and Severus could only imagine what vile things the minister was spewing at Dumbledore.

As the noon deadline approached, the audience grew hushed, and finally Severus locked his gaze with Andrea's. Even though he was expecting it, a loud bang jolted him for a moment before the long ropes let go. Once free, the ropes plunged forward in a deadly arc. Gravity and the laws of physics drew them together like strong magnets, and there was absolutely nothing Severus could do to stop it. The last thing Snape thought about before they collided was how large the crowd had become, and how many would die by the time this was over. Beneath him, he heard a collective gasp as Andrea literally flew into him.

The powerful magic burst hit them both straight on and with the impact, the ropes twisted as if they had a mind of their own. Like leeches, the cords rearranged themselves to magically pull the couple together. Although they were now reunited for the first time since they'd left the dance floor two days prior, they were without protection. Their unique phenomenon immediately took hold to once again transport them to the familiar beach.

Bound together face to face, their chests pressed tightly against each other, Severus tested the restraints. Although the bindings were quite secure, they were loose enough to twist slightly within their confines. Knowing he shouldn't, Severus managed to slide his arms around Andrea's hips as best he could.

"Andrea," he said softly, almost painfully, knowing what she must think. "I'm so sorry …"

Looking away, Andrea avoided his searching gaze and remained silent not knowing what to say. Even though she responded by resting her head on his chest and molding herself to his body, she could not look him in the eyes.

"There are things you don't understand. Things I cannot explain," he whispered. "As cruel as this sounds right now, I need you to forget what happened yesterday. I need you to focus. This is no time for emotions."

Nodding, Andrea finally forced herself to look up – because it was all she could do, and all she wanted to do. She had to trust him.

"Good," Severus answered her nod, his face grimly serious. "Now, we must think. How can we break out of these bonds?"

Ignoring his question, Andrea whispered, "Severus, I … I have a wand."

"What? How in Merlin's soul did you—"

"I made it out of a piece of chair," she interrupted. "But I couldn't use it. They've had me tied up. Please … please take it. It's inside my sleeve."

"My God, you are a wonder," he marveled. At once he adjusted his arm and after a painful contortion, he managed to pull it free. After flexing his fingers to get the blood to circulate, he gripped the wand tight and tried to feel the energy, but it seemed dead.

"Maybe if we concentrate and do it together," Andrea offered and placed her fingers above his. Carefully, they wrapped them around the wand's shaft. "Think _Finite Incantatem_."

She closed her eyes, and Severus followed suit. Together they began to chant the words, saying the Latin over and over. As they recited the charm, their voices grew stronger, blending and threading into a single harmonic song. The tone was instinctual, and as they latched onto it, they no longer needed the words. It was all about the music and the bonding of love. A gust of wind swirled around them, and they could feel the surge of their magic rising with the churning air. It moved through them to the wand and shot out the tip in a think bolt of white light.

With a sudden snap, the ropes split, and they were flung apart, the beach vanishing in a blur beneath them. The deserted lobby appeared just as suddenly, and Severus quickly realized the danger. They'd appeared more than 30 feet above the atrium floor, exactly where the ropes had held them only moments before. But now, without the support of the cords, gravity once again took over, and they immediately began to fall.

Without a wand, and with no flying skills, Andrea had nowhere to go but down. Dropping like a sack of rocks, she screamed wildly knowing there was no escaping certain death.

"Oh no," Fudge mumbled uselessly as he stared at the young woman. "For heaven's sake, do something!" From his place next to the minister, Dumbledore had already raised his wand.

"_Arresto Momentum,"_ he cast in a strong voice, the spell bursting out toward Andrea.

Saved for the moment, and with an accompanying layer of magically conjured pillows, Andrea descended gently onto the plaza floor. Dumbledore's next move was to attempt a shielding charm to protect her, but the Death Eaters were too fast having anticipated the old wizard's move. They were instantly upon the witch like ants to a honey pot. With another loud crack, she was easily recaptured and Apparated back to the Riddle mansion.

As Severus watched the events unfold, he'd fallen uncomfortably close to the flagstones below. In a shear stroke of good luck, he'd managed to hold onto the wand that Andrea had given him, but would the wand work? Concentrating as hard as he could, he chanted the complex incantation for flight. It was only a short distance to the ground, and he needed only to slow his fall, but something was missing.

Anxiously, he repeated the words until he felt a surge of power as if his magical core was breaking through a barrier. With a strange sizzle, the wand sputtered to life allowing the spell to transform his body into a familiar weightless mass. Trying not to think about how close he'd come to smashing against the stones, he gathered himself enough to touch down with only a slightly awkward stumble.

Recovering quickly, he staggered and spun toward the enemy as he prepared to fire. With his face contorted in concentration, he sent several defensive spells out toward the Death Eaters. But each time Snape tried to strike, the crude wand made a series of odd popping noises as it discharged, flinging the hexes out in a wild erratic wobble. There was simply not enough power in the wand to make it work properly.

The inevitable earthquake had left the ministry in a horrific mess, and in the chaos, an army of Aurors was attacking the Death Eaters. Advancing across the lobby floor, Severus tried to get closer to the fighting, but instead, he stopped as he realized the melee of fighting bodies was moving directly toward him. Although the Aurors attempted to surround Severus and aid his defense, it was clear that the Death Eaters were after him.

Before Snape could fire off a third round of hexes, he felt his body jerk. He'd been stunned from behind, the shouted charm "_Expelliarmus_" hitting him squarely in the back and knocking the cantankerous acting wand summarily out of his hand. Taking advantage of Severus's misfortune, the masked attacker launched himself at the now weaponless wizard. Unable to defend himself, Severus was easily forced into submission. A simple stunning hex was all it took to make Snape a prisoner once more. In the few, short seconds that followed, the Death Eater managed to Levitate Snape into his clutches and Apparate away.

An evil voice arose out of the shambles as Siegfried made an announcement to the crowd. "You've seen what our weapon can do. We have the power to eliminate and punish those who ignore our requests, and we won't hesitate to use it. But if your ministry obeys, we will be merciful. Remember, you have until noon on Wednesday to begin. The Muggles must be subjugated. Once you have cleansed the world of filth, and forced the Muggles to see the truth, we can begin to rebuild. You will become our freedom fighters as we work together toward wizard domination. If you refuse … you will pay the price." Goyle looked directly at Fudge. "If we do not see satisfactory results by Wednesday, we will perform another demonstration – longer and more destructive. You have no choice but to obey."

With an evil finality, Goyle lifted his wand in the air and sent a chilling signal into the lobby. It was the swirling image of a large skull. It rose ominously toward the crowd as a snake began to curl out of its mouth. The Dark Mark then rose slowly upward, and it was only then that the crowd saw the body of an Auror splayed out at the attackers feet. Satisfied with the results of their demonstration, the Death Eaters left in a swirl of cloaks and black smoke.

As soon as the last Death Eater had gone, a huge uproar arose from the crowd. The cries of fear, outrage and anger echoed thunderously in the atrium lobby.

"LISTEN, everyone!" Fudge yelled. "Please, be calm. We have everything under control." He waited until the din quieted. "There's nothing at all to worry about. We will deal with this."

He tried to smile disarmingly, but the citizens would not be silenced. With an angry scowl, the minister glared at Dumbledore, but continued to speak. "Fortunately, we have our best Aurors working on the case, and I'm sure we'll have the criminals arrested very soon."

The crowd still did not seem satisfied, but they realized the show was over and finally began to disperse, allowing the medi-witch teams to assist the injured.

Dumbledore was uncharacteristically angry. The ministry had spent so much time organizing the Aurors and the defense, yet they'd failed to do anything to stop the proceedings. Fudge and his staff were useless. He was also mystified at the Death Eaters motives. Although Dumbledore would never have agreed with their ideals, their leader's message had been somewhat clear until he used the demonstration to prove his point. What the Death Eaters failed to understand was that their show of force was exponentially more threatening than the Muggles. Their stunt had proven to the witnesses, without a shadow of a doubt, exactly who was the enemy.

Fudge stood back with Dumbledore and attempted to gage the level of destruction. It was obvious that the demonstration had done its job. The Ministry had sustained tremendous damage. Consumed by a pile of shattered glass shards, the central atrium had become a disaster zone with countless injuries.

In the aftermath, Dumbledore waited until it was safe and then approached the minister. Before he could speak, Fudge began a vicious tirade. "Albus, you goddamn better have a plan, because this is your fault. I am holding you personally responsible. We should never have allowed Andrea to come back into the country."

"Do not worry, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied in a calm but controlled voice. "A counter-attack should be possible soon, but since we do not yet know where the Snapes have been taken, it may take time. The investigation is well underway, but I warn you. Voldemort is surely behind this."

"That's absurd!" Fudge cringed at the name, yet his expression was livid. "It can't be You-Know-Who! He's gone – destroyed. He's never coming back. That tall wizard – the one that made the speech – he's got to be their leader, and my Aurors are going to find out who it is!" Cornelius was so angry his eyes were almost popping out of his skull. "And you, Dumbledore – _understand this_. We can't fool these people for long. I can _pretend_ to plan for the takeover, but they'll soon find out we've been stalling. If you don't fix it now, you'll never hear the end of this." Fudge glared at Dumbledore before making one last statement. "And if we do get the Snapes back, I'm going to personally banish Andrea from our soil."

xxxxxxxx

Back at the Riddle Mansion, Severus was feeling the frustration build inside him like a ticking bomb. Even though he knew Andrea had done all she could, he was disappointed in the wand she'd crafted. It couldn't be used alone, at least not effectively. It was odd how the wand had worked only when they'd combined their magic. Even with the weak instrument, they'd been able to channel their raw magical energy through the wood. Or perhaps the wand had nothing to do with it. In any case, the tool had been left on the floor of the ministry, and now he had no weapon at all.

Trying to make some sense of the Death Eaters plans, Snape found he was distracted. He couldn't help worrying about Andrea. His concern for her safety overwhelmed everything else in his normally rational mind. Why did this have to happen in the first place? The whole situation could have been completely avoided if Dumbledore hadn't insisted on lifting the Apparition wards. If they'd simply held a private wedding like Severus wanted, instead of inviting every ministry official and potential political ally in the wizarding world, the Death Eaters would never have gotten into Hogwarts. The two of them never would have been captured, and Andrea wouldn't have had to endure the worst kind of dirty torture from the Dark Lord.

In the room next door, Andrea sat on the floor against the wall avoiding the bed, her knees tucked protectively up to her chin. The position helped her think, but the speculation about what the Death Eaters might have done to Severus made her squirm with worry. Where was he? Had he escaped or had he been recaptured and brought back to this house? Was he in one of the bedrooms only a few feet away or was he hurt? _**No**_, she wouldn't think the worst. But thinking of Severus was the only thing keeping her sane.

In a fit of frustration, Andrea jumped off the floor and began to pace across the small room, but the movement didn't seem to help her like it did for Severus. She wasn't feeling well at all, and the fact that she'd been thrown back in the same room where she'd been so recently defiled by the Dark Lord, made her stomach rebel in disgust. There seemed to be nothing she could do.

She couldn't think about what the Dark Lord was going to do to her. When nightfall arrived, would he rape her again? Angrily, she fought back the ugly memories of the previous evening and stared with hopelessness at her surroundings. Her demeanor continued to spiral downward until her eyes latched onto the partially disassembled wooden chair in the corner. Unbelievably, her captors had never removed it from the room.

Holding her breath Andrea realized that maybe she'd been given another chance. Her heart began to beat rapidly as a small bubble of hope began to lift her out of the gloom. Surely she could make another wand, and, she thought determinedly, it would be a better this time. Pushing away all the unpleasant thoughts, Andrea began to work on the problem, her obsessive mind taking over to feverishly consider the options.

It seemed odd, though, that they'd left the old chair. The Death Eaters originally believed she'd kept a spare wand in her robes. Suspecting more trouble, the thugs had taken their time and searched her carefully for anything she might have concealed. Fortunately, they'd found nothing, yet she shuddered at the memory. The disgusting guard had slid his wand under her clothes and into places he had no right to be. These wizards were no better than animals.

Carefully, she examined what was left of the chair. Several back slats were still available, so she began to work using the bedspring to carve out a reasonable slot for the core. This time, when inserting a core, she added a single strand of her husband's long hair. The thin, ebony filament had been a lucky find, the strand still attached to her wedding cloak. What could possibly be better as a magical core than a wizard's hair, especially one from Severus? Maybe with this new combination, the wand would work even better that the last. Sadly, she berated herself for not adding a few of her own hairs to the wand she'd given him earlier that afternoon. Now it was too late.

xxxxxxxx

Later that night, Voldemort came to Andrea's room and raped her again. This time Severus was not invited.

xxxxxxxx

The Ministry was having its own problems. In Fudge's point of view, it was hopeless to fight. Instead they reluctantly began preparations for infiltrating the Muggle governments. To begin, they had to make a statement. The world's leaders needed to understand the power of magic without causing a massive panic of the population. With the help of his ministry advisors, Fudge began to plan a cautious but thorough process to complete their task. A series of minimal magical acts were planned so that the destruction would occur far away from the cities. Controlled forest fires, windstorms and mild earth tremors were considered, along with some harmless local flooding. The disturbances were designed to appear as Mother Nature's handiwork to hide the real purpose. Only the Muggle politicians would be informed of the truth.

Hoping to delay the inevitable, the ideas were simply set down on scrolls of parchment and then held by the minister, as the timeline grew shorter. Stalling as long as they could, the ministry officials prayed they would never have to put the plan into action. As the deadline approached, the entire wizarding world held its breath. Perhaps with luck, the Death Eaters would be caught before any harm was done.

xxxxxxxx

By Tuesday morning, Andrea was getting desperate. After Voldemort's second visit, she didn't think she could survive another day, let alone endure another horrible night in this place. It was time, she thought, to get creative. Russell hadn't come through with the parchment and quill she'd asked for, so instead, she tore a piece of cloth from her wedding dress. Using her own blood from a finger prick, she decided to take a chance and write a note to Dumbledore. In a rather crude script, she penned a description of the house and where they were being held. Unfortunately, she had no details or directions to aid him, but she thought it was worth the risk. Ever the optimist, she wrapped it up and used her newly made wand to lift the wards from the window and signal Russell's owl, Oliver. Miraculously, the wand worked this time, and after several attempts, the bird was able to grasp the note through the small opening in her window before silently flying off.

Severus had spent the night in a sleepless haze, and as soon as daylight arrived, he returned to the window and watched as an owl flew past him to a nearby chamber. It wasn't long before the owl left again and flew off quickly to the north. As Snape observed the scene, he heard a female voice giving instructions to the owl just before it went on its way. The sound was quite faint, but he was almost sure it was his wife. Cautiously, Severus called out, "Andrea? Can you hear me? Is that you?"

There was no answer making Severus growl to himself. The bloody Death Eaters had probably placed a silencing spell on his room. Frustrated, he began to pace until an idea struck him. Perhaps he could try some wandless magic. He'd done it a few times in his life, but it was highly unreliable and potentially dangerous. Lily's sister Petunia had been the unhappy recipient of one of those occurrences, but he knew he had to try.

Closing his eyes, Severus concentrated and tried to reach deep inside to access his magical core, but after an hour of experimentation, he felt nothing, not even a magical spark. It seemed useless. Perhaps, he thought, he would need to get angry before it would work. Standing perfectly still, he thought about the atrocities the Dark Lord had performed on his wife. The burn of hate easily flew to the surface, and as he embraced the fury, he concentrated on the window. He knew if he was angry enough, he might emit a magical burst, and with luck, it would shatter the glass. Although the sound was sure to attract attention, he had to risk it.

Before Snape could focus properly, however, he heard a click. He was sure it had come from the window. Closing down his Occlumency walls, the anger, although still red hot, was immediately suppressed. As he stared at the glass, he watched as it slowly slid open of its own accord. Rushing to the windowsill, he apprehensively held out his hand and passed it through the opening. Nothing happened. The wards had been lifted.

"Andrea?" He called out carefully, "Can you hear me?"

After a few moments, Severus heard a shuffling noise, followed by his wife's voice coming from the small opening in his window. "I'm here," Andrea replied tiredly.

"Thank God. Are you all right?"

"Sure. I'm fine," she answered numbly. With a hard determination, she managed to hide her despair as the memory of Voldemort's visit ripped through her mind once more. The truth was that she was _not_ all right, but Severus didn't need to know that.

"I was … worried." Snape's words had come from the heart in a mangled mix of emotion and forced control. Beneath the mask, Severus was afraid. Would she still talk to him after what he'd done, and what he'd allowed to happen with the Dark Lord?

"Yes, well … I'm scared," she admitted testily. "Very scared." _**More scared than I've ever been in my entire life, **_she thought. "But, I'm … okay." Andrea wondered if he could sense her uncertainly. Her thoughts had circled back like a boomerang to what Severus had said to the Dark Lord. There was no doubt that Andrea still loved Severus, but did she still trust him? Closing her eyes she rubbed her forehead wishing the motion could make the memory go away. "Oh, Severus, what are we going to do?"

"You must not panic. Above all, we need to keep our heads."

Andrea shuddered. How was she supposed to keep a clear mind with a bloody demon in the house? You-Know-Who was somewhere close by, she was sure, but when would he come for her again? She took several deep breaths and tried her best to stop shaking. Severus was right. Wallowing in fear was not productive.

"Severus," Andrea announced. "I sent a note to Albus. Russell's owl was in the yard, and I think he recognized me."

"So that bloody worm finally made himself useful. What did you tell Dumbledore?"

"Not much," she sighed, the worry clear in her voice. "I just asked for help and told him where we were – sort of."

"I was hoping he'd think of this house as one of the places to search. You realize we're in the old Riddle Mansion."

"Riddle? I've never heard of it."

"Well, you have now. Riddle is the Dark Lord's surname. You'll find that Albus is fond of calling him by his real name: Tom Riddle."

"How much does Albus know?" she replied excitedly.

"Keep your voice down," he warned as his eyes scanned the lawns below. "Can you throw up a silencing charm? I'm not sure who can hear us."

"Yes, I think so," Andrea replied as she attempted to cast the spell. By the muffled sounds coming from the Owlery below, she could tell it had worked. "So, does Albus know where we are?"

"If he doesn't already suspect, I'm sure he can figure it out from your description. But if they made the manor Unplottable or used a Fidelius charm, we're in trouble. In any case, Plover's owl will surely deliver the note, and then we'll see." Severus thought again how they were depending on Dumbledore to get them out of this. It would be another debt owed and another item added to a very long list that seemed to be growing exponentially.

Snape looked out toward the horizon and spied something coming straight at them. "Look! Just above the trees. Is that Russell's owl?"

"_Yes, yes!"_ she replied. "Dumbledore sure doesn't waste time. And look, it's carrying a package."

The large bird flew directly to the windowsill and carefully dropped a small parcel into Andrea's hand. Quickly, she opened it up and beneath the wrapping she found a bottle with a note. A clear, thin liquid looking very much like plain water could be seen through the smoky gray container. A neat label adorned the front and was inscribed with Severus's small, tight handwriting. It read: _Draught of Living Death_.

Verbalizing this description to Severus, Andrea read the attached note:

_**Andrea,**_

_**You must get this to Severus. He will know what to do. It will prove to both Voldemort and the Ministry that the weapon is broken.**_

_**Albus**_

"Severus, what does this mean?" she asked.

He knew exactly what Dumbledore had in mind, but Snape felt the anger and frustration rise like bile in his throat. The masterful Gryffindor was, as usual, looking out for the 'greater good,' but saving the wizarding world would come at a horrible price. Snape knew that the removal of his person had the potential to save thousands of lives. Obviously, if you remove a part of the equation, no one gets hurt. _**No one except his wife**_.

Snape would be damned if he'd let Andrea be sacrificed. Yet, as he quickly tried to think of other alternatives, Severus realized there was no other option. His only hope was that the Dark Lord would keep her alive and healthy until he could return. The evil lord needed her to produce his offspring, so no matter what mental torture the Dark Lord doled out, in the end, Andrea would most likely survive. It was a pretty safe assumption, but the thought of Andrea being pregnant with the Dark Lord's child made Severus furious. And what condition would she be in after the Dark Lord finished with her? Clamping down on the emotional turmoil that roiled deep inside him, Snape forced himself to respond calmly.

"The Draught of Living Death is extremely powerful. If I drink this, I'll fall asleep for approximately three days and appear dead, and, to all intents and purposes, I will be. I agree with Albus. If the Dark Lord believes I am no longer alive, he'll be unable to use us as a weapon, and the killings will stop. Without me, the _reaction_ is ... no more."

"But isn't this dangerous? How can you appear to be dead without them suspecting? You'll be an open target, and how can you be sure you'll be okay after you wake up?"

"I made the draught myself," Snape replied using his most persuasive tone to convince her. "Dumbledore must have gotten it out of my office. It's perfectly safe, but we have to be careful. The trick will be to make sure my 'dead' body is made available for the Ministry as proof, or they'll never believe it. And you can be sure the Dark Lord will do everything in his power to prevent the Ministry from finding out."

"But they could do anything to you when you're asleep. You can't do this. You'll be too vulnerable."

Severus knew that was why he could never let Andrea be the one to drink the potion, although he had been tempted. After all, it would stop the Dark Lord from further attacking his wife, but what good would that be if she ended up dead? There was no other option. He would have to take the potion himself. When it wore off, he hoped to Merlin it wouldn't be too late.

"You mustn't worry. Everything will be fine," he assured her. Wincing, he donned a familiar scowl. His words had sounded much too similar to that of a pre-battle, self-sacrificing Gryffindor. Coldly, he added a stiff sternness to his voice as he continued. "This is the only way. Remember, I'll wake up in three days, and then I'll come for you."

"It seems too chancy. Isn't there some other way?"

"No. There is no other option. Dumbledore's right. Our top priority has to be saving the Muggles." _**And saving you**_, he thought.

"Okay, but how do I get this bottle to you?" she asked, seeing that Oliver was no longer in the yard.

"Levitate it to me. It should fit through the open window."

"But the wand – it isn't that reliable. What if I drop it?"

"You won't. Just concentrate." Severus had his doubts, too, but he knew this was the fastest way. He could wait till the second demonstration that the Death Eaters had threatened, but the sooner they put this new plan into action, the sooner he could stop the attacks and bring Andrea home safe.

"Go on. Do it now before we're spotted."

Andrea lifted the wand and began to levitate the bottle outward and around the edge of the window. She stretched her arm out and with the extra reach she found she could direct the small vial right toward Severus's window. When it had gotten almost to his hand, the bottle began to shake and wobble. Suddenly, it began to drop. With a grunt, Snape thrust his arm forward and barely grasped the top of the container. After he'd pulled it inside, he realized he'd been holding his breath.

"Do you have it?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Yes." Severus's voice was calm and collected, his smooth tone never revealing how tense he'd become. It was time to take the draught, but he had a few more words for his wife.

"Tuck the wand in your robes and keep it ready."

"I understand."

Just then, a knock sounded softly at Andrea's door. Alarmed, she called out to Severus, "Someone's coming!" Standing up swiftly, she was barely able to face the door as it creaked open.

"Andrea, how are you?" It was Russell, his face reflecting his concern. "Are you okay? I heard about what happened last night."

Andrea's face flushed with anger and revulsion, but she did not reply.

"I never wanted you to get hurt," Russell told her, his eyes filling with pain. "I wish there was something I could do, but it's too risky. He's a master at sensing traitors, and if he ever suspected me … I don't even want to think about what he'd do."

"I guess I never expected you to stop him," Andrea replied weakly. Russell saw the hurt in her eyes and took hold of her hand.

"If there was any way in hell, you know I would have done it," Russell explained adamantly. "Damn it, Andrea. I love you. I know this isn't a good time to tell you, but I don't know when I'll see you again." He searched her eyes for some sort of reaction.

"Don't do this," Andrea pleaded sadly.

"I don't mind, really," he replied. "I know you can't love me back right now. But if I just think of the good times we had and times like this …" He looked meaningfully down at their clasped hands. Andrea looked down too, but the contact felt like burning ice, and she wrenched her hand away.

"Russell, please don't."

"No, you have to listen. I love you so much." Tenderly, he slipped his hand around her waist and held her in his thick, muscular arms.

Andrea felt sick. The feel of Plover's closeness sent waves of nausea through her as her body rebelled. The familiar touch of his hands tossed Andrea directly into her memories of Voldemort's attack. _**This isn't real,**_ she screamed in her head. Forcing herself to remain calm, Andrea stood motionless as Russell rubbed her back.

"I see you used my owl today. I lifted the wards around your window just in case you wanted to open it, but I never expected you to send a letter."

Andrea cringed. Was he going to turn her in to the Dark Lord?

"Please … you have to be more careful," he said softly. "Anyone might have seen you, and I don't want you to get caught."

"Okay," she replied softly. "I promise … to be more careful."

"That's my girl," he replied. With a sad, yet hopeful expression, Russell looked her in the eyes and began moving closer.

_**Don't!**_ Andrea thought. _**Don't you dare kiss me!**_ But Russell couldn't stop himself, and when he bent down to touch his lips to hers, she jerked her face away.

"Russell, I like you … but I love Severus." She turned her head back to look at him, her eyes clearly displaying the truth. "Do you understand?"

"I know," he said, "but maybe, just maybe, you could love me just a little bit, too?"

"Russell, you'd better go." Once again, she did not pull away from him, and he took the opportunity to kiss her gently on the lips. Then he smiled and left the room.

xxxxxxxx

The Dark Lord was furious. The Ministry had yet to carry out any of its plans and not a single Muggle had been killed. Did they not remember his reign of terror during the last war? He, the powerful Lord Voldemort, would show them who was in control. Angrily, he sent word via Siegfried that the second demonstration was to take place as planned on Wednesday. This next show of power would top anything he'd done before and frighten the entire wizarding world. Surely this would push the ministry to act.

xxxxxxxx

After Russell had left, Andrea ran to her window. "Severus," she called out. "Are you there?"

"Wait," he cautioned. Andrea breathed a sigh of relief. Quickly she realized why Severus has warned her. Someone had just entered the Owlery to attend to a small group of birds, and surely the man had heard them. The figure looked like a Death Eater, but they could only see him from the back. The man subsequently dropped his hood and turned around toward the window.

In the room next door, Severus automatically stepped back in an effort to remain hidden. But as he examined the man, he hissed in displeasure.

Andrea was curious, too, and came forward to get a closer look. Recognition lit up her eyes, and she cautiously waved at the dark figure below. The man noticed the movement and recognized Andrea immediately, even through the dirty, clouded glass. Russell must have gone directly to the Owlery after leaving her room.

Although Severus was hidden from view, he saw Plover and immediately became wary. The man had revealed his loyalties and had sided with the Death Eaters. He may have already been branded by the mark, for all he knew. Hopefully, Andrea understood the danger. A deadly suspicion clouded Snape's thoughts as he narrowed his eyes and patiently waited for Plover's next move.

Below the two observers, Russell looked cautiously around the yard to ensure he was alone and then smiled up at Andrea's window. Briskly, he nodded and left the yard, his traveling cloak dragging limply behind him.

"He's gone," Andrea softly informed Severus.

"He'll be back. That worm seems to come turn up like a bad Knut."

Andrea ignored the comment. "When are you going to take the sleeping potion?"

Snape frowned. "Now," he announced. Severus was never hesitant about anything. Once he'd made a decision, he wanted to act – no delays.

Unable to answer, Andrea held her breath and closed her eyes. _**Courage**_, she thought.

"I won't be able to contact you until the potion wears off," he reminded her. "You must be careful. Don't trust anyone. Remember, I'll be back in three days. Can you hold out till then?"

"I guess I'll have to. But how will you find your way back?"

"You forget. I know this house from years ago when I was a Death Eater." His memory, he knew, would be useless unless he was very, very lucky. Somehow, he'd have to find a way to bypass the wards. _**One step at a time**_, he thought.

"All right, but you be careful too." Andrea expectantly waited for a reply, but instead she heard Severus banging on his door.

"Siegfried, open up. I need help, I'm not feeling well."

Severus kept hammering on the door, and finally a voice from the other side said, "Hold on, I'll get him."

The sentry stomped down the stairs, and after a few minutes, Severus could hear someone walking back up. With a grimace of determination, he tossed the potion back and drank it all at once. The empty bottle was immediately stuffed up his sleeve. The potion was strong, and Severus knew he had only a few short minutes before it took effect.

"What do you want?" Siegfried growled irritably, slamming the door hard against the wall as he entered.

Snape had backed away from the door to stand directly in the center of the room. With his legs spread and his arms crossed, he stood as tall as he long frame allowed, his chin lifted slightly in a silent challenge. In the minute or two since he'd swallowed the potion, he felt the effects of the brew wash over him like a wicked flood. It began to overwhelm him. Waves of exhaustion rolled through his mind and body, his legs growing weaker by the second. Despite his best efforts to remain still, he started to weave.

"I am … not … feeling well," he mumbled, and he was very much telling the truth as he started to lose consciousness. "Help me," he breathed weakly. With a soft thud, Snape crumpled awkwardly to the floor.

Siegfried stared down at the prone figure at his feet. His expression was one of combined amusement and disbelief. With a flick of his wand he vanished the door and signaled the sentry to enter. "Get the Dark Lord at once. Hurry," he ordered, his gruff voice raised in anger.

The sentry scrambled away and after only a few minutes, Siegfried heard a commotion on the stairs. It was Lucius Malfoy along with Quirrell and several of the other Death Eaters, their annoyed shouts echoing off the walls. The sound caused a frightful din as the assembly of wizards filed into the bedroom.

Quirrell stepped to the front, his small cloaked and hooded frame taking on a gigantic presence. With the most painful of expressions, he addressed Siegfried. "What have you done?" he fumed.

_Fear flashed across Siegfried's face for a long moment before the Death Eater adequately covered his emotions. He did not want the Dark Lord to see weakness. _

_While Quirrell waited for a reply, Lucius knelt on the floor beside Severus to check his pulse. Finding nothing, not even a faint throb, he let Snape's wrist drop heavily to the floor. With a puzzled frown, Lucius arose and turned to Quirrell. "My lord, I am sorry to say, he's dead."_

Quirrell turned back to Siegfried, his face livid. "_You idiot_ – you've killed him!"

"It wasn't me," Siegfried stammered. "He said he wasn't feeling well."

There were angry cries from the back of Quirrell's head, causing the wizard to immediately turn around. The Death Eaters would now have the pleasure of addressing Voldemort directly.

Waiting impatiently till Quirrell had taken off his turban, the Dark Lord faced his followers. "Something is quite odd, my fellows," he hissed. "How could dear Severus die … just like that?" His voice turning to acid, Voldemort ordered, "_Lucius, search him_."

Ripping the buttons off the front of Snape's wool coat in his haste, Lucius sneered as he searched along the seams. Leaving the obvious pockets till last, he found nothing. But Severus was no fool. The Potions master had crafted a slim secret fold along the inside of his left sleeve to store needed vials or bottles. Any draught could easily be hidden away in this conveniently sealed location; the magic wards and protective charms allowed access to no one but him. As a result, Lucius found nothing.

Still, Voldemort was not satisfied. "Search the room. I want answers. Before the sun sets tomorrow, you will find out exactly why he died, or you, Lucius, will be next. After you've finished, get rid of him. Bury the body. Make sure it's well hidden and impossible for the ministry to find. Bury him so deep that no one will ever discover it."

"Yes, my lord," Lucius responded obediently.

"It's imperative that his death remains a secret," the Dark Lord snarled. "The ministry will continue to obey me as long as they believe there's a threat."

"What should we tell Andrea?" Lucius asked.

"What's the difference? She'll figure it out. I'll tell her later when I visit her room." Voldemort chuckled, but his thin, raspy voice sounded like fingernails on a blackboard.

A knowing look spread across Lucius's face as he smiled, his eyes widening slightly. "As you wish, my lord," he replied.

Quirrell left the room, allowing Lucius to ponder the lifeless body on the floor before him. Tapping his cane absently on Severus's chest, he spoke to the fallen form. "This seems a little too easy, my friend. You were fine an hour ago, and now you're dead. But, I am a betting man, and I _bet_ there's more to this than meets the eye. And you," he said angrily as he turned to Siegfried, "You stupid oaf, get out of my sight!" With a haughty glare, Lucius pushed Siegfried out of his way. With one finely manicured finger, Malfoy signaled to one of the Dark Lord's henchmen to pull Severus out of the room.

xxxxxxxx

Late in the day, two Death Eaters left the manor with Snape's body to look for a suitable burial site. The body had been tested briefly for spells and dark magic, but the lazy duo had reported to Lucius that nothing suspicious could be found. Satisfied for the time being, Lucius had his own theory and ordered the body to be taken away.

As they were levitating the cloaked body out of the manor, the first henchman said to the second, "Where should we bury him?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to waste my time digging a grave," the second one said. "Why don't we take him up to that old mineshaft in that cliff above Balmouth Beach? We could dump him in there, and no one will ever find him."

The first one agreed, and they did just that. Wrapping Severus in his cape, they dumped him like so much garbage directly down the mine entrance. The body rolled for several yards before coming to rest against a pile of rocks. Satisfied with their handiwork, the two Death Eaters made a quick exit, both of them quite proud of having avoided unnecessary work.

xxxxxxx

Wednesday evening, the Dark Lord came again to force himself upon Andrea. When he'd first arrived, Andrea had been determined to fight back, but Voldemort read her intentions as easily as a newspaper. Before she could move, the Dark Lord blasted the tool to the floor where it was quickly confiscated.

As Voldemort proceeded with his work, Andrea's world crumbled in despair. Her desire to escape was so strong that she detached herself from her physical body, managing to distance herself from the pain. She showed no reaction as the Dark Lord completed his act, but he wasn't finished. He had more evil to dole out.

"I see your dear husband has deserted you," he taunted. "He is a coward – taking the easy way out. But what Severus has lost, is now my gain. Now, thanks to his death, I can marry you legally. Tomorrow, I'll return with a ministry officiate, and you will become my wife."

Andrea looked away and out of the window, knowing that any wedding would not be valid as long as Severus was still alive. _**But,**_ she thought. _**What if he really was dead?**_ She'd want to die herself. But as her heart filled with despair, she realized that she must stay alive. She couldn't possibly think of death. If she were carrying Severus's child – if there was any possibility, no matter how remote – she'd have to stay alive. Closing her eyes, Andrea shut the thought away and sealed it into the deepest corner of her heart.

"Your dear husband is gone," Voldemort continued enjoying the torture. "He's gone forever. You'll never see your precious lover again. My servants have buried him deep beneath the earth. We couldn't have the Ministry find him, now could we?"

_**Andrea gasped! Buried? Why hadn't they thought of that?**_ They'd been counting on the body being proof to the Ministry to stop the Muggle killings. And now, with Severus buried … he'll suffocate! It was then that the dark truth stabbed her through like a poison sword. _**They really **__**did**__** kill him!**_ The pain entered her soul and made itself at home. It was a pain worse than any curse – worse even the Cruciatus curse. She would have welcomed the Unforgivable gladly if it could have saved her beloved, but it was too late.

Her husband was dead. She was suddenly deflated, crushed. Her body became a shell as she withdrew in horror, her face as pale as a marble statue. Staring blindly into space she whispered his name.

"Severus," she breathed and then fell silent.

Voldemort laughed, his hissing chuckle echoing off the cold walls as he prepared to leave.

"Sweet dreams, my future wife," he cackled before leaving the room.

Reflexively, Andrea curled up in a fetal position and left the real world behind.

**A/N:** **Kudos to my faithful beta Fainting Fancies. As always, she has done an awesome job. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Layla Luv, Snapesdreamer and animalwriter. Also thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorites and alerts list. **

17


	12. Chapter 12 Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 12/25/11**_

**Chapter 12 - Till Death Do Us Part**

Voldemort arrived in Andrea's room, just as he had for several days running, but this time he was accompanied by a wary contingent of Death Eaters. Despite the unusual gathering, the unwelcome guests went completely unnoticed by Andrea's unseeing eyes, including the arrival of a very special participant. To all but the Wand mistress, it was quite clear what the Dark Lord had in mind. A wedding was about to take place.

In his twisted attempt at control, the evil wizard had acquired a Minister of the Peace to officiate the unusual ceremony. Voldemort was curiously determined to follow the rules of convention, but to him it was a strategic move. To ensure that the wizarding officials recognize the offspring of this female as the rightful heir of Slytherin, the Dark Lord had decided to take no chances. He would wed the pure-blood widow and take her as his wife.

Lifting his arm in a commanding move, Quirrell signaled for the witnesses to gather around him, desiring that the ceremony occupy only a few moments of his precious time. Dressed in a black robe to disguise the identity of the Dark Lord's host, Quirrell faced the wall and unwrapped his turban. It was time to let the evil master speak.

"Bring the woman!" he ordered.

The imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy approached Andrea as she lay on the bed. He was not at all pleased with her appearance. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he appraised the hostage with a critical eye. It was obvious that she was a terrible mess. She'd not had a bath in four days. Her once beautiful wedding dress was now torn and dirty. The filthy ensemble was a mere shadow of its earlier magnificence. In a pathetic vision, she clutched the cloak protectively around her.

With a haughty frown of disdain, Lucius motioned to Russell and pointed at the prone female before him. "Mr. Plover, will you _please_ do something? Give her a comb and a cleansing spell. We must make her presentable for the Dark Lord." He sneered and looked down his nose at Plover. "I must say I'm quite disappointed with your lack of initiative. I see you need an education when it comes to the feminine gender."

The corners of Lucius's lips pulled down in an unflattering wince as he sniffed again, his pale gray eyes filling with disgust. But as he breathed her scent one last time, he smelled a faint whiff of Andrea's jasmine perfume. Silently, he raised both of his eyebrows and an appreciative smile replaced the frown on Lucius's handsome face. _**Perhaps, if the woman was cleaned properly**_, he thought, _**she might be worthy of my time. **_

Lying unresponsive on the bed, Andre's limp body remained curled like a piece of discarded fruit. It was clear that she had not been a witness to Lucius's display of expressions. The woman's mind was elsewhere; her glazed eyes remained unfocused and dull.

Lucius sighed and then slowly pulled out his wand. With a little flourish he pointed it at the woman's forehead and calmly cast the Unforgivable.

"_Imperio,"_ he uttered smoothly, and with a twist of his wrist, he flicked his wand upwards.

Andrea blinked but otherwise showed no response. This was most unusual. With a disappointed frown, Lucius lifted his wand to a slightly higher elevation until finally the woman sat up, but she continued to stare off into space.

Glad of this slight improvement, Lucius smirked, "That's better!" as he pulled her to a standing position.

Watching closely from across the room, Russell quickly stepped forward and steadied her with his arm. Then, as requested, he struggled to pull a comb through her red gold locks in a feeble attempt to pick through her tangled hair. Unfortunately, it was covered in snarls, and all he could do was smooth it awkwardly with his hands.

Voldemort had been watching, but his patience had worn thin. "Enough! Bring her to me!" he ordered. "Plover – assist her to stand next to me. Here," he indicated with his cloaked hand, "in front of the Minister."

Responding to the Master's orders, Russell began to assist Lucius. Using both wands, the two levitated Andrea to help her stand before placing her in the glorious position of honor – directly beside the Dark Lord. Everything was finally ready. The wedding ceremony was about to begin. The administrator had also been conveniently placed under the influence of the Imperius curse, and he happily began the reading of the vows.

"Do you take this wizard to be your lawful wedded husband?" the dazed wizard asked.

Andrea simply stared straight ahead, her blue eyes unresponsive.

"I'll take care of this, Master," Lucius said, and with another flick of his wand, he began to make her mouth move like a puppet.

Obediently, she answered, "Yes." The word rolled out of her mouth at just the right moment, but in Andrea's mind she was back in Hogsmeade standing on a stage looking into Severus's black eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

The ceremony ended abruptly, and they were pronounced married.

"It is done," Voldemort announced. "Place her back on the bed."

With a swirl of robes, the Dark Lord turned and marched out of the room, his henchmen quickly following. It wasn't long before the deathly quiet settled into Andrea's world once again.

Andrea felt comforted by her solitary confinement. In the dark press of her solitude, she began to relive the last year of her life. As she drifted away, her mind became a welcome retreat, the memories surfacing within her soul like a treasured but fading flower.

The cherished thoughts began with the day she'd met Severus and moved on to the night of their first kiss. She recalled each moment of their infrequent touches, the months of research and their long talks that built a bond of unity between them. Then came the separation and all of his beautiful letters. Like a precious jewel, she examined the memory of his poem, tracing the script in her mind. She knew the words by heart, and in her dream she felt his presence as he might have recited it to her with his velvety voice.

"_**You sail in love through the sky, **_

_**And I will hold you close beside me.**_

_**Am I living your dreams? Take me with you."**_

Her grief and despair were all that remained. Severus would never return. With the last shred of hope completely vanished, she gave up and sealed her mind from the pain as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_**I love you, Severus Snape**_, she cried out soundlessly, the words tearing through her mind like a knife as they begged for escape. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He would never hear her words of love. Not ever. Her brave dark knight was dead.

xxxxxxxx

The seemingly endless days continued, offering no changes to Andrea's routine, just the one visit a day by the Dark Lord. Her mind had effectively cut herself off from her body. No one noticed the ring on her finger. The stone had turned to clear glass.

xxxxxxxx

Late that Saturday evening, in the mineshaft high above Balmouth Beach, something stirred in the cavernous depths. The specter concealed by the darkness was not a lifeless body. On the contrary, the corpse was very much alive. In the dimness of the cave, Snape's eyelids had begun to flutter.

Already his eyes had cracked open. The black hollowed depths erupted in sight, but the recovery would not come easily. At first, he blinked, and then he blinked again. The world was spinning like a top, his thoughts tumbling out of control in a confusion of images. Like a wounded dragon, he fought the weakness.

It was his mind however, that finally won the battle. As Severus began to concentrate, he felt success surging within his grasp. Although it had taken a tremendous effort, he succeeded in shaking his head. It was a feeble attempt to shed the ants and beetles that skittered across his face, the annoying sensation rousing him from the depths of the potion's clutches. The recovery could not be rushed. Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings as his mind transitioned into full wakefulness.

While the potion unhurriedly released its control, hours passed. The muscles of his tall frame were at last regaining function. But the forced confinement had allowed Snape's thoughts to wander. It wasn't long before his mind filled with memories of his wife. The feel of her skin, the smell of her perfume and the imagined warmth of her touch drove him mad with yearning. She had the most beautiful skin and lips. In a treasured replay, he recalled the feeling of his tongue against her protruding canines, and the thought made him smile.

Suddenly, a surge of triumph lifted his soul as he felt his lips move into a smirk. This wasn't so hard. It just took a little effort. Drawing upon some hidden store of strength, he forced his body to react. The vacant, dead expression that graced his features just moments before had begun to transform. Like a cork from a bottle of fine Elfin champagne, his torso flexed to life, moving his body into a sitting position.

Above him, Severus could hear the crashing waves of the distant ocean and smell the salty, damp, stagnant air. From far above his head, Severus also noticed a faint light filtering down into the darkness. That, he decided, was his next target.

Taking a deep breath that resulted in racking coughs, he carefully picked himself up and began the long climb back up the precipitous slope. By the time Snape reached the entrance, the long afternoon was nearly at an end. Somehow, he'd made his way into the open and the brightness of the setting sun, but the glare hurt his eyes. Even in the fading light of the lingering dusk the rays blinded him. Squinting from the brightness, he shielded his gaze and rested, trying to identify his surroundings.

His first thought was for flight, but as he had no wand, it was out of the question. Instead, he climbed shakily down to the beach and began to walk along the water's edge. It wasn't long before he saw a house. Surely, it was a Muggle dwelling. The satellite dish on the roof was enough to prove his assumption was correct, but to Snape's unease, he also saw that it had been destroyed, the remains no more than a burned out husk.

The potion had been strong, and it wasn't long before Snape was overcome with weakness once again. With a crash, his legs failed him, and he fell back upon the rocky beach. Clearly, he needed to rest, so he closed his eyes and allowed himself a few moments of peace to regain his strength. An hour slipped away.

As he lay on the rough, stone strewn shore, exposed to the elements, Severus felt a strange sensation. Something had nudged his arm. With the greatest of efforts, he lifted his head and opened his eyes, squinting toward whatever had intruded into his foggy brain.

A snort and then the sound of a pawing foot forced Severus to look up into the eyes of a baby thestral. What on Earth was a thestral doing here? Perhaps the carrion feeding creatures had been lured by the smell of death in the nearby Muggle cottage.

The creature's bulging white eyes stared down at him as its head slowly reached over and nipped painfully at his hand. Snape lashed out and weakly tried to shoo the animal away. A moment later, a large shadow covered the ground in front of him signaling the arrival of the mother. Soon there were four thestrals surrounding him, all nervously snorting and pawing at the ground.

Severus had long been able to see thestrals. The ability had come to him somewhat early in life. At the age of five, he'd watched a drunk wander in front of a moving trolley, and as the years progressed in the service of the Dark Lord, he'd watched many more die. Grimacing from the stiffness in his limbs, Severus realized this was not the time to think about his past. Concentration was the key.

_**Strange**_, Severus thought. He knew of only one herd in the area, and that was the group that lived in the Forbidden Forest. If these creatures were part of that herd, perhaps they could help him return to the school and get help.

The mother thestral pushed away its baby, allowing one of the others to push forward. The animal again tried to bite the Potion master's hand. He pulled back hoping to lure the large beast a bit closer. Then, as expected the brute stepped cautiously nearer and hung its head, trying to get a bite out of Snape's exposed neck.

Severus knew this was the chance he'd been waiting for. Quickly, with his last bit of reserve, he grabbed the creature's mane and pulled himself up, grabbing first the neck and then a wing, before lifting his body onto the thestral's back.

The effort exhausted him, and as he laid his head upon the beast's bony neck, Snape desperately tried to hang on. With a big snort, the animal took off galloping down the beach, wildly flapping its bat-like wings in preparation for takeoff. Swooping up gracefully from the shore, the creature soared into the air and made its way north along the coast.

Snape traveled all night, and by morning the thestral had reached Hogwarts. It touched down finally in a small glade near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The beast was eager to escape the heavy burden. Bucking to the side, it threw him to the ground and hurried away into the dark protective recesses of the trees. Painfully, Snape arose and staggered along through the thickets till a clear path opened up leading him out of the woods and onto the familiar Hogwarts grounds.

_**My God**_, he thought, _**I've made it.**_

The uphill path to the school entrance beckoned enticingly, but Snape's progress was slow as he plodded along, each step becoming harder and more difficult than the last. Finally, he stumbled through the front door and collapsed in a heap across the stone floor. The hour was early on this Sunday morning, and the hall deserted. The entryway was still quite dark; only a haze from the early morning light illuminated the tragic figure.

A guardian angel must have been watching or perhaps a fairy godmother as a tiny sprinkle of good luck settled upon the Severus that day. It was Filch that found him. Wandering about as he made his early morning rounds, the squib's beady eyes fell at once upon Severus's exhausted frame.

The wizard's body lay motionless on the stones, his strength completely gone. He could not have lifted his head if he'd wanted to. Checking as best he could to see if the professor was still alive, the caretaker decided to immediately fetch Dumbledore. Filch returned quickly with the headmaster and with the help of Hagrid, they managed to move Snape into the hospital wing.

The jostling movement as they lifted him onto a conjured stretcher caused a moan to escape from Severus's lips. "Headmaster," he demanded weakly. "Wh-what's happened? Is Andrea safe? I saw the Muggle homes … all destroyed …"

"Severus, please, just rest. It is a long story, and you must listen," Dumbledore began to explain as he patted the man's arm. "Yes, I am afraid it is unfortunate. There have been a number of casualties, but more importantly, your _death, _as it were, was never reported to the Ministry."

"No! I must … return … Andrea—"

"Settle down, Severus. You must rest and recover." Verbalizing his thoughts, Dumbledore continued, "I believe the Death Eaters have intentionally kept your death a secret hoping the ministry will be fooled into believing they have no other choice but to give in to their demands. As it is, the attacks on the Muggle communities are still in the planning stages. I think we should be thankful that the Ministry has managed to delay the attacks. They have chosen procrastination in the hope that circumstances will change. But, the Death Eaters still hold the reins, and their intent is quite clear. They want to destroy the infrastructure of the Muggle government, and in the eventual chaos that will remain, they intend to take control. The Ministry Aurors have a plan, but … perhaps —"

"What? The attacks – not … successful?" Severus stammered, still trying to absorb the news. "But I saw … the burnings … so many houses … all gone …"

"The blackened area that you observed on your way back to Hogwarts was caused by a large forest fire – one that was accidentally started by the Ministry. Unfortunate as it turned out, the fire was the result of a damaged Muggle electrical station. I understand that the Death Eaters were quite pleased by the Ministry's error." Dumbledore frowned at the irony and shook his head in disgust.

"Albus, you don't understand. It's not just a group of Death Eaters. It's the Dark Lord. He's back." With a rush of adrenaline caused by a sudden surge of anger, Severus struggled valiantly to sit up. "We have to act now. He's weak. We could kill him if we act _immediately_." Panting, Snape described the horrors he'd witnessed and of Voldemort being kept alive by living off of another man's body. "He wants an heir, and he'll stop at nothing to … force … Andrea …" He couldn't speak anymore. The images of his wife's rape burned through his mind like Fiendfyre.

Shocked by Snape's revelation, the headmaster sat down next to his professor's bed. This was the worst possible news. Finally, Dumbledore sighed and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. "As useless as this sounds, Severus, I am sorry. At least we know Voldemort will not harm her. He needs to keep her alive if he intends to produce an heir."

"Headmaster," Severus pleaded. "I must … _we_ must find her."

"No, Severus, we can not risk it. Not yet. We have to consider the consequences. If Voldemort's henchmen convince the ministry to act, we will have a Muggle genocide on our hands. It must be stopped. Now," Dumbledore paused as he looked at Snape over the top of his half moon glasses. "I still believe my initial idea was a good one. The only way to stop this is to prove to the Ministry that you are truly dead. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Snape's reluctant one word answer came with a heavy sigh. Why must he always play the puppet?

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore continued, "I see no other alternative. You must take the potion again. But this time, you will be in my care. You should not have to worry this time about any harm coming to you when you are asleep."

"I'm not worried about _me_," Snape snapped angrily. "I told Andrea I'd come for her in three days. I'm not sure she can last any longer. You're so bloody intelligent; can't you figure out some way to find her?"

"I'm sorry, Severus. I already have the Aurors out looking." With a fatherly pat on the back, Dumbledore tried to appear hopeful. "I promise I will do everything within my power to assist, but you have to do your part first." The headmaster slid a familiar vial into Snape's hand.

Too tired to argue, Severus drank the second bottle of the Draught of Living Death and fell asleep almost immediately. The second dose worked much faster than the first as it mingled with the leftover potion in his system, the appearance of death overtaking his body within seconds. With Hagrid's help, Dumbledore gently wrapped Snape's sleeping form in a blanket, the cloth taking on the unsettling appearance of a shroud. When ready, the headmaster Apparated with the Potions master's lifeless body directly to the Minister's office.

Cornelius was understandably overjoyed. Snape's death released the ministry from their obligations and the Death Eater's overwhelming threat of destruction. Together, with Dumbledore at his side, Fudge announced the good news to the waiting press.

As soon as Fudge's announcement reached them, cheers of joy erupted from the small group of reporters hovering outside the minister's office. They'd risked their lives to bring the story to their readers, and now as the announcement was read out, the journalists were ecstatic, knowing their subscribers would be clamoring to hear the story. Unfortunately, as Dumbledore prepared to leave, a second headline was about to break.

Several masked wizards had popped into the hallway directly outside of Fudge's office with wands drawn. Although Siegfried was still among them, a new group leader had emerged. It was obvious to Dumbledore that the Dark Lord no longer trusted Siegfried as second-in-command. After the grave mishandling of Snape's demise, Siegfried had been punished. Malfoy was now the newly chosen leader.

Like a preening peacock, Lucius strutted arrogantly into Fudge's office, his signature cane absent. Dumbledore wondered whom he thought he was fooling. Shocked and frightened by the still disguised intruders, the nosy, news hounds still managed to find a spot close to the open doorway to take out their dictation quills and parchment.

The reason for the Death Eater's visit soon became clear. The Dark Lord had a dire message for the Ministry, and Lucius stepped forward to deliver it. "I see you have found the body," Malfoy announced as he spoke from behind his mask. "That is unfortunate. But I'm sure you realize that this small misfortune will not deter us. We will continue to fight for what is ours. You may have won this round, but we will win out eventually."

"Get out!" Fudge yelled. His bravery was bolstered by Dumbledore's presence. "Get out of my office before I call the Aurors!"

"I wouldn't bother. We'll be on our way soon."

"What do you want?" Dumbledore asked bluntly.

"Just to confirm our suspicions, and now that we've been assured of Snape's death, we have one more joyous bit of news to deliver to your eager fans." He turned and looked over his shoulder at the reporters all of them staring eagerly back at him. "We still have Snape's widow as a guest. You see, she's agreed to marry … one of our brotherhood." There were gasps from the onlookers in the room.

"You'll never get away with this," Dumbledore threatened quietly.

Lucius smirked and lifted his head disdainfully. "Since she's staying with us of her own free will, there's nothing you can do. And you can be sure we're taking very good care of her. She'll make a perfect addition to the Slytherin bloodline," Lucius announced to the small group. "Well, it's been a pleasant visit, but we must be going. Thank you so much for your fine hospitality." Those were the last words he uttered before Apparating with the other Death Eaters out of the office.

Dumbledore was not happy. He stared at the spot the masked wizards had recently vacated and ignored Fudge and his panicky demands for action. Instead, Albus absentmindedly patted the sleeping body in front of him as if trying to offer comfort. The only positive thought that the headmaster could muster was that Severus had been unable to hear Lucius's remarks. In his potion induced brain, Snape had avoided the unpleasantness. Yet as Dumbledore considered his next move, his face grew somber. He'd have to tell Severus the bad news, and he wasn't looking forward to it.

xxxxxxxx

For the next three days, Severus lay hidden in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, sleeping deeply through the effects of the second dose, while Dumbledore and the order members tried vainly to search for Andrea. The trail, it seemed, had been well hidden. The headmaster suspected the standard Fidelius charm was at work to cover the location of Voldemort's stronghold, but Albus wondered if the Dark Lord had made himself the secret-keeper. Entrusting one of his followers to do the job was not typical of Voldemort's paranoia, and without that weak link, Dumbledore and his team had no way of breaking in.

During this time, Voldemort continued with his routine daily visits. Andrea maintained a coma-like state that defied the Dark Lord's efforts, but Voldemort was determined to plant his seed, and if Andrea never woke up, too bad.

Russell, too, found it hard to cope. His experiences as an undercover wizard had not prepared him for tasks such as these, and as he watched, he noticed no improvement in Andrea's condition. He tried to visit her, but there was no response to his love filled whispers. Vainly, he tried to get her to eat, but she had no interest in food. Her heart was broken, and she was failing fast.

Even the Dark Lord was at a loss. He needed her to sustain his child, but it looked like the frail female would die long before she produced his offspring. Then, he had an idea.

xxxxxxxx

On the morning of October 24th, Severus slowly awoke for the second time from his death sleep. Madame Pomfrey had just laid her hand on the Potion master's forehead, when he suddenly blinked and gasped for air. Inhaling deeply as his heart raced, Snape's eyes began to see.

"Welcome back, Professor." The nurse smiled down at him. "You're right on time. It's been three days exactly – down to the minute. Now, you need to rest. I'll get Dumbledore. He wanted to know as soon as you woke up."

"No need, Poppy, I'm right here," Dumbledore announced as he suddenly appeared in the ward, quickly walking up to Severus's bedside.

"Headmaster …" Severus said groggily as he tried to lift his leaden body sit up.

"Albus, keep it short, he needs time to recover," Poppy warned.

"Yes, my dear. This won't take long." Dumbledore gave her a placating sweet smile.

"Where … where is she?" Severus asked. The effort to speak was almost too much for him. Weakly, he rolled on his side and tried to sit up. "What's happened?"

"Just rest, Severus," Dumbledore replied calmly pushing Snape back down on the bed. "I am sorry, but we have not heard from her, and we have been unable to locate the mansion."

Struggling, Severus tried to sit up once again. "_No! No!_ Dear God, what kind of incompetent imbeciles do you have working on this? Are all the Aurors … idiots? _Help me get up!"_ he cried. The sudden burst of anger had stripped him of energy, and he fell shakily back on the bed.

"Calm yourself, Severus. We are doing our best, but you should not distress yourself. You need to conserve your strength." Dumbledore patted Snape's arm consolingly. "I think the mansion is protected. Most likely they used a Fidelius charm, or we would have discovered the location by now. The Aurors are searching for the secret keeper – if there is one – but at this point we have no answers."

"Albus, you must let me go with them! I know where the mansion is … just let me … get … up …" Severus gasped. Struggling to catch his breath he paused before glaring fiercely back at Dumbledore. "We must find Andrea before the Dark Lord kills her!"

Poppy had been watching and signaled to Dumbledore that it was time to go. He nodded at her before turning back to Snape.

"Do not worry, Severus. They will find her. In the meantime, you must rest." After he had finished speaking, the headmaster turned away and swept out of the hospital ward leaving so fast that Snape was unable to reply.

"Just_ rest_, Professor," Poppy admonished, echoing Dumbledore's words. "You need to give that potion time to wear off." In an effort to comfort Severus, she patted his hand, but he tensed at her touch and pulled his hand away. "Have it your way, but if you get out of that bed, I'll tie you down. And don't think I won't."

Severus growled and lay back down. It was useless to fight them and the potion. He needed time. Closing his eyes, Snape felt the exhaustion overtake him, and he once again fell asleep, but this time it was a natural sleep as his body slowly returned to the land of the living.

xxxxxxxx

The Ministry Aurors searched every square foot of the Riddle estate looking for the mansion, yet they found nothing but open pasture. Trying a new tact, they prepared to Apparate near the groundskeepers quarters, not far from the main building. The Aurors had discovered that the old Muggle groundskeeper had conveniently left on holiday. The man had been gone for the last four weeks, allowing the searchers a base for their operations.

Although they had been searching for the last six days, the situation did not change. It appeared to be a vacant estate with no buildings other than the groundskeeper's cabin. Then, on the morning of the seventh day, the mansion suddenly reappeared.

It was a suspicious turn of events. Why had it appeared so suddenly? Had Voldemort wanted them to discover it?

Cautiously, they entered the old mansion, expecting wards and protective spells at every turn, but nothing prevented their access. Amazingly, it was totally unprotected. Slowly, they searched downstairs, moving from room to room as they looked for traps. The kitchen had food strewn about, and dirty dishes remained piled high on the counter, but the area contained no other signs of life. It appeared that the Death Eaters had deserted the house just hours before.

Continuing their search, they crept upstairs and began to look in the bedrooms. Carefully, they checked each room until finally, they located the prize. In the back of the house, they found Andrea, still curled up on the bed in her wedding dress. She wore a blank expression and hadn't even noticed that they entered her room. Her face was pale and gaunt, but it was her eyes that shocked them. The sky blue orbs were wide open, but strangely vacant. The hollow disks remained unfocused as she stared hauntingly into space.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been leading the expedition and was immediately called to the back bedroom. There he gently examined Andrea and found that, at least on the surface, she did not appear to have any injuries. Her mind, however, was another story.

Perhaps, Kingsley thought, Voldemort needed Andrea to be rescued. Dumbledore had shared with him the horrid news of the woman's treatment under the dark wizard's care. Could it be possible that the Dark Lord realized the risk? Had this been the reason that the Death Eaters left the mansion unguarded? It was a possible answer. Voldemort wouldn't risk her death, or his chances for an heir, so he might have done the only thing that made sense – leave her to recover. He could always retrieve her later.

The team quickly departed the manor and returned with Andrea to the Hogwarts hospital wing. With great care, Kingsley carried her in his arms and set her down gently on one of the beds where Severus and Dumbledore waited, having been informed of their imminent arrival. As they entered the wing, Severus walked to her bedside as fast as his weakened condition would allow.

"Oh thank God, you've found her," Severus rasped in a slightly shaken voice. "But … she's not _dead _is she?"

Madame Pomfrey had just finished an initial diagnosis and answered sadly, "She's in a coma, Severus."

His face seemed to crumple with emotion as he stared at her limp body. Slowly, he reached out and tried to take her hand, forgetting himself in his agitated state. Dumbledore's wand immediately struck out and blasted his hand away.

"No, Severus, you forget," Dumbledore stated curtly, his usual soothing tone now gone.

"I-I'm sorry … I just wanted to …" Severus took a deep breath and stood tall next to his wife's bed, looking down anxiously at her pale face. He would always have to remember that they were not a normal couple. Without the Anasazi cure they would forever be a danger to themselves and the wizarding world.

"It is perfectly understandable, Severus." The headmaster shook his head sadly. He did have a theory, however, and began to speculate. "I believe her condition is not caused by a magical spell, but rather a reaction to losing you. When you did not return in the three days that she expected, she must have thought you were dead. Andrea is grieving for you, and she is quite weak. I am afraid we might lose her."

Snape came as close to Andrea as he could and slowly reached out before placing his hand on the pillow above her head, careful not to touch her. "How can we revive her?" he asked.

Madame Pomfrey was right there and pulled the headmaster to the side. Privately, she conferred with Dumbledore. "We need to get through to her that Severus is still alive. Albus," she whispered, "maybe a shock would be a good thing."

Dumbledore considered this. "Perhaps, perhaps. But we can't risk it here at Hogwarts again, at least not indoors. Let's take them outside on the grounds."

"What?" Severus was just starting to understand. "What are you thinking?"

"I believe a jolt might pull Andrea out of her grief. If we let you hold her, just for a few seconds, untreated, perhaps she will come out of this."

"_YES! _Of course!" Severus's eyes lit up like lanterns. "What are we waiting for?"

"With caution, Severus," Dumbledore warned. "We do not want a disaster on the grounds, nor do we need to call this to the attention of the Ministry. Once she is awake, she can work the curing spell, and you should be able to touch her normally."

"Understood, but I may need a few moments." Severus thought, _**to hell with the earthquakes**_. "I won't leave he side till she comes around. Let's go." As usual, Snape was impatient, but this time understandably so.

With ease, Shacklebolt lifted Andrea off the bed, and in a small parade of hope, they carried her outside past the Quidditch pitch and into the open.

"This is far enough," Dumbledore announced to the group. "I think this should work."

With a fatherly tenderness, Shacklebolt put Andrea down on her feet, before easing her into Severus's waiting arms. The instant his hand touched her, the wind picked up and the ground began to shake. In that same moment, the Snapes disappeared from the field.

Severus was beginning to long for this place – this strange world and its beauty. The planets appeared in different positions than their last visit, and the darkness of night was upon them, but this was still their own private universe. He gazed into Andrea's face, and with the gentlest of touches, he brushed his lips on her cheek. The response was immediate. Her eyes fluttered open, and a glorious smile appeared on her face.

"Ah, you have returned to me," Severus sighed, his voice like liquid honey and filled with relief. It had been so long since he'd gazed upon her smile and felt her skin against his cheek that he was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. She had done it to him again – breaking through his practiced control and throwing him into this unfamiliar but loving place. With a soaring heart, he crushed her to his chest as several hot tears stung his eyes.

"Spicy, are we in heaven?" Andrea asked in a small but awe-filled voice.

"No," he answered, his response unusually tender, "but close. I needed to get your attention."

"Then, we're not dead?"

"No, not yet," Severus laughed, but he quickly added, "We have to go back. You know the routine." Concerned for her weakened condition, he frowned and looked carefully in her eyes. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," he said and lifted his eyebrow.

"Oh God, I've missed you," she replied. "And I love it when you do that."

His lips curled into a smirk in acknowledgement, but then he grew serious.

"Come now. Let's do it," he said firmly.

They pushed off and fell heavily to the ground, landing hard on the sod, neither one of them strong enough to break their fall.

Always prepared, Madame Pomfrey quickly brought over a wand and placed it in Andrea's hand along with a small sandwich. "I thought you might need these."

Nodding with relief, Andrea placed the Anasazi spell on the sandwich, and then with a gasp, she realized the sandwich was made with tuna. _**Tuna?**_ She sniggered. The whole situation soon became very funny. In her weakened condition, the joke seemed to take control of her. Giggles and laughter seized her body as she sank to her knees, hoping to find some relief, but she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh my. Severus is going to love this," she whispered conspiratorially to Madame Pomfrey. Again, Andrea began to convulse in laughter.

Completely mystified at the woman's reaction, Madame Pomfrey just shook her head. "I would think so," she stated.

Severus was still picking himself up off the ground with some needed help from Shacklebolt when he glanced over at his wife. What on earth had gotten into the woman? Had she gone completely mental? Andrea was literally exploding with laughter. As he witnessed this inexplicable behavior, Severus could only shake his head in disbelief.

"Here, Professor. It's ready for you." Madame Pomfrey handed him the sandwich, and then stood expectantly beside him, waiting.

With a scowl, Snape's upper lip curled up in distaste. Taking the item by the tip of just one finger and his thumb, he sniffed the food and then shuddered. So, that was why his wife was bursting with merriment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his wife trying desperately to smother another set of giggles as she watched him, a dazzling twinkle of mirth glistening from her eyes.

"You know," he said, grumbling irritably under his breath, "I think I'd rather eat Newt hearts." Only Andrea got the joke, and her laughter bubbled up once again, floating across to him like a bundle of bright balloons. Her laughter was contagious, and Severus found himself forcing back a chuckle. Inevitably, he ate the sandwich. It was swallowed pretty much whole, the resulting grimace of displeasure causing his wife to erupt in a fourth round of giggles.

Poppy laid her hand on Severus's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, thank you, but I may vomit," he said in jest and then looked sideways at Andrea. It was time to stop her outbursts, and he knew exactly how to do it. He was going to kiss her and kiss her hard. It would be a proper kiss that would take her breath away. At least that was what he had intended, but as he started toward her slowly, he stumbled, his strength failing him. From where he had fallen to his knees, he reached out his hand and demanded, "Get over here, wife."

She was already on her way, and in her exuberance, Andrea smacked into him like a wrecking ball, tumbling them both to the ground.

"Well, you seem to have recovered." His smirk immediately appeared.

"Oh Severus," Andrea sighed, her expression changing to one of utter relief, her eyes filling with tears. "I thought you were dead. I really did." And then she smiled again and wrinkled her nose. "You smell awful!"

"Well, what do you expect? I've been playing the part of a corpse for a week!" As he held her on top of him, he proceeded to kiss her firmly on the lips, feeling a pent up desire filling his soul. But he held back, realizing where they were and who was watching.

"Don't stop," Andrea whispered and shuddered in relief. She pulled him closer and buried her head in his chest.

"Ahem," Dumbledore interrupted. "I think our little experiment was successful. Would you not agree, Poppy?"

"I think it's time we get these two back to hospital. A thoroughly good rest will do the trick," she replied, turning to the couple still piled up on the grass. "Come on now, you two. Get up," she ordered.

As they struggled to their feet, they surveyed the area around them noticing, thankfully, that the lawn and grounds didn't seem too damaged. There was a small crack in the earth and a few limbs broken on some nearby trees, but most importantly, no one was hurt. It was time to count their blessings.

Uncomfortably, Severus turned toward Dumbledore and made a respectful bow of his head. "Headmaster, I need to thank you. I don't know what to say."

"No thanks required, Severus, but I was hoping you two could return to your classes on Monday. We've missed you. With the weekend almost upon us, that will give you a few days to rest."

Glancing at Andrea, Severus waited, but she quickly nodded in agreement. "That seems to be a 'yes.' Now if you don't mind, we'd like to return to our apartment. I've been told I need a bath."

"And a shave," she beamed up at him.

"Hmm …" Severus frowned and then countered, "You don't smell like a flower garden either, _my dearest_," he smirked as he drew out the last two words in a drawl, "unless your garden is full of skunk cabbages."

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, "it just occurred to me. You can not go back to your classes yet."

Severus was puzzled. "Why not?"

"Because," Dumbledore replied quietly, "the Ministry and Voldemort still think you are dead. If they find out you are alive, this whole thing will happen all over again."

Severus narrowed his eyes slightly but did not reply.

"How close were you to finding that potions cure you were working on a few weeks ago?" the headmaster queried curiously.

"I'm somewhat close, but it needs testing."

"If you can develop a reliable long-term cure, then Voldemort would not be so tempted to recapture you. Until you do, you two will have to go into hiding. I am sorry, but I do not see any other way." Severus frowned as Dumbledore continued, "You will have to work in your lab and stay in your apartment by the potions office. At all costs, you must stay out of sight. Andrea, you should be able to come and go – with discretion. I will come and see you tomorrow, and we can discuss our options, but for tonight, take your meals in your apartment."

After glancing at his wife, Severus replied, "We understand, Headmaster."

"We were lucky this time," Dumbledore said putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Perhaps, it will not turn out as well the next time. Prepare yourself, Severus. Now that the Dark Lord had returned, there is much more to come."

**A/N:** **How are you liking it so far? Again, let me thank my faithful beta Fainting Fancies. And all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Arquero333, and animalwriter.**

13


	13. Chapter 13 Deception

**A/N:** _**M rating. This chapter contains a mature scene.**_ _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 010212**_

**Chapter 13 – Deception**

The walk back to the school had never seemed so long and difficult, but after the painful trials of the last few days, the Snapes found the slight hardship to be easily endured. It was but a minor inconvenience, a mere smudge on the surface of their new lives. It simply didn't matter. Doggedly, Severus pulled Andrea along beside him while she attempted to keep him to a manageable pace.

"Severus, will you slow down? This is not a military march. You're going to kill the both of us." Andrea's worry flashed dangerously across her face like a beacon.

"Enough. I do not need the services of a mother hen." Snape's brow had become splattered with sweat from the effort of the uphill climb, and his breathing rattled in his chest like a baby's toy. Despite his weakened condition, his talent for sharp replies was in top form. Yet as he glanced down at Andrea and he couldn't help but smile.

The small clash of personalities continued to spark every few steps, but they both seemed to enjoy the challenging dialog. Andrea could see Severus was pushing himself far beyond the allowances of his current condition, and his efforts to dodge her insistent words of caution drained her small store of patience.

"Hey! Why the big rush? I've just been gifted with the knowledge that my new husband isn't dead after all, so I sure as heck don't want you to expire right before my eyes." Andrea pulled on Severus's arm, and in response, he slid his arm protectively around her waist.

"Why do you always have to shield your speech with weak imitations of a word? Just say 'hell' if you mean it," he smirked as they came to a side path. The short, almost invisible segment of trail disappeared into the stonework of the school just below the dungeon windows. "This way," he gestured with his head, reluctant to remove his hands from Andrea's side. "It leads to a hidden entrance. Do you still have the wand Poppy loaned you?"

"Yes," she answered, pulling it out of her tattered wedding dress. "Isn't that funny? A wand maker without a wand of her own – relegated to using a borrowed one."

"Give it to me," Severus requested firmly, holding out his hand. His arm was still wrapped securely around Andrea's waist.

"Yes, master," she answered with a smirk, her eyes playfully staring up at his stubble-covered chin. Holding the device a few inches from his fingers, she teased the wand so that it leaped conveniently into his hand. "You wish is my command. Ask and I will obey."

"Keep that thought. I will make use of your offer …" he paused and flicked the wand at the stones near the ground. "At an appropriate time."

A sharply inclined spiral staircase opened up before them only a few steps from the wall. It was decorated at the top with several flickering torches that lit the way only partially into the dark void below.

"Now, then," Severus motioned, "My bride shall go first."

"Aren't you going to carry me over the threshold? Or do you just want me to tumble down the steps ahead of you?" Andrea hesitated at the top of the steep stairway. Try as she might, she could not see the bottom.

"Indeed, I think the latter would suit my wishes. A nice, soft, witch pillow would certainly be a pleasant way to break my fall. You may proceed." Severus motioned with the wand, but Andrea caught a glimpse of a smile on his angular features. He was having trouble suppressing his good mood.

"Okay, if you insist." Gingerly, she made her way down the steps as Severus followed close behind. As they neared the bottom, Severus's hand reached out over her shoulder, the short willow wand extending into the darkness beyond. The twitch of the wand was hardly noticeable, at least not until the torches of his office exploded with a towering ripple of flames.

"There, now. You have arrived home," he stated smugly and then pushed her inside.

"Oh, so you've decided _for us_ that we'll be living in your apartment? I thought we talked about this before the wedding. You said—"

"I said we'd live here at the castle. I never said where." His eyes glittered with anticipation as he waited for her reply. "I think I will keep you in the dungeons where you belong." His hands had slid around her waist again, and he possessively pulled her tight against him to illustrate his point.

"I believe you have that backward, my dear husband. As every new groom should know, you will need to obey your bride's every wish, and I think …" Andrea tilted her head up to look at him. "I think we shall live in the land of sunlight."

"Sunlight, my arse." His voice had taken on a seductive lilt as he lowered his lips to her cheek. "I see we have much to discuss."

Andrea's eyes closed as she relished the feel of him in her arms. Yes, she thought. There were many things that they needed to unravel, but there was plenty of time for that. "Perhaps we can talk about it tomorrow."

In the flickering orange of the torchlight, he never noticed the flush that had bloomed on her cheeks, but he felt the heat. Unfortunately, the reddening of her complexion arose not from desire but instead from fear. She couldn't face the idea of being close to any man at the moment – even the man she loved. The memories were still too fresh.

Usually a very perceptive man, Severus somehow mistook Andrea's reactions as simple shyness. Without hesitation, he pulled her into a deep kiss and then led her to his apartment.

"Would you care to use the bath first?" he offered, "I think I can wait just a few more minutes." His long, slender fingers touched her cheekbone and then traced her oval face down to her lip. Like a flower after sunset, Andrea turned her head aside and lowered her eyes.

"I'll sit right here till you come back," he said softly, his tone full of meaning.

Nodding wordlessly, Andrea left him sitting on the bed as she retreated to the bath chamber, her silence was only reinforcing Severus's previous assumptions. His wife must simply be returning to her earlier bashful state. The two were still not completely comfortable with each other, he thought, but she'd warm up to him again soon enough. Hearing the hot water flow into the tub beyond, he began to relish the anticipation caused by the slight delay. Patience had its rewards.

After more than an hour, Andrea finally emerged from the bath, her body wrapped modestly in an oversized towel.

"I don't remember those towels being so large," Severus drawled as he placed his hand on the knot above her breast.

Deftly, Andrea recoiled, taking a half step backward. "I conjured it. I hope you don't mind. Yours weren't … well, they were pretty small."

"True, however, if you're finished with it, we can remove the item."

"Ah, I think it's your turn for a bath," she replied. Without further comment she quickly turned her back and moved away toward the bed.

"As you wish. I'll only be a moment," he assured her, his eyes glowing with heat. Sweeping away, he left Andrea alone, her body still tightly wrapped in the fluffy, cotton towel.

After he'd gone, Andrea went immediately to bed. Her body was suddenly overcome with exhaustion. Thankfully, she surrounded herself with the warm quilts and waited for Severus to join her. It was such a relief to be safe once again within the walls of Hogwarts, but as she lay naked beneath the sheltering blankets, she began to shiver. The pain she had tried to suppress returned with a vengeance, the pale skin of her face hinting at the trauma of her recent past.

Only a few minutes had gone by before Severus appeared next to the bed. With a deeply furrowed brow he looked down at Andrea's gray complexion, his features etched with worry. In one liquid movement he was sitting beside her. Ever so gently he began to stroke his wife's cheek.

"Tell me," he said.

"What?"

"What did they do to you?" He leaned closer and brushed a stray lock of hair from her temple.

Trying to avoid answering, Andrea murmured, "Hmm, don't worry. I'm fine."

"No, you are not. There was blood in the bathtub and on the towels. That's why you conjured a clean one. You had soiled the rest." The words were not at all rough, but the tone revealed his irritation at her concealment. "I found them in the hamper. Is this your menstrual cycle?"

With a sigh, Andrea answered, "No, it's not my cycle. It's just a small cut. I'll be fine." There was a slight edge in her voice that signaled a warning. Then, her head turned away from his hand.

Severus was not a man to be put off so easily. Entering on his own side of the bed, he got in and slid his arms around her, his hands carefully gathering her body to his warm chest.

"Where did they hurt you?" he whispered in her ear, attempting to uncover the truth.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. I'll be okay in a few days."

"Silly woman," he said, his impatience at her stubbornness laced with worry. "I can heal you. Let me see it. If there are complications, Poppy can—"

"No. I'm okay. Really. It'll heal." She turned her back to him and curled up under the covers.

"Please," he insisted softly, his pressure unrelenting. "You must show me."

"NO!" Andrea hissed back. "Don't – please, Severus. Just … just leave me alone." Pushing his hands away, she slid over to the edge of the bed, but then her emotions began to escape. She started to cry, the tears spilling silently at first, before increasing in size and dimension until they flowed noisily down her cheeks, finally falling as oversized raindrops upon the pillow. Struggling to suppress the tidal surge, she began to shake as she bravely tried to conceal the pain.

This was not going to be easy. Pulling Andrea onto her back, Severus slowly moved his hand down over her belly. Although she let him do it, her body stiffened forcing her to look into his piercing, ebony eyes. They locked gazes, and although he abstained from intruding on her thoughts, he could almost feel her fear. With a soothing touch, his hand caressed her abdomen in a circular motion before moving down between her thighs. When he moved his fingers between the folds of her sex, she grimaced. Immediately, he pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood.

"Damn Merlin's soul!" he hissed. "You _must_ let me see."

"No, please. I'm sorry … I'm so sorry," Andrea whimpered. "I tried, but … I couldn't stop him. You don't know. He just … he kept coming – night after night. He … he didn't care – he enjoyed it. I didn't want to do it." Opening her tortured soul to him, she began to sob in gasps that took the breath from her lungs like a thief.

As hard as it was for him to hear, her words confirmed what he had already suspected. And she was wrong. He did know. He knew _exactly_ what kind of demon the Dark Lord was.

"You mustn't cry. It is not your fault. Andrea, listen to me," he said turning her face gently to meet his eyes. "You did nothing wrong. I can heal you. But you have to let me look at you."

She had never seen his black eyes so filled with concern. They were literally shining with love. And there was more. Andrea could sense a deep strength radiating from him. It raised her spirit as easily as the wind lifted a feather. Was it a miracle? Was he there as a gift from the gods, or simply the other half of her soul? The half that made her complete?

_**Trust**_, she thought, "All right, do it."

Nodding, he turned away and tried to think. "I need to get my wand. My old one should be … here."

With a long arm, he reached out and found it in the drawer of his bedside table, the handle slapping smoothly into his palm. Lifting it, he rolled the object in his fingers gently to gauge its usefulness, hoping the tool had not lost the special bond they had once shared. He was not disappointed. In its eagerness to again serve its master, the black wand had trembled in response to Severus's own magical touch. Waving it lightly, the tip began to glow with a bright bluish radiance. The familiar instrument felt quite comfortable in his hand, allowing the powerful magic to course through his arm and into the wand.

"Now, you will let me see." Gripping the shaft, he pulled back the covers.

Obediently, Andrea spread her legs, but the shame made her cringe.

After making a thorough examination Severus discovered the source of the bleeding. It was not a minor cut. Instead, it was evident that the Dark Lord had made his mark; the damage was so horrible that Severus felt a white hot anger rising up like bile in his throat.

"That evil, bloody bastard," he hissed angrily. "Someday, I'll destroy him."

"Don't – don't think of him now."

"Why not? He did this horrid mutilation," he replied. "It looks as if he clawed you apart. What could he have done to cause this kind of damage? God, he so enjoys other people's pain. But fortunately, it appears that only the vaginal wall has been injured. It doesn't look as if he's hurt your cervix. Here, let me heal it for you."

With practiced skill, Severus worked the wand up and down the torn flesh and repaired the damage to perfection, but he wondered what destruction the evil despot had caused to Andrea's mind – damage that Severus could not heal.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please —"

"Hush now," he whispered firmly, laying his wand carefully back down on the table. Using his arms and body to further her recovery, he melded himself to her form and waited.

"Just give me some time," she mumbled.

"As much time as you need, my princess. You must leave it behind you."

His long arms became a cradle as they slipped ever so gently around her body. This time she did not stiffen, but instead he felt her body relax and cuddle into him like a child. It wasn't long before the tears started to flow once more, but this time it was a healing release.

"Just let me hold you," he told her quietly, his soft voice drifting unstoppably into her ear – not that she wanted to halt it. "I'll take care of you. We'll be together, forever. We are one, you and I."

Comforted as she had never been in her life, she fell asleep in his arms.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until late the next morning that Severus finally awoke. The covers rustled subtly in a muted fashion as he tried to extend his limbs. His body was in vital need of movement, and his thin frame had become incredibly stiff from inactivity. As he tried to flex his sinewy muscles to get them to stop aching, he was careful not to touch the sleeping form of his wife. Quietly, Severus slipped out of bed and stretched again, realizing how long it had been since he had eaten any food. He was famished. Perhaps he could arrange for some food to be brought in.

Slipping into his office, Severus saw with relief that alarge tray of food had already been delivered by the elves, most likely on Dumbledore's orders. It appeared as an eerie déjà, reminding him of the first night Andrea returned from America. Now, however, there would be no loving union to seal their love, and Severus wondered how long it would be before his wife recovered from the Dark Lord's heinous acts.

Driven by the unusual hunger, Snape devoured a good portion of the feast, and then prepared a small plate of eggs and toast for his wife. Hoping Andrea was awake, he brought it back into the bedroom for her.

"Missy," he said in a commanding voice. "It is time to rise. Breakfast is here."

"Mmmmpfff," Andrea said sleepily, drawing the covers up over her head.

"You need to wake up and eat something."

There was no response from the lump in the bed, so Severus decided to use his wand. With a flick and a sweep, the covers were flung back to reveal Andrea's curled up form.

"Ah, that's better. Now, up you go!" he urged her softly before proceeding to levitate her limp body into the air.

"_Nooooo!"_ she groaned, grabbing wildly for the covers, which were just out of reach.

"No, you can't have them," he snickered, lowering her back down. Then with a little swirl of his wand, he dropped her onto the bed.

"Okay, okay," she gave up with a yawn and rose to a sitting position on the edge of the mattress.

He handed Andrea the plate, laden with food, and as she proceeded to take a few small bites, he stood over her watching. Slowly she lifted one small forkful at a time into her mouth.

Severus was worried. Andrea's appetite did not appear healthy, and he wanted to make sure she didn't fall asleep before finishing. In a silent vigil, he stood over her, occasionally dropping his gaze to look at her naked curves exposed by the recently removed bedding.

Balancing the plate on her knee, Andrea returned his gaze while she nibbled, smiling up at him between bites. He, too, was almost naked as he stood before her, his maleness covered only by his briefs. It was his intention to show himself in a non-threatening manner, thus alleviating some of her fear of the male form. Hoping his plan would work, he crossed his long arms casually across his chest, providing a magnificent view for her appreciation.

"There," she said when she was done, shoving the plate back at him. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, but you didn't finish your toast," he said, his eyes glittering as he tried to keep a straight face.

"It's soggy. Besides, I'm still tired." She lay back down on the bed and pulled the thick patchwork quilt over her head before drifting off to sleep.

Smiling, he nodded his head satisfied that she probably needed the rest. He left her alone and then went to get dressed. After buttoning up his frock coat, it occurred to him that Andrea had not worked the spell that morning for their cure, and now that she was asleep, it didn't make sense to wake her. But the situation did remind him that he, too, needed to learn the words to the spell. She might not always be in a position to produce the incantation, and as he understood it, either of them could place the spell for the other.

Caught up in his thoughts, Severus was just about to leave for his potions lab when Dumbledore knocked at his office door.

"Good morning, Headmaster. You'll have to excuse my wife. She is very much in need of rest and is still in bed."

"Oh, that's quite all right," he answered. "Besides, I really needed to talk to you alone."

Severus motioned for Dumbledore to take a seat, and as the old wizard settled his robes as best he could in the stiff wooden chair, they started discussing strategies.

"Now, what do you have in mind? We need to be very careful with what we say," Severus began. "Some bit of truth is essential."

"Yes," Dumbledore replied thoughtfully. "I have been thinking about that, and I have a plan that shouldn't be all that risky. It is critical that we maintain the ruse that you are still the Dark Lord's servant and spy. Unfortunately, after your recent escapade, he may be having second thoughts. Keeping that relationship alive, as you are well aware, is our top priority."

Snape placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose and held them there as if holding back a headache. "And how do you want me to do this?"

"Severus, you need to leak some information, something that Voldemort really wants to know – a truly big tidbit." Snape winced when Dumbledore said the Dark Lord's name, wondering when – if ever – he'd get over it.

"I will _not_ offer the two of us as weapons again," Severus fumed. "And I refuse to let Andrea near him. It's far too risky. You must understand; she was treated very badly by that devil. I will not go into details, but let me assure you, that I will not rest until he's dead." Severus paused and tried to calm himself, collecting his thoughts before he continued. "Perhaps we could provide some information about the Philosopher's Stone."

"No, I must not be allowed anywhere near it. The stone must be protected at all costs." Dumbledore stroked his beard as his mind worked on another alternative. "By the way, Severus, can you take over the night shift again, if you're feeling up to it?"

"Of course. I trust you know I can stay hidden." Albus nodded, his mind wandering.

They fell silent for a few moments, both of them deep in thought, before Severus lifted his index finger. He had an idea, although he was a little reluctant to discuss it. But he knew it was the best solution.

"Headmaster," he began, "there is the possibility that Andrea might … be … ahem ..." A slight flush appeared on Snape's face as he struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"Yes, Severus?"

"Sir, I could inform the Dark Lord that she is … how shall I say … having his child …" Severus cleared his throat in his embarrassment and looked at the floor.

"Is it true? Is she pregnant with Voldemort's child?" Dumbledore frowned, his question posed with a clear bit of dread.

Severus frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure she really is pregnant, but she hasn't had her cycle since, I think, mid-September." He took a deep breath and flicked his eyes warily at the old man. "And I did something rather … well, something I'm not really proud of that week before we were married."

"Oh, Severus? Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yes," Severus confessed. "I gave Andrea a fertility potion for a wedding present, but I didn't tell her what it was." Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. Surely Snape had a good reason for such a bold move, and the headmaster thought he knew why.

"It was a calculated step," Severus sighed. "If she became pregnant, then no one could dispute my claim. She'd be marked as mine." Dumbledore remained quiet, but he was listening intently.

"Normally, it wouldn't have been a matter for concern, but we both took it the night _before_ our wedding. Then, we took advantage of the … um … evening … so to speak."

"Go on."

"The variation that I brewed is a long-term potion and lasts an entire month, but it _starts_ working immediately and is most potent in the first six hours after drinking. As you know, most fertility potions are much slower acting. The Dark Lord might have been fooled into thinking he was … mating with Andrea at the most opportune time for the potion to work. In actuality, I am the most likely individual to have … ahem." Severus cleared his throat and began to pace across his office. "What I'm trying to say is this: if Andrea is pregnant — and I say _if _— then I am very confident that she is having _my_ child, not the Dark Lord's. But what bothers me is that Andrea and I had only that one opportunity after drinking the potion, and Voldemort has had many. From what I understand, he had his way with her every day she was held captive."

"Severus, I'm so sorry."

"Yes, well," Severus replied as he struggled with his embarrassment. "I still think I'm right, and that I am the father – if she is with child. But, my point is that the Dark Lord doesn't know the truth. I could tell him he is, and I think his ego would confirm it."

"Can you have Andrea check with Madame Pomfrey soon? That way we know if this is even a possibility."

"Yes, I'll suggest it. She should see Poppy anyway after what she's been through," he replied before pacing again, his fists clenching in anger. "I hate this … this position I've placed her in. Andrea should never have been put in this danger. She never asked for this, and it almost seems like a game, as if its some sort of crazy race."

"Well, since I am fully aware of your brewing skills, I think you will be the winner."

"There is one more fact in my favor." Frowning, Severus continued, "Andrea and I both took the potion. The Dark Lord did not. Even though Andrea is the common element, the Dark Lord clearly has the disadvantage."

"Yes, I agree," Dumbledore nodded wisely. "That will be our card to play. If you appear eager to share this information, he will think you are still his loyal servant, but you have to convince him that you had nothing to do with your escape from death. It just happened – you got well or whatever seems appropriate. I do not care what you tell him – a spell that backfired. In any case, you must find that long-term potions cure. Make that your absolute highest priority. If you can prove that you are no longer a threat, Voldemort will give up on the weapon idea and – this is very important – the Ministry will leave you two alone."

"Headmaster, I must ask – no, I must demand that you allow me to tell Andrea about my being a spy."

"Severus—"

"Wait. You must hear me out. I had to say some very awkward things in front of the Dark Lord, and I do _not _want her to think I'm a Death Eater again. I believe she trusts me now, but I won't risk losing her. I'm sorry, but I just won't do it."

Dumbledore peered at Snape over his half moon glasses. "I think that is unwise at the moment. She is too vulnerable. If Voldemort would be able to read her thoughts, our whole operation would be in jeopardy."

"She is already suspicious and knows too much. You must reconsider—"

With a sudden gift of an idea Dumbledore asked, "Do you think you could teach her Occlumency?"

"Hmm … perhaps. I could certainly try. At least I could educate her on what not to do, like looking him in the eyes. I think she already might know Legilimency or some form of it as I've suspected she's used it on me a couple of times. If that's true, she's halfway there."

"If she can be taught Occlumency to a degree that could pass Voldemort's scrutiny, then yes, you can share you assignments with her. But until she is trained, you must keep her ignorant."

Severus frowned for a moment before nodding reluctantly and tented his fingers before glancing at Dumbledore with a hopeful expression. "I have one more request, Headmaster. I have never asked you this, but if Andrea _is_ pregnant, do we need to leave Hogwarts? Would you let us stay here and raise our children? We could pay extra for room and board."

"Yes, yes, of course, Severus. We are a family here. Hogwarts is the perfect place to raise children. Don't worry about the room and board for now, but I must check with the board members."

Severus nodded, but he was very relieved. Hogwarts was his home, the only real home he'd ever had. All he ever wanted was right here in this school. Why couldn't the outside world just leave them alone?

xxxxxxxx

After Dumbledore had gone, Severus sat behind his desk and began to contemplate his next move. Unfortunately, the effects of the draught had suppressed his usually keen mental state. He was, admittedly, still very tired, and he would have to take great care in his actions for the next few days. There was no doubt that the sleeping potion had stolen his resources, but there was no alternative now but to wait, and he knew it would take quite some time before it completely wore off – time that Snape did not have to spare. He felt as though he could sleep for a month.

Wearily, he let his eyelids droop for a short moment of self-indulgence before he forced himself to address his task. As he drummed his long fingers on the rough-hewn, wooden desktop, he remembered that he had not taken any of the Anasazi cure yet that morning. That would have to be addressed first.

Far from being disturbed at the inconvenience of the situation, Severus realized that this was a perfect opportunity to try the new experimental potion he'd been perfecting. Making a quick trip to his lab, he procured a small bottle, a mixture he called _Potion 213,_ before proceeding to his bedroom to find his wife. Fortunately, there was no need to wake her. She was already standing in front of the closet trying unsuccessfully to find some wearable clothing in her husband's wardrobe.

Noticing Severus's silent form standing in the doorway, Andrea began to address her concerns. With a resigned but disappointed expression, she sighed and held up the tattered set of robes she had discarded onto the floor only hours before. "My wedding dress is a mess. I hate to say it, but I think I'll have to throw it away. It's a bit past the _Reparo_ stage, I'm afraid."

"Well," he replied, trying his best to be kind, "it served its purpose."

"I suppose," Andrea replied sadly, fingering the shredded bodice.

"It was quite … attractive at the time," Severus remarked awkwardly, knowing she was disappointed.

"Yes, but I need clothes. How am I going to get back to my apartment? I should have thought to keep a change of clothes down here, but it's a little too late now." Just as she had done the day before, Andrea had simply wrapped herself in a towel after her shower and now stood before him with a frown on her face.

"Perhaps one of my dress shirts would do? You could transfigure it."

"I could, but maybe I'll call Minerva. She already knows you're still alive, so we wouldn't be revealing any secrets, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind getting me a set of robes."

"Or, you could just go as you are – naked. I'd like that." Severus's lips lifted slightly at the corners in appreciation of his own wit. Taking a long step forward, he approached her, but then stopped as he felt a slight breeze stirring in the previously calm air of the dungeon bedroom.

"Oh no," Andrea frowned. "I didn't treat your breakfast."

"No matter. I was hoping we could try one of my experimental potions." With a distinct flourish, he brought out the bottle and placed it squarely on Andrea's bedside table. "Drink half. I'll finish the rest."

"Oh good. If it's poison, we'll both die."

He answered with a straight face. "Or we could turn into a pair of mooncalves."

"Mooncalves …" Andrea laughed and then unscrewed the square topped bottle. "What an imagination." Tentatively, she sniffed the contents with interest.

"Why must you always sniff every potion I give you?" Severus questioned irritably.

"Just call me curious," she answered and then proceeded to wink at him.

"I'll call you a saboteur if you don't hurry up and _drink_ it," he answered, crossing his arms as he tried to fathom his wife's train of thought.

Then, his own curiosity at her unusual method of analysis tempted him to watch her. At first she sniffed the air from a few inches away, her eyes tightly closed to increase her concentration. But soon she brought the bottle right under her nose and inhaled a full, deep breath of it.

"It smells something like fresh earth or maybe rotting leaves. It's not unpleasant exactly, but … um … not pleasant either. I suppose you wouldn't care to share with me what's in it?"

"Confounded woman. Will you just get on with it?"

"Okay, then." Swirling the contents of the small bottle as if she had a wine glass in her fingers, she observed the liquid's light, golden color. Without further delay, she drank her half of the contents before placing the bottle back on the table.

It was Severus's turn. Without the slightest hesitation, he drank the rest.

Andrea concentrated, trying to sense any changes in her body, but she felt exactly as before. "Severus, I don't feel anything."

"That's exactly what you _should_ feel. Potions do not always require the imbiber to immediately feel a reaction. In fact, it is far more likely that you will never notice a change. Potions often make subtle intrusions on the body, intrusions that can be extremely powerful."

"You know, you never did let me continue our potions lessons."

"And it is exceedingly likely that I never will. It was quite clear to me from our first attempt at instruction that you do not have the predisposition. Your skills for brewing leave much to be desired. If I recall, your stirring method was a bit unorthodox."

Without waiting to hear her inevitable reply, he slipped close to her again and lifted his hand tentatively to touch her cheek, but the wind began to swirl around them. Then it stopped. And then in a stutter it started again, like a light switch turning on and off every few seconds.

"Hmmm …" he said, a puzzled expression appearing on his face.

"Well, that's not too bad. It's a start," Andrea said optimistically.

With the list of ingredients and notes he'd written clutched in his hand, he sat down on the bed deep in thought. Andrea knew she would need to give him time to think, so she wandered into his office and found a tin of biscuits in one of the bottom drawers of his desk. Severus had learned his lesson. Never again would he be caught without a snack in his office.

Retrieving one of the biscuits, she performed the cure and then held it out to him.

"Come on, eat it," she said teasingly as she dropped the towel that had been wrapped securely around her body.

"Hmmm, yes, I suppose I might," Severus murmured, his eyes scanning her naked curves appreciatively. Then, in quite a predictable fashion, the corner of his mouth twitched in the avoidance of a grin, followed by the now familiar lift of his eyebrow.

Watching him silently as he ate the biscuit, Andrea felt a yearning for him. It warmed her tummy like a shot of Fire whiskey, but it also frightened her. It had been only a very short time since their return and after all that had happened, how could she possibly be ready? But as she thought about it, she realized that it didn't matter how she felt. She loved him, and she knew he wanted her. She could do this – for him.

With a determined resolve, she seductively placed her hands on her hips and waited. As soon as he'd swallowed the last crumb, he reached out to touch her, and she returned his overture. Sliding her arms around his shoulders like a pair of snakes, she straddled his crotch and bounced provocatively onto his lap.

"Perhaps we should wait," he said, his arousal evident as he slid her across his legs.

"I'll be honest. I'm going to try, but I can't promise you that I'll go through with it," she replied, kissing him on the neck. _**So far, so good,**_ she thought.

At least she'd warned him. She knew it was probably natural to experience fear or revulsion of sexual intercourse after her treatment by the Dark Lord, but she also felt guilt. And there was another conflicting emotion: desire. The key to it all seemed to come from Severus's eyes. The black, glittering tunnels calmed her in a way she hadn't anticipated, but it also excited her in a wicked combination of lust and love.

"Oh God, you are a little minx," he murmured as he buried his face into her neck.

At first eager, they fell back on the bed, but then Andrea felt herself stiffen. A dark cloud arose in her mind like smoke from a deadly forest fire, but she tried hard to ignore it. She wanted to please her new husband.

Severus's breathing was coming in short gasps. "You must tell me if you need to stop …" he managed to say through the fog that enveloped his mind.

At last, he was upon her again, and it felt so right. Kissing her with an unstoppable hunger, he almost didn't hear the small whimper.

Immediately, he pulled away, his eyes wide. "_No!_ You are _not_ ready. You mustn't do this."

"Do what?" Andrea asked innocently.

His eyes flashed with pain, as he suddenly understood. "It is not my desire to force a woman to have relations. And your desire to lie … to lie just to please me is … it's _worse_ than disgusting. I'd be a damned, bloody beast if I attempted … Oh God, if I would have—"

"But, I want to," Andrea interrupted. "It's okay. I'll get used to it."

"_Get used to it?"_ he spluttered wildly, his eyes in a shimmering fury. Sitting up abruptly, he pulled his lips back to reveal his crooked, slightly yellowish teeth, his look of rage mixed with astonishment and hurt. "_No, you will not!_" he replied and then lunged for his wand on the bedside table. Twisting his body, he pointed the tip at her head.

"Severus! What … what are you going to do?"

"Remove your memory. Hold still. I'm going to Obliviate you," he announced as if it there was no other option.

"_NO!_ You can't. I won't let you. I don't want to—"

Holding the wand directly at her forehead, he hesitated. For one, long moment, he stared at her with pain-filled eyes.

"Please, I don't want to forget." Ignoring the wand, Andrea pushed his arm out of the way and then fell against his chest. "I want to remember how much you meant to me then. How I dreamed about you all that time, and how your memory kept me alive. Don't take that away from me."

At first, he didn't move, his confused brain trying to make sense out this emotional quagmire. It was dangerous, foreign territory, and it seemed there were no quick answers. Feeling her warm body clinging to him like a cat stuck in a tree, he realized there was only one solution. Laying the wand harmlessly on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and silently answered her plea. He would never wash away her memories against her will.

"Please, Severus. I want to try. I promise I'll stop you if …"

"If I hurt you?" he said with an ache in voice.

"You would never hurt me," she whispered back.

A small stab of fear crept into his soul at the sound of her words, and he prayed that he would never have to prove her wrong.

Then, as he held his bride, all other thoughts fell away, and they made love for the first time since they were married so many days ago.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until late in the day that Severus finally found an opportunity to speak with Madame Pomfrey on the possibility of Andrea's pregnancy. Upon further reflection, he realized that it would be a grave mistake to ask his wife to go to the nurse. This was not the time to force Andrea's thoughts back to her recent ordeal, and any pressure on his part might cause her to misunderstand his eagerness. Unfortunately, he still needed to know if his hunch was correct. In the end, he decided to ask Madame Pomfrey himself.

Stealthily, trying to stay out of sight, he approached the nurse's office, finding her working at her desk doing paperwork.

"Excuse me, Poppy. May I have a moment of your time?" he asked.

"Why yes, of course, Severus. What can I do for you?"

"Ahem," he began awkwardly, clearing his throat. "I need to understand something. Would it be possible … well … that is to say, could my wife … ahem—"

"Is there something the matter with your wife, Severus?"

"No, no … if I might … please, let me be clear. I need to know. How soon can you tell if a woman is with child?" he asked, his voice clearly showing his discomfort.

"You mean from your wedding day?" she asked him directly.

Severus was a bit embarrassed but answered her question, "Well, shall we say a week or so before that."

"Severus, I can't tell until at least four to six weeks have gone by," Madame Pomfrey warned. "It's been about four now since Andrea's return from America, so I wouldn't get your hopes up. You know, sometimes it takes years for a couple to have a child."

Severus lifted his eyebrow, and cleared his throat. "Well, thank you for your time." Briskly, he turned and began to stride off toward the wing entrance, his cape billowing behind him in his haste. As Madame Pomfrey watched him go, she shook her head, wondering why he was so eager. Well, it wasn't her job to make judgments.

xxxxxxxx

That following week after much research, Severus discovered a way to contact the Death Eater Siegfried Goyle. Through one of his old contacts, Snape learned that Siegfried was working with a warehouse security service in the London area. After several attempts and using various addresses, he finally got word to Siegfried that he needed to send a message to the Dark Lord. Although suspicious, Siegfried agreed to forward the letter. Certainly, it was not desirable that Siegfried was the intermediary, but Severus had no choice.

In a coded message, Severus described to the Dark Lord how he'd woken up in a cave and then returned to Hogwarts where he had once again fallen ill. He further explained that it was not until a week later that he'd fully recovered. Even though he was taking a chance, Severus then gave Voldemort the happy news that Andrea was pregnant. Snape couldn't wait the additional few weeks to find out for sure, as he needed the Dark Lord to trust him again. With any luck, Andrea wouldn't find out about the deception.

Almost immediately, Siegfried sent a message back, directly from the Dark Lord, thanking Severus for being such a loyal servant and giving him instructions to take care of the Dark Lord's wife. It was imperative she have a successful pregnancy. Clearly, he was holding Severus responsible, but Snape was elated knowing the ploy had worked. He was now free, except that he still needed that long-term potion to work. It had to convince the Ministry that the two Snapes were once again safe to be together.

There were other worries. Severus believed that the Philosopher's Stone was becoming even more vulnerable. His suspicions with Quirrell were growing, but Severus kept his thoughts private, telling no one except Dumbledore. Neither one knew about the connection between Quirrell and the Dark Lord, but they did suspect the Dark Arts professor was interested in the stone. As a result, Severus began to follow Quirrell around in an obsessive attempt to catch him in the act.

As the end of October approached, Dumbledore decided to tell the Ministry that Severus was, indeed, alive, even though there was still no final potions cure. This caused much concern among the administrators, and it was only with Dumbledore's intense persuasion that the Snapes were allowed to stay together at the school.

As October passed into November, an evil chill descended on the school. Every night since his return, Severus had patrolled the third floor corridors completing his watch, and there were nights he thought for sure he'd heard something. As he paced, his mind wandered, reflecting on the events of the last few weeks. Halloween had been a circus, with the appearance of that troll, and Severus thought for sure Quirrell had something to do with it. And then, of course, the trio of troublemakers – Hermione, Ron and Harry – was somehow involved. The big question was, were they in league with Quirrell?

As he walked, Severus's mind drifted back to his past. Harry's father was an arrogant fool who had never obeyed the rules when he'd been Severus's classmate. Was Harry like his father? The resemblance was striking, except for his eyes. Those green eyes were so much like Lily's – it pierced him to the bone. Remembering how the Dark Lord had murdered Lily, right in front of the boy, Severus could only feel anger and guilt as he knew he'd been the cause. That was more than ten years ago, but the pain was still fresh in his mind. There was so much death, so many hurt lives. Would it all start up again? Would he and Andrea continue to be pawns for the Dark Lord?

Andrea was slowly recovering from the trauma of her abduction, but it was a slow climb. Although Severus did his best to keep her mind occupied on other matters, the horror of those tragic days in the Dark Lord's clutches had taken its toll. Knowing it was probably a bad choice, Snape decided to withhold the details of his late night patrols and his suspicions of Quirrell. Andrea had accepted the excuse that he was simply working late in his lab. Working on the potions cure was certainly a top priority, and she hadn't questioned him on it. Andrea didn't need the extra stress of knowing about the Philosopher's Stone and the Dark Lord's probable obsession with it.

Occlumency lessons, too, would have to wait. In her delicate mental state, Severus was concerned Andrea wouldn't be able to handle the stress. It was a tough choice, one that Dumbledore had certainly not sanctioned. But Snape was not deterred. If delaying her involvement would help her heal and protect her from further trauma, he was all for it. Perhaps, he thought, she'd feel better by Christmas. In any case, he felt sure he'd know when she was ready.

xxxxxxxx

On a gloomy November night as Severus performed his duties, he cursed himself, remembering the events of the day. He'd noticed Quirrell leaving lunch early, and in an attempt to follow, he'd heard a commotion up on the third floor. The three-headed dog had been barking furiously, clearly revealing that someone had been snooping for the stone. Severus was sure of it, but after a quick check of the protected room, he'd found it empty – except for that demon dog. _**That blasted beast. **_How could a man watch all three heads at once? The creature had managed to plant its teeth on his calf, resulting in a mangled right leg. And now, as he patrolled the corridor on his watch, the blood oozed down his leg. The ferocious pain had caused a bad limp, forcing his normally nimble steps to a slower pace.

Severus grimaced as the bandages on his leg pulled on the wound with every step he took. He never should have let Filch attend to it, and to make matters worse, the arrogant Potter boy had seen him in the teacher's lounge. The child menace had been spying on him! Once again, Snape came to the conclusion that Potter was in league with Quirrell.

Yet it just didn't make sense. It was true that Potter was just like his father: always breaking rules, always lying. But why? Why would Potter do such a thing? And why would Quirrell trust an eleven-year old boy?

As he limped along, Severus muttered under his breath, "That little spy …" Surely the child wouldn't tell Quirrell about the dog bite. But if he did, it would be a warning to Quirrell that Snape was _on_ to him. Severus knew he'd have to be more careful.

xxxxxxxx

Early the next morning after his watch, Severus came back to his apartment and undressed in the dark. The couple had yet to decide on a permanent residence and hadn't moved from the dungeons, the added security of the place allowing him more freedom and access to his potions lab, however, he knew Andrea was restless. She wanted them to move back to her quarters, yet he was reluctant. Perhaps, with time, she would forget about moving and come to feel the dungeons were her home.

Snapped out of his musings by a rustling noise, Severus immediately became alert as he heard Andrea moving about under the quilts.

"Where were you?" Andrea asked her voice liberally laced with a dose of suspicion. It was almost two in the morning, and she was very worried. Yes, her husband had a habit of staying out late, working in his lab or walking the halls, but he'd been coming home late every night – unusually late, even for him.

Avoiding her gaze, Severus replied vaguely, "I've been working late ... in the lab."

"Yes, but you need your sleep, and you've been up late every night since we returned."

"It is not your concern. Besides, I enjoy working at night. It's quiet, and I can get so much more accomplished."

He reached over and gently laid his hand on her cheek. Then, after sliding on his faded, old gray nightshirt, he got into bed and pulled the covers over his legs. As he did so, the sheets scraped painfully across his wound, forcing a groan to escape his lips. The deep gash had opened up again, causing blood to ooze onto the cloth. Of course, Andrea heard his suppressed cry and lit her wand to investigate.

"Severus, what's the matter?" she whispered, her voice filled with concern.

Once again, he avoided her gaze, suspecting she knew Legilimency. It was crucial that he hide his thoughts. He just couldn't risk telling her.

Searching for a plausible lie, he answered, "I must have pulled a muscle in my leg."

Frowning, Andrea quickly grabbed the sheet and tore it out of his hands. He groaned as the sheet chafed over the open wound, the skin barely covered with the soaked bandages. With wide eyes, she held her lit wand over his leg. As she attempted to keep it steady, her heart skipped a beat. Unable to control her reaction, she gasped as she stared at the huge cuts.

Grimacing, Severus grabbed the sheet back angrily to cover it up. "It's nothing – just a scratch," he hissed. "Leave me alone!" With a quick withering glance, he turned his back to her and fell silent.

Stunned by his reaction, Andrea froze; a thousand things turned over in her mind. She'd seen his acid tongue in action many times, but rarely did he lash out at her like this.

"Turn off that blasted light," Severus ordered coldly. "I'm trying to sleep."

With a swift flick of her wrist, she extinguished her wand. "I don't know what you're playing at Severus, but that leg needs attention. If you don't get up right now and go to the hospital wing, I'll call Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey to come and get you."

Turning over, he glared at her. "I said _leave me alone_. What are you, a simpleton? And quit interfering. I can take care of myself." Then in a slightly softer voice he added, "I'll go see Poppy tomorrow morning."

He was through discussing it. In a silent rage, Severus rolled over and turned his back to her.

_**Why was he doing this?**_ she thought, her eyes smarting as the hurt stabbed her. He rarely acted like this with her. Yes, he could be so moody, sometimes brooding for days about silly things, but he always confided in her, didn't he? It just didn't make sense. She suspected it was something he didn't want her to know, to protect her perhaps, but she wasn't going to stop until she got to the bottom of it.

Reaching over, she grabbed the sheet away from him again. Then by placing both of her hands on his shoulders she was able to hold him down. Quickly, she relit her wand.

To say Severus was furious was a complete understatement. It was almost as if she'd awakened a dragon. He bared his teeth and glared at her like a demon from hell.

Andrea glared right back, her eyes wide with righteous concern. Severus surely didn't know her very well if he thought she was going to leave this alone.

"_I said_ I'll go in the morning," he replied, his voice as icy as a glacier.

"That's a _bite_. I can see the tooth marks. What on earth happened to you?"

"_Nothing _and quit _snooping_. Just _leave me alone, you meddling fool_," he spat back at her.

_**Okay**_, she thought, _**get an infection, get gangrene, let them cut your leg off, what do I care?**_ She extinguished the light and turned over in a huff. _**Snooping, meddling fool!**_ _**How dare he say that?**_ His words hurt as never before, the tears springing forth as they hotly cascaded down her cheeks. Why had she left herself so open, so vulnerable to his barbs? It was just that she loved him so. _**Blast that man!**_ Well, he'd won this time. She thought she knew him – those little verbal insults were usually teasing, but not tonight. This time he'd gone too far.

Severus, on the other hand, was glad she'd finally let it go. The last thing he wanted was to have her find out about the stone or know that Dumbledore believed that the Dark Lord was after it. She couldn't know that it was hidden right here at the school, and that he suspected Quirrell. Severus needed to protect Andrea from all that. She'd been through enough, and he loved her so much. Even now, he laid awake and listened to her breathing. He'd do anything to protect her – even if it meant he had to push her away.

**A/N:** **Hopefully the rewrites have been making the story better. Feel free to comment. Again, let me thank my faithful beta Fainting Fancies and all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, and animalwriter.**

21


	14. Chapter 14 Expectations

**A/N:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 010212**_

**Chapter 14 - Expectations**

The weak light of day came much too quickly on that dismal Saturday morning. Severus had awoken early, as usual, leaving Andrea undisturbed in the bed beside him. After so many late nights patrolling the third floor corridor, Snape had worked himself into a frightful state of exhaustion. The lack of sleep along with the left-over symptoms from his ingestion of _Draught of Living Death_ had left him dangerously close to collapse, but he would never admit it, refusing to waste even a single moment on lazy indulgences.

As Severus dressed, the searing pain of his mauled leg slowed his progress, but he reaffirmed his decision to stay away from the hospital ward. It was essential that the blasted beast be kept a secret, and surely if he appeared with an unexplained leg bite, the entire school would soon hear about it. Poppy could keep secrets, but there were always eavesdroppers.

Instead, the Potions master retreated to his lab and attempted to heal the wounds himself. Even though he was fairly adept at magical healing, Snape's tired mind failed him that morning. His debilitating weariness overwhelmed his usual abilities, thus making the task a much longer job than he expected. Even after he'd finished, his stride was still marred by an unsightly limp.

By seven o'clock, Andrea had finally flushed the sleep out of her eyes and gotten out of bed. Sick with worry, she hoped Severus had been smart enough to visit Poppy as he'd promised. His wound had looked particularly vicious, and it could only lead to infection or permanent injury. While combing out her hair, Andrea's mind flooded with a plague of questions. How had he gotten that bite, and what kind of creature had inflicted it? Could it still be in the castle and, most importantly, was Severus still in danger?

Knowing that she'd be risking Severus's wrath, Andrea decided to go after him. Perhaps direct confrontation could shame him into going to the hospital ward. If she incurred the end of his waspish tongue in the process, then so be it. It wouldn't be the first time, and God willing, it would certainly not be the last.

Heading out into the corridor, Andrea made her way toward the Great Hall. By the display of house colors adorning the walls, it was obvious that the first Quidditch match of the year was upon them, and Severus was sure to be in attendance. Andrea knew the game wasn't scheduled to start until eleven o'clock, so she went to search for him elsewhere.

Having no luck in his lab, Andrea decided to try the hospital wing next, but again, he had evaded her. This fruitless journey was beginning to look like a fool's errand, but as she contemplated her next step, it suddenly dawned on Andrea that Severus had not had his breakfast cured.

Sadly, she began to wonder. Had he wanted to avoid her? Was her failure to find him a planned result? If so, why? The odd set of circumstances had piled up more suspicious questions than answers. Eventually, she decided the best thing to do was to go to Dumbledore. She hated to admit it, but she needed help. Luckily, he was in his office.

"It is so nice to see you, my dear," he greeted her in a gentlemanly fashion before taking her hand. As always, a twinkle of mischief played about his sparkling blue eyes.

"Albus, have you seen Severus this morning?" There was no time for chitchat. She needed to get right to the point.

"Why no, but I imagine he is working in his lab," Dumbledore replied as if nothing at all was amiss. "Or perhaps he felt it necessary to give his Quidditch team a last minute word of encouragement." Even though the headmaster knew that Severus had been watching the third floor corridor the previous night, he had no reason to believe that anything was wrong. But now with Andrea's appearance, he became curious. Slyly, he turned the inquiry back in her direction. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," Andrea began. "He forgot to take his cure this morning, and I was worried." From out of her robe pocket, she pulled a small containment bubble. The small bubble of air held a blueberry crumpet fresh from the Hogwarts' kitchen protected by a stasis spell.

"If you give it to me, I will make sure he gets it," Dumbledore offered helpfully.

"I suppose, but …" Andrea wanted to say more, but she changed her mind. Instead she settled on a polite response. "That would be nice."

The headmaster searched her eyes with a piercing directness knowing there was much more she wanted to say, but she avoided his glances and quickly looked away.

"Was there anything else, Andrea?"

Staring past Dumbledore out of the window behind his desk, Andrea silently weighed her options. If she revealed her discovery, she would surely risk Severus's anger, and yet the act of concealment might actually harm him. There was also the possibility of considerable risk to the students if a dangerous creature was, indeed, loose on the grounds. That prospect was not at all an acceptable outcome.

Nodding her head, Andrea made a decision. "Yes. It's about Severus. When he came to bed last night, he had a large wound on his leg with these awful serrated cuts that looked just like teeth marks. Oh, Albus, it was so horrible, but he wouldn't even let me touch it. He … he was trying to hide it from me. I think, well, do you know what might have happened to him?" Frowning, her eyebrows forced a little 'v' to appear in the middle of her forehead.

Andrea's revelation was news to the headmaster. Thinking quickly, Albus couldn't help being a bit disappointed. Severus should have had more sense. How could the man have allowed himself to be bitten? In any case, it was incredibly foolish to have shown the wound to his wife.

Without answering, Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and tossed in a pinch of Floo powder. It was time to fetch Severus and unravel this mystery. Wherever Severus had been, he'd immediately heard the summons and stepped through the Floo.

"You called, Headmaster?" he asked politely. As he entered, his eyes fell upon Andrea, and his expression quickly turned unreadable, erasing all emotion.

"Severus, Andrea tells me you have forgotten to eat your crumpet this morning," Dumbledore admonished as his eyes stared intently at Snape. The statement was an inquiry as well as a warning.

"Yes," Severus addressed his wife. "I … should have awakened you … before I left." Without an apology, he slowly reached over and took the small bubble bag from where she'd laid it on the desk, purposely avoiding her gaze.

In the midst of the couple's awkward exchange, Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and addressed Severus like a concerned father. "You really should take care of that leg. Andrea is quite worried, and rightly so." Severus made no response. Undeterred, the headmaster continued. "Thank you, by the way, for assisting Hagrid with Fluffy yesterday."

Andrea's mouth dropped open in astonishment. _"Fluffy?"_

"Yes, I suppose you might not have heard. Hagrid has acquired a three-headed dog. From what I understand, it is quite nasty." The headmaster flicked his eyes meaningfully up at Severus, but there was absolutely no change in the man's demeanor. Snape's face seemed carved in stone. "You know Hagrid," Dumbledore added with a small chuckle, "always finding a new pet."

Andrea narrowed her eyes and looked suspiciously from Albus to Severus. Whatever story the headmaster was spinning, she wasn't buying it. There was much more to this tale than either one of them were willing to share. Looking directly at Severus, she replied, "Yes, he does seem to have a very strange collection." He hadn't moved.

"I'll have the bite attended to. Thank you, Headmaster," Severus promised respectfully, bowing his head a minute fraction.

Unable to help himself, a mischievous grin appeared at the corners of Dumbledore's mouth. Pointing his wand he said, "Severus, don't forget to _eat_ the crumpet."

Frowning, Snape looked at it. Almost disdainfully, he took a small bite.

"Well, enjoy the Quidditch match today." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and began to study some letters. In the awkward silence that followed, the Snapes both understood they had just been dismissed. There would be no more discussion that morning. Retreating toward the door, Andrea left first followed closely by Severus. The uncomfortable stillness followed the two as they progressed down the steps.

Upon reaching the entrance, Andrea turned to confront her husband. "I don't know what you two are up to," she accused. "But I don't like it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he answered with a detached air, looking away down the corridor.

"You know exactly what I mean. I don't understand why you're trying to hide this from me." Then with a sudden insight she added, "Does this have anything to do with that Potter boy?"

Immediately Severus's head spun around, his eyes flashing with anger. But he realized his error and quickly looked away.

"That's it, isn't it?" she said triumphantly. "Or part of it."

"Whatever dastardly conclusions you've dreamt up in your overly inventive mind are too ridiculous to deign a response. And it seems I need to be blunt for you to understand, so let me make this perfectly clear. It's none of your goddamn business," Severus spluttered, his voice wickedly calm. Yet his visage was on fire as he glared cruelly down at her. Then to punctuate his statement, he crushed the half-eaten crumpet in his fist before throwing it distastefully onto the floor. With a final wicked sneer, he turned and marched away down the corridor his black robes swishing across the stones like a vulture's wings behind him.

Shocked was not a bold enough word to describe Andrea's reaction as she stared at the broken remnants of the cure that now lay smashed and unwanted on the floor of the hallway. As if in whiplash, the pain of his action caused her to shudder violently as she took a step back. He actions had proved his statements to be all too clear. Forlornly, she looked down the now deserted passageway and attempted to blink away the onslaught of hot, stinging tears that forced their way onto her cheeks, but it was impossible. In a daze of confusion she fumbled for a morsel of sanity, but there seemed to be nothing left to hold onto.

Swallowing hard, Andrea bent down to pick up the pieces and realized again what a mysterious man she had married. Deep down she knew his words were designed to keep her away from the truth, and as her tearful reaction subsided into deeper thought, her curiosity grew even hotter. This was not the end of the discussion. Not by a long shot.

xxxxxxxx

Filled with self-pity, Severus attended the game alone and afterward returned to his office to think. Closing his eyes briefly, he cursed to himself, still seething with turmoil as he reflected on the events of the afternoon. Tilting his chair slightly, his tired frame rocked backward toward the wall, the old wood creaking in displeasure under his abuse.

Before the encounter in Dumbledore's office, he had hoped that Andrea might join him at the game. But after his disgusting performance in the corridor earlier that morning, he knew the seat next to him would be empty. He had no one to blame but himself. Somehow, he knew he had stepped over some unseen line when he'd thrown down that crumpet. Why had he been such a fool?

With a clouded expression, he thought about the play of events that occurred at the match. It all started with Quirrell's jinx. The evil act had forced Severus to utter a counter-curse to save Potter's worthless life. But somehow during the episode, Snape's robes had started on fire, burning the calf of his left leg. After all the speculation, the facts seemed to finally come together. Severus realized that the man had been trying to kill Harry – _Harry wasn't in cahoots with Quirrell, but rather Quirrell was trying to kill Harry Potter._ But why? What impediment would Harry have to Quirrell's acquiring the Philosopher's stone?

Severus realized that the Dark Arts professor had been responsible for the jinx, but would Dumbledore believe him? The headmaster knew about Snape's desire to teach the Defense against the Dark Arts class. Perhaps the old man would simply think he was jealous, not realizing the danger.

Even though Severus knew that Dumbledore trusted him, he wondered if perhaps the headmaster might still carry some doubts. Hopefully Albus understood that Snape would never go back to his old ways. After an entire decade of mulling over his guilt and regret, Severus realized that the lure of power from the Dark Arts had literally poisoned his life. It was true that the mistake with Lily had been the jolt that forced him to change sides, but Merlin knew it had been a costly mistake.

It was no use. No matter how hard Severus tried to push the memories out of his mind, they always came back with a vengeance. And now, that blasted Potter boy was a constant reminder.

Leaning forward onto his desk, Snape put his head in his hands. His entire body felt like cement. He was so very tired.

Drifting again, Severus's thoughts moved back to his wife. The meeting with Albus and Andrea earlier that day had been a complete disaster. Snape hadn't told the headmaster about his encounter with Fluffy, but the old man had come to his aid and covered for him anyway. Knowing how disappointed Dumbledore was in Snape's behavior, Severus gritted his teeth.

Slouching back in his chair, Severus wrapped himself up in his cape. Exhausted, he closed his eyes, and promptly, a vision of Andrea appeared. She was smiling devilishly up at him with the sun glistening in her hair … her golden red hair. God, she was so beautiful, and he needed her so much. Why had he been so stupid? There was only one solution. He had to apologize, but what could he say? Perhaps he would simply tell her a small portion of the facts. Trouble was, indeed, brewing, and she might have even guessed that much, but she couldn't know the details. In the end, she would just have to trust him.

As the November afternoon drew to a close, a blanket of darkness rolled inevitably into the dungeons to find the Potions master fast asleep. It wasn't until the clock in his office struck six that Severus awoke with a start. With a bit of irritation, he realized he must have dozed off. It was almost dinnertime. Sighing, he became conscious of how hungry he'd become, having skipped both breakfast and lunch.

Snape rubbed his eyes. The action seemed to clear his thoughts, and in the process his cunning Slytherin mind presented him with an idea. When meeting Andrea in the hall, he would act as if nothing had happened, and surely, by the end of the meal, everything would be back to normal. She knew how tired he was. Perhaps she would simply forgive his outburst, and they could continue as before. Quite pleased with his plan, Severus swept toward the door with a confident stride. For the first time in days, his ugly mood lifted.

xxxxxxxx

After the meeting with Dumbledore, Andrea had gone back to her own apartment adjacent to the wand workshop. The Snapes had been using Severus's rooms for their new home since their return, but she had yet to permanently move any of her belongings. She'd been trying to convince Severus to move up to her apartment instead, but they seemed to be at loggerheads on the subject. It was just as well, she thought. Perhaps her dreams of a happy marriage were just that – fading unattainable dreams.

With heartfelt longing, Andrea's mind floated back to the long talks the two had enjoyed last year by the fire. Although Severus had been distant at first, the intellectual discussions had brought them together and led their relationship into a tight bond. So why was this year so different? They'd been through so much together, experiences that should have brought them closer together, and yet they seemed more distant than ever. What did she really know about Severus and his past? And what made him so moody? She knew about Lily and about the Dark Lord's attack against his childhood friend. What she didn't understand was his time with the Death Eaters, his motivation and what exactly him to change sides.

For over a week now she'd felt sick with worry, the illness coming in waves, but she kept quiet about it. Severus would think it was a weakness, and so she lied. It was a vicious circle. The more she worried, the sicker she became, each new suspicion resulting in yet another wave of nausea. Concealing the symptoms, she tried to figure out a way to get him to open up to her. Yet, it was obvious that she'd have to be the one to take the first step and confront him again. She couldn't let this go on. Somehow, she'd have to find a way to make him talk to her.

Sighing, Andrea looked at her watch. It was almost dinnertime. Like every other day in order for them to act like other married couples or even to exist in the same room, Severus would have to eat something she had 'cured.' Today's meal was no exception. The fact was especially true, as he'd hardly eaten any of this morning's preparation. But would he even want it?

Flinging a pinch of Floo powder into the grate, she called down to the kitchens and asked one of the elves to bring up some biscuits and tea for him to eat later. When they arrived, she placed them on the table in front of the fire in her own sitting room and added the spell. Then, as if in response to her worry, a wave of nausea flooded her senses. The resulting dizziness forced her to retreat to her bedroom, not having enough strength to return to Severus's apartment. Hopefully, he would look for her here.

Filled with confidence, Severus arrived in the Great Hall, his eyes searching for Andrea as he limped forward toward the staff table. Both of his legs hurt now. One was aching from that blasted bite, and the other was searing from the confounded burn. Frowning, he realized at once that Andrea was not in her usual spot, yet he sat down next to the open seat anyway and waited, his ever-watchful eyes staring like a Muggle searchlight out over the crowd.

Halfway down the table of troublesome Gryffindor students, Harry Potter and his two fellow conspirators sat blissfully enjoying their meal. Although Snape was relieved that the arrogant child was safe for the moment, he wondered why the boy was so happy. Most likely it was due to the afternoon's Gryffindor win of which Severus was doing his best to ignore, but could it be for a very different reason? Slowly Snape turned attention to the other end of the staff table where Quirrell sat like a nervous chicken pecking at his food. Ever watchful, Severus shifted his gaze across the hall periodically with narrowed eyes studying the man's twitchy actions.

"Severus," Pomona said curiously as she pulled his attention reluctantly to the vacant seat beside him. "I see your wife didn't make it to dinner again tonight."

In response looked back at her curiously as a thread of suspicion began to tickle his brain. Scowling, Severus scooped a large pile of mashed potatoes and roast beef onto his plate. He was famished, but as he lifted his fork, he began to wonder. _**Where was Andrea, anyway? What could possibly be keeping her? **_Impatiently, he looked again to the staff door and willed it to open, but the door remained closed.

"Well, someone's hungry," Professor Sprout observed with a chuckle as she glanced at Snape's unusually heaping plate.

"And why wouldn't I be? Like everyone else, I missed lunch," he growled, finally beginning to eat.

"I imagine most people did. Everyone was at the Quidditch match today. I saw you there, but come to think of it, I didn't see Andrea. Is she all right?"

"She's fine," Severus responded automatically. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she's been so sick lately. All week on and off. You know, that could be a sign of pregnancy." Pomona surreptitiously flicked her eyes toward Severus to see his reaction, and she was not disappointed. He spat out the water he was drinking like a poisonous cocktail as his eyes grew to almost double their usual size. Discretely, Pomona managed to hide her smile while Severus quickly turned his head away in an attempt to avoid her prying gaze.

The thoughts moved across his brain like thunderbolts on a lightning rod. Was it really happening? He knew he should have been prepared for this, but still, it was a shock. His mind had been so preoccupied with that blasted stone that he'd completely forgotten about Andrea's probable condition. Was that why she hadn't come to dinner? And why was she hiding it from him?

Pomona shook her head, the concern showing in her eyes. "Well, in any case, tell her I was asking about her."

Severus nodded and then coughed, feeling the flush that had risen to his cheeks. When Pomona noticed, she gave him a knowing, motherly smile.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about if she is," Pomona offered. "I just hope it's nothing more serious. She's been through so much already."

His mind racing, Severus put his fork down. He had to find Andrea right away.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I need to attend to something. I'll pass along your concerns to my wife." Without another word, he got up and quickly limped out through the staff door.

At first, Severus rushed down to his own dungeon apartment, but the bedroom was vacant and dark. Immediately, he reversed direction and returned back up the spiral staircase and along to Andrea's rooms. When he entered, his eyes fell immediately upon the plate of biscuits and the pot of tea that was set out on the table. A note on the tray drew his attention.

_**Severus,**_

_**The cookies are cured, if you want them.**_

_**A.**_

_**Cookies.**_ With a snort of breath Snape sat down on the love seat and slowly began to eat, thinking about Andrea and her American ways. But her words also resurrected the guilt he'd felt about what he'd done to her outside of Dumbledore's office. The remorse mingled with anxiety as he remembered Pomona words. _**A child.**_ His eyes narrowed, however, as the next question flooded into his brain. _**Is it mine?**_

Staring into the fire, Severus's deep thoughts were stirred by the abnormal quiet, the only noise coming from the spitting of the logs in the grate. His gaze moved like a magnet toward the bedroom, but the space was shrouded in shadows. Perhaps Andrea had simply gone to bed early, but why then, hadn't she come to his bed where she belonged? But as he listened, Snape heard a faint noise, and his heart wrenched. The muffled sound seemed to be that of weeping. Stealthily, he moved to the bedroom doorway and peered into the darkness. She was there all right, lying on the bed, with the moonlight softly caressing her wet face.

Sensing his presence, Andrea looked up, but her vision was blocked by the glow of the fireplace beyond. All she could see was the outline of a body. Next to her, Andrea's cat Alex had curled up in the crook of her arm, snuggling into the warmth of her body. It looked to Severus as if the cat had replaced him for the time being. A silly flush of jealously tugged at his heart, but he quickly brushed it away.

The view from Severus's angle was quite clear, and the man became transfixed by the beauty he beheld. The creamy, pink features of Andrea's skin reflected the moon glow like a marble statue.

"Severus?"

"Yes," he answered gently. Like the cat already on the bed, he slinked forward and took Andrea in his arms, his sinewy, muscled limbs squeezing her warm body against his chest. "Why are you crying?" he murmured into her ear.

"I thought," she gulped. "I thought … this morning … you said—"

"I say a lot of things," he paused trying to carefully compose an answer. "I have … been preoccupied with other concerns, and I … I should not have … taken it out on you. That was not my intention." Andrea shook her head and turned away. Clearly, she was hurt. Taking her chin in his hand, he gazed into her moist, blue eyes. "You must not cry," he admonished as he wiped away the tears with the tip of his finger. After a long silence, a small smile crept across his face. "You are very wet."

Andrea looked into his liquid obsidian eyes, but she did not smile back. Instead she bit her lip and finally spoke. "God, I missed you."

Struggling for a proper retort, his usual wit failed him. Instead, all he could manage was the truth. "I have missed you, too," he replied, opening his soul to her.

His lips barely touched her cheek, but the electricity of the contact coursed through her body like a marching army. Kissing her softly on the lips, Severus let his black eyes sweep across Andrea's face as the fingers of his right hand stroked her cheek. Then, in a building need, he kissed her again, but with much more strength. It wasn't long before he started to unbutton the top of his frock coat, but then he remembered: she could be pregnant. _**Maybe they shouldn't – maybe it would hurt her.**_

Not understanding, Andrea looked up at him quizzically. "What's the matter?" she asked, lifting her face toward him.

Leaning forward, she kissed him full on the lips, her actions demanding his attention in a seductive invitation. Without thought, his body answered, yet his mind forced himself to take control. Once again he moved away from her expectant form, but this time he got up off the bed.

"Pomona said you've been sick."

"It's nothing," she replied evasively. "Just a little upset stomach. I guess I should have told you, but we haven't had a chance to talk." Turning to him suddenly, she looked in his eyes, her expression filled with worry. "It's just ... I wish you'd tell me what's going on. You keep hiding things from me, and I'm not stupid. I know you're doing something with Dumbledore …"

"I can't—" he started to speak, but she held up her hand.

"Don't say it. I know I have no right to pry, and you know I trust you. It's just that I don't want you to get hurt, and when you came to bed last night with that bite, I had to say something." She paused slightly as the thought of losing him gripped her heart. "I need you back in my life. I hate it when we fight."

"You're sick because you're worried? That doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. What else could it be?" Andrea blinked up at him innocently, her wide eyes filled with love.

"Well …" This was going to be very hard to say. He needed to summon all of his courage for this. "Pomona said you've been sick all week."

"Yes," she agreed, "I've been so worried."

"And it seemed to come and go?"

"Yes, especially in the mornings after you left."

"_Mornings_?" Severus again felt his face flush. With a frown of concern, he returned to the bed and sat next to her. With a great tenderness, he took her hand in his.

In response, she looked up at him quizzically. "Yes, well, I would worry about you ... you know … when you left …" her voice trailed off. "Severus, what's the matter?" Then, when she saw the look of wonderment in his eyes she suddenly knew.

"Oh, shit." The pieces had finally come together. Overwhelmed, she turned away and covered her mouth.

"Look at me," he demanded, afraid of how this would affect her. "Please, say something."

"I'm pregnant," she responded dully. "That's why I've been sick." It was the obvious conclusion, and she was upset with herself for not figuring it out sooner. It was just that she'd wanted to put it all out of her mind. In reality, she knew she should have been prepared. The whole thing had somehow snuck up on her, and the resulting truth was difficult to swallow.

"You must see Poppy straight away." Severus was getting anxious. At first his heart had leapt with joy, but then like a cloud moving in front of the sun, he thought of the Dark Lord and how Andrea had been ripe with that insidious fertility potion that _he_ had given her.

Andrea must have noticed the change in his expression, and quickly sat up. "Don't – _don't_ think about it!" She reached over and pulled him fiercely against her. "We can't turn the clock back. Besides, you were the first one – after you gave me the potion. There's a chance the baby is yours."

As Andrea continued to look at him, his eyes narrowed, and a single eyebrow lifted in suspicion as he released his hold on her. How did she know he was thinking of the potion? "It would seem that you are hiding something from me."

Andrea simply opened her mouth and stared back at him, a mystified look in her expressive eyes.

"You were practicing Legilimency on me just now," he stated. It was his turn to remain silent. With his eyebrow frozen in a cocked position, he eyed her curiously and waited.

Well, yes … sort of." Andrea turned away and lowered her gaze. "I've had a small amount of instruction," she admitted, but a small smile crept onto her lips. "But I think perhaps I'm not the only one that is familiar with the art."

"You are correct," he conceded. "I am a practiced Ligilimens, but how long have you known?"

"Oh, I think … right around Christmas last year. Do you remember the night we started our research? You looked at me in just the right way, and I felt you enter my mind. Of course, I couldn't stop you."

"Dumbledore was right. You must be taught Occlumency. I was a fool for delaying it. Anyone with half a brain could read you. Wherever did you get your training?"

"I studied under a Professor of Divination in Chicago. He wasn't very good at foretelling the future, but he was well versed in Legilimency. I suspect that's why he fooled a lot of people. He simply guessed what might happen based on what he saw of a person's thoughts." She smiled and shook her head. "When I taught at the school, Professor Roemer said Legilimency was so easy for me because I'm what is called, a _natural_. Even before he taught me, I was able to do some very odd things."

"You're a _natural_? I've only heard rumors of this. I've never met anyone who could actually—"

"Read minds?" Andrea interrupted.

"No one can read minds. That's a Muggle dream." Severus bristled slightly, but he was intrigued.

"I know, and it's not really like that for me either. What happens is very irregular, but sometimes I can see things. It's not like I'm able to dig in your mind. I just see what you're thinking – right at that moment. It's not a vision, really, but rather like peering through a window. Sometimes it happens when I want it to, but most times not."

"What did you see?"

"Well, you were looking at me, and I felt a link open up and I … I felt your worry." Severus's face smoothed as he paid particular attention to his Occlumency walls. They seemed to be intact now, but had he let them slip earlier?

"As far as learning true Legilimency," Andrea continued. "I never really got the hang of it."

"Then why have you been hiding this from me?"

"I wasn't. I just … I don't really think about."

"You need to trust me," Severus urged. "You have nothing to fear."

"Trust you?" Andrea replied, her hurt expression returning. "When you hide almost everything you do from me?" Severus's expression grew somber, but he did not turn away. "If I have nothing to fear, then why didn't you tell _me_ about your ability?" He didn't answer. Instead, he simply moved his eyes to Andrea's lips and slid his hand along her cheek. Impatiently, she pushed his hand away and laced her fingers in his. "You want me to tell you everything, yet you keep half of your life hidden from me. How is that fair?"

"It isn't," Severus sighed. "I can only say that there is a very good reason. One I cannot share. "

"Why? I already know about You-Know-Who, and from what I've seen of your thoughts, I—"

"When? What thoughts? What have you seen?" Anxiously, Severus demanded an answer, his eyes widening with urgency. How could it be possible? His Occlumency skills should never have allowed her entry. In the least, he should have sensed her breaking through his walls.

"Nothing! Just some images." Wincing at his intensity, Andrea tried to explain. "I've only been able to get through a few times, mostly when you're angry or when we're …" She cleared her throat. "You know …"

"What?"

"When we're … um …" She coughed and then smirked slightly before she continued. "When we're making love."

"And you saw something?" An eyebrow was immediately raised. This was really beginning to worry him.

"I …" Andrea sighed. "When we were in the corridor by Dumbledore's office. I saw this vision come from you, but I didn't understand it. It was … Quirrell. He was smirking at you. Why were you thinking about that?"

"I don't remember," Severus flicked his eyes downward at their joined hands, avoiding her gaze.

"Okay." She sighed irritably. "I get it. You won't tell me, and it doesn't seem like I can change your mind."

"As I said. You must trust me," Severus replied, his voice softening. "In any case, it seems we have much to learn about each other. At the very least, it proves more that I need to teach you Occlumency. Your mind is much too open to intruders, and if you have access to any secrets—"

Again, she interrupted. "If I'm so vulnerable, then why haven't you discovered my humble talent? Or maybe my skill is better than yours?" Andrea responded challengingly.

"Your skill is, as you say, untrained. Although I agree that you are gifted, it is also true that you know nothing of defense. I've been able to read your emotions like a flag run up on a pole. Your thoughts are as transparent to me as a plate of glass."

Andrea sighed. She knew he was right.

"If you were better protected, I could tell you so much more of what I'm doing. I need to be sure that the Dark Lord would never interpret your thoughts. You have the potential, but ..." He frowned and placed his other hand on top of their joined ones. There was another reason he hesitated. If she were to become proficient in shutting him out, how could he ever be sure that she still loved him? Unfortunately, the need for secrecy outweighed his selfish desires. In the end, he would just have to trust her as much as he needed her to trust him in return.

"Please teach me," Andrea urged. "I'd like to try."

"Then we shall proceed. With any luck, your skills will make the endeavor an easier one than your attempt at Potions." Twisting his mouth into a teasing smirk, he added, "I understand that women usually have trouble with this."

"Okay, now you're asking for trouble. I'm going to bet that I'll be better than you!" Severus's smirk grew at her comment knowing her competitive spirit was driving her to make the challenge.

"That is impossible. You may as well admit defeat now. It has already been documented that strawberry blondes with exceeding long hair have the most difficulty—" Severus teased, but he never had the opportunity to finish his sentence. With a double twitch of her wand, Andrea pulled the quilt off the bed and wrapped them both up tightly in a whirling mass of cloth. It wasn't long before they were both laughing.

Slightly out of breath, Severus took advantage of the close quarters and nuzzled her neck while his legs and arms pinned her in an unmovable lock. Then he grew serious once again. "It seems our lives have taken on the attributes of a roller coaster. First we're on cloud nine, and then as predictably as a solar eclipse, we are slammed back down to earth."

"But, we survive. I wouldn't want to miss the next hill." Her sky-blue eyes returned his challenging gaze, and she smiled up at him with a full heart.

"I suppose I'll just have to hold on a bit tighter," he said. "Or perhaps you could find it in your diabolical plan to release me?"

"Sure," she answered with a sigh and then shook her wand like a saltshaker. Immediately, the quilt unraveled its hold.

Falling back on the bed, Severus took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "So, I'll be a father, and you—"

"Yes, I'll be a _mom_ – a _mother_, for heaven sakes. But, maybe it's a false alarm, although I am late with my cycle."

Closing his eyes briefly, he shook his head. "_No, it is not a false alarm,_" he announced precisely in his very low voice. "You must see Madame Pomfrey right away tomorrow morning."

"Yes, yes," she agreed before pulling him into a hug once more.

"Wait," Severus said as he leapt right off the bed. "You haven't had any dinner. Did you eat anything for lunch or breakfast? Let me get you something." Frustrated, he looked at the time. It was nearly nine and time for his patrol.

"Blast, I have to go." Frowning, he looked down into her questioning eyes, but he could give her no answers. "I'll call one of the house elves to bring you some food," he added. "What do you feel like eating? Anything?"

"How about some tuna sandwiches?" She replied, grinning up at him impishly.

"You are intolerable, my dear wife. Thank God, I'm leaving. Make sure you brush your teeth afterward," he called over his shoulder as he hurried to leave.

Just as he passed through the door, Andrea yelled after him, "Button up your coat."

"Yes, Mummy," he answered with a teasing lilt, and before she could reply, he had donned his cloak with a flutter and left her alone to think.

xxxxxxxx

When Sunday arrived it was with unseasonal, balmy warmth. To prove the point, the November sun streamed through the window with careless abandon. This time it was Andrea that woke up first. Severus had returned to his wife's apartment a little after two in the morning and snuck quietly into her bed. When she got up at seven, he was still sleeping soundly next to her, the covers tossed to the side unwanted. Only a thin gray nightshirt protected his long slender body from the elements. With a tender smile, Andrea drew up the quilts and tucked them neatly around his frame before bestowing a single kiss on his cheek.

A quiet Sunday morning was the perfect time to visit the hospital wing. Hopefully, Andrea thought, she could see the nurse quickly and get back without anyone seeing her. She got dressed and hurried on her way glancing back just one more time to make sure Severus was still asleep.

A few minutes later, Andrea entered the ward, relieved to see that Madame Pomfrey was already up and bustling about her work. The woman was busy attending to two unfortunate students that had a bit of bad luck during yesterday's Quidditch match.

After taking a deep breath, Andrea approached the nurse. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Poppy, but I was hoping I could ask you a few questions. Do you have a moment?"

"Certainly. I'll be with you shortly. Why don't you wait for me in my office?" Without waiting for a reply, Poppy marched off between the rows of beds with a strange looking orange bottle tucked under her arm. As she walked, a few stray iridescent bubbles followed along in her wake like a brood of goslings.

As promised, Madame Pomfrey appeared at the door to her office only five minutes later. Without bothering to sit down, the nurse placed her hand on Andrea's forehead and then pinched the Wand mistress's wrist with a sturdy set of fingers.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" Poppy asked, her question as direct as an arrow.

"Well, nothing really serious. It's just that …" Andrea paused and cleared her throat. "I've had some recurring nausea and a bit of dizziness lately. Actually, it's not that serious. It's just that I've been under a little stress and—" Andrea had a bad habit of babbling like an unstoppable train when she was nervous. Today was no exception.

The nurse nodded and then efficiently interrupted the steady stream of words. "Let's get you over to the examination area." Without pausing, Poppy directed Andrea behind a curtain, allowing for at least a small amount of privacy away from the children. In a hushed voice, she explained her symptoms to the nurse.

"Poppy," she asked anxiously, "I know it seems like a silly question, but … um … could I be pregnant?"

Immediately the nurse lifted an eyebrow, remembering the conversation she had had with Severus only a few weeks before when he had inquired her about his wife's condition. Tactfully, she kept it to herself. Instead she put her hand on Andrea's belly and moved her fingers in circles across the front of her robes.

"You know, it's been a long time since I've diagnosed this sort of thing," Poppy confessed. "But pregnancy was actually my specialty after leaving Hogwarts. My goodness, that was over thirty years ago."

Andrea smiled and put her hand on Poppy's. "Don't worry, I trust you."

Poppy looked down at her hand, and then her eyes grew wide. "Oh my," she said with a look of astonishment.

Seeing Poppy's expression, Andrea felt a chill of fear tingle down her spine. "What do you mean, '_Oh my'_?"

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," Poppy answered with a confident smile. "It looks like Severus is going to be a father."

Shyly, Andrea felt her face grow as warm as a hot toaster, but she couldn't help but smile back. "You're sure?"

"More than I've ever been with a pregnancy. It's so strong." Poppy replied with amazement.

Moving her wand around to the sides of Andrea's body and then to the front, the nurse hesitated. Then she repeated the motions for a second time and then again, just to be sure. Finally Poppy declared, "I know why."

"Tell me, Poppy." Expecting the worst, Andrea's eyes widened. "Please, is it … is it _normal_?" The last word came out in a squeak.

"Of course it's normal!" Poppy announced happily. "Or to be correct, they are _both_ normal. You're having twins."

"_Tw… tw … twins_?" Andrea spluttered, her amazed voice cutting through the silence of the ward like a broadsword. Remembering that there were little children's ears just a few feet away, her voice fell to a whisper. "Oh no! Severus will kill me if this gets out."

"If he does, you just kill him back," Poppy replied, her face breaking into a grin. She continued remembering Snape's earlier curious visit. "Y'know, I'm surprised he didn't insist on coming with you."

"I snuck out. He's fast asleep."

"My, my, babies at Hogwarts," Poppy sighed. "I never thought I'd see the day. You must be thrilled."

"Yes, but are they healthy? You said they seemed normal. Can you tell anything else?"

"I was never good at Divination, but I can tell you this. They're going to be very strong. One or both of them are going to be very powerful wizards."

Andrea was astounded. "You can tell that?"

"Yes," she said. "The magical signature is stronger than I've ever felt before, but it could just be the combination of the two babies. In any case," she concluded brightly, "you are _not_ carrying a couple of squibs."

Pausing to let herself recover from the startling news, Andrea took a deep breath before she asked, "Can you tell me a due date?"

Without hesitation, Poppy asked for details. "Can you tell me when it happened?"

"Well," Andrea blushed again, but then confessed, "I think it might have been October eleventh." Nervously, she cleared her throat thinking of the night before their wedding when they had taken the fertility potion. "But, it could have been even earlier – maybe even as early as September twenty-eighth." Madame Pomfrey knew that the Snapes had been married on October 12, but she knew like everyone else, that Andrea had arrived back from America exactly two weeks before that. Professor Snape hadn't wasted any time.

Taking the time to get the date correct, Poppy thought a moment before disclosing her prediction. "I believe they should come about the first of July." Then she smiled and added, "Give or take a week or so. We'll know more as we get closer to your delivery."

Andrea was relieved. "So that means I'll have two months before the start of the fall term. I guess that's a good thing." Shaking her head, she repeated in awe, "My God, Poppy, I'll have _two babies_ when school starts again. What am I going to do with_ twins_?"

"Give yourself some time to get used to the idea. It's a big shock. But, frankly, I still can't believe you got pregnant so fast. The good hands of fate must be at work."

_**The hands of a certain Potion master were more like it,**_ Andrea thought wryly. _**And his hands weren't the only body part involved.**_

"I suppose you're right. Well, thank you, Poppy. I suppose we'll be seeing a lot of each other in the next few months."

"Yes. Come back and see me around mid-December, and we'll see how things are progressing. For now, just relax and make sure you eat right. You know the old saying: 'Good wizards come from smart witches.'"

"Yes, you're right. Thank you."

For a long moment, Andrea waited. Her mind had settled on another important detail, but was it something she should share with Poppy? Only Severus and the headmaster were aware of all of the events that had occurred at the Riddle mansion, but Poppy might need to understand the entire situation – just in case. Besides, Andrea was sure the nurse would consider the information confidential. The secret would surely be safe with Poppy.

Having made her decision, Andrea looked around cautiously. The examination area was still separated from the rest of the ward by the small curtain of privacy.

"Poppy, there is one more thing."

"Yes?" Poppy had already sat back down at her desk to write up her notes, but she looked up and eyed Andrea curiously.

"I need to ask you something else, but I need you to keep this absolutely quiet." Suspiciously, Andrea peeped out from behind the curtain toward the children on the other side, but they were halfway down the ward, far enough away to dispel her worry. "I know you're aware that I was … ah … compromised by one of the Death Eaters."

"Yes," Poppy's eyes narrowed.

"Oh Poppy, they came every day and …" Andrea swallowed hard. "I must ask you. Can you be sure the twins are ours? I mean that Severus is the father?" Andrea was hoping desperately that the nurse had some magical method of determination.

"No, I'm so sorry." Sadly, Poppy shook her head. "There's no way at this point to tell. But you must have faith. Surely Severus—"

"Wait," Looking a little crestfallen, Andrea took Poppy's hand. "There's something else. It wasn't just any Death Eater. It was …" Again, Andrea hesitated. "Are we safe here? Can anyone hear us?"

Poppy looked carefully around the curtain at the two students. They were both quietly reading in their beds on the far side of the hall. "Don't worry, we're alone."

"Okay," Andrea said, bracing herself for the reaction. "It was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Poppy gasped, and Andrea heard an echoing gasp from just on the other side of the curtain.

"_Oh no!"_Andrea exclaimed. "Someone heard."

Madame Pomfrey quickly moved the curtain aside, but there was no one there. "It's all right. Go ahead, but I have to ask, how can you be so sure?" Despite her brave words, Poppy was shaking in fear.

"No, I'm sure. V— Voldemort …" Andrea stuttered, surprising herself by saying his name. At the sound of it, Madame Pomfrey gave another gasp. "I mean … You-Know-Who is very weak. He needs a host body to keep him alive. It was another Death Eater that actually … well, that I actually had relations with, but he was controlled by Voldemort. He said it was his – the Dark Lord's – seed that was being given."

"How awful! And you poor thing – you've been keeping this to yourself. You said Severus knows?"

"Yes," Andrea's lip began to quiver, and she closed her eyes. "They made him watch."

Poppy looked away. It was too painful to think about. "If I know Severus, he'll be as angry as a hornet. I wouldn't want to be one of those Death Eaters about now. How is he handling it?"

"I'm not sure. He's been very moody, but that's not unusual. You know, despite everything, I just have this feeling that Severus is the father. Somehow, I just know it. I can't say why. Maybe it's just wishful thinking."

Poppy looked into Andrea's eyes and then patted her hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure everything will be just fine." Somehow, Andrea felt, it had to be. After all, the alternative was unthinkable. With that thought, Andrea promised herself that for the good of her unborn children, she would never speak of it again.

It was time to share the news with Severus.

**A/N:** **Any comments on the rewrites would be greatly appreciated. Again, let me thank my faithful beta Fainting Fancies and all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, and animalwriter.**

19


	15. Chapter 15 A Christmas Tale

**A/N:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. This is another long chapter, so be warned. Also, the point of view slides back and forth quite often between Severus and Andrea. Hopefully it isn't too confusing. NOTE: This chapter has an M warning. Updated 011612**_

**Chapter 15 – A Christmas Tale**

Filled with joy and not a little bit of anxiety, Andrea returned to her apartment. Just a few weeks ago, she'd been repulsed by the idea of giving birth, but now as she thought about the lives that were growing inside her, she glowed with happiness. How could she not be overjoyed? After all, she was carrying Severus's children. Wasn't she?

_**Drat**_, she thought. Even as she asked herself the question, dissident images of Voldemort arose to sour her good mood. Furious with herself, Andrea tried again to banish the evil menace from her brain, but thoughts of the Dark Lord kept returning like the taste of rotten fish.

Quietly, she slipped into the sitting room and Andrea closed the door behind her before leaning back against the wood. The feeling of the stiff, flat surface against her back gave her a small amount of strength, but she still had to take a deep breath to calm herself. Almost immediately, Severus was upon her. Swooping in from the bedroom, he paused for only a moment before he rushed to her side.

"Well?" he drawled, standing so close that Andrea felt his exhalation on her cheek. Even though he tried to disguise it, the tone of his voice betrayed him. It was alight with anticipation.

"Well, what?" she answered, her eyes sparkling like an oversized pixie. Severus's electric mood had added to her excitement, and she bloomed like a beacon, the light of her smile easily giving away her secret.

"_You are_," Severus announced triumphantly. "You _are_ having my child!" With an out of character enthusiasm, he grasped her possessively by the shoulders and proceeded to twirl her about like a plucked flower.

"Tell me, you wench," he ordered as his lips vibrated against her neck.

"All right," Andrea beamed happily up at him letting out a soft giggle. "Yes, okay. I admit it. We _are_ pregnant!"

"_Obviously,"_ he exclaimed and then spun her around once again, but the motion was too much for her, and she quickly put a hand over her mouth.

"Stop it, or I'll throw up on you."

Severus quickly placed her back on the ground, his eyes filling with concern. "I didn't mean to cause you discomfort, although it did stop your ridiculous giggling," he smirked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she stated, her face a bit pale. "Let's just keep me on the ground for now." Trying to steady herself, she closed her eyes and held her hand up to her forehead for a few moments. When the earth stopped moving, she smiled again. "Let's get ready to go to lunch."

"Lunch is hours away. Besides, you shouldn't be thinking about food. You just said you were queasy."

"But I'm starving! And I want some pickles!" she grinned, her eyes sparkling again. "And some tuna or maybe some tuna ice cream with pickles!"

"Must you torture me with your disgusting food combinations? You're cravings are going to make me ill." Severus crossed his arms and shuddered.

Andrea noticed her husband had glanced at the mantle clock and she realized it was already half past ten o'clock. "Hmmm," Snape uttered softly, his brows furrowed in thought. "I see the biscuits from last night are still working, and it's been over thirteen hours since you prepared them for me. I still do not understand why the 'cure' isn't always consistent." Andrea could see that his scientific mind had begun to work on the problem, analyzing the variables and the various outcomes.

With a devilish smile Andrea looked up at him and couldn't resist adding her own variable to his ponderings. "Maybe it's the twins doing it."

"_What's that_? What did you say?" he shrieked, his voice booming through the small room.

"You heard me! There's one for you, and one for me. Double the fun!"

Widening his eyes in shock, Severus stared at his wife in amazement. "Good gods, I never thought—"

"Believe it, Spicy," she replied. "You're a very potent, male specimen."

Ignoring her comment, he lifted an eyebrow, as his mind worked to make sense of this new information. When he grasped her shoulders and pulled her into his arms, Andrea knew he had an answer. "The fertility potion …"

xxxxxxxx

As lunchtime approached, Severus proudly tucked his wife's hand firmly on his arm as they made their way toward the Great Hall. With thoughts of Andrea's pregnancy fresh on their minds, the couple looked forward to sharing their secret with Dumbledore and perhaps Pomona. But strangely, as they entered the room, all heads turned toward them, and a very awkward silence fell across the hall.

_**Something very odd was happening. **_Snape observed the hall's occupants with a detached expression, the blank expression coving an increasing sense of unease. The entire student body seemed to be staring at them, and as the couple walked past the house tables, the children scrambled to get away.

Staring back at the strange, fearful faces, Severus's mouth pressed together in a puzzling frown. What on earth could be causing this kind of reaction? Suspiciously, he glanced at his wife, but instead of meeting his gaze, she had lowered her head, her face flushing with redness. As they sat down in their usual places, the stares from the staff members grew as intense as the children's. The look of fear was exactly the same, the emotion etched on their faces like a scene from a bad horror movie.

Snape did not understand. Did they already know about his wife's pregnancy? Even so, it didn't account for their strange reaction. Even Pomona was acting rather suspicious. The woman was immersed in her meal, innocently toying with her salad, but when she sensed Severus's gaze upon her, she, too, turned away. Why was everyone reacting like this? Had he just walked into a nuthouse?

Along the staff table, all of the professors were acting in the same strange manner, except for one: Quirrell. Instead of being consumed by fear, the man smiled evilly at Severus, his knowing smugness wrapped around his face like overdone cabbage in an eggroll.

Suddenly, Severus understood. Somehow, they all must know. Not just about Andrea's pregnancy, but the rape as well. They must believe that Andrea was carrying the Dark Lord's child. How in Merlin's world could the news have been leaked?

Slowly, Severus turned to his wife. "_They know_," he said, his words firing at her more powerfully than a dark hex. She reacted as if slapped. Awash in shame, Andrea's lip began to quiver as his voice cut into her like a knife.

Yet, he continued. "They know, don't they? _Tell me_!" He raised his voice only slightly, but it was enough. Everyone at the head table heard his demand. Even the students at the closest tables had overheard.

"_Tell me,_" he commanded as he rose to his feet. This time, his voice, carried directly across the quite hall, and everyone, it seemed, heard his words.

"Severus," she said softly, the guilt shining in her tear-filled eyes. "I'm sorry."

In disgust and anger, Severus recoiled. He would not have his wife apologize for something that was not her fault. He did not blame her; it was just that he hated the world knowing their secrets, and her reaction revealed her weakness. It was bad enough that the two of them had to endure this pain, but to have the horror paraded around the school like so much dirty laundry was almost unbearable.

There was also shame stinging his soul, shame for not being man enough to father his wife's children. Well, he would not run away. To hell with them. Defensively, he glared back out at the hall toward anyone who was stupid enough to be looking back. In a final display of defiance, he leaned over his plate and slowly took a few bites of his lunch as his left hand grabbed Andrea's tiny fingers in a show of unity and strength.

His thoughts were spinning crazily as he looked down at his wife. Why had he been such a fool these last few days and taken out his anger on her? She meant everything to him, yet he'd been as cruel to her as he was to everyone else in his worthless life. Yet she was the one special gift that had taken his heart, the one that offered him a second chance at a happy life. Sobered by the situation that had just been thrust upon them he grew determined. It was time he opened more than just his heart. They'd talked about trust last night. Now it was time to act.

Continuing to glare out over the crowd, his expression dared anyone to interfere. It was not the first time that he'd felt disgrace. In fact, it was quite typical of his relationship with the wizarding world. Severus was no longer hungry, and he was sick of being the center of this spectacle. It was time to leave.

Pulling Andrea roughly up from her seat, he gave her a steady wordless look that broached no argument. Together, they walked out, not by the staff door, but down the center of the Great Hall, as all eyes were again upon them. He walked fast, pulling his wife along possessively behind him. Stumbling forward, she followed in his wake as he led her away and out of the hall. By the time they returned to Andrea's apartment, she was weeping uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm the one that caused this. When I was talking to Madame Pomfrey, someone must have overheard us."

Too angry too reply, Severus strode to the fireplace and made a partially successful effort to cover his emotions. Calmly, he took a pinch of Floo powder from the container on the mantle and tossed it on the grate.

"Attention elves!" he commanded. "Bring us some food." He paused and flicked his eyes appraisingly in Andrea's direction. "Some pickles and vanilla ice cream." As an afterthought he added, "With some of the chicken casserole from dinner."

A tiny voice floated up from the kitchens below to acknowledge his request, and in seconds, a tray appeared on their sitting room table accompanied by an oversized pot of tea.

Still not completely over his anger, Severus knew he had to explain. "You must not let them see," he began. "You are _not_ weak, but you let them think otherwise. Why?"

"I … I wasn't trying—"

"That's right. You were not," he hissed, immediately regretting his harshness. Pacing across the room, he turned to look at her before turning away in frustration and marching back toward the fire. In a somewhat kinder tone he continued, "Please, listen to me. It doesn't matter who knows about the rape."

"How can it _not_ matter?" Andrea sighed and shook her head. "This'll be hanging over their heads for their whole lives. This is just the beginning."

"There are things we can do—"

"Like running away?" Andrea moved away and crosses her arms protectively across her stomach.

"No," he answered softly. "Instead of escape, you should be thinking of how we can use this to our advantage."

"What? " Andrea was slouched in the chair next to the fireplace. "I don't understand. To our advantage? How?"

"They will be afraid of us. Their fear gives us a certain power and respect that can protect us. I'm not talking about the school. I'm talking about the Death Eaters and the Ministry. The Death Eaters will fear us because we have the Dark Lord's favor. The Ministry will fear us because we hold the key to the future of the wizarding world."

"But you're talking like our babies are … are monsters. They're just innocent victims."

"Yes, of course," he said impatiently, yet not without feeling. "I'm quite sure the wizarding community has already made up its mind. By now the gossip has probably spread across the entire country. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the Daily Prophet this evening as a special edition."

"No," Andrea replied in weak denial.

"We can't change what happened. It's already done. The children you will bear are yours. No matter what the world thinks, we must keep our heads and fight. We must survive this. We are a family now, and I will not let them win."

"But—" she sniffed as a new flood of tears threatened to seep unwanted from her eyes.

"No 'buts'," he said. Leaning over her chair, he simply picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Severus," she said, the tears falling in puddles onto his wool coat. "If it helps you to think that way, I won't argue with you, but I don't care about power. All I want is to do the right thing and protect our babies. But, I'll do as you ask. I'll do whatever you want. We may never know the truth, but … but, you're right. We can't let him win. Ever! They'll be our babies … our children. _Our family!_ I'll fight the Dark Lord till I die."

"Yes, _our family_. As sure as you are mine, they will be also."

xxxxxxx

As the weeks of November passed by quickly, the curious stares seemed to lessen, and the Snapes resumed a semblance of normalcy. But the calm provided a false sense of security as they waited to hear word of the Dark Lord's plan. Severus's mood was as foul as ever, his barbed tongue lashing out at everyone except Andrea. Somehow, he reserved a small bit of kindness exclusively for his wife as he continued to watch and wait.

One Saturday evening before Christmas, Andrea joined Severus as he sat thinking in front of the roaring fire. Trying to keep warm, she cuddled up next to him on the loveseat, sliding her hand under his arm and rubbing her cheek on his sleeve.

"Severus," she murmured tentatively. "I spoke to Madame Pomfrey today. She says we should be able to have _relations_ till almost into the summer. At least until I'm further along."

With a wicked smile he pulled her close and whispered his response in her ear. "So, are you saying you want us to fu— ?"

"_Hush_," she replied with an embarrassed smile. "Yes, that is the general idea." With a flood of pink coloring her cheeks, she shyly lifted her eyes to his as if trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well, you little minx, perhaps, I could find the time," he teased, smiling briefly. But he returned his gaze to the fire. It was clear his thoughts were elsewhere.

All evening Severus had been mulling things over in his active mind. He'd realized long ago that he needed to confide certain things to his wife, but he was having trouble finding the right words. Dumbledore had urged him to keep quiet about the stone, yet Snape knew there were things about it she should know – _**needed**_ to know – in order to protect herself, his suspicions about Quirrell, for one. But since the headmaster had pointedly forbid him to discuss it, he could do nothing. He'd simply have to bide his time and hope for the best.

Frustrated with his lack of options, Severus glowered at the flames in the grate. _W__**hy?**__**Why do all these things have to happen to**__**me and to the ones I love? Couldn't someone be the devil's whipping boy for a while?**_Filled with guilt and self-loathing, Severus knew their current situation was somehow a twisted result of his dark past, and now his children were falling under the same dark cloud. Like a tempest, his eyes flooded with a dark, stormy turbulence as he became consumed by self-pity.

"Don't, Severus," Andrea pleaded, her voice just above a whisper.

"Don't what—"

"I know what you're thinking, and you've got to stop it. It doesn't do any good to keep thinking about it." His eyes shifted to the side, but the flash of hurt he revealed was quickly covered as he distanced his thoughts, pulling them into the deep pools of liquid black. Yet Despite Severus's attempt to divert her interest, Andrea continued, this time taking another path. "Maybe we're … just given these things because we're stronger than everyone else and can handle them."

"Given?" Flicking his eyes at her, he scoffed skeptically. "Like by the Muggle God?"

"Well, yes. God or 'gods.' Whatever you believe," she answered.

"I don't believe in God," Severus said disgustedly.

"_No!"_ Andrea shook her head. "You can't say that. I'm not very religious either, but …"

As the feelings of pain and foreboding overwhelmed him, he stood up and laid both of his hands on the mantel. The firm texture of the wood offered a link to the present as he attempted to pull the old memories painfully to the surface in some semblance of order. As he did this, the firelight flashed up into his face creating an unearthly glow, his features offering an almost perfect portrayal of coldness.

Sensing a flash of movement to his right, Severus stiffened. Andrea had flown to his side in an apparent need to offer him additional solace, but he kept his hands planted firmly on the oak mantel. With a stubborn move, Andrea turned his body around and looked up, her eyes soft and pale in the dim glow. Finally forced to register her presence, Severus's expression gave way to one of sadness.

"You must be very careful," he advised. "The danger is not past, and you must remain alert. Be suspicious of everyone."

"Don't worry so much."

"I will worry as much as the situation warrants it, and I assure you it does." Severus sighed and shook his head. "You must take this seriously. If … if anything ever happened to you…" _**I would die**_, he thought painfully. How could his heart have grown even more entwined with this woman, since he'd made her his wife? It seemed every day that passed he was willingly drawn closer into her web of love. It was addicting, and something he'd never experienced before in his painful life. A low moan escaped him, but was immediately covered by a cough.

"Severus, I'm not going anywhere."

Turning to look at her, he searched her eyes again, his insecurity driving him to confirm the truth of her love. After several moments, he was satisfied, and peace once again filled his soul. "I know," he said simply, looking at her pink, moistened lips.

Remembering his wife's earlier invitation, he picked her up and proceeded to carry her expectantly into the bedroom.

The closeness seemed to be just what he needed right then. Severus sighed, and as he laid Andrea gently on the bed, she pulled him down on top of her. He let her have her way as she slid her hands over the front of his pants, and in response, he felt his organ throb to life. In apparent anticipation, she pulled up her robes and wrapped her thighs on either side of his torso.

Her advances elicited a moan of lust from deep in Severus's throat. His hands were in her hair as his lips drilled into her mouth with wicked, direct thrusts of his tongue. Grappling in his pocket, he found his wand and snapped it into the air. Without a sound, their clothes had vanished.

"Brilliant," Andrea sighed, her lips barely lifting off of his as she spoke.

With their hot skin now rubbing together like flint, Severus felt the blood surge through his body as his maleness looked for that final bond. Andrea seemed equally eager as she moved her hand down along Severus's slim hips before sliding her fingers between their bodies. There she found and teased his hardened stalk. Gently, she wrapped her hand around the warm pulsing member causing Severus to groan a second time, his eyes fluttering with emotion as his hips bucked forward. His eyes begged for it. Severus needed this tonight, to feel the love and seal their commitment in physical union.

Staring hotly into his eyes, Andrea answered his wish. She rose up off the quilt and positioned her hips beneath his member before guiding him home. Severus realized she needed him as much as he did her. With a hiss, Severus slid his Slytherin snake like a sword into her slippery hilt, the fit tight and snug.

"I'm not going to last," he grunted. Rocking forward again, Severus impaled Andrea deep before pulling back and thrusting again into her wet hole. She buried her face into his shoulder to steady herself as he slid out and back in a pounding force. He was unstoppable. Lifting her hips to meet his attack they smacked together again and again until Severus could take no more. He pumped one last time before the pressure exploded. Crying out, he filled her with the blast of his seed, the release coming in a shudder of frenzied bliss.

The second time his actions were less frantic, and he took the time to play with her body, thrumming her into a flaming peak of pleasure. Afterward, they lay together; his eyes searched hers, this time in a lazy arc.

"I think we may have come close to perfection tonight," he teased, seeing only the light of love in her sparkling eyes.

"Well, we have all night, and I'm not tired," Andrea grinned, her skin still reddened from the afterglow.

"Yes, but I have to get up in an hour for my watch."

"Oh Severus, do you have to go? Can't you skip just one night?"

"Perhaps. I … I'll think on it," he replied, his guilt bubbling up as he pushed his secrets back beneath the surface. "But now you should rest." Rearranging himself, he fitted his body against her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Within minutes they had both fallen asleep.

It was only later when Andrea awoke in the dark, alone, that she realized he had gone.

xxxxxxxx

By December the Snapes had finally decided which apartment would be their home, but the decision had been a difficult one for them both. After some heated discussions, Severus's things were finally moved into Andrea's apartment. Although the Potions master had lived in the dungeons for more than a decade, he realized that keeping babies close to the hazards of the potions classroom and his private lab was a recipe for disaster. Reluctantly, Severus gave in.

With the arrival of Christmas, Severus was still making his nightly patrols, and his suspicions of Quirrell had only increased. But despite his concerns for future, he realized there were still many reasons to be thankful. For one, the school had fallen blissfully silent as most of the children had gone home for the holidays, and after the stresses of the last few months, Severus took the opportunity for some much in needed rest. The other gift had been the glorious changes he'd observed of his wife. She was finally getting over her morning sickness, and she seemed much happier. The changes to her body were pleasingly obvious to his him when he slipped his hand under her robes. The fullness of her breasts and the growing tightness in her belly aroused him as never before, and the mere thought of her luscious form was enough to through him into a lustful dream.

Christmas morning arrived, and Severus found that he'd been easily persuaded to sleep in. Rising by mid-morning, he'd arranged for a small breakfast to be delivered, the fruit, yoghurt and granola accompanied by a pot of hot tea. They enjoyed the repast by the fire simply enjoying the warmth and taking comfort in each other's arms.

"I have a gift for you," Severus murmured into Andrea's ear as he pulled a small vial out of his pocket and placed it into her hand.

"What is it? Something you brewed for just for me?" she grinned, holding it up to the firelight. The contents were murky brown in color, the liquid swirling in the glass tube as if it was alive.

"No, I made it for Minerva. What do you think?" He smirked and touched the back of his finger against the soft pink flesh of her cheek.

"I think that if you ever gave her a gift, she'd vanish it first and then send the men in the white coats to lock you up in St. Mungo's."

"You are correct. So you might as well open it. You'll find it was brewed fresh, just last night."

"How thoughtful."

"The ingredients come from Mongolia. I've added Buddha Grass pollen to act as a scouring agent."

"A _scouring_ agent? Ah, can you explain please?"

His lips tugged into a smile, the expression clearly revealing how proud he was of his choice. "It's a deep, internal cleansing potion to clear away the aftermath from the Dark Lord. It should work on both your physical and mental well-being." Tilting his head, he rubbed his lips on her forehead. "Hopefully it will release you from any wrongful guilt you may still feel."

"How ingenious. A potion to take away guilt. Thank you, Severus," she replied. "How did you know?"

As he silently watched her, he could tell she was already feeling better. Just holding the little vial in her hand seemed to make her relax as if the magic of it was already seeping through the glass and into her body. He'd known about the potion for years, yet he'd never used it on himself. In his mind, he needed to feel the guilt. Only by feeling the pain and being reminding himself of the horrors of his past would he be able face the future. Unconsciously, his hand moved to cover hers.

"I have something for you too," she said shyly. "I know you like books, so I had one of my friends from America get this one out of storage for me."

Eager to see his reaction, Andrea retrieved a large, leather volume from the mantel. It contained several inches of thick parchment, the mass tied together with a multicolored braid of ribbon. The book seemed ancient, and Severus's eyes immediately lit up with curiosity.

"It's been in my family for literally hundreds of years. It's the history of our family's ancestry in America, tracing it back to England and Germany."

Carefully, he opened the cover and began to page through the old, yellowed text. He seemed happy with it, but then he stopped and placed his long fingers gently on the pages, a frown creasing his brow.

"This is very special, but I hope you don't think …" he paused, his lips tightening.

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he answered quickly. "It's just that I didn't marry you because you're a pure-blood. I hope you know that."

"I know. Although I must confess, when I heard you say those things to the Dark Lord … well …"

"You doubted me." It was not a question, but a statement. He breathed the words quietly and sighed, flicking his black, fathomless eyes toward her.

"No," she answered too quickly. "It … it just made me think, that's all. I trust you, Severus. I did then, and I do now."

Slowly, he reached out his hand and turned her face toward him, wanting to make sure she understood. "Then, you must trust that I do not care about bloodlines. Not … anymore."

Returning his gaze to the book, Severus examined the old, faded ink detailing centuries of marriages and offspring, the descriptions of hundreds of wizarding family descendants laid out before him in precise diagrams.

"I thought I cared," he said casually. "But that was many years ago."

"Severus, you might not care, but it is a fact. I am a pure-blood. This book is a history of my family, and it will become a history of our family. Our story will be recorded here just as sure as all of the others."

"But your blood status. It will end here. Our children will not be pure-bloods. Doesn't that bother you?" he asked, widening his eyes intently and wondering if he'd insulted her.

Severus believed that the idea of pure-blood superiority that gripped the foundation of the wizarding community would never change. It was, after all, one of the core beliefs of the house of Slytherin. Over the years, he'd observed so many pure-blood families that were arrogantly proud of their heritage, wielding it like a powerful tool to get whatever they needed, and in turn shunning other wizard families of less purity. At one time in his life, he'd tried to emulate those ideals to gain the use of their power – a power he had craved.

"No, of course not," Andrea answered. "Certainly, some of my relatives think that way, but my father surely didn't, and as far as my mother was concerned, well, she was quite a rebel. Her pure-blood status embarrassed her, and she fought for her beliefs. I like to think I take after her in that way. I've never been one to follow the crowd." She chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Maybe that's why I was attracted to you. You're different, Severus."

"Hmmm …" he said, lifting an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason you find me attractive?"

"No. You know I think you're sexy," she purred. "But the reason I gave you this book is to show you who I am and where I came from. I thought maybe you'd want to get to know me better. Like it or not, my ancestry is now tied to you – over a hundred generations of pure-bloods."

"Well, I do appreciate the gift. As you say, it is a part of you, and part of us now, but you must know that I would want you as my wife even if you were Muggle-born." Oddly, the thought crossed his mind that if she had been Muggle-born, perhaps he wouldn't be married to her at all. He knew that it was Lucius's search for pure-blood breeding stock that had initially forced his hand, and despite how he felt about his wife now, he doubted he would have been smart enough to keep her for his own. In an interesting twist, he realized he had Malfoy to thank for his circumstances.

Severus leaned in to kiss his wife and brushed his lips tenderly along her cheek. As predictable as a thermometer, he could feel her shiver with desire, and as she trembled, she slid her arms up over his shoulders to meet his parted lips with her eager tongue.

"You little temptress," he whispered in her ear before proceeding to nuzzle her neck.

"Wait, Spicy!" she said, playfully pushing him away. "Shouldn't I drink your potion?"

"Mmmm … yes, of course," he said taking a deep breath, trying to clear the fog from his mind.

Pulling out the tiny stopper, Andrea drank down the thick liquid. It passed through her entire body creating a tingling sensation right down to her fingertips. After a few moments, her skin started to turn black and harden with a crusty coating.

"Severus?" she said laughing nervously. "What is this?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The cleansing pushes all the toxic debris to the surface. You'll just need to wash it off." Wisely, he suppressed a laugh. "You do look, somewhat amusing."

Jumping up, Andrea took a peek in the small mirror on the mantle, and she began to laugh too. It was good to laugh.

"So, how do I get it off?"

"Just a good scrubbing should do it, I think."

"You think? You'd better pray it does, or I'll smack you." Andrea laughed, but Severus's expression turned cold.

"I wish you'd stop saying things like that." The statement came with an unpleasant edge.

"What's the matter?" She wondered as her eyes peeped out comically through the blackened skin.

"Never mind. Go take your bath," he said with an icy tone. Although Andrea's comment had been innocent enough, the mere mention of physical abuse between husband and wife had left a sour taste in his mouth.

Andrea, however, stared back at him dumbfounded. _**Now what have I done?**_ It seemed his mood had changed in an instant, and she had no idea why. Severus could be so difficult to understand, she thought. Shaking her head, she decided to leave him for the moment to get cleaned up.

After she'd gone, Severus's thoughts fell back to his childhood. It had not been a happy one, but since they'd been talking about her family today, perhaps now it was his turn to share the truth, at least part of it.

Nearly an hour later, Andrea returned with her face and skin scrubbed clean. The potion had left her with a radiant glow, and the unusual aura had made her face shine like a glass Christmas ornament.

Cautiously, she walked toward Severus and tried to sense his mood. He'd been reading the ancestry book she'd given him, and as she approached he looked up from the couch, giving her an appreciative nod, his mouth even twitching into a smile.

"Ah, that will do nicely," he said, his voice no longer cold. Instead it flowed from him warmly, like a silken caress.

Grinning happily in response, she bounced on her toes and pirouetted in front of him. As she swung about, she looked down at her glowing hands and held them out to him. "When will this go away?"

"Within a few days," he replied. Desiring her presence beside him, he patted the empty spot on the love seat. "Come, sit down."

She gladly resumed her spot and slid up against him. As she put her head on his chest, she hoped they could pick up the good feelings they'd had from earlier in the morning before his mood had so swiftly chilled. It seemed he was thinking the same thing as he put one arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmm … that's better," he said, feeling the warmth of her bare arms as he ran his palm over her skin. Gently, he placed his other hand on her belly, his long fingers spanning easily across her body.

"Happy Christmas, children," he spoke a little awkwardly, talking to her belly.

"I don't think they can hear you," she teased him.

"Yes, well … they will next year." He paused before quickly changing the subject. "So, your family has been making wands for centuries – the first wand makers in America."

"Yes," she replied. "They came to America with the first colonies. One of my ancestors descended from the famous Salem witches. Now, that's an interesting tale, once again, a story of Muggle-born haters. It seems to be a consistent story in our lives, but I think you'll find there are all sorts of good stories in that book."

"Somehow, the Dark Lord must have known this," he said with a frown. "Otherwise, why would he have been so crazy to have you? From what I've been reading, you have _all_ the famous wizard families in your bloodline. I see the names, Black, Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley, Bones and even Hufflepuff here. It makes you look like a pedigreed princess."

"Well, there's no Slytherin, except for Olivander, and you forgot Smith!" She grinned. "And Summerfield, my mother's maiden name."

"You're still a princess," he said stroking her cheek, "but you married a half-blood prince."

Andrea laughed.

"You know," he said. "I used to call myself that. My mother's maiden name was Prince."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"I used to write 'Property of HBP' on all my school books," Severus shared as he continued to stroke her belly. After a few minutes of companionable silence he decided to broach a tender subject. "Andrea, I know I've been rather moody lately."

"Moody? I'll say." She feigned a pout, but then smiled, still feeling his hand stroking her.

"Let me finish. I need to explain a few things. Maybe I should have shared this with you before, but … I suppose I wasn't ready." He stared into the fire, the shimmering flames reflecting ominously in his black eyes. "It's a long story that includes something of my childhood. Perhaps this will explain why I've been … preoccupied."

"That's an interesting word for it," she said. "Well, go ahead. I'm listening."

"Give me a moment."

Severus pursed his lips and frowned, his eyes no longer seeing the crackling flames of the hearth. When he finally began to speak, his honeyed voice enveloped Andrea with a mesmerizing richness.

"My mother's name, as you know, was Eileen. Eileen Prince. She was technically a pure-blood, not having a Muggle ancestor for over three generations, and her family was quite proud of that fact. The line came mostly from southern France, but they'd lived in England for over a century, long enough to be known as a respectable wizarding family."

"So, you're mother was French?"

"And Spanish, but I never knew the details. After she left home, she purposely lost touch with them. I do know that most of my mother's relations were Slytherin, and she, too, was chosen to be of that house. She had a shrewd intellect, and her insight was quite unusual. I never thought of her as overly ambitious, but perhaps what happened took away any thoughts of bettering her life."

"That sounds ominous." Andrea frowned.

"I meant it to be."

Andrea didn't know how to reply, but she thought it was best to steer the conversation in a positive way. "Well, you certainly inherited her brains."

He shrugged and turned his eyes away. "From some of the things she shared with me, I gathered that as a teenager she found her life lacking. Her intelligence must have made her extremely curious, always seeking out answers and wanting to look into unexplored territory. At first, it was the Dark Arts that intrigued her. She had quite a collection of books."

"Is that how you got interested in the Dark Arts? Because of her?"

"Yes, but let me finish." Severus warned her with a slight flick of his eyes before his expression grew distant. As he recalled the painful memories, he seemed to draw into himself. It took awhile before he began to speak again.

"After studying the Dark Arts for years, my mother suddenly lost interest. I'm not sure why, but she found something else much more fascinating. It was the Muggle world that finally captivated her. After leaving Hogwarts, she made a life changing decision to run completely away from the magical world. At first, she didn't stop using magic – she just kept it secret and went to live among the Muggles."

"But why? Why would someone leave the world they'd grown up in?"

"I think she was starved. Starved for knowledge. I, too, feel like that sometimes," he admitted.

"I know. I've seen you stay up all night reading." Andrea brushed her hand along his cheek, but he didn't smile.

"My mother found Muggle religions fascinating, and it wasn't long before she found herself with a group of Muggle friends at a prayer meeting. They were a congregation of Christians preaching about love and kindness toward their fellow men. Enthralled with the message and their faith, she returned night after night, listening to the gospel stories. It wasn't long before she became involved with a young, assistant preacher named Tobias Snape."

"Your father?"

"Yes," Severus answered, his voice turning slightly cold as he answered. "He was extremely persuasive, from what I understand."

"What was he like?"

Severus frowned and it seemed a dark shadow had crossed his heart. "My father and I were not close. He was a Muggle, and I was …" Closing his eyes, he turned to the side and let his hair slide forward, the movement effectively concealing his pain.

"What do you think your mother saw in him?"

"A curiosity. Someone different. This was a whole new world to her. Perhaps she was inspired by his unshakable faith. I do not know."

"Maybe she just fell in love," Andrea offered.

"A Slytherin never does anything without a reason. She was probably just fascinated and thought she'd learn something."

"Okay, if it helps you to understand her better, you can think that way, but I bet they loved each other."

Severus pressed his lips together impatiently. "Please, let me continue."

"Sorry," Andrea replied. "Go ahead."

"After a time, they became … involved. From what I gather, she stopped practicing magic and hid it from him, but as you know, magic can't be completely suppressed. It wasn't until they were married that he found out she was a witch. I never learned exactly how he discovered it, but sadly, he believed she was evil – that the devil possessed his wife. The earliest memories I have are of them screaming at each other. Sometimes if he was really angry, he'd hit her, but it would never come to that unless he caught her using magic. Mostly, he pretty much ignored me, but there were times I would get involved in the backlash. He used to call me the devil's spawn. It wasn't a good position for a child to be in."

Shocked, Andrea reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled it away.

"As you might imagine, I had some magical outbursts as a child – not knowing what it was or what I was doing. If my mother caught me, she tried to make sure I knew I had to hide it from my father.

"One day, when I was five, I was playing outside with a football. At the time, I had no knowledge of Quidditch, and I had to make do with Muggle toys. You may not know this, but the Muggle game of football uses a white ball with patterned black pentagons. I believe American Muggles call it a soccer ball. As I sat on the front steps of our house, I found I could change the ball's color – alternating the pattern from black and white to white and black. Unfortunately, my father caught me. Without a word of explanation he exploded with rage and began to beat me with his belt."

"My God, Severus. That's horrible," Andrea said sadly. "What did you do? Weren't you scared?"

"It wasn't easy. You can imagine my frustration. The anger. It was so overpowering, and I felt myself lose control. Suddenly, the old bastard lifted right off the ground. And yes, I was scared."

Clenching his teeth Snape recalled the incident with unusual clarity. "When I realized what I'd done, my anger disappeared, and my father fell like a rock onto the road. And as soon as he was free of my clumsy outburst, he leapt up and began to beat me with his fists. What I remember most was his strength and that he refused to let up. He was like a madman. My mother must have heard the commotion and came out of the house. When she realized what was happening, she tried to protect me and moved between us. But that was a mistake. My father turned his rage on my mother, and she started to get the brunt of his attack. I should have helped her, but I was so afraid. All I did was crawl to the corner of the porch and watch as he beat her senseless."

"Didn't the neighbors hear anything? Couldn't they have called the police?"

"Not in our neighborhood. There were fights all the time," Severus explained. "After my father knocked her unconscious, he simply left. He got in his car and drove away. All I remember after that was the sound of screams. I made my throat raw begging her to wake up.

"Well, she finally did get up, and as always, he returned. It happened more times than I care to count, and she always took him back. It never changed. Then, when I grew older, my mother explained to me about the wizarding world. I think she was glad that I was like her. She shared her hidden library and let me send away for books. I read everything I could get my hands on. It wasn't until I was about nine or ten that I met another witch."

"Lily," Andrea breathed softly, remembering the small part she already knew. "What was she like?"

"Like any Muggle girl, I suppose, except that she, too, was experiencing magical outbursts. I remember she could make puddles boil, and she could create wind out of nothing. She would make flowers open and close just by flexing her fingers. You should have seen her eyes. They were the prettiest green I'd ever seen, and she had long, red hair – a bit darker than yours but not as long."

Self consciously, Andrea fingered a few strands of her hair and curled them around her finger, but she didn't interrupt. She wanted him to continue.

"I was the one that told her she was a witch," he confided, smiling faintly as he remembered.

"Ah," Andrea said. "She was a Muggle-born, then. She had no idea?"

"Of course not. How would she?"

Andrea shrugged. "I guess she wouldn't. It just seems strange to me, living in a non-magical world."

"You can never imagine what it was like. We were both magical beings living in this vacuum of nothingness that is the Muggle world." Severus breathed out slowly, trying to put the emotions of his youth back inside his shell. When he continued, his voice had smoothed into a dull monotone, the words contradicting the blandness with which he spoke.

"She became my best friend. We had the same sense of humor and played the most ingenious pranks on people, especially her sister Petunia. Lily had been very close to her sister, but when Petunia found out that Lily was a witch, that all changed, and Petunia became very jealous.

"When we turned eleven, Lily and I were invited to Hogwarts. To allow me to go, my mother told my father that I was going off to boarding school. By then, he hardly acknowledged my existence, and I believe he was simply glad to be rid of me."

"Oh Severus, how awful." Andrea said sympathetically.

"It was not awful. It was the one thing I was looking forward to all my life. For Lily, it must have been like a fairy tale. The summer before Hogwarts she and I … we talked constantly and made plans. It was the best time I've ever know."

Andrea looked away sadly. She knew he hadn't meant to downplay his current situation, but his words still hurt, and it was obvious that he'd never let go of his feelings for Lily. Andrea couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, but she bravely ignored it. "What happened when you got to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and that, I think, is when things began to change. Yet despite the house differences, Lily remained my friend, the only real friend I had at school despite what she knew of my parents and that we were poor. She didn't care about that."

"She sounds like she was very kind."

"Kind? She didn't pity me, if that's what you think," he replied ardently. "Lily was my friend, my best friend. For years, we … we were …" His voice trailed off as he became lost in his memories.

"What happened? Didn't you stay friends?"

"No. Things changed between us. By the time we were fifteen, I … I had developed … feelings for her. Unfortunately, those feelings were not returned."

Not wanting to interrupt, Andrea shifted on the couch, and her movement brought Severus's attention back to her. With the warmest look Andrea could muster, she rubbed his arm and snuggled into his shoulder. He allowed her access, his expression revealing only a small measure of the hurt within. She knew he needed time to think, but it was several minutes before he continued.

"During those years, I became more and more involved with the Dark Arts. I found it irresistibly fascinating. I'd read all the books my mother had, and then when I got to school, I sent away for more. My talents in the Dark Arts did not go unnoticed, and as the political situation changed, I became convinced by my fellow Slytherins that I had a future with the pure-blood movement. Once I was introduced to the Dark Lord, I knew I that was what I wanted to do. He promised a world of wizarding power and freedom from Muggle control. In those days he could be very persuasive with his vision of utopia and freedom, and like any teenager I loved the sense of belonging.

"As you know, their ideals were simple. They wanted a pure wizarding race, one not polluted by Muggle ideas and the ways of Muggle-borns. He told us they were dangerous, and if left to their own devices, they would destroy civilization. His idea was to subjugate them, claiming that wizards were a superior race. We had the knowledge and the power, so why shouldn't we be the ones to rule? We needed to protect our world and our interests."

"But didn't you see how wrong that was? Didn't Lily—"

"Oh, she tried. We discussed politics so many times … but I wouldn't listen. I was convinced the Muggles were the cause of everything bad in the world, and because I had such a hate for my father and everything he stood for, I blindly embraced their ideals, purposefully forgetting that I too was a half-blood.

"And there were other factors, Lily's Gryffindor friends for one. By the fall of our fifth year, we were butting heads more than anything. I refused to see the truth, and it only made matters worse when her friends ganged up on me. Potter, James Potter," he said the name like a swear word. "Harry Potter's father, James and his band of Marauders. Potter was a rich and arrogant bastard, always showing off and trying to get Lily away from me. Then … I did a very stupid thing. I was only sixteen, but there was this … incident … and I called Lily a 'Mudblood.'"

Andrea gasped, "You didn't!"

"Yes. And I would have given anything to take it back. I remember the look in her eyes. There was shock at first and then anger. Finally she told me, 'Fine, if that's the way you want it _Snivelus_.'"

His face contorted in anguish, as the pain flowed like acid from his heart. It was clear that he still hadn't gotten over it.

"Why? Why was I so stupid? I was _so very angry_ at myself and also angry at her for not understanding." He took a few moments to compose himself before slipping back into the blandness of control. "I still can't understand why she never forgave me."

"We didn't see each other over the summer, and by our seventh year she'd been won over completely by Potter and his friends. They attacked me mercilessly that year. They'd wait till I was alone and then gang up on me always two or three to one. But I could hold my own. More often than not, even if they won, they'd come out of it with some nasty hexes. And I was always angry – angry at my circumstances, angry at my enemies, angry at everyone, especially Potter. At the time it seemed the Dark Lord's promise of power was the only way I thought I could get revenge.

"Then, when I came home for Christmas that year, my mother and father had a big fight. I don't remember exactly how it started, except that she forgot herself and used some magic. I think she may have lit a candle. My father … he just exploded. He beat her with his fists at first, but when he took out his belt, I came between them.

"As you know, underage magic is forbidden, plus any mention of it would have driven my father crazy. So, instead I simply let him beat me. He hit me with the belt until I my arms and back were in shreds. I don't know what got into him. He'd never been that bad in the past. There was blood everywhere.

"By then, my mum had had enough. She stepped in front of me, but he whipped her with that bloody belt, too. My mother was suddenly overwhelmed, I think. She pulled out her wand – I didn't even know she still kept one – and she killed him – just like that. She used the killing curse, and he fell on the carpet, right at my feet.

"After the funeral – yes, she gave him a Christian burial – I went back to school. The Muggle police never knew she did it. It looked to them like a heart attack. The Ministry of Magic called it self-defense and never charged her, but my mother wasted away after that. By the end of February, she was dead. Most of the kids at Hogwarts knew what happened – some of them thought I'd killed him, and I didn't try to change their minds. I hated him – hated him even more after my mother died – blaming him for her death. I was …" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Hurting?" Andrea asked, trying to help.

"I think 'hating' was more like it. Both my mum and Lily were gone from me, so I turned to the Death Eaters.

"After that, Lily started dating James Potter. After graduation, Lily married James, and I became a spy for the Dark Lord. I spent a lot of time at the Hogs Head Tavern here in Hogsmeade trying to get information. Professor Dumbledore, we knew, was a ringleader for the anti-Death Eater group called 'The Order of the Phoenix.' One night he was at the Hogs Head interviewing applicants for a new teaching position at the school, and I went to eavesdrop outside the door. In the middle of the interview, Professor Trelawney …"

Andrea's eyebrows went up at the mention of her name.

"Yes, it was she. Trelawney began to make a prophecy. She spoke of a child that would be born as the seventh month dies that would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. Well, as you might imagine, when I reported this to the Dark Lord he became obsessed with finding them. Somehow, from that partial prophecy, he deduced that the child was to be born to James and Lily Potter. The Dark Lord wanted to immediately kill the boy, but James and Lily found out that he was after them and went into hiding. I begged the Dark Lord not to harm Lily, but he didn't seem to care, and he even laughed at me for being so weak. He said I deserved better." Severus closed his eyes in pain as he remembered the bleakness of his dispair.

"I realized at that moment that the Dark Lord was going to kill Lily. I ... I didn't know what else to do but go to the only man I thought that could help me – Dumbledore. Unbelievably, he listened to my story – I told him everything, how I had spied, how I loved Lily, how I wanted him, begged him, to protect her. In the end it didn't help. One of their supposedly loyal friends, Sirius Black, betrayed them. The spineless swine – _he_ was the secret keeper. _He_ was the one that revealed James and Lily's location to the Dark Lord. No one could believe it. He'd been one of the marauders – a best friend with Potter. But in the end, Black was revealed as the vile piece of filth that he was – a traitor.

"What happened to him?"

"He was thrown in Azkaban, a fate that was much too good for that slime." At Severus's bitter words, Andrea shuddered and brought her lap quilt closer.

"After Black's betrayal, the Dark Lord came to Potter's home, first killing James, and then coming to Harry's room to kill the boy. Lily was there …" Severus took a deep breath and cleared his throat, his eyes darkening with hate. "She tried to block the curse, but the Dark Lord killed her. It didn't matter to him that I'd begged for her life. He didn't care. He's never cared about anyone."

Suddenly, Severus stood up and began to pace, unable to sit still.

"Lily died protecting her son. Once she was out of the way, the Dark Lord Harry was his next target, but instead, the curse backfired, creating Harry's famous scar. Whatever happened that night, we may never know, but the curse destroyed the Dark Lord. At least it appeared that way for over a decade. Now we know differently."

"That You-know-who is not dead. He's … still around," Andrea muttered. She couldn't help the deep expression of loathing that coated her features, but Severus never saw it. He was staring blindly at the floor as he paced slowly back and forth across the sitting room.

"Yes, he's still with us," Severus replied grimly. "Needless to say, there was nothing in life for me after that. All I wanted was to die. I knew that Lily would still be alive if … if only I hadn't been so _stupid_."

"It wasn't your fault." Andrea's words were intended to show her support, but Severus flinched. When his eyes cut to hers, she could see the incredible pain he was inflicting on himself as he shook his head.

Severus knew there was no way he could ever explain to her the depth of his guilt. It would always be a part of him, and she would have to accept it.

"Afterward, Dumbledore convinced me that I was in a unique position to become a double spy. I had made a promise to Dumbledore that in exchange for what he'd attempted to do to save Lily, I would now help him fight against the Dark Lord. He made me see that if I could protect Harry – protect the boy for whatever was to come – then Lily wouldn't have died for nothing."

"That wasn't fair. You were in no position to make a decision like that. You were grieving," Andrea insisted.

"Unfair? Perhaps. But Dumbledore did give me a purpose to keep living, and I wanted to avenge Lily's death." Severus walked back to the couch and sat back down, but he did not lean back. Instead, he stayed on the edge of the cushions as if to deny himself the pleasure.

"Since the Dark Lord had originally wanted me to get a job at Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore, it fit right in with the headmaster's plan. And it was also a perfect opportunity for me to build a new life as a teacher and continue to spy on the Death Eaters. Dumbledore and I knew that the Dark Lord had thought me very loyal, so all I had to do was bide my time until he returned. As the years went by, I hoped … that perhaps we were wrong. Perhaps the Dark Lord was really … destroyed. Unfortunately, that was not the case."

Andrea's mind was reeling as she tried to take it all in. Would she have agreed to marry him, she wondered if she had known all this? The answer was clear, of course, that she would. But was it fair of Severus to ask her to be his wife without telling her all of this? It was true that he had told her some of it last year, and she could have asked him for more details. Maybe she was partially at fault, too, for trying to pretend it hadn't happened.

As if reading some of her thoughts, he continued to explain, "When you returned from Arizona, I … I chose to believe that the world was safe. Safe, at least, from the Dark Lord's clutches. There were, however, other dangers. I felt our union would protect you, and at the same time … I thought … I believed …" He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth, that although he did love her, he had married her to prevent her from falling into Lucius's clutches.

"You didn't know. Don't blame yourself." Andrea watched Severus closely as he swept by her, his hands flexing into fists and he walked. "But, I still don't understand why. Why didn't you tell me? With all those horrible events in your life, and you should have told me."

"You are right, of course, but it seemed so long ago," he replied. "The Dark Lord was gone, or at least he hadn't reappeared. I had a somewhat stable, if not happy, post as a professor, and then you came along. It was as if, maybe, my life would turn around. Maybe I could get lucky."

"How did you survive, especially the first few years after Lily died?"

Severus thought for a moment before he answered. "It was a very dark time for me. I must admit that I probably wasn't a very good teacher. There were many nights when I couldn't sleep at all. I'd walk around the castle in the dark trying to fight the demons inside my head." He started to rub his eyes as he remembered. "And there's something else you should know. Right after the Dark Lord was destroyed, they rounded up all the known Death Eaters, and I was put on trial."

"Oh my God, not on top of everything else." Andrea didn't know what to say.

"It didn't matter. I was beyond numb by then. There was a part of me that actually wanted to go to Azkaban. The guilt was, at times, overpowering. But it wasn't to be. Dumbledore stood up for me and convinced the Ministry that I'd been spying for him all along, and they let me go. After the trial I became the new Potions Professor."

"I must thank Albus – on my hands and knees." Andrea was trying valiantly to blink back the tears as she realized how close he'd come to incarceration.

"But in answer to your question," Severus continued. "I survived by becoming involved with research and the art of potions. I also kept up with my knowledge of the Dark Arts, too. When I'd worked with the Dark Lord, I became particularly handy at healing Dark curses. As you can imagine, there was certainly a need for it.

"Before Quirrell was hired, I asked Dumbledore if I could fill the Defense against the Dark Arts position, but he was dead against it. Even though he trusted me as his spy, he felt I'd be tempted too much, and that I might return to being a Death Eater. He didn't understand how deep my hate was for all of them. I don't know, maybe he's changed his mind now because of what's happened these last few months."

"So why did you decide to tell me all this now?" Andrea asked. "Has something else happened?"

"No," he replied, "But I need you to understand how much I owe Dumbledore, and I also thought that if you understood some of what is in my past, then perhaps you'd forgive me for my dark moods at times. I still feel overwhelmingly guilty – guilty about everything: my father's death, my mother's death, Lily's death and now, most of all – the guilt for letting you get raped. If I had just let you stay in America – forced you to stay – you would be safe and happy right now, instead of poised to give birth to a real devil's spawn." Severus spat the last few words out like bullets.

"No, _no_! Severus you can't think like that," she said, trying to get through to him.

"It's as if everything I touch is ruined," he cried out, his voice filled with agony. "Every dream I've ever had is poisoned – and it's all because of me – because of _my_ choices." He turned around and glared at her, his face contorted in rage.

"Severus, please – you're wrong! You aren't at fault. You made choices based on what you thought was right at the time. Plus, you'd been through so much tragedy."

Severus gritted his teeth and tried to explain, "Don't make excuses for me. I loved the feeling of power that a Death Eater could wield. I loved to put fear in people souls. I was … am evil—"

"No, Severus," Andrea jumped up and tugged on his arm. "Severus, listen to me. _You are not evil._ You never were. I think I know you better than anyone. Yes, you made some bad choices, but I see a truly good man who also made good choices. The _right_ choices. You protected your mother, didn't you? You loved Lily, too. And I think the most courageous thing you've ever done is to break away from the Death Eaters' grasp and go to Dumbledore's side. You're the bravest man I've ever met." Severus rolled his eyes and tried to turn away from her, but Andrea wouldn't let him. "When we were at the Riddle Mansion, you never hesitated a second to try everything to help me. You took that sleeping potion without a single thought for yourself. Lily was right; you are good – deep down inside _and_ on the outside. That's why I love you, Severus." Andrea was holding onto his arm so tight it hurt him. Finally, he tore her hand from his sleeve and but instead of tossing it aside, he held it loosely in him palm as if he were afraid of crushing it.

"You say your whole life is ruined?" She continued. "Well, you haven't ruined us. Our love is still here - as strong as ever. We can conquer this."

Severus closed his eyes but his body remained stiff as he stood by her side.

"Come on, please? We're just on the verge of starting a new life together. I know we have some big challenges, but let me help you. Maybe you can't share exactly what you're doing for Dumbledore, but let me help you in a different way." Unable to stop herself, she hugged him around the waist and looked up pleadingly.

"Let me sustain you. Let me give you strength. Let my love cleanse you." Rising on her toes, she reached up and rubbed his back.

He sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be enough. Maybe he was destined for hell. But if he was, at least he could go out swinging. He didn't reply until she smiled up at him.

"I suppose I will have to take you up on your offer, but what do you want in return?" His face had lost its demonic cast, and his teasing tone had returned. "We Slytherins never do anything without payment." Severus was expecting a snarky reply, but Andrea surprised him.

"All I want is for you to love me back," she answered softly.

"I already do," he admitted freely. "Always."

Then, Severus had an idea. "How about we go outside and take a _fly_?"

At first, Andrea thought about how cold it was outside and how warm the fire was inside, but he looked so eager, and his mood had lifted. He was finally grinning again, and she couldn't refuse him. They dressed warmly, Severus in his black wool coat, and Andrea in a red wool overcoat, and they prepared to leave. As they approached the door, she saw that an invitation had been placed under the threshold. She reached for it, but he pulled her back.

"Let me."

"Oh, so you want to be gentleman tonight?" she teased.

"I'm always a gentleman," he smirked as he proceeded to unfold it. "It seems Dumbledore has invited us to Christmas dinner this evening." Andrea grabbed the invitation away from him.

"Look at the great menu," she teased. "They're having tuna."

"Oh, joy! They intend to give us all _food poisoning_ for Christmas!" He rolled his eyes, his sarcasm in full form. Andrea was grinning, and Severus was able to pluck the invitation back from her. "Oh no, you're wrong – they're having _English_ food, and Americans aren't allowed to eat. You'll just have to watch me."

"Oh no," she replied. "I'm eating for three, now. And two are English so that's two out of three – I just overruled myself."

"Silly woman," he said with a smirk as they walked outside, arm-in-arm.

**A/N:** **Any comments on the rewrites would be greatly appreciated. Again, let me thank my faithful beta Fainting Fancies and all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, and animalwriter.**

25


	16. Chapter 16 Potion 286

**A/N:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 011512**_

**Chapter 16 – Potion 286**

It was a few minutes past six before the Snapes entered the staff dining room. Immediately they were overwhelmed by an enchanted holiday wonderland. In a moment of whimsy, the headmaster had conjured an outrageous fantasyland complete with a dusting of snow and a generous distribution of icicles. In addition to the wintery display, the entire chamber had been transformed into a white, sugary confection of edible delicacies. Even the walls had been specially prepared, the stone replaced entirely by ginger cake. In his desire to entertain the staff, the headmaster had created a magnificent work of art. Unfortunately, not all of the Hogwarts professors were amused.

Pausing a few steps from the entrance, Andrea stood expectantly beside Severus, her smile revealing her eager anticipation as she glanced up. She was not to be disappointed.

His face appeared bland at first glance, but to Andrea's experienced eyes, his demeanor clearly revealed his disgust. It was evident in the way he narrowed his eyes and tightened the muscles around his mouth. Wisely, he chose to remain silent. The only other clue to his inner thoughts came from the slight tightening of his hold on Andrea's arm.

As she squeezed him back, the intimate communication filled Andrea with love. In his own way, Severus had shown her his heart. But the need to put such romantic thoughts into words was, in his eyes, completely superfluous. It didn't matter. She knew by his actions that he wanted her there beside him, not just this Christmas evening, but every other night as well.

Warmed by the comfort of his touch, she allowed a thread of nostalgia to guide her thoughts back in time to a very special memory. Smirking, Andrea looked down at her husband's feet. Only a year and a half had passed since she'd glanced down at the same pair of scuffed, black boots that had pinned her sandal to the same stone floor. So much had happened since that first staff dinner, and she wondered if their lives would ever be like other married couples – dull and boring.

_**No**_, she thought. _**Life with Severus would never be boring.**_

Following the gala student lunch, the staff was already in a festive mood. The Christmas libations flowed generously into the afternoon, the liquid refreshments affecting some of the professors more than others.

As Andrea glanced around the chamber, her eyes fell on Professor Flitwick. The diminutive man had fallen fast asleep on one of the overstuffed chairs that Dumbledore had conveniently conjured, his tiny snores escaping into the room like the sounds of happy mice.

It took much longer than usual to get everyone seated, but when the group finally turned their attention to dinner, a traditional holiday feast greeted them. In addition to the fine roast beef, there were two magnificent geese with all the trimmings and an enormous figgy pudding. But even with the cornucopia of food to tempt them, one of the guests held back.

Severus was not very hungry. He ate slowly, remaining silent as his eyes monitored the room's occupants with a practiced eye. Even in this relaxed atmosphere, he remained watchful.

After dinner, the contented staff lingered to wish each other a Happy Christmas, and it was into this warm atmosphere that Dumbledore decided to make his move. From across the room, he observed the Snapes. They were standing unnoticed off to the side, speaking in low tones to Professor Sprout. The thread of conversation floated innocently toward the headmaster as he approached. The two ladies were listening raptly to Severus as he described the various uses of dragon mint. But as soon as Dumbledore's eyes latched onto Snape, the Potions master halted. All three turned to look.

"Ahem, I hope I am not interrupting," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Severus replied with a slow drawl. "Now that you have, what is it that you require?"

"Oh, Severus," Andrea said in an irritated voice. "I'm sure the Headmaster was just trying to be sociable, weren't you Albus?"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Dumbledore replied taking a sip of his elfin-made wine as his eyes moved pointedly toward Pomona. She quickly got the message.

"Goodness me, I see Aurora's trying to drum up a group for brandy and star-gazing up on the tower tonight. I think I'll just go see what it's all about. If you'll excuse me," Pomona bowed her head and trundled off, leaving the Snapes alone with Dumbledore.

"You know, Severus, I think it is about time we invite Andrea into the Order," the headmaster suggested in a low voice.

"Do you think that's wise, sir? Under the current conditions?" he replied, his body stiffening as he prepared once again for Dumbledore's tactics.

With a flick of the eyes, Severus glanced first at his wife's pregnant form, and then moved his gaze around the dining chamber to check for eavesdroppers. Lifting his wand, he contemplated casting a Muffliato charm in Quirrell's direction but decided against it. The Defense Professor was far enough away and seemed harmlessly engaged in a conversation with Filch.

"Yes, Severus, especially now," Dumbledore continued. "We need to protect her, and we need her help. The more witches we have of her caliber, the better."

Frowning with a combination of frustration and concern, Severus looked down at his wife and squeezed her hand, knowing what her answer would be, but dreading it all the same.

Andrea ignored him. Instead she looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"Severus has already told me a little bit about the Order, Headmaster. I understand it's called the Order of the Phoenix?"

The old wizard glanced piercingly at Severus, who had strategically decided to examine the chocolate-covered gargoyle on the table beside him.

"Well, I am sure our Severus has been quite discreet, but I believe it is time you knew a wee bit more," Dumbledore explained, his hand innocently patting Andrea's arm.

"The Order is dedicated to fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers in any way we can." Dumbledore was speaking directly to Andrea, and had graced her with a fatherly, disarming smile.

Severus bristled. Dumbledore didn't seem to be a bit concerned with Andrea's safety. Hadn't they discussed over and over the dangers of her involvement? Was the old man mad?

"I love it," Andrea responded enthusiastically. "How can I help?" She'd been hoping for months to get in on the action, even though she still wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"She can help by staying out of the way." Severus spoke up in displeasure, deciding it was time to clearly voice his opinion. His already tense grasp on Andrea's hand hadn't seemed to convey his meaning. Frustrated, he squeezed even tighter.

Whirling around in response, Andrea rewarded him with a scathing look as she yanked her hand away.

Feeling only slightly contrite, Severus amended his statement with a suggestion. "Perhaps she can be an observer?"

"Yes, quite. That is an excellent idea," Dumbledore agreed. "An observer and, I think, a strategist. It is time you understood our plans and became aware of our group's movements. We are active in many areas, but it seems lately more assistance is needed, especially in and around the school. If you understand what to look for, you can alert us to any unusual activities. I need you to be particularly aware of anyone interested in your pregnancy."

_**Ah,**_ Severus thought. _**Finally this is making sense**_.

While her husband nodded, Andrea's eyes widened in dismay.

"Oh, yes," Dumbledore cautioned. "There are many of Voldemort's followers that are very interested in knowing how the Heirs of Slytherin are coming along."

"_Oh,"_ was all Andrea could say, her mind reeling. After a moment, she found her voice again. "Do they have any information that we don't? I mean, do they know for sure whose babies I'm carrying?"

Severus looked at the ceiling, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh no, my dear," Dumbledore answered. "No one really knows, although you probably have the best idea – just motherly instinct."

Andrea relaxed slightly. She already felt completely confident that the twins were Severus's children, although she had no proof. There was no basis in fact, but it made her feel better to know that the rest of the world was also still guessing.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" she said.

"Just report anything unusual. And we will be asking you to attend our next weekly meeting. We usually get together in someone's home or at a private room at the Hog's Head. It has to be away from the school. There are too many prying eyes here."

"How many of you are there?" she asked.

"About twenty core members, but you might see only a few of us at a time. Most of them are deep under cover," Dumbledore answered as he scanned the room. Just as Severus had done earlier, he suspiciously searched for eavesdroppers. "Can I count on you?"

"Of course. You have my word, my loyalty and my heart," Andrea replied. "I'm 'in' as we Americans say."

Severus's lips twitched as he tried to hide his smile. Being married to an American was at times extremely entertaining.

"I thought you would say that. Now, let us toast to a very Happy Christmas and hopefully a glorious New Year." Dumbledore raised his glass, but since he was the only one of the three that had a drink in his hand, he went ahead and took a sip.

Looking at the grandfather clock in the corner, Severus realized it was just a few minutes before nine and therefore time for his shift.

"If you'll excuse me," he said and then turned to Andrea. Discreetly, Dumbledore looked away as Severus leaned down to kiss his wife. After lightly touching her cheek, he moved his thin lips to her ear and whispered, "Be careful. He is a powerful wizard, and you must be alert for deception."

Andrea turned to look at him in astonishment, but Severus only narrowed his eyes in caution. Nodding respectfully to Dumbledore, he departed quickly, his cloak fluttering in a swirl, his long strides pulling the cloth along in his wake.

After he had gone, Andrea turned her attention to the headmaster. Despite Severus's warning, she trusted Dumbledore and her own instincts. She would listen to whatever Albus had to say.

"What exactly, do you think I should be looking for? Could the Death Eaters penetrate the school?"

"We really don't know," he began. "I think you are quite an attraction for them. But, my additional concern is about the Ministry. We know they are currently split on the old issue of your deportation, and this new threat of Voldemort's offspring is tragically upsetting them. I must warn you that they have already suggested that you abort your unborn children."

"_What?"_ Andrea gasped in shock. "Are they crazy?"

She had not expected this, not from civilized wizards. How could anyone even think such evil thoughts? Her mouth had fallen open as she stared at him, the blood draining away from her face.

"Albus, does Severus know?" she said, her voice trembling as she thought of his reaction.

"No," he said shaking his head. "I do not want to burden him at the moment."

"Yes, I agree." Andrea looked at him sadly. "If we could keep Severus out of this, I think it would be best. He's really stressed at the moment. Do you understand what these babies mean to him?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly and nodded his head. "Yes, I believe I do. Andrea, he was a lost soul before he met you. But now you have provided him with something he never believed was possible – a chance at happiness."

Taking her arm, the two began to stroll around the room. When they'd advanced only a few steps, he pulled her over to an immense statue hidden behind a trio of balsam trees. The old stone figure of Rowena Ravenclaw was wrapped cheerily in a festive holiday garland, the ends of which hung over her outstretched hands like a fountain of holly.

"We have much to discuss. Let me begin with a little tale of my friend, Nicholas Flamel." Dumbledore proceeded with the story and continued late into the night, long after the other professors had gone to bed. Careful to reveal only what he thought Andrea needed to know, he explained about Severus's late night activities and the Philosopher's Stone.

Although grateful to be finally informed of her husband's duties, Andrea remembered Severus's words and silently wondered, what Dumbledore wasn't sharing. Perhaps, over time, she hoped she could earn more of his trust.

xxxxxxx

Long after she'd retired, Andrea laid awake thinking about all that had happened. The day had gifted her in many revealing ways. First she'd learned about Severus's past and his family, and then she'd been given the details about Dumbledore's friend Nicholas and the strange stone that Severus had been helping to protect.

Unable to sleep, Andrea was still wide-awake when Severus returned shortly before two a.m. Quietly, he slipped under the covers, but she surprised him. Like a sticky, marshmallow she cuddled up to him, enveloping her warm body around his cold limbs.

"Hmmm …" was all he said, but the sound rumbled contentedly in his throat.

"How'd it go?" she asked, curious after her talk with Dumbledore.

At first he hesitated, but after she explained to him how Dumbledore had confided in her, he decided it was safe to speak.

"There was a small … incident," Severus began, his words chosen carefully. "Filch heard something in the library – I think, perhaps a student out of bed. When we went to investigate, we found a broken lantern, but nothing else."

"Well, you know how the students are – always up to something – and the library really doesn't seem like such an awful place," she speculated as she snuggled against his chest.

"Normally," he said, his tone dripping with suspicion. "Except that we found the broken lantern in the restricted section."

"Hmmm ..." she said curiously. "What would a student want there? Wait, let me take that back. What student wouldn't want to nose around in there. You never know what you're going to find. But, otherwise you didn't find anything?"

Absently, he had begun to stroke his thumb along her neck, but his voice began to take on a certain cold edge.

"I also ran into Quirrell sneaking around the second floor corridor," Severus said as his lips tightened in displeasure. "I don't trust him."

"Really? He seems sort of harmless."

"I think it's all an act. It's best if I keep an eye on him," Severus said sleepily. "You mark my words: that man is up to no good."

His cold arms were beginning to thaw, and he shivered a little, pulling his wife closer, enjoying the feel of her warm body. After a large yawn, he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

With the security of his strong, sinewy arms around her, Andrea thanked the gods for her good luck. In such an uncertain world, they had somehow found each other and for now, that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxx

During Christmas break, the Snapes found time to catch up on their personal projects. Severus spent most of his days working on the long-term potions cure, trying out several new formulas.

By Saturday, Severus decided it was time to begin his next test. In preparation, he purposely avoided his usual Anasazi treatment and retired early, knowing that in the morning he would be completely free of the spell's influence. Unfortunately, he neglected to sleep in the dungeons that night. Due to this small error in judgment, he was unprepared for what followed.

The wind woke him. It started as a soft breeze, just barely arousing Severus from a deep sleep, but within seconds the bed began to shake. When the blast of air began to whip his stringy black hair, he finally awoke. Startled, he mumbled a curse, and at the same time, his magical reflexes charged through his body flinging him backward. The impulse tossed him out of bed, and with a smack, he hit the wall.

Andrea never heard the grunt. Sleeping soundly beside her husband, she rested contentedly –until the picture frame hit the floor. The portrait came crashing down on Severus's foot like an anvil. Finally, the noise interrupted her slumber.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked groggily as her bleary eyes focused on Severus.

"Blasted picture," he answered in a mumble as he rubbed his foot in irritation.

"Well, now that you've woken me up, I might as well use the bathroom," Andrea said with a yawn as she proceeded toward the loo.

With a quick swish of his wand, Severus repaired the broken frame, but as he did so, a thought occurred to him. _**Why not test the potion now?**_

Lifting his wand, the small vial escaped the pocket of his robes and flew to his outstretched hand, its contents tumbling about as it made its way across the room. When Andrea returned, Severus had the bottle dangling ominously from his long fingers. It carried a neat label transcribed with Severus's tight script. It read: _Potion 286._

"What is that?" Andrea asked.

"A potion. That's all you need to know. Suffice it to say that you will be drinking it with me. It is a simple test."

Andrea raised an eyebrow, but a small smirk snuck onto her face. Quizzically, she squinted as she read the label, the glass container still clutched protectively in his hand.

"Have you actually created 286 different potions?"

"Yes," he answered, the impatience creeping into his tone. "Why?"

"Because," she said as she shook her head. "You amaze me. So, why haven't we tried all 286?"

"We might before I'm finished," he said, looking thoughtful. "But, this one has more promise than the others. After you drink it, tell me if you feel anything strange."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, with the twins?" Andrea asked before she yawned. It was four in the morning after all, and she wasn't used to rising at such an early hour.

"Yes, of course," he answered. "If it wasn't safe, I wouldn't let _you_ drink it."

"Okay, let's get it over with," she sighed.

"You might at least pretend to be optimistic."

Sniggering, she smiled broadly and motioned with her hand, "Give it here, big boy."

Frowning at her choice of words, he handed her the small bottle, allowing her to examine it up close. The liquid within was a dark red, the consistency clear and watery.

"And why are all these potions so completely different?" she asked.

He just shrugged.

"Go on, drink it."

Inherently inquisitive, she had to sniff it first. She would have disappointed him if she hadn't.

Severus sighed, his impatience getting the better of him. "If you must waste time with your needless inspections, you could at least share your results."

"All right. It smells like lemons, but I'm sure you already knew that. By the way, how did you get it red? Or are you still not telling me what's in this stuff?" She held the bottle up to the candlelight next to the bed.

"You are correct, my dear, I am still not telling you." He lifted his index finger in emphasis and tilted his head. _"Just drink it!"_

"Okay, okay!" With only a minor bit of hesitation, she drank half the bottle and set it beside her at arm's length on the bed. Severus retrieved it and drank the other half.

Trying to sense the outcome, Andrea waited, but then gave up.

"I don't feel anything," she said.

Tilting his head to the side, he frowned and stared back at her.

"What?" he said looking quite confused.

"What did you say?" she replied, thinking there was something wrong with her ears.

"Strange …" he said, his soundless voice echoing in his mind. With a sudden jerk of his hand he snatched up the list of ingredients and brought then up to his nose for examination.

"_What?"_ she said again, just a little louder this time.

But Severus couldn't hear her. The potion had somehow affected their vocal chords. But he couldn't stop now. There was more testing to be done. Completely ignoring the voice issue, he reached toward his wife and cautiously moved his hand over hers. There was no wind.

He had done it! Nodding triumphantly he tried to suppress a smile, but it snuck onto his face despite his best efforts. Next, he grasped her hand. Nothing happened. There was no reaction at all. As he began to realize his achievement, Severus seemed to transform. His face was consumed by a satisfied smirk.

"I did it!" he said, but the only one who heard was himself.

"What?" Andrea replied in frustration.

Tapping his ear, Severus signaled and shook his head. Next, he sprinted to his wife's office for some parchment and a quill. Still glowing with his success, Severus scribbled the explanation down in his small, cramped handwriting. Eagerly, he shoved the note in her hand.

"_Yippee!"_ She quickly wrote back, and then rose to her tiptoes before grabbing the quill again. Feverishly, she began to write, "But I need to talk. How else can I pester you?"

"I think you'll find a way," he scribbled.

Realizing there was much more work to do, Severus began to think. With intense scrutiny, he looked again at his list of ingredients, but Andrea had other ideas. She decided a more attractive choice was to crawl back under the covers.

_**This can wait till morning**_, she thought. Severus's mind, however, was much too preoccupied for sleep. Immediately he thought of several possibilities, his obsessive nature driving him back to work. As a result, he dressed quickly and returned to his lab.

Later that morning, when Andrea finally got out of bed, she noticed that Severus still had not returned. There was only one place he could be, and that was in the dungeons. Excitedly, she went to find him.

Knowing she was a key to the ultimate testing of the potion, she started the long descent down the spiral staircase to Severus's lab, her curiosity overwhelming her caution. Would the potion still work, even after a few hours of time?

When she reached the bottom step and surveyed the scene, she was astounded. Severus had over a hundred ingredients set out on the worktable before him. His hair was in a vicious, angry tangle, and his face was lit up like a mad man, his features reflecting the intense concentration. In front on his worktable, a small beaker was clutched firmly in his hand as he siphoned off the top layer of slime. Even in the midst of his experimentation, he allowed a single glance in his wife's direction, a slight upturn of his lips acknowledging her attendance.

Andrea grinned. She tried hard to keep quiet until he was finished with the task, but her impatience won out. Shyly, she waved her hand and called his name trying to get his attention. But he didn't hear her. Slowly she walked around to the front of his worktable until he finally motioned her over.

"I think I have figured it out," he scribbled on a very small piece of parchment. "But I'll have to work on it."

Without hesitation, Andrea reached over and grabbed his hand. Nothing happened.

"HA!" she said in silent jubilance before lifting her eyes, a wide grin stretching across her face. A devious wink followed.

Confidently, he nodded back. The potion was an obvious success.

Stealing the quill Andrea wrote, "Do you have an antidote for the speaking problem?"

First he frowned, and then shrugged before writing a response. "I will need to make one, but we must see how long this lasts. Perhaps it will wear off."

"Okay," Andrea quickly scribbled her answer. "This sure cuts down on conversation."

"Obviously," he spoke silently, but Andrea read his lips. That was one word she could easily understand.

Only then did her eyes fall on his disheveled appearance. Sticking her tongue out, she reached up and tried to run her fingers through his tangled hair before giving up. "You're a mess," she wrote. "Go get cleaned up, so we can get to breakfast – I'm starving."

xxxxxxx

Although Severus did make it to breakfast, he spent the rest of the day in his lab, allowing Andrea time to work on her wands. In a matter of hours, she had completed several specialty orders destined for Ollivander's clients.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon that Severus returned just in time to walk her to supper. They still couldn't speak, but they managed quite well with hand signals. Even as she walked beside him, Andrea marveled at Severus's change in mood. He appeared almost happy. He didn't see the speaking problem as that important, and she supposed he was right, but he had to fix it before classes started again in a week.

The following morning, the potion was still successfully holding off the reaction. It had amazingly lasted over twenty-four hours. Unfortunately, they still couldn't speak to each other. But finally on Tuesday evening, things began to change.

As they relaxed in front of the fire sipping tea, Severus glanced at the mantle clock, realizing there was still a half hour left before he had to leave for his shift. Trying to get comfortable, he stretched his long legs out on the couch and began to read, the large potions book completely obscuring his features. As he turned a page, he cleared his throat.

"Do that again!" Andrea demanded and sat up straight in her chair.

In a burst of astonishment, Severus leapt off the couch.

"I heard you!" he announced excitedly.

"Oh, Severus, you sound wonderful. I missed your silky voice."

"Silky?" he replied with a smirk. "I think you're mistaken. It sounds more like a drainpipe."

Slowly, she put her hand on his knee. There was no reaction.

"Spicy!" she said. "This could be it!"

"Let's just see how long this works. At least we know we have a backup to the food cure. It's been two-and-a-half days now."

"How long is it supposed to last?" she asked, hoping they could put this problem behind them forever.

"I'm not sure, but I designed it to last a month, maybe more. We'll just have to be careful. Oh blast, look at the time." It had just turned nine.

"I'll sure be glad when that stone is gone from here," Andrea said sadly as she watched him prepare to go.

"Do not be so quick to wish it. If that stone gets into the Dark Lord's hands, it could mean the end of the wizarding world as we know it."

His words seemed to deflate their earlier good mood.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

xxxxxxx

The rest of that week was blissfully uneventful. Andrea continued to make wands and now had twenty-five specialty orders ready for delivery. Her reputation had grown considerably, aided greatly by an ad she'd placed in the Daily Prophet.

It was easier in certain ways than going into Hogsmeade to sell them, but she missed the personal interaction with the wand shop owner. Sadly, she had to admit, she missed Russell. Would there be a new wand shop there anytime soon? The thought had crossed her mind that maybe she should quit her teaching position and open a shop of her own – perhaps even in America – but Severus would never leave the school. Besides, the staff was becoming family to her. With a sigh, she dismissed the idea, at least for now.

xxxxxxx

The weekend before the students returned, Dumbledore called a meeting of the Order. It was to take place at Hog's Head tavern in the village, directly after dinner. The instructions had been clear. The Snapes were to meet Dumbledore in the school courtyard and walk with him into the village. It seemed reasonable to Andrea. The long walk would give the headmaster time to prepare her for what she was about to do. Eagerly, she walked with Severus to the entrance where Dumbledore was waiting.

"Headmaster," Severus said politely nodding his head in greeting.

Dumbledore smiled back and took Andrea's hand. Without another word, Severus turned to go.

"Aren't you coming?" Andrea asked in surprise.

"No, I am not yet known to them as an Order member. You go. I'll meet you at the gate when you return," he said.

"But—" she protested.

"Come along now," Dumbledore said, pulling her forward.

After they had moved a few yards down the path, Andrea glanced back over her shoulder, but Severus was already out of sight.

"Albus, why isn't Severus allowed to attend these meetings? They should know he's part of your team."

"He needs to maintain his cover. And you must realize that a war is fought at many levels. Not all of our members can know everything. There are significant details and relationships that must be protected. However, you, my dear, are in a special position. As you are the center of this current situation, you need to be aware of who your friends are – on all sides. But, the need for secrecy is crucial. As it is, there are only a few of our members that are aware of Severus's involvement in the Order, but none of them know of his relationship with the Dark Lord."

"Except me," Andrea murmured in a small voice.

"Yes, except you. Although I have been considering other strategies, you are – at the moment – the only link. It is quite a responsibility, but I'm sure you're up to it," he said with a wink. "Don't worry. I know where your loyalties lie."

_**With Severus**_, she thought. _**Always.**_

xxxxxx

After the meeting, Andrea stood by the Hogwarts gate waiting. Dumbledore had other commitments and was not returning to the school that evening, so after escorting her to the entrance, he had Apparated on his way.

Feeling chilled, she pulled her heavy, wool cloak tighter around her shoulders and leaned against the stone wall thinking. It had, indeed, been an interesting gathering. At first, the members had eyed her strangely, but after the meeting began, they had politely introduced themselves.

Molly and Arthur Weasley, she decided, were a very warm couple, the parents of several of Andrea's students. Molly was instantly supportive as they discussed Andrea's upcoming pregnancy. But Arthur remained mostly silent, his eyes revealing both a welcoming nature and a critical measure in his intense gaze.

Next to them, at the end of a long wooden table, sat a much older witch named Emmeline Vance. She'd been seated next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, the only familiar face in the room, his deep, assuring voice lending calmness to the proceedings. There were many other names and faces that Andrea would find hard to forget; the attendees were a distinctly dedicated group of volunteers.

But one member had impressed her above all the others. Off in the corner, a shabbily dressed man with a faded brown moustache had stood to one side, his demeanor cautious. With steady eyes, he peered out of the shadows observing her thoughtfully. Somehow, the man gave the impression of a forgotten pet. It wasn't until Shacklebolt introduced him that she had a chance to really examine his face. There were old scars and scrapes creasing the folds of his tired features, but the soft, tan eyes and ready smile made her immediately relax. Impulsively, he'd lifted her hand and kissed it, welcoming her into the group.

Now, as she waited for Severus with the icy January wind cutting through her coat, the memory warmed her heart. Instinctively, she had liked the man. His name, she recalled, was Remus Lupin.

When she'd been introduced, he'd inquired casually about her husband. And when she revealed that she was, indeed, Severus Snape's wife, he gave her an instant appraising look.

"Congratulations. I'd heard Snape had finally married. There was a lot of publicity last fall, with your … situation," he said.

"Yes, I suppose it was hard to miss."

"Severus Snape," he repeated, his voice trailing off. Strangely, he had looked away, lost in thought.

"Do you know him, sir?" Andrea had asked.

"Your husband and I were in the same class together at school."

At the time, Andrea had not felt it polite to pry, and the man hadn't elaborated, but it certainly made her curious. She made a mental note to ask her husband about him later.

It wasn't long before Andrea spied a tall man making his way swiftly down the path toward the gate, his long billowing cloak fluttering wildly in the brisk wind.

When he reached the gate, he impulsively embraced her in a tight hug.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"It was a long two hours," he admitted, unusually honest. "Come. Let's get back."

"What kept you?"

"I was told to be here at a quarter to nine. It seems someone neglected to inform me of the change in plans."

"No, I think Dumbledore was simply called away. I didn't mind waiting."

"But I mind. You should not be out here alone."

With a possessive but loving grasp, he pulled Andrea under his arm, wrapping the edge of his wool cloak around her. Fitting herself against his body, her hand slipped around his trim waist as they trudged up the hill facing the cold, blustery wind together.

After a few minutes of silence, Andrea wondered aloud, "It seems so strange that we were both so critical as part of the Death Eaters' weapon strategy just a few weeks ago, and now, they haven't been back to attempt another abduction. Why do you think?"

"Maybe they're just regrouping," he said, his head hanging down as he walked. "The Dark Lord is in such a weak state that even though he is still calling the shots, I think he has other priorities. First, he believes you are carrying his child, and he wants to keep you safe until the twins are born. Then, I think he trying to acquire the Philosopher's Stone."

"Is that all?" she sighed.

"No. There is a third desire that has never left him. He wants to kill Harry Potter."

"_Kill him?"_ Andrea shuddered. "Still? After all this time? That's horrible."

"He is still under the impression that the prophecy is real."

"Can't we do something, or must we just watch and wait?"

"We have no other choice. But you must be watchful. You must call me instantly if you feel the least suspicious."

"Of course," she said, "But everything has been very quiet."

"How do you feel? Do you feel the babies yet?" Tentatively, he reached over and put his hand on the front of her coat.

"No, nothing really," she answered, putting her hand on top of his. "I suppose it's really too early."

A brief smile appeared on Severus's face.

"I feel a little bump there. They appear to be growing."

"Yes," she said with a frown, "and soon I'll be fat and ugly."

"What do you expect? You are carrying two babies. It is a natural expansion," he paused, trying not to sound harsh. "You will be radiant."

"Yes, big and radiant. And then I'll start craving things and getting emotional. You'll want to go sleep in your potions lab."

"What do you mean? You're already craving things. How about that jar of herring you were nibbling on last night?" he teased.

"Stop it!" she grinned. "Say, we haven't thought of any names yet."

"Perhaps it's better to wait. Won't we be jinxing them?"

"Oh no. I feel like they're with us now. I'd like to call them by name."

As they walked, she rubbed her head against his arm, trying to get as close to him as possible. Easily, he tucked her underneath his shoulder. He took his time before responding, but when he finally spoke, he did so with conviction.

"If we have a girl, I'd like to name her after my mother."

"Oh, Severus! That would be wonderful. I think she would have liked that. So should we go for something similar for the twin? How about Eileen and Ellenore?"

"Yes, Ellenore and Eileen Snape. That would be fine," he answered proudly.

"But, what if they're boys?" she asked.

He didn't answer right away, his mind churning uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I hadn't thought of that."

"Actually, I'd like to name one Matthew after my father – so how about Matthew and um … I don't know."

"Mason," he said simply.

"You seem so sure," she replied, looking up at him. "Do you know someone by that name?"

"No, but they make all the jars where I store my potions ingredients," Severus smirked and raised an eyebrow, clearly proud of himself for making a joke.

"You dope." She laughed and shook her head, glad that he could find the humor in life. Usually, it was hard for him to laugh.

"What do you mean? It sounds good!" he replied, a certain glitter having appeared in his eyes. It seemed he really liked it, but Andrea wasn't so sure.

"Maybe Merlin?"

Shaking his head, Severus closed his eyes in horror.

"No, _absolutely not_!" he said, his voice reflecting the finality of his decision. "I still like Mason."

Andrea knew Severus hardly ever changed his mind. It seemed to be a lost cause as she shook her head and sighed, "Okay, but let's think about it."

"We could just ask Madame Pomfrey. She should be able to tell their sex by now."

"No," Andrea replied shaking her head. "I don't think so. Let's just make it a surprise."

"As you wish, my princess," he replied, but as they continued walking up the hill they fell silent, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N:** **Any comments on the rewrites would be greatly appreciated. Again, let me thank my faithful beta Fainting Fancies and all my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Snapesdreamer and animalwriter.**


	17. Chapter 17 Two Letters

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 1/17/12**_

**Chapter 17 - Two Letters**

In the usual frenetic manner, classes at Hogwarts resumed bringing an end to the Christmas break. That first week was exceptionally busy, but despite the distractions, Andrea managed to arrange time for a quiet dinner on Severus's birthday. Unfortunately, her preparations were not at all welcome.

With a distinctive swish, Severus's cloak brushed along the stone floor as he strode purposefully into the wand workshop. His day had not been a pleasant one, and the resultant tightness of his step gave away his ugly mood. Luckily, the cause of his irritation, Harry Potter, was no longer in his presence. With a relieved sigh, he forced himself to set aside the unpleasant thoughts. Perhaps, if he were lucky, the rest of his day would be quiet and uneventful.

Taking a few minutes to compose himself, he picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. For some odd reason, the unopened paper had been set out on Andrea's master workbench, the headline revealing an uninteresting story about witch's fashion.

"Humph," he grumbled, tossing the paper aside as a scowl creased his features.

His concentration interrupted, Severus almost missed the muffled sound to his left. The door to the apartment opened a crack to reveal a solitary eye attached to a sliver of a woman. Severus jerked his head toward her, but as quick as it had sprung open, the door quickly clicked shut again.

What was his wife playing at?

Impatient to leave for dinner, Severus decided to go after her. Grasping the latch more tightly than necessary, he twisted it open, allowing the door to swing heavily on its hinges. With a smack, the wood hit the wall.

"What the …" Severus spluttered, his eyes widening in an unpleasant grimace.

Andrea was standing just on the other side of the threshold, her wand holding up a small, levitated sign. It simply read, 'Happy Birthday.'

Both of them stared at one another, unsure of what to do next.

"Happy birthday." Andrea echoed the written greeting with a hopeful smile as the sign fell into her hand.

"And what, may I ask, is so happy about it?" Severus returned snippily. "And how did you discover my birth date?"

"Well … first of all," Andrea stammered, "it's happy because … well, because you're here with me. Alive and well. And, as far as the date, I asked Dumbledore a few months ago." Sticking her chin out, Andrea stood her ground defiantly, waiting for her husband's response.

With a sigh of resignation, Severus motioned toward the door. "As I cannot deny the truth, let us just forget the significance of the calendar and simply go to dinner. That would please me a hundredfold."

"But, I've arranged—"

"_Enough,"_ he hissed. Turning away, he waited for her to follow.

Lowering her head in disappointment, Andrea took one small step closer.

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe …" She paused and couldn't continue. Knowing her husband all too well, she should have realized what his reaction would be. Frustrated, she tried to think. Why should she let things continue as before? It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. Why should she let Severus wallow in his own ugly memories? Couldn't she help him see there was more to life than pain and loneliness? In a surge of optimism, she decided the best approach was to show him exactly what a birthday could be. Bravely, she changed her mind.

"Wait," she announced. With a small movement of his head, one eye became visible, the other hidden behind his noble nose. The black orb held a laser-like quality that burned in an impatient and silent question.

"I have a surprise for you." Flinching, she immediately saw the mistake in her choice of words. Severus hated surprises, and his expression turned even colder.

"Okay," she added. "Let's not call it a surprise. Let's just say it's an unanticipated experience."

"If you'll just tell me what you've done, I can decide for myself whether it's worthy of my time."

Letting the defensive wordplay roll off her like excess raindrops, Andrea raised an eyebrow. It was time to get his attention.

"First of all, if you spend dinner here with me, you won't have a room full of children ruining your evening meal."

Severus knew she was right, but he decided to wait before giving in completely. Instead, he inclined his head slightly, the movement admitting only the logic of her thought.

"Secondly, I've had the elves make up a special order of shepherd's pie. I know they're having pork chops tonight in the hall, and you like those too, but—"

"I will accept your invitation to a quiet dinner alone," he interrupted, wishing that was all there was to it. A private dinner for two would, he decided, be pleasant enough. "I take it we _will_ be alone?"

"Yes, of course."

"Is there anything else that you've decided to keep from me? Any other surprises that you might find the need to spring on me?"

"Well, I do have a gift. Is that all right?" Andrea added irritably.

Not bothering with a response, Severus moved past her into the sitting room. Immediately, his view of the interior changed, the shock of the scene causing him to inhale sharply in true astonishment. The small space had been converted into an elaborate dining chamber.

The walls were now paneled with dark, burnished oak and decorated with portraits of past Slytherin Heads of House. Above him, a painting of the Slytherin crest graced the ceiling. It had been richly adorned with silver leafed filigree, and in the center, a six-foot snake peered down at them from above, its long forked tongue flicking out to test the air in curiosity.

The walls and ceiling were stunning enough, but they were nothing compared to the elegant table setting. Silver and light appeared to be everywhere. Sparkling brilliantly above them, a crystal chandelier highlighted a small, but neatly decorated dining table, and off to the right stood a single, emerald-encrusted candelabrum. Finely etched, crystal goblets stood at the ready, filled with a dark red elfin wine. And in the center of the table, an impressive gilded serving dome waited to reveal its secrets.

Beaming like a starburst, Andrea stood proudly to the side and watched her husband's reaction.

"How?" he stammered. "How could this be possible …" Severus was speechless.

"Guess!" Andrea grinned.

"I have no idea …" he said slowly, but his mind was churning with the possibilities. She let him think.

Moving around the table, he looked at the room from all angles, his face reflecting his puzzlement. After he'd circled the chamber for a second time, he suddenly turned on her with a triumphant smile.

"The Room of Requirement! But how did you get it into our sitting room?"

"Dumbledore—"

"Ah, of course. I should have known," Severus nodded, the smile changing to a thoughtful look. But he focused quickly on Andrea. "But how is it possible?"

Andrea pulled him to the door. Slowly she stuck her hand out, and a shimmering line of magic wrapped around her fingers.

"It's a portal. The door is connected directly to the Room of Requirement." Andrea's excitement bubbled out of her like champagne from a shaken bottle. "We are no longer in our apartment."

"Yes, I see," was all Severus could manage, but Andrea saw by the glitter in his black eyes that he was pleased.

"Come. The elves will be along to serve us as soon as we sit down."

"Do you really have shepherd's pie under that dome?" Severus asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep his eagerness hidden.

"You'll see," Andrea replied, pulling lightly on his arm, but Severus stopped her. With an impulsive yank of his own, he drew her into his arms.

"May I thank you now, or must I wait till we are in bed? I think you deserve some house points."

"HA!" Andrea burst out with a short laugh. "And what house would you award? Not Slytherin."

"No, it will be the House of Snape, my dear wife. You belong to me."

"In that case," Andrea purred. "I accept your invitation."

Leaning down for a quick kiss, Severus froze. What was he hearing? The air had become filled with a hypnotic musical melody. Out of the corner of his eye, a miniature orchestra had appeared. The musical instruments were playing a familiar and haunting symphony, totally without the aid of wizardly interaction.

"What the hell—" he muttered under his breath.

"Do you like it?" Andrea whispered so as not to interfere with the performance. "It's a Magical Music Player."

The device had perfectly recreated a symphony, the sound floating across the space as if the musicians were in the room with them.

"I know what it is, but what is it doing here?"

"It's for you," Andrea responded softly, but her confidence was slipping away. The gift had been a long shot, but surely— he must like it. However, the sourness that covered his features said otherwise. "If you don't want it, I could take it back."

"Of course I want it," he bristled. "But we do not have the money for such luxuries and to waste precious resources on a-a … meaningless display of frivolity—"

"For someone that deserves it?" Andrea interrupted. "And someone that I love? No, it is not frivolous. Besides, I've made a few extra Galleons with my wand sales, and if I want to buy you a gift …" Her voice trailed off as she searched his face for even a trace of approval.

Severus was starting to weaken, but he was a very stubborn man. Leaving her side, he moved to the corner and examined the device. It seemed too large for their needs, standing three feet high and six feet wide, but as he reached out, it shrunk to the size of teacup.

"Look," Andrea said eagerly hoping he would change his mind. "It changes shape to fit anywhere. You can put it in your pocket or even your lab. It'll grow or shrink to match the venue. It even changes instruments based on the type of music."

With a wave of her wand a single harp appeared. The delicate instrument fit snuggly into her palm like a toy as it replaced the entire orchestra. As she watched, a telltale tightening of his lips grew to a smirk. The angelic sounds of the strings were beginning to soothe Severus's irritable mood.

"Perhaps I will keep it, if the music is more to my taste."

His own wand flicked over the player, and in response a ghostly bit of parchment floated into view, displaying a list of available musical creations.

"Ah, this will do," he stated as Andrea watched in amazement.

Tapping the scroll lightly with his wand, Severus started to chuckle. An entirely different composition began to play. The unearthly blast of sound escaped into the chamber, its low, thrumming beat pounding like an army of drunken trolls.

With a mischievous smirk, Severus watched his wife's face screw up like a prune.

"What is that?" she asked distastefully.

"It's called _Medusa: Heart of Blood_. It's quite a favorite of my seventh years."

"Well," she replied with a grin, "as long as you like it."

"I may, I think, need to find something more suitable for the two of us." After another light tap with his wand, the blaring din was replaced by a delicate fairy waltz.

"Dance with me?" he asked slyly, taking her hand.

"I will, but only because I know you have ulterior motives."

"Whatever works to achieve my goals," he said as he slid his hand around her waist. "A Slytherin will do whatever it takes. Although with you, it doesn't take much."

Andrea's eyes widened in mock horror, but her verbal protests were smothered by a kiss. As expected, she melted against his warm chest like hot tar under a summer sun.

"I have just proved my point," he added rather smugly. "But first, I think, my birthday dinner awaits."

xxxxxxx

As January came to a close, potion 286 was finally ready. Severus had been perfecting the complex potion ever since they'd first tried it in late December, and now he felt he had finally eliminated the vocal chord paralysis. At last he felt he could share the success with Dumbledore to present to the Ministry of Magic, hoping that with this long term cure, they would finally be putting to rest the threat of Andrea's deportation.

Despite the good news, the students had observed no change in Snape's behavior. His caustic style and blatantly unfair approach to education continued to provide the Potions master with the worst possible of reputations. The Gryffindors were especially vocal, having received a good share of the detentions.

Eventually the stories began to come to Andrea's attention. Finding the wand professor very approachable, many of the children would linger after class to share their unpleasant experiences under her husband's care. After an entire semester of confidences, Andrea felt she had no choice but to confront Severus.

One night in early February, just before her husband left for his nightly watch, Andrea decided it was time to make her move.

"How's Harry Potter doing?" she asked innocently, trying to sense her husband's mood.

"Fine, why do you ask me?" he answered, his eyes turning cold as a cloud of hate darkened his face.

"Well, I've been getting some complaints," she blurted, as she finally found the courage to say what she'd been thinking all afternoon.

"Complaints to you? Whatever for?" he scoffed, his eyes narrowing.

"Because I'm your wife, and I think they thought you'd listen to me."

"They can't talk to me? Do they have to hide behind your robes?" Wrinkling his lips in disgust, he flexed his fingers and pulled on the sleeves of his topcoat.

"Will you just listen?"

"Complaints about what?" he snarled.

"About how you treat your students – especially Harry Potter."

Severus's eyes grew wide in reaction to her words, but his answer came with practiced control. Andrea, however, detected the simmering anger in his voice.

"Yes, I'm strict. You already know that. As I've told you more than once, it keeps the students in control. They know better than to get out of line in my class. Besides, children exaggerate."

"Yes, but kids get hurt feelings. You should think of how you felt at that age."

"_How I felt?" _he spat. His control finally shattering, the anger boiled out of him like an overheated cauldron. "Did James Potter ever care about how _I FELT_?"

"Ah, now I see. You're back to this again," she answered quietly.

Severus glared back at her, the hate for his boyhood nemesis flashing in his eyes. He had not meant to reveal his thoughts, and his weakness at having done so caused him to bristle with self-rage.

"Harry Potter is _not_ James," Andrea stated, her insensitivity fueled by her own growing anger. "Just get over it."

Now she had gone too far. Clearly intending to inflict pain, he lashed back. _"Silence_, you intolerable fool. Stop your incessant chattering and … leave me _ALONE!"_ With a quick turn, he stomped out, slamming the door behind him.

_**All right, Mr. Know-it-All,**_she thought as she stared at the door._**I'll be quiet. You'll see, just how quiet I can be.**_

xxxxxxxx

During the next few hours, Severus marched along the third floor corridor, dutifully scanning the hallway for intruders. But as the evening wore on, he felt his mind drifting in a circle back to the earlier conversation he'd had with his wife.

"Humph," he grunted. It had not been a conversation at all but rather a ridiculous quarrel that uselessly rehashed the same old arguments. His wife simply knew nothing about teaching. Why was it so hard for her to understand? These insolent, cheeky brats that occupied so much of their time needed to be taught respect. There was only one way to run a classroom: with an iron will and purposeful control.

Nodding to himself, Severus strode confidently along. He knew he was right. They'd had this discussion numerous times in the past, and instead of changing her idiotic thinking, Andrea seemed to consistently and stubbornly cling to her silly ideas. Fairness and compassion – they were dangerous concepts. Didn't she know by now that life wasn't fair? That kindness was for fools that underestimated their enemies? That it made a wizard weak? Besides, if his Slytherin students, especially the ones who were sons or daughters of Death Eater sympathizers, ever sensed weakness, his cover would be blown.

Weak. Yes, he had to admit – he _had_ been weak that evening, and he hated himself for it. He should have been able to control his anger. It was true that Andrea's ridiculous accusations had touched a sore spot, but his outburst was inexcusable for many reasons. He would have to tighten his control. Containment – restraint – suppression. These were the things that allowed him to overcome his enemies.

Andrea, however, was not the enemy. Frustrated, he sighed. After four hours of seething, he realized that one of them would have to give in. Confident, he made his decision. After all, he could be compassionate and forgiving, too. As long as she apologized and admitted the error of her ways, he would absolve her of her stubbornness.

Feeling much better, he mustered his courage and returned quietly to their apartment, leaving the room in darkness as he got into bed. The covers were pulled tightly around his wife's shoulders, her back to him as she lay silent on her side. It was obvious she wasn't sleeping, but he decided not to disturb her. Not knowing what to say, he simply said nothing at all.

The next morning, he arose early and slipped out before she awoke. At lunch they sat in silence, painfully ignoring each other. In the afternoon after classes had ended, Andrea stayed in her office, and Severus never returned from his lab. Once again, they sat in silence at dinner.

"What's the matter you two? Lovers' quarrel?" Ever observant, Professor Sprout noticed the unusually icy atmosphere. It was hard to miss.

Severus flicked his eyes at his wife, his face cold and expressionless. Finally, he stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." When he spoke, it was clear that he had addressed Professor Sprout, intentionally ignoring Andrea.

After he left, Pomona reached over and patted Andrea's hand. "Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"Oh, he's just tired," Andrea replied with a weak smile.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Actually, I think it's a miracle you two don't fight more," Pomona said knowingly. "You two have been under so much pressure lately, and Severus can be so … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"You don't have to apologize," Andrea replied with a sigh. "He is Severus – I can't change him. I wouldn't want to."

Unable to take Pomona's pity, Andrea laid her napkin on the table, and without another word, she retreated back to her office.

xxxxxxxx

The next two days continued in a similar fashion, the two of them going through the motions of life without speaking to each other. Andrea refused to give in, deciding that Severus needed to be taught a lesson. After all, her feelings were important too, but by the end of another day, both of them were getting tired of it.

After classes ended on that third afternoon, Severus was on his way to the apartment when he heard something and paused at the door outside Andrea's office. It was closed, which usually meant she was working privately with a student. As he lingered near the door, his curiosity got the better of him. From within, there came the sound of a child crying, and as he listened, he clearly heard his name as the student continued to sob.

Frowning, and feeling slightly ashamed, he turned to walk away, but as he did, he glanced down at the floor. Something had been slipped under the door, the edge of the item barely visible. Curious, he retrieved it and read the envelope. The red-inked script was written in a bold hand and addressed to his wife. Never one to be shy, Severus quickly broke the seal and scanned the letter:

_**Death is coming to your devil spawn.**_

_**You cannot run.**_

_**We will find you.**_

Severus instantly looked up to search the corridor. Finding nothing unusual, he returned his attention to the letter. With a single fluid motion, he slid the parchment into his pocket. Thinking only of his wife's safety, Severus saw no need to inform her. Even without the horror of this new threat, she'd had enough to worry about, and the stress from their recent disagreement was not helping the situation.

Just as he was about to retreat, the child that had been in Andrea's office came bursting through the door. Like an unstoppable freight train, the girl ran into him, only to bounce off Snape's stiffened body. Stunned, the child froze, but only for a moment. As Severus took a startled step backward, the girl regained her senses and quickly ran off in the other direction. Briefly, he thought to say something to the girl, but then decided against it. Silence seemed a better option.

The time had come, and it was time to face the music. Taking a deep breath, he cautiously opened the door. As usual, he did not knock. Trying to appear unconcerned, he crossed the threshold in a silent, stealthy approach before closing the large wooden door behind him. At once, his eyes fell upon Andrea.

As soon as he'd entered the room and gazed at her waiting form, all of his intelligence seemed to desert him. The carefully thought out phrases that he'd spent hours preparing had drained completely out of his body into a useless puddle at his feet.

Awkwardly, he swallowed, his mouth as dry as powdered bone.

Having heard the door click shut, Andrea lifted her head and fixed Severus with a silent stare. Anger was still simmering blatantly in her eyes. Unsmiling, she waited for his next move.

Since he was already this far, he decided it would be best to move forward. Unfurling his cloak, he fluidly crossed the small office in two short steps before stopping directly in front of her desk. Choosing to play defense, he said nothing.

"Yes?" she asked.

As if bored, Severus placed his finger on the desktop and drew it in a circle. It was a small distraction that allowed him to observe as he looked out from under his heavily-lidded eyes. Stubbornly, Andrea stared directly back ignoring his posturing. Their eyes locked for one very long minute before Severus finally looked away. He simply could cope with her intense gaze.

"I … I'm sorry," Severus admitted in a thick voice. The words surprised him. Why was he apologizing? Deep down he knew it was because he couldn't stand being away from her any longer. It didn't matter anymore who was at fault. He just needed to feel her arms around him again and feel her love. The stickiness of his throat betrayed his feelings, but he was beyond trying to hide.

Andrea's lips twitched triumphantly as a slight smile crossed her face. "I see." She did not want to make it easy, but her heart told her how hard this was for him.

"I missed you," he said, his voice rising barely above a whisper.

"Severus," she said, the word filled with hesitation. This could not be resolved with a simple apology.

_**Damn**_, he thought. He was not good at this. Flashes of his long ago argument with Lily played evilly before his eyes to torture his confidence. Feeling the need to be closer, he swept around the desk and got down on his knee to be at eye level with her judging eyes.

"All right – I was wrong," he said as he grasped her hands only to stroke them nervously with his thumbs. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Well," she answered, "no, you shouldn't have but …"

Impatiently, Severus stood back up, his body language showing his impatience.

"But what?"

"But is that all?" she asked, knowing he had missed the point.

"What do you mean?" he responded with a frown.

"Aren't you sorry about how you treat the students? Don't you agree that it's wrong?" she asked, her face in a glower. Trying to make him understand, she, too, stood up, her face just inches from his chest.

His response was avoidance. Turning away, he remained silent while Andrea waited.

"Sheila Anderson was just in my office today," she added, not about to give in.

"Yes, I saw that," he replied, looking at the floor.

"She was crying because you made fun of her potion in front of everyone in the class. You said that she was _stupid_!"

"Well, she is. And she was daydreaming."

"So, you embarrassed her! Then you take points away from Hufflepuff for it! You think that's right?"

"I wanted to make an impression on her and … also the rest of the class." He said this softly as he knew the explanation was weak. Frustrated, he backed away. How could she make him doubt himself? Wasn't discipline the way to maintain order? Control was everything and the only way to keep his reputation intact.

"Severus, it's wrong. You can do so much just with a look or a quick word. They're so afraid of you already. Some of the bigger kids, especially the boys, can take it, but little girls need … well, they need compassion."

"Compassion? Rubbish. It will only make them weak." Flicking his eyes back at her he added, "Besides … it is not my … habit to—"

"Maybe – but can you try? You're always so nice to me. I can't understand why you couldn't put some of that feeling into your teaching."

He turned away from her again, hoping to avoid this uncomfortable examination of his character. As he hung his head, the hair dropped over his face. It was his way of closing off the world. She turned him around and looked up into his face, the hair closing around them.

"Please. Promise me you'll try?"

This was not a time to play games. With careful measure, he answered with the truth. "I shall consider your request. That's all I can do," he said softly and bowed his head. "But I do promise."

"Thank you," she replied. Satisfied for the moment, Andrea smiled up at him, and Severus gave her a rare smile in return. Reaching for her at last, he placed his hands on her face and slid his long fingers into her curls.

"Do you forgive me now?" he asked in a heavy whisper.

"Yes, I forgive you."

Filled with need, Severus picked her up and spun her around in a circle. As he did so, the letter he had placed in his pocket flew out and fluttered to the floor. Still encased in his arms, Andrea noticed the parchment and struggled to bend down after it. With a twist, her arm escaped, and as he attempted to intercept her, his hand reached out to snatch it back. But she was too quick. With a playful curiosity, she waved it in her hand.

"It's addressed to me," Andrea smirked as she examined the envelope. Before he could stop her, she opened it.

"_Don't!" _Severus yelled, his booming voice blasting across the small office. _"Don't read it!"_

But it was too late. She already had. Her body stood as solid as the store manikins that stood unmoving in dusty displays in St. Mungo's windows. Transfixed, she stared at the page.

His protective instincts taking over, Severus snatched the letter away. Smoothly, he slid it back in his pocket.

eH"I found it under your office door," he admitted. "Someone had slipped it in."

Andrea's lower lip began to quiver, but Severus tried to calm her.

"Ignore it. The culprit was probably just some errant student retaliating at my behavior."

"But this doesn't look like the work of a child," she said, her voice trembling with fear. "This looks like an adult wizard's doing. May I … may I see it again?"

Realizing the harm was already done, he handed it over.

"I'll take it to Dumbledore this evening and see what he thinks. I'm sure there's a simple explanation," Severus said smoothly, trying to sound unconcerned.

Andrea, however, wasn't buying it. Instinctively, she placed her hand on her bulging belly and read the message again. Then she remembered Dumbledore's words of warning from the Christmas party:

_**My additional concern is about the Ministry. They have already suggested that you abort your unborn children.**_

"Don't," Severus murmured, putting his arms around her shoulders. "Nothing's going to happen. Dumbledore won't let it." Gently, he turned her around again and gazed into her eyes.

"I won't let it," he promised her. But even as Andrea felt Severus's strong arms giving her strength, the fear would not go away.

xxxxxxxx

The Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was only a few weeks away, and as the match drew closer, the entire school seemed on edge waiting for the outcome. A few days before the game, Andrea was in her office grading a long essay on wand wood specifications when the clock loudly struck midnight. Just after the chimes had finished their incessant strikes, she heard the unmistakable scraping sound of a letter being pushed purposefully under her office door.

Frowning, Andrea tried to ignore it. Severus would be furious with her if she took things into her own hands, but she found the temptation irresistible. She knew she needed to be cautious, but her natural curiosity got the better of her. Carefully, she went to investigate.

As she reached the door, she realized exactly what it was. The envelope was the same as the one she'd received just five days ago. Trying to control her growing fear, she picked it up and opened the seal. It had the same red, bold script as before, the words splashed dramatically across the page:

_**Death is coming. **_

_**Your Devil spawn will be destroyed.**_

_**You cannot stop us.**_

_**Death to the heirs**_**.**

Once again, there was no signature. Holding the item gingerly in front of her, Andrea watched as the letter began to turn red. Its tea colored parchment became soaked with what appeared to be blood, the sticky, red contents dripping from the note like the wounds of a martyr onto her pale, pink hands. As if burned, she dropped it onto her desk.

The contact of the paper on the desk seemed to signal the next phase. With the powerful surge of a fountain, the blood continued to spread, soaking everything on the flat, wooden surface. Overwhelmed, Andrea simply watched, feeling as powerless as a squib.

Filled with panic, she ran out of the office into the darkened hallway. Only one thought consumed her mind, and that was to reach her husband. He'd know what to do.

Andrea knew Severus was patrolling the third floor, and she desperately wanted to reach him. But the question was – how? Not having gone to school at Hogwarts, she was not as familiar with the layout as the other professors. And after having taught in the school for only a year and a half, she'd had no reason to investigate the third floor. Unfortunately, there was no way to avoid it. All she wanted to do was get to Severus.

Running down the maze of hallways and up the moving staircases, she eventually got sidetracked. The passageway she'd chosen forced her into a dead end. Here, in the dim light of a faraway torch, she turned to run in the opposite direction, but she never made it out of the enclosure.

With the swiftness of a striking snake, a hand covered Andrea's mouth, easily snuffing out the scream that had bolted to her lips. A silencing charm came next, followed in quick succession by a hex, the red flash of magic lighting the passageway in a storm of power.

Knowing she was trapped, her mind desperately tried to control the fear, but it was too late. It blasted through Andrea's stiffened body, the Full Body Bind curse containing her like a caged dragon.

Where was Severus?

Unable to stop it, Andrea felt the adrenaline pulse through her veins as it forced its way into her heart. It made the organ pound like a giant's drum and forced the blood to her head in a mad rush against her eardrums. The only other sensation that registered through the insanity was the metallic taste of fear that bloomed like an iron mine on her tongue.

Hidden behind her in the gloom, the attacker whispered, "What a nice, tender morsel I see wandering about in the dark." His feet moved to maintain leverage as the wizard tightened his grip. "Looking for your dear Severus?"

_**No**__,_ Andrea thought, as she screamed silently inside her head. _**LEAVE HIM ALONE**__._

"You need to tell your darling husband something. Will you do that for me?" the attacker whispered. "I need you to tell him that I'm watching and he better steer clear of me, if he knows what's good for him. I can snuff you out like a candle flame— but I won't." The stranger tightened his grip and twisted her arm. "Do you hear me?"

Andrea nodded.

"I need you to take care of your unborn children," the stranger continued.

What was he saying? It didn't make sense. If he wanted to kill the babies, why was he telling me to watch out? Hadn't the letters said 'Death to the heirs?'

Piercing through her confused brain, a sickeningly distasteful smell filled her nostrils. She could smell something strong – something she remembered about that smell – but what was it? Then, suddenly, it came to her. It was the stench of Voldemort. Vividly, she remembered the ugly face peering out from underneath the cloak as the Dark Lord had raped her, his body reeking with a horrible rotting odor.

Raw, cold fear struck her to the core, and the stranger could sense it. His response was immediate. A surreal, icy laugh began to pour from the attacker like a hellion absorbed in the lust for fear.

"Do you smell something?" the stranger whispered. "Do you remember me? _Your lover?"_

Andrea now knew for sure who stood behind her. The overwhelming realization flooded her consciousness. Unable to withstand the shock, her body shut down and she fell limp against the stranger. Mercifully, she had fainted.

**A/N:** **Thanks for reading! Again, my faithful beta Fainting Fancies has done an awesome job. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, and animalwriter.**


	18. Chapter 18 The Testimony

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 1/27/12**_

**Chapter 18 – The Testimony**

"Poppy, I believe she's coming 'round."

Recognizing the voice, Andrea felt her heart begin to pound like Thor's hammer. _**Severus!**_ Where was he? Yearning to hear more, she tried to move, but something was constricting her limbs. From beneath her fluttering eyelids, her brain struggled to reach some level of consciousness, but the effort was too difficult. Her body was locked in a bubble of warmth. She felt constricted – as if a cashmere blanket had been used to mummify her remains.

Lucidly, she listened again as the familiar voice called to Madame Pomfrey. The sound was intriguing, but it was the feel of soothing fingers gently stroking her forehead that eventually led Andrea to open her eyes. Blue eyes met the black.

"Well, well, my dear. You really gave us a scare," Madame Pomfrey said as she smiled consolingly at her patient. "I don't think I've ever seen your husband so upset."

Clearly uncomfortable with Poppy's revelation of his behavior, Severus tried to ignore the woman. Instead, he continued to observe Andrea's progress, his worry displayed by the creases in his brow.

"Your vital signs are normal," Poppy told her when she had finished her examination. "But you've been in a very, deep sleep. I'd say it might be some sort of Dark Magic that caused this. I certainly don't recognize it—"

"Obviously," Severus interrupted. "And since you have absolutely no possibility of solving this little mystery, I will politely ask that you leave this to me."

Poppy produced a slight huffing noise at Severus's blunt response, but she refused to give in. "If you think for one minute that I'm going to let you tend to Andrea's needs—"

"Madame, I do not want you to leave. I was simply suggesting that you are not qualified to—"

"_Stop it! _Please,_"_ Andrea winced as she tried to sit up. "Please don't argue." Frustrated, and in no mood to listen to their bickering, she placed her hands over her eyes in an attempt to fight off the dizziness that swirled around her head like a crown of blackbirds.

After a narrow-eyed pair of glances, Poppy and Severus decided on a non-verbal truce, the nurse bowing her head to allow Severus to lead the inquisition.

"I found you in the third floor corridor. You were covered with blood," he stated bluntly.

"B-blood?" Andrea stuttered in disbelief as flashes of memory poked their way to the surface of her mind. Horrified at the gruesome images, she tried to gather enough courage to remember the rest.

"I found you on the floor in the hallway," said Severus as he searched Andrea's eyes for the truth. "I thought you were dead. What happened?"

Opening her mouth to answer, Andrea hesitated. Down at the end of the wing, she watched as Dumbledore walked toward them. Wisely, she waited until he arrived before she revealed any more.

"Good morning, Poppy," the headmaster said brightly. "May I speak with your patient?"

"Yes of course, Headmaster, but please, only a few minutes," she warned. "She's had quite a shock."

"Don't worry, I will be very gentle," he assured her. "Now, my dear, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

With her mind now functioning more clearly, the small diversion allowing time for her head to clear, Andrea began to reveal the entire episode. Starting with the discovery of the second letter, she described the eruption of blood and the subsequent attack. As she spoke, Severus simmered with subdued anger, his lips tightening into an ugly scowl. But even in his controlled fury, he held tightly onto her hand.

"At first I had no idea who it was," she told them, her eyes directed at Severus. "But when he told me to warn you—"

"Warn me? About what?"

"It was strange. He said he'd be watching, and that he wanted you to steer clear of him. Severus, I knew as soon as the smell hit my nostrils," Andrea continued. "I'll never forget that horrible odor. I never saw his face. He attacked me from behind, but it had to be You-Know-Who." Her eyes grew wide with terror as she returned her husband's strong grip.

"_The Dark Lord in Hogwarts?"_ Severus muttered under his breath. Valiantly, he tried to remain calm so he could think, but the desire to take action was overwhelming. The urge forced him to rise like a puppet on a string, ready to begin a thorough search of the school. But on Dumbledore's signal, Snape sat back down.

"No, Severus," the old wizard cautioned.

"But we _must_ do something!" Slamming his fist down hard on his knee, he bristled with impatience. "We know he smells like a cadaver, and he's probably left a bloody trail a half mile long."

"Please don't be upset," Andrea added, trying to calm Severus. "You-Know-Who was very clear. He said he wanted me to take care of my unborn children. I think he must be convinced that I'm carrying his offspring, so he has no cause to hurt me. It's you that needs to be careful. Besides, I think he wants that stone."

"But why would he think I was a threat? Why should I steer clear of him when I have no idea where he is or what he looks like? It just doesn't make sense."

"In any case, I think Andrea is right. You may be more at risk than she is at the moment," Dumbledore agreed. "And I have already arranged for a thorough search of the school, so there is no need to run off. Besides, I have another job for you."

In a fatherly gesture, he put his hand on Severus's shoulder, but the Potions master stiffened at his touch. Dropping his hand in disappointment, the headmaster decided instead to examine Snape over his half-moon glasses as he began to deliver his instructions.

"I think Voldemort may have been using your wife to send a message of warning. As of now, I want you to stay with Andrea in the evenings and do not take your shift with the stone. Someone from the Order will take your watch. If there is any more trouble, I may have to place a guard on your door."

"Sir, I can handle any situation—"

"Of course, Severus, but you must trust my judgment," Dumbledore answered reproachfully. "If I believe the situation will warrant it, I will not hesitate to bring in reinforcements."

Quietly, Snape narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together in realization that the headmaster was right. This was not a time to act like a silly Gryffindor by running off blindly to fight. Cunning deliberation and strategy would serve his needs far better, just as they always did. Wisely, he focused on Dumbledore's words.

"Now then," the headmaster continued, "One thing in particular bothers me. The letters you received are threatening to _you_, my dear, and your children, yet you have shared with us that Voldemort had no intention of harming you. Perhaps he wanted simply to scare you, and nothing more – at least for the time being.

"Or, it is possible that another group of wizards – possibly a very dangerous group – might be intent upon causing your children harm. There must be scores of wizards that believe your offspring, as Voldemort's heirs, would be a threat to the wizarding world and would want them destroyed.

"But, after hearing your description, it may be that Voldemort himself might be the one playing a trick," Dumbledore continued. "The letter did get you to come out into the corridor, and if he really wanted Severus to be warned, what better way to do it than through you? At this point, we will never know. But I think you should be just fine for tonight. Madame Pomfrey has informed me you are well enough to go back to your apartment. I will arrange for a discreet search of the school, but in the meantime, I want both of you to cancel your classes tomorrow and rest."

"As you wish, Headmaster," Severus answered respectfully. "But I wish you'd let me—"

"All in good time, Severus," the old wizard replied. "All in good time."

xxxxxxxx

The day of the Quidditch match arrived two days later with no progress in locating Andrea's attacker. After 48 hours of intense searching, no sign of Voldemort or any other assailants had been found. The Aurors found absolutely no clues. As a result, Severus had been unable to concentrate, his mind preoccupied with concern for his wife's safety. The knowledge that Andrea would be watching the game alone while he fulfilled his earlier promise to referee had forced Snape into the awkward position of once again asking the headmaster for help.

Luckily, there was a simple solution. After Snape discussed his strategy with Dumbledore, the headmaster gladly agreed to escort Andrea to the game. The plan had two advantages. His wife would not only be protected by Dumbledore's presence, but, in addition, Severus would be able to keep a close watch over both his wife and the Potter boy.

Later that afternoon, Dumbledore guided Andrea up the steps to his reserved seats in the center of the Gryffindor section. As they sat down on the wooden benches, she caught the whispering tones and astonished stares of the Gryffindor students. They were clearly curious that the wife of the Head of House for Slytherin had been seated in the Gryffindor section, but Andrea thought nothing of it. On the contrary, she felt quite privileged having the headmaster beside her.

For Severus, the opportunity to referee had been too tempting. In addition to the excitement of being involved in the live action of the game for the first time, Snape knew he'd be in a much better position to protect Harry from unwanted hexes and foul play. After Potter's close call during the last Quidditch game, Severus was taking no chances.

Having never been a Quidditch enthusiast, Andrea viewed the game with detached interest from the Gryffindor stands. As the players appeared out of nowhere, speeding all over the sky to hit the elusive Quaffles toward the goals, Andrea, was looking elsewhere. She only had eyes for Severus. Eagerly she watched as he nimbly maneuvered his broom, turning expertly as he followed the movements of the two teams. With a knowing smirk, she wondered what the kids would think if they knew he really didn't need a broom to fly.

A few minutes after the game started, Snape quickly called a penalty in Hufflepuff's favor. When he did it for the second time, only a few moments after the first penalty, the Gryffindor crowd booed angrily at the hated Potions professor. Flinching at the unwelcome jeering, Andrea tried hard to ignore it, but she remained more than a little disconcerted with some of the hate looks that were pointed in her direction. In response, Albus merely smiled and patted her hand.

In the midst of a tricky play, Severus caught a glimpse of something red coming right at him. The object was approaching at such a high rate of speed that he had to dodge out of the way, almost falling off his broom to avoid being hit. His first thought was that it might have been a Quaffle. But as the item fell harmlessly to the ground, he knew it had to be something else. Frustrated, Severus searched the stands looking for the culprit. It was obvious to Snape that someone was trying to attack him, but to what purpose? Was it done under the direction of the Dark Lord? Was he hidden somewhere close by? Or was the attacker simply an angry student?

Gasps of excitement escaping from the crowd drew Snape's attention back to the action of the game. Directly in front of the stands, and with the skill and artistry of a true athlete, Harry Potter caught the snitch, sealing the win for Gryffindor. Like the blast of an explosion, the entire section around Andrea erupted in cheers. Automatically, she began to clap, finding it easy to be swept into the fun. Her enthusiasm had not gone unnoticed. Seeing the Wand mistress's unexpected reaction to the win, a dozen of the closest Gryffindor students began to gather around, a few providing raucous calls of enthusiasm.

Welcoming her happily as one of their own, the kids seemed genuinely eager to include her in their celebration. But Andrea wondered if the real reason for their gesture might have more to do with the opportunity to taunt the House of Slytherin rather than good sportsmanship. Embarrassed with all of the attention, Andrea prayed that Severus hadn't seen her.

As Dumbledore observed the fan's reactions to Andrea's misplaced cheers, the headmaster broke into a grin. He couldn't help himself. Not even trying to hide his amusement, he nodded happily to the students. He would not interfere with their fun.

With the game officially over, Severus streaked down to the field and found the item that had been thrown at him earlier in the game. It lay dirtied in a lump next to the stands only few feet away from the players' entrance. Gingerly, he picked it up, and after a quick examination, he was astounded to see that it was a heart – a freshly harvested animal heart still oozing with blood. Putting the bloody organ to his mouth, Snape tasted the congealing liquid to determine its origin.

_**Damn**_, he thought as he spat out the offensive material. _**It's from a Unicorn! **_

His mind began to race as he realized he had to enter the forest. It was the only way to find the dead animal and determine the cause of death. Jumping off the broom, Severus covered his head with the hood of his cloak and began moving quickly toward the Forbidden Forest. As he walked, his eyes were drawn to the darkness beyond. In the half-light of dusk, Snape saw that someone else had entered the forest.

Quirrell was only a few yards ahead as Severus reached the first row of trees. With the advantage of his long stride, Severus sprinted after him, quickly catching up. Aggressively, Snape reached around and grabbed the man by his shirt, spinning him around like drunken Leprechaun.

"What are _you_ doing here, Quirrell?" The Potions master asked accusingly.

"I was … ah … just … ah … out w-w-walking," Quirrell stammered.

"So you don't know anything about _this_, do you?" Severus shoved the unicorn heart into Quirrell's face. "It was you that threw this at me during the game – _wasn't it_?"

"No, NO – I w-w-was … I d-d-didn't …" Quirrell answered with a tremulous voice.

"Now you listen to me, you little worm," Snape warned. "I don't know what you're doing killing Unicorns, although I have some ideas. But be warned. I will be watching you. I'll be watching every move you make. You do _not_ want me as your enemy, Quirrell. Understand?"

Quirrell shook in Snape's grasp, his entire body quivering like pumpkin jelly. "_Y-yes, y-y-es,_ I understand," he stuttered.

"I want to see just where your loyalties lie," Snape stated, the thinly veiled threat hanging like a spider's web in front of the Defense professor. After giving the wizard one last intense gaze, Severus let him go with a push. Without another word, Quirrell turned to run back to the school, but not before stumbling over his own cloak.

Severus turned to watch him go, his face distorted with disgust. Assured that he was once again alone, Snape made his way further into the forest. He did not have to walk far.

In a small ravine beside a trickling rill lay the carcass of the mangled Unicorn. The body had the distinct appearance of having been chewed upon. This was extremely interesting. Snape knew the unique properties of Unicorn blood: it could sustain a wizard's life almost indefinitely. Whoever killed the Unicorn must have wanted the blood to stay alive. Immediately, he thought of the Dark Lord, and it made him suspicious. What connection did Quirrell have with the Unicorn or with the Dark Lord?

Suddenly, Severus heard a sound coming directly from above, the noise making him turn and looked up. With precise movements, his eyes searched the tree canopy, but everything seemed normal. Perhaps he'd imagined it, or perhaps the hidden spy was too clever. Cautiously, Snape left to inform Dumbledore of his findings.

As the Potions master pulled his hood back over his head and stealthily made his way back toward the Quidditch pitch, he never noticed a pair of young wizard eyes watching him from a perch high in the trees.

After the match, Dumbledore had taken great care to accompany Andrea back to the Great Hall, leading her to her usual seat at the end of the staff table. Dinner was just starting, but she was disappointed to see that Severus's chair was still empty. Surely he'd had enough time to put away his broom before coming to eat. She'd eagerly wanted his opinion of the game, but now, she wondered if perhaps something was wrong.

As they ate, Andrea tried to distract herself by watching the Gryffindor table. The students were quite joyous in their victory, while the Slytherins at the next set of tables were unusually sullen and quiet. It appeared they were more upset about the Gryffindor win than the match losers – Hufflepuff.

As the meal wore on, a rowdy group of Gryffindor students began to goad the Slytherin table with comments that their leader, Snape, was a coward for avoiding dinner. Then, to her horror, the Gryffindor students started a chant. Above the din of the hall the words floated across the room: _"Mrs. Snape is a Gryffindor." _

Andrea frantically tried to signal the children to quiet down, but they were much too happy, and the rest of the staff simply thought it was amusing. She was relieved that Severus had not overheard, but she knew the rumors would be filling the school that his wife had cheered for the enemy. As she pictured the look of horror on her husband's face, she smiled briefly, but her worry quickly returned. What was keeping him? The game had been over for almost an hour.

Finally, toward the end of the dinner, Severus snuck into the dining hall through the staff entrance and quickly approached Dumbledore, whispering something in the headmaster's ear. Nodding gravely, Dumbledore stood up and left immediately with Snape.

xxxxxxxx

March arrived with stiff winds that blew across the grounds in blasts of warm air, melting the leftover piles of gray, soot-stained snow. As the temperature began to rise outside, so did the tempers within. Without any new developments, Severus was growing ever more impatient. In his naturally pessimistic way, he waited for the bad news he fully expected to arrive.

Affected by her husband's ill temper and her growing pregnancy, Andrea's disposition almost matched her husband's. Another major argument seemed almost destined to occur, however, both of them were doing their best to avoid the inevitable.

A few weeks earlier, one of the students had given her a new Gryffindor scarf in honor of the Quidditch team's win. She'd tucked it away in the back of the wardrobe, cleverly concealing it under an old box. At the time, the ruse had worked, and the scarf had stayed peacefully hidden and out of sight until late one Saturday afternoon.

Maintaining order had become a habit for Severus. Once again, the interior of the wardrobe had reverted to a jumbled mess, the piles of mismatched clothes in desperate need of reorganization. Why was it that whenever his wife attempted to neaten the contents, the result was an unrecognizable disaster?

This particular afternoon was no different. As he attacked the chaotic piles, Severus's keen eyes spied the tip of the Gryffindor scarf peeping out from under a box. In one smooth motion, he extracted it, holding the object between his fingertips like a piece of soiled underwear. Silently, he strode out the door of the apartment and into the wand workshop. With a look of revulsion chiseled to his face, he stood behind his wife's worktable.

Andrea's head was bent to her task as she concentrated over an oak wand handle, delicately carving an eagle on the dark brown surface. She never noticed the tall man that had swooped directly behind her.

Dramatically, Severus lifted the scarf and unfurled its length, dangling the gold and red stripes in a flag of irritation before her. "What is this?" he asked in a short clipped tone.

"It's a gift from one of my students." Andrea sighed as she tried to hide her annoyance.

Severus pushed it closer. "A _Gryffindor_ scarf?"

"Oh, is that what it is?" Andrea answered vaguely as she pretended ignorance of the house colors.

"I should think you would want to wear green and silver."

"I like red and gold," Andrea replied crossly as she raised her voice. Her hand grasped and tugged the scarf in an attempt to pluck it away from him.

"As you are well aware, I was referring to _my_ house colors – Slytherin colors." Leaning toward her, he pulled on the other end with a snap of his wrist, but Andrea held it tight.

"Oh, red and gold are Slytherin colors?" she said in a mocking tone. Her impatience with the house rivalries made her temper flare as she yanked the scarf out of his clutches. In one swift move she had pulled it onto her lap and covered it with her robes.

With his brow furrowed in anger, Severus crossed his arms, placing his body flat against her back to stand directly behind her stool. "Don't toy with me," he said venomously. "You know perfectly well I mean green and silver for Slytherin."

"I'm _not _a Slytherin._"_ Andrea grumbled as she bent over her work.

"Yes," he drawled, his voice becoming dangerously calm. "It seems that the Gryffindor students want to adopt you."

"So, you've finally heard? Where have you been?" As if preparing for a skirmish, she lowered her head closer to the table as she worked.

"That '_Mrs. Snape is a_ _Gryffindor'_?" Severus growled.

"Ah yes," she laughed with an annoying taunt. "I believe that started at the last Quidditch game."

"I heard you were clapping for them," he said. Severus had leaned over her head and put his hand on the table next to where she was working in an attempt to get her attention.

Andrea smiled, knowing she was torturing him. "I was getting into the spirit of the game. Besides, they were playing very well."

"As my wife," he continued, saying each word with distinct precision, "You should support my house and keep your cheers for a Slytherin win."

"Yes, that is what _you_ would think."

At first she chuckled, but the laugh was followed by a deep sigh. She was growing tired of the game, and she had had enough. Turning toward him in frustration, Andrea's hair spiraled around her like a fan. She stood up and faced him, still holding her wand protectively in front of her. But, before she could use it, Severus had grabbed her wrist in a firm but gentle hold and twisted her arm around her back, loosening her grip on the wand. It harmlessly clattered to the floor along with the forgotten Gryffindor scarf. Like two warriors, they glared wickedly at each other, and as he held her captive against his chest, she could feel his breath on her cheek, his lips barely brushing along the skin. The feel of her chest against his body made her heart pound traitorously as the familiar tingling moved like lightening through her groin.

"Can you at least _not _cheer for Gryffindor?" he murmured as he leaned closer, his anger beginning to dissipate.

Despite his small concession, Andrea's anger sparked again at his reply. "Why, because Harry is a Gryffindor?" After the words had left her mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said them, but it was too late.

His grip tightened, and he raised an eyebrow, but Severus's anger had evaporated. Her closeness had affected him too much to continue. Instead, he pulled her tight and kissed her slightly parted lips.

"I'm going to ignore that comment," he whispered, urgently opening his mouth and forcing his tongue between her teeth. His left hand slipped inside her robes. Slowly he stroked her hardened nipple through the fabric of her bra forcing her to groan in pleasure.

"Severus …" she whispered with a gasp as she leaned into him, her body responding to his touch. "Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean …"

"Come with me," he invited, his need now obvious. It had been quite a while since they had made time for each other, and he eagerly began to pull her toward their apartment.

Like an unwanted party guest, they heard Dumbledore's urgent call coming from the grate in Andrea's office. "Professor Snape, are you available? I need to speak with you and your husband as soon as possible."

Groaning at the sound of the headmaster's summons, Severus hung his head and let out a large sigh. Why now?

"It's okay. Hopefully this won't take too long." Andrea squeezed his hand before running off to her office. They'd not seen Dumbledore in a few days, and because the headmaster had just returned from a meeting at the Ministry for Magic, she was eager to hear if there was any news.

At his urgent request, they came through the Floo just as Dumbledore finished pouring tea into three delicate, china cups. Next to the teacups, six frosted cupcakes were laid out on an oval tray.

"Please, will you both have a seat?" he offered.

"Thank you, Albus," Andrea answered politely. Severus, however, remained standing.

"Do have some refreshments. The pumpkin cakes are especially good today, and I asked the elves for some Darjeeling tea."

The old wizard flicked his gaze toward the Potions master with a slight narrowing of the eyes. The action delivered a meaningful, silent message.

In response, Severus bowed his head a mere fraction to acknowledge his understanding. The light blue eyes were not twinkling today, and it was clear that the headmaster was not happy.

Smiling graciously at Dumbledore's kind hospitality, Andrea was unaware that the atmosphere in the room had darkened. "Albus, I've been so anxious. Have you heard anything more about those letters we received? Do you have any news?"

"I do have news, my dear, but it is not about the letters." He folded his hands and looked at her, trying to gauge her strength.

She turned her head and looked quickly at Severus, who responded by placing his hand on her shoulder. Fear quickly replaced all other emotion as Andrea finally realized the importance of this meeting. Stiffening, she looked expectantly into the headmaster's eyes.

"As you know," Dumbledore began, "the Ministry has been discussing and debating your fate."

"I don't understand," Severus said. "I thought they'd already decided to leave us alone. Our _reaction_ to each other is completely under control, and the Dark Lord doesn't seem to be interested in our potential as a weapon any longer."

"Unfortunately, Severus, the threat that Voldemort's heir lies within Andrea's womb is just too strong a threat for the Ministry to ignore."

Andrea's hand slid unknowingly over her stomach.

"What have they decided?" Severus asked bluntly.

"The decision will not be made until April, but there are two items they will be voting on." Dumbledore focused his eyes on Andrea. "The first is your wife's potential deportation."

"That's ridiculous," Severus scoffed. "I thought they'd dismissed that idea months ago. Besides, the Dark Lord wouldn't let distance stop him."

"Yes," Dumbledore conceded, "that is true, but deportation gets her out of the Ministry's hair. It would not be their responsibility any longer."

"I'll go with her. They can't stop me."

"You would never be able to come back, and you do have certain … responsibilities here." Dumbledore was making his point quite clear, but Severus was not going to be manipulated this time.

"I don't care," he said through gritted teeth, his lip curling dangerously at Dumbledore.

They were arguing about it as if Andrea wasn't in the room. She'd been watching them, but it was time to interrupt. "Please, Albus, what's the second thing they're going to vote on?"

Dumbledore frowned. "I am afraid the deportation issue is the least of our worries."

Andrea tried to get Severus's attention, but his eyes were focused on the headmaster. He squeezed Andrea's shoulder to assure her, but she remembered her discussion with the old wizard at the Christmas dinner. She knew what was coming.

"I am sorry to have to tell you this, but the Ministry is deciding what will happen to the twins." Dumbledore looked sadly at both of them. "There are three options. The first would be to abort the pregnancy."

"No, they can't be serious!" Severus hissed. "That's murder. She's over five months along!" His grasp on Andrea's shoulder increased to the point of pain as the fear crept into his soul.

"I realize this does not look hopeful," Dumbledore continued sadly as he attempted to calm the couple. "But please listen to the rest. There are two other options that may offer some hope. The second option would be to wait until the babies are born and then decide if they are harmful to the wizarding community. For this option they would require that a ministry official observe the births first-hand and then examine the babies at that time."

"Then what?" Severus demanded.

"That is very difficult to know. They have not specifically laid out the procedure, but suffice it to say that they are leaving an option open to kill the newborns, if they find them to be a threat."

When Dumbledore said the word 'kill,' Andrea flinched. Severus had no reaction, his mind still reeling from the first option.

"But," Dumbledore continued. "Our hope lies with the third option. They may agree to wait and see as the twins mature."

"What? And _kill them_ when they're older?" Snape snarled. "What kind of hope is that? It's murder any way you look at it."

But as the headmaster began to think, he quickly formed a plan of attack. Turning to Snape, he peered at him thoughtfully over his half-moon glasses. "Severus, I have been told that we will have an opportunity to testify before the committee. I want you to talk to them."

"_Me_?" he said. "What can I do?"

"You need only say what you feel. You must tell them why they must save these children. It must come from your heart. I will be there with you. Andrea, I would like you to be there, too, of course, but Severus needs to be the one to testify."

"But why me?" he asked again.

"Because you know what is at stake here," Dumbledore tried to explain. "They expect Andrea to testify, but if _you_ do, it will have more meaning."

Snape was confused. "That doesn't make sense. How could anyone not be swayed by a pregnant woman's pleas?"

"You do not understand. They will be expecting that. It would be much more meaningful to see your love – fatherly love. They will see that you are trying to save _your_ children, not Voldemort's."

Severus sighed, "I don't see how." His mouth became a thin line, his eyes narrowing in frustration. "There must be something else we can do. Or is this it? No more choices? No more hope? We might as well run right now. Run to America or somewhere."

"No," Dumbledore said sadly. "They will find you. The Americans would have the same issues."

All this time, Andrea had been sitting frozen in her chair as these two men decided the fate of her children. Shaking with fury, she stood up and began to speak, her face as white as chalk. "_I won't accept death_. It's _murder_, just like Severus says. _THEY CAN'T DO THIS_!" she shouted. Tears started streaming down her face, and she wiped them away with the back of hand. But as quickly as the anger erupted, she seemed to run out of steam.

"I'm so sorry." She turned to Severus, her face filled with anguish. "I never wanted to cause you any pain."

Overcome with a combination of emotions, the primary being anger, Severus stared back at Andrea in silence. The surge of fury that coursed through his body was not caused by his wife's lack of self-control. Indeed, his rage was entirely directed at the ministry. Their inhumane logic had risen almost to the level of the Dark Lord himself.

Finally, he answered, choosing his words carefully. "You're sorry? _For what?_ Do you think you constantly need to apologize for the mistakes of others? Is it your fault that the world is filled with evil? _I think not!_ My pain has been generated by politics and idiots, not you."

Shaking with pain and fear, Andrea cowered like a child before him. Such a display would normally have turned Severus away in revulsion, but this time was different. She clearly had a very good reason, and her pain was also his. The ministry would not be allowed to win.

"Please, you must stop this." Grasping her by the shoulders, Severus pulled her out of the chair and embraced her. Briefly he closed his eyes, almost forgetting that Dumbledore was in the room with them. "I love you," he whispered in her ear, "and I will do everything in my power to protect you and the children. But you must be strong."

He knew Andrea had the ability to fight, but she could not do so alone. The only way to combat this evil was with a combined force, and he would have to lead by example.

Nodding, she lifted her head and looked up into his obsidian eyes, his strength electrifying her with his control.

"Albus," Severus said, his eyes still gazing powerfully at his wife. "I'll testify, but you have to help. We must plan."

The old wizard nodded. "I thought you would agree."

"Have you heard any news on the Dark Lord's whereabouts?" Severus asked, his hand rubbing Andrea's back as he spoke.

"Another Unicorn body was found in the forest. Just yesterday. Hagrid found it."

"That's proof!" Severus sighed. "He must still be in the vicinity."

"The ministry has been kind to us and continued to loan us a few Aurors. I have asked them to watch the forest."

"Yes, that would be best. Perhaps we should have some of them stationed at the entrance to the school and all the exits," Severus added. When Albus nodded back, Severus tugged lightly on Andrea's arm. It was time to leave, but Andrea just sat there on the chair, motionless, staring at her hands.

Suddenly, she sprang to life, and stood up, her blue eyes wide and cold. "This whole thing is completely ridiculous. Why can't the world just leave us alone? Why can't we just be normal?"

"Because we are _not_ normal," Severus responded bitterly.

"Severus, let's go. I'm sorry, Albus. I just need time to think."

"Of course, my dear," he answered as he patted her arm. "Severus, please see me tomorrow, and we will talk this though. The hearing is scheduled for early next week."

"Yes, Headmaster." Severus bowed his head and gently escorted his wife to the door.

"Albus," Andrea announced. "I won't let them kill my children. I'll fight this. Death is not an option. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my dear," Albus responded, "But we may not have a choice."

"We always have a choice," Severus replied before slipping out the door.

xxxxxx

The day arrived quickly for their trip to the Ministry office. Escorted by six Aurors, the couple arrived in the Ministry lobby about an hour before the hearing. Severus was told that the escorts had been provided as a security measure, but it seemed to him that they were being treated more like criminals. At least the six wizards in the Auror team had been somewhat polite and hadn't asked any prying questions. Andrea knew they were receiving special treatment. And it was all due to their fellow Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Upon their arrival, they observed that extensive repair work still continued on the plaza, although much of it had been completed since they'd left the building in ruins the previous fall. Most likely, the Ministry had found it difficult to make decisions concerning the funding of the project. Andrea noticed that the glass ceiling had been replaced with a copper engraving depicting the portraits of several past Ministry officials dressed in their formal robes of office. The lobby also held a few more statues, including a fountain of a moving witch that danced playfully with her daughter amongst a gathering of fairies.

The Aurors led the couple through security for wand registration before proceeding to a trial room in a lower level. Shuddering, Severus recalled his previous experience in the bowels of the Ministry offices. The small courtroom they would be using was just down the hall from the main chamber where the Death Eater hearings took place more than ten years ago.

When they entered the circular chamber, the five Wizengamot committee members politely rose to greet them. Blinking, Andrea and Severus both raised their hands to shield their eyes. The light from numerous candles in wrought iron wall sconces blazed around the meeting room, filling it with an unusual dazzling white brilliance. As their eyes became adjusted to the glow, an attendant escorted the couple to two recently conjured wooden chairs facing the panel members.

Although very well prepared for his testimony, Severus was still nervous, looking even more pale than normal. He squeezed his wife's left hand while she placed her right on his arm in a tight death grip, the fear reflected in her wide eyes. Dumbledore stood before the small assembly, ready to begin his introductions.

"Honorable witches and wizards," the old wizard began as he addressed the small panel. "We have come to your inquiry today to allow us to provide testimony to assist you with the difficult decisions you will make for your vote next month. I have brought with me Professor Severus Snape and his wife Professor Andrea Snape. If it pleases the court, Professor Severus Snape would like to address the committee."

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic, had made it a priority to appoint himself as chairman of the inquiry. His oversized throne of a chair had been placed directly in front, and he tapped his wand on a small wooden stand. "You may proceed."

Dumbledore motioned for Severus to stand, and slowly, he rose. With a forced precision, Snape fought back his nervousness, cleared his throat and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to say - to ask …" His voice was strong and full of emotion, but he needed to pause and collect his thoughts. "Please. My … my wife and I – we … wait. Let me be clear." He paused again, a lump growing in his throat. Then, unexpectedly, he cut right to the point. "_You cannot murder my children_."

Murmurs of displeasure burst from the committee at Snape's disrespectful address, the wizards unwilling to admit that they might be considering an act of execution. Fudge's face flushed with outrage as he pounded the tip of his wand on the podium.

"Professor Snape, you are out of line. If you can't control your temper, I will have to ask you to leave the courtroom," Fudge ordered. "Do you understand?"

Nodding with a terse jerk of his head, Snape stepped forward, but he was not about to be intimidated by the likes of Fudge. In a strong, deep voice he continued, filling the chamber with his words. "There are two unborn souls growing here with us today. They are not nameless or faceless. They are as pure or purer than any of us – new lives that should have a future in our world. They need to be allowed the chance to be born, to live, to make choices. Fail or succeed, love or hate, they must be accepted as individuals, not someone's relatives. No matter what the bloodline, they have the right to grow up and be good wizards or witches, and to contribute to the wizarding community. Why deny them? If they are …" Here he paused and swallowed. It was obvious he was having difficulty. "If they are the Dark Lord's children, they are still half the blood of my wife. For that reason alone, you should let my children live."

Severus turned to his wife and pulled Andrea to her feet, her face wet with a flood of tears as she silently cried beside him.

"Here are the victims," he said. "Here is a woman who was raped many times by the most evil of wizards. And here," he gestured, placing his hand gently on Andrea's belly. "Here are the other two victims – not sacrificial lambs, but real human wizards. Please, honorable people, look into your souls. _Do not take their lives._ Choose instead to give them _life_."

Andrea could not keep silent any longer, and she interrupted with her plea, "Please, I know I wasn't supposed to testify, but I know _as a mother knows_. Call it instinct, divination or something else. I know these two babies are good and pure. You have to give them a chance. We need you to trust." Andrea choked on the last few words, and then she put her head down and sobbed.

With the finality of the last statement, Severus realized there was nothing more to say. Silently, the Snapes clutched hands, drawing strength from each other as they watched the reaction of the committee. The three wizards and two witches whispered amongst themselves, holding their emotions in check.

After a few more moments of silence, Dumbledore stood up and approached the court. "That is all we have for today. Thank you, everyone." After a quick bow, he guided Andrea and Severus out of the chamber before returning to speak to the minister. When he finally returned to the corridor, Dumbledore smiled at them confidently, giving Andrea a wink. "You did a fine job. Now we just have to wait and see."

xxxxxxxx

After the hearing, they were escorted back to Hogwarts and the pain of waiting. It would take five long weeks before they would hear the results of their speech. In the meantime, as the days plodded along, Andrea became more and more despondent, the worry for her unborn children taking complete control of her life. She ate very little, alarming Severus so much that he dragged her to see Madame Pomfrey. After a stern warning from the nurse, Andrea promised to do better, but she just couldn't keep the hope alive. It was taking too much of a strain on her body. Watching his wife's spirit wasting away was the worst part for Severus, and he had run out of ideas to cheer her up.

Late one evening they were both seated on the couch, a blazing fire crackling in the grate before them. Severus had removed his frock coat and opened the first few buttons of his white linen dress shirt, stretching his long legs toward the fire. Andrea lay with her head in his lap, his long fingers stroking her belly. It had been over an hour since they'd spoken to each other, but the silence was companionable.

Earlier, he had tried to get Andrea to laugh or respond to him, but her depression covered them both like a wet blanket. But he did not give up. As he stroked her swollen tummy, he thought he'd try a different approach.

"Ahem," he said, clearing his throat. "May I see your abdomen? I'd like to examine it."

Andrea glanced up at him tiredly. "Sure. Why not?" she said softly, allowing him to pull up her nightdress.

He ran his hand over the skin, exploring with his dexterous fingers, enjoying the softness and warmth of her nakedness. Playfully, he tapped his fingertips down the center, just above the belly button. When he moved his hand off to the side, there suddenly appeared a strange marking on her stomach. It began as a line moving across the skin, and as it moved, it pulsated with a glowing purple light.

The shock of discovery made his body stiffen, and he sat up straight almost dumping Andrea on the floor.

"Oh, Merlin!" he spluttered, "L-Look! Look!" Frantically, he pointed at the spot as it moved toward his finger.

Andrea stared at the top of her stomach, her eyes widening in disbelief as the line started to rotate and squiggle. It became a circle and then a square as if someone were using a finger in paint. The color changed from deep purple to lilac, and then as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"HA!" Severus laughed in a single outburst. "What do you make of that?" he asked and then laughed again, his deep voice filling the room. Eagerly, he reached for her. "Let me see if I can make it come back." His fingers moved quickly over her skin as he began to tickle her belly, until finally, Andrea began to laugh with him.

"That's my son!" he proclaimed. "Mason!"

"No, no …" Andrea tried to sit up, but Severus pushed her back down. "Spicy, when have you seen a boy that likes purple? It's got to be a girl!"

"Well, most boys. Although Albus probably had a set or two of purple robes as a boy," Severus replied with a smirk.

His attention was immediately drawn back to his wife, as the images appeared again, this time as a bright, purplish pink line moving along the skin in a perfect figure eight. Mesmerized by the display, they stayed up for hours watching the symbols come and go. When they finally went to bed, both of them were filled with hope.

**A/N:** **Please, kids – throw me a review! Are you enjoying it? Let me know – it fuels my muse. Again, my faithful beta Fainting Fancies continues to shine. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Snapesdreamer and animalwriter.**


	19. Chapter 19 Abduction

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 2/25/12**_

**Chapter 19 – Abduction**

Quirrell was not looking well. The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was getting thinner and paler as time went by, leading many to believe he was in poor health. Speculation abounded, but the petite, turbaned wizard kept to himself, rarely mingling with the rest of the staff. Ever watchful, Severus's suspicions had not lessened, and he continued to trail the man whenever possible. With luck, he hoped to catch the thief in an attempt to steal the stone. Unfortunately, Quirrell always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

By mid-April, however, a new development had appeared on the horizon. Like the telltale red clouds of an approaching thunderstorm, another letter had arrived. As before, the parchment envelope lay on the stone floor just a few inches from the door, its ivory color in sharp contrast to the gray surface beneath it.

Andrea caught sight of it immediately. _**Not this again**_, she thought. Listening carefully, she could hear Severus moving about in the apartment behind her. She knew he would not approve of her rashly picking up the object, but it was probably harmless, and if it were not, she was prepared this time.

With a quick glace over her shoulder, Andrea crouched down and cautiously levitated the small envelope. Turning it over, she could see nothing unusual, so she grasped it with the tip of her fingers. _**Careful**_, she told herself as she gingerly slid her thumb under the seal. Determined not to be afraid, she pulled out the letter and read the contents.

_**Death is coming**_

_**But you can stop it**_

_**Your husband is the key**_

_**He has betrayed you**_

_**Leave him or your babies are doomed **_

_**When you do, I'll be waiting**_

_**Do not be afraid**_

Andrea's hands began to shake. What did that mean? _**I'll be waiting**__?_ Could it be from the Dark Lord? But if it were Voldemort, why would he say those things about Severus? Why would her husband want her babies killed? Severus would never betray her, and the Dark Lord still thought him loyal, didn't he? It just didn't make sense.

Making a final adjustment to the buttons of his topcoat, Severus swept into the workshop ready to go to breakfast. "Ready, Missy?" he asked.

Andrea quickly hid the letter behind her back. Something had just crossed her soul as indistinct and faint as a shadow. _**Severus mustn't see the letter!**_ The thought came to her mind as clear as if someone had given her a direct order. But why? Was it to protect him, or was there something else? Was it doubt? Seeing her husband standing before her, she froze. The tiniest bit of doubt had become sharply focused and seeped like an icy chill across her soul. Falling prey to her wayward thoughts, Andrea knew what she had to do. The hand that held the parchment quivered as she furtively slid the letter out of sight and into the pocket of her robes.

Still busy with his cloak adjustments, Severus never noticed his wife's strange behavior, and neither one of them saw the pearl white dust float out from the letter, shimmering slightly as it dissipated into the air. The small bits of white powder clung to Andrea's right hand, and as the insidious material met the warm moistness of her palm, the dust was absorbed into her skin. Within moments, her hand began to itch.

Still seeing nothing particularly amiss, Severus raised an eyebrow. "I said are you ready?" he repeated as he impatiently placed a hand on her arm.

Startled by his touch, a strange look bordering on bewilderment flickered across Andrea's face as she stared at his hand. Quickly, she looked away, her mind lost in thought as she absent-mindedly wiped her sweaty palm on her robe.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? Uh, no! I'm fine. Let's just go," she sputtered, trying to hide her concern. But the touch of her husband's hand upon her arm had become intolerable. With a yank, she pulled away from him and started to walk briskly out the door.

Severus followed and quickly caught up. As was his habit, he possessively laced his fingers through her left hand and placed it on his arm again, pulling her close as they walked together toward the Great Hall for breakfast. Even though she let him do it, Andrea felt repulsed by his touch. Oddly, she remained quiet, never once looking up at him.

Finally, Severus's inquisitive mind had gone on the alert. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Yes, of course." Andrea moved ahead of him again, this time successfully breaking her arm free of his grasp.

Perplexed, he frowned at her. Why was she acting so damned elusive this morning? She had never pushed him away like this before unless she had a good reason. And all Andrea wanted to do was to be away. Even the lightest touch of his fingertips made her skin crawl. The odd sensation was followed by a rush of anxiety that caused the blood to surge through her veins with the velocity of a racing torrent. The sound of it pounding in her ears blotted out everything else in the hall around her.

_**Darn**_, she thought. She was slowly losing control. The growing panic obscured her thoughts to such a degree that it blocked out everything else. And while her thoughts wrestled with coherency, she continued to scratch at the palm of her right hand.

Finally, the couple reached their seats, and as Andrea lowered herself into her chair, she gingerly leaned away from her husband.

Severus sat in the chair to her left, flicking his eyes toward her in a futile attempt to gauge her mood. Finding it impossible, he began to mutter under his breath. "Women. Your entire sex is beyond understanding. You find it an easy whim to prey on a man's sensible nature."

"Severus!" Andrea hissed. "Why must you always berate me? You're the one who – who -" she gulped, thinking, _**you're the predator**__._ She didn't finish her sentence but instead slid her chair as far away from him as she could, almost toppling into Professor Sprout's lap.

"The one who _what_?" he asked indignantly, his face reflecting both puzzlement and impatience. He hated playing silly games. If Andrea had a problem, why couldn't she simply come out and say it?

She ignored his question as a new wave of irritation made Andrea's skin prickle in discomfort. The itching had spread up her arm to her neck, the irritation covering the surface like a colony of fire ants. It'd been almost an hour since she'd read the letter, and in those few minutes, the effect had doubled in strength. When the demon powder finally reached her brain, it scoured her consciousness like acid burning away all the uncertainty. At last, she realized the truth. How could she have been so stupid? It wasn't the Dark Lord she should fear. It was Severus –_**he was the enemy!**_

With a surge of increasing panic, she stood up with a lurch, knocking her chair to the floor. The sound forced a small gasp from her throat that she tried desperately to muffle. She knew she had to act fast, but she also had to think. How was she going to escape? Her husband's cunning mind would surely guess her intentions.

"I just remembered. I-I have something important I must attend to." Her eyes flashed along the wall toward the exit. "Please, if you'll excuse me." Without another word, she hurried away like a fleeing gazelle through the staff door.

Severus stared after her retreating form, completely dumfounded by her actions.

"Don't worry, Severus," Professor Sprout chuckled. "It's just her pregnancy. The hormones make the poor girl a little emotional."

"I think I need an instruction book." He frowned, clearly uncomfortable.

"If you ever find one and sell copies, you'd be a millionaire," Pomona laughed.

"Hmmph," he replied, his mind already working carefully to understand what was really going on. Always wary, Snape suspected the situation to be much more complicated than it appeared. Or was it? Severus sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, his appetite already gone. There was only one way to find out. In a swirl of black, he left the table without another word.

When he returned to the apartment, Andrea was in her workshop preparing for the day's classes. Already several students had entered and taken their seats. This would not be a good time to discuss their misunderstanding. He'd have to wait till later.

At lunch, Severus ate alone, his wife's chair conspicuously vacant. Why was she continuing this ridiculous charade? Surely she was over her anger by now. Perplexed, the Potions master remained silent, and Pomona kept her distance. She'd known Severus for years now, and she realized it was best to leave him alone when a foul mood engulfed his spirit.

Meanwhile, as the day progressed, Andrea was beginning to feel more and more anxious, her thoughts continually revolving around Severus. During breaks, she took out the letter she'd stuffed in her pocket and reread it, scanning the words over and over. By mid-afternoon, the thought of Severus coming back after classes was getting to be too much for her. She decided the best course of action was to escape and put as much distance as possible between them. In a drastic move, she began to pack two small luggage bags. With any luck, she thought, perhaps she could leave Hogwarts without anyone seeing her – without anyone telling Severus where she'd gone. Maybe she could go to the tavern in Hogsmeade and find a room. Stoking her courage, she changed her robes and hurriedly left the apartment.

Just minutes after she was gone, Severus returned. After his last class, he had hurried back with the hope of discovering the cause of his wife's strange behavior. Whatever the reason, he was determined to get things straightened out and restore his life to normal. Looking forward to a quiet evening, he returned to the workshop only to find the apartment door warded and locked. Andrea was nowhere to be found. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have upset him, as she could be anywhere at this hour, but usually she would have written a note.

After undoing the locked door, he entered the apartment to find that the robes she'd been wearing earlier that day were now lying unused on the bed. Why had she changed her attire? Frowning, he gazed at the gown, his keen mind taking in all the details. As he examined the clothing, something unusual caught his eye. A small piece of parchment peeped innocently out of the side pocket.

At first, he reached out his long fingers to remove it, but something instinctively told him not to touch the document. Examining the area more closely, he noticed some white powder flecked haphazardly around the pocket as it shimmered against the yellow cloth. Ever so gently, he used his wand to pull the letter out from between the folds. Next, he spread it flat on the bed being careful to avoid the powder.

In an instant, he'd read the short message, and his heart grew cold. What had Andrea thought after reading this? Was that why she'd been so cold to him at breakfast? And most importantly, where was she now?

Next, his eyes flew to the wardrobe where an empty space on the floor indicated the removal of the luggage bags. With a sinking feeling, Severus opened the door wider. At least three of Andrea's robes were gone, maybe more. Had she run away? Run from him? She wouldn't do that. Not unless …

He turned his attention back to the bed and looked at the letter displayed on the quilt. Was there a spell on the parchment? Some sort of enchantment or bewilderment hex? Could there be something to make Andrea run away in fear? His mind rapidly tried to focus. Who could have done this? His hate for the Dark Lord was overwhelming, and he could not believe anyone else would be that evil. Besides, the last line of the letter - _**When you do, I'll be waiting -**_ clinched it for him.

Andrea's cat looked up at him quizzically as he checked the mantel in the slim hope that she'd left a note. The space was disappointingly vacant. What should he do?

Urgency was critical, but Severus knew he had to be careful and think through his next steps. His first thought was to immediately report this to Dumbledore. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had left for the ministry office that morning. As a last resort, he approached Minerva.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Albus is on official business with the Wizengamot today, and it appears he'll be gone for several days. He cannot possibly be interrupted. Is there some trouble with a student?" Minerva asked, truly alarmed by Severus's agitated state. With his hands clenched, and his eyes wild in frustration, he posed a frightening image. Severus had been pushed to the brink with worry.

Swearing under his breath, Snape gritted his teeth to control his tongue. This would not be the time to get into an argument with McGonagall. "Minerva," he began, forcing his tone to mask the panic. "I must speak to the headmaster immediately. This involves the possible …" he paused, trying to phrase his words most effectively. "This is in regard to the possible abduction of my wife."

"Good Lord, Severus. Why didn't you say so?" Immediately she sprang up from her chair and grabbed the edge of her desk to steady herself. "H-how do you … wh-what makes you think? …" she sputtered, the concern clearly showing in her voice.

"She received an envelope this morning, which I cannot show you," Severus impatiently explained, thinking this a total waste of time. "Suffice it to say that the contents included more than just a letter. There appears to be a powdery ingredient of unknown origin clinging to the parchment. It must be analyzed as soon as possible. If you'll just allow me to send an owl to Dumbledore with the letter enclosed, he should be able to take it to the Auror lab. On his authority, we might be able to get them to find an antidote."

"Shouldn't we use the Floo? It'd get there much faster."

"We don't know if the use of Floo Powder will affect it. If we use an eagle owl, it will get there in just a few hours."

"Yes, of course. I'll put my seal of approval on it, and we'll get it to Albus as soon as we can." Minerva sat down to prepare the letter as Severus removed the disillusionment charm from the document he had been levitating beside him. Enclosed in a protective bubble, he placed the item into a conjured box, quickly wrapping it in a protective layer of parchment. A final security spell was added so that only Dumbledore would be allowed to open the container.

"What will you do now?" Minerva asked anxiously. "Should we begin a search?"

"The grounds should be checked, but I think she's already left the vicinity." Severus quickly explained about the luggage and her missing clothes. "If she made it past the gates, she could have Apparated anywhere."

"I'm so sorry, Severus. Is there anything else we can do?"

"Hogsmeade. I'll check the town myself. There's a slim possibility that she may not have gone far."

Within the hour, the package was on its way to Dumbledore. Achieving his immediate goal, Severus could now begin to concentrate on the real task. He had to find his wife. Every lost minute could mean disaster, but he would need help. If what he suspected was true, Andrea was bewitched. And because she could no longer trust him, he might do more harm by directly confronting her. To Severus, it seemed the best logical method was to remain in the shadows, unnoticed, until he was sure of her location, and then he would summon help.

As he stood just outside the western Hogwarts gate gazing at the path that led into Hogsmeade, he cursed the fact that he'd already wasted almost two precious hours. He had to think. Mistakes would only cause more delays, but doing this alone was certainly the best option. Besides, who knew her better than he? What she might do or where she might go? His confidence rising, he Apparated away, knowing he could find her faster than any rescue team. Hopefully, he'd be successful before the Dark Lord found her.

xxxxxxx

Earlier in the afternoon, Andrea had stood at the exact same spot, just outside the western Hogwarts gate trying to decide how to best evade her husband's search. The first place that came to mind was the tavern in the nearby village of Hogsmeade. She remembered that the Hog's Head tavern rented out reasonably clean, affordable rooms, although their reputation for undesirable characters left her a little uneasy. At least the accommodations might serve her purpose well enough until she could make further plans.

With her two miniaturized suitcases levitated alongside her, she approached the white-haired, grizzled tavern owner. "Excuse me, sir, could you perhaps help me with acquiring a room for the night?" she asked shyly, a little afraid of the man's steely blue eyes. Where had she seen eyes like that before?

"Sure. Let me get the register for you, then." He hobbled off, and Andrea had a chance to scan the establishment in more detail. She'd heard her husband discuss the pub with Professor Flitwick once or twice, but she had never actually entered the tavern on her own, taking the hint from Professor McGonagall to stay away. There didn't seem to be anyone at the bar that afternoon, and only a couple of poorly dressed wizards stared at her curiously while slouched in a dark booth against the far wall.

The tavern owner brought over the room register and offered her a rather abused and greasy feather quill to write her name in the dusty book. "My name's Aberforth, ma'am," he said in introduction cocking his eyebrow like a Muggle pistol as he looked at her expectantly.

Gulping, Andrea hesitated, her hand in midair over the register. What name should she write? If she placed her real name in the book, her husband would discover her whereabouts almost as fast as if she'd sent him an owl. On the other hand, she could use her maiden name, but Severus would never fall for that trick. Desperately, she tried to think as small beads of sweat appeared on her brow.

Almost lazily, Aberforth asked her, "Hey, aren't you that pretty Wand professor that works up at the school? The one Russell Plover had that big crush on? And where's your husband? Didn't you marry the Potions professor?" The tall, thin wizard laughed, his long, grey hair sticking out at odd angles. "He really is a character isn't he, always wearing those black robes?"

_**Oh, no!**_ she thought. She was such a fool. Why had she ever come here? This tavern and the entire village were much too close to the school to ever be a safe hiding place. The gossip would travel like wildfire back to Severus. The quill dropped from her hand as she conjured a handkerchief, dabbing the moisture from her upper lip. Smiling uncertainly at Aberforth, she scratched the palm of her right hand and wiped the skin on the small square of lace cloth.

"Oh my," she said, "how silly of me. It seems I've forgotten something. I , uh …" Her heart was pounding as she tried to make up some sort of plausible lie, knowing that Severus would be close on her heels.

The tavern owner looked at her obviously swollen stomach. "Yeah, and I see you're going to be having a baby soon. What's your husband's name? Snape? He'll be missing you for sure. You two have a fight or something?" Again the owner laughed, his beard fluttering up over the bar.

"Um … you know, I just realized … I'm sorry. Please, just forget it," Andrea blurted. "I've changed my mind. Thank you anyway." She picked up her bags and turned to leave, but Aberforth ran over to assist her.

"Wait, ma'am," he said. "Let me help you with those, you being so pregnant and all."

"No, no!" she said wrenching the bags away from him a bit more forcefully than she had intended. Trying to cover her anxiety, she gave him a stiff smile, valiantly trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "No, that's quite all right. I can handle them, but thank you anyway."

"Suit yourself, ma'am," he replied, wisely backing away from her as she hurried out the door.

Once outside, the panic came back to her in full force, clouding her thoughts. Now she was really in a mess, and she knew she had to decide quickly. What should she do? The afternoon light was fading fast, and the shops were closing up for the day, leaving her totally alone on the dimly lit street. Should she Apparate to London? But where? She'd only been to the ministry office. Would they help her? No, she was sure they'd bring her right back here. Think, Andrea! Think!

She put her hand to her forehead and flicked her eyes around the empty streets. Everywhere she glanced, she sensed someone staring at her; shadows looked like enemies. Suddenly, it occurred to her. Perhaps she could hide in the old wand shop for the night. The store was only a few blocks away, and it was still boarded up from over a year ago when Russell had closed his business. Moving as fast as her large pregnant body could carry her, she felt a surge of adrenalin jolt her forward. She sensed someone closing in behind her and following her movements like a shadow.

There, beneath a torch-lit street lamp, she saw the old shop still displaying the sign 'Russell's Wand Emporium.' With a nervous glance over her shoulder, Andrea sprinted behind the building and tried a few spells to break open the warded back latch. Suddenly, it flew open. In a flash, she climbed the steps and slammed the door. Sinking to her knees gratefully, she leaned against the inside wall, her fears finally giving way to a cascade of tears. Fighting an overwhelming sense of hopelessness, she began to cry softly as she hugged her swollen belly.

It wasn't long before Andrea sensed that she was not alone. Someone was watching her. A dark shadow fell across her face as she looked up into the shop's darkened gloom. It was a familiar figure, and when he spoke, her heart soared in hope. Was this her savior?

It was Russell, and he'd been waiting for her. Weeks ago, he'd been alerted by the ministry as part of his Auror position about the two earlier letters that Andrea had received. He'd also had access to information that had been particularly unsettling. In a countrywide posting, Auror units had been warned about a newly organized anti-Death Eater group that was using highly unorthodox methods to attack suspicious wizards. Russell believed this radical terrorist organization might be responsible for the letters. There were many that believed Andrea's unborn twins were the Dark Lord's spawn, and this group seemed to be the worst of the lot. So far, Andrea had just been the victim of scare tactics. They terrorists themselves hadn't been able to penetrate the magical protections surrounding Hogwarts, but Russell feared it was only a matter of time before the group was able to gain access.

There were other reasons for Russell's involvement, but these were strictly personal. The most important was that he still loved Andrea – more than anything. If he could just convince her of the truth – that Snape was the enemy and in league with Voldemort, then perhaps in time, Andrea could love him instead. It wasn't entirely impossible; at least Russell could try. So far, there wasn't any firm proof of Severus's guilt, but he had friends in the ministry and abroad that were looking into the Potions master's background with a very fine, magical comb.

The 'Devil's Divorce' powder was a handy invention he'd picked up in his travels somewhere near the island of Martinique in the West Indies. His experience in indigenous magic had earned him a special medal when he'd trained in his native New Zealand, and as he'd matured, he had found it extremely useful to have a 'specialty item' or two to pull out of his hat.

That afternoon, he'd trailed Andrea closely, his body well hidden with a disillusionment charm. After Andrea received the ominous letter that he'd sent, Russell had watched carefully for her arrival at the Hogwarts gate. He'd followed her into town, and as she'd attempted to register at the Hog's Head tavern, he'd leaned against the bar, mere inches from her hand, listening to her banter with the tavern owner. Clearly, she'd been well under the influence of the powder.

After she fled the tavern, his hopes were realized when she appeared in his old wand shop. Perhaps she found some comfort from her memories of their time together. Why else would she have fled directly to his old shop?

Andrea looked up at the friendly face, finally realizing that it was Russell who had knelt down beside her. "Thank God! I am so glad to see you," she said, her voice catching in her throat.

"Andrea, are you okay?" he asked gently. "Can I help you?"

The powder had made her desperate to find a friend, and she knew Russell would certainly assist her. She trusted him. "Russell, please help me! It's Severus. He's out there, and I think he wants to kill me. Please, I don't know where to turn."

A stab of guilt made him pause, as he knew she would not approve of his deception, even if Snape were truly guilty of some unnamed crime. Well, he'd already passed the point of no return, so he proceeded with a wink. "Don't worry, I'm here now. Don't be upset. Of course I'll help you. First of all, we need to get you to a safer place. Hold on, and we'll be in London in the shake of a dragon's tail. I've arranged a special hiding place for you."

In a blink of an eye, he had Apparated with her to his apartment in Chelsea, a cozy bachelor pad tucked away in a small cluster of wizarding homes within walking distance of the ministry offices. His taste in décor was eclectic at best, combining his love of travel with his relaxed, casual nature. The resulting combination provided for a unique and welcoming destination.

"Well, love, this is home sweet home." Russell's New Zealand accent seemed to add a special twinkle of enthusiasm to his statement, causing Andrea to run into his arms for a comforting hug. "We're just going to stay the night. Your husband might be on to us by tomorrow, but I think it's safe for now."

Andrea's hands slinked up his back and wrapped easily around his compact muscular body as she clung to him to get her bearings. "Oh, Russell, what would I ever do without you? How can I ever thank you? And how did you know I was there? Wait. Don't tell me. I'm not even going to ask." Her relieved laugh was music to his ears.

"Ah, my princess, I'll be glad to tell you," he grinned. "I was strolling along the avenue there and just happened to glance your way, and what did I see? Well, it was the prettiest picture I could imagine. You were leaving that tavern and walking right into my shop. How could I walk away? You must have needed me, right?" He gave her a big bear hug and kissed her on the cheek. "What was a bloke to do? I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that, now could I?" Russell kept prattling on, trying to get Andrea to calm down. Now that they were safe and ensconced in his flat, he wanted to slowly bring her out of the influence of the pearlescent powder.

Once again, Andrea hugged him, but the impact of what she'd just done, the horror of running away from her husband, began to burn in her soul. The sadness floated to the surface, and she began to cry and shake with depression, the 'Devil's Divorce' powder still flying strongly in her veins.

"Oh Russell, what have I done? My Severus, my love …" she sobbed, her heart aching. But the powder suddenly flared in her mind, and she became viciously angry as the pendulum of her emotions swung back the other way. "That swine! That bastard! How dare he do this to me? I'll kill him. He deserves to die. He used me, and now he wants to kill my babies …" She began to wail in frustration, her mind torn between the two realities, both of which she believed to be right.

"Come on now, love, let's get your things unpacked. I have a spare bed for you right in here, and then we'll get you something to eat." Russell pulled her into the room, and she collapsed on the bed, sobbing her heart out as the emotions raked through her body. Pouring her a glass of water, he slipped a dose of 'Dreamless Sleep' into the glass and urged her to drink it down. "There, there, now. Everything will be just fine. You have a little rest, and we'll talk all about it in the morning. Sweet dreams, love."

Quietly, he closed the door and turned off the light. He was rewarded by the sound of her steady breathing as she fell into a deep, heavy sleep.

**A/N:** **Reviews anyone? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Again, my faithful beta Fainting Fancies has done an awesome job. Also thanks to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	20. Chapter 20 Good Intentions

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 3/10/12**_

**Chapter 20 – Good Intentions**

Severus Apparated with a loud _'crack,'_ appearing just outside the Hog's Head tavern. He flew up the steps and opened the door in one swift motion, his cloak sliding against the porch pillars as he moved. If Andrea had come into town looking for a room, this was the most logical place for her to stay. But, was logic reasonable in this equation? His wife could act most irrationally at times, especially in stressful situations. In any case, the time spent here would not be wasted. A conversation with the barkeep or the clientele could prove enlightening. He would start his search here.

The tavern owner smiled broadly as he watched Severus approach the bar. "Well, good afternoon, Professor Snape. Why, I could have bet money that I'd be seeing you today."

Inwardly, Severus smiled. He nodded his head slightly, acknowledging the man's greeting with a cautious reply. "Aberforth," he drawled. "And why, may I ask, do you say that?"

"Well, just a few minutes ago," Aberforth confided, leaning conspiratorially over the bar, "your pretty little wife came in here looking for a room."

Severus glanced around quickly, before refocusing his eyes on the tavern owner. "And where is she _now_, may I ask?"

"I really can't say," he replied. "All I know is that she left. She was in the middle of signing the register when something got into her. What it was, I couldn't tell you. She must have changed her mind. I was just telling her that I thought you'd be worried about her, especially in her condition."

Snape's eyes narrowed, the black, heavily lidded orbs bore into the tavern owner's skull. "What _else_ did you say to her?" he asked, his precise and penetrating tone making Aberforth uncomfortable.

"Well, Professor," he replied, "nothing really. I simply said that I thought maybe you two had a fight or something." Aberforth quickly looked away, afraid he may have said too much, but Severus wasn't interested in what the tavern owner had said, but rather what he had seen. In just those few moments of eye contact, the Potions master had peered into the tavern owner's mind. A vision of Andrea standing in front of the tavern register leapt to the front of Aberforth's memories. Severus's heart jumped as he clearly saw the fear etched on his wife's face.

"Dammit," Severus swore angrily under his breath before storming out into the street, leaving the stunned barkeep to stare at the man's retreating back. Now where should he look? Was Andrea still in the village, or had she Apparated away? Well, he was here now, so he may as well finish the search of the town before moving on. Beginning at the east end near the tavern, Severus scanned the winding street in frustration, his eyes blazing like candles as he peered into the growing darkness.

As he walked the lanes of Hogsmeade long past dusk, his mind continued to work on the problem, weighing the probabilities. Where would she run? It had to be a place that seemed safe and secure to her. To America? No, she wouldn't go that far, would she? As he entered the main shopping street for the third time, he was about to admit defeat when he sensed a faint presence. It felt like an imprint, or an impression – just a wisp of a sensation that Andrea had been somewhere very close to where he was now standing. Was it instinct or was it their 'connection' that he felt?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he found himself staring at a familiar boarded up shop. It was Russell's Wand Emporium. She must have been inside – maybe she was _still_ there. He bolted to the shop steps and then stopped before the entrance, listening. All was quiet, the front door secured and undisturbed. Next, he walked around to the back of the building and immediately saw that the door had been opened and the shop broken into. Stealthily, he snuck in the back door, remaining in the entryway to once again listen for any disturbances. It was absolutely quiet.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness, enabling him to quickly scan the entire main floor. Finding no one, he returned to the back room, stopping for a moment as he felt the strange sensation return. At the back of the shop, the feeling seemed the strongest, so much so that it made his skin tingle. He could almost smell her perfume. _**Yes!**_ he thought, _**she has been here**_. But where was she now?

The floor held the next clue. Scanning the area by the door, he could barely make out the faint footprints on the dusty old boards. Along with his own large ones, there was Andrea's and a third set, smaller than his own but most likely male. The footprints also revealed that their owners had not left in the same manner in which they arrived. That could only mean one thing: Apparition. But where had they gone, and who was the owner of the third set of prints? An ugly scowl etched across Snape's face as he stared at the floor. He had reached a dead end.

xxxxxx

The next morning Andrea and Russell made their way to breakfast, arriving at a quaint shop just around the corner from his apartment.

"Here you go, love," he said, guiding her through the door. "Have you ever been down here to Chelsea before? It's a nice little village. Well, a village within a village, you could say." He laughed, showing her to a table in the middle of the small restaurant.

Andrea couldn't help but smile. Russell's upbeat personality was extremely infectious. "No, I've never been to London, except for the Ministry office."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Then, I'll be the first one to show it to you. This section of Chelsea has a very small wizarding community," Russell explained. "I guess we have maybe a hundred residents. The only entrance to the Muggle world is through this very shop. Actually, there are pockets of homes just like this all over London. I've been told by Clara here …" He waved at the owner as she cleared a table next to them with her wand. "That London has quite a rich wizarding community with a very long history that goes back beyond the Roman era."

"That's interesting," Andrea commented. "I don't think we have anything quite like that in America. Our Chicago community revolves around the school, and the town where I grew up in Wisconsin was pretty rural." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought as Clara brought over some menus. "I'm sorry, Russell, I just can't seem to concentrate this morning. I just keep thinking about … about Severus …"

"Aw, don't be sorry, love. I think maybe after a hearty breakfast, you'll feel like dancing again. They have some big, juicy sausages on the menu today. What do you think of that?" Once again, he continued with a steady stream of friendly conversation, trying his best to put her at ease.

Russell was almost the exact opposite of Severus. At a height of five-foot eight, he still towered over Andrea's small frame, but he was five inches shorter than Severus. Plover's smile was certainly different, too. His appearance was extremely charismatic, his mouth full and appealing. It opened handsomely to reveal a set of perfectly shaped, sparkling white teeth. His features were even and straight with dark blue eyes that drew a woman's gaze in an inviting, yet casual way. Stockier and more muscular than Severus, he posed a strong, attractive figure that drew the admiration of those around him. And with his heavy New Zealand accent, the girls often found him irresistibly charming. Although his clothes were a tad on the shabby side, they fit his physique and matched his colorful personality. But the brown bowler hat with the feather trim was his favorite. Even though it was faded and worn, he adored the hat and was always ready to tip it to a lady.

Trained as an Auror in New Zealand, he'd worked at the Ministry in London for a little less than a year, having left Hogsmeade after the incident in the village square the previous spring. In that short period of time, his outgoing personality had won Russell an army of friends and acquaintances, enabling him to make contacts with almost anyone. He knew the owners of the breakfast room and all the clients, greeting them by name as they entered. Andrea couldn't help but marvel at his sweetness.

While they were having breakfast, Russell gently placed his hand on top of Andrea's, but she recoiled. "Please don't," she responded uncomfortably, not wanting anyone to touch her.

A brief look of sadness filled Russell's eyes before he quickly converted his expression into a smile. "You know love, I've been thinking. It might be a good idea if you could change your appearance a bit. Maybe a disguise might work for you."

Seeing the frown appear on Andrea's face, he hurried to continue. "Now, don't get me wrong. You know I love your hair, but that husband of yours, well, he'll be on the lookout for you, and those long, red curls of yours could certainly give you away, that is, if Professor Snape were to search for you and all …" Russell was trying to be careful. The 'Devil's Divorce' was still in Andrea's system and would continue to influence her for a few more days, and he knew any talk of Snape was going to upset her.

"Russell, I don't …" she started to say, but her voice trailed off as she looked away from him.

"You'd look awfully cute with real short hair. Maybe you could dye it a nice shade of platinum blonde? Or maybe you fancy yourself a brunette?"

Sighing, Andrea shook her head. The words she tried to utter just stuck in her throat. She imagined Severus looking for her, his eyes peering out from behind every lamppost. Maybe he was right here in the restaurant, in one of the booths or looking through the window. Reflexively, she lifted the menu up to hide her face.

"Okay," she finally said, "but I'm not cutting my hair."

Looking furtively around the restaurant, she excused herself and left for the restroom. The bathroom had a large mirror that seemed to emphasize the dark circles that had sprung up under her eyes. Uttering another sigh, she took her wand and flicked it in a circle over her head. The action transformed her curly locks into a long, straight flow of thick, shiny, raven-black hair. As she ran her fingers through it, her heart began to ache as she immediately thought of Severus. Why had she chosen that particular color? She was such a fool. With another flick of her wand, the color changed to a pale, mousy brown. The look was horrid, but it seemed to accomplish its task. No one would look twice at her. For a finishing touch, she used her wand to braid the mass into one, thick plait.

Her clothes would have to change too. Severus knew all of her robes and would certainly recognize her various yellow, flowered prints. With a bit of imagination, she changed the color of the material to a simple gold and red plaid. The Gryffindor colors would surely help to throw her husband off the trail. For her traveling cloak, she decided on purple. It seemed a fitting color as it matched the strange glowing images that had appeared on her belly from time to time during the past few weeks. Perhaps the babies might like it.

Making her way back to the table, Andrea felt as if her feet were filling with lead. They seemed to drag her down, matching the heaviness of her heart.

Like the perfect gentleman, Russell jumped up and pulled out her chair, a huge grin spreading across his face as he observed her new look. "Now, that's a good girl. That hair would fool anybody. And I just love the plaid."

"You would like anything," Andrea sighed, finally getting a bit irritated at Russell's constant optimism. She thought about Severus and his much more realistic outlook on life. Closing her eyes, the sadness washed over her in waves as she reminisced, the vivid flashes of memories flowing through her mind like an old photo album. At first she saw only happy visions, but the images cruelly changed. Gasping at the realism, Andrea sat up straight in her chair as her husband's angry face burst to the forefront.

"You okay, love?" Russell once again reached out for her but stopped himself from actually touching her hand.

She nodded and smiled weakly, staring down at her bowl of oatmeal. Had the last two years of happiness been just a dream, or a nightmare of deception? How had she been so fooled by Severus? She supposed it had been easy for him. After all, he had been a spy in the last war, and his skills at espionage had earned him the respect of both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Wasn't she simply a mere toy for Severus? His reason for marrying her seemed perfectly clear. All he wanted was to further his own bloodline and take advantage of her pureblood status. Or perhaps he truly was keeping her for Voldemort. Remembering those horrible days at the Riddle mansion, Severus's silky voice played out cruelly in her mind as the words repeated over and over ...

"_**Oh yes, Master, I am, as always, your loyal servant …"**_

But like a swinging pendulum, her feelings seemed to change as the poisonous powder began to wear off. Crazily, she debated the issues, no longer feeling as she had the day before. With the light of this new day, she still felt certain that Severus was the enemy, but she couldn't believe he would want to kill her babies. It just didn't make sense. Pressing her hands to her temples, she squeezed her fingers, hoping to overcome the fog in her brain.

Looking down at her swollen belly, she realized that her babies had been very quiet ever since she'd left Hogwarts. A memory of Severus's long fingers stroking her belly suddenly made her shiver. Then, the question without an answer bubbled up again in her mind. Who _was_ the father of her twins? Perhaps it no longer mattered, as either possibility filled her heart with dread.

Breaking Andrea away from her sullen thoughts, Russell's soothing voice filtered through as he began to discuss their next steps. "Perhaps we should go to the Ministry today and file for your divorce. What do you say? I think you'd feel much better."

"End my marriage with Severus?" A stab of pain entered her soul as she thought of her wedding. Once again, there was anger building upon the pain. Their wedding had been a lie, a sham. "Of course," she said softly. "You're right. Can we go right away? I don't want to wait a single minute."

They exited the breakfast shop by the corner fireplace and almost immediately arrived in the Ministry lobby. The long rows of grates held little traffic by midmorning, and they were easily able to find their way to the information booth on the plaza. The helpful witch directed them to the Office of Marriages on the second floor, just up the main staircase. Andrea let Russell pull her along as she dragged herself wearily up the steps to the office entrance.

As they opened the door, a tiny jingle of fairy bells sounded above their heads, announcing their arrival to the balding clerk at the counter.

"Good morning, mate!" Russell said with a grin to the little man, pulling Andrea up to the window. "Don't I know you? Isn't your name Hugh Peebles? I believe I know your son, Ed. He works in Payroll, doesn't he?" Russell never forgot a name, and the astounded clerk grinned back, happy to talk to a friendly customer. "My name's Russell Plover. I'm an Auror up on level six working for Mr. Shacklebolt. And this little lady is a friend of mine, Andrea Snape."

A brief look of surprise spread over the man's face before he quickly recovered, the smile easily returning to his face. "Well, good morning, Mrs. Snape. How can I help you today?"

_**Now, that was odd,**_ Andrea thought. _**How did he know I was a Mrs.?**_ She frowned and opened her mouth to speak, but Russell took over and gave her a squeeze on the arm.

"The lady wants to file for a divorce," Russell announced.

Uncomfortably, Andrea shrugged him away and looked at the clerk. "Sir, Mr. Peebles … yes, I'm so sorry to bother you, but is this the right place to file for a divorce? I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."

"Hugh," Russell said with a wink, "She's in a hurry … well, we're in a hurry. Could you help us out, mate?"

The clerk smiled and nodded, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, of course, Mr. Plover. Mrs. Snape, I'll just be a minute. Let me go look up those records for you." With a tap of his wand, the clerk closed the sliding door on the counter, but within seconds, the door reopened with a swish.

"Well, Mrs., ah … Snape is it?" The clerk shook his head and stared down at the stack of parchment he held in one hand, his index finger moving along the page on top.

"Yes. My name is Mrs. Snape. Mrs. Severus Snape …" Andrea replied.

"Well, ma'am, I'm sorry but that marriage was annulled last fall." The clerk looked up with a puzzled expression.

"So, I'm not married?" she said, her entire body relaxing with relief.

"Oh, now, I didn't say that," he said as he squinted and pointed his short stubby finger to the signatures on the page. "It says right here that you're still married to your second husband: Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"_What?"_ Andrea's heart froze. "No! No, sir … that can't be right. How? I mean – let me see that!" she grabbed the paperwork and scanned the parchment documents in disbelief. Unfortunately, everything seemed to be in order. There in front of her were the signatures on the marriage certificate. Her own name, in her own handwriting stared back at her, right underneath the signature of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Even more amazing were the signatures on the annulment document. In addition to her own name, Tom Riddle had signed the paper affirming that her marriage to Severus was never consummated.

Her hands shaking in shock, Andrea sputtered, "How can this be? I don't remember signing this!"

Russell smiled at the clerk, his expression silently asking for patience. "Hugh, will you excuse us for just a minute?" He pulled Andrea off to the side and took both of her shoulders in his. "I'm sorry, but he's right. You did sign those forms. Don't you remember? I was there. You were under the Imperius curse. Lucius Malfoy cast the curse and made you sign it."

"But if I was under the curse, how can the marriage be valid? I don't understand." Andrea felt as if she was at the edge of a precipice, looking down into hell. "Why is this happening?"

"Don't you worry, love. We can talk about it later, but you have to be patient. It'll be clear to you soon. Just let me handle this now." Russell attempted to give her a hug, but she pushed him away roughly. "Stop it, Russell! _Just leave me alone_!"

"Okay," he said, throwing his hands in the air. "But trust me. You are married to Tom Riddle." Russell had lowered his voice when he'd said the name, afraid that someone would overhear. They moved back to the clerk's window to verify the records: the second marriage was still quite valid and had been since October of the previous year.

"Sir," Andrea asked wearily, "May I file for divorce from Mr. Riddle please?"

Sadly, Mr. Peebles shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, but with a consummated marriage, you need to have the signature of both parties."

Andrea began to turn a very gray shade of pale as she closed her eyes. What on earth was she going to do?

**A/N:** **Please take a moment to review. It feeds my muse. Thank you to my faithful beta Fainting Fancies. Also thanks to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles and Snapesdreamer.**


	21. Chapter 21 The One I Remember

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 1/22/12**_

**Chapter 21 – The One I Remember**

She was no longer married to Severus Snape. That should have been enough of a shock for one day, but now her mind was reeling with the second bit of news. She was still married to the Dark Lord. How on earth could that be? She'd always thought that the marriage to Tom Riddle should have been invalid because Severus was still alive. But somehow Voldemort had convinced the ministry to annul her marriage to Severus, making her second marriage to the Dark Lord official.

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Andrea pleaded to the clerk at the Office of Marriages.

Mr. Peebles looked first at Russell and then Andrea as he sighed. "There is one possibility."

"Yes?" Russell asked as he started to smile, his natural optimism returning.

"If you have an overriding signature of at least one Wizengamot member and the Minister for Magic, then you wouldn't need your husband to sign. If you like, I can get the paperwork started, and then we can send the request in to be reviewed. That's the best I can do."

Mr. Peebles pushed the stack of forms toward Andrea and indicated the places requiring her signature. Before she was through, the clerk pointed to one last item on the form that needed to be completed. From the long list displayed before her, she had to choose the reason for the requested divorce. Pressing down hard with the quill, she put a thick black mark in the first box labeled _'Incompatibility.'_

Russell patted Andrea's arm and gave her a big wink as he whispered in her ear, "Just think, love, in a few days we'll be in America with your friends and starting a whole new life. Come on, then, let's get going. We have lots of things to do yet." Lowering his voice, Russell whispered in Andrea's ear. "We better stay the night at my friends flat. We wouldn't want anyone to find us."

"Mr. Plover?" Hugh asked nervously, "Did I hear you say you were going to America? With Mrs. Snape? I mean Mrs. Riddle?"

"No!" Andrea interrupted. "No, just … please … don't tell anyone."

"Hugh, mate!" Russell pulled a few Galleons out of his pocket and slid them across the counter. "You can keep a secret for me, can't you? You see how it is."

"Gee, I don't know …" Mr. Peebles answered nervously.

"You can see how upset the little lady is. Come on now. What do you say?" Russell grinned a most winsome smile and gave the clerk a wink.

Hugh finally nodded, and as Andrea gathered up her copies of the documents, Russell gave Hugh a salute. "Thank you, my friend. You won't regret it." Before the clerk could change his mind, the couple had disappeared out the door.

xxxxxxxx

Earlier that morning, after reviewing Snape's express owl message, Dumbledore felt obligated to meet with the Ministry to inform them of Andrea's disappearance. Although he regretted having to share the information, it was obvious that, under these unusual circumstances, he did need their help. He also knew it was imperative that the perceived offspring of You-Know-Who not fall into the wrong hands, and despite his misgivings, he needed to make sure the ministry was warned of this potential crisis.

As a result, Kingsley Shacklebolt had been brought in to assist, and in an attempt to proactively aid in the search, he'd sent notices to all the Ministry department heads to keep a lookout for the woman.

Down in the Office of Marriages, Mr. Peebles stared at the coins Russell had left so generously on the counter. Almost as an afterthought, he scooped them up and stuffed them in his pocket. With the money secure, he picked up his quill to scribble out a memo. In less than five minutes, the note had found its way to the Kingsley's office, prompting an immediate meeting with the clerk.

"Mr. Peebles, are you sure it was Andrea Snape?" Kingsley asked, astounded at his good luck in finding her.

"Yes, of course! She'd done something with her hair, but the face was the same as the one on your notice. I even have her signature here. She just filed for divorce from her second husband. Some fellow named Tom Riddle." Hugh showed the documents to Kingsley. The Auror's heart skipped a beat, but his expression remained blank.

"And there's something else," Peebles continued. "One of your Aurors was with her – Russell Plover. Did you set that up?"

Kingsley frowned. Why was Russell with Andrea? With each passing minute, this was getting more and more interesting. Ignoring the man's question, a congratulatory smile returned to Kingsley's face as he turned back to the clerk and patted his back.

"Thank you, Hugh. You've been a great help. I'll let you know what happens. By the way, why don't you give me those divorce papers? I'll see what I can do to expedite them for the lady."

"Oh, thank you, sir," Hugh grinned, happy to have someone else take responsibility. "She seemed so concerned. If I may, sir, this whole affair is right strange."

"Don't worry, Hugh. Just leave it to me." Kingsley assured him and then excused himself to look for Dumbledore.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hugh was glad he'd kept his promise to Russell. Even though the clerk had revealed some information to Kingsley, the Head Auror still had no knowledge of the couple's plan to flee the country.

xxxxxxxx

The third year students in the Potions master's classroom were not paying attention. A swarm of fruit flies buzzed around the rotting pomegranates, and the insects proved to be much more interesting to the fourth years than the brewing mixtures on their desks. The fruit needed to be especially ripe or the color change potion would simply turn everyone's eyes white, not the darkened color needed to shield them from the sun's rays. Unfortunately, the flies found the smelly mass exceedingly attractive.

As the clock slowly advanced, the unruly children attempted to zap the flies, enjoying a good game of target practice. Giggling merrily as the insects fell into their caldrons, they were quick to take advantage of this rare opportunity when Professor Snape's attention was directed elsewhere. Instead of monitoring his class, the Professor sat at his desk staring out of the high dungeon windows, his mind preoccupied as he scanned the horizon for an owl.

Severus had been forced to wait for Dumbledore's reply; there was little else he could do. Reluctantly he continued with his teaching schedule. If only he had a clue to his wife's whereabouts, he'd be gone from here. But at the moment, all he felt was his own inadequacies. All morning he had waited, and still there'd been no news.

By early afternoon, Snape was almost ready to go to the ministry himself and demand action, when he finally received the awaited owl message. A meeting had been arranged at the Leaky Cauldron with Dumbledore, Shacklebolt and the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, to discuss the available options and any potential risks to the public. It seemed that progress was finally moving forward.

xxxxxxxx

"Dumbledore, you know I'm holding you completely responsible for this," Cornelius grumbled irritably. "She was in your care, with no guards and no protection."

"You are overreacting, Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, trying his best to placate the Minister. "Severus was with her every minute, and as you know, Hogwarts has better protective measures than any other place on the globe!"

"You think Snape here is fit to be a guard? I still don't trust him," the Minister hissed loudly, not caring that Severus was standing within earshot.

The Potions master remained completely still. If it weren't for the tiny twitch of his lip and a slight narrowing of the eyes, he could almost have been a statue. Snape knew this was not the time to react, but it was taking all his willpower to control his temper.

"The Death Eaters are still trying to get at those babies. What if they succeed? What if … what if You-Know-Who is the father of those twins, and they truly are the 'Heirs of Slytherin'?" Cornelius demanded to know. _"Our entire world could be in jeopardy!"_ At this point, the Minister glanced fearfully at Severus before taking a step closer to Dumbledore. Fudge's voice shook as he stated, "She should have been locked up in _Azkaban_."

That was the last straw. Snape could no longer control himself and took a step forward, a growl escaping from deep in his throat. Shacklebolt quickly placed his arm on Severus's shoulder in an attempt to warn him.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore replied, "you know the decision on the future of the Snapes' twins has not yet been decided. We have over two weeks before the committee delivers a decision. Until that decision is revealed, we must remain calm and think rationally."

Severus was furious. Never had he felt so powerless, but he knew he could not fight against these two. As hard as it was for him, he needed to trust Dumbledore and the power of the old wizard to manipulate Fudge.

"Minister," Kingsley said, trying to get the meeting back on the right track. "As I'm sure you'll agree, our main objective here is to get Andrea back, and I have some very interesting new evidence that can help."

Shacklebolt explained that they had an excellent description of Andrea's disguise and her companion. He also informed the group that just a few hours earlier, Kingsley had assigned a special team of Aurors to look for them.

"Mr. Shacklebolt, may I have the description of her companion?" Severus asked intensely, bracing himself for the bad news.

"Well," Kingsley hesitated. "Now, don't go jumping to conclusions, Professor—"

"I won't, as you say, _jump to conclusions,_ if you'll just tell me what _I need to know_!" Snape's eyes widened slightly as he stared unblinkingly at Shacklebolt.

Snape, as well as Dumbledore and Fudge, looked expectantly at the Auror.

Clearing his throat, Kingsley replied, "Her companion is Russell Plover."

A flash of fury exploded on Severus's face. His hands were clenched in rage, but he wisely remained silent. Instead, he waited for Kingsley to offer his explanation, knowing it would be weak and useless.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Fudge sighed. "At least we have her guarded. How did you manage that Shacklebolt? Did you have her trailed? My, my, I am impressed—"

"Minister—" Kingsley tried to interrupt.

"No need to explain, my boy. So, that's that and all's well. When will she be back at Hogwarts? By this evening, I expect. Yes, why don't you report to me by tomorrow morning? I'll let you and Dumbledore sort through the details."

"Sir, I need to tell you," Shacklebolt said a bit more forcefully. "He's not under my orders!"

"What?" Fudge said slightly surprised. "He's acting on his own? Well, I'll make sure he gets a special medal for it. You just tell him to keep up the good work." Taking a glance at his watch, he became flustered. "Oh, my, just look at the time. I must get back to the office. Remember, Shacklebolt, I'll need my report, first thing tomorrow morning." With that, he stood up and Apparated away with a loud 'pop.'

xxxxxxxx

Closing the door to his friend's apartment, Russell glanced at the pile of trunks on the sitting room rug feeling a surge of excitement. They'd just finished moving their luggage into the temporarily vacant flat, and Russell couldn't help but be pleased at the success of his plans so far.

"So, how about we leave for America tomorrow?" he asked Andrea with a sparkle in his eye. "I think I can be ready by then. You're already packed, and I have just a few errands to be done by morning. It's best if we stay here no longer than necessary. It's too dangerous. I'm afraid they might track us here, especially if your husband is on to us. So, what do you say? Is it America then? "

"I suppose …" Andrea answered, her enthusiasm completely nonexistent.

"Just to be safe, how about we travel as Mr. and Mrs. Plover?" Russell grinned and casually took her hand, pulling her to the couch.

"Russell, I think I've had enough of being married for a while."

"But, it'd be just for your protection." His eyes pleaded as he gallantly kissed her hand. Then, as if he'd been married to her for years, he flopped down next to her on the couch and put his feet up on the table. "Ah, come on, love. Just say yes."

"How about if I_ just say no_?" Andrea said angrily. "I'm serious, Russell. I do not want to marry you."

"But, you don't have to right away. We can just travel as husband and wife and get married when your divorce is final. Really. It makes perfect sense."

Andrea bit her lip, thinking about how Severus was most likely searching for her at this exact moment. "Okay, but only while we're traveling. And we can't use the name Plover either. Severus will lock onto that like a tracking beacon. Let's use Sutherland. That's my mother's maiden name."

"Fine with me," Russell agreed, reluctantly. He feared Snape would certainly latch onto that name, too. At this stage, however, Plover realized it was best not to argue. Instead, he tried to concentrate on the joys that were yet to be. For years, Russell had been saving his Galleons in hopes for a bright future. As it happened, his dealings in the wand trade had proved to be extremely lucrative. Now, with the resulting stash of money in his pockets, he had confidently made plans to open a wand shop in Wisconsin, and with Andrea by his side, he knew his dreams would surely come true.

Brimming with confidence, Russell grinned and answered, "Whatever you want, Mrs. Sutherland. Now, let's see. I have to stop at Gringotts before we go, but I think we can leave on the Public Portkey at noon tomorrow. Do you want to let any of your friends know you're coming?"

"No, I don't want them to worry." Andrea still didn't want to admit this was really happening. If she could avoid telling her friends, then maybe this giant step she was about to take might not become reality. Sadly, she knew she was just delaying the inevitable, but right now, she couldn't face the truth.

As she watched Russell pack, Andrea curled up on the couch and hugged her swollen stomach, feeling almost devoid of emotion. Last fall, when she thought she'd lost Severus, she had wished for death. But things were different now. She had her babies to live for. Absently, she looked at her engagement ring, the glass displaying a vivid glittering darkness, as black as Severus's eyes. She tugged at it to take it off, but for some reason, it wouldn't slip off her finger.

xxxxxxxx

Upstairs at the Leaky Cauldron, the meeting was about to end. What had begun as a useless shouting match had eventually produced a reasonably good search plan of the London area. But the stress was taking its toll on the three occupants, especially the Potions master. Severus was having a very hard time accepting the Ministry's view of Russell Plover's innocence in what he believed to be a kidnapping, along with Kingsley's desire to walk the political tightrope. Unfortunately, Dumbledore agreed with Shacklebolt.

Exhausted, Severus finally sat down after three hours of heated discussion. He held his head in his hands, a massive headache pounding in his temples. Dumbledore stared thoughtfully out the window as he stroked his long beard, his mouth working slowly on a sour lemon ball. The only one still standing was Shacklebolt. He stood over an immense parchment map covered with little green and red lines.

Kingsley had arranged for the detailed search to start early the next morning. The Auror team would go door to door to all the London wizarding homes, starting with the ones closest to the Ministry office. Severus and Kingsley would begin their search in Diagon Alley, keeping a close watch on the Public Portkey station on the west end. Dumbledore agreed to remain at the Leaky Cauldron and coordinate the team's efforts.

That evening, after running a few last minute errands in Diagon Alley, Russell and Andrea decided to finish their day at the Leaky Caldron for a light supper before heading back to their lodgings for the night. A private table was requested, and the owner gladly tucked them away in a back room after pocketing a large tip from Plover to ensure their privacy.

Directly overhead, Severus continued his discussion with Kingsley, finalizing the remaining details. "Where is Plover's flat on this stupid map? His place should have been searched first."

"Done," Kingsley replied patiently. "As soon as I heard he was involved, I sent a team to check it out. The place was empty and his trunks gone."

"Well, thanks for sharing," Snape replied sarcastically. "They could be anywhere by now. What makes you think they're even still in London?"

"We don't, but from what you've told us, their destination is probably America. So it seems pretty sure they'd come through here before leaving the country. We've got the public Portkey stations covered. They won't get through without us knowing."

Snape grunted pessimistically in response and stared tiredly at the mantelpiece, the pendulum clock indicating it was already half past seven.

Back in the private dining room, Andrea glanced at her watch, but as she focused on the small oval image, the timepiece began to reform before her eyes. It seemed that it was not a watch at all. Instead, there appeared a vision of a small pendulum clock on a mantelpiece. Blinking, she shook her head, and the vision faded. In its place, she felt a presence of someone familiar, and her skin began to tingle.

Trying to shrug off the strange feeling, she picked up her fork and began to pick at her food, but the powerful sensation inside her grew, filling her soul like a soothing melody. At first it felt wonderful, almost euphoric, but then, the heavy fear she had known over the last few days came rushing back. It seemed to smother her, forcing her heart to pound erratically, the sound of the wild heartbeats blasting against her eardrums. Her eyes wide with panic, Andrea slowly stood up.

"Russell! _Russell_, I have to get out of here! It's Severus. He must be here. Please, we have to go! _NOW!"_

"Okay, okay, don't get excited. We'll go."

Russell looked suspiciously around the room, trying to figure out why Andrea's reaction was so strong. Were they being followed? How did she know Snape was here? Was it just a coincidence that he would show up at the Leaky Cauldron? In any case, Russell wasn't going to take any chances. He threw some Galleons on the table to cover the bill, and then quickly guided Andrea away, fleeing out the door into Muggle London.

Above the private dining room, the planning session was just concluding. The final touches of tomorrow's search and rescue operation were finally in place, and the conversation had moved on to the Ministry and political strategies. As the three argued about the best way to handle Cornelius Fudge, Severus found he could no longer ignore the strange sensation building inside his soul. At first his hands had begun to tingle, and then his whole body swelled with energy, the stimulating presence immediately recognizable. Andrea was somewhere nearby. Although he had no proof, the recognition of her presence was undeniable.

Excusing himself, Severus stealthily moved into the hallway and down the steps to the dining room, making sure he remained unseen. Clinging to the shadows, he slid along the wall into the main lounge and searched the crowd for a familiar face. Years ago he had spent many long nights in the Leaky Cauldron spying for the Death Eaters. His familiarity with each hidden crevice and potential hiding place provided Snape with extraordinary skills to complete his task, but unfortunately, he was too late.

The back room where Andrea and Russell had taken their supper was now empty. Frustrated, Severus sat down at the deserted table and closed his eyes. The residual remains of his wife's earlier presence lingered like perfume in the air. He knew she'd been in this room sitting at this exact table, just moments before, and his heart ached.

Where was she now? Was Russell holding her? Was he planning their escape? At least he knew they'd still not left for America, but things were moving much too slowly. And Snape also knew, their curing potion 286 had most likely run its course, so he would also have to deal with that if he found her. Disappointed, Severus returned to the upstairs meeting room to report his findings to Kingsley and Dumbledore.

xxxxxxxx

The next day, Andrea and Russell were almost ready to leave when Russell unexpectedly realized he had one last task to complete at Gringotts. Assuming he would not be long, Russell insisted that Andrea wait in front of the bank, but after a few moments of standing uncertainly by the door, she decided she could use the time to stretch her legs. It would only be for a short while, and if she was careful to stay out of sight, she rationalized there would be no harm in it. After all she'd been through, the walk might do well to clear her mind.

Glancing at her watch, Andrea noted the time and promised herself to be back in front of the bank in exactly half an hour. Surely, Russell wouldn't mind. After bolstering her confidence, she tugged her purple cloak around her body and slid the hood over her mouse-colored hair, making sure her face was well hidden. Frowning, she tried to cover her swollen belly with the cloak, but it was nearly impossible. She guessed this wasn't such a bad thing. People were used to seeing other pregnant witches out for a day of shopping. Besides, there was nothing else she could do now to hide it. She would just have to be cautious.

Beginning her stroll, she glanced at the display in the pet shop window before continuing down the lane. Toward the end of a long row of shops, she found a small store specializing in children's merchandise with a display window that offered tiny broom toys and colorful baby robes. With a heavy heart, she paused and thought about the twins. Why couldn't Severus be with her now, loving their children as she did? How could she have been so wrong about him? With a heavy heart, Andrea knew she had to be strong. It was time to forget and lock away the memories. Her strength would guide her and the babies to a new life.

As she walked slowly along the street, she thought about her future with Russell. What would America hold for them? After all that had happened, she was determined to make a good home for her family far away from England. Impatiently, Andrea looked at her watch again. She still had a few minutes to spare.

Aimlessly, she continued down the lane. The last store on the main street was a magical music player shop. It seemed so long ago that she'd given Severus the player for his birthday. In a bloom of remembrance the happy memory flooded her mind. The smile on her husband's face haunted her thoughts and like a dagger it pierce her heart. It had all been a lie. He'd never loved her. Their entire marriage had been a sham, a feeble attempt to keep her as a pawn for the Dark Lord.

Not knowing exactly why, she wandered inside the shop and moved along the rows of music, her eyes scanning the titles, daydreaming about what might have been. As she moved along, she pulled her hood tight around her face and lowered her eyes, feeling the onslaught of yet another round of tears overtaking her, the salty liquid blurring her vision. Keeping her head down, she rounded one of the displays only to be stopped by a man blocking the aisle. The only part of him she could see was his worn, black boots and the black wool pants that covered his long legs.

"Excuse me, sir," Andrea asked demurely. "Could you let me pass?" As she spoke, her eyes remained downcast, avoiding the stranger's eyes.

"_Andrea?"_ the man whispered in astonishment.

At the sound of her name, Andrea lifted her eyes, the fear of being discovered flooding her senses. Her cover now blown, she needed to see who had recognized her. The wide, shimmering blue eyes locked with a pair of liquid obsidian orbs that were also stretched open in shock. When their eyes met, Severus instinctively reached out to touch her, but she was too quick. Recoiling in fear, she cringed and fell against the display, knocking down several stacks of tiny boxes in the process. Alerted by the noise, the customers and the store owner turned to stare, but no one moved.

"No, no! _Leave me alone. Please …"_ Andrea pleaded, her body now shaking in fear. Defensively, she pulled her wand and tore down the display to block his path before quickly backing away. Turning, she bolted for the door, only to trip over her robes in her rush to get away.

Severus was right on her tail. Detained for only a few seconds, he blasted the pile of debris out of his way with a quick spell. Determined to reach her, he lunged forward to grab a piece of her robe but came up empty-handed. Scrambling back to her feet, Andrea barely escaped his grasp as she dove for the exit. Almost too late, Severus realized he had been foolish to attempt physical contact. Reluctantly, he took direct aim.

"_Stupefy_!" The word rang out like thunder through the store, the red bolt of magic hitting a second display. Despite his careful aim, he barely missed Andrea's retreating form. The blast shattered the advertisement above it, severing the head of the lead singer for the Weird Sisters from the rest of his cardboard body.

"_Andrea! Wait!"_ Severus yelled his voice filled with anguish as he ran after her.

Frantically ignoring his plea, Andrea reached for the doorframe, but as she attempted to pass through, a long arm blocked her path. It was Kingsley. Clutching her arm like a vise, he held her captive, gently forcing her into submission as she tried to beat him with her fists.

"Let me go! Please, sir, you don't understand. I have to get out of here …" Andrea's frightened eyes blazed up at him as she tried to push away, her arms shaking like Aspen leaves in her fright.

"Don't be scared. You know me. It's your friend, Kingsley." The strong, calming voice tried to soothe her, but she struggled in his firm grip, looking furiously over her shoulder in frustration, trying to see where Severus had gone.

"Yes, of course, Kingsley," she said, attempting to reason with him. "I'm sorry, but _I must get out of here!" _

"Just come with me now, and I'll help you." As tenderly as possible, Kingsley pulled her out into the street.

Not ten paces behind, Severus followed, trying to stay out of her line of vision. The two men made eye contact, and, with a quick nod, they both Apparated to Kingsley's room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Bravo. You've found her," Dumbledore said, coming quickly to Kingsley's aid as he struggled with her frantic movements.

At once, Andrea caught sight of her husband, and with all the strength she could muster, she screamed, "_Nooooooo! Get me out of here!"_ Her tiny size betrayed the strength with which she fought as she flailed her arms in an attempt to break away.

Shacklebolt lifted her off the ground and motioned to Snape. "The potion. Give it to me," he grunted as Andrea punched her elbow into Kingsley's rib cage.

Snape tossed the bottle of concentrated Calming Draught into Shacklebolt's waiting hand, being careful not to make contact. The last thing they needed was for their earthquake reaction to interfere and lay waste to the Leaky Cauldron.

Andrea's terror-filled eyes were fixed on Severus, her pupils dilated and dark next to the stark whiteness that encircled them. "Please," she whimpered weakly before her voice fell quiet, her body quivering. Her fear of him and of the potion Severus had just handed to the old wizard took control, erasing all other thoughts except the urge to flee.

The bottle was opened and brought speedily to her lips. As she opened her mouth for one last scream, Shacklebolt saw his opportunity and forced the purple liquid down her throat. In seconds, she had slumped like a ragdoll in Kingsley's arms, finally allowing Dumbledore to rush in and assist. In short order, the four of them took the Floo network back to Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxx

When Russell came out of the bank a few minutes later, Andrea was nowhere to be found. How could he have been so stupid as to let her out of his sight? It had only been thirty minutes, yet she had somehow disappeared. But hopefully, he thought, not without a trace. Making a hasty search of the area, he came up with no immediate clues. She must have gone shopping, he thought. In rapid succession, he questioned all of the shopkeepers along the main street until finally he found an answer at the music shop. The owner admitted seeing the lady and also described a tall, thin man dressed all in black that had been snooping around his shop that day. The man had chased her out of the shop, and the storeowner had no idea where she'd gone after that.

As the shopkeeper droned on, Russell's hopes evaporated into thin air. His heart was crushed. He'd almost succeeded, but instead, failure was the bitter reality. Yes, he had failed, but Russell was an optimist. He would never give up. Somehow, he'd find a way to help Andrea escape. Russell knew Snape was evil, and even if it took a lifetime, the truth would be revealed.

xxxxxxxx

Golden light filtered down on Andrea's eyelids, forcing her mind away from her nightmares and back into a slow wakefulness. There remained a jumble of images that cascaded through her consciousness as frightening and elusive as a faded ghost. Filled with the confusion of a lost reality, she attempted to make some sense of the memories held within her aching brain. As she struggled to open her eyes, she was unaware of an observer watching her every move.

Sitting ramrod straight in a chair by her side, Severus watched, his eyes scanning for the telltale movement that would signal her arousal from sleep and his need to leave. The time had come. With a hopeful heart, he retreated to the hospital wing entrance, passing Dumbledore on his way inside. The men said nothing, but a slight nod from Severus indicated all was well.

"Dumbledore?" Andrea said, focusing as best she could on the headmaster, who now occupied the seat Severus had just vacated.

"Good afternoon, my dear. I thought you were going to sleep right through till morning."

"He's here, isn't he?" she said, her eyes searching nervously about the room. "Why did you bring me back? I can't stay here."

Dumbledore leaned over and patted her shoulder. "Now, calm yourself, my dear."

"You don't understand!" Looking at him with wild eyes, she stammered, "He's evil! He's working for the Dark Lord!"

"You must not think such thoughts."

"He … he wants to give my babies to the Dark Lord!" Andrea stammered as she began to cry.

Severus inched closer to the entrance, but kept out of sight. He was listening intensely, devastated by what she was saying. He knew, of course, that it was the spell that was making her talk that way, but it hurt him just the same.

One question spun like a circling vulture inside Snape's skull. Was he really doing enough to fight the Dark Lord? His mind tried to be logical, but his emotions were once again overwhelming him. Were any of the bad things that had happened to them preventable, or were these things brought upon them by some higher judgment as punishment for his earlier life?

"There is no need to worry," Dumbledore assured her with a sympathetic tone. "Hogwarts is the safest place for you to be right now. You are protected here. I have stationed security personnel at the wing entrance to make sure no one can enter without my permission. You must have faith, my dear. No harm will come to you."

Andrea nodded but felt she had to explain. "I'm so sorry, Albus. I didn't know where to turn. I knew he'd follow me. I'm sorry I ran away like that, deserting my classes, but I had to hide." Pausing, she took a deep breath and continued, "Headmaster, I know you must think I'm mistaken, but I assure you, S … Severus … he's not what you think." Searching Dumbledore's bright, blue eyes, she asked, "Do you really understand?"

"Yes, my dear," he replied, "I understand."

Madame Pomfrey made her way over to Andrea's bedside and efficiently checked her vital signs, pleased with the results. "Excellent! You seem to be in fine condition. The babies' heartbeats are nice and strong. Now," she said in her most authoritative voice, "I want you to drink this Calming Draught. We need you to relax and get yourself back to normal."

"But, Poppy, I'm fine…" Andrea protested, not wanting to drug her mind again.

"No arguments. Just do as I say." Madame Pomfrey had a way of speaking that did not allow for arguments, so Andrea drank the entire glass, immediately feeling the effects as the warmth filled her body. Her head dropped peacefully back onto the soft pillow as she fell asleep once again.

Poppy smiled. "That'll do," she said with a smirk. "Severus was very clever, mixing the Calming Draught with the antidote that Kingsley brought with him. That man is a genius."

"Severus does seem to have a knack for these things," Dumbledore replied. "Unfortunately, from the information I received from the developers at St. Mungo's, I understand the antidote takes a day or two to work." He glanced down at the sleeping woman, a peaceful expression now gracing her features. "Poppy, I know he is anxious to see his wife, but please do not allow Severus into the ward without my permission. Even though she is sleeping, I think it is best that he only comes as far as the door, and he must stay out of her sight."

"Yes, of course, Headmaster," she answered.

On his way out, Dumbledore met a very concerned Severus at the wing entrance.

"Well? How is she?" Severus asked. As if in prayer, he touched the fingers of his hands together signaling his attempt at control. The impatience, however, blazed in his eyes as he directed the question to the headmaster.

Choosing his words carefully, Dumbledore looked at the Potions master over his glasses. "She is, as expected, sleeping quite peacefully. Poppy just gave her the second treatment, and as you know, Severus, it will be a few days before you can see her."

"She is asleep now?" he said, moving at once toward the door, his eyes filling with anticipation.

Dumbledore's hand met Snape's chest, the old wizard still a physically powerful presence.

"Get out of my way … _sir,"_ Severus said his voice low, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"No, Severus. She does not need the trauma. If she should awaken—"

"What? Are you a healer now? I know exactly how strong I made that Calming Draught, and I can judge what is best for my wife. Stand aside." In a rare show of defiance to Dumbledore's authority, Snape moved forward slightly, testing the headmaster's will.

Even though Dumbledore knew it was only concern and love that drove the man before him, he needed Severus to clearly understand who was in charge. Besides, there was another reason why the headmaster was acting cautious.

"I believe you overstep your bounds, Severus," Dumbledore warned. His light blue eyes peered deeply at Snape for a few moments until the headmaster felt him back off. The old wizard then patted the Potion master's shoulder as his expression softened.

"Severus, please listen for a moment. If you recall, you had a very unusual experience with Andrea at the Leaky Cauldron today. You told me yourself that you can somehow feel Andrea's presence, even after she is gone."

"Yes …" Severus answered reluctantly.

"Is it possible that a new variation of the bond you two share could be developing? Think, Severus. You did tell me that you felt her presence in Hogsmeade, too, am I correct?" Dumbledore kept his gaze locked with Severus and waited for a response.

Snape's mouth parted a fraction, and his eyebrow lifted as he began to understand what Dumbledore was saying. "Are you suggesting that our 'connection' is transforming?" Shaking his head, Severus remembered the tingling he had felt and the surge of energy that had pulsed through him.

"Or," Dumbledore cautioned, "perhaps becoming more powerful? At this point, it is only conjecture, but we must be careful. Until we understand what Andrea was feeling at the same time, we need you two to stay apart. I am sorry, but we can not risk it."

"All right," Severus agreed. "I'll wait, but as soon as the antidote has run its course, I want to be notified immediately."

"Thank you, Severus. It will not take long. She seems to be a lot less agitated. Perhaps you should go back to your apartment and get some rest."

"No, Headmaster, I think I'll just wait here." With a look of resignation that seemed all too familiar, he leaned against the wall and hung his head, retreating within himself to evaluate the day's events.

With a sigh, Dumbledore said no more and left the solitary figure to think.

The hallway was dark and quiet, the hospital wing empty except for his young wife. After the first hour, a chill fell upon him, and he wrapped his wool cape tightly around his body. It did not seem strange at all that the bond he had with Andrea was getting stronger, just as his love for her grew with each passing day. People change, as well as relationships, and their lives had grown richer over time. Why then, wouldn't the magic that tied them so closely together change as well? He always believed it was a special type of harmonics that linked them. As much as that link was already strong, perhaps it was moving to bring even more facets of their lives in line. The thought was daunting, yet exhilarating. How far would it reach? And to what end? He was not afraid, but instead welcomed it.

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes. His earlier pessimism had diminished, and a new strength grew inside of him. The past could not be changed, but he had the power to change himself and form their future. He had, after all, been given a gift. Andrea was that gift, and he would spend the rest of his life fighting to keep her and his children safe.

xxxxxxxx

For the next two days, except for his classes and some much needed sleep, Severus found himself drawn to the hospital wing entrance, the cold, stone wall serving as his resting spot. Finally, in the late afternoon of the second day, his vigil was rewarded. The sound of footsteps on the stairs signaled a visitor, and Severus immediately recognized that it was the headmaster.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Dumbledore smiled at the raven-haired wizard that had become a fixture against the wall.

"Headmaster …" Snape replied, respectfully. "I expect that you will inform me of her progress?"

"Certainly. I will just be a few minutes."

"I'll wait," Severus said, watching the old wizard depart.

Dumbledore swept along the long hall, pleased to see that Andrea was sitting up with a smile gracing her face. "How are you and your little companions doing today?"

"Oh," she said sadly. "The twins have been very quiet, actually. No movements at all. They seem to be … um … as melancholy as I've been these last few days."

Dumbledore tried to keep a straight face, remembering the look on Severus's face just moments before. With a twinkle in his eye, he asked her, "Why do you say that, my dear?"

"Well," she replied, "I … I don't know, but …"

"Yes?" he asked.

With a big sigh, Andrea began to release several hot tears down her cheeks. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped them away. "It's because … I miss him so …" Her lower lip started to quiver, and she shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Albus, I just feel so bad about what I did. I'm sure he hates me now. I never wanted to hurt him. I love him so much." The tears started again, and Dumbledore conjured a handkerchief for her.

"How do you feel? Has your fear left you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I only feel sad and … and stupid." She gave him a half smile, but the tears continued to flow. "How is he? Is Severus angry with me?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Well, perhaps you should see for yourself. We have a visitor right outside that wants to see you."

Andrea sat straight up, frantically trying to blot away the tears. "Oh, no! Wait! How do I look? I'm a mess. Can you get me a mirror?"

"I think it is a little too late," Dumbledore chuckled. Madame Pomfrey had taken the hint and gotten Severus from the front entrance. He walked behind Poppy and then slowly approached Andrea's bed. Like magnets, the two eyes stared hopefully at one another, each one trying to guess the other's thoughts.

"Hi," Andrea said shyly.

"Andrea," he softly answered back, his tone one of caution, yet laced with an odd formality. Stopping at the foot of her bed, he waited as Dumbledore had suggested. Behind him, the headmaster and Madame Pomfrey made a fast retreat.

In a small voice uncharacteristic of him, Severus asked her, "I understand you may still have some residual effects of the spell. Are you still afraid of me?"

"Well, just a little," she answered truthfully and looked away.

"You have no need," he replied quickly, his gaze never wavering. "That is, you have no need … to be fearful." Searching for the right words, he continued, "I wouldn't. I mean … that is to say—"

Andrea smiled at his nervousness, but when her own fears began to bubble to the surface, her smile quickly vanished.

"Albus explained the spell to me. But, yes," Andrea admitted. "I _am_ afraid."

When a look of worry appeared on Severus's face, she quickly spoke again, her words coming in short, anxious sentences. "No, no, you don't understand. I'm afraid because I didn't want to make you angry with me. I should never have doubted you. I should have been stronger. But I was such a fool, and I ran away … just like an idiot." She sniffed but laughed at his expression of surprise. A glimmer of a smile returned to her face as she added, "And you hate idiots."

"Hmmm," he said fighting a smile of his own. "Do I?"

"Yes you do!" Andrea grinned, the tears now completely gone.

"I suppose you're right, but I think I could make an exception," he drawled, approaching her slowly. "How do you feel? Any side effects?"

"Well, I don't think so," she answered, her eyes sparking with emotion. Inside, her heart pounded with the strength of a battle march. "But please, I'm not sure I'm ready. Can we just take it slow?"

Frowning, Severus nodded. He didn't want to rush her. Turning to go, he pulled his cloak around his shoulders and let his hair fall forward to obscure his expression before he began the long strides that were sure to take him away from her.

"Wait," she said.

Slowly, he turned back and looked into her eyes, a glimmer of hope hiding behind a look of resignation.

"Stay," she said softly.

Bowing his head, he replied with relief, "As you wish."

"I do," she answered. "Wish it."

Unable to control a smirk of triumph, he crossed his arms and replied, "Quite."

**A/N:** **Please take a moment to review. It feeds my muse. Thank you to my faithful beta Fainting Fancies. Also thanks to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles**


	22. Chapter 22 Be My Wife Again

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am simply borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 1/22/12**_

**Chapter 22 – Be My Wife - Again**

It was so good to be home. Life was slowly returning to normal, but with that routine, the daily chores of Andrea's teaching assignment lay ahead along with a myriad of other tasks. Part of that long list of responsibilities included sorting through the mail, which was now stacked annoyingly high in the Wand mistress's office. Embarrassingly, she had neglected the pile for more than a week before Russell had taken her to London, creating the backlog that now towered before her. The flood of envelopes included many orders for her custom wand creations, which demanded her immediate attention, but as she picked through the letters and junk mail, she decided instead to procrastinate just a few moments more.

Settling down in her chair with a big cup of coffee, she scratched her cat's ears. The Siamese was sprawled out on her desk enjoying the strong rays of morning sunlight that poured down onto his cream colored fur as he enjoyed a nap. Attentively, she began to read some personal letters that had arrived from her friends in America.

Images of her childhood and happy recollections of school day antics with her best friends played tantalizingly before her eyes. Her friends, a married couple named Amy and Robert Diggory, had grown up with Andrea in rural Wisconsin, sharing not only the pleasant, lazy days of summer's past, but also the challenging curriculum of the Chicago Academy of Magical Arts. She had known Rob Diggory her entire life, but Amy had joined their group when they began school at the age of eleven, making the three inseparable companions. Now, as she opened the first envelope, she eagerly looked forward to reading some good news.

Unfortunately, the content of the letter was not what she expected. The long scroll of parchment revealed that the couple had been corresponding these past few months with Russell Plover. The name jumped out at her from the parchment like a Dementor waiting to attack. With a sinking feeling of dread, Andrea shook her head. That man was a menace.

As she continued to read, Andrea began to understand her friend's position.

… _**Russell's been quite concerned about you. He tells us that in the course of his job, he's unearthed some questionable details about your husband's past, and I think he may have some valid information that might be of the utmost importance. It appears that your Professor Snape has not been completely honest with you …**_

In no uncertain words, Amy spoke of their fear for Andrea's future and her potentially dangerous relationship with the Potions master, urging her to reconsider her decision to remain teaching in Scotland. The letter pleaded with Andrea to leave her husband and run away to freedom in America.

The second letter from Amy, written just days later, continued along the same tone, but this time, the woman shared her expectations for Russell to assist Andrea in making the journey back. As she read the words, it became clear that Amy had no idea that Russell would stoop to kidnapping to accomplish the task. This time, Amy's words were frantic with worry.

… _**Where are you? We waited for hours at the Portkey Station in Milwaukee. Russell assured us that you'd be coming, and we waited all day. What happened? Please write to me – I'm so worried. Has something happened to you or Russell? **_

Frowning, Andrea tried to understand. How had this gotten so complicated? Sadly, she recalled sharing stories about the Diggorys with Russell during the many months they'd spent as business partners the previous year. It wouldn't have been difficult for him to start a correspondence with the couple.

Shaking her head again, she felt her frustration grow as she thought back over the past few days. She had purposefully refused to notify Amy and Rob of her travel plans, not wanting to worry them, but it was more than that. The real reason for avoiding her friends was because Andrea could not face a life without Severus. The sharing of her plight with Amy and Rob would somehow have signaled defeat, and Andrea had not wanted to face the reality of her loss. Thankfully, she now knew the truth, but would her friends believe her? She knew they were only trying to help, but Russell had been extremely convincing.

With a heavy heart, she opened the last of the three letters. In a rather agitated script, Amy relayed that when she had not received a response from Andrea, she had immediately contacted Headmaster Dumbledore, demanding an explanation.

… _**Thankfully, your Headmaster told us what happened. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what we would have done. I'm so glad you're all right, but I wonder, how on earth did you come in contact with that spell? Thank goodness Russell was there. If it wasn't for him, I don't know what might have happened to you. There's only one thing I can say, and you must listen to me – PLEASE come home. I'm sure that husband of yours has something to do with this, and I just don't trust him. **_

Amy described how they had rented a wand shop at Russell's instructions, and for the first time since she had left America, Andrea was a little homesick. But this was all wrong. Severus wasn't the enemy, but neither was Russell. He was just misguided.

Besides, if she would ever return, it would have to be with her husband and family – not with some interloper like Russell. Severus, of course, never wanted to leave Hogwarts, or England for that matter. It would have to be a dream for the future that Andrea would simply put away for now, hoping to someday revisit. At least she could hope. Maybe one summer, when the twins were older, they could travel to America, and she could show Severus the home of her youth.

Realistically, she understood that home was not a place, but the love that bound a family together. No matter where they lived, her relationship with Severus would always form the foundation of that love. Now and in the future, her home was with her husband, wherever that may be.

Pulling fresh parchment out of her drawer, Andrea immediately began to write back to her friends, declining their offer for the wand shop. She tried to explain just how happy she was with her current situation. Teaching at Hogwarts suited her, and as long as Severus was there beside her, she was content.

Holding her quill above the page, she hesitated in closing. Should she tell them that it had been Russell that had kidnapped her, albeit out of love? It seemed Dumbledore had left out that important revelation, so it was obvious they didn't know, and Andrea wondered why the headmaster hadn't shared that critical piece of information. Setting aside that bit of puzzlement, she thought about Russell. It was true, she felt sorry for him. He did have her best interests at heart – at least that was what she believed.

In part, Andrea was right. Plover was determined to find the truth about Snape, and Russell was doing his homework. Based on diligent research accumulated while examining the Ministry's old Auror files, Russell had found enough convincing information to sway his own beliefs. Severus could, indeed, be hiding some evil secrets. Although the record of evidence proved to be entirely circumstantial, dating from a trial held more than a decade earlier, it did nothing to lower Russell's suspicions. With a heartfelt belief that he was doing the right thing, Russell began a new campaign, pleading with Amy and Rob to help him get Andrea out of Scotland. Without the Wand mistress's knowledge, plans were made for Russell to come to Wisconsin. The foundation for Russell's next plan had begun to take shape.

xxxxxxxx

Not long after their return, Andrea and Severus were once again ordered to the Ministry office. The time had arrived to reveal the final decision regarding Andrea's potential deportation and the fate of the twins. Would the unborn babies be allowed to live, or would the Ministry act out of fear and order an abortion? The thoughts weighed heavily on everyone's mind as the Snapes prepared for the committee's response.

In a similar fashion to their last visit, the Snapes were once again escorted to the Ministry offices in London. This time, they Apparated directly to the desk of the security officer in charge, who was ready to inspect the visitors and register their wands.

Controlling a sneer, Severus resisted the urge to toss his wand dramatically onto the table for inspection. Barely concealing his irritation, he released the tool, eying the security staff carefully. Ever watchful, Severus rarely let down his guard. It was a hard habit to break.

With a flurry, his long, purple robes flaring out as he walked, Kingsley Shacklebolt met them at the security desk and immediately pulled Severus aside. In complete command of the situation, Kingsley stared down at the security personnel, pulling his rank to avoid any unpleasant interference. A private discussion was required, and the Auror needed a little space. Moving a few feet away he pulled the couple aside. In a calm, low voice he spoke directly to Severus, "Professor, we need to talk."

"And why is that? Can't you see we're a might busy at the moment?" Severus asked with increasing irritation.

A man of infinite patience, Kingsley frowned and replied gravely, "No, I'm afraid not. There's a little problem with your marriage license." With a quick flick of his recently retrieved wand, Severus wisely cast a Muffliato spell, ensuring the privacy of their conversation.

"What problem?" the Potions master responded icily as he clenched his teeth preparing himself for the worst.

Andrea's face had gone white. With all that had happened, she had completely forgotten to tell Severus about the recent revelation concerning her marriage to Voldemort.

"Kingsley," she asked anxiously, "what if the committee finds out that I'm still officially married to Tom Riddle? Could that sway them to vote against us?"

Snapping his head to the side, Severus stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. "What are you saying? How could that be possible?" he sputtered. "The Dark Lord never pays attention to laws. Why would he this time? And he _couldn't_ marry you_. I married you_! _I'm your husband!_" he spat in disbelief as the fury boiled in his blood.

"No, it's not that simple," Andrea tried to explain, desperately trying to keep her voice to a whisper. "He needed the marriage to be official so his children would be recognized. That's why he made me sign the annulment papers. Then he could legally marry me, and the twins would have the legitimate link to the Dark Lord as his heir."

"_My God_," he exclaimed under his breath. Reflexively, Severus closed his eyes and put both of his hands on his temple. The graveness of the situation had become frighteningly clear.

"When Russell and I came to the Ministry last week to divorce you, I ended up filing for divorce from Tom Riddle instead," Andrea explained. "And, since the divorce papers couldn't possibly be authorized yet, I'm still married to … _You—Know—Who!"_

"Well, well," he replied. His tone lethal, he turned his ire toward Kingsley. "You certainly picked an unusual time to tell me. Did this seem at all important to you, or was it your plan to actually torture me?"

"Severus …" Andrea tugged on his arm trying to get his attention.

Spitting out the words like bullets, Snape delivered one last blow to Shacklebolt. "Did you happen to _think_ that your little lapse of memory might end up _causing the death of our children?"_

"Don't be ridiculous," Kingsley replied sternly. "It is my intention to correct the situation, and if you'll just take a deep breath and listen, we can get this resolved right now."

"Severus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not tell you—" Andrea tried to explain.

Snape lifted his hand to stop her. Although still in shock, he was doing his best to control his temper. It wasn't his wife's fault. She'd had enough to contend with during this horrible ordeal. Instead, he focused his wrath on Kingsley. "Okay, so what, may I ask, are _you_ going to do about it?" he demanded. "This is the ministry's fault. If our marriage was annulled in error, then you must _'UN'annul_ it!"

Ignoring Severus's outburst, Kingsley revealed some paperwork he had been carrying with him and hurried to explain. "No, Severus, we can't reverse the annulment. You must get remarried. The divorce has been authorized and just in time. I received the final signature just a few moments ago."

"Oh, Kingsley! Thank you," Andrea cried out, throwing her arms around his neck, hoping that perhaps their luck would continue.

In his fight to keep his anger in check, Severus was unable to do more than give Kingsley a small nod of appreciation, but Kingsley answered the gesture with an understanding nod of his own.

"I've arranged for a Ministry official to perform your wedding ceremony on the second floor. We have a back room we can use, but we need to hurry. We must make this official before you meet with the committee."

Doing his best to bring some humor into the tense situation, Kingsley leaned toward Andrea and quipped, "That is, if you still want to marry Professor Snape."

Andrea did not see the humor. "Uh, well … maybe you should ask him if he wants to marry me," she sniffed, still felling guilty for not having shared the information with Severus sooner.

"_Enough!" _Snape replied. "Let's just get this over with."

"_Just get it over with?" _Andrea asked in astonishment her voice breaking as a sob escaped. "Is it so unpleasant a task to you? Did you think that maybe _I wouldn't want to marry you_? What do you say to that?"

Tightening his lips in frustration, the Potions master attempted to placate her. "Andrea, this is not the time to play foolish games—"

"No! It's not," Andrea spat back at him. "It's also not the time for you to take out your acid tongue and fling it at me. I am not your whipping boy."

Reeling at her words, his eyes narrowed. Like a low-lying storm cloud, the words hung menacingly in the air. The accusation had dealt Severus a very low blow, immediately bringing to mind the wicked behavior of his Muggle father.

Andrea regretted the words as soon as they'd left her mouth. She knew just how badly she'd hurt him by the redness that now bloomed on his usually pale, sallow face. To make matters worse, the couple's actions had attracted the attention of the entire security team, along with several passers by. Although the onlookers could not hear the conversation, the body language was quite clear.

Closing his eyes briefly, Severus realized this had to stop. It would take a herculean effort on his part, but he knew they had to stop acting like children.

"_I … am … sorry," _he said stiffly in as calm a tone as he could muster. "I shouldn't have said those things. Now can we please proceed?"

"Yes," Andrea answered, already ashamed of her behavior. "I'm sorry, too. I-I overreacted." Too embarrassed to look him in the eye, she looked instead at her engagement ring. The stone had turned a pale shade of pink.

"Then, come," he said and offered her his arm. "Be my wife," he whispered into her ear.

Raising her head, she met his black eyes. "Gladly," she replied with a nod.

"Okay then, let's go!" Kingsley directed them. Rushing up the stairs, they made their way to the second floor. The group was ushered quickly into a small storage room filled with old cartons and filing cabinets.

"Please," a clerk directed, his black robes clinging tightly to his chubby frame. "Could the happy couple stand over here? We'll have this marriage official in a jiffy."

Severus guided Andrea over to the corner. The couple stood uncomfortably for their next instructions while the Auror escort team waited just as awkwardly outside.

Several sheets of parchment were prepared, and after a few moments, the clerk stood before the couple and smiled before adjusting his robes. With an air of authority, the man pulled himself up to his full height and began to speak.

"We are gathered here today—"

"We know what we're here for — _just get to the point_," Severus hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously.

Andrea stuck her elbow in his side, and she was rewarded by a grimace from her husband-to-be. His anger swiftly returning, he fought to contain his emotions. Wisely, he held his tongue.

"As you wish, sir," the clerk said nervously, clearing his throat. "Do you, Severus, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes!" Severus responded tersely.

"And do you, Andrea, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

After a moment of meaningful silence, Andrea looked up at Severus and searched his face. She needed a sign, an assurance from him. Did he love her as much as she loved him? Was a marriage commitment something he still desired, or was he simply acting out of responsibility because of their unborn children? Had the trials of the last few months changed how he felt toward her? These questions and more were reflected in her eyes as she gazed up at him wishing she could truly read his mind.

Without words, Severus seemed to understand her need. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. With, just the hint of a smile he nodded, all of his anger suddenly evaporating.

"Yes, I do," she answered, exhaling softly in relief. That was all she needed.

"As the official Ministry agent today, I now declare you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride," the clerk announced happily.

Andrea grinned. With an underlying display of shyness, she smiled coyly while Severus raised an eyebrow. Gently, he took hold of her shoulders and leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers, the physical contact an electrifying stimulation.

"Perhaps we should consummate this marriage later this evening, Mrs. Snape … that is, if you agree," Severus whispered into her ear, his low voice sending chills down her spine.

"I accept your offer, Mr. Snape," Andrea murmured back, her glowing eyes meeting his.

"Now, if you'll just sign these papers," the clerk instructed, his hand holding an ink-filled quill. Eagerly, Severus scribbled his name and then handed the quill to his wife. She took it, and with a happy flourish, she drew her name underneath her husband's. The marriage was now official.

Kingsley looked at his watch. "All right, everyone, we have to hurry. The meeting starts in ten minutes. We must leave now."

Marching swiftly to the lift, they were escorted to the lower levels and the courtroom beyond to await the committee's decision. Magically, the door swung wide to reveal the small chamber and the waiting Wizengamot members lined up in their appointed seats. Along the side, a few chairs had been assembled for the occasion, and Kingsley kindly motioned to the Snapes to take their places.

The room's occupants became immediately silent as one last figure strode into the small chamber. Dumbledore had arrived. The old wizard crossed the room and conjured a soft armchair in the opposite corner, lowering himself calmly onto the cushions. The wizard nodded slightly to Severus and then focused his attention on the committee chairman, Cornelius Fudge.

"Will the committee members please rise?" the minister asked, relishing his authority. The five Wizengamot members reluctantly dragged themselves to a standing position and waited. From a small door at their right, a petite witch with a sky blue robe and a white hat entered and marched determinedly up to the minister.

"May I have the scroll?" Fudge asked. Turning toward the little witch, he held out his hand.

She placed the parchment in his palm, and with a slight bow, the witch excused herself. Across the room, Andrea closed her eyes, trying to remember to breathe as she waited. She was scared, her heart beating faster than a hummingbird, but as she felt Severus take her hand and lace his long fingers into hers, she felt oddly calm. The feel of his hand had given her the strength she needed. She was as ready as she could be to hear the verdict. Reopening her eyes, she glanced up at Severus, but he was staring at the minister, his face unreadable.

"Let us begin," Fudge ordered. Everyone in the room appeared motionless except for Fudge. As his reading glasses slipped slowly down his nose, the man prepared to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you are all aware, we are ready to announce the committee's verdict on two very significant rulings. During deliberation, the committee has carefully weighed and reviewed these decisions for any unfavorable consequences, taking into account any potential threats to the wizarding world at large. The Ministry has considered all of the evidence and testimony carefully before arriving at their final judgment. I must now inform you that based on the results of the rulings delivered today, the Ministry will be initiating the proper legislative action to place the decrees into law."

The chamber's occupants remained mute. Happy to have no objections, the minister continued, "The first decree concerns the question of the deportation of Mrs. Andrea Snape to America or any other country of her choosing." Fudge cleared his throat and then pronounced, "The committee has decided to allow Mrs. Snape to remain in Scotland—"

A small squeak escaped from Andrea as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"… However," Fudge warned, "There will be certain restrictions and containment rules that must be followed." The minister had turned to the Snapes to emphasize his next words, looking down at them from his platform.

Fearlessly, Severus stared back at the minister. The only sign of his agitation was the strong hold he maintained on his wife's hand as he continued to clasp it in a death grip. Stoically, the couple waited.

"Mrs. Snape, from this point forward, you are hereby restricted by law to the Hogwarts grounds. After this meeting, you will be escorted back to the school to stay until further notice. If, for any reason, you need to leave, for a medical or legal issue for example, a petition must be submitted for review. If the petition is accepted, an Auror escort or designated substitute will be required to accompany you. All travel outside the school grounds must meet these regulation requirements. To be clear, this decree also forbids you from visiting the nearby village of Hogsmeade." Fudge paused, and looked at Andrea over his glasses.

Next to his wife, Severus growled softly. The sound was so low that only she heard his reaction, his deep voice rumbling in his chest. Although the Ministry was treating Andrea like a prisoner and taking away her rights, he did realize that there was one positive result from this that appealed to him: his wife would be protected. No more would he have to worry about the Dark Lord or the likes of Russell Plover kidnapping her or hurting her in any way, at least not without an army of Aurors coming to the rescue. After all, Hogwarts was the safest place in the wizarding world.

"Is that clear, Mrs. Snape?" the minister asked.

Before she had a chance to speak, Dumbledore arose from his seat and approached Fudge's platform. "Minister," he began, his voice completely calm and controlled. "If I might speak for Professor Andrea Snape …"

Nodding quickly, Andrea gave her consent.

"She will agree to the ruling," Dumbledore allowed. "However, if she wants to leave the country, she must be allowed to depart at any time. She is not a prisoner, and should be allowed that choice. Surely, this is not too much to ask."

Fudge frowned but didn't seem too flustered by the request. After all, if the woman left the country, then the problem would no longer be his responsibility. "Yes, yes, we can certainly allow that, but she must notify us in advance. Do you have any other concerns, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes, just one more clarification, Cornelius. You mentioned that she would need to be escorted by an Auror or designated substitute. May we ask the committee to define the term 'designated substitute'?"

Fudge frowned again, but this time the frown was much more pronounced. "It means," he said impatiently, "that the Ministry can assign anyone that the committee believes to be capable of providing an escort. That would include individuals that have the ability to monitor and also protect Mrs. Snape. We will have an authorized list that can be amended as required. Does that satisfy you, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, thank you," the headmaster replied, a smile tugging at his mouth. "I would now like to request of the committee that we allow anyone on my teaching staff to fill that role. I believe that would ease the burden on your Auror team and save you precious Ministry resources. Do we have your agreement, Cornelius?"

Severus's eyes widened slightly, as he realized the reason behind Dumbledore's request. It was a brilliant idea. If Fudge agreed to this, then Severus himself could escort his wife wherever they wanted to go. They could completely circumvent the restriction. Well, almost. There was still that matter of obtaining permission to leave the school.

Caught off guard, Fudge glowered at Dumbledore, frantically trying to think of a reason to reject Dumbledore's request. Unfortunately for the minister, his agitated condition prevented any clear thinking, and he never made the connection. Finally, he blurted, "All right, Dumbledore, but if anything should happen because of your interference, I will hold you completely responsible. Understand?"

"Of course," the old wizard answered. "Now, please continue, Minister."

Fudge sat up a little straighter, thinking he had won the argument. "The second judgment concerns the fate of the unborn children of Mrs. Snape." Fudge cleared his throat, and the chamber grew deathly quiet. "The committee is happy to say that the children will not need to be aborted." Fudge smiled benevolently toward the Snapes.

Filled with relief, Andrea almost collapsed as she sat back down in her chair; the tears of happiness flowing freely down her cheeks. But her husband remained reserved, not ready to celebrate. Although relieved, Severus did not trust the minister and wondered what else the wizard had up his sleeve.

Dumbledore once again spoke up. "We thank the ministry for its excellent judgment," he said. After a few moments, the old wizard narrowed his eyes at the minister, understanding that Fudge had not quite finished. Lifting his eyebrow impatiently, the headmaster continued, "Please, Minister, I believe you have more to tell us, am I right? Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let me finish." Once again Fudge reverted to his original stern expression. "There is one additional requirement. The ministry reserves the right to terminate the children at birth—"

"NO! _You can't_—" At this unexpected statement, Andrea cried out in anguish, her sobs echoing off the old stone walls. The heart wrenching sound caused the five Wizengamot members to squirm uncomfortably in their seats.

"Now, now, Mrs. Snape, you mustn't upset yourself. We will only follow through with the … 'procedure' if it is determined beyond a reasonable doubt that the children are, in fact, the offspring of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Severus had remained silent up until now, letting Dumbledore take the lead, but the minister's last statement had been too cruel to ignore. With an expression of pure hate, Severus interrupted, choosing his words carefully. "Minister, may I speak?"

Fudge had no choice and nodded. "Yes, Professor, what would you like to say?"

"If I may, Minister," Severus began politely. "How do you intend to prove the paternity of the twins _beyond a reasonable doubt_? Will you be using some magical method of which I am unfamiliar? Or will you be relying on the subjective _whim_ of one of your specially trained staff members?"

"Professor," Fudge said, his face turning bright red in response to Snape's verbal attack. "I believe it shall be quite clear one way or the other. We will, indeed, have a Ministry staff member observing the birth in person, and it will be his or her responsibility to decide the fate of the twins. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to accept the decision of the observer. Do you understand, Professor?"

"Indeed, sir, I believe I have an adequate grasp of the English language," Severus replied fiercely, his angry voice echoing loudly in the small chamber. "May I _respectfully_ request the ability to veto your choice of observer if I deem that person _incapable of intelligent thought_?"

The chamber burst into cries of outrage as the Wizengamot members immediately began to talk at once.

"Silence, please!" Fudge sputtered, his face still as red as a tomato.

"He is right, you know," Dumbledore spoke up as the commotion died down. "I believe you realize that it only makes sense to have a _qualified_ observer. After all, if your observer is wrong, you and the Ministry will have the deaths of two innocent children on your conscience."

Fudge was entirely speechless now, his face turning a bright shade of purple.

With his piercing blue eyes, Dumbledore stepped up to the minister's bench and stared at Fudge in a challenge. "We must have the name of your appointed observer as soon as possible, and if we find them unacceptable, they must be replaced. Do I have your agreement, Cornelius?"

Finally finding his voice, Fudge replied, "_No, you do not_. This is the decision of the Ministry and this committee. You cannot simply make demands any time you like and expect us to immediately obey. Do I make myself clear, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, quite." The old wizard's anger was plainly displayed as he approached the minister's platform. "I suggest that you be very careful in making this appointment, Cornelius. It would be extremely bad publicity if you fail, and as you so aptly stated before, I, and the entire wizarding community, will hold _you_ completely responsible. Do I make_ myself clear, _Minister?"

Again the sound of voices in the chamber drowned out Fudge's reply. Frantically, he tried to gain control. "Silence! _SILENCE!"_ he shouted, and finally the din diminished. "Headmaster Dumbledore, the observer's decision will be law and neither you nor anyone else can do anything about it. There will be no interference, or someone will end up in Azkaban. No more questions! Meeting adjourned!" The minister quickly stood up and swept out of the room, leaving a stunned audience in his wake.

**A/N:** **Thank you to all that have added my story to their favorites and please let me know what you think of it. Andrea and Sev would greatly appreciate it. Thank you to my faithful beta Fainting Fancies. Also thanks to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles**


	23. Chapter 23 Double Trouble

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 01/24/12**_

**Chapter 23 – Double Trouble**

Exhausted from the Ministry meeting, Andrea found it difficult to think. The day's events had left her both mentally and physically drained. There had been very little discussion once they left the Ministry offices. When they returned home, Andrea retired to her office while Severus left for the dungeons, neither one ready to share their feelings.

As dinner neared, Severus entered the wand workshop to check on his wife. He found her seated at her desk, but she wasn't working. With the departure of the afternoon light, the room was now completely shrouded in shadow, her face obscured by a tumble of hair. He couldn't see her expression, yet it was obvious by the sound of her muffled, uneven breathing that she was in pain.

"Are you hurt?" he asked urgently.

Without waiting for an answer, Severus moved around her chair and wrapped his long arms around Andrea's body, his head dropping onto her shoulder as he bent his tall frame to her level. Squeezing gently, he rubbed his thumbs along her arms and breathed softly into her neck.

"Please, tell me."

"I'm … fine," she forced her reply, her throat barely able to function.

Knowing she needed time, Severus patiently waited for her to continue.

At first she did not. Closing her eyes, Andrea sighed deeply in a feeble attempt to stop the tears. Frustrated with her lack of strength, she grabbed onto his arms and pulled them around her shoulders. Perhaps, if she held on tightly enough, he could prevent her from drowning in this storm of doom. Gathering her courage, she finally spoke, her voice filled with sadness.

"Severus, we have to leave. That's the only solution."

His body stiffened. "No," he said simply. "We shall wait."

"Wait for what? If I stay for the birth, then it's too late. I have to be gone from here or …" she stifled a sob, but her body shook as the pain bubbled up to the surface.

"We will wait for the 'observer' to be named. It shouldn't be long."

"And then?" she asked trying to twist around to face him.

"Then …" He paused and with a lurch, pulled her out of the chair to stand before him, his hands grasping her firmly by the shoulders. Severus's expression turned determinedly colder as he looked directly in her eyes. "If the observer is unsatisfactory," he said in a low voice, "Then … I agree. We must flee."

xxxxxxxx

In an attempt at normality, the couple began to make arrangements for the twins to share their lives at the school. Their existing rooms were much too small for their growing family, having only a small sitting room and the one bedroom.

As unpalatable as it seemed to Severus, he knew he needed to ask yet another favor of Dumbledore. Working with the castle as a partially sentient being was exceeding tricky, and Albus was the only one that could assist in the complicated magic required. The area needed to be transfigured and enlarged without disturbing the overall magical cohesiveness that bound and protected the structure. Trying to be conservative, Snape brought their plans to the headmaster, proposing a few small changes in the hopes that fate would allow them to stay at the school.

"It needs to be lengthened," he indicated of his sketch of the sitting room. "Plus, the area behind it could be utilized as a second bath."

"Maybe a shower stall?" Andrea added.

Dumbledore nodded his head as he scanned the parchment Snape had prepared that outlined the changes to their accommodations. "This seems quite reasonable, Severus. Do you need anything else? Perhaps a breakfast room and another bedroom?"

"Well, that would be …" Severus paused, and tried to choose his words carefully. "…useful, however, if I might ask … what would you need in exchange?" This was the part he was dreading. As a Slytherin, Severus realized that requests were never granted unless payment of some sort was given.

"You must not worry Severus. Consider it a gift. It is the least I can do for you, and certainly within reason."

"Thank you, Albus," Andrea replied softly. "This will really help."

Severus nodded his head respectfully, but realized dismally that the favor would need to be returned along with all the other favors he had stacked up in the past. It was turning into a mountain of obligation, and he hoped it wouldn't be crushed under the weight.

"But …" Dumbledore glanced at Andrea sitting in a chair by his desk, her eyes red rimmed and puffy. It was obvious she'd been crying. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Frowning, Severus answered, not without sarcasm, "What, exactly, do you mean, Headmaster?"

"Are you, by any chance, considering leaving Hogwarts?" As he stroked his beard, Dumbledore raised a single eyebrow, the action signaling a warning.

"Headmaster, I believe we have a certain understanding about my position," Severus replied, surprised at Dumbledore's insight. Here it was, the payback. As if preparing for a duel, the Potions master narrowed his eyes and returned Dumbledore's gaze. Had Andrea unknowingly allowed the headmaster access to her thoughts?

Choosing his words carefully, Severus reminded him, "You know that I made a promise."

"Yes, Severus, you did."

"Perhaps," Snape said, glancing at his wife, "this is not the time …"

Dumbledore moved across the room and approached the large, fiery-plumed bird in the corner. Absentmindedly, his hand began to stroke the feathers on the bird's chest, the gesture eliciting a soft cooing sound from the phoenix.

"I am not an unreasonable man. I understand that there are many things that influence a wizard to do what he thinks is right."

"Yes," Severus answered. "But you must understand. I _will_ do as I must."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, his brows furrowed in concentration. Turning slowly, he approached Andrea's chair, his crystal blue eyes taking in her sad expression. "Andrea," he said, his voice full of concern, "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do," she answered. "But you heard Fudge. He doesn't care. All he's concerned about is his position. His image." With a sense of defeat, she shrugged her shoulders.

"That is true," Dumbledore said with great consideration as he began to pace in front of his desk. "However, I do have some influence."

Severus raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly the type of influence that Dumbledore could wield. "Headmaster, in order for us to … remain here on your staff," Snape began, "I would highly recommend that you influence Fudge. The outcome of this situation …" He flicked his eyes toward Andrea. "… Depends upon sound judgment and an iron will – both of which you possess. Severus leaned over the headmaster's desk for emphasis. "The observer—"

"Yes, Severus, I will do my best. But, if we are dealt a bad hand—"

"Then, I will ask _you_ to promise." Severus once again looked down at his wife, revealing the love and concern that filled his troubled soul. "Please, Albus," he said softly. "I need you to promise that you will do your best to keep her and the babies safe."

"Of course," the headmaster answered, his words filled with hidden meaning.

Perplexed at this strange conversation between her husband and the headmaster, Andrea decided to stay out of it for now. She was too tired to make sense of anything at the moment, but she knew she would need to ask Severus about it later.

"I will make sure you are not disappointed … in my loyalty …" Snape promised, and then turned his back to both his wife and the headmaster, his mind struggling for the best way to overcome this dangerous situation.

"Severus," Dumbledore said with assurance, "I trust you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Severus answered, and with the slightest inclination of his head, he bowed to Dumbledore's wishes.

xxxxxxxx

True to his word, Dumbledore graciously enlarged their apartment by adding a small, additional room for the nursery and a second bathroom with an American-style shower, a blessed improvement over the old, claw foot tub.

In addition, the headmaster arranged for one of the female house elves to assist with the babies. Donated to the school by an elderly couple no longer in need of an elfin nanny, Tookey had come well versed in the skills required to raise children. Based on a freshly inked set of bylaws, the Snapes were required to offer a weekly compensation for the benefit. But until either the Snapes left Hogwarts, or the children were old enough, Dumbledore promised that Tookey would lend a hand.

xxxxxxxx

As the end of May approached, the entire student body had grown restless. The stress caused by the end of year exams had, as usual, taken its toll, but the eldest group was especially anxious. The date of the seventh years' Coming of Age Ball was fast approaching. In addition to academic achievement, the traditional event also celebrated the emergence of the class into the adult wizarding world. In a rare opportunity, the parents of the graduating class were invited to attend. Preceded by an open house, the formal dance and award ceremony were highly anticipated by everyone.

Despite the growing worry of the approaching birth, Andrea, too, was looking forward to the ball. Perhaps the liveliness of the event would take her mind off her growing concerns and allow for a small amount of happiness. Severus, however, was just hoping it would be uneventful.

The day of the celebration dawned clear and bright with just a scattering of puffy, summer clouds, the plentiful sunshine gracing the grounds with a light ray of hope. As Andrea gazed wistfully at the scene from her workshop window that morning, a vision of flowers dominated her view. The blooms that dotted the hills and fields begged for admirers, enticingly planting the idea of a walk into Andrea's thoughts. Unfortunately, It was already late afternoon by the time she convinced Severus to leave the confines of the dungeon and accompany her on a lakeside stroll.

Wanting to avoid the clusters of nosey students loitering near the entrance, Severus led Andrea up the steep path toward the overlook above the lake. But as they walked, he realized the path was much too challenging. Concerned for his wife, he assisted her up the last few steps.

At eight months into her pregnancy, Andrea was feeling extremely awkward. Envisioning herself as a fat mountain troll, she had waddled along the rock-strewn trail trying not to stumble. But once they arrived, she knew the climb had been worth it. As always, the view was breathtakingly beautiful. Happily, she soaked in the wide panorama of sky, lake, and mountain scenery, while Severus observed the crowds milling about on the lawns below. They were not the only ones enjoying the lovely spring weather; the visiting parents and most of the student body all seemed to have the same idea.

Finding a seat on a large stone ledge, they settled in to enjoy the sun's rays. Severus, however, could not keep still. Filled with curiosity, he stretched one arm around Andrea's shoulder and with the other draped across her tummy, he began to methodically feel his way along her expansive waistline with his fingertips.

"You seem to be stretched to the point of explosion," he teased. "I can't imagine how you're going to last another six weeks."

"Perhaps I'll just burst open and have the babies right here. Wouldn't that be a fine lesson for the kiddies?" Andrea laughed.

"Humph, maybe for a few of them," Severus grumbled. "The rest wouldn't understand the beauty of reproduction."

"Oh Severus, look!" At the sound of her husband's voice, Andrea's robes had started to change color. First they transformed to a bright, emerald green, followed by a fiery orange before finally converting to red print, the imaginative pattern laced with white stripes. The colors moved determinedly down Andrea's sleeves and onto her hands. Finally, her face started to glow as if she had eaten some sunshine.

Severus laughed. It was a rare moment when true laughter was able to overcome the Potions master's ugly mood of late. The more he laughed, the more the colors brightened and flashed.

"They really love the sound of your voice," Andrea said admiringly as she snuggled against his chest.

"Well it is unusual, I'll grant you that," he replied, a smirk sticking like honey on his face.

"Oh stop it, Spicy. Your voice is sexy."

"No, only you think so. I'm sure our children think they're hearing a goose or perhaps a dragon with a bad case of throat pox." He tried to frown, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Or a big bat?" she smiled impishly up at him. "With a big heart?"

Severus looked at her sideways, the smirk returning. "I do not sound like a bat! I have never squeaked, and I do not have a heart. You stole that from me over a year ago. Now, thanks to you, I have an empty chest."

"No, you have _my_ heart in there," she said, softly tapping her finger on his chest. "We traded."

"Is that why I'm giving out fewer detentions lately? I thought I was getting—"

"Nice?" Laughing, she gave him a hug.

"Certainly not! Where do you get these wild ideas? I didn't come up here to be insulted," he teased, easily displaying a look of revulsion, but he couldn't stop the slight twitch of delight that had snuck onto his lips.

Searching her mind for a quick retort, Andrea looked up at her husband. The attraction was irresistible. Impishly, she leaned over and kissed him.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped, staring wide-eyed at what she had done. Uncontrollably, she burst into giggles.

"What is the matter with you?" he asked, perplexed at her inane behavior.

"Your lips!" Andrea exclaimed, still trying to stifle her snickers.

"What about my lips?"

"Oh no! Now it's moving onto your tongue." Her attempt at composure had resulted in an outburst of snorts.

"Will you please get control of yourself and tell me what's going on?" he demanded, an eyebrow rising as he tilted his head.

"It –it's o-o-range," she choked. "Glowing orange!" Once again, she broke down into giggles.

"Well, you're entire face is orange!" Sighing, he pulled away and crossed his arms.

After waiting through a few more rounds of his wife's giggles, his expression changed to one of wonder. "Missy," he said urgently, trying to get her to listen. "Do you think our boys could be Metamorphmagi?"

Startled by the idea, she thought a moment. "You mean a _disguiser_?"

"A what?"

"That's what we call them in America. I think it's the same thing you're talking about. It's someone that can change their appearance at will. But I don't think that has anything to do with this. He or she is changing other things, not themselves. I think she's an artist."

"Do you have anyone in your family that can do this?" he asked.

"_No!"_ she said, "Have you?"

"I have no idea. This is incredible," he stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, you think so." She smiled devilishly. "Except, remember you have to announce the Potions Honor Students at dinner tonight. Won't that be nice? As soon as you start talking, I'm going to start flashing like a firefly."

"Hmmm," he answered, not really caring what the parents thought. "Don't worry, I know how to act. Besides, it doesn't matter what they think." He took a deep breath and sighed. "They can just stick their comments up their a—"

"Severus!"

"Well, as long as you don't mind kissing orange lips …" he murmured into her ear.

Their closeness had begun to overwhelm their usual public restraint. With a fiery passion rolling over him, Severus began to lustfully kiss his wife.

Behind them came a bunch of giggles, followed by some catcalls and shouts of "_Eeeewww._" In an instant, Severus was on his feet, easily identifying the little culprits. With a growl, he glared at the youngsters, his actions immediately sending them on their way. In seconds they had disappeared back down the path the way they had come less ten points each deducted from their houses. It was a good thing, because Andrea had reached up under her husband's coat, and with knowing hands, she tickled a most sensitive spot, just along his rib cage.

In mock anger, he scowled down at her, but he couldn't keep it up. The touch of a smile broke free onto his lips, and he immediately leaned over and kissed his wife again, his tongue pressing its advantage. But the intimate moment was not to last. Reluctantly, he looked at the time.

"The feast is starting in half an hour. Shall we miss it?"

"I suppose not," she replied. Forcing back another giggle she added, "You know your lips are still orange."

"Good. The better for the people in the back. They can see me."

xxxxxxxx

The feast that evening was a true celebration of spring. Sparkling flasks of red and white elfin wine replenished every goblet and accompanied by a bountiful array of food. The menu included not only lamb and fresh fish, but also several bottomless platters of roast beef with asparagus and mushrooms. For pudding, the elves had prepared a tempting array of strawberry tarts. So generous were the portions that the guests would remember the banquet and Headmaster Dumbledore's hospitality for years to come.

The speeches began after dinner, and after a tiresome rotation of speakers, it was Severus's turn. Before rising from his seat, he flicked his eyes at his wife, the look communicating an odd mix of boredom and curiosity. His lips had already returned to their normal color, the orange quickly fading so that his appearance was as somber as ever. With a bit of luck, he thought, perhaps he could get through this without any disruptions. Reluctantly, he swept around the staff table and moved to the podium, the eager faces of the crowd focusing intently as they waited for him to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he began, his strong voice echoing across the hall.

It was almost instantaneous. Upon hearing the first words from the Potions master, Andrea's tummy began to blink and glow with colors as vibrant as a volcano. The display had not gone unnoticed as the entire audience began to murmur and laugh.

"Ahem," he continued, "I would like to announce the names of this year's Potions—" He never got to finish the sentence. The volume from the audience was much too loud as the laughing increased to a crescendo. Sighing, Severus turned toward his wife. It was her hair. The red gold curls had changed to florescent green, the glow of it brighter than a fully lit candelabrum. Andrea's dress was now red, her face a brilliant orange. Meekly, she raised her hand and waved.

"May I have your attention, please," he said, trying to get the audience to listen, but it was no use. With each new phrase of his speech, the audience roared with laughter as Andrea continued to change colors to match the cadence of the Potions master's voice. Skipping to the end, he quickly announced the Honor Students' names. When he was done, the entire hall broke into thunderous applause.

Andrea fully expected Severus to be angry, but instead, he seemed to be enjoying it. Taking his time, he strode back to his seat, his long black cloak billowing in a swirl behind him. But before he resumed his seat, he turned to his wife, and flicked his eyes in her direction, his expression one of amusement.

Not long after the tables were cleared away, the dancing began. From the start Andrea was asked to dance with a long list of partners, teachers and parents alike, just trying to get a closer look and join in on the fun. Every time she tried to sit down, another eager partner would whisk her away. Toward the end of the evening however, the colors were growing dimmer.

As the band prepared for the last dance, Dumbledore escorted Andrea to Severus.

"Finally," Severus said with a sigh. "Let's go."

"Wait. Don't you want to dance with me?" Andrea asked with a look of romance in her eyes.

"No. I do not," he answered firmly. "First, you are tired to the point of exhaustion. Secondly, do you remember what happened last time? A flock of Death Eaters pounced on you."

"Oh come on. You're just making excuses. Besides, the dance is half over already." Tugging his hand, she pulled him onto the floor, and they began to move slowly in time to the music.

Realizing he had lost yet another argument, Severus decided to make the most of the opportunity. Gently, he embraced her, feeling the pleasure of her head tucked neatly against his chest. Lost in the moment, the couple never noticed that their clothing had turned to a bright shade of purple.

xxxxxxxx

The last days of May were filled with other events, both dark and foreboding. Another dead Unicorn was found in the forest, and it would not be long before the school learned the truth.

By the end of term an astonishing revelation had occurred. Harry Potter and his two companions had managed to get past Fluffy and the other protections surrounding the stone to discover that Quirrell was playing host to Voldemort. Somehow, Harry was able to destroy Quirrell, and with his host body destroyed, Voldemort was vaporized. Upon hearing the news, the entire school was relieved – most of all Andrea.

The suspicions concerning the ominous letters that had been sent to Andrea earlier that term didn't seem to matter anymore. It all seemed to be behind them. And if the Dark Lord was no longer a threat, wouldn't it seem logical that she and Severus could finally find peace? The possibility was certainly tantalizing.

Only one more hurdle remained before they could feel the relief enjoyed by the rest of the school. Even after Voldemort's demise, Andrea's babies were still considered a potential threat by the ministry, and the observer had not yet been named.

xxxxxxxx

Lying awake long after bedtime, Andrea found she couldn't sleep. It had been a continuing problem and tonight was the worst. Her belly was so large, she could hardly move, and her back and shoulders ached constantly. She wished it would all be over soon, yet Poppy had told her it would be three weeks before the twins would make their appearance.

A deep darkness filled the bedroom chamber and like a smothering blanket it pressed down upon her psyche. Severus had gone to sleep hours before, and as she listened to his steady breathing, her mind began to wander.

What had Severus meant when he'd spoken to Dumbledore in the headmaster's office? What was the promise they'd discussed? Perhaps it was simply the requirement to keep his appointment as the Hogwarts Potions master, but it didn't seem that simple.

The headmaster still had not confirmed the name of the observer. How much longer could they wait? Perhaps, Andrea thought, they should flee now and get as far away as possible from Hogwarts and the Ministry. With a heartfelt resignation, she decided to approach Severus that next day and demand they leave the country. Dumbledore could find another Potions professor. There must be plenty of qualified candidates.

Her mind moved to the upcoming birth of the twins. This was her first pregnancy, and she was a bit troubled, as all women must be on the eve of their first born. Would it be painful? How long would it last? Would the children be healthy?

Despite the common concerns, Andrea had more worries on her mind. Would the twins display any abnormalities that would link them to the Dark Lord? Would the babies reveal their parentage one way or another? Nervously, she stroked the bulge, feeling the movement within.

The clock on the mantle struck two. Andrea closed her eyes in an attempt to rest, the overwhelming need to sleep eventually winning the battle with her active mind. Blissfully, she nodded off.

Only minutes later she awoke with a start. A warm flood of wetness poured out from between her legs. Immediately, her heart began to pound with fear.

"Severus?" she said timidly, her small voice extraordinarily loud in the small room. "Are you awake?"

The sound of his steady breathing continued unabated. Persistantly, she grabbed his shoulder and attempted to shake him awake. Still he did not move, the deep sleep keeping him prisoner. Frustrated, she grabbed her wand and began to spray a fountain of water out of the tip, aiming it directly onto her husband's face. In an instant, he was awake and sputtering, his wet hair dripping down onto his clothes in a sloppy mess.

"What? What's happening?" he said, trying to speak coherently as he sat straight up in the bed.

"Severus, I think … maybe it's time," she said shyly, looking to him for guidance. "I think my water broke. What should we do?"

Wiping his face with his hands, he shook his head and tried to wake up. "Well, let's just see what we have here." Tentatively, he reached down and felt between her legs, sensing at once the wet and soggy sheets.

"Is it? I mean, should we do something?" Andrea asked uncertainly.

"I think we need to move you to the hospital wing. But can you walk? Do you need a stretcher?"

"No, I think I can walk. There isn't any pain yet. Doesn't that seem strange?"

"Let me help you," he replied, moving around to her side of the bed.

Andrea easily slid off the mattress and started to get dressed, grabbing one of her jumpers, but Sev soon interrupted. "Missy, you don't need any clothes. Just put on a clean nightdress and a robe. This one is all wet." He helped her off with the soggy, cotton garment.

Almost helplessly, Andrea sat back down on the edge of the bed, her anxiety growing. "Severus, I'm not due for three weeks. What are we going to do?" she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. "The observer …"

"Well, it's too late for that now. We have no choice. Today is going to be our childrens' birthday," he smirked as he looked deeply into her eyes, his confidence and strength contagious. "But, we need Madame Pomfrey's help, I think. Of course, if you'd rather give birth right here …" he smiled mischievously, his expression giving away his excitement.

"No, I don't think so. You are certainly versed in many medical remedies, Spicy, but I think I'd rather be in the hands of a professional," Andrea teased as a grin finally appeared, wiping out her worried expression.

"Hmmm," he said, "I think I've been insulted." His eyebrow crept upward as he handed her a robe.

"Oh!" Andrea gasped, her eyes opening wide. "I – oh!"

"What?" Severus asked, frowning as he took her hand.

"Oh my," she said again, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "I think I felt something. Maybe—"

"A birthing pain, Missy?" Severus asked. Giving her a hug, he pulled her up from the bed, and together they made their way to the door.

"Spicy, is it going to be okay?" she asked as they began to walk toward the hospital wing.

"Yes," he drawled. "I can assure you that both of these babies will have my large nose and not a single wizard will have any doubt."

"I hope you're right. Not about the nose, but …"

Severus chuckled. "No, I suppose we could hope for some other identifying trait."

After what Andrea thought was a very long walk, they arrived at the hospital wing, but all was dark and quiet. There were no other patients as the students had left two days before, yet she knew Poppy was still there. Severus approached mediwitch's chambers and rapped loudly and insistently upon the door.

"I'm coming," they heard from within, and in no time at all, the door swung open.

"Oh, Severus, what – what's wrong?" she asked, clearly trying to wake up from a sound sleep. Her eyes swept past him, focusing on his wife, and suddenly she realized what was happening. With a smile of eagerness, she rushed past the Severus, quickly coming to Andrea's assistance.

"Now, now, Andrea, you have nothing to fear. I'll be with you all of the way. In no time at all you'll have two beautiful babies," Poppy gushed. Her excitement at the prospect of observing a birth after all these years was almost overwhelming, but as a talented professional, she would not let personal emotions get in her way.

"Thank you, Poppy. I must admit," Andrea gulped. "I'm a little scared."

Poppy led Andrea to a bed and started to get her settled in. Next, the matron began to use several magical techniques to check the progress of the birth and ensure that vital signs were all as they should be.

"Excuse me, Poppy. May I use the Floo in your office?" Severus asked innocently.

The nurse was much too preoccupied to question what Severus wanted with the Floo network, so she readily agreed.

Once he'd arrived in Poppy's office, Severus took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in the grate. "Headmaster," Severus called out anxiously. "Andrea has just begun her birthing confinement."

It was only half past three in the morning, yet Dumbledore immediately answered, as if he were wide awake and expecting the call. "Good morning, Severus. That is wonderful news. Is this not a bit early? I thought her due was several weeks out."

"Yes, but I understand that is not uncommon with twins. But, the reason I contacted you is about the observer. Has the Ministry assigned someone yet? Will he or she be coming soon? I know Andrea and I are … how shall I say? Concerned?"

"I have not yet been informed of their decision," Dumbledore answered. "But, you understand, I must contact them immediately."

"I was hoping …" Severus began, the worry causing his voice to shake. "Perhaps you could—"

Dumbledore interrupted, "No, Severus. We must allow them access, but I have to think that this early delivery may catch them off guard. Perhaps we can suggest an observer of our own choosing. Let me see what can be done."

"Yes, but please, you must understand what is at stake here. It is critical—" Severus replied, his voice becoming more anxious with every word.

"_Severus,"_ Dumbledore commanded his tone unusually sharp. "_You must trust me."_

After a few moments of silence, Severus replied respectfully, "Yes, Headmaster."

"I will contact you as soon as I can. In the meantime," Dumbledore said, trying to end on a positive note, "Try to enjoy this, Severus. After all, how many times in a wizard's life do you have the opportunity to see your own children born into this world?"

"If, they are my children," Severus scowled. "Perhaps today, we will finally know the answer to that."

Returning to Andrea's bedside, Severus turned his attention entirely to the process at hand. Following Poppy's instructions, the Potions master learned how to monitor the progress of the delivery and what to expect, as the birth pains grew closer together. His presence calmed Andrea with his obsessive attention to detail and his scientific approach. He had every intention of bringing the twins into the world himself, but since he had never done it before, he was glad to have Madame Pomfrey coaching him.

As the day progressed everything proceeded normally with the pains coming closer together.

"It won't be long now," Poppy said happily.

"_AHHHH_ …" Andrea cried out, frantically trying to catch her breath. "It better be soon, or I'm going to … _AHHHH_ … _kill somebody!_"

"It won't last much longer," Severus replied calmly before glancing at his watch. "Excellent, the pains are only a minute apart."

Having magically cleansed his hands and arms, he worked in only his linen shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Gently, he moved his hands between her legs to check the dilation. "There, I see the crown," he said eagerly, his excitement a pleasure to behold.

A disturbance at the wing entrance made everyone's head turn. Dumbledore marched in accompanied by a familiar figure, their footsteps echoing off the stone walls as they approached.

"Well, well," Severus exclaimed, his attention now redirected back to the impending birth. "Mr. Shacklebolt, why may I ask, do we have the honor of your presence today?" The hint of sarcasm in his voice made both Poppy and Dumbledore smile.

"Mr. Shacklebolt is the observer, Severus." The headmaster announced, his blue eyes twinkling.

Severus flicked his eyes up at the two men warily before returning to the task at hand.

"_AHHHH_ … Nice of you to tell us ahead of time!" Andrea exclaimed, her face twisting into a grimace as she bore down. "_AHHHH_ … Severus I think … Oh SHIT! _AHHHH_ …." she screamed.

"Just a little more, Missy," Severus advised softly.

Andrea screamed again, and with one last push, the first baby entered the world.

"HA!" Severus exclaimed jubilantly as he held the little, wet bundle. "It's a girl!" A lusty cry broke loose from the baby, as it squirmed and shook in the cold air.

"Let me help you with that, Severus," Poppy offered. "We'll just get her cleaned up and tie that cord. There we go." She wrapped the tiny child in a green and silver blanket and then handed her to Andrea.

"Oh, Severus, she's beautiful." Andrea sighed with pleasure. "Look at her hair." Indeed, the child's head was covered with a dense growth of raven black hair.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I see the child?" Kingsley asked.

Poppy looked uncertainly at Dumbledore and then at Severus, not knowing what to do. Surely, this man would not harm the child, but could he be trusted?

The Potions master scooped up the baby from his wife's arms and turned to Kingsley. "I will not let you hurt her. Do you understand?" Severus threatened in a dangerous voice.

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "Severus, I won't touch a hair on the child's head. I'm just going to look at her. As the observer, I have to report back to the Ministry that she is normal."

"I will hold her. You may look!" he replied, his eyes narrowing cautiously.

Unwrapping the blanket, Severus approached Kingsley and displayed the little girl. Her eyes were closed, her tiny fists clenched up by her face. With a little movement of her hands, the girl screwed up her face and made a little squeaking noise. As she did, the blanket changed color to a bright, shiny purple.

Kingsley smiled and looked up at Severus. "Well, I must say, I've never seen anything like that before."

Raising an eyebrow, Severus glared back at the Auror. "What is your decision, sir?"

"Severus," Kingsley said shaking his head. "Relax. I think it's obvious that she isn't at all dangerous. And in my opinion, she could certainly be your daughter. Don't worry. Nothing's going to happen to her. But I have to warn you, as part of my duties as the observer, I will have to make an inspection once a year."

"Hey, you guys! Did you forget about me?" Andrea said before once again grunting as more pains wracked her body. "_AHHHH_ … We're not done here."

Swiftly, Severus handed the first baby to Poppy and then resumed his position to await the second birth. They didn't have to wait long. With one mighty push, the second little baby was delivered into her father's waiting arms.

"There now … HA!" he said grinning as he hugged the tiny waif.

"Okay, I give up. What does HA mean? Is it a boy or girl?" Andrea said tiredly.

"Girl," Severus answered, bringing the baby over to her mother. "And this one looks just like you."

"Bald?" Andrea quipped. It was true. The baby had absolutely no hair at all except for some very fine, short, golden hairs. "She's not as big as the first one."

"Here, let me clean her up for you." Poppy quickly cut the cord and then handed the girl back to Severus who was holding another green and silver blanket. Gently, he wrapped her tight and brought her to Kingsley for inspection.

"It appears that we have two, very normal little girls. Congratulations, Professors." Kingsley shook Snape's hand and then bowed to Andrea. "I apologize, but I have other pressing business, and I must return to London immediately."

"Thank you, sir. I …" Severus paused, finding it difficult to express his feelings. "I appreciate your kindness."

Kingsley seemed to realize that Snape's words were a rare display of gratitude, and as the two men looked at each other, the observer smiled warmly.

"My pleasure, Professor. Well," he said turning to Dumbledore, "I will let you know what happens. If you'll excuse me." With a swish of his purple cloak, the Auror turned and briskly walked toward the entrance.

"Well, Severus. Your first-born seems to take after you. Her head of black hair seems quite like her father's," Dumbledore remarked. "However, I should mention that when I knew Tom Riddle as a boy, he too had jet black hair and dark eyes.

Severus stared back at Dumbledore, his eyes widening. "But, when I knew him, he had red eyes and looked—"

"Different?" Dumbledore asked. "I believe he had changed, Severus. The path he chose altered him entirely. If you'd have seen him as a student, you would have been surprised. He was quite a handsome lad, before … well, you understand."

Frowning, Severus stared at the floor, deep in thought. Unfortunately, there were no easy answers. Both girls still had the potential of being the Dark Lord's heirs.

"Severus?" Andrea said, smiling exhaustedly. "Come look at our daughters."

A glimmer of a smile crept onto the Potions master's face, chasing away the worry. This was too important an event to dwell on the evil of the Dark Lord. He would not steal their happiness this day.

Poppy had measured and weighed the two babies, marveling at the difference in size. The second child was a full pound lighter than her sister and an inch shorter in length.

"It seems we know the girls are certainly fraternal. Doesn't that mean there were two eggs? So, I was responsible for the twins being, well, twins?" Andrea grinned.

"Yes, but I gave them their …" he paused, trying to find the right words.

"Life?" Andrea smiled and took her husband's hand. "My love, we did this together, you and me."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes, their love clear and strong and as brilliant as a torch.

"My dear wife, thank you," he said and kissed her hand, his lips brushing her skin.

"Thank me? For what?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

His gaze intensified as he stared down at her. It was a few moments before he spoke, but finally he replied, "For being my wife, and bearing my children. For loving this unworthy man." His voice was so full of emotion that it scared her a little. This strong, proud man was baring his soul to her, sharing his most private feelings.

"Severus, you are worthy. More than you know, and I love you so much. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Without losing eye contact, Severus leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his eyes wide open as he searched her soul, finding the truth. She did love him.

"Okay, you two. We have one more thing to do." Poppy ordered.

Frowning, Severus turned toward the mediwitch. "And what is so important that you need to intrude upon a private conversation?" Severus asked, his eyebrow rising in his impatience.

"Names," Poppy answered. "You have to name the babies. You can't just keep calling them baby one and baby two."

"HA!" Andrea laughed in imitation of her husband. "She's right. What do you think, Spicy?"

With a sigh, Severus moved over to the bassinette next to the bed and carefully picked up the black-haired child. The newborn squirmed and fussed as she moved her arms around wildly.

"She sure is feisty," Andrea said, shaking her head.

Examining her like a specimen in a bottle, Severus pronounced, "I think this is Eileen. Eileen Mary."

Andrea looked down into the little cradle at the bald-headed cherub. "And this little sweetheart is Ellenore Ann."

Poppy took a camera out of her pocket and snapped a quick picture of the four Snapes. It was placed in a sliver frame, and from that day forward, Andrea kept the photo on her desk in her office. Everyone commented on how happy the family looked and that this was the first picture on record of Severus actually smiling. The caption read, "Team Snape."

xxxxxxxx

The summer continued with the weather turning up unusually hot and sunny. Severus could be found without his heavy, wool coat, dressed only in one of his white linen shirts, searching for potions supplies in the garden or the forest. He found a myriad of items to fill his collecting basket. Since most of his time was spent with his family, he felt comfortable enough to open his shirt on hot summer days, tempting the sun with his tender, white skin. His hair became slightly more brown from the sun, and Andrea could also see that his eyes were not actually black, but very dark brown in the sunlight. As she watched him putter in the garden, her heart was full of happiness. Her husband was indeed, the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Tookey was a godsend. Her strange magical powers made light work of the household tasks. She adored Andrea and the girls, but she was very afraid of Severus. Being protective of the twins, he was exceedingly cautious. In his usual suspicious way, it took some time for him to warm up to the elf, but after a few weeks, he'd begun to accept her and even told her she'd done a good job. It was just a few words of praise, but after that, Tookey would do all sorts of things for him. She had truly become part of their family.

One day, Andrea arranged for a tea party in their private garden. She had Tookey watch the girls as they napped in their purple perambulator, leaving Severus and Andrea to relax nearby, enjoying the tea and crackers with their girls beside them. They lay on a blanket in a large grassy area under the shade of a small tree, overlooking the grounds as a light breeze flowed over the grass.

Severus was in heaven. Snuggling close, he lay on his back and watched the clouds. "We haven't heard anything of the Dark Lord all summer," he sighed. "No letters, no threats, no problems. Just us. Is this what normal people do?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her mischievously. "Why didn't you come to Hogwarts earlier? Maybe five or ten years ago? We could have had seven babies by now."

Andrea laughed. "Get serious."

"Well, we would have had more years together."

"Don't worry, we'll live till we're in our hundred and fifties," she teased.

Leaning close to her ear he said softly, "I want to make love to you."

"No, no you don't," Andrea objected, pretending to be angry. "Not now. You'll just have to wait."

Ignoring her weak protests, he put his hand on her breast and kissed her slowly.

"Come on now," Andrea whispered. "Tookey is right there."

True enough, Severus saw the elf peeking out from behind the perambulator. Frustrated, he flopped back on the ground and ran his hands through his long, black hair. "Blast!" He cursed and glared at Tookey before staring back up at the sky.

"That's not fair," he grumbled. "She has to get used to seeing this. I'm not going to stop just because she's here."

"Well, you'd better get used to _not_ doing this when the girls are older."

"They're not old yet," Severus argued.

Seeing that Tookey was busy and had looked away, Andrea placed her hand gently on his crotch.

Severus gasped, "Oh God – you little minx!"

Andrea laughed back, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You know what I'm going to do? As soon as I can?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to get you pregnant again."

This time, it was Andrea's turn to gasp. "What? NO! You – you can't." Weakly, she started whacking him on the stomach.

"Yes, I can. It makes perfect sense. If I get to you first, then the Dark Lord doesn't have a chance." He smirked.

"You, my dark-haired knight, are crazy."

"I am," he answered simply before leaning over to kiss her again.

"Wait," she said seriously, thinking this was a good time to finally ask him about something that had been bothering her. "You know, you never did tell me why you hid the truth about the wedding potion – that it was a fertility potion."

At first, Severus looked at her silently. Andrea watched his eyes carefully and waited. Although he never looked away, he seemed to be thinking. Finally he answered, "I was trying to protect you."

"From what?" Andrea replied in disbelief.

"I never told you this, but before we were … engaged …" he hesitated, not sure how much he wanted to reveal. Andrea frowned, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Severus saw her reaction and knew it was time to tell the truth. "I knew something of Lucius's plans."

"You _knew_? You knew that … that … bastard – was fixing to give me to You-Know-Who?" Andrea cringed in anger. She could hardly believe her ears. "How could you?"

"Please listen. I didn't know the Dark Lord was the one looking for a bride. How could I? All I knew was that Lucius was looking to help out an old acquaintance of his. He never told me who it was. He never even told me for sure it was you he'd selected as the prime target."

Andrea lay back on the blanket and shook her head trying to understand. "What exactly _did_ you know?" Her voice was low and cold, as if she was reliving the horror of those nights of her captivity in the Riddle mansion all over again.

"I only knew that Lucius had found the perfect, pedigreed pure-blood, or at least as perfect as he could get. The only clues I had were his hints to me that his 'friend' was extremely influential. It seemed odd that he wanted so much to please this person, but I had no idea. I thought the man was a fellow Death Eater, that's all. And I didn't know about you either. I only feared it might be possible. They spoke as if I knew the chosen bride, and they even asked me for assistance. It was only when they mentioned that their target was abroad, that I put the pieces together."

"I don't know what to say …" Andrea said in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want …" Severus swallowed and lowered his head. "I didn't want you to think that was the reason I was marrying you. I was afraid you'd refuse my proposal."

"And the fertility potion. Why?"

"If you were pregnant, my marriage claim would be confirmed. There could be no objections or other claims to negate mine. No one could harm you."

"A piece of cattle. A cow. That's all you thought of me?"

"No. Never," Severus frowned. "You have to believe me. I loved you. I love you now. I only wanted to protect you." Now he felt like a fool. Turning away, he didn't answer. Instead, he lowered his head so his hair conveniently covered his face.

"You always do that to get away from me," she scolded before pulling him on top of her. The long strands of inky black hair fell onto her face and covered them both.

"I am sorry," he said softly as he looked into her eyes. "I should have told you."

"Yes, you should have. Secrets never work. You need to talk to me. We … we are, stronger _together_. Promise me you'll never lie to me again?"

Without another word, they began to kiss. Lost in his embrace, and perfectly content, Andrea forgot that he had never answered her question.

**A/N:** **Well, an exciting chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I'd love to hear what you think. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	24. Chapter 24 A Night Out

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. NOTE: M scene ahead! Updated 01/29/12**_

**Chapter 24 – A Night Out**

A visit to the village of Hogsmeade could not be avoided. Luckily for Severus, it was only a minor inconvenience, and like any other chore, it would be dealt with as efficiently as possible. At this time of year, the volume of shipments needed to replenish his personal stores had stretched the normal school owl delivery to its limit. And with the additional demands of Andrea's wand supply needs, Snape had found a trip to the town's Owl postal station unavoidable.

Although he hated waiting in line, the occasion allowed him time to ruminate. The past few weeks of summer had slipped easily by, and now in just two days time, the Hogwarts staff members would be required to report once again to their posts. A serene peace had been the theme of the long, summer days spent with his new family. They had never left Hogwarts and instead used the break to adjust as best as they could to the schedule demanded by the two new babies in their lives.

Inching his way up in the line, Severus scanned the crowded room. Satisfied that the other patrons posed no threats, he relaxed and continued to reflect on the changes that had occurred in his life and turned his existence upside down over the past two years. Never would he have believed just how happy his two, tiny cherubs would make him. At first he had been somewhat concerned, not knowing exactly what to expect. He had never been around young children, and the twins had seemed so fragile and helpless. But with the assistance of Tookie and the use of an occasional silencing charm the apprehension had quickly lessoned.

Finally at the head of the line, Severus accepted the delivery of a mountain of packages. Most were filled with various potion ingredients and wand components, but the Postmaster brought out one last box. It was only four inches square and had several air holes spread across the surface. A sweet, intoxicating odor arose invitingly from the container.

"What you got there, Professor?" a familiar voice asked from a few places behind him in line. It was Hagrid. As the he leaned forward, the half giant couldn't hide his eagerness as he examined the little box from over the heads of the other patrons. Assuming the container held a potentially interesting magical creature, Hagrid's eyes sparkled, and a huge grin splayed across his bearded face.

"It does not concern you, Hagrid," Severus answered dismissively. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get by." The groundskeeper had stepped closer, trying to get a better look, but now stood directly in front of the Potions master, blocking the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hold you up, I just thought, well …" Hagrid anxiously bent down to get a closer look. Taking a big chance on angering Snape, the he decided to take the risk, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Maybe, could you let me see what's inside that little box?" Hagrid pleaded as he clasped his hands together in an almost childlike fashion. "I could help you carry all o' yer parcels. It's a long ways back to the school an' all. Maybe you could use a hand?" Gleefully, he thrust his large platter sized palms toward Severus as he offered his services.

The Potions master sighed and pulled his wand from his coat pocket. "I think not," he replied dangerously. "Now, if you'll please _excuse me_." With a look of annoyance, Snape flicked his eyes at Hagrid then pointed his wand at the bulky pile of parcels. Undeterred by Hagrid's interest, Severus's deep voice rang out as he began to chant, "_Locomotor Fasciculus_."

With his arm working the wand as easily as a shepherd prodding his sheep, the packages obediently leapt into the air, the objects bobbing along like puppets under his direction. The small box, however, he retained in his hand, his long fingers wrapping around the base protectively as he made his way out of the door. With one last look back at Hagrid, Severus swept out of the postal station.

"Well, aren't we in a right jolly mood this morning?" Hagrid said aloud to no one in particular. "Blimey, I wonder, what _does_ he have in that box?"

xxxxxxxx

Donning a new set of robes she'd received in one of the many packages Severus had retrieved from Hogsmeade, Andrea critically examined her reflection in the floor length mirror of their bedroom. The dress was of a pale green, with just a hint of silver trimming around the shoulders and the waist, with a black, lace collar and matching velvet bodice that accentuated her full breasts. Pulling on the skirt, she turned sideways and smoothed the folds of cloth over her belly. Her shape was still not quite what it had been before the birth of her twins, but she had to admit, she was pleased with her reflection.

She'd already fed the girls, and Tookey was watching them as usual, allowing the couple the freedom of a night out. This was the last weekend of the summer, and Andrea wanted to make it special. The sound of the WWN broadcast of a pre-season Quidditch game filtered to her from the sitting room, letting her know that Severus was most likely sprawled on the couch. Glancing at her watch, she realized she would have to hurry. With one last adjustment to her hair, she bounced on her toes and pranced happily into the other room coming up behind the loveseat where Severus was indeed ensconced, his feet stretched out before him. In his hands he held the latest copy of _The Practical Potioneer_, the page opened to an article on the proper technique for mincing Kangaroo Cabbages.

Impishly, she slid her arms around his shoulders from behind and began to nuzzle her lips into his neck. His reaction was instant as he tilted his head to allow her more access, but he continued to read and turned the page of the magazine. A huge cheering sound erupted from the wireless, and Severus growled before emitting an expletive under his breath.

"So, I guess that wasn't your team that scored?" Andrea teased.

"_My_ team? I do not have a team. I simply admire the strategy of the game," Severus quipped.

"Ah, so what was the strategy that you were admiring just a moment ago when you mentioned something about the reproductive organs of Merlin?" She snickered and rubbed her hands along his cheek.

"Idiots. The world is filled with incompetent dunderheads," he said matter-of-factly, as if the idea explained everything. Finally, Severus set down the magazine and took hold of her hand, pulling her around the end of the couch. "Come here, wench," he said and tugged her onto his lap, the green cloth of her robes rustling softly as she snuggled up to him.

"Don't forget, Spicy. Pomona is making dinner for us. She said it's something special from Blackpool. Come on, we only have fifteen minutes."

"Hmmm," he said, his reluctance to attend public gatherings clearly boiling to the surface. "Did you arrange for this little affair? Or do I have to thank Pomona for this intrusion?"

"Don't be silly. Besides, you said you'd go."

"I simply said I'd consider it. And now I realize that I'd rather take you in the bedroom and nibble on you instead …" He pulled her head down and began to thrust his tongue up into her mouth, his hands sliding up along her back looking for the clasp at the back of her dress.

"No, no … not now." She laughed and grabbed his hands tightly, not wanting to completely disentangle herself. "Come on, I bet she has your favorite – something carnivorous with potatoes and 'cheesy peas'."

"Mmmm," he mumbled as he kissed her again. "I suppose that some cheesy peas might make a good appetizer, but only if I can have you for dessert."

"And she wants to show you her new collection of Brazilian Vampire Flies. She says they help the pollination of her Mandrake plants. Something to do with how their feet massage the—"

Kissing her again, Severus stopped her in midsentence. After a few moments, he pulled away and sighed. "You know, you're starting to sound like me, except perhaps a bit more—"

"Eloquent?" she teased.

"Let's just say you're generous with your descriptions. Come on, Missy. Let's get it over with."

Suddenly, he sat up, almost knocking her on the floor.

"What?" she asked, trying to regain her balance.

"I almost forgot. I'll be right back. I have to … get something." With his eyes glinting mischievously, he slid out from under her and disappeared out of the door, leaving her as perplexed as a stood up bride.

"What on Earth …" she said into the empty room.

After ten minutes had passed, she glanced at her watch. They were now officially late. She knew Pomona wouldn't mind, but she hated to be rude. Staring at the cold fireplace, her patience wearing thin, she began to sense something different in the sitting room. The almost overpowering smell of Jasmine seemed to come out of nowhere. Jumping up, Andrea turned toward the door to see Severus standing there quietly holding a tiny potted plant. Her mouth formed a small 'o' as she ran around the couch to him and gazed upon the strangest bunch of flowers she had ever seen. The petals were a bright red, but fuzzy like dandelions with little black dots. When she looked closer, she saw that the petals were covered not with fuzz at all, but with insects.

"Severus, what is it?" she asked, her face lighting up with excitement.

"This, my dear, is Russian Jasmine. Although I ordered it for you more than six month's ago, it was delayed. I was hoping it would arrive for the birth of our children, but sadly, it wasn't to be. We'll have to blame it on the nursery and the plant's rarity."

"Oh, that's okay. But what are all these bugs?"

"The bugs, as you call them, are actually Rasputin beetles that have a symbiotic relationship with the blossoms. If you pluck one of them off the plant, you can squeeze it to extract the perfume." He placed the container in her hands and moved closer until the pot was the only thing keeping them apart. "It's a gift," he said softly, the words coming from his heart.

"A gift? For me?" she said, quite perplexed.

"Yes, you silly woman. Whom else would I give this to?" he smirked.

"But why?" Overcome with emotion at his thoughtfulness, she felt a tear well up in the corner of her eye.

"For spending nine months as a host to our daughters, and also …" he paused and then closed his eyes, taking a deep whiff of the fragrance before continuing. "To let you know how much your husband loves you."

At the sound of his deep, silky voice reciting such beautiful words, Andrea began to cry, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Severus raised an eyebrow and quickly conjured a handkerchief.

"Sorry, I don't know why I get so emotional."

"Yes, you are leaking again, aren't you? I have never seen so much water drip out of a witch in all my life," he teased with a knowledgeable quirk of the lips. "Perhaps I shall ask Pomona for a watering can this evening, so you can collect all your tears. I'm sure her garden could use a good soak." Andrea snorted at this and began to laugh. "Come now," he added, his smirk stretching into a true smile. "I have a taste for cheesy peas."

xxxxxxxx

On their way back from Pomona's garden, Andrea and Severus decided to stroll out toward the lake. The night was crystal clear and cold, but the air was still, and the full moon rose like a spotlight in the eastern sky. The earlier ground fog had begun to clear, but it still clung stubbornly to the lowlands and into the edges of the Forbidden Forest. The light of the moon flooded the grounds and banished the shadows as the silvery globe rose up to the heavens before them.

"Are you cold, my love?" Severus asked as they approached the valley path.

She nodded and shivered, snuggling up to him as they walked.

"Here, take my cloak." He plucked it off of his shoulders and swung it around her, wrapping the still warm cloth to her body. "It seems to be a might lengthy for you," he said as he noticed it was over several feet too long, the bottom dragging like a discolored bridal veil behind her.

"Oh, my! I can't seem to make it billow," she snickered. "Should I shrink it?"

"No, my dear," he said taking the wand out of her hands and sliding it back into her robe pocket. "I have another idea. Let's take a fly."

She grinned and nodded, smiling happily as Severus hugged her tight, easily lifting them up into the night sky. The moonlight glistened off the lake like a mirror on the still water, not a ripple disturbing the dark depths. Off in the distance, the lights of Hogsmeade beckoned, but at Severus's lead, they turned and began to fly back toward the school. Up over the castle they soared, the wind softly blowing Andrea's hair into billowing waves.

Slowing to a stop, they held their position high above the grounds admiring the beauty of the old castle towers and the steep roofs and spires.

"I want you," Severus whispered into his wife's ear. He then slid his lips along her neck, lifting her hair and using his teeth, he nibbled along the skin causing her to shiver, the involuntary action reaching her entire body, her nipples rising to hard points and showing clearly through her bodice. In response to her husband's overtures, she pulled closer to face him and molded her body to his chest, attempting to extract as much heat as she could.

As they floated in mid-air, he murmured lustfully into her ear as he arched his body into her continuing to kiss her along the throat until he reached the delicate bones of her jaw and face.

"Severus, you are a devil." Andrea, too, had begun to rub her body against him. In a slow, tortuous move she slid a hand down to his groin and felt his erection poking stiffly up the front of his pants. "Shall I be a devil too?" she asked and stroked it, shamelessly causing him to shudder. But he grabbed her hand.

"Don't or I'm going to – I shall …" Closing his eyes, he gasped and tried to concentrate, but he was definitely having trouble. Suddenly, they began to lose altitude. "I can't …" he grunted and squeezed her close to him, taking several deep breaths. After a few tense moments, they began to rise again, and he shook his head. "It seems I can't do both," he said, finally getting the words out as a slight smile crept onto his face.

"Okay," she laughed. "You'll have to choose. Fly or … um …"

"Fuck?" he teased. "Hmmm, I don't think I'm in any condition to pick. What do you desire, my princess?" he offered, hoping she would choose to make love rather than fly.

"I pick you, Severus," she answered.

"Then we are agreed. I will be your mate tonight," he said, his voice heavy with need.

Together they flew to the roof, his hand grasping the very crest of the sloping roof peak as he laid his body upon her. After hitching up her robes, he rubbed one hand along her hip, demanding access before swiftly starting to tug on her panties. He was beyond reason by then as he stripped them off in a brutally, aggressive need.

"I must have you, _now _…"

She sighed wordlessly in answer, feeling the ache of want for him filling every crevice of her body. Trembling as the waves of passion moved to her belly, she felt a surge of need as he spread her thighs with his leg and pressed her down on the steep slanting roof.

"Ah, Missy?" he hissed, "I need some … assistance."

Andrea carefully moved one hand down the front of his coat and underneath as she stared into his dark eyes. Reaching his pants, she undid the buttons and opened her palm. Slowly, she slid her hand along his hot skin and under the waistband of his underwear.

"Hurry," he grunted.

Grasping his engorged member, she freed it from its confines, and Severus immediately maneuvered into position. Keeping one hand tightly holding the roof peak, he used his other arm to clutch her torso, his swollen member finally sliding like a slippery eel into her hole. As he thrust again and again into her waiting need, their bodies moved together, writhing in pleasure, his eyes never leaving hers as he bent to his task.

Andrea was panting heavily, seeming unable to get enough air; her only thought was of his body, his sex, and his love. She now had her arms tight around his neck, and the only thing keeping them from falling was Severus's flying skills.

She barely noticed as his breathing became ragged, her thoughts completely obscured by her passion. Snape's movements, too, seemed to be overcome by his urges; they became rough, and Andrea began to feel the roof tiles scraping sharply into her back. Captured by the frenetic need, however, she barely cared. Instead, she wrapped her legs around his buttocks to pull him deep into her with every thrust. Making love on the roof was so erotic with the moon casting a silvery glow on their sweating, glistening, partially exposed skin that she found herself climbing toward an orgasm even before he finished. Like a banshee, she cried out his name as she came, the intensity rolling through her like a canon shot.

"Severus, oh God, I love you," she cried, her senses overwhelmed by his touch.

Silently, he acknowledged her passion as she felt the waves of pleasure flow through her. In response, she could sense that Severus was climbing to his own pinnacle. His member grew stiff and hard as marble as he thrust it one last time into her silken hole. Finally, he erupted in a wild surge, his body collapsing onto her as he exploded into her nest.

At the exact moment of his release, Severus lost control, and the trouble began. Losing his grip on the roof peak, Andrea suddenly felt his magic release, and they began to slide. Down the steep sloping roof their bodies slid, Severus's arm still tightly wound around her. Frantically, he tore at the roof tiles with his other hand, but it was no use. As one, they slipped along, their speed increasing as they came closer and closer to the edge.

"_Severus!_ _Do something!"_ Andrea screamed.

"_I'M TRYING_," he yelled and clawed madly, struggling to grasp the roof edge, but they were going too fast. With a loud clatter, they flipped over the precipice.

Severus never released his grip on Andrea as they tumbled end over end, plummeting toward the ground. Sailing downwards into oblivion with Severus's cloak flapping like wings around them, Andrea screamed his name again in a panic, the sound echoing freakishly through the still air. Thinking they were surely on their way to an early death, she gripped her husband and thought of her newborn girls, motherless and fatherless, making their way unguided through life. But, just as they were about to hit, Severus recovered his strength. With a blast of magical energy, they were halted just above the ground. Then, releasing the spell, he dropped them on the ground – Andrea still on top.

Laughing like a lunatic, Severus lay on the ground trying to catch his breath, his arms outstretched above his head. Andrea however, was not pleased. In anger, she began pummeling him on his chest. Still laughing, he held up his arms against her attack.

"Why are you hitting me?" he asked, easily grabbing her hands and pinning her to the ground with his body.

"_WHY?_ _You have to ask WHY?"_ she screeched.

"Hush woman," he hissed, suddenly aware of all the noise they were making. "Do you want everyone in Hogsmeade to hear you?"

"I don't care!" Still furious, she squirmed to get away. "I can't _believe_ what you just did," she accused, somewhat successfully keeping her voice down. "It was worse than a nightmare!"

"I would have hoped that you'd be awake during our tryst, but it seems you were not paying attention," he snickered.

"I _was_ paying attention. I just didn't want to fall off a gosh darn roof."

"Well, as you are married to me, I'd think you would have realized by now the need to be prepared. After all, I am not your typical wizard," he chuckled, the deep sound rumbling in his chest. He released his grip on her and began to adjust his clothes. "Besides, I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"You beast," she said, trying to see the humor. But she couldn't resist and gave him one more whack on the chest.

"You seemed to like it," he replied, still laughing under his breath.

"But, you didn't have to let me fall. You – never – told me – that you – couldn't—" she paused between words to punch him.

"Will you let me speak, woman?" he said, gripping her hands to avoid her attacks. "I had no idea. I've never done it on a roof before. How could I have known? Besides, you didn't have to scream all the way down. I'm sure everyone in the castle heard you."

Just then, Andrea saw some movement along the path just above them. "Oh no," she whispered loudly. "Someone's coming."

The couple scrambled up and quickly ran down the path. It was Filch with a lantern. The caretaker looked around and decided he must be hearing things. But before he retreated, he noticed a white, lace garment hanging suspiciously on the bushes along the path.

xxxxxxxx

The next morning before breakfast an owl delivered a small package addressed to Andrea with a note attached.

_**Dear Mrs. Snape,**_

_**I believe these are yours. In the future, please try to keep better control of your husband. I fully trust this not to happen again.**_

There was no signature, but she knew exactly who had sent it. The sender was clearly trying to save her the embarrassment by remaining anonymous, but she immediately identified Dumbledore's handwriting. Inside the package were her panties. At the bottom of the message, Dumbledore had written:

_**P.S. I've been told that some members of the staff believe they saw a giant bat on the roof last night. Andrea, perhaps you should ask Severus if he is an Animagus.**_

"Ready for breakfast?" Severus asked as he came into Andrea's office.

Andrea took the package with the note and slammed it into Severus's stomach. "Here, this is for you!" she growled and proceeded to walk angrily out the door. "I've never been so embarrassed. We'll be the laughing stock of the school."

Puzzled, Severus read the note and looked up with a quizzical expression. "I do not resemble a bat. And I am NOT an Animagus!"

Realizing Andrea had already left for breakfast, he frowned and took off after her, easily catching up with his long stride. When they reached the dining hall, it seemed Dumbledore had been quite discrete and kept the news of the couple's caper away from the other staff. But the elderly wizard did give Severus a fatherly look of disapproval – of which Snape ignored.

"It's seems that motherhood agrees with you, my dear. You're absolutely glowing," Dumbledore said to Andrea with a twinkle in his bright, blue eyes.

Although she was embarrassed and tried to avoid the headmaster's gaze, she was surprised that he was actually quite pleasant to her, even attempting a compliment, at least that was what she hoped it had been. In response however, Andrea's hands quickly flew to her face. She could feel the blush rise as she remembered there was a very different reason for her glowing complexion that morning.

"Uh, thank you, headmaster," she replied. "Yes, I do enjoy the twins. They're, um, quite entertaining." Guiltily, she flicked her eyes at Severus.

He glanced back, almost eagerly, his eyes glittering. With a little movement he pursed his lips slightly and then placed his hand on her thigh, his action well hidden under the table, but his wife was in no mood for it.

Quickly, Andrea stood up and threw her napkin down beside her plate, glaring down at him. She picked up a glass of pumpkin juice and prepared to dump it in his lap. But he was too quick for her and plucked it easily out of her hand as he raised his eyebrow in response. Hissing angrily under her breath, she leaned over toward him and spat, _"I'm still mad at you!"_ In her embarrassment, all she wanted to do was get away. Her cheeks as red as apples, she turned and stormed out of the hall.

Only Professor Sprout had heard her words, and she looked at Severus with a smile on her face.

Severus still had his eyebrow raised, but his features smoothed as he turned to gaze out over the hall, looking completely innocent.

Dumbledore had had enough and asked the Potions master to come to his office after breakfast. Clearly, Severus was about to get a reprimand. It seemed he had pushed the envelope a little too far. But as Snape was soon to realize, the headmaster had an entirely different discussion in mind.

**A/N:** **Flying sure can be fun. Did you enjoy 'love on a rooftop?' If you did, send me a review. My muse is hungry. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	25. Chapter 25 The Fertile Protection

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 01/30/12**_

**Chapter 25 – The Fertile Protection**

"Severus," Dumbledore began, "come in, come in. Please, sit down. I wanted to talk to you about my decision with regards to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching assignment." Severus immediately perked up and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. With the demise of Quirrell at the end of last term, this was the first real opportunity for Snape to move into the coveted Dark Arts position.

"I am afraid I have some disappointing news for you, Severus," he said. "I have decided to hire a new professor for the post."

Although not totally unexpected, the news was still a bitter blow, and Severus stoically attempted to maintain control, his feelings revealed only by a small movement of the eyes. "Headmaster, won't you reconsider?" he asked softly.

"No, Severus. We have discussed this before. First, you know I believe the post is cursed. You would only last in the position a year at the most. And you have to understand that, although you are a good instructor, teaching this class would not be a good idea. You are still too emotionally connected, and I believe your teaching style is not a good fit for this subject. You would, I think, frighten the students – unintentionally perhaps." Pausing, Dumbledore gazed knowingly into the Snape's eyes. "I need you to be my Potions master."

"But, you know I have the skills. My knowledge on the subject is second to none," he sputtered. As the disappointment ballooned overwhelmingly in his mind, Severus found it extremely difficult to maintain his control. "I can instruct the students about the subtleties of the Dark Arts. They need to know how to protect themselves, and my experience—"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore said sadly, "your _experience_ is just what concerns me. I am sorry, but I have made up my mind."

"And just who, may I ask, did you hire?" Severus steeled himself for the answer.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," Dumbledore answered, carefully observing Severus's reaction as the shock on his face turned swiftly to anger. "I take it you've heard of him?"

"Yes," Snape answered quietly through clenched teeth.

"He's written several books on the subject. I was very glad to get him."

Abruptly, Severus stood up, his expression barely cloaking a scowl. "Is that all, Headmaster?"

"No, Severus," Dumbledore answered. There was so much more to discuss, but he needed Snape to listen. Perhaps this was not a good time, but feeling it would be unwise to wait, he knew he had to try.

Turning toward the window, the headmaster continued, "I believe there is trouble brewing again this term. I have just returned from a meeting at the Ministry office. Rumors are surfacing again of more Death Eater activities. I need you to be especially watchful. The safety of the school is at stake, not to mention your wife and daughters."

Severus remained silent but returned the old wizard's gaze with an unblinking stare.

"I allowed you and Andrea to enjoy a quiet summer, but now that the students are returning, we must be more vigilant," Dumbledore warned.

Severus pressed his lips tightly together, the anger seething within him finally managing to break his stony features. He did, however, manage to nod in agreement.

"I believe it would be best for you and Andrea to continue living at the school for the time being. With the Ministry's restrictions on your wife, I believe Hogwarts is the safest place for your family. Of course, the Ministry agrees." Dumbledore observed Severus carefully, trying to access his reaction.

"My wife and I thank you, sir." Still bristling at the headmaster's lack of faith, Severus's response was terse, but also polite. But more than anything, he wanted to leave the headmasters office, the perceived humiliation holding him hostage.

The old wizard wondered if Severus was even listening? He knew that Snape's emotions could be extremely hard to read, but after ten years, the headmaster knew the man before him intimately, both the strengths and limitations of his character. Above all else, Albus trusted him, but Dumbledore worried about the man's limits as he had another foul tasting dose of medicine to deliver.

"There is one more thing, Severus," Dumbledore said gently. "I want to give you a bit of advice." Lowering his head, he peered at Severus over the top of his half-moon glasses, posing a stern posture. "Please, I need you to act with a bit more fairness to your students."

"_Fairness?"_ Severus scowled. "What does teaching have to do with fairness? Besides, I need to be strict. You are fully aware that I am teaching a band of wretched dunderheads and most of the ones from my house are related to Death Eaters. How else can I keep control of my class?"

"There have been complaints. You must try to be more judicious—"

"Are you putting me on warning, _Headmaster_?" he interrupted, bristling with anger. Taking criticism was not one of Severus's attributes in the best of times, and today he had lost all patience.

In an attempt to put Snape at ease, Dumbledore replied with a fatherly smile, "No, no, not at all. I am simply offering a bit of friendly advice." The headmaster could sense he wasn't getting through. Perhaps Snape would at least think about what he had said.

But, it was not to be. Severus had become so angry and humiliated by Dumbledore's comments that he had to practically bite his tongue to prevent saying something he'd regret.

"Yes, _sir_," he said acidly, placing special emphasis on the last word.

The headmaster was greatly saddened at how the meeting had progressed. Perhaps he was losing his touch, or maybe Snape's attitude had changed. Whatever the cause, Dumbledore felt frustrated in how he had handled their meeting. His trust of Severus had always been a foundation of their relationship. But now he had to concede that his ability to manipulate the man before him might not be as strong as in the past.

Hoping to end their meeting on a good note, the old wizard said, "By the way, I would like to congratulate you on your flying skills last night. Very impressive." Dumbledore's lips twisted into a smile as he recalled watching the couple fly to the roof the previous evening, but Severus was still much too angry to see his attempt at humor. Standing stiffly, Snape had finally succumbed to his emotions. Openly, he glared at Dumbledore, his lips contorting into a tight and angry grimace.

"Thank you, Severus," the headmaster said with a disappointed sigh, dismissing the professor. He had tried his best.

xxxxxxxx

After spending the rest of the day in the dungeon, wasting time organizing his already clean and immaculate storerooms, Severus returned to the apartment, sullenly retreating to the bedroom. He lay on the bed, trying to read, but his concentration failed him. His wife was still angry, and she, too, left him alone to stew in his discontent. Feeling trapped, he agonized over his failure to change his circumstances. There were certain responsibilities he had accepted long ago, years before he had met Andrea, and he would have to fulfill the promises he had made. But was there no future for him beyond that? Had he no hope? Would the Dark Lord or his followers end his search for freedom?

There was a soft knock at the door, and Severus looked up.

"Would you like to say goodnight to the twins?"

Andrea asked her question so routinely, yet so filled with sweetness and love, that he blinked. Her anger had dissipated, and the invitation in her eyes offered a humble acceptance and love for him that crossed all boundaries. As he looked at her silently, a shy smile bloomed on her angelic face.

Or was this his life now? An undeserved existence filled with happiness? Surely, fate would realize its mistake and deem him unworthy. But until the noose grew tight around his scrawny neck, he would not turn away from his responsibilities.

Nodding, he arose and slipped quietly past her to see his daughters. Entering the small nursery, he approached the first of the two bassinettes and began to speak to the small, delicate creature before him. The silky sound of his words elicited a torrent of gurgles and coos from the dark-haired girl, causing his spirits to lift.

Why was he so obsessed with the Dark Arts position anyway? Teaching Potions was his life and always would be. With a growing sense of understanding, his mind filled with peace. How could anyone be angry while looking at these two angels? Eileen's eyes had turned darker over time and were now almost as inky black as his own dark orbs. The strands of her ebony hair were unusually long and had started curling at the base of her neck into a single flip. Together, the couple had decided that, for the time being, they would leave it uncut, allowing the soft, baby hair to grow.

Moving on to the second crib, Severus marveled at the child's coloring. Ellenore's eyes had turned a pale golden shade that was both light and penetrating. The child had the propensity to stare out at the world unafraid, her pale eyes giving the impression that she was looking right through the observer. With an appreciative assessment, Severus thought she would certainly have a talent for Legilimens. But Ellenore still had no hair. Only a tiny bit of snow-white, blond, peach fuzz adorned her bald head. Perhaps, he hoped, she would eventually take after her mother and be graced with long red gold curls.

Both of the babies adored hearing Severus's deep voice, and they responded to it energetically as they gurgled and cooed. This night was no different. Shrieking with joy they moved their arms and legs in wild abandon. After finishing her work, Andrea entered and slipped her arm lovingly around his waist.

"Look," he said with a satisfied smirk, "Ellenore is smiling at me!" Proudly, he let the small child grip his finger.

"Yes, that's because she loves her Daddy," Andrea replied, laughing at his eagerness.

Gently, Severus picked up his second daughter and cuddled her to his cheek. Softly, he hummed a few bars of a long-forgotten tune, the experience bringing back an old memory from his childhood.

"That's beautiful. What is it?" Andrea asked.

Closing his eyes sighed and then admitted, "It is an old Christian hymn."

"Ah," she answered quietly, knowing he was sensitive about his past.

"It's called _Amazing Grace._"

"Amazing child," she replied and then picked up Eileen.

"Hmmm," he murmured, his mind wandering. Perhaps he would allow, at least for the moment, the fullness of their lives to sweep away the demons that haunted his future. The days and years ahead might hold many things, both good and bad, but it was a dim and distant road. It was best to live in the present, and for now, Severus knew he was happy.

xxxxxxxx

The sun was shining into his eyes in a blinding burst, snuffing out his vision. Trying to shield his face with both his hands, he squinted and stared out over the dusty playground trying to see. Focusing on the images before him, he saw Lily, moving as if in slow motion on the swing. Petunia was there too, pointing at a scrawny boy with long, greasy, black hair wearing a faded old smock. The boy turned and looked at Severus and somehow, the man knew he was looking at himself.

The scene faded, and a new one formed around him. He was lying in a small room. The bedroom was very dark, but cool on this hot summer day. The blasting light of the sun attempted to attack through the cracks in the worn blinds, but the old plastic slats were winning the battle. Above him, a fly buzzed noisily as it searched for a landing site near the peeling paint of the ceiling. With a flick of his wrist, the teenager lifted his wand and zapped the insect into oblivion.

At the sound of the magical burst, a woman's voice screamed out in the darkness, but when Severus looked around, the bedroom had changed. It had reformed into another old bedroom, this time in the Riddle mansion. There before his eyes, his wife lay prostrate on the dilapidated four-poster in front of him, her eyes wild in fear.

A horrible, yet familiarly evil voice echoed in his head saying, "_I will have you now…"_

Once again, he heard a woman scream, but this time he knew it was Andrea's scream. It cut through him like a knife.

"_NO!"_ she yelled, her face rising before him, her agony causing him tortuous pain as powerful as a Cruciatus curse to his senses. The scream became louder and louder as it flooded his mind, filling his body cavity and threatening to banish his soul to eternity. And then, he realized he was the one screaming.

With a start, he opened his eyes. Cool darkness and a blessed quietness replaced the previous images as he sat up in bed, his heart racing.

"Severus? What's the matter?" Andrea asked him sleepily as she reached over and rubbed his back. "You were yelling."

"Ah … I must have been dreaming. Go back to sleep." He turned sideways and placed his bare feet on the small carpet beside their bed. Arising slowly, he clutched the loose cloth of his dressing gown tightly to his chest as if it might offer some protection from the demons of his dreams.

"Okay," she replied hesitantly, but when he didn't elaborate, she turned over, quickly returning to sleep, her heavy, peaceful breathing signaling a deep slumber.

Glancing at the mantle clock, Severus realized it was still quite early, not yet four, but he was now wide awake and could not return to sleep. After a quick shower, he dressed and left for the dungeons, leaving his wife a note.

This was the third night in a row he had dreamed of the Dark Lord, and each time, he had heard the cold, evil voice announcing that he was about to violate his wife. The disgusting vision of Voldemort had blessedly been omitted from his dreams, but was there a hidden meaning or warning in the scenes he had experienced? Surely the cruel images meant nothing. After all, it was just an exceedingly bad dream, another nightmare to add to the many he'd experienced over his lifetime. But, perhaps, was his mind trying to bring the wicked pattern into focus?

The familiar feel of the potions worktable under his palm helped bring clarity to his overactive mind. His immediate need was to solidify and organize his ideas, and to do that required concentration. The texture of the well-scrubbed wood and the slight smell that remained from the Dragon's Blood cleaning fluid filled his senses and calmed his thoughts, allowing his scientific mind to formulate a plan.

Analyzing the risks, Severus made a decision, knowing with absolute certainty what he must do. After all, it had worked the last time and to keep Andrea protected was well worth any risk. He would have to be extremely stealthy and cunning, two skills that the Potions master had in abundance. In the end, it was essential that the plan succeeds, but Andrea must never find out what he was about to do.

After almost two hours of brewing, the fresh batch of potion was just about finished. Siphoning off the top layer, he filled six small vials and tucked two of them into his coat pocket, storing the rest in the private cupboard in his office. Just in case he missed his mark the first time, he needed to make sure there was an extra supply. Looking at the mantle clock in his office, he realized it was already time for breakfast. Hopefully, she would be in attendance, but if not, he would try again at lunch.

xxxxxxxx

That night, after a hearty meal of chicken casserole, the couple decided to get some fresh air. It would be over a week before the students' arrival on the train from London, and they wanted to relish the quietness of one of the last of the warm, summer evenings.

Giggling, Andrea described to Severus how, earlier that afternoon, Hagrid had almost tackled her in his eagerness to learn more about a certain package that he had observed in Professor Snape's possession in the postal station the previous weekend.

"And what did you tell him, my dear?" Severus asked, his mind preoccupied as he looked forward to the evening ahead. It had been so easy. The potion had slipped into his wife's morning pumpkin juice just before she drank the entire glass, never noticing the unusual taste.

"Hagrid? I didn't say a thing. He's so funny when he gets excited like that," Andrea laughed. "And you didn't even give him a hint. He thinks it's something really exotic."

"Isn't it?" Severus spoke softly, his words full of hidden meaning.

Andrea lifted her eyes to meet his, and as she did so, the passion she saw in his intense black eyes made her melt. "Well," she gulped, "I don't think he was looking for flowers."

"Hmmm, and what are _you_ looking for, Missy?" Severus inquired, his hand lifting to stroke her cheek, eliciting a swell of need within her.

"I'm not looking for anything. I've already found what I need," she replied huskily.

It was well past dusk as they left the garden near the greenhouses and proceeded along the path toward the tree line. The trail circled around and led back in a loop along the edge of the grounds opposite the Black Lake. The cloudy sky had added to the oppressive darkness as it blanketed the landscape, leaving them entirely cloaked in the inky blackness. The night was filled with strange noises, and as a sudden howl arose from beside a nearby copse of trees, Andrea automatically clutched at Severus's arm.

With a hint of a smile, Severus wrapped his sinewy arm around her waist. "Are you afraid, my dear?"

"Well, just a little," she laughed nervously.

"Shall we enter the woods, or would you rather I take you for another flight?"

Remembering the last time, Andrea blushed, struggling with her decision. "Definitely, not the woods, but maybe …"

He leaned down and kissed her on the neck, sucking greedily with his lips.

"Spicy, stop it, or I'll attack you right here on the path." Leaning her body into him, she said softly, "Let's go back home."

Confident that his plan was working, Severus ushered her back to the school where they retreated to their apartment. In a flood of hurried passion, they stripped their clothes and fell together on the bed, making love in the darkness, not even taking the time to light a candle.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until two days before the start of the fall term that Andrea found out. The house elves had delivered three large baskets of folded laundry, including a stack of Severus's white dress shirts. Lying strategically on top of the folded linen, the two familiar bottles clinked together as Andrea lifted the basket.

Recognizing them instantly as the same bottles her husband had used for her wedding gift almost a year ago, she began to shake with fury. The two empty bottles must have been in one of Severus's pockets. What were they doing there, and why were they empty? She opened one of them and sniffed the residual odor, immediately recognizing the erotic smell that signified the fertility potion. _**Blast that man**_, she thought, _**that deceitful, cunning son of a witch**_. Furious, she stomped back and forth, her anger growing exponentially as she waited for his return.

Later that afternoon, when Severus returned from Hogsmeade with another load of packages, Andrea met him at the door of the wand workshop, the bottles in her hand. Silently, she dangled them in front of him. Somehow, his usually keen and watchful mind had not noticed her holding them as he gazed unsuspectingly into his wife's eyes. That slight delay allowed Andrea time to see into his mind, his Occlumency skills, for the moment, completely unused. The vision floated easily up out of his completely open mind. As she watched, the memory revealed his actions as he stealthily poured the potion into her drink. At the same moment, he saw the bottles in her hand. Immediately, he closed his mind, but it was too late.

"_How could you?"_ she cried, her voice angry as she accused him. "After what happened last time! _Why, why_, didn't you ask me first? We talked about this – hiding things from me!" She was unbelievably mad, and all Severus could manage was a blank look as he tried to conceal his thoughts, knowing full well it no longer mattered.

"_When?"_ she demanded, stamping her foot in emphasis. "How long ago?"

Severus had actually jumped at the sound as if hit by her words, but then he lowered his eyes. He had never seen her so mad. "A week or so," he revealed in a small, quiet voice.

Lifting the bottles one at a time, she slowly raised her arm and propelled them down onto the stone floor. "You don't think my input is worth your time. You just make your own decisions, assuming you're always right. There's no room for discussion with you. Well, let me tell you – you are _not_ always _right_!" she said, blasting the words at him before she stormed into her office and slammed the door.

Severus was furious with himself. He'd been caught. Why hadn't he been more careful? He'd known this would upset her, but she just didn't understand his reasoning. The potion would protect her – protect her from the Dark Lord, and, of course, he was doing this because he loved her. Easily rationalizing the guilt away, Severus felt better. She'd be happy again – probably by evening. She just needed time to get over it.

As he turned to leave, Severus paused, observing the mess of broken bottle pieces strewn halfway across the workshop floor. With an efficient sweep of his wand he muttered, "_Evanesco._" The shards of glass immediately vanished. Inspecting the results to make sure he'd taken care of every particle, he heard a muffled noise coming from Andrea's office. The sound of his wife's soft crying made Severus cringe.

Automatically, he strode toward her office door wanting to go to her, but as he lifted his hand to knock, something stopped him. Her reaction didn't seem to make sense. Anger he expected, but tears?

Frowning, the guilt now began to creep back into his conscience. Why was she so upset? He was indeed, puzzled. It couldn't be that she didn't want to carry his child. He knew how much she loved their twins. Or could that really be it? Was she feeling trapped by her marriage? Did she want to leave him? Moving away from the door he pulled back, attempting to analyze her actions, but as the thoughts burned oppressively into his heart, he began to ask himself more questions, obsessively spiraling into a wild cross examination of his life.

Distracted, he noticed something out of place on her cluttered workbench. In a cleared off section of her work area, he spied two opened letters. Swooping around to her side of the table, he examined the parchment pages. By the dates scrawled at the top of each, he could see that she had just received the one on top, and the letter beneath had arrived a few weeks prior.

Flicking his eyes over the older letter, Severus found that Andrea's friend Amy had been quite descriptive in her appraisal of Russell's attributes. The woman relayed that the wand shop owner had been quite successful in his move to America, his shop having enjoyed a very profitable grand opening. Amy shared how lonely Russell had been and how much he missed the Wand mistress, pleading with her to reconsider her decision not to leave Scotland. Making her request very plain, Amy tried to convince Andrea to leave her husband as they had planned last spring. Painting an irresistible picture of a happy ending, her friends believed Russell was truly the best man for her, his heart good and kind, his features handsome, his loyalty true – all the things that Severus was not. _**Except for true**_, he thought. Severus had never wavered in his love for Andrea.

The second letter was dated just yesterday. Coming directly from Russell, he explained urgently that he now had proof of Severus's deceit. Russell pleaded with Andrea to let him reveal the evidence, clearly indicating that there was irrefutable proof that her husband was a criminal. He begged her to come to America with the twins so he could reveal the evidence. The descriptions of his love for her and the plans for their future flowed tantalizingly from the parchment like a golden waterfall.

Severus's blood ran cold as he read Andrea's a reply. All she had written was:

_**Dear Russell,**_

_**You're so sweet to think of me …**_

The rest of the page was entirely blank. Severus's heart began to grow cold. What was she thinking? Was she intending to leave him? What proof did Russell have that could turn her so cruelly away from him? Severus tried to think, his mind reeling to find an answer. It was not in his personality to give up. He had to think of a solution.

Mulling over his options, Severus left the workshop and retreated to his potions lab, knowing he could think more clearly in the dark dampness of the dungeons. The manual process of brewing always made him feel better. He needed to be productive, the act of creation deeply satisfying. If only he could convince Andrea that he still loved her, then perhaps she would change her mind and stay.

xxxxxxxx

Andrea was so mad she could spit. How dare he? She had trusted him. She thought they were a team, deciding things together, but _NO!_ He didn't think she needed to be consulted about such an important issue as this. Didn't he trust _her_? Didn't he think of her as an equal? Or did he think she was his possession to do with as he pleased? To be used and then tossed away? Was she just a baby machine? And _then_ to go behind her back and put potion in her pumpkin juice!

What else had he done that he hadn't told her about? Did he have other women on the side? Had he put fertility drugs in their drinks too? How many other children did he have? _**Okay**_, she thought, _**that was going a bit too far**_, but there could be other women. He had been going into Hogsmeade an awful lot this summer, and she had not been in a position to satisfy his sexual cravings. It had been too soon after the twins were born, and he certainly did have a big sexual appetite. How could she keep him happy? Frustrated, she looked down at her less than firm belly from her recent pregnancy, the sadness overwhelming her as she started to cry.

Trying to pull herself together, Andrea sat at her desk hoping to think this through rationally. She did want more children, but it would have made much more sense to wait a year or two. They didn't have much money, hardly any at all, having spent most of their savings last year traveling around the world looking for that stupid cure, and what a pain that problem still was for him. He could have had any other woman in the world, but he had chosen her.

Certainly, neither one of them had brought up the idea of birth control or mentioned the likelihood that their little trysts these past couple of weeks could create a new life. It was her fault for not trying to discuss it with him, but somehow, every time they were alone, all sensible thought seemed to leave her mind. He was just so attractive, so sensual. A single look from those heavily lidded, black eyes could throw her into an uncontrolled surge of passion. What was the matter with her? Did she have no control?

If only she could explain it to him – get him to understand. The reason she had been so angry was his lack of trust in her, and his need to hide his intentions. Even if he thought it was for a good reason, he should not have deceived her. They needed to make decisions together.

Andrea knew it wouldn't be easy for him, understanding that it must be a difficult thing for Severus to change his way of thinking. How could a man that was so reserved and self-sufficient – who had lived his life concealing his thoughts from the world – find it easy to share his world with her, even if he was willing to share his heart?

Looking at her watch, she realized that almost an hour had passed since her outburst. Carefully, she went to the door of her office and opened it a crack. The workshop was empty, the early evening sunlight still streaming down through the domed ceiling. He wasn't there. Most likely, he had retreated to his dungeon in an attempt to be rid of her. It was almost dinnertime, but she didn't feel like eating. Then she thought, if the fertility potion was as good as she knew it had been, maybe she was already pregnant. Gently, she put her hand on her belly, a small smile returning to her face.

In a somewhat more hopeful mood, Andrea entered her workshop and glanced at her worktable. There before her was a most disturbing sight. The letter she had started in answer to Russell's pleas was still lying in plain sight on the table.

_**Oh my God**_, she thought. Had Severus seen it? Did he know she was corresponding with Russell? While her husband had been retrieving parcels from Hogsmeade, Andrea had taken the opportunity to write a response to Russell, but the laundry delivery had distracted her from finishing the reply. Andrea had it in her mind to tell her friend that even though she felt sorry for him, she would never leave Severus. Never! Unfortunately, the anxiety over the potion bottle discovery had made her completely forget about the return letter.

In her desire to protect Russell, Andrea had hidden the letters from her husband, thinking Severus would most likely turn Russell in to the Ministry if Severus had known where the man was hiding. In her compassionate, forgiving nature, Andrea would never have let that happen. She truly believed that Russell meant well. He just had a grave misunderstanding about Severus. Her husband wasn't evil. Whatever proof that Russell proclaimed he had in his grasp was probably something relating to Severus's old relationships with the Death Eaters, but she was certain that it couldn't be anything that could make her leave Severus.

Guiltily, she realized that wasn't she, too, practicing deception in hiding the letters? Wasn't she just as guilty as her husband in making decisions without consulting him and making assumptions about his reactions without giving him a chance? Sadly, she shook her head, now so confused that her head hurt.

If Severus had seen these letters, what was he thinking? Probably jumping to the wrong conclusions, she thought, knowing that would be typical of him. But she knew that she couldn't risk Russell's safety. She had to burn the letters. Resolutely, she took the parchment scrolls into her office and placed them on the fireplace grate, torching them with her wand as she watched the evidence go up in smoke. As much as she loved Severus, she couldn't turn Russell over to the Ministry. If Russell ever ended up in Azkaban prison, she would never forgive herself. The man was simply misguided, and she would protect him as best she could.

Knowing she had made the right decision, Andrea retired to the apartment to see to the twins. Taking Eileen first in her arms, and then Ellenore, she let them have their supper. What a pleasure these two were, seemingly the best of friends as they gurgled at each other, but they were also so very different. Eileen with her penchant for artistry was also very demanding, always looking for attention, especially if Andrea took her away from Ellenore, the calm one, always sweet and thoughtful. She hadn't shown any magical talent yet, but at only two months old, that was certainly not unusual.

After the twins had had their fill, Andrea went back to her workshop. There was a special task she needed to complete. The Wand mistress had been creating a special wand for Professor Sprout to thank her for the lovely dinner she had prepared for the couple two weeks prior. As she finished up the last section of vine carvings, she smiled knowing there was one last addition that was required. For a true Hufflepuff such as Pomona, Andrea knew that a badger must be part of the design. Choosing a delicate, short wand for her work, she began to etch the badger digging amongst the vines. Bending to her task, Andrea felt a peace envelope her, relishing the pleasure of creating. Blessedly, it also gave her time to think.

xxxxxxxx

It was almost eight by the time Severus returned. He opened the door to the shop quietly as he had done so many times before, but that evening, he cautiously observed Andrea's reaction as he moved toward her workbench, his expression intense but guarded. She was finishing up Pomona's wand by rubbing it with an assortment of special oils, and the intoxicating aroma had filled the room with an irresistible scent.

Inhaling deeply, Severus let the memorable fragrance consume him, forever linking the scent to her. His vision was also treated grandly as he observed the dusk of late evening cast an amber light onto his wife's hair. Only Gringotts held more gold than the cascade of curly tresses that flowed from his wife's head.

Used to his stealthy ways, she sensed him enter, but she kept her head down, ashamed at her earlier behavior. A single tear dropped down her cheek and was reflected by the amber light.

Thoughtfully, Severus had brought some food for her from the kitchens. Without a word, he strode across the large room and placed the plate down in front of her. His wool coat smelled of something he'd been brewing, something that emitted a sharp, tangy odor – somewhat like allspice – but Andrea couldn't quite place it. The Potions master extended his hand. Placing his index finger on the table, he moved it in a tight circular pattern, revealing his uncertainty.

Bravely, she looked up into his face. "I'm sorry," she said simply.

Frowning, he considered his next words carefully. "I do not want to hear those words."

"But, I am sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Anger clears the air," he said, his eyes penetrating her like a finely sharpened dagger. "Truthfully, it is I that should be sorry. I should have told you." Awkwardly, he looked down.

"I brought you some dinner," he offered. "It's shepherds pie." His mouth gave a hopeful twist that his peace offering would be accepted.

Andrea smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Your favorite," she said.

"Perhaps, for just this evening, you could make it your favorite, too?" he asked, his eyes filled with need. In the blink of an eye, he swooped around the worktable and put his hand on her shoulder. With the other he softly stroked her hair, waiting for her to respond.

She began simply. "I want to explain."

Continuing to stroke the long strands with his hand, he lifted the red-gold locks to reveal her pale neck. Trying to get closer, Severus pulled up a stool and sat down beside her.

"Go on," he said softly, his eyes still locked with hers.

Turning away, she closed her eyes and began, "I just want you to trust me. You always say that to me – _trust me_. Well, it goes both ways. It hurt that you didn't want me to be a part of your decisions – part of your life."

Frowning, Severus watched her. "No, that is not true. I do trust you. I believe that … your actions … are loyal." Thinking of the letters, he knew had to trust her about those, too.

"How can you trust me, if you go behind my back?"

"I wanted to protect you."

"You've said that before, but I really don't understand. I know the Dark Lord might be out there somewhere, yet how does that protect me? How does a _fertility_ potion protect me?" Looking up at him in complete bewilderment, she tried to follow Severus's train of thought, but she just couldn't understand his logic.

"Because … if you're pregnant, then the Dark Lord has no need to rape you again. He is after an heir – someone to carry on his bloodline. Don't you see? He needed to father his child." To Severus it was all so simple.

"But he's gone, or at least not strong enough to even be thinking about that. Besides, he probably thinks either Eileen or Ellenore may be …" She stopped mid-sentence, fearing to say what both of them feared most – their babies were Voldemort's daughters.

Severus's back had stiffened. "The twins are _my_ daughters," he said forcefully.

"Yes," she said, grabbing his arm. "That is, of course what we hope, but the Dark Lord has no reason not to think ... Well, what I mean is, there's no reason for him to try to father another child until he knows for sure."

Severus's lips tightened.

"Besides," Andrea continued. "There are millions of pure-blood women out there he could sow his seeds with."

"No," he said. "He wants you. You have an impeccable bloodline, and you're also a very powerful witch."

"Ah, no, I don't think so."

"I'm not going to argue with you," he replied. "But I know I'm right. I'm sorry I didn't ask you about the potion first. That was wrong. I was just afraid you'd be angry, and as it turned out …" he frowned and lowered his eyes for just a moment, and then confidently, he returned her gaze. "I still think you're better off pregnant."

"Oh, Severus, even if I'm pregnant, someone could still rape me."

"True, but who would be able to reach you here in Hogwarts, except someone as powerful as the Dark Lord? And I'm here to protect you." Severus reached around and pulled her to him, his hands easily slipping around her back and waist.

"You're crazy you know."

"I would say, yes," he replied with a smirk, "But only when it involves you."

"I love you, Severus," she breathed into his neck, her voice just a whisper.

"Promise me you'll never stop saying that," he murmured as his arms drew her tightly into his embrace.

But Andrea had one more thing to say. "You didn't ask me about the letters."

"I saw them, I admit. I read them, but I trust you." He did trust her, but he was also very curious. "So, you're not going to leave me?"

"Maybe to go to the bathroom," Andrea replied teasingly.

Frowning in frustration, he continued his tight hold. "You are not being serious."

"Okay, if that's what you want. I … I don't want Russell put in Azkaban. He isn't evil. He has a good heart. He just needs to stay away from us."

"The man is a worthless worm – a drunk and a kidnapper. He committed a crime, for Merlin's sake, and he needs to be punished." Severus cleared his throat and then continued, "No matter what feelings you have for him."

"But, if he just stays in America and finds another girlfriend, he'll be okay." She knew she was losing the battle.

"I need you to tell Dumbledore or Shacklebolt where he is," Severus said sternly, his voice starting to take on a dangerous edge. "It's the right thing to do. Let the Ministry decide what punishment is appropriate." Then, his words softened. "Andrea, you have such a kind heart. That's why I love you so much. You can see the good in people, but that also makes you vulnerable. Russell's not going to stop trying to get to you unless he's punished."

"Severus," she confessed, "I burned the letters."

"What?" Severus was incredulous. "Why? There was proof—"

"I was afraid you'd turn him in," she replied in righteous anger.

"You are correct. I believe I would have," he answered. "But it's your responsibility to do this."

"Okay," Andrea said, shaking her head dismally, "but it isn't going to be easy for me."

"I know," he replied. "But you have to be brave."

"Can I have just a wee bit of your courage?" She smiled up at him shyly.

"Perhaps, if I have any left," he said. "There's something else I need to say. Actually, I made something for you. Here, take this." He held out a small vial of milky fluid. "It's an _infertility_ potion. It will counteract the effects of the one I gave you, and if you ever want to not have my child," he paused, stumbling over the words, finding he couldn't continue.

"Oh, my love," she said, "don't say it like that. I will _always_ want to have your children. Just maybe not a dozen of them, okay?"

"But this gives you the power – the chance to decide. If you take it, it will last till your next cycle, and, if you like, I could prepare it for you once a month."

"Thank you," Andrea said as she took it from him. Like a treasure, she held it in her hand for a moment symbolically, and then she dropped it in the dustbin.

"Let's make a pact – right now," she said. "No more potions, no more _assistance_ either way. If we are meant to have another child, then let the fates decide."

_**Fate**_, he thought. Strangely, her words were exactly what he needed to hear. "Ah, my dear wife, I have cheated fate before. Maybe I can do it again," he smirked as he breathed hotly into her ear, crushing her tiny frame against him. "I am a lucky man."

**A/N:** **More of that Slytherin deception, even if it's in the name of love. Did you find this chapter interesting? Send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	26. Chapter 26 The New Professor

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 01/31/12**_

**Chapter 26 - The New Professor**

With the delicious days of summer officially at an end, the responsibilities of the upcoming fall term loomed ahead in a familiar, yet tedious, fashion. Though the future beckoned with optimistic hopefulness, there was also an ominous feeling of change in the wind. Fortunately for the staff and students, the long-standing traditions of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were almost guaranteed to provide a continuity of life into the months ahead. One of those traditions included the Welcome Feast, and as always, it promised to be a magnificent and bountiful creation that added pleasantly to the feeling of anticipation radiating from every corner of the school.

Mingling with the other professors, Andrea waited in the corridor just outside the staff entrance, taking a moment to exchange greetings with her friends and to offer some last minute speculations about staffing. There were always changes, and this year was no exception. Everyone was waiting to meet the new professor.

"So where is Severus tonight?" Pomona asked, noticing that he was conspicuously absent from Andrea's side.

"I'm not sure," she replied, trying not to reveal her concern. "He's almost never late."

"Well, you mustn't worry," Pomona commented with a quick pat to Andrea's arm. "He'll be swooping along shortly. I'm sure he's got a good reason."

"Yeah," Andrea sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Earlier that afternoon, Andrea had been reviewing her class preparations, wanting to make everything perfect, but, as usual, time had gotten away from her. Preoccupied with her tasks, she had been unaware of her husband's absence until it was almost time to leave for the feast. Reluctantly, she had decided that the best thing to do was to go on without him. Surely Severus would understand. Leaving a note on the mantle in their sitting room, she left for dinner.

Embarrassingly, Andrea had not wanted to be late again. Her bad habit was becoming an increasingly sore spot between them, and she had promised Severus that she would try to improve. But now, as she glanced up and down the long corridor, she worried that something awful might have happened to him.

With a frown creasing her brow, Andrea made her way forward with the rest of the staff as they filed into the hall. But with her mind preoccupied with Severus's absence, she completely overlooked the approaching figure. A tall, almost beautifully handsome gentleman wearing a bright green waistcoat sprinted eagerly toward the two women, his perfectly shined boots clicking loudly as he moved.

"Don't look now," Pomona said softly, trying not to stare. "But I believe the new professor has arrived."

Startled, Andrea turned and looked anyway, her eyes meeting the stranger's head on. Flushing uncomfortably, she realized the man had been gazing directly at her.

Her notice of him did nothing to deter his approach. Instead, it excited him, the man's eyes blazing with delight as he examined the young lady's charms. His approach might have been judged invasive had he not been so forgivably attractive.

As he continued along the corridor, the man assumed an enormous and cheery smile. With the aura of a Muggle movie star, his golden-blond hair caught the glow of the torchlight framing his image in a shower of glamour. Strutting with the grace of a king, he tossed the end of his canary-yellow cloak dramatically over his shoulder before offering the courtesy of a low bow.

"Good evening, my dear ladies. I see we have not yet been introduced," the man said, his perfect teeth gleaming like polished pearls. "My name is Gilderoy Lockhart, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

Andrea and Pomona exchanged disbelieving looks. Somewhat astonished by his behavior, but not wanting to be rude, Andrea smiled back weakly. "Welcome sir. I'm Professor Andrea Snape and this is Professor Pomona Sprout."

"I am ever so pleased to meet your acquaintance. How wonderful to have such beautiful women gracing the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. I never dreamed that I would be so lucky," he replied smoothly before pulling open the staff door to let them enter. "Please, may I escort you to your seat?" he asked and held out his arm for Andrea.

"I can find my own way, thank you," she answered and then moved past him quickly, turning her back as she swept past.

Clearly perplexed at Andrea's behavior, Lockhart blinked and stared after her retreating form. This was very uncommon behavior, indeed. The storied author was used to doting fans and autograph seekers. But this woman's unusual coldness seemed to spark a challenge within the handsome wizard as he began to contemplate his next move.

Reaching up to take Gilderoy's still outstretched arm, Pomona smiled up at him. "Come along son – the feast is almost ready to begin. And don't be too concerned about her. She's already taken, but you can escort me if you like." Laughing, Pomona pulled Lockhart into the hall and then left him as she made her way to her usual seat next to Andrea.

Like a puppy, he followed her, completely ignoring the empty seat on the other side of the hall next to Professor Sinistra. Never losing his ever-present smile, the wizard sat down on Andrea's left, just as the sorting procedure began.

"Professor … Lockhart is it?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, my dear. Gilderoy Lockhart is the name, author and adventurer extraordinaire, at your service."

"Well, Professor, this seat is …" Andrea began, but she was interrupted as Professor McGonagall began to bring the first-year students up to the front to be sorted, her authoritative voice giving instructions to the group of new arrivals.

When the sorting began, Andrea once again turned toward Lockhart. In a whisper, she tried to resume her earlier statement. "As I was saying, Professor, this seat is—"

"So, my beautiful lady," he interrupted again, completely ignoring the look of frustration in Andrea's eyes. "How many of my books have you read?"

"I … erm … I have read one of your books," Andrea lied. She'd started reading one of them this past summer, but she'd never finished it, quickly losing interest. Many of her friends adored the entertaining tales of the wizard's adventures, but she could never understand what the fuss was all about. "Please, Professor, you should sit on the other side of the hall."

"Thank you, my lady. Yes, I'm sure the view is quite spectacular from 'the other side.' And you're so kind to bring that to my attention. Someday, perhaps you and I will have to sit on that side of the hall and discuss the differences." As he spoke to her, he kept his voice low and leaned close, trying to press his advantage. Ever so slowly, he slid his arm around the back of her chair, his eyes lingering as he looked longingly at her petite frame.

Clearly uncomfortable, Andrea replied, "Professor, I don't think that would be—"

"I simply have to apologize to you, my dear lady. It seems you've lost out on a very fine opportunity to get to know me better." Completely taken with himself, the man continued to babble on about his recent travails. "It is a shame, really, and quite inconvenient, but I just couldn't get here sooner. You see, I had a very full calendar, what with my many speaking engagements, and my new book release _Magical Me_. Well, I simply did not have enough time." The famous author seemed to place the need for class preparation at a much lower priority than promoting his latest book.

Andrea sighed and tried one more time. "Professor Lockhart, my husband will be coming any minute."

"Ah, your lovely friend was correct. It seems you are taken," Gilderoy said with a wink, his head nodding conspiratorially. "But don't worry. I won't tell."

Lockhart didn't care about silly things like marriage. He was not at all interested in tying himself to one woman. He adored the life of a bachelor, simply basking in the attention and adoration of his fans. But he realized it would be extremely tempting to pursue an affair on the side. The idea appealed to his sense of adventure and could prove to be exciting entertainment.

As the dinner progressed, there was ample opportunity for the new professor to drone on about his eventful, adventurous life. As a result, Andrea was getting extremely aggravated. She wanted to be polite, but Lockhart was getting too close.

Silently, she fumed, wishing that Severus would show up. Where was he anyway? Her husband had missed the entire main course, and now the pudding had arrived. It was one of Severus's favorite desserts: treacle tart. The sorting had long since been completed, and now it was time for Dumbledore's closing remarks, but where was Albus? He must have slipped out sometime during the meal when she had been preoccupied with Lockhart's useless attempts at conversation.

At the last minute, Dumbledore finally entered through the staff entrance followed closely by an extremely irritated Severus. Glancing into her husband's eyes as he approached, Andrea had no trouble sensing his displeasure, and he was about to become furious. As soon as Severus observed Lockhart ensconced in the chair next to his wife, with an arm draped casually around the back of her chair, Snape saw red. His eyes narrowed to mere slits as the jealously flooded into his brain.

In a hopeful desire to avoid a scene, Andrea quickly pushed Lockhart away. "Professor, please …" she began, her voice filled with dread. She had a very bad feeling about this. "Sir, if you'll just be kind enough to move over to the other side. My husband will not be at all pleased." Unfortunately, Lockhart did not heed the warning.

Without a second of hesitation, Severus appeared instantly beside Andrea's chair, his stance as defensive as a guard dog.

In an attempt to calm the situation, Andrea began to introduce them. "Professor Lockhart, this is my husband, Professor Snape. He teaches the Potions curriculum here at Hogwarts." Looking up into her husband's eyes, pleading silently for him to be reasonable, she continued, "Severus, this is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Even though Andrea could clearly sense the intense anger radiating from Severus, he was extremely polite in his answer – deadly polite. As her husband responded, his silky voice oozed with a thick coating of sarcasm. "It's so nice to meet you at last, Professor Lockhart. I've often wondered how exciting it would be to meet a real celebrity."

Andrea knew this was not a good sign, but Lockhart had no idea what trouble he was in. The smiling man replied almost innocently, "Well, then, what a thrill this must be for you, and I know it certainly must have been exciting for your beautiful wife as well." Gilderoy glanced at Andrea and winked again. "You are a very lucky man, Professor Snape."

In an audacious move, Lockhart sat back down in Severus's seat, leaving open the only available place on the opposite side of the hall. Never one to back down, Snape stood his ground and glared dangerously at Gilderoy. But just as Severus was about to deliver a venomous retort, Dumbledore cleared his throat, his eyes looking sternly at the two men.

Andrea realized she needed to move fast. The two men would never sort out their differences in time. Thinking quickly, she ran over to the other side of the hall, smiling graciously at Professor Sinistra before sliding down into the chair.

Slowly, Severus eased down on the wooden chair that Andrea had recently vacated. Gilderoy immediately began to babble on about how wonderful it would be to work with such a great Potions master. Andrea could only guess what Severus was saying in response.

After the feast, in a visibly possessive move, Severus claimed his wife and escorted her roughly out of the Great Hall, his actions specifically orchestrated to make sure Gilderoy understood his position.

Andrea was not pleased. Severus was clearly overreacting. He gripped her arm, his fingers grasping her a bit too tightly, like a toddler selfishly clutching a favorite toy. In anger, she pulled away from him. His reaction was as expected, his glaring eyes piercing her in a brash attempt at control. Fiercely, he grabbed her arm back just as Gilderoy walked past them.

Hissing furiously at Severus, Andrea asked in a loud whisper, "What are you doing?"

"I am walking with _my_ wife," he said in a low voice. "_If_ you don't mind."

"You're acting like a crazy man." Andrea jerked her arm away once more. "Look, Severus, Gilderoy is harmless."

He narrowed his eyes as the anger seethed within, revealed only by a slight flush in his cheeks. His inability to control the situation was forcing him into a rage.

"Severus, just grow up," Andrea spat. Walking away from him briskly, she passed Gilderoy in the corridor.

Lockhart was leaning against the wall engaged in an exuberant conversation with Dumbledore about mountain trolls, but he couldn't miss an attempt to flirt with the lovely lady once more. "Goodnight, my dear. Sweet dreams," he called out, gallantly blowing her a kiss.

With a pained expression, Andrea tried to ignore him. Determinedly, she marched down the corridor. Severus followed quickly after her with long-legged strides. As he passed Gilderoy, Snape couldn't resist the opportunity to glare back at the new professor, an unpleasant look of warning blazing across Severus's face as he walked past.

Back in their rooms, Andrea immediately began to prepare for the twins' feeding, allowing Tookie to help her take both hungry children in her arms. As their mother sat down in the rocking chair by the fire, the tender babies began to suckle greedily for their meal. After a few moments, Andrea looked up at her husband. His face was contorted in rage, and she thought she could almost see the steam spewing out of his ears.

"All right, my love, come over here and tell me why you're so mad," Andrea said, hoping he would share it with her.

Severus stood by the fireplace mantel, staring at the wall, but it wasn't long before he pounded the old wood with his fist.

Startled, Andrea jolted in her chair, causing Eileen to cry out in fright. "Severus," Andrea scolded, "please, try to calm yourself. What's the matter?"

Closing his eyes, Severus tried to put his thoughts together calmly, and with great effort, he began to explain. "It's that miserable Potter boy again."

"Harry Potter?" she replied in confusion. "I didn't even see him at the feast tonight."

"Yes," he said angrily. "That's because he and his little criminal friend stole a flying car, let seven Muggles see them fly it, and then as a grand finale, he crashed into our Whomping Willow. That Willow's been on these grounds for almost twenty years, but do they care? Potter and that Weasley boy? I think not. I would have expelled them both, if they'd been in my house. Unfortunately, McGonagall has the right to decide, and she opted for leniency. If they had allowed me to take care of them, _I _would not have let them escape so easily."

"My goodness, were they okay? Did they hurt the tree? I love that tree," she said wistfully.

Severus shot his wife a sharp glance and tried to ignore her small attempt at humor. "And then, when I get back to the dining hall, hoping to at least get some leftovers, who do I find sitting in my chair?" Severus was almost spitting now.

Andrea was trying to suppress a smile. Sometimes, Severus could be so entertaining. As he spoke, she looked up at him standing there, and she thought how handsome he looked with the fire in his soul blazing like a torch.

"I don't know," Andrea asked innocently, trying to stifle a grin. "Who was it?"

"You know perfectly well who it was," he replied. "That bloody bastard Lockhart. Who the hell does he think he is with his hands all over you? You're _my_ wife, damn it. He can have that useless Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but he can't have _you_!"

"Severus, please don't swear in front of the children. Where did you pick that up anyway? You never do that."

"I do it when it pleases me. They can't understand it anyway." But Severus had lowered his voice contritely. In one swift swoop, he moved across the room and sat in a chair across from her. "What was Dumbledore thinking hiring that show-off? I hope he falls flat on his face."

"I do believe you're jealous," she observed with a smile. But even though she knew he would deny it, Andrea thought he was more jealous of Gilderoy getting that job than jealous of his overtures toward her.

"I am nothing of the sort. I am simply recognizing an ass when I see one."

"Don't worry," she replied, her tone growing serious. "I have a feeling he's going to fail of his own doing. But I have to say, I've never read any of his books, so I don't know if we can completely dismiss his actions. He might be more intelligent than he looks. I think we should watch and just be careful."

Severus sniffed. "I don't think he has a brain bigger than a rat."

"A squirrel," Andrea smirked.

"Mouse," he replied.

"Newt," she added.

Severus smiled. "You always make me laugh."

Gazing at his wife, he watched the babies suckling at her exposed breasts. _**How beautiful**_, he thought. Pulling his chair closer, he reached out and stroked each girl's cheek tenderly, his anger evaporating like mist under a noon sun, perfectly content with his three girls.

xxxxxxxx

The first week of school went fairly well, except Andrea was again getting complaints, especially from the returning students, of how mean and unfair Severus had been treating them – especially the Gryffindor kids. Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry Potter, had come to her specifically to explain how Snape was particularly picking on Harry again.

_**What is it about this kid?**_ Andrea thought.

She knew of the old hatred Severus had for Harry's father. Was Severus taking this too far? Why couldn't he just let it go? The last time she had discussed it with him, it had led to a very unpleasant fight, and she didn't want it to happen again, but Andrea knew she had to intervene. She was the only one who could talk to him. Not that he would listen to her, but she felt it was her duty to try.

When Severus returned to their apartment before dinner, he was clearly in a good mood. _**Excellent**_, she thought, and bravely decided to try the direct approach.

"Severus, I need to talk to you."

He he'd just finished washing up and had come into the sitting area, a smile playing upon his lips as he looked curiously at her serious expression. "Yes, Missy?" he asked.

Andrea placed her hands on her hips and dove in. "I've been hearing things again. The students are complaining about you."

Immediately the smile evaporated, and Severus's expression turned cold. "I've told you before, I run a strict class. If the dunderheads don't value an education, then they can very well leave."

"But couldn't you just be a little friendlier? You promised you would try."

"Friendlier?" he sneered.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"I never promised to be _friendlier_. And I'm not going to let down my standards just because I'm hurting a misbehaving miscreant's feelings. If you're too nice to them, they get arrogant and think life's coming to them on a silver platter. In my class, if they don't produce, they don't make the grade," Severus stated with finality. He was not going to change his mind.

"You did promise, Severus. We talked about this."

Hesitating, he looked away, but when he replied, his voice was as stern as before. "I admit that I had promised, but only to try. However, there are other considerations."

"Other considerations? What are you talking about?"

"I must maintain control. No exceptions."

"No exceptions? Even for Slytherin students?"

A frown began to furrow his brow. "I don't treat my house any different than the others."

"So, you treat them the same as Gryffindor students?" She paused, and then added, "The same as Harry Potter?"

In a sudden flash of temper, he glared back at her, replying in a deadly voice, "_Enough_."

Andrea had hit the familiar sore spot.

"I'm sorry," she replied automatically, but her tone made it clear that she was certainly not sorry. "But it just seems to be escalating."

"Leave it alone," he hissed dangerously. "There are certain things you don't understand. I have my reasons, and that's all the explanation you require." He walked toward the door and opened it, waiting for her silently.

She said nothing. Instead, her frown matched his as she swept out of the door in front of him. Either he was hiding something from her, or he was simply being an arse. She believed the former, but either way, Andrea hoped he'd gotten the message.

xxxxxxxx

As the weeks went by, Lockhart was becoming an annoyance in his desire to tempt Andrea into a tryst. Relentlessly, he followed her around, trying to intercept her between classes, but she had successfully avoided his overtures. Unfortunately, Gilderoy's persistence finally allowed him an opportunity.

One afternoon, directly after lunch, Andrea was hurrying along the corridor to her classroom when Gilderoy called out to her from a darkened side hallway. Already sick of his tricks, she tried to ignore him, but Gilderoy had thought of a clever ruse.

"Professor Snape, could you help me?" he said. "There's a cat over here that doesn't look at all well. Pomona told me you had a cat. Is he yours?"

From just a few feet away, Andrea heard a sad 'mewing' sound, the sorrowful tones falling hard onto her sympathetic ears. The pitiful cry tore at her heart, and soon she was running down the dark corridor toward Lockhart.

Gilderoy smiled. His ruse, it seemed, had worked. The Wand mistress was now alone with him in the darkness. Frustrated that Andrea had not responded to his previous advances, Lockhart decided a more persuasive approach was warranted. With a slight wave of his wand he cast a silencing charm on his target before effectively pinning her against the wall.

"Now I have you," he murmured. "Give me a kiss you pretty little thing." Leaning in close he planted a big, wet kiss on her lips.

As angry as a wildcat, Andrea fumbled uselessly with her hand to try to get at the wand in her pocket, but she couldn't quite reach it. Finally, she twisted her body until she was free of him, and in an explosive burst, she slapped him hard across the face.

Surprised, but energized by the attack, he jumped back. "Oh, you are a feisty one."

Still unable to use her voice, Andrea tried to retrieve her wand, but Gilderoy was too fast for her and quickly cast a memory charm, the effect immediately dazing her. Falling backward, she landed on the floor, her eyes wide with confusion. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he kissed her once more before cradling taking her hand.

"Come, come, my dear. It's time to get you back to your class." With what appeared to be gentlemanly kindness, he helped her up off the floor and guided her back to the main corridor.

Andrea blinked and shook her head; her mind was in chaos. Although her voice was slowly starting to come back, she was still extremely confused. Anxiously, she tried to focus. "Professor Lockhart? What … what are you doing here? What's going on?"

"Oh, you're fine now my dear," he replied. "You just stumbled in the hallway, and I, Gilderoy Lockhart was happy to assist you."

As if sensing something evil, Severus appeared from around the corner, his expression stony. Immediately he focused on the sight before him: the pompous blowhard was holding Andrea's hand. With cold suspicion, his eyes glittered and an evil and dangerous sneer appeared on Snape's lips, his Slytherin nature easily condemning Gilderoy without a shred of additional evidence.

"Professor Snape, how lucky for you to have come along. I was just assisting your beautiful wife," Lockhart said in a concerned voice. "It seems she took a little tumble." Lockhart guided her toward Severus and smiled gallantly, easily playing the part of a knight in shining armor.

"You will have to be more careful in the future, my dear," he advised in a smooth tone before addressing them both and reveling in the farce. "Thank goodness I was here to assist, but she seems to be all right, now. So if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Please," he said bowing, "Have a good afternoon." With another grand smile, he turned and trotted happily down the hallway.

"Are you all right?" Severus said to Andrea softly as she leaned into him.

"I think so, but … it's strange … I don't remember falling." Andrea still felt dizzy, but she valiantly tried to smile at him.

"But otherwise you're okay? Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, no, I'm fine."

Startling them both, the class bell rang, reminding them that they were both late.

"We'll talk about this later. Please be careful," he warned.

xxxxxxxx

It wasn't until evening after the twins were asleep, as they relaxed by the fire drinking tea, that Severus and Andrea had a moment alone.

"Now," he began, setting his cup down on the levitated tray next to the couch. "Let's talk about what happened this afternoon."

"There's not much to tell, really. I remember walking down the corridor after lunch, and then I seem to draw a blank. The next thing I recall is Gilderoy holding my arm and his big face looming over me."

"You do not recall falling?" Severus asked.

"No, not at all, but I do feel a little sore." She rubbed her arm. "So, I must have."

"Did you feel anything else?" he continued.

Andrea knew what he was alluding to. Did she feel any aftereffects or possibly the remains of a magical signature? "Well, my tongue was a bit tingly, and I had this foggy feeling like I was having trouble concentrating."

"Your tongue?" he asked. Severus's concern deepened. A tumble in the hallway couldn't have done that. What was Lockhart playing at?

"Maybe I bit my tongue when I fell," she said. "I just don't remember."

"Maybe Lockhart did something to you. Did you think of that? You had your wand drawn when I first saw you. I don't trust him," he said disgustedly.

"Oh, Severus, I'm sure he's harmless. Don't get a bee in your bonnet."

"Why would I get, as you say, _a bee in my bonnet_ unless I had a good reason?"

Sipping more tea, he thought a bit. "But I'm really more concerned about why you fell. By the way, when is your cycle due?"

"I'm not sure." Andrea thought carefully. "It can be irregular, you know, after having a baby."

Severus was, as always, very precise. "The twins were born on June twenty-second. We started having relations in mid-July. I placed the potion in your drink the week after we …" he paused and cleared his throat.

"Made love on the roof?" she asked, finishing his sentence with a smile.

"Yes," he continued, "that was August twenty-second. It is now September tenth. You, my dear, might be pregnant."

"No, it can't be that." Andrea was skeptical, but Severus twisted his lips into a knowing smile.

"Oh yes," he said. "I bet you a hundred Galleons."

"You don't have a hundred Galleons."

"A hundred sickles, then?" he asked.

"How about a hundred kisses?" Andrea smiled back with a tempting smirk.

"That may take some time as I like _long_ kisses."

He moved to her side of the couch and leaned over her, his hair draping down to shut out the light from the fireplace. As he brushed her lips lightly, he opened his mouth, ready to start the first kiss, but she put her hand over his face and smiled up into his glittering eyes.

"Seriously, Severus, I don't think I'm pregnant. I don't feel the same as I did last time. But if I am, then I bet it happened before I took the potion. You wouldn't even have needed it."

He pulled her hand away so he could answer her. "Promise me you'll see Madame Pomfrey tomorrow." He was sure, and he wanted to prove it to her.

"Okay, okay."

Once again he leaned in, but then he stopped, just touching her cheek with his nose, his black eyes gazing into hers. They shined like ebony pools. "So, if I win," he asked huskily, "do you agree to give me the hundred kisses?"

"You should be careful, my sweet. It takes two to tango, so to speak."

He lowered his head and finally reached his objective, kissing her slowly, his tongue thrusting into her mouth with a sense of urgency. Pulling back briefly, he sighed. "A hundred kisses could take a while, and I can't wait that long." As his tongue entered her again, Andrea slyly put her hand on his crotch. Immediately, she knew what he meant.

xxxxxxxx

After classes had ended for the day, Andrea decided she'd better see Madame Pomfrey, if just to please Severus. Hesitating by the hospital wing entrance, she almost turned to go when she heard a kind voice calling to her from within.

"Andrea? Is that you?" the mediwitch asked as she bustled toward the door. "Come in, come in. How are you feeling? Has that husband of yours been taking care of you?"

"Poppy, I know this may sound a bit ridiculous, but Severus made me promise to come see you today," Andrea began. Again, the feeling of foolishness had wrapped around her like a clown suit.

"I don't want to waste your time, but I took a tumble in the corridor yesterday. I sort of blacked out and—"

"Oh no! It isn't a waste of time, my dear. You were very right to come see me," Madame Pomfrey replied, quickly ushering Andrea over behind an examination curtain.

After explaining her strange encounter with Lockhart, Andrea reluctantly shared Severus's speculation on the possibility of being pregnant.

"Surely not," Poppy exclaimed, but the corner of her lip twitched as she attempted to suppress a smile.

"You don't know Severus," Andrea replied. "Besides, he … erm … gave me a fertility potion. Again." Gulping, she blushed, her cheeks as hot as roasted red peppers.

"Whatever for? You two don't need that." Shaking her head, the nurse lifted her wand and placed her hand on Andrea's tummy, just as she had less than a year ago. Anxiously, Andrea watched, not really wanting the answer.

Poppy let out a short laugh. "He's right. You're going to have another baby, but I think just one this time."

"Oh, Lord," Andrea said with a sigh. She should have known it would happen, but she hadn't wanted to believe it was possible.

"Why are you so surprised?" Poppy said, her eyebrows arched as high as a church window. "You're married to a bull."

"Yes," Andrea had to laugh, "and he's good at potions too."

"Obviously," Poppy nodded at the joke.

"But I don't feel pregnant."

"Well, you're not very far along. I'd say only about four weeks. And you aren't having twins this time, so there's less activity going on," Madame Pomfrey explained.

What was she going to do with Severus? He really wanted another child, and she knew if he had his way, they'd have ten kids. Andrea gave this some thought. She'd have to talk to him firmly. This was going to be the last child for a very long time. Both of them had been only children. Did he realize what a crazy circus it could be to have a big family? Maybe he was just looking for the happy home he never had.

When they'd first met, Severus hadn't seemed the type to want children. He'd certainly surprised her the day after their engagement. But why was he so adamant about it? She still doubted the logic of his 'fertility protection' reasoning. Puzzled, she decided it was best not to worry. Perhaps he simply wanted a son.

Andrea thanked Poppy and literally ran back to the apartment. Quietly, she entered the nursery to see that Severus had returned directly after class and was busy playing with the babies. Trying to be sneaky, Andrea approached quietly and put her arms around his chest in a huge hug. Surprised, he spun around, a look of anticipation showing on his face.

Grinning like a seeker that had just caught a snitch, Andrea beamed up at him.

"That's a yes?" he asked expectantly.

Andrea nodded.

"Yes," he sighed before closing his eyes and pulling her close. "I knew it."

xxxxxxxx

Later that night, as Andrea sat in her office marking papers, Severus leaned against the wall waiting for her to finish.

"You should have been through with that an hour ago. Perhaps I could help you," he offered, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, they'd recognize your handwriting. Besides, what do you know about wands?"

"Not much, perhaps, but I know quite a bit about wand makers," he replied, moseying over to her chair. With a tilt of his head, he bent down and began nibbling her neck.

"Stop it, you silly man."

"Hmmm, I don't think so, Missy. I am not silly. Sly, cunning, sneaky … maybe even diabolical, but silly? Oh, no," he chuckled.

"I just can't believe it. We're going to have another baby. How on earth did we do this?"

"It's a natural result of having sex, my dear," he replied as he continued to nip at her neck gently with his teeth.

"Well, we should have been more careful. And you shouldn't have given me that potion."

"You said yourself that you conceived long before that. I think we created this new life up on the roof. Perhaps he'll be a teacher, having been created on top of a school. Or maybe a famous Quidditch player as he shouldn't be afraid of heights."

"Once again, you're thinking a boy," Andrea commented, "but I bet you it's a girl."

"Girls can be Quidditch players, besides, you lost the last bet, and you still owe me all of those kisses." He turned her chair so he could look into her eyes. "You know I don't care what sex our child is, as long as it looks like you."

"Nope," she replied, "it'll look just like you, but it'll be a better dancer."

"What do you mean? I'm a really good dancer – you're the one with two left feet." He pulled her up and began to twirl her around her desk.

"Ahhh," she cried out. "Don't make me dizzy!"

Gently, he put her down, and slowly they began to dance around the room. Ever so softly, he hummed a waltz, his cheek resting lightly on her head. More than anything, she knew she loved this man, the father of her children. Saying a silent prayer, she thanked the gods for him, wishing that this moment would last forever. Even though she knew it could not, she closed her eyes and let the feeling fill her heart. The memory would stay with her forever.

**A/N:** **Gilderoy is such a fun character to write. I hope you enjoyed him. Comments are always welcome, so send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	27. Chapter 27 Friendship

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/04/12**_

**Chapter 27 – Friendship**

Severus, it seemed, had forgotten about Russell. At least he and Andrea had ceased arguing about it for the last few days. Although he refrained from chastising her, Andrea knew, of course, that Severus still wanted her to fulfill her promise and reveal Russell's whereabouts to the ministry.

For Severus, it was clear: Russell needed to be turned in. After all, the worm had kidnapped and poisoned his wife. Regardless of Plover's intentions, it still didn't change the fact that he was guilty of a criminal offense.

Andrea's continued procrastination, however, had succeeded in keeping the issue quiet, at least for the moment, and as the days went by it seemed harmless enough to let things go. The thought of her friend rotting away in Azkaban didn't seem right, but there was another reason for her lack of action. One she found hard to admit. She'd retained more than a sliver of curiosity – about Severus.

What was the proof that Russell wanted to reveal? What evidence did her friend possibly possess that could turn her away from him? Were her husband's true intentions not what they appeared? Russell seemed to think so, but could she believe him? Was she about to open Pandora's box? In the end, it was easier to ignore the issue and push it to the back of her mind. But as the weeks progressed, the truth refused to remain hidden.

xxxxxxxx

Toward the end of September the school was gifted by a bout of unseasonably warm weather. The balmy conditions energized the students and caused them to squirm miserably in their seats. When the peel of the bell releasing them to lunch finally rang out, the children sped out of Andrea's classroom as if brooms were tied to their shoes.

The letter arrived just minutes later as the last of the stragglers emptied into the corridor. The tiny owl that carried it had slipped easily through the crack in her open window, landing with a slide onto her workbench. Startled by the intruder, Andrea fell backward, landing in a heap upon the floor. Surprisingly, she had just managed to avoid sweeping the poor bird along with her. Brushing herself off, she pulled the letter from the owl's foot, noticing for the first time the large red stamp attached to the front. The parchment was labeled urgent.

Unfurling the scroll, Andrea quickly scanned the note. The mysterious message was from her friends, Amy and Rob. Astoundingly, they'd come all the way from America and were waiting for her in Hogsmeade.

"What in Merlin can this be about?" she asked aloud as her voice echoed in the empty classroom. And why hadn't they told her in advance they were coming? It didn't make sense.

As she reread the note, Andrea thought it must be an emergency, but her mind whirled in confusion. Their instructions, however, were quite clear. She was to come and meet them as soon as she could safely get away, and under no circumstances was she to bring her husband.

The surprise visit was not typical behavior for the couple, and their sudden appearance had Andrea very worried. What could be so important that they would travel all the way to England just to speak with her?

Knowing she had to get some answers, Andrea began to write a response, her quill flying across a fresh piece of parchment. She would meet them at the Hogwarts gate as soon as classes had finished for the day.

After the owl had gone, Andrea considered her options. Should she inform Severus? Considering the tricks that had befallen her in the past, it certainly seemed prudent, but the warning in the letter was clear. She was not to involve him. In the end, curiosity overcame her good judgment.

The afternoon dragged by with uncharacteristic slowness, and as Andrea waited for her last class to end, her eyes constantly glanced at the slow moving hands of her watch. Finally, the time had come for her to leave. In an anxious rush, she raced out of the school and down the hill, running along the path toward the western gate that led into Hogsmeade. Within minutes, she could see her friend Amy waving to her from the other side.

Jumping up and down in her excitement, the woman screamed in delight, her husband Rob standing protectively by her side. Smiling broadly, he raised his hand in greeting as Andrea approached. It was good to see them. After all, it had been more than a year since Andrea had been to Chicago in her search for the cure.

When she reached the gate, Amy thrust her hand through the bars.

"Just hold on!" Andrea called out. "I'll have these open in a minute."

Releasing the wards and springing the lock with her wand, Andrea stepped forward and was immediately crushed in Amy's arms.

"I'm so happy to see you," her friend cried. "We've been so worried. When you didn't come to us last spring, we knew you were in trouble. We wanted to come then, but—"

"Hold on Amy," Rob interrupted. "I think we'd better explain. I know this must seem strange to you – that we suddenly show up in Scotland unannounced like this, but we had to."

"Why? What is so urgent? I don't understand." Andrea's bewilderment was obvious.

Amy spoke up next. "We didn't want to interfere. Your letters seemed happy enough, but—"

"Oh, please," Andrea scoffed in disbelief. "You didn't come all the way here just to see if I was happy. There must be more to this. Of course, I'm glad to see you, but …" With a big squeeze, she hugged Amy back and then gave Rob a quick peck on the cheek. "You have to tell me what this is all about."

With a knowing look, Amy glanced at Rob, and then took a deep breath. "Are we safe to talk here?" The fear and suspicion in her eyes betrayed her as she looked around cautiously.

"Well, let's take a walk first," Andrea replied. "We need to get away from this gate."

They walked up the hill to where the path split off and wound its way toward the lake. After moving some distance, they halted. Despite the unusual weather, there appeared to be no students in the immediate vicinity except for a small cluster of kids relaxing under a nearby beech tree.

With one more glance around them, Andrea nodded her head. "I think this should be fine. We can talk freely now," she cautioned, keeping her voice low. "So, what do you have to say that's so important? Not that I don't appreciate you coming. At least this will give you a chance to meet Severus."

At the mention of his name, Rob frowned. His grasp was intense as he squeezed Andrea's arm, his concern quite evident.

"This _is_ about Severus, isn't it?" Andrea asked, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

"Andrea," Rob began cautiously, "we have something to show you. You need to see this."

At the sound of his ominous words, Andrea began to feel ill, the fear growing unwanted and ugly, like a cancer within her. "What are you talking about? You're scaring me."

"Please, don't be frightened," Rob said. "We just need you to see. Your husband may not have been honest with you."

"No," Andrea replied. "He—he wouldn't …" Andrea's voice trailed off.

"Here, look at these two letters."

Rob thrust the papers into her hands. The folded parchment seemed cold and evil as she grasped the small packet, the tips of her fingers almost burning with dread. With all the courage she could muster, Andrea opened it and hastily began to read.

The first paper was a coded message in Severus's small, tight handwriting that she was unable to decipher. But underneath she found the translation. The missive was a duplicate of one that had been sent by Severus to Voldemort almost a year ago detailing the news of Andrea's pregnancy.

_**At all costs, my Lord, I will protect your wife and offspring. I live to serve you, my great master. Be assured. No harm will come to them. I fully understand your requirements. The pregnancy is our top priority … **_

In horror, Andrea's hand started to shake. Unable to stop, she quickly read the second letter.

_**Severus, my loyal servant, you have done well. If you continue to please me, you will be generously rewarded. Although there is much more work left to be done, you can be assured that a place of honor awaits you at my side. But, remember, I am depending on your efforts. Do not disappoint me … **_

The words began to swim together on the page. It was at this point that Andrea lost control of her legs. Her limbs crumpled beneath her, their support failing her. It was almost as if she'd been hit by a Jelly-Legs jinx.

"Rob, help her," Amy cried, as Andrea collapsed.

"Don't worry. I've got her. Look there," he gestured with his head. "Let's take her to that bench." With great care, they tried to prop up her limp frame.

"Come on, Andrea, talk to us," Rob pleaded. "We'll take care of you. Don't worry. Everything's fine now. We'll have you out of here in a flash."

Unfortunately, her mind was completely preoccupied. She never heard him. Instead, Andrea's mind was exploding with questions. Why would Severus do this? Was he really still a loyal Death Eater? Anxiously, Andrea tried to rationalize the directives in the letter, but she just couldn't. Was her life with Severus just a big sham? A lie?

The thoughts were as deadly as poison. Her heart tore miserably from its foundations, the shock rocking her to the core. In her distress, Andrea became sick. All at once, she emptied her stomach on the grass.

"_No!"_ she cried miserably, her voice reflecting the agony that was ripping her life apart. Hadn't Dumbledore just accepted her into the Order a few months ago? Didn't he say they were going to share things with her – that there would be no more secrets? If what he said was true, then it must mean that Severus was doing this against Dumbledore's wishes. Was this proof that Severus was truly working for the Dark Lord?

"_I can't believe this!"_ Andrea screamed. "This can't be the right translation – or it's a forgery! I won't accept this!"

The students under the tree had begun to stare.

Glancing quickly around them, Amy looked forlornly at Rob. They had predicted her reaction, and now they needed to convince her of the truth.

"No, it's real," Rob said sadly, trying to keep his voice down. "We've had this thoroughly checked with the MBI." Andrea tried to think, and she remembered vaguely that Amy and Rob had friends on the staff of the American Magic Bureau of Investigation.

"I have to admit," Rob continued, "When I originally received this from Russell, I was skeptical too. But when he told us he'd obtained it from the UK Ministry of Magic, we had to know the truth. That's why we went to a friend we know at the MBI, and he confirmed its authenticity. As soon as we had proof, we both decided there was only one option. We had to tell you in person and take you back home."

"Please come with us," Amy pleaded. "You need to get away from here. _Now_. We'll help you get your babies out of the castle, and then we'll get you back to Wisconsin as soon as we can. You can't stay here another night. You must realize – you are in grave danger. There's no telling what your husband has planned. He's evil Andrea. You have to believe us!"

In a mist of this tornado of angst, Andrea was fighting with herself to remain calm. But even though the horrible facts looked her in the face, her soul was locked. The unseen ropes of her love were too strong. She could not, _would not,_ betray Severus so easily.

Weak at first, her voice arose and then gathered strength. "I have to talk to him," she announced. "Please, let me up!" Forcing her body to obey, Andrea struggled, but Amy restrained her.

"No, he'll just lie to you. He's only keeping you for You-Know-Who. Please, we need to get your twins. Or better yet, come with us now back to Hogsmeade, and we'll plan a way to get them out this evening."

With a sudden burst of anger, Andrea broke out of Amy's grasp and staggered a few steps, her limbs still shaking in shock. _"NO!"_ Andrea shouted. "This is wrong. _Severus loves me!"_ She put her hands over her ears. "I won't listen to you! There must be some explanation – there _MUST BE!" _

At the sound of Andrea's outburst, the nearby students stood up in alarm and slowly began to approach, the Weasley twins among them.

Realizing he had no alternative, Rob walked slowly forward and drew his wand, but Andrea was faster. With a reflexive thrust, she pointed her wand back at him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" In a strong defiant voice, she had cast her spell directly at Rob's chest. The force of it blasted him off his feet, his wand flying out of his hand as he hit the ground.

"Professor!" Fred Weasley called out. "What are you doing?"

"Are you in trouble?" asked George, Fred's twin. "Can we help you?"

"No!" Andrea screamed. Realizing she needed to be calm in front of the students, she lowered her voice. "Stay where you are!"

Pivoting quickly, she pointed her wand at Amy, but in her confusion, Andrea hesitated. She didn't want to hurt her. Instead Andrea cried out, "You can't stop me! I have to speak to him. I need to—" But her resolve weakened, and Andrea's wand began to shake.

Amy saw her chance, but as she thrust her wand in preparation, Andrea saw it coming. And just as she had done to Rob, Andrea shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" The blast sent Amy flying, and with a resounding thud, she smashed into the turf.

The students rushed to Amy's side. The young witch lay motionless on the grass, completely unconscious. Accusingly, the Weasley twins stared at Andrea as she backed away, her wand still drawn.

There was only one thing to do. More than anything, Andrea needed to see Severus. With both of her friends lying immobile on the turf, she ran up the hill to the Hogwarts entrance, not caring what the staff or students might think. Scrambling through the school entry, she ran back to their apartment to find him.

As luck would have it, Severus was nowhere in sight, but Andrea knew what had to be done. Her first thoughts were for her children. She ran into the nursery and gave each of her babies a frenzied hug.

"Tookey," Andrea called out, searching for the elf.

"Tookey's here, Mistress Andrea," Tookey squeaked excitedly, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Listen. This is very important," Andrea bent down and grabbed the elf by the shoulders. "You must guard Eileen and Ellenore with your life. Under no circumstances are they to be taken out of this room."

"Y-yes, Mistress," the elf answered her eyes wide in fright.

"No one can take them – not even Severus. Do you understand?" Andrea was taking no chances.

Nodding, Tookey glanced toward the door, looking uneasily for Professor Snape.

"Tookey!" Andrea said, her voice rising impatiently. "You must promise me! This is very important."

Standing as tall as she could, the miniscule elf nodded vigorously. "Tookey obeys, Mistress. Don't worry. You can depends on me!"

"Good." Andrea nodded. Finally satisfied, she raced out. Her next stop had to be the dungeons.

Down the steps she flew, her feet hardly touching the stones as she traversed the long spiral staircase to Severus's office. He wasn't there, but she could hear his strong voice coming directly from the classroom nearby. Taking several deep breaths to calm herself, she realized he must be working with some students.

Andrea knew this wasn't the right time to be emotional. Instead, she needed a clear and rational approach, but when she entered the room her courage faded. In defiance of her wishes, her heart was pounding so loud she feared it would break out of her chest.

He stood at the front of the classroom, a scowl chiseled on his features as he spat out instructions, the four unlucky students impatiently enduring their detention. Quietly, Andrea stood at the door and waited, trying to keep calm. As if sensing her presence, Severus turned abruptly and halted his lecture. With a fleeting look of surprise, he realized immediately that something was terribly wrong. His wife looked terrified – as if she had just seen a monster.

Without moving his eyes from her face, he spoke sharply to the children. "That's enough for today. You are excused. We'll resume the second half of your detention tomorrow at four." Reveling in their good luck, the four students scrambled out of their seats and ran quickly out the door.

The time had come. Andrea was alone with Severus. Feebly, she took several deep breaths and paused, trying to think of how to begin, but her head was pounding with the pain of the potential betrayal. Silently, she opened her mouth, but the words stuck in her throat like peanut butter.

Filled with concern, Severus strode quickly toward her, but before he'd come too far, Andrea leapt back and away, the fear causing her eyes to widen to the size of croquette balls. She couldn't think rationally if he was too close. Seeing her reaction, he narrowed his eyes and cautiously held his position. There was something very strange happening here.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his normally strong voice sounding slightly shaken.

Still fighting to find the right words, she hesitated, her eyes searching his, willing him to tell her it was all a lie. Finally, all she could say was a single word.

"Why?"

The word that had escaped her said everything, yet explained nothing. And as the question tumbled painfully from her lips, the accompanying hot tears fell like bullets out of her accusing eyes.

"Why _what_?" he questioned in return, completely mystified at his wife's behavior. What could possibly have upset her so wickedly? Her anguish had cut him deeply, causing a surge of fear, his growing feeling of uncertainty making an even larger wound.

Andrea had observed his reaction and somehow the look on his face gave her the courage she required.

"I … I need to see Dumbledore. I need to see you and Dumbledore _now_!" In her anger, she almost screamed the last word.

Blinking his eyes at the shock and strength of her anger, Severus slowly retreated into his office and approached the fireplace. With shaking hands he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and threw it on the grate. Without taking his eyes off his wife, he spoke into it. "Headmaster, Andrea and I need to see you immediately. May we step through to your office? It's very important."

Andrea had never heard Severus's voice so shaky. At any other time she would have found this very funny, but she wasn't laughing now.

"_No!"_ Andrea shouted. "Not the Floo!" She pictured herself tossing around in the chimney and losing control. She needed to keep an eye on Severus and a wild ride through the Floo was not the way to go about it. "We'll be walking up."

"All right," Dumbledore responded calmly, although Andrea detected a note of caution in his tone. "I'll expect you shortly."

With the headmaster's reply, Severus made a step toward the door, only to stop frozen in mid-step. Andrea had drawn her wand and had it pointed directly at his chest. This was getting out of hand, and he was now truly frightened. Not that Andrea would hurt him, but rather that something terrible had happened to her.

"Andrea, what are you doing?" he asked in a mystified voice.

"Walk in front of me and go slowly, or I'll use this. You know I will."

Severus knew she certainly could, so he scrambled around her, and they walked at a snail's pace up the steps to the corridor. She hid her wand in her skirt and followed him to Dumbledore's office. Once they arrived, Andrea brought out the wand again and pointed it at her husband.

But before Andrea could react, Dumbledore leapt into action. In a flash of wandless white light, he disarmed her and gently pushed her into a chair that immobilized her limbs. She could no longer move. The unexpected attack had filled her with fury, but she gritted her teeth and tried to remain calm. Concentrating, she glared at both of them. She had to say this right, and she had to make Albus and Severus finally tell her the truth.

"Albus," she began. "I need the truth, and I need it now!" Andrea knew that if her husband were working against Dumbledore, this was the safest place for her to be, but she needed to understand. The fact was that at the moment, she didn't really believe that the headmaster had been truthful to her either.

Dumbledore glanced at Severus quickly before locking his light blue eyes upon Andrea, yet he said nothing.

Frustrated at his lack of response, Andrea tried again, this time asking exactly what she needed to know. "Did you and Severus write a letter to Voldemort telling him about my pregnancy last year?" she asked spitting the words out like a cobra. She moved her eyes to Severus, her expression begging for an answer. Expecting him to be cold to her, she was surprised to see that his features were very sad, but she could read nothing more.

"Let my arm free! I have to reach my pocket! NOW!" she shouted.

Dumbledore immediately released her arm. Thrusting her hand in her pocket, Andrea pulled out the two letters and threw them at Severus, but they fluttered harmlessly to the stone floor. Gingerly, he picked them up and stared at the parchment, already knowing what was written there. Instead of uttering an explanation, he looked pleadingly at Dumbledore.

Albus gathered his thoughts before he spoke. Unhurriedly, he walked around to the front of his desk until he was only a few feet from her chair. With a fatherly, patient expression he said, "Andrea, please – look at me."

Obediently, she moved her eyes away from Severus to stare up at Dumbledore with a venomous, scathing look. She was as mad as a cornered dragon, but she did as he asked and listened expectantly for him to continue.

"I told Severus to write that letter. We needed to give Voldemort some vital bit of information that would convince him that Severus was loyal to his cause, to ensure that he could continue to be a spy." She saw into his mind and knew he was telling the truth. Severus was standing a few feet away, holding his breath.

Steeling a glance back at Severus, she refocused her own fiery blue eyes back at Dumbledore. "Why didn't you tell me? This is about me, too! I'm not just a faceless pawn for you two. I thought that when you asked me to be a member of the Order that you'd have told me these things."

"We sent that letter months before we invited you into the Order," he explained.

By placing his hands on the arms of Andrea's chair, Dumbledore was uncomfortably close; his intense blue eyes peered at her like a bug under a microscope. Abruptly he straightened, never losing eye contact.

"I see that you have not mastered Occlumency. I had asked Severus to teach you. Have you had any success?" Dumbledore looked first at one and then the other.

Guiltily, Severus turned away. He had been procrastinating, especially since the Dark Lord was no longer an immediate threat. After Harry Potter had vaporized him in the fight over the Philosopher's Stone, it was no longer a priority. There was, however, another very selfish reason. He'd delayed the training because Occlumency would deny him the ability to see into his wife's mind. Severus needed reassurance that Andrea still loved him. The visual pleasure of seeing her love displayed truthfully to him every day had been too much of a treasure to give up, but he knew that was a poor reason to delay the training.

"No, Headmaster. We have not yet begun. We have been busy … with the children," he lied, avoiding Dumbledore's gaze.

Now, Andrea thought. This was starting to make a small – very small – bit of sense.

Dumbledore frowned at Snape, clearly disappointed. "Severus, there is no time to lose. You must start the lessons as soon as you can."

"Severus," Andrea asked, "Is this true? If I become skilled at Occlumency, you'd tell me everything?"

He hesitated and then looked her straight in the eyes. "I will answer your question truthfully. I cannot always promise to tell you everything. There may times when I have to hide things – for your protection or other reasons. But, I could tell you more if you learn Occlumency. Much more."

She returned his gaze and knew he was telling the truth.

"All right. I believe you. I suppose I'll just have to accept it," she said, her voice still bristling with anger. "I see I have no other choice."

"No, Andrea," Dumbledore replied. "I am sorry to say that you do not. You must trust us. And I must now ask you. How did you come upon these letters? It is essential that we find the source of the information leak. This is a very dangerous situation."

"My friends, Amy and Rob, showed them to me. I'm sorry if this causes you a problem," she said with a lethal dose of sarcasm in her voice. "But they came here – all the way from Wisconsin – just to warn me."

With her voice shaking, she continued softly, "I was so afraid. They told me that …" she gulped. This was so hard for her to say. "Russell gave them the letters. They said he got them from the Ministry. But how?"

Raising an eyebrow, Severus narrowed his eyes. "How, indeed? Perhaps if he had been in prison, he would not have been able to cause this breech of security." Andrea flinched at his accusing tone, but she knew he was right. She had broken her promise.

"Severus," Albus said. "I am much more concerned about how the Ministry received these letters. It seems odd that we have not heard even a hint about this from any of our Ministry contacts. We will have to investigate." He shifted his eyes to Andrea and smiled kindly. "Now then. Are you quite all right now?"

"No," she replied, her eyes focusing on Severus. "_No, I'm not_. I'm sorry that I had to barge in here like this, but what was I supposed to think? Both of you always talk about trust, but you need to trust me, too!"

Dumbledore thought a moment and stroked his beard. He needed her to understand their position. "Now, you must listen, Andrea. We do trust you. That was never an issue. It is Voldemort whom we do not trust. If he can access your thoughts and gain the details of our operation, you would be putting the entire wizarding world at risk."

Shifting his gaze, he addressed Snape. "Severus, you will need to begin Occlumency training today – this afternoon if possible. Understand?"

Severus nodded.

Andrea was now feeling a bit foolish herself. She could have demanded that he teach her, but she'd forgotten.

There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore quickly released Andrea from her bonds just in time as Minerva entered, accompanied by Amy and Rob. Together the two looked angrily at Severus and moved to stand directly beside Andrea's chair. The Potions master had donned a stony, defiant expression, and with his arms crossed and his legs spread wide, he met their gaze head on.

"Hello," Dumbledore greeted them warmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Andrea stood up and introduced everyone, trying to break the ice that had formed like a glacier upon the group. "Headmaster, these are my friends from America, Amy and her husband Rob Diggory. Amy, Rob, this is Headmaster Dumbledore and this," she explained softly as she motioned toward the tall, dark-haired man across the room, "is my husband, Professor Severus Snape."

Bowing his head slightly, Severus allowed a weak smile, but the expression that accompanied it was somewhere between a frown and a sneer.

"I believe you have already met Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore inquired.

Amy and Rob nodded, and Rob put his arm around Amy's waist in a protective gesture.

"Minerva, will you leave us for the moment?" the headmaster requested. "We have something to discuss."

Minerva looked first at Andrea and then Severus before nodding to Dumbledore. Without another word, she left the office.

After she'd gone, Rob cleared his throat. "We're here to take Andrea and the twins back to America. We'd appreciate it if you would allow us to peacefully move her belongings and stay out of our way."

Severus's mouth compressed into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed to mere slits, but he said nothing. He couldn't have looked more evil.

Andrea knew she had to speak and clear the air. "Amy, Rob, there's been a misunderstanding. Please, I don't need to … I don't _want_ to go. At least for the moment."

Andrea glanced at Severus. His lips twitched in response to her statement, but otherwise he remained motionless.

Composing herself, Andrea turned back to her friends. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And Severus and I will be visiting you next summer." She smiled at them sheepishly, before looking back at her husband.

In a combination of astonishment and extreme distaste, he raised an eyebrow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diggory," Dumbledore addressed his guests politely. "Please sit down. I believe you are entitled to an explanation." Lifting his wand, he conjured two chintz-covered armchairs and placed them near his desk.

Even though she was still angry, Andrea knew she needed to show her friends exactly where her loyalties lie. To underscore her feeling of trust, she moved to stand by Severus's side, slipping her arm around his waist.

The gesture made Amy stiffen uneasily. "Look, I don't know what kind of magic you're using here, but we know better. We've known Andrea since she's been in grade school, and this isn't right."

Addressing Severus, Amy continued, "Forgive me, Professor, but you're hiding things – terrible and dangerous things from your wife. You've betrayed her, and we intend to take her for her own protection."

No longer able to maintain his silence, Severus opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"Now, everyone," Dumbledore cut in quickly. "Let's discuss this calmly. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory—"

"Please," Amy interrupted. "Call us Amy and Rob."

"Certainly, Amy," he continued. "You must realize that you have been misled by your association with Russell Plover. He is a criminal and is wanted for the kidnapping—"

"That has nothing to do with this," Amy said in frustration and then looked to Rob for help.

"Amy's right. Regardless of what Russell has done, that letter is proof of Professor Snape's guilt," he said in disgust as he pointed to the letter on Dumbledore's desk. "We received this translation from the American MBI. There is no mistake."

Rob glared at Severus, who obligingly glared back. Frantically, Andrea tried to get Severus's attention, but he wasn't going to back off.

"Rob, you have only this one letter to back up your accusations." Dumbledore was firm but polite as he continued to explain. "I assure you, there is a complex story here that you know nothing about. One that we cannot share with you. I am sorry, but you will have to trust us. We have only the best of intentions when it comes to Andrea's safety and the safety of the twins. We appreciate your concern, but there truly is no cause for alarm."

"We've heard of you, Professor Dumbledore," Rob replied, still doubtful. "And you have a very prestigious reputation. However, I'm sure that you, too, are being fooled by this man. He is not to be trusted." Rob paused and fixed a venomous gaze at Severus. Without hesitation the man played his final trump card. "Our MBI believes Professor Snape is a Death Eater and a loyal follower of You-Know-Who. I'm sure if you got a good look at his arm—"

"No!" Andrea could not let this continue. "Please, everyone, let's just stop a minute. Rob, now, you have to trust _me_. As you said, I've known you since – what? We were five? You know I'm not one to make snap decisions. I don't do anything unless I'm absolutely sure. And I'm sure about Severus, and that's all you need to know. I can't tell you the details, but – _listen to me_ – I trust him – with my soul. You have to believe me."

Amy and Rob still looked skeptical. "Look," Rob replied. "I know this is probably a big shock to you, but please reconsider. We're staying at the Hogshead Tavern. We'll wait for you there."

"There's no need," Andrea responded strongly. "I'm fine."

Severus had been holding back his remarks for too long, and it was time to speak. In an icy tone he began, "You are Andrea's friends, so I will try to believe that you are doing this with her best interests in mind. However, you need to leave her alone and go back to America. And tell that worm Russell that we're going to relish the day we send him to Azkaban." Severus delivered this last remark in his most dangerous and deadly voice.

"That's enough, Severus," Dumbledore warned. The conversation was quickly escalating out of control.

"Please, do this for me?" Andrea asked and crossed the room to her friends. With tears springing to her eyes, she gave Amy a fierce hug. "Go back and stay out of this, and please don't listen to Russell. I'll come next year, and we'll have a great visit, okay?"

"All right, we'll do as you say," Rob conceded, clearly not convinced. "But you have to promise that you'll contact us if there's anything we can do to help. I think you're wrong. This man is evil, and he doesn't deserve you. When you come to your senses and change your mind, we'll be ready."

Rob stared at Severus again, the look defining his hatred. He was convinced that Severus was on Voldemort's side, and he was not going to give up on his friend. It was time to leave.

"Come on, Amy. I can see we're not wanted here."

"May I escort you out?" Dumbledore offered. "I'll see you to the gate." Then, to Severus and Andrea, the headmaster requested, "I'd like to see you two in my office this evening. Will eight o'clock suffice?"

Severus nodded.

The Snapes followed Dumbledore and Andrea's friends out of the headmaster's office, and soon they were back in their apartment.

Severus was furious, the flush of his cheeks betraying his emotion.

Taking his face in her hands, Andrea forced him look at her.

"Severus, you're walking a very dangerous line here. I know how important your job is to all of this, but I'm afraid. I don't want you to get hurt. Isn't there some way to stop this craziness?"

"Of course there is," he answered angrily, his lips curling in disgust. "It'll stop when the Dark Lord is destroyed. There is a chance he was destroyed last fall, but I do not believe it. We have to be ready, and I won't rest until I know for sure."

Andrea hugged him tightly and placed her head on his chest, the tears springing up suddenly as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. Ever so softly, he stroked her hair.

"Missy, you must not cry. Perhaps we are worrying for nothing." With a gentle touch, he took her chin in his hand. "You do still trust me?"

"Of course. I was just … a little shocked. Can you forgive me?"

"Naturally. I would not have expected you to come to me doing handsprings and singing your _Star Spangled Banner_," he teased. "I must admit though," he said in a small voice, "I was never so scared in my entire life than I was this afternoon when I saw your face. You really had my heart pounding." He stared down at her, the love in his eyes pouring fiercely from his heart.

"Actually, you looked pretty funny." She smiled at first but then immediately started crying again.

"What?" he asked, bewildered at her sudden change in emotion.

"I'm just so—so—scared Severus. You have to be careful."

He lowered his head to rub his large nose softly against her wet cheek. "Trust me, my princess."

xxxxxxxx

That evening in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster told them that he'd not only escorted Amy and Rob to the gate, but all the way to the Public Portkey back to America. He also, once again, stressed the requirement of the Occlumency lessons, so that evening Severus began to teach Andrea.

It was difficult for them both as there was no easy way to make Andrea understand what she needed to do. Severus was easily able to enter her mind.

The next evening, they tried it again, and over the next few days, there was no improvement. He could see everything. The force from his numerous attempts at penetration revealed awkward memories from her childhood, including her mother's funeral. Scenes from her school days in Chicago were mixed in with more recent experiences, including her time with him.

After another week, he grew impatient, his frustration threatening to ruin everything. If only she would show even a glimmer of progress. Trying a different approach, he tried to get her angry. Ruthlessly, he plowed through her memories of her time with Russell from last spring. Unfortunately, this just made _him_ angry.

As patiently as he could, he tried to explain, "You need to control your emotions. Discipline your mind. Every memory you have can be used by the Dark Lord against you."

"But how do I do it? I don't understand," she responded in growing frustration.

They finished the evening like so many others: with no results. Except that Andrea was in tears.

Severus struggled to explain. "Think of a blank slate or a blue sky. Think of something that is neutral. A white sheet. An empty parchment. A blank wall. Then do not try to fill it in. You have a mind that is constantly moving. You need to stop it – literally. Concentrate on emptiness."

"I'm doing my best. I just can't seem to block you," she complained in frustration.

"I don't know how else to explain it to you." Severus sighed. "You are not untalented, yet your mind simply pours into mine. It's like an opening a hole in the ocean floor, or piercing a vacuum. Your thoughts … drain into me. We must ask for Albus for help."

After several more days a phenomenal change occurred, but only with Dumbledore's assistance. After only a few lessons with the headmaster, Andrea was remarkably better. The speed in which she grasped the concept was unprecedented. There seemed to be something else at work within her mind that allowed her to take so quickly to the lessons.

Severus could feel an unusual wave of strength in her thoughts and the way they were communicating, but he was at a loss to explain the feeling. When testing her skills with the headmaster, it worked perfectly, and Dumbledore was quite pleased. But no matter how hard she tried, she still had trouble with Severus.

"Why are you so hard to block?" she asked. "It doesn't make sense that I can do it with Dumbledore, but not with you. Are you so much stronger than Albus?"

"No, of course not," he scoffed. "I admit, I, too, have difficulty with you. I think it's because we are so imitate, so unified. So—"

"In love?"

"Perhaps," he sighed. "But it may have more to do with our connection. Months ago, I thought it was getting stronger, but it eluded me. Yet now, with these lessons, I feel …" he paused and brushed his hand against her cheek. "I am drawn in."

His voice came to her low and soft like a caress. As usually happened when he was alone with her, he could not resist and leaned forward to kiss her.

Ignoring the invitation, she asked, "Do you think I can block Voldemort?"

"You do seem strong enough, but the Dark Lord has powers that are far beyond any other wizard. What emotion do you feel when you think about him?"

"Oh that's easy," she said. "Hate. Hate and more hate, and I suppose fear."

"Well then, those are the emotions you need to practice controlling. Love," he smirked, "shouldn't be an issue." He paused and then added, "I'm glad you have trouble blocking me. I want to see into your mind."

"And I into yours," she said breathing sweetly on his lips.

Opening his mouth hungrily, he kissed her again before an annoying thought halted his progress.

"I saw something this afternoon," he said. "When you were thinking about your parents. You know, I've never seen a picture of them."

"Oh, well, I might have an album around here somewhere."

"Andrea, your father had black hair."

"Yes, and dark brown eyes – sort of like you, but his nose was smaller," she added with a grin.

"Hmmm," Severus knitted his brows thoughtfully.

"And did you see my mother? She was blond and blue-eyed, but she had a very large nose." Andrea laughed, but Severus frowned. He was not at all pleased.

"Why are you frowning?" she asked. "You know, she didn't like her nose either."

Taking Andrea's hand to get her attention, he replied, "I'm frowning because most people that see Eileen think she is my child because of her black hair and black eyes. Now I see that not only did the Dark Lord have black hair and black eyes but so did your father. And if either girl has a big nose—"

"Yes, I understand. But let's not try to put a label on them."

"We'll never know, will we?" he asked.

"No. But we'll probably be pretty sure." She hugged him and said, "Come on, let's get some sleep." But he didn't hear her. He was deep in thought.

**A/N:** **Such drama! So we get to meet Amy and Rob (finally). And we have more doubts about Severus's past. So, what do you think? Comments are always welcome, so send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	28. Chapter 28 A Muggle Method

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/03/12**_

**Chapter 28 – A Muggle Method**

October began with a rash of colds and flu that infiltrated every corner of the school. Despite the benefits of magical healing, the wizarding world had not yet conquered the insidious spread of infectious diseases, and the resulting plague of sneezes, coughs and runny noses found Hogwarts an excellent place to breed.

In spite of the loathsome flu epidemic, Andrea was looking forward to her first wedding anniversary. If only she and Severus could enjoy a dinner alone, somewhere away from the normalcy of the school regime, she would be happy. The celebration, she knew, had to be low-key. It was a well-known fact that Severus hated frivolity, but Andrea still wanted to make it special. The bad memories that surrounded their wedding night, and the tragic events that followed, made it essential for Andrea to make this a healing celebration. Truly it was love that had carried them through the evil times, and it had been a year full of love. Her face flushed just thinking of him. As the familiar desire flooded her body, she looked at her wedding ring, not surprised at all that it had turned a deep, ruby red.

What could she give him? He loved books and, of course, his potions, but what would show her loyalty and her undying love?

Uncertain of the correct choice, Andrea decided to consult with Professor Sprout who suggested a simple solution – a photo of their family. But this gift would not be any ordinary wizarding photo. This one would come with a hidden treasure. With Pomona's assistance, a picture was taken of Andrea and the twins holding hands, the tender image portraying a symbolic formation of unity.

When the finished photo was placed in the enchanted frame, it contained a special charm for one chosen viewer. When touched on the spot where the hands of the two girls and their mother met, the picture would vanish. In its place, a poem would appear, written to commemorate the couple's first year together:

_**My dearest Severus,**_

_**I have a love that comes once in a lifetime.**_

_**It connects and binds us with unbreakable vines.**_

_**This living entity took control of my soul.**_

_**It is a love I hold for you and you alone.**_

_**That two hath become one, never to be broken apart.**_

_**It is you, Severus, that I love in this way.**_

_**I am yours till eternity. **_

_**Never doubt.**_

_**Love, forever and always, Andrea**_

The day of their anniversary, Monday October 12, inconveniently fell on a busy school day. This prompted Andrea to send an invitation to Severus's office, the note requesting his presence for dinner in the garden behind the school. With an attempt at simple elegance, the terrace had been decorated with floating candles and miniature bouquets of asters. The meal would offer a simple menu, consisting only of pumpkin soup, shepherds pie and treacle tart.

Hoping the effect would be subdued enough to please Severus, Andrea waited anxiously for him to arrive. She had dressed simply in a set of satin, green robes, the front slashed open by a deep, plunging neckline. A single strand of silver pearls offered the only decoration making the effect dramatic.

With only minutes to go, Andrea realized she might have made a mistake. A chilly breeze had sprung up from the north, sending its icy tendrils in a wicked dance across the landscape. Although she'd remembered to bring a shawl, the flimsy folds of black cloth were drastically inadequate. Within minutes, she began to shiver. Pulling her wand, she set a series of warming spells around the edges of the garden until the temperature was almost balmy. Smiling to herself, Andrea was quite satisfied with her preparations. She only hoped Severus would be just as pleased.

Arriving, as usual, right on time, Severus bowed his head in a formal greeting and immediately took Andrea's arm.

"You're being quite the gentleman this evening," Andrea observed.

"Am I not always?" he countered, clearing his throat.

"Well, yes … most of the time," Andrea smiled briefly, but her expression turned abruptly to worry. As soon as he'd spoken, she knew something was wrong. "Oh, Severus, you sound awful."

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "I sound just the same as I always do. Awful is something I've grown to live with."

"Don't be silly."

"Are you going to spend the evening insulting me? If so, I shall expect some payment for the abuse," he drawled. Despite his obviously congested condition, his humor seemed to be unaffected.

"We're lucky," he added. "The students haven't yet found our secret garden. Perhaps I should add some additional enchantments to ensure it stays hidden."

"You're so suspicious," Andrea replied with a shake of her head.

"Yes, and you should be as well. Trouble arrives when you least expect. Evil follows the unsuspecting, especially trusting little beauties like you."

Andrea grinned. It looked like he was in the mood for some verbal sparing. "I like to think good things about people. Even you—"

"And you live in a dream world. You're unpleasant aptitude for befriending every fiend and villain for miles around requires my constant vigilance." Severus smirked as he pulled his wife close, placing his cold nose against the warmth of Andrea's neck.

"Stop it!" she giggled. "Now, sit down and behave."

Looking suspiciously at the soup terrine, Severus sniffed. "And what, may I ask, is in here?"

The molded, ceramic container had been transfigured into a large, orange squash. As it hovered silently beside the small table, three vines bowed their leaves in unison, the center one holding a ladle.

"A 'spicy' treat," Andrea punned. With a flourish, she lifted the cover and smelled the glorious aroma. "It's pumpkin soup with just a touch of curry, and there's some whole grain bread with pecans and apricots to go with it."

"Curry?" Severus inquired, his lip twisting up in disgust.

"Aw, come on. Try it. It's wonderful." She scooped a ladle of the steaming soup into his bowl.

Shivering, Severus pulled at his cloak as the cold wind blew toward him across the garden stones, the blustery conditions wreaking havoc with Andrea's earlier spell work. The swirling breeze rustled the leaves into little eddies, causing the candles to flicker. The wind seemed intent on extinguishing the flames. In response, Andrea frowned and quickly reapplied the warming spells.

"As long as it's hot, I will try the soup," he replied.

"Oh, it's hot all right," Andrea promised. "I do hope the it warms you up, though. I didn't realize it would be so cold tonight. I guess I just remembered how warm it was a year ago—"

"On our wedding day," Severus answered finishing her sentence. His battered voice attempted a warm caress, but his eyes were much more successful. They emitted a scorching gaze as he admired her body. Slowly, he reached out across the table and laid his hand on hers. "You are as beautiful tonight as you were a year ago."

Blushing in spite of herself, Andrea tore her eyes from his. With regret, she also pulled her hand away. "I have wine, too. It's a Californian Red Elfin Shiraz." Carefully, she poured the ruby liquid into the delicately carved silver goblets. When she was finished, she slid her hand back across the table and smiled at Severus hopefully.

Raising an eyebrow for the third time that evening, he placed his hand on hers once again.

"Is that the only thing you can do? Raise your eyebrows at me?" Andrea asked playfully. "How about a wink?"

After gulping the flavorful liquid, he shook his head and said with a smirk, "Winks are for lacey, knickered dandies like Lockhart. You will not get them from me."

"You're right. I've seen your knickers. I much prefer you 'unknickered.'"

"Later, my dear wife, you may get your wish. For the moment, you must practice patience."

After pouring himself more wine, Severus studied the small label on the bottle. In a continuous magical movement, a procession of American elves carried baskets of freshly cut fruit from the vineyard. They marched along a row of vines, the massive backdrop of mountains looming gloriously in the background.

"This wine is excellent," he said before taking another sip.

Lifting her eyes to meet his, she said, "You know we have another anniversary date that we could celebrate. You remember. The quickest ceremony ever performed in a Ministry closet?"

Her attempt at humor met a stony gaze. "Missy, this is the only date that means anything to me."

"Yes," she said, smiling. "You're right."

After the meal, Severus sat back and swirled yet another glass of wine, looking at the carvings on the cup. Briefly, he flicked his eyes up at his wife, a serious expression clouding his face. When he spoke, his words came heavy with meaning. "There are times that I regret what we've done."

"What do you mean?" she frowned, suddenly a bit fearful. What on earth was he saying?

"The twins. I fear for them," he said simply, continuing to look down.

"You've often told me we have to learn from our past," she said softly.

"But we did not," he said sadly but corrected himself. "_I_ did not. You are pregnant again, because I did not think. We should have elected for sterilization – before the twins."

Andrea's eyes widened, the anger rising in her throat. "You can't be serious! After you pulled that stunt with the potion? What about that speech you made to me so long ago about wanting to hold your grandchildren in your arms? That you wanted to know your life had meaning? How can you say such a thing?"

Nodding, Severus took a sip of wine, feeling the heady effects of the alcohol seeping into his brain. "I know," he whispered. "But is it fair to place the lives of innocent children into our chosen hell? I sometimes regret marrying you, too, but you are an adult, and I can … understand love." He looked deep into her eyes. "It is a needy thing. I need you, and I can see now how you must have felt about me … about us."

"And our love created our children," Andrea countered. "If everyone stopped to think before bringing a child into the world, the human race would be extinct." Reaching over, Andrea took Severus's hand in both of hers, squeezing it tightly.

"But we are not ordinary wizards," he replied adamantly. "And we are not a normal wizarding family. I should have known the Dark Lord would return. It was just … hope … a dream that he would not come back. Ten years is a long time. Albus knew, yet I chose to ignore his insight."" He let his gaze wander off into the dark shadows of the garden, his mind spiraling down into self-guilt.

"Oh, my love, my dearest, please don't do this. Nothing's going to happen. Our girls are strong and good and beautiful. And the Dark Lord is gone again, isn't he? We have each other and a wonderful future ahead of us. What could happen?" She shook his hand to get his attention back, smiling up at him with pleading eyes. "I love you, Severus. I'll make sure nothing bad happens. I'll protect us."

"You?" Severus snorted. "You couldn't hurt a flea." His lips twitched as he fought back a smile.

"Oh, I don't know. I killed a boggart once."

"You can't kill a boggart."

"I can make them go away. All I have to do is giggle." With a little bobbing motion, she tried a forced giggle, making a sound like a mermaid's hiccups.

"Ha!" Severus laughed. "Ha! Ha!" he said again, his single syllable laughter always making Andrea laugh back.

"Oh, that's better," she grinned, satisfied that she had lifted his mood a bit. "I have a present for you." With a flourish, she brought out the wrapped gift and placed it on the table in front of him.

A little suspiciously, Severus opened it, immediately seeing the three, pictured faces smiling up at him. With a large sigh, he stared down at it, the small image reflecting all that he held dear in this world. With difficulty, he thanked her. "It's perfect. My three girls."

"Touch the picture," Andrea instructed him eagerly, "right in the middle by our hands."

Reaching out with his long index finger he lightly tapped the spot she had indicated, revealing the short poem. As he read it, he blinked. Although the flickering light of the candles concealed it, a rare tear appeared in the corner of his eye.

"I don't know what to say." Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he continued to stare at it. After a few moments, the photo reappeared.

"I made it for your office. I wanted to make sure the poem was only visible when you wanted it to be."

"It will always be visible to me – here," he replied softly, putting his hand on his heart. "I almost forgot. I have a present for you, too. Give me a minute." He leapt up from his seat and strode toward the school entrance leaving Andrea to wonder what he had up his sleeve.

While Severus ran inside, Andrea waited patiently, she sipped her wine and enjoyed the moment, but she did not have to wait long. In just a short time, Severus returned with a bundle of burlap tied tightly with string. An eager, yet knowing look appeared on his face, making Andrea extremely curious. With caution, she untied the string, her eyes riveted to the package.

After the paper had fallen away, a small, potted tree appeared. It looked like a willow, but instead of a docile swaying of branches, the little tree seemed to bend and sway as if tortured in pain. She reached out her hand carefully, and as she did, the willow struck her with its slender branches.

"Ouch!" she cried out, rubbing her hand. "What is this? Don't tell me it's another Whomping Willow?"

"Yes! An extremely rare variety. The coloration is an ochre blend. You'll find that it's a bit sensitive to strangers, but I'm sure it'll become accustomed to you … eventually."

Andrea turned away, trying very hard to hide her surprise.

"A tree would symbolize our growing family," Severus declared proudly. "What do you think?"

"A Whomping Willow?" she asked again incredulously.

"Don't you like it?" he asked, his fear of disappointing her clearly displayed on his face.

"Oh, well, of course I do!" she exclaimed, trying to cover up her astonishment. "It's just different."

"Well, you should expect the unexpected from me." Proud of his unusual choice in gifts, he displayed an almost sweet smile, an expression he tried to hide from the rest of the world.

"Don't worry," she replied truthfully. "I love it."

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested. Moving out into the darkness, they strolled down the hill and out to the grounds.

"Do you want to go down to the lake?" she asked.

"No, I'm just a bit tired. I fear this cold is getting worse. In fact, I've changed my mind. Let's just go in and sit by the fire." Shivering again, he pulled his cloak tightly against his chest.

"You sound a little congested."

"Yes, some tea sounds good about now," he replied.

Later, they sat comfortably by a blazing fire sipping hot tea. And as the two shared a heavy wool blanket, quietly enjoying each other's company, all that could be heard was the sound of the crackling fire. It was not an exciting end to their first anniversary, but as Andrea held her sleeping husband tenderly in her arms, she knew she was the happiest she had ever been in her life. If only the next year of their marriage could end just as happily.

xxxxxxxx

The next day, when Severus's cold refused to improve, he asked Andrea to go to Madame Pomfrey to get a Pepper Up potion. This worked on his congestion, but produced an annoying stream of steam to pour out of his ears, completely drenching his hair. Then the chills began, accompanied by a rising fever. The symptoms were so strong that for two days, Severus couldn't even drag himself out of bed. Luckily, Andrea could check on him between classes as her workshop was just steps away. But when his fever still had not improved by the third night, Andrea became worried.

"What I need is some aspirin," Severus suggested, his voice raspy and weak.

"Aspirin? Isn't that a Muggle medicine?"

"Yes, but it works. I took it years ago as a child. My mother was always trying out Muggle things – she wanted to be a Muggle," Severus muttered as he huddled under the covers.

"Don't you have some sort of potion that would work?"

"I do, but I am not in a capacity for brewing at the moment. Besides, the aspirin works, too. Can't you get some for me?" he pleaded, his eyes red from the virus.

Still not knowing quite what to do, she asked him, "Where would I get the stuff?"

"Ask Charity Burbage. She'll know," he said, continuing to shake with the chills despite being covered in a thick pile of quilts. Tentatively, Andrea put her hand on his forehead.

"Oh, that feels good," he mumbled. "I have such a headache. Can you also get me some more of the Pepper Up potion?" Not waiting for an answer, he closed his eyes, and Andrea put out the candle by his bedside. After adding some extra goose down to the top quilt with her wand, she left Severus to rest. It was time to consult with the Muggle Studies Professor.

Although Andrea had never been to Charity's office before, she easily found her way up to the third floor corridor leading to the Muggle Studies classroom. Knocking gently on the door, Professor Burbage responded with a friendly greeting.

"Come in, come in," she insisted and proceeded to guide Andrea to a comfortable-looking, leather chair situated just to the side of her desk. There were all sorts of toys and Muggle electronic gadgets lined up against the far wall, and a wide display of Muggle books was stacked neatly on several bookcases behind her desk. The large, oval office was lit brightly by an electric lamp, but Andrea could see that the cord was not attached. It dangled limply off to the side.

"Well, this is a surprise, Professor Smith … ah, I mean Professor Snape." Smiling broadly, Charity asked, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late. I wouldn't have come, but Severus is very ill. He's had a high fever for over two days now, and I'm really worried."

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good at all. I'm sure you'll want to see Madame Pomfrey. Did she give you a Pepper Up for him?"

"Yes, but it's not doing anything for the fever." Andrea hesitated and then said, "You seem to know so much about Muggles, and Severus thought maybe you might know where to get something called aspirin. Do you know what that is?"

"Ah, yes," Charity answered. "He would know about that, having grown up with Muggles."

Opening up a small box she had stored on a corner shelf, Charity rummaged around, searching for something. "Muggle medicine does have its advantages. There are some items like aspirin that are wonderful drugs. They work as good as or better than many magical potions, although I bet your husband wouldn't admit that."

"Oh no! I think he would rather think of it as an _aid_ to one of his potions – not a replacement."

"True," Andrea agreed, "But do you know where I could get some aspirin?"

"Well, actually, I think I have a bottle of it in here somewhere." Again, she rummaged around, this time in a larger box on the floor behind her desk. Finally, she found what she had been searching for and pulled out a plastic Bayer Aspirin container. Carefully, she opened it and put six pills in Andrea's hand.

"That should do it," Charity said. "But only give him two at a time, every four hours. It says on the bottle that it's supposed to reduce fever. I haven't taken it myself in a while; let me know how it works."

"Oh, no problem. Thank you so much." Andrea turned to go, but then decided to ask Charity one more question. "Professor, you were a Muggle-born witch weren't you?"

Charity looked Andrea straight in the eyes wondering where she was going with this. "Yes," she answered quietly.

"Well, I'm not really familiar with Muggles, and I know Severus grew up in their world. What was it like? I mean not having magic in your life all around you?"

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," Charity replied cautiously. "At the time, I was a child and didn't know any better. It all seemed perfectly normal."

"Yes, I suppose that makes sense," Andrea continued. "It's just that Severus said something odd this evening. He said his mother always wanted to be a Muggle. Why would she want that?"

Charity took a deep breath and answered, "That's hard to say. You'd best ask him for that answer, but I can tell you that Severus is … well, let's say he's a little secretive about his background. I think he'd rather you kept that to yourself. I don't know how things are done in America, but around here if you aren't a pure-blood, there are some would frown on that. And if his mother wanted to be a Muggle for some reason, I can't imagine he'd be happy about it."

Charity looked at Andrea, trying to understand Mrs. Snape's intentions. She was also wondering just how this beautiful, sweet witch standing in her office could have fallen for Severus Snape. Even though Charity didn't know him very well, she'd heard the rumors and thought him a bit unwelcoming. And then there was his big nose and stringy hair, but who was she to judge?

"Yes," Andrea replied. "I suppose you're right. I'd better ask him."

Charity knew that Severus was a half-blood. Even though he had not taken any of her classes when he'd been at school, she'd heard many stories, especially from the other staff members about what had happened to his parents. Some of those rumors had suggested that Severus had killed his Muggle father, the event somehow pushing him over the edge. _**Well,**_ Charity thought, _**best to stay out of it.**_ After all, they were just stories from a very long time ago.

Professor Burbage decided she would help Andrea – if it ever came to that. Why have Mrs. Snape and her daughters suffer for what her husband may have done?

The woman also realized that this might be a perfect opportunity to ask Andrea about her twins. Once again there'd been rumors, that Andrea had been raped by You-Know-Who, causing a scandalous debate regarding the identity of the twins' father.

Not wanting to stir up trouble, Charity hesitated, but her good heart gave her the courage to continue. "Andrea," she said softly, "I hear you had a pretty bad time of it last year after your wedding."

Andrea's face flushed slightly as she looked at Professor Burbage. Why was Charity bringing that up? "I suppose everyone has heard about it, but Severus and I have put it behind us. Thank you anyway, for your concern." Smiling politely, she decided it was time to leave.

"Please," Charity said, leaning forward to place her hand on Andrea's arm. "I need to talk to you about it. There's something I need to share with you. You see, there is a very new Muggle technology available now that uses a scientific study of the human genes and heredity that can prove if a man is the actual father of a child."

"_What?"_ Andrea was shocked.

Charity hurried on, "It's called a DNA test, and it seems to be very accurate. All they need is a blood sample from the man and the child. I understand you can get results in about six weeks, and it's pretty infallible."

"Professor," Andrea gasped, her mind reeling. "That's a pretty unbelievable claim."

"I know it's hard for you to grasp," Charity continued, "but I've read many documents that prove it works. If you like, I can share them with you. Maybe Severus might want to find someone in the Muggle world that could do the test for you."

Leaning over slightly, Charity fingered through a pile of magazines stored haphazardly in a wire basket she'd placed near her desk. "Ah," she exclaimed. "Here it is." The woman brought out a copy of _The Lancet_, a Muggle medical journal. The author of one of the articles had written a story discussing the fate of several criminals. The write had indicated that these Muggle prisoners had been proven innocent due to this incredible new discovery.

"Normally, I wouldn't recommend Muggle science over our magical ways, but I've never seen any magical wizard pursuing this. I'm sure our scientists could do this much better and easier than the Muggles, but there's no one even experimenting with it – at least not that I know of. Actually, I'm quite surprised, knowing how important bloodlines are to the wizarding world."

Charity cleared her throat nervously. She'd heard about Andrea's impeccable pure-blood status, and she wondered if Mrs. Snape would get angry with her for bringing this up? If it were anyone else, Charity thought – anyone but You-Know-Who – that _might_ be the father, she wouldn't have mentioned it. But the Muggle DNA test would be extremely significant in proving if You-Know-Who actually had an heir. And that was truly important to the wizarding world.

Andrea was dumbfounded. Could there really be a way to test this? A Muggle test? The idea was a daunting thing to accept. She had to think.

"Professor," Andrea began.

"Please, call me Charity."

"Charity, please forgive me, but this is quite a shock," Andrea explained sadly, shaking her head. "I do believe you – please understand, but it's a bit hard to swallow. You can't imagine what this would mean to Severus. This is just tearing him to pieces."

Inhaling slowly, Andrea fought back the tears that had sprung to her eyes. Quickly, she blinked them away.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Charity realized that she had done the right thing. "Have Severus check with a Muggle doctor," she advised. "They could probably tell you where the test could be done."

"Charity, I don't know what to say – except thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Giving Andrea a motherly pat on the arm, Charity smiled, but then cautioned, "Now, understand that even if Severus is proved by this test to be the father of your twins, the wizarding community probably wouldn't accept it as proof. But, I think, maybe Severus would. Maybe not, I don't know. But I'll tell you, after reading these articles, I'm convinced the test works. I'm also going to say something that would probably get me locked up in Azkaban, but you know, there are some things in the Muggle world that are just better than the magical world. Okay, I said it. It's just my opinion, but I think the wizarding world sometimes works with a closed mind. We're not so open to experimentation and improving lives as the Muggles are. Wizards want so much to keep the tradition alive, but they don't see the need to change – to find a better way."

"I understand what you're saying Charity. There are very few wizarding inventors, and the ones that are experimenting are frowned upon by most of wizarding society. Severus and I found that out when we were doing research last year."

"Well, I'm glad you and I had a chance to talk." Charity took Andrea's hand. "I've wanted to share this with you for some time, but—"

"Oh, don't worry. I understand. I'll tell Severus and see what he thinks. I know he trusts you, and so do I." Andrea smiled at her and picked up the magazine.

In a hopeful mood, Andrea rushed back to their apartment to tell Severus, her mind spinning with the bizarre new Muggle ideas. But, as she gently woke up her husband, she decided it would be better to wait. Instead, she simply gave him the aspirin and watched as he fell right back to sleep. With a loving touch, she stood over him and stroked his damp, tangled hair, still moist from the Pepper Up potion. Then, as she fluffed up the quilts, something tumbled out onto the floor. With amazement, she picked it up. It was the picture she'd just given him for their anniversary. He must have been holding it next to him in the bed. So many thoughts passed through her mind as she looked at his sleeping face – all messed up and scruffy with a two-day-old beard. God, she loved him so much.

Andrea thought about his mother, Eileen. If she'd loved Tobias half as much as Andrea loved Severus, then it was easy to understand what Severus had said earlier. His mother wanted her husband to love her back, and if Tobias hated that Eileen was magical, then it would be natural for his mother to want to be a Muggle. How hard that must have been for her.

Andrea got into bed, too, and extinguished the last remaining candle. A vision of Eileen, his mother, cursing his father to death, leapt into her mind. She'd remembered it from Severus's memories when they'd discussed it so long ago. Her heart ached. Could Andrea have had the guts to do that, to protect the twins by killing their own father? Relieved that she would never have to worry, she sighed and closed her eyes to sleep. Severus had his mother's heart. He would never hurt the twins.

**A/N:** **Poor Severus – so sick, but Charity pushed Andrea in the right direction. So what do you think? Will we ever know the truth? Comments are always welcome, so send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	29. Chapter 29 Enemies of the Heir

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/05/12**_

**Chapter 29 – Enemies of the Heir**

"I am not surprised," Severus commented, as he waited in the wand workshop for his wife to emerge from their chambers. Just moments ago, he'd shared a small bit of news. Lucius Malfoy had seen fit to honor the Slytherin Quidditch team with a donation of stunningly powerful racing brooms.

"The Nimbus 2001s are the most expensive brooms available," Severus explained. "Except for the professional line, of course, although I wouldn't have put it past Malfoy to have upgraded his donation. Perhaps he was actually using some good sense. The complexity of the advanced design would be absurdly difficult for a school team to master."

"Racing brooms? What are you talking about?" Andrea yelled from the other room.

With a frown, Severus continued to mutter to himself, ignoring her comment. "I wonder if Lucius would consider private lessons? I'm sure he could easily afford the instruction for the entire team. I suppose I could ask nicely, and I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind, but that would mean a little too much bloody arse kissing for my taste."

As Andrea emerged from the apartment, she tried to concentrate on the conversation, but her attention had strayed to a more immediate need. Her hair was in a ferocious snarl. A challenging incantation to weave a ribbon into a triple braid had annoyingly backfired. Amused, Severus raised an eyebrow as he watched the red-gold curls spring wildly out of their confines, tumbling down in an avalanche of rebellion onto Andrea's face and shoulders. With a flick of his wand, he swept up the tangle of tresses and tied the ribbon into a simple bow, eliminating the braiding all together.

"In any case," he continued, "We should easily be able to destroy those Gryffindor slugs."

Puzzled, Andrea tried to understand her husband's motives. "I thought you hated Lucius? Or do you make special allowances for your precious Slytherin Quidditch team?"

With extreme difficulty, Severus forced a smidgeon of patience into his expression as he tried to explain. "I do _not_ hate Lucius. He has chosen a different direction in his life than I have, but we are … similar in many ways. But I will say this: he is a dangerous adversary."

"But you told me just yesterday that you hated catering to him and his stupid son."

"Once again you have taken my statement and twisted it into your own useless interpretation of the truth," Severus snarled a little too cruelly making Andrea flinch. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his long, thin fingers regretting his insensitive words. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's just that you need to understand. I did say that I hated catering to his useless whims, but that doesn't mean that I hate the man. It's his blasted arrogance and the way he makes allowances for his dim-witted son that turns my stomach."

"I've watched you and Lucius together, and I can tell how distasteful you find his tactics." A small crease in Andrea's brow revealed her growing concern. "Why do you do it?" she asked. "Accommodate him like you do?"

"It's … complicated."

Andrea looked into his obsidian eyes trying to see into his mind, but he was blocking her as easily as he would a toy.

"Don't worry," he said quietly, "I know what I'm doing."

"You do? Then tell me. What _are _you doing?" Andrea slid her arms around him and stared up into his eyes, her expression filled more with concern than anger.

Severus sighed again but decided to remain silent.

"The fact is that you're cheating," she said. "You can't have your team using Nimbus 2001s and not give the other teams the use of them, too."

Again, Severus was silent. With a slight narrowing of his eyes, he defiantly folded his arms, succeeding in breaking away from her embrace.

"It's not fair," Andrea continued.

"Life isn't fair," he spat out. Turning his back to her, he took a few steps toward the door, but then stopped and waited.

"Oh my, we are in a bad mood, aren't we?" she bristled as a rare frown creased her lips.

Realizing he had been somewhat harsh, Severus tried to soften his tone. With a trace of tenderness, he replied, "You'll just have to trust me."

"There you go again," she replied, the words causing her cheeks to flush pink with anger. "Trust you? That's an easy way of telling me to mind my own business – to tell me _to shut up_."

Spinning around to face her, his temper flared wickedly as Severus felt himself losing control. With his practiced talent for delivering loathsome, evil expressions, he shot her a venomous look of warning.

"Okay," she said stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips. "You know I trust you, but why don't you trust _me_? You're not telling me something, and I want to know what it is."

"It is not your concern," he replied coldly.

"It is too, and you're going to tell me," Andrea demanded trying to stand her ground.

This argument was escalating quickly, but Severus was far from finished. With a twist of his lips, he snarled at her. "All right, Miss America, I will explain it to you. I will lay it all out in simple English so you can easily apply your foolish little theories to it. Most obviously, Mr. Malfoy is a Hogwarts board member. And then, if that isn't enough, he is still an extremely influential Death Eater. Do you understand what that means? I'm sure your so-called intelligence will allow you to try."

Andrea stared back at him; her mouth partially open as she took in the depth of his meaning took hold.

"Are you satisfied, my _dear_ wife?" he continued, the unintended sarcasm cutting her like a steel blade. "Is that what you wanted to hear? And, if that wasn't completely clear to you, I will put it a little more plainly. I need information from this saintly man, which means that he gets to do anything he wants with my Slytherin team. _Is that clear_?" Seething, Severus stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Stunned by her husband's abrasive words, Andrea stood rooted to the floor, unable to move. Strangely, she wasn't that upset with his attempt to conceal the danger from her. His cruel speech had truly made her realize how difficult this situation was for him. Lucius was a very dangerous opponent, and Severus had leapt into this game long ago without looking back. It was the nastiness of his approach that had hurt. The pain that resulted from his vicious retorts was an unwelcome hazard of being married to Severus Snape. Although his behavior was as much a part of him as the beating of his heart, it didn't make it right.

"Bloody jerk," Andrea grumbled, her eyes burning at the closed door.

Her anger quickly mixed with worry. It flooded her thoughts as she speculated about what Malfoy could do with his widespread influence, if he ever decided to hurt Severus. This debate about trust was simply a cover for the underlying pool of love that roiled powerfully between them. She knew the basic truth. He wanted to protect her, and she wanted to help him. But how?

Her husband's mind was so focused on his target, so determined to conquer this evil, that he couldn't see the big picture. Of course she trusted him – trusted that he loved her. Of that she was absolutely certain. But did she trust him to make the right decisions? To see clearly what lay ahead and not let his emotions get in the way? Certainly not! It was obvious that she had to help.

Believing that the Quidditch match was simply a strategic venue for the two men to bolster their alliances and solidify loyalties, Andrea knew there must be some way she could assist. Maybe she could somehow help Severus spy. He would never knowingly allow her to interfere with his work, but she would just have to do this without his permission. After all, she was a member of the Order, and her duty was to observe. Nodding determinedly to herself, she began to feel better.

Sadly, however, she realized the first step would be to repair the slight rift that had opened up between them, and it would not be easy. Andrea pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders and made her way alone to dinner. With a strong heart, she prepared herself for the challenge ahead.

Far ahead, Severus marched toward the Great Hall. He was as enraged as a dragon caught in a trap. Once again, his precious wife had driven him over the edge, her brainless remarks causing him to completely lose control. For years he had practiced emotional concealment, his skills successfully shielding his thoughts from a dangerous world. He knew how to act, and angry outbursts could not be tolerated. Yet somehow this damnable woman had broken through his defenses.

This was exactly the reason he had concealed the details of his relationship with Lucius Malfoy. In her ignorance, Andrea couldn't possibly understand the politics and subterfuge that snaked wildly through the wizarding world. It infiltrated the Ministry and the school, and Lucius was at the center of that circle. He needed to fool Lucius and that stupid son of his into thinking that Severus, too, was still a loyal Death Eater, still fighting faithfully on their side. And, if the Dark Lord was still alive, he must believe that Severus was his faithful servant, safeguarding Andrea as the Dark Lord's wife.

Although if he was honest with himself, he knew Andrea was right, at least for the fact that he needed to trust her more. But it was a difficult balance. Truth meant information, and too much information was a dangerous thing. His protective instincts screamed for concealment and subterfuge, yet his conscience urged him to reconsider.

The angry words that had dominated the late afternoon's conversation carried their hostile mood like sticky glue into the evening's dinner. The couple remained quiet, hardly speaking to each other, neither one understanding how to bridge the gap of their discomfort. Afterward, Andrea returned to work in her shop, and Severus retreated to his lab. The ill feelings continued into the following day in the same manner, the two barely managing to remain civil to one another.

Feeling the frustration, Andrea found herself losing confidence. Growing ever more distant, Severus continued his cold demeanor, effectively hiding his thoughts from her as he withdrew. In the only way he knew, he recoiled into his lonely world, convincing himself that the separation would protect the woman he loved. The opportunity to speak to Lucius, to ally himself with this influential and dangerous wizard, had consumed Severus much more than he would have admitted. But to Andrea he was fleeing from her love. The slight rift was growing into a gaping canyon. Luckily, the Quidditch match was only a week away, but first, they would have to endure the festivities of Halloween.

xxxxxxxx

The night of the Halloween feast arrived with its usual promise of fun and frivolity. In a very sweet gesture, Gilderoy Lockhart had invited the staff and a few dozen of his closest friends to an after-feast party in the adjacent dining room usually reserved for staff meetings. The feast had been as wonderful as usual with an outstanding array of foods, including Severus's favorite: treacle tart. Unfortunately, the holiday atmosphere had not helped bring Andrea and Severus out of their silence, but no one else seemed to notice.

At the party, Gilderoy performed perfectly as a talented and practiced host, flirting smoothly between groups, making sure no one was left out. As Andrea glanced furtively around the room looking for Severus, she attempted to remain cordial, mixing politely with a group of Gilderoy's friends.

Standing alone by the wall with his arms crossed, Severus observed the group. His eyes were glued to his wife, watching her every move. Lucius Malfoy, he noticed, had been lucky enough to receive an invitation to the gathering, making Severus wonder just who was picking up the tab. Even though the evening event offered an excellent opportunity for him to approach Lucius, Severus could not get the man alone, as Malfoy was holding court with some key Ministry members, including the Minister for Magic. Severus, however, was doing his best to be patient. He would wait and observe until the right opportunity arose.

In the meantime, Severus's eyes were drawn back to Andrea. Merlin, she was beautiful. He felt a familiar feeling sweep over him. Her hair tonight was laced with russet-colored mums, and she wore a white, silk dress adorned with a sash of golden lace. Watching Andrea laugh and smile at her new acquaintances, Severus imagined the inane, useless chatter that was being doled out by his precious wife. How she could tolerate this disgusting socialization was beyond him.

With extreme pleasure, his eyes moved down her body, lingering for a few moments upon her ample breasts. With a slight stab of disapproval, he watched her open display of cleavage move seductively as she breathed. Why did she always have to wear such revealing dresses? Her abundant charms should not be available for public display and instead should be reserved only for him. She was his. She belonged to him alone, and the rest of the world needed to stay away, or they'd be very sorry.

Suppressing the urge to immediately whisk her away from the vultures, he let his eyes drift further down Andrea's form. This time his attention remained on her tummy. Even though she was not yet starting to show her pregnancy, a bit of pride swelled within him. Thinking back to the night they had made love on the roof of the castle, his lips pulled back almost imperceptibly into a smile. Closing his eyes momentarily, he brought his thoughts back to the party. It was not a wise idea to torture himself.

It was then that he saw Lucius and Lockhart join his wife's group. Finally, this was the chance Severus had been waiting for. But as he started to move forward, Kingsley Shacklebolt suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Professor Snape, just the person I wanted to talk to," Kingsley said with a huge smile as he pulled Severus toward another small group of men. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Dirk Cresswell of the Goblin Liaison Office. We were just discussing the incredible potions cure you created last year."

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to speak with Lucius, Severus jerked his arm away and glared back at Shacklebolt. "I am not at all interested in meeting anyone," Severus hissed rudely. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Kingsley straightened and raised an eyebrow. Surely he had just seen Snape standing alone against the wall.

"Thank you," Severus replied, a bit more politely. "Now, if you'll excuse me." With a quick bow of his head, Snape turned back in the direction where Lucius and his wife had stood just moments before, but somehow in that short amount of time, the entire group had disappeared. Andrea, Lucius and Gilderoy had vanished. After searching the room frantically with his black, piercing eyes, Snape's stomach began to tighten in dread. Where had they gone?

At that exact moment, an announcement surged across the room. Dumbledore levitated a large lantern above the crowd and called out in a strong voice, "Attention everyone, I need the entire staff to follow me immediately to the second floor corridor. There has been a disturbance, and I must ask the professors to come quickly. For the rest of our guests, please, remain calm. We will return shortly. Enjoy your evening." Without further explanation, he spun on his heels and instantly marched out of the chamber.

In a burst of speed, Severus swept through the crowd with Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey following right on his heels. Moments later in the crowded hallway, they were informed that Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, had been inexplicably petrified. As Snape moved to the front, the children retreated fearfully as he stepped next to Dumbledore. There, on the corridor wall, was a message written in blood. In a large, crude script, appeared the words:

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE**

The growing assembly seemed to have focused their entire attention on Severus. He'd heard the rumors that had run rampant through the school that past year, and now, with this horrible warning written clearly on the corridor wall, they stared in horror at Professor Snape. He guessed what they were thinking. Were his infant children truly the heirs of Voldemort? Had their Potions master written this message to warn the student body to steer clear of them?

And where was his wife? Why hadn't she appeared with the rest of the staff? Filled with a new source of dread, Severus spun around and searched the crowded hallway. Looking for the top of her head to peep out above the children, he scanned every inch of the passageway hoping to see her familiar red-gold hair. But as the moments ticked by, his anxiety escalated.

All around Severus there were sounds of fearful murmuring, but Snape glared back at the terrorized crowd, dismissing the suspicions and accusations that were sure to come. All he wanted to do was to find his wife.

"Please, everyone, get back to your dormitories," Dumbledore commanded. "But," he added looking directly at Harry Potter and his two friends, "I would like you three to stay."

Severus remembered that they had not been at the dinner celebration that evening. Could they have had anything to do with this stunt? As Snape looked into Harry's familiar, green eyes, he hesitated. The boy was clearly up to something, but what?

With a defiant stare, Harry looked back at Snape and then at Dumbledore as the headmaster stepped closer. The other students had already fled the corridor, and the three children stood alone except for a handful of staff. After Dumbledore's cross-examination, Harry finally worked up the courage he needed. With a piercing inquisitiveness, he asked, "Professor Snape, where is Mrs. Snape? I mean Professor Andrea?"

"Perhaps insolent, nosy children that wander about corridors at night causing trouble should mind their own business." Snape's venomous reply caused Harry to gulp and lean backward with wide eyes. "Or is there something about this you're hiding? _What_ _have you seen_?"

"Now, Severus," Dumbledore interrupted. "Let us just—"

"No, Headmaster," Harry blurted out, his voice shaking. "I didn't _see_ anything. I was just wondering—"

"Wondering what?" Snape asked, his eyes boring holes into the boy.

Dumbledore was now curious, too. "Is there something you wish to tell us, Harry?"

Hermione stepped up and with a strong voice asked, "We were all just wondering if someone's trying to harm your daughters, Professor."

"Yeah," Ron sputtered, finally speaking up. "The message … and the rumors. We just … we were just—"

"Curious." Hermione quietly finished Ron's sentence.

Like a firestorm, Snape's eyes turned into that of a demon's, his lips curling up like a wounded cobra ready to strike. How dare these children question his daughter's heritage?

Dumbledore reached out and lightly touched Snape's arm, the contact immediately causing Severus to freeze like a statue. In a weary tone, Dumbledore put an end to the discussion. "I think it is time you three headed off to bed. It is quite late, and I think we should leave rumors remain as simply rumors, shall we?"

The children immediately took advantage of the headmaster's suggestion and scrambled off. After the three had gone, Severus noticed that Gilderoy Lockhart had been standing in the shadows, quietly observing the interesting scene that had played out before him in the hallway.

"Where has your lovely wife gotten off to?" Gilderoy queried with affected innocence in response to Snape's accusing glare. "She was having such an nice time at my party, I'd thought I'd help you escort her back."

"Lockhart, you impertinent slice of dung ball," he spat, almost in a whisper, his voice filled with implied threats. "Stay away from my wife. Do you understand?"

"Well," Lockhart huffed, "I was simply trying to be a gentleman. Maybe she needs a reminder of just what it's like to be treated like a lady."

In a flash, Severus had pulled his wand, a hex as ready as a lightning bolt on the tip of his tongue, but Dumbledore had been watching. For the second time that evening he stepped in and touched Snape's arm with a meaningful warning. This time Severus had truly reached the end of his rope. Ignoring the consequences, he flashed his eyes angrily at Dumbledore. At once, Snape realized his mistake and contritely lowered his wand.

With a look of warning, Dumbledore flicked his steel blue eyes at Severus. "Shall we all please calm down?" the headmaster asked meaningfully.

"Of course," Lockhart replied smoothly, taking advantage of the interruption. "Professor Snape and I were just having a friendly conversation, weren't we?"

Silently, Snape bristled with contained irritation as he glared back at Lockhart.

"Oh, look at the time. I must get back to my party," Gilderoy continued his smile sticking on his face like thick, pink frosting. "Good evening," he said with a bow and quickly departed.

Left alone with Dumbledore in the corridor, Severus looked up at the glaring, red writing that loomed on the wall behind them.

"This is very serious," the old wizard warned. "When the Chamber of Secrets was opened the last time, a student was killed. We must all be vigilant. I especially need you to keep on your toes, Severus, and I do not need you to lose your temper."

Snape gritted his teeth. "Yes, Headmaster," he replied respectfully, lowering his head in acknowledgement. Dumbledore was right. He needed to keep his head.

"Let us talk about this tomorrow," Dumbledore said tiredly before leaving Snape alone in the corridor.

Overcome by weariness, Severus made his way slowly back to the apartment, his mind trying to make sense of the evening's events. Immersed in his thoughts, he placed his hand on the latch of the door leading into the wand workshop. It was then that he heard a faint noise, the sound immediately recognizable. One of the babies was crying.

His body reflexively tensing with concern, Severus hurried through the workshop. As he entered the nursery, the sound of the baby's loud howling accosted his ears in the confined space. Swiftly, Severus surveyed the scene, his eyes focusing toward the crib containing the frightened child. With her face as red as a beet, her arms and legs flailing wildly, his daughter shook as she cried. The second crib was empty. Eileen was alone. Tookey was lying on the floor unconscious. In two long strides, Severus quickly checked the other rooms of their small apartment, his fear heightening to a fever pitch. Andrea and Ellenore were both gone.

Returning to the nursery, Severus lifted Eileen from the crib and held her tight in his arms, desperately trying to soothe her. Although she was clearly still very anxious, she responded to his deep voice and began to relax, her crying subsiding to a whimper. Still holding the infant, he moved to the fireplace in the sitting room, and with his one free hand, he reached for the jar of Floo powder. With a shaking hand, he threw a pinch of dust onto the grate.

"Headmaster, this is Severus," he announced anxiously. "Something's happened. Can you come to my apartment?"

"I will be right there," Dumbledore answered, sensing Snape's concern.

"Could you please ask Professor Sprout to come, too? I need some help with Eileen."

As Dumbledore arose awkwardly from the fireplace, he observed Snape's worried expression, not used to seeing him in so much distress. The look unnerved the old wizard. "What is going on, Severus? What is wrong?"

"It's Ellenore. She's … she's gone," Severus explained. Quickly, he apprised Dumbledore of the situation. "And Andrea's missing, too. She never returned from Lockhart's party. It's already past one, and she does not make a habit of staying out so long." With growing anxiety he added, "It's clearly an attack. Someone's hexed Tookey to get at Ellenore. We must hurry. The trail is getting cold, and—"

"Severus, I understand," Dumbledore interrupted. "I will alert the staff at once, and we will make an immediate search of the grounds. Depending on what we find, we may have to call in the Ministry. It is bad enough that a child has gone missing, but because it is Ellenore, I am sure the situation will get a lot of attention."

"Headmaster, I'll search the dungeons first—"

"No, Severus. You must stay here. If they find anything, you will want to be with your family."

"But I—"

"No. Stay here with Eileen." Dumbledore sadly patted Severus's hand. "She needs you."

Just then, Tookey made a small squeaking noise as she began to regain consciousness.

Picking her up gently, Dumbledore examined the elf, a frown creasing the wizard's forehead. "She seems to have been hexed quite severely, but she looks like she is coming out of it. Tookey? Are you quite all right?"

"Oooooh," the little elf moaned. "My head. It hurt's awful, Master. And my tongue. It itches." With fearful, tear-filled eyes, she clutched at Dumbledore's robes.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" he asked.

"No, Master. I put the babies to bed and then—"

"Then what, Tookey?" Severus asked impatiently.

With a gulp, she looked up at him, her eyes as huge as tennis balls. "Master, I don't remember. I-I must have fallen asleep. Tookey is sorry, Master. Tookey didn't mean it. Tookey will punish herself—"

"No, I forbid it." Snape frowned in frustration. He was not good at this, but he knew he had to get through to her. Delicately, he laid his hand on the wee elf's shoulder, his other arm still cradling the now sleeping baby. "Do not be frightened," he said speaking as gently as his anxious state would allow. "Simply tell us if you heard or saw anything unusual. Anything at all."

Shaking her head, the little creature clutched at the embroidered pillowcase she was wearing and pulled it up to partially cover her face. It seemed they were getting nowhere.

Dumbledore placed the elf gently down on a pile of quilts in the corner and turned toward Severus. "I will arrange for a few of her friends from the kitchen to come and help her, but more importantly, we will need to get the search party together. Pomona will be here shortly." Seeing the distress in Snape's eyes, Dumbledore added, "Do not worry, Severus, it will not be long. Now I must go. While I am gone, maybe you should sit down. You do not look at all well."

Snape felt his body reel with emotion. The unfamiliar feeling of panic and pain had treacherously taken up residence in his stomach. Determined to remain in control, Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he had opened them again, Dumbledore had gone. What did the old wizard expect? His wife and daughter were gone, taken from him as easily as the wind sweeps away the leaves of fall. After all that he and Andrea had been through these past two years, to have to endure yet another crisis was pressure almost too great for him to bear. How much could a man take?

Spying the old, wooden rocking chair in the corner of the nursery, Severus decided that, perhaps, he did need to sit down. Using the motion as a way to force his mind and body to maintain control, he lowered himself down, realizing he had never sat there before. It had always been reserved for his wife. The rocker had been a constant pleasure for her, the perfect place to wile away the late nights, waiting for him to come back from the dungeons. It had been a source of pleasure for him as well, being able to watch her nursing the twins, the vision a perfect image of beauty and motherhood.

But his beloved wife and child had been taken from him. Thinking the worst, his heart filled with angst. His features grew ever colder as his mind worked through the episode, compiling facts and sorting through clues. An observer would have thought him a statue, if it weren't for the gentle rocking of the chair and the long, thin fingers that stroked the baby's cheek. Looking down at the small, warm bundle he held firmly in his arms, Severus began to feel a renewed feeling of strength.

It wasn't long before Professor Sprout and the two kitchen elves had taken over, allowing Severus to continue his discussion with Dumbledore. The search had begun in earnest, and from time to time reports could be heard through the Floo as the team moved through the castle, checking every hall and classroom. As the two men waited, Dumbledore sipped a cup of tea that Pomona had prepared. Snape's cup sat untouched on the small table beside him.

"Lockhart," Severus uttered under his breath. "That scoundrel has something to do with this."

"Severus," Dumbledore replied. "There would not have been time. You said yourself that Gilderoy was at the party with Andrea until just a few minutes before the alarm sounded."

Nodding his head, Severus wordlessly agreed, knowing Dumbledore was right. But something just didn't add up. Clearly Lockhart must be responsible – somehow. Why else would the man have taunted him in the hallway?

Or was someone else responsible? Lucius was in the same group of conversationalist that had been entertaining his wife along with Lockhart and several of the fop's friends. There was also the vague possibility that Russell Plover was involved, but the man was still in America. Or had he returned? Severus knew he would need to investigate every possibility.

Pulling Snape away from his thoughts of Plover, Dumbledore began to speculate. "Severus, I believe that Ellenore's disappearance does not bode well. It could mean that the Death Eaters are involved. The information we passed through Siegfried last year has certainly been circulated through their ranks by now. Perhaps they are responsible for this."

"Why?" Snape asked as another waive of panic attacked him. Swallowing hard, he lowered his voice and clarified his question. "Why would they take her?"

"She is a prize, Severus. Think of it. Voldemort's daughter. What loyal Death Eater would not give their life to protect her? But, if that is the answer, and I repeat 'if,' then we can be assured of one thing: no harm would come to her."

"And if the _other side_ is responsible? Some vigilante group of the wizarding world? Could there be such an organization willing to bypass our laws and take things into their own hands?"

"Possibly," the headmaster answered softly, his tone indicating more than his single word answer.

The evil result of that option was too horrible to discuss. The word _murder_ burned in Severus's mind like acid. "But why take only Ellenore? Why not Eileen, too?"

The old wizard stroked his beard as he pondered, the bright, blue eyes glowing dangerously with the reflected light from the fire. "Eileen looks too much like you. It may be that simple."

"You think they chose Ellenore just because she _doesn't_ look like me? You said Tom Riddle had black hair. Doesn't anyone else know that?" Severus asked incredulously.

"It was so long ago, Severus, and he changed his appearance as he became entrenched in the Dark Arts. Remember when you knew him? He had no resemblance to his former self."

It occurred to Severus that this one, hidden fact might well have protected Eileen from harm, at least for the moment, but it was not that simple. Flicking his eyes at Dumbledore, Snape stood up. "I haven't told you this, but Andrea's parents … there's something I have to show you."

Snape arose and approached the bookcase in the corner, retrieving a picture frame from the top shelf. Passing the picture to Dumbledore, he waited silently as the headmaster examined the photo. The portrait was of Andrea and her parents, her mother holding a small baby. The young girl in the photo was easily recognizable as Severus's wife, her long hair even more red than it was now. The small group smiled brightly and waved at the camera, the never-ending scene repeating over and over as it had for over a quarter of a century. It wasn't long before Dumbledore raised his eyebrow, a look of understanding etching his features.

"So you see," Severus explained. "Eileen has just as much chance of being the Dark Lord's child as Ellenore." Taking the photograph back, he shook his head at the figures in the frame. Andrea's dark-haired, brown-eyed father looked back at him with a big smile. He, too, had the same pair of protruding canines as his daughter. Then, his eyes moved to the petite woman at his side. Her light, golden hair flared out with the breeze to reveal her lovely face, marred only by the large, hooked nose so obvious in the sunlight of that day so long ago.

"Severus, it is perception and rumor that will make the difference here. Eileen has been lucky," Dumbledore cautioned. "We shall hope her luck continues."

Just after the mantle clock chimed two, Hagrid entered the wand workshop beyond, his deep voice calling out as he burst though the apartment door. "Outta my way, yeh little creatures," he demanded as two of the house elves scattered. The half-giant was carrying Andrea, her limp form indicating she was unconscious. Her head bobbed loosely to the side, the white silk dress filthy with mud, her appearance like a fallen angel.

"I found her in a ravine," Hagrid said, his black eyes flashing angrily as he described the scene. "She was just lying there, all wet from the rain, right on the edge of the forest, just a wee bit off the footpath. Some evil joker must've tossed her there – like a piece of garbage."

"Quickly. Take her in the bedroom," Severus ordered, his voice barking loudly in the small room. Striding through the door, he lit the candles and the fireplace in one simple swoop of his wand. He then took his wife from Hagrid, cradling her in his arms briefly before setting her gently on the bed.

"Where's Ellenore? Wasn't she with Andrea?" Snape demanded.

"Well, no," Hagrid answered sadly. "There weren't no sign of her at all, professor. I checked all along the path, but I didn't see a thing."

"Then you must go back," Snape demanded, his words sounding thin and tight as he fought the rising fear from creeping into his voice. "You must leave at once. Check the path and the ravine again. You will search every inch of the surrounding forest and the entire Hogwarts grounds until you do find her. _Is that clear?"_

"Yes, sir," Hagrid answered, but the half-giant was not hopeful. Woefully, he looked to Dumbledore for help.

"I agree, Hagrid. You must try. Let us know the minute you find something."

"I will sir. You can depend on that." Grimly, Hagrid turned and made his way out.

Returning his attention to his wife, Severus bent down beside her and gently took her head in his hands. With a gasp, he let out a tortured sound. "Andrea, my Andrea," he groaned. "What have they done to you?"

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital, Professor?" Pomona asked, her voice full of concern.

"Wait," Snape replied. "She's coming 'round."

"Oh, my head," she croaked weakly. "Where? Where am I?" she asked as both of her hands flew upward, coming to rest on top of Severus's larger ones. Her eyes blinked as she tried to focus.

"Severus," she sighed, the relief flooding her features as she smiled up at him briefly. Then the smile disappeared, and she closed her eyes, a moan escaping her lips. "I'm so dizzy. And my tongue – it's so tingly."

A few steps away, Dumbledore's eyes narrowed. Hadn't Tookey told them a few minutes earlier that she, too, had the same side effect? That her tongue had been left with a tingling sensation?

"I've called Poppy," Professor Sprout announced as she brought over some hot tea. "Here dear, drink a little of this."

After helping Andrea to a sitting position, Severus put the cup to her lips. She took only a small sip.

"Thank you," she whispered weakly as she looked up into her husband's glittering, black eyes. The two exchanged a look of pure love, as brilliant as a sea of stars on a moonless night, the argument of the past week quickly forgotten.

"Severus," Pomona interrupted. "Do you have any hot chocolate? I think that should help."

"No," he answered simply, his eyes remaining fixed on Andrea. "But, perhaps some more tea?"

Nodding, Andrea took another sip and looked strangely at all the people gathered in their bedroom, all of them staring directly at her. With a weak smile she greeted them, a look of puzzlement written plainly on her face. "Hello," she said, and then with the finality of a stage curtain closing at the end of a scene, she shut her eyes and swooned.

Renewing his frown, Severus lowered his wife back onto the pillows.

"Step aside, please," Poppy commanded in her usual manner having just arrived through the Floo. "Let me through." She approached the bed and set up some quick diagnostic spells. After a quick examination, she shook her head.

"How is she?" Snape asked almost fearfully.

"Fine, except that her memory's been tampered with. It must have been a very powerful surge of magic. She seems to be in shock."

"Shall we take her to the hospital wing?" Pomona inquired.

"Yes, I think it would be—"

"Can't I just keep her here tonight?" Severus asked, his tone almost pleading. "I'll keep her comfortable. She's already resting."

"Well, I suppose," Pomona answered reluctantly. "But you must call me at once if anything changes."

"I agree. Let her rest," Dumbledore said kindly. "I believe she's been hexed by the same memory charm that struck Tookey. I don't think she'll be able to provide any more clues, at least not tonight. Why don't we all get some rest?"

"Severus, can you bring her up to see me right away tomorrow morning?"

Severus nodded. Although his face reflected control, his mind was still exploding in alarm. _Where was Ellenore? _Tortured with a swarm of evil possibilities, Snape's thoughts burned like Fiendfyre across his brain. The stress of worry had rendered his usually keen mind momentarily useless.

After everyone had shuffled out, Dumbledore lingered. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. "Is there anything I can do?"

Wordlessly, Severus shook his head as he forced the pain deep inside. Like a hammer, his mind attacked the anguish that had temporarily numbed his soul. Worry and fear would not bring Ellenore home.

The headmaster had a few last words of warning. "I believe that whoever is responsible for the events this evening is very well versed in the Dark Arts. This memory charm is not an ordinary Oblivination spell. We must keep alert. This is a very dangerous situation, and Eileen may be the next target."

"I will be watchful, Headmaster," Severus promised. "You can be assured of that."

With a tired smile, Dumbledore patted Severus on the shoulder. "Come to my office in the morning after you see to Andrea. I have some ideas, and we need to plan our next move. Try to rest, Severus, tomorrow will be a long day."

With a nod, Snape stood by the entrance until Dumbledore was gone before setting the wards. With a swirl of his wand, he used three different charms just to be safe.

After removing Andrea's dress, Severus cleaned off the mud before tucking her into bed, and then he, too, followed. With a satisfied nod, he saw that she had wrapped herself up tightly in the quilts and was now sleeping soundly. Rest was the best thing for her. But as he lay next to her, Severus couldn't help the urge to hold her. Sliding under the blankets, he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and pulled her close, his nose rubbing her neck as he smelled her sweet perfume. With a contented sigh, she snuggled up to him in her sleep and reflexively pulled the covers tight around them both.

What a day this had been. Severus wasn't looking forward to tomorrow when Andrea would realize that Ellenore was missing. Although he tried not to wallow in self-pity, the urge overcame his burdened mind. He kept thinking: why me? Why his poor Ellenore? Almost in a dream, he thought about his daughter, her sweet disposition and her little, bald head with the blond, peach fuzz. Was he really her father? Why did everyone have to think she was the Dark Lord's? But in the end did it really matter? The twins were his now, and he would do everything in his power to protect them. Nothing would ever be certain, but Severus held one truth in his heart: he loved his precious girls.

**A/N:** **Another trial for our lovers. Poor Ellenore. Comments are always welcome, so send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my reviewers: chronicxxinsanity and Wendy Waddles.**


	30. Chapter 30 The Legend

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/05/12**_

**Chapter 30 – The Legend**

The pillow was as hard as a bag of stones beneath Andrea's head, the lumps digging into her skull painfully as she tried to open her eyes. Fighting to concentrate, she felt the pounding crush of a tremendous headache adding to the fog that was wrapped tightly around her suffering brain. It felt oddly like a bowl of cotton balls. With extreme difficulty, she tried to remember. Simple things seemed just out of reach. What day was it? Was it a school day or a weekend? Was it time to get up?

Pulling the comforter up under her chin, she shivered and pulled her body into a tight ball. In addition to the headache, every muscle in her body felt as stiff as a cadaver. Groaning slightly, she immediately felt a pair of long arms react to the sound. Severus had gently reached around her torso in a protective embrace, pulling her aching body against his warm chest as they lay together in bed. The sensation was blissful. Like a spoon, she leaned her back against him, molding her buttocks naturally into the bend of his waist. His face nuzzled into her neck, and as he slept, a light snore escaped with every breath, the muffled sound comforting her with its presence.

But something nagged at the back of Andrea's memory. She wasn't supposed to be happy. There had been a fight days ago, and Severus had been staying away from her. So why was he snuggling up to her now? Had they made up? Why couldn't she remember?

"Hmmm," she said aloud turning over gingerly to look at him. His arms moved with her and continued to hold her close, but he remained asleep. Impulsively, she kissed his lips, eliciting a slight twitch of his mouth.

"Severus," she whispered and shook his shoulder. "Severus, wake up."

At first his eyelids moved. Then his arms pulled tight around Andrea's body like a child possessively holding a teddy bear. It wasn't long before her voice penetrated deep into his sleep-drugged mind, forcing its way into his consciousness. When he realized that Andrea was calling to him, Severus forced himself awake, but he never released his solid grip. His eyelids flew open, and his mouth gaped in surprise as he stared back into Andrea's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm awake," he announced, as much to convince himself as well as his wife. "I'm here. I'm … right here," he mumbled, sitting up on one elbow and looking down at her with concern. "How do you feel?" he asked. With the tenderness of a lover and the sensitivity of a knowledgeable healer, Severus reached for Andrea's head and face. Other than a slight fever, he could not detect anything more serious. Still, he knew he had to take her to see Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible.

"Strange," she said. "I can't remember … at least I don't remember anything beyond the Halloween party. Was that last night?"

"Yes, but can you recall anything afterward?"

"No," Andrea answered and shook her head. The movement was exactly the wrong thing to do, causing her head to pound with the ferocity of a sledgehammer. Wincing in pain, she closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, trying to get past the tortuous throbbing. Strong hands began to massage her skin along the hairline, the cool fingertips finding the exact pressure points to alleviate the pain.

"That should help a little, but let me get you a draught for that," Severus offered as he sat up, but Andrea put her hand on his arm.

"Don't go. I wanted to say…" She looked away from him but kept her fingers lightly touching his skin.

Severus lay back down beside her and took her gently in his arms. "You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have come to you days ago. I can't stand it when we fight."

"Do not apologize. The fault was entirely mine. There are times I find myself saying things that are … inappropriate."

"But I have a talent for pushing you over the edge," she confessed. "It's just that I get frustrated when I can't seem to talk to you."

"We … talk," he answered softly.

"But do we listen to each other? Sometimes we each have our own agenda, and we try to force things on each other without really explaining why." Andrea was dancing around the subject, but she didn't know how to explain it.

Severus took a deep breath but did not take his eyes off hers as he considered his response. It was not just this conversation that was troubling him. In just a few moments, he knew that Andrea would discover that Ellenore was gone. Somehow he had to prepare her.

"The truth is often painful, but perhaps we both need to trust each other enough to work as a team. I am not accustomed to sharing my burdens, especially when it might put you in danger."

"But that's exactly why you need to share. And I need to know when you're in danger, too, so I can help you. You're a part of me. Like my heart or a – a part of my brain. I can't live without you. Promise me you'll tell me everything?"

Flicking his eyes down to Andrea's mouth, he avoided her gaze for a moment and then looked back, his eyes widening slightly as he prepared to speak. "Princess," he began, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What?" Andrea asked, her voice laced with fear. She recognized his tone instantly. "What's wrong?"

He didn't hesitate but said simply, "Ellenore's not here."

Andrea was quiet for a few seconds, the blood draining from her face. "What do you mean?" she finally asked, her voice low and filled with terror.

"We believe she's been kidnapped."

Andrea closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was very dizzy. "No," she whispered. "No, my God, no." With tears springing hotly to her cheeks, she bit her lip hard. Her trembling hands covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Instead, she whimpered and tried to breathe.

Crushing her to his chest, Severus rocked his wife gently but said nothing. Clamping down hard on his own emotions, he knew he had to be the strong one. There were no words he could think of to soothe his her, and he would not lie and tell her that everything would be fine. The probabilities at this point indicated just the opposite, and it was not his way to sugarcoat the truth.

"Why?" Andrea cried, her mind still reeling. Frantically, she grabbed Severus's shoulders and dug her nails into his skin like a cat clinging to an oak tree. "Who could have done this?"

With a snap, her mind focused, realizing he hadn't mentioned their other child. Fearing the worst, she achingly asked the question, waiting for the sting she knew was coming. "What about Eileen? Tell me! What's happened to her? Is she … is she dead?" Andrea's voice trailed off in panic, her breathing escalating with alarm. Struggling like a caged animal, she tried to pull away from him, but his arms held her so tightly she could barely move.

"You must calm down. Eileen is perfectly fine. She's right here in the nursery with us. But I need to tell you the rest. You have to listen to me. Can you do that?" The calmness of his silky voice wrapped around her like velvet ribbons. Ever so gently, it pulled her mind to the surface like a fisherman slowly reeling her back from a river of chaos.

Nodding, Andrea blinked and tried to swallow, the simple functions of a working body almost too difficult to control at the moment. But she bravely tried to concentrate.

"I'll tell you what we know," Severus said slowly. "But then you must try to remember. There has to be something you can give us, even the smallest thread of a memory that could help. No matter how small or insignificant you think it might be, I need you to tell me."

In detail, he explained the events of the previous evening, including the horror of the handwriting on the corridor wall. The only item that he purposely neglected to share was his conversation with Harry Potter and the arrogant child's accusations regarding the twins. How could he tell her that the whole school believed that their daughters were the Dark Lord's offspring? She'd heard the rumors, but to know that the whole school seemed to be against them would be too much for her to bear. Like a horrible piece of trash, he flicked the memory to the side in hopes that she would be strong enough to handle the wicked gossip when the time came. There were more important considerations just now.

"All we know is that you were found unconscious, lying in the mud in a ravine not far from the path. Do you recall anything at all about Lockhart's party? Any conversations that might be pertinent or guests that may have seemed suspicious?"

"I don't remember the party or anything about last night. All I can recall is the feast – the big pumpkins and the bats." She put her hand on her forehead again and closed her eyes. "I'm so dizzy. This feels like a hangover."

"Well, considering that I've never seen you drink more than an odd glass of wine, I don't think your symptoms have anything to do with alcohol. I stand by my theory that a memory charm is at work here." The covers rustled as Severus sat up again and placed his hand on Andrea's forehead, gently rubbing it with his thumb. "Why don't we take a shower, and then get you over to Madame Pomfrey? I'd feel much better if she had another look at you."

"Wait." As soon as Severus had released her, Andrea quickly scrambled out of bed. She lost her balance after only two short steps, falling forward and grabbing the bedpost. In a sickening whirl of motion, the room swam dizzily in a circle around her head, cruelly imitating a colony of bats.

In seconds, Severus was at her side holding her in his arms once more. He murmured in her ear, "Maybe I should carry you."

"No, don't be silly. I'm fine, but I want to see Eileen. I want to see my baby."

"Yes, of course. Stay here. I'll get her for you."

While she waited, Andrea hugged the bedpost, leaving her eyes closed until the motion lessoned enough for her to sit down. It gave her a moment to think. Her tongue was still tingling from the night before, and she tried to recall the last time she'd felt the strange sensation. Suddenly, the memory of her encounter with Gilderoy in the corridor weeks earlier came to mind. There were strange similarities to the two events. In both situations, she'd had some memory loss accompanied by the aftereffects of a tingling tongue. Could these two experiences have something in common?

Until she was sure, Andrea decided not to share her thoughts with Severus. His dislike of the Dark Arts teacher would surely sway his judgment, and even though Andrea thought Lockhart a nuisance, he wasn't dangerous. Truly, she thought, there couldn't possibly be any connection between Gilderoy and the kidnapping of her daughter.

When she felt a bit better, Andrea opened her eyes to see a large pewter goblet hovering in front of her. The contents bubbled noisily in the cup as minute, pink particles sprayed up onto her face.

Gratefully, she took hold of the goblet with both hands and drank it straight down. Only after she'd finished, she asked, "What is this?"

"It combats the aftereffects of a memory charm," he uttered from the other room. "I added something for the headache and a bit of strawberry syrup."

Ordinarily, she would have commented on the addition of the strawberry flavoring, but the horror of the kidnapping had taken away her sense of humor.

"Here we go," Severus announced as he brought Eileen into the bedroom wrapped in a red blanket. There were little white dots all over it, and Andrea wondered what significance the pattern had to Eileen's mood. Knowing that the blanket's true color was green, Andrea assumed rightly that the girl had changed the color with her unusual artistic magic. But why had she added the white dots?

Fussing slightly, Eileen began to cry when she saw her mother and reached up with her little arms. Handing the child to her, Severus stood close and placed his hand on Andrea's back.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie," Andrea pleaded tenderly to her daughter. "Do you think she misses Ellenore?"

"Yes, I'm sure she does," Severus replied sadly. "They haven't been apart since they were born."

"What do we do now?" she asked sadly. "If we don't have any clues, then …" A tear fell directly out of the corner of her eye onto Eileen's cheek, and Andrea carefully brushed it away.

"We'll just have to find some. I know it doesn't look hopeful at this point, but a child doesn't just disappear into thin air without leaving some sort of trail."

Knowing her husband's talent for stealth and subterfuge, Andrea eyed him carefully. "I assume you'll be up to your neck in this. Could you please do me a favor?" she asked, her pleading expression hard to dismiss.

Always suspicious, Severus raised an eyebrow, but he knew what she was going to say. "I will try."

"You have to tell me what you find out," she demanded. "Tell me everything – every little movement, every clue, every conversation. Even if you don't think it's important."

"Would it suffice if I provided ten feet of hand-written parchment notes at the end of each day? Or do you need hourly updates? Maybe some photos, too?" he questioned sarcastically, his tone a little more harsh than he intended. Leaning into her, he sighed and combed his fingers through her long hair, still finding a few clumps of dirt leftover from the previous night.

"Don't make fun of me." Andrea's face drooped sadly. This was becoming a very tender subject, and his teasing quips were not welcome this morning. "I really mean it, Severus. This is our problem, not just yours, and I intend to get involved this time. Understand?"

"Hmmm," he replied. Severus was deep in thought, but he already had a few ideas, most of them centering on Lockhart. The man was just too easy to manipulate with his need to have his extraordinarily large ego stroked every waking hour. Could someone have used Gilderoy as a decoy? Or was the Dark Arts professor much more dangerous than he appeared? Was the glitz and glamour just an act? Perhaps, after their visit to Dumbledore's office, Severus would attempt to search Lockhart's rooms.

Without really answering Andrea's questions, he again reminded her of the morning's schedule. "Come now. Let's not delay. First we shower, then to the hospital wing, followed by breakfast. And lastly, we need to see Dumbledore. Thank Merlin it's a Sunday."

Andrea frowned. This was not going to be easy, but Severus would just have to get used to her involvement. She was going to be a part of this fight, and there was nothing he could do to stop her.

xxxxxxxx

By the time the couple reached Dumbledore's office, it was well after ten in the morning, and the headmaster had been waiting for them.

"Come in, come in. Please, sit down. Are you feeling better today, my dear?" the old wizard asked. Motioning them to the familiar seats in front of his desk, Andrea moved toward the chair gratefully, her dizziness not yet completely gone. With a guiding hand, Severus led his wife to her seat, letting his hand linger on her back. As usual, he remained standing.

The kindness in Dumbledore's voice and his sympathetic blue eyes made Andrea vacillate between being comforted by his actions and feeling suspicious. Was he preparing to shut her out of their investigation? Or was he simply being sweet and did he really care about their situation?

"Yes, thank you, sir," she answered softly. "Severus filled me in on what happened last night."

"Have you called in the Ministry, Headmaster?" Severus asked as he leaned forward. "I remember you mentioning that you might. Normally, I am somewhat reluctant to accept their help, but in this case, it may be prudent."

"Yes, I have, actually," Dumbledore answered as he shook his head sadly. "This is a very serious case, and I believe we do need their help. They have assigned a special Auror team to investigate."

"Special in what way?" Severus asked suspiciously. Flicking his eyes down at Andrea, he realized that she was starting to cry again, her tears flowing unchecked down her cheeks. With unusual patience, he conjured a handkerchief and held out the white, linen cloth to her before returning his gaze to Dumbledore.

"The hand picked team specializes in kidnappings." The headmaster smiled with a knowing look. "Kingsley Shacklebolt will be overseeing the team's endeavors. I requested him, of course."

"Of course," Severus repeated with a flicker of impatience. He did not return Dumbledore's smile.

Andrea's eyes continued to shed a steady supply of tears even though she was getting mad at herself for being so weak. Trying to pull herself together, she bravely asked the question that no one else seemed to be addressing. "Albus," Andrea began, her voice giving away her anxiety. "What if Ellenore hasn't just been kidnapped? What if she's been … murdered or—?"

"_Don't_ say it," Severus interrupted. "I think we'd know. We'd feel it."

"I hope you're right," Andrea replied, shaking her head. "So what do we do?" she asked, her tears lessening as she concentrated, knowing the headmaster must have a plan.

"We will let the ministry do what they can. Shacklebolt and his team will conduct a search, and I am sure we will find her."

Disappointed, Andrea frowned. This wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Severus had another thought. "Is it possible that she was taken into the Chamber? Is there a way someone could use her to open it? She's just a baby, but …"

"No … no," Andrea blurted. "How could they _use_ her?"

"Let us keep our heads now and think logically," Dumbledore cautioned.

Ignoring his comment, Severus stiffened, and his face grew cold. "If she is in the Chamber with that monster—"

"_What?"_ Andrea screeched, looking at Severus like he had three heads.

Her reaction caused Severus to come immediately to her side. With a look of intense concern he sat down next to her and took her hand. He'd forgotten that Andrea hadn't yet been told about the legend of the Chamber of Secrets. In a condensed, careful rendition, he quickly brought her up to date.

"Oh my God," Andrea blurted as she started to put all the pieces together. "They think she's the heir. Someone's taken her because she's the heir, and they want the monster to kill her!"

"Stop it, now," Severus advised gently. "You mustn't think that way. You're getting as bad as I am – always thinking the worst. But it had occurred to me that the kidnapper may want to use her to release the monster for a more dangerous purpose."

Her mind reeling, Andrea tried to calm herself. "Okay, okay … but you said the monster is only a legend?"

"From what I understand," Severus explained. "We have no proof that a monster truly resides in the Chamber, but the last time the Chamber was opened, a Muggle-born girl was killed, isn't that correct, Headmaster?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, Andrea interjected, "A Muggle-born girl? You told me this morning that the writing on the corridor wall said, _Enemies of the Heir Beware_. Did the monster think that girl was an enemy, just because she was a Muggle-born?"

Dumbledore had been watching them both, and now felt he had to step in. "She was, indeed, a Muggle-born, but you need to hear the entire legend."

He then described in detail the history of the four houses, and Slytherin's supposed creation of the Chamber. Next, he shared his personal knowledge of the Chamber's opening over four decades ago and that Hagrid was expelled because of it. In his description, Dumbledore told them of Tom Riddle's actions – that he was responsible for the accusations against Hagrid.

"We still do not know exactly what killed the poor girl, but I do not, under any circumstances, believe that Hagrid had anything to do with it. By the way," Dumbledore hesitated and looked meaningfully over his glasses directly at Severus. "My sources tell me that Voldemort is almost certainly hiding somewhere in the forests of Albania."

"He _is_ alive, then?" Immediately, Severus felt himself flush with anger, but as Andrea looked at him, she could only see a slight coloring of his cheeks and a tightening of his fingers on her hand. It was only the fact that she knew him so well that these clues gave away his thoughts.

"So," Severus inquired, "it's very possible that the Dark Lord is involved in this."

"Possible, yes," Dumbledore answered, "but highly improbable."

"Alright, then … what's your theory?" Severus needed some answers.

"It is too soon to say, of course," Dumbledore said cautiously. "But I think there truly is a Chamber of Secrets beneath the school, and I do believe there is a monster within it. I am also fearful for the school. We have to be very careful, Severus. The safety of the students is my top priority. As far as your daughter is concerned, my best guess is that someone kidnapped her to protect her, or perhaps Ellenore was taken to _prevent_ the Chamber from being opened. As I told you, the legend says that only the heir is capable of opening the Chamber, so I do think there is a connection."

"Ellenore, but not Eileen?" Andrea asked, wanting Dumbledore's opinion.

"Yes. Because of the popular perception that Eileen is your daughter, Severus, I think she is safe from the kidnappers. But no one is safe from what lies within the Chamber."

"Albus, I still don't understand." Andrea sighed with frustration. "If the world thinks that Ellenore is the heir of Voldemort, then how does that relate to an event over four decades ago, long before Ellenore was born?"

"Because," Dumbledore said slowly, making sure his words were very clear to her, "Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin. Therefore, if your daughters are considered Voldemort's heirs, then they are also the heirs of Slytherin."

Silently, Andrea considered this bizarre story: a story that linked her beautiful babies to Voldemort and a legacy of evil. "No," she said softly. "Severus, tell him. You're Ellenore's father. You … you have to be."

Narrowing his eyes, Severus gazed at his wife before he replied, "As long as I am alive and still breathing, I will be a father to our twins. There is no question that you are their mother. I am your husband; therefore, your children are also my children, whether by blood or not. Nothing else matters."

"But, it does matter. Don't you see? Everything hinges on the blood – the blood of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Andrea replied. "Albus, we must be able to do something. What can we do _now_?"

"Nothing," he answered. "At least, for the moment. Andrea, you must be patient and work with the ministry. They will help us get some answers. Now go get some rest, you two. I am going to need you to be strong and remain vigilant. Promise me you will try."

"Yes, Headmaster," Severus answered, his head bowing in respect. "You can count on it."

**A/N:** **Andrea continues to fight for the truth and trust from Severus and Dumbledore. Will they ever be completely honest? And what of our Ellenore? Stay tuned. Remember, comments are always welcome, so send me a review if you have time. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	31. Chapter 31 An Invitation to Tea

**Author's notes:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/05/12**_

**Chapter 31 – An Invitation to Tea**

Despite extensive searching, Shacklebolt's Auror team came up empty; there were no clues about Ellenore's disappearance. It seemed as if the child had disappeared into thin air. As expected, the lack of information contributed heavily to everyone's stressful mood. Classes continued as the routine marched forward, typical as any other day, but Andrea's mind drifted unpleasantly. Her heart had a huge hole in it that could not be filled without the return of her beloved daughter, and she could not pretend.

The only glimmer of brightness from the otherwise dismal night of her existence was the reaction from the students. As each day passed, more and more children came to talk to her and share their concerns. The response was truly unexpected. Despite the rumors and the pupils' overall dislike of the Potions master, Andrea seemed to be a magnet for the children's sympathies.

Still, the horror could not be dispelled that easily. From the children's perspective, much of the anxiety was deflected in anticipation of the Quidditch match scheduled to take place at the end of the week. As expected, there were cries of unfairness due to the Slytherin team's new brooms, but to Andrea, it seemed so unimportant now.

xxxxxxxx

Wednesday before lunch, during a double potions class, Harry Potter had once again caught Snape's attention. In his diligent pursuit for clues, Severus welcomed any opportunity to pry as much information as he could from the arrogant child, and the boy posed an easy target. Knowing that the he was concealing something, Snape had spent the last few days considering carefully what approach would work best to extract the information. By the start of class that morning, however, he hadn't yet decided which direction his attack would take, preferring instead to let circumstance guide his choice.

A mere twitch of Snape's lips was the only outward sign betraying his thoughts as he entered the classroom, his arms held tightly behind his back. Carefully, as he observed the boy, he thought it best to provoke Harry into a fit of anger. Despite the satisfaction he'd receive from such an act, Severus knew it would allow for easier extraction. The boy was always mad at him anyway, and the feeling was mutual. Perhaps the rage that was sure to come from Potter's uncontrollable emotions would allow Snape the opening he was looking for. Severus did not have to wait long.

During a lively discussion of proper scorpion tail storage, Harry was, as usual, not paying attention. Each time Potter attempted to listen, his sidekick Weasley distracted the boy as they snickered over something the Redhead had doodled in Harry's notebook.

"Mr. Potter," Snape barked. "Can you tell me: what is the correct amount of salt required for the procedure?"

Clearly, Harry didn't know the right answer. Instead of bluffing, however, the boy answered quite truthfully, the irritation beginning to flare in his voice. "I don't know, sir."

Responding to Harry's dim admission, Malfoy guffawed loudly in the back of the room. The laughter, in turn, caused Potter to add, "Why don't you ask your star pupil?" The question was posed with unusual cheek, even for Potter.

Sneering at Harry, Malfoy bounced with glee his condescending eyes leering boldly back at his enemy. Instead of reacting to Draco, Harry watched Snape. The man's eyes flickered like a cat pouncing back and forth between the two students.

"Mr. Potter, I have asked _you_, not Mr. Malfoy," Snape explained quietly. "And since you have not taken the time to listen to me, nor have you read your lesson, I will be taking ten points from Gryffindor. _And_ because of your cheek, you shall stay after class today for detention." In two swift steps, he was in front of Harry's desk, a sneer appropriately playing about his lips.

"But lunch, sir—"

Swooping down onto Harry's worktable, he laid his hands on either side of the notebook. "Perhaps a few hunger pangs will teach you some respectful."

The bell rang, causing a thunderous noise of commotion as the fleeing students leapt out of their seats to escape. As Malfoy headed lazily toward the door, his insulting laughter rose like a stink bomb above the clatter.

"These desks need cleaning." Snape reached under one in the front row and broke off several large tubeworms growing in the slimy grime. "You will clean every desk in this lab and collect every tubeworm you find – without magic. You will then put them in the jar by the wall. As I will need these for my fifth year class this afternoon, you had better not make a mess of it. The specimens must remain intact and," he paused dramatically, "if you don't think you can do it properly, you needn't worry. I'll be glad to extend your harvesting to a month's worth of detention. By month's end you'll have had plenty of practice."

Harry silently slid his notebook into his bag and began his task. Seconds later, Snape set his penetrating eyes upon Harry to see if his trap had worked, and he was pleasantly surprised. Potter returned his gaze in a fury of resentment. Immediately, the black orbs became endless tunnels, allowing Severus a tantalizing but brief glimpse into the child's mind. Before Severus could see much of anything, however, Potter thwarted his attempt. The boy had broken off his gaze and angrily started to pry the tubeworms from beneath the first desk. The only image that had sifted through to Snape was a vision of a drawing in a notebook. It appeared to be a scribble of sorts that vaguely resembled a group of poorly drawn figures, but the characters were indistinct. Gritting his teeth, Snape set about looking for it.

"Mr. Potter," he growled, "Where is your notebook?"

"I … I wasn't taking notes, sir," he admitted.

"I don't care what you think you wrote in that book. I want to see it. _Now!_" Snape demanded.

Slowly, Harry picked up his book bag and looked into it, his hand shaking as he started rummaging through the contents. With all his might, he wished the damn thing would disappear. There was nothing he wanted more than to _not _have Professor Snape see the pages of that notebook.

Annoyed at the boy's delaying tactics, Snape grabbed the bag away from him. As fast as a viper, Severus snatched the notebook out of the sack. A slight look of triumph flashed across his face as he threw the satchel back at the boy. Slowly, Snape's long fingers flipped the pages open.

There! Severus had him! In the center of the pale parchment was a contemptible cartoon. A thin, hooked-nosed bat with long, stringy hair and little 'x's' for eyes was dangling from a noose. But it was not the image of the gallows that caused a hot blast of fury to burst from Snape's soul. Below the gallows was a wild looking woman with long, billowing hair holding two babies – and not just any babies. The first wicked caricature was graced with pointy horns and sharp, ferocious teeth, looking exactly like a demon from hell. The second had the head of a snake with a forked tongue sliding magically out of its mouth. It took all of Snape's many years of practiced discipline to control his emotions and conceal his rage. He had to think clearly. With a forced calm, he pressed his lips together and exhaled, letting the hate slowly release like air out of a balloon.

Flicking his ebony orbs like daggers, he stared into Harry's green eyes. There, Snape saw more images. Flashes of thought came flowing into his mind as visions of the corridor on Halloween night appeared in the child's head. But just as suddenly as they appeared, the fragments vanished. Harry had looked away.

Severus needed more, and surely Harry had additional clues to share. Once again, Snape tried to goad Harry into looking into his eyes. But no matter what the man said, Harry continued to look at the desks and his growing pile of worms. Frustration was slowly chipping away at Snape's iron reserve.

Finally, his patience evaporating, he ordered, "Mr. Potter, look at me!"

"I didn't draw those."

"I don't care if Longbottom's Grandmother drew those pictures. Look at me – _now_!"

Harry slowly lifted his eyes and looked up bravely fixing Snape with a most hateful gaze.

Yet, as the two stared venomously at each other, the only thought that Severus could sense was pure hate. Faced with defeat, he gave up. "Enough! Get out of my sight."

Surprised, but afraid the Potions master would change his mind, Harry quickly sped out the door to lunch, leaving Snape holding the open notepad.

The crude drawing glared back at Snape evilly from the page. This was too much. Slowly, he sat down on a stool and closed his eyes. He needed to calm himself, or he wouldn't be able to think. The corridor – something must be there, some clue to Ellenore's disappearance or Potter wouldn't have been thinking about guiltily thinking about it. In any case, he needed to investigate. Then he'd go to Dumbledore.

The emotions roiling inside Snape were completely concealed, his face a stony coldness of detachment. With a controlled calmness, he tore the page from the book and crumpled the drawing in his hand. Then with a slight twist of his wrist, he lit a fire in his palm, the dry parchment erupting in flames as it combusted. In seconds it was gone, except for the memory that burned like phosphorus in his mind.

xxxxxxxx

Saturday morning arrived cold and muggy with intense thunderstorms predicted for later that morning. The distant rumbling seemed as distinct as a rattling of bones on the distant horizon. But despite the threatening weather, the Quidditch game would proceed promptly at eleven o'clock, and Severus had definite plans to attend. An annoying bit of turbulent weather would never stop him from his favorite pastime. Aside from the fact that he was an intense fan, as Head of House for Slytherin, he also needed to support his team. But the most important reason for attending lay with Lucius Malfoy.

As expected, Severus had asked Andrea to accompany him to the game. It may have seemed unkind that he would want to drag his wife to such an event, but despite the cruel circumstances surrounding the disappearance of their daughter, he believed it was best to continue life as normal, never showing weakness. It was Severus's strength that finally convinced his wife to join him.

Unfortunately, for Andrea, the game was simply an irrelevant diversion from her sorrowful mood. Still, she had a vague sense of duty, feeling that she needed to assist her husband with his dealings with Malfoy.

Sliding in at the last minute, the couple found the two reserved seats awaiting them in the second row, directly in the heart of the Slytherin section. There, on Severus's left, was Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius," Severus drawled, his words rolling out smoothly like a well-oiled machine. "Thank you for saving us these seats."

Andrea raised her eyebrow, knowing that these two seats were always reserved for the Slytherin Head of House. It was Lucius's seat that had to be specially arranged ahead of time.

The comment was not lost on Malfoy. "Oh, yes, Severus, I'm so glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you might have found some other activity to keep you busy – perhaps some playtime with your beautiful, young wife?"

Ignoring the rude comment, Severus countered, "I see Narcissa has wisely elected not to accompany you. Is she out shopping for mirrors again?"

"At least my wife has excellent vision." Malfoy chuckled. Leaning over, he lowered his voice so only Severus could hear. "Yours, on the other hand, must be quite blind having picked you for a husband. Where is her white cane?"

Curling his lip and narrowing his eyes, Severus cleared his throat. He, too, turned toward Lucius and spoke softly, but Andrea was just barely able to make out his words. "She doesn't need a white cane. My rod is large enough to give her a ride to wherever she needs to go."

Andrea gasped in surprise and rammed her elbow into Severus's ribs, causing him to cough as he covered up his reaction.

"Quite," Lucius answered as a smile quirked his lips. "Your wit is as sharp as ever, Severus. We must get together more often."

Just then, the opening cheers rang out and conversations became limited. Though she was trying hard, Andrea caught only a few words of the two men's intense discussions. Although her husband's intentions were clear – at least to Andrea – he played the role of host wisely, commiserating with Lucius throughout the game. Amazed at her husband's patience in handling his enemy's comments, Andrea remained quietly observant. Unfortunately, Lucius's son, Draco was not performing at all well. As Slytherin's new seeker, he had missed numerous opportunities to catch the snitch. It seemed the new broom technology was not dynamic enough to allow the Slytherin team to win.

Andrea tried very hard to be personable, but it was difficult. Her mind was scarcely able to function as she fought back the dark clouds of her worried existence. It wasn't until the end of the game drew near that Andrea realized there was a problem. A rogue Bludger had almost destroyed the competition as it roamed around the field, disrupting play. It also became obvious that the malfunctioning ball had been following Harry Potter around the stadium like a magnet. After several near misses, Andrea could tell Severus was furious, his eyes flashing as he tried to figure out how to prevent the boy from injury. He had to be very careful, but there didn't seem to be anything he could do to stop it. In a spectacular finish, Harry caught the snitch, and Gryffindor won the match. Thankfully, Harry came through with just a broken arm.

Despite the disappointing loss, Lucius took a few moments after the game to offer his sympathy on the Snape's recent misfortune. "My dear Andrea, let me say how sorry both Narcissa and I were to hear of your daughter's disappearance," Lucius commiserated in a rather smooth, oily voice. "You must be heartbroken."

"Why, thank you, Lucius," Andrea replied cautiously, not in the mood for word games.

Severus said nothing but stared at the elder Malfoy, his expression unreadable.

"You know," Lucius continued, his face suddenly lighting up, "since you love children so much, perhaps you'd like to see our new daughter?"

"Wh-what?" Severus spluttered, the announcement catching him entirely by surprise. Recovering quickly, he added, "My, my, Lucius, you do know how to keep a secret."

"Well, yes, I suppose the news hasn't really gotten around yet. She came to us only a few days ago. As you might recall, Severus, my dear wife has wanted a little girl for ages, but we … ah … haven't been successful."

Severus frowned, knowing full well that Narcissa had been paying quite dearly for a special contraceptive to counteract the fertility potion that Lucius was using. What kind of a marriage was this with deception at every turn? This latest twist just didn't make sense.

"So, we decided to adopt. And within two weeks of our application, we were delighted to receive word that our family would soon be blessed by a beautiful baby girl."

With narrowed eyes, Severus knew that Malfoy's money had almost certainly padded the way for this priority placement. But it still bothered Severus that Narcissa would suddenly change her mind and want another child, but he knew nothing about women's whims. Perhaps she had simply wanted to avoid the ugliness of a pregnancy.

It was also just as perplexing to understand Lucius's motives. Severus knew the man desperately wanted another son. If anything would ever happen to Draco, he'd want to have a spare male offspring to be his legitimate heir. So, why would Lucius want a girl? Especially an _adopted_ girl? Could this daughter be some sort of a bribe to Narcissa in exchange for her to conceive? But in Snape's racing thoughts, the one that lingered was the unbelievable coincidence of the event. One baby lost and another gained. Truly, suspicion remained at the top of Severus's list.

Unaware of Snape's doubts, Lucius droned on. "The adoption agency guaranteed us that the child was from a very prestigious pure-blood family. I can't tell you how proud we are to have her in our home."

"I'm sure." Severus nodded. His sarcasm may have been lost on Lucius, but Andrea squeezed her husband's hand in appreciation of his wit.

"So, as I was saying," Lucius continued, "would you be able to join Narcissa and me for tea at the manor tomorrow? We'd so love you to come, and you must bring your daughter along, too. What is her name again?"

"Eileen," Severus answered flatly as he flicked his eyes meaningfully at his wife.

Inhaling deeply, Andrea tried to hide her feelings. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was to see someone else's baby, especially the Malfoy's. But as she looked into Severus's eyes, it was obvious that he wanted her to accept the invitation. The chance to spend time with Lucius at the manor was an incredible opportunity to gain information. They couldn't possibly decline.

"Okay," she answered quietly. "We'd love to. But, Severus, I just remembered. I'm sorry, Lucius, but I'm not allowed to leave the Hogwarts grounds. The Ministry—"

"Oh no, my dear, you mustn't worry about that. I'll take care of everything," Lucius promised.

Andrea smiled back weakly, knowing that with Malfoy's influence, he certainly would. There was no other option. She was going on a visit.

xxxxxxxx

Late that night, Severus was summoned to Dumbledore's office. When Snape arrived, Dumbledore explained that he and Minerva had just found Colin Creevey's petrified body in the same corridor where Filch's cat had been found on Halloween.

"What could have done that kind of damage?" Severus asked. "And what kind of magic can petrify a human?"

"I have some theories, but it seems a little too early to jump to conclusions," Dumbledore answered, his voice tired with exhaustion.

Severus nodded. Immediately, his mind focused suspiciously on Lockhart. Had the man been anywhere near that corridor during this recent attack? Recalling his recent unannounced visit to the Defense professor's office, Severus tried to remember seeing anything unusual. The perfect opportunity had presented itself the day after Halloween, when Lockhart strangely left his office door wide open. Now, as he reflected, the only lingering conclusion from the visit had been that Lockhart was a slob. But, Severus wondered, was it a ruse to deflect suspicion and hide important clues?

Mentally changing direction, Snape decided it was a good time to share the findings from his recent research with Potter. "Headmaster, I've discovered a perplexing puzzle. There seems to be a mass exodus of spiders from the castle. I've been walking the corridors as usual, and I've observed dozens of spider trails all over the school. It appears they are trying to flee."

"Spiders you say?" Dumbledore replied.

"Yes. I'd estimate hundreds of them from every area of the castle. What could it mean?"

Dumbledore seemed to be deep in thought as he sat in his chair, absently stroking his beard. "I wonder if this has anything to do with Aragog."

Severus frowned. "Aragog? Do you mind telling me who or what that is?"

"Oh, it's a pet of Hagrid's from long, long ago. Aragog was a very large spider that outgrew Hagrid's control. But, as I said, let's not jump to conclusions just yet. I do, however, need you to remain watchful. If you see anything else unusual, please report it to me immediately. By the way, how is Andrea handling Ellenore's disappearance?"

"As expected, I suppose," Severus sighed. "But it doesn't help that we haven't found any clues. You realize the students believe Ellenore is at the center of all this, but I don't believe the kidnapping has anything to do with the chamber. It's just a hunch, but maybe … something odd happened today. Andrea and I received an invitation from Lucius Malfoy to visit the manor tomorrow. It seems they have a newly adopted daughter. An unusual co-incidence, wouldn't you say? We lose Ellenore a week ago, and suddenly Lucius has a new baby, and they ask us to come and see it."

Both of Dumbledore's eyebrows rose in astonishment. "Severus, I agree. There's more to this than meets the eye. Be very, very careful tomorrow, and report back to me immediately when you return."

xxxxxxxx

Arrived in the middle of the afternoon the next day, the Snapes Apparated just outside the Malfoy's wrought iron gate. As Lucius was expecting them, the gate opened automatically for their admittance, allowing them to stroll directly up the long straight drive, the approach lined by giant, hew hedges.

Although Severus had been to the manor before, it had been many years. Once again, he was impressed by the magnificence of the place. There were beautifully landscaped gardens with huge statues of gilded snakes and dragons. Fountains cascaded with golden waterfalls, and giant, tree flowers bent in the wind. The grounds were host to many beautiful, multi-colored songbirds and rare, albino peacocks. At a height of five stories, the manor could easily have been called a castle with six turrets and a widow's walk upon the roof.

Andrea had never experienced such opulence. Her small town experiences in America had never allowed her to make friends with the elite level of wizarding society. Although her father's clients had been from all areas of life, the wealthiest families considered them simple trades people and never would have invited the Smiths into their homes. Unlike the UK, American wizarding society treasured the almighty Galleon over anything else.

As they walked, Andrea tried to maintain perspective and not be overwhelmed, but it was very difficult. It was easier for Severus. He had a purpose in coming and that became his focus.

As the three approached the front door, Severus scrutinized the magical security spells and devices that protected the entrance, making mental notes about each delicate detail for future reference. Just as they were about to use the huge, silver, snake knocker, the door opened automatically in a silent invitation to enter. Severus guided his wife across the threshold, his eyes moving cautiously as he examined the entry. With a gracious smile, Lucius approached them with Narcissa on his arm.

"Welcome to our humble home," Lucius offered graciously.

"Yes, please come in," Narcissa offered politely, a thin smile drawn up tightly on her face. "Ah, I see you've brought your baby along. She's quite lovely." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as her eyebrow flipped up like a switchblade.

With his lip curling into a sneer, Severus's eyes glittered appreciatively at the challenging comment, but Andrea's eyes widened at Narcissa's thinly veiled jab.

"Please, come right this way. Athena will be so happy to meet you all," Narcissa said, extending her arm liquidly toward their right. They were led from the expansive entryway to a large sitting room where an ornate crib was set in one corner.

"Athena, you say? What a lovely name for your new daughter," Severus announced, his vibrant voice emphasizing the last word.

Quite unexpectedly, the child in the crib began to cry at the sound of the visitors. The loud, sudden outburst caused all four adults to stare in unison at the curious disturbance. Frowning, Narcissa slinked hurriedly along. With a diving movement, she bent over and swept the child awkwardly out of the crib. Shushing the infant loudly, Narcissa tried in vain to get her to keep quiet. Ignoring the mother's ministrations, the baby continued to wail.

Narcissa had had enough. As the woman pulled her wand, ready for a silencing charm, Severus motioned to her and stepped up to the crib.

"Perhaps I could be of service?" he offered with a caustic smile, the sharp display of emotion appearing like the flash of lightening before a storm.

Briefly, Narcissa hesitated and glanced toward Lucius. Her husband nodded, and Severus was allowed to come close. With a delicate touch, Severus took the baby into his arms, and as he did so, an immediate change occurred. The child ceased its screams, and instead, the infant began to coo and sing like an angel as Snape murmured into the baby's ear.

In the background, Andrea observed Lucius's sneering smile, seemingly overcome by Severus's success. Andrea, however, was not at all surprised. She'd observed her husband doing exactly the same thing with their daughters countless times over the last few months. Grinning, Andrea approached with Eileen and introduced the babies, speaking as if they could understand every word. As she did, both girls began to sing. The sound erupted as they sang to each other in an odd duet of lyrical coos. Excitedly, Eileen changed the color of the ornate crib into a shocking red and white stripe. Astounded at the reaction between the two girls, Andrea's heart began to pound. What had just happened?

Severus, too, was growing more suspicious, and as he held the Malfoy's girl, he examined her closely, but his initial response was disappointment. The girl had long, thick, curling blond hair, not the thin almost invisible peach fuzz that had adorned Ellenore. The baby's features, too, were drastically different. Athena looked nothing at all like their little girl. Realizing her mistake, Andrea's heart sank.

Narcissa took the baby from Severus, and immediately Athena began to wail again, her screeches as torturous as a banshee.

Ever watchful, Severus noticed a baby bottle lying in the crib and picked it up to give to Narcissa. But something about the bottle caught his eye. It was the viscosity and the density of the liquid in the bottle that aroused his interest. Lifting it up quickly to his large nose, Severus smelled the contents, and as he did, a bolt of shock went through him. With the swiftness of a hungry tiger, Narcissa reached over and snatched the bottle away from him before turning speedily away.

Andrea could tell something was very wrong. As she looked at Severus, she could see he was desperately trying to cover his surprise. The smell had reminded him of something. What, Andrea had no idea. All she could tell was that Severus was watching Narcissa very closely as the woman moved closer to the door.

"If you'll excuse me," Narcissa said, her voice the epitome of prim politeness. "It's time for Athena's nap."

"Yes, of course," Severus answered with a slight bow of his head.

Promptly, Narcissa left the room with Athena in her arms, leaving Lucius to entertain the Snapes. Despite the absence of his wife, Lucius was in his element. Acting as the perfect host, he showed the Snapes the many portraits and statues on display, explaining the history and heritage of each item. But as he prattled on, Severus found it hard to concentrate. His dark eyes moved furtively to the door whenever he had the chance, hoping Narcissa would come back with the baby.

Andrea watched her husband carefully. She knew Severus suspected something, but what could it be? Without knowing the details, she thought the best way to help would be to distract Lucius so that Severus's wandering eyes could continue unnoticed.

"Please, my good friends, have a seat. Might I offer you something to eat?"

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Andrea smiled up at her host kindly. "It all looks so lovely."

Lucius offered them a seat at a gilded tea table where their house elf, Dobby, began to serve a striking variety of morsels. He began with eight kinds of ornately decorated tea cakes served with three different flavors of hot tea, each of them in its own elegant, bone china tea pot. Lucius arranged for an entire sideboard of cold meats and sandwiches to round out the display.

"You'll have to excuse the slim choice of offerings. From what I understand, the selection in the market was rather dismal today. The chef thought it odd. He warned me that the roast beef may not be up to my usual standards, but I told him not to worry. I knew you wouldn't mind. After all, coming from your … well, from your background, I hardly think you'll even notice."

The rudeness of Malfoy's remarks had caused Andrea's blood to boil, but Severus hadn't seemed to notice. His mind was still preoccupied.

Trying to mimic her husband's unique talent for conversation, Andrea sat up and cleared her throat. "Well, yes. We do come from interesting backgrounds, but I think our experiences have added to our enjoyment of life."

"Oh, yes, quite. I'm sure your husband's experiences offer you both a rather unique view of things." Lucius sneered knowingly before glancing at Severus, who was wise enough to snicker back.

As Lucius turned the conversation to Draco and the school, Andrea simply nodded and drank her tea, but she was closely watching her husband. When the discussion moved onto school board matters, Andrea began to listen more closely.

"Your husband, my dear, is without a doubt the best professor we've ever had at Hogwarts. We constantly get comments on his teaching style," Lucius said smoothly.

With a raised eyebrow, Severus flicked his eyes at Andrea, but neglected to comment.

"Well," Andrea replied, "that's … interesting."

"You should be proud to know," Malfoy continued smugly, "that I'm going to recommend to the school board that Severus replace Dumbledore as Headmaster."

Now Andrea was really getting suspicious. What was this all about, anyway? As Severus listened, he maintained a strange expression. The look was cold and calculating, the sneer aimed directly at their host.

"Thank you, Lucius. How can I ever repay you?" Severus asked meaningfully.

Lucius feigned surprise. "Oh, my goodness. You've already done so much. I couldn't possibly think what else you could do. You know, the headmaster's salary is almost triple the amount of a professor, and with a wife and daughter, I'm sure it would come in quite handy. I can't imagine how you manage in that tiny apartment – what with two adults, the baby and an elf."

"We get along just fine, thank you," Andrea said defensively.

"Oh yes, I forgot. You've also been blessed yet again, haven't you? Severus tells me you're expecting another baby. You know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you weren't truly relieved to be rid of that other twin—"

Gasping, Andrea chocked on her tea and started to stand up, her cheeks flushing with anger. That was the last straw, but as she looked at Severus, he gave her a look of warning. With the slightest move of his finger, he gestured for her to retake her seat.

Ignoring Lucius's comment, Severus asked, "Would you mind if Andrea set Eileen down in Athena's crib for a rest? I'm sure you're getting tired of holding her, aren't you, my princess?"

Fighting back her confusion, Andrea looked strangely at Severus, wondering what he was up to.

By then, Lucius had caught on to the silent communication. As he watched the exchange between the couple, Malfoy narrowed his eyes slightly, before he answered, "By all means."

Doing as Severus suggested, Andrea laid Eileen down on the soft, goose-down blanket. As she settled the baby under the covers, she couldn't help but notice the intricate trim of pearls sewn along the edges. A magnificent silver 'M' had been hand-embroidered in sliver at the corner of the quilt.

Not long after Narcissa rejoined them, Andrea began to get anxious. Glancing at her watch, Andrea tried to get Severus's attention.

"Unfortunately, Lucius, I do have an appointment back at the school that I must attend to," Severus admitted, placing his empty teacup back on the table.

"Oh, yes, look at the time." Lucius glanced up in mock horror at the huge grandfather clock in the corner. "Time certainly slips by when you spend an afternoon with such good friends."

They all stood up, and just as Andrea started to feel awkward, Severus bolted away toward the crib. Trying to ignore her husband's strange actions, she smiled as pleasantly as she could and shook hands with her hosts, making small talk as she thanked them for their generous hospitality.

With his back to the Malfoys, Severus picked up Eileen, and using his wand, he placed a shrinking spell on the goose down blanket. With the swiftest of motions, he stuffed the blanket in his pocket, along with his wand before returning to the group. It seemed he'd been lucky. As far as he could tell, neither of the Malfoys noticed Severus's quick actions.

A few moments later, the Snapes began their journey home, walking briskly down the long drive toward the front entrance. As they proceeded, neither one spoke. Only after they'd Apparated back to the Hogwarts gate did they feel it was safe to talk.

"They have Ellenore," he said suddenly in the coldest voice Andrea had ever heard, the sheer magnitude of his fury scaring her a little. But she very much understood.

"I felt it, too," she said. "And so did Eileen. I _know_ it. But I don't understand. It didn't look like her."

In the same icy tone, Severus replied with just one word: "Polyjuice."

"What's that?"

"I can't believe they gave it to a baby," he said through gritted teeth, ignoring Andrea's question in his anger. "To our Ellenore."

Andrea had never seen her husband so angry. His body was shaking in response.

"Please, Severus, what are you saying?"

As he looked at her, his black pools glittered with a wild hate as he explained, "Polyjuice allows the drinker to assume the look of another. Malfoy must have given Ellenore the potion to make her appearance resemble some other baby. They were obviously trying to fool us. We have to think of a way to get her back."

"Why? What motive do they have?" Andrea asked. "Why did they ask us to the manor in the first place? They should have known that we'd find out."

"I don't think they expected us to see through their trick so easily. But you're right. Why did they ask us there? Why did they risk having us find out? Or was it their intention all along?" In a burst of rage, he pounded his fist into his other palm. _"I'm so mad I can't think!"_

At the sound of Severus's agitated voice, the baby started to fuss.

"Let's get Eileen back home," Andrea urged. "And then let's see if we can talk to Dumbledore. I don't care what we have to do – I want my baby back."

Severus put his arm around Andrea's waist as they both hurried up the hill to the school.

**A/N:** **Lucius – can't trust a Malfoy, or can you? Once again, comments are always welcome. Reviews are a treasure. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**

14


	32. Chapter 32 The Artist

**Author's note: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 02/07/12**_

**Chapter 32 – The Artist**

Leaning forward, Andrea held her head in her hands, her eyes shielded from view. Her elbows were propped uncomfortably on Dumbledore's desk as she tried to concentrate. Severus was also deep in thought as he paced the floor behind her, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. The two had just spent the last hour explaining to Dumbledore about their recent visit to the Malfoy mansion and their grave suspicions regarding the Malfoy's newly adopted daughter. All three of the room's occupants were struggling to decide what to do with the new information.

"We must get her back. I don't know why I didn't take her while we were there," Snape complained.

"Because we weren't absolutely sure," Andrea replied.

"I'm sure now. Can't we call the ministry and demand they do a raid?" Severus asked impatiently.

"We can not unless there is a reason." Dumbledore replied as he shook his head. "We need proof. You said yourself that the baby bottle did not quite smell like Polyjuice."

"That is true, but I'm convinced that's exactly what they used, and I might be able to prove it." Severus slipped his hand into his coat pocket, and with a slight tug, he extracted the miniaturized baby blanket.

"Oh, Severus." Andrea gasped as she looked at the tiny monogrammed quilt. "What did you do?"

"I simply removed a critical piece of evidence," he answered and flicked his eyes innocently toward his wife. "I believe I may be able to find traces of the potion. I noticed that the bottle leaked onto the blanket when Narcissa left it in the crib. If I can prove to the ministry that it's a form of Polyjuice, then wouldn't that be enough reason for them to raid the manor?"

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore cautioned. The old wizard fingered the decorative hair clasp in his wispy, gray beard as he spoke. His eyes twinkled, not with mirth, but with a calculating intensity. "Even if you did prove it was Polyjuice, that does not prove that the girl is Ellenore."

"But it_ is _Ellenore. I know it is. That's enough. Headmaster, they have no right!" Snape's voice dripped with raw anger as he flashed his eyes in disgust.

"We must take a moment to understand why, Severus," Dumbledore reasoned quietly. "Do they know something about the Chamber or the monster inside it? Are they trying to cause Ellenore harm, or are they just trying to keep her safe? The more I think about this … I wonder. Could they possibly be in communication with Voldemort?"

Andrea looked completely perplexed. "But why does it matter?" she asked. "I need my baby back."

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore answered, his voice calmly trying to soothe her. "But we need to know their motives. If Lucius has a way of contacting Voldemort, perhaps we can use that connection to find him." Turning to Severus, he said, "Might it also be possible that Voldemort is still testing you?"

"Testing me? But I've proven myself to him already." Frowning, Severus looked away, his mind roiling with Dumbledore's latest speculation. "Besides, what kind of corporal form could he be in after Potter blew him apart?"

"I do not know, but perhaps he has taken possession of another wizard. In any case, we know he believes Ellenore is his heir, so it makes sense that he would want his child safe and raised in a perfect environment," Dumbledore continued. "Perhaps he believes Lucius can give her a better home than you can provide. Or perhaps it is entirely Lucius's doing, believing he can score points with Voldemort by giving Ellenore that perfect home."

"What's wrong with our home?" Snape growled.

"Severus, you are missing the point. This may simply be a wicked tug of war with Ellenore in the middle. And although it seems strange, I agree that Lucius most likely wanted you to know that he has your daughter."

"Yes, but why would he risk it?"

"Maybe it is simply that he wants to show you he is in control. He may even think you would be in favor of it. After all, you were good friends at one time. You are the godfather of Lucius's son, are you not?" Dumbledore offered.

"You're Draco's _godfather_?" Andrea asked Severus incredulously. "You never told me that. I didn't realize you and Lucius were such close friends."

"That was a long time ago," Severus answered quietly. "But he would never have thought I'd be in favor of this. Even if he truly believes Ellenore is Voldemort's daughter, he'd think of me as his rival. We Slytherins never trust one another."

"Yes, you have a point," Dumbledore agreed.

"And Lucius would want to gloat over the fact that he has now moved up a notch with the Dark Lord," Severus continued. "That he's won."

"No!" Andrea interrupted. "He hasn't won, and he never will. That girl is your daughter, Severus, not Voldemort's, and I can prove it."

Both men looked at her in astonishment.

"Well," she conceded, "maybe I can."

With a raised eyebrow, Severus put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Perhaps, princess, you'd better explain yourself."

"Do you remember when you were so sick last month? And I went to see Charity Burbage about the aspirin?"

"Yes," he said, "but what has that got to do with this?"

"She told me about an experimental Muggle technology. It's called a DNA test. She explained that a simple blood sample could prove that you're the father of our twins. Charity gave me a magazine article about it. It's still in the developmental stage, but she thinks it might work. If they could find a match, it would absolutely prove that you're the father. And if we can confirm that Ellenore isn't Voldemort's child, then no one will ever bother her again and …" Andrea gulped to catch her breath, her voice picking up speed as she rushed to make her point. "And then surely Lucius would give her back to us, wouldn't he?"

"But a Muggle technology?" Severus's mind was reeling. "Why don't we have it?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Maybe some wizard scientist is working on it, but the Muggle technology is available right now."

"A blood test, you say?" Deep in thought, Severus ran his fingers through his oily hair as he considered the possibilities. At first hopeful, Andrea could see his eyes turning darker as he began to evaluate the risks.

"And how do you suggest we get a blood sample from Ellenore?" Snape asked skeptically as he sat down in the chair next to his wife. "Lucius would never allow us to get that close. And even if we did the wizarding world would never believe a Muggle technology."

"Don't be so pessimistic. How can we know unless we try?" Andrea looked at him with a brave smile and gave her husband's sleeve a little tug. "Wait, I have an idea," she said, her eyes sparking with enthusiasm. "Why don't we just steal her?"

Dumbledore raised both his eyebrows, but Severus pulled his lips tight. He was clearly frowning, but his eyes began to glitter.

"Oh, come on," Andrea pleaded, as her emotions flared. "I'm getting sick and tired of always being the victim. Of always sitting back and analyzing everything to death while the bad guys just do whatever they want. Well, I've had it. No more waiting. Let's _do_ something. Lucius stole Ellenore from us, so why can't we steal her back?"

"Stealing is a strong word." Intrigued, Severus turned his eyes toward Dumbledore with a developing smirk. "However, I think 'repossession' would do nicely. Perhaps this might be a logical mission for the Order. Would you allow them to assist us?"

At first Dumbledore simply tapped his finger on the desk. But after taking the time to look sternly at Andrea, he answered, "You know you are putting Ellenore at risk."

"She's more at risk living with that – that creature," Andrea sputtered in disgust. "Who knows what evil she could pick up there?"

"She's only five months old, Missy," Severus replied, almost too calmly. "And he is not going to hurt her. On the contrary, he will most likely spoil her rotten. But that does not excuse his behavior. We simply cannot let this go on."

Suddenly, Severus stood up and shook his head. "She is _my_ daughter, and I will _not_ allow her to grow up as a Malfoy. If I have to go in there myself with ten dragons and a troll to get her back, I'll do it." With a cold, icy glare, Snape stared at Dumbledore, clearly daring him to take up the fight.

The sudden change in Severus's mood had caused Andrea's hopes to rise. Expectantly, she, too, focused on Dumbledore as she waited for an answer.

The headmaster looked out his window at the glorious sunset, watching pensively as the clouds turned a beautiful shade of pink. As he observed the magnificent panorama, Dumbledore suddenly felt Andrea's hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, unable to ignore the passionate determination in her eyes. They were filled with worry.

"Albus, please. I'll never ask another favor of you. Please help us."

Nodding his head, the old wizard patted Andrea's hand. Although he tried to remain detached, his Gryffindor nature made the decision an easy one. "Of course, my dear. It is definitely worth a try. A very good try. I will get the word out tonight, and maybe we can do something as early as tomorrow. Severus, you will need to go on the raid," he instructed. "If they are successful, you will have to be there to take care of Ellenore."

"What about me? Why can't I come?" A single tear slid down Andrea's cheek as her eyes pleaded with Dumbledore.

"I am sorry, my dear, but you will have to stay," the headmaster insisted. "Your place is here with Eileen and your growing family."

"But Tookey can watch Eileen and—"

"No, I forbid it," Severus said firmly. "You have another life to think about. I won't let you risk it. If anything would happen, I'd … I …" his voice trailed off as he moved to stand beside her chair. "Please," he said softly.

Frowning, Andrea looked at him and shook her head. "This isn't right. I should come with you."

"I don't want to argue. You must trust me," Severus replied softly.

"All right, you stubborn man, but I want to know everything that's going on. You must promise not to hide things from me," she insisted, her blue eyes shimmering angrily with tears.

"Yes, my dear," Dumbledore answered for him. "We will start this evening. Severus, see if you can find out what is on that blanket. If we can prove it is Polyjuice, then at least we have a legal reason to confront Lucius. Now, if you will both excuse me, I have a raid to plan."

xxxxxxxx

Later that evening, several of the Order members were called to the Hog's Head tavern to review the details of Dumbledore's plan. It was a small group, only a mere trio. Dumbledore had chosen only two additional members to work with Severus, deciding that secrecy was critical. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley volunteered to accompany Snape on the raid.

Kingsley monitored the group as they arrived one by one at the manor entrance. It was a little after two in the morning. With a silent signal, from Kingsley they cautiously approached the wrought iron gate. Strangely, it unlocked, the hinge creaking slightly in the wind. Cautiously, Kingsley pushed it open with the tip of his wand before leading the threesome up the long drive toward the front door. There they paused as Severus scanned the entrance.

Having studied the manor's barriers and magical sensors when he'd visited, Snape made a thorough check, but none of the alarms seemed to be active. Nodding the all clear, Kingsley took hold of the long, cobra-shaped handle and pushed it open. Something was definitely wrong.

Despite their misgivings, they moved inside, knowing they needed to be extremely vigilant. In single file, they entered the main hallway before splitting up and beginning the tedious task of searching the house. Thinking his best chance to unearth clues would be to look in Lucius's office, Severus detoured immediately to the east wing. The large study contained floor-to-ceiling bookcases and a large mahogany, antique desk. Unfortunately, all the drawers had been unlocked and their contents removed. The master of the house had left nothing behind.

Moving upstairs, Snape stealthily checked each bedroom, but it was obvious no one was home. The master bedroom had not been slept in that evening, and the nursery was completely bare. All of the baby's clothing and belongings had been removed.

Swearing under his breath, Severus heard Kingsley calling from the kitchen in the lowest level. There on the worktable he found a note of instructions that Lucius had left for his house elves. The parchment memo indicated that the Malfoys would be taking an extended vacation to their villa in Barbados – returning after the school holidays in January. It was obvious the Order had not been quick enough.

It now appeared that Lucius must have wanted them to follow the trail and read the note. _**But why? **_Severus thought. _**So Lucius could gloat**_**?** Perhaps Dumbledore was right, and Lucius was toying with them. But if this was a fight to gain the Dark Lord's favor, it was absurdly ridiculous. The Dark Lord most likely had no idea that this bitter battle for attention was even taking place.

xxxxxxxx

For the next several days, Severus attempted to isolate the dried baby bottle drippings from the blanket. He was easily able to find a residue from the lacewing flies and the boomslang skin. There was also a trace of the honey he had smelled, but the other typical ingredients for Polyjuice potion such as leeches and knotgrass eluded him. The total combination was puzzling. In addition to the traditional ingredients, he detected additional items such as salamander eyes and squid ink. Whoever put this potion together was very good at his or her craft. Severus knew it was most likely not Lucius himself that had brewed it. Even though Lucius was very good at potions, he believed that Malfoy had chosen to pay for someone else to do his dirty work.

The timeframe was also questionable. Polyjuice required an entire month of preparation, yet it had only been two weeks since Halloween. How had Lucius known ahead of time that he would need such a complex potion, or had he planned this escapade weeks before? The clues seemed to point entirely in one direction - a direction that was growing ever more evil and dark.

xxxxxxxx

Toward the end of the week, Andrea decided it was time she made a trip to the dungeons. Severus had been spending all of his evenings in his private potions lab, thoroughly involved in his investigations, and Andrea had become quite lonely. The temptation was irresistible, so after Eileen had been put to bed, she made her way down the long spiral staircase. Trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to disturb him, Andrea moved cautiously down the steps, placing each foot squarely in the center of each tread. Unfortunately, her shoes betrayed her as they tapped loudly on the stone.

With an appreciative look, Severus watched her descend, his eyes following her movements as her hair floated along behind her.

"Well," he drawled, "I have a visitor."

Andrea forced herself to smile. Although she tried to hide it, Severus could tell she was sad. "I hope you don't mind," she said. "I was lonely."

"No," he answered. "Certainly you may join me. I could use the company."

Nodding, she stood in front of his worktable and watched him brew. Although she knew better, she had not come prepared. She had worn a short-sleeved dress with a thin, lace trim that allowed her creamy breasts to show through the bodice. The dank dungeon air made her shiver, the coolness causing her to pull her lavender silk shawl up over her shoulders. It was very cold that night, and she could see her breath as she exhaled in the humid air. Her erect nipples showed clearly through the thin dress, and Severus couldn't help but flick his eyes in her direction.

After a while, Andrea grew tired of standing and instead sat down on a stool in front of his worktable. She could see he'd enlarged the baby quilt. It had been expertly chopped into dozens of pieces, one of which had been separated into individual threads. All along the worktable he had miniature caldrons bubbling away accompanied by a myriad of bottles and potion vials, each holding a kaleidoscope of colorful solutions.

"Did you find out anything new tonight?" she asked.

"No," he answered with a frown. "But I am convinced that it's Polyjuice. It's just been cleverly adapted for use with a small child. I can't imagine how much Lucius must have paid to set up that little show for us at the tea party. I would think that he's mad, but I know him too well. He must have some master plan."

Shaking his head in annoyance, Snape waived his long fingers through the silver vapors rising in narrow wisps from his cauldron. After several minutes and a few more ingredients, the mixture started to glow. The light was followed by a faint humming noise as it arose from the liquid.

"Ah, just as I suspected. They've added a few hairs of goblin beard."

Spooning out several droplets, he placed the sample in a jar, and with a practiced flip of his wand, the cover was quickly added. The container proceeded to fly across the room, efficiently landing in direct line with several others on a shelf in the corner.

Without pausing, he continued his musings. "And now Lucius wants us to go to Barbados. Why? Is he trying to send us on some sort of wild pixie chase? Perhaps he's trying to show us how weak we are." Gesturing with his wand, Severus scowled angrily before concluding. "In any case, he's toying with us." Wordlessly, he held out his hand and twitched his fingers.

Without looking up, Andrea handed him the dragon blood cleaner from the cart beside her. "But if that's true," she asked, "and Barbados is just a false lead, then where else can we look? Where does Lucius have property? Could we check those sites as well?"

"Or any one of millions of properties that he could lease? No. Before we get carried away, we need to find a clue that hasn't been planted for us. If I could find the genius that made this potion, maybe they could help us track down Lucius. I have a few ideas, and I'll start making inquiries tomorrow."

Sighing sadly, Andrea nodded and looked away with a vacant expression. "I know this sounds crazy, but I think she's still here. I mean somewhere in England or Scotland. Actually, I think she's still in that house."

With his hands now clean, Severus came to her side of the worktable and put his hand gently on her arm. "Is it a hunch? Is there anything concrete we can tell the Order?"

"No, no, it's just … I get this vision once in a while of an underground cellar. I can see a stone, arched ceiling."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Does this relate to your talent as a _natural_?" His curiosity was piqued. "Have you been getting visions from Ellenore?" Closing the gap between them, Severus stared into her eyes with a searching, intimate gaze, trying to see into her mind.

"Not often," she tried to explain, "but sometimes. It's a very odd experience. I get a glimpse of what she's seeing and feeling. It's as if I'm looking out of her body – her eyes, at the exact same time she is. It doesn't happen very often, but …" Returning Severus's gaze with one as equally intense, she opened her mind to him.

"Did you know," she continued, "that I could see you working in your lab that September before we were married? I could see it all the way from Arizona. It was so clear I could even read the labels of the ingredient bottles you were using. It's not dependable, and I can't force it, but just a few minutes ago I saw through Ellenore's eyes. I saw the top of that fancy cradle the Malfoys have, and I saw Narcissa's face. I don't know, maybe she was in Barbados, but maybe – could she be hidden somewhere? In a secret room of the manor?"

"Let me try to see it in your mind. Now, think clearly. I will try to use Legilimency. Just concentrate on keeping the memory on top of your thoughts."

His eyes turned to black, fathomless, tunnels as he peered deep in her eyes searching for the vision. At first he frowned, but as he tilted his head a fraction the memory leapt into his mind.

"There!" he exclaimed. "I have it!"

Turning abruptly, he ran to his desk to retrieve his green, feather quill and a piece of parchment, quickly sketching a picture of the room he had just seen.

Following him to his desk, Andrea watched as he drew an exact replica of her vision. Wide-eyed with astonishment, she stared down at his creation. Why had he never told her he could do this? Andrea smiled and watched as he bent over his work, his large nose almost touching the paper as he quickly drew the intricately carved arches of the ceiling and the delicate beads hanging from the cradle over Ellenore's head. Next he drew Narcissa. His rendition was so exact it looked as perfect as a photograph. Once again, he had surprised her.

"Severus," she said in astonishment. "Why didn't you tell me you could draw?"

"What, this? It's nothing. I do it sometimes, when it pleases me." He looked at her defensively, but his face flushed. "This will be better than a Pensieve memory. We can duplicate it and hand it around to the Aurors."

Thinking he might actually be embarrassed, Andrea placed her hand lovingly on his shoulder. "Have you always been able to do this?"

"Well, yes, more or less," he answered. "I do not make it public knowledge. As a Slytherin, it would not have been … wise. But sometimes, I would go off into the hills and scribble a bit."

"Scribble?" Andrea grinned. "Is that what you call it?"

Leaning back in his chair, Severus looked up at her sideways, his eyes narrowing as he thought. Andrea could tell he was trying to make a decision. Finally, he said, "Come. There's something I want to show you." Leaping out of his chair, he marched into his old bedroom.

The small room held many memories, and Andrea thought back to the day they'd made love for the first time, right on top of the old patchwork quilt that still adorned the neatly made bed. There was much less space in the room now. Used mostly for storage, there was hardly enough space to walk beside the bed.

Severus approached a large, wooden filing cabinet wedged between a pile of boxes and a bookcase. Placing his fingers on the handle, he paused and looked up. A ghost of a smile played across his lips briefly before he opened the bottom drawer of the cabinet. Inside were dozens of sketchbooks, all looking well used and a bit yellowed with age. Carefully, he rifled through the drawer, pulling out a slim book from the back. With a small bow of his head, Severus handed it to her and watched.

Eagerly, she began looking through the sketchbook while Severus leaned against the bookcase with his arms crossed. Leaning forward, she paged through it, her senses completely awed by his work. Every inch of each page was covered with pen and ink drawings. Some were intricate landscapes. Most were of the Hogwarts grounds, but there were also some of seaside wharfs and towns. On several pages he had captured images of wildlife. They were mostly of sea gulls, but each was done with the utmost of clarity. His talent allowed the viewer to focus on the tiniest detail, almost to a molecular level. The effect stunned the observer.

Andrea turned the pages slowly, admiring his work like a blind woman allowed to see for the first time. Toward the end of the book, she noticed his style change as he added geometric patterns to the borders. At last she came to the final page. There she beheld a magnificent, full-page drawing of the Hogwarts castle as it might have looked from the opposite side of the lake. It was the most intricate and detailed work she had ever seen. The page had been enchanted at one time, but the magic had faded. With a light softness, her fingers moved across the page. The lake water shimmered as she watched, and a few of the trees moved slowly as if bent to the whims of a forgotten breeze.

Andrea looked up at Severus with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I've known you for over two years, married to you for a whole year, and still you surprise me with something like this."

Embarrassed, he just shrugged. "It's not something to be proud of. I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Terribly uncomfortable with this open window into his soul, Severus reached for the book, ready to snatch it away from her, but she wouldn't let him. Instead, Andrea grabbed both his arms and looked into his face, sensing a flood of emotions crossing his features like a slideshow. First she saw traces of the old loneliness and then – was it pride? Finally, she saw love before the scowl darkened his heart. His self-protective nature had returned as surely as a boomerang.

"Why," she said, "why would you think that? I love you. Every part of you. You're the strongest, most complex, sensitive, intelligent, lovable guy I've ever met."

At first he flinched at her words. Uncontrollably, his face flushed before he finally allowed his feelings to escape. "You are surely blind, but … as long as you think so," he whispered in her ear as if afraid someone else would hear. Then he crushed her to his chest, wondering again why fate had allowed him to experience her love.

Suddenly, she pushed him to arms length. "Wait!" she exclaimed and began jumping up and down like she had springs on her feet. "Gim'me that book back!"

Obediently, he handed it to her, but he was puzzled. In a mad series of movements, she paged through the book till she came to the pictures with the geometric borders.

"Look!" she said excitedly.

Using her index finger, she pointed dramatically to a selection with borders that contained an elaborate, embedded figure-eight design with circles in groups of five. "Oh my God! Do you know what this means?" she said as she again bounced up in the air in her enthusiasm.

"No, I don't," he said, not understanding. "Missy, what are you trying to say?"

She raised an eyebrow. Rarely was she one step ahead of Severus. With a grin she explained, "Eileen, you idiot!"

It dawned on him like a lightening bolt. The insight electrified his actions as he leapt purposefully toward the cabinet. Knowing just what he was seeking, Severus began digging in the cabinet drawer once again. Soon he located another sketchbook. This one was similar in size, but as he flicked through the pages, Andrea could tell these drawings were slightly different. They were entirely covered in patterns. Each was unique, but they carried the same overall design trend.

Stopping at one particularly unusual creation, Severus realized they'd made an incredible discovery. "I don't believe it. Why hadn't I recognized this before?"

"Her crib," Andrea said, her eyes twinkling in delight. "I saw this pattern in the wood on Eileen's crib just this morning. But it wasn't in black and white like this."

"It was purple and white, if I recall, and yesterday there was a similar pattern in silver and gold."

Andrea smiled up at him proudly with her eyes full of love. "So, I guess that proves it. You really are a father! Not that I had any doubt."

Stunned, he stared into space, trying to grasp what had just happened. His daughter. Eileen was truly of his blood. His very own sweet child. Then straightening, he shook his head. "I don't know why you're so excited. The poor girl looks just like me. I don't see why you're so shocked."

"Ha! You can't fool me. You were worried. Admit it!"

"I will do nothing of the sort. It was always obvious that she was mine. Any fool can see—"

She put her hand over his mouth and said, "Let's go wake her up!"

"What kind of a mother are you?" Severus teased. "We can wait till tomorrow."

"Okay, but let's bring some of these sketchbooks upstairs by her crib so we can compare them."

Happily, Andrea was still bouncing as she tried to pull him toward the stairs.

"Wait, I have to show you one more book."

"Oh, you have more surprises for me?" she asked impishly, her body still moving like a jumping bean.

"Will you just stop?" Severus asked in mock anger. "You're making me dizzy now."

Using his foot, he closed the bottom drawer and swiftly opened the top drawer. This one was also filled to capacity with sketchbooks, but they appeared newer. He pulled out one that had been tucked toward the back and carefully looked at the cover. With a characteristic smirk, he handed it to his wife. Trying not to appear eager, he peered at her, waiting for her reaction.

There on the parchment was her face, looking right back at her like a mirror. The image was the same except that her hair in the drawing was wild as if styled by a tornado, the tresses curling in magnificent loops. He'd drawn her mouth to appear slightly open in a very provocative expression.

She was speechless. As she looked through the book, Andrea saw that each page had one or more drawings each showing her in different poses, and most were nude. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

With a smug expression, he simply crossed his arms and smirked back.

Andrea noticed that each picture was dated and had been signed with the initials HBP. As she turned to the center of the book, she noticed the date in April of 1991 when they'd first seen each other naked, months before they could touch. The drawings created after that changed dramatically. Every feature was filled with the greatest of detail; some of the pictures were enchanted to show Andrea moving with her hair tumbling onto the bed. Now it was her turn to blush. She smiled shyly up at him and said jokingly, "You naughty man!" before she winked and slid her hand onto his arm.

In return, he pursed his lips wickedly and snatched the book back.

"Do you have any self portraits in there, Spicy?" Andrea couldn't help but grin.

"No," he drawled, "sorry." He tucked the book back in the drawer and returned to her side. With a clearly lustful intent, he kissed her.

She slid her hand up his front slowly and sighed, her need for him warming her body with a blissful fire.

"But," he said softly, "I can let you see the real thing." Removing her hand from his chest, he pulled her wrist down so that her fingers slid slowly along the front of his coat before strategically falling onto his crotch. His manhood throbbed like a jackhammer as she stroked it.

"Oh, God," he gasped, inhaling sharply. "Come now. It's time for bed. I need to clean up my lab, but perhaps you could wait up for me?"

"Yes, my Spicy prince. I'll take the books up with me, but don't take too long. And I have to remember to bring up the one you just drew of the crib and Narcissa. We need to show this to Arthur and Kingsley. Hopefully, they'll recognize it."

Without waiting for a reply she grabbed the books and ran back to Severus's lab to pick up the drawing of Ellenore's vision. Clutching the bundle, she left hurriedly up the spiral staircase.

As Severus watched her go, he thought about Eileen. It was one thing to know in his heart that she was truly his daughter, but the wizarding world would not consider such insignificant details as artistic talent in determining lineage. It would be her features that they would examine in detail. The color of her hair, the size of her nose and the shape of her face would ultimately champion her cause. And even though Eileen was at this moment safe from harm, the wizarding world could change its mind at any time based on the whim of popular opinion.

Eileen was lucky, but Ellenore's tale was another story. How could he prove to the world that she, too, was his daughter? What would sway the opinion of their world and allow his fair-haired child to live her life free of judgment? Nothing in Severus's life was ever simple. He would once again have to deal with it.

Quickly, he cleaned up the lab and put his dismal thoughts aside. There were other immediate concerns, and his wife was waiting.

**A/N:** **Yes, I know I tampered with Sev's character by making him an artist, but it seemed to suit him – also, it will work into the plot. Comments are always welcome. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	33. Chapter 33 Dobby's Clue

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world.**___

_**M warning. This chapter contains a love scene. Updated 02/08/12**_

**Chapter 33 – Dobby's Clue**

The next day was not an easy one. Both professors had heavy class schedules, preventing them from spending time with their daughter. It didn't seem fair. After last night's wonderful discovery, real life wove an unavoidable web of intrusion. In the early morning rush they were able to spend only a few minutes with their little girl. Together they gazed at the pretty pictures displayed in Severus's sketchbook, but their actions produced only smiles and laughter from their daughter instead of the creative genius they were hoping to see. Before they hurried off to teach, Severus promised Andrea they would try again directly after dinner. Surely, if they could invest a bit more time in the matter, they'd be successful. Like anything else in their lives, it just required patience. They knew this experiment was never going to be foolproof, but it would be the best indication so far that Eileen's father was truly Severus.

Andrea started her teaching day once again with a heavy heart. It seemed so unfair that they should be so happy about Eileen when Ellenore was not there to share in the fun. Their dear, sweet daughter was lost perhaps forever to her loving parents and sister. It wasn't right or fair, but it could not be avoided. The deep melancholy that had permeated Andrea's life sunk further into her heart, threatening to consume her world. But she stubbornly covered up her feelings and went on with the daily routine. In her mind, there was simply no other alternative. Her classes were waiting.

xxxxxxxx

After Andrea's first class, Hermione had decided to stay behind, her body affixing like glue to the chair. As she sat thinking, the girl watched Andrea carefully. Hermione had something on her mind mind, and it filled her with indecision. Should she approach the professor? Was it the right thing to do – to release the information she and her friends had so diligently gathered? Shaking her head, Hermione concentrated on the task before her, knowing it was indeed the best course of action. She pressed her lips together and stepped forward. With a righteous Gryffindor heart, she walked up to Andrea's desk.

"Professor Andrea, can I speak to you for a moment?"

From the start of her teaching career at Hogwarts, Andrea had asked her students to call her 'Professor Andrea,' and now after her marriage, it had been an excellent way for the children to avoid confusion with the 'Professor Snape' name. It also put her students at ease. The Wand mistress accepted the idea, preferring to be known by her pupils on a first name basis. Formality was certainly not her style.

"Of course," Andrea answered helpfully. "Come right on over and take a seat." With a broad, genuine smile, she patted the stool next to her in an inviting gesture.

Today's lecture had been about the willow and its special affiliation for charms. Of course, Hermione had led the class in knowing exactly how and why it worked. Severus had always called her 'an insufferable know-it-all,' but Andrea had a great fondness for the young lady. Chosen as an elective, Andrea's classes were normally offered beginning in the third year. But Hermione had received special permission from Professor McGonagall to take _Introduction to Wand Care_ a year early.

Being such an outstanding student, Hermione was constantly the target of jeers and taunts. Even though Andrea made a point of encouraging the girl, she realized the praise did nothing to staunch the caustic remarks from her fellow classmates.

Remembering her days at the Chicago school, Andrea recognized the similarities between her and Hermione. She had also been a straight 'A' student, simply plowing through her coursework like a starving man in a bakery. As a result Andrea had been envied and taunted by her peers. The world was not a kind place.

Cautiously, like a cat attempting to cross a river, Hermione began, "I must talk to you about … about my friend Harry Potter."

_**Oh no!**_ Andrea thought. _**Not this again.**__**What had her dear Severus done now?**_But that was not what Hermione had in mind.

Like the rest of Andrea's students, Hermione had heard all sorts of stories about the Snape's newborn twins, but she'd ignored the gossip, preferring instead to form her own opinions. Maintaining an open mind allowed her an opportunity to learn. And, in the process, perhaps she could help.

"Professor, Harry and I have some important news about your daughter, Ellenore."

Immediately wary, a look of concern crossed Andrea's face as she met the young girl's gaze. "Hermione, that's not very funny."

"Please, Professor, you have to hear this," Hermione quickly answered. "Harry – he spoke to a … a … house-elf."

"A house-elf?" Andrea asked incredulously. "What does that have to do with Ellenore?"

"I know it sounds sort of odd, but can I bring Harry by at lunch today? You'll understand when you hear what he has to say." Hermione looked beseechingly into Andrea's eyes with an expression that couldn't be ignored. "You have to believe me. We … we had to come to you. We couldn't tell Snape … I mean … Professor Snape."

_**No**__, _Andrea thought. _**I suppose not.**_But the thought of Harry Potter trying to explain this to Severus caused her a moment of mirth. She couldn't suppress a smile from tugging at her mouth.

"Please say yes," Hermione insisted.

Of course Andrea couldn't say no. Strangely, she'd never formally met Harry. Perhaps now was a good time. There was always a small chance that he might have some useful information, and the child had quite a reputation for getting into trouble. Maybe he'd overheard something important.

"All right. I'd be glad to meet your friend, Harry."

"Thank you," Hermione replied anxiously as she glanced toward the door. "Professor, um, does Professor Snape … I mean … does he come to see you at lunchtime?"

"No," Andrea grinned. "Not usually. Just after class sometimes. You can tell Harry that I'm sure the coast will be clear."

"Oh, thank you! Don't worry." Hermione smiled brightly. "You'll love Harry. You'll see. We'll be here right at noon."

With that last promise, the girl turned and skipped out of the room, leaving Andrea to wonder. She would just have to wait.

xxxxxxxx

True to her word, Hermione and Harry arrived at Andrea's desk exactly as the clock struck twelve. The girl was dragging Harry by the wrist, literally pulling him forward into the workshop, his face covered with a mask of suspicion.

"Come _ON_ Harry," Hermione said under her breath. "Professor Andrea won't bite."

Finally, after a struggle, the young girl had dragged Harry in front of Andrea's workbench. With darting eyes, he glanced about the fascinating workshop and smelled the fragrant oils, finally resting his gaze on the item displayed prominently on Andrea's workbench. With an appraising eye, he gazed at the beautiful, willow wand that she'd used for the day's demonstration. It was quite short and had carvings from the base all the way to its tip. The bark was still intact, giving it a rather rugged look. Filled with a budding curiosity, Harry peered up into Andrea's welcoming blue eyes, and suddenly, he was relieved.

"Hello Harry," Andrea greeted him with a disarming smile. "I'm pleased to meet you. Hermione's told me so much about you."

_**Yeah**_, Harry thought,_** and your git of a husband probably told you plenty of stories about me, too!**_

"Please sit down," Andrea said warmly. "I hear you might have some information about my daughter, Ellenore."

Andrea looked piercingly into Harry's eyes. She'd never seen the boy up close before, and it was now quite evident that he really did have gorgeous eyes, the green, almond-shaped orbs that resembled his mother's. At least, Severus thought so. Knowing this, a small flicker of jealousy flew into her heart, but Andrea immediately squashed it.

"Yes ma'am. I … um … thought you should know," Harry began bravely as he cleared his throat. "I've been speaking to a house-elf."

"Yes, that's what Hermione told me. How did you get into a conversation like that?" Again, she smiled, her genuine interest disarming the child's earlier reluctance.

The intensity of Andrea's gaze shook him, and when he realized how sincere she seemed at that moment, his heart began to melt. It was not at all surprising that he was having trouble speaking.

"Well, I … um … he visited me in the hospital." His voice came out in a squeak.

"Oh, that's right," Andrea nodded. "I remember you broke your arm at the Quidditch game. Are you okay?" With a truly sympathetic lifting of her eyebrows, Andrea looked at his arm sweetly, her expression filled with concern. In a laughable display of divergent responses, Harry blushed, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's fine," Hermione answered flatly. "Harry, tell her about Dobby."

At the sound of the house-elf's name, Andrea gasped as a chill went up her spine. The memory of the tea party at the Malfoy manor was all too clear, the remembered images causing a flood of emotion to course through her body. There was an unmistakable look of real fear that leapt to her face, and Harry immediately saw it. It was then that he regained his courage.

"Yes, ma'am. His name is Dobby, and he's this … this crazy house-elf. He's been trying to kill me since August – but that's beside the point."

Andrea opened her eyes as wide as they would go.

Harry continued, his voice growing stronger in his excitement, "Dobby said that his owners – whoever they are – had just adopted a baby girl, and that the girl was referred to by his owners as 'The Heir of Slytherin.' Hermione and I thought … well, maybe Dobby was talking about Ellenore. You know, the 'Heir'? What do you think?"

Andrea's face had turned an icy shade of pale. "Did Dobby tell you anything else? Did he tell you where the girl is at the moment or where they might be hiding - I mean keeping her." She leaned toward the boy and touched her fingers lightly to his hand. "Harry, this is very important."

"No, he didn't say, Professor … Snape …" Truly sad to disappoint her, he hung his head, saying the name 'Snape' very softly as if it were an insult to call her that.

"Please," she replied. "Call me Andrea."

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Harry," she said. "Could you … would you help me? Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to help, too, but so far, we haven't gotten anywhere. Your information from Dobby is the first real clue we've had. If you could ask Dobby the next time you see him – ask him where Ellenore is hidden – I would be very grateful."

Andrea was smart enough not to mention Severus at all. Then she had an idea. "Would you like to see Eileen?" she said to the both of them. "Ellenore's twin? She's right here."

"Yes!" Hermione was ecstatic and immediately agreed and leapt up out of her chair.

Harry was scared. First of all, he'd never seen a baby up close before, and secondly, Eileen was Snape's daughter, or perhaps even Voldemort's. But then Harry saw how happy the idea made Andrea. Reluctantly, he agreed, "Yeah, sure."

It only took half a moment for Andrea to run back into the apartment to get Eileen. Tookey had dressed her that morning in a purple dress with a lace collar. A tiny, silver bow adorned her inky black hair. Proudly, Andrea brought the baby over to Harry, and his green eyes gazed into Eileen's black ones. Tentatively, she reached up and patted Harry's cheek. The action resulted in a giggle – Harry's giggle.

Next, in her exuberance, Eileen grabbed hold of Harry's robes with her chubby hands and cried out with a piercing squeal of delight. Immediately, Harry's school robes changed to orange. And it wasn't just any orange. Etched against the bright background was an intricate pattern of green, figure eights and groups of five circles – exactly like the drawing in the sketchbook.

Andrea recognized it at once, her heart soaring as a tear threatened to escape from the corner of her eye. She was absolutely certain. This child was a Snape.

Crying would never do. Instead Andrea fought back her tears and smiled instead. And then she laughed. The peels of laughter escaped in an uncontrollable explosion as it filled the workshop with her glee. Amazed, the two children began to laugh with her, joining the squealing baby in a cacophony of sound.

"Harry," Andrea said as she finally caught her breath. It was good to laugh. "Thank you for coming to see me today."

Harry nodded, a big grin still stretched across his face.

The wild laughter has stopped, but the Wand mistress's eyes still glistened with delight. "If you ever want to come see me again, Harry, you will always be welcome."

A bright blush colored the boy's cheeks, causing him to look away. He and Hermione exchanged glances and smiles before running toward the door. Once there, Harry stopped and looked back.

With a puzzled expression, he frowned and set his green eyes upon her. "Professor, how come … I mean … it just doesn't make sense."

"What Harry?" Andrea asked.

Before he could answer, Hermione tugged at Harry's still orange robes as she said, "Come on. Let's go or we'll be late."

Impatiently, the boy shook off Hermione's grasp and tried to explain his question. "Why, Professor Andrea … why do you love Snape? I mean Professor Snape?"

Andrea smiled again, but this time she smiled a soft, sweet glowing smile. It was a smile of love that covered her like a halo. As her eyes looked gently away, her thoughts filled with Severus.

"Oh, Harry, there's a very complex answer to that question," she tried to explain. "But believe me, I love him for more reasons than I could ever count, and the list gets longer every day I know him. He's more than what you think. Someday, when you fall in love – true love, you'll think back on this conversation and you will understand."

The boy just looked at her with a puzzled expression as he watched Andrea cuddle Eileen. Except for the fact that she resembled a certain Potions master, Harry thought the child was almost cute with her long black hair and silver bow.

Finally, after several tugs, Hermione got Harry's attention, and they ran out of the room.

With half the lunch hour remaining, Andrea returned Eileen to Tookey's care and immediately made her way to the lunchroom, hoping to find Severus, but he wasn't in his seat. Neither was Dumbledore, but that wasn't unusual. He often took lunch in his office, especially if he had a busy schedule. Without stopping, Andrea turned to leave. Reporting this newfound information about Ellenore to the headmaster couldn't possibly wait till dinner. As she retraced her steps back toward the staff door, Andrea glanced out at the long tables filled with children. Her eyes fell on the Gryffindors. Harry was there with all of his friends. As they marveled at the boy's strangely colored robes, Harry looked up just in time to catch Andrea's eye. She winked at him, and he grinned back. She'd made a new friend.

**xxxxxxx**

It was to be a very strange evening. It began with some playtime for the baby, and launched into a full-fledged experiment as the Snapes eagerly watched their daughter's creativity. In an attempt to push her magical skills as far as possible, Andrea encouraged Eileen till the child was screeching with delight. She managed to change the colors of all the furniture and blankets in the entire apartment. With Severus's assistance, his daughter was given access to the upper walls, and soon the stones were filled with designs. With each new creation, they poured over Severus's sketchbooks and found several matches, the patterns in the book appearing as exact replicas of their daughter's art.

Finally, as the evening wore down, Eileen grew tired and fell asleep, her resting form lying peacefully in her father's arms. With a sweetness he reserved only for his family, he rocked her silently as they sat in front of the fire, his black eyes reflecting the flickering flames like a mirror. Moments before, his young child had seized his collar and his coat in her fat fists. With a gurgling coo she transformed the wool and stiff, starched linen collar into a dazzling display of color. His clothes were now the exact same orange and green that had bedazzled Harry's robes earlier that day. But Severus only chuckled. His tolerance with Eileen seemed totally out of character to anyone but Andrea. The father and daughter had developed a special bond that was growing larger with each passing day. Andrea watched her husband as he gazed with wonderment into his daughter's sleeping face.

Andrea was so proud. She leaned into Severus's body and set her head on his shoulder before reaching up to stroke her baby's soft cheek. Perhaps now, she wondered, it might be a good time to talk about Dobby's message. She'd already informed Dumbledore about her conversation with Harry, but Andrea knew she'd have to tell Severus – and soon. Andrea's only reluctance in sharing the details of Dobby's revelation lay with the messenger. But she couldn't delay any longer, and he would never be in a better mood.

Gently, she took Eileen from his arms and put her to bed, returning to the sitting room with tea and biscuits. Totally relaxed, Severus had stretched his body onto a stack of pillows plumped beneath him, his head supported by the high-backed loveseat.

"Here's your tea, my prince," she said as she handed him one of the old, worn cups.

His lips pulled back in a satisfied smile as he took the cup and held it up to his nose, deeply sniffing the steaming liquid. "Wonderful, Missy, as always." His deep, velvety voice enveloped her with its sultry tones. As usual, it made her totally aware of his masculine presence. She sat down next to him again and eagerly snuggled up to his warm body.

"Severus?" she began, before taking a deep breath.

"Hmmm?" he asked, the sound oozing contentedly from his lips as he reached his long arm around his wife's shoulders, pulling her even closer into his embrace.

"I met with two students today," she stated, Andrea's voice sounding hesitant and a bit cautious in its delivery. Severus put his teacup down on the levitated tray before him and rested his head against the top of hers.

"Yes …" he said lazily, as if he were not at all paying attention.

"It was Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," she said, wincing as she waited for the inevitable reaction, but there wasn't one.

After a few moments, Severus finally spoke. "Go on."

_**Ah,**_ Andrea thought. _**He was listening**_**.**

Taking another deep breath, she continued, "It seems Lucius Malfoy's house-elf has visited Harry."

_"What?"_ Like a spring releasing from a trap, Severus sat up straight.

"Now, listen to me," Andrea ordered, grabbing his arm. "Dobby told him that Lucius is calling his adopted girl the 'Heir of Slytherin'."

Severus needed a few moments to let that sink in. "What was Dobby visiting Potter for?"

"That's the only strange part. Harry said Dobby was trying to kill him – but _listen_ to me!" She saw she was starting to lose him. A dark scowl clouded his face like a brewing storm. Frustrated, Andrea grabbed his shoulder and made him look at her. "Severus!"

"Dobby?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as his mind began to work. "But why would Dobby confide in Potter? He's Malfoy's elf. Who is Potter to a silly house-elf?"

Andrea continued to grip his shoulder, willing him to listen. "Stop thinking about Harry. We need to find out what Dobby knows. Can he tell us where they're hiding Ellenore?"

All at once, Severus's keen mind pounced on an idea. Flicking his black eyes sideways, he looked at Andrea and raised an eyebrow as a single word escaped his lips. "Tookey."

"_Yes!"_ she answered and sat up straight. "Maybe she knows something, or maybe she knows Dobby."

Flicking his eyes toward the nursery, Severus started to rise, but Andrea put her hand on his arm.

"Let me talk to her," she offered quietly.

"All right," he sighed, realizing that Andrea's skills and patience with house-elves made her the logical choice for the task. "But I want to know everything she says – word for word."

"Good. I'll go right now," Andrea replied, her voice filled with confidence. But sensing his concern, she gave his hand a swift squeeze. "Don't worry, I can handle it. You'll just have to trust me."

"Using my own words against me?" he accused in jest. "I see you are eager to prove yourself. Well, what are you waiting for? You've already wasted three minutes."

Filled with expectations, Andrea hurried into the nursery to talk to their elfin nanny. With a gentle prodding, she drilled the house-elf for information, and it soon became evident that Harry was something of a hero to the elf community. Through the tiny elf, Andrea discovered that yes, Tookey knew of Dobby and his heroic efforts to protect Harry from his evil master, Lucius Malfoy. Tookey, however, didn't know anything about Ellenore's whereabouts or why Lucius would want to hurt Potter. It seemed that the more information the Snapes uncovered about this twisted story, the more tangled and outrageous it became.

After thanking Tookey for her help, Andrea slipped back into the sitting room and quietly closed the nursery door behind her. She found Severus exactly as she'd left him, his eyes watching her expectantly. Returning to the couch, she sat down on the edge and began to speak. As precisely as possible, Andrea repeated the details while Severus studied her, his face growing ever more thoughtful as he listened.

"I suppose there's not much more we can do," Andrea said with a resigned sigh.

"And you told her to report back to us immediately if she found out anything more?" he asked her expectantly.

With an impish grin, she replied, mimicking the voice of a house-elf, "Yes, master, I live to serve the house of Snape."

"Yes, you do." Severus smirked, his eyes beginning to glitter. "And I believe you need to serve me now."

Baring his crooked teeth, he playfully pushed her down on the couch and leaned across her, his body pressing her into the cushions. His warm lips kissed her neck, the hotness searing her skin as he moved.

At first, Andrea responded lustfully, rising up to meet his embrace, but unexpectedly, her mood shifted. Her lower lip began to quiver, and she started to cry. Confusion crossed Severus's face in a flash, his eyes opening wide, the black tunnels searching deep into the blue. Like an explosion, he was inside her mind. The vision filled him with a distinct clarity that he'd never experienced before. This was not Legilimency, but something entirely different.

As he poured through her eyes he could see the exact thoughts that filled her mind. They were looking out of the same crib, and they could see the ornate beads hanging from the top. The cellar ceiling loomed above them. It seemed at first as if he was peering into her memory from last night, but no. These were not memories. She was having another vision, but this time he was seeing it with her.

The lace covering draped protectively across the crib had not been there before. As they watched, the cloth was bunched carefully to one side, allowing the room beyond to become visible. Two faces loomed above Ellenore, their familiar features burning clearly in the vision. With her long, white hair draped down in a sheet of shimmering beauty, Narcissa Malfoy leaned forward. Standing beside her was Siegfried.

The Snapes felt fear. It was a raw, emotional, childish fear, but strong in its power. Andrea could feel it innocently pulsing through Ellenore. In her anguish the baby cried out.

In response, Andrea rose up, feeling her daughter's pain. "ELLENORE! MY BABY!" she shouted, but as suddenly as it had come, the vision disappeared.

"Hush, hush, be quiet now. It's over," Severus muttered, his arms wrapping protectively around Andrea's stiffened form in an attempt to calm her.

"NO! It's not over. She's still there. She's afraid." Andrea's sobs broke from her in waves as the memory of the powerful vision replayed like torture before her eyes.

"Ellenore," she whimpered. "I want my baby."

"She was looking at the same ceiling again. At least we know she hasn't been moved."

"But I could feel how scared she was."

"I felt it, too," Severus replied. "It's a wonder that she wasn't petrified, looking up at Siegfried's ugly face like that. Come on now. Stop crying. They seem to be taking good care of her."

"How can you say that?" Andrea shuddered. "She's our baby. I want my baby …" She buried her face in his chest and continued to cry, the tears flowing completely unchecked onto Severus's robes.

As patiently as he could, Severus stroked Andrea's hair trying to calm her. "I went to see Dumbledore this morning. I showed him the drawing of the ceiling, and he agreed to show it to Weasley and Shacklebolt. The headmaster believes we can try another raid, and now that we know a bit more of what we're looking for, we'll surely succeed. I'm guessing they're hiding her in some sort of hidden cellar room or chamber."

"Chamber?" Andrea suddenly looked up at him, her wet cheek still on his chest. "You don't think she's in the Chamber of Secrets do you?"

"No, don't be silly. Not with Narcissa there. Besides, if she were that close to us – right under the school – we'd feel her. We'd know."

"I suppose you're right," she said. "Will you go on the raid again? Can they do it soon?" She hiccupped. She always seemed to get hiccups when she cried.

Severus nodded, his hands continuing to stroke her hair. "I'll talk to Dumbledore right away tomorrow. Now, let's get some sleep. You'll feel better after some rest."

She didn't have the strength to get up. It seemed the pain drained away her entire will. Her daughter was gone, held captive by the Malfoys. And the child was scared and needed her mother's arms. Why had this happened? Andrea only wanted to one thing and that was to hold her little girl.

Easily, Severus picked his wife off the loveseat and carried her into the bedroom, marveling at how light she felt in his arms. Tenderly, he laid her on the bed, making sure her head rested comfortably on the pillow. Without a word, he moved his wand over her to remove her clothes before pulling the quilt across her body and up over her shoulders. But he was worried. She simply stared out of her tear-filled, swollen eyes and pulled the covers tight under her chin.

Undressing himself, he got into bed beside her and pulled her toward him. Feeling no resistance, he molded his chest to her back and snuggled into her hair as they lay under the quilt. His arms slid protectively around her body, and he felt her hands and arms grasping him in response. Patiently, he listened and felt her shaking as a few soft sobs escaped her lips. He waited, somehow understanding her need for release, his only movement the slow stroking of his thumbs across the side of her hand where their fingers intertwined.

Soon the sound of her breathing slowed, and he sensed the change in her body. The muscles had relaxed under his ministrations, and he knew she must be sleeping or very close to that healing state, but he kept his vigil. Lying beside her, his body reveled in the hotness of her skin. Unconscious of the reaction she was causing in the man beside her, she pressed into him. At first, he was determined to allow her to relax, but he was becoming overwhelmed by her closeness.

The blood rushed to his loins. Closing his eyes, he felt the arousal surge within him, and he allowed it to take control. Breathing out sharply he flexed his arms to release his grip on her hands. Before long, he had slid his long fingers under her crossed arms to cup both breasts in his palms. Slowly, he moved his lower body and legs around her as his fully engorged penis pressed against her thigh in a very familiar way.

She sighed and trembled beneath his touch, her body answering his overture with a flood of warmth to her groin. Unfolding her arms, she reached her hand down to his thigh and stroked along the muscular flesh, causing a slight moan to escape his lips. With a deliberate movement of her hips, she placed her buttocks into the bend of his body and felt the stiff maleness throb into the crack.

Already his breathing had become ragged as he moved his hips up against her, wiggling forward in anticipation. His body searched for her prize unaided by his hands. They had remained on her breasts, the fingers moving just enough to allow his thumbs to stroke her now hardening nipples, the sensation pulling a gasp of desire from Andrea's soul. Buried deeply in her hair, his head parted the tresses until he found her tender neck. It was his tongue that she felt next as it licked up along the back of her ear. In response she twisted and pushed against his penis, slightly opening her legs.

It was the invitation he was waiting for. His manhood ploughed between her thighs, stretching up into the dripping wetness as the tip entered her. She moved. The slight throb of her muscles forced yet another groan from Severus's throat. He thrust up and filled her halfway and then stopped, holding himself perfectly still. Wanting more, she pushed herself forward and arched her back against him, her back muscles flexing with energy. The force of her efforts swallowed him to the hilt. He gasped with the grip of her tightness.

It was his move. Pulling back slowly he took his time before striking fast into her once again from behind. Out he pulled and thrust quickly back. Over and over he repeated the motion – sliding out unhurriedly and then pumping hard on the entry, and with each thrust, the two of them gasped together in a dance of pleasure. Growing even harder still, he felt the energy building within his tensed body, the fire a raging, building torment. The burst of hot semen broke out of him like a geyser, his voice ripping from his throat in a lustful cry.

Her body was pushed to the brink by his release. As she felt his tremors, her nest literally quaked in pleasure around him as she climaxed, the force propelling her up as she writhed against him. Shaking with the aftermath of their pleasure, he let go of his tight hold and relaxed at her side. She felt his presence inside her, reluctant to pull away, the feeling of oneness and love overwhelming them both.

Afterward, as they both recovered, he fell away turning her body to face him. And as he did, he gazed deeply into her blue eyes. She moved slightly closer and kissed his flushed cheek.

"I love you, Severus," she said.

"I know," he replied with a smirk, his eyelids blinking slowly. After a few halfhearted attempts to stay awake, his lids stayed closed, and he fell into a sound sleep.

Sighing, Andrea stroked his cheek. Her heart was full, but there was also pain. If only they could get their baby back, their life would be almost perfect.

**A/N:** **Life goes on, but the hidden sadness of their lost daughter is bringing sadness to everything they do. Please feel free to toss me a review. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	34. Chapter 34 Teamwork

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world.**____**Updated 02/10/12**_

**Chapter 34 – Teamwork**

As she paced the floor of her office the next morning, Andrea thought back to the strange tea party at Malfoy Manor. It had never occurred to her at the time, but maybe Dumbledore was right. Maybe Lucius was working under instructions from Voldemort. Hadn't Albus said that You-Know-Who was hiding in Albania? _**Oh God**__,_ she thought. _**What if Lucius had taken Ellenore to Albania?**_ The fear that her baby might be far away in a strange land was throwing Andrea into another spiraling panic. With a shaking flutter, her hand rose to her forehead. She had to stop these wild thoughts.

_**Maybe I should talk to Harry again**__, _she reasoned_._ Maybe, if she just dug a little deeper and asked more precise questions, the answers would appear. Maybe that's all it would take. Maybe. Always maybe. The word seemed to ridicule Andrea's actions instead of giving her hope.

Why couldn't she be more like her husband – able to think analytically without emotion? Somehow, she needed to lock away her feelings and think sensibly. And with that thought, she knew there was only one person that could help her. Later, after classes that afternoon, she resolved to talk it over with Severus.

xxxxxxxx

By the time the plans had come together for another search of Malfoy Manor, Saturday had arrived, and Ellenore had been gone more than two weeks. Although the trail was clearly leading to Malfoy manor, Dumbledore wanted to leave nothing to chance.

Gathering the same trio of Order members, Kingsley arranged the date and time, each descending on the manor within minutes of each other just outside the front gate. Snape arrived first, his flying skills allowing a quiet entrance. Carefully, he tested the locks only to find that the wards and bolts had been tightly secured. This time, it seemed, Lucius did not want them to enter.

Arthur Weasley arrived next, having Apparated a half-mile down the country lane. By walking in, he had also avoided the risk of detection, preferring instead to maintain the quiet appearance of a late night stroll. The man looked casually at his Muggle watch, and after nodding to Snape, the two waited silently for the third wizard to arrive.

Glancing at Severus, Arthur noticed the man's steely gaze, his obsidian eyes glittering like jewels in the starlight. Clearly, there was a simmering menace in the way Snape stood by the gate, his attention riveted to the gravel drive and the entrance beyond. Weasley hoped he would never be counted as one of Snape's enemies.

The last man to arrive Apparated directly in front of the gate. Startling the other two wizards, Shacklebolt had appeared soundlessly only a few feet from the wrought iron fence.

"My God, Kingsley," Weasley exclaimed in a loud whisper. "You could have killed me. My heart is thumping like a jackhammer."

"Calm down, Arthur," Kingsley replied soothingly with a chuckle. "You needn't be alarmed."

With a soft, silky voice that contained an element of irritation, Severus commented, "Mr. Shacklebolt, you should have forewarned us of your ability to silently Apparate. Mr. Weasley doesn't seem to be able to take the stress of your surprise."

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked. "I've never seen anyone smother the _pop_ like that. You must teach me." His breath came on in weak gasps as he recovered.

"It's a simple combination of a silencing charm and the Apparition spell," Kingsley answered lazily, his eyes already scoping out the gate. Looking at Severus, his eyes narrowed meaningfully. "Any way to get in?" he asked.

"Not by breaking in. There are too many alarms, however …" Snape paused and examined the space above the gate. As his eyes flicked back and forth, he lifted his wand and pointed it at Weasley.

"What are you _doing_?" Arthur exclaimed as quietly as he could, his wide eyes fixed on the outstretched wand.

"I am preparing to levitate you over the wall. Do not cry out," he ordered. With a flick of his wrist, Snape lifted Weasley off the ground, causing the man to float like a puppet above them. "Now, I will be directing you over the fencing. Let me know immediately if you feel any jinxes or spells. You should have at least a ten foot clearance if my estimations are—"

"Wait," Shacklebolt hissed. "I see something moving on the other side."

All three heads turned and watched as a massive saber-toothed tiger padded slowly up the drive.

"I think a simple disillusionment charm should do the trick," Snape commented, his neutral tone exhibiting neither fear nor alarm. Still holding his arm steady, Severus tilted his head toward Shacklebolt. "Would you do the honors?"

"I can, but I think you're missing an obvious problem. The disillusionment spell does not cover scent. We'd be a dead give away."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Weasley whispered sarcastically. "_Death_ is not what I had in mind for this evening's entertainment."

"The wind is in our favor, gentlemen," Snape replied smoothly. "Let us not delay."

Without another moment of hesitation Kingsley cast the spell on Weasley before proceeding to cast it on Snape. "I must admit, Severus," Kingsley replied as he cast it on himself, "you seem to have an answer for everything."

"No, not everything, but with luck, tonight we will not discover the exception."

Swinging his arm forward, Severus directed Arthur over the fence and down onto the gravel drive beyond. The sound of Weasley's feet on the stones were hardly discernable. Nodding gratefully, Arthur spun around to watch for tigers, but the only sighting was a sleeping female lounging near one of the ponds.

Pivoting backward, Snape targeted Kingsley next, and soon both Order members were safely standing on the other side of the fence. Snape quickly followed by flight, his cloak flapping in the breeze for a few seconds before being silenced, a charm smothering the offending noise.

The walk up to the front door took longer than expected as their eyes scanned the tall grasses next to the towering yew hedges. It was essential that no sound or smell reach the finely tuned senses of the felines that patrolled the grounds and gardens beyond. Each step was filled with tension, the danger pumping adrenalin into their bloodstreams.

Thankfully, however, the magic had worked. All three arrived safely at the front steps as their next challenge loomed before them. The front door was cleverly warded, but Severus never hesitated. He immediately stepped up and began to cast a peculiar chanting spell at the entrance. With his eyes closed, his wand moved jerkily along with the cadence of his voice. The tip etched miniature geometric patterns through the air as he pointed toward an invisible spot in the center of the door.

During his previous visit, Severus had taken careful note of the pattern and after examining his memory in Dumbledore's Pensieve he made an interesting discovery. The lock mimicked an intricate mathematical puzzle. After making a sketch of the challenging design, Snape had spent hours of obsessive analysis working through the sequence in his lab. After many trials, he believed he had cracked the code, and now it was time to prove it on the actual lock.

In a hypnotic rhythm he continued, the sounds of his velvety song prevented from floating across the lawn by a well-placed _Muffliato_ charm. Just as Kingsley was beginning to get nervous, the chant ended. Snape lowered his wand and looked expectantly at the door.

"Come on, Snape," Arthur said anxiously.

Kingsley took a half step forward only to have Severus stop him. Snape held up his wand in warning. As the two stared warily at each other, a high-pitched creak made all three wizards turn their heads. The sound was followed a soft click, signaling success. The lock had sprung open.

This was not, however, a time for celebration. Another trap lay just above them. Out of the corner of his eye, Kingsley noticed a shimmering light in his vision, the slight distortion signaling a hidden object. The twisted image immediately burst forward, the figure lunging toward Snape, its unknown properties hidden from view.

This time Kingsley made the first move. Fearlessly, he stepped forward and cast a protective charm to cover Snape and Weasley before re-pointing his wand at the monster. In an instant the invisibility charm had fallen away revealing the belly of a foot-long Black Widow. Just before lunging toward Shacklebolt, the spider hesitated. The slight delay was its mistake. All three wizards directed their wands at the giant creature. It never had a chance. It was Stupefied from two directions and Vanished from a third. The trio had easily dispatched the insect. At long last, the way was clear.

Severus had provided the three with a night-vision potion, allowing them to see most items in a green, eerie glow, but it also revealed a host of magical objects. These were displayed in white or red, depending on the origin. At first, they could see nothing unusual in the darkness. But with the aid of this extended visual capacity, they went to work, observing the walls and the floors for magical access points.

Arthur was the one to find the trap door. It was revealed at the end of the long entryway beneath a peculiar chandelier. The lighting device was made of unusual crystals that writhed in the shapes of moving snakes. Rotating slowly over their heads, it provided a dim, gloomy light into the hallway.

The trap door had been well hidden, a magical carpet having sealed the entrance. If it had not been so easily defined with the magical visionary potion, they would never have found it. But how, Severus thought, were they going to lift the rug? Glancing quietly at one another, the trio lifted their wands in unison. With a cautious and careful movement, they removed the ornate rug. Beneath it, an iron handle appeared to tempt them.

The latch to the trap door was wrapped with red glistening spikes and pins. Initially stymied, Severus had no idea what to do with this new challenge. He looked hopefully at Kingsley. Although no immediate solution came to mind, Shacklebolt decided to try using his Patronus to test the spikes. Taking a step forward, he launched the silvery lynx across the floor in a wisp of light, but nothing happened. The charm simply dissipated into the dark.

Realizing they needed something more substantial, Severus eyed Kingsley. "Your hat, Shacklebolt," he whispered. "Use your hat."

With a soft sigh, Kingsley did as he was told and removed his purple, tasseled hat and levitated it over the spikes. Careful to hit the target, he dropped it directly onto the latch. There was an instant reaction. The spikes whizzed out of their slots and hammered the hat, turning it into an eccentric looking pincushion. The attack on the hat sent it several feet into the air before bursting into flames with a whoosh. The sound echoed loudly down the entry hall. In horror, the three froze.

The noise had not gone unnoticed. From around the corner appeared a small head with very large ears and big, bulging, green eyes that blinked red in their night vision. It was Dobby, the house-elf.

Arthur's eyes lit up as he recognized the creature. Earlier that afternoon, Andrea had updated Arthur and Kingsley on Dobby's relationship with Harry Potter. Now, as he stared at the elf, Weasley had an idea.

"Dobby!" Arthur said cheerily. "We're friends of Harry Potter. We've come to visit you."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Severus was glad he hadn't been required to personally pretend he was Harry's friend, although it might have been entertaining. A sneer crept over his face as he imagined Harry's reaction. The 'boy who lived' would certainly have fainted.

"Friends of Harry's?" Dobby replied worriedly. "Is Harry Potter well?"

Fumbling for an answer, Arthur looked at Snape.

With a disgusted frown, Severus quickly tried to think of something to say. "No. No he isn't. He's worried about his friend Ellenore. I mean, Athena." Severus said, choking on the Malfoy's abominable name for his daughter. Snape was trying desperately to find the right words so Dobby would believe them, but he was getting impatient with this stupid elf.

"Dobby, we're here to rescue Athena," Kingsley chimed in. "We need to take her to her friend Harry. Can you help us?"

Dobby came out from behind the corner to peer suspiciously at the intruders. "My master wouldn't like it. Dobby would have to punish himself." With that dire pronouncement the house-elf began to hit his head viciously against the wall. "Dobby shouldn't be talking to burglars in his master's house."

"Dobby," Severus began as sweetly as he could muster, which wasn't very sweet at all. "Where is she? _Where is Athena?_" This last demanding question was laced with impatience, the sudden change of tone frightening the elf enough to interrupt his head bashing.

"She … she's not here, friends of Harry P-Potter," Dobby stammered. "Master has taken her away to hide her, sirs."

His tolerance wearing extremely thin, Severus continued with a bold intensity. "We saw where they kept her – in the cellar. We _must_ see the cellar - _the cellar with the arched ceiling_."

Frowning suspiciously, the elf looked at Arthur.

"It's okay. Harry wants you to show us," Arthur explained with a warm, patient smile.

"Well," Dobby sniffed and turned away from Snape. Instead he took a few elfin-sized steps closer to Weasley and Shacklebolt and nodded agreeably. "Dobby would be happy to show friends of Harry Potter."

With a bouncing glide, the house-elf approached the trap door and easily opened the latch with a twitch of his finger. With the three raiders following close behind, he pranced down the steps, Severus bringing up the rear.

Many times in the past, Arthur had been aware of Ministry raids on Malfoy Manor, all trying to locate contraband. But no one had ever found the entrance to this chamber, much less accessed it. Yet now, with the aid of this house-elf, they might finally find evidence of Lucius's illegal activities. But without the proper authorizations, the three Order members could do nothing to bring Malfoy to justice. They had themselves broken the law, having entered like common thieves.

At the bottom of the stairs, Severus looked up and immediately recognized the arched ceiling. The carvings matched Andrea's vision precisely. In addition, the chamber held an entire storehouse of contraband. The walls were lined with boxes containing potent poisons and a myriad of torture potions. Other cartons held vicious looking weapons and bizarre wands with four and five prongs. Unfortunately, there was no crib. They had not been fast enough.

Seething with suppressed anger, Severus's features revealed little of his pain. His eyes narrowed slightly, and the long fingers of his right hand opened and closed slowly. Otherwise his gaze remained as cold and calculating as before.

Realizing they were at a dead end, Arthur began to question the house-elf further. "When did they take her?" he asked.

"Master left with Athena about four hours ago," Dobby replied. "Master and Mistress said they wouldn't be back until after Christmas. Master wouldn't have wanted me to tell friends of Harry Potter. Dobby must punish himself."

Finding the first available tool, Dobby picked one of the crates of poison and effortlessly ripped off the wooden cover. With a determined whack, he began banging his head with the object.

Losing what little patience Severus had left, he interrupted the elf by tearing the broken box cover out of Dobby's hand. Enunciating the words slowly through his crooked, clenched teeth, Severus asked, "Dobby, Harry wants to know – where did they take his little friend?"

"Master wouldn't want me to tell you that they went to America – to see Master's friends."

"America?" Severus's eyes opened wide with this new information. As the anger boiled inside, he bent toward the elf, continuing with the next question. In his most precise and lethal tone, he asked, "What is the name of your Master's friends and to what American city have they taken her?"

Dobby's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He didn't trust Snape – not one bit. Carefully, he said, "Are you sure you are friends of Harry Potter?"

It was clear to the other two Order members that Severus's approach to house-elf interrogation was failing miserably. Perhaps the man was good at questioning Death Eaters, but Arthur realized he had to intervene before Dobby threw them out of the manor.

"Of course, Dobby, we want to help Harry. If you tell us, Harry would be very grateful," Arthur interrupted in a very sweet voice.

A sneer curled Severus lips, but he let Arthur continue.

Dobby moved a single step closer to Arthur, taking him away from Snape. The elf leaned over and whispered up into Arthur's ear before running back to the box of poison to retrieve the board. Snape was quicker. With a wave of his wand, the board reattached itself to the box. He wanted the stockpile to look as undisturbed as possible. Dobby looked puzzled, but Arthur was surprised at Snape's apparent kindness. In response, Severus scowled.

A satisfied smile beamed onto Arthur's face as he focused on the elf. "Thank you, Dobby. Friends of Harry Potter thank you."

Once they had made their way out to the street, all three retreated to the Apparition point outside the Hogwarts gate.

Turning immediately to Arthur, Snape growled, "So, are you going to tell us what that demented house-elf finally revealed to you? Or am I going to have to read about it ten years from now in the History of Hogwarts?"

After glancing at Severus, Arthur ignored the question and turned to Kingsley. "I'm so glad Andrea told us about that relationship Dobby has with Harry. Amazing. Truly amazing."

"Yes," Kingsley replied. "I hope she can keep up her contact with the boy. I know Dumbledore thinks he has Potter in his confidence, but I think there's a lot that the child keeps to himself. Perhaps Andrea can tap into it. There's something about that woman that brings out people's trust. I think they sense how deeply she cares."

While he spoke the last few words, Kingsley's eyes flicked toward Snape. The two men did, indeed, agree on the last point, but Snape wanted his wife to stay as far away as possible from the arrogant, spoiled brat. Severus's possessive nature was just too strong, and he knew that somehow, the child was up to no good.

"I am very aware of my wife's attributes, Mr. Shacklebolt. However, I've been away much too long this evening as it is, and idle chitchat wastes my time and yours. It is hardly productive. Where, Mr. Weasley? _Where is my daughter?"_

"No need to get huffy, Professor. Dobby told me that the Malfoys have gone to Florida – the wizarding community just outside the school in St. Augustine. It seems they're staying with a friend that has ocean-front property."

"His name, Mr. Weasley – what is the name of Malfoy's friend?" Snape pressed.

"Emil Fontaine."

The black, glittering eyes narrowed in speculation. Severus had never heard that name before and wondered what the connection might be.

"Thank you, Arthur," Kingsley said warmly and patted Weasley on the back. "I'm sure Professor Snape is also quite grateful."

Snape's lips tightened into a weak smile for a tenth of a second before he turned his attention to analyzing this new information.

Quietly, Arthur leaned toward Kingsley, speaking in a low voice. "If you see Andrea, tell her that Molly and I are thinking about her and to keep her hopes up."

"I will pass on your words of encouragement," Snape answered irritably. Why did people insist on talking about his wife as if he wasn't even there?

"Ah, yes," Arthur coughed awkwardly. "Well, I must be off. Take care, gentlemen."

"Professor," Kingsley began after Arthur has disappeared with a crack. "I'll be checking with our American contacts as soon as I can. I'll let you know if we discover anything."

"You must contact me at once. Is that clear?" Snape ordered. Realizing he had been a bit harsh, he added, "My wife and I would be most appreciative."

"Yes, Severus. I know." With a nod of understanding he, too, vanished into the night.

xxxxxxxx

Once Severus had conveyed the news to his wife, Andrea decided the best approach was to ask her friends Amy and Rob for help. She quickly sent a detailed owl message to Amy with the information they'd gathered so far, along with a pleading note for assistance. It was Andrea's hope that through her friend's contacts with the American Magical Bureau of Investigation something could be done to locate the Fontaine residence and Ellenore's whereabouts. Almost immediately, she received a response that Amy would, indeed, do her best to get help.

Three days later, as Andrea was attending to her daughter in the nursery, she heard a muffled sound coming from the Floo in the sitting room next door. Glancing at the mantle clock, she realized she needed to be ready for dinner in a few minutes, and Severus would be waiting. She didn't believe the sound she had heard was her husband, but she couldn't think who else would be trying to reach her. It was unusual for anyone to be calling to the sitting room Floo as everyone at the school preferred to reach her in her office. If at all possible, they would never interrupt the Snapes in their apartment. Listening again, Andrea turned her head as she handed Eileen back to Tookey.

"Andrea," Amy said, her voice now clear. "Are you there? I need to speak with you."

_**Excellent,**_Andrea thought. Perhaps her friend had some news. Anxiously, Andrea ran the few steps into the sitting room, just as the young woman's voice called out for the third time.

"Andrea, are you there?" Amy pleaded. "Please answer!"

Not more than ten feet away in the bedroom, Severus had heard the voice too, but he stood firmly on the other side of the door trying to keep out of sight. A single wave of his hand had alerted Andrea of his position. She nodded and caught his eye before approaching the grate.

"I'm here," Andrea said happily. "It's so good to hear your voice. Thank goodness you got my letter. It was good to hear you wanted to help."

"Of course. I'll be glad to assist. I'll be getting my friend Jack Thorp involved. He's an investigator for the MBI. You remember me talking about him don't you?" Before continuing, Amy hesitated before adding, "Can you talk? Is your husband there?"

Like iron to a magnet, Andrea's eyes flicked toward her husband.

Standing tall, his body pressed against the wall just out of sight, Severus frowned, his features clouding with a wary menace.

"He's in another room," Andrea answered truthfully. "What is it?"

"I need to know if you're okay. Please, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, of course," Andrea sighed. "I'm fine – really. I'm sure I'll get Ellenore back soon. It's just the waiting that hurts. I know we don't seem to have much time to talk these days, but I'm … okay – I guess."

"No – that's not what I meant," Amy replied. "I don't know how to say this—"

"Say what? Tell me!" Andrea demanded. She didn't have much patience these days, and her voice reflected the lack of tolerance.

"Jack's been doing more research on Severus."

"Oh, Amy," Andrea gave an exasperated sigh. "Don't start this again. You're not going to find anything. You're wasting you're time."

Severus had narrowed his eyes even farther, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. Gripping the doorjamb, he tightened his hold till his knuckles turned white, but it was his face that scared Andrea. It had taken on the appearance of a demon.

"No, _I am not_," Amy replied. "How many times can I tell you? You're wrong! Jack's sources are almost onto something. Please, I'm begging you. Be very careful. Jack asked me to make sure you watch everything you eat or drink around him. Don't let him use his wand near you. Better yet, if you could disable his wand—"

"Stop it," Andrea broke in. "Just … _just stop it_!" Clenching her fists in fury, Andrea gritted her teeth. It'd been a long time since she was this angry, but she realized it would do no good to yell. Instead, she tried to control her temper. Amy and Robert were her very best friends, but it seemed that lately, since their visit a few weeks ago, all she did was argue with them – in their letters or their Floo conversations. They just didn't understand. Maybe they never would.

After taking a few deep breaths, Andrea continued, but her voice was still a bit harsh. "I know you're just trying to help, but there's nothing you're going to find out that can ever persuade me. And that's final! I mean it!"

Andrea, however, could feel that the conversation wasn't working. It was obvious by the silence she received in response. Amy deserved better. Closing her eyes, Andrea paused and tried once more to gain control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit anxious these days. I really do appreciate you and your friend Jack being able to help with finding Ellenore. Please let me know if you find the slightest bit of news."

"I will. You know Rob and I will never, ever let you down. Don't worry, we'll find her. But before you go, I'm going to say one more thing. I don't care if you get angry with me, but I have to say it. Please, be careful – you know what I mean. Please!"

"Okay, I'll be careful."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Amy added. "Russell says hello and he … um … he also says … well, he told us he still loves you."

"Amy, I have to go to dinner."

There was a loud snap in the background. Inexplicably, the strange noise had come from the bedroom door where Severus was standing. Jerking her head in surprise, Andrea could see that he had broken off a piece of the doorjamb in his anger.

Andrea quickly said her goodbyes to Amy before running to Severus. At first, all she wanted was to throw her arms around him, but the look on his face as he glared past her to the fireplace grate scared her to the core.

"Don't … please," she said quietly.

Without moving any other muscle in his body, Severus flicked his burning eyes into hers. They stared at each other for several moments, neither saying a word, but as the seconds silently passed, Andrea could see a slight change in her husband's expression. His anger, at least toward her, had cooled. Finally, despite her trembling limbs, she put her arms around his rigid body.

Desperately, Severus attempted to bite his caustic tongue. He knew Amy was Andrea's friend, and he didn't blame the woman, but that friend of hers – Jack. He seemed to be a meddling piece of work – and very dangerous.

There were many things from Severus's past that he knew needed to be buried and never uncovered again. Unfortunately, Jack seemed to be getting a bit too close. The question was how close, and what exactly would he uncover? What right did the man have to interfere with their lives or put doubt into Andrea's head? Why couldn't the world just leave them alone?

He could feel the slight trembling of his wife's body as she held him, her hands gently touching his back, but he was unable to respond. The anger and the guilt from his past were too raw and too real at the moment to allow anyone to see under his carefully protected exterior.

At a loss to understand, Andrea tried rubbing Severus's arms. Still, he remained as frozen as a statue. Tentatively, she reached up and touched his cheek with her hand.

But the feel of her soft fingers on his face burned him with guilt. In a cruel response, he felt himself violently push her away. His arm recoiled in distaste for his own actions, but all he could think to do next was grab his cloak roughly from the hook and swoop away. Not trusting himself to speak, he simply waited at the door of their apartment. Only the solidness of his stiffened back was revealed to her.

"Severus," Andrea said, her voice trembling with a combination of fear and love. "Amy means well. She really does. It's just that she doesn't know you like I do. I'm sure she'd love you, like I do … if … if she'd just spend some time with you."

The words sizzled into Severus like a hot iron. Unable to resist, he turned and glared at Andrea, but he stopped short of a retort. Instead, he forced himself to remain silent. He'd be damned if he'd spend one minute with that woman – that busybody.

Like the head of a fire hose, Severus was focusing all his anger on Amy and her friend Jack. All of his frustration over the last month – the reality of losing Ellenore combined with the pressures of playing chess with Lucius and the Dark Lord, not to mention the constant threat that Andrea was in danger – all this seemed to come to a boil when he heard Amy's voice attacking him. He didn't need another arrow in his side. He already felt like the Muggle St. Sebastian.

On top of everything else, there was Russell. Once again, Russell was butting in where he didn't belong. Andrea was Severus's wife – and no one was going to take her from him. That kidnapper Russell had better keep away, or he'd be _very _sorry.

The resulting emotional stew was consuming Severus in a plague of evils. From somewhere far away, he heard Andrea calling his name, and he felt a tugging on his sleeve. Strangely, he felt a crack open in his hardened façade. It was a crack that had been opened by his precious wife before, and it felt good. But he wouldn't let the opening widen. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, at least, not yet. Instead, he sighed and looked down into her pleading face.

"Severus, please – don't be angry."

Finally, he spoke, "Let's go to dinner." The exact words were not important, but the fact that he finally spoke had convinced her that he was starting to unthaw.

Stiffly, he held out his arm. She accepted the gesture, but as they made their way to the hall, he pulled her along beside him like an unwieldy sack of potions ingredients. For the entire way, he kept her to a brisk pace, the speed of his long stride forcing Andrea to hurry to keep up.

Dinner was no improvement. He sat with his hand gripping Andrea's like a child, as if he was afraid that she'd disappear. Even though he'd done this a few times before, the behavior was beginning to seem very sad to her. Why was he so fearful? Sitting in silence, Severus ate with his left hand and stared out over the hall, his eyes flicking back and forth, ever watchful.

Deciding this had to stop, Andrea considered her options. Maybe she could get his obsessive mind working on something else, but to do so she needed to get his attention. Perhaps she could turn the discussion to their plans on visiting the Muggle genetics labs.

"Severus," she began, trying to sound casual. "I've been looking in some Muggle phone books for contacts to some of the universities in the London area and also near Manchester."

He kept eating slowly, a little muscle twitching in his cheek.

"I think I found a couple of places to send inquiries, but I'm not sure how to go about it. Maybe a letter? What do you think?"

Ever so slowly, she could see him start refocusing. He let go of her hand, and his expression became a bit more thoughtful.

"How do I get a letter to them?" she said, trying to suppress a smile. Carefully, she glanced in his direction, hoping he would answer.

"It's quite simple. You just send an owl with the Muggle address. We have wizard agents placed in the Muggle post office to pass mail back and forth. Didn't you know that?"

She did, of course, but her strategy worked. "Oh, I guess I never had a reason to send something before."

"The real question is how we should approach the wording of the letter." Severus's expression had changed entirely. His mind was beginning to work on the problem. "We need to explain our situation in believable terms. Why would we want to have DNA testing done? What would the Muggles accept as a reasonable story?"

"Well, I know this sounds rather blunt, but I think we need to tell them I was raped. We don't have to tell them who … who actually did it, or even that we know who's responsible. We could just say that it's important to us as a couple to find our baby's true father."

"I do not disagree, but the wording on the letter must be in good taste and completely professional. We must also tie it in with the research aspect. We'll explain that we are teachers and want to work with the best universities. I'll start drafting the letter this evening."

"Good, that's a start, but what happens when we get an answer back? How are we going to meet with these people?" While she waited for him to answer, Andrea smiled to herself. She had succeeded in pulling Severus out of his misery. Score one for her.

"We'll have to dress as Muggles, but the rest will be easy. We'll simply make an appointment and go meet with them. It's been a while since I was out in the Muggle world, but it shouldn't be difficult. Remember too, you need to get permission to leave the Hogwarts grounds. We could start by going to my house in Manchester."

"What did you say?" Andrea looked at him quizzically and raised an eyebrow. "Your _house_?"

"Yes, I still own my parents property. I use it mostly for storage. I have a large collection of books."

Andrea was exasperated. What else did Severus have up his sleeve that he hadn't told her? "You are full of surprises."

He shrugged. "It's nothing to brag about, but perhaps we could visit Lily's mother when we're there. She lives just a few streets away. She was a teacher. Maybe she could give us some advice on how to approach this. I'll write to her and tell her we're coming. Actually, this is a perfect time, if we could get this all arranged by the Christmas break."

It was almost fun to watch. Andrea knew that if she just pointed Severus's efforts in the right direction, he would go off like a steam locomotive.

"Wait a minute," she replied. "We haven't even sent out the letters yet."

"No matter. Even if the replies don't come in time, I still think we should still go to Manchester over Christmas. I haven't been home for more than two years – not since the summer before I met you. After that you kept me quite busy."

His lips twitched slightly as he tried to suppress a smile. "Besides, I really want you to meet Mrs. Evans. I think she'd like you."

"Well, I have to say, I am curious – especially about your home. I'd like to see where you grew up."

Severus frowned. "Do not expect much. It is, at best, a simple structure. For a time, I thought perhaps I should sell it, but keeping it could have its advantages. If there ever comes a time when we cannot live at Hogwarts, at least we'd have somewhere to go."

Andrea shook her head. "You are truly amazing. I bet you have all sorts of secrets you aren't telling me. Like maybe you're a billionaire, and you have a treasure chest buried in your back yard."

Severus frowned, a flash of impatience crossing his features. "I believe you have an overly active imagination. No, I've told you everything. No more surprises."

Andrea was not convinced, but she let it go.

Continuing to work on the problem, Severus admitted, "I still think the most challenging aspect will be the clothes. I do not have anything appropriate for a meeting with Muggles. Perhaps we could ask Professor Burbage."

_**Or Hermione**__,_ Andrea thought. _**Wasn't she born a Muggle**_**?** Yes, she'd need to talk to the child as soon as possible.

"I'll handle it," she said to him. "And don't worry. I'll make sure I get you something black."

Nodding, he agreed. "I suppose I'll have to trust you, my dear wife."

"Yes, you will." With a conspiratorial grin she looked up into his black eyes and was rewarded with a smirk.

**A/N:** **Ah, will we have an outing? Please feel free to toss me a review. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	35. Chapter 35 A Muggle Preparation

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. M warning. Love scene ahead.**____**Updated 02/12/12**_

**Chapter 35 – A Muggle Preparation**

After class the next morning, Andrea had pulled Hermione aside and asked the girl to stop by during lunch. Hopefully, the young Muggle-born would be able to assist in the selection of appropriate clothing for Andrea's adventure to the universities.

Although quite curious, Hermione had accepted, and as the clock struck noon, the girl trotted into the workshop right on time. As before, she brought her friend Harry Potter, but this time, the shyness so prevalently displayed on their last visit had completely disappeared. The boy had accompanied Hermione directly to the front of the classroom and now stood before Andrea's workbench wearing an intense look of interest.

"Harry," Andrea greeted with a welcoming grin. "It's so nice to see you again." A truly sincere smile flooded her features as the professor looked down at him. Just like his last visit, Harry couldn't stop blushing. But this time Hermione ignored his ridiculous reaction. Boys were such a bother.

"Professor Andrea," Hermione began in matter-of-fact way, "you said you needed help with picking out some clothing."

"Yes," Andrea replied. "I understand you grew up in the Muggle world."

"Oh yes. Both of my parents are Muggles, and Harry grew up with Muggles, too."

"Yeah," he answered, but now Harry was extremely curious. There had been another reason he'd accepted Hermione's offer to visit Mrs. Snape. "Why are you looking for Muggle clothes?"

Raising an eyebrow, Andrea could see that Harry was the type that got right to the point, sort of like Severus. She knew she had to watch herself. Choosing her words carefully, she tried to explain, "Well … I'm planning a trip into the Muggle world, and I'm sure I'd look a bit strange wearing these long robes, don't you think?"

"Yes," Harry agreed, "but why?" The boy's eyes had narrowed slightly, and as he spoke the sun from the long, workshop windows streamed down onto his face. The bath of light caught the irises in a golden torch of rays. The effect was dramatic. It was as if the boy had caught two enormous, almond-shaped emeralds and popped them into his eye sockets.

Unsure of herself, Andrea cleared her throat. What – or how much should she share with Harry? She knew that if Severus had anything to say about it, the answer would be – nothing – zip –zero. _**But**_, Andrea thought, _**what harm could just a tiny bit of information be?**_

"If you must know, I'm going to a Muggle university. I have some research to do," she said vaguely before trying to redirect him. "Do you think I should do something different with my hair?" She pulled the huge mass of red-gold curls down alongside her neck before flipping it back over her shoulder. "Maybe a braid?"

Harry, however, wasn't through with his questions. "Professor, what are you researching?"

_**Darn**__,_ she thought as the boy looked at her with a steady, penetrating gaze. His expression had unnerved her. Was it possible that Harry knew Legilimency? _**No**_**, **_**that's ridiculous**_**. **_**He's only a boy**_. But Andrea wasn't taking any chances. Instantly, she closed her mind.

"I'm doing some research in genetics," she replied simply. "Do you know what that is, Harry?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but he never had a chance. Hermione spoke right up. "Genetics is the study of human traits and heredity, right Professor?"

"Yes! Very good."_**Okay, that's enough. The discussion is going to stop right here.**_

"Yes, well …" Andrea's eyes dropped as she smoothed the apron in her lap, avoiding the children's eyes. "Do you have a catalog that we – I mean that I could borrow … from a Muggle clothing store?"

"Yes, of course," Hermione replied happily. "If I don't have one in my trunk, I'll give you a number to call, and you can order one."

"A number?" Andrea frowned. "You mean a _telephone_ number? Erm … can't I just send them a letter?"

Trying to suppress her laughter, Hermione struggled until she finally broke out in giggles. "Don't worry. If I don't have a mail order catalog, I'll have my mum get one for you. Oh, and can we see Eileen again?"

"Sure," Andrea replied with a grin, "just give me a minute."

After retrieving the baby from the nursery, Andrea carefully handed Eileen to Hermione. Hermione smiled back shyly while Harry reached over and tickled the little girl. With a fierce boldness, Eileen grabbed Harry's robes in her chubby fists, changing the color of their robes to a bright red. All three children were now dressed in the same color scheme.

"Oh my," Andrea laughed. "She sure likes you two."

With the face of innocence, Eileen reached out her arms to Harry. Gently, he took her from Hermione and allowed the baby to pat his cheeks. Andrea couldn't help but smile. The girl had Severus's dark hair and eyes, but she had acquired her mother's sunny disposition. Truly a radiant child, the baby couldn't stop smiling. Soon the lunch hour was almost over.

"She's very nice." Hermione gave an appreciative smile.

"Yes, well, thank you, Hermione. Now, off you go," Andrea ordered. "There may be time for you to get something to eat."

"Yes, ma'am," they chimed in unison before walking toward the workshop entrance. As they reached the door, Harry turned around. He wasn't quite finished with his questions.

"Professor, why are you researching genetics?" Again, Harry looked directly into Andrea's eyes. "Are you trying to find out if Eileen and Ellenore are the heirs of Slytherin?"

Stunned by the direct inquiry, Andrea froze. The question had taken her completely off guard. Harry had a habit of asking the most awkward questions. As she stood by the door to the apartment, holding Eileen tightly in her arms, she could feel Harry's sparkling green eyes boring into her.

If she only had Severus's quick wit, she thought, she could have responded with a snide retort or maybe offered a little white lie. But Andrea had never been good at deceit. Finally, after what seemed an eternity of silence, she cleared her throat.

Her voice heavy with emotion Andrea replied truthfully, "Yes." Without another word, she retreated behind the apartment door.

xxxxxxxx

"I think you will find this quite satisfactory," Severus announced as he let the copy of the newly drafted letter drop onto Andrea's desk. He'd spent the afternoon preparing the letter of inquiry intending that they be sent to only a few selected Muggle universities. Only those with a developed genetics lab capable of administering the complex DNA testing would receive the inquiry.

"The letter is informative and explains our requirements," he explained.

As she read it, Andrea could see that it was, indeed, straightforward and clearly placed the request in a professional tone. "Well, it is direct, but it doesn't speak to our feelings."

Immediately, Severus's eyebrow arched skyward in disdain.

"Just let me add something here at the end." She lowered her head and began to scratch an additional paragraph onto the parchment. "They need to know how important this is to us."

With her large, looping handwriting she wrote:

_**My husband and I are very concerned due to a tragedy that has befallen our family. We beg you to find it in your hearts to help us. About a year and a half ago, I was attacked and raped. The unfortunate situation has us filled with agony as we try to understand the paternity of our dear twins. It would mean so much to us to know that our daughters are truly the offspring of my husband. Can you please assist us? **_

She handed it back to Severus, and as he read it, a scowl appeared on his face, the emotion covering him like a muddy cloth. Though his mind rebelled at her senseless exposure, his heart tightened uncomfortably at her pleading expression. Trying desperately to ignore it, he began to pace the floor behind her chair. The idea of sharing emotions or feelings with strangers was absolutely abhorrent to Snape. After a few well-directed glares, he finally spoke.

"These Muggles are men of science, not romantics," he said with disdain. "They have no interest in this … this drivel."

"_Drivel_, you say? This 'drivel' is what I _feel_. What I thought _you_ felt," she replied as the anguish and anger at his words boiled up inside her.

"I am not … _unfeeling,_ but you can't share our secrets with the world. You must be sensible."

"Sensible? How is this not sensible? They need to know we're not just some eccentrics looking for publicity. We have a good reason to want their help. We can't get lost in all the red tape. Somehow, we have to convince them why our situation is so important."

Sensing he was rapidly losing the battle, Severus snatched the parchment away from his wife and with a heavy, jagged movement of the quill, he scratched out her words. After a moment of silent contemplation he began to draft a new paragraph:

_**My wife and I desire to know the truth concerning the paternity of our twins. We would appreciate your involvement in this matter at your earliest convenience. **_

With a twist of his wrist he flipped the letter back to her and waited for a response.

"_No_," she stated emphatically. "This isn't right. It's just empty. Don't you see? They'll never help us if they don't understand."

"Understand what? That the Dark Lord might be the father of these innocent children? That the most evil bastard of all time is at fault? That he could end up ruling the world and may now have a _pair_ of bloody heirs to use as he pleases? Is that what you want to tell them?"

Severus waved his hand as he vented, but Andrea was losing her patience. Impulsively, she jumped off her stool to neatly slide her arms around his waist. If words alone failed to convince him, maybe her closeness could crack his stubborn soul.

"Don't be silly," she answered as soothingly as she could muster. "Think of this as simple posturing or persuasion. You're a spy. Can't you see that sometimes we have to manipulate the outcome?"

Narrowing his eyes, Severus understood her argument, but he still didn't see how her letter accomplished this task. He did, however, feel his anger slipping away as easily as melting snow under a warm, April sun.

"I will try," he said slowly, plucking the letter from her hand. "… again."

Grinning up at him, Andrea nodded.

Taking her yellow-striped quill, Severus dipped it in the ink and scrawled another paragraph.

_**My wife and I require the benefit of your assistance. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, we need to know the paternity of our twin daughters. Your ability to determine the genetic linkage would …**_

He stopped and stared at the paper. Gently, Andrea plucked the quill out of his hand. She glanced up and met his glistening black eyes before she leaned over the desk, easily finishing his sentence.

… _**mean so much to us. Can you please help? **_

With a sigh, he crossed his arms and stood looking suspiciously at the parchment. After a few moments of consideration, he finally provided his opinion.

"Yes," he said. "This will do."

"Excellent!" Andrea gave a satisfied grin. She had scored another victory.

"I will prepare ten letters for tomorrow's post," Severus announced, raising his wand to duplicate their efforts. But before he could cast the spell, Andrea laid her hand on his wrist.

"It'll be easy. You'll see."

"Easy?" Severus's replied with characteristic sarcasm. "I'd say more like finding the correct spot to tickle a sleeping dragon. But, I hope you are correct. In any case, we will just have to wait."

xxxxxxxx

Hermione had been true to her word, delivering the Muggle catalog as promised. By the end of November, Andrea had paged through it dozens of times, and now, unable to make up her mind, she found herself looking at it again. As she paged through the thick booklet from the Marks and Spencer department store, Andrea found most of the selections to be quite similar to wizard fashions. The exception was that the Muggle clothing seemed designed to reveal a lot more skin. Muggle clothes were also less colorful. They focused on the neutral, more somber shades, including many choices in black. Surely, Andrea thought with a smile, Severus would approve.

After scanning the items several more times, she finally picked out a white turtleneck jumper for Severus. In addition she selected a black, wool sport coat and a matching pair of black, wool pants. She thought he should easily be able to wear the same boots. Hopefully, it wouldn't be cold. If they could avoid spending extra money on coats it would be a huge cost savings, and if it did get nippy, Severus could always wear his black scarf and gloves.

The next part was a puzzle. What should she choose for herself? By Christmas, she would be almost four and a half months pregnant, but the condition shouldn't cause a concern as long as she bought something with a loose waist. In the end, she selected a brown, tweed skirt with a matching blazer. Underneath, she would wear a loose, cotton blouse to go with the suit.

Sadly, Andrea looked down at her green, silk sandals. The embroidered red flowers with golden tassels had looked pretty enough when she's bought them a year ago. But now, she thought, they certainly didn't look very Mugglish. Advancing to the last few pages of the catalog, she found a pair of brown boots. They sported a conservative two-inch heel and looked plain enough to suit her purposes. But how was she going to pay for this? She had no Muggle money. There was always the option of a money exchange at the local Hogsmeade Gringotts Bank, but how would she send cash through the mail? This was getting way too complicated.

Later that evening as the couple relaxed in front of the fire sipping tea, Andrea began to voice her concerns. "I don't know how we're going to do this. What do Muggles do when they order things through the mail?"

"Don't be a ridiculous. They do the same thing we do. They simply send along the payment. It isn't an owl, of course, but—"

"You can't send galleons – or whatever the Muggle money is called – you can't send that through the mail. Can you?"

Severus looked at her irritably and frowned. "I don't know how you've lived in this world for three decades without acquiring the basic skills of finance. Have you never heard of a bank draft? Or as the Muggles call them – checks?"

"Oh … well, yes, but that's from a Gringotts bank."

"And don't you think the Muggles would have a bank, too?" Severus answered with a sigh.

"Oh, thanks a lot. Just because I'm not half Muggle …" she muttered, but as soon as she said it, she realized she might have insulted him. Quickly, she looked up to see that his expression had changed to stone. He was not happy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say was, how should we do this?" she asked softly.

Severus stood up and left the apartment without another word. After disappearing for a few minutes, he returned with a small, rectangular booklet in his hand.

"This is a Muggle checkbook," he explained.

"It looks official," she said, taking it from him and examining the printing. "Why do you have one of these?"

"I keep a few pounds in a Muggle bank. Actually, I have several hundred pounds in the account at the moment. I use it to order non-magical potion ingredients. At times, there are certain price differences that make it advantageous to use a Muggle source. It is convenient."

Andrea was enthralled. She would certainly have to check on the possibility of ordering wand supplies that way.

When it came to money, Severus was exceptionally thrifty and watched his budget with a miserly grip. Andrea, on the other hand, was not so conservative and had a much more liberal notion toward spending. To keep their divergent financial styles compatible and the arguments to a minimum, they both kept their own accounts. Each, however, contributed equally to a house account, which they used mostly for Eileen's things.

Based on these differences, Andrea was hardly surprised when she presented the total for the Muggle clothing to Severus, and it came to more than 450 pounds.

"That's unacceptable," he stated flatly, his words followed by a stubborn sigh. "I was thinking more in the range of 50 pounds, but I was hoping to keep it under 25. Why is it so expensive? Are you buying fashions woven with gold?"

Andrea smirked. Trust Severus to make a snide comment. "I'm not sure why it's so expensive," she replied honestly.

Feeling regret at his rash statement, he looked at her guiltily knowing she'd tried hard to make this work. "Why don't you get the blouse and the skirt? I'm sure I can find some old clothes of my father's to wear. Do you have any other shoes?" His eyes were drawn to her pretty, green slippers. "Maybe we can transfigure them?" he offered hopefully.

"Well, that would bring the cost down to about 125 pounds. I could chip in some from my account. I have lots of wand orders to fill yet, and that'll help pay for it. Plus, you could give me the blouse and skirt for a Christmas gift. What if I put in 75 pounds and maybe the rest would be the gift?" She nudged him on the arm, and he finally agreed.

"We cannot afford to be wasteful," Severus lectured. "We must consider the unknown cost of the DNA testing, and make adjustments for the travel money – no more than ten Galleons. And remember, you wanted to visit America this summer, too. Money does not grow on trees." Inside, Severus winced. That well used phrase had been recited uncountable times by his mother over the years. Perhaps he was being overly cautious.

Silently, Andrea's mind drifted. _**Maybe**__,_ she thought, _**I should start making more wands. And why not start selling them on consignment again? Maybe Ollivander's in London would like to take some.**_She did have a widening customer base. Perhaps she could sell some to Russell for resale in America. She was sure he would love to be her partner again.

Smiling to herself, she gazed off into the fire, and Severus began to wonder what she was thinking. With the heart of a spy, Severus stared at her until she obligingly looked back at him. Of course she neglected to close her mind, and he immediately viewed Andrea's vision of Russell's handsome smiling face.

Jealously attacked Severus like a viper. The feeling poisoned his rational mind and caused a blinding rage to boil up in his soul. In his fury, Severus stood up slowly, his face tinting with a sudden flash of anger. His lips became a thin line, and his eyes narrowed as he immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Watching him, Andrea knew immediately something had happened. "Severus," she said quietly, but he was already beyond her reach.

Seizing the Muggle checkbook off the table, he marched out of the apartment and slammed the door.

"My, my, my," Andrea said under her breath, "we are in a fine mood tonight."

What could have set him off this time? As she tried to understand, she recalled her thoughts of Russell just a few moments ago. _**No**_**, **_**he wouldn't think that – he couldn't possibly**_ _**…**_Now Andrea, too, started to get angry. This wasn't fair, and it was getting very tiresome. She had done nothing wrong. If he wanted to work himself up over nothing – wasting energy – then let him.

Trying to ignore Severus's unreasonable reaction, she concentrated on her idea of selling more wands. It made a lot of sense. No time like the present, as Severus would say. Ready to get started, Andrea moved to her workshop to plan her production. She decided she would write to Ollivander's in the morning with a brochure she had made and see what came of it.

Down in his office, Severus sat at his desk with his arms crossed, rocking back in his chair. _**Russell, that bastard.**_ Why was Andrea thinking of him? Curiously, he recalled their earlier conversation about money. Could that have been it? Didn't Russell have a fortune in Galleons piled up in Gringotts? Money he'd practically stolen from his customers? Stolen from Andrea? What did Severus have? Nothing. Sure, he had some small savings, but his professorship salary was next to nothing. He had tried to sell some potions on the side, but the income was nowhere near as lucrative as the wand trade.

Snape sighed and thought of his beautiful wife. Her loyalty to him had never wavered. And as he reminded himself of the truth, it suddenly occurred to him; maybe he should have asked her why she'd been thinking of Russell. Perhaps he should have given her a chance to explain. As Severus's anger flowed away from him, his intellect once again gained control, and he was filled with remorse. Why was he always such a fool?

Uncrossing his arms, he glanced at his desk. There'd been several pieces of mail in the owl post that morning, but he hadn't had time to look at them. Absentmindedly, he glanced at the addresses until one handwritten letter caught his attention. It was from one of his colleagues at the French Beauxbatons School – Alicia Debeaux, the Potions mistress. He'd sent her a note of inquiry a few days ago in regards to his suspicions concerning Lucius and the unusual variation of Polyjuice potion.

With a focused curiosity, he opened the envelope to discover that Alicia had astounding news. It had been her sister, Anna, who had created the potion and sold it to Lucius. The woman had included a detailed ingredient list that matched the partial one that Severus had isolated weeks ago. Unfortunately, Anna had no idea why Lucius had requested she make the potion, nor did she know his current address. That part of the news was extremely disappointing.

As he continued to glance through the letters another caught his eye, the envelope addressed to the special Hogwarts postal box used in Muggle correspondence. It had come from Oxford University. Quickly, Severus opened the envelope and read that the university was indeed experimenting with DNA screening. The letter had come directly from the head of the genetics research lab, and the doctor had invited Severus to meet with him at his convenience to discuss the procedure.

Severus smiled. This was very good news. Even though the doctor hadn't specifically agreed to help them, it didn't matter. They would just have to convince the man – perhaps with some well-hidden magic, ministry laws be damned.

The chime on the mantle clock had begun signaling the end of the hour. Even though it was already eleven o'clock, in Severus's mind, it was still early. His curiosity about the new Polyjuice potion was much too intriguing to wait until tomorrow. Eagerly, he rose from his chair and made his way to the lab. In a few minutes he'd begun to gather the ingredients to start the month-long process to duplicate Anna's creation. Perhaps, if the potion proved safe, he could use it as a tool to get Ellenore back.

xxxxxxxx

Andrea worked for hours that night planning her strategy, making lists for her supply needs and trying to realistically gauge her product output. By the time the mantle clock had struck two in the morning, she was at the end of her stamina. When her head dipped down sleepily for the third time, she realized she had better go to bed. It was so late, and yet Severus still had not returned.

She felt an ache for him. Where was he? Didn't he realize that she needed him – needed him in her arms, to hold and love, to feel the heat of his body next to hers? Instead, all she felt was emptiness. Sadly, she got ready for bed, and by the time her head hit the pillow, she was already half asleep. Taking the covers in her fists, she curled up in the cold blankets and went into a troubled sleep.

Floating alone above the familiar beach, the ache of loneliness stabbed at her heart. Above her, the two large planets loomed large in the sky above, and the ocean lapped quietly beneath her. The sight was as welcome to her as a glimpse of heaven, but there was something missing. He was not with her.

The strip of sand along the shore appeared course and rocky with small pieces of driftwood strewn along its length. A slight, warm breeze lifted her long hair and caressed her body as she drifted along. Slowly, she realized she was nude. After a time – how long she couldn't remember – she found herself lying on the beach looking up at the sky, its spaciousness covered with billowing clouds. Mesmerized, she watched as they moved across the expanse of sky, their color changing slowly from pink to white.

Stretching her fingers, she felt beneath her and touched the softness of a black, wool cloak. She could feel her nakedness warmed by the sun above and the cloak below. In a vision of light, a tree appeared over her head. Thin, ochre leaves that had detached from the large willow fell like rain upon her face and body, the sensation at first making her shiver. Then, it aroused her. Greedily, she reached her arms out onto the cloak beneath her and pulled the cloth around her body. As she moved, the wool changed, and like a wish come true, the cloak shifted. Severus's strong arms were rose from the fabric. Feeling the warmth of his body, was exquisite. Her eyelids quivered in pleasure as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Suddenly, she was awake; her eyes wide open. Not more than two inches from her own blue eyes, Andrea gazed into Severus's black orbs. He'd pulled the covers off her body and begun a seductive attempt to wake her. Fiendishly, he caressed her nipples, his thumb stroking the newly hardened tips through the soft, cotton cloth. With an easy tug, he had lifted off her nightgown and moved closer to lightly graze his warm lips against the creamy pink smoothness of Andrea's neck. Crouched above her, his body suspended on all fours, he spread his long legs on either side of her body. His intent was obvious.

Gazing up at the man above her, she noticed that Severus, too, was naked, his long, engorged penis placed strategically above her thighs. It moved of its own accord as he continued to stroke her breasts. Arching forward, he grazed the tip of his manhood against her dense, curly nest of hair. A drop of liquid escaped and fell like a feather upon her hip. It was a small sensation, but one that shocked Andrea's groin and sent a surge of need pulsing ruthlessly through to her core.

Andrea was wide-awake by then. Reaching up to touch Severus's lean shoulders, she slid her hands along the corded musculature and drew him closer. It took no special words of invitation. He collapsed on top of her, his tall frame crushing her in his eagerness. The kiss came next. It was a lustful, passionate attack on her mouth, his tongue stroking hers in a needy surge.

Breaking away, he saw that her creamy, pink skin was covered with goose bumps. Perhaps she was cold. He laid himself like a blanket upon her torso to warm her body, and in that simple move, he felt her respond, her body rising up to meet him. As was his habit, his large hands lifted her up against his chest, and like an owl grasping prey with its talons, she clutched him tightly, rubbing her breasts wantonly against his pale, sallow skin. With a groan, she opened her legs and simply rubbed her wet entrance against his manhood, teasing him wildly with her actions.

Gasping, Severus moved his stiff rod above her before plunging deep into Andrea's velvety hole. Barely able to breathe, he pulled back just a few inches and thrust up into her once again. His strong voice arose in a groan from deep in his throat as he pulled out and pounded back.

With each move forward and back, Snape's face grimaced in pleasure, his length filling her tight silkiness. Even though he'd done this many times before, he relished the strength of Andrea's tight grip and the slickness of her warm pocket. The sensation sent shudders of ecstasy through his body.

Wiggling up to meet his thrusts, Andrea felt her body tense as she climbed toward her climax. In a surprise of movement, Severus flipped onto his back, keeping his length imbedded in her clutches. With effortless control he guided her above him, moving her body in rhythm with each of his thrusts as she arched her torso to his lead. She leaned over him, her hair flying wildly across his now flushed skin. It was in this position that Andrea felt the rush. Like a woman who'd gone mad, she grabbed his arms in a vise as the waves of passion poured over her in delicious agony.

Snape could feel her writhing up and down on his marble-hard manhood, and it was too much. The semen flooded out of him, the sweet explosion coming within seconds of her zenith. They had risen together in this dance of love. Never losing contact with her glistening blue eyes, Severus stared at his wife as the haze of love lifted slowly from his consciousness.

Falling down on his chest, Andrea drooped weakly against Severus as they both gasped for air. Possessively, his arms pulled her tight to the flushed skin of his body. They were still connected, their physical union filling them both with joy, yet Severus struggled with another need. It would be painful, but he knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry," he whispered with his liquid, velvety voice as he poured the words directly into her ear. He'd been wrong, and despite the amazing lovemaking, Severus had found it important to say those two, small words. And even though the apology hadn't been necessary or expected, a small smile pulled at the corners of Andrea's mouth. Gently, she put a finger to his lips.

"I know," she replied, shaking her head. "But thank you for saying it. Just promise you will always come back to me."

Adjusting his head to look her in the eyes, he nodded. "I promise. I will always love you." With that heartfelt gift, he pulled her close. Soon the rhythm of his breathing revealed he'd fallen into a sound sleep.

_**Thank God**__,_ she thought. They were together again, just as it should be. Impulsively, she swept a stray lock of tangled, limp hair from his face and kissed his cheek. Only his eyelids moved in response. Smiling, she snuggled up to him and went to sleep in his arms.

**A/N:** **Making up is hard to do, especially for Sev. So, what do you think? Toss me a review. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	36. Chapter 36 A Flicker of Doubt Returns

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. M warning. Love scene ahead.**____**Updated 02/15/12**_

**Chapter 36 – A Flicker of Doubt Returns**

Awaking from a sound sleep, Andrea felt for Severus next to her in the bed, but he was gone. Disappointed, she struggled to open her eyes and pull herself out from under the quilts. It was quite difficult, but after glancing at the mantle clock and realizing it was already a quarter past seven, Andrea thought she had better get up. But as she cuddled up in the warm bed, she decided there was really no need to rush. It was the weekend, after all, and the freedom of a Saturday morning allowed her a small reprieve from the normal weekday regime.

Thankfully, she burrowed deeper under the covers and closed her eyes as a selfish smile crept onto her lips. The temptation to sleep in was overwhelming. To rationalize her decision, she convinced herself that she needed the sleep. Last night's argument and make-up session with Severus had stolen half the night, the resulting flood of emotions leaving her drained of energy.

It wasn't long, however, before her rest was interrupted. Hearing a muffled sound from across the room, Andrea opened her eyelids a crack to investigate. Directly in her line of vision, a very pleasant surprise was in store. Bathed in sunlight from the nearby window, Severus stood in front of the dresser searching for a pair of briefs. His long, inky-black hair was draped, as usual, in a curtain along his face, conveniently covering his features from her inquisitive view. Instead of finding disappointment in the concealment, Andrea simply let her gaze drop to look lustfully at his naked body, the raw need for him swelling shamefully in her groin.

Merlin, he was handsome. Grinning to herself, Andrea knew Severus would certainly not have agreed with her judgment on the matter, but she couldn't resist the appealing vision. Would she ever get enough?

Having found some clean underwear, Severus made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon the sounds of flowing water playfully serenaded Andrea, as she lay half asleep under the quilts. The thought of her husband's naked limbs tickled her overactive imagination, making Andrea squirm with anticipation. Knowing he was only a few feet away made the temptation irresistible. With a sigh, she jumped out of bed to join him.

Initially, she'd been the one to request the installation of the American-style shower, but it was Severus that had found it convenient. It had become a habit of his to indulge in the pleasure of the daily ritual, leaving the use of the claw-foot tub to his wife.

Sneaking silently into the bathroom, Andrea removed her clothes, opened the shower door and slipped inside. Sensing her appearance, the magical shower grew as designed to twice its normal size. Not only did the expansion provide plenty of extra room, it also startled Severus into an immediate response. Fearing an evil intruder, he flew against the wall, slamming his body flat upon the surface in preparation for a fight. At the same time, in a blind reflex to the perceived attack, a blast of magical energy exploded out of him without warning. The crushing blow struck Andrea squarely in the chest, the assault catching her completely off guard.

Like air forced from a pierced balloon, she screeched in surprise, her lungs compressing painfully into her chest. The sudden discharge had forced her backward, and in a whirlwind of motion, she flung her arms out to protect her fall, but the slippery floor was her undoing. With a wild-eyed look of fear, she hit her back on the shelving behind her before falling in a heap onto the stone floor.

"Gosh darn it, Severus," Andrea coughed angrily, hardly able to speak.

Closing his eyes briefly to regain control, Snape took a deep breath and glared down at his wife's fallen form. "I am sorry, but I do _not_ like surprises," he said gruffly, regretting his outburst. With a reproving frown, he held out his hand. "You are exceedingly lucky. If I had had my wand, you would have been hexed to Hades. I have a mind to spank you." The last statement was said in playful jest, his lips twisting into the ever-familiar smirk.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough punishment for one day, but, by God, you are suspicious. You should have known it was me. Who else would have been stupid enough to sneak up on you like that?"

"Not many, I assure you. And have you now learned your lesson?"

Taking his pre-offered hand, Andrea let him pull her up. "Of course not. I'll probably do it again." She grinned mischievously, her unusual show of anger evaporating as it always did with his touch. "I am attracted to trouble – if you hadn't noticed."

"Quite, as you are attracted to me." He pulled her under the hot, streaming water and kissed her forehead as the rivulets flowed down over her eyes.

Severus's hair was plastered back on his head, and Andrea tucked her fingers in it, pulling him down to her level for a proper kiss.

"Let me wash your hair," she suggested and began massaging his scalp with her fingers. Using a small wand she kept in the shower, Andrea pointed the tool toward the wall. _**Accio soap**__._ Responding immediately to the spell, a billow of lather erupted from a slim bottle of shampoo that had been affixed to the wall. Obediently, the substance flew to her fingertips, and as she spread it on Snape's hair, the enclosure became filled with a flowery scent.

"I am not your toy," he protested. "And I do not wish to smell like a funeral." Strangely, his actions did not match the intent of his words. Instead of pulling away, he drew closer and lowered his head, allowing her to reach all the way around his skull. The feel of her massaging touch on his scalp caused a whimper of pleasure to escape his lips.

"Ah, I do not believe you," she snickered. "You do like it. Besides, it'll give your hair some body."

"You try my patience, woman. Get this stuff off of me." Slithering away, Severus pushed her aside just enough to rinse the offending substance from his thin, stringy hair.

Laughing, Andrea helped him and drew some of his own shampoo onto her fingers. "All right – I'll use this instead." Sniffing it, she smiled as the aroma of cloves arose to meet her nostrils. It was so much a part of his personal scent that she felt a tingle ripple down her middle.

"Then I will allow you to proceed. My shampoo may not add what you refer to as _body,_ but it kills any stray fungus, bacteria or virus that could endanger a brew. It is a practical and functional mixture. I don't care what it does to my hair."

Thinking of the sometimes-greasy results, Andrea suggested, "Well, maybe you should consider a new combination. Maybe mix mine with yours?"

"I think there are other ways for us to mix," Severus exhaled and kissed her deep with his tongue.

"Wait, I'm not done cleaning you yet." She smiled gleefully and grabbed for the bar of soap.

Letting the hot water flow freely along his body, Andrea rubbed the bar along his back and abdomen, with playful, teasing fingers. She continued her massaging motions, moving her hands slowly down to his pubic hair until his shaft was in her grasp. The silky, smooth froth allowed her palm to slide gently back and forth as she caressed the skin. It wasn't long before she felt him come alive in her hand, the throbbing stalk charging forward as the blood rushed to his groin.

"My sweet wife has many talents," Severus managed to say as his eyes drifted closed in a haze of pleasure. Clearly, he was enjoying the feel of her small hands caressing his maleness.

With just the tips of his fingers resting lightly on her shoulders, Andrea knelt down on her knees and slipped her hand between his thighs. Continuing in a soft and gentle progression, she slid her hand around each testicle before proceeding to his buttocks.

His penis was now rock hard. She stroked it again with her sudsy hands until a moan escaped his lips. Gently, he pulled her away.

"Let me cleanse you now," Severus said huskily. "It's my turn." Soaping up his long, dexterous fingers, he washed around Andrea's breasts, using the sides of his thumbs to caress her nipples. Her torso came next followed by her golden triangle. The delicate feeling of his fingertips upon her skin caused her body to jolt with passion. As he ran one hand down her back, Severus lifted her into the air with his other arm to provide access to her feminine core. He could now easily reach between her legs. His fingers popped inside her to gather her juices before proceeding to her womanhood. There his hand stayed, stroking lightly with his thumb and index finger against the hard nub of her erectness.

"Stop," Andrea moaned. "I want you to … to make love to me."

Breathing heavily, he snorted. "You certainly have a talent for embellishing the obvious. How about if I just fu—"

"No! Don't say it. Just do it," she gasped, her legs dangling down from his grip on her waist.

Easing her down to the shower floor, he let her rest against him before he turned her around. Using both of his hands, he slid his palms over her plump bum, placing the tip of his index finger directly between her legs. The feel of his teasing finger in the heat of her waiting, tight hole caused Andrea to arch her back with need as she leaned into his groin.

The result for Severus came with an intense, almost painful arousal. With a sharp intake of breath, his manhood entered her nest from behind and began to plow into her with ease. Pummeling her with the power of his thrusts, his actions were unrelenting. His long, stiff member slammed into her gripping slot in a furious rhythm. He was frantic with need.

Feeling like a ragdoll, Andrea's body was tossed upward with each strike. There was nothing to hold onto. The only parts that connected their bodies together were Severus's stalk and his hot hands upon her hips.

Closing in on his goal, the waves of pleasure rolled through his body, but Severus had one more move to make. Like a flapjack, he flipped Andrea around and placed her back against the wall. Their eyes met just as he entered her from the front. This time she wrapped her wet legs around his body as he sliced into her slippery nest. It took only two hard pumps before he exploded, his seed bursting inside her with the power of a volcano.

Shaking with the spent energy, he leaned against the wall, letting her descend again gently onto the shower floor. In a ceaseless flow, the hot water had continued to fall around them, and now, after their lovemaking, Severus reached over and shut off the faucet.

Weakly, he smirked. "I think we missed breakfast."

"And wouldn't you know. I'm famished."

"Well, finish washing your hair, and maybe we can make it to lunch. I think I've had enough hot water for one day."

Severus left her to finish up. While she was in the process of toweling off, Andrea noticed that he was still standing in front of the mirror with a scowl planted firmly on his face. With a series of forced tugs, he was unsuccessfully trying to get the knots out of his hair.

"Don't you know how to de-tangle it?" Andrea asked with a teasing laugh. Unable to resist, she reached up to finger his limp locks.

"I can manage." He grimaced and pulled away as his comb tore at the knotted strings.

Sighing, Andrea pulled a short, willow wand out of her cosmetic case and waved the tool over his hair. Instantly, the charm relaxed the strands. As slick as a skate on ice, the comb fell right through the shiny, black threads.

"I will admit your charm does appear useful. You must teach me."

"Don't you want me to do it for you?" she asked and playfully kissed his arm.

"At five every morning? I think not."

"You're right. I'm certainly not going to get up at that hour," Andrea teased. "But, once again, I know something you don't – _ha ha_!" Swinging the wand over her long tresses, she let the comb glide down through the thick mass of curls.

"Tell me, wench, or I'll make you walk the plank."

"What? Are you a pirate now?" she joked and then pointed the wand at the other side of his head. "_Relaxo Prolabor_ – it's a simple charm."

Severus could feel the comb sliding through his fine hair. "Did they teach you that in beauty school?" he snarked.

"No," Andrea replied, his comment causing a wide grin to appear. "I didn't have to learn to be a beauty. I was born gorgeous."

With a sudden change in expression, he frowned. "What time is it? I have a detention to deliver at nine." Fearing he'd be late, Severus ran into the bedroom to check the mantle clock. Luckily, it was only half past eight.

"What did your students do this time – ask you a question?" She smiled innocently, but the inquiry was clearly a taunt.

"Don't be absurd. It was the Weasley twins again. They sprinkled sizzling cinnamon in all the caldrons. I knew they were up to something, because I found cinnamon all over their clothes. It was even in their pockets. And do you know what their excuse was?"

"No, what?" Andrea answered, her mouth twitching in delight as she fought back another grin.

"That potion brewing has an unpleasant aroma. What an absurd piece of rubbish. Every class I had yesterday was ruined, and those vandals are going to pay. They'll be scrubbing cauldrons all day – every last one – by hand – without magic – until their hands bleed."

"You wouldn't," Andrea said in astonishment, but she was suppressing a snicker.

"Well, perhaps I shall stop them before they bleed," he conceded. "I wouldn't want my freshly cleaned cauldrons getting contaminated."

"You know, if they don't finish," she said, finally breaking down into giggles, "you could always make cinnamon rolls."

The corners of Severus's mouth pinched tightly as he tried to keep a straight face. Andrea was the only one that could make fun of him and let him see the humor.

"At least then I'd get something to eat," he grumbled under his breath.

"There's always newt hearts."

"Stop it!" he said, his deep voice just on the verge of laughter. Quickly, he finished dressing and hurried off to his lab.

**xxxxxxxx**

As the days progressed, there were no new developments in the search for their precious daughter. The lack of news lasting week after week had caused a dark dampening of Andrea's spirits. To further blacken her mood, no new visions had appeared. Trying hard to believe as Severus did, she hoped that the lack of visions meant that their daughter was happy, or at least not frightened by her captors.

Andrea's heart ached. Where was her baby? Where was their Ellenore? Had she grown? Did she look any different? Would she even remember her mother?

Although it was nearly impossible, Andrea tried to keep busy with her wand creations and her classroom work. She'd gotten a very enthusiastic reply from Ollivander who stated he would pay fifty to one hundred Galleons for each of Andrea's wands, the price varying with the complexity of style and creativity of design. Along with Ollivander's offer, the wand seller had sent along a handful of custom order requests from some of his best clients. Andrea's reputation was growing.

Based partly on the outstanding response from Ollivander's, Andrea thought it best not to work with Russell just yet. Instead, she decided to send her friend a letter asking if he might be interested in working with her in the spring. Knowing how Severus would feel about any activity in which Russell was involved, she really had no other choice. Hopefully by second term, circumstances would have changed, and she could again consider his offer.

The demands of the wand trade had sent Andrea into a whole new world of stress and notoriety. The pressures of production had forced her to spend all her free time on the new wands. In addition to Ollivander's orders, the mail order requests from her ad in the Daily Prophet had almost doubled. She figured she would need to make at least eight to ten wands a day in order to keep up. Unlike Severus, who seemed to thrive on five hours or less of sleep each night, Andrea was finding the limited sleep debilitating. When she did find time for sleep, she was restless, always thinking of Ellenore.

In making the decision to expand her business venture, Andrea realized there was another complication. To her growing concern, she found there was barely any spare time in her hectic days to spend with Severus. Even though he sometimes came to her workshop in the evenings to grade papers or read while she worked, they had little time for conversation.

From his own observations, Severus was beginning to worry that something was going to break. But he rationalized that the pressure would ease after Christmas. Instead, he chose to wait and watch. He knew his wife to be strong, and there was no immediate need to intervene. As long as he judged her able to cope, he would let her proceed, but he was not afraid to step in if the need arose. He felt it his duty to protect her.

Xxxxxxxx

Late one night, Andrea heard a voice calling from the fireplace grate in the sitting room. Glancing about, she realized that Severus was out at the moment. She'd have to answer the call herself. It was just as well.

"Andrea, are you there?" Amy called. "I have news!"

Rushing to the grate, she answered, "I'm here. Oh, I'm so glad to hear your voice. I haven't spoken to you in over a week. Do you have news?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid it's not good," Amy replied. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend Jack Thorp here to explain. You remember me mentioning him? You need to hear what he has to say."

"Jack Thorp? From the Magic Bureau of Investigation? But why? What's happened? Oh, Amy, you're scaring me."

"Wait. Just listen. Here he is now."

Jack's face came into view in the hot coals. The red and orange cinders obscured his features, but Andrea could easily see he had a strong face and a square jaw. A curl of hair had fallen unnoticed onto his forehead.

"Good evening, Mrs. Snape," Jack announced in an authoritative voice. Andrea could tell he was used to giving orders, but he seemed polite. "My name is Jack Thorp, Senior Wizard of Investigation and Control for the Midwest Sector of the American MBI."

"Oh. Ah … hello. I'm pleased to meet you, sir," Andrea replied, clearly impressed.

"I must apologize for intruding on you this evening. Amy said you wanted to hear any updates on Ellenore's whereabouts as soon as they became available."

"Yes, of course," Andrea replied with concern. In a blatant show of worry, her hand had flown up to cover her mouth.

Jack paused before continuing. "We located the Fontaine residence, but when we entered the home, we found it deserted."

"Oh, no," Andrea said softly.

"Now, Mrs. Snape, you can be assured that the structure has been searched quite thoroughly. And even though we did not find your daughter, we believe she may have been held there until quite recently. We found some baby things, and there were a few containers of baby food. I believe someone must have tipped them off. Actually, my sources believe the tip came from the U.K."

With a sudden frown, Andrea stiffened. Was he going to accuse Severus again?

As if reading her mind, Jack continued, "I think your husband has something to do with this."

"That's ridiculous. Y-you're not m-making sense," she sputtered. "What possible motive would he have? Why wouldn't he want his daughter back?"

"The reason is quite simple. It's because Ellenore is _not_ his daughter. From the letter Amy showed you a few weeks ago, we know he promised You-Know-Who to protect the child and make sure she has a good home. Lucius Malfoy can give her that. We believe your husband may have been involved in planning her abduction. It's quite clear—"

"_No!"_ Andrea cried out. "I don't believe it. You're wrong."

Andrea cringed at Jack's words. The substance of his attack was filled with flimsy accusations. Hadn't she worked this through with Severus weeks ago? Wasn't it simply that Jack and the MBI had no way of knowing about the details of her husband's mission? Despite the knowledge that Jack was certainly wrong, the conviction in the man's voice frightened her. Somehow, Andrea needed to force her emotions to obey her rational mind. The pounding of her heart was only an angry reaction to Jack's statements and nothing more. Finally, she found the strength to think. After all, she still needed Jack, but he had to stop this useless assault on Severus's character and instead concentrate on finding Ellenore.

"Let's back up a minute," Andrea stated firmly. It was her turn in this elaborate chess game. Inhaling deeply to clear her mind, she began to speak. "Have you found any clues as to where Ellenore is now? Or have you lost the trail?"

"The latest information we have is that the Malfoys are still in Florida. We think Ellenore is somewhere near Miami – that is, if she is still traveling with the Malfoy family. Our sources have led us to believe that Lucius Malfoy is trafficking illegal potions, which is why he's currently in the U.S."

Stunned at Malfoy's audacity, Andrea inhaled sharply again, trying to digest this new piece of information.

"Mrs. Snape, are you aware that your husband has a history of manufacturing dangerous potions?"

"Wh-what?" Andrea said softly, her voice hardly above a whisper. At this last revelation, her limbs began to shake. This was new information, indeed, but instead of letting Jack get to her, Andrea closed her eyes and tried very hard to remain calm. Silently she repeated the word 'trust' to herself – over and over – hoping the thought would help her to be strong.

"I understand your ministry raided the Malfoy's manor house but did not find anything illegal." Trying to concentrate, Andrea remembered that after Arthur and Kingsley tipped off the ministry about the goods in the manor, a follow-up legal raid had been executed with ten of the Ministry's best Aurors. By then, Lucius had re-hidden the cellar chamber and concealed the goods once more.

"Yes," she answered, "that's true, but as I told Amy – it _was_ there."

"Yes," Jack added, "and so was your husband. Doesn't that seem odd? That the goods would be there one day and then gone the next? We think he tipped off Lucius. He and your husband are old friends." Jack continued to tick off the accusations as easily as items on a grocery list.

Andrea's head was spinning. "Sir, you can't keep thinking this way. It's all conjecture. You don't even know Severus. Unless you have proof …" Andrea's voice started to catch in her throat, but she forced herself to continue. "I refuse to even listen to you."

Jack was silent for a few moments before he replied. "Okay. If that's what you need, we'll find proof. Mrs. Snape – Andrea – right now we are very close. I'd tell you more, but our information is not yet complete. But let me say this – we are trying to locate some key witnesses."

Like an explosion, Andrea's heart began to pound. How much more of this could she take? "What do you mean _witnesses_?"

"Of your husband's actions as a Death Eater, and most importantly, his current involvement. Remember, he's very good at brewing potions, perhaps illegal potions as well. We have some leads that suggest that during the last war, he was responsible for preparing victims for torture. Our research also suggests that he gave his victims pain-inducing draughts to get them to tell secrets. We don't have any concrete evidence, at least at the moment, that he actually murdered anyone, however, there were some questionable duels—"

"Please," Andrea interrupted in a weak voice. "You sound like you're so sure. I thought you just said you didn't have proof."

"You're right," he said. "We don't have proof – not just yet – but as soon as we do, the U.K. Ministry of Magic will arrest him. It's only a matter of time."

Andrea knew that there could be no proof because Severus couldn't have done that – torture people. Could he? She wouldn't believe it. But even as she denied it, the flicker of doubt that she had banished from her mind weeks ago was once again wickedly resurfacing.

Relentlessly, Jack continued, "I also need to warn you. We have reason to believe that your husband might be giving you a very complex love potion. We have obtained evidence that he created a recipe in his seventh year Newt-level Potions class that works quite ingeniously. The target of the potion never suspects. It lasts for an entire month and works on many levels, both mental and physical. It's a clear, red liquid that smells of lemons."

"_No! _You're wrong. This is crazy. You're just doing this to scare me!" Andrea's heart literally stopped beating for a moment and almost didn't start again. When it did, the blood rushed to her head, causing a roaring sound in her ears as if sounding an alarm.

Leaning forward in the grate, Jack frowned and tried to read Andrea's expression. "Does that description mean anything to you?"

Of course it did. That was Potion 286. But the idea that it was a love potion was totally ridiculous. She'd already been deeply in love and married long before Severus started giving her that.

"No, it means nothing," she lied. "Please sir, I need to talk to Amy." Andrea had had enough. She refused to hear any more.

"Mrs. Snape," Jack said. "The reason we're telling you all of this is twofold. First, Amy and her husband Robert are my friends, and as such, I feel obligated to warn you. However, it is also my duty to solve this crime spree and arrest the criminals responsible. You can provide us with the critical evidence we need to break into their operation. Do you understand?"

"I-I," Andrea stammered, "Please, I can't—"

Coming back into view in the grate, Amy interrupted, "That's enough Jack. Give her time to think."

"Amy," Andrea pleaded in a quiet but angry voice, "I want you to _promise me_!"

"What? Anything."

"Please, I beg you. No more accusations. No more suspicions. Don't tell me anything more about Severus until you have _proof._ Understand?"

"Yes, of course," Amy sighed. "I understand. But you need to promise me something, too. You need to be careful."

"I promise – yes, I'll be careful."

"Oh, and there's one more thing … erm … are you still alone?"

Andrea glanced around the room, secretly hoping Severus had returned. She turned around to check. But as her eyes swept the area behind her, she was reasonably sure he was still gone.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm alone."

"I have someone that wants to talk to you."

_**God**_, she thought, _**please don't let it be Russell**_. But her hopes quickly evaporated as Russell's handsome face appeared at the grate.

"Hey, beautiful. How's my kitten?"

"Russell—"

"I got your letter."

Trying to think fast, Andrea searched her mind for an appropriate response. Unfortunately, her thoughts were in such a jumble that she couldn't concentrate. There was nothing else to do except proceed as best she could. She had sent the letter; there was no denying it, and now she'd have to decide if she still wanted to go through with it. Did she really want to be business partners with Russell again?

"Um … I was hoping you did. Do you think you might still be able to sell some of my wands in your shop? If you can't that okay—"

"Of course. Send as many as you can," Russell replied enthusiastically before she could even finish her sentence. "I'll still give you sixty Galleons a piece, and I'll even pay the owl shipping rate for them."

"That's … well, nice of you, but it might not be right away," Andrea responded trying not to sound to eager.

Hearing her words, Russell's entire expression changed to one of extreme enthusiasm. "I knew you'd write to me. I knew if I waited, you'd tell me … I mean … oh, Andrea, I've missed you so much." Peering at her through the glowing coals, he couldn't discern much from the indistinct image of her features.

"I could send you some wands maybe by March. I'll have more time by then," Andrea replied vaguely. "You know, the Christmas rush keeps me pretty busy …" The exhaustion and the overwhelming sadness that had been building for days ultimately took control of her answer. There was no more to say. "Thank you, Russell, I have to go now."

"Okay, I understand. But Andrea, please listen to me. I'm here for you. I don't know what the future holds, but if you ever need anything, I'll be waiting. I love you, Andrea, and I'm not going to apologize for it—"

"Russell, don't – please," she interrupted, her eyes stinging with tears. Angry with herself for caring so much, she blinked the moisture away. It was just that he was so sincere, and she didn't want to hurt him. "You have to forget me."

"_No, I can't. Not ever. _And I won't give up," he replied with such a new ferocity that Andrea was taken aback. But as Russell continued, the softness returned to his voice along with a renewed determination. "The truth is – I'll wait. I'll wait until you're ready. No matter how long it takes."

The tears could no longer be stopped. They flowed down Andrea's face unchecked, but she tried not to let him see. She felt only sorrow. Sorrow for him, for herself. For everything.

"Russell," she managed to say. "Please, I have to go."

Without looking back, she turned away and ran from the room.

**A/N:** **Ah, Russell. He surely is persistent. As always, tell me what you think. If you take the time to write a review, know that you are truly awesome. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	37. Chapter 37 A Lure for Power

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. **__**Updated 02/19/12**_

**Chapter 37 – A Lure for Power**

In a mist of confusion, Andrea slowed to a walk as she entered her workshop. The tasks that had consumed her attention only an hour before had now lost all importance. If there had been any observers in the room, they might have noted a look of deep bewilderment etched upon the woman's face, the need to understand the truth obscuring all other thought. A slight trembling extended upward from her fingertips to encompass both the hands and the delicate limbs in its clutches. In her current mental state, Andrea appeared to be in a trance.

The sudden weakening caused Andrea's body to sway like a willow in a gale until she lost the power to stand. With a twisting lurch, her energy finally gave out, and she crumpled dismally down upon the small stool next to her workbench, relieved that at least this small portion of her world had not yet shattered.

Why had it happened again? It was true that her friends had not been privileged to hear the proper explanation of her husband's mission, so they couldn't the truth. Even she did not know all the details, but Andrea had assured them that everything was fine. Her words had urged of trust, yet her friends had continued to pry into their affairs. In a repeat performance, they'd somehow found a way to renew the accusations that had been laid to rest only a few weeks before. Like a swarm of evil specters, the perceived horrors from Severus's past had once again become the target of suspicion.

After the draining conversation with Jack and Amy, Andrea's world had grown considerably darker. It hadn't taken long before the inevitable flow of tears began to stream down her face, sapping the last pinch of strength from her soul. She was so tired. The depth of her sorrow smothered her thoughts as her mind folded in upon itself like an Origami nightmare.

On top of everything else, she felt sorry for Russell. How had he gotten mixed up in all of this, and why was he so stubborn? Did he think that by persistence alone he could pull her away from the man she truly loved? It was more than just his ego. The man's thoughts were wrapped in a false perception of gilded hope.

Whatever it was that he expected to see or believe her to be, he was wrong. But despite his single-minded talk of love, Russell was going down a very treacherous and misleading path, and Andrea knew in her heart that it was partially her fault for not standing up to him and forcing him to see the truth. Guilt began to join the already entrenched emotions of fear and despair and made itself at home in her bruised soul. And then she cried for Ellenore.

Why had the gods given her such a beautiful daughter only to steal her away? The resulting hole loomed black and dark before her, yet her own sorrow meant nothing. If she could only believe that her baby was safe and in a loving home, maybe that would be enough. Yet as Andrea's thoughts focused on the Malfoys and their treachery, she knew her daughter was doomed.

Trying to push the thought of her lost baby aside as best she could, Andrea's mind returned relentlessly to Severus. No matter how hard she tried, the flicker of doubt that had embedded itself like a barbed fishhook in her heart began to fester, and it was not a spell-induced reaction this time. Instead, a swarm of questions stung her tormented brain. Was her husband capable of the horrible acts her friends so blatantly suggested? Was he the kind of man that could kill another – that could enjoy the torture of a human soul? The final question simmered to the surface in an ugly blister. _Was Severus evil_?

Her miserable mind held no answers, and lacking the strength to pull herself out of the vortex of misery, she put her head down on her arms and cried. Her sorrow was released in deeply consuming sobs. Sooner than expected, the torturous gasps ended as exhaustion took control. In a non-magical spell, the drug of sleep became her escape.

Severus found her there, fast asleep at her workbench. Gently, he shook her awake, her red swollen eyes blinking up at him with confusion.

"Severus …" she said blankly.

Mystified at her condition, Snape felt her forehead, wondering if she was ill. "What in Merlin's world is the matter with you?" he asked, his voice filled with growing concern. Seeing no reaction to his words, he did the only thing that made sense. He pulled her up into his arms.

Realizing her husband expected an answer, Andrea started crying again, not even attempting to hide the tears. With a muffled sob she tried to explain. "Everything," she whimpered. "Just everything."

Unfortunately, her weeping had garbled the reply to such an extent that Severus couldn't understand a word. Frustrated, he maintained his hold and tried to get her to look at him. And she did. It was the only thing she wanted to do. She stared up into his eyes, searching for answers as his obsidian orbs bored down into hers. Both of them wanted to understand the other, and neither held back.

In a rare unhindered exchange, there was no use of Occlumency that night. Severus opened his mind completely to her, but without guidance, Andrea had no way to even begin searching for his old memories. The only thing she saw was love. The emotion radiated from him with a powerful, possessive quality, and she bathed in it, drinking it in like a restorative healing potion. As she did, her confidence returned.

Severus felt her come back to him, but he saw something lurking beneath her love. Was it distrust? Or fear of him? The reasons behind the feelings were indistinct, but the emotions were thick and sinister. He needed to see more, but he knew he must practice patience. It was obvious she was in a delicate state, and he needed to be careful.

"Come," he said. "The time is late, and it is clear you need rest."

Andrea allowed Severus to take her by the hand, and together, they made their way into the apartment. Before attending to his own needs, he helped her undress and guided her to the bed, his presence and touch never far away. By the time they retired, the mantle clock had already struck two. Quickly he removed his clothes and followed her into bed.

Instead of pulling Andrea against his chest, Severus turned her flat on her back and laid his frame tightly up against hers. His long leg wrapped around her body with the tenacity of a vine. The two held each other's gaze as solidly as before in an intimate continuation of the earlier moment.

He waited and watched. Soon, Severus's patience was rewarded, and Andrea began to speak.

"Amy called me tonight. She let me talk to her friend Jack Thorp. You remember. He's from the American MBI."

Severus remained quiet, but he was beginning to understand.

Feeling his long arms tighten around her, Andrea found the courage to continue. "Ellenore was moved again," she said. "Jack thinks maybe she's in Miami, Florida."

"What else did he say?" Severus asked; his tone remained completely controlled as he continued to probe.

"Where do I begin?" Andrea sighed and decided the best approach was a direct one. This was not a time for games. "They're still trying to find something against you. Jack thinks you might be giving me a love potion."

"He's a fool," he hissed. Severus had finally cracked. "You know that's ridiculous."

"Jack said they found evidence of a potion you'd created in your Newt-level potions class …" She paused and added the last sentence like a death curse. "He said it was a clear, red liquid that smelled like lemons."

As the importance of her statement hit Severus, his mouth opened slightly, and a mere twitch of his eyebrow signaled he understood.

Severus had lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, and the action brought his forearm into view. Unable to stop herself, Andrea's eyes wandered down to the faded tattoo that she'd seen so many times before, the skull and snake barely visible on his pale, white skin. Unable to stop, several hot tears escaped down Andrea's cheeks as she waited fearfully for his answer.

The answer was simple, and one that Severus felt he could share without harm. She knew most of the story already. "Yes, I made that potion, but I never gave it to anyone. I made it for Lily. You know how I felt. It was a ridiculous dream. I wasted hours brooding about how I might get her to take it." Trying to keep from looking away, he blinked as the embarrassment of his teenage delusions flooded his brain. Sighing, he admitted angrily, "I was young and foolish and … in love."

As Andrea stared up into his eyes, she could see visions of Lily in his head. They were misty old thoughts of him kissing her. The visions were plainly dreams – faint images without substance.

"I think I understand. But why was that potion so similar to Potion 286?"

"It is difficult to describe exactly," he began with a frown, wanting to make sure the explanation was clear. "It's because it has many of the same ingredients. But you saw how many separate items go into our potion – over a hundred. You must understand. It's how the ingredients interact that makes them work together and allows us to sing our harmony." Unable to resist, he took his finger and stroked her cheek again, this time wiping away the tears.

"So you've never given that love potion to anyone?"

"No," he answered with absolute truthfulness, hoping she would be satisfied with his answer. "It did give me high marks, however."

A weak smile flashed across her face before it quickly disappeared.

"There's more, isn't there?" he said, his impatience returning. "What else did Jack say?"

Andrea's lip began to quiver. "I know you've never shared this with me before, and I never wanted to pry, but I have to know." She needed all of the courage she possessed to continue. "You've told me you did some … bad things as a Death Eater, but you never told me exactly what you did."

Severus hadn't expected this. The shock of her question caused him to turn away as and lay his head back against the pillow. In the process, his hair had flung across his face to instantly cover his features. What could he say? The truth was going to be very, very painful. He'd been putting this off – hoping it would never come up – hoping that he could keep this buried and forgotten.. But he knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"_No!"_ she demanded. "Look at me, Severus." Her hand flew to touch his cheek, but she held it there unmoving. She did not want to force him. The decision had to be his.

They'd both come a long way to get to this point, he thought, and it was Andrea's accepting nature and unconditional love that had allowed him to avoid this pit of vipers for so long. Slowly, he turned his head back to her, closing his eyes at first as he tried to think. He knew she deserved answers, but he had to answer some self-directed questions first.

Did he love her enough to tell her the truth? Yes, without a doubt. Would he lose her now because of it? There was that chance, but he couldn't think of that now. All he could do was pray she loved him enough to at least listen, and if she changed her mind in the end, then he deserved it. He also knew he had to open his eyes and _look_ at his wife. No matter what the result, he had to allow her access to the hell that was his past, and it wasn't going to be easy.

"All right," he said and blinked his eyes wide open. With all the courage he could muster, he watched as his wife's eyes grew to be glassy, blue tunnels. "Look at me," he said. "Look at who I am. I knew I'd have to do this some day, but please …" He tightened his grip on her to give himself courage. "Please, Andrea, listen to what I have to say."

Ever so softly, she replied, "I will."

Pausing to focus, he began in a strong, clear voice, "Most of what I will show you will not be pleasant, but it _will_ be the truth. To start, I must take you back to when I began in the Dark Lord's service. At the time, I performed mostly spying missions. You know me well enough to understand I have many talents that allow me to excel as a spy. My stealth and observation skills, for example, were perfect for the Dark Lord's tasks. He recognized that I had a certain knack for being in exactly the right place at the right time to be able to gain precious tidbits of information. I used those skills to help the cause, as you might have guessed.

"But I also helped to interrogate the enemy, to get information that was impossible to retrieve in other ways. If they were unwilling to reveal their secrets – if those wizards that were against us refused to cooperate, then … I …" he paused briefly and swallowed hard. "If we couldn't get them to talk – to tell us what we needed to know – we applied ... more persuasive methods."

Andrea's heart jumped in her throat. _My God,_ she thought. _It's true!_

He saw her expression, and it hurt him – hurt his soul.

"Please, let me continue. We used Veritaserum at first, and that, in itself, is quite harmless, but as time went on, the Dark Lord wanted more. It no longer mattered if our targets had information to share; he didn't care. It was the manipulation and the pain – _always the pain_. He used any excuse and sometimes no reason at all – whatever suited his purposes at the time. Sometimes he _Crucio'd_ his victims, but many other methods were used. Each time it would go further and further, and we'd watch in eagerness as he drove them all mad. Mad with the pain – mad with fear or … simply mad."

Severus's eyes had grown darker as he spoke and remembered. "I was the one that made the potions for him, the special preparations that he loved. I became quite creative, and he was quick to praise my devious talents. It was his way to stroke his servants into bending to his will. He knew each of us so well, and his gift for manipulation ensured a strong and happy army.

"I was an easy mark. He knew I craved power and recognition, and he was willing to accommodate my meager needs. And so I fell into his hands willingly. My creations became evermore evil and complex as the months went by, until I crossed a line. The serums became extremely strong and could cause incredible, unthinkable pain. Some were slow acting to allow an antidote to be given if they cooperated, but others were quick and would drive a person to the brink of insanity.

"Severus—"

"No, not yet," he cautioned. "You have to understand how it was. The potions I created were never meant to cause any permanent physical damage. But they could destroy a person's brain, if used improperly – or, as he _wanted_ the potions to be used." Severus paused and took a deep breath. "While it is true that I never actually _administered_ the potions to anyone, I was the enabler. But I, too, sank to his level numerous times – using the threat of torture to turn people our way – to make them cooperate. I loved to see the fear in the enemies' eyes."

Pressing his lips together, his expression turned cold as he continued. "Before I joined the Death Eaters, as I've told you, I felt that I had no control over my life, over what was happening to me. The Dark Lord gave me the power I was craving. When he began recruiting, he told us that he was trying to preserve the wizarding way of life, and that the only way to do it was to gain control of the world – the Muggle world. He thought it was only right that the wizards rule. Pure-blood magic would guide and direct the entire populous, to a utopian vision of perfection. The earth would be entirely controlled by wizards."

"My God, Severus," Andrea breathed in anguish, trying to understand.

"I hated my Muggle father and everything he stood for. So desperately did I want to break away from him that the lure of this perfect world was impossible for me to resist.

"In the beginning, I joined because … well, I wanted to be part of that power, to show everyone that I, Severus Snape, was someone to be feared, that no one could push the scrawny, little half-blood kid around any more. The Death Eaters seemed to appreciate my intelligence, and they wanted me despite the fact that I wasn't a pure-blood myself or that my family wasn't rich. You have to understand. It was very easy for me to believe that it was the right thing to do."

He was clutching her painfully and staring down at her – his eyes wide with intensity.

"In the beginning, no one got hurt," he continued. "But, as time went by, I witnessed things – bad things that went way beyond simple fear and intimidation. The Dark Lord fell further and further into his need to inflict pain and torture. It wasn't just the enemy he punished. His minions were just as likely to be targets if we displeased him."

"I think the worst thing was that I watched. I watched the Dark Lord use _my_ potions, and I didn't do anything about it. As the months progressed, as I've already told you, it finally sunk in that I had to act – had to do something, but … I wonder. If he hadn't threatened Lily, would I have had the courage to rebel? To stop the horror? Would I have ever seen the Dark Lord for what he really is?"

Andrea had been watching his wild, frantic eyes – watching intensely and seeing into his mind. It was impossible to pull herself away. She saw all the old memories – visions of frightened, terrified people – felt his need for power – saw the Dark Lord's victims. And in the end, she was repulsed by it and angry at his concealment. There was only pain as she felt the horror rise like bile in her throat.

The final visions focused entirely on the Dark Lord. Severus's memories witnessed Voldemort's true character and the ecstasy as he toyed with his victims, spending hours torturing the lot till death became their only release.

While Severus relived those ghastly images, Andrea became intimately aware of his emotions, and she felt something he hadn't admitted. It was regret. With each vision she watched and each experience she observed, she felt an intense underlying feeling of his pain. He hated his part in it, and she felt his frantic desire for release.

The sensations were extraordinarily vivid. The intensity with which she shared his thoughts was more powerful than any she had experienced in the past. She was overwhelmed by Severus's pain. She felt it stab her, crush her, as if she was right in the room with him – watching Voldemort. Somehow, his memories were becoming her memories – like they were connected in some way. This was more than just Legilimency. It seemed like they were one being.

"You couldn't stop him," she gasped in sudden understanding. "I can feel you wanting to. I can feel your desperation."

"_Andrea,"_ he cried out, feeling her in his mind. His eyes were still staring at her, but they were suddenly filling with tears. The humiliating droplets fell unwanted onto his cheeks, causing a surge of anger, and still he held her gaze.

"I should have done something – _fucking_ _anything_," he cursed in agony. "I should have died trying. But I just stood there and watched. Only someone despicably evil could do that. I am _evil_ – just as evil as he is." Severus swallowed a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a sob as the hurt and emotion crushed him. The guilt had been building in him for over a decade without release, and now it exploded out of him.

Andrea had never seen him like this – so vulnerable, so exposed. "No, _NO!_ You are _not _evil_._ You eventually broke away, didn't you? The Dark Lord – he's the one that's evil. You are nothing like him. Didn't you tell me you felt like a fog had been lifted when you realized you had to go to Dumbledore?"

"Yes," he said his voice coming in ragged gasps as he tried to stop the flow of raw emotion that was escaping his soul. "But why didn't I realize sooner? Why did I let it go so far?" He was fighting for breath – crying out in his agony, "How many people did I watch die?"

He could stand no more. Scrambling away, he pushed her aside and leapt out of their bed.

"Severus!" Andrea cried out. "Don't go. Please."

Ignoring her pleas, he grabbed his clothes and fled to the sitting room, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Andrea could hear his muffled movements as he hurriedly dressed and then the final blast of sound as he slammed the outer door. He had gone.

Shocked by the things she'd witnessed, Andrea didn't know what to think. It was all too horrible. But she asked herself – what would she have done? Could she have torn herself away from them? Despite the rhetorical question, she knew the answer. She would never have been there to begin with.

But she was not Severus, and she had lived a different life. Perhaps he had done the only thing he could. No, she couldn't second-guess his motives. The truth was she had to believe he was a good man, regardless of the choices he had made in the past. She had to believe that she could trust him now.

Staring at the ceiling, Andrea knew she had to go after him. Briefly, she closed her eyes and sighed. There was no other way. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was already 3:15 a.m. Neither one of them would get much sleep. Rising slowly, she rubbed her red, swollen eyes and tried to think. Where would he have gone? To his lab in the dungeons? To his old rooms? Regardless, she would have to search until she found him, even if it took all night.

In a few minutes she'd dressed, her clothes a bit rumpled from where she had retrieved them from the hamper. Running a brush quickly through her hair, she started at the workshop, unsure where to go first. For some reason, however, she was sure he hadn't gone to the dungeons. As she walked, her shoes clicked loudly on the stones, the quietness of the night eerily enhancing every sound.

Without thinking, she turned right and headed toward the main hallway. As she came closer to the Great Hall, she noticed that the door to the teachers' lounge was ajar. A weak, flickering light cascaded in a wedge out into the corridor, indicating a fellow professor might be wandering about out of bed the same as she. Perhaps the occupant had seen her husband.

Gingerly, she pushed the door open and stepped into the glowing light of a single torchlight burning in a dancing display of orange flames. Sweeping her eyes from side to side, the room at first appeared empty. But upon further inspection, she saw a tall, thin man sitting up against the far wall. His head was turned away from her, hiding his features. The flickering torchlight aided in hiding the man's figure, and the nearby table cast a shadow upon his reclining form.

At first, Andrea simply stared at him. What was he doing in here? She noticed he was holding a large flask of liquid, which she soon realized was filled with Firewhisky. Shaking her head, she sighed and slowly approached him.

"Severus," she said.

There was no answer.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

She heard a low grunt come from across the room.

"Come on, talk to me," she requested in a soft voice.

Still, he evaded her request. _Okay_, she thought. _It's time to get serious._

"Severus, knock it off. Come back to bed. This is ridiculous."

Her comments were greeted only by a chilly silence.

Trying another tactic, she walked to where he was seated and joined him, sitting on a bench by the wall. Grabbing the bottle, she tried to pull it away from him, but he held onto it tightly. At least he started to. After a few tugs, the bottle came away from his clutches, and she quickly examined the bottle. It seemed he had not had much time to drink as the flask was still quite full.

"What are you trying to do? Drown yourself in alcohol? That's sort of a cowardly thing to do—"

"I am_ not _a coward," he growled loudly, his voice booming through the small room.

In response she glared at him, her eyes narrowing. "Oh, so if you're not a coward, why did you run away? Are you afraid of me?"

"Give me that bottle back," he snarled and snatched the container away from her. "And while you're at it, take your snooping arse out of here and leave me alone."

"I will not. And stop calling me names, damn it."

"Ah, so my little pure-blood wife can swear. How sweet. Little Miss perfect. Why don't you go and play with all your perfect little pure-blood American friends."

"Stop it, Severus."

Turning his head, he sneered at her with an evil twist of his lips. "Your little show of pity is nauseating. I, for one, do not find your emotional outbursts amusing, so I would appreciate it if you would kindly leave me alone."

"You selfish bastard. How dare you!" she hissed.

Lifting both his eyebrows, he crossed his arms and nodded, "Yes, excellent. You are finally learning something. It's simply amazing how stupid you are. It has taken you almost a year and a half to understand one minor principle. I am, indeed, selfish. And when, sometime in the next century, you finally realize I am also a liar, a cheat and a murderer, well, then you can take an A plus. Until then, you may take your leave and get out of my sight."

"Damn it! You are not only selfish, you are filled to the brim with self-pity. You're absolutely drowning in it. _Poor, little Severus Snape_. Running away from the world with your tail between your legs, forgetting your obligations, forgetting that you have two daughters and one on the way. Just because you think you're not good enough, you think you can give up and—"

"_Shut up!"_ he finally interrupted, his voice firing the words at her like a cannon full of anger.

"I will not, you … you _coward_," she repeated.

"I told you _not_ to call me that, you old hag."

"Hag? Oh come on, you can do better than that," Andrea frowned, but somehow the word hag had hit a funny bone. Maybe she was tired, or maybe she was just sick of this, but she started to smile. Within seconds, she was laughing, her hands clasped over her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Are you mad?" he spluttered, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stared at her.

Lowering her head as she laughed, she fell forward into his lap, her giggles flowing out of her in waves.

Frustrated, Severus grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Startled, Andrea looked up in his eyes, their faces only a few inches apart. Both were frozen, not knowing how or what to say.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the lounge door burst open and slammed against the wall. In a flash, Severus was up on his feet.

"Oh, Professor Snape," Filch announced. "I didn't know you were in here. Is everything all right, sir?"

"Quite," Snape answered in a snarl.

"Well," Filch answered. "Pardon the interruption. I'll just be on my way." The man made one quick glance back as he eyed Andrea suspiciously. She remained in a pile on the bench where she had fallen off of Severus's lap. Smartly, Filch ignored her and backed away and out of the lounge, shutting the door tight behind him.

Holding out his hand to his wife, Severus silently waited, his head tilting to side.

Allowing him to pull her up, Andrea fell neatly into his arms. As he had done so many times before, he crushed her tightly to his chest. But instead of bestowing a kiss, he laid his cheek on the top of her head. Deeply, he sighed.

"Will you be coming to bed now?" Andrea asked innocently.

"Missy …" he said in a low but meaningful voice. "I am still the same man I was. I cannot change. My past is a part of me. It is who I am. If you love me – this … this beast is what you love. I don't want to hide anymore. I just…" The words caught in his throat, and he couldn't speak.

She looked up at him and searched his eyes. His expression had changed. It was an odd look – a combination of defiance and fear as if he was expecting bad news – trying to protect himself.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Did you think I'd changed my mind? Did you think all this would make any difference? I love you. I've said it a thousand times, and I'll say it a billion more before we're dead and gone. You can't get rid of me that easy. Severus, what you did was very bad. I'm still trying to digest this – understand it. But, I still love you."

Silently, he continued to hold her. Finally he added, "The Dark Lord must be stopped. Maybe you were put in my life to give me the strength to do it – I don't know. But his reign must end. I think you understand now. Perhaps it is our destiny."

She nodded and said with a weak smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Spy?"

He frowned. "It's not funny. And there may be things I'll have to do alone. Things you can't know about or see."

"No, Severus. Not alone. Not anymore. That's got to stop."

"We'll see." Finally, he kissed her. "Come. Let's get back to bed." Suddenly, he was very tired. "You realize the MBI can probably find out all that I've told you – every disgusting detail. You also need to know that I've done some dueling. I killed several people, but always in self-defense. At the time it wasn't illegal to make those torture potions, so they can't get me for that."

"Jack thinks that when they find proof, the ministry might arrest you."

"They've already put me on trial once," Severus replied. "They won't do it again. By the way, can you tell Jack to back off a bit? If he keeps this up he'll find out about my mission, and we can't risk exposure."

"I'll try."

Arm in arm, they made their way back to bed. It wasn't long before they were again lying together under the quilts, their bodies bound together in a tight embrace.

At first, they both laid there quietly not sleeping, but soon Andrea heard Severus's breathing change as he escaped into slumber. She felt his arms relax slightly, but she continued to hold him close. Despite his revelations, she knew she loved him. She had become lost in it, and that would never change.

But the need for power that he craved – was he over that? Would he be tempted again? And could she live with it if he was? Even after the long night and the closeness they had shared, Andrea still had more unanswered questions.

But, in spite of the worry, she cuddled into his warm body and thought about their future. Hopefully, there would be no more surprises.

**A/N:** **Sev finally trusts Andrea to let her see his pain. Did you like the chapter? Any comments? I would love for you to write me a note. In any case, thanks for reading. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	38. Chapter 38 The Dueling Club

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. **__**Updated 02/22/12**_

**Chapter 38 – The Dueling Club**

The drama from the previous night's discussion took a heavy toll on both Andrea and Severus, but neither chose to speak of it the following morning. Andrea returned to her work, thankful to be alone for a few hours, the manual labor of wand creation allowing her some much needed time to think.

Severus, too, found an avenue of escape. It had been some time since he'd talked strategy with Dumbledore, and it seemed appropriate he would desire a meeting with the headmaster. Immediately after breakfast, Severus made his way to Dumbledore's office, eager to deliver Andrea's news.

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted with a pleasant smile. "Please, sit down."

"As you well know, Headmaster, I prefer to stand, yet you continue to persist in your desire to-to—"

"To make you comfortable?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes narrowing in caution. Snape was in a very antagonistic mood that morning, and with the headmaster's keen perception, he wanted to know why.

"I do not need comfort," Snape growled, his moodiness flashing in warning. But as skillfully as a matador wielding a red cape, Dumbledore began to maneuver Severus into revealing the cause of his displeasure.

"Perhaps not, and if you prefer to stand, that is entirely your option. But I wonder—"

"Your _wondering_ will be off target, as usual. I am here only to deliver some news that came to Andrea last night from the American MBI."

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked innocently.

In as few words as possible, Snape relayed the information.

"As I suspected," Dumbledore said. "That matches what I hear from Kingsley. The Ministry has also concluded that Lucius is in Miami. And they believe Siegfried to be the one that tipped off the Malfoys to the MBI raid."

"Do they have proof?" Severus asked curiously.

"Nothing concrete. It is just a guess, I think. And there is also the question of how Siegfried acquired the information in the first place." Dumbledore shook his head. "From what I understand, the ministry is holding back the theory of Siegfried's involvement from the Americans. The Ministry hopes that Siegfried will eventually lead them to Malfoy."

"If Siegfried is the informant, then …"As he paced across the headmaster's office for the third time, Severus stopped in his tracks. "He must be using his own spy. It would be quite typical of Death Eater tactics to place a man directly into the ranks of the MBI. How else would they be so keyed into the American's movements?"

"That is an interesting idea."

"It's possible that Siegfried is using someone under the influence of the Imperius curse, but I think it makes more sense that they would have placed a long-term mole in the organization."

"I'll caution Kingsley about it. Hopefully, we can stop the leak."

Frustrated, Severus placed his hands on Dumbledore's desk, his fingers bent into an uncharacteristic fist. "Wishful thinking," he sneered, "isn't good enough."

Dumbledore knew Snape well, and his snarky comments were usually somewhat low-key when addressing the headmaster, but today he was acting particularly irritable. Trying to get him to open up, Dumbledore tried a more direct approach. "Perhaps, Severus, you should tell me what is bothering you. I know you've been worried about your daughter, but—"

"Isn't it obvious?" Severus interrupted, his voice bristling with anger. "We are dealing with an organization of dim-witted fools. The Ministry needs to get off their lazy arses and invest some true diligence into their efforts. Don't they realize how dangerous this is? Not to mention the MBI involvement. That meddling agent Thorp is hot on my trail. From what Andrea tells me, he's more interested in digging up dirt than making himself useful. At any moment Thorp could find out I'm a double agent, and if he does, that will leave it wide open for Siegfried's helper to find out too. All of our work – _my work_ – for the past decade will be for nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, Dumbledore finally understood why Snape was so angry. Choosing his words with care, Dumbledore decided to make a suggestion. "It might be useful to get Jack involved proactively. And to maintain the Ministry's interest, perhaps Russell can work with Jack on our behalf."

As soon as Russell's name was mentioned, Snape's face clouded with annoyance. The red-hot signs of jealousy flickered up to color his thin face.

"How can you be serious? We can't trust Russell," Severus fumed.

"I am quite serious. You forget that he is still working for the Ministry, and since he is currently deployed in Wisconsin, this would be an excellent opportunity for cooperation between the two organizations. We are, after all, fighting the same foe."

"Headmaster, with all due respect, have you considered the obvious? That _he_ is the mole? I wouldn't trust Plover for all the galleons in Gringotts."

"You have to let go of your suspicions, Severus. Russell has a flawless career, except when it comes to that one kidnapping incident. And you know as well as I do that Russell felt he was protecting Andrea against a potential Death Eater at the time. Besides, the Ministry has cleared him of all charges on the matter. I think Russell would want to help, and if both he and Jack knew about you, it would ultimately protect our interests."

Severus tried desperately to keep his emotions in check, but they flared into view like droplets of burning sap. "Albus, it's too risky. The more people that know, the easier it would be for the Dark Lord to learn of our plans. I am not at all convinced. We don't know nearly enough about either of them – Jack or Russell. It seems foolhardy to open up our operation to a couple of strangers. We must make this a last resort."

"Yes, Severus, I do agree with you. It should only be done as a last resort, but understand that we may have to consider it. You must get used to the idea that you may have to work with them someday."

Severus's face was still consumed with resentment, but he forced himself to nod. There was too much at risk to allow personal prejudices to get in the way, but he would make sure Russell was kept far away from Andrea.

"I'm still very worried about the Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore continued. "It is only a matter of time before someone gets killed. The parents are very concerned for their children's safety, not to mention the fear that has been growing among the students. Their safety should be our top priority."

"Perhaps it would make sense to start teaching them real defensive spells," Severus suggested. "We could teach them the tools they really need instead of the useless trash they're learning from Lockhart."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but he was not surprised at Snape's opinion of the Defense teacher. "Yes, I have to admit. From what I have seen of his teaching, you may be right. I'll address it with Gilderoy."

"Lockhart is worthless. You know as well as I that anything of his doing will result in either a pile of mangled bodies or an entire student body that knows nothing of magical defense. Instead they'll be blithering on about hair products and the latest robe fashion. Neither of which will protect the pupils. And as Head of House for Slytherin, I protest—"

"Yes, Severus," Dumbledore replied, but he couldn't help but smile. "I agree with you, however, Gilderoy _is _the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and until I say otherwise, he will continue in his current assignment."

Flicking his eyes at Severus, Albus watched for his reaction. It was plain to see that Snape was not happy. The Potions master had squeezed his eyes into slits, and his thin lips curled painfully in displeasure.

"Now, I do believe you have a point concerning the students' requirements," Dumbledore conceded. "I shall recommend to Lockhart that he teach a special session – maybe an after school activity. Don't misunderstand me Severus, I am not blind to his unusual teaching methods. Which is why I am asking you to assist Lockhart. I need you to control him."

"If you don't trust him, then he should be terminated – immediately," Severus argued. "The subject is too important to be handled by incompetents."

Dumbledore knew where the conversation was leading, and he tried to redirect Severus. "How about a Dueling Club?"

"Dueling …" Severus paused as he thought about it. "That could work, and the idea of a club is a good one. It would motivate the students. We will need to ensure a large turnout. Perhaps we should consider a mandatory session?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of a voluntary activity. As a showman, Gilderoy could easily drum up interest. I'll speak to him this afternoon, but I need you to work with him on the details." Dumbledore lifted his eyebrow meaningfully and added, "I'm sure you can persuade him to teach the proper skills."

Realizing he had been manipulated, Severus drew his cloak defensively across his body. Once again, he had fallen into Dumbledore's trap and been denied the opportunity to teach Defense. Although Severus understood the logic of this particular argument, he knew he was ultimately just a pawn for Dumbledore's enjoyment. Choosing to take the high road and ignoring his rising anger, Severus nodded. "As you wish, Headmaster."

xxxxxxx

The first club meeting was set for the following Thursday, only a few nights before the Christmas break. As the weekend came to an end, Severus's plans were already well under way. It would be tricky working with Lockhart, but Snape knew his own cunning mind would find a way to overcome Lockhart's dim-witted strategies. There were challenges to the task, of course, but these were greatly outweighed by the excitement of working with Dark Arts defense. The prospect considerably lightened his mood.

Andrea's disposition had also improved. By the end of the weekend, she had crafted 36 wands, some of which were the most beautiful and well designed that she'd ever completed. The pride in her work, coupled with her confidence in Ollivander's wand placement skills, brought a sense of accomplishment into her life. With so many other troubling thoughts and worries, she found the love of her craft to be the single, most dependable constant in her world.

_**Well**__,_ she thought. _**That wasn't exactly true.**_

Severus was the center of her world, his love more important to her than anything else in Andrea's life. Together they would get through this unpleasant wrinkle and make their relationship stronger in the process. Smiling to herself, she pictured her husband's dashing figure and his smirking expression. Her natural, optimistic nature buoyed her hopes as magically as a pocket of four-leaf clovers. The past didn't matter. It was all about trust. She had to trust in their capacity to love, both in the present and the future. Resolved to the task, she decided it was up to her. She would make their marriage work.

xxxxxxx

Late into the evening, Severus decided it was time to return. He'd had a long day, moodily reflecting on the events of the past 24 hours. Yet, up until now, he'd avoided Andrea. Despite her pledges of love and understanding, he wondered if she had changed her mind with the light of day. Now that she knew of his murderous past, would she come to her senses and grow to hate and detest him?

It was with cautious trepidation that Severus silently entered the wand workshop looking for his wife. As he took in the surroundings, Severus noticed that, unlike his dungeons, the area was well lit even at this hour. Several large torches had lent their shining glare upon the work area. The resulting illumination cast a vivid brightness approaching direct sunlight in its cheeriness. To his left, the towers of fire fluttered slightly in the drafty room like drunken pixies, the faint sputter of flames the only sound to disturb the quiet. The only exception was Andrea's red-and-white-striped quill as it scratched on the parchment before her. She was diligently transcribing addresses onto labels as she readied a multitude of wand packages for delivery. Bent over her workbench in concentration, Andrea never noticed the dark-haired man sweeping soundlessly into the room.

Severus moved quietly along the wall to a point directly behind Andrea's stool. For a moment he stood hesitantly watching over her shoulder, admiring the shimmer of the firelight as it reflected on her red-gold waves of hair. The urge to touch, however, was irresistible. Flexing his fingers in preparation, he reached out, but as he stretched his arm toward the silken strands, Andrea chose that particular moment to pop out of her seat. His hand met with empty air.

Drawn along by an irrepressible urge, he followed Andrea as she placed the wrapped packages in a pile by the window. After picking up several more in need of labels, she pulled her hair back and flung the mass of curls over one shoulder to get it out of the way inadvertently brushing against Severus's cloak. Sensing the glimmer of movement, she spun around and faced the familiar man standing so close behind her.

"Severus," Andrea cried out angrily in startled surprise. "I wish you wouldn't do that. You scared me half to death."

"It was not my intention," he replied softly, chastised by her reproachful words. He should have been more careful to avoid upsetting her, and now, Andrea's reaction confirmed his fears. _**She was angry**_, he thought, his insecurities still clouding his mind like an infestation of hungry demons. It wouldn't have been out of the question for her to throw him to the dragons after last night, and yet, for some blessed reason she had not – at least, not yet. So why was he acting like a foolish schoolboy? Perhaps if he stopped playing games and acted more like a gentleman, things could proceed in a more favorable direction.

Solemnly, he peered back at Andrea. "I thought you might like some company. Shall we go sit by the fire?"

Still a bit shaken, Andrea could see Severus was trying to make an effort. "Sure, I'm almost done. But I do need to finish these last few boxes." Seeing his disappointment, she added. "You can help if you like. Just be careful and use your hands."

"Why? My levitation skills are quite adequate. If you'll allow me—"

"No," Andrea interrupted, shaking her head vigorously. "You don't understand. You can't overexpose a freshly created wand to external magic. The wand might bond to you. I use my tools only with the greatest care, and I never let them interfere with the wand cores," she explained impatiently. "What do you take me for? A first year?"

"No, certainly not. However, I think your youthful beauty has distracted me. Are you perhaps a very gifted seventh year?" Severus teased as a flicker of a grin ghosted upon his lips.

"Now you're sounding like Gilderoy. Has he been giving you flirting lessons?"

"I see no reason for you to insult me. I was simply giving my lovely wife a compliment—"

"Okay. Enough. Let's just get this done."

With a nod of his head, Severus began placing all the new wands in rows on her workbench. As he examined the merchandise, his eyebrows came together in concentration. Her work was magnificent. Picking up the finest of the lot, he saw that it was made with an intricately carved handle coated with sterling silver. The wood was ebony. Only the very richest of wizards could afford luxuries such as these.

Holding it reverently it in his hand, he admired the lightness and balance. With great sensitivity, he fingered the delicate etchings with his long, tapered fingers. The design, he recalled, was similar to the carvings on the wedding gift he'd received from Andrea more than a year ago, just before Siegfried had taken it from him on that fateful night. Now it was only a memory. Unfortunately, this particular wand that he was holding in his hand was destined for one of Ollivander's special customers.

"It is a nice one, isn't it?" Andrea said as she put her arm around his waist. "Unfortunately, the core is made of dragon scales. It wouldn't work at all for you."

"For me?" Severus replied, allowing himself one last look at the finely crafted instrument. "Certainly not. I was simply admiring the carvings. My old wand is perfectly adequate."

Andrea remembered back to the evening long before they were married when he'd come to her workshop to have his wand repaired. It had been the night of their first kiss and the discovery of their connection. She knew he was thinking of it, too as his eyes met hers. Gently, she removed the ebony wand from his hand and placed it in the box for the early owl delivery the next day.

"So," Andrea asked, trying to change the subject, "What day is our appointment with Oxford University?"

"The Tuesday after Christmas. We have another appointment at Manchester University on Thursday. Then I've arranged for us to meet with Mrs. Evans on Wednesday afternoon. Based on the schedule, I think it would be convenient if we spend Wednesday night at my house at Spinner's End."

"Correction. It's our house now."

"Do not look so eager. It is not a welcoming structure."

Squeezing his hand, she asked, "Are there any ghosts?"

"None that you can see."

Placing her hand on his temple she gazed into his eyes. "Yes I can."

Staring directly back, he opened his mind as a wicked smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw a vision of herself in an extremely provocative position. She broke his gaze quickly and blushed.

With a sudden explosion, Severus began to laugh. The blast of sound resonated with a deep, rich timber. Rarely was she gifted with this welcome display of good humor. She didn't hear it very often, but when she did, it always made her heart soar. Andrea secretly hoped she was the reason for his change in mood.

Quickly, she finished up her packaging and made herself a promise. Before Christmas morning she would make Severus a replacement wand. And it would not only be better than the lost wedding gift, it would be the best wand she'd ever made.

xxxxxxx

After much anticipation, the day of the first Dueling Club arrived. Lockhart had decided it was all his idea, claiming he'd received special permission from Dumbledore to set up the special event. Boasting was one of Lockhart's trademarks, and the man had poured his energy into creating a mountain of expectations among the students.

Severus had to agree with Dumbledore on that singular point. Lockhart was creating enthusiasm. But as the day approached, Severus became worried. Gilderoy wasn't taking any of Snape's carefully thought out directions seriously. If they weren't careful, someone was going to get hurt.

Despite her busy schedule, Andrea made sure that she blocked out time to attend. She knew the event would be undoubtedly entertaining. However, she was also afraid that Severus might see this as a chance to teach Gilderoy a lesson. The temptation might be too hard for her husband to resist. Perhaps if he saw her in the crowd, he might think twice.

Just before they entered the Great Hall, Andrea pulled Severus aside and looked at him with concern. "Please, Severus, be careful. Remember, you have half the school watching you tonight. Don't hurt him."

Impatiently, he flicked his eyes at the stream of students funneling into the hall. "We'll be lucky if Lockhart does not kill _me_," he muttered in irritation.

"He won't. He doesn't have the courage. He knows I'd punch out all his pretty white teeth with a hammer if he tried anything," Andrea replied, half-teasing.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Severus concluded.

When they entered the hall, the sight they beheld was twice as horrible as Severus had expected. Gilderoy had redecorated the scene like that of a production show. A huge, golden stage was set strategically against one wall, the area illuminated by hundreds of floating candles. The resulting conflagration reflected off the gold leaf in a revolting display.

As expected, the hall was packed with students. It seemed the entire school had turned out for this voluntary event. As Snape stood quietly next to the stage, he scanned the crowd. His Slytherins were gathered to the left, while the Gryffindors were bunched to the right. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws mingled together in front, forming a cushion of bodies around the stage.

After a few minutes, Severus noticed a pathway opening up to the right as Minerva made her way forward. The look on her face was not at all pleasant. Without stopping, she marched right up to Snape, the hall falling silent as everyone tried to listen.

"Severus," she exclaimed in her sternest voice. "He's gone!"

"What?" Severus answered in a fury, his body snapping tensely to attention.

Holding up a bright orange piece of parchment, Minerva waved it in the air like a war flag. "It's Gilderoy. He's gone to an autograph party," she spluttered at the absurdity, her voice raising an octave as her own anger boiled forth. For once, the two Heads of House were of one mind. Trying to keep their discussion private, she leaned closer and hissed under her breath, "That man needs to be sacked!"

The deep frown that creased Snape's forehead in response was nothing compared to the snarl that graced the lower half of his face, but the man's voice remained almost calm. If not for the slight edge, his tone would have given the appearance of complete control.

"I couldn't agree with you more, but since he is not here to receive that benevolent gift, it seems we must make do," Snape replied.

"On the contrary," Minerva insisted. "We will have to cancel."

"As the Headmaster must have told you, this little show has a purpose, and I intend to carry it out." Placing a single finger on McGonagall's chest, he attempted to push her forward.

"But, Severus," Minerva objected, standing her ground. "There's no one else here trained in dueling. Whom do you expect to—"

Bursting between the two, Professor Flitwick looked up eagerly at Minerva. "I'll do it. I'll have you know that when I was a young man, I was awarded second place in the All-England Dueling Competition of 1962." Rising to his toes, the little man beamed brightly and tapped his short willow wand on Snape's robes.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus lifted his lip in a twitch of eagerness. He knew of Flitwick's reputation, and this would be an excellent opportunity to prove who was most proficient.

"I hardly think that's fair," Andrea announced as she joined the group and took Severus's arm. Directly addressing Filius, she grinned down mischievously. "Unless, you promise to go a little easy on my husband."

"My skills are perfectly adequate," Severus bristled as he yanked his arm away.

"Filius," he said, returning his gaze to Flitwick. "I accept your offer. Shall we start with a demonstration of disarming spells?"

"Oh yes. Quite excellent," Filius answered, his beard bobbing up and down as he nodded.

"And how about you and I trying it, Minerva? That should give the girls some confidence," Andrea offered, the excitement bubbling in her voice.

"I really don't think that would be appropriate," Minerva replied hesitantly. "I, for one, have never participated in a duel, and since it's been years since I performed any disarming spells, the risk for injury—"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Minerva," Severus interjected. "My wife is quite inept at defending herself. I think you will find her an easy mark."

"How dare you?" Andrea hissed back at him. Her comment was followed by a short kick, the point of her little red shoes smacking firmly into Severus's shin.

"Ow, you little—" he began, but Andrea cut him off.

"You have no idea how good I am. How about if _we_ duel? I'll show you who's good."

"Okay, you two," Pomona stepped in between the two Snapes. She had been standing off to the side, but decided it was time to intrude. "Enough of this. Why don't we all pair off? As the Heads of our Houses, it makes sense that the four of us do the initial demonstrations. Sorry, Andrea. You'll have to sit out. Now, I'm sure the kids would want Slytherin to go against Gryffindor, but I think Filius was right. Severus, why don't you two begin? I think you're the most evenly matched. Then Minerva and I will have a go."

They all nodded except Andrea. "All right," she said in a minor pout. "I'll sit out this first round, but I swear, Severus, by the end of the evening, I'm going to have a duel with you."

"No. You have neither the talent nor the disposition. I will not allow it." With a look of warning, he turned and made his way smartly up the steps of the stage.

Flushed with outrage, Andrea waited till his back was turned and childishly stuck out her tongue. Many of the surrounding students had witnessed the exchange, and the resulting catcalls left her slightly embarrassed. _**But he has no right to order me about like that**_, she thought. His words had made her all the more determined to show him she wasn't a wimp, but deep down she knew he had a point. Her instincts were not linked to bravery and valor, but his blatant, uncompromising judgment had pushed her over the edge. Somehow she had to prove herself.

As Andrea stood stewing over her husband's thoughtless directive, Minerva joined Severus and the other Heads of House on the platform. Taking center stage, she began to call for silence.

"Attention everyone. I am sorry to say that there has been a slight change in plan for this evening."

The audience began to grumble, and Minerva held up her hand. "Silence." After waiting a few moments, she continued. "Unfortunately, Professor Lockhart has been detained and will not be with us this evening."

A loud outpouring of disappointed cries floated up from the audience, coming entirely from the female half of the crowd.

"We will, however, continue with our instruction. We will begin with a dueling demonstration, and then you will all be allowed to practice."

A frenetic cheer burst from the students as they crushed closer to the stage. Minerva held up her hands trying to calm them down. "Please, stay back. Everyone will get their turn. Now, to start, we will have Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick demonstrate the etiquette and procedure for a proper duel. Gentlemen, you may begin."

Flitwick bowed slightly at the waist toward Snape, but Snape only bowed his head a fraction in return. The tension saturated the atmosphere with an overpowering will of its own as the hall fell silent. Raising their wands in unison, the two faced each other fearlessly, their feet spreading sideways in an attempt to gain stability in their stance. On the left, Severus snarled with anticipation. Equally as expectant, Filius readied himself on the right, his lower lip jutting out warily as he eyed his opponent. The two men were as eager to proceed as a pair of cocks in a ring.

Minerva counted, "Ready, now. One, two, three—"

Andrea would never have admitted it, but she had never seen a duel before, much less performed in one. As she listened to the countdown, she held her breath, secretly hoping Severus would flatten the little man to the canvas.

Like an explosion, the two men lunged toward each other, both shouting out the incantation at exactly the same time. "_EXPELLIARMUS!"_

The spells filled the hall with the men's simultaneous cries just as two dazzling bolts of scarlet shot out from the professors' wands. The surge met directly in the middle of the stage, forcing the magical blasts immediately backward. In a powerful whiplash effect, both wands were torn from the wizard's hands and thrown uselessly to the ground. But despite the force of the blows, both men had managed to stay standing. Neither seemed to be harmed, but they both rubbed their stinging hands with a surprised vigor.

Shocked at first, the crowd remained silent. It wasn't until Andrea began clapping, followed closely by Minerva and Pomona, that the students joined in.

The women went next. Pomona was the one to fall victim as she accidentally slipped, the action providing Minerva with the advantage. After helping Pomona back to her feet, Minerva faced the crowd.

"All right, students. Hopefully you've been watching carefully. It's time to place you into pairs. Remember, defensive spells only."

All four Heads of House began walking through the audience to link up the most appropriate partners, and as Severus passed Potter and Weasley, he stepped between them. Remembering the dismal status of Ron's wand, he looked directly at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Do you find life so difficult that you can't take a simple task upon yourself to complete? I would have thought you'd have the sense to go to my wife's workshop and get that dismal excuse of a wand fixed. But I see you're more interested in attempting mutilation of your classmates."

Ron gulped, and his face turned bright red, the skin as brilliant as a Caribbean sunset. As Snape shook his head, Andrea laid her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll deal with this, Professor," she said sternly, glaring up at her husband.

Flicking his gaze to the boy for just a moment, he lifted his eyes back to his wife. "Fine. I'll take Potter. You can deal with Weasley. Since you seem to enjoy wasting time on hopeless cases, be my guest."

Severus's comment had a disastrous effect on Andrea's temper. She had been holding it back all evening, but this was the last straw. Normally, she was very careful with any conversations held in front of the students, but tonight she had had enough.

"Yes, I suppose I do. After all, I've already wasted enough time on you, haven't I?" she spat back, her eyes flashing with sparks.

Snape's mouth tightened in response, his lips pressing into whiteness. In a low voice he hissed back, "I do not appreciate your performance, my dear wife, and I will not tolerate your petty insolence. I will deal with you later."

"You're an ass, Severus," she replied. "Come on, Ron. Let's you and me duel, shall we?" As the two marched off toward the stage, Andrea yanked Ron along like a puppet. Almost fearfully, Ron looked back over his shoulder at Harry in a silent plea for help, but Harry was in a mess of his own.

Growling, Snape stared after his wife's retreating form. Despite his growing rage, he forced himself to resist her bitter jab. Instead he focused his fury on Potter.

Pushed to the limit of his control, Severus grabbed Harry and dragged him like a toy to the other side of the hall. Seeing Draco, Snape knew what he had to do. With a stern determination, he tugged both of them forward, one hand on each of the boy's collars. But as he started up the steps to the stage, he found Minerva standing in his way.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said. "You'll have to wait. There is another pair ahead of you."

There on the platform he saw them. Ron Weasley was holding up his bent and taped wand, the instrument trembling slightly as he pointed it toward the ceiling. Not ten feet away, Andrea faced him, her concentration evident, her own wand held only slightly steadier as she prepared herself for the duel.

"Stop!" Severus ordered, his voice ringing out in a rage. "Stop this at once!"

Taking a deep breath, Andrea ignored him. "Ready, Ron? On the count of three. One, two, three—"

**A/N:** ** YIKES! What will happen now? Will Ron win? Will the broken wand backfire? Stay tuned. Thanks to all of you that added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	39. Chapter 39 The Bent Wand

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. **__**Updated 02/22/12**_

**Chapter 39 – A Bent Wand**

"_NO!"_ Severus yelled as he ran onto the stage.

What could his wife possibly be thinking? As an experienced wand maker, surely Andrea of all people should have realized the danger.

For months it had been clear to Severus and most of the staff that Ron Weasley's wand was in a dismal state of disrepair. It was barely functional. The shaft had been broken almost entirely in half, the two ends held together by an almost useless bit of Spellotape.

With every lesson, the professors had watched in amazement at the boy's ridiculous efforts, each lesson culminating in an ever-increasing list of disasters. Looking back, Severus realized someone should have intervened, perhaps by expelling the boy for his carelessness. But no one had taken the situation seriously, and now it was too late. No longer just a matter of Weasley's ruined education, the pending duel had changed everything. Precious lives were at stake, including his foolish wife. With a sinking heart, Severus realized he had to take action.

Andrea knew she was a fool, but not in the way Severus believed. There was an entirely different cause for her worried state. Moments before she had ushered Ron onto the stage, she had taken the boy's wand into her hands for a quick examination. Yes, it was clearly damaged, but with a little work it could be repaired. Unfortunately, she had no way to mend it without her tools.

With a keen, appraising eye, Andrea looked closely at the ash wand as an idea wound its way through her mind. Perhaps there was another way. There was some risk, but if her instincts were correct, no one would get hurt. The key was in the spell.

"Ron, you trust me, don't you?" she asked, anxiously.

"Ah, I guess so," the boy answered in an uncertain tone. She was, after all, Snape's wife, and the relationship they shared was clearly clouding Ron's judgment.

"Good. So just do as I say."

It was essential that she win the duel. Winning was the only way to show Severus her true capabilities, but it wouldn't be a fair fight if her opponent had a faulty wand. With a determined look, she handed Ron her own wand, keeping the damaged one for herself.

"When you get ready to cast your spell, make sure you use something simple. How about …" she said and then dropped her voice to a whisper, her words lost to everyone but Ron.

Smiling broadly, the boy nodded and seemed to regain his confidence, but then his face fell. "But I've never done it before," Ron squeaked in a panic realizing he was in over his head.

"Oh, don't worry. It's easy," Andrea said with an encouraging wink, the gesture a weak attempt to convince herself in addition to Ron. "Okay," she said confidently. "Let's do it."

Stepping back a few paces, she turned and faced her opponent. Lifting the bent wand, she gave Ron a confident nod and turned slightly to begin the count. From somewhere behind the boy, she heard her husband's agitated voice.

"_NO! STOP, YOU FOOL!"_ he cursed, his voice rising to an alarming crescendo.

_**Good**__,_ she thought. _**I'll show him**__._

If anyone could handle the wand, it was she. Holding it with her right hand, she lifted her index finger, and with a practiced touch, she flexed the digit parallel to the bend in the wand before straightening out her finger. With a satisfied smile, Andrea examined her work. In a pixie's heartbeat, the wand had lifted in imitation of her movement and was now perfectly straight. The wand's strength, however, was not as easily corrected. She would have to be very careful.

"Ready, Ron? I'll count to three. One, two, three—"

Throwing out her arm, Andrea took careful aim, concentrating her magic for an intense, but controlled blow. The incantation she chose was an odd little charm, one that she remembered vividly from her childhood.

"_Rictusempra_," she shouted, confident that the laughing spell would cause only a minimal amount of harm.

Her opponent lunged forward at exactly the same time, but his inexperience caused the hex to struggle from his lips like a hobbled prisoner.

"_So- som-ni-ni-culate,_" Ron stuttered.

Unexpectedly, the napping charm flowed straight out of his wand, but it was as meek and hesitant as a young man's first kiss. As it hit Andrea's blast, the combined spells ballooned into a filmy ball that rolled down onto the floor of the stage. As it touched the surface, the ball bounced up in a low, looping arc, rushing toward the Weasley boy.

Severus saw the ominous curse approaching and plowed into Ron from behind knocking the boy to the floor. But as he fell forward, the looping wobble of the ball propelled the combined spells directly onto Severus's head. In horror, Andrea watched as the purplish, glowing surge discharged.

For a moment, their eyes met. The look that Andrea saw in Severus's wide eyes was unforgettable. His expression reflected a combination of anger followed by surprise that quickly turned to a freakish veil of gaiety.

"_SEVERUS!"_ Andrea cried and rushed to his side.

Stunned, the Potions master rolled onto his back and stretched out flat, his eyes glazing over as they rolled back in his head. The muscles of his face pulled back into what appeared to be a drunken stupor, contorting into the wild look of a deranged clown. The irrepressible desire to laugh was followed by an even greater wish for slumber. As a result, he fell fast asleep, his body quaking periodically from a fit of silent giggles.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Ron choked in dismay kneeling beside Andrea. "It's all my fault. What are we going to do? He'll kill me."

"He'll be fine," Pomona said as she shook her head. "Let's see if we can get him to stand. I think I remember the counter-jinx."

As Pomona waved her wand, Andrea leaned over Severus and tried to gently tap his cheeks, but he simply grinned, his eyelids stuck together like glue.

"Spicy? Are you okay? Speak to me Spicy, my darling. Oh, gosh darn it! Wake up!" she said, not caring who heard.

"Spicy? _Spicy darling_?" Ron and Harry recited together, their unified gasps of shock amazing them both as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"That's disgusting," Draco said, recoiling in revulsion, his face as sour as a pickle.

"I'll say," Harry added under his breath, just loud enough for Draco to hear.

Flabbergasted, Draco couldn't stand the idea of Harry agreeing with him on anything. He turned to Harry with a sneer. "You can't insult Professor Andrea like that."

"Oh, and you can? Just because you're Snape's little pet?"

"That's enough!" Andrea cut in.

Ignoring her, Draco pulled his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I'll show you, you pathetic, excuse for a wizard."

"I said stop!" Andrea stood up and attempted to hold Draco back, but the boy was quick and easily leapt out of the way.

"You're asking for it, Draco," Harry warned, his temper flaring. With a fearless grimace that exemplified his Gryffindor nature, he, too, pulled out his wand. The boy's arm thrust forward aggressively, stopping just short of uttering a jinx. His willpower had been pushed to the limit by Draco's insults, but somehow, Harry found the strength to hold back.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Draco sneered. "Ask your stupid friend to help? What's he going to do? Hex himself with Spellotape?"

Draco had just finished his last pointy barb when Andrea stepped between the combatants.

"Put the wands away. I think we've seen enough dueling fiascos this evening," she ordered.

No one noticed Snape. He had managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and he was not laughing.

Reaching around Andrea, Harry stood at the ready as Draco lunged ahead.

"Serpensortia," Draco cast with an excited conviction. The spell erupted out of the wand's tip like a javelin from a harpoon, instantly molding into a giant serpent. Extremely satisfied with himself, Draco glanced toward the floor where Severus had laid only moments before. Astonished, the boy realized the professor was now standing, the earlier spells having lost their control. Looking for approval, Draco grinned at his handiwork.

"Get out of the way, you fool," Snape said to Potter as the professor took two long strides forward.

Severus's expression had returned to a venomous glare, the last vestiges of laughter long gone. Far from being pleased by Draco's performance, Severus's lip curled in displeasure. How stupid could the boy be? He had conjured the snake so close to Andrea that its hissing tongue was only inches away from her robes.

Frozen in place, Andrea was too scared to move. The snake lifted its head in a jerk ready to strike.

"Do something!" Ron shouted from the edge of the stage. "It's going to kill her!"

The boy's scream seemed to propel everyone into action, the players in the drama moving all at once. Draco stepped back in fear as Harry lunged forward. Snape grabbed his wife from behind just as the snake struck. In a blinding blur, its long, yellow fangs snapped down like a pair of twin daggers, directly onto Andrea's arm. Amidst the mayhem, the snake's victim emitted a horrible, high-pitched scream. The sound escaped her lungs like steam from a teapot. When the noise finally died away, she slumped limply into Severus's arms. She had fainted.

The room fell silent, and as the students watched in terror, Harry moved in front of the snake. A soft, hissing noise began to flow from the boy's mouth as he spoke, the words forming off his tongue in an odd, serpentine language. The boy and the snake glared at each other, their heads swaying slightly as Harry continued to hiss out the complex intonations.

At last, the snake relaxed and curled up on the floor, lowering its head in submission.

From off to the side, Snape raised his wand. Still holding his unconscious wife, the wizard pointed his wand at Harry. After a moment, Severus moved his arm toward the snake, but not before he and Potter exchanged a very intense look.

"_Impera Evanesco_," Severus chanted, his strong voice carrying out over the crowd in a blast that acted like a starter gun.

Almost at once, the crowd exhaled, but no one moved. Instead they stared first at Andrea's collapsed form before turning their accusing eyes at Harry Potter. What had he done?

xxxxxxx

_That's funny_, Andrea thought as a sharp light stung her eyes. How could the brightness get through her closed eyelids? Frustrated, she tried to force them open, but she could not. They seemed so heavy. Despite a halfhearted effort, she couldn't quite force herself to wake up. Besides, it was much more pleasant in this land of numbness.

Rolling her head to the side, she began to hear voices. A man started to speak – no, not just any man. It was Dumbledore.

"A Parselmouth, you say?"

"Yes. I haven't heard that spoken since my days with the Dark Lord."

Through her thick, cotton-filled brain, Andrea recognized the second voice.

"Mmmsesus …" she mumbled, vainly attempting to say her husband's name. But her tongue didn't want to cooperate.

"Do you think it's possible that Potter could somehow be related to Salazar Slytherin? Might he have inherited it through some offshoot of the Potter ancestry?"

"Well, I should think all pure-bloods have a lot of common ancestors. It's likely that his father had some remote blood connection, but I'm not convinced that's the answer."

"Then what could it be?"

"I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to remain vigilant …" Dumbledore's voice trailed off as the weight of Andrea's slumber snuffed out her urge to listen.

But before long, another voice intruded. "Has she stirred?" Poppy inquired.

Andrea felt a pair of warm hands on her face as Poppy assessed her temperature and vital signs.

"She is a little restless. Perhaps we should administer another dose?" Severus asked his voice filled with concern. Andrea's red-gold hair was splayed out across the pillow, and as Snape watched closely, her delicate mouth opened to expel a tired sigh. "We can't take any chances. With her pregnancy the stress could—"

"Yes, Severus. Don't worry. I'll get the draught."

Drifting away, Andrea fell asleep once more.

Silence. There was absolutely no sound, and the bright light had gone. Listening, Andrea heard the far off echo of a lady's heels clicking insistently on a stone floor. In a gradual decline, the sound faded away into nothingness. The utter quiet returned.

A page turned in a book. Andrea could hear the parchment rub slightly against its owner's fingers, the pleasant, raspy noise a very familiar one. The weight of sleep slipped away more easily now, and her eyes fluttered open. Severus sat directly before her, his body hunched uncomfortably on a stiff, wooden chair. A large book obscured most of his face except his black, shimmering eyes. Sensing her scrutiny, he slowly moved the target of his vision to connect with her gaze. Unhurriedly, he lowered his book.

"You are awake," he said matter-of-factly, the words offered to her in a silken tone, the faintest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yes," was all she managed to say. Softly, her eyelids flickered, temporarily covering her sky-blue eyes as she tried to concentrate. The early glimmer of a new day had cast a dim, white light through the hospital wing, and the faded colors of this pre-dawn glow muted the scene to a milky palate that strained her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Leaning forward anxiously, Severus frowned and placed his hand first on her cheek and then on the rising mound of her belly. "Do you feel anything unusual?" he murmured softly.

"I'm fine," she answered, trying to sit up. "But tell me, what happened last night? I don't remember anything after that snake …" Recalling the horrible moment when the snake's fangs pierced her skin, Andrea clutched her forearm. Amazingly, as she looked with wide eyes upon the wound, all that remained was a distinctive set of red dots.

"You are here as a precaution. After we administered the anti-venom, Poppy healed the surface wound, but you were still unconscious. You were understandable a bit of a shock, so I slipped you a measure of Dreamless Sleep. Two doses, actually." Smirking, Severus rubbed his hand lazily over her belly.

"But what happened to the snake? It looked like it was going to strike. And then, when it bit me, I … I don't remember—"

"How could you? You were unconscious. If it wasn't for Potter—"

"Potter?"

"Yes, that arrogant little swine. Always trying to be a hero." The corners of Severus's mouth twisted up in perfect unison, effortlessly matching the movement of his lifted eyebrow.

"What did he do?" Andrea asked. Her curiosity pushed her to sit up, despite the overwhelming sense of tiredness controlling her pale limbs.

"He was stupid enough to thrust himself between you and the snake. Even though I appreciate the intent, you had already been bitten. Potter shouldn't have risked his own life by sticking his nose where it didn't belong."

"Did he hurt the snake?"

"No, I vanished it." Severus moved over to sit on the bed next to her and laid down his book. "He does not make it easy for the staff. How can we possibly protect him if he continues to practice such irresponsible behavior? And you shouldn't have gotten in the way. The entire situation could have been avoided if you had obeyed my—"

"_Obeyed _you_?"_ Andrea asked incredulously, her voice spluttering.

"Hush," he said softly and leaned close. Saying the word had slightly puckered his lips, and he used the position to begin a light kiss.

Still somewhat under the influence of the double dose of sleeping potion, Andrea didn't fight it, but she frowned unhappily.

"You are inept at defensive spells," he continued in a whisper. "And yesterday evening's ridiculous demonstration put you at risk. I will not allow—"

"NO!" Andrea objected, finally finding the strength to argue. "You can't tell me what to do. I might not know all the fancy spells like you do, but I can learn."

Hearing Poppy across the wing stocking a supply tray, Severus flicked his eyes to the side for a brief moment before sliding a hand behind Andrea's head. His lips dipped down more hungrily this time as he gave her a proper kiss.

Andrea's response was inevitable. She lifted herself up against his chest and returned his advance, but she finally got control of herself and pushed him away. "Don't try to distract me," she said with a loud sigh. "You could teach me, you know. Christmas is coming, and we'll have plenty of time during the break after we get back from Manchester."

Taking her hands, he leaned forward again, his liquid, black eyes boring into hers. "You're serious," he stated flatly.

"Of course I am. Promise me you'll do it," she demanded. Her anxious look was mixed with a sprinkle of anger. "You have to admit that it makes sense. I need to protect myself and our children. After all, you can't be around all the time. If you're too busy to do it, I could ask Filius."

"Flitwick?" He scoffed and sneered. At that exact moment, Andrea knew she had won.

"All right. I will try," Severus agreed. "But Merlin knows, I can not promise results. At least it would be a good way to access your skills."

"Good. So, I'll finally get to duel with you?" Andrea grinned.

Severus didn't answer at first, but leaned in and placed his nose in her neck. "We shall see …"

**A/N:** **Something tells me we haven't heard the last of this 'dueling' argument. Thanks to all of you that added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	40. Chapter 40 Missing Ellenore

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. **__**Updated 02/24/12**_

**Chapter 40 –** **Missing Ellenore**

Gazing out of the thick, mullioned glass of her workshop window, Andrea stared gloomily at the wind-sculpted snowdrifts. The unusual blizzard that had blanketed the school grounds the day before had created a perfect backdrop to her melancholy mood, its chilling grip successfully reinforcing the cold and heavy shroud that had been cast upon her heart.

Ellenore. Where was she? Since Halloween night, the loss of her precious daughter had plagued Andrea's thoughts like an unwanted iceberg, but she kept the sorrow hidden in the murky depths of her brain. It was only when she was alone that Andrea let the carefully formed mask fall from her features.

Standing motionless in front of the windowpane, Andrea gazed intently at her dreary reflection. In a cruel trick of the eyes, the rivers of falling tears that ran down her cheeks appeared indistinguishable from the trickles of melting snow that clung obstinately to the other side of the glass. Mired in her thoughts, Andrea missed the soft tap that heralded the arrival of a visitor.

"May I come in?" said a friendly voice.

"Oh, Pomona," Andrea answered, a bit shaken as she tried to compose herself. Before turning to the door she wiped her eyes roughly with a rag that she'd pulled from her apron. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, they've canceled all of my classes for the afternoon because of the snow, and I thought I'd drop by and say hello before I slogged back to my office. The path really is too treacherous for the students, but since I'd already trudged down here for lunch, I thought I'd make the most of it."

"Since the kids don't have to go outside to get to my workshop, it looks like I'll be teaching, as usual, this afternoon. But my last class doesn't start for another hour. Why don't you come into the sitting room and have some tea?" Andrea offered.

"Ah, that would be nice. It's been a while since we've had time to chat."

After handing her friend a large cup of mint tea, Andrea sat down opposite Pomona. But instead of leaning back, Andrea had perched herself stiffly on the very edge of the large, overstuffed chair as if refusing to indulge in its cushiony softness.

"I do love the snow," Andrea said pretending interest. "It reminds me of my home in Wisconsin. I've seen some really great blizzards over the years, but this is the biggest snowstorm I've ever seen at Hogwarts."

"Yes, you're quite right. Biggest in … maybe a decade," Pomona speculated. "Long before Severus started teaching here. And the students are certainly enjoying it."

"That's for sure," Andrea replied. "I heard a couple of kids stuffed an exploding snowman in Filch's office this morning. Severus tells me he caught the Weasley twins just as the thing went off. There were snowballs everywhere." As an afterthought, she attempted a smirk, but the effort didn't seem to fool Pomona.

"Sounds like the twins. In my day, when Dumbledore first became headmaster, he would never have stood for that sort of thing. It's funny how people mellow as they grow older."

"Have you mellowed, too?" Andrea asked.

"A little, I think. I'm certainly not as strict as I used to be. But whatever I might have lost in control, I've more than made up in impatience." Chuckling to herself, Pomona changed her position on the couch and examined Andrea's face critically. "But I didn't come here to talk about me. How have you been? Are you homesick?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because I can see you've been crying."

Looking away as if she had been caught with her wand opening a cookie jar, Andrea shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I suppose I am," she lied.

"And that's all it is?" Pomona pressed on with a skeptical tone. The old woman knew there was more, and with a classicly direct approach, she maneuvered to crack open Andrea's defenses. "Perhaps the situation with Ellenore—"

"No. I mean … everything's … fine. Well, as fine as it could be. I'm … coping." She sniffed.

"You don't seem fine. How can you be so calm with all that's happened to you in the last few months? Come on. It'll do you good to talk about it." Pomona's voice had changed quickly from that of a harsh, dutiful interrogator to the softness of a gentle friend.

Not knowing how to answer, Andrea looked down at her clasped hands. It took all she had to hold herself together.

"Is it Severus?"

"No," Andrea blurted quickly before popping up out of her chair. "He's been … fine." Turning away, she fiddled with the teapot, refusing to meet Pomona's gaze.

"How does he feel about Ellenore's disappearance?" Taking a sip of tea, Pomona lifted her eyes watching for a reaction.

"I expect he misses her," Andrea answered in a weak voice. Unavoidably, her bottom lip began to tremble.

"You expect? Don't you know? Haven't you two been talking about it?"

"I … we … well, no. Not exactly. He's very busy, and I didn't want to bother him."

"Fiddlesticks," Pomona scoffed as she narrowed her eyes in displeasure. "Did you ever think that maybe he might want to talk about it?"

Andrea's head shook vehemently in reply. But the motion seemed to unnerve her. Lowering her head, she threw her arm against the mantle and buried herself in the crook of her arm. Her shoulders began to bob up and down as she sobbed in a silent explosion of tears.

"Oh, my dear girl." With a lunge Pomona had her arms wrapped tightly around the young woman's shoulders. "You can't hold it in forever. You'll have a breakdown. Now, sit down," the older woman ordered as she guided Andrea to the love seat.

The simple kindness of her friend's words finally pushed Andrea over the edge. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to think about her situation that she began to sob like a child, the healing tears taking complete control. After a few minutes, Andrea stopped her shuddering and began to breathe normally again.

"God, I feel so stupid."

"A good cry heals the soul. At least that's what my mother used to tell me," Pomona shared with a smile. "You've had more than enough tragedy for a young bride, and Merlin knows you have enough reasons to cry."

Andrea tried to laugh, but the attempt failed. It came out as a hiccup.

"Come on, and sit down. We've got all afternoon."

"B-b-but …what about my class?" Andrea stammered. "I've only got about fifteen minutes before they—"

"Forget your class. I'll shoo them away."

Acting on Andrea's instructions, Pomona left to intercept the arriving pupils. Soon the students were happily on their way, their light bit of Christmas homework clutched tightly in their hands.

Returning to the sitting room, Pomona pulled out her wand and conjured up two finely etched crystal goblets carved with the Hufflepuff crest. With a second flick, the glasses filled themselves almost to the brim with amber, steaming liquid.

"Here, drink this," Pomona ordered. "It'll calm you."

"What is it?" Andrea asked, not really caring.

"Never mind. Just drink it."

Taking a big gulp, Andrea felt the hot liquid seep easily through her veins, the effect relaxing every muscle and nerve in her body. Smiling, finally, she looked sideways at Pomona.

"Severus gave you this, didn't he?" Andrea guessed.

"Well, actually Poppy gave it to me, but yes, Severus made it. There a half dose of calming draught in yours. Of course it helps that I put it in some Romanian Blood Brandy." Grinning, Pomona took a big sip of her own goblet and licked her lips. "Now, no excuses. Tell me everything."

With no more reasons to delay, Andrea inhaled deeply, hoping the extra oxygen would help her explain. Maybe Pomona was right. Maybe sharing her thoughts would be better than continually holding up this stoic façade, at least in Pomona's company. But as she pictured Severus's disapproving expression, she knew she had better be careful.

"It's nothing you don't already know. There's just so much happening at one time. I don't know what to think. Of course, there's the situation with You-Know-Who, not to mention the Chamber of Secrets …"

"Yes," Pomona prodded when Andrea paused. "Go on."

"It's simple really. I miss Ellenore. I just … I just want my baby back. That's all. She haunts my dreams. She fills my mind when I work and when I teach. I can't think of anything else."

"And Severus? Does he understand?"

It was quite clear to Andrea that Severus didn't want to talk about it. Either he was very good at covering up his feelings, or he just didn't care as much. Refusing to believe the latter, Andrea decided weeks ago to stoically keep her thoughts to herself. Perhaps it was a cowardly thing to do, but by avoiding the topic, she found it easier just to leave him alone, not knowing how to bridge the gap of silence. But underneath her brave exterior, Andrea's own feelings were clear. It was breaking her heart, and until Ellenore was back in her arms – back in _their_ lives – her world would be incomplete.

Andrea turned her head aside and said nothing, but Pomona already thought she had a good idea of how Severus felt. After working with the man for over eleven years, she was well aware of his personality quirks.

"You might think you know him," Pomona cautioned. "But let me tell you. That man has feelings – deep feelings. He may not want to talk about it, but don't think he doesn't care. And don't think he isn't doing everything he can to find Ellenore. Whoever has your daughter had better watch out. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Severus's anger."

Silently Andrea nodded her head. As always in their relationship, it came down to one thing – _**trust**_.

xxxxxxx

A few days later after the start of Christmas break, only a small group of staff members remained. The other professors and most of the children had quickly departed, leaving the Snapes in an almost deserted school. Gossip and fear over the Chamber of Secrets had driven everyone home for the two-week holiday despite the assurances of Dumbledore and his protective spells. But the last straw had come only a few days before. The third attack sinister act of petrifaction frightened the parents into a complete uproar.

Andrea was glad – at least with regard to the empty school. The resulting quiet was very welcome indeed, allowing time for her to concentrate on her craft. There were still a small number of wand orders that needed to be filled, but the end of the Christmas rush was fast approaching.

Scanning her work list once more to be sure, she nodded, satisfied that her deadlines would be met. But as she stared at the page, her heart skipped a beat. On the bottom she had written a note and circled it in red. How could she have missed it? Moreover, why had she forgotten such an important thing as this? Like an accusing judge, the note silently glowed on the parchment: _Wand for Severus._

"Damn," she said aloud.

Her husband could return home at any moment. But, hopefully, he would find something to keep him busy in the lab this evening. If not, she would have to sneak out of bed after he was asleep. Sighing, she knew he'd be onto her in a second if she left in the middle of the night.

Although it was no secret that Severus was a very light sleeper, she needn't have worried. Down in the dark recesses of his dungeon lab, Severus had also been working on a project. Over the last several weeks, he'd been attempting to recreate the baby Polyjuice Potion from the instructions provided by his colleague, Alicia Debeaux, the Potions mistress at the French Beauxbatons School. As with any Polyjuice formula, it had taken almost a month to prepare, and it was almost complete. By the look of things, it would be ready by the end of Christmas break.

But how, he thought, was he going to stir it while they were away to Spinner's End? Deliberating among several alternatives, he came to the conclusion that an auto-stirring charm was his best choice, but it would have to be done exactly right. Knowing he'd be gone from Hogwarts for only a short time, he meticulously charmed several spoons to stir in a rotating pattern as they mixed the brew. Never satisfied with a first try, he adjusted it several times before finishing. _**Yes,**_ he thought. _**This will do.**_

Glancing at the clock, Severus was relieved to see that it was still early. Even though it was already half past ten, he had several hours of work time available before he would end his day.

Like Andrea, Severus had also been filling orders. Over the years he'd developed a few key relationships, molding them into a small but profitable business venture. Attending to several, long-time clients did have its challenges; however, at this time of year their demands were quite simple. Like everyone in the wizarding world, they were usually in the market for either happiness draughts or beauty restorations. Despite his personal revulsion for such things, the work did bring in a few extra Galleons, and the money would come in handy.

Back in the wand workshop, Andrea had no time to spare and immediately began searching for a good oak casing. As she sorted through her storage bins, she examined dozens before finding a hidden treasure. Near the bottom was an old box she recognized as one of her father's. Gingerly, she lifted off the dusty cover and peered inside. Three, dark-oak casings had been carefully wrapped in a brown canvas cloth, their distinctive grain running in a curve down their length in an imitation of a flowing river. One was stained the darkest of browns, the wood almost black in its luster. Smiling, Andrea immediately thought of her husband's eyes. This would do nicely.

Next, she prepared the core. The rattlesnake tongues she had used over a year ago for Severus's wedding gift were no longer available. Instead, she replaced them with the tongues of six cobras. Adding a bit of lava dust from Iceland, she finished with the final magical ingredient. Three long strands of her own golden, red hair were set into place and woven tightly around the serpent tongues.

For the grip she used a platinum inlay, shaping the metal to form the branches of a sturdy apple tree. Amidst the leaves, using small emeralds, she added three pieces of fruit representing their growing family. As a final touch, she placed a singular, silver snake, its long body wrapped protectively around the trunk.

By the time she was done, it was well after midnight, but she was happy with her efforts. Examining it one last time, she knew it was a good piece of work. Hopefully, her husband would be pleased.

Just before Severus left the dungeons for the night, he decided to check on an item he'd hidden securely in his old bedchamber. Pulling out a cardboard box from underneath the old wardrobe, he placed it neatly on the bed. It had arrived only yesterday, and he had yet to inspect the contents. With an appraising eye, he lifted the Muggle clothing out of the box.

It had been decided weeks ago that Andrea's tan blazer and boots were much too expensive for their needs. After all, the Muggle clothing would most likely be used only once. After their visits to the Manchester and Oxford Universities, the garments would most likely be stored away, never to be seen again. In their earlier discussions concerning the limited budget, Severus had made it clear that outlandish waste was not to be tolerated. So why had he sent away for these ridiculous items?

Oddly, he had no logical reason to be so foolish. But he knew logic had nothing to do with this. Severus simply knew his wife wanted the additional items, and pleasing her had become an essential priority in his life. Luckily, the extra money he'd earned from his potion making would easily cover the expense and might even be enough to pay for most of their travel costs. They just needed to be careful.

Examining the finely cut leather boots, he imagined Andrea's tiny feet in the unfamiliar footwear. With his eye on the four inch heals, he smirked to himself, hoping she could adapt to the fashion and avoid falling flat on her face. In the end, he was satisfied with his purchase and carefully placed the items back in the box. In just two days time, it would be Christmas, and for once, he was looking forward to it.

xxxxxxxx

"You hardly ate anything at dinner tonight," Severus observed impatiently as the two returned from the Great Hall. "Proper nutrition is essential for a growing child. I thought we'd discussed this several times during your last pregnancy."

"I know, I just …" Dismally, Andrea shook her head. "I guess I wasn't hungry."

With relentless concern, Severus followed her into the bedroom and watched as she changed into her nightgown. It was quite evident by his expression that he was not at all pleased. Moving to her side, he slid his hands down along her protruding ribs before letting them come to rest on her bony hips.

"I do not like skinny witches," he murmured, his alarm reflected clearly on his angular features. "Nor do I think it is wise to have skinny babies. Can I have the elves prepare something for you? Some sandwiches perhaps? Or a lemon tart?"

"_No_, I don't want anything," Andrea replied rather harshly. Sighing again, she returned Severus's intense gaze but only briefly. Realizing she had overreacted, she tried to smile, but the effort was too much. The light in her eyes faded away rapidly making them the color of over-washed denim. Turning her back to him, she stared at the floor.

"Come," Severus said quietly. "It's Christmas Eve, and Eileen's waiting. I think it would be best to allow her to open her gifts this evening. Tomorrow we'll be drawn into that ridiculous Christmas luncheon. We had the luxury of skipping it last year. But I'm afraid this year we are not so lucky." The clear distaste reflected in Severus's voice would normally have made her smile, but this evening the humor escaped her. Instead, she pulled herself together and made an effort to respond, trying hard to ignore the stinging sensation of yet more tears springing unwanted to her eyes.

"Yes, of course. I'll go get her," Andrea said hurriedly. Glad to have a purpose and be out of Severus's hair for a few moments, she made her way to the nursery.

Pausing just inside the door, Andrea used the opportunity to collect herself and to put a clamp on her unruly emotions. Even though she knew it was the unusual pressure she'd been under lately, combined with the drama of Christmas, it didn't help the feeling that she was somehow letting Severus down. Angrily, she wiped away a single escaping tear with the back of her hand.

It was, however, the sight of Ellenore's empty crib standing unused in the corner of the nursery that hit Andrea head-on like the blast of a stunning hex. Unable to resist, Andrea's thoughts returned again to the missing twin. Where was the child tonight? Was she happy? Was she healthy? Was she even alive?

Forcing herself to ignore the tiny, empty bed, she focused instead on Eileen's grinning face and the beautiful emerald-green dress her daughter was wearing. The girl was amazing. In the carefree style of a cherub, the elder twin proceeded to make all sorts of gay noises, her incomprehensible baby talk flowing out of her at an unstoppable rate. In the midst of her angelic babbling, Eileen's liquid black eyes glowed up at her mother with irrepressible delight. It was clear that she had inherited her mother's gift for speech and her father's eyes.

"Hello, my sweetie," Andrea said emotionally before clutching the baby a little too tightly to her chest. Just as she did, a wee face with big eyes and drooping, overly large elfin ears peeped out from behind the crib.

"Be careful Mistress Andrea. I just finished feeding baby Snape like you asked me to, and Tookey would be horrified to see baby food on your nightgown," the tiny elf warned. "Baby Snape looks so pretty in her new dress. I ironed every inch of the lacey collar and cuff. But she don't like the color. No, no, she sure don't. It was red just a few minutes ago."

"That's okay. Thank you, Tookey. The dress is just beautiful. I'll take her now." Noticing Tookey's worried expression, Andrea added, "Don't worry. I'll have her tucked back into bed by nine o'clock sharp."

"Yes, Mistress," Tookey answered, the elf's expression turning to one of relief.

Closing her eyes for just a moment, the little girl burped. As smoothly as a Muggle traffic light, the sound signaled a color change, fading the frilly nightdress into a pale mint.

It seemed Eileen had gotten quite fond of her mother's attention. With a joyful exuberance, the girl's little fists pummeled Andrea's shoulders as the two moved back into the sitting room. Bouncing the girl against her chest, Andrea brought her immediately to Severus, but teasingly, Andrea refused to hand her over.

"She seems unusually perky tonight. Did you have anything to do with this?' Severus asked suspiciously as the dim firelight glittered in his ebony eyes.

"Possibly," Andrea smiled. It was a truly heartwarming grin that finally appeared to dislodge her sad mood. It was hard to be depressed with a laughing, cooing baby in her arms. "I took her around the school this afternoon to look at the Christmas decorations. Hagrid joined us about halfway through. I don't know who was more excited – Hagrid or Eileen."

"Perhaps she would have been better off resting. You know how I feel about frivolity—"

"Oh, come on. She's only six months old. What harm could it do? Besides, just because you're a grump doesn't mean she is."

Ignoring her comment, Severus swept closer and wrapped his long arms around his wife and daughter, capturing them in a possessive hug. "I suppose I could make an exception."

"I should think so. Now that you have a growing family, you can't continue to ignore how the rest of the world operates."

"I do not choose to ignore the world. But it is my wish to mold _our world_ and _our family_ to operate, as you say, the way _we_ want it to, by our rules."

"Perhaps," he replied. "In a sensible and dignified manner. That would be …"

Andrea watched as Severus struggled for the right word. Clearly, he was uncomfortable. "Yes?" she prodded.

"It would please me if we could simply enjoy the time together. No interruptions. No demands. No obligations. No intruding emergencies—"

"—and no excitement?" Andrea grinned.

"Decidedly, not!"

"Well, tonight you shall have your wish. Eileen and I are here to please you, my master."

"No. Not your master," he whispered into his wife's ear. "Never that."

After a few quiet moments, Eileen started to squirm between them, the urge to escape and explore overwhelming the young girl. Laughing, Andrea sat down on the loveseat and balanced her daughter across her legs.

"She's so much like you," Andrea said proudly. "Look at her face. The likeness is striking."

"And that's supposed to be a compliment? Do not let her hear you say such things," he teased. Playfully, he placed his hands over the child's ears.

Unfamiliar with the sensation, Eileen lifted her eyebrow in a perfect imitation of her father.

"HA! There you are!" Andrea said smugly.

"Hmmm. I cannot deny it. But with any luck, she will inherit her mother's unique outlook—"

"—and her father's brains. Although I think she has enough of your stubbornness."

"Enough of this," Severus said in mock sternness, his twitching lips trying valiantly to suppress a smile.

Watching the girl's drooping eyelids, he added, "Let's give her her gifts before she falls asleep."

"Oh, mine first," Andrea insisted eagerly. Reaching over to the side table, she pulled out a large, flat object wrapped in shiny gold paper. "Here, you open it for her."

Undoing the wrapping, Severus revealed a rare smile. It was as he suspected – a giant, children's picture book. Titled _The First Book of Art Spells,_ the book displayed a picturesque landscape across the front with a small boat floating across a sun-drenched lake. Taking Eileen onto his lap, he showed her the dramatic cover.

"Ba – ba – ba," Eileen announced excitedly, patting the boat as it moved magically along the water. Immediately, the tiny vessel turned a bright shade of pink.

"That's my girl," Severus said proudly. "Although I am not a fan of pink, I suppose it is fitting for a young girl."

"You two can play with that later. Let's give her your gift before she falls asleep."

Talking to Eileen, Severus replied quite formally, "It seems your mother wishes that you do your homework at a more appropriate time. Let's proceed to other delights."

"Are you going to talk to her like that all the time?" Andrea asked in mock chastisement. "She'll never learn to talk like a baby."

"She already does that quite well. I think it is never too early to instruct a child to speak properly."

Without waiting for a reply, he handed the child back to her mother before snatching a small, wrapped box from the mantle. The box was long and rectangular, its wrapping a conservative covering of tan parchment. Moving back to the couch, he presented the container to his wife.

"Here," said Severus. "You can help her open this one."

Smiling like an unruly angel, Eileen grabbed it and promptly stuffed the end of the long box into her drooling mouth.

"She does look a bit like me, poor girl," he observed with a smirk. "But her nose is straighter, and she has a taste for paper products that I do not share."

"You're always complaining about your nose. I always thought it was quite noble looking."

"_You_ are the only one who thinks so. Go ahead," he directed with the point of his long index finger. "Help her open the box."

As Eileen held on tightly, Andrea proceeded to rip off the paper. Inside was a necklace. The chain was made of finely woven silver adorned with a single charm. It was a dangling, inch-long, Slytherin snake that moved slightly in the palm of her hand.

Unable to hide his pleasure, Severus smiled proudly and tickled the snake into a writhing jumble of contortions.

"Why am I not surprised?" Andrea asked with a smirk.

"Am I that predictable?" he asked, his voice signaling a slight disappointment.

"No, actually. You surprise me more than not, but this is exactly right." Fingering the two small snake eyes of bright green, Andrea admired the workmanship. "This is beautiful," she said. "But I think she's a bit too young to wear it."

"I suppose you're right."

"Here, you take her. I'll put this back on the mantle." Carefully, she handed Eileen to Severus and got up.

After taking the baby with both his hands, he held the child aloft and examined her like a prized pet. In response, Eileen simply stared back, her eyes wide with caution, unsure if she should either laugh or cry.

But it was the child's final choice of a shy smile that gripped the man's heart. As sure as a cupid's arrow, Severus had been struck a fatal blow. His expression lifted as the pure love from his daughter's soul poured freely upon him like a fountain of happiness. Tenderly, he pulled her into his arms and held her head against his shoulder.

Feeling almost as if she were intruding, Andrea reached toward the mantle, but as she did so, she noticed another identically wrapped necklace box pushed into the corner. Unable to stop herself, Andrea picked up the slender box. Along the side in Severus's handwriting was the word _Ellenore_ written in light pencil.

Immediately, Andrea felt as if a giant had stepped on her chest. _**Ellenore**__._ Where was her baby? Almost unaware of her surroundings, Andrea started crying again, the heart-wrenching pain too deep to overcome. Letting the sobs take control of her body, she felt like a weakling, and simply grew more frustrated. Why couldn't she be stronger? It seemed all she'd done these past few days was cry, but tonight was the first time she'd broken down in front of Severus. It was a subtle transition, but she simply didn't care anymore.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, not completely without sympathy.

His words seemed ridiculous. How could he ask such a silly question? Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to recover, but it was too late. The tears dropped onto the hearth like tiny exploding water balloons.

Hearing no reply except the muffled sobs, Severus frowned. "I believe Eileen should be in bed. I will take her." Silently, he left the room.

It was obvious to Andrea that she was beyond control. The pain of her tortured soul was too much to bear. Her only idea was to escape. She wanted to run, to get away and find some relief from the pain. Like a frightened rabbit, she bolted toward the door, but she never made it. Severus suddenly blocked her exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I … I need some air." Stepping around him, Andrea reached for the latch, but he grasped her wrist. With an effortless tug, he pulled her into his arms, but she struggled wildly to get away.

"Tell me. What's happened? Have you seen something? Are you in pain?" Severus asked the questions in a barrage with the force of a pounding hammer. He was demanding answers.

"In pain? What do you know of pain? You feel nothing. You're as cold and heartless—"

"_Enough!_ I will forget you said that as I see you are in no condition to make judgments. Now, I will ask you again. _What is the matter_?"

"The problem, my dear husband, is that you don't seem to want your other daughter back. It's been two months, and what have you done to find her? Nothing!" Andrea lashed out with all her might, the long weeks of hellish waiting finally coming to a boil.

Shocked temporarily into silence, Severus remained frozen, his arms still woven tightly around his wife. The only sign that he'd heard her accusations was the slight flush of red that now colored his pale cheeks.

"You've let things go on without even the slightest lift of a finger. You know Lucius has Ellenore, so why don't you find him? You've got contacts. He's still a member of the school board isn't he? So why aren't you doing something?" Andrea continued to whip the words out like a cat o' nine tails. "Or is it that you just don't care?"

"_Silence,"_ Severus hissed.

"_No_, you shut up for once. If it weren't for my friends, we'd know nothing. They're out there risking their lives trying to dig up the truth and … and …" Suddenly, Andrea realized her mistake. Merlin, she hadn't meant to do that – to bring up her friend's old suspicions and drag out Severus's past again. Gulping, she saw his dark tunnels turn to stone.

She was so close to him that she could feel the quickening of his breathing and watch as his nostrils flared with each expulsion of hot air. His long, black strands of lank hair moved slightly with each breath, the sound reminding her of a dragon preparing for an attack.

Amazingly, he did not let go. Instead, he began to speak, the words sliding from his tongue with the greatest of control.

"You, my dear wife," he stated with a dangerous, chilling tone, "have just crossed the line."

**A/N:** **Another cliffhanger. What will Sev do now? Thanks to all of you that added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	41. Chapter 41 The Gift of Love

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. **__**M warning. This chapter contains a love scene. Updated 02/24/12**_

**Chapter 41 – The Gift of Love**

Andrea cringed as Severus held her captive in his arms, her perception of time frozen as if locked in a bad dream. Fully expecting to feel the worst of his wrath, she waited, mesmerized, as she continued to stare into his seething, dark eyes. He was right. She had crossed a line.

Why had she said those awful things? As soon as the words had left her mouth, she'd regretted them. Whatever he decided to do to her now, she had it coming. If only she had taken a moment to consider his feelings before lashing out, this ugly confrontation could have been avoided. Instead, the burst of loathsome accusations had flown out of her mouth with no thought of consequence. She had no excuse. All she had was a burning need.

Andrea needed Severus. During the past two months, she had ached for his understanding, longing to have him hold her in his arms and share their grief. Even a glimmer of feeling from the man would have helped, yet she knew this was not Severus's way. And up until now, Andrea had respected his privacy. But the pressure of her pain had built into a simmering volcano. As in nature, the resulting explosion had not removed the cause. The pain continued as doggedly as a pulsing pipeline of thermal destruction.

Closing her eyes, Andrea turned her head away. Despite the unworthiness of her actions, she thirsted for the strength and love she knew he possessed. But in her guilt, she was unable to face him.

Silently, she waited. But instead of the sting of his acid tongue or the stab of a condemning gaze, he surprised her. Pulling her to his chest, his arms slipped around her back in a fiercely possessive hold. Unable to lift a finger against him, Andrea grew limp as his body molded to her contours in a perfect imitation of a python's caress.

"Look at me," he uttered softly, the long fingers of his hand turning her head as easily as a puppet on a string. "You are wrong."

This was much worse than anger. The timbre of his voice filled her with a sense of dread. Anxiously, she waited for him to condemn her. Even worse than physical pain, it was the knowledge of his disappointment that hurt the most.

"I am _not_ an unfeeling man," he said, his embrace tightening. "It may surprise you, but I, too, feel the pain. I may not wear my intentions on my sleeve or flaunt my feelings to the world in a weak demand for sympathy, but I am not the heartless demon that you think I am."

"No, I would never think—"

"Let me finish," he snapped, his words more intense than angry. "As I've told you more than once, I am, by nature, a selfish man. It is not my way to think about or cater to another person's wishes. And yet," he paused and leaned back to bore into her eyes, "you have come to be the exception. I realize now that I may have made a mistake."

"Please, Severus, I didn't mean to—" Knowing how hard this was for him, Andrea hurried to apologize.

"_Yes_, you did. For once you had the courage to speak plainly. And although you have a right to be angry, you, too, have some fault in this. You have made assumptions, again, without facts. But if I had been _paying attention_," he said the last two words slowly before returning his head to her shoulder. "I could have provided some guidance."

"I don't want to be guided. I just want you. I want … I need … oh God," she gulped as the tears started to leak out again in an uncontrolled flood. "Damn it, Severus."

"What?" he asked, shaking his head in annoyance. "What do you need? Would you have me go to Lucius and demand he return Ellenore? Don't you think I would have already done that if I thought it would work? You cannot begin to understand how complex this situation has become."

"Then _tell me_," Andrea demanded. Swallowing hard, she bit back the angry words that were forming on her tongue, deciding instead to get right to the point. "Don't shut me out. I'm not the enemy. I deserve to know how you feel."

"Then _look at me_, damn it," Severus ordered, his eyes widening into deep, dark chasms as he opened his mind to her.

Instantly, she was pulled like a twig into a tornado as a flurry of images swept before her eyes. Potions bottles, cauldrons, books and the faces of countless students flew in a dizzying whirl before the final destination slammed into her conscious.

He was standing naked before the bathroom mirror, staring at his own image, his face wet after shaving. Severus was looking into his own haunted eyes, a telltale glaze of unshed tears glistening in the torchlight. Unexpectedly, the image turned to blackness, and as the memory continued, Andrea realized that the man's eyelids had clamped shut, tightly blocking out his reflection. Although she could no longer see, Andrea could feel the intensity of his pain and the warmth of a single, hot tear trickling unchecked down his cheek. Anguish mixed with anger pounded through his mind as he recalled the scene in the Malfoy's parlor, his child cloaked in a disguise of Polyjuice.

As Andrea watched the scene in the memory, she felt Severus's eyes abruptly fly open. Overcome with emotion, his hand smashed the mirror. The balled fist hit the glass once, then twice in a non-magical surge of fury. The mirror shattered apart, flinging shards of glass in knifelike shapes onto the white, porcelain sink. Still staring at the wall, Severus glared at the one last triangle of reflective silver that remained stubbornly attached to the frame. The piece revealed his face, his features filled with so much hate that Andrea jerked her head backward in shock. If Severus hadn't been holding her tight, she would have fallen to the floor.

Spellbound, she continued to stare into his bottomless black eyes, and as his shared memory unfolded, she witnessed a change. Like an actor preparing for his role, Severus transformed. The familiar control she knew so well returned to erase the unnerving emotion of hatred, yet a lingering curl of contempt remained on his lip. As if thirsting for oxygen, he breathed deep and picked up his wand, easily repairing the damaged mirror with a twist of his wrist. This last portion of the memory was, however, the most telling. His wand hand was dripping with blood.

"_Severus!"_ Andrea screeched, turning away in horror.

"Quiet," said Snape in a hiss. "You wanted to see. Besides," he added more quietly, "you'll wake Eileen." Pulling Andrea into his arms as tightly as he could, he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I healed it."

"Oh God, Severus. That's not the way to handle this."

"And you have a better solution?" he asked in a thin, sarcastic tone, his eyes narrowing as he tilted his head.

"Well, yes," Andrea admonished. "You need to talk to me."

"There is no need. I can handle things. And you certainly do not need the additional stress. You do not need me—"

"_Yes, I do!_ I am sick of being alone in this. Why can't we share our thoughts and feelings—"

"No," he interrupted with the softest of objections. Like a dart, his single word stopped her cold. Finally releasing her, Severus turned away, his stiff back blocking out the glow from the torchlight beyond.

"And I say, _yes_," she countered. Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gently turned him around. "I'm not a stranger. I'm your wife, and I love you, damn it!"

Amused by her second use of the swear word, he smirked back at her briefly.

"Do you?" said Snape.

"Of course. And don't try to change the subject. Don't you see?" she tried to continue. "I need you to give me hope that Ellenore is still alive."

"She is. I assure you," Severus said, his voice resuming its seriousness. "And she is most likely quite happy. Lucius would be taking every possible opportunity to spoil her. He's doing everything in his power to assure the Dark Lord that his daughter – our daughter – has the best home money can buy."

"But how do you know Lucius still has her?"

"Let's just say that there are certain initiatives brewing; however, I am a bit frustrated at our progress. I cannot share everything, but I can tell you that things are getting bogged down in the usual Ministry red tape."

"What initiatives?" Andrea erupted in disbelief. "And why haven't you been telling me this all along? You know it's not right – keeping this from me. You're always—"

"What? Going behind your back?" Severus snorted. "Of course. How many times do I have to tell you? I cannot share every little detail of my work with you. It is simply too dangerous."

Andrea's face was turning a bright shade of pink. Oddly, she was both furious and comforted at the same time by his revelations. She should not have underestimated him. Severus would never sit back and do nothing.

"But, you … you should have told me. You're … _you're _…" Fumbling for the right word, Andrea made a sputtering noise and tried to push him away.

"A bastard?" Severus asked, lifting an eyebrow. "A liar? A cheat? A scoundrel?" Resuming his earlier stance, he slipped his arms snuggly around her waist to make her a prisoner once more.

"No!" she said, trying to twist her body away, but the movement was only half-hearted. "You're just – _impossible!"_

"Quite," he replied, relaxing his grip. In response, Andrea melted into his arms. It was the only place she truly wanted to be.

"Oh, Severus. I've ruined your holiday."

"No. Someone else did that back on Halloween. That day will never be the same for me." Suddenly, Lily's face flashed in his mind, and he realized the date had been marked with pain for a long time. Lily had died on October 31st, and almost ten years later, Ellenore's abduction had cast another damning shadow on the holiday. Halloween, it would seem, had become his own worst nightmare.

"Will we ever see Ellenore again?" Andrea asked, blinking her red-rimmed eyes in an effort to staunch the tears.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But you must stop this constant weeping. Come," he said, boding no argument. With a forceful tug, he pulled her toward the bedroom. Andrea followed. It was easier than thinking.

"Wait," she said, stopping just inside the door. "What about our own gifts?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas. We can wait till morning. Besides, I have something else on my mind for tonight."

"And what is that?" she asked coyly. Half turning away, she flicked her eyes to the side, knowing full well what she would see, but the reality of the image clutched at her heart.

His head had fallen forward causing the usual layers of hair to cover his pale, sallow face. The mask was complete, except for a slight separation between the clumps of inky, black strands. From this sliver of an opening, one of his dark, glittering eyes peered out at her. The look of lust was unmistakable. Unable to resist, she smiled back.

"Let's go to bed. It's almost midnight," he whispered invitingly. Ushering her inside their chamber, he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. At the same time, his hand moved stealthily along her neck and into her hair, his fingers delicately sweeping away the red-gold tresses that had fallen in his path.

Willingly, Andrea responded to his caress by tilting her head to brush her lips against the roughness of his chin. Filling with need for him, she felt the heat move down below her belly as she leaned against his fully clothed body.

She began at his neck, undoing the black sash of his tie while he quickly undid his long sleeves. Magic was always an option to remove the heavy frock coat, but she knew the slow removal of his clothes heightened the suspense.

Already breathing faster, Severus began to kiss Andrea's forehead and cheeks in several soft touches, finally lingering on her upper lip. Without removing his eyes from hers, he pulled off his shirt and swiftly unbuttoned his trousers. There beneath the confines of the fabric, his stiff shaft escaped, its warm, hardened length announcing its readiness. Fully disrobed, he leaned against her and rubbed the tip of his maleness against her clothing.

"Why am I naked and you are still dressed?" he asked in a raged voice as he stroked her breasts through the fabric.

"I like you that way," she answered with a seductive smile. "Besides, it's a tradition at Christmastime to unwrap your present."

"And are you _my_ present?"

Running her hands up his naked chest, she nodded and placed her lips squarely on his sternum.

"I will do what I must," said Severus teasingly as he began to pull up her skirt. Without removing her robes, he went right for her underwear, peeling them down her legs. Immediately, he moved in and tried to push his manhood between her thighs.

"Patience," she laughed, her soft chuckle tingling his senses as she lifted off her robes and dress.

Lunging toward her again, he pushed her by the shoulders till she fell down on the bed. With practiced hands he slid his fingers under her bra to free her swollen breasts.

She shuddered as his thumbs slid slowly over her hardened, bare nipples. Forgoing words, he lifted his black eyes to meet her blue ones in silent acknowledgement. Like an artist of pleasure, he bent to his task. His lips were suddenly at her neck, his teeth nibbling the delicate skin as his body rubbed against her side.

The time had come. Andrea took her hand and slid her fingers down his belly till she reached his swollen, stiffened lance. The skin was warm and silky, and as she gently stroked its surface, it throbbed against her skin in an eager response. Next, she moved her palm to the tip, causing a groan of deep pleasure to erupt from his throat.

Andrea, too, was drenched in need. Looking down between their bodies, she watched the dark purple veins of his shaft bulge with desire. Her own pink skin glowed with the same heat, yet it retained a silken moonlit quality as if made with polished pearls. The fire settled in her sky blue eyes, and Severus saw the lust. Slowly, she licked her lips in anticipation.

Opening her wetness with his fingers, Severus hissed as the juices drenched his palm. Her readiness was the only signal he needed. Eagerly, he moved his hips between her legs, and, being careful not to press on her pregnant belly, he slid himself inside her silken nest. It engulfed him with perfection, her muscles flexing tight around his shaft. He began to thrust, the motion eliciting a shudder of pleasure as jolting flares of heat shot through his groin. The pace increased. With raven hair whipping across his flushed face, Severus gasped wildly for more oxygen, his strong, arms easily lifting his body above her with every powerful shot.

Together they became a single being, soaring toward a brink of lustful ecstasy. But it was Andrea that climaxed first, her body trembling violently beneath him. Feeling the pulses, he rammed to a pinnacle, his shaft striking into her tightness with one last, powerful surge. The burst at the end sent a blast of shock waves coursing through his maleness.

Moments later, with his body spent, Severus collapsed.

"My God," said Snape when he could speak at last. Rolling off to the side, he sunk his head into the pillow and sleepily closed his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Spicy."

"And … Happy Christmas to you, my lovely wife," he mumbled weakly.

Andrea lay on her side next to him and playfully stroked his spent and flaccid tool. Confused, he opened his eyes a slit. "I am unable."

"Obviously," she snickered, imitating his deep voice.

"Have you a problem with my performance, or are you looking for more?" he asked lazily.

"You have, as always, received high grades from me, at least in the sex department," she teased. "But I could always take more." Fighting a grin she rubbed her nose alongside his and flicked her tongue into his mouth.

Without pulling away, Severus fumbled for the wand on the bedside table to snuff out the candles before replying.

"Perhaps I'll be in a giving mood again in the morning," he whispered. "But for now … we sleep."

It wasn't long before she heard her husband's strong, even breathing as he lay beside her shrouded in sleep. Despite the comfort of his touch, she could not as easily join him. Andrea's mind continued to think about Ellenore and their earlier conversation. Despite her pleas, she realized that Severus had won the argument. He would continue to suffer alone, and if she made demands, he would simply ignore them. Due to a combination of stubbornness, habit and a sense of duty, he would never change.

But she felt she had won a small victory tonight. He had not completely pushed her away. Instead, he had readily delivered a small bit of information, knowing how much she needed him. Maybe the answer was in their partnership after all. In continuing her trust, he delivered hope.

**xxxxxxx**

"It is time to open your gift," he stated flatly, not offering her a choice.

Reaching down, Severus pulled a large package out from under the loveseat. With deliberate precision, he set it on his lap but did not immediately hand it over. Instead, he waited for her reaction.

It was early Christmas morning, and after a scrumptious private breakfast of raspberry crumpets, fried eggs and kippers, Severus and Andrea sat before the fire in their sitting room sipping tea.

"A gift? I thought we'd agreed. My Muggle clothes were supposed to be my present," she objected with a puzzled expression. "They were delivered last week."

"I changed my mind." His words were accompanied by a clever, self-satisfied expression. Leaning forward, he smoothly slid the plainly wrapped package onto her lap. "Open it."

Looking down, she pressed her lips together and placed her hands on the top as if controlling a Ouija board. Unfortunately, she was not a seer, and the contents stayed conveniently obscured in ambiguity. Undoing the string and paper, she revealed a plain, white box labeled with the familiar name of Marks and Spenser_._

Wordlessly, he waved his hand, motioning for her to keep going.

"Well," she smirked, her mood lightening, "If you insist."

"I do," he replied.

Beneath the wrapping paper appeared the matching Muggle blazer and boots she had wanted weeks ago.

"Oh Severus," she managed to say before throwing her arms gratefully around his neck. "Thank you," she mumbled in a barely coherent whisper before letting him go.

"Why don't you put it on?"

"With the blouse and skirt?"

"Yes, you silly woman. Or you could just wear the blazer and the boots and run around half naked. That might be interesting." He smirked. "Do you want me to help you?"

"No, no. That's okay. Just wait here. I'll be right back."

Grabbing the box, Andrea retreated to the bedroom and closed the door. But in her haste, she never realized that Severus had followed her. Moving in his most stealthy mode, he had shadowed her into the room and was now standing directly behind her back. There he waited. After untying the fastenings, Andrea reached up to lift off her robes. As soon as she had it over her head, he plucked it away.

"_Severus!"_ she screeched, spinning around to face him, but he swiftly moved in. His hands flew to her sides, and with the skill of a musician he began to play his fingers up and down her naked skin. "Stop it!" she screamed as his tickling digits drove her into fits of laughter.

"Go ahead. Put it on," he demanded. "All of it."

With the look of a discriminating art appraiser, Severus stood lazily leaning against the wall watching her every move. After she finished dressing, she spun around in a flawless pirouette, showing him the full effect of the finely tailored clothes. Although of Muggle design and drastically different than her normal flowery prints, the brown tweed complimented perfectly with her red-gold hair.

"You forgot the boots," Severus reminded her.

"Oh yes." Plucking them out of the box, she tried to slip them on, but one boot seemed too small. Examining it closer, Andrea discovered that something had been stuffed inside the toe. With a puzzled expression, she cautiously put her hand in and pulled out a small bundle tied up neatly with green ribbon and a silver bow. "Spicy." She looked at him accusingly. "What did you do?"

He uttered not a sound. He simply lifted his eyebrows innocently. Crossing his arms in a slightly bored fashion, he leaned back against the wall, his eyes widening in what appeared to be mild interest.

Knowing she would get no additional clues from him, Andrea returned her eyes to the small package. With a light tug on the ribbon, the paper fell away to reveal another necklace. The exquisitely tooled chain matched Eileen's gift exactly, except this one was twice as long. As she held up the links, three enchanted, snake pendants dangled energetically before her eyes. Each of the identical ornaments was adorned with a set of green, gemstone eyes. Their silver bodies twinkled in the firelight like shimmering comet tails.

"_Three_ snakes? Why not two?" Andrea asked.

"One for each of our girls, and one for our son, who has yet to make an appearance."

"Mason," she chuckled. "Don't get your hopes up. I'll bet you anything it's another girl." Severus snorted.

"Don't laugh. You may be doomed to creating an army of Amazons."

"Your imagination is a bit dramatic."

"But you never know." She grinned. "In any case, these are gorgeous. Wherever did you get them?"

"Not at Marks and Spencer, I assure you," he replied.

"I'm sure not." Unable to contain herself, Andrea ran up to him and smashed his tall, thin body flat against the wall. "Thank you!" she squeaked, squeezing his torso as hard as she could.

"Merlin, what's gotten into you? Do you want me to hex you?"

"And you say you're not romantic."

"I'm not. The chain is simply an …" he paused for the perfect delivery. "… identification tag."

"A _what_?" She laughed. "You just made that up."

"Anyone that sees it will know you are mine. Now, put on that boot. I want to see the whole thing. And let me put on your necklace."

"You're crazy," she said under her breath, but she obeyed his request. Lifting her hair, she turned her back to him. The great mass of red-gold curls had been completely swept away to reveal the pale, pink skin of her neck. Taking advantage of the moment, his long fingers slid along her skin as he took his time closing the necklace clasp. Severus lingered until, impulsively, he leaned down and placed his lips against her neck.

Spinning around in surprise, Andrea caught an unhidden look of love and lust pouring down from his obsidian eyes. "I love you," she said in a whisper.

"Ahem," he said, clearing his throat. "Please. The boot."

Knowing she had his full attention, she impishly lifted the hem of her skirt to show off her calves. His eyes followed her every move as the leather slid up over her generous but shapely curves. Although a little snug, the fit of the boots would do. The blazer was next, and after smoothing out the material, the outfit was complete. Once again, she pirouetted before him.

Tilting his head slightly, Severus frowned. Something was wrong. Carefully, he reached down and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse before placing his hands neatly underneath her blazer.

"There," he said, "I can see the necklace now."

"You're not looking at the necklace." Sure enough, his eyes had drifted down to her cleavage.

"Wait! You haven't opened your gift yet. Come on." Breaking away from his embrace, she grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the sitting room. "It's my turn now."

"Hmph," he answered, his mind on other priorities.

"Accio gift," she cast, pointing her wand toward the direction of the bedroom. Obediently, the box flew out from under the bed and floated to her hand. The package was suspiciously the same size as the one she had just opened.

"You, Madame, have made a mistake."

"I don't think so. Open it." Like an energetic child, she bounced on the couch.

"Do you have springs in your bum?" he asked.

"Yup," she grinned, moving closer.

Clearly uncomfortable, he opened the item to find that she, too, had bought him Muggle clothing.

Reluctantly, he pulled out a black, wool suit and a white, turtle neck sweater. Also included was a pair of stylishly cut, black, wool dress pants and a belt. Underneath it he found a white, Muggle dress shirt, a t-shirt, and a green and silver silk tie in a non-wizard looking print.

"I fear you have spent your money foolishly."

Frowning at his reaction, Andrea replied with much annoyance, "Well. You're welcome. Honestly, Severus, these are very nice clothes."

"Muggle clothes," he said distastefully. "I told you. I can find something of my father's to wear. This was completely unnecessary. After our meetings with the Muggle universities, we will have no need of this garb."

"But you grew up as a Muggle."

"Yes, and I am a wizard now," he said fiercely. "That part of my life is over. I mingle with Muggles only when necessary."

Lifting out the green tie, he grimaced with disgust. "Years ago, when I had to attend my father's church, he forced me to wear a tie like this."

"When did you last go to one of his services?"

"I never attended after I started at Hogwarts. During the summers I spent the time locked in my room or roaming the streets. My father and I were … let's just say we did not get along."

Andrea tried to sense what he was thinking. Her attempt to see into his mind had been blocked, as she expected. But strangely, a tiny pinhole of thought had broken through, allowing her to see a glimmer of pain in his eyes. Surprised, Andrea began to wonder. After their discussion yesterday, had he changed his mind? Was he attempting to lower his guard, or was he even conscious of the leak?

Deciding to keep her speculations to herself, she prattled on, "Why don't you try these on anyway? I'm sure you'll look quite handsome. Besides, don't you think it makes sense to look as inconspicuous as possible? I've been assured that these are the best in current Muggle fashion."

Taking a long time to think, he finally answered, "I agree with you on the necessity of anonymity. These would look more appropriate for our mission, I suppose."

"Mission? You make this sound like it's an assignment. We're meeting with the best minds in the Muggle world. These people are geniuses in genetics."

"And they will not care about our attire."

"Please? Just for me? Can you _please_ try these on?"

Bowing his head, he finally gave in. Unlike Andrea, he needed no additional privacy. Instead, he began to remove his clothes right in the sitting room. The firelight reflected off his pale skin as he quickly exchanged his wizarding robes for the wool slacks and turtleneck. He pulled on the sweater easily, along with the wool slacks. His wizard pants were made with buttons of the finest quality, easily undone with a quick spell, but the Muggle slacks used an equally suitable zipper. After adjusting himself into the fit of the fabric he finally slipped on the belt and the blazer.

"Oh my," she gasped. "You do look different. I'm not sure I'd even recognize you."

"I'm not covering my face," he chided. "I admit, it serves a purpose, but I feel like I'm attending a masquerade ball. If the students saw me like this—"

"They'd think you were the handsomest man in the world – Muggle or wizard."

"Don't be a ninny," he scoffed, but she wasn't fooled. Andrea caught the slight twitch of his lip as he forced himself not to smile. In a formal gesture, he started to lean over in a bow to thank her, but his head turned to connect his lips with hers in a lustful need. Opening his mouth, he flicked his tongue into hers. A kiss was an easy way to show his appreciation, his actions eliminating the need for words.

"Hey," she gasped. "Mr. Slytherin. Do you give classes on kissing?"

"Not to the students," he replied softly as his nose rubbed along her cheek. "But I can teach you, if you want a private lesson." Unwilling to stop the foreplay, he moved in to nuzzle her neck.

"Not yet," she said, pushing him away, once more. "I have one more present for you."

"This better not become a habit. I do not like to be kept waiting."

"Just a few more minutes. Besides, it'll be worth it. You'll see." Giggling, she ran into her workshop.

"I don't know if I like that blazer. I can't see your waist," he teased, calling out to her as he waited.

Plucking at the sleeves of his suit coat, he sat stiffly on the loveseat. The strange clothes made him feel exceedingly awkward. But it wasn't long before Andrea reappeared with the wand box.

"I don't have a waist anymore," she complained. "You've seen to that."

"Yes, I have, haven't I?" he said as he reached over and patted her bulging belly. "Have you felt any more movements? You're almost halfway along."

"Well, I do feel a little flicker of something – maybe it's indigestion or Flobberworms," she smirked. "Come on. Open it!" Impatiently, she shoved the narrow box onto his lap.

"If this is what I think it is, you have made another error. My current wand is perfectly adequate. You could have sold this."

"Open it. You're being silly. I want you to have it."

"I take it I do not have a choice?"

"No, it's a gift. That means you take it and say thank you, instead of giving me ten reasons why I've wasted my money."

Realizing he would never win the argument, Severus decided it was best to simply open the box. Pulling aside the protective cover, he lifted out the new wand and placed it firmly in his palm. Immediately, a profound vibration pulsed out from the handle as he felt the tool connect with his own magical core. The rich flow sang through the instrument, surging through his arm and body. The sensation did not, at first, reveal an increase in power. Instead, the feeling was one of focus and control.

"Merlin, this is … this is quite …" he began. Unable to find the right word to finish the sentence, he said nothing.

"Lovely?" she teased. Well, she thought, it didn't matter. Andrea could see he was pleased.

Overcome with the impressive feel of the magnificent creation, he touched the intricate carvings with his fingers and gently ran his hand over the oak finish. "What is the core?" he asked.

Andrea explained the components, and he nodded in appreciation. Never before had he owned a wand so perfectly balanced and attuned to his needs. Excitedly, he flashed a quick smile and began to cast spells across the room. With the smallest of movements he shrunk three books before summoning a quill and a stack of parchment from Andrea's office. Following the simple drill, he transfigured his teacup into a jar of bezoars. Finally, he turned to her with an inquisitive expression.

"I don't understand. It's magnificent. This must be a two hundred Galleon wand."

"It's not quite that, but it does have a bit of platinum on it."

"The precious metal is mere decoration. It's the perfection of the assembly and the choice of composition that makes this valuable. And of course," he nodded, "it is important to _me_ that you made it."

"Thank you," she beamed, happy to see him so impressed. "But what don't you understand?"

"How can you so perfectly create a wand to match a wizard? When I started teaching, I replaced my old, second-hand wand with the one I have now. Olivander had me try at least a dozen before he got it right."

"I would have probably done the same thing," Andrea explained. "When a customer comes into the shop looking for a wand, the wand maker has to guess at the wizard's talents. Everybody's different. It's all trial and error, although a good maker uses his experience and the reactions from the wands to direct the shopper to the right purchase. But I can make a perfect wand for you because I know you so well. That's why the wand you hold in your hand now is far better than the one I gave you before our wedding. I've had over a year since then to understand you. I know you so much better now."

"And your mail order business? How can that work?"

"It isn't ideal, of course, but, by having a customer fill out a profile, I can get pretty close. They can usually describe their needs and the problems they've been having with their current wand. To tell you the truth, I'd rather interview someone in person, then build a wand from scratch."

He had approached the wall and was in the midst of levitating the Christmas decorations when Andrea decided it was time to quit. If she didn't stop him now, he'd be playing with it all day. When a series of tea biscuits flew past her ear, she grabbed his hand.

"What about my private lessons?" she pouted.

"Ah," he said, turning his attention to the mantle clock. "I see you will have to wait for your lessons as well as my wand adjustments. It's time to prepare for the Christmas lunch."

"Not before I get my lesson."

"Hmmm, I believe you have a point. Besides, it's a good excuse to be rid of these Muggle clothes," Severus answered smugly. Pulling Andrea into his lap, he began to kiss her hungrily, unwilling to take any more time with conversation. Within minutes, the lesson was well underway.

**A/N:** **Happy Christmas everyone. Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewer: Wendy Waddles.**


	42. Chapter 42 A Question of Genetics

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 02/26/12**_

**Chapter 42 – A Question of Genetics**

Another Christmas had come and gone, leaving a smoldering trail of memories in its wake. As Andrea made her way to the wand office with a large mug of coffee not long after breakfast, her mind began to drift. The simmering recollections of yesterday's activities continued to tickle her body as effectively as the aroma rising from a freshly made brew of stewed ginseng and minced Ashwinder eggs.

Alex was perched on top of the bookcase looking down at her critically. The Siamese cat had been watching her intently that morning, and Andrea felt somewhat comforted by the cat's blue-eyed gaze. He was particularly sensitive to her moods, and his constant presence reminded her more of a faithful terrier than a cat. Just as she looked up, the cat jumped down onto her desk before immediately leaping to her shoulder. As he rubbed his head against her cheek, his hypnotic purr acted as a calming drug to her overtaxed mind.

Sighing, Andrea forced herself to focus on the unpleasant task ahead, and dutifully, she pulled out an old, leather tome from the bookcase behind her. From there, she placed it squarely on the desk. Although it had been her father's, the book held no happy memories, and as she opened the partially filled ledger and smoothed the yellowed pages flat with her palms, she tried hard to remember the rules of debits and credits. Unfortunately, her mind rebelled. Despite her father's constant attempts at instruction, she'd never mastered accounting. Her skills in the wand trade had followed a totally different path. Although she could have asked Severus for help, it would have been embarrassing to admit her ineptitude. Instead, she stubbornly began the task of balancing her ledger, determined to end her procrastination.

Just as she'd settled in at her desk to start work, she heard a familiar voice calling to her from the office grate. It was her best friend, Amy Diggory.

"Excellent! You couldn't have called at a better time," Andrea exclaimed happily. "But, my gosh, it's got to be two or three in the morning over there. Why are you calling so early?"

"I just couldn't wait. I've got something to tell you, and you'll never guess what it is," Amy teased, her voice tinkling with giddiness.

"So if I'm never going to guess, then you might as well tell me! Come on – spill the beans. What is it?" With the possibility of positive news, Andrea's heart had skipped a beat. Maybe they'd found Ellenore.

"Just wait," Amy answered with a laugh. "I'm so excited, my hands are shaking! And … oh Merlin, when Rob finds out he'll just _shi—"_

"What on earth—"

Like an unstoppable train, Amy's voice chugged excitedly along. "And it'll be perfect timing for when you come to see us this summer—"

"Hey, wait. Slow down." Andrea's patience was growing thin. After being married to Severus, she had picked up some of his habits.

"Okay – okay! Here it comes. Are you ready?" Before she continued, Amy took a big gulp of air. "I'm – oh God, I can hardly say this – _I'm pregnant!"_

As the words flew through the air in a joyous celebration of life, Andrea's hopes began to sink like an overweight hippogriff with clipped wings. But even though she was disappointed that Amy's news wasn't about Ellenore, Andrea tried her best to keep a smile in her voice. "That's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. But why are you telling me and not Robert? I would think he'd be the first one you'd tell."

"Oh, I don't know. I suppose I'm a little scared. And since you're the only person that knows him as well as I do, I wanted your opinion. What do you think he's going to say?"

Andrea thought back to the day she'd told Severus she was pregnant with the twins. It seemed like such a long time ago, but Andrea remembered exactly the look on his face. The word 'triumphant' came to mind. And as the memory fluttered through her thoughts, a shadow of mystery remained. But this was not the time for emotional reminiscing. It was Amy's turn to bask in the newfound joy of motherhood.

"He'll be so proud," Andrea answered truthfully. "Rob's always loved kids, and he'll make a wonderful father."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, as long as they're good at Quidditch," Andrea chuckled. "Don't worry. He'll be fine with it. So when are you due? You mentioned something about perfect timing?"

"Yes!" Amy replied, the excitement still bubbling in her voice. "Please, can you come and stay with us for a few weeks this summer? I'm due in July, and you'll have had your baby by then. Isn't yours due in April or May? You could bring Eileen, too. It would be wonderful! Just like old times. And Russell said he could take some time off, too—"

"Hey now, just hold your dragons. Let's keep Russell out of this. For one thing, if I came, I'd be bringing the whole family, and that includes Severus."

After a strained moment or two of silence, Amy finally answered, "Okay. That's cool. I can handle that."

"Honestly, you don't even know him, and you're already making judgments—"

"No, no! That's not true," Amy objected. Thoughts of her initial unpleasant introduction to Severus only a few weeks ago still made her stomach churn, but Amy was willing to set her suspicions aside – at least for the moment. "I'm just being … a little cautious. Russell says—"

"Russell again! I've heard enough about Russell."

Andrea immediately regretted her anger. It had been cruel to ruin Amy's happiness over such a silly thing. And her friend's heartfelt invitation was appealing. Thinking about how nice it would be to spend a few weeks back home in Wisconsin, a smile crept onto Andrea's face.

"You know, coming to visit this summer would be a good idea. I could help you with the new baby, and you'd finally get to spend some time with Severus. Maybe we could all be …" Andrea was just about to say the word 'friends,' but she changed her mind. "Well, we could all get to know each other better."

"I suppose you're right. After all, he is your husband," Amy replied thoughtfully.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have married him if he wasn't … well ... oh, Amy, you know what I mean. But you must understand. I won't come without him. Now let's forget about it for now and just concentrate on your good news."

"Hello? Andrea?" Another friendly voice arose from the grate. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Rob," Andrea answered, trying to hide her amusement, but she was barely able to keep her chuckles under control. "Amy just called to wish me a merry Christmas."

"At this hour? Are you crazy?" he announced sleepily to Amy. "Please. Just come back to bed. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, I know," Amy giggled.

"Oh, by the way, did Amy tell you the latest about Ellenore?" Rob asked, his words taking on a more serious tone.

"No, not yet! Is there really some news?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that we've been talking to Jack, and he thinks he's got another lead on that Malfoy guy. From what he's told me, they've spotted him visiting the mayor of Salty Cove Key."

Andrea couldn't remember exactly, but she thought the popular wizarding vacation spot was located just north of Key West. "Isn't that near Miami?" she questioned, trying to get her geography straight.

"You got it," Rob answered. "Jack says Malfoy was there three nights ago for a big fundraiser. Something to do with a local Divination master that claims he's found Ponce de Leon's Fountain of Youth."

"That sounds like Lucius. He'd do anything to get his fingers on a moneymaking scheme like that. Is there really a chance it exists?"

"No. I think it's just a trap for investors. In my opinion, he's sticking his money down a Flobberworm hole," Rob scoffed. "But Jack seems to think Malfoy's spending his time close-by. We can only hope and keep watch. Maybe he'll slip up and lead us to Ellenore."

"God, I hope so. It's getting a bit wearing lately," Andrea said sadly. "I guess I'll just have to trust Jack."

"Yes, you should," Amy scolded. "He's very good."

"That's what you say," Andrea replied cautiously.

"I know, but don't be so critical. He really is on your side. By the way," Amy's voice grew hesitant. "I did get your letter."

"Yes," Andrea replied flatly. It had been more than two weeks since she'd sent an emotional plea to Amy detailing that Jack cease his investigation of Severus. The man was just wasting time, and his useless search consumed precious resources. Instead Jack needed to double his efforts in locating Ellenore.

"I did tell him to back off," Amy said with concern as she tried to reassure her friend. "It's just that … he's so sure—"

"No, please, you've got to stop this. I … I know Severus. He couldn't possibly have done … anything …" Andrea felt her throat seize up with emotion.

"We told Jack," Rob stated clearly. "Now stop worrying."

"You just don't understand how much … how deeply I—"

"You don't have to say it. We trust you," Amy hurried to say. "Don't we Rob?"

"Yes, of course we do. So now that we're all friends again," Robert joked, "let's say merry Christmas and get back to bed, shall we?"

"Good idea," Andrea agreed. "And thank you."

"For what?" Rob asked, his question laced with puzzlement.

"For … believing me – about Severus."

"Well, you're our best friend. It's the least we can do," Rob assured her, but silently he added, _**until we have proof.**_

"I appreciate that. Well, you two have a nice holiday." With her voice filled with hidden meaning, Andrea reminded Amy of their earlier conversation. "Promise you'll tell me what Rob thought about your Christmas present."

"I will," Amy replied, her enthusiasm shining through.

"What present? I thought we exchanged gifts already," Rob asked.

"You'll see, and don't worry. You'll love it," Andrea answered.

xxxxxxxx

The next three days passed quickly, the arrival of Tuesday morning coming much too fast for Andrea's liking. After weeks of planning, the time had finally arrived for their visit to the Muggle world, and her heart had filled with a nervous bubble of apprehension.

Anxiously, she began to dress, pulling on her new blazer, starched white blouse and skirt. With a cautious tug, she jerked the zipper into place, remembering with clarity how Severus had helped her understand the odd contraption. The design was actually quite ingenious.

She imagined there must be hundreds of helpful Muggle devices, many of them unknown to the mainstream wizarding community. It did made sense. Pressed by the need to live in a non-magical world, the Muggles would have developed a multitude of inventions in order to survive. After all, it had been the creative talents of the Muggle scientists that had prompted their upcoming trip to Oxford University. The school's leading edge insights into genetic research had been too impressive to ignore.

Picturing herself as a Muggle, Andrea adjusted the collar of her blouse as she stood stiffly in front of the bedroom mirror. Although snug over her pregnant form, the clothing fit adequately enough. But as she stared at her reflection with a critical eye, it was obvious that something had to be done with her hair. The billowing waves of curls were not at all in line with the current Muggle fashion.

Trying to remember the models from the Marks and Spenser catalog, Andrea first attempted one style and then another, her wand twisting the long locks into ever more exotic shapes. But nothing seemed to work. Struggling to get it right, she finally decided to try a more youthful look. It made sense. The university was sure to be filled with a cornucopia of happy, young co-eds in the prime of their lives, and though she knew her husband would have his mind elsewhere, the pretty young ladies were bound to distract him. Even Severus with his phenomenal capacity for his self-control would not be entirely immune.

With a few, short twitches of her willow wand, Andrea proceeded to braid her waist length tresses. Together with a trio of silk ribbons, she molded the mass into a couple of sausage-style pigtails, allowing the pair to fall gracefully down her back. But the resulting image was just the opposite of what she had intended. Her appearance had taken on an unusually severe countenance. As she readied herself to reverse the spell, Severus chose that exact moment to enter.

"It has now been over an hour since I obtained the appropriate signatures from Mr. Shacklebolt for your departure, and yet I see that you are still not ready," he announced with a teasing impatience.

Ignoring his jibe, Andrea asked suspiciously, "We won't need an Auror escort?"

"As you are well aware, any of the staff members in Dumbledore's employ may attend to you, and since I qualify, I will be your escort."

"Then, I don't understand. What was the problem? Why did it take so long? I submitted the request two weeks ago."

"It seems that the ministry, in its great and infinite wisdom, feels that an outing to a Muggle university is inappropriate. And I have to agree—"

"We've been over this a million times. We both have to go. They need to speak to us as a couple. If you go alone … well, they just wouldn't believe you," Andrea reasoned.

"And you can make them understand? Using what? Your feminine wiles? Or are you going to just cry all over them?"

"Stop it," Andrea grinned.

He returned her grin with a flickering smirk.

"I do believe you are the slowest witch in the history of our world. A one-legged snail would be faster. Do you not recall that your pass is only good for 24 hours?"

"A snail has no legs, my dear husband. Besides, it's only nine, and our appointment isn't until one. What's the rush? Aren't we Apparating most of the way?"

"We will not be Apparating the entire distance. We will have to take the train for the last segment," he reminded her. "The Muggle directions I received from Professor Lovejoy are very explicit, but they assume we will be arriving like any other Muggle. In any case, I do not intend to be late."

"I gathered as much," Andrea muttered.

"It would be most foolish to lose our bearings in an unfamiliar Muggle neighborhood."

"And you, my ever-optimistic husband, are consumed with paranoia. An entire army of leprechauns couldn't cast a suitable lucky charm strong enough to have you look on the bright side of anything."

"I am quite serious." Frowning, Severus took a step closer, his hand stroking the newly exposed skin of her pale neck. With a slightly softened tone he added, "Your safety and the protection of our unborn child should be your top concern, and yet you treat this outing like a walk in the park."

"I am _not_ treating this like a walk in the park. I just … I think you're overreacting. Besides, I want this to be a success. If we can prove that our babies are of your blood, then the Death Eaters will leave us alone. This Muggle genetics test could solve all our problems."

Without bothering to reply, Severus lifted one of her pigtails. "What have you done to your hair?"

"It's just a new style," Andrea replied realizing he had deftly succeeded in changing the subject.

"May I?" he replied softly. When Andrea nodded her ascent, he gently glided his hand along the side of her head while slipping his wand out of his pocket. In a moment, he had unleashed the pigtails and woven his long fingers into her thick, red-gold tresses.

"Now," Severus announced. "We are ready."

xxxxxx

Severus pulled distractedly on the sleeves of his blazer as the two waited in line for tickets. His finger slipped awkwardly into the top of the new turtleneck sweater, the unfamiliar material chaffing like sandpaper at his throat.

It had not been a pleasant arrival into Victoria Station. On this busy Tuesday morning, the terminal was filled to the brim with commuters and post-Christmas travelers, causing a cacophony of human noise. Clinging apprehensively to her husband's arm, Andrea watched the passing sea of humanity, her body molding itself as close as possible to Severus's side.

"Can I help you?" the ticket agent asked impatiently, his heavy, gray eyebrows shielding a pair of watery, sunken eyes.

"Ahem—" Severus began, only to be immediately interrupted.

"Yes! You certainly can," Andrea perked up pleasantly. "We're trying to get to Oxford, but we're not sure what train to take or how to go about it." Using her best and most appealing smile, she graced the old man with her feminine charms.

Severus turned his head to glower at her, but wisely kept silent.

"Are you two from America?" the old man asked, immediately picking up on Andrea's accent. "I've got a cousin in New York." As he spoke, a quirky grin pushed into his cheeks, his wrinkles bunching up like the folds of an accordion.

"I'm – I mean – we're from Wisconsin," Andrea half-lied, although her energetic answer made the man laugh. "This is all sort of new to us."

"Well, that's no problem. I'll be glad to help. I have a map of the Underground and the connecting lines, too. Maybe some discount coupons—"

"_Ahem,"_ Severus announced his presence loudly. Assuming the unwarranted exchange of friendly conversation would only cause needless delays, he tried to catch his wife's eye, but she was ignoring him.

"How much is it? To Oxford, I mean?" Andrea inquired, trying to bring the conversation back on track.

"That'll be 27 pounds, or you could try first class, but it'll cost you 45. That's one way. Would you like a return ticket?"

Getting an elbow in her side, Andrea flicked her eyes angrily up at Severus, trying to see through the barrier of stringy, black strands. Why on earth was he so irritated? "We'll take the cheapest one-way tickets. Two please. When does it leave?" she asked, her voice filled with determination. As she locked eyes with the now wary agent, her mouth broadened quickly into a radiant smile.

Having already checked the schedule so obviously displayed in glowing, red letters above the man's head, Severus felt his impatience growing. "10:19," Severus stated with his incredibly precise English diction. "I believe this is the correct change?" Thrusting the Muggle pounds into the money slot, Severus stared unblinkingly at the agent, his hand poised to take the tickets.

"Yes, _sir,"_ the man replied quietly, his blue eyes gazing warily at the woman's irascible-looking, companion. The agent had seen far too many unsavory characters in his long career to let his guard down now. Sliding the tickets through the money slot, the man watched as Severus snatched them up, nodded and turned to go. As they departed, the young lady remained attached to the tall man's side and never looked back.

"Where'd you get the Muggle money?" Andrea asked, trying to speak loudly enough to be heard above the din.

At the sound of the word 'Muggle,' Severus cringed. "Do_ not _let them hear you!" he hissed. "You must remember where you are."

As they boarded the train, Andrea simmered silently. Their fellow travelers probably hadn't heard a thing. Even if they had, how would they have even known what a 'Muggle' was? Feeling like a chastised child, she followed her husband along as he searched for two open seats as far away from potential eavesdroppers as he could manage.

The last two seats at the end of the car suited Severus's needs perfectly as there were four rows separating them from the closest Muggles. He took the window, and with a flick of his eyes, he indicated to Andrea the empty seat beside him. Glancing up suspiciously at the train's other occupants, he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, moodily settling in for the hour-and-a-half trip to the village of Oxford.

"I wish we would have brought Eileen," Andrea said thoughtfully as the train lurched forward to begin its journey snaking slowly out of the station. "I think she could have helped us convince the Muggles of our sincerity."

"_That's enough_," Severus hissed, his annoyance breaking through the control. "How often must I lecture you? Do not say that word again!"

With a strained sigh, Andrea turned away and watched as a small child turned to look in her direction, his light brown eyes and curly brown hair framing an innocent, cherubic face. Although he looked nothing like her own sweet daughter, the image reminded her of the importance of their task. But just as a weighty stone of worry began to press into her thoughts she felt a strong, warm hand cover her own.

"I am sorry," Severus said softly.

Andrea turned to look up at him, and although he didn't elaborate, she could see he regretted his outburst. Worry seemed to have set them both on edge. With a slight squeeze, Snape's fingers communicated more than words. Tentatively, Andrea leaned into him as Severus brought his arm protectively around her shoulder.

"It would not have made a difference," Severus assured her. "Eileen is better off at home."

"Maybe," Andrea considered. "But I think it would have helped. I mean, right now they think of us as strangers. We're just another silly couple looking for a miracle. If we could convince them that we're different—"

"This is just an introductory meeting. We'll only have a few minutes of their time, and I intend to use it to our advantage," Severus explained, his mind working to refine the plan.

"What do you mean?"

"We need their help, of course, but it is also our opportunity to learn. We must understand all we can about this 'D-N-A,'" Severus reasoned. "At least enough to convince our opponents of its authenticity."

"Well, I can certainly imagine Fudge having a problem. He won't believe a word of it."

Severus rolled his eyes to the side to watch his wife, his head remaining stationary. "I'm not worried about Fudge."

Meeting her husband's gaze, Andrea frowned. He was right. It was Lucius Malfoy and You-Know-Who that needed convincing.

xxxxxxxx

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," Andrea began hesitantly. "Is this the genetics office?"

The secretary looked up from her computer screen and blinked several times, her nose wrinkling as she tried to focus her eyes. "Yes, may I help you?"

"We're looking for Professor—"

"Lovejoy," Snape cut in. "Dr. William Lovejoy."

"Well, he's awfully busy at the moment," the woman replied. Nervously, she glanced over her shoulder into the office beyond, leading Snape's eyes directly to his target.

The professor was seated comfortably behind his desk, his feet propped on the cluttered surface. In obvious slumber, his head bobbed to the side as naturally as a buttercup in a summer breeze.

The frown that appeared on Severus's face was extreme, the heavy crease forming between his eyebrows a clear indication of his mood. But were Dr. Lovejoy and his capabilities to be judged by first impressions? Snape knew that to jump to conclusions was surely a foolish man's demise.

"We have an appointment," Andrea added hopefully, "and we've come an awfully long way."

"Wake him," Severus said tersely, but as he said it, he realized that the situation required a little more tact. "I believe the doctor will find the meeting … stimulating." He had paused at just the right moment, his obvious meaning bringing a smile to Andrea lips. Following his wife's example, Severus did his best to look a little less dour.

A loud snore broke through the quiet and helped to propel the secretary to take action. With a look of horror, she stood up only to knock over a stale cup of tea in the process. Embarrassed, the woman dabbed uselessly at the mess as rivulets of muddy liquid spilled in all directions.

Reflexively, Andrea reached for her wand. Her natural instincts to help were impossible to suppress. The wand appeared in an instant, the silent incantation flowing from its tip as naturally as the apology that was sure to follow. As the vanishing charm efficiently swept across the desk, the wide-eyed, Muggle secretary stared in disbelief.

"How? H-how did you d-do that?" she spluttered.

"Ah … I …" Andrea stood frozen, her wand sticking up in the air like a tour guide's umbrella.

Thinking fast, Severus stepped forward. "Do what?" he asked the secretary, his hand rising up in a wave to catch her attention. Imitating the moves of a serpent, his fingers curled hypnotically before her eyes. "What did you see?"

"I saw her – she …" The secretary's voice trailed off as she stared at Severus's long fingers. Slipping his other hand into his suit, he drew his own wand and propelled the tool to a point directly in the middle of her forehead.

"Obliviate!" he cast, his full, deep voice seeming to wipe the perplexed look from the woman's face. Her memory of the last few moments slid forever into nothingness.

As she realized what Severus had done, Andrea gasped, but at the same time, she wisely slipped her wand back into the folds of her skirt. With the swiftness of a whip crack, Severus had also hid his.

"O – live – me – eight what? Sara? What – what did you say?" A gravely voice arose from the office beyond. The words were somewhat indistinct as they mixed with the sound of the chair scraping in surprise on the wooden floor.

"Doctor?" the secretary answered in a misty tone.

"Oh. Oh, yes," he said. Struggling to push the threads of sleep from his voice, he cleared his throat.

"You have visitors," the secretary announced dreamily.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," the professor greeted. "I didn't see you there. Please come in. I've been waiting for you."

Severus flicked his eyes at Andrea. The look was one of warning.

"Please, sit down." Motioning toward two stout, leather chairs perched on rollers, he returned to his own worn seat. Smiling warmly, he reached out his hand and introduced himself. "I'm Professor Lovejoy, and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Snape."

With the slightest of nods, Severus acknowledged the greeting and took the man's hand. "Doctor," he drawled. Andrea knew it was in her husband's nature to be cautious, but he smoothly began to play his part.

"Your letters certainly caught my attention, I must say," the professor began, his clear, blue eyes reminding Andrea of Dumbledore. "The boarding school where you teach … Hogwarts is it? I've never heard of it."

"It's in Scotland. North of Edinburgh," Severus explained. When Dr. Lovejoy continued to look perplexed, Snape added, "It is a small school."

"Yes," he replied. "Well, you, ah … had inquired about our research?"

"As we told you, we are particularly interested in your recent advancements concerning the plotting of DNA. The progress you have made in the area of gene identification and heredity tracking are most intriguing."

Andrea looked at Severus and lifted an eyebrow. Clearly, he had been reading up on the topic.

"We have made some inroads, but it is a slow process." Dr. Lovejoy swiveled in his chair and looked out the window, his hand thrumming silently on the desk. "You say you need to prove the paternity of your twins?"

"Yes," Andrea admitted, her cheeks blushing a bright pink as she began to explain. "You see, my husband and I … well, we'd like to know if … oh dear …" her voice trailed away like petunia seeds in a stiff wind.

"It's all right. Take your time," the man said, not without sympathy.

Clearing his throat, Severus decided it was time to interrupt. "We are looking for a scientific, foolproof method of determining—"

Suddenly, Andrea blurted, "I was _raped."_

"Oh, my dear, that's awful," the professor replied sadly, his voice filling with pity.

At the same time, Severus stiffened, his face assuming a well-practiced, emotionless façade. He was not unfeeling of his wife's distress, but this public exposure of their private lives was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Doctor," Severus said, trying to direct the man's attention. "The article you published indicates that the profiling is based on a match—"

"It was just after we were married," Andrea interrupted. "And we have no idea who … well, that is … the identity …" Andrea's voice trailed off, her courage evaporating. With her hands clasped tightly together on the desk, she looked away, but not before a single tear escaped to moisten her reddened cheek.

Almost as if his hand had a will of its own, Severus reached out and gently wiped the tear from his wife's cheek.

Dr. Lovejoy couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Uncomfortably, his eyes glanced at the photos of his own wife and children that graced his bookcase, his youngest daughter holding his first grandchild. Kindly, he reached over and patted Andrea's hand.

Severus tried again to discuss the facts. "As I said, I have read your paper on the potential of DNA profiling. From what I gather, you can take human tissue or a blood sample and examine the structure at a genetic level."

"Yes, quite," the doctor replied.

"By looking at the gene patterns you can compare the blood of the two individuals for similarities. Is that true?"

"We are at the very beginning of our experiments, but yes, we have been able to test blood samples for identification. But it may take many years before we can do it routinely." In extreme detail, the man began to discuss with Severus the process and the difficulties, stressing the millions of potential matches that would need to be sorted through for each test.

"Unfortunately, the technology is just too slow for routine testing. Maybe in a year or two, but at the moment, I'm sorry to say that we cannot help you."

Looking crestfallen, Andrea nodded.

The professor smiled sadly. "I know this must be quite painful for the two of you. I wish there was more I could do, but all I can promise is that I'll keep you informed of our progress. If we have any need for volunteers, that is, with our experiments, I can keep you in mind."

"Thank you, Professor," Andrea responded, gratefully.

Severus stood up to leave, and as he waited by the door, Dr. Lovejoy joined him.

"Professor Snape?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes," Severus answered cautiously. Had Lovejoy recalled the earlier incident with the secretary? Suspiciously, he reached in his coat, his hand tightening on the wand still concealed in his pocket.

"I don't want to get your hopes up," Lovejoy said cautiously, "But I am aware of a similar program being developed in America."

Gasping, Andrea's eyes opened wide with hope.

"The research is being conducted at the University of Wisconsin. Their genetics lab is—"

"_Wisconsin?"_ Andrea repeated in disbelief. "I can't believe it!"

"You'll have to excuse my wife," Severus mocked, his tone straining toward a tease. "She is from America, you see, and it appears that she is finding it difficult to believe that her native country would have such a progressive program."

Dr. Lovejoy chuckled. "If you'll allow me, I'll get you the name of one of my colleagues at the school."

"Thank you, Professor. You seem to have made my wife extremely happy." Relaxing his grip on the wand, Severus took the card and examined the name.

"Let me see that," Andrea said excitedly as she tugged the card out of his hand. "Maybe my friends might have heard about this. I'll write to them as soon as we get home."

But as she stared at the names on the card, she began to frown. "Maybe it's just wishful thinking. After all, they don't mingle with the Mug—" Andrea's words were immediately cut off by a loud cough.

"I believe we must be going," Severus announced severely.

"Thank you again, Professor," Andrea said warmly, her cheeks blazing. Her embarrassment, however, didn't stop her from saying good-bye. Thankful for his kindness, she reached out to grasp the old man's hand, his confused look retreating behind an understanding smile.

"_Now,"_ Severus murmured into her ear, his patience gone.

With a sharp nod of acknowledgement to Lovejoy, he guided his wife by the elbow into the corridor, his long legs forcing her to step lively. Within minutes he'd led her out of the building. They hastily made their way to a shadowed alleyway populated only by a cluster of dustbins. Finally, Severus felt safe enough to speak.

"You are the dimmest, most insufferable idiot I have ever—"

"Oh, come on. Nothing happened."

"Only because I bailed you out. And because you seem be the luckiest woman in our world."

"Because I have you?" Andrea snapped sarcastically.

"Don't try to weasel out of this," he hissed, his anger flaring. "You acted irresponsibly. If the Ministry finds out—"

"Okay, okay. I get the picture," Andrea's good mood had completely crumbled away. She could take only so much of her husband's tongue-lashings before it began to hurt.

"Do you think you can manage to Apparate back to the Hogwarts gate with me? Take my arm," he said stiffly, his irritation losing a bit of fire.

"I can find my own way home. _I don't need you_," she answered coldly. Without waiting, she popped away, leaving Severus alone with the trash bins.

"Damn that woman," he muttered aloud. "Wisconsin … bloody hell_—"_ The sounds of his last words were blasted away as he, too, disappeared.

**A/N:** **Some hope is definitely on the horizon. Please let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, Arquero33 and lizettefon.**


	43. Chapter 43 Spinner's End

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 03/01/12**_

**Chapter 43 – Spinner's End**

"Damn and blast!" Severus muttered under his breath as he reappeared outside Hogwarts. The entire day had been wasted. Not only had they frivoled away both time and money, the useless Muggle professor at Oxford had been unable to help them with the DNA testing they so desperately needed. The one lead the doctor did provide was to a university on the other side of the globe.

_**Wisconsin**_, he thought with abhorrence. How he despised the idea, imagining a vacant, uncivilized wilderness filled only with ignorant farmers. Hadn't he already spent enough of his life traipsing across the Americas two summers ago? Memories of the sweltering Phoenix Portkey station flooded back to him in graphic, smelly detail. Although that trip had been an unavoidable necessity, perhaps with correspondence he could deflect this new demand. Surely there must be a way to prevent a visit to this backwoods hellhole.

The other supreme source of Snape's irritation, at the moment, stood directly in front of him. As the familiar statues of the two winged boars glared down mockingly at him from their perches above the gate, Andrea stood at the ready. With her legs braced and her arm outstretched, she seemed determined to unlock the entry. It was equally obvious she had chosen to entirely ignore his arrival and his assistance. Her stubbornness was displayed across her features like a warning beacon as she began to imperiously wave her wand.

At first, she attempted two or three of the usual incantations, but as Severus observed, she followed these with a barrage of unusual casts he had never seen before. Although judging her attempts to be inventive, her struggles resulted only in a slight bending of the iron bars, the gate moaning like a banshee in response. The protective spells remained stubbornly cemented in place.

"What do you think you're doing?" Severus demanded in an amused drawl.

"Leave me alone. I've almost got it."

"Don't be a fool," he sneered. "Only a fool would attempt to thwart Dumbledore's safeguards." Although he admired her initiative, his impatience was growing thin.

"Shut it, Severus," Andrea spat, her voice filled with annoyance. "I'm sick of you hovering around me like a worried granny – telling me what to do. I don't need to be watched like a hawk. I'm not a criminal. Besides, I've opened these gates before."

"What?" he said incredulously, his mocking sneer ready to catch her in a lie. "When? You haven't left Hogwarts since the Ministry's decree."

"I opened them last fall. When Amy and Rob visited—"

"Aha! Just as I thought. That was _before_ Ellenore was stolen. The spells have been reinforced many times since then. The need for extra security is especially critical now. With the potential for intruders and the issues surrounding the heir of Slytherin, not to mention the monster in the chamber—"

"All right, all right. I get it! Open the stupid gates yourself. That way you can do your _job_ and escort your little prisoner back into her cell," Andrea growled back, her sarcastic coated words intending to sting, but her anger quickly faded. Instead, her look saddened. "I don't know why you're so angry with me."

"Because," Severus sighed, his mouth twisting in exasperation, "if you are caught without an escort, the Ministry has the legal right to deport you. And it is entirely possible they might upgrade your final destination to a cell in Azkaban."

Lunging forward, he leaned in close and caught hold of her shoulders to get her attention. In the process, the wind caught his hair and whipped it wildly across both their faces.

"Okay," she conceded. "So I might get my hand slapped, but they wouldn't dare send me to Azkaban."

"Oh, wouldn't they? They will tell you it is for your _protection_," he sneered. "Just because you are no longer carrying the children of the Dark Lord doesn't mean he's forgotten about you. You are still a desirable jewel for the Dark Lord's collection, and when he gets stronger, as I'm sure he will, you will once again be a target. And the Ministry won't stand for that kind of embarrassment."

"No. That's ridiculous. You're just saying that," Andrea argued.

"No, I am _not_, and since you don't seem to want to take care of yourself, I intend to protect you, despite the fact that you are hell bent on—"

"What?" Andrea screamed. "Leading a normal life? I don't want to hear anymore—"

"You will listen to me! You must never lose sight of the truth. I won't let you!" Fiercely, he pulled her into his arms and crushed her to his chest, the truth of his feelings carving a deep furrow into the inflection of his statements. Unconsciously, he grunted with pain at the thought of losing her.

"You're wrong, Severus. You're … you're just being paranoid. Nothing's going to happen," she said, trying to reason with him, but it was no use. She did, however, sense how much he cared, and as she looked in his eyes, she glimpsed his fear. With a sinking sensation, she felt the threat of Voldemort's evil lick her heart with an icy chill.

"Perhaps, as you say, nothing will happen," Severus replied tenderly. "But if it does, we need to be prepared."

Andrea frowned and turned away. She knew he was right, but she didn't want to think about it anymore.

"You never did teach me to duel," Andrea reminded him.

"That's not what I meant." Severus frowned. Was she never going to let this rest?

"Oh, come on. I promise I'll be careful—"

"Care," he grumbled. "Care is useless without thought."

"Yes, but – please? Can you teach me? At least show me a few defensive spells. Give me something to throw at the bad guys." Andrea couldn't help it. A grin burst onto her face as she imagined herself blasting zaps of stunning spells at their enemies.

Raising an eyebrow, Severus tilted his head a fraction and reluctantly considered the request. "It is against my better judgment—"

"Oh, thank you, Spicy," she said excitedly, bouncing up on her toes to kiss him. "I'll never forget this. I'll be the perfect student."

"Hmmm, that's what I'm afraid of," he muttered. "Enough now. Let's get back inside before we catch pneumonia. I fancy using you for a blanket by the fire."

"I will, if you … make me _hot_," she teased.

"Easily, my princess. I will make you as toasty as a dragon in heat."

Donning a satisfied smirk, Severus flicked his wand at the iron locks in a series of complex movements. Combined with the soft chant of his silky voice, the gates shuddered with release, finally bursting open at his command. Watching him, Andrea realized how powerfully skilled he was, but it was the glitter in his black eyes that caused Andrea's body to tingle.

Sensing her anticipation, the corner of Severus's mouth twisted into a lazy smile. "Come," he breathed into her ear. "It is time you returned to your gilded cage."

xxxxxxxx

Preparing the overnight bag, Andrea moved quickly between the wardrobe and the bed. The stack of items that would accompany them on their journey to Manchester was growing exponentially larger. From his position at the edge of the bed, Severus watched her, vaguely aware of her progress. His mind was on other matters.

"You must promise to stay with me this time and not Apparate back to Hogwarts alone," Severus advised, his tone laced with worry. "And you must keep your ministry pass with you at all times."

Andrea frowned, but said nothing. Although sensitive to his concern, she did not appreciate being treated like a child. Yes, she had made some mistakes, but she wasn't stupid. Bristling with aggravation, she slammed her underwear drawer closed.

Watching her reaction, he continued, "And you must control your outbursts. It is essential that you maintain secrecy. Do I have your assurance that you will _not _reveal your magical abilities to the Muggles this time?" Severus asked. Unable to stop himself, his lip curled up in displeasure as he recalled his wife's thoughtless attempt to vanish a spilled cup of tea. Her action had almost ruined their visit to Oxford.

"Yes, yes, yes. We've been over this a dozen times." Andrea was fast losing what little patience she had left. "You can stop worrying."

"I should have worried more last time," he grumbled. Bowing his head, he slid his hands behind his back in preparation for pacing. "You are not taking this seriously enough. This journey will be much more dangerous. We are traveling to a decidedly unsavory area of the Muggle world."

"You've already told me. Ten times. _I get it_."

He stopped his pacing abruptly to face her. "There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What?" Andrea crossed her arms in exasperation. Unable to stop herself, she began to tap her foot, knowing a long lecture would surely follow.

"We will be spending the night at my home—"

"_Our_ home," she corrected. Turning away, she tried to calm herself by rearranging the toiletries in the overnight bag.

Severus flicked his eyes impatiently. "Yes, _our_ home – what was _my_ family home in Manchester. As I told you, we will also be visiting Mrs. Evans—"

"Lily's mother," Andrea sighed. She knew this already. But something caused her to pause in the midst of refolding a pair of socks. "Wait. I thought you told me her parents were dead."

"Her _natural_ parents are dead. Helen, that is Mrs. Evans, is Lily's step-mother. Lily's natural mother, Rose, died of cancer shortly before Lily's ninth birthday. As you know, I met Lily shortly after that."

"On the playground," Andrea added with a smile. She couldn't help it. Picturing her husband as a boy always made her smile.

"Will you let me speak?" Severus interjected with annoyance.

Bowing her head, Andrea smothered her grin and tried to be serious.

"When Lily started at Hogwarts, her father, Albert, found himself associating with a few of the magical folk that lived in the area. Through some connections, he eventually met Helen. As a squib, she found it easy to adapt to the Muggle community, and because of Lily's new status as a witch, Albert found Helen to be – how shall I say – understanding of our ways."

"Did Helen know your mother?"

"Yes, but they were never close. My mother was never close to anyone."

"So, you got to know Helen through Lily, but you two were already away at school," Andrea said thoughtfully as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Yes," Severus affirmed. Although the information was critical to Andrea's understanding, he struggled to trim the story of unnecessary details. "But as Lily's friend, I found myself visiting the Evans' home many times during the summer breaks. When Lily's father remarried two years later, it was natural that I would get to know Lily's step-mother."

"So, she's still a good friend?" Andrea asked. She sensed there was more to the story, but she also knew it was wise not to press him.

"I still correspond with her from time to time."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be nice for her to see you."

Severus stopped his pacing again and took a step closer. "We are not visiting simply for pleasure. Mrs. Evans was a teacher and still has some contacts with her Muggle colleagues. If she can provide us with some insight on how to conduct ourselves at the University of Manchester, perhaps we can avoid the mistakes we made at Oxford."

"I promise to keep my wand in my pocket," Andrea said irritably, but knowing it wouldn't hurt to repeat her intentions.

"Nevertheless," Severus hesitated, wondering how much more he would have to reveal. "There is a slight problem."

Chewing on her lip, Andrea waited.

"You have to be careful with what you say to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Simply this. Harry Potter does not know he has a grandmother. He is not aware that Mrs. Evans exists."

"What?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

"It is complicated, but after Lily was murdered," Severus explained in a cold voice, "Dumbledore placed her son with Lily's sister Petunia."

"But you told me Petunia didn't want Harry. If Mrs. Evans was still alive, why couldn't he have gone to live with her?"

"As Dumbledore explained it to me, in order to guard Lily's son from danger, a series of powerful, protective charms were needed. In order for them to work, the boy had to be placed with a blood relative. Mrs. Evans is not physically related to Potter. So truly, Petunia is his only living _blood_ relative."

"But, I still don't understand. Why hasn't Helen kept in touch with Harry?" Andrea questioned. "I would think she would want to know her grandson, even if he was only a step-grandson."

"Petunia hasn't spoken to her step-mother in over a decade. They never got along, probably because of the magical connection. Petunia was always jealous of Lily's magical abilities. And I can only assume that Helen has felt the backlash of Petunia's spite."

"How sad." It was impossible for Andrea to understand how such a deep rift could rip a family apart. Although her own parents and grandparents were long dead, it seemed such a shame that a child would be denied contact with a grandparent. Severus's views, however, were much harsher.

"Adversity strengthens character. The boy is much better off where he is – not being pampered."

"No, that's wrong. You can't think that way," Andrea countered. No matter how sensible it seemed to Severus, she would never understand. "How could it be right to be brought up by someone like Petunia? Who knows what other kinds of abuse Harry had to endure under that woman's care. You wouldn't want _our_ children to be treated that way, would you?"

"Of course not," Severus answered disgustedly. "All I'm saying is that the boy will learn from his hardships. It will prepare him for the tasks ahead."

"I'll never agree with you, Severus. Environment is a big factor in a child's life. If what you've told me about Petunia is true, then Harry will learn to treat people just as wickedly as Petunia treats the world."

Sweeping around to face her, Severus ended the conversation with a single word. "Enough."

The discussion had come much too close to the parallels of Snape's own boyhood. The old doubts resurfaced like dirty oil on a pond. Would he treat his own children as callously as his father had treated him? Had Severus learned from his own father's abuse? Closing his eyes, he turned away and silently made a vow. Never would his children feel the pain of being unwanted and unloved as he had experienced as a child. As long as he was alive, he would love his children and guide them to adulthood to the best of his ability. His loyalties would always be to his family … _as long as he was alive_ …

xxxxxxxx

The loud "pop" echoed uncomfortably through the still air as the couple Apparated onto a dark, but open, patch of ground. The exposed section of embankment lay between a pair of thick bushes that conveniently concealed the visitors from view as they climbed up the steep path to the street beyond. Immediately, the smell of polluted water wafted its way up to them from a disused canal below, the foul-smelling liquid catching in Andrea's nostrils with a disgusting tenacity. The fumes went completely unnoticed by the man beside her, and as he strode purposefully forward, the grasp he had placed on her arm never lessoned.

The houses they passed along the lane as they walked were in various levels of disrepair. Boarded up windows and broken glass shared the street with uneven stretches of uncut weeds and moldy trash. As they moved hurriedly along, the soot-colored, row houses grew increasingly darker. The area held Andrea's attention like a bloody accident, at once too gruesome to look at and too shocking to look away.

Wondering why the roadway had suddenly grown more somber, Andrea looked up. An ancient industrial chimney loomed above them like a demonic sentinel, casting long shadows onto the lane and successfully blocking what was left of the dim afternoon sunlight. The house they were seeking – his house – was the last one along the row almost concealed in darkness at the end of the street.

Silently, they walked up to the door, but as she waited for Severus to open the latch, Andrea remembered vividly the story her husband had shared with her more than a year ago. Unable to tear her eyes away, she recalled exactly how he'd described crawling into a recess near the entrance to hide as his father beat his mother into oblivion. His words played eerily back in her thoughts as she stared at the dark corner of the porch. A wave of sadness engulfed her.

Hearing the soft warble of magic, Andrea glanced up at Severus, but he seemed unaware of her presence. Instead, he was using his wand to unlock the entry and undo the protective charms.

With a creak, the discolored, wooden door slid open directly into a small sitting room. The space appeared gloomy and forgotten as if no one had lived there in more than a decade, although it had only been two short years since Severus's last visit. Along the walls, books lined the surfaces from top to bottom, their leather spines covered with the grime of disuse. More tomes were stacked to the side in neat, but dusty, piles on the floor, leaving room for only a few pieces of furniture. Two rickety chairs faced each other near a small, tattered sofa, and an odd-looking table with three legs finished the grouping. Gracing one wall, a cramped fireplace sat idle, its miniature hearth left cold and bare. The house had seen better days.

Severus spoke for the first time since they'd arrived. "This is my home, which I now share with you." With a smooth sarcasm, he bowed his head and announced, "Welcome to Snape Manor."

Smiling weakly, Andrea couldn't help but feel a shroud of sadness envelop her. The place seemed haunted by memories. Uneasily, she felt the dour mood mingle with a smidgen of fear as it crept up her spine. She had the distinct impression she was being watched. Shaking slightly, she tried to dispel the curious feeling by concentrating her attention on a small hallway leading to the back. From the limited rectangle that revealed her view, she surmised there was a kitchen to the rear. Immediately to her right arose a steep, narrow staircase leading to the second floor.

Severus proceeded up the stairwell without another word, carrying the overnight bag they had brought with them. Not wanting to be left alone, Andrea followed, the dark steps lit only by her husband's wand.

Upstairs she discovered two small bedrooms and a single bath, the three rooms occupying the same square footage to match that of the kitchen and parlor below. Like armies of soldiers, Andrea observed dozens of books stacked in orderly piles lining both the hallways and bedrooms. Scanning the titles, she smiled. There were books on history, magical theory and potions, along with Muggle classical literature, including numerous books on the Wizarding world. Most were non-fiction, but a few were graphic novels of odd varieties, some in foreign languages. It was clear that her husband was an open-minded scholar.

As she stood in the hallway, Severus placed their belongings in the smaller of the two bedrooms, which Andrea realized must have been his at one time. Following her husband's lead, she slipped under his arm, unwilling to stand alone in the small, dimly lit room. The darkened and yellowed shades had been purposefully pulled down to obscure the Muggle world beyond. Within the small chamber, the impression was of a Spartan life. There was no bed frame, only a simple, thin mattress placed squarely on the floor with a faded, brown blanket creased into neat folds at the end of the bed. The books on the walls were stacked on plain, hand-made wooden, supports. They looked very sturdy but were unfinished and composed of unvarnished, bare wood. In one corner a battered, whitewashed dresser stood next an old rusty filing cabinet.

Remembering a similar set of drawers back at Hogwarts where Severus kept his sketches, Andrea's curiosity was piqued. Perhaps more of her husband's work lay hidden inside.

"The area has collected a bit of grime these past two years," Severus admitted. "You might want to avoid touching anything until I can clean it. I will have everything in order by this evening."

"I can help," Andrea volunteered, but Severus put up his hand.

"No, I would prefer you to leave things as undisturbed as possible. Perhaps you could wait here while I search through my books. There are several that I'd like to take back."

"All right," Andrea replied. But just as she was about to inquire into the contents of the cabinet, something in Severus's expression made her hesitate. Sliding his eyes toward the stairs, he proceeded to slip silently away, his face strangely blank.

After he had gone, Andrea pulled her wand to light the way and proceeded back out into the short hallway until she came to the threshold of the other bedroom. As she peered inside, a soft, yet icy breeze began to flutter about her arms and shoulders, causing an odd chill to seep directly through her clothing as if her arms were bare. The sensation moved down to her wrist and gently tugged at her long sleeve.

Frozen in place, she stared at the fabric as it jerked three times before it stopped. Several seconds passed before she felt another tug, but this one was much stronger and followed by an insistent shove to the shoulder. Although light, the push was hard enough to throw her off balance, causing her to stumble ungracefully into the room. In a whirlwind, her hair flew into her face, obscuring her view as effectively as a pinch of Peruvian Darkness Powder. Frantic to see what or who was behind her, she yanked her unruly tresses over her head. There she stood, panting and staring out into the darkened hallway, listening to her heart pound crazily. The lit wand, she realized, was still in her hand. In defense, she raised her shaking fist and pointed the tool out the door, but no one was there.

Instinctively, she knew it wasn't Severus. Although she couldn't hear him, she knew he was still puttering in the sitting room below. But she stopped herself from calling to him. _**This is silly**_, she thought. She must have simply tripped on something or taken a misstep. After all, wasn't she, as Severus so often pointed out, the clumsiest witch he'd ever known? And perhaps she'd just imagined the push that propelled her into the chamber.

Calming herself with the easy explanation, Andrea began to look around. The master bedroom was furnished in a way similar to the smaller bedroom, the space completely empty of unneeded furnishing and adornments. Except for the layer of book stacks rising from the floor, only a few items held her attention. The first was an austere, iron bed-frame. The piece dominated the room and was covered by two, thin, bare mattresses. Placed against the far wall, an old, pine dresser stood alongside a matching wardrobe. On top of the bureau, an old-fashioned brush and comb set lay forgotten on top of a yellowed and dusty scarf.

Unable to resist, Andrea approached the dresser and lifted the brush and matching hand mirror. Carefully, she examined the surface. The plastic backing was feathered with small cracks, but the glass was perfect. Although inexpensive, she supposed the set must have looked quite beautiful when it was new. But the light of her wand revealed that the lavender coloring had faded. Tenderly, she replaced the objects and moved her hands slowly to the drawer pulls below. Biting her lip, she fingered the tarnished metal, remembering her husband's warning to leave things undisturbed, but her curiosity was overwhelming.

Taking a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure Severus was still occupied with his books, she rubbed her palms on her skirt. But before she could open the drawer it slid free on its own with a tiny squeak.

Surprised by the sound, Andrea took a step back, but the desire to see inside the drawer was irresistible. Shining her wand tip into the opening, she spied a partially hidden pair of Muggle photos. Throwing caution to the wind, she reached in and pulled them out.

The first of the two displayed a young couple on their wedding day, and Andrea knew at once that they were Severus's parents: Tobias and Eileen. As she looked at the groom, one distinct feature stood out prominently as the man posed, making his serious expression all the more dour. It was easy to see how Severus had acquired his noble nose.

Next she gazed at Severus's mother, and Andrea saw immediately the striking resemblance. Fingering the photo lightly with her finger, Andrea's heart melted at Eileen's young look of innocence. Her hair was a dark brown, a slightly lighter shade than her son's, although it was hard to tell in the old, black and white photo. The woman wore it long, almost waist-length, but unlike Andrea's, it was thin and stick straight. Pulled back away from her face, the hair cascaded over one shoulder in an uninterrupted flow, resembling a river of coffee. No one would have said she was beautiful with her somewhat long and gaunt face, but she had an attractive smile, and her expression hinted at a strong and proud nature.

A wide smile spread on Andrea's face as she picked up the second photo. Eileen was holding a small toddler dressed in an oversized nightshirt. It was certainly Severus. The boy was smiling happily at his mother as he held up a stuffed toy, his head already covered with a tangled mass of long, black hair. The unmistakable resemblance of mother and son warmed Andrea's heart as she realized that her own daughter, Eileen, was clearly a part of this family.

Unfortunately, the photos revealed no clue to Ellenore's heritage, but it had been so long since Andrea had held her second daughter and gazed upon her features that she couldn't be sure. Maybe, she thought, was there something in the eyes or the form of the mouth that might be a part of Ellenore? Did her daughter share the spark of strength from her grandmother or the line of the grandfather's chin?

Her wayward thoughts were brought immediately back to the present as she studied the snapshot. Bringing the photo closer to the lit tip of her wand, Andrea noticed something around the boy's neck. Severus was wearing a pendant. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied a piece of metal sparkling dimly in the wand light from within the drawer. Sliding it open farther, she found a thin, gold chain that had been tucked away under the two photos. Although a length of it seemed to be missing, and several links torn and broken, the pendant was still intact. Holding up the tiny metal oval, Andrea recognized it as a religious medallion. The raised image revealed a depiction of Christ, his foot crushing the head of a serpent.

Mesmerized by the contents of the drawer, Andrea never noticed as Severus quietly came up behind her. Silently, his long fingers reached across and grasped the chain out of her hand.

Surprised, Andrea jerked her head to look at him, her eyes full of questions, but Severus provided only a stony expression in answer. Without removing his eyes from hers, he placed the chain and the pendant back in the drawer, along with the two photos. As he had done all his life, he closed his emotions away in his heart as easily as he closed the drawer.

"It is almost time," he said blandly. "Let's go meet Mrs. Evans."

**A/N: Hopefully, you didn't mind the small deviation from canon in regards to Lily's parents. This is, after all, an AU fan fiction. Feel free to comment. ****I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, Arquero33 and lizettefon.**


	44. Chapter 44 Recollections of a Friend

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Canon AU warning regarding Lily's heritage. I've played with the facts a bit to fit my plot. Hopefully you'll bear with me. Updated 03/05/12**_

**Chapter 44 – Recollections of a Friend**

Severus moved his eyes suspiciously from left to right before examining the path that lay ahead. "This way," he signaled quietly, satisfied for the time being that they were safe.

This area of Spinner's End saw little traffic, and when graced by a stray visitor, either Muggle or wizard, the intruders were usually up to no good. None of this bothered Severus. He was accustomed to this potentially hostile environment, and his inherently watchful nature took it all in stride. Andrea, however, was as nervous as a mouse crossing a highway, imagining armies of unsavory characters ready to attack from the shadows.

"Stay with me," he instructed, his voice neither harsh nor friendly. Instead it lacked any sort of emotion at all, the mask of the spy securely in place.

"Why didn't we Apparate?" Andrea queried in a hushed tone. "This seems so dangerous. I know I should trust you—"

"Then why are you asking?" he shot back. In truth, Severus felt somewhat guilty. His choice had been based purely on habit. Unthinking, he had struck out in the usual manner, down the alley and left at the next street. He had marched this route countless times in his youth, long before Apparition was an option. He never cared about safety then, but he should have thought of it now.

"It's not far," he added as an afterthought. It was a poor explanation, but his words were meant as comfort.

Andrea fell silent as she walked next to him, seemingly intent upon keeping up with Severus's long strides. She did not complain, nor did she say anything at all, and he was glad.

As they continued along, the path took them past an unused playground, the swings bent and rusted beyond repair. Severus sensed Andrea's pace slow and her eyes flicker surreptitiously to the side. He knew what she must have been thinking; yet he had nothing to say. Turning away, he kept his pace brisk and his eyes on the path ahead. This was not the time to dredge up ghosts and old memories.

Andrea stared at Severus's back. Although she wanted to say something, she couldn't think and the words of comfort never came. Instead, she ran after him and was surprised to find his hand slip gently into hers.

Turning a bend, the couple continued over a small rise, passing a corner pub and a small grocery store before the lane eventually transformed. Although far from affluent, the line of sturdy, row houses ahead exuded an air of pleasantness. No longer did the clutter of trash and waist-high weeds surround them. Instead, small, trimmed hedges and flowerbeds replaced the earlier gloom, the way now offering the occasional pedestrian a reason to linger.

In the middle of the next block, Severus stopped abruptly before an arched doorway. The recently painted entrance was adorned with a garland of grape vines and a small, pineapple-shaped knocker, the polished brass glinting invitingly in the late afternoon sunlight. On either side of the entry, two small lamps stood guard over a cluster of pansies that smiled at them from a window garden.

Andrea, too, couldn't help but smile. Tucked away in a niche along the wall, an old broom leaned comfortably against the house, waiting patiently for its owner. Was it a witch's broom? Curious, she reached out and fingered the handle, but she could not sense a magical signature. Feeling foolish, she turned her head just as Severus lifted the knocker. But before he had a chance to use it, the door swung open.

"Severus! How are you?" asked a friendly looking matron, her sparkling eyes framed by a crown of snowy white hair. With a gush of enthusiasm, the woman reached out to grab his hand. "I'm so glad you came. I've been watching for you out the window, and I knew you wouldn't be late. Please, come right in."

"Mrs. Evans," Severus said somewhat formally, "I'd like you to meet—"

"And who do we have here?" the woman interrupted her face beaming. "This must be the lovely bride you've told me so much about."

Severus flicked his eyes to the side, catching Andrea's questioning glance; however, neither had time to respond. With a spritely step, Mrs. Evans ushered them inside.

"So you're Andrea," she said sweetly, her eyes traveling over the young woman's face and hair before moving down to appraise her clothes and figure. Her intensity took Andrea by surprise. The woman was absorbing every detail as diligently as a detective.

"Erm … yes," Andrea managed to say before Mrs. Evans yanked her into the center of the sitting room.

Sweeping her eyes around the cramped space, Andrea realized it was laid out exactly the same as Severus's home. But unlike his, this house was warm and bright, the surfaces glowing from the attention of a loving hand. The walls were covered with flowered wallpaper, the flamboyant pattern fighting the chintz curtains for attention. Placed protectively on the backs of the furniture, an army of handmade doilies stood watch. The delicate designs of the oval laces that covered the end tables were all but obscured by a mass of mismatched nick-knacks. It was obvious that Mrs. Evans was a collector. Despite the cramped space, the room was filled with light. Soft, golden rays streamed in from the front window, the scene reminding Andrea of a Renaissance painter's vision of heaven.

Guided by the old woman, Andrea found herself sitting in one of two cozy chairs, Severus having already been stashed in the other.

"Please, call me Helen," Mrs. Evans bubbled to Andrea. "I'm so glad you could come."

Like a spinning top, she turned to Severus next. "It's been years since I've seen you. You're all grown up, and you look so much like you're father. Ah, he was so handsome in his day. Your poor mother didn't have a chance."

Raising an eyebrow, Andrea wondered at the woman's comment. Was she purposefully trying to be kind or was she simply a hopeless romantic? _**Perhaps a little of both**__,_ Andrea thought, as she stole a glance at Severus. But his vaguely polite expression offered no clues.

"It was so sad the way he died. The doctors were sure it was a heart attack, but I always wondered."

Frowning, Helen shook her head. "It just broke your mother's heart. But, I'm sure Severus has told you all about that."

"Well, I—" Andrea responded, unsure of what to say.

"Oh my, I've been so rude. I still haven't offered you any tea." Helen had either sensed Andrea's embarrassment, or the woman was hard of hearing.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Andrea responded politely.

"I'll just be a minute. Please make yourselves at home." Turning quickly, Mrs. Evans popped into the rear of the house for a few seconds before bursting back with a pot of tea and three chipped cups from an old china set.

"She was so sweet, your mother," Helen prattled on, looking kindly at Severus. "We used to talk all the time about you and Lily, well, whenever she stopped by. I often wonder what Lily's life would have been like if she'd married you instead of that wild Potter boy." Leaning toward Andrea, Helen patted the young woman's knee. "Nothing against you my dear, but I know how much our dear Severus here …"

Catching his frown, Helen hurried to explain. "Well, you did like Lily back then. I could tell. Every time I turned around, you two were huddled over your books. I used to see you watching her. If ever a boy was enamored with a girl—"

"Ahem." Severus tried to speak. Andrea could see he was trying to steer the conversation in another direction, however Helen continued to talk, her words flowing in a torrent.

"And you my dear. You look so much like Lily. Our Severus does like the redheads."

"Helen," Severus began kindly, flashing a rare smile. "If I may, we are in the process of visiting a few universities, Muggle universities, and—"

"Muggle universities," Helen parroted in astonishment. "Yes, I was wondering why you were dressed in those Muggle clothes. I'm so used to seeing you in your wizard coat with all those buttons. You do look dashing in that black suit. Your father always wore those ugly grays and browns. But you, my dear …" With a twinkle in her eye, she had turned her attention to Andrea again. "I bet you look wonderful in green."

Springing out of her chair, she ran to the closet and placed her hand in an odd-looking box. After a wee bit of rummaging, she pulled out a long scarf the color of shamrocks. With a shake and a whirl, she had wrapped the fabric lovingly around Andrea's neck.

"There! That looks wonderful," Helen said with a sigh.

Glancing down at the bright, green scarf, now tied fashionably across her chest, Andrea noticed a hand embroidered monogram on the corner of the cloth. The letter 'L' clearly declared the identity of the previous owner. Although Andrea could see Severus watching, he quietly pretended to concentrate on his tea, his face wearing a carefully constructed facade.

"Our Lily loved that scarf." Helen sighed, her words continuing to flow unabated. "She looked so nice in it. The color brought out the green in her eyes. She was so pretty and bright, always getting top marks at Hogwarts. You did too, didn't you, Severus? We were all so proud of you both."

As Helen's mind wandered like a butterfly through a field of flowering memories, Severus smiled again and sipped his tea. But this time Andrea noticed a shadow of sadness lurking in his eyes.

"You and Lily were made for each other," Helen babbled on. "Then that fool of a boy Potter – that horrid child – he just took over her life. It was such a shame."

Severus was clearly embarrassed.

"But now I see you were finally able to let go, and now you have this beautiful wife. Severus tells me you're a pure-blood," she said to Andrea. "I'm so glad you're not bothered by a little Muggle blood in a husband. I'm a squib myself. My parents were both from wizarding families, but my great-grandfather was Muggle-born. I suppose I took after his side. Now Lily and Petunia, their ancestry is almost entirely Muggle, but … let me think. I believe it was Lily's great-great-great-grandfather on her mother's side – at least five generations, maybe more. He was a pure-blood wizard, and if I remember right, his last name was Smith."

Instantly Severus began to choke, his outburst causing a fine spray of tea to blast across the room.

"My goodness," Helen said worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Nodding, he wiped his face with a napkin and narrowed his eyes.

"As I was saying, his surname was Smith, Claude Smith, and I think he came from Lincolnshire."

Astonished, Andrea's eyes widened. Although Helen hadn't given her an opportunity to reply, Andrea was speechless. _**Claude Smith?**_ She wondered. _**It couldn't be.**_

"When Lily's mother became ill, she left each of the girls a series of letters to be opened when they became adults. Unfortunately, Rose passed away before she found out about Lily's talents as a witch. My husband, Albert, never knew about Claude, and Lily only found out she wasn't a true Muggle-born until shortly before she was married. I suppose Rose wanted to wait till the girls were older before she told them about their ancestry. You never know when that wizarding blood would come out, and I expect she wanted to warn them."

"Helen," Severus broke in somewhat loudly, his deep voice cutting across the room like a verbal earthquake. "Please, Helen," he continued in a much lower volume. "If you'll just allow me a moment of your time, I was hoping you could give us some direction on addressing the Muggle faculty. We have an appointment tomorrow morning at Manchester University and—"

"But why do you want to go there? From what I've heard, the wizarding community has much smarter professors than the ones at Manchester. What could they know about potions? That's your specialty isn't it?"

Helen's gift of continuous conversation was taking its toll. Perhaps sensing his frustration, the woman offered him a plate of biscuits and fell silent, a meek smile embellishing her expression contritely.

"No, thank you. Helen," Severus said her name much softer now, almost sweetly. "We're not seeing them about potions – it's about genetics. We've already been to Oxford, and we felt a second opinion—"

"Potions," she continued. "You were always so good at potions – just like Lily. You two really had talent. I always thought she would have made a good teacher. But I suppose that's all behind us now. So, Andrea, Severus tells me you have twin girls and another one on the way. That's so exciting. It must be wonderful having such a nice growing family. You know, Severus was always over here visiting. Remember, dear? You used to eat us out of house and home. What an appetite you had."

Severus sighed. It was obvious to Andrea that he'd run out of patience. "I see it's late." He rose from his seat, and with an unexpected tolerance he smiled. "If you'll forgive us, we must be going. I believe we've taken up too much of your time as it is." Holding out his hand to Andrea, he meaningfully glanced at the door.

"So soon?" Helen asked. She looked crestfallen. "I was hoping you could stay for dinner."

"Unfortunately, we have pressing business to attend to," he replied evasively, moving toward the entrance.

As they turned to go, Andrea spied a picture hanging just to the left of entry. The framed sketch depicted the face of a young teenage girl, her age not more than twelve or thirteen. Although drawn only in black ink, the tiny strokes of the artist's pen had captured the spirit of the girl, her impish grin glowing with a mischievous nature. Andrea knew who it was without asking.

"She was so beautiful, our Lily …" Helen had come alongside and laid her hand on Andrea's arm. The drawing, it seemed, had finally caused the kindly old woman to become silent.

Unable to tear her eyes from the sketch, Andrea noticed a faint signature on the bottom. The familiar, cramped handwriting displayed the initials "HBP" followed by a date: 1973. Feeling like an intruder, she lowered her head and began to take off the scarf. It was an awkward moment. _**I wish I had stayed home**__, _she thought.

Perhaps sensing her discomfort, Severus slipped his arm around Andrea's waist, but instead of helping, his action caused her eyes to grow moist with tears. Wordlessly, she tried to give the scarf back.

"No, no my dear," Helen said gently. Shaking her head, she folded Andrea's fingers around the cloth.

"Please, keep it. Lily would have wanted you to have it."

Noticing the stray teardrops, Helen grew concerned. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I must have something in my eye."

Quick to conjure a handkerchief, Severus offered it to his wife, before addressing Mrs. Evans. "Thank you for the tea, Helen. You've been more than kind. Good-bye."

Without waiting for a reply, he drew open the door and scooped Andrea over the threshold. After taking a few quick steps to ensure they were out of earshot, Severus slowed.

"I failed to remember how much she can talk," he said apologetically. "I was hoping we'd get some useful information."

"Severus!" Helen called out from the doorway. "I forgot. Someone came 'round here looking for you the other day. It was a barrister firm. They gave me one of their cards. If you'll wait, I'll get it for you. It'll only take a minute."

Frowning, Severus raised an eyebrow and turned back. Luckily, the old matron kept to her word, reappearing with a Muggle business card clutched in her hand. As he reached out to take the card, Helen took his hand.

"I think it's about your Uncle Jerome," she said. "Make sure you call them."

Lifting his eyes he locked his gaze with Helen. "Thank you, I'll look into it. Take care, Helen," he added tenderly and patted her hand.

"And take care of that pretty wife of yours."

"I will," he promised.

xxxxxxxx

The sound of the latch closing behind them rang out loudly into the quiet room, the accompanying darkness adding to the oppressive atmosphere. Unable to stop, Andrea began to think about Lily and the part the girl had played in her husband's life. Even more, she wondered what part Lily was still playing in his heart. It occurred to her that there would always be a piece of him that loved her.

She slowly removed the shamrock green scarf from her neck and placed it on a hook by the door. Unable to let go, she fingered the embroidery that had been stitched so lovingly on the fabric. Although they had been in Manchester for only a few hours, Andrea was already missing Hogwarts. There were too many links to the past here – a past that did not include her.

"We really don't need to stay here tonight," Andrea offered. "We could go home and come back in the morning."

"This _is_ home," he said with finality. Lifting his wand, Severus lit a bank of candles on the mantle before adding flames to the candelabrum in the far corner next to his reading chair. "Perhaps we should eat. Shall I get the sandwiches?" he suggested.

"Sure," she replied, finding it difficult to find the right words. Perhaps she was foolish, but it seemed she was treading on eggshells.

Leading the way, Severus moved into the small kitchen. A hutch stood against the far wall opposite a plain, square table. Two well-worn, wooden chairs and a mismatched stool accompanied them. The only other items in the room were a sink and an old-fashioned icebox.

As if waiting on a guest, he took out two plates and laid them precisely on the table, adjusting the two chairs squarely in front of them. Satisfied, he swept out of the room to get the elfin-made sandwiches from their pack.

After he returned, they ate in silence, Severus staring into nothingness, his expression unreadable. Across from him, Andrea nibbled slowly on her meal, her appetite as lost as her husband's thoughts. After a while he took out the business card Helen had given him and placed it on the table near his plate.

"Who was Uncle Jerome?" Andrea asked, finally finding the courage to speak.

Before he replied, Severus lifted his eyes briefly before looking back down at the card. As if using the delay to think, he cleared his throat. "He is my father's brother. The last time I heard mention of him, he was living in London."

Waiting expectantly for more, Andrea watched him chew, but it was several minutes before he spoke again.

"I wonder if he passed away."

"What was he like?" she asked.

"I hardly knew him. He never married, at least not that I know of. From what I recall, his occupation was in either banking or real estate. I never paid much attention." Frowning, he drew his gaze even with hers. "I know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no. He was a not a wizard."

"I wasn't going to ask. You know it doesn't matter to me."

He offered no comment, but the second half of his sandwich sat untouched on his plate.

"Are you going to contact them?" she pointed to the card.

He shrugged. "I'll probably write a letter. With lawyers it's always best to proceed with caution and document your actions. Correspondence is the best way. Besides, I don't have a Muggle phone here."

"Helen would probably let you use hers."

"No," was his final word.

Andrea knew it was best not to push it. It was obvious that he'd made up his mind.

Snape's eyes began to watch his wife more closely as she took another small bite of her dinner. Leaning forward, he placed his laced fingers on the table and spoke again. "Tell me. Do you have anything in that family tree book of yours about your English relatives?"

"Well, Smith is a very common name, and yes, I actually do have relatives in Lincolnshire. But I wouldn't get your hopes up."

Severus looked at her, straight on this time. "I am not – as you say – getting my hopes up. I'm just curious."

"I know. Me too," she replied truthfully. "We'll look when we get home."

After their modest supper, the couple moved back to the sitting room where Severus started to search through his books. Having nothing else to do, Andrea sat quietly on the sofa and watched. After a few minutes, her mind began to wander, and she felt a pressing sadness envelope her thoughts.

"I miss Eileen," she stated softly.

The responding touch of Severus's fingers on her shoulder made Andrea sigh. He'd moved to a spot directly behind the couch, and, as if sensing the depth of her discomfort, his long finger reached up and delicately stroked her cheek.

"She's almost asleep, I suppose," Andrea said thoughtfully. "If I Apparated back, I could—"

"Kiss her goodnight?" he suggested. "Or perhaps sing her a lullaby? She loves how you sing."

"Do you think I should?" Andrea twisted around to face him. "Or am I being silly?"

"This is the first night we've been away from her. It is only natural for you …" He paused to wrap his arms around her before continuing. "And, I confess, for me also, to miss our child." The last part he uttered so quietly that Andrea had to lean her head against him to hear the words. "Perhaps you should send your Patronus instead. A message in song might soothe her."

Andrea shook her head, trying to be strong. "No. It would just wake her up. I'm sure she's fine."

"She is," he assured her. "Tookey has specific orders to notify Pomona if there is even the slightest concern. If something happens, she will send her Patronus immediately. You must trust Tookey."

"I do. It's just … this house," Andrea shivered. "It makes me feel a bit edgy."

"Perhaps a book will relax you. I find that if I channel my thoughts into a useful endeavor, the time passes quickly." Running his thumb along the edges of several novels, he found a slim notebook tucked between them. "This might interest you," he said. "It's my mother's journal."

"Oh, I didn't know she had a diary."

"It is not a diary. It is simply a log of her daily activities. I believe it starts from when she first met my father. For some reason she stopped writing in it about a year after I was born."

_**Maybe she stopped because it was just too painful**_, Andrea thought. Despite her feelings of uneasiness, her curiosity won out. Quickly, she snatched it out of his hand before he had a chance to change his mind. The intriguing cover had grown yellow with age, but it contained not a word of adornment. Wondering if the writing might be concealed by a charm, she hesitated. Even though she had her husband's permission, she felt odd invading her mother-in-law's privacy.

"I thought you might take some pleasure from reading it," he said. "But if not, I'll dispose of it." With an open palm, he reached out to take it back, but she moved away.

"No, no. I do want it," she answered. "It might help me get to know her a little."

Severus didn't reply. He simply nodded before returning to his books, but Andrea had one more question. "Have you read it?"

"A few pages," he answered without looking in her direction. "It contains nothing of importance."

Raising an eyebrow, Andrea opened the cover.

_**September 8th, 1957**_

_**It's sunny today for the first time in weeks. Hopefully, it'll put mother in a better mood. If she asks me one more time what I'm going to do with my life, I'll scream…**_

After only three sentences, Eileen Prince's words had completely captured Andrea's attention. Andrea grinned. This _would_ be interesting.

**A/N: What do you think is in Eileen's journal? Feel free to comment. ****I would love to hear from you. Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies and also to my loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, luply, Arquero33 and Lulu.**


	45. Chapter 45 Threads of Warning

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 03/11/12**_

**Chapter 45 – Threads of Warning**

Clutching the journal tightly in her hand, Andrea ascended the steep, spiral staircase to get ready for bed. Even though it was still early, she could pass the time reading while Severus resumed his quest for more books. By the look of it, he would be sorting through the stacks for quite some time.

Poking her head into the smaller bedroom, Andrea examined the thin mattress critically. The tired, old bed was impossibly narrow and could barely be called a single. Although large enough to accommodate Severus alone, the two of them together would never fit. Shrugging her shoulders, Andrea decided the double bed in the other room was the more logical choice. Even though it lacked bedding, they could certainly make do. Perhaps a cloak or blanket was in the wardrobe. If not, a handy conjuring spell would do the trick.

Satisfied with her choice, Andrea was about to turn away when her eyes fell on the filing cabinet in the corner. Its dented and rusty sides were barely visible in the darkened chamber, but the prospect of hidden treasure drew her closer, the temptation clouding her usual good judgment. Guiltily, she listened for Severus's footsteps on the stairs before placing her hand on the bottom drawer. There she waited for a few moments, carefully holding her position before slowly pulling it open.

The drawer slid easily forward making no sound in the already silent chamber. As she peered inside, a faint gasp escaped her lips. Andrea couldn't believe her luck. The compartment was packed with drawings. Stacks of them had been crammed together in a tight, but orderly fashion, the images covering the surfaces of old newspapers, brown bags and empty envelopes. What others had considered trash, Severus's young eyes had found a place for creativity.

Lifting out a single bundle tied tightly together with cheap, cotton string, she examined the collection. Despite the faded condition, the drawings, depicting various bible scenes, appeared to be the handiwork of a child. Each was adorned with oddly shaped animals. At least, Andrea thought, they might seem odd from a Muggle point of view, the dragons and hippogriffs replacing the usual camels and donkeys.

Immediately, Andrea recognized her husband's name scrawled in neat, tiny letters at the bottom of each page. She guessed his age to be no more than five or six at the time he'd signed them. Perhaps his mother had lovingly stored these away in hopes of someday reliving the memories. The thought brought tears to her eyes as she realized Eileen would never see them again. The woman had been dead for more than a decade.

_**Strange,**_ Andrea thought. _**Why would Severus keep these here?**_ Knowing her husband's lack of sentimentality, it made her curious that he hadn't thrown them away.

As she continued to look through the stacks, she admired his imaginative detail. Only a few contained the geometric borders she had seen in his later sketches, but the skill and potential of his work was noticeably evident.

Unable to stop her burning curiosity, Andrea closed the bottom drawer and opened the middle one. This section included loose sheets of cheap notebook paper. Most had changed from pencil to more advanced renderings, the pages covered with black ink. Replacing the bible scenes, Andrea noted, were dozens of sketches all centering on a single theme: snakes. The lethal-looking serpents were on the attack, either biting their prey or forcing their unlucky targets to flee from certain death.

Shuddering, Andrea decided it was time to move on. With Severus still safely unaware of her indiscretion, she opened the last drawer and cautiously peered inside, her heart beating in an anxious rhythm. Although she could not stop herself, she was afraid of what she'd find.

The drawer was empty except for a solitary, yellow envelope – the type usually used to store legal documents. Although the outside contained no markings, someone had placed a single sketch inside, the fine-lined piece sliding unbidden out of its hiding place. Andrea took a sharp intake of breath. She couldn't help herself. The painstakingly detailed rendition would have been beautiful, if not for the hideous subject. It depicted a large, rising snake caught in the midst of an assault, its fierce fangs striking an older man in the neck. The magical sketch repeated the writhing motion over and over as the man thrashed about, sprouting rivers of blood. However fascinating the work of art appeared to her, it was also repulsive, and there was no mistaking what the artist had intended. The hooked nose on the angry victim clearly represented Severus's father. Sadly, she placed the haunting image back in the drawer.

Lost in thought, Andrea made her way uneasily to the other bedroom. Without bothering to look for a blanket, she lay down on the bare mattress to read, hoping the words would help her understand what she had just seen. If not, perhaps it would help her forget.

Dazed, she skimmed the first few pages of the journal and immediately became entranced. With each paragraph, Eileen's life began to unfold, revealing an unhappy and frustrated young woman.

After receiving top marks at Hogwarts, Eileen's insatiable thirst for knowledge left her unsatisfied, and the bookish girl found that her mother's demands to marry disgusted her.

_**Why must they nag me like a pair of old hens? And why must Mum continue to side with Aunt Pen? The old bat's a meddlesome fool. 'Go out,' they say. 'Meet People. Try to flirt a little.' Flirt? Are they daft? I would never lower myself to such nonsense, and they know it. **_

_**I am a Prince, and I am, I suppose, typical of our pure-blood line. Our family has never been rich, and we are certainly not an attractive clan. But there are other reasons to be proud. What we lack in flamboyance and charm, we more than compensate with our brains. Combined with an abundance self-reliance, we have been survivors. Unlike my ancestors, however, I am a risk taker, and my curious nature drives me to take chances. **_

Reading further, Andrea learned that Eileen had few suitors, and the ones that did come around were more interested in her pure-blood status than her brains. Soon she grew tired of the game and retreated into her solitary world, finding the printed word to be stimulating enough for her needs.

Seeking more exciting topics, Eileen delved, at first, into seldom-explored areas of magic. The most obscure documents tantalized her cunning mind. As the months progressed, her search for knowledge broadened into the hidden teachings of Dark Magic.

_**I'm beginning to see why these books were so difficult to find, but they're exactly what I need. I know it's going to take me a while to understand it, much less attempt it, but I suppose you can't expect to learn Dark Magic of this type in a day. Imagine the look on Mum's face when I blast away Edgar Prewett's arrogant sneer. What a wanker. All he wants to do is pinch my ass. Too bad I had to use up the last of Aunt Pen's money on this batch. I may have to get a job soon … **_

Studying the philosophies of the ancient wizards and prophets, she struggled with the opposing forces of Light and Dark magic and remarkably, the mystery of life itself.

_**There must be a link. I'm sure of it now. I was a fool not to see it. Light and Dark magic are the same – it is only the intent of the user that determines the outcome. There is no difference. The truth lies in the magic of life. And if death is the lack of magic, then what allows the existence of it? What power controls the magic and therefore life? Or is the absence of magic the answer? Perhaps the link lies with the Muggles after all …**_

Despite her mother's objections, Eileen left the wizarding world to live among the Muggles. Easily finding work in a library, she spent a year researching the ancient Muggle cultures and religions, finding the concepts both intriguing and confusing. Eventually, she met a group of students that introduced her to a dynamic preacher by the name of Tobias Snape.

_**The man is ridiculous. How can he believe so blindly? 'Faith, Eileen, you must have faith,' he says. What a dozer. He's completely mad … with not a dribble of magic. And yet … he fascinates me. **_

Although wary of the man's passion, Eileen was swept away by Reverend Snape. Preaching of acceptance and love of all humankind, he appealed to her intellect with his strong ideas and powerful faith. It wasn't long before they felt a growing attraction, but Eileen knew to keep her magical ways a secret. Waiting for the proper time to reveal the truth, she carefully controlled her actions.

_**He dropped another hint tonight. 'Life's everlasting bonds,' he says. What the hell does that mean? I don't know why I waste my time. Besides, the man is spineless. Will he ever kiss me? Questions, questions – but where are the answers? All I can think of is how much I want to touch him and run my hands under that silly frock coat of his. But … do I love him? Perhaps … **_

Eventually, Eileen accepted her destiny, and as she prepared for her Muggle wedding, she knew it was now or never.

_**I can't tell him. He's always talking about the truth and how important it is to be honest with each other. If he finds out I'm a witch – that I've been hiding this from him – God, he'll curse me to Hades. It'll kill him. No, I **_**won't**_** be a fool. He's the best thing that ever happened to me. But can I live like this— forever hiding a lie? **_

_**You're bound to make a mistake, you know. You can't hide magic forever. But you're cunning. Oh yes, you are that. But are you also an idiot? No, Eileen, you are a Slytherin, and you will do whatever it takes to get what you want. And you want Tobias … **_

Finding it difficult to stop, Andrea tried to read on, but the words became a jumble in her brain. The last few days had been so emotionally draining that she found it hard to concentrate. Relentlessly, the tendrils of sleep pulled her into oblivion, and she began to dream.

Scuffling feet and shouts of outrage poured through a thick haze. Out of this obscuring mist, a child approached. The slight, gaunt figure ran crazily down the corridor, her Slytherin school robes billowing like an inky, black cloud behind her. The three boys were hot in pursuit. The tallest one, a Ravenclaw, drew his wand and blasted a hex, the silver flash of light missing the girl by inches. Whipping her head around, the young girl's long, thin face was temporarily obscured by strips of stringy, dark-brown hair. Smiling triumphantly, she returned fire and cast her own hex.

"Stupefy," she screamed before ducking behind a statue. Her laughter poured out invisibly into the hallway as the background faded into darkness, the undulating blanket of shapes reforming into long, wooden tables. Andrea instantly recognized the girl seated beside the pile of books. Studying with her head down, the girl's curtain of hair hid her sallow-skinned complexion. Only her nose poked through the protective barrier, its tip hovering conspicuously above the paper as she wrote.

A flash of bright light propelled Andrea forward, and she knew she was no longer in the library. The walls of an ancient, stone church rose up out of the emptiness as the air filled with music. An organ played mysteriously in the background, its notes floating upward like an army of cherubs toward the heavens. Deep inside her body, she could feel the hypnotic melody rising within as pure as a phoenix song. Building upon itself, the music rose to a thunderous crescendo before coming to an abrupt halt.

Along with the rest of the congregation, Andrea's eyes were drawn to the pulpit. A tall, imposing, young preacher began to read out the scripture, and as she listened to the man's voice – low and deep – sounding so much like Severus, she knew. The set of the man's chiseled jaw and the hook of his nose, combined with a most penetrating gaze made Tobias Snape an undeniably powerful presence.

Shifting again, the refracted light came not from the leaded glass windows of a church, but instead a mirror. The glistening rays of the afternoon sun bathed the familiar, yet alien form as it stared back at Andrea from the glass. Despite the bony thinness of the naked reflection, she recognized at once it was Eileen in the last months of her pregnancy. Watching intently, the woman slid her hand over her swollen belly, and as the long, delicate fingers moved along, a stirring began in her womb. As if accepting an invitation, Andrea began to realize she was no longer just an observer. She had _become_ Eileen. The movement of the unborn child was felt deep within her own body.

As the woman continued to gaze at her reflection, she saw a display of patterns move across the stretched skin. All at once, a chill of fear combined with the thrill of discovery, the emotions slithering like ice water up her torso. The distinct grids of black and white lines danced like fireflies across her swollen belly.

Darkness and pain replaced the light. In a sudden whoosh, Andrea felt a blast of air followed by a sting of pain. A hand had slapped her face, but the emotional pain was worse than the physical. The accusations poured down in a torrent, the man's words consuming her like a wall of fire.

'_**Witch … demon … Devil's spawn …'**_

Jolted by a tide of glacial fog, Andrea felt a blanket of white cover her senses. Although she had lost the ability to see, she heard a sound unfold from the mist. A woman's voice called her name, but as before, the words came not from the fog, but from within her own soul. The sensation was hauntingly familiar, as if she had heard and felt it many times before.

_**Save him – save my son**_**.**

The sound was as light as falling snow, but it had the power of rushing water – indistinct yet completely clear.

_**Save him from the evil serpent. **_

_**If you do not, he will die. **_

_**You, wife of my son, mother of his children, **_

_**Only you can give him life.**_

The last words were as delicate as a silken thread.

_**Save him, save Severus …**_

As if evaporating into time and space, the voice faded, but a chilling breeze remained. The movement of the air mingled with the sound of fluttering fabric as the stark white curtains billowed into the room.

Suddenly, Andrea awoke. Someone had shaken her, yet the room was pitch-black, and she was alone. Never had she felt so cold. The chill sucked at her flesh like a Dementor feasting on a soul. Shivering, she lay frozen to the bed. Eyes wide with fear, she strained to listen, but the only sound was the pounding of her heart. It was as quiet as a coffin. After a few moments, she heard a truck drive past in the street, the beam from its headlights reflecting like a weak Patronus onto the ceiling.

Still frightened, Andrea tried to make sense of what had just occurred. Had she been dreaming? Could it possibly have been Severus's mother trying to warn her? The voice had said, "Save him from the evil serpent." Could there possibly be some truth to the words, or was she only haunted by her own thoughts of Eileen's marriage or the horrible sketch in the cabinet?

Forcefully, Andrea closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but she could not. The experience had been too real. The voices, the feeling of her pregnancy, the pain of the abuse – all of it had come to her in the most peculiar fashion. The incidents had been delivered as clearly as a memory in a Pensieve, as if Andrea had lived it herself.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs, Andrea held her breath. Could this be another dream? Was she about to see Eileen face-to-face? In her fright, her heart began to beat as wildly as a hummingbird's.

"Severus?" she cried out shakily. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Whom else did you expect?" he drawled teasingly from the hallway.

"I'm not sure …" she answered vaguely, her voice giving away her fear.

Frowning, Severus approached, his long legs spanning the distance in two short steps. His hands slipped underneath her and pulled her into his arms. "What are you doing in my parents' room? And why are you so cold? I'll take you back to my room and set a warming charm." Pulling her closer, he added, "My God, you're freezing."

Unable to explain, she simply turned her head into his shoulder and began to shiver, the tremors racking her body in waves. "Sh-shouldn't w-we …" she paused trying to speak through her chattering teeth. "Shouldn't w-we stay in the la-larger bed?"

"No," he answered bluntly. "I want nothing to do with it – _with them_. I'll look into buying a new bed, but tonight, we sleep in here."

Sweeping inside the smaller bedroom, Severus placed her on the narrow mattress, and using his wand, quickly vanished her clothes. Next, he reached for the brown blanket that lay folded at the foot of the bed. Tenderly, he laid it across her body and pulled it up to her chin, but its thin, patched condition offered little warmth. Conjuring three additional quilts, he added those to the top, and after removing his own robes, he joined her under the covers. The softness of the quilts was a welcome comfort, and as they huddled close together, enjoying the blissful sensation, Andrea began to relax.

"These quilts are heavenly, thank you." She smiled, her lips barely an inch away from his in the tight quarters. "I'm not sure what happened. It's so strange. I was just reading, and then I fell asleep. But when I woke up, I got so frightened. It's … sort of spooky in this house."

"Don't be foolish." He sighed and whispered in her ear, "I'm the only ghost left – all the other Snapes are gone."

"Except for me and Mason," she replied, bravely trying to keep a smile on her face. But one last bout of shivers rippled through her body. The result was quite pleasant as Severus crushed her even tighter in his arms.

"Or Ester," he said.

"Ester?"

"Yes, I was thinking the other day that Ester might be a good name for a girl. We haven't discussed it yet; we've been so preoccupied lately. What do you think?" he had said it softly, as if he didn't want to disturb the silence.

Taking a moment to consider his idea, Andrea thought it sounded mystical – as if it were whispered by the wind – as if Eileen had said it.

"I remember the name from a story I heard as a child," he explained. "I don't recall the exact details, but it had something to do with a girl giving water to a traveler from her father's well."

As he described it, Andrea felt an overwhelming tranquility descend upon her. Perhaps it was a sign.

Waiting for her to answer, he placed his hand on her belly. Gently, he moved his fingers across the bulge, his fingers touching the skin lightly with each downward stroke.

"I like it," she admitted before her thoughts returned, once again, to Eileen.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I had the strangest dream. I dreamt I was your mother."

"Don't worry. It's probably just this old house putting thoughts in your head. Try and get some rest."

"I suppose you're right, but there's something else. I have to confess, I looked in the filing cabinet."

"What filing cabinet?" he asked, his tone sprinkled with a combination of surprise and alarm.

"The one in the corner," she said and twisted her head around to see. But as she focused her eyes in the dark niche, she saw only bookcases. Slowly, she turned back to look in her husband's questioning eyes. "But, I saw it. I looked inside."

Severus's expression had changed from surprise to disbelief, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"What was in the cabinet?" he inquired, his words sounding somewhat strained.

"Your sketches. From when you were a boy." She searched his eyes, but his reaction started to scare her again.

"That cabinet and its contents were destroyed shortly after my mother died. You must have been dreaming of it. Perhaps I mentioned it earlier and you—"

"No," she interrupted. "It was here this afternoon, before we visited Helen. Didn't you see it?"

"I did not," he said definitively. "On the other hand, you and I have experienced many events of the supernatural world both at Hogwarts and in the wizarding community. It would be foolish to dismiss this as mere whimsy, however …" Raising an eyebrow, he began to slide a single finger down the side of Andrea's cheek. "I want you to forget what you might have seen. It is of no importance."

"But, I can't—"

"Yes, you can. Some things are better left buried in the past."

At first, Andrea was ready to argue, but as she looked in Severus's dark eyes, she glimpsed his pain.

Although unwilling or unable to share more, he had, at least, provided her a clue.

"All right," she agreed. With a silent determination, she added silently, _**for now**__._

Taking comfort from his embrace, she began to feel better. Eventually, she heard her husband's breathing grow steady as he fell into a deep slumber. But as Andrea began her own journey into sleep, she heard the voice whisper again …

_**Save my son. Save Severus …**_

**A/N: Lot's of mystery. ****I'd love to hear your thoughts. Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	46. Chapter 46 A Trio of Spies

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 03/15/12**_

**Chapter 46 – A Trio of Spies **

After the conclusion of the second visit with the Muggles, there wasn't much to say. The researchers at Manchester University had provided the same dismal verdict as the Professor of Genetics at Oxford.

Although the prospect of DNA testing held a solid amount of potential, it would be quite some time before a definitive and reliable method of analysis would become available. Until then, the answer lay abroad with the Americans, and the Manchester faculty heartily agreed.

Standing on the steps of the university library, Andrea stared blankly at the Muggle students that clustered conspiratorially under an umbrella. The sleet had stopped over an hour ago, but the three co-eds continued to use their bright, yellow raingear as a prop to attract the attention of the elder classmen nearby.

Ignoring the trio of flirting females, Severus slipped his hand under Andrea's arm and gave it an insistent tug.

"I believe we can Apparate safely if we retreat behind that fence," he indicated, keeping his voice low. "There's a space beyond that looks reasonably secure."

Nodding, Andrea accompanied him, ignoring the odd looks that occasionally drifted in their direction from the continuous stream of passing students. In her opinion, the quizzical stares had more to do with Severus's purposeful strides than any magically related suspicions, but she could see he didn't care. He was in a hurry.

"Come along, now. This is not the time to dawdle. If my hunch is correct, Potter's got something to do with this," Severus grumbled. With a modicum of annoyance, his hand fingered the folded parchment note he had tucked securely away in his pocket. They'd received Dumbledore's urgent message only moments before their departure from Spinner's End, and ever since, Severus had been unable to concentrate, his keen mind obsessed with the letter's portent.

"You don't even know if anything's wrong," Andrea interjected, her impatience growing stronger by the minute. "I'm sure it's only a minor mishap – something involving a student and a cat. Dumbledore never even mentioned your lab or your precious experiments, so why are you worried? Besides, why would someone tamper with Polyjuice potion?"

"There are at least a hundred reasons I can think of, but pure spite ranks at the top of the list."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're the master of intimidation."

"I simply enforce the rules." Severus knew his usual wards and safeguards to be adequate, assuming most students would be terrified to enter his private lab. There were, however, exceptions. "Potter," he repeated with annoyance. "I've spent an entire month preparing that brew, and I'll not have that arrogant brat interfere—"

"Severus," Andrea interrupted, halting in midstride. "I'll not have you blaming Harry for something he hasn't done – at least not yet." Pulling away from his grasp, she placed her hands on her hips, not afraid to show her displeasure.

Turning abruptly, Severus took a half-step in her direction, his aggressive movement easily closing the short distance between them. "The key word, Missy, is 'yet.'" With his generous nose poised only an inch above hers, he added, "Potter has only to breathe and trouble obeys. Now, come along. We don't have time for this."

"I can't believe how incredibly paranoid you are."

"And you, my dear, live in a dream world. How many times does the devil have to come knocking at your door before you learn? The wizarding world is not some utopian nirvana. Survival is granted only to those who are wary. A suspicious mind uncovers a deceitful heart."

Andrea sighed and placed her hand on his chest. "And trust builds peace. But you're right about one thing. We don't have time to argue. You and I will never agree. Let's just go home and find out what this is all about."

"Agreed," Severus replied with a nod. "The truth will prove my point."

xxxxxxx

Lingering in the apartment just long enough to change out of their Muggle clothes, the couple left straightaway for Dumbledore's office. Andrea was not surprised, however, when Severus decided to make a side trip to his lab to check on the condition of the Baby Polyjuice potion. Although he assured her he would not be long, Andrea found herself alone in the headmaster's office.

"This is an unexpected pleasure," Dumbledore began as he graciously escorted her to a chair. "It seems I have you all to myself."

"Severus said he'd join us in just a few minutes," Andrea replied politely. She didn't really mind waiting, and it had been a while since she and Albus had found time for a pleasant chat.

"Quite," Dumbledore agreed with a nod, his steel blue eyes alight with purpose. "While we wait, perhaps you and I could have a little chat. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

_**Without Severus?**_ Andrea thought. _**This could be interesting**__._ Her curiosity piqued, she leaned suspiciously forward in her chair. "What is it?"

"I am afraid the situation I alluded to in the letter is a bit more delicate than I first suspected. One of our students has been involved in a small accident. She is in the hospital wing right now, and it may be several weeks before she recovers." Pausing, he sighed, his voice filled with concern. "The student is Hermione Granger."

"Hermione? Oh, no. I am sorry to hear that," Andrea said truthfully. "But there's more, isn't there? You'd said something in your message about a cat."

"Yes. Unfortunately, the poor girl has been transformed into a child-sized feline. Madame Pomfrey has completed a most thorough examination, but I am not sure if I agree with her diagnosis."

"What could have caused such a thing?"

"She suspects Hermione to be the victim of a poorly worked Transfiguration spell."

Andrea opened her mouth to speak but hesitated as her mind raced to absorb the gravity of the situation. She was certainly not a transfiguration expert, but no other plausible theories came to mind. But why hadn't Dumbledore immediately asked her husband's advice? This was exactly the type of puzzle that Severus would relish.

Her brows knitted with concern, Andrea returned her gaze to the headmaster as another idea occurred to her. "Is that why you wanted to speak to me alone? Because you didn't want Severus to know Hermione was the victim? I know she's one of Harry Potter's friends, but—"

"Precisely, my dear. I am sure you are quite aware of your husband's inclination of distrust toward the boy and his companions. In fact, my first thought was to avoid involving Severus altogether. However, I have reason to believe that a potion may be the cause of her mishap. If it is, Severus must be informed. Hopefully, he can find an antidote."

"Did Hermione tell you what happened?"

"Well, now. I am glad you asked. I was hoping you might be able to use a little of your influence to talk to the girl."

"Me?" Andrea asked, incredulously. "If you can't get her to say anything, why do you think I'd be able to?"

"You underestimate yourself," Dumbledore chuckled. "I have it under certain authority that you are Hermione's favorite teacher."

"Who told you that? Minerva or Pomona?" Although Andrea smiled, her expression remained skeptical.

"Both, actually. The girl knows all about your missing daughter, and there is a certain amount of sympathy there."

Dumbledore paused to think and absently began to finger his way through a bowl of ginger snaps. When a particularly feisty piece of candy latched onto his fingertip, the pain jolted him to continue. "There is still the mystery of the Chamber to consider. It is my suspicion that Harry and his friends have thrown caution to the wood nymphs and decided to investigate the situation on their own."

"They do have a history of taking on challenges." Andrea laughed briefly. "Although Severus would have a more colorful way to describe it."

"Yes, I am sure he would. In any case, I believe Hermione may hold the key. I would not be surprised if the two were somehow connected. If we are lucky, she may give us the clue we have been looking for to understand Ellenore's involvement."

"I don't understand. Are you saying there still might be a connection between the Chamber and Ellenore? I thought we all agreed that Lucius had kidnapped her. If that's true, then how can she have anything to do with the Chamber of Secrets?"

A stiff knocking interrupted their conversation. Ignoring Andrea's question, Dumbledore made one last request.

"Promise me you will pay her a visit. Today if possible," the headmaster insisted. For added emphasis, Albus reached across his desk to pat Andrea's hand. As he waited for an answer, the visitor urgently rapped a second time.

"All right. I don't know what I'll be able to find out, but I'll do my best." Andrea felt obligated to Albus. His requests were virtually impossible to resist.

"Good. And be sure to take Eileen. She will make the visit more interesting," he added with a wide, meaningful smile. "Now, let us answer the door."

xxxxxxxx

Although Andrea had alerted Madame Pomfrey that she was coming, the Wand mistress walked forward apprehensively, not wanting to cause a disturbance. Eileen, however, was making a quiet approach virtually impossible. Securely cradled in Andrea's right arm, the baby thrashed about in excitement, her eyes eagerly absorbing the strange new venue. The hospital wing was full of glorious curiosities that tempted the eager child. Ahead of them, Poppy walked briskly between the beds carrying a handful of towels and a bottle of milk. Curious, Andrea moved closer, but as she drew near, Poppy disappeared behind a folding partition.

"Um, Poppy," Andrea called out uncertainly, trying to get the matron's attention. "I'm here to see Hermione Granger." The sound of Eileen's excited babbling continued to echo off the stone walls, announcing their appearance as surely as a medieval herald.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the mediwitch replied, her authoritative voice slightly muffled as she attended to her patient.

Not at all sure if she should wait behind the divider or move forward, Andrea paused just behind the curtain.

"Over here, Professor," Poppy directed. "She won't bite."

Hoping to put Hermione at ease, the professor smiled disarmingly as she peered into the enclosure. Eileen appeared next, her cherubic grin matching her mother's. Unfortunately, Andrea couldn't prevent the look of astonishment from coloring her own features.

"Purr-hissor," Hermione stuttered, trying to adjust her kittenish voice. "I mean, _Pro_fessor. What are _you_ doing here?" Embarrassed, Hermione quickly rephrased her greeting. "I mean it's so nice of you to visit."

"Well, I had to see my favorite student, didn't I? Besides, you must be lonely. Everyone else has gone home for Christmas."

"Not everyone, but I'm kind of glad for the privacy right now." Hermione shook her head dismally, her large, yellow eyes swimming in the sea of black hair that coated her face.

"Look who I brought," Andrea exclaimed cheerfully as she lifted Eileen onto the bed.

The baby squealed with excitement, and as her mother held on tight, the infant's arms strained forward to touch the soft fur.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. The sound rumbled happily out of her throat, the tone resembling a ragged purr. At the same time, the girl's mouth parted slightly to reveal two dangerously pointy canines. Without thinking, Hermione reached out toward Eileen, her long feline paws dangling ominously in the air. With a muffled gasp, Andrea pulled the baby back a few inches just out of Hermione's reach.

"Oh, Professor," Hermione wailed. "I'm so sorry. I wouldn't hurt her. Not for anything in the world. Please, believe me."

"Of course, you wouldn't. It's just that … it was a surprise, that's all," Andrea tried to explain, her response followed by a short, nervous laugh. Even though Hermione's claws were uncomfortably frightful, Andrea was mad at herself for overreacting.

Faced with a quick decision, Andrea evaluated her options. It was essential to put Hermione at ease, and there was only one way to display a show of confidence. Trusting her instincts, Andrea released Eileen onto Hermione's lap and allowed the child her freedom.

Scrambling forward like a stone from a catapult, the baby landed in a heap against Hermione's chest, her boisterous giggles exploding like fireworks into the air. Soon the infant had pulled herself up, and with typical childish abandon, began to pat Hermione's furry face. The action caused both young girls to shower the room with laughter, and Andrea couldn't help but join in.

"She loves your new look," Andrea teased. "I suppose she'll be begging me for a fur coat soon."

"Believe me, Professor, I'd give her mine if I could."

"I bet you would," Andrea replied, trying to keep a straight face. "But, I think she's got enough hair for now. Besides, I wouldn't want to give her father a heart attack."

After several more rounds of giggles, Andrea felt it was time for a more serious discussion. "Hermione, what happened to you?" she asked directly.

"Well, nothing really. I was experimenting for a school project, and I … I think I made a mistake with one of ingredients. The potions book never explained about contamination of animal hairs—"

"So it _was_ a potion," Andrea interrupted. "Did Professor Snape know about this project of yours?"

"No! Not at all. I mean … well," Hermione gulped. "Not exactly. Although he did sort of mention the book in class."

"Oh? Did he?" Andrea smiled disarmingly. "And what book was that?"

"Um, I don't recall."

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Oh, yes. Of course I do," Hermione quickly assured her.

"Would you believe me if I promised not to say a word to Professor Snape about this?" she asked.

"Yes, but you have to understand. We had a very good reason to—" Realizing her mistake, she stopped mid-sentence.

"'We?' As in you, Harry and Ron?"

"Yes, but we had to find out what Draco was up to. And the only way we could figure out how to get into the Slytherin common room was to—" Again, Hermione stopped, her large, yellow eyes opening even wider than before.

"Go on," Andrea urged. With her hands folded neatly in her lap, Andrea waited.

"It was Purrly-moose," Hermione sputtered, her nervousness making her lose control. "I … I mean … P-P-Polyjuice."

"Oh no," Andrea gasped. "You didn't! Not Severus's private lab."

"His lab? No, Professor. No, we never went in there. I just needed to get into his potions stores. And … and we only took a little. The bit of powdered bicorn horn and the fluxweed were easy enough to carry, but the lacewing flies were particularly fragile. I had to wrap them up under my robes and …" Hermione's voice trailed off as she observed the reaction her revelations were having on Andrea.

The professor briefly put her hand to her forehead, letting her fingers drift down to her eye sockets. She was getting a very bad feeling about this. As she rubbed the skin of her eyelids, she slowly tried to piece the confusing story together. "So, you didn't touch the potion in Professor Snape's lab. You made your _own_?"

"Yes. It wasn't that hard. I snuck the book, _Most Potente Potions_, out of the restricted section and used the girl's bathroom on the second floor as a place to brew it. The tricky part was getting Millicent's hair."

"Millicent Bulstrode?" Andrea blinked, feeling like a parrot, her questions repeating everything Hermione said.

"Of course. We had to use someone from Slytherin. How else could we fool Draco?"

"So if you were Millicent, then who was—?"

"Ron was Crabbe, and Harry was Goyle. But I never got to be Millicent. I think I accidentally added some of her pet's hairs into the brew instead of her real hair."

"Hence, the cat," Andrea closed her eyes and sighed.

"Thank goodness for Harry and Ron. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have—"

"Hermione!" Ron Weasley blurted in greeting as he ran toward the girl's bed. Harry Potter followed, directly in his friend's wake. The ginger-haired boy was almost to the edge of Hermione's bedside before he realized she had visitors.

"Professor S-Snape?" Ron squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Like a frightened rabbit, Ron darted behind the headboard, his large blue eyes peeping anxiously around the metal frame looking for Andrea's husband.

Andrea tried her best to bestow a disarming smile, but Ron continued to cower uncomfortably in the background. In contrast, Harry moved directly to the end of the bed, right across from the Wand mistress, a gentle and inquisitive smile playing about his lips.

"Please. Call me Professor Andrea. I hope you don't mind, but I decided to pay your friend a visit," she explained. "Hermione was just beginning to tell me about your little adventure with the Polyjuice Potion."

Ron gasped.

"It's okay," Hermione interrupted. "She promised she wouldn't tell."

"B-b-but, 'Mione—"

"Ron," Andrea cut in as she felt herself smile. "I certainly did. At least, I promised not to tell my husband." She paused and grinned directly at Ron as she crossed her heart. "The Head of House for Slytherin shall never hear the tale from me."

After receiving a grateful nod from Harry, Andrea moved closer and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Hermione said you took a tour of the Slytherin common room. That sounds rather … dangerous."

"Not really," Harry answered, his cheeks immediately flushing with modesty.

Ron, however, remained silent. Although his face was as white as chalk, his mouth hung open like a cavern. In contrast, Harry's green eyes flicked quickly to Hermione before returning to gaze steadily back at Andrea.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Draco?" Andrea asked hopefully.

"Yes, Professor. We were trying to find out if he knew about the Chamber of Secrets, and we figured if we were disguised like Crabbe and Goyle, he'd tell us. And we were lucky. He started talking all about it."

As Harry began to explain, Ron forgot his fear and moved a step closer. Some of the color was returning reluctantly to the boy's cheeks.

"At first, all he could do was whine about how his dad wouldn't tell him everything," Harry continued. "But one thing he did say was that the Chamber's been opened before. More than fifty years ago. His father told him a student died. And the student was a Muggle-born, although he used another word that I'm not going to repeat."

Andrea nodded. That part she already knew.

"But it's funny …" Harry said.

"What? Something Draco said?"

"Yeah, he seemed real upset with his parents."

"Why? What did he say? Did he mention his adopted sister?" Andrea's probing questions were accompanied by a sharpened intensity. The conversation was heading exactly where she wanted it to go, if only her exuberance didn't make Harry suspicious.

"Well, remember when I told you Dobby overheard the Malfoys calling their daughter the 'Heir of Slytherin?'"

"Yes. That was several weeks ago."

"Well," Harry frowned in puzzlement. "Malfoy said his mum and dad had been fighting a lot lately, and that he even caught his mum crying. He doesn't think she wants the baby anymore. But Draco's father blew up at her. He told her she was weak, and that it was their right – their duty – to keep her."

Andrea's hand had swooped into her mouth, and without thinking, she bit down hard on her finger. _**Damn Lucius Malfoy**__,_ she thought. Perhaps sensing her discomfort, Harry had looked away, his eyes examining the floor tiles.

"It's okay, Harry," Andrea assured him. "What else did Draco say?"

"Not too much, except that his father told him to stay out of the way, and that the Heir of Slytherin would take care of everything. But," Harry looked at Hermione and then Andrea, "That doesn't make sense. If the baby is the Heir, then how could it 'take care of everything?' It's just a little kid."

While they were talking, Eileen had crawled all the way down the length of the bed to clutch Harry's arm, and with a surge of determination, she began to drool on his sleeve. As he thought about Draco's comments, Harry absently stroked the girl's soft baby hair, his expression pensive.

"Unless," he said thoughtfully, "Do you think there's another Heir?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Andrea answered dismally.

"Professor," Harry frowned. "This just doesn't seem right. I mean, why can't you and Snape just go and take Ellenore back? Maybe Dumbledore could help you."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Andrea replied automatically, but she was looking intensely at Eileen. "Believe me, Harry. I wish it were that easy. Did Draco mention anything about where his parents were spending the holiday? Did he have any plans to see them at all?"

"He didn't say exactly. Just that they'd be gone for a while yet. I bet they don't like cold winters," Harry said, trying to reason it out from a 12-year-old's point of view. "Maybe they'll be back in the spring."

_**Spring**__,_ Andrea thought bleakly. Every day that passed by was yet another day that Ellenore grew older without her, and Spring was still months away. It was a crushing blow. Painfully, Andrea's stomach knotted up into a tight ball. "Well, thank you Harry. You and your friends have been very helpful."

Glancing at Ron, Andrea could see he was looking a lot less worried, and as she remembered the practice duel they'd done before Christmas, she asked, "Are you still using that broken wand?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, but bravely, he met Andrea's gaze.

"You can bring it by my shop, if you like. I'm sure I could fix it."

"Oh, that would be wonderful of you," Hermione gushed enthusiastically before turning to her friend. "You could do so much better in your class work. Imagine, Ron," she purred. "No more accidents." With her tail twitching impatiently, Hermione nudged Ron's arm as they all waited for his response.

Lowering his eyes, Ron leaned over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. Andrea turned her head to listen, but all she could hear were the word's 'greasy' and 'git.'

Frustrated, Hermione swatted Ron's sweater, her claw hooking into the fabric. "Ron, Professor Andrea's not going to let him hurt you."

"But …" Ron sputtered. "Snape … might—"

"_Professor _Snape," Andrea corrected, yet again. What was it with these kids? "Don't be ridiculous. He won't hurt you. Just try to come during lunch someday. I'm sure I can do something with it."

"Well, maybe," Ron replied reluctantly.

Realizing she had done all she could, Andrea leaned over to scoop up Eileen. With a tug, she detached the baby from Harry's sleeve and stood up to leave.

"Wait," said Harry, his voice so loud it was almost a shout. "I forgot."

"Yes?" Andrea turned quickly, her eyes revealing the sudden surge of hope that had burst into her soul.

"Malfoy mentioned they owned an Unplottable villa somewhere in the Caribbean. It was located near a place called Crane Beach." Harry grinned, glad he had remembered. "Does that help?"

"Did he say what island it was? Did he mention Barbados?" Andrea remembered it from the note Malfoy had left for his house elf. Severus had helped uncover the clue the day the Order raided the Malfoy manor in their earlier search for Ellenore.

"No," Harry answered, his expression clouding with frustration. "Just that it was warm there. I guess that's not much of a clue, is it?"

Although she was slightly disappointed, Andrea smiled anyway. "It all helps, Harry. Don't worry. You've been a big help." If they were hiding on Barbados, Andrea thought, the name of the beach could help pinpoint the general location of the villa, even if it was Unplottable.

As she considered the situation, Andrea began to realize what an incredible resource these three children might be to her. Perhaps, she thought, now that they trusted one another, maybe they could be her eyes and ears within the school. Thinking back on her conversation with Dumbledore, she wondered if that's what the headmaster had intended all along – for her to gain the student's trust.

"Thank you, Harry. Actually, I need to thank all of you, from the bottom of my heart."

Eager to pass along Harry's gift of information to Dumbledore and her American friends, she turned at once to leave. With a large sigh, Andrea swept past the curtain and out toward the wing entrance, leaving the trio of Gryffindors to puzzle her fate.

**A/N: Finally we have more of the golden trio****. Comments anyone? Thanks to all my reviewers: Mrs. Volterra, Just 4 Updates, Arquero333 and to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	47. Chapter 47 An Unexpected Ally

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Warning – mature, non-sexual content. Updated 04/09/12**_

**Chapter 47 – An Unexpected Ally **

"Please, sit down," the woman suggested. She wore a well practiced, half-smile, the pleasant expression playing like dancing nymphs across her delicate features. "I'm so glad you decided to sneak away for the evening and accept my invitation."

"I am not a fool, Narcissa," Severus reminded her quietly with his silken voice. Glancing around, he suspiciously observed the other finely dressed patrons that graced the half dozen tables of the elegant dining room. Before he sat down, Snape straightened his frock coat primly. Only then did he ease himself onto the chintz-covered chair opposite Mrs. Malfoy. "You have returned early to Wiltshire just to see me, and a woman of your—"

"Beauty?" she offered.

"Your classic beauty is as refreshing as a drink of heavy mead to a thirsty man, but since I am neither thirsty, nor do I crave intoxication at the moment, you will need to fish for compliments elsewhere," Snape answered, managing to disguise his bitter thoughts by dribbling a modicum of warmth into his snarky reply. "I was going to say _status_."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Narcissa smiled again. This time her features bloomed to their fullest, the affect gifting her expression with a bouquet of amusement. It appeared she enjoyed Severus's wordplay almost as much as her husband, Lucius.

Raising an eyebrow, Snape continued, "As I was saying, a woman of your position does not normally find time in her busy holiday schedule to visit with her son's schoolteacher."

"You are not just any professor, Severus. You are Draco's godfather and a good friend," she replied smoothly and not without feeling. "But this is not about Draco."

Already intrigued by the tone of her earlier owl message, Severus allowed a look of expectation to slip across his hawk-like features. He clearly remembered the hastily written script in her letter:

_**My husband enjoys playing dangerous games, but I believe he has gone too far …**_

"Well then, if you wouldn't mind satisfying the curiosity of an old friend, perhaps you could explain. What exactly do you want to see me about?" Severus asked pointedly. He was growing impatient, but he also realized the need to play by Narcissa's rules.

With a light, effervescent laugh, she leaned forward and looked directly into Severus's eyes. Her mind, however, remained as closed as a Gringott's vault. Although Narcissa had only recently begun practicing Occlumency, her skills had improved greatly since their last meeting. If Severus were to gain any information using Legilimency, she would certainly feel his intrusion.

"My husband has taken it upon himself to undertake a heavy task," she began.

Despite, his normal control, Snape felt a shock of adrenalin shoot through his body. His face, however, remained precisely calm. "Go on," he prompted.

Dropping her eyes to her teacup, Narcissa slowly stirred in some clotted cream. "A few weeks ago, we became the custodians of an unusual object, one that Lucius believes the Dark Lord would consider extremely valuable."

"And why are you revealing your husband's secrets to me?" Severus asked cautiously. "He would not approve of your easy betrayal of his trust."

Although Narcissa's expression had turned temporarily sour, she managed to recover quickly. "I have my reasons."

Snape had known Narcissa well enough to realize that, like most Slytherins, she never did anything without a private agenda. But without more information, he could only guess at her motives.

"This item that your husband has acquired – can you share any details? It may be helpful if you could describe its significance." Severus already knew damn well what made it significant, but he needed to push Narcissa into revealing the truth. The more information she provided, the more tools Snape would have at his disposal. "That is," he drawled, "if I am to assist you." The briefest of smiles pulled along his tight lips before it faded away, the simple gesture giving the impression, at least for the moment, that Snape was genuinely concerned.

"This … object," Narcissa said with great difficulty, "is most unusual." She lifted her eyes and blinked, a shimmering glaze sweeping across the orbs like cellophane. "The more time I spend with it, the more I realize … how important …" Blinking again, she swallowed hard.

There was something she wanted desperately to say, but the words seemed temporarily beyond her grasp. With unusual patience, Snape continued to quietly watch her, allowing his silence to ask the questions. Narcissa's blue eyes, he observed, were ghostly pale. He had always found the spectral depths of her gaze to be slightly unnerving, but today they held a deep sadness.

"It is wrong. He needs to … return the object," she said. "It is not ours to keep. Do you understand?"

"Show me," he whispered.

Without answering, she continued to return Snape's steady gaze, but her locked mind revealed nothing. Either on impulse or as a need for assurance, Narcissa reached out and grabbed his hand. Although he could tell she was starting to crumble, Severus could see only sadness and pain.

"_I cannot._ I have said too much already," she confessed. Blinking again, she tore her eyes away from him and gasped. "You must wait. It is too dangerous now. I will do whatever I can to convince him, but please … tell Andrea."

"What?" Severus hissed, although he already guessed. "Tell her _what_?" Grabbing Narcissa's hand in a quick maneuver, he pinned her wrist to the table.

"Th-that I'll do everything in my power to help," she answered, "but the object—"

"It's not a _thing_, dammit_._" Snape's voice tore out of his mouth with the force of a whip. "Say it. Say her name," he demanded. "It's Ellenore."

In response, Narcissa recoiled, her face turning suddenly ugly and sad. "I have to go," she whimpered. "Just tell her not to worry."

With a jerk, she broke free of his grasp and stood up. Without pausing, Narcissa grabbed her cloak and turned toward the door. But she wasn't fast enough. Snape swung around and laid his hand on her arm. It was the lightness of his touch that stopped her.

"Narcissa," Snape said as his eyes locked with hers, "you must tell me where she is."

Staring down into his eyes, she nodded and finally answered, "She's at our villa in Barbados. But," she cautioned, "it will do you no good. It's not just Lucius and our staff. There are others – friends from the old days and hired soldiers. The area is well protected."

Severus pressed his lips together and frowned. "As I expected. Now, it is my turn to caution you. Our little discussion today has put you at great risk. You must be extremely careful. If Lucius should suspect—"

"He won't. He has other worries. Please," she whispered, "I must go."

In a flurry of lavender and rose, she spun away from him with her cloak fluttering obediently in her wake. Snape's eyes followed her as she slinked elegantly through the door. In a moment, she had Apparated away.

Leaning back in his seat, Snape began to think. Narcissa was a puzzle. Although she had confirmed his suspicions, her motives were still a mystery. Why had she risked so much to reveal Lucius's plan? Certainly it was not her kind heart. The thought actually made Snape's mouth turn up in distaste. It was a question of trust. Was Narcissa trying to pull him into a trap under Lucius's guidance, or was she sincere?

Ignoring the curious stares from the other patrons, Snape scowled as he threw down a single Galleon. With his mind thoroughly consumed with his own agenda, he made his way out.

xxxxxxxx

The soft candlelight glowed warmly on the parchment of the old notebook, the flickering flame benevolently casting its golden treasure of luminosity upon the text. The bedroom was otherwise draped in darkness and shadow. Even the fireplace had collapsed its burning embers into a heap of whitened ash. In this moody atmosphere, Andrea lay huddled under a pile of quilts, her mind intense with concentration as she turned a page in Eileen's journal. As effectively as a spider spins a web, the story had continued to grip Andrea's attention, the words pouring out across time to uncover an uneasy tale of a new bride forced to face reality.

_**Confounded stove. It refuses to cook the food. Every time I turn it on, the ridiculous thing attacks our dinner. Electricity! Bah! It's useless. Three times this week I've ruined a good piece of meat, and with money as tight as it is, I may not get another chance for a while. Thank God Tobias is patient. I've never seen such tolerance in a man. But I know he must be disappointed … I saw him flirting today with the old church ladies hoping they'd give us a hamper. He's getting so thin, and I'm not helping …**_

Turning on her side, Andrea adjusted the notebook in her hands, her eyes racing across the pages. Each entry held a new struggle as Eileen tried doggedly to fit into Tobias's world.

_**I found three sickles in my coat pocket today. My Galleons have been gone for months now, and Tobias constantly finds excuses not to give me money. The fool insists on giving all our possessions to the poor. Almost everything I had is gone … **_

As Andrea continued to read, her heart began to wrench with sympathy. After six months of marriage, Eileen found herself unexpectedly pregnant.

_**What did you expect? Without the potion, it was inevitable – especially the way you throw yourself at him every night. Not that he's any different. Between the two of us, it's amazing we have any energy to do anything else. But why didn't you ask for help? Muggles must have some sort of birth control. Or were you too proud? Well, there's no denying it now. You'll have to tell him soon …**_

_**I felt the baby move today. The sensation was so strange. It fluttered in my stomach like a bird – or maybe an angel. That's a pleasant thought. Yes, maybe it has the wings of an angel … Either that, or a pterodactyl … **_

_**After four months, he's finally guessed. But I may have made a mistake by trying to keep it a secret. He said I didn't trust him or God – that I was hiding from the truth. 'You've chosen to deceive me, Eileen,' he said. His voice – it was so cold. I've never seen him like this before. He was so angry. The look on his face was almost monstrous. At first I thought he suspected something, but later, all I could see was his disappointment – not that we were having a child, but rather that I had somehow betrayed him. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I see something else in his eyes. He's suspicious … **_

_**It's been a week now, and he finally seems to be accepting it. Today, after we prayed, he held me in his arms for such a long time, not saying a word. I think he's overwhelmed, but I have to admit, I'm a little scared, too. Imagine that? Me – scared … **_

_**Even mother won't write to you anymore. Her friends think you're a pariah – the one they talk about behind closed doors. The one that went to live with the Muggles … I can hear them all now, gossiping and cackling like a gaggle of hens …**_

_**So, it's come to this. No one will speak to you. You're no longer allowed to visit the home of your birth. Your family thinks you're worse than a criminal, and what have you done to deserve this treatment? You've been breeding with a Muggle. You've been labeled an outcast and a leper because of only one thing: you've tossed away the precious, pure-blood heritage. What tripe. How can you reason with a pack of narrow-minded, arrogant fools that look only to a bloodline to solve their problems? The world is bigger than they'll ever know, but I wonder. Have you escaped one trap for another? You were looking for knowledge and truth, but have you found either? Will this new life you've so rashly chosen turn out to be your Garden of Eden, or has it become the proverbial entrance to hell?**_

Fingering the deep scratches of ink that had dried so long ago on the parchment, Andrea felt a tightening in her chest. Despite Eileen's wit and bravado, the sadness in her writing was impossible to ignore. With all her heart, Andrea wished she could have helped, but it was simply too late – three decades too late. Unable to tear herself away, Andrea read on.

_**The suspense is driving me mad. All my life, I've heard rumors about half-bloods – that most turn out to be weaklings or squibs. But I'll never believe it. Am I a bad mother for wishing just the opposite? **_

_**God, if you're listening, please make my baby a wizard – make it like me. I don't want to be alone anymore … **_

_**But you can't hide it, especially from Tobias. It's hard enough concealing your own magic. How can you possibly conceal it in a child? Merlin, what am I going to do? **_

The mantle clock chimed eleven, the sharp sound momentarily pulling Andrea away from her reading. Severus would be back soon. Although he certainly wouldn't mind if she continued to read in bed, Andrea felt she needed to finish the notebook in private. The moments she had shared with Eileen in these journal passages had created a deep, personal bond with her late mother-in-law; one that Severus was unlikely to understand. Without really knowing why, Andrea felt a vibrant need to complete the journey alone. Determinedly, she flipped to the final page.

Several months had elapsed before Eileen had decided to write again. The last section of the journal was extremely short, its hastily written paragraphs revealing a secret both powerful and bittersweet. As she read the final entry, Andrea found herself possessed by an extreme sense of déjà vu. Instantly, she felt her hair stand on end.

_**If only I'd been as blind as these Muggles, walking around the world in a complacent haze of ignorance. Maybe then I would have missed it. But you are a very perceptive witch, Eileen – a magical being, not a Muggle. And it appears, so is your unborn child. And now, Tobias knows, too …**_

Tobias had watched Eileen from across the room, and as he stood staring in the doorway, he discovered her secret. To his dismay, the black and white patterns and figures that floated so wildly across her skin appeared to Tobias as a message. In his fear and ignorance, he chose to believe that his wife and child were possessed by demons, the symbols and codes serving as undeniable proof of his wicked discovery. The evil that he had spent his entire adult life fighting had found a way to retaliate.

The journal had ended with Eileen's short summary of Tobias's side of the story. Unlike the dream Andrea experienced the night she'd spent at Spinner's End, Eileen's journal provided a non-emotional finale that did not reveal the truth of what happened next. But was the dream real?

Closing her eyes, Andrea tried to blot out the powerful images of hatred that had remained from her nightmare – Tobias's wide, horror-stricken eyes as he began to beat his wife. Was his fear so powerful that it could overcome a heart full of love?

_**Severus**__,_ Andrea thought. _**I have to tell him.**_ Despite the unhappy conclusion, the detailed description of the patterns in the notebook had exactly matched the vision from Andrea's recent dream. The journal was no longer just an interesting tale. Instead, the significance of the revelation had taken on a profound meaning. Could it be a link to connect Severus to his daughter? Would this be the final piece of evidence to tip the scales in the Snapes' favor?

Unable to wait, Andrea slipped out of bed, her discovery too important to wait until morning. Without taking time to think about her appearance, she bolted out of the apartment in search of Severus. Dressed only in her nightgown and a flimsy flannel bathrobe, she scanned the way ahead, hoping to avoid any curious staff members and an inevitable barrage of unwanted questions. Luckily, the corridors were deserted.

Breaking into a sprint, Andrea hurried toward the lower level of the school, pressing her short legs into an unaccustomed run. With Eileen's journal tucked neatly under her arm, she held out her wand to illuminate the dungeon staircase, and as she headed downward, her slippers slapped with a dull thud on the worn stone.

"Severus?" she called out as she reached the bottom, only to hear her voice echo softly in the cavernous classroom. The area was dark. Only the dim flicker of a single torchlight illuminated the way; however, the lab beyond was cloaked in a velvety blackness. Moving to the potions office, she could see that it, too, was uninhabited. Although the office door was closed and locked, no light was visible from underneath the threshold.

Surmising reasonably that Severus was on patrol somewhere else in the castle, Andrea turned to make her way back up the long stairway. But as she began her ascent, she heard a soft rustling from above followed by the whitish glow of a second wand. The illumination did not last long. As quickly as the light appeared, the wand was extinguished. The resulting gloom draped the upper staircase in a veil of darkness, concealing the intruder from view.

Instantly propelled by instinct, Andrea flattened her body up against the wall. Despite her frightened state, she refused to put out her wand's light. It was the only thing allowing her to see. Unfortunately, the glow also made her an easy target.

"Who's there?" Andrea's trembling voice announced into the cold, moist air. When no one responded, her heart began to thud like a goblin's hammer. Because of her bold actions, the unknown visitor now knew she was female and perhaps even guessed her identity. _**Thoughtless, silly woman**__._ Strangely, Andrea could imagine Severus chastising her. Why had she been so stupid?

Thinking she could at least conceal herself, she changed her mind and doused the light, casting a Disillusionment Charm over herself. With the removal of the light source, the intruder decided to make his move. Still several steps above her, Andrea heard another noise, the recognition of a footstep sliding along the stone drifted toward her in the darkness. Stiffening at the sound, Andrea slid back along the wall.

A loud buzzing suddenly filled her ears. Immediately recognizing the spell, Andrea pointed her wand in the general direction of the trespasser and cast her own spell. "Stupefy!" she screeched.

With a loud thud, a body fell frozen onto the spiral staircase above, the form rolling down several steps before hitting the wall with a crack. Andrea heard the horrible smack as the intruder's skull hit the stone, the body coming to a halt some 20 feet above her. With a snap of her wrist, Andrea relit her wand and rushed up the stairway.

"Severus!" she screamed. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

**A/N: Our heroine finally gets a chance to defend herself**** and ends up making a real mess of it. Yes, Andrea, what have you done? Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	48. Chapter 48 Taking Offense

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/09/12**_

**Chapter 48 – Taking Offense **

Fear shot through Andrea's veins like acid from an exploding cauldron as she bounded up the steps. Kneeling beside Severus, she examined his bent and twisted body at it lay awkwardly across the risers. Obviously unconscious, his black eyes gazed straight up at the ceiling in a vacant stare. After quickly raising her wand, Andrea stood up and pointed it directly at his chest. With all her might, she tried to concentrate, hoping she wasn't too shaken to reverse the stunner spell. By the way her hand was trembling, she wasn't so sure.

"R-Rennervate," she stuttered.

A flash of white light flickered around the body, and to Andrea's relief, he began to twitch. After blinking a few times, Severus finally groaned and rolled to the side in an awkward attempt to sit up. Gingerly, he pressed his body against the wall. It was then that Andrea noticed the condition of his clothes. His heavy, woolen overcoat was drenched clear through.

"You're soaked," she announced. Worry, combined with a rising anger, fueled a burst of questions and accusations to pour out of Andrea's mouth. "Where have you been? Do you even know what time it is? Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" She paused to loosen the traveling cloak from around his neck. "And the way you were sneaking down the steps …. you didn't even call out to me. You just stood there in the dark, looking very suspicious, I might add. I could have killed you."

"Silence," he growled. "Your statement of the obvious is—" A sudden gasp of pain interrupted his caustic reply.

"Irritating? Well, I hope so. You should be irritated." Watching Severus wince as he tried to put pressure on his wrist, Andrea immediately began unbuttoning his coat. "Let me get this cold thing off of you. Where does it hurt? Are you in pain?"

Ignoring her questions, Snape flicked his eyes at her flimsy clothing. "Suppose I ask you why—" he coughed and tried to stand before continuing. "Why are you wandering around the castle undressed at this hour?"

"Oh no! Not a chance. You're going to answer _my_ questions first. And you'd better tell me the truth."

Severus looked down at her with a pained expression. He had left his irritation far behind and moved directly to a state of complete aggravation. Andrea could tell he was not going to be cooperative. But as she opened her mouth to protest, she saw the bloodstained wall behind him indicating exactly where his head had smacked the stones.

"Oh God, Severus," she cried, her voice quavering with concern.

Snape picked that moment to close his eyes and pitch dizzily forward, his hands clutching wildly at the empty air. Unable to keep his balance, he started to fall, his long legs wobbling dangerously as he tipped toward the edge of the spiral staircase.

Andrea lunged forward. Sticking the point of her wand under Severus's arm, she directed a cushioning charm onto the steps behind them. With only seconds to act, she pitched her left side against him, and pushed with all her might. The pivoting motion forced Snape backward. With a grunt and an undignified bounce, he collapsed on the pillow of magic. Andrea followed, the momentum assisting her to pin Severus securely in place. Only her hair continued onward, the red-gold locks dropping in waves over the edge. Somehow in the tumble she had managed to keep her wand clutched tightly in her right hand.

"Don't move," she ordered. "You're going right to the hospital. No arguments."

Although Severus wasn't exactly protesting, his face was wrapped in a thoroughly wicked scowl. Either due to pain or anger, the grimace was real. He needed medical attention immediately, and that was Andrea's top priority.

Scrambling to the side to give herself room to maneuver, Andrea lifted her wand. Just as she was about to conjure a stretcher, she noticed a rip in Severus's coat. It had torn open during the struggle, revealing the contents of his inside pocket. A folded piece of parchment peeped enticingly out between the folds of fabric. Unable to stop herself, Andrea reached up to snatch the note, but she wasn't quick enough. Severus grabbed her wrist and held it tight. They both looked at each other warily in a stubborn stalemate. That is, until Andrea lifted her other arm. Unfortunately, Severus was still painfully immobilized by the weight of his wife's body. Unable to protect the pocket from Andrea's other hand, Severus could only watch as she slipped out the note.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly.

"Don't," he gasped. Breathing in obvious pain, he gritted his teeth and added the word, "_Please_."

"Why, what is it?" she queried curiously.

"You must leave this to me," he insisted.

She looked at the folded note again before looking back into Severus's steady gaze. But when his expression turned uncharacteristically contrite, Andrea knew he'd won. "Alright," she conceded.

Almost immediately, he reached out to snatch it away, but she held it just out of his grasp.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. And don't think you're getting off that easy," she warned. "As soon as Poppy's got you fixed up, I'm going to want a full explanation."

Reaching around his outstretched hand, she tucked the paper back in his pocket. "And I'm not even going to make you promise. Because if you don't tell me, and I find out that you failed to explain everything, I'm going to kill you."

Despite his discomfort, Severus couldn't help himself. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I lied," she admitted. "No killing. Just torture. Maybe I'll buy some tuna perfume or something. I can get creative."

"I can only imagine," he winced, but continued to smirk. "Truly, a frightening thought."

xxxxxxxx

"Well," Andrea said expectantly. "I'm waiting. Dumbledore's here now, so you don't even have to repeat yourself."

Severus sat up in bed, the hospital cot situated on the exact opposite side of the ward from the only other occupant – Hermione Granger. The distant location did not, however, prevent the young girl from taking the opportunity to peek at the professor from behind her bed curtains. Remembering the girl's unique intellectual skills, Andrea wouldn't have put it past her to know some lip reading charms. Flicking her wand, Andrea summoned a folding screen from along the wall. Satisfied with their privacy, Andrea turned her attention to Severus.

Snape's head had been expertly wrapped in a thick, white bandage, as was his wrist. His hair had been combed neatly to the sides and bundled under the dressing, making him look like a wrapped present. At least Andrea thought so. A half empty bottle of Skele-Gro sat ominously on the side table ready to dispense another 'flavorful' dose of medication.

"Take your time," Andrea continued. "I'm not going anywhere. And don't worry. We've got this section of the ward protected with enough silencing charms to deaden a Siren's song. No one's going to hear you." Andrea leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms while her foot bobbed impatiently up and down in a steady rhythm. Her expression oozing with stubbornness, she returned her husband's steady gaze.

"I don't think you have any choice, Severus," Dumbledore advised, his eyes twinkling.

"No, he doesn't," Andrea agreed. Nodding to Severus, she said, "You may begin."

With a frown and a scowl, Severus cleared his throat and proceeded to relay the details of his visit with Narcissa, emphasizing his doubts about her possible motives and questionable sincerity.

"Barbados?" Dumbledore shook his head in astonishment. "That's the second time they've tried to get us there."

"Second time?" Andrea immediately recalled the conversation she'd had a few days ago with Harry Potter after the boy had done such a good job of spying on Draco.

"Of course. Don't you recall the note Lucius left for us in the manor when we attempted the first raid?" Severus explained. "The note that Lucius supposedly left to his house elves?"

"Yes, but it might actually be the third time," she hinted weakly.

Dumbledore and Snape immediately turned their attention to Andrea.

"Explain," Severus demanded bluntly.

"Someone overheard Draco talking about his baby sister," Andrea explained, her voice filled with uneasiness. "He didn't say, exactly, that she's Ellenore, but he said Lucius called her the Heir of Slytherin. And he – I mean _someone –_ heard Draco mention Crane Beach – that it's the location of the Malfoys' villa. I looked it up. There's a beach on the southeast side of Barbados by that name. That's got to be it."

"Who? Who told you this?" Severus asked in the same brusque manner as before.

"I can't tell you. I promised." Turning to address the headmaster, she continued, "I was going to tell you yesterday, Albus, but you were out of town and—"

"Was it Crabbe? Goyle? Who told you?" Severus fired his questions fast, the words striking her like pointed arrows.

"Neither – I mean – not exactly." Shaking her head, Andrea tried to tiptoe through an explanation, but it didn't seem to be working. "All I can say is that I trust my source. They also said—"

"They?" Snape hissed. "It's Potter isn't it? Potter and his pals."

"I—"

"_Admit it!"_ he demanded, his annoyance sparking like flint. "This isn't the first time you've been sneaking around me. There are only a few students staying here over Christmas. Potter, Weasley and that silly little know-it-all, Granger – they were all here."

Andrea's eyes flew open in anger, and Severus immediately realized he'd overreacted.

"I think you'd better leave it alone, Severus," Dumbledore warned quietly, his eyes flicking toward the far side of the hospital ward before landing back on Snape.

The headmaster's soft voice had rung thick with authority, and Snape was no fool. He decided it would be wise to back off. He would ask Andrea about it later. Swallowing his ire, Severus concentrated on the Malfoys.

"What else did your source tell you?" Dumbledore prompted Andrea gently.

"Only that Narcissa is unhappy," Andrea answered quietly, her anger already beginning to cool. She knew how sensitive Severus was about Harry, and she'd sprung the new information on him without warning.

"She was fighting with Lucius. Do you think that's why she decided to meet with you, Severus?"

"Possibly, but we still need to be cautious. It could still be a trap. I've been thinking about what Narcissa said, and I believe we can use this to our advantage. If we go in prepared for trouble, we might be able to find the evidence we need to nail Malfoy and discover where they've hidden Ellenore."

"We must be cautious. We don't necessarily want Lucius in prison. If he's locked away, he can't lead us to the other Death Eaters or Voldemort," Dumbledore reasoned.

"So you're not going to do anything?" Andrea stood up like a rocket, her face darkening with frustration.

"I didn't say that," the headmaster answered. He looked meaningfully at Severus. "We will move on the offense and plan an attack. It would be unwise to ignore this kind of opportunity; however, we must let Lucius pass through the net."

"But," Andrea spluttered. "He's guilty. He stole Ellenore—"

"No, my dear. All we have are unproven suspicions. Besides, you forget. We have a much larger fish to catch."

Exhausted, Andrea sat back down in her chair. She knew what Dumbledore was trying to do, but it didn't seem right that someone could steal a child and simply go unpunished. Off to the side, she noticed Severus lifting his hand as he reached out to her.

Dumbledore knew it was time to leave. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow. In the meantime, Andrea, I suggest that you check with your American friends. Perhaps they can assist us. I'll have our team continue the search for the site. Good day to you both." Quietly, he nodded his head and made his way out, retreating toward the wing entrance.

Andrea sighed and turned her head toward Severus, but her body didn't seem strong enough to move. All the vigor seemed to have been drained out of her.

"Come," he said softly twitching the tips of his fingers as he lifted his head, the gesture as intimate as a kiss. He wanted her beside him.

Pulling herself off the chair, Andrea sat down on the bed and took his hand.

"It seems that I have acted … inappropriately toward you," he said softly. "Again."

Andrea didn't say anything; she simply stared at his hand.

"I am sorry," Severus admitted awkwardly. "It's just that … Potter … he is … so—"

"I don't want to hear it."

"All right." Severus frowned. "Perhaps I should rephrase it."

Andrea raised her eyes to meet his. The sky blue depths were unusually dark and hollow.

Lightly, he squeezed her palm. "I'm sorry, and I should have restrained my temper."

"Yes …" Andrea said. "Yes, you should have."

After a few moments, he added, "It's more than that, isn't it? You're sad about what Dumbledore said."

"Yes," Andrea admitted, her voice sounding unnaturally tight.

"I know it's hard, but you must realize this provides us with an excellent opportunity," Severus offered as he proceeded to stroke Andrea's hand with his thumb. "I knew we'd eventually have to go to the island."

"Are we going soon? Can I go this time?"

"_We_ are not going. Actually, I meant 'we' in the larger sense. You and I will remain at Hogwarts."

"Oh," Andrea replied, the extent of her disappointment covered up by sheer exhaustion. Looking at Severus, she was immediately filled with remorse. It had been her spell that had knocked him so wickedly against the stone staircase. Although she knew he'd be out of bed by tomorrow, she felt a certain responsibility for his pain.

"_Oh_," she said again, her eyes widening as she suddenly remembered why she had jinxed him.

This time Severus remained silent. His hand had begun moving up and along her bare arm. Pushing his hand to the side, Andrea sat up straighter and crossed her arms as her unanswered questions rose again to the surface. Severus replied with a arching of his eyebrow.

"Okay, so you were with Narcissa last night."

"Yes," he drawled and began stroking her arm once more.

"So, why didn't you tell me you were going?" Andrea asked. She hated how her words sounded petty – just like a jealous wife. Guiltily, she amended her request. "You know I might have been able to help. From a woman's point of view, for instance."

"I like the view I have," he murmured and moved his hand up to her neck. His finger trailed slowly toward the top button of her robe.

Andrea pulled his hand away. Sighing, she leaned over him. "You saw me at the bottom of the stairs. I had my wand lit. Why didn't you call out to me? And why did you extinguish your light?"

Severus looked down, avoiding her searching gaze. Instead he concentrated on the rise and fall of her breasts as she breathed.

"Okay," Andrea plundered on. "Let's assume you were trying to hide all this from me. We'll get back to that in a minute. What was in your pocket?"

"Narcissa's letter," he answered vaguely. "And what do you have in your pocket?" His long finger had dipped between the buttons of her shirt, allowing him access to a point just above her nipple. With a small poke, he pulled the buttons of her robes apart and reached his goal.

Again, Andrea yanked his hand away, but she held it instead to her face. "Why were you all wet?"

"It rained." Reaching the end of his patience, Severus, too, pulled away and began to frown. "Let us suppose, for a moment, that I had been completely frank with you. Let us imagine that I showed you Narcissa's letter and asked your opinion."

Andrea smiled. "Yes, let's."

"You would have wanted to go along."

"Of course," Andrea agreed.

"You would have wanted to convince her – no, not convince – you would have _demanded_ that she give Ellenore back," Severus was now looking directly into Andrea's eyes.

"Well—"

"At the very least, she would have been insulted. At the most, she would have accused you of slander and demanded Lucius challenge me to a duel. _And_, in addition to never trusting me again, we wouldn't have a clue to Lucius's plans. She has provided a wealth of information over the past few weeks—"

"Weeks?" Andrea asked, suddenly realizing the extent of his involvement.

"Years, actually. You must leave me to do my job. I am a spy and a very good one. We've talked about this before."

"I suppose you're partially right," Andrea conceded shaking her head.

"No, I'm one hundred percent right."

"No, you're not," Andrea argued stubbornly. "Yes, you're a good spy. And I agree that it wouldn't have been appropriate for me to go with you, but you have no right—"

Scoffing, Severus looked away. He tried to cross his arms, but his wrist was still sore, and he winced from the movement.

"Let me put it another way." Andrea decided to bring out the big dragons. Actually, it was a big bluff. "Would you like to know about the assignment Dumbledore's given me?"

"What?" Severus asked in complete surprise, his head snapping to attention.

"You're not the only one who's been gathering information." Andrea knew there had been no actual 'assignment,' but the headmaster had hinted to her that Harry might be a good source of information.

"_Potter!_ Dumbledore's _asked_ you to talk to Potter?" Severus fumed, somehow guessing exactly what she was thinking.

"Now, just a minute—"

"I'll put a stop to that. I'll speak to Dumbledore and—"

Andrea slapped both her hands over Severus's mouth. "It's between me and Albus and whatever sources he thinks I should use. But if you want to know what I'm doing, I might consider telling you." Gingerly, Andrea took her hands away from his mouth, but she slipped them behind his neck to pull him closer. "You'll just have to let me in on your secrets _first_."

"Hmm … blackmail," he murmured. "That's an exceedingly Slytherinly thing to do." Both of them leaned forward and slid into a deep, thrusting kiss. Severus tucked his hand neatly into Andrea's robes and underneath her bra.

"Stop it," she whispered halfheartedly and pushed him away. "You heard what Poppy said. You need your rest."

"Wait," Severus said seriously. "You must now answer a question of mine. Why were you down in the dungeons last night? What was so urgent that you couldn't wait till morning to tell me?"

"It was your mother's journal." Andrea reached down and pulled it out of her satchel. "Here, I even brought it along. Let me show you."

Sorry that he'd asked, Severus frowned. "I don't really want to—"

"Yes you do. There's something I want you to read."

Severus sighed. "I'd rather not." Silently, he regretted ever having shown her the diary. If he'd simply thrown it away as he'd first intended, he wouldn't be forced to once again be reminded of his family's failures and weaknesses.

Andrea opened it to the last entry and held the notebook out to him. "It's really very interesting."

Flicking his eyes at it, he wrinkled his lips in distaste.

"Please? You won't regret it."

"I will do it to please you, but there is nothing here I care to know." Snatching the book away from her, he quickly began to read. The words were brief but perfectly clear.

_**If only I'd been as blind as these Muggles, walking around the world in a complacent haze of ignorance. Maybe then I would have missed it. But you are a very perceptive witch, Eileen – a magical being, not a Muggle. And it appears, so is your unborn child. And now, Tobias knows, too. It's those damnable markings. Squiggles, lines and patterns – what the hell is it anyway? What kind of creature sends messages from the womb? **_

Slowly, he looked up. His face had paled. "I never knew. She never told me."

"It was you, before you were born. You created those markings." Tenderly, Andrea put her hand on his arm. "When we were at your house at Spinner's End, I had a dream. Do you remember when I told you I'd dreamt about your mother? In that dream I saw those markings. I _was_ your mother, and I saw them on my own belly. What do you think it means?"

Shaking his head, Severus didn't reply at first. After a few moments he said, "Dreams are funny things, but it is particularly interesting – coming from you. You have that unusual talent for visions. Have you ever been able to connect to the other side? Beyond the veil?"

"I don't think so." Even though Andrea tried to deny it, she knew there was a time long ago when she was a child that she'd experienced another strange dream. It occurred shortly after her mother died. But it was so long ago, she could hardly remember. Andrea shook off the feeling and concentrated on Severus.

"Do you think your mother was sending me a vision? Like when I saw Ellenore?"

"I honestly don't know. But I don't think we can ignore it. You seem to have an unusual gift. Who knows how far your visions might take you? Perhaps we should attempt some experiments to give you more direction and control."

"Well, I think more importantly," Andrea pointed out, "This adds one more link between you and our Eileen. I'm totally convinced. I don't need any DNA testing to prove she's your daughter."

Filled with excitement, Andrea squeezed Severus's arm, but he had looked away. His expression was pensive, but a sad frown had taken control of his features.

"What's wrong?" Andrea prodded him gently. "I thought you'd be happy."

Shaking his head, Severus said nothing as he cloaked his darkening thoughts. He'd been thinking back to his childhood and the years of fighting and abuse that had plagued his parents' marriage. The arguments that had spiraled out of control to ruin all of their lives had finally resulted in the ultimate pain of death. He had always known the reason for the battles. The fights were about the wickedness of magic and his father's twisted perception of good and evil. But until now, he hadn't realized what had caused the eventual catastrophe – the spark that had ignited his father's crusade against the magical world.

After reading the entry in his mother's journal, a terrible weight of guilt began to surface. Had his father first learned of his mother's magical ways because of those black and white patterns – the patterns that Severus had created as an unborn child? Was _he_ the cause of his parent's hateful lives, and ultimately, their deaths?

Closing his eyes, Severus turned his head away. In imitation of a marble statue, his expression relaxed into nothingness, his features becoming unreadable as he retreated from the world.

"I'm tired," he said softly, his voice neither cold nor harsh. It was filled with a practiced void. "Leave me."

Left with a flaccid hand that no longer gripped her fingers, Andrea realized she had been dismissed, but she didn't want to give in. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head, but he stubbornly kept his eyes shut. Knowing he needed time, she set his mother's journal on his bedside table and stood up to go. But before she left, Andrea leaned over and impulsively kissed Severus's cheek, whispering in his ear, "I love you."

xxxxxxx

The second half of the term was already well on its way when Severus announced the completion of his much-awaited, month-long project. He appeared silently behind Andrea's small dressing table as she sat combing through her hair. After enduring several minutes of Severus's intense scrutiny, Andrea finally returned his mirror-reflected gaze.

"Yes? Do you want something?" she asked suspiciously.

When he'd crossed his arms and began rocking forward on the balls of his feet, Andrea knew he was dying to tell her something. With a devilish smirk, he leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"The Baby Polyjuice potion is ready," he informed her in a velvety tone, his eyebrows lifting eagerly as he waited for her to comment.

"That's wonderful." Andrea grinned, knowing how hard he had worked on it. But as she watched his face, her suspicion grew. With narrowing eyes she asked, "What are you thinking?"

"It needs to be tested. I have obtained some red hair from another infant. If you'll assist me, I'll get Eileen and—"

"Oh, no. You're not going to use Eileen as a-a test subject. Are you crazy? What if it hurts her?"

"Nothing will happen. It's perfectly safe," he explained, his confidence absolute.

"I've heard that before." Andrea's motherly instincts were screaming in warning. When she continued to scowl, Severus began to grow impatient.

"Do I sense some reluctance? Some distrust of my abilities?" he asked, trying a different tactic.

"Of course I trust you, but …" Andrea sighed. It was just like him to take this personally. With apprehension clinging to every word, she asked, "Where did you get the red-headed baby stuff?"

"From the professor that gave me the recipe," he replied. "It's from her sister's child. She's almost exactly the same age. Don't worry. It's quite reliable."

"How fresh do the, um, additives need to be?"

Severus thought for a moment. "If it's hair, not that fresh. It stays stable for years. Why?"

An idea had flashed enticingly in Andrea's mind. She had not cleaned Ellenore's baby brush since the girl had been kidnapped. But Ellenore had such soft, delicate hairs – would there be anything left on the brush to use? Anxiously, she got up and ran to the nursery. Fumbling with the top drawer of the bureau, Andrea opened it and pulled out the brush. Yes! There were several fine, blond hairs still clinging to the bristles.

Severus had followed her into the nursery, but when he saw what she was doing, he shook his head sadly.

"I thought of that, too, but we have such a small sample, and we might need it some day." He took the brush out of her hand and put it back in the drawer.

"I suppose you're right. It's just that I-I …" she couldn't finish the sentence. A huge lump grew like a rock in her throat.

"I know," he said softly. "I miss her, too."

Andrea finally relented and agreed it made sense to test the solution. With Severus carefully administering the potion, and Andrea holding Eileen, they watched as the change moved across their daughter's body, morphing the girl into a new form. For one hour they had a snub-nosed, red-haired, blue-eyed baby girl. After the initial protestations, Eileen slept through the entire ordeal. Severus was satisfied, and as long as Eileen had come through it safely, Andrea couldn't object.

Later, after the baby had been tucked back in her crib, Andrea lingered. The Polyjuice could certainly be used as a powerful tool to trick the Malfoys into surrendering Ellenore, but how could they do it? They'd first need to break the Unplottable charm that protected the Malfoy villa. That should be easy enough now that they had a more defined region to search. Once that was accomplished, they'd need to break through all the security wards and protective curses before they'd be able to enter. And this time they wouldn't have Dobby to help them.

There was also one major flaw with any plan that used the Baby Polyjuice potion. Another baby would have to be used if they intended to do a switch, and Andrea shuddered to think of risking another woman's precious child in an operation as dangerous as this.

Andrea softly stroked her baby's cheek and lightly touched her prominent nose, the feature already quite distinct on the young girl's face.

_**Where is your sister?**_ Andrea thought. _**Where is**__**your golden-haired twin, and where does she lay sleeping – somewhere across the sea?**_

**A/N: Where is our dear Ellenore?**** Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	49. Chapter 49 Snapshots

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/12/12**_

**Chapter 49 – The Proper House**

Andrea paused in front of the sitting room fireplace to admire the magnificent piece of artwork placed above the mantle. It had been Severus's birthday gift. Just after Christmas, Andrea had carefully removed the full-page, pen-and-ink drawing of Hogwarts castle from the back of one of Severus's old sketchbooks and taken it to a restoration expert. Now as she looked at it, she realized how much she loved it – loved how it reminded her of him. It was a part of Severus that the world would never see. At least, if they did see it in their parlor, they would have no idea that he was the artist.

After a few moments of musing, Andrea's concentration began to drift. The stark quietness lured her to replay a memory. It had been more than a week since she'd had her last vision from Ellenore, and each day since, she'd tried to make it happen again. Closing her eyes, she visualized the sprawling, whitewashed villa that had burned so bright in her mind. The memory of a stone façade, dominated by a lush, green landscape, floated about in a tempting confection as the tropical breeze rustled the tree fronds in a soft lullaby.

_**Ellenore's there**__._ Andrea thought miserably. _**I know she is.**__**So why is she so blasted hard to find? **_

Frowning, Andrea realized this kind of repetitious worry would get her nowhere. It was time to get back to work. Perhaps a bit of wand carving would help keep her mind off her troubles. Determined to refocus on something more productive, Andrea sat down at her workbench and began to organize her thoughts. Just as she was about to begin, her eyes were pulled to a large stack of mail she'd overlooked that morning. The orders continued to pour in from her advertisement in the _Daily Prophet_, and the chore of sorting had become a daunting task. With a sigh, she began to flip through the mail.

The swish of sound as Andrea tossed each new order into the bin was overridden by the noise of shuffling papers. The commotion floated ominously across the room and caused her to look up. She wasn't alone. Severus had decided to join her.

Tonight, he was busily attacking a batch of essay scrolls. With his long, thin frame bent severely over a desk, and the papers a mere inch from his nose, he diligently worked the quill across the page, unaware of the sky blue eyes observing him from the other side of the room.

Andrea was about to comment when she noticed an official-looking letter tucked between the wand orders. As she examined the bold, forward-slanting handwriting that formed her address, she sat up straight. The letter must be from Russell. She'd know that handwriting anywhere.

Guiltily, her eyes flicked to her husband. If Severus ever discovered that Russell had written her again, he would certainly be angry. On the other hand, the size of the envelope betrayed that it had come from the MBI. Could there be some key information regarding Ellenore enclosed? After all, Russell had been working with Jack. But Andrea was not quite sure under what capacity.

Severus was still firmly engrossed in marking papers. Andrea could see his green, striped quill moving along as steadily as a machine. Taking advantage of her husband's preoccupation, she surreptitiously opened the letter and slid out the parchment. Examining it closely, she could see it was written on the same MBI stationary that Jack usually used in his reports.

_**Magic Bureau of Investigation**_

_**Midwest Sector Headquarters**_

_**113 N. Michigan – Suites 7 and 8 – Subterranean Level**_

_**Chicago, IL **_

_**Dear Andrea,**_

_**Hello, love. I bet you're surprised to hear from me, but don't worry, I've got excellent news. I've officially been assigned to work with the American MBI in the search for Ellenore. I wish I could take credit for the idea, but it was something Kingsley Shacklebolt and Jack Thorp cooked up. Anyway, when Jack was briefed on my background, he practically leapt at the chance to take me under his wing. At least I think he was impressed. Sometimes it's hard to know what the guy's thinking …**_

Andrea's lips tightened. _Yeah, _she thought_, that's because you never take time to listen. _Andrea's frown increased, but she continued on.

_**Shacklebolt wasn't so hard to read, though. He told me it's a great opportunity for the Ministry of Magic and the MBI to learn from each other, but I think I'll be the one teaching the lessons. These guys have no idea how to fight.**_

_**Now, for the good part: I get to send you your weekly status reports.**_

_Great, _Andrea thought_. Jack's got you doing his paperwork. He's pretty smart, but I bet he doesn't know why you're so eager. _Andrea smiled and shook her head. Russell was certainly persistent. She just hoped he was smart enough to stay out of Jack's way. From the little she knew Jack Thorp was a powerful and extremely shrewd wizard.

_**Here's something interesting. I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but Jack thinks there might be a mole in his organization. I can't give you the details. All I know is that it's quite involved, and the spy might even be connected to the Death Eaters. Thorp's trying to keep it under wraps, but I thought you needed to know. Maybe you could keep your eyes open and tell me if you hear of anything happening over there. You know, anything you might overhear from your husband's activities. There's no need to ask him directly. I'd really rather he didn't know about our suspicions. Just keep your ears open.**_

_**Now, don't get mad. You know he's got contacts, and we need all the information we can get. Just keep this under your cute, little witch's hat, okay? I probably shouldn't even have told you this much, but I trust you. Just promise you'll be discreet and use your head. I want you to be safe.**_

_**One more thing – Narcissa and Ellenore were moved again. I think they were tipped off. We followed their trail after they left Barbados, but somehow along the way we lost them. We're continuing to look, and I'll get you an update next week, unless something breaks.**_

_Shoot, _Andrea thought. Now what were they going to do?

_**By the way, if you hadn't noticed, this letter is charmed for your eyes only. It'll turn to smoke if your husband reads it. That's why I sent it to your mail order box. **_

_**Remember, I'm looking out for you. If you want anything, or if you need me, just holler.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Russell**_

Andrea began to chew on her lip. Something must have scared Narcissa. But why had she run away from them? She'd told Severus they were hiding in Barbados, and he thought she wanted them to come after Ellenore. Were they wrong? Was it just an elaborate ruse? Or had Lucius become suspicious?

Curious, Andrea examined the owl stamp on Russell's letter. It was dated from the previous day. Her last vision from Ellenore had occurred over a week ago, probably before Narcissa left the island. So where were they now? Miami again? Or had they come back to Wiltshire and the manor?

Knowing she couldn't keep the letter a secret, Andrea cleared her throat and looked up. A pair of obsidian orbs was staring back at her across the workshop. How long had he been watching?

"Severus …" she began. But before she could continue, he'd bolted off his stool to her side. "Wait," she warned, but it was too late. Prefaced by a soft crackle, the paper imploded into a thin puff of blue smoke.

Severus lifted an eyebrow and was just about to speak when Andrea put her hand on his chest.

"Don't say it," she said with a sigh, knowing he was going to chide her about opening suspicious mail. With her incredibly bad luck with the postal service, including the kidnapping fiasco involving Russell last year, she didn't blame Severus for coming over to investigate.

Severus slid his hand around her shoulder and lowered his head to her level. From there, he spoke the words directly into her ear. "I will not say a word. Instead, you will speak. I want to know exactly what was in that letter."

"I'll tell you," Andrea replied, anxiously attempting to rise. "But I think Dumbledore should hear this, too."

"Agreed. But first, let me look at you." Suspiciously, Severus forced Andrea to remain seated while he took her hands and carefully examined her palms. "How are you feeling? Do you sense any contaminants on your skin? Is your vision clear?"

"I'm fine. You worry too much."

"And with good reason," Severus said in a concerned tone. "You do not seem to take precautions when they are warranted." Using his wand, he moved it in a series of complex movements over Andrea's body to check her vital signs. Lifting her chin, he examined her eyes.

"I can take care of myself," she insisted.

Ignoring Andrea's comment, he continued his examination, making use of his skills as an amateur healer. "You seem normal," he stated. After guiding her out of her seat and sliding his palms down her sides and back along her stomach, he finally seemed satisfied. "Very well, let's proceed."

A few minutes later in Dumbledore's office, the headmaster motioned for them to take a seat. Andrea was the only one that accepted.

"Sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore offered.

"No, thank you," Andrea answered politely, while Severus ignored the request.

"What can I do for you this evening?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"Headmaster, my wife received a letter—"

"I think you might find it interesting, Professor." Andrea interrupted. This was her letter, and she saw no reason for Severus to take control of the meeting.

"There seems to be some news," Severus announced. "Although I have not been privy to the information, I believe it contains—"

"Severus," Andrea hissed, irritably cutting him off. "Can you please let me speak?"

He tightened his lips as he looked down at her, his eyebrow raised. "Certainly," he said. "Perhaps now I will finally hear what you have to say."

"Go on, my dear. What would you like to share with us tonight?" A small smile flashed temporarily across Dumbledore's face as he turned his attention to Andrea. The usual blue-eyed twinkle, however, had not appeared.

Reading Dumbledore's expression intently, Severus narrowed his eyes, expecting the worst. It was clear that Albus had some news to share, too, and all indications were that it would not be good. First, however, it was Andrea's turn to speak. Taking a long stride forward, Severus stood behind his wife's chair and looked down at her expectantly.

"I received a report from the MBI today."

"Ah," Severus interjected. "So Thorp has finally come through with some answers?"

"Well, indirectly. The letter was from one of his staff. They said Narcissa and Ellenore _were_ on Barbados, but now they've lost the trail."

"Ellenore's gone? Are they sure? Is she still with Narcissa?" Severus asked the questions in quick succession. He wanted answers. "And what of Lucius? Where is he?"

"They didn't really say."

"Ah, I see," Severus concluded in an icy tone. "Once again the Americans have proven themselves useless."

"Oh, and I suppose the English have all the answers?" Andrea shot back. "Has Kingsley had any luck?" She directed her question to Dumbledore.

"No," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. "But Lucius is bound to surface. I expect he will appear at the Ministry of Magic before long. He would not want to lose his influence."

"I agree," Severus commented. "His money ensures a willing audience."

Both men remained silent as they contemplated their next move, but Andrea slid forward in her chair. She wasn't finished. "Wait, there was something else. In the letter, my contact … he shared something with me. Something maybe he shouldn't have."

"_He_, you say?" Severus questioned suspiciously. "An assistant of Thorp's just happens to be sharing top secret information with an unauthorized citizen – a citizen that just_ happens _to be you? I will ask you again. Who was it that sent you that letter?"

Andrea hesitated. Already she could tell Severus had suspicions. She knew Russell didn't want to be identified, but her reluctance had more to do with Severus's jealousy. Once he found out Russell had been the one to pen the letter, Severus would immediately dismiss the information as unreliable, and she needed him to listen.

"It came from an investigator under Jack's orders. He said there might be a leak. Jack suspects that someone in their organization is passing information along to the Death Eaters. I bet Narcissa bolted because her husband got nervous. Maybe that's why the Malfoys are always one step ahead of us."

"May I see the letter?" Dumbledore asked his pale blue eyes focusing on Andrea.

"I … erm … I don't have it anymore—"

"You do not have it because it no longer exists," Severus accused. "Perhaps you should explain to the headmaster exactly why the letter is no longer available."

"It is no longer available, because … well, because _you_ looked at it," Andrea fumed. Her patience with Severus was diminishing by the second.

"What?" Severus balked. "I simply walked to your desk—"

"And tried to read the letter over my shoulder. It was charmed to self-destruct the moment _you_ tried to read it. I warned you, but you wouldn't—"

"Me? Why was it charmed against _me_? And how did you—"

Dumbledore held up his hand calling for immediate silence. He looked first at Andrea before moving his gaze to Severus. "Andrea, if you will excuse us. Severus and I need to talk."

"No," Andrea spoke up, her face filled with worry. "Anything you say to Severus can be said to me."

Albus moved his eyes to Severus and waited. In response, Severus dipped his head a fraction in a bow of acknowledgement.

_**What was this?**_ Andrea wondered. _**It better not be one of these one-sided, edited conversations.**_Sighing, she sat back in her chair. This time, they weren't going to get away with it.

Walking around the front of his desk, Dumbledore patiently took Andrea's hand and began to pat it. Just as _impatiently_, Andrea pulled her hand away and crossed her arms. The headmaster got the message and delivered her a respectful nod.

"Kingsley stopped by this afternoon," he said gravely, returning his eyes to Snape. "The ministry has been officially notified by the MBI through Mr. Thorp that you are under intense investigation. If they somehow stumble upon proof of your current mission and your activities, our entire operation could be in jeopardy. It is possible the Americans might convince the ministry to attempt a retrial of your earlier Death Eater activities. And more importantly, the Americans suspect that the mole is working through you, Severus, to deliver information to the Death Eaters."

_What?_ Andrea blinked in surprise. _They already knew about the mole and didn't tell her?_ The anger rose like fire to her cheeks as she stared at Dumbledore. But as quickly as her ire had arisen, a blanket of fear smothered the flame. What had Albus just said? That the mole was working with Severus? Struggling to take it all in, Andrea shifted her gaze toward her husband.

"They have no proof," Severus scoffed. "And they won't find those old records. There's no evidence. The files were—"

"Destroyed? That is what we believed, but I am afraid ..." Dumbledore shook his head.

Andrea began to tremble. She realized the risk he was under. Reaching over, she touched his arm, but there was no reaction. It has fallen limply to his side.

"You believe there are duplicates." Severus finished the sentence quietly. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Kingsley has agreed to help by attempting to derail Jack's investigation. I do not have to tell you how serious this is. But I am afraid there is nothing we can do except wait and be careful, at least for the time being."

Severus stood as still as a statue. His hand was the only thing that reacted as it tightened into a fist. He was well aware of the danger and did not need convincing.

"At least no more students have been petrified," Dumbledore added, trying to end the meeting on a positive note. "And Gilderoy's been behaving himself."

"Humph," Severus snorted but he had no further comment.

Andrea, too, remained silent. Her mind was still trying to absorb what she'd just heard.

"I think that is enough for tonight," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "Please, Andrea, if you receive any more reports from your American connections, let us know."

"Of course."

Without waiting for Dumbledore's dismissal, Severus turned to go, his robes billowing out behind him in an unusually dramatic froth as he marched toward the door. Looking back, he paused at the threshold, waiting for his wife.

"Take care, my dear," Dumbledore advised quietly.

"Always, Albus," she replied, as a worried smile flashed across her features. "And thank you for being honest with me." _**At least,**__**this time**_**.**

xxxxxxx

During the first week of February, Severus finally received an answer to the inquiry he'd sent to his uncle's solicitor. As he'd first suspected, Severus's uncle Jerome had passed away. The event had occurred more than a year before, and until recently, the search for Jerome Snape's nephew had failed. It was not until the holiday visit with Mrs. Evans that the solicitor's office had gotten lucky.

Now, as Severus examined the letter, he frowned at the contents. Jerome Snape was Tobias's only sibling, and according to the document, Severus was the last surviving relative. A will needed to be addressed, and the responsibility of settling the estate had fallen entirely on him.

_**How ludicrous**_, Severus thought.

The situation screamed of inconvenience, the disdain for Muggle red tape making Severus grind his teeth in disgust. Clearly, this was not a time to wrap himself in a spider's web of legal torture. However, if money was involved, he knew he would have to pursue the opportunity, no matter how slim the possibilities. He did have a growing family to support. Pragmatically, his Slytherin mind realized it might be worth the effort. A meager landfall could offset a portion of the twins schooling. The sum would be converted into Galleons and tucked safely away for the future.

Pulling a fresh piece of parchment from his desk, Severus wrote back, asking to meeting with the solicitor, the sooner, the better.

xxxxxxx

On a frigidly cold Wednesday in early February, Severus arose shortly before five, the moonless sky offering not a shred of light. The resulting blackness coated the bedroom like strong coffee as the severe winter darkness smothered the couple in its steely embrace. Although he was tempted to remain in bed, Severus forced himself to rise. His attendance was required at breakfast, and to meet his schedule, he decided it was a good time to present his wife with her gift. It was Andrea's 31st birthday.

Approaching the bed, Severus gazed at the giant lump of quilts where Andrea lay buried. In a lightning fast move, he threw off the covers and slid his cold hands under her nightgown.

"Gosh darn it, Severus," she gasped. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Hmmm, not mad enough to swear, I see. Perhaps some charmed ice water from my wand would elicit the proper reaction. Or are you awake?" he purred, moving his face next to hers.

"I am now." Grumbling, Andrea tried to pull her pillow over her head.

"Excellent!" Leaping off the bed, Severus swooped to the wardrobe to retrieve the gift. But by the time he returned, she had rolled back under the quilts. Once again, she was fast asleep. With a sharp tug, he took hold of the blankets and stripped them to the floor. The swift action nearly rolled her off the bed. Andrea was now as angry as a wet cat.

"Okay, I'm awake. You can stop now." Snatching the quilt out of his hand she pulled it up to her chin.

Severus smirked in delight and shoved the package in her lap. "Happy Birthday, Missy."

She growled under her breath as she opened it, but then her face lit up like the glow of a dozen torch lights.

"A camera!" she exclaimed. Holding up the compact wooden box, she flipped it over in her hands. There were several buttons on the back, one indicating a flash. Immediately, she pressed it. A large, silver oval, complete with a magical light bulb, flipped up the side.

"It will shrink to fit in your palm," Severus explained. "Simply press the shrinking button until it's the size you want. The enlarge button is right beside it." Severus leaned in close to examine it with her. "You see? It will fit nicely in your pocket."

Unable to pass up the opportunity, Andrea quickly snapped Severus's picture. With his greasy hair flat and tousled, and his beard forming a grizzly forest of stubble, he was not at all in a photogenic state.

"Hey, you can't do that." With a quick move, he tried to snatch the device away from her.

"Oh no. It's mine now, and besides," she bragged, "I got you smiling."

Frowning, Severus decided it was time for a quick exit. "Keep that thing away from me," he mumbled as he ran for the shower. "I refuse to be your test subject."

"Too late," she called after his retreating form.

With a yawn, Andrea realized happily there was still time for a few more minutes of sleep. Picking up the comforter, she put it back on the bed and got back in and wrapped the fluffy down quilt around her. Before going back to sleep, however, Andrea opened the back of the camera to remove the photo she'd just taken. There was Severus, smiling at her as he'd sat on the bed, clothed only in his faded gray nightshirt. She blushed, feeling her pulse quicken as she admired his torso, plainly visible through the thin cloth. The flash had done its work. Saving it for later, she swiftly hid the picture under her pillow.

She looked at her watch. It was getting late, and breakfast started at six-thirty. Every school day the staff was expected to attend meals to monitor the students, but they all shared a rotational schedule. Not everyone needed to be there every day. With Andrea's habit for sleeping in, Severus took her place most mornings, and Dumbledore graciously overlooked her absences as long as Severus was there to keep order.

Knowing there were only minutes to spare, Andrea knocked at the bathroom door. "Are you going to come out? You can't stay in there all day. Eventually, you'll have to get dressed."

There was silence for a few moments before she heard him answer. "Do you still have the camera?"

"Of course," she snickered.

There was another pause before his irritated voice called out, "Can you please refrain from taking my picture?"

"Okay, I'll be good." _**Just this once**__._ She waited and was finally rewarded when she heard the latch open. One eye peeped through the crack, allowing Andrea a sliver of naked manliness to reach her appreciative eyes.

"Come on – open up," she said, feigning an authoritative tone. "Look. I don't have it."

Grinning, she showed him her empty hands, and he slowly opened the door. In a mad rush, Andrea leaped to get the camera off the bed where she'd left it, but Severus was faster. His long arms outstretched her, and he reached it first.

Spinning nimbly in a half turn, he held up the camera. It clicked. The resulting picture, which Severus would later keep hidden in his office drawer, had captured a wide-eyed, startled birthday girl, her flannel nightgown gaping open to reveal a generous amount of pink-skinned cleavage.

In Severus's judgment, Andrea's birthday was on its way to being a success.

xxxxxxxx

As Andrea and Severus took their seats in the Great Hall for lunch, an unusual display of food began to appear on the elfin silver platters. Instead of the usual sandwiches, there appeared cheeseburgers and hot dogs, accompanied by French fries and milk shakes. In addition to the meaty treats and sides, there were soft-shelled tacos with mounds of extra cheese, refried beans and guacamole. Beside Andrea's plate appeared a special condiment – a bottle of spicy-hot Tabasco sauce.

Suspiciously, Andrea peered at Severus, but he returned her look with a blatantly bored expression as he slowly chewed on his hamburger. That did it. She knew something was up, and whatever was planned, she guessed it was more than just a festive lunch menu. Even the kids were watching her as if she was about to grow a second head. Expecting Severus to glare back at the staring crowd, Andrea looked at him again with a puzzled expression.

"What did you do?" she whispered.

Only Severus's eyes responded as he rolled them to the side to meet her gaze. The black orbs glittered with anticipation as the tiniest of smirks appeared on his face. Her question went unanswered, but not for long. Suddenly, he plucked the camera out of his pocket and began to click a series of candid shots – all of them at odd angles, and, in Andrea's opinion, way too close.

The students were thoroughly enjoying the situation, and they began to egg Andrea on to fight back.

After a few minutes of the unwelcome comments, Severus had had enough and decided to apply some control. With a threatening glare directed sharply at a row of unruly Gryffindors, his deep voice thundered across the hall. _"SILENCE," _he shouted.

With Severus's back turned, Andrea realized it was her chance for a bit of retaliation. In a bold move, Andrea slipped the top off the bottle of Tabasco sauce and lightly tapped the bottom to unleash the deadly drops. It took only a few seconds to cover the entire surface of Severus's cake. As she proceeded with the deed, the students quickly picked up on it. The entire hall quieted to absolute silence.

Severus gave his audience a final glare, attributing the children's behavior to the effectiveness of his earlier command. With a look of smugness, Severus returned to his seat and picked up his fork. As he did so, he glanced up to see that every student in the hall was staring, and this time, they were staring directly at him. Severus's hand stopped in mid-air.

"Go ahead," Andrea urged him in a low, honeyed voice. "Eat your cake."

Severus turned to look at her. Donning the innocent glow of an angel, Andrea smiled back. She watched closely, along with everyone else, as he calmly sectioned off an inch sized cube of torte and placed it in his mouth.

The small piece of cake was immediately ejected. In a furious fit of coughing and choking, Severus spat the offending bit of confection ungracefully back onto his plate. At first, no one reacted. The fear of Snape's wrath was much too strong. His eyes flashed and darted across the hall, looking for the culprit. It wasn't long before he found her, and as she grinned, Andrea dangled the small, red bottle of spicy sauce from her fingers. Next, she used her finger to wipe a drip of liquid from the top of the bottle. Innocently, she popped it in her mouth.

Not trusting himself to speak, especially in front of the entire student body, Severus simply raised an eyebrow. His action caused an even greater reaction. Unable to hold back a second more, the entire hall exploded with laughter and hoots of pleasure.

Leaning toward Severus, Andrea whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Spicy." Although the words were almost drowned out by the appreciative audience, he heard her.

Keeping his expression as neutral as possible to suppress his smile, he answered back, "I was not alone in planning this endeavor, but I shall take all the credit. You are welcome, Missy. Happy Birthday."

xxxxxxx

It was quite late by the time Andrea and Severus had finally gone to bed. The day had been a long one, and despite their tiredness, they took pleasure in each other's arms. Severus slid his hand across Andrea's pregnant belly and nudged aside her hair to expose her neck to his kisses. In the process, he pushed aside her pillow, accidentally uncovering the photograph Andrea had concealed there just that morning.

Gazing in disgust at the animated image, Severus watched himself scratch his own nose. "Bah," he cursed under his breath, reaching for his wand. The vanishing spell was just seconds from his lips when Andrea took hold of his hand.

"No. It is my camera and my picture. And …" She paused to slide her hand along his cheek. "You are mine, too. Therefore you must do as I wish with _my_ property."

"I see that I have lost the argument before it has even started. And, since I have no say in the matter, I suppose I'll find more of these grotesque images pasted all over our apartment. May I at least ask that you keep them locked away for your own private viewing?"

"Well, I could promise to keep this one hidden. I really don't want to share you," Andrea replied as she sighed and tucked her head up under his chin.

"That is a satisfying answer," he reasoned. Methodically, he placed a series of sultry kisses along her neck before placing the photo back under her pillow.

"Thank you for everything today," Andrea said softly.

"You are welcome, however …" Severus stroked her hair silently for a few moments before whispering in her ear. "The day isn't over yet. Perhaps I have one more gift to bestow. Shall I show it to you now?" As he reached under her nightgown to slide his fingers dexterously between her legs to stroke her nub, Andrea gasped in surprise.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes," she sighed and rubbed herself shamelessly against hand. "Oh, yes …"

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. But I would love a review. Let me know what you think. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	50. Chapter 50 A Shot of Love

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/15/12**_

**Chapter 50 – A Shot of Love**

A bolt of fear ran through Andrea's heart as cleanly as an icy sword. She'd been on her way to the Herbology office hoping to spend some time with Pomona when a stunning grip of terror squeezed the air out of her lungs. Weakly, she fell against the cold, glass wall of greenhouse number two.

She felt as if she was melting. A burst of strong sunlight reflected off an azure sea as a brilliant vision appeared. Its brightness was as blinding as a lightning strike. Immediately, Andrea knew: Ellenore was there. A few yards away, a tall palm tree swayed provocatively above the ocean, and as the baby stared at it, Andrea trembled. There were strong feelings sweeping through Andrea's body as she began to see the world through her daughter's eyes. The girl was suspended only a few feet above the water. Stretching her mind, Andrea could feel strong hands holding her daughter aloft, but the grip of the man's clutches was much too firm. Painfully, they squeezed and twisted the baby's arms and shoulders.

"_No! Stop it! My God, Ellenore!"_ Andrea screamed in horror.

As if propelled by the sound, Ellenore's body suddenly dropped into the chilly water. Waves of murky surf washed over the child's face, and along with it, panic engulfed both mother and daughter. In a combination of senses, Andrea could feel everything: the cold, the wet, the pain, the squeezing fingers and the dreadful fear. The powerful emotions were sucking her down, but she felt helpless to stop the attack.

The watery immersion was soon followed by a swift jerk, and Ellenore was lifted once again above the ocean. The action forced a single, piercing cry from the frightened child. Unable to stop, Andrea echoed Ellenore's outburst, her own lungs exploding in a thunderous scream. Seconds later and without warning, the child was dunked into the water a second time. The torturous shock stopped the wailing, but Andrea could feel the child sputtering as Ellenore desperately tried to breathe.

The fear in Ellenore's heart gave way to uncertainty. Confused, the mother watched as a large hand grasped the baby's face and directed it forward. What was happening? A new fear gripped her, and it quickly spread to the child as Andrea and Ellenore looked together into Lucius Malfoy's eyes. The gray, steely orbs were cold and calculating, his expression hard as he tried to take the girl's measure. There was no mistaking his intentions. Somehow Andrea knew Lucius was testing her. It was he that had lifted the child above the water and cruelly dropped her.

The vision abruptly evaporated, leaving Andrea drained. Her body fell limply onto the wet snow next to the greenhouse, the moisture causing her robes to stick like glue to her frame. With her heart pounding, she trembled and angrily forced her eyes closed. Somehow she had to reinstate the connection with Ellenore, but the link was clearly gone. Uttering a low, frustrated moan, she curled up into a ball and beat her fist into the snow-covered flowerbed that bordered the path.

"Professor?" a young girl queried. "Are you all right?" The ginger-haired youngster stared down at the prone woman, not knowing what to do. "Shall I get Professor Sprout?"

"No," Andrea spoke up firmly. "I'm fine ... I just …" Her voice trailed off hoarsely, but she managed to pull herself up from the cold ground.

"I think Harry's gone to get her." A pudgy-faced boy had joined the girl. Apparently he was quite shy. Reaching out with only the tips of his fingers, he tried to brush off the snow, but the close contact unnerved him. Frightened, he recoiled in uncertainty.

"Out of my way, Mister Longbottom," Pomona ordered. Holding a perpetually flaming lantern in a firm grip, she pushed between the growing throng of students. Authoritatively, she shooed them back and used the lantern to inspect the bedraggled figure before her. "Andrea! My goodness, what's happened?"

"Now don't start with me, Pomona," Andrea responded defensively as she tried to rearrange her robes. Somehow she had managed to stand and regain her footing, but her overcoat and cloak were caked with slush.

"Are you all right? Did you fall?" Pomona asked anxiously as she grasped Andrea's arm.

"I … slipped," she lied. "I was coming to see you, but I forgot something. I think I'll just go back—"

"Why don't you let me take you to see Poppy?" Her face filled with concern, Pomona pressed her palm to Andrea's forehead. At six months into her pregnancy, Andrea already looked much too pale and tired for Pomona's liking. And now with this fall, her motherly instincts took over. "You look a bit flushed, and Mister Potter told me he heard you scream."

"No! Well, maybe," Andrea answered emphatically. "But I'm fine. I just slipped on the ice." She had to get to Severus immediately and tell him what she'd seen. Maybe they could do something this time. "I know you're concerned, but I'm really fine." Trying to escape the attention, Andrea smiled and began to move quickly along the path. She hadn't taken three steps before her shoe slid out from under her. This time, she'd slipped for real.

"Professor!" Longbottom shouted as several students rushed to assist.

"Oh, no you don't. You can hardly walk. I'm taking you to the hospital wing," Pomona insisted.

Andrea turned to her friend and looked at her intensely. "No, I can't. I need to see Severus. Please. What I have to do – it just can't wait." She had lowered her voice, but the urgency was clear. "I promise I'll go see Poppy right after."

Poppy frowned with uncertainty. She was clearly reluctant to let Andrea walk the path alone.

"I'll go with her," Harry offered as he bounded up directly behind them.

Both women turned around. It appeared they'd had an eavesdropper.

_**Oh, no.**_ Andrea sighed, wondering what he'd overheard.

Pomona hesitated. Her class was just about to start, and she was torn. Still eyeing Andrea suspiciously, Pomona made up her mind. "All right, but, Harry, make sure you take her all the way to the dungeons and then come right back. If Professor Snape isn't there, or you can't find him, then—"

"I don't need an escort," Andrea replied. "And I don't think it's a good idea to—"

Pomona's motherly frown stopped her from further comment.

Ignoring Andrea's objections, Harry agreed with Professor Sprout. "I'll take care of her, Professor." Having grown fond of the Wand mistress, he was ready to take Pomona's orders, his protective Gryffindor nature overcoming his original reluctance. Pushing his dislike of Snape aside, Harry moved forward and stood as close to Andrea as Pomona would allow. He wore a generous smile that revealed a mix of gallantry and mischief. Although he wasn't very tall, Andrea's short stature allowed the boy to offer her his arm.

"Well, all right," Andrea finally agreed. "But we'll have to hurry."

With the sureness blessed by the exuberance of youth, Harry did not hold Andrea back in her rush to get to the dungeons. Within minutes they had traversed the path and were safely walking inside the castle.

"Professor," Harry began as he guided her along. "I heard you shout Ellenore's name just before we found you on the path."

"No, no … well, I'm sure you were mistaken."

"Neville and I both heard you," Harry insisted. "Did you get some news?"

"I was just … thinking about her. About Ellenore," Andrea evaded. "Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine, but maybe you can answer a question for me."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Have you heard anything lately regarding the whereabouts of Draco's father?"

"Well, not directly," Harry answered, his young brow furrowing in thought. "But Malfoy's been bragging that he's getting a new pet. It's some sort of a mixed-breed dog – a cross between a wolf-hound and a Chimaera. If we're lucky, the bloody thing'll eat him."

"Harry, that's not nice."

The boy merely shrugged.

"A Chimaera? Don't they come from Greece?" Andrea immediately thought about the vision. Had the Malfoys fled to a Greek island?

"Yeah. Hermione says they come from the island of Santorini. But can you imagine? It'd be half dog, half goat, half lion and half dragon.

"I think that's too many halves." Andrea grinned in spite of herself. "So, when will the new pet arrive?"

"I think he said it'll be there – at the manor – when he comes home at Easter."

They'd arrived at the entrance to the dungeons when Andrea suddenly stopped. Both of them could hear Snape's droning voice echoing up through the spiral staircase as he lectured to a group of fifth years.

"Thanks, Harry. I can take it from here. You'd better get back to class."

"Okay, but don't worry. I'll see what else I can find out." Without waiting for a response, he bounded off.

xxxxxx

"I know it sounds strange, but I'm sure of it," Andrea insisted as she swirled the sparkling Elfin made wine around in her glass. "She was so angry – almost defiant. I could feel it. I know she's only eight months old, but—"

It had been a long day. After Andrea informed Severus, the news had been quickly passed to Kingsley through Dumbledore, and within an hour, a team of Aurors was on their way to investigate.

"I'm not doubting you, but a child so young …" Severus paused and shook his head before taking a sip of wine from his own glass. "They only feel vague emotional feelings at that age. They can't think like an adult."

"I know, but I think that's what Lucius must have been trying to test. If he can force some sort of magical reaction out of Ellenore, he'd have proven that she really is Riddle's daughter. All he has to do is let the wizarding world believe she has an unusually high level of magic. Maybe he thinks if he can get her angry enough, she'll show her true colors."

Severus shook his head in frustration. "Lucius isn't an idiot. I'm sure he's well aware that most children don't show magic till they're older."

"Eileen showed her true colors long before she was born." Andrea smiled briefly, appreciating her own pun. "And so did you. Do you think Ellenore might be similar?"

"They are both quite different." Severus frowned. "Although it's reasonable to understand the twins and their magical tendencies, perhaps _your_ magical behavior as a child would be a more logical topic for investigation."

"You're right, I suppose. We do need the entire picture. But I think it's even more important to know about Tom Riddle's past," Andrea added.

"We can't know much about the Dark Lord's early years, at least nothing beyond what Dumbledore's already shared with us. There isn't much known about him before he came to Hogwarts." Severus slid across the loveseat to place his arm protectively around Andrea's shoulders. "But we know for sure the twins have your blood. Perhaps your past will provide some insight into this puzzle."

"I doubt it. I'm not sure of anything before I was maybe three or four. I remember when I used to play hide-and-seek with my friends I could throw my voice. I'd call to them from another room or from the cellar when I'd really be in the attic."

"Indeed," Severus observed trying to be serious, but a slight smile gave away his amusement.

"But as a baby? I have no idea. My parents never said anything."

"That is unfortunate."

They leaned against each other and listened to the fire crackling in the grate while Andrea scratched her cat's chocolate brown ears, as it lay stretched comfortably across both their laps. It was several minutes before Andrea spoke again. "Ellenore knew I was there."

"Oh? And how do you know that?" he asked, truly curious.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. "I can't describe it. It just felt like she was speaking to me. I think she remembers me."

"Hmmm …" Severus gazed into the fire his anger began to flare as he considered Malfoy's motives. If Lucius was truly trying to test Ellenore, the man must have his doubts, and Malfoy's suspicions would certainly make things dangerous for the child. Aside from the risks, however, it might work in their favor in the long run. It may convince Lucius to return the child to him. But the thought of Malfoy torturing an eight-month-old child – his own daughter – was beyond cruel. The man must be crazy.

Unable to sit still, Snape lurched off the loveseat and began to pace. It was becoming clear to Severus that he had no other option. He needed to confront Lucius. They both knew the game and the rules that needed to be played. Yet, Snape knew he would have to make a deal with Lucius. The difficult part was in understanding exactly what that deal might entail. What would Lucius want that would be more important than the Dark Lord's favor? Snape felt his stomach turning sour.

"A sickle for your thoughts," Andrea offered softly.

"At the moment, I have only one thought, and that is of Lucius," he murmured. "And how to destroy him."

xxxxxxx

Valentines Day arrived just two days later, and the entire school appeared poised for mischief. It didn't help that Gilderoy, too, was ready for action. Because of Andrea's earlier birthday celebration, the Dark Arts professor had become obsessed with the idea of creating an even bigger event in order to compete.

Even without Gilderoy's antics, Snape hated this time of year. For days on end he remained chained to his lab, continuously mixing an array of antidotes. As in previous years, the usual troublemakers were hard at work, manufacturing a nightmarish menu of poorly made love potions, ready to sell to a hoard of unsuspecting students. In defense, Severus's stockpile of cures had to be large enough to handle the disastrous flood of victims that he knew were sure to come.

What Snape did not know was that an exceedingly _good_ batch of love potion was on the market this year. Sold by the Weasley twins under the name _The_ _Target of My Desire_, the easy-to-use kit had become fanatically popular. Wisely, the famous Gryffindor twins had formed an unusual partnership with a brilliant seventh-year Slytherin girl named Danielle Van Norman. She provided the brains and brewing talent to the operation, while the Weasleys added their own innovative brand of marketing skills.

Only a select few students were ever allowed into Snape's sixth and seventh year N.E.W.T.-level Potions classes. The requirement for an outstanding grade in a student's O.W.L. level potions exams limited the class size. As such, his high standards produced only a small, but elite group, and this year was no exception. Only three students had been admitted, and Danielle was the best of the lot.

The elite threesome, Danielle and two Ravenclaw boys, enjoyed a rare look at the Potions master as he adjusted his teaching style. Although still an unrelenting taskmaster, he worked closely with the small group, concentrating on exclusive research projects in addition to their regular assignments. As a result of his efforts over the last decade, each of his former N.E.W.T.-level students had found an easy placement, each of them gaining key positions throughout the wizarding world. Snape's unique teaching methods had produced an exciting array of new potions, his team's top quality results cementing his reputation as an innovative researcher.

Danielle, however, was exceptionally brilliant. Using her special talents, she'd devised a new way to administer the love potion, applying it entirely through skin contact, hence the true advantage – no drinking was required. In addition, the concentrated formula allowed the hunter an easy target with the use of a tiny, potion-soaked parchment ball. The Weasley twins packaged the small, paper balls, along with the precious potion and an easy-to-use, straw-blowing tube. The resulting kit was an irresistible combination.

Severus had heard rumors of the potion sales, but he had no proof and certainly no idea that the operation was linked to Danielle. Under his instruction, Snape knew of only one new draught the girl was in the process of developing. It was a new form of X-Ray vision, allowing a healer an extraordinary insight. It monitored the flow of magical energy as it moved through the body, the potion irreplaceable as an aid for diagnosing magical health issues. Though it still needed to be thoroughly tested, he and Danielle were very close to a breakthrough.

Every day Snape spent with Danielle, his excitement with her work grew stronger. But in Danielle there seemed to be a different type of excitement – an unbearable attraction that was quickly growing into a full-blown crush. To make matters worse, the girl was very beautiful. Her long, pale-blond hair fell across her shoulders like a shower of shimmering silk. She had a full, womanly figure, and her curves filled out her robes as splendidly as a fashion model. Her height measured just over six feet, and with her long slim legs, slender hands and a tiny waist, she was exceedingly attractive by anyone's measure. At 18, she knew her feminine power, and as a Slytherin, she realized the influence of her beauty, using it whenever the need arose.

Each day since the start of term, Danielle would observe Severus as he strode purposely across the lab during his lectures. Unable to resist, her eyes would sparkle in excitement as she admired his tall, angular frame. She could only imagine how he might look without his concealing frock coat, but her imagination was quite creative. Whenever he came close to look in her caldron, she felt a wild zing of pleasure settle in her groin. Although most students would have cringed at the idea, Danielle found Snape to be a sexual magnet. Perhaps it was his powerful position as Head of Slytherin House, or simply his witty tongue that attracted her attention. Danielle herself didn't really understand it. She simply felt the lust.

As it happened, Severus had no idea he was stirring a young woman's heart. Instead, he completely misread Danielle's enthusiasm as excitement for the developing X-Ray potion. The entire situation was brewing into a dangerous recipe for trouble.

As Valentines Day approached, Danielle helped the Weasleys package the potions, and as she placed the nuggets of love in the tiny boxes, her mind strayed. A devious plot began to caress her mind. It wouldn't be easy, but a prize as worthwhile as Professor Snape was worth taking a few risks.

Danielle knew, of course, that he was married, but as she analyzed her competition, the young woman knew she had the advantage. The professor's wife, she thought, was old, fat, and thick around the hips, and the girl imagined the older woman to be a lifeless bundle of potatoes in the sack. Once her professor tasted the golden nectar of Danielle's love, she reasoned, he would quickly forget his inadequate wife. In her fantasies, Danielle spun a golden dream, picturing her dark-haired lover consumed with her in a wild riot of sexual play. Her potion, she knew, was infallible. It was just a matter of getting the stuff on his skin.

N.E.W.T.-level Potions was the last class of the day for Severus, and today it had started late. Already exhausted from his marathon brewing sessions earlier in the week, he'd worked without sleep the previous night, furiously mixing love potion antidotes. Valentine's Day was finally over, but it had been a long Monday. By late afternoon, his supply was already gone, and Snape was exhausted. To combat the fatigue, he'd resorted to drinking espresso coffee. The dark liquid's caffeine punch had helped him to stay awake, but he wasn't looking forward to the evening ahead. He was sure he'd have to mix at least one – maybe even two – more batches of antidote before his long day would end.

The small coffee cup was sitting half full on Snape's master lab table, directly in front of Danielle. She couldn't believe her luck. Surely, she thought, the results would be a hundred times more effective than the straw administered blowgun, if the potion was dispensed orally. Unfortunately, she did not consider the side effects of an overdose.

The thickly brewed coffee that grew cold in Snape's cup was his fourth serving since lunch, and he hadn't drunk much of it. He definitely preferred tea, and the bitter flavor of the espresso was repulsive to his palate. As the class proceeded, the dark drink became even colder as the dungeon chill took control. Immersed in his work, Snape never noticed Danielle's wand as she cast the heating spell upon the cup of cold java. Nor did he see her approach his desk and quickly pour the potion into the cup.

"Professor, I heated up your coffee for you," Danielle informed him. With the tip of her finger, she pushed the brew forward.

"Hmmm," he muttered, his mind preoccupied with ingredient combinations. "Thank you."

Frowning at the brown liquid, he took the cup from the girl, absently ignoring Danielle's flirting eyes. Severus was not at all paying attention. After he'd taken a small sip, Danielle knew this was her chance. She reached out and delicately slid her fingers across his hand. Startled, he looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. The black eyes searched Danielle's pale blue orbs in confusion, the flood of lust throwing his senses completely off balance. Quickly, he grabbed his wand.

_Legilimens_. He cast the non-verbal spell with practiced precision, using his skills in a bold attempt to understand. What he saw in the girl's pretty head shocked him. Inside her mind, Snape viewed the memory as it floated conveniently to the surface. Helplessly under her control, he watched the memory replay as she dumped a vial of pink nectar into his coffee. Although the girl's actions were revealing, it was the emotional dance playing seductively across Danielle's face that captured Severus's attention. The girl was bursting with young love. Unfortunately, the drug had wrapped him in a cocoon of desire, and he was powerless to resist.

Although Snape seemed completely unaware of the faraway sound, the dismissal bell rang out jarringly from the corridor beyond. The jolt of sound reached the other two students in the potions classroom, and they quickly departed, leaving Danielle alone with Severus. It was obvious she had chosen her time well.

Wordlessly, she continued to clutch his hand, and although he knew it was wrong, he could not pull away. For several moments the two stared wordlessly at each other as the potion flooded into Severus's system, his blood pumping the poison to his brain and groin with each living heartbeat. His entire body was exploding with need for Danielle, but his mind knew the treachery she had done. Unable to break away, Snape's eyes widened as he flicked them hungrily over the girl's body, waist and breasts. A soft ping echoed across the lab as Snape's wand dropped unnoticed to the floor.

Danielle knew she had the advantage. Sensing the opportunity, her Slytherin heart pushed her to make the first move. In a combination of love, lust and longing, she stepped forward and leaned against his chest. Her movements acted like unstoppable magnets. In his weakened state, Snape was desperately trying to control himself, but his loins were on fire. All he could think about was Danielle, and her warm body pressing in upon him. Her tall stature was such that her face and lips were only an inch from his. Wanting only to relieve the uncontrollable urge, he groaned and snatched her body tightly against his chest, crushing her in a spiraling embrace. He kissed her hard, but his mind rebelled. With all his might, he fought the urge to touch her breasts.

Suddenly, the lab door opened. The wash of emotions had deadened his normal senses, and he never heard the footsteps on the long spiral staircase. In a potion-induced fog, Severus looked up with glazed eyes. Andrea was standing in the doorway.

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks to my loyal reviewer Mrs. Volterra. Let me know what you think. Will Severus realize his mistake and snap out of it, or will he buckle to Danielle's charms? As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	51. Chapter 51 The Crush

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. M warning for mature references. Updated 04/15/12**_

**Chapter 51 – The Crush**

"Severus?" Andrea breathed in astonishment, her voice barely above a whisper.

What she saw was unfathomable – beyond shocking. Severus was embracing one of his students.

His arms clutched the young girl as rapturously as a dog in heat. Seemingly unaware of Andrea's presence, his hands remained in place, strung low across Danielle Van Norman's back. In blissful splendor, the girl returned his caress as her voluptuous body molded around him with the stickiness of hot wax. Yet Severus was not pushing her away.

_**No! It can't be – it's not possible**__, _Andrea thought. _**I must be dreaming**__. _Taking a small step back_,_ she blinked several times as the blood drained from her face. If she was dreaming, her wayward mind had turned it into a cruel and vicious nightmare.

Although Severus was sinking fast, his will had not completely succumbed to the love potion's enchantment. A small part of him recognized Andrea was there, but he couldn't think why that should be. Focusing again on Danielle, he tried vainly to push her away, but his body had become the enemy. It wanted the girl – wanted her like nothing before in his life. Reacting as a man possessed, his arms crushed Danielle's slim frame against his own. The burning rocket fuel of the girl's potion forced the blood to surge painfully into his over-heated groin.

Raw, burning lust – Andrea had seen it in Severus's eyes. The black orbs had barely registered her presence before closing in a mist of desire, his mind much too preoccupied to care about consequences. Turning away in disgust, she stumbled gracelessly backwards before flinging herself up the steps in a mad rush to get away. But, no matter how quickly she tried to run, the horrible vision of the entangled lovers clung to her like stinging nettles.

Snuggled protectively in Snape's embrace, Danielle felt the glory of triumph. But it was the gleaming arrogance in the young woman's eyes that sparked a new fire in Severus's drugged brain. What was he missing? Hadn't he seen something odd in Danielle's memories just moments ago? Staring down into her icy, blue pools, he remembered the vision of her treachery.

"_NO!"_ Snape shouted in a sudden eruption of anger. "Get out!" he spat. "Get out of here – _now_!" He shoved her away, his expression murderous. Every physical nerve and fiber of his maleness rebelled against the command as he fought to maintain his mental balance.

"No," Danielle whimpered. "You can't mean that. Don't you want me? Can't you feel it? You must know how much I love you …" Her voice trailed off as the impact of her failure began to sink in. Slowly, she backed away. "Professor?"

"I said _get out_!" he shouted again. His resolve was growing weaker by the minute, and his need remained painfully evident as a roaring erection pressed traitorously against the fabric of his slacks. With a demon's growl, he reached out to grab her.

Snape's thunderous voice, however, had finally brought Danielle to her senses. In an instant, she realized the depth of her mistake. The concentrated potion should never have been used as a draught. So why had she dumped it – untested – directly into his coffee? Was she so desperate for his affection that she'd ignored the risks? _Yes,_ she admitted, and now her beloved professor was paying the price. Instead of the romantic encounter she'd imagined, her meddling had created a monster.

"Professor, I—"

"_AAGHH_," he bellowed, barely holding himself back. The sound came at her like a physical blow, forcing Danielle to lurch away from his grasp. Her triumphant expression had suddenly turned to fear.

"God, I'm sorry. I never intended this to happen," she whimpered. Slowly, Danielle reached out her hand to him, but like a striking cobra, he grabbed her wrist.

"_Leave me. _I do_ not _want to hurt you_,"_ he whispered hoarsely, his body quaking with restraint as he tried to release her.

Frantically, Danielle attempted to break free, but Severus was too strong. Telltale beads of sweat had appeared on his upper lip as the young woman's closeness continued to take a toll on his resolve.

"Get out of my sight,_"_ he spat. "Do it – do it _now!_"

With all her might, Danielle obeyed. Like a cork springing from a bottle, her wrist slipped through his sweaty grasp. Finally free, she took one last wistful look in Snape's direction, but the madness in his wild eyes frightened her to the core. With the speed of a fleeing gazelle, she dashed up the stairway just as Andrea had done only moments before. Severus was now alone.

Snape's expression had turned to panic. The effects of the girl's creation surged forward to replace his ebbing fury. This was no simple love potion. Instead of mere infatuation, it had caused an explosion of lust. The girl's inventive twist had turned the overdose into pure poison. Gasping, Severus bent over the desk as visions of the young witch flooded unchecked into his brain. An antidote was the only option, but he was in no condition to brew it. All he wanted was to go after Danielle, beg her forgiveness, and attack her like a rutting bull, blindly fornicating till not an ounce of strength was left in his body. Groaning again, he forced himself to think. _**I must maintain control**_**.**

With an almost impossible effort, he forced himself to stand and pulled an empty caldron from the cupboard only to thrust it onto the lab table with a bang. After lighting the fire with his shaking wand, he barely managed to throw in the first few ingredients. But as he frantically examined the available additives, he began to panic. The normal antidote, he realized, would never work. It was much too weak. He needed something stronger – something powerful enough to overcome the effects of the overdose – but what? Dimly, as if looking through a sea of gelatin, he tried to think. His body wouldn't move, and visions of Danielle kept leaping to his mind. Each time the fantasies appeared, they drove into his groin like a parade of fiery lightning bolts, his hips thrusting forward as his imagination overwhelmed him.

"_Dammit_," he screeched. A horrible pain like fire began to replace the throbbing lust in his groin, and he knew he couldn't take much more of this. There was no other option. He needed help, and he needed Andrea. Only she could provide the spark of energy that could help him cut through this insanity and help him gain control. That was the key – control and a clear mind.

Trying to stay calm, Severus began to visualize his next move. He hoped the measured, practical thoughts would push back his raging desire for Danielle. Focusing on his office, he began to take a small step and then another. _**If I can just get to the fireplace **__… _Painfully, he managed to pull himself along from desk to desk till he reached his goal. Once there, he flung a pinch of Floo powder onto the grate.

"_Andrea_," he called out weakly. "Help – me – please …" His words erupted in short gasps as the waves of lust continued to roll through his body.

Only a few minutes earlier, Andrea had burst into their apartment and thrown herself on the bed. _**There must be an explanation. It wasn't real – it **_**couldn't**_** be real.**__**Severus would never do this. **_His loyalty had seemed unquestionable. But now, as the dreadful images replayed before her eyes, she began to wonder. Had she been blinded by love? Searching for an answer, she stared blankly at the stone wall as the feelings of betrayal and rejection marched like an advancing army through her stomach.

Without thinking, she crushed his pillow into her arms and hugged the old, faded material to her chest. As she inhaled, the faint smell of cloves immediately arose like a specter from the permeated cloth to mingle elusively with his masculine scent. It produced an instant ache. Why? Why had he done this? Surely, if it were true, she would have seen it before – in his eyes. But as she remembered the look in those smoldering orbs, she knew it had to be … _impossible …_

Lost in her misery, Andrea almost missed the weak, yet demanding voice that called to her from the fireplace beyond. The words seemed far away and indistinct, but they annoyed her. _**Not now**_**,** she thought. _**Whoever it was could bloody well wait.**_ Wanting only to be left alone, she stuffed her head under the quilt to blot out the sound, but almost instantly, she heard it again. Only this time it was louder.

"Andrea, _answer me._" The demand poked like a saber through her senses. The low, tortured voice was unmistakably clear. Severus was calling to her.

_Damn him to blazes. What was he playing at? _Putting her hands over her ears, Andrea tried to ignore him, not wanting to hear his feeble excuses or listen to his lies. But, something in his tone made her hesitate. It wasn't like him to call for help. His pure, stubborn pride usually prevented such foolishness.

Hearing Severus's plea for the third time, she finally snapped to attention. There was no mistaking it now. He must really need her help. Cursing herself for a fool, she leapt off the bed and knelt by the grate.

"What's the matter?" she asked anxiously. Perhaps now she would get some answers.

"You must come," he said in a ravaged voice. "Come to my lab … I-I've been poisoned. Please … hurry. You must_ listen _to me!"

"I'll be right there," she answered, all thoughts of betrayal immediately dismissed.

For the second time that afternoon, she hurried down the stone steps to her husband's lab, but a quick search found it deserted. Trying the Potions office next, she found that it, too, appeared vacant, but the door had been left wide open. _**Strange**_**,** she thought. _**Where could he have gone?**_ Intending to search elsewhere, she turned to leave, but an odd scraping noise stopped her in her tracks. It was coming from behind the desk. Before she could react, a low moan yanked her attention to the floor.

"Oh my God," Andrea cried out and instantly dropped to Severus's side.

He lay crumpled in a ball, his skin glistening strangely in the pale light. The chair was overturned next to him, and his hands remained glued to the wood, the object providing a handy anchor for his trembling limbs. Lighting her wand, Andrea examined his eyes. Finding them glazed and dilated, she gently touched his forehead. Just as she'd feared, the skin was cold and clammy, and his frock coat was soaked with sweat. Maybe he was going into shock. Alarmed, her heart began to beat loud and heavy. She was no mediwitch, but she knew she had to get him to the hospital wing fast.

"Get Dumbledore," Severus breathed weakly.

"No," she replied trying to be firm. "You need to see Poppy."

"_No!"_ he gasped. "Get Dumbledore. Y-you need to make the antidote. Dumbledore can help you. Go. Go now."

"But antidote for what?"

"For the love potion, _you_ _stupid woman_." He had raised his voice as strongly as he could, but the effort had cost him. With a smack, his head fell back on the cold, stone floor.

"Love potion?" Andrea parroted back. "You mean … you didn't … you were never … Oh my God." The realization practically slapped her in the face. Flushing in embarrassment and worry, she realized he was right. She _had_ been stupid, but there was no time to think about it now. After tossing some Floo powder in the grate, she called Dumbledore. Within minutes Albus had stepped through, followed shortly by Madame Pomfrey.

"I hope you do not mind, but I thought it best that Poppy assist us," Dumbledore explained.

"You'll get no argument from me. Come right this way," Andrea said, motioning the two forward. "He collapsed on the floor. Over here."

As they surrounded the fallen man, Poppy did a quick check of his vital signs and promptly donned a severe expression. Clearly worried, she flicked her wand to conjure several blankets and then proceeded to click her tongue in disapproval.

"What has he gotten himself into this time? Between the potions and the bites and God knows what else this year, I seem to be treating both of you more than anyone else in the school," Poppy grumbled. "I should put a plaque on one of the beds: 'Reserved for Snapes only.'"

"The bite was last year," Andrea replied lamely, earning her a glare from the nurse. "Is he all right, Poppy?"

The mediwitch was not at all happy. It was obvious his condition was worsening. Severus, it seemed, was going mad. His eyes had rolled back into his head, and his limbs had begun to shake with a cruel vengeance. It wasn't long before the moaning began.

"Dan-Danielle," he cried out. "Come back to me. Please … Danielle …" After calling her name several times, he completely lost control, his voice dropping to a low whisper. The words hissed from his lips and rambled on, the rant covering a multitude of crude, lecherous things as he yearned for the young witch.

Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow and fought back a smile. Tactfully, he said nothing but instead stole a glance at Andrea.

"Yes, of course I'm mad," she replied to his unasked question. "Why wouldn't I be? He's going to get himself killed over this … this … ridiculous …" Unable to finish, she threw up her hand and bit her tongue. If Severus weren't so ill, she'd be furious with him. _**When the crisis is over**__,_ she thought, _**there's going to be a lot of explaining to do.**_

"I gave him a calming draught – sent it directly to his stomach," Madame Pomfrey announced. "But it doesn't seem to be having an effect." It was true. The man continued to rock back and forth on the floor as he continued to mumble in an incoherent dialogue. "Let's move him to the hospital wing."

"No, not yet. Not until we make the antidote. We might need his help," Dumbledore reasoned.

"You can't be serious," Andrea objected. "He's in no condition to help. He can hardly talk, let alone think about a complex brew like this. Isn't there anyone else? Severus said you might be able to—"

"No, I am sorry. If this was a standard love potion, I would be glad to try, but it is not. I am afraid this one is a bit over my head. I can assist with the mixing, but we need Severus to show us the way." Using his wand, Dumbledore slid Snape out from under the desk and moved him in front of the fire. "Andrea, help me lift him. Gently, now."

Together, they levitated the body a few feet in the air, making it easier for the headmaster to speak.

"Severus, you must help us," he said softly. Leaning close, Albus tried to get his attention. "What ingredients do we need from the storeroom?"

The response was slight, but clearly he had heard the headmaster's request. Snape's breathing changed to short gasps, and the mutterings diminished slightly. Andrea noticed his eyes. They were moving rapidly around the room in an attempt to focus.

"Albus, let me try." Andrea placed her hands on the sides of her husband's head to steady the shaking before looking directly into his eyes. For several long minutes they stared at each other as Andrea began to reach out to him with her thoughts. She'd never attempted anything quite like this before, and she wasn't sure what would happen. In any case, it made sense to try.

Tentatively at first, Andrea entered Severus's mind, but she saw only his most recent memories: Danielle, his coffee cup, a half-filled cauldron, Danielle again as he looked at her cleavage. This wasn't working.

Andrea sighed and began to use a different tactic. Instead of watching and searching Severus's thoughts, she concentrated on sending. If she could draw him in and make him listen, perhaps she could get his obsessive mind to respond. Peering down into his dark, black tunnels, she pictured a river. She lifted her robes and stepped in, easily imagining the flow of water running cool and smooth over her bare feet. Moving her hands in the mental image, she drew them up over her head and pictured the flow reversing. At the same time, she felt for his consciousness and drew him forward with her into the water. At first, Andrea sensed nothing of substance, but she knew he was there. She felt his presence all around her.

_Good_, she thought. Thinking it best to start with some simple directions, she began to project outward.

**Be strong. Concentrate. Focus.**

Immediately, she felt him. His mind was in pain, lurching above and below her – his existence seemingly separated into fragments of thought. Waves of desire flooded over her as she sensed the potion's effects. But he seemed unaware of her presence. From all directions she heard him speak.

_**Help me … I need you … Danielle … No … I must escape … this is wrong …**_ _**Danielle …**_

The words blasted her in their intensity. Spoken without sound, the force of his mind threw the uncontrolled words into the void like primitive hexes.

**Don't worry, **Andrea said more forcefully.** I'm here. Just relax and think slowly. **

_**Andrea? Yes! Please … help me … I must think … Dumbledore … where is he? **_

**He's right here. But we need your help. We don't know how to make the antidote.**

_**The lab. Everything's ready. It's a standard mixture. Love potion cure … except … except. Help me … I-I can't remember … I … can't—**_

She sensed his panic, and along with it, the powerful pulsing desire. With a slam, Andrea was forced into a memory. She felt the grip as he held the girl's wrist, and watched as he breathed hotly onto her neck. His memory was fueling the insanity. She had to get him to focus.

**Relax. Picture the words. What is it? What makes this potion different? Let it come to you.**

_**Danielle … I need Danielle …**_

**NO! You must think. The antidote. Concentrate on the potion—**

_**You must tell her … cold … glacier … I need the ice worms … Danielle … **_

**You're not making sense. Can you try to picture it?**

Reaching into his brain to give him strength, Andrea saw an image forming. It was a jar surrounded with ice. The words _Glacier solifugus _appeared clearly on the label.

**It's in the cold storage – in your storeroom. You need the ice worms to chill the heat? **

Relieved, Severus forced himself to nod. He relaxed slightly, but when Andrea started to turn away, he began to moan again.

**What is it?** She asked.

_**Danielle …**_

**No, no. Think of the ingredients—**

_**No, dammit … listen to me, **_he interrupted sharply. There was a blast of swearing as Andrea felt the rage of his frustration._** Danielle … I must have Danielle … get her …**_

**But—**

_**I need her skill … her potion … it's different. **_Severus physically shook his head, but he continued to stare into Andrea's eyes, trying not to lose contact._** It's not love … it's more … she must tell us … only she knows. **_Again he repeated, _**I need Danielle … she made the poison … **_

"I understand. Don't worry," Andrea said aloud, suddenly breaking the connection. "Dumbledore, we need to get Danielle back here. She's the girl that created the potion." Looking at Severus, she continued, "I think she can help us brew the antidote. Can we get someone to search for her? Maybe in the Slytherin common room?"

"I do not think that is necessary." Dumbledore was looking out the door of the Potions office. Danielle was standing in the threshold.

"Professor," she began, "I came back to see if he was all right," the young girl admitted, her voice shaking with fear and concern. "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have … I mean … I … I just thought—"

Andrea walked straight up to the girl. The tall, young witch looked down on the older woman, the fear and regret causing Danielle's lip to quiver. Calmly, Andrea took the girl's hand. "Do you have the original instructions for the potion? We need to see it."

"Um," Danielle's eyes flew past Andrea and widened as she saw Professor Snape rocking back and forth on the floor. "Is he all right?"

"He'll be fine, but only if we can give him an antidote for this. You need to tell us what happened." Andrea pushed her out into the lab. "Don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you."

Behind them, the two women could hear Snape groaning again. Horrified, Danielle tried to see into the office.

"You need to get started. What do we need?" Andrea's voice was calm but firm.

Danielle nodded and instantly flew over to Snape's worktable. "It looks like he started it, but I'll have to do it again. It's soaked too long." Speedily, she went about her work, lighting the cauldron and adding a few base ingredients. The girl frowned in concentration.

"What's next?" Andrea prodded. "I'll get it for you."

Starting to gain confidence, Danielle read out a list of ingredients and their quantities while Andrea took notes. Poppy came to help. Taking the list, she ran to the student storeroom, while Andrea began to rummage through Severus's private stores. In no time at all, everything was assembled and ready, including the ice worms. Carefully, Andrea explained what Severus had said about the unusual ingredient.

"Yes," Danielle answered, an increasingly confident look overtaking her fear. With extreme efficiency, Danielle went about her work, chopping and measuring as the bubbling liquid boiled softly in the small cauldron.

As they waited for it to mature, Andrea sat down on a stool across from the young woman. "Severus said your potion was different than a normal … potion," Andrea explained tactfully.

"Um, yes." As Danielle stirred the mixture, the girl's lower lip began to tremble. "Professor Andrea, please forgive me. I did a horrible thing. I … I think I might have—"

"He'll be fine," Andrea explained, flashing a brief smile to hide her own uncertainty. "Just tell me what happened."

After a few minutes, Danielle relayed the entire story. She began with her unusual partnership with the Weasley twins and ended with her encounter that afternoon with the Potions master. Courageously, she'd shared everything, including her decision to trick Professor Snape. After she'd finished, a large, hot tear dropped down the girl's cheek. "I could have killed him. He's going to be so angry. After he realizes what I've done, he won't even want to talk to me again and … and … I love him so much."

Danielle gulped, her face as red as a beet. Andrea expected her to burst into tears, but the girl was not weak. Instead, she stared back in defiance with wide, glistening eyes that reminded Andrea that bravery was not just a Gryffindor trait. Stoically, the girl stood ready to take her punishment.

Impulsively, Andrea gave Danielle a hug. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. "Don't worry. Poppy's doing everything she can for him, and as soon as this is ready, he'll be perfectly fine. But I won't lie to you. He won't be pleased. You have to understand what you did was wrong."

"I know," Danielle replied. "It's just that I wished so hard that he …" The truth was hard to swallow, but she knew Andrea was right. Blinking quickly to hide the tears, Danielle dropped her eyes to the floor. "But I love him. I can't live without him. There'll never, ever be anyone like him."

Andrea sighed. She knew exactly how the girl felt. Of course, Andrea loved Severus, but long before she came to Hogwarts, there'd been another professor in Andrea's past – one that she'd loved very deeply. Ian McAdams was the Charms instructor at the Chicago Academy of Magical Arts where she attended school as a girl. He was tall and slim and cut a dashing figure in his brown, tweed jacket. Known for his quirky wit, the man had an excellent skill for motivating students and generating interest in the world of Charms.

"Danielle, can I tell you a story?" she asked. After the girl nodded, Andrea began. "I was in love with a professor, too. I know it may seem like a long time ago, but when I was a girl at school, I had a wonderful instructor that taught our Charms curriculum. He was absolutely brilliant and had a thoroughly wicked sense of humor."

Unable to stop herself, Danielle sniffed and gave a small smile. They were both thinking of Professor Snape's dry wit.

"I watched his every move," Andrea continued. "If he demonstrated a spell or told a story, I was sitting on the edge of my chair listening to his beautiful voice. He used to smile at me with a sly grin that I thought was only for me. I would dream about him constantly – thinking of him holding me and kissing me or bouncing our children on his knee. I knew it had to be true love.

"I know I was a favorite pupil of his, and because I got top marks in his coursework, he asked me to help him tutor some of the other kids. One day he took me aside and asked me to stay after class so he could explain what he wanted me to do. You can imagine how excited I was. I hardly heard anything he said. I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. Without thinking, I stepped closer, and just as I was about to throw my arms around him, there was a knock at his office door. When I turned around, I couldn't believe it. It was his _wife_."

Shocked at the parallel to her own situation, Danielle's face flushed in embarrassment. "Professor, I didn't mean to—"

"Wait. It's okay. Just listen to the rest of the story. As I said, just as I was about to swear my undying love to this wonderful man, his wife walks in the door. Immediately, he went to greet her. I remember it like it was yesterday. He took her hand like she was a queen, and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. As I watched them look at each other, I realized what a fool I'd been. The look they shared was one of true love. A love lasts forever." Andrea sighed as she remembered. "At least, that's the way it looked to me."

Danielle had stopped her sniffles and sat silently looking at her hands as she listened to the story.

"It was strange," Andrea explained. "I saw the look of love in their eyes, and somehow I knew. Something warm and wonderful was happening. But I also felt like I was intruding. I thought if I could have someone love me like that, I would be the happiest woman in the world. And as it turned out, I am. Professor Snape has made me very happy."

"No one will ever love me like that," Danielle replied dejectedly.

"Don't say that. You just need to give yourself more time. You're only eighteen and so very pretty. I'm sure there are dozens of guys that would bend over backward to ask you out. You need to give yourself a chance. It may not happen today, this month or even this year, but somewhere out there is a man that will love you and cherish you and want you there beside him every day for the rest of his life." Andrea reached over and squeezed Danielle's hand. "You just have to be patient."

Just as Andrea finished her story, Poppy hurried over. "Is the cure ready?" the mediwitch asked.

"Almost. I made it in exactly the same concentrated proportions as the original dose," she replied confidently. "The antidote should work just as fast. The only thing I changed was the addition of the ice worms. I agree with Professor Snape. They should help negate the … ah …" Blushing again, Danielle looked helplessly at Andrea. Just then, the small hourglass timer on the lab table dropped the last grain of sand into the bottom section and began to hum.

"Ready?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, Professor," The girl was finally smiling.

"Excellent, let's do it."

xxxxxxx

It wasn't until two days later that Severus finally woke up. Poppy wanted to make sure he was fully recovered before she let him out of her sight. The best way to do that was to keep him sedated. Andrea was sitting by his bedside in the hospital wing reading a book when he groggily opened his eyes. Slowly, he rolled them in her direction.

Without smiling, Andrea lifted her eyes from her book and glowered back.

"Good morning," Severus said uneasily.

"It's afternoon."

"And how long have I been—"

"Two days." Andrea interrupted. Her short replies revealed her displeasure.

Severus simply sat up and crossed his arms. He knew he was at a disadvantage and had decided to wait for his wife to reveal the rest. More was surely coming. Trying to appear disinterested, he glanced lazily at his fingernails.

With her blue eyes flashing, Andrea slowly closed her book and laid it on the nightstand. "So, my darling husband, you think I'm stupid," she accused as she glared at him.

"Ah, so that's it," he said, lifting an eyebrow. "That's all?"

"No. That's not all." Andrea's lips grew thin as she continued. "Are you so blind you can't even notice that a girl has a crush on you? I talked with Danielle and her friends this morning. She's had a crush on you for months. Couldn't you see this coming?"

"Why would I suspect—"

"Why wouldn't you?" Andrea interrupted. "Danielle told me she brought you things. Presents and-and food. She even brought you a raspberry crumpet."

"So?" Severus blinked. "How is that supposed to make me suspicious? When you brought me a crumpet the first time, you weren't attracted to me either."

"Oh, wasn't I?" Andrea responded angrily.

"But she's only a girl—"

"She's eighteen years old!" Andrea replied. "She's not a child anymore. She's a fully-grown, mature woman. Or hadn't you noticed?"

"I hadn't really—"

"Yes you did. You had to. How could you miss it? And while I'm thinking about it, why do you have to be so … so … ridiculously irresistible?"

"What?" This time Severus couldn't hold back. A rare smile spread across his thin face.

"Oh no you don't. I'm still mad at you."

"You're jealous. Admit it. You're actually jealous." With a great deal of effort, he forced himself not to laugh, but the smile remained. "There. Look at your ring," he smirked. "I've never seen it so green. And your cheeks – they're quite red. Are you 'hot' for some reason?"

"Stuff it, Severus."

"Perhaps I should take lessons from Professor Lockhart. He could teach me how to be – what do you Americans say? A gigolo?"

"You? A gigolo?" Andrea was indeed jealous, but the thought of Gilderoy teaching Severus to seduce women was too much. Her lips curled uncontrollably into a grin.

The soft shuffle of footsteps made them both glance toward the wing entrance. Dumbledore was approaching, and his expression was grave.

Ashamed by some of the things he'd said in front of Dumbledore during his recent adventure, Severus felt the need to explain. "Headmaster—" he began, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"Severus," he replied seriously, clasping his hands behind his back. "There is a problem. Professor Lockhart has gone missing."

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. Lockhart is causing trouble again. Go figure. A special thanks again to my loyal reviewer Mrs. Volterra. Won't you join her? As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	52. Chapter 52 Russell's Dilemma

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/16/12**_

**Chapter 52 – Russell's Dilemma**

"Lockhart's gone?" Andrea asked curiously. "Again?"

"I am afraid so," the headmaster confirmed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Severus sneered.

"Well, maybe he's got a good reason. Could he have gone to another book signing?" Andrea speculated uneasily. "Or a portrait sitting?"

"I think not," Severus snorted. "He's probably run away; the prospect of another hard day's work was too much for him."

"He has taken his things," Dumbledore added sadly. "I do not think he is coming back."

"Good riddance, I say." Severus muttered.

"You don't think there's been some foul play, do you?" Andrea suggested. "He seemed like such a nice man."

"I told you when you hired him: it was a mistake," Severus pointed out, unable to hold back his sourness.

"If you would have let me—"

"Severus," Dumbledore interrupted, but he was promptly cut off.

"_I _should have been the one teaching that class. I know every defensive spell and hex—"

"_Severus-_" The headmaster tried again in a much sharper tone, no longer able to reign in his annoyance. Snape, however, didn't seem to notice.

"I knew more before my first year at school than Lockhart's ever learned in his life. He's completely incompetent. How you could possibly have thought—"

"_Severus! _I need you to listen!" With a commanding air, Dumbledore's words boomed through the hospital ward, causing Poppy's head to peep out of her office. Albus immediately knew he was in trouble. Turning politely in the nurse's direction, he cleared his throat and smiled back. Although the mediwitch knew it wouldn't do any good, she gave him a stern look, followed by a few short clucks of her tongue. Satisfied with Dumbledore's apologetic expression, she returned to her office.

Although unorthodox, the bellowed order had managed to get Snape's attention. Having no other choice, he clamped his mouth shut and glared sullenly back at the headmaster to await the inevitable disappointment.

"I have made up my mind. There is nothing else to be done." Dumbledore paused. It was important to get the timing right. With a characteristic twinkle in his eye and a devilish smile pulling at his lips, he delivered his decision. "_You_ will replace Lockhart."

Severus hardly moved. If anything, his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as he took in Dumbledore's statement. In typical Slytherin fashion, he was immediately suspicious.

"That's wonderful," Andrea exclaimed happily, but as she glanced back at her husband, the smile faded. With Severus, nothing was ever easy. Instead of excitement, or at least a twinge of satisfaction, she saw only skepticism. It radiated in waves off his body like an overdose of bad cologne. "What on earth is the matter now?" she asked him, her eyes blinking in disbelief.

"What must I do in return?" Snape asked icily. He ignored Andrea. Instead, he directed his question at the headmaster.

"Nothing," Dumbledore answered, but the old man's eyes had strayed evasively. "Nothing … really. But I regret to say, your new teaching assignment is only temporary."

"My, my, what a surprise," Severus replied with a scowl.

"It should only be for a few weeks, only until we find a replacement," Albus hurried to explain. "I am sorry, but you will have to teach in the evenings and on weekends if you intend to cover both Potions and Defense."

"I can give up sleeping if you like," Snape added, his reply dripping with sarcasm.

"That is hardly necessary," Dumbledore chuckled. "However, I can arrange for a substitute to cover any conflicts. I am sure Professor Flitwick or Professor Vector could assist—"

"Hey! What about me? I can teach Potions. It can't be that difficult." Andrea teased.

After a doubtful look at his wife, Snape turned back to Dumbledore. "I do _not_ need assistance. I am perfectly capable—"

"Yes, yes, more than capable. But if you run into any trouble—"

"So what do you think happened to Gilderoy?" Andrea interjected strategically. "He didn't seem the type to abandon his contract. Perhaps there was some sort of emergency." She looked at Severus, hopefully trying to draw him out. She wanted his opinion.

Severus pressed his lips together at first, but he couldn't help but take the bait. "I concede. You seem to have a point. Only an emergency would take him away from Hogwarts and another chance at glory," Severus said with a sneer. "He would never miss such a ripe opportunity for fame."

A thoughtful glint appeared in Dumbledore's eye as he contemplated Severus's remark. "No, I think you are both wrong," he replied firmly. "I believe the chamber has claimed another victim."

"You're not suggesting he's … he's—" Andrea stammered.

"Dead? Oh no, my dear. I am sure he is quite well. I was simply playing with words. What I meant was that I may have overestimated Professor Lockhart courage."

xxxxxxxx

Stretching out in front of the hearth, Russell warmed his palms eagerly in the rising heat. He'd just come in from outside on this bitterly cold February evening, and his body had not yet recovered from the four mile walk from town. Apparating had been an option, but Russell always enjoyed the brisk walk to the Diggory house, even in the dead of winter. He found the frigid Wisconsin air a source of stimulating energy, and he had needed it tonight.

"Would you like some coffee? Or maybe some chai?" Amy asked sweetly. "It'll take the chill away."

"I'd rather take something a bit stronger – like a Firewhisky. Maybe you could mix a wee shot in with some hot apple cider?" Russell smiled broadly, anticipating the warm glow. Conspiratorially, he gave Amy a wink.

Mrs. Diggory was getting quite familiar with Russell's persuasive tactics. It was the second time that week he'd spent the evening at their Victorian country home. In fact, their discussions surrounding the growing MBI investigation had become increasingly intense.

"Sure." Amy grinned back. Russell was hard to resist. "I'll go heat some up. Rob, do we have any of those Extra Krunchy Crackers left?" Amy's mind was moving quickly as she tried to organize dinner. After a long day of editing Rune translations, she was anxious to get on with her evening.

As archivists for the Wisconsin University of Magic, the Diggorys collaborated on numerous projects, many directed toward the study of historical research and restorative work. In the process, they'd achieved national recognition in the fields of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Decoding unusually rare scripts was Amy's obsession, while Rob's skills for language and cultural interpretation were notably clairvoyant, bringing a magical flair for Divination to the team. Together, they made a perfect union, both at work and in their personal lives. Tonight was no exception.

Leaning over, Amy nudged her husband's shoulder before turning toward the kitchen. "Can you get the cheese dip, too?"

Rob looked up from his spot on the couch to grin at her in playful admiration. "Who needs food when I have you?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Russell cut in. "What about me? I think the little lady might object to us sharing. Besides, she's already worked her special magic on the mushroom ravioli. I wouldn't want to spoil my appetite."

"True," Rob agreed and eagerly leapt off the couch. "I'll fix the salad and you—" he said pointing to Russell, "—you can set the table. While you're at it, why don't you give us the latest news? What's up with Jack?"

The threesome had moved into the large, farm-style kitchen, and as they began to prepare supper, Russell slid into the corner. With a practiced, casual air, he began to pull some plates out of the china hutch. Clearly, his familiarity with the layout indicated he was a frequent visitor.

"Actually, Jack's pretty upset," Russell confided as he shook his head. "It's been over a month now, and he's having a hard time. But heck, you guys know how he gets."

Indeed, the couple was very familiar with Jack's temperament. For more than a decade they'd worked closely with him solving unusual criminal cases, and they'd learned to deal with Jack's blunt, driving nature. Despite the rough edges, they admired his constant search for justice. In the process Jack had become a close friend, and Russell was happily taking advantage of that fact.

"Yeah, we know," Rob commented. "Jack doesn't like to fail." As he spoke, Rob twirled his cherry wood wand over the bowl, expertly dousing the greens with Italian dressing.

"We had a review this morning," Russell said meaningfully. "As of Tuesday, we finally finished the agent screening. Every single Auror on the Chicago team has been checked and double-checked. And then, just for Jack," Russell chuckled, "we checked them again. We've been looking for anything – any type of clue – that could nail down a spy. But since we came up empty, Jack had me start on the New York staff, and I'm still coming up with nothing. You'd think an organization as large as the MBI would have mountains of hidden dirt, but I can't find a thing. Not one clue. It just doesn't make sense." Puzzled, he nibbled on a cracker as he thought. He knew there was a mole – there just had to be.

"Don't worry. He'll make a mistake. Now that you're watching, it'll only be a matter of time," Rob offered.

"He or she," Amy laughed at Rob's use of the male pronoun. "Has Jack tried the West coast branch? LA always has something cooking."

"Well," Russell recalled. "There was this one bloke."

"Yeah? So what happened?" Rob asked curiously.

"To begin with, the guy's been in prison. Can you believe it?" Russell shook his head. "It was back in the early 80s, long before he became one of our own agents. Seems he got into a little argument with his wife, but she got feisty on him and hexed him back. They say his personal parts were stuck together for months." Russell was grinning at the thought, and Rob couldn't help but add a snicker of his own. They were both rewarded by a stern look from Amy.

"Yes, well, anyway." Russell cleared his throat and continued. "I think the judge felt sorry for him. They let him out after a couple years. What I don't get is how he got passed the security clearance."

"That is odd," Amy agreed. "There must have been extenuating circumstances."

"Hardly," Russell answered, his voice taking on a dangerous edge. "There were plenty of witnesses, and it wasn't pretty. So, I still don't get it. Why would anyone in the bureau hire someone with that kind of background?"

"That's a good question. Unless someone covered it up," Amy said. "How did you find out about it?"

"That, little lady, is my secret," Russell replied with a wide grin.

"Yeah, Russell Plover – super snooper Auror," Amy shot back with a laugh.

"Yeah, but I'd still like to know why he was hired. Maybe someone on the inside wanted the guy," Rob speculated. "Do you know who hired him?"

"Not yet," Russell admitted. "But I can tell you – I'm going to find out. If this guy could get in, think of how many others could have slipped through?"

xxxxxxxx

After dinner, the three retired to the parlor and began to relax. Amy had cuddled up next to Rob, her head tucked neatly under her husband's chin. Across the room, Russell was stretched comfortably in a side chair, his well-muscled calves propped up on the footstool.

"So, Russell, I've always wondered. What brought you to England?" Amy inquired slyly. Knowing Russell's penchant for telling stories, she hoped her question would help him relax. "You apprenticed as a wand maker, isn't that right?"

"Oh, I was," Russell sighed. "My dad owned a shop, and I started out working for him, but after a few years, I got restless. There didn't seem to be enough excitement in my life, so I thought I'd try my hand at Auror training. I had a few mates on the force already, and they got me interested. After I joined up, I couldn't go back to being a shopkeeper. It just wasn't in the cards."

"That was in Auckland, wasn't it?" Amy asked, recalling an earlier conversation she'd had with Jack. She'd heard part of this story already, and she smiled wondering how much of it would be embellished.

"Yeah. I was right in the middle of things there, and it was exciting for a kid. Once I had a few years under my belt, I got promoted to Inspector. From there, I began to work with the government on some special assignments."

"Inspector! That's pretty impressive. How old were you then?" Amy questioned in astonishment.

"I was 28, and by then I was already looking for a change. When my commander recommended me for a position in the UK, I jumped at it. They wanted me to teach the British Aurors some of our espionage techniques. So, I spent three years working with the Ministry as a special trainer. You know, I'm particularly good with double-handed wand movements." Russell smiled thoughtfully as he remembered. "They hadn't heard of half the stuff we used in New Zealand.

"Just as we were finishing up a third year of classes, the Death Eaters started to regroup, and the Ministry decided it was time to deploy. They had a mind to keep an eye on some of the suspects. You know, just waiting for 'em to make a mistake. So, I volunteered, and they assigned me to Hogsmeade. They thought my experience as a shopkeeper would be great cover. As it turned out, it was perfect. I was able to keep watch on the school and the folks in town. As things developed, the Ministry became especially anxious about Snape. But since he was under Dumbledore's protection, I couldn't do much."

"Snape …" Amy echoed. "Did they have any evidence on him then?"

"No," Russell said, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Nothing recent, anyway."

"So why did they suspect him?" Amy sat up a little straighter.

"Dunno, exactly. They might have had something, but they didn't tell me about it."

"Were there others?" Rob wanted to know.

"That's the odd thing. I knew several suspected Death Eaters that had kids at the school, but none of the suspicious ones lived in Hogsmeade. Interestingly enough, the Ministry also wanted me to keep track of Headmaster Dumbledore. I suspect there were a few politicians that didn't trust him."

"Yeah," Rob agreed with a laugh. "After all, he did hire Snape."

"True," Russell nodded. "But I think it was more than that."

"So, you ended up in a wand shop in Hogsmeade," Amy said with a smile. "And you met Andrea."

"Yeah," Russell sighed. He didn't want to think about how he'd messed up with her. He'd had Andrea in the palm of his hand, and if he hadn't been such a fool, he'd have told her all about Snape, or at least that the Ministry suspected something. It would have easily been enough to keep her out of the wizard's clutches. But at the time, Russell had to keep his cover. And Andrea had been such a goldmine of information, relaying her thoughts about Dumbledore and the school.

But why had he let her fall for Snape? Surely he could have done something. Mired in his thoughts, Russell stared into the fire and swirled the last bit of Firewhisky around in his glass.

"Hey," Amy said as she rubbed Russell's shoulder. She'd gotten up to refill their glasses, but decided Russell needed some attention. "Don't think about it."

Russell flashed a weak smile and continued to stare into the fire. He didn't have to explain. His friends knew how he felt. The fight wasn't over. It would never be over – not until Andrea saw the light. There was something not right about Snape. Russell was sure of it, but proof had been elusive. Taking another swig of whisky, he felt the liquid burn his throat. The slight pain was followed by a sweet, mellow smoothness that bloomed on his tongue.

"I know you found us through Jack," Amy added. "But how did you get recommended for the MBI position?"

"I was very lucky," Russell explained. "My record with the Ministry saved me from Azkaban, but it was my second arrest."

"The second? Oh, that's right," Amy remembered. "There was that little incident in Hogsmeade when you … ah … had a little too much to drink."

"Yes. And this was the second time they let me off with a warning. I had no idea at the time why they did it, except maybe they wanted to get rid of me. It wasn't until later, when I began working with Jack, that the truth came out. It all started over a year earlier with that mess after Andrea's wedding. There were a lot of folks pretty upset at how the Ministry was handling the Death Eater attacks."

"The ones started by You-Know-Who when he tried to use the Snapes as a weapon?" Rob recalled angrily.

"Of course they'd blame the Ministry. Talk about incompetence. We didn't know what to do to help. It's amazing how everything turned out okay, thanks to you."

"I didn't do enough," Russell said slowly as he remembered. The vision of Voldemort attacking Andrea at the Riddle Mansion had caused a wave of nausea to pass through him. "Unfortunately, the Ministry did next to nothing, and people were angry. Some of them simply protested and wrote letters to the newspaper, but there were others that became a bit more rebellious. They started to take things into their own hands. A whole new terrorist effort was emerging, and the Ministry was scared."

"So you think they sent you over to America to look for terrorists?" Amy wondered. "Why here? They could be anywhere."

"That was just the point, I think. They wanted me to maintain my international connections, both in the US and New Zealand. Now that I'm working with the MBI, I can track what's going on and provide intelligence back to the Ministry."

"And you'd be out of their hair and away from your … um … personal problem?" Amy asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, go figure," Russell confirmed with a frown. Someday, he thought, he'd change Andrea's mind. Until then, he'd bide his time. There was bound to be another opportunity. If not, he'd just have to make his own.

xxxxxxxx

Toward the end of February, Andrea had once again become overwhelmed with the depressing lack of results by both the Ministry and the MBI in tracking down Ellenore's whereabouts. Although she tried to confide in Severus, he had his hands full substituting the Defense classes for Lockhart. The man had never returned: however, a letter of apology did eventually arrive for Dumbledore explaining a sudden onset of allergies brought on by Whomping Willow pollen. The unfortunate turn of events had forced the famous author into retirement.

Although glad to have the opportunity to prove his worth, Severus was finding the double teaching schedule nearly impossible. He was surviving on less than four hours sleep a night, and Dumbledore had no immediate candidates for replacement. Snape's mood had deteriorated with the added pressure, and Andrea had finally had enough.

One night, as Severus was hastily cleaning up his lab, Andrea appeared at the door. "It's two in the morning, or hadn't you noticed?" she said in a tight voice.

"I'll be done when I'm done. I do not need to be told when to come to bed," he grumbled as he directed several scrubbing brushes around the first row of lab tables.

"You're going to kill yourself," Andrea said softly. "Even _you_ need some sleep. Maybe if you let up a little on the homework assignments—"

"I will not lower my standards just to give you a little more of my time," Severus hissed, but too late, he realized his mistake. Andrea's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked across the room.

Taking a deep breath, Severus thought carefully before responding. There was no time in his schedule for an argument, but more than that, he needed her to understand. "The students are ridiculously behind – five or more chapters on average. The fifth years are nowhere near ready for their O.W.L.s, and the fourth years haven't even gotten to the basics of repelling hexes. Their scores are abysmal. Their quiz marks have been 50 percent lower than other years. Even Quirrell had better results."

Andrea continued to stare at him, her irritation growing. She uncrossed her arms and placed a hand on each hip.

Resolutely, he continued. "It is up to me to … to make them—"

"_Make_ them?" Andrea repeated. "Make them what?"

"I … I have to show Dumbledore. I have to prove—"

"Prove that you're the better teacher? He knows that."

"Pfft," Severus spat as he flicked his wand. The jars of green slime lying in a jumble on a back table righted themselves and slid to the center.

"Why do you think he asked you in the first place?"

"There was no one else. There is still no on else, and I will—"

"Be an idiot?" Andrea shot back. Severus growled.

Andrea marched up to him and grabbed his wand. She'd done it so fast and without magic that he'd been completely caught off guard. Expecting an outburst, Andrea quickly stepped back and pointed her own wand at him. Severus, however, simply sat down on a stool and began to rub his eyes.

"Let the rest of the staff help you," Andrea suggested. His long fingers moved silently to rub his forehead, covering his face. "I talked to Dumbledore," Andrea continued quietly. "Each of the staff can take one class a day."

The arms slackened, and Severus placed one hand on each knee. His eyes stayed closed.

"You can direct the staff and monitor everyone's progress." Slowly, Snape's back straightened, but as Andrea waited, he said nothing. "We'll follow your direction entirely. Work assignments, topics, whatever you—"

"Okay," he said in a small voice.

"What?" she replied, leaning forward, unable to believe her ears.

His mouth had opened slightly, and his eyes lifted tiredly to meet hers. "I said … okay," he repeated.

"Oh, Severus." Andrea sighed and took him in her arms. "Thank you."

"Is it possible we could stop talking and go to bed now?" he asked wearily. Although exhausted, Severus felt a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Okay," she said and pulled him up. "So, when do I start?"

Severus laughed and shook his head as they started toward the stairs. "You, my dear wife, will be in charge of cauldron cleaning."

xxxxxxxx

"You know I actually came to talk to you about something else," Andrea admitted later as they got ready for bed.

"All right," Severus replied. "Out with it. If you don't tell me now, you won't sleep, and I won't either listening to your sighs."

"Don't," Andrea frowned. "This is serious."

Severus reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. With unusual tenderness, he pulled her into his arms. "Maybe it's because I'm barely able to keep my eyes open, or maybe it's simply a spell you've cast on me, but I have no desire for wordplay games tonight. Tell me. I'm listening."

Andrea took a deep breath and sighed, the air escaping heavily from her nostrils.

"Sigh number one …" he murmured into her ear.

Knowing it was now or never, she blurted it out. "I'm going to write to Lucius."

"What? You will do no such thing," Severus did not release her. Instead, his grip tightened.

"I just can't stand it anymore. I'm going to ask him – no – beg him for mercy. Whatever it takes, I d-don't care," Andrea's voice trembled as a giant knot appeared in her throat.

"Don't be ridiculous," he whispered sadly.

"I can, and I w-w-will," she sniffed.

"You don't even know where he is."

"We can give the letter to Dobby. Or maybe Draco? I don't know. I've just got to do something."

"Let's talk about it in the morning," Severus couldn't think straight, he was so tired, but there was no way he'd ever condone Andrea writing to Malfoy. As it were, Severus had been thinking of that route for many weeks, but he'd been delaying in the hopes that some other alternative would save them from giving in to Lucius's treachery.

Although Severus knew they had to act soon, he'd been putting it off almost at all costs, knowing that the only way to deal with Lucius was to bargain and bargain big. The price was bound to be very steep and ultimately dangerous whatever Lucius proposed. But would Lucius admit he'd taken Ellenore? _**Not**_, he thought, _**unless I offer my soul … or something close to it**_. It was a debt Severus did not want to take on. But, with careful planning, perhaps eternal servitude could be avoided.

"It won't make any difference," Andrea replied stubbornly.

This time it was Severus's turn to sigh. He took her head in his hands, and pressed his palms firmly against her cheeks. "No. You will not attempt to contact Lucius. _Promise me!"_ He said the words softly, but the force of the meaning came as a blast from his lips. Her reaction was one of shock, her eyes widening in surprise at his intensity. He was scaring her. A part of him was glad. He wanted her to be afraid, but not of him. Carefully, his own expression softened. "You must promise," he whispered. "Please. Trust me. I'll take care of this."

"All right," Andrea answered. "Then, you do it. But I – want – an – _answer_." Each word Andrea spoke came in an angry spitfire. "Give him whatever he wants. I don't care anymore. Just _do it_!"

Later that day, Severus sat at his desk in the Potions office staring at a blank piece of parchment. What should he write? What would get Lucius's attention? Deciding discretion was the best way to begin, Severus sent a formal message requesting a meeting. It was direct and needed no translation or interpretation. They both knew what was to be discussed. Sending it in care of the school board, he began to wait.

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. A special thanks again to my loyal reviewer Mrs. Volterra. Please review. It fuels my muse. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	53. Chapter 53 The Dolls

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/16/12**_

**Chapter 53 – The Dolls**

It was early yet on Saturday morning, but despite the hour Andrea was already packed and prepared to leave. With February almost over, it had been almost two months since she'd left the school grounds, and she couldn't wait a minute longer. Today, she was going shopping. With her daypack, tote, purse, and baby supplies bundled neatly into the back of the pram, she was busily placing Eileen under a mass of blankets.

"Don't worry," Andrea said with a loud, exasperated sigh. "I have all the paperwork I need. It's hidden right here in my inside pocket. I have my twenty-four-hour Ministry-approved pass, my identification badge, my American Proof of Passage and …" Andrea paused and smiled devilishly as she held up a small notebook, "I also have my shopping list."

Severus flicked his eyes at her briefly before crossing the room to stand by her side. "Do not let anyone come near you," he warned. "You must stay away from large crowds. If you are approached by strangers, no matter how benign you think they might be, you must retreat."

"You worry too much. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, Pomona will be right there, and we're only going to Hogsmeade for Merlin's sake," Andrea replied as she felt her good humor evaporating in a shower of frustration. Trying to convince Severus of anything was like talking to a brick wall. Although she was rapidly losing her patience, she forced herself not to get angry. It would not help her case. Instead she tried to concentrate on the baby bottle she had just wedged securely into the side pocket of the buggy.

"I wish you'd reconsider," Severus suggested for the eleventh time. "This is not a good time for wandering about unprotected—"

"I will _not_ be unprotected," Andrea interrupted. "I have my wand, and you know as well as I do, that there's never going to be a _good_ time."

Severus twitched his lips in reply. The action easily gave away his concern, not that he was trying to hide it. On the contrary, the expression was part of his strategy.

Andrea, however, could see right through him, and she wasn't about to change her mind. In response to his dour misgivings, she tried to smile reassuringly. In a ploy of her own, she reached out to grasp his hand. It was wound tightly into the folds of his cloak, his fingers protected inside a layer of twisted fabric. It was a habit of his to use the cloak as a shield, especially if he was worried about something. Playfully, she tugged his hand out of its wrapping and placed it on her waist.

He recognized her overture as a thinly veiled attempt to manipulate his feelings. But rather than fight it, he decided it might be wiser, this time, to give in. First, however, he would make her pay. Sliding his hands under her loose, billowing hair, he pulled her close, taking the time to nuzzle her neck with his nose.

"I would have preferred that you wait for me," he replied dejectedly, taking advantage of his position. "I should have been the one to accompany you."

"You know that's not practical. With your double teaching schedule, you don't have time. You've got a stack of parchment essays a mile high to mark. Besides, this is a Hogwarts weekend. The whole village will be crawling with kids."

"Hmph," he answered glumly, his bottom lip sticking out in a shadow of a pout.

"And I need to shop. Eileen's outgrowing almost all of her robes."

Slyly, he slipped his hand in the front of her robes to gently stroke the top of her breast. "A simple enlarging spell would do—"

"Stop it!" she said, pulling his hand away. "I'm going, and that's that. Besides, I've been confined to the school grounds since Christmas, and I haven't been to Hogsmeade in almost forever."

"Almost forever? That's an awfully long time," he teased halfheartedly. "Were you born with the dinosaurs?"

"No, but I'm not getting any younger standing here arguing with you. I have to meet Pomona in the entry in five minutes." Squeezing him tight in a quick, dismissive embrace, she released him and picked up her coat. "Did you want me to get anything for you?"

"No, just … just come back safe," he answered truthfully. "And send your Patronus if you need me."

"I will. And stop worrying," she replied as she pushed her way out the door. "Like I said, nothing will happen."

"Yes, I've heard that before," Severus muttered under his breath as he watched her leave. Frowning, he stared at the now closed door. Despite the cloak he had wrapped around his thin frame, he felt an icy chill sweep over him. It was so strong that it caused a shiver to leap up his neck and over his shoulders, the sensation moving right down to his toes. Only later would he remember the strange feeling of foreboding.

Dismissing the odd reaction as an imagined annoyance, Snape followed his wife out the door and made his way toward the dungeons. As he walked, he did his best to contain his pessimistic musings with a bit of logic. Hogwarts itself was probably more dangerous than Hogsmeade these days, considering the possibility that a monster lurked beneath the school. And with hundreds of children wandering around the village and acting as informal escorts, the possibility of harm was truly slim. With a modicum of luck, the day would pass quickly and uneventfully. In the meantime, as Andrea had so clearly pointed out, there were essays to mark.

xxxxxxxx

"I've already made my decision." Using the tip of his green, striped quill to emphasize his point, Severus tapped it loudly on the edge of his ink well.

"Severus, I do not think this is wise," Dumbledore advised. The two were seated in the potions office, and the headmaster absentmindedly picked up one of the students' essays from a neatly stacked pile on the corner of Snape's desk. Using it as a prop, he studied Snape's actions.

"And how long, according to you, must I wait? The Ministry has done nothing. They sit on their lazy arses all day chewing the fat, and the Americans are equally as useless. They've been chasing Lucius all over the globe, and yet he toys with them like a cat with a basket full of mice. Did you know that Malfoy is intending to host the annual Spring Widows and Orphans Ball? _At his house?_" Severus slammed the invitation down on his desk in front of Dumbledore.

Although the slap of the parchment against the wood's surface made a rather sharp thud, Dumbledore barely blinked. Wisely, he waited for Snape to finish.

"I'm sure he's invited Andrea and me simply to gloat, but he's much too smart to keep Ellenore on the premises. He knows exactly what would happen if I got my hands—"

"Severus," Dumbledore warned.

Clenching his fists, Snape continued as his voice rolled out in growl, "I haven't heard a word out of Narcissa since our last meeting. Lucius has been keeping her tightly under his thumb. I think he's becoming suspicious. If that's the case, I'll get nothing out of her now. Most of my other sources have grown permanent locks on their tongues, and the only things I can depend on are the useless, censored reports from the MBI."

"There is still a need for caution." Dumbledore could no longer hold back. "Do you really think that by going to Lucius directly, you can make him change his mind? You must stop to think, Severus."

"There's a chance," Snape answered stubbornly.

Dumbledore shook his head as he spoke. "I disagree. Lucius believes he has the direct offspring of Voldemort. It is a treasure beyond compare. Why would he give that up?"

Snape scowled. The truth was not a pleasant thing to hear.

"He imagines Voldemort will provide a grand reward – a fantastic, almost indescribable gift of wealth that will be his alone," Dumbledore explained, his eyes piercing Snape like an arrow. "To a man like Lucius, an infinite supply of power and riches is a dream more intoxicating than any potion. What could you possibly offer in exchange for that?"

"I … have the child's mother," Snape reasoned, trying to use logic. "The Dark Lord will see that Ellenore belongs with her—"

"Sadly, that is irrelevant. It is Lucius you must convince. When Voldemort returns—"

"He is weak," Snape reminded him. "I could convince Lucius that the Dark Lord will never return."

"No," Dumbledore replied with assurance. "He _will_ return, and Lucius is betting on it. When he does, Voldemort will look for his daughters – both of them. He wants them at his side as he rises to power once again."

"Which is exactly why I have to try," Severus explained quietly. "Ellenore is my daughter. They are _both_ my daughters – _my_ flesh and blood. Whatever it takes … I must find a way!"

"Do not be so sure of yourself, Severus. What if you're wrong?"

"You think that matters? Do you honestly believe I'd do anything differently if they _were_ the Dark Lord's children?" Snape spat back angrily. Unable to control himself, he rose slowly from his chair and placed his hands squarely on the desk. "They are Andrea's children, and more than that … they are innocent. They don't deserve a life of servitude."

"None of us deserve to be under Voldemort's rule. If you get caught up with Lucius's schemes, or risk a lifetime of debt, the world will have to pay for your choice."

"_My choice?_" Severus lashed out angrily. "The wizarding world is doomed if _I_ make the wrong choice? How is that? It's your bloody plan that'll go to blazes if I'm gone. Your plan – not mine."

"Yes, Severus, my plan. And you agreed."

"You cannot hold me to that promise when my children's lives are at risk," Snape snarled.

Dumbledore reached out and laid his hand gently on top of Snape's as he shook his head. "We can do both, Severus. We can defeat Voldemort and save your daughters. But we must do it wisely. We have no other choice."

Snape pulled his hand away from Dumbledore and massaged it as if the contact had stung him.

"You will tell me when you meet with Lucius," Dumbledore ordered quietly. "And we will discuss your options."

Turning away from the headmaster's steely gaze, Snape closed his eyes. _Options,_ he thought. _I have no options._

"Severus? Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

xxxxxxx

"That makes two new dresses for Eileen, six new sleep robes, baby shampoo, and a teething ring. I still need some new bibs and a new hat. This one is pretty," Andrea held up the thin, lacey cap. "But it doesn't even cover her ears."

"Don't forget. You wanted to stop at Scrivenshaft's for some new notebooks," Pomona reminded her. "And that book you ordered."

"Ah, yes," Andrea answered as she took a sip of butterbeer and lifted an eyebrow. "How could I possibly forget that?"

She and Pomona had stopped at the Three Broomsticks for a short break and a bite to eat, and as they rested, Andrea thought about the book and what Severus was going to say when she brought it home. They were sitting at a small table near the stairs, and beside them, Eileen was already fast asleep in her buggy.

The morning expedition had been exhausting, and the child was taking advantage of the oversized pram. As usual, the whimsical nature of Eileen's artistic skills was blatantly evident. When they'd left Hogwarts, the sides of the buggy had been magically cast a deep purple, but now, as the baby drifted off to dreamland, the shade had muted to a pale lavender. The colors of Eileen's world always mellowed when she fell asleep.

"You know, you should really let Severus teach you. Defensive skills can be tricky, and he certainly knows what he's doing," Pomona cautioned. "I can't imagine learning a technique like that from a book."

"I suppose, but at least it'll get me started. If I run into problems, I can always ask him for help."

Pomona nodded, but her eyes were critical. Trying to avoid the older woman's gaze, Andrea looked around the tavern. The crowd of chattering teens had inevitably overtaken the place, and the noise level had risen accordingly. By the time they'd finished their sandwiches, it had reached a boisterous blast of frenzy. But the sound became only a persistent background hum as Andrea thought about Severus.

It had been months since he'd promised to teach her defensive tactics, and she'd gotten irritated at his attitude. The necessity of learning protective skills had never seemed more important, but oddly, Severus had procrastinated. Something was deterring him, and Andrea could only guess at his reasons. Ever since that episode at the Dueling Club when the conjured snake had nearly bitten her, he'd been reluctant to place her in harm's way. But didn't he realize that it was more dangerous _not_ to teach her defensive techniques? Did he think he would always be there to protect her?

Well, now he was too busy, she thought, and this book came highly recommended. It wasn't as if she were going behind his back; it was simply a convenient alternative. Russell told her it was an excellent manual for beginner instruction. It started off with some easy charms she already knew quite well and moved on to some moderately complex incantations including disarming and entrancing enchantments. Smiling, Andrea remembered her very capable use of the Stupefying charm when she'd cast it on Severus a few weeks prior.

The spell had worked perfectly, but her smile faded as she recalled the skull fracture she'd given him. It seemed caution when using defensive spells was just as important as technique.

"You look tired, dear. Do you want to head back?" Pomona offered.

"No, just let me finish my drink."

Drawn back to her surroundings, Andrea gulped down the last of her butterbeer and prepared to leave. After reaching for her coat, she checked her pockets for her gloves only to find that one had gone missing. Checking the floor beneath the table, as well as her seat, she had no luck. The object maddeningly eluded her. She was just about to pull her wand to cast an Accio charm, when the missing glove appeared right in front of her face, floating placidly above the table like a stray feather rising in an updraft. As she reached out to take it, a tall, ginger-haired boy with a generous grin appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Beside him, a carbon copy stood at the ready. The first lad proceeded to pluck the glove out of the air as easily as an apple pulled off a tree.

"Good afternoon, Professor Andrea," Fred Weasley greeted graciously before gifting her with a bow.

"Good afternoon, Professor Sprout," George Weasley added, his tone a bit more mischievous.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley, and also to you, Mr. Weasley," Pomona nodded to Fred first, then George. "Now, what are you two up to? Trying for a little extra credit? I would think studying might serve you better, although I do enjoy good manners." Pomona added good-naturedly.

"We were just passing by …" George explained almost innocently.

"And we saw Professor Andrea drop her glove," Fred said, his smile broadening.

"You see? It's not lost," George said as he held out his hand to Andrea, the glove lying innocently on his palm.

"And we saw you had your hands full," Fred continued.

"So we lifted it for you." George and Fred finished in unison.

Laughing, Andrea bowed her head. "Why, thank you. You're very kind—"

Just as she reached for the glove, a loud wail erupted from the pram beside her. The burst of sound only lasted for a brief second before ending in abrupt silence. At exactly the same time, a dark-cloaked lump of a figure appeared from beneath the stairs to hover over the baby. The strange creature scrambled onto the table and began to attack the pram. Pushing the blankets aside with an unusual clawing motion, the assailant furiously maneuvered to get at Eileen.

Andrea screamed and dived at the buggy, but stronger hands grabbed her from behind and held her back. As she struggled to escape, Andrea felt a furry softness swipe across her ankles and with it, she caught the revolting smell of a skunk.

"Look out!" George yelled. "Over there."

"I've got it," answered Fred triumphantly. Pulling his wand, the boy pointed it at the black and white menace, but several third year students ran in front and blocked his shot.

"EEWW!" A young girl screamed. "Get it away from me!"

"It's going to spray. Look out!" shouted a tall, weedy boy.

Minutes before, a burly man had pushed his way through the crowd almost entirely unnoticed. He'd approached the table near the stairs and waited until just the right moment. With the release of the skunk, the disturbance acted like a signal. The man stepped forward to restrain Andrea, just as his accomplice reached into the buggy.

The occupants of the tavern began to roar in panic. Initially trying to calm the crowd, Pomona launched herself into the fray, never noticing Andrea's position in the captor's grip. Fighting like a feral cat, Andrea squirmed to get away as her eyes stayed riveted on the squat, hunched creature that had its hands on her daughter. Eileen was crying hysterically, but totally soundless, as the attacker lifted the baby out of the traveling cradle.

With a casual maneuver, the burly man wrapped one of his powerful, beefy arms around Andrea's waist and used the other to press his wand to her throat. Unable to reach her wand, Andrea pounded the man with her fists, but it was no use. He held her completely immobile.

Finally, Pomona noticed Andrea's predicament. "Stop them!" she ordered, her authoritative voice echoing loudly through the tavern.

Fred and George were closest. They tried a stunning hex, but in their haste, the spell went over the man's head.

A tall girl slipped behind the man and lifted her wand to strike. It was Danielle. A fountain of liquid flew out of her wand tip, but the man ducked. The foul-smelling goo splattered on the table instead, creating an instant cloud of black smoke.

_**This can't be happening again**__,_ Andrea thought as a burst of uncontrolled anger arose like an exploding volcano in her soul. This was absolutely the last straw. "_GET AWAY FROM MY BABY!" _she screamed. With the fury of an avenging angel, Andrea's magic exploded outward from her body. The blast of power took off like a bomb, the concussion throwing the enemy to the floor. As soon as she felt her release, Andrea propelled herself forward, instantly targeting Eileen in the arms of the dark-cloaked aggressor. Everything was happening so fast that the bent form was only now moving away from the buggy.

Nothing could have held Andrea back. With a fierce growl, she launched herself at the creature. Andrea struggled with the attacker, but in her desire to protect Eileen, she became locked in a tug of war. Neither side was willing to let go.

"Petrificus Totalus." The spell hurled into the cloaked figure from a few feet away. Someone had fired the curse from behind the stairs, just missing Andrea as it sailed into the creature. The force of the curse jolted into the invader with a wicked thrust, freezing the culprit in a cocoon of magic. Like a spring releasing from a trap, Andrea was forced backward. With her arms now in complete control of her daughter, she knew of only one option that would help her escape – Apparition.

Pulling her wand, Andrea clutched Eileen tightly in her arms and concentrated. The gate, she thought. The western gate into Hogwarts was the best target. Casting the spell non-verbally, Andrea expected to be delivered immediately to her destination, but the familiar tug near her belly button never came.

Unbelievably, she was still in the tavern. Why couldn't she Apparate?

Glancing at the floor, she saw the frozen figure of the creature laid out in front of her. The stocky, short body was immobile, its face covered with a black hood. Only the assailant's eyes were visible as they gleamed out frightfully from underneath. To her left, she saw a third cloaked figure emerge. This one had his wand drawn as he approached. Moving quickly, the unknown aggressor took the arm of both the fallen fat man and the petrified creature. Both had fallen close together on the stone floor. The trio vanished with a loud "pop," leaving behind a jumble of frightened students and professors, including the traumatized mother and child.

Collapsing into a chair, Andrea hugged Eileen in a tight, almost smothering hug, her natural instinct to protect her child overcoming any other rational behavior. The tavern was filled with soft cries and murmurs from the rather disturbed patrons, and the frightened screams had been replaced by outrage.

"Professor?" a concerned voice inquired. "Are you all right?"

Looking up in shocked surprise, Andrea could only stare in disbelief. The boy that had just spoken to her had a strangely familiar face. Although much younger than what she expected, she gasped at the likeness. After all that happened in the last few minutes, Andrea wondered whether she was hallucinating. "Rob? What-what are you doing here?"

"Rob?" the boy smiled. "No, I think you've got me mixed up with someone else. My name is Cedric. Cedric Diggory."

"Diggory? _Cedric_ Diggory?" Andrea gasped in understanding. "Then you must be Robert's cousin."

The boy frowned at first, his eyebrows narrowing slightly as he concentrated. But quickly his gentle smile returned. "Oh, yeah. You must mean my second cousin, Robert. Do you know him? His dad is my dad's first cousin. They moved to America a long time ago, and Robert was born over there. He's old though. I've never actually met him."

Andrea was shaking her head in confusion. This was such a surprise and hardly a good time to process the news.

"Mr. Diggory," Pomona announced proudly. "Thank you for your quick thinking." Puzzled, Andrea looked at her questioningly. "Mr. Diggory was the one to cast the Body-Bind Curse. If it wasn't for him, we might still be fighting off those attackers."

The boy blushed and smiled. He was naturally modest, and the kind words of praise from his Head of House left him speechless.

"Well, thank you, Cedric. You saved Eileen. She would have surely been taken away." Or killed, she thought with a shudder. "I am forever in your debt." Cedric looked at his feet, but a shy smile managed to sneak onto his face.

"Mr. Diggory, would you accompany Professor Andrea and me back to the school?" Pomona asked.

Nodding politely, Cedric stepped up. While he waited, he twisted his wand nervously in his hand. It seemed talking to the professors was a greater trial than facing a roomful of attackers.

Pomona turned to speak directly to Andrea. "I think you've had enough excitement for one day. We'd better get back before something else happens. I'll send a message to Severus to meet us at the gate, then I'll go back to Scrivenshaft's and get your book."

"I won't argue. I'm a wreck at the moment. All I want to do is go home, but shouldn't we wait for the Ministry? I'd have thought someone would have alerted them by now."

"You're right," Pomona agreed. "They should be here any minute, but they can easily come up to the school and talk to you later, once you've rested. Now, off we go."

xxxxxxx

Snape had just reached the Hogwarts gate as Andrea and her retinue arrived at the entrance on the other side. Ignoring his usual disdain for public exhibition, he ran to his wife and embraced her. She still held Eileen, refusing to put the child down in the pram. Instead, the buggy, now pushed by Cedric, was heaped with Andrea's purchases, the unit a mere delivery vehicle. George and Fred stood on Andrea's left, while Danielle walked beside Pomona bringing up the rear.

"What happened?" Severus asked quickly. "I got Pomona's Patronus. She said there'd been an incident."

"Yes," Andrea answered. "It was horrible. And I … I'm not sure …" Her voice trailed off as she stared into his deep, dark orbs, the tunnels opening wide as he looked into her eyes. He was asking for admittance, and she responded wordlessly to his request. With a profound intensity, her earlier experience flooded into his mind. She literally poured the memory into his brain, storing it there as effectively as a Pensieve. Their memory sharing was becoming much stronger, and both of them felt it. Never before had the link been so clear. Severus almost fell backward as the realism enveloped him.

"You forced them away," he gasped. "But why did they attack? Were they after Eileen?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it," she answered. "But she's fine. Everything's fine now." Relief flowed over her worn nerves like an anesthetic.

Cradling both his wife and daughter in his arms, Severus felt the relief as well, but it was followed by a rising tide of anger. Who were these evil attackers? Silently vowing revenge, he examined Eileen closely, the baby still resting quietly in Andrea's arms. She seemed quite safe. No harm had befallen his daughter – yet.

Looking around briefly at the gathered group of students, Severus felt a rush of pride. After seeing Andrea's memory in such clarity, he knew his wife acted bravely and wisely in the face of such a huge threat. And he had to admit, the students had also. Strangely, the group represented three of the four houses, yet they'd worked together as a team. Impressed, he eyed each student again with an inscrutable look.

"Your actions today were uniquely impressive, and I must say, a bit reckless, however—" He paused as each student gulped.

"Severus," Andrea warned under her breath. His eyes flicked at her momentarily, and in that brief instant, he'd communicated his intentions. The thought leapt into her mind, and she immediately knew the punch line. Unable to stop herself, she smiled.

"As I was saying, in light of your unprecedented actions … 50 points shall be awarded to each of your houses."

The look of disbelief and astonishment on the students' faces was overwhelming. Delight replaced the fear and foreboding. In response to his words, Andrea squeezed Severus's hand, and he reacted with a tightening grasp. His expression, however, remained unmoving.

"In addition, your actions have brought to light a lack of accuracy when casting spells. Only Mr. Diggory managed to reach his intended target. Therefore, I will be arranging mandatory target practice for each of you."

"Detention?" Fred grumbled under his breath.

"No, Mr. Weasley. It is not a detention – it is only practice – but if you continue to mouth off, I will—ow!" Severus said with a wince. Looking down at his foot, he saw the heel of a small, red boot crushing his toe. Jerking away, he added. "I will speak to the headmaster and recommend practice sessions for the entire student body."

Pomona nodded in agreement. "Excellent idea, Severus. I'm sure Minerva and Filius will agree. Now let's get moving. Cedric, would you please push that buggy back to the wand workshop?" Nodding, he waited silently.

"Danielle? Could you run ahead and tell Tookey we're on our way?" Andrea requested as she shifted Eileen in her arms.

"Yes, Professor," Danielle answered and took off running toward the school.

"I can take Eileen," Severus offered. "I may need to give her a small dose of Sleeping Draught. She seems a might unsettled." As Andrea handed her to Severus, however, the baby began to quiet. Precisely, he placed her small body against his shoulder and began to rub her back. With a huge yawn, the girl snuggled in and closed her eyes, ready for a long nap.

Together they walked along the path to the school, Andrea moving along anxiously beside Severus. Her hand was tucked neatly under his arm. "I just don't understand. Who were those people? Could Lucius have hired them?" Andrea asked softly, trying to keep her voice low.

"He has never shown an interest in Eileen. I believe he sees too many similarities between Eileen and myself to risk this kind of attack." Severus looked back at Cedric to see if he was listening. Unaware of Snape's scrutiny, the boy was busy maneuvering the pram over the rocky path. Clearing his throat, Severus turned his gaze forward before suggesting in a loud voice, "Perhaps a levitation charm would work better than blunt force, Mr. Diggory."

"Yes, sir," came the obedient reply.

"Then, who could it be?" Andrea asked in a low voice. "Another Death Eater?"

"There are a number of possibilities," he replied vaguely.

As they entered the school and hurried down the corridor to their apartment, they fell silent, knowing there would be hours of discussion ahead. Handing Eileen back to Andrea, Severus unlocked the door and released the wards. The door to the workshop opened with a creak, allowing the soft, mellow light of the wall sconces to stream out into the hallway. Andrea entered first, and Snape backed away slightly to allow Cedric to wheel in the pram. But as Severus glanced at the floor where the buggy had been temporarily stopped, his eyes widened in alarm.

"Don't move," Snape ordered as silently as possible.

Waiting till Andrea had retreated into the apartment he turned back. His eyes returned to the floor where a large, dark puddle had formed ominously underneath Cedric's feet. A steady stream of droplets fell unchecked from the bottom of the pram, and with each deposit, the puddle beneath it shimmered in waves, the undulating ripples caught dramatically in the golden light to reveal its true, bloody nature.

Cedric slowly followed Snape's gaze to the floor. Realizing his shoes were covered in the thick liquid, the boy gasped and stepped back, his footprints leaving a bright, red impression on the stones. Anxiously, Cedric looked up at Snape, but the professor's eyes had moved to the corridor beyond. A long trail of blood defined the path they had just taken. Along with a telltale display of splatters littering Cedric's robes, Snape surmised that the pram had been leaking ever since it left Hogsmeade.

Wanting more light, Severus used his wand to roll the buggy into the workshop. After adjusting the flames in the wall torches, he glanced back at Cedric. This was no place for an inquisitive student. The boy stood frozen in the doorway, curiously staring at the pram. In a low tone, Snape said tersely, "The trail in the hallway needs to be cleaned up. If you will kindly inform Mr. Filch, I'll take things from here. Thank you, Mr. Diggory. You are dismissed." With a fleeting, almost imperceptible nod, he closed the door loudly.

Stunned for only a moment, Cedric looked at the bloody puddle once more before taking off at a run down the hallway.

Inside, the apartment, Andrea had just handed Eileen over to Tookey when she heard Severus slamming the outside door. Curious, she left the apartment and joined him by the pram. He was busy with his wand lifting the various packages out of the interior and placing them one by one on a bench by the wall. Confused, she approached and reached out her hand to grasp one of the packages.

"No," he said barely above a whisper. "There is a problem."

Retracting her hand as if stung, Andrea watched as he lifted another parcel. It dangled in the air, its brown wrapping soiled underneath with a coating of dark red. Carefully, Severus set it down on the floor near the bench. At the bottom of the carriage was a small, cloth-covered bundle. The top was yellowed in places, but beneath it was a pool of blood. The offending material streamed out into the base of the buggy from the wrapped bundle, soaking the entire contents.

Severus leaned over to examine it closely. Using his wand again, he lifted it slightly to expose the sides. There was no hint as to what it contained, and no markings appeared on the sides except for three letters: WFW.

"What is it? What does it mean?" Andrea asked before adding, "Wait, I think I remember."

"I'm sure you do. How could you forget?" he said wryly. "Wizards for a Free World. We've been monitoring their activities, and it appears they have found a new target."

"Eileen …" Andrea whispered. Subconsciously, her hand covered her mouth, just in case a stray scream might erupt from her throat.

"Yes, they are getting angry at the Ministry's lack of action. They want the Dark Lord stopped, and they care not how they get it done. Bending the law is part of their strategy." Using his wand, Severus began to loosen the ties on the top of the parcel.

"Maybe we shouldn't be opening it in here," Andrea's shaking voice warned. "It could be cursed."

"If we are careful and observant …" He paused, drawing his lips into a thin line as he concentrated. "It should be safe. Just do not touch it."

Peeling down the covering, a terrifying sight was revealed under the faded cloth. Inside were two dolls: one with blond hair and the other with black hair. Each doll had the letter 'E' marked boldly on its forehead. Next to the blood-soaked figures was a note. Together they read the words.

**To the mother of the Heirs of Slytherin:**

**It is only a matter of time. **

**Your missing parcel must be destroyed.**

**Soon we can eliminate the other.**

**If you help us, we will be merciful.**

**We can kill without pain.**

**But it is your choice.**

**Your husband is the key.**

**He must come to the western gate,**

**Tonight at midnight.**

**Death to the Slytherin Heirs.**

**Life to the Wizarding World.**

"Look," Andrea said with a gasp. "The handwriting – it's written in the same red ink. It's identical to the two letters we received last year before the twins were born. And the blood. It's happening all over again."

"I agree. There are too many similarities," Severus said cautiously. "Remember how Dumbledore thought those original letters were from the Dark Lord? It would appear that he was wrong."

"And now they want you, too."

"It appears I'm on their list of suspected Death Eaters. They want to lure me into an obvious trap. It would be a suicide mission."

"What are we going to do?"

"Call Dumbledore, and ask him to come. He needs to see this. Perhaps he has some ideas for a plan, but as I see it now, I have only one option. I'll have to meet them."

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. My last chapter had no reviews. BOOO - Come on, it's easy – just click on the link below. I would be very grateful. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	54. Chapter 54 Appointment at the Gate

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. NOTE: Mature section ahead. Updated 04/19/12**_

**Chapter 54 – Appointment at the Gate**

"Wizards for a Free World." Severus sneered in disgust as he threw the note down on Andrea's worktable. "Out to save us all, whether we like it or not. How noble of them … and oh, so very brave, attacking innocent women and children. Perhaps they'll blow up the school next."

"Severus, don't," Andrea sighed, her voice muffled with tiredness. "You're just torturing yourself."

"I am simply making a point. Bloody fanatics …" Severus muttered the last two words under his breath as he paced, unable to keep still.

Dumbledore ignored him. Instead, the headmaster picked up the letter and read through it once more. Absorbed in his thoughts, Albus continued to mull over the script's meaning as he tapped his ring-laden fingers on Andrea's workbench. Something about the message bothered him.

"I thought I read something about one of their leaders a few months ago. Wasn't he arrested and then released?" Andrea inquired, vaguely remembering an article she'd recently perused in the _Daily Prophet_.

"He was arrested, but unfortunately, after his conviction, he escaped," Dumbledore explained. "The prison staff was in the process of escorting him to Azkaban, but just before they handed him over to the Dementors, the man's followers attacked the transport boat."

"How long ago was that?" Andrea asked.

"Five days," Dumbledore replied, his expression still distant. "Just enough time for him to put this new plan into action."

"Shall we notify Shacklebolt?" The tone of urgency in Severus's voice was unmistakable. Resolutely, he clenched his jaw, his impatience unfurling like a cloak in a stiff breeze.

"I've already spoken to him," the headmaster informed them. "He and his men should be here shortly. I think it would be best if we left this, officially, in the hands of the Ministry. I am usually not in favor of their interference, but this is far beyond the capabilities of the Order."

"As distasteful and unappealing as that option appears, I must agree," Severus said. "These criminals will stop at nothing, and we do need the help. Our only chance of success is to defeat them directly at the gate and entirely under the authority of the Ministry."

"I agree," Dumbledore concurred with an enthusiastic nod, enjoying a rare moment when the two men were in complete accord. "You must appear to accept the terrorist's demands."

"As much as it pains me to admit," Snape continued. "Your Gryffindor approach seems to be the only answer. I will take my time approaching the gate so they can get a good look. They'll assume I'm alone. If the Aurors setup well before midnight, they may be able to catch the them in the act."

"But-but _you_ can't go," Andrea sputtered anxiously to Severus, her hand automatically gripping his forearm. Her other hand flew to her neck, her small hands pulling nervously on the pale, pink skin of her throat. "That's exactly what they want. You'd be playing right into their hands. It's too dangerous."

"Don't be foolish," he replied in a soft voice as he gently detached his arm from his wife's grasp. "I am not about to sacrifice myself to these cretins."

"Of course, but why can't the Aurors just wait for the terrorists to arrive and then arrest them?" Andrea offered. "Why do you have to be a part of all this?"

"Isn't it obvious? They can't arrest innocent men. Until the group actually commits a crime, the Aurors are powerless," Severus reasoned.

"Aw, come on. They've already committed a crime. They attacked me, didn't they?" Andrea said stubbornly. "And there were a dozen witnesses."

"I assure you they will not be wearing badges or carrying signs of introduction." Snape quirked the corner of his mouth as he valiantly tried to hide his amusement. "Until they identify themselves, they could be anyone out for a midnight stroll." Turning to the headmaster, he continued, "We need to catch them committing the crime. Besides, the note was obvious and to the point. I am the key to whatever evil scheme they have planned. Without me, the trap will have no bait."

"Hmm, bait, you say?" Dumbledore mused. "Yes, I agree, but perhaps we can tempt them with an additional prize – one that would sweeten the trap."

Suddenly, Andrea felt a cold stab of fear. _**He was going to give them Eileen**_. "You've got to be kidding," she blurted in disbelief. "I-I won't allow it."

"They would not be able to resist," Dumbledore replied doggedly. "If we add a tracking charm, it could lead us right to their lair."

"Over my dead body—" Andrea threatened dangerously.

"Yes, I see," Severus nodded as he finally understood, completely ignoring his wife's protests. "The letter was written before the attack. The bloody fools automatically assumed they'd be successful."

"They believed your daughter would already be in their possession." Dumbledore pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at the letter again. "Eileen was the original target, and I am sure they were quite disappointed when she got away. But now when they realize you have her with you, they will jump at the chance to try again. You will simply be the icing on the cake."

"I know of several monitoring spells that we could use in combination," Severus added, his eyes narrowing slightly as he began to plan. "The tracking must be infallible. But we'll have to come up with a plausible explanation as to why I'm bringing her along."

No longer able to keep silent, Andrea yelled, "_NOOO!_" Her hair had come undone as she shook her head, the violent movement forcing a hair clasp to launch itself across the room. With a dull thud it slammed into Severus's chest. Andrea stamped her feet in frustration, truly fighting the urge to slug one of them. As both men turned to stare, she added breathlessly, "Are you both _out of your minds_?"

Severus lifted an eyebrow in a dramatic arch. "Are _you_?" he inquired with sarcastic backlash. "There is no need for dramatics. We happen to be on your side, or haven't you taken the time to notice?"

"But—"

"We will be using a _decoy_," Severus explained as he glared down at her, his voice simmering in irritation. Clearly, his feelings were hurt.

"_What_?" she said incredulously. "A decoy?"

"Of course. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"But-but what else would I think?" she stammered back, her face turning a bright shade of pink as her fury was redirected. "You could have taken two seconds to explain—"

"Think? You never take the time to think. You assume the worst because it's easy—"

"Who's calling the cauldron black? I've never known anyone as unfeeling and self-centered as you—"

"Silence!" Dumbledore raised his hands like Moses staving off the flood. The hurtful accusations were threatening to escalate into a hellish verbal battle. "This is not the time." Tactfully, he looked over the edges of his glasses, first at Severus and then Andrea. "By any measure, this has been a rather distressing afternoon, one that has caused each of us a lot of anguish. I, for one, need to remind myself in these troubled times to keep a clear head. I urge you to do the same."

Andrea lowered her head and turned away, the long skirt of her robes swishing angrily around her ankles. Although she knew Albus was right, she refused to apologize, at least not this time. Severus or Dumbledore should have explained about the decoy. They were both at fault.

Into the silence of the wand workshop, they heard Minerva's voice calling from the Floo in Andrea's office. Kingsley had arrived.

"I suggest we continue our discussion in my office," Dumbledore hurriedly advised.

Severus nodded, but he couldn't help stealing a glance in Andrea's direction. Captured by a twinge of guilt, his eyes were pinned uncontrollably to his wife's stiffened back.

Dumbledore followed Snape's gaze before clearing his throat. "Perhaps it would be best if you joined us in a few minutes? It will give me time to explain all this to Kingsley."

Severus said nothing. His attention was focused elsewhere. Discreetly, Albus made his way out.

After the headmaster left, Snape quietly took a few steps closer to his wife. Her long hair, he noticed, hung in a semi-tangle; the wisps of unleashed curls fanning out in a bushy mass completely obscuring her upper body. Underneath, he imagined her shoulders set in a tight stance, her arms stiff and trembling. The only part he could see ended in a pair of clenched and angry fists. He'd been wrong, and he knew it. And now, he had absolutely no idea what to say next.

"I will take the decoy," Andrea stated firmly in a soft voice, breaking the silence.

"What?" Severus gasped. It was his turn to be shocked.

"Yes, _me_." She whirled around. "It makes perfect sense."

"I think not. Even if I was unfeeling enough to toss you to the terrorists, they'd never believe you'd give up your own child," he scowled. "As for myself, they're already convinced of my lack of scruples. When I ask them to take Eileen in exchange for saving my life, they'll have no reason to doubt me."

"Now you're the one talking nonsense," Andrea argued. "Once they've captured you, they'll never let you go free. They'll realize you've tricked them, and then … then you're as good as dead."

Severus shook his head. As he moved, a few uneven strands of his sleek, black hair dropped inconveniently across his right eye, making him blink. He was about to speak when Andrea stepped forward and placed a finger on his lips.

"Wait," she continued. "There's got to be another way. What if I took some Polyjuice and disguised myself as you—"

"Pfft," he scoffed, the idea so absurd he almost burst out laughing. "Why on earth would you do a foolish thing like that—?"

"Because they'll _kill_ you," Andrea replied, quickly cutting him off. "Don't you see? If I go with them appearing to be you, they'll be completely fooled. And once the Polyjuice potion wears off, they'll realize their mistake and let me go. They wouldn't hurt an innocent—"

"And I'm not innocent, is that it?" Severus sneered.

"That's not what I meant."

Frowning, Severus reached up and touched Andrea's cheek. The pale, pink skin was marred by a small, vertical cut he hadn't noticed before. The fine, red slash stung his heart. It was a cruel reminder of her vulnerability. "I know," he conceded in a low voice, barely hiding his frustration. "But you're not looking at all the facts. For one thing, you can't go beyond the Hogwarts' gate without an escort."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Kingsley will be right there—"

"Secondly," he interrupted, dipping his head down just enough to kiss her forehead. "Once they've taken you prisoner, they'll have every reason to keep you. You would be the perfect hostage. They could demand anything in exchange for your release." Andrea sighed. "Besides," Severus added smugly, allowing a sly smile to grace his lips. "Polyjuice takes over a month to brew. We only have six hours until our rendezvous."

"Are you done?"

"No, I am not," he replied a little too harshly. "I am a selfish man, or perhaps I should say 'self-centered,' as you so aptly described earlier—"

"Severus—"

"Let me finish. I never do anything unless it is for my own benefit." His voice fell to a mere whisper as he spoke directly into her ear. "The truth of the matter is … if anything would happen to you … I would die." Taking her in his arms, he opened his mouth to say more, but he simply couldn't. Instead, his hot, moist breath came in waves as it settled heavily on her neck. Rendered momentarily speechless, he waited.

"Okay," she replied in a small voice. "You win. But if this really works, I guess we both win."

"Precisely."

xxxxxxxx

Later, in the headmaster's office, a workable plan had come together. Well before midnight, a group of five Aurors would position themselves along the wall on both sides of the western gate. Concealed by an Auror-reinforced Disillusionment charm, the team had been advised to lay hidden and wait for Snape to appear with the decoy. The gate was to be left open and unlocked, the wards and protective spells completely removed. It was hoped that the inviting lure of an open gate would pull the visitors directly onto the school grounds. At least that would prevent them from escaping by Apparition. Once the terrorists revealed themselves, the Aurors would not immediately attack. Instead, they were instructed to lie low and monitor the situation until Snape completed the transaction. It would be his job to convince the criminals to take the decoy in exchange for both his safety and Andrea's.

Next, the decoy was made ready. Andrea took charge, packing a bundle of clothes in a light blanket. Slyly concealed within the coverlet's wool fabric, the contents had been charmed to move and react exactly like that of a young child. In addition, a babbling charm had been added. With Severus's help, the intonation was ingeniously adjusted to imitate Eileen's voice. Although repetitious, the sound was partially masked by the fabric of the blanket. Dumbledore hoped that in their eagerness to snatch the baby, the attackers would never notice the ruse.

The plan's success would ultimately be determined by the actions of the kidnappers after they'd stolen the decoy. If the bundle arrived safely at the villains' headquarters with the tracking charm still intact, the joined forces of the Ministry Aurors and the American MBI should easily locate the site and make the arrests.

Despite her insistence to do otherwise, Andrea was instructed to remain under the protection of Hogwarts castle watching over Eileen in the nursery. After all, it was an important job, and with a guard posted just outside the wand workshop, the apartment seemed a reasonably safe place to wait.

xxxxxxxx

A few minutes before midnight, Severus strode purposefully down the path to the western gate, arriving exactly on time. On his back he carried the small bundle of bewitched clothing, the package already making a variety of soft, cooing sounds. As he shifted the weight across his shoulders, the noises rising from the bundle changed pitch slightly, the spell adjusting the tone based on the decoy's movements.

As instructed, the five Aurors waited in their hiding places, two on either side of the entrance. Shacklebolt stood directly between the stone pillars, intent on covering Snape's approach.

Once he'd arrived, Severus stood quietly a few paces beyond the gate, observing the scene. Although unable to see the Disillusioned Aurors, he knew they were there, but his watchful eyes continued to monitor the path in the darkness. While he waited, Snape noted that the night air had turned unusually warm. A modest breeze had blown up from the southeast to run unhindered across the school grounds. The direction of the wind caused the smell of moist, rotting leaves to drift toward his position from the Forbidden Forest to fill Snape's nostrils. The pungent smell, he thought, would forever be linked in his memory to this night. Forcing himself to concentrate on the task ahead, he straightened and continued to peer watchfully out into the night.

After waiting an uneventful half hour, Severus heard a disturbance to his right. He'd caught a brief sound of scratching, the noise indicating the possibility of movement along the outside wall. An animal of some sort, he thought, its feet occasionally snapping a twig as it hobbled slowly along the perimeter. In the dim shadow of the stones, Snape could barely make out a faint pair of white stripes, the marking a vibrant warning of an approaching skunk.

Based on Andrea's description, Severus immediately suspected the animal to be the Animagus that had caused the disruption in the Three Broomsticks. She'd pointed it out to him earlier in a wildlife identification book. Based on her research, the dual stripe pattern of this particular species of skunk was native only to North America. It was a clear giveaway.

Snape realized he had to act fast. Motioning discretely to the watching sentries, he recognized the faint shimmer of magic as two Aurors moved carefully in the direction of the animal. His attention temporarily diverted, Severus, too, turned to observe the suspected menace, never noticing the small, white mouse that approached from the opposite direction. It hopped in a series of short spurts, moving steadily forward until it reached the heel of Snape's boot.

Instantly, it transformed into a wizard. Making use of the shadows, the short, bent body of the intruder easily tore the bundle off Severus's back. Caught by surprise, Snape had no time to react. The decoy was ripped completely away, its contents remaining intact as the thief ran to reach the far side of the gate. Within seconds, the Animagus – now turned wizard – Apparated out of sight, the loud "pop" from his spell echoing off the stone walls.

The skunk had continued to approach, timing his arrival with the theft of the decoy. Transforming back into a wizard, the man dexterously slid his hands forward along the stones to retrieve his wand. The tool had been concealed within a secure niche among the stonework. Joined immediately by two others, the new arrivals converged on either side of Severus.

_**Shit**__,_ Severus thought. He'd had no time to negotiate. Now, without 'Eileen' to use as trade, there was no other option but to fight. But perhaps a dose of verbal wordplay would delay their actions long enough for the Aurors to react.

"Well, I see congratulations are in order. You've finally succeeded in taking my daughter." Severus sneered and took a step back. "I commend you on your fine acheivement. Now that you have what you came for, I'm sure you'll understand if I take my leave."

Ignoring Snape's snarky comments, the attackers remained silent as they thrust their wands forward, ready to apprehend their target. A quick spell sent ropes flying in wild loops across Snape's body, but he blasted out a non-verbal _Protego_, the Shield Charm, scattering the magical bindings in all directions. At the same time, a green shot of magic flew directly between the attackers from the right, the hex barely missing its target. The Aurors had entered the fight.

In the midst of the struggle, the perpetrators noticed movement behind them. Despite the Aurors' improved disguise, the telltale shimmer of the Disillusionment spells gave away their position. Together the three opponents began firing curses back at the Aurors.

One of the assailants shot off a barrage of spells aimed directly at Snape, but the Potions master's quick movements dodged the assault. Aided by a swift jump, Severus gained flight for a moment before dropping back near the wall. While the original two Aurors sought shelter behind the stone barrier, the other half of the Auror team fired back, finally revealing themselves to the attackers. Their counter-curses blasted away in defense, allowing Severus to Apparate to a point several yards away. Hiding behind a beech tree, he shot off three quick hexes, the last one making contact. Falling to the ground in a full Body Bind Curse, the skunk Animagus, now turned wizard, was no longer a threat.

Two opponents remained. Snape tried his best to lure them back through the gate and onto the school grounds, but they refused to take the bait. Snape heard a loud grunt as one of the criminals was blown completely off his feet by a well-placed stunner spell. Shortly after, Severus attempted another hex, this time on the last man. With a quick flick of his wand, Snape blasted away, but the other wizard twisted to the side just in time to avoid the spell. Furious, Snape fired again, but the tallest of the attackers managed to swerve to the left. The man's luck was with him that day, his quick movements allowing him an avenue to escape. With a loud, cracking pop, the terrorist Apparated away.

After the two disabled attackers were taken into custody, Shacklebolt approached Severus to offer his congratulations on the fine wand work. "So far, so good," Kingsley said confidently, his smile matching his optimism. "It looks like the first part of Dumbledore's plan is a success. They now have the decoy. Hopefully the tracking charms Andrea added will do the job. We'll try to get a fix on it as soon as we're back at the Ministry."

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" Snape growled. "You've already wasted three minutes."

"The Americans are standing by," Kingsley chuckled. "There's no need to worry. I'm more concerned about their location. Unfortunately, we have no idea where their headquarters might be. If it's anywhere near one of our deployment teams, we'll get them for sure, but if it's not—"

"Then you will have underestimated them, Mr. Shacklebolt," Severus replied curtly.

"They couldn't have Apparated completely out of our surveillance ring, at least not on the first move. Don't worry, we've got an excellent chance for success."

"And if we fail? What then? Will your crack Ministry staff have an answer?" Severus challenged, his sarcasm never missing a beat.

Kingsley shook his head. "I think we'd better cross that bridge when we come to it. One thing's for sure; we can protect Eileen. That should be easy enough as long as she stays at the school, but the WFW will surely be looking for Ellenore, too," Kingsley added quietly, voicing his fears.

"I am well aware of that fact, and I'm doing my best to contact Lucius to warn him. Until then, her fate is in his hands. As much as I despise waiting, we will simply have to trust Mr. Malfoy's tactics. Although I find useless optimism a waste of time, I do concede that she may be safer from the WFW than Eileen at the moment."

"Well, Professor," Kingsley drawled, his smile returning. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

xxxxxxxx

"I can't stand all this waiting," Andrea complained in frustration as she joined Severus on the loveseat. A roaring fire had been started in the grate, and the mound of logs crackled and spit in a furious riot, matching her mood. With Sunday evening rapidly coming to an end and still no definitive news on the decoy's success, Andrea's impatience was threatening to match her husband's.

The updates from the Ministry had been vague, at best, filled with optimistic drivel. The tracking beacon had initially worked as designed, the latitude and longitude appearing clearly on the charmed map held by the Ministry, but something must have gone wrong. At 11 a.m. that morning, they'd been informed the decoy was still on the move, but they'd heard nothing since.

With one long arm draped loosely around his wife's shoulder, and the other occupied with a sturdy goblet of wine, Severus's long frame was stretched comfortably across the cushions. As he tried to relax, Andrea observed her husband thoughtfully. Perhaps tonight he might be in a mood to talk. He'd been so busy lately with the double teaching schedule, that they'd had hardly any time together. The intermingling of his standard potions curriculum with the Defense classes had been a taxing challenge. But with all the excitement in the last two days, he'd decided to take a rare night off.

She watched him intently as he stared at the grate, his eyes transfixed by the flames. Clearing her throat to get his attention, she said, "I didn't say thank you. You were very brave yesterday."

"Well, I couldn't let the Aurors do it alone. Someone with brains had to show them the way. Brawn is not the only measure of a man." A fleeting smile played across his lips before his expression was replaced by a dark seriousness. "I've never been happy to let others do my work. I know what I'm capable of, and so, I trust myself to do a job right. I just hope it was enough." His eyes softened as he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Yes, you did worry me, but gosh knows I couldn't have stopped you. I tried, didn't I?" She raised an eyebrow and lifted her eyes to meet his, her lashes gleaming like spun gold in the firelight. His smile returned, but he remained silent.

"I admit," she confessed, "I did feel better knowing you were there, but I was still worried. It's just a shame the third attacker got away. He was the same one that tried to snatch Eileen in the tavern, and I'll bet anything that he's the one responsible for putting the dolls in the pram."

"I agree that he deserves to rot in Azkaban. But if he had not escaped, we wouldn't be tracking the decoy now."

"You're always so logical."

"Not always," he murmured almost to himself. "I must confess, though; I am concerned. It's been almost twelve hours without news. If we don't hear something definitive by morning, I shall ask Dumbledore to demand a full report." Severus examined his glass with a frown. "It's their blasted red tape. The security bottlenecks could ruin this whole endeavor."

Setting down his goblet, Severus pulled Andrea sideways into his lap. Automatically, his hand moved to her mounded waistline as he began to stroke the pregnant bulge. "You know how much I hate to wait." His statement had carried a definitive dose of impatience. It wasn't long, however, before he let the fire consume his attention once more.

"Severus," Andrea tried again. She had managed to undo three buttons of his dress shirt, his frock coat, tie and collar having been removed hours before. Temptation took control as she tucked her small, cold hands inside the fabric and placed them against his bare skin.

"Hmm?" he answered softly. He didn't seem to mind her touch, so she continued to rhythmically rub his chest before letting her head drop down on his shoulder.

"When I was attacked … in the tavern …" she began.

"Yes," he answered simply, waiting for her to explain.

"Well, when it happened, the first thing I thought of was that I had to get out of there. So, I picked up Eileen and tried to Apparate. But … here's the strange part. I couldn't. It scared the heck out of me. There I was, surrounded by a bunch of thugs, holding a frightened baby, and I couldn't get away. Now I'm wondering … why? I've never had trouble before. Do you think they cast an anti-Apparition spell on me?"

"Hardly," Severus replied with a knowing smirk. "It was your twenty-four-hour pass. Surely you remember when you Apparated away from me during the Christmas holiday. The Ministry didn't appreciate that little maneuver. They decided it was in your best interest to add one more restriction to your confinement decree. No more direct Apparition. From now on, every pass you use will be hexed. You will only be allowed to travel using side-by-side Apparition with your assigned escort."

"Oh, that's just great." Frowning, Andrea sat up. "How is that supposed to be beneficial? I can't even escape when I'm in danger." Frustrated, she crossed her arms. "And why didn't you tell me? You knew all about this before I left yesterday, didn't you?"

"If you would have needed to Apparate somewhere, I would have told you."

"No, Severus. That's not going to cut it. Not this time."

Severus raised both eyebrows and looked up, a dangerous glitter reflecting the light of the fire in his obsidian eyes. He smirked again and pulled her back down on the couch. "What would you have me do? Ruin all your surprises?"

"What else have you been hiding from me?"

"A lot of things," he teased. "Like how to make you squirm …" Reaching around her, he took a firm hold of her left breast and squeezed its plump form.

"Stop it. I'm not kidding, Severus. We keep talking about this – over and over – and you just keep doing it. You as good as lied to me."

His eyes grew very black as they flicked his gaze down at her accusing eyes. "I confess that I have been less than truthful to you in the past; however, lately, I have been trying to … ah … improve …" He inhaled, and then exhaled loudly. He did not like the direction this conversation was going. "I have been busy. It slipped my mind."

"Yes, you have been busy." Gently, she turned his head and pushed his hair back. She had to do it several times before it stayed put. "But that's no excuse. Not for something as important as this. Tell me the truth. Were you ever going to tell me?"

He blinked slowly and looked at her. She could tell he was thinking carefully about what he was about to say. "Yes. I intended to. The only reason I … that is to say …" he swallowed slowly, not wanting to admit the truth. "I-I didn't want to make you angry."

"Well, that worked, didn't it?" she cut back sarcastically. "Waiting just made it worse."

His hand moved to the back of her neck. Gently, he applied pressure, pulling her forward. Soon, her mouth was close enough for a kiss. She kept her lips pressed firmly closed at first, but when he proceeded to rub his palm slowly down her back, she relaxed. They enjoyed a long, deep, passionate kiss before Andrea pulled away.

"What now?" he complained with a sigh, he hips lifting unconsciously against her thigh.

"There's something else." Carefully, Andrea looked in his eyes. "Something that's been bothering me." She was only a few inches away, but despite the shadows that blocked the light from his dark orbs, the glitter was present again; the shine had returned in full force, seemingly ignited from within. She definitely had his attention. "When you went to the gate yesterday, I watched."

"So!" he exclaimed, a surge of amazement flooding his answer. "You _were_ there – in my mind. I thought I'd imagined it." His eyes widened, the black now encircled by a rim of white. "On Valentine's Day, when I was poisoned, you … you entered my mind then, too, didn't you? It seemed like a dream at the time, but—"

"Yes," Andrea nodded eagerly. "I couldn't think what else to do—"

"And yesterday, it happened again."

"It's been happening on and off for weeks now."

"It's our connection, isn't it? Something's changing," Severus concluded excitedly. "It's getting stronger – mutating. Perhaps the reaction is trying to find other outlets, other ways to break through."

"Do you remember," Andrea asked in wonder, "how I used to get visions … or … thoughts from you, but only once in a while? I had no control over when they came to me. Yesterday, it was different. I remember consciously _wanting_ to be with you – wanting to see what you were seeing, and suddenly I was there – really with you." She was struggling to make him understand. As difficult as it was to explain, she'd been sure he'd doubt her, but it was just the opposite. He seemed thrilled.

"I felt you there. I sensed it. But it didn't seem possible, so I assumed it was just a delusion. That I wanted you to be with me." Struggling with this new revelation, he tried to look at the facts. "I was over a half mile away. That's an incredible distance."

"But distance never seemed to matter with my visions."

"Yes … this seems to be breaking all the rules. I've practiced Legilimency for years, and eye contact is essential. This is simply not the same thing. Your talent is special. And … it appears to be growing."

Andrea looked worried. His excitement was scaring her. Was she some sort of freak? Was this going to turn out like their other problem and manifest itself into something monstrous? Biting her lip, she tried to listen to him and think about it scientifically like he did, but it wasn't going to be easy.

"I've always been on the receiving end before," she explained. "I see things. I get glimpses of thoughts – as they're happening. From you and Ellenore—"

"Perhaps, like any other magic, you need to learn how to use it. Control it. It took years for me to master my flying skills. You must practice this. If what I think is going on, our connection is boosting your natural ability. You and I are joined at some elemental level."

"Your mind is drawing me in?"

"Precisely. Yesterday afternoon," Severus continued, "when you came back from Hogsmeade, I looked into your eyes, and prepared myself, as usual, to extract your memory. I expected to have to peel back the layers, but it wasn't like that at all. I didn't have to do anything. It simply leapt into my head, like you were offering it to me. The intensity … it was clearer than a Pensieve. I've never felt anything that strong before."

"My images from you are stronger, too. Last night I could see as your head turned. I jumped when that wizard grabbed the pack, and I could feel it coming off of your back." She slipped her arms around him and trembled as a shiver of uncertainty clouded her thoughts.

"Don't be afraid of it," he urged, trying to convince her. "It is a gift." As his deep, vibrant voice calmed her, she began to relax. Reaching up, he took her face firmly in his hands so she could not turn away. "Now, I want to try something. Look at me."

Andrea concentrated, opening her mind as she'd done that day in the potions office when she'd entered his mind. This time, he wasn't drugged. He was there with her, strong and fearless. His eyes appeared to expand and elongate as they lured her in. The fathomless tunnels opened like a sensual, dark pool. The feeling was hypnotic and thoroughly pleasurable. Her body tingled with arousal, and she was suddenly reminded of how it used to be – long before they routinely took potion 286. A flicker of hesitancy warned her to stop. They were asking for trouble. But the feeling was exquisite.

He vaguely heard her moan, but the sound wasn't coming from her lips, it was already in his head. She was there with him, feeling his urges, caressing his mind. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The sensation was one of touching, yet it was superheated. They were diving deep into an ancient core of each other's brains. Severus felt her arousal as she felt his, and it converged in a way that heightened their senses as never before.

Severus gasped, and they both quickly looked away, breaking the connection. "Merlin …" he said breathlessly, his chest heaving. It was all he could manage. His heart was racing like a Firebolt.

"Holy dragon sh-shit!" she stammered.

"Indeed," he replied with difficulty, still feeling the attraction.

"It was … so strong – I could feel inside you and … and … mmmm."

Her words were consumed by his kiss, but as she melted into his arms, he placed his hand on her cheek. "Please, open your eyes," he said almost begging her to continue.

Remembering, Andrea immediately did as he asked. The eye contact had been the catalyst, the extra stimulus that had started it all. Her eyelids flew open, and this time she needed no guidance. The link grasped her tight, and she was instantly consumed again with waves of pleasure. Frantically, they both began to pant. She clung to him as the sensation rolled through her body, the passion raking through her mind and soul on crests of lust.

Severus wanted her desperately now. He could hardly think of anything else. His arms slipped under her legs and around her back in a tight molding embrace. Awkwardly, he stood up. Barely able to move, he managed to get them into the bedroom. There, he pulled his wand and quickly removed their clothes.

Rubbing his hands along Andrea's body, he massaged the flushed, rosy skin of her swollen breasts. The nipples were taunt and hard as his fingers stroked the tips. She moved her hands down the length of his torso, his tightened muscles sizzling with every touch of her slim hands. With a swiftness betraying his need, he gripped her shoulders and pounced into place. His hips rolled against her. As she opened her thighs, his lower body molded against her pregnant form.

Their eyes stayed locked, and the link remained unbroken. With each breath Severus's body soared with rapturous, lustful sensations. He felt her, breathed her, smelled her. The lust was consuming him: her lust, as well as his own. She was feeling his erection, not with her hands, but with her mind. When he moved his thumbs across her breasts, he felt the surge of pleasure rolling into her groin.

"Tell me –_ tell me,_" he demanded wildly. "What do you_ feel?"_

"I-I … feel your … _desire_," Andrea hissed as he entered her. The feeling was doubled, then tripled before rocketing completely skyward. His sensation of their union sliced together with her rising flood of passion. Weakly, her eyes started to close as the rapturous, tingling pulses overwhelmed her, but he wouldn't let her stop.

"NO!" he shouted. "Look at _me_! LOOK AT ME!"

Like a madman, he slid himself into her again and again; his nerve endings were flooded with sensory overload. As Andrea rode his body, her mental synapses fired like the devil's breath: hot and blazing. Crazily, they moved together toward a climax, their senses roiling to a frenzied peak. At the very brink of release they were united, perfectly aware of each other's presence and completely inter-dependant. They moved as equals, two halves of a whole, locked in a unique dance of love.

With a surge, Severus felt it coming, the unstoppable shared blast. Andrea was there with him, feeling every pulse. With a force like none before, he made one last thrust and released his seed. As Andrea's own explosion swept through her, she felt the connection breaking. From all around, the sound of their moans vibrated through their every part of their bodies, but slowly it faded. Only a hovering cocoon of pleasure remained.

Shaking, Severus collapsed and rolled onto his back. They both lay next to each other panting in the dark, the insanity ebbing away like water down a drain. For several minutes, neither one spoke, but eventually, their hands intertwined.

"Severus," Andrea finally whispered.

"What?"

"I'm not sure what just happened, but ..." she said weakly. "I want to do it again."

He answered with a laugh, the sound of it rich and low and full of meaning. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Seriously, I want to ask you something. Is the feeling … I mean the intensity of it – is it always like that for you men?" she asked timidly.

Then he really laughed. She'd never heard him laugh so hard. Finally he quieted and rolled next to her, his arm twisting around her body to pull her close.

"No, it is not like that." He took his finger and traced her lip. "I can still feel it," he whispered. "The attraction. It's stronger now, after we made love. It's our bond."

"But aren't you worried? What if this thing grows? What if it gets dangerous again?"

He looked around the bedchamber and then replied lazily, "Nothing has disturbed our room. We are not on a beach, and there has been no earthquake – at least not the type that makes cracks in the floor. I think we are safe. Now, let's get some rest. I have a feeling we may need it." He pulled the quilt over them both and closed his eyes. Within seconds, she heard his breathing grow steady as he slept. She'd get nothing more form him that night.

Turning her head to the side, she kissed his nose. "I love you," she whispered and promptly fell asleep.

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. Thank you Gissellerain for the review. I encourage you all to tell me what you think. It's easy – just click on the link below. I would be very grateful. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	55. Chapter 55 Introductions

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 04/19/12**_

**Chapter 55 – Introductions**

Severus made his way to the potions office through the nearly deserted hallways of Hogwarts. At this hour of the morning, only a few elves scurried along the corridors, intent on completing their chores. Today he, too, was in a hurry. A stack of unmarked essay papers lay unfinished on his desk, the work left in disarray after Pomona's Patronus summoned him away late Saturday afternoon. As it was, with only three hours to go before the start of class, he knew he better get busy. As he sat down, he glanced at the mantle clock in his office. It read 5:06 a.m.

With an irritated sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying dismally to concentrate. The feeling of exhaustion swept over him like a bad habit. He'd wanted nothing more than to stay in bed this morning, the memories from the recent tryst with Andrea causing havoc with his usually controlled mind. The link he'd shared only hours before had left him drained but oddly complete, as if the act had literally stitched them together. The pull to return to her had been hard to resist. The quill he held in his fingers shook slightly as he recalled the depth of their intoxicating bond. Even now, the remnants of the encounter sent tiny pulses of pleasure rolling over his body and threatened to tear him away from his work. Angry at his display of weakness, he struggled to close his mind to the attraction, but his curious mind would not let go.

Shaking his head, he tried to sort through the facts. The ignition of last night's event had begun with a combination of eye contact and simple desire, but it had accelerated like fire in a wind tunnel. Although it was more than likely caused by a mutation of their original bond, this recent twist had yet to cause any damage. For the time being, it seemed safe enough to try again. He smiled at that, already looking forward to the evening ahead. God, how could he think of anything else?

On the other hand, Andrea's developing talent was entirely different. She alone had the heightened ability to reach out to him from a distance. When she'd come to him at the gate, she'd entered his mind totally uninvited, without eye contact and without warning – not that he'd objected at the time. She'd given him a distinct steadiness and direction, her presence acting like a boat's rudder guiding him through a turbulent ocean. Instead of simply viewing memories, she was able to stay with him and watch as the events unfolded, exactly as they happened.

Soberly, he had to admit, here was the real danger. The mere thought of what she could do disturbed him. An intrusion at just the wrong moment could cause disaster to his mission. For her own protection, she must never be allowed to share the evil and the danger of what his future might become. Although her presence had been a comfort, he couldn't let it continue. Somehow he'd have to find a way to stop her. Merlin knew, it wasn't going to be easy.

xxxxxxxx

The report came two days later. The decoy had been lost. After all their hard work, there'd been no payoff. Within hours of hearing the news, Dumbledore's outrage at the ministry's incompetence had managed to stir up a hornet's nest of excuses. Finally, Cornelius Fudge himself agreed to open an official inquiry. The Auror office and the American MBI were given one week to prepare a response, and as a gesture of goodwill, the minister agreed to share the results with Headmaster Dumbledore a day before the official hearing. With the representatives agreeing to come directly to the school, Dumbledore set the meeting for the second Thursday of March.

xxxxxxxx

With Thursday evening still a few days away, Andrea was surprised to learn from Severus that their presence was required in London. After almost two months of written correspondence, Severus had finally agreed to meet with his late uncle's lawyer, Andrew Billings. Perhaps now, Andrea thought, they'd uncover the mystery of Jerome Snape.

"Welcome," the solicitor announced. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Trying his best to be cordial, the attorney offered to shake Snape's hand. Although he allowed it, Severus's expression remained cool. The lawyer's reaction was somewhat reserved in return, but as he maneuvered his curious attention toward Andrea, he smiled brightly and offered her a half bow. "Mrs. Snape," the lawyer acknowledged politely. His voice, Andrea noticed, was like melted caramel. It rolled across the room with a pleasing timbre, the sound an intriguing blend of culture and drama. "Won't you have a seat?"

_**Exactly**__**like a lawyer**__,_ Andrea thought, trying to conceal her amusement. They always seemed to have a hidden agenda. But perhaps she wasn't giving Andrew Billings a chance. As she sat in the client chair directly across the desk from their host, she took a moment to examine the man. Although gifted with a youthful smile, Billings looked to be in his late fifties. His thinning black hair and developing paunch gave away his age, but combined with the tailored suit and the hint of French cologne, he made for an appealing and elegant package. She had to admit, he was quite attractive.

Turning her attention away from the lawyer himself, Andrea examined his possessions. She had never seen such a large desk. As she looked closer, she immediately recognized that it was made of rosewood. Not at all a cheap imitation, the finely polished surface yielded a soft, pinkish hue. Amazingly, the oversized piece of furniture covered the entire length of the office, and she wondered absently how they had gotten it into the room without using magic. The massive display was intended, she was sure, to intimidate, but it was also very beautiful. The rosewood finish exactly matched the flecks of mauve in the carpeting and complimented pleasantly with the Oriental Ming vases set on pedestals against the walls. Either Mr. Billings had a knack for decorating, or he'd paid dearly for someone else's talented skills. Andrea guessed it was probably the latter.

"I'm so glad my assistant was finally able to locate you," Mr. Billings commented smoothly, bringing Andrea's attention back to the meeting. "You're a difficult man to find, Professor Snape."

"I am not in the habit of broadcasting my whereabouts," Severus replied but said nothing more.

"Yes," the lawyer answered slowly, his drawn out tone revealing his suspicions. "I suppose a certain amount of anonymity can have its advantages." As he spoke, Andrew employed a penetrating gaze that immediately locked with Severus's. The two began to silently challenge each other, as if they were playing an unusual game of chicken. Although Andrea wondered which of them would crack first, her bets were on Severus to win.

Doing his best to discourage wasteful conversation, Snape bowed his head in silent acknowledgement, but his eyes never strayed from his target.

"We'd just about given up," Mr. Billings continued. "If it weren't for your neighbor, Mrs. Evans, I'm sure we'd still be out there searching for you." The lawyer paused again so he could examine Snape's inherently distinctive features. Finally, he could no longer keep his thoughts to himself. "It's amazing how much you favor your uncle. Your hair is much darker, of course. But you both have the … ah … the family—"

"Curse?" Severus noted wryly.

"I wouldn't say that," Andrew replied diplomatically, his eyes unconsciously focusing on Snape's overly large nose. "But there are certain similarities."

Andrea forced back a chuckle as she tried to picture the late Jerome Snape. An imaginative rendition of Severus with long, sandy-colored locks popped into her head. The image made her choke.

"Are you all right?" Billings smiled again, more warmly this time. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you," Andrea answered, her freckled cheeks blushing slightly as she tried to regain her composure. But her rosy skin grew even warmer as she reacted to the lawyer's intense scrutiny. It was not at all a lascivious look, but rather like a hungry scientist on the verge of making a new discovery. Uncomfortably, she looked down at her lap. She knew it wasn't fair to think it, but Andrea was glad Mr. Billings was not a wizard.

Severus was not amused. He flicked his eyes at Andrea before quickly refocusing on the lawyer. "Perhaps we should get down to business," Severus suggested. Although the words themselves were benign, his statement sounded as cold as a gust of wind off an iceberg. "I believe we are here to discuss the will. Is that not so, Mr. Billings?"

"Yes, of course—"

"Then I would ask that we not waste time reminiscing about family traits and oddities."

"As you wish," Billings nodded. After adjusting his chair, Andrew took out a pair of reading glasses and slipped them on. "As I mentioned in my letter, your late uncle has designated me the personal representative in charge of his remaining assets. I thought it would be beneficial, as a first step, to arrange an official reading of the will, but first I'd like to explain a few things.

"Years ago, your uncle owned an extensive estate. At one time, his holdings crossed several parishes in the north and the lake country to the west. Unfortunately, during the last several years, he ran into a bit of bad luck. There were some key losses, many of them due to unfavorable real estate ventures. I'm afraid to say, he lost several million pounds."

Andrea couldn't help but gasp. Severus's expression, however, had not changed. If anything, his features smoothed, and his eyes remained fixed upon the lawyer. As she glanced at Severus, all she could sense from him was a feeling of disgust. Puzzled at his reaction, Andrea turned back to the lawyer, careful not to reveal her emotions.

"About ten years ago, the equity in Jerome's estate would have totaled a little over 140 million pounds. But, I'm afraid there isn't much left now, and most of what remains will be divided among a variety of charities. As you know, Jerome was a very generous man."

"No, Mr. Billings. I would not know. I hardly knew my uncle," Severus replied tersely.

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Andrew said sadly. "I knew your uncle for more than thirty years, and I can assure you, he was an exceptional man. He would've given the shirt off his back to someone in need." The man stood up and looked out the window of his office. The fog had obscured most of the view from his twentieth floor suite on this dark evening, but the dense cloud cover provided Andrea with a clear reflection of Andrew's handsome profile in the glass as he gazed into the mist. "Jerome was a good friend. He helped me out more than once, I can tell you that."

"Mr. Billings," Severus said flatly, "I met my uncle only twice that I can recall, and whatever money he possessed was never shared with my father. You can choose to forgive my callous attitude or think me an uncaring swine. I don't really care. But if my uncle was generous, I assure you, I never knew about it."

"Professor, I'm going to say something that perhaps I shouldn't, but your father was … well … difficult, to say the least, and your uncle did not share your father's beliefs. There was a rift between the brothers that was never mended. Let's leave it at that." Andrew turned away from the window to face Severus, and his expression hardened.

"Now, as you said, let's get down to business," Billings continued. "You, Professor Snape are the last in a long line of Snapes. I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but there's a village named after your family in Suffolk, and there's a manor house located just outside the village. Unfortunately, the home will have to be sold to pay for your uncle's debts and back taxes. I can arrange for the sale if you like. Here is a copy of the will."

Mr. Billings handed the document to Severus, who examined the pages with a cool, emotionless expression. His face was so devoid of feeling that a chiseled Greek statue would have seemed warm in comparison. As he made his way through the documents, Andrea peeked across at the pages. There were dozens of lists, each describing what appeared to be a treasure trove of items. Paintings and china collections were included, along with scores of antiques and furniture. Pastureland, livestock and the remaining real estate holdings completed the inventory.

Finally, Severus spoke. "You said my uncle had debts." With narrowed, cold eyes, he looked across the desk at Mr. Billings. "How much will be left after the estate is settled?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. Perhaps a few thousand pounds, after taxes maybe less. You're welcome to look at the manor house and take what you wish, as long as you compensate for it. It is, after all, your family's heritage."

Sitting ramrod straight in his chair, Severus shook his head. He was ready to leave. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Billings. Please, if I might, I would like to accept your offer to handle the sale of the estate. Take your fee out after the debts have been paid. Then contact me when it's finished. I am not interested in family reminders and sentimentality. Just get rid of it. Is that clear?"

Andrea was shocked. Her mouth gaped in complete amazement. She hadn't wanted to interfere, but she was astounded at his attitude. Why wouldn't he be at least curious?

"As you like, Professor," the solicitor agreed. "By the way, may I have the number where we can reach you?"

"Ah, no," Severus answered slowly. For the first time that evening, Andrew noticed a flash of uncertainty in the professor's eyes. "I think it best to keep everything in writing," Snape continued as he stood up to leave. "It would be … convenient."

"Certainly," Andrew replied with a nod. He offered Severus his hand again, and this time Snape took it after only a brief hesitation. "I'll be in touch. You should receive the official documents by the end of next week. Just sign them and mail them back. I'll take care of the rest. Thank you for your time."

Andrea smiled politely at the lawyer as they prepared to leave. She still couldn't believe it. All that money – and now it was gone. As she turned to go, something drew her attention to a small, framed portrait set prominently on a credenza along the wall. It was an old Muggle photo picturing two men. The pair stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they smiled broadly at the camera, each of them holding a set of golf clubs. As she looked at the men, she knew at once who they were as Jerome and Andrew smiled back at her. Andrew had been right – the family resemblance was haunting. But it was Jerome's eyes that shocked her. They were a pale, golden tan that glowed hypnotically back at the viewer. Those familiar eyes took her breath away. She could have been looking at Ellenore.

"Wait, Severus, look," Andrea said as she pointed to the frame. He was already at the door, his hand resting on the latch as he held it for her. "Mr. Billings, please, may I take a closer look?"

"Yes, of course. This is Jerome and I at Pebble Beach in California. My, goodness, that was over twenty years ago. We were in our thirties, then. How time flies." Andrew smiled sadly at the photo and handed it to Andrea.

Severus slowly walked back to the desk and put his hand lightly on Andrea's shoulder before gazing at the picture. He flicked his eyes first at her and then the photo. There was no change at all to his expression.

"Look at his eyes," she insisted.

"I see," he said softly. "Come, let's go."

"Thank you, Mr. Billings," Andrea said in genuine gratitude as she handed back the frame.

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Without another word, Severus took Andrea's hand and guided her impassively out the door. As the couple left, Andrew Billings stared after them, a pensive expression on his face. "Ah, Jerome, maybe you were right after all," he said to the portrait as he adjusted the frame on his desk. "I don't think we've seen the last of your nephew. What did Sherlock Holmes always say? 'The game is afoot, Watson.'"

xxxxxx

After the Snapes returned to Hogwarts, Severus retreated to his lab, and Andrea didn't see him until well after midnight when he finally came to bed. Quiet as always, he'd slipped under the covers beside her, but instead of drawing her into his arms as he usually did, he lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

No matter how silently Severus moved, Andrea could usually sense his presence, and this time, she'd been waiting. Moving closer she laid her hand loosely on his chest. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Ghosts," he said after a few moments of silence. "And bad memories. That's all that's left. All except for one, last half-blooded git."

"Don't think like that. It's not healthy. Besides, you're not alone. You've got me, remember?"

Snuggling in closer, she teasingly rubbed her hand against his cheek and flicked her pink nails along his nose. In response, he rolled on his side and slid his long arms around her body.

"How can I forget when you constantly remind me," he replied with a halfhearted twist of his lips. "But you're right. I must live now – in the present. There's nothing for me in a past filled with narrow sighted Muggles." His grip tightened, and she tucked her head under his chin. It was a familiar place. Here she felt protected.

"You're wrong, you know. Your uncle, he's part of your blood, just like Eileen and Ellenore are your blood. This isn't just about us. It's about our family," Andrea tried to explain. "I feel like I missed something by not meeting Jerome. Mr. Billings seemed to think he was a very nice man."

"I don't trust him," Severus said warily.

"Okay. Forget about Mr. Billings, then. Just think about your uncle. I know you think just because he was a Muggle, and your father's brother, that automatically makes him a bad guy." Severus grunted, but he didn't interrupt.

"You can't just forget about him or your father, for that matter. You may not have liked your father, but the twins have one quarter of his blood. I guess what I'm saying is that we can't forget the past. It's who we are. It is our present and our future."

"At the moment, we have enough to worry about in our present," Severus muttered with a sigh.

"One more thing," Andrea said, unwilling to let it go.

"What?" Severus sighed again.

"We need to see that house."

"Oh, no. Absolutely not."

"Why?

"Because …" he said uncomfortably. "I don't want to. That's reason enough."

"Severus, you don't understand. We _must_ see it," she tried to explain. "It's a part of your family history. Even if we can't keep any of it, we should document it for the girls. After it's gone, it'll be too late." Andrea looked up in his eyes, her enthusiasm growing. "Maybe there'll be some family portraits."

Severus made a noise in his throat, something like a growl. He was clearly irritated, but he put his face on her neck trying to distract her.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," she pleaded.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said in a low voice as he kissed her chin, hoping she'd forget it all by morning.

"Promise me you'll think about it."

"Perhaps," he whispered.

She felt his arms tighten around her and his breathing grow ragged as he looked deep into her eyes searching for the link. The rush came on again, and they made love as wildly as they'd done the night before. Moving faster this time, they melded together like practiced dancers, easily finding the elemental spark that fused them together.

Afterward, Severus quickly fell asleep, but Andrea could not. It was her turn to stare at the ceiling as she laid awake thinking. There were so many things racing around her head, she thought any minute she'd explode from the pressure. First, she thought about Severus and this new, almost frightening union they'd shared. What had caused it to accelerate like it did, and was this just the beginning? Would they someday be forced apart again if it got worse?

Shuddering, Andrea began to think about Jack Thorp. There were only three days left before the meeting with the ministry and the MBI, and somehow she knew there'd be trouble. If Jack was there, he'd be sure to confront Severus, but what could she do to stop it? At least Dumbledore could act as referee, but even he had little control over the American agent. Maybe she should try to contact Jack before the meeting and convince him not to come. But if Jack stayed back, would he send Russell instead? That would be an even bigger disaster.

Although she thought briefly about Jerome, she'd already made up her mind. Despite Severus's misgivings, she was determined to see the house. Unlike her other concerns, this one, at least, had a clear answer. It was just going take a bit if work.

As she closed her eyes to sleep, her mind returned, as it did every night, to Ellenore. She'd made it a habit of sending thoughts to her daughter as often as she could. She'd recite a song or a poem in her head as if her baby could hear. It was probably silly, but hadn't she been able to send thoughts to Severus? Why, then, wouldn't the same thing work for her daughter? But if Ellenore heard, Andrea had no idea. There'd been no visions for a long time, and she was losing hope that the girl would ever remember her mother.

Just before she drifted off, Andrea heard a voice – no, not a voice – a thought. The next day, she would think she'd dreamed it, but it was clear and strong, flying into her brain like a songbird. The voice said nothing, yet it said everything. The thought was _love_.

xxxxxxxx

With the Ministry meeting only a few hours away, Severus's mood had risen perceptibly. From his point of view, the meeting had several advantages. Since both the Ministry and the American MBI would be attending, each agency would have to explain their inadequacies directly to the headmaster, as well as the Snapes. Finger-pointing would be inevitable, but he looked forward to seeing them squirm. There'd be no hiding behind reams of paperwork or the usual useless excuses. Instead, they'd be held accountable for their actions.

Although the pleasure of seeing justice served offered a tantalizing draw, there was another reason for Severus's heightened interest: The head of the American MBI's Central Region office, Auror Jack Thorp, was scheduled to attend. After months of having to tolerate the man's thinly veiled attacks on his character, Severus would finally get to meet the man behind the accusations. A confrontation was inevitable, and he looked forward to it with relish.

xxxxxxxx

"I hope I have not disturbed you, Andrea, but I was wondering where Severus might be," Dumbledore asked, his tone calm but urgent as it rose from the fireplace grate beside her desk. "I tried his office, but it appears I am having a bit of bad luck this afternoon. Is he there with you?"

"He had a meeting with Poppy. They were discussing medicinal supplies, I think. Do you want me to get him?"

"No, no …" He said as if lost in thought. "Perhaps, would you have a moment? It seems our visitors have arrived early."

"Oh, sure. Let me stop and get Severus—"

"No, I would rather you did not. It would be better if you met with them first, and this will give us plenty of time. I will send a note for Severus to join us in an hour. Can you come now?"

"Of course, but can I ask why?" Andrea wondered suspiciously.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Jack wants to meet you. Just come along now. Do not worry. It is just a few questions."

_**Questions?**_ Andrea thought. _**What about?**_ This was supposed to be a report meeting, not an inquiry – especially not an inquiry of her. Still wary, she replied, "All right. Give me five minutes."

After putting on a dark gold set of conservative robes decorated with a simple black lace collar, Andrea made her way to Dumbledore's office. She arrived slightly breathless, glad that the stairs to the office spiraled magically upward. Her pregnancy was well into the seventh month, and she'd been feeling more than a little sluggish. Maybe all she needed was a little rest. Rubbing her eyes, she quickly adjusted the pair of daisies she'd charmed to hold her hair back before lifting the lion head knocker. Before she could knock, the door flew open.

"Jack?" Andrea exclaimed, a startled expression flinging ungracefully across her features. She'd remembered his face from his appearance at the grate. Although the hot cinders had distorted his image at the time, it was obviously him.

"Andrea Snape," he said in a deep voice. "Finally, I get to meet you. Please, come in and sit down. I have a few questions. About your husband …"

**A/N: ****Thanks to all that have added this story to your favorites or alerts. Reviews are welcome. Please let me know what you think. It's easy – just click on the link below. I would be very grateful. As always, thanks to my beta Fainting Fancies.**


	56. Chapter 56 The New Team

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world**__**. Updated 05/21/12**_

**Chapter 56 – The New Team**

Andrea stood frozen in place just outside Dumbledore's office. Jack Thorp had surprised her by opening the door himself, and she needed a moment to recover. _**This is odd**_**,** she thought. _**Where is Albus?**_

"Please, come in," Jack directed. "Why don't you take a seat by the desk?"

Andrea watched as he took a step closer and held the door open politely for her to enter. Sensing trouble, Andrea glanced quickly around the office. At first she thought the headmaster had left her alone with Thorp, but Dumbledore was there. He was simply seated in a side chair near the window reading through a thick stack of parchment. Somewhat relieved, but still suspicious, Andrea decided to proceed.

"Thank you. It was nice of you to take time out of your busy schedule to come personally," Andrea said with a smile, although the gesture was a bit forced. She had hoped he'd send someone else, but it was too late now. Better to be polite and see what he wanted.

"It wasn't a problem. We needed a ranking MBI investigator to appear in front of the inquiry board, and the trip to England appealed to me for … many reasons."

"I see." Andrea immediately thought of Severus and the upcoming meeting, now only a half hour away. This was surely one of Jack's 'many reasons' for coming. Pushing her worry aside for the time being, Andrea decided it was time to ask a few questions of her own. "As you might imagine, I'm quite anxious to hear what happened with the terrorists. Do you have any good news to share?" she inquired cautiously as she made her way toward Dumbledore's desk.

Leery of Jack's intentions, she sat down slowly in one of the visitor's chairs and arranged her robes neatly around her feet. Only the tips of her toes peeped out from under the cloth, her black, leather sandals tapping nervously on the side of the desk.

Thorp didn't answer right away. Instead he occupied the seat next to her and fixed his steely, blue-green eyes on her face. "You'll know in a few minutes," he responded, taking careful note of her appearance and her obviously pregnant condition. "Your friends. They speak quite highly of you."

"I've known them for a long time."

"Since you entered secondary school, from what Amy tells me," Jack replied, observing Andrea's reaction.

"It seems my friends have loose lips," Andrea commented wryly.

"They're my friends, too," he added with a touch of sincerity. "And they're concerned about you."

"I'm perfectly fine, but I wish you'd get to the point. You said you had some questions pertaining to my husband. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Just a few things. Clarifying points, really. It won't take long," Jack replied with a brief smile, nodding his head in approval. He liked directness in a woman, and Andrea was starting to show some spunk. "Please understand. What you say here will be taken in the utmost confidence. I have only your best interests in mind."

Andrea wiggled in her chair and turned to face Jack, but in the process she glanced at Dumbledore. Their eyes met meaningfully for a split second before the headmaster returned his attention to his stack of paperwork.

"When did you first meet Professor Snape?" Jack asked, slipping easily into his detective role.

As chief investigator for the central region office of the American MBI, he took his job seriously. After many years in the field, he'd learned that seeking the truth was the only way to achieve justice in the wizarding world. There were always questions that needed answers, and Andrea, he suspected, might assist him in his goal.

While she considered her answer, Andrea returned Jack's steady gaze, trying hard to get a sense of his character. His age, she thought, was deceptive. She guessed he was somewhere in his mid-thirties, but his trim physique made it difficult to guess. Gifted with dark, wavy brown hair, his appearance was marred only by an ill repaired broken nose and a tight, square jaw. Equipped with long limbs on a tall, muscular frame, he gave the impression of coiled, controlled power. The feeling both comforted and disturbed her at the same time.

"I met him when I started working at Hogwarts, but you already know that," Andrea finally responded.

"Over two years ago. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"And during that time, has your husband shared anything about his past with you? About his time with the Death Eaters?"

"Ahem," Dumbledore interjected, appearing to clear his throat.

"Mr. Thorp," Andrea said stiffly, reverting to the formality of his surname. "Whatever my husband has shared with me is none of your business, and I will not discuss it. If you need to know so badly, why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Do you trust him?" Jack continued.

"Of course."

"Any doubts at all? Even small ones?"

"No!" she insisted, her denial coming a little too quickly.

"Oh, come now. You must have been shaken when he told you about his connections with Voldemort."

"NO! No. It didn't matter. I—"

"So, he did tell you—"

"Mr. Thorp," Dumbledore interrupted loudly. "I allowed you to speak to Andrea only because you said you needed her help. I will not have you badgering her with impertinent questions."

Andrea's eyebrows lifted in surprise. What did Jack need her help for?

"I assure you, my questions are quite pertinent," Jack answered with a calculated smile. "So would you say you are loyal to your husband?"

"Yes."

"And you'd protect him and his interests despite his … checkered past?"

"Mr. Thorp," Andrea said, her tone one of exasperation. "Let me explain something to you. I love my husband, and I'd stand by him to the death if I had to. I don't always agree with him, or his methods, but he's a good man. Despite anything he may or may not have done in the past, I trust him. Completely. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I believe you," Jack replied almost smugly, taking in Andrea's defiant speech. She was telling him the truth.

"Then why are you asking?"

"Because some critical information will be revealed this evening, and it may surprise you, I think. I need to know how you'll react."

"What information? Tell me!" Andrea demanded, a sudden chill creeping along her spine.

"You'll find out shortly. We can't start until all the players arrive," Jack explained patiently.

"This is ridiculous. You expect me to answer all your questions, and then you don't tell me a thing. How is that fair?"

"I'm sorry Andrea, but you'll just have to wait. We need Kingsley and your husband here first. In the meantime, I have something for you." Jack's expression released some of its coldness and took on a strangely protective aura.

Reaching down into a satchel he had stored on the floor by his chair, he drew out a small, porcelain urn. Though mostly white, it had a flurry of blue flowers painted on the sides in an Oriental motif. Pierced by several openings near the top, Andrea guessed it was used to burn incense. Taking her hand gently, Jack placed the urn in her palm and closed her fingers around it.

"This is a communications device," Jack explained. "You are familiar, of course, with the Floo Network and how it works?"

"Well, yes. Basically. The Floo Powder starts the link and allows you to speak to anyone whose fireplace is connected to the network," Andrea shared her simple knowledge, but it sounded inadequate to her own ears.

"Think of this urn as a miniature fireplace. Just sprinkle in a few grains of Floo powder. See? There's a receptacle underneath. Once activated, the urn will immediately signal one of our agents. It has a direct link to our Chicago office and should be used only in an emergency or for sending secure messages. My staff has specific instructions to report any communication directly to me."

"Oh," Andrea said thoughtfully as she stared at her palm. "I suppose I should say thank you, but why am I so important that I need one of these?"

Jack shook his head. "You know why. You're Voldemort's preferred mate and the supposed mother of his children. If that's not enough, you've been privy to some very high-risk information, and you're likely to learn more. Probably more than you want to know."

Andrea felt a stab of fear hit her belly. What was it she was going to learn in the next few hours that could increase the danger in her life?

"And let's not forget what you and your husband could do if you don't take your monthly potions cure," Jack said sadly. "Do you need any more reasons?"

"Okay, I get it. But shouldn't this be the worry of the Ministry? Why is it your jurisdiction?" Andrea asked, puzzled by Jack's concern.

"You're right. It really isn't an MBI matter, but I'm doing this for a couple reasons. First, I promised the Diggorys I'd help their friend," he admitted somewhat awkwardly before resuming his hardened expression. "But I'm also interested in information. Your visions have been exceedingly helpful in the search for your daughter. I'm hoping you'll expand your endeavors and share anything you think might be useful. It could be extremely helpful in tracking down terrorists or identifying Death Eater activity. That does concern me. Letters and owls, as you might imagine, can be intercepted. But that …" he said pointing to the miniature urn. "… will be quite secure."

"So the charm you used on your weekly reports has been compromised?" Andrea guessed.

"Yes. We're not sure by whom, but we have our suspicions."

Dumbledore had quietly approached his desk listening intently to the conversation. He decided this was a good time to interrupt. "Before you agree to the role of a spy, Andrea, perhaps we need to listen to the rest of Jack's information."

"I have no objections," Jack allowed.

_**Spy,**_ Andrea thought with surprise. Still holding the palm-sized urn tightly in her fist, she frowned uncertainly. This was potentially a big step. She'd passed small tidbits of information along to Jack before but always through her friends. This seemed a tad more dangerous, but was it really that much different? Although she was the one in control of sending information, the safety the urn provided was coming at a price. She already knew what Severus would say, and he would not be happy.

Before she could comment further, a few sparks sputtered out of the fireplace against the far wall signaling Kingsley's arrival. With his usual regal grace, he stepped into the room, efficiently using his wand to vanish the telltale grime from his robes. At the same time, a solid knock came from the outer door.

"Good, I'm sure that's Severus," Dumbledore announced. "Now we can begin."

xxxxxxxx

The hallway beyond was dark and silent, but Lucius's suspicious nature kept him wary. It was much too quiet. Just moments before, he'd instructed Dobby to take his prize chimaera crossbreed away, but he didn't trust the stupid elf, especially with the unruly animal in tow. The bitch had been sent to the kennels and separated from the other dogs as a precaution. But with an animal this powerful, Lucius wondered if he'd made the right decision in handing the beast over to the clumsy house-elf.

Hearing no hint of a disturbance, he began to relax, stretching his long frame onto the footstool as he sat before the fire contemplating his new pet. They'd returned home only yesterday from their sojourn in Greece, and the vicious creature they'd brought back was not enjoying its new surroundings. Although it was half-wolfhound, Lucius's other two dogs had bitterly rejected the female, choosing instead to fight the abomination, tooth and nail, looking for a kill. _**And that**_**,** Lucius thought, _**would never do**_. He'd been right to keep them apart.

Continuing his musings, he thought ahead to the Spring Widows and Orphans Ball scheduled for mid-April. But Lucius had much to do before his guests would grace the second-floor ballroom of Malfoy Manor. It was a marvelous idea. Tradition demanded that the ball be preceded by a hunt to rid the forest of the infamous nine-tail fox to make the manor safe for his guests. The event was the perfect setting to show off his new hunting toy. The magnificent chimaera-wolfhound mix could breathe fire like a dragon and run and track like a dog. It attacked with the bravery of a lion and the intelligence of a weasel. No animal in the forest could outsmart it, but the nine-tail fox would certainly try.

This unusual breed of fox, some said, had also descended from dragons. It seemed plausible enough. The creature flew in hordes when angered, and their attack strategy was similar to the Hebridean Black. As luck would have it, the dark woods surrounding the manor had a fiery nest of them not two miles from the house.

Lucius daydreamed happily as he imagined the women dressed to the hilt in ball gowns, sipping cocktails and eating finger sandwiches while the men enjoyed a bit of sport. The ball would culminate the evening and celebrate the men's success, the dancing and frivolity providing a perfect ending to a perfect day.

He sighed and slid further into the comfort of his Corinthian leather chair. It had been a good time to return. It was obvious that he'd been away too long, and his influence with the ministry needed attention. The Dark Lord's daughter would be protected from harm, the task accomplished like anything else in Malfoy's life. It was time to flaunt his power and bring in a few favors. Now that child was older and her features more developed, no one could possibly make the connection to Snape's kidnapped daughter. She was impossible to recognize. The baby he'd stolen a few months ago had already changed dramatically in appearance. And with the help of a good glamour charm, there'd be no possible way to prove otherwise.

Suddenly, like a miniature fire alarm, a baby's screech filled the manor, the sound echoing through the halls like a tortured banshee. Narcissa's scream followed, the combination of sounds causing Lucius to take off like a shot, heading immediately to the sunroom behind the house where the cries originated. What he saw caused his heart to literally stop in his chest, the blood draining from his face like water down a rat hole.

"Merlin's ghost …"

xxxxxxxx

"Good evening, Severus. Please come in," Dumbledore invited cordially. Jack and Kingsley looked up as he approached, their eyes following him closely as Snape glided forward to stand behind the headmaster. In a dramatic, liquid movement, he folded his arms across his chest and drew his cloak around him as if preparing for battle. As the introductions were made, Snape and Thorp took the opportunity to size each other up.

"Now then, I understand, Jack, that you have some enlightening information for us. Would you like to explain?" Dumbledore's expression changed slightly as his penetrating eyes fixed on Thorp.

Andrea suspected the headmaster was attempting Legilimency, but Jack didn't flinch. Instead the American Auror stared back just as intently, his no-nonsense expression making his blue-green eyes glisten in the torchlight. His black, wool coat was opened to the waist, revealing a black t-shirt emblazoned with the MBI triangle emblem. He was all business, and he seemed to want everyone to know it.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Jack said. "First off, we've finished our investigation of Professor Snape." Andrea's jaw dropped open, and she wasn't the only one in the room to be stunned by his statement.

"But … but what about the terrorists?" Andrea blurted. "I thought you were here to give us a preview of the inquiry's findings, not make ridiculous accusations—"

"I will," Jack stated succinctly, "But I have a few things to say first. Just to clear the air."

Severus's expression flickered in barely controlled annoyance. No longer inscrutable, his eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and his fingers flexed on his cloak. Andrea knew instantly there was going to be trouble.

"As you may already know, we uncovered evidence of Snape's years as a Death Eater and his history of illegal potion production. That was, of course, many years ago, long before his inventions were determined to be a criminal offense. However, we found that one of Severus's old associates, Lucius Malfoy, is currently trafficking in illegal potions, poison concentrates and Dark Arts weapons. We were investigating a link between Malfoy and Professor Snape, and in the process we've discovered your Order of the Phoenix."

Andrea gasped, but the sound drew Dumbledore's attention, his crystal blue eyes flashing in warning. Forcefully, Andrea bit her tongue.

"We know Professor Snape is a working for you Headmaster as a spy in Voldemort's camp, and indirectly, with the Ministry through Mr. Shacklebolt."

Andrea could see Severus's body stiffen in response, but Dumbledore's appearance remained coolly unconcerned.

"I've discussed this with Mr. Shacklebolt already," Jack continued, "And, as you're well aware, he's managing the secrecy needed within the Ministry. The reason I'm here is two-fold. First, I need you to understand. If my team was smart enough to uncover Professor Snape's role and your organization's existence—

"Explain," Snape interrupted tersely.

Dumbledore held up his hand and nodded for Jack to continue.

"As I was saying, if my team could discover your secret, it might be only too easy for the Death Eaters to do the same." Jack spread his feet wide and looked slowly around the room, his eyes meeting each of the room's occupants one at a time before meeting Dumbledore's gaze head on. "I've also come here for a second reason – I want to offer you a partnership."

"I hardly think—" Dumbledore tried to object, but Jack stopped him.

"Let me finish. It's in both of our best interests to work together. As I think you're aware, I need to find the Death Eater that's been tipping off Lucius Malfoy to our investigation. We've been blocked at every turn. Each time we get close to tracking down his American business interests, and of course your daughter, Professor Snape, we're thrown off track." Jack shifted his eyes to Severus, but there were only a pair of malevolent, black eyes staring back.

"If you'll excuse the interruption," Dumbledore said, doing his best to remain polite, "Perhaps you'd like to share with us exactly how you were able to obtain this information. I fear we are at a disadvantage."

"No, I cannot," Jack answered with a stern look. "That's classified. But you may take my word that the source is accurate."

Dumbledore nodded, not in agreement, but in understanding. There would be no easy way to manipulate this man. He wasn't sure yet if he could trust Thorp, but he knew there were rules to this game that must be followed, at least for the time being. Next, he moved his eyes toward Shacklebolt.

"Kingsley, I assume you've had some in-depth conversations with Jack and are much more informed than I am. I must believe that you are convinced of his integrity, otherwise you would not have revealed so much. Am I correct?"

Kingsley nodded. "The Auror department of the Ministry has been working with the American MBI for over twelve years now, and Mr. Thorp has been our main contact. So, yes, I do trust him. With my life."

"And our lives, too, I take it," Snape added snippily.

"What I'm requesting," Jack said to Dumbledore, ignoring Severus's comment, "Is that you allow Professor Snape to help us look for the informer." He turned to Snape and continued, "I understand you've had limited connections with the Death Eaters these past few years, as Lord Voldemort has been in hiding. But can you intensify your contacts? We believe Malfoy may be in charge now, although we don't know for sure. And since Malfoy is on the school board at Hogwarts, it should be relatively easy for you to make contact."

Andrea's heart jumped in her throat. Who did Jack think he was, coming into Dumbledore's office and taking charge of their lives like this? Jack wanted Severus to risk his life when he wasn't even a trained spy. Severus was truly only a schoolteacher that just happened to have a few old contacts. What kind of man was Jack to ask for that kind of loyalty, when they'd just met?

Severus stepped forward, but as Dumbledore raised his hand, Snape immediately stopped. It was clear Dumbledore was in charge.

"Kingsley, what do you have to say?" Dumbledore looked over his half-moon glasses at the Auror.

"I completely agree with Jack. He's accepted one of our ministry agents onto his staff, and this seems like an excellent way to reciprocate. It'll help us expand the investigation on our side." Kingsley looked at Severus. "Are you willing to hear the details?"

Severus quickly nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Andrea broke in. "Severus isn't in your employ. He's not one of your agents. He-he can't …" Andrea was frightened to death, and everyone could hear the worry in her voice.

Severus cut her off with an icy glare. "This is my decision." He paused and then looked back at Jack. "Mister Thorp, just what did you have in mind?" As Snape's glittering black eyes tried to penetrate Jack's mind he came up with nothing. It was obvious that Thorp was an excellent Occlumens. He'd sensed it immediately.

"We want you to approach Lucius." Jack leaned forward onto Dumbledore's desk. "We know he has your daughter and you, of course, want her back. The plan will be for you to offer your brewing skills. From the information we've gathered we believe that he's extremely interested in your killing draughts. There's one in particular. It's known as _The Peaceful Sleep_ I believe?" Jack paused and waited until he received a nod of acknowledgement from Snape. "It allows the murderer to administer the draught two weeks prior to the victim's demise. As I understand it, there are no absolutely no side effects until the event takes place fourteen days later. Death occurs without a trace, and the perpetrator gets away scot-free. Professor, I believe you are the one that invented it, and only you know the recipe."

Andrea stared at Severus, her eyes wide in disbelief. So this must have been the shocking news Jack had hinted at earlier. Or was this just the beginning?

"If you already know, then you also know that I have never given the recipe to anyone," he admitted with a scowl. "It isn't even written down. Up until now, it's served the Ministry only in its milder form. Even that is kept under the strictest security. Mr. Shacklebolt, would you care to explain?"

"Yes, of course," Shacklebolt nodded. "It's been used successfully by our Aurors to disable difficult suspects. They fall asleep at the most inopportune times," Kingsley smiled at his own humor.

Jack nodded and then paused to recapture everyone's attention. "We've also discovered that Malfoy is in market for some extremely dangerous and potent torture potions. He's developed several key business contacts across the globe, and at least three parties have shown interest. Right now, he has no way to get the goods. That's where you come in, Professor Snape. You'll need to negotiate. Offer your support. Make the potions he needs. We'll make sure the goods have strong tracking spells on them just like we did with the baby decoy. That way, we can easily intercept the merchandise and track them to his buyers. In exchange, you should be able to get your daughter returned to you."

Andrea covered her mouth with both her hands, trying to stop herself from trembling. Why? Why did she have to risk losing Severus to get Ellenore back?

"I understand a meeting has already been set with Lucius," Dumbledore informed them. "The request was sent out late last week, so this is excellent timing. Severus, have you had a response back yet?"

"No, I have not, but I'm confident he'll accept. I've asked him to meet with me in regards to a school board issue."

Again, Andrea glared at Severus as if he had two heads. Was this already a done deal? Couldn't they even talk about it first?

"Severus will continue to work through me, Jack, if you don't mind," Dumbledore said, giving Thorp a look of authority.

"No problem," Jack agreed. "That's fine with us, but won't this interfere with your other work?"

Andrea was bristling. Why hadn't Jack asked if this would interfere with _Severus's_ work? He was already taking on the double teaching schedule. How was he supposed to handle that and all this complex potion brewing? _**The nerve of this guy**__,_ Andrea grumbled silently. Didn't they have trained agents that could spy for them? Why did it have to be her Severus? But she knew the answer. His association with Lucius and his position as a former Death Eater was unique. There was no one else. She just didn't want to admit it.

"No, not at all," Dumbledore replied. "Now, perhaps you can enlighten us with the results of your investigation concerning the terrorists? What happened to the decoy?"

"For the first few hours we were right on their tail. They handed off the bundle at least four times, moving steadily across the globe as they Apparated between locations. They had contacts in Ireland, Iceland and Greenland. We apprehended those first three, but when they moved to Prince Edward Island in Canada, we lost contact. Days later we picked up faint traces of the decoy's magical signature linking it to a warehouse in New Jersey, and then on to Paradise Island in the Bahamas.

"Finally over a week later, we tracked the decoy to its final destination." Jack tightened his lips and frowned at that point, shaking his head in disappointment. "It was dropped in a volcano on Montserrat in the Caribbean."

Andrea cringed. What if it had actually been Eileen they were carrying? The image of her baby falling into a steaming caldera filled with lava made her suddenly ill. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it.

"We still suspect their headquarters to be in Barbados," Jack continued. "Unfortunately, we never even got close."

Andrea sighed. She was so frustrated. Why was this so difficult?

"That's why we felt it would be a good move for Professor Snape to work with Lucius. If Ellenore can be returned to her rightful parents, we can protect her from groups like the WFW," Jack explained as a brief smile twitched across his thin lips.

Andrea knew Jack must have a second agenda, and she still didn't trust him. She also knew that the ministry still believed Ellenore was dangerous. To protect the wizarding world, they would need a way to observe her, and Andrea believed that Jack's plan would certainly serve that purpose.

Satisfied, Dumbledore stood up. "Well, thank you gentlemen. I think we are in agreement."

Unfortunately, they had completely ignored Andrea, and she was so angry by now she was ready to explode. When Jack and Kingsley stood up to leave, Andrea couldn't hold back any longer. "Wait! Wait just a gosh darn minute. You can't do this! Severus! You have no training. You could be killed!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "We'll talk about this later," he warned icily.

"_No!_ Jack, please, can't you arrange something? Kingsley, there's got to be some sort of spy training you put your Aurors through." She turned to her husband with pleading eyes, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Severus was furious. He didn't need any ministry training. Hadn't he been a spy under the Dark Lord's regime for years? What could a bunch of dunderheads at the ministry teach him? And how could Andrea even intimate that he wasn't up to the task? Incredibly, his rigid control broke for the first time all evening. With his anger growing, he glared wickedly in his wife's direction, the warning look perfectly clear.

"You know," Jack said thoughtfully. "That really isn't such a bad idea. There's a lot that's changed over the past few years: new techniques, new spells, new charms. I think your wife is right. Training would be an excellent idea. I'm sure as a professor, you probably agree. Am I right?"

Severus opened his mouth to object, but Dumbledore cut him off. "Yes, yes! You are perfectly right. Andrea, thank you for the suggestion. That is a simply marvelous idea. Jack, I will make sure Severus takes time to go through your class."

"Wonderful," Jack replied. "We've been working with an instructor from New Zealand. He's excellent. He trained all of my team, and I believe he trained most of the ministry staff as well. Maybe you know him …"

Andrea closed her eyes and prayed. _**No!**__**Don't let it be**_** …**

"His name is Russell Plover," he said. "I can send him over next month. I think you'll be having your Easter break about that time. It shouldn't interfere with your class schedule at all."

Everyone in the room except Dumbledore and Thorp looked shocked. But no one was as angry as Severus. His expression turned murderous. With ill concealed displeasure, he flung his eyes at Dumbledore like scimitars, and instead of speaking, he made a venomous gurgle in his throat.

"That would work perfectly. Would Russell be able to come and stay with us here at the school?" Dumbledore put his hand on Jack's arm and started to direct him away from the door and away from Severus.

"Yes, of course. I'll make the arrangements," Jack answered enthusiastically.

Jack and Kingsley shook hands with the headmaster and quickly left the office.

Gingerly, Dumbledore walked back to his desk before turning to look at Severus. "You know you need this training."

Severus was inhaling slowly, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He knew he had to squash his anger, but he was having a _lot _of trouble. Finally he spoke, but his tone was lethal. "I am _not_ disputing the fact that a training class would be beneficial." His words came out like little bullets through his clenched teeth. "You _know_ what I am disputing."

Andrea certainly knew. It was Russell. Severus couldn't stand the idea of having his wife's former suitor so close by. And since the training had been her idea, she knew Severus would never let her forget it. _**Well, too bad**_**,** she thought. _**Go ahead. Get mad. At least you'll be prepared.**_

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "But you will have to put your aside your anger and do this Severus. Russell is extremely competent. I do not expect you to like it. I just need you to learn."

"_But, but _…" Severus began to sputter. "He'll be living here. At the school!"

"Yes. And so will you. And so will Andrea." Dumbledore glanced her way noticing the stubborn set of her jaw.

Realizing he was sitting on a tinderbox of tension, Dumbledore gave Severus a stern look. "I think you need to trust your wife. Russell is not a fool. He would not be stupid enough to try anything. And I will help keep an eye on things. I will make sure Kingsley checks in from time to time, too." Trying to disarm the man's anger, he patted Severus's arm. "You will be surprised at how smoothly it will go. You were always an excellent student, Severus. You might even enjoy it. Trust me."

Albus and Andrea were both secretly thinking the same thing. If Severus and Russell could just last the week without killing each other, it'd be a miracle.

"Is that all, Headmaster?" Snape questioned in forced politeness through very clenched teeth.

"Yes, Severus, that is all." Dumbledore sighed. "You may go."

He threw his cloak over his shoulders and stomped out of the room, slamming the office door behind him. In dismay, Andrea realized he hadn't even looked at her on his way out. She hadn't seen him this mad since the fiasco with the three-headed dog more than a year ago.

"You did the right thing, my dear," Dumbledore said as he patted her shoulder. "He needs this training. It will protect him and give him everything he needs. It may take a while, but he should come 'round to the idea."

"Or not," she said. They both smiled. "Albus, it's so hard sometimes. I just – I just love him so much," she stammered awkwardly. "I'd die if I lost him. He shouldn't be doing this. He's just a teacher. Why can't you and Jack see that and just leave us alone?"

Perhaps unwilling to answer her question truthfully, Dumbledore gave her a sad smile. "Don't worry, Andrea. Severus will do it. He understands the consequences of failure."

After Andrea had gone, Dumbledore sat down slowly at his desk to think. _**If only they knew,**_ he thought sadly. _**It's only just begun**_**.** Maybe he should have tried to discourage Severus long ago when the couple first met. He'd had more control over Severus because of his love for Lily Evans. But now, perhaps his love for Andrea would serve the same purpose, but he was plagued with doubt. Could he still depend on Snape to make the sacrifices that may be required of him?

Yet, there was another piece of the puzzle that neither one suspected. They didn't realize that Dumbledore had hired Andrea for more than her teaching skills. It was her reputation as a Wand mistress that initially stirred his curiosity. Perhaps she could help him to understand the challenges of his Elder Wand and how to overcome those difficulties. He'd had plans for these two, but those plans had not included them falling in love. Now it was too late.

_**But**_, he thought, _**we have only a few moments of time in this world**__._ Who was he to deny these two their destiny together? He had to give them a chance and pray there'd be no more sacrifices. In the meantime, he'd do his best to guide them along the right path.

xxxxxxx

There was nothing else to do but head for bed. Andrea was so exhausted by then that she could hardly hold her eyes open, yet it was only a little after nine. Although the meeting seemed like it took forever, it had only lasted an hour. So much had happened, and now Severus was as mad as a hornet's nest.

Andrea slowly walked back to her workshop. She knew Severus wouldn't be there, as he most likely had retreated to the dungeons, but she was glad he hadn't come back just yet. She was too exhausted to even think – much less argue with him.

She'd been so tired lately. Looking back, she recalled how at Christmas she'd felt like bouncing as she pirouetted in front of Severus in her new Muggle clothes. But now she could hardly get herself out of bed in the mornings. It wasn't just her sadness. There seemed to be something else – like she was being drained of energy.

Maybe, she thought, it was her pregnancy. Maybe she shouldn't have gotten pregnant so soon after the twins were born. She hadn't felt much movement this time either, but Madame Pomfrey had assured her it was just because she was having only one child this time. Her first pregnancy had been so unusual that this one was almost a shadow of the other.

Falling into bed, she hugged the quilts around her body and felt the waves of sleep begin to overtake her. Her eyes drifted closed, and she fell into a pool of torchlight. The smell of lilies caressed her mind and the subtle sound of harps filled her with soothing warmth.

_**Ellenore**__,_ she thought. _**Where are you?**_ Delicately, she reached out with her mind. Almost instantly, she heard a reply. Again, it wasn't words that sifted through into her brain. It was a thought. She _felt_ her daughter. The thought said _**I'm here**_. As if turning a page in a book, a vision appeared of a playpen in a room with glass walls. It was dark outside, but the area appeared to be a sunroom. There were toys all around her. As she reached out her mind, Andrea felt the child pick up the toys one by one, only to throw them back on the ground, the simple act filing her with pleasure.

Suddenly, the euphoric feeling was overcome by a blast of fear. The sound of breaking glass burst through to pummel her eardrums, the shocking noise followed by the sharp wail of a baby's cry. Terror filled the air around her as the horrible form of an animal appeared just outside the playpen. It was the face of a demon from hell.

From above and behind, a woman shouted, her pleas for help exploding uncontrollably into the night. "Lucius! Lucius!" screamed the voice in Andrea's head. "The chimaera! It's after the baby."

It was then, that Andrea screamed.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. And a special thank you to my reviewer: Saiyuo12. Every comment I receive is a special treasure. Thanks for your efforts.**


	57. Chapter 57 Dangerous Magic

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 5/28/12**_

**Chapter 57 – Dangerous Magic**

The dungeon remained extraordinarily quiet that evening. No one was bothering him, and Severus was especially glad to be alone. He sat marking essays, and between bouts of slashing and scratching corrections in heavy red ink, he allowed his mind to wander back to the meeting in Dumbledore's office. So much had happened, and he needed time to think it all through.

_**Plover**_**.** Severus cringed at the name. The bloody worm just wouldn't give up, and now the spineless invertebrate was on his way to Hogwarts to teach _him_ spy techniques. It was unfathomable. Beyond irritating. It made Snape's stomach churn just thinking about it. How could Dumbledore have allowed such a thing – letting that blasted miscreant into the fold?

Even more disturbing was Thorp's news that the Order had been infiltrated. Was it the same mole they'd already been trying to track down? The truth of it shook Snape to the core. So few knew about his work as a double agent that Severus began to question his own tactics. Had he slipped in some way? Or was Andrea somehow to blame, if even unintentionally? Although she was a passable Occlumens, Andrea didn't always remember to use it, and, Merlin knew, she was much too trusting.

Mired in his dour thoughts, Severus was suddenly thrust back to the present. Jolted by an unusual sound, he listened as a faint echo wove its way deep through the dungeon corridors and into his office, the noise coming from no particular direction. Even more unsettling, he'd felt the echo in his core as if it were physically touching his heart.

Shifting his head to the side, he listened for it to come again, but there was only the sound of his own breathing. What had been a welcoming silence only moments before had turned into an eerie hush. Even the usual trickle of water in the drains had muted. As he strained to listen, an oppressive feeling of unease spread across his soul causing him to automatically stand up and don his cloak. Perhaps a swift walk around the school to patrol the hallways would provide some answers.

Moving quickly, he began to sprint up the spiral staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He'd almost reached the top when the echo found him again. It was much louder this time, and he knew exactly what it was. "Andrea," he cried out. She was in his head. Screaming.

xxxxxxxx

The wind whistled through the opening in the shattered window frame, heralding the beast's arrival. With a feline leap, it bounded into the Malfoys' conservatory. The shards glass sparkled like diamonds as they crunched ominously under the creature's huge paws. Although only the size of a large dog, it came into the room belching fire and smoke, its body flexing with the strength of a full-grown lion.

The wolfhound-chimaera crossbreed was truly a frightening adversary. Just moments before, it had broken away from Dobby and crashed with ease into the glass wall. Now, as it flexed its wings with a newfound freedom, the chimaera spied a bit of easy prey directly in its path.

The tempting morsel was a human baby, and it lay like royalty on a bed of golden pillows. Although surrounded by an army of magical toys and stuffed animals, the small child appeared defenseless. To the chimaera, the sight was as tantalizing as white truffles to a wild pig. It flared its wide, round nostrils and licked its long whiskers as a stream of dribbling drool flowed out the corners of its smoking mouth.

Ellenore was not immediately afraid. The sound of the breaking glass had startled her, but the big, growling animal that had leapt so dramatically into the room only intrigued her infant curiosity. The curling wisp of smoke rising from the creature's long snout looked thick enough to touch. Inquisitively, the girl reached up with her chubby fingers just as Dobby, the Malfoy's house-elf, burst into the sunroom.

He'd followed the chimaera, hoping to recapture it quickly before any damage was done, but the elf immediately saw the danger. Ellenore was directly in harm's way. With a grim determination, Dobby darted in front of the child, ignoring his own safety. Instinct and loyalty took control of the wee servant, and he only hoped he had acted fast enough. But as Dobby lifted his hand to stun the creature, Narcissa swept into the room.

"Dobby!" she screamed. "Get that thing out of here!" Shocked by the horror of what was about to happen to her precious child, she turned on the elf like a viper. "Remove the beast at once. Can't you see the baby's in here, you good-for-nothing elf? What are you waiting for?"

Startled by Narcissa's screeching voice, Dobby immediately turned to his mistress, but the unconscious act was his undoing. With the elf's attention temporarily redirected, the demon pet took the opportunity to strike. It roared in delight, the chimaera using its lion-sized paw to swipe at Dobby's chest. The animal's claws hooked the flimsy material of the elf's pillowcase shirt, and with lightening speed it tossed him high in the air. Filled with frustration, Dobby howled, but he was too startled to use his magic. His body sailed across the room like a well-thrown Quaffle, and with a dull thud, he hit the far wall, the contact knocking him out cold.

Narcissa was furious. After watching Dobby's disastrous failure, she realized she had no other choice but to risk her own life. In desperation she pulled out her wand, but in her haste, the tool slipped uselessly out of her hand. As if carried by an eager grasshopper, the wand bounced exactly three times before landing squarely at the chimaera's feet. In another roar of fury, the animal slapped its massive front paw down on the small stick of wood and shattered it to pieces. Narcissa screamed again. But this time, it was not in anger, but in shear terror.

The attack on Dobby had excited the beast, and with a renewed fever it turned its attention to Ellenore. Having watched the elf crumple like a ragdoll, the baby was now terrified. Growling hungrily, the chimaera crouched down on all fours, getting ready to pounce. Ellenore tried to crawl away, but the fear had temporarily frozen her limbs. Instead, all she could do was stare blankly back at the creature, its hypnotic, bulging eyes impossible to resist.

A sickening whimper erupted from the child's throat just as the creature lunged. But the muffled cry suddenly changed pitch to form a singe word. With all the force Ellenore could muster, she screamed, "MAMA!"

xxxxxxxx

"Ellenore!" Andrea sat straight up feeling as if she'd been stunned. The horror of what she'd seen in her vision propelled her like a rocket out of bed. Streaking to the fireplace, she yanked the jar of Floo powder off the mantle and ripped off the cover. With shaking hands, she dug an entire handful of the stuff out of the vessel and threw it on the grate.

"Malfoy manor," she commanded as she stepped into the flames. The usual merry-go-round of fireplace hearths flew sequentially past in her sight only to stop exactly where she started. She hadn't moved an inch. She was still in the sitting room.

"SHIT!" she screamed. The Malfoys must have blocked the Floo at their end. Crawling out of the hearth, she spun wildly in a circle, not knowing what to do next. She gulped in air trying to think, but in a second, she knew. There was only one choice.

She ran. Out the door, through the workshop and down the corridor she sped faster than a centaur's arrow. The Great Hall was behind her in an instant, the front door appearing to the left. The wards were still there, but she remembered how Severus had unraveled them at Christmas. Phenomenally, she got them open on the second try. Perhaps the castle itself was hearing her silent pleas. With a cry of triumph, she flew through the opening and launched herself along the path. Never had she moved so quickly.

With her hair streaming in the wind and her feet pounding along the trail, she reached the western gate in record time, but the effort had cost her. Her pregnant body screamed in protest to the grueling race she had so rudely inflicted upon it. Leaning against the stone pillars, she sucked in air, trying to douse the burning sensation in her lungs. The momentary delay gave her time to collect her thoughts, and as she stared up at the wrought iron gates, her heart sank. _**The locks**_, she thought angrily. She hadn't considered this, and it was the biggest obstacle in her way so far.

Gritting her teeth in anger, she decided nothing was going to stop her now. Her short, stubby willow wand was out of her pocket in a flash. Sweeping her arm in the air she began to chant, "Aperio portico dis—"

Before she could finish the word, her wrist was caught in a viselike grip, the action propelling her backward in a circle. At that same instant, a deep, familiar voice had interrupted her spell. "_What_ do you think you're doing?"

xxxxxxxx

"Lucius! Lucius!" screamed Narcissa. "The chimaera! It's after the baby."

With a single-minded surge of power, the beast rushed forward. It came straight for Ellenore. Opening its monstrous jaws, it reared up on its hind feet, and with a thunderous growl it released a blast of heat. Fire rolled from the creature's mouth like an insidious, magical carpet, the red, orange and blue tongues of flame fluttering wildly forward. As it caught the edge of the blanket, the cloth burst into a wall of fire.

Ellenore, too, was on fire. Although not yet touched by the flames, her anger exploded like a tinderbox. Literally shaking with a combination of fear and fury, she sat up as tall as her small body could muster. "Noooo!" she cried out in defiance. It was one of the only words she knew, yet it was exactly what she wanted to say.

The fiend, however, kept coming. It would not be denied. The animal knocked the toys aside, and in a single movement, it went for the kill. Lunging forward, it widened its jaws in a grizzly display of wickedly sharp teeth. But in that moment, something came over Ellenore and she stopped shaking. Her body seemed to relax, and as she locked gazes with the predator before her, the animal hesitated. In that chasm between life and death, predator and prey, the two stared at each other in complete understanding. There would be only one winner.

xxxxxxxx

"_NO_, dammit! Let me go!" Andrea screamed at Severus.

"Why? What's happened? Have you seen another vision?" Snape's eyes widened with concern. "Tell me!"

"I don't have time to explain," Andrea snapped as she tried to twist out of his grip. "It's Ellenore. She's being attacked. They've got some sort of pet dragon, and it's going to—"

"A dragon?" he said in astonishment. "How on earth—"

"Yes! It's in a room with Ellenore," Andrea explained. "Come on, we've got only seconds. Help me open the gates."

"_No_," he answered, his voice hard. "You don't understand. Please." He pulled her close to his chest and lowered his voice to a whisper. "We can't go there unannounced. It's too risky and much too late for a casual visit. They'd never believe we just happened to drop by."

"You can't be serious. I don't give a crap what they think. Don't be an idiot. _Let me go_," Andrea grunted through clenched teeth.

"_You_ are being an idiot," Severus said hastily. Immediately he regretted his words.

"_What?"_ Andrea spat back.

Closing his eyes for a moment he tried to suppress his own rising panic. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that you must _think this through_! How long has it been since you had the vision? Ten minutes? Twenty? By now whatever's happened … it's most likely already … finished…" He choked on the rest, his voice filled with pain.

"Don't say it!" Andrea gasped.

"I won't, but you have to see that there's nothing our presence can do to help her now—"

"So you're just giving up?"

"_NO_! Of course not—"

"Then let's _do_ something. There could still be time. We have to take a chance—"

"Just give me a minute," he interrupted with a hiss. "I have to think. You know I want to help her as much as you do, but we can't let them know about your visions. It would place both you and Ellenore in too much danger."

Andrea scowled in frustration, but as she tried to squeeze out of Severus's arms, her face went white. "Oh my God. It's happening. We're too late …"

xxxxxxxx

Ellenore raised her hand to meet the snapping jaws. The chimaera appeared to swallow the girl, but it was only an illusion. As the child made contact, a brilliant burst of white, magical energy blew into the dragon. From within, the beast began to tear apart. It's core exploded, forcing the animal's body into a mass of bloody entrails and severed limbs. Pieces flew everywhere while the blood drenched the walls and floor with a steaming layer of red muck. The only clean space in the room was inside a three-foot circle of space. It surrounded Ellenore.

"Lucius!" Narcissa screamed. "You filthy bastard!" Her dress and hair had not escaped the dreadful fallout, and the chimaera's blood dripped down her face in sticky rivulets. "Get your fucking arse in here!"

Hearing the commotion, Lucius was already on his way. When he appeared, his face went white with shock as he surveyed the scene. "Merlin's ghost …"

Crying in confusion, Ellenore looked around her and grew sad. What had she done? Softly, she whimpered between sobs, and in her mind she thought of the pretty creature with the smoking nose. _**Sorry,**_ she thought. _**Ellenore sorry**__._

"I want her out of here. Now. Do you hear me?" Narcissa demanded. "I don't care how you do it. Just get her out of this house!"

"Now Narcissa, let's discuss this," Lucius said cautiously.

"Discuss what? I will not have that-that blasted demon child in my house."

"But this is exactly what we've been waiting for. It's proof. Athena must of the Dark Lord's blood. Look at what she's done—"

"_Done?_ My God. She's a monster. And stop calling her that stupid name. She's Ellenore Snape, and I won't have her in this house a moment longer than I have to. I can't take this anymore! This is the third time she's murdered one of our pets. First it was the albino peacock. Just because it pecked at her a little. Next it was that baby shark. Now she's killed your prize hunting dog." Narcissa waived her hand like a flag as she went on. "Why can't you let the Snapes take care of her?"

"You know why," Lucius spat back in anger. "She's the Dark Lord's daughter, and when he returns—"

"When Lucius? I'm tired of waiting. Why can't you give her back? It would just be temporary. If the Dark Lord returns—"

"When he returns."

"Okay, _when_ he returns, then you simply steal her back again. In the meantime, let Severus beat some discipline into her. I'm sure he'd be excellent at that."

Lucius frowned. "Perhaps you're right, but when and if I decide to let her go, let it be understood that we _will_ be taking her back. Once she's properly trained, there should be no more mishaps. It is essential that the girl be in our possession when the Dark Lord is ready. And if I'm right, the time will be soon."

xxxxxxx

"Look at me!" Severus begged. "I must see."

Opening her eyes wide, Andrea poured the vision into his mind. They watched together as the horror unfolded like a nightmare of insanity, and they could do nothing but watch. Helpless to interfere, they felt their daughter's rage as she defended her own life while destroying another, snuffing out the chimaera as easily as a candle. Holding each other, their bodies as immobile as statues, they listened as the entire conversation between Lucius and Narcissa flowed to them through their daughter's eyes. And then it ended, the link severed in an instant, the finality of it making Andrea whimper.

"It's done," she said, her voice filled with defeat. "It's over."

Severus did not respond. He held her close and lightly stroked her back, his mind rushing to take in the ugly twist of events.

"Th-they won't hurt her, will they?" Andrea asked somberly. "Narcissa talked about … about training. She … she wanted you to beat Ellenore." She cringed and literally shook at the thought.

"She speaks of discipline, but Narcissa does not have the stomach for abuse," Severus whispered. "She is a selfish and cunning woman. And a master of manipulation." He smiled wryly at the thought. "Especially when it comes to Lucius. But she is a caring mother."

"I can't believe that," Andrea's expression soured with doubt.

"Oh yes, she loves her son almost more than herself." His lips twisted at the truth of his words. "She was quite sympathetic to your cause. I think her eloquent speech to Lucius was somewhat motivated by her desire to help you."

"She … wants me to have Ellenore? But what about all that talk of the Dark Lord's return?"

"It is Lucius that wants – no, needs – to have his master back. The desire for gratification is too strong. I'm afraid nothing would stand in his way. Unless we can convince Lucius that Ellenore is truly my daughter, in the end we, will lose her forever."

"Oh, Severus," Andrea said, her voice cracking in pain. "We can't let that happen."

"Once she is back safely within our grasp, we will not let her out of our sight. But we must act quickly. Lucius seems ready to give her up, at least for the moment. With a bit of carefully applied verbal wit, I think I can convince him to do it soon. Come. We will begin tonight."

xxxxxxxx

Class the next day had been grueling. Once again the Weasley twins were at it with their entrepreneurial skills. They'd developed a new device for replicating homework. The specially adapted quill they'd invented could take an existing essay paper and rearrange the paragraphs using exactly the same content, effectively duplicating the answers for the purchaser. The same essay could be used hundreds of times by the Word Rearranger, at least, theoretically. Unfortunately, the more often the paper was copied, the greater the chance that the professor marking the essay would recognize it.

The Weasleys had duplicated and sold more than 30 of the specialty quills in response to a complex assignment Snape had requested on the differences between freezing potions and burning elixirs. Each paper had exactly the same number of paragraphs and the same number of sentences. Unfortunately, the twins had underestimated their adversary.

"Do you ever follow rules, Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked icily addressing first Fred and then George. "Or are the both of you eager to spend your entire lives in detention?" The two stood rigidly against the wall of the classroom while Snape's hand rested lightly on the shoulder of a shaking first year. The child was fearfully holding both the creatively adjusted quill and the illegally reproduced essay. "Perhaps a few days counting tape worm eggs will adjust your behavior. Next time, I believe, you'll think twice before involving the entire school in your pranks and schemes."

Before they could answer, a smooth cultured voice interrupted from the doorway. "Bravo, Severus. How do you manage it? Maintaining discipline can be such a struggle these days, but you do it so well." Lucius Malfoy walked slowly into the potions classroom.

Although not completely unexpected, Severus marveled at the timing and choice of the meeting's location. Quickly, he addressed the twins, "Seven weeks detention, I think. You will start tomorrow evening. Seven PM. Dismissed." The twins and the relieved first year stumbled over each other in their eagerness to leave. As the students rushed to the door, Lucius deftly stepped out of the way to avoid a collision. The men were soon alone.

"Lucius," Severus said cautiously in greeting as the two men eyed each other in a wary appraisal. They hadn't met face-to-face since the tea party at the Malfoy manor the previous fall.

"Good afternoon, Severus," Lucius stated coolly. "As you see, I have come as you requested. Perhaps now you can tell me what is it that is so important that you had to see me immediately?"

Marveling at Malfoy's instant display of arrogance, Severus's eyes narrowed. It had been weeks since Snape had written the first letter asking for a meeting, yet Malfoy picked this particular day to answer the request. Ellenore's display of dangerously volatile magic had definitely pushed Lucius over the edge. The Potions master decided to get right to the point.

"You have in your possession a certain item that I am very keen on having returned to me." Snape said this slowly, making sure there would be no mistake.

"Do I now?" Lucius sneered and then chuckled as if laughing at a private joke. "And what exactly are you offering in return, Severus?" Lucius knew what Snape was after. He had no need to deny it. Both men understood each other perfectly.

"Blackmail, Lucius?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it that. Blackmail has a certain distasteful quality to it. I'd like to think of it as a business venture. You do have a certain talent for potions, and there are a few products I'm having a bit of difficulty obtaining. What would you say if I requested a special delivery? Perhaps you could start off with a gross of _The Peaceful Sleep_."

"Is that all? I understand you are in need of much more than that." Snape stared coldly at Lucius, yet his voice had revealed nothing.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius drawled lazily. "I won't even ask how you've come by this information … but yes, I could certainly use more." He tapped his cane absently against the leg of Snape's large oak desk as he continued. "But, if I give you the item in questin, how can I be assured you won't turn me in? I wouldn't find that very attractive at all, now would I?" Lucius smiled wickedly and bowed his head to Snape as if granting him permission to speak.

"You could as easily turn me in for brewing the potion," Severus replied. "You know that having even an ounce of _The Peaceful Sleep_ in my possession would send me to Azkaban. I'd get a Dementor's Kiss if they found I was manufacturing it. I'm sure you'll agree it's a fairly safe exchange."

"Of course," Lucius replied with a nod. "And, come to think of it, this might be the start of a favorable venture for both of us. After all, your salary as a professor is – how shall I say – less than adequate? And with your growing family, you could certainly use the extra income."

Severus smiled. It was only a quick twist of his lips that left his face as fast as it had arrived. "Perhaps," he answered cautiously.

"Now – about the item in question," Lucius said as he donned a subtle smirk. "My wife seems to want me to … ah … get rid of it. And I must say, as time goes by, I'm feeling a bit less interested myself. I do have my doubts as to its … authenticity," Lucius lied as he flicked his eyes at Severus. In response Snape allowed a second smile.

"So, do we have a bargain?" Severus inquired finally, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, it certainly is tempting, but perhaps you could make it two gross of _The Peaceful Sleep_. And then I remember you were very good at making _The Painless Conversation_ and _The Mummy's Hand_. How about a dozen doses of each? Oh, and I almost forgot. How about some _Screamer's Delight_?" Lucius's eyes lit up excitedly with greed as he rubbed his fingers against his thumb.

Snape's mouth dropped open almost imperceptibly as he forced himself not to show his shock. He'd made both _The Painless Conversation_ and _The Mummy's Hand_ in limited quantities while working for the Dark Lord, but never had he been asked to brew the _Screamer's Delight_. This recently developed potion was 100 times stronger than a Cruciatus Curse as a means to inflict pain. _**Now**_, Snape thought, _**why would Lucius have a need for something as evil as that?**_

Although Severus wondered at Lucius's sanity, Snape kept his tone controlled. "I will if you'll give me the item immediately. Then I'll have the merchandise ready for you a week from Saturday."

"Ah, Severus, I don't think so," Lucius cautioned, his gray eyes glinting with power. "You will not receive anything until I have the goods delivered and in my warehouses."

"Then I refuse your offer," Snape stated coldly. "I will not deliver anything until I have possession of—"

"Very well," Lucius allowed with an exasperated sigh. "Perhaps we could arrange an even exchange?"

"Where?"

"Let me see. How about if I have Narcissa hand over the item directly to Andrea at the manor—"

"No. It must be here. At Hogwarts. Or at least at the gate, if you'd rather not bring her onto the grounds yourself."

"Yes, yes, all right. Let's say five in the evening next Friday? I know you said Saturday, but my goodness, I know my clients just do not want to wait." Lucius curled his lips in satisfaction knowing Snape had no other choice.

Severus nodded. "I will have Andrea bring the goods in the baby carriage. Then perhaps your wife could bring the item in a similar carriage? It should be easy enough to switch the carriages."

"Quite right. You're always so clever, aren't you?"

Snape bowed his head in acknowledgement but said nothing. He hoped this was all he'd be required to do.

"Well, I must say, I am pleased. Perhaps this could be the start of an interesting partnership. Just like the old days, right Severus? Oh, by the way," he said delightedly, his voice holding a glimmer of evil. "I figured out your little ploy last year when you escaped from the Dark Lord's hospitality. You took a potion, didn't you? Was it by chance a dose of the _Draught of Living Death_? How ever did you get it?"

Severus crossed his arms and lifted his chin, but again, he remained silent.

"You know I could easily tell the Dark— the father figure what you did to ruin his plans. When he thought you were dead, he was very angry. He'd lost his ultimate weapon. You and Andrea were going to be his ticket to world domination."

Lucius's new twist of blackmail was quickly changing the stakes. Although Malfoy had no proof, Snape felt he was losing ground.

"I could tell him you'd planned it all," Lucius continued. "But then I'd lose a partner now wouldn't I?" Lucius sneered at Severus before once again chuckling at his own joke.

"Well, it's getting late, and I must go. Remember, five on Friday at the western gate." Lucius turned and walked out of the classroom.

Severus stood frozen for a moment and stared after Lucius's retreating figure. He tented his fingers and touched his lips as he thought about what he'd just done. There was a decidedly unpleasant ache in the pit of his stomach. Seeing Lucius again and talking about selling those deadly potions had made him ill. To make matters worse, Lucius had made sure Severus knew about his deception in the use of the _Draught of Living Death_. Malfoy's threat was not an idle one.

Snape closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. Although he'd have to pay the price, in just a few days he would see his beloved Ellenore again. It was time to see Andrea and share the good news.

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies who's fine work motivates me to continue. Also, I'd like to thank my reviewer's: Gissellerain, grumpirah. Your helpful comments are fantastically valuable. I appreciate you taking the time.**


	58. Chapter 58 The Family Tree

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 6/03/12**_

**Chapter 58 – The Family Tree**

"I don't see why we have to use the real thing," Andrea complained. "Won't fake potions do just as well? Lucius's buyers wouldn't know. And you're going to arrest them anyway, long before they'd have time to examine the stuff."

"It's not that simple," Kingsley answered thoughtfully. "This is the first batch of potions Severus is going to deliver. It only makes sense that Lucius be suspicious. If he discovers a trick, well, let's just say you wouldn't want to be on that man's blacklist." Shacklebolt shook his head slowly as he looked at Andrea. "Those potions need to be absolutely perfect."

Severus remained silent as he watched Kingsley. Shacklebolt's usually calming voice was a bit strained, and Snape wondered if the stress was getting to the man.

They all sat at a large, rectangular table Dumbledore had just conjured. The headmaster had placed it in the middle of his office. If not for the delectable display of confections set out in a neat row along the tabletop, the group might have been sitting down to a game of Exploding Snap.

The small plate in front of Andrea remained empty. Her stomach was tied into so many knots that she couldn't bring herself to eat. Instead she nervously chewed on her lip. Her mind was racing through the options, weighing the outcomes of a dozen different scenarios. She was so wrapped up in the planning that she couldn't even think of doing normal things like eating or sleeping. Although exhausted, her eyes were steady and frighteningly determined. She knew if they did this right, Ellenore would finally be coming home.

"But it seems so dangerous to let Lucius get his hands on that stuff," Andrea said with a sigh.

"Yes, it is dangerous," Dumbledore agreed. "But there is no other way. Lucius is not a man you want to cross."

"But how could he _not_ trust us?" Andrea argued. "We've got so much at stake here."

"That's beside the point," Severus answered softly, trying very hard to be patient. He sat across from Dumbledore with his arms crossed, a dour expression woven onto his features. "He does not trust anyone. He is a Slytherin by nature, and so expects treachery, especially from another Slytherin."

"But he knows you. And he knows how much you love Ellenore."

"He believes only that I want her as a prize. That I am motivated by the same things that motivate him: greed, power and the Dark Lord's favor," Severus explained coldly. "And that is exactly what I want him to believe."

"But what about his threat to blackmail you? He said he'd tell You-Know-Who about how you tricked him. How you faked your death to save me." Andrea's voice had gone raspy with emotion as she looked anxiously at her husband.

"Ah, but that is how Lucius thinks," Dumbledore explained. "He has to feel confident that the scales are tipped in his favor. Lucius must be in control. To him, a partner is simply a pawn."

"I am _not_ a simple pawn," Severus said icily.

"No." Andrea smiled and put her hand on Severus's arm. "You're a very cunning opponent."

"Yes, and one that Lucius does not take lightly. Which is why we cannot risk using impotent substitutes. I will make exactly what is required and deliver it on schedule as requested." Snape turned to Kingsley and continued, "And you and your Auror team will try once again to do your job. Perhaps this time, you'll do it right."

"What about the Ministry?" Kingsley questioned, ignoring Snape's snarky reply. "If we do this, it'll be without their approval. And, since we're all conspiring to sell illegal potions without their consent, well—"

"Azkaban," Andrea said bluntly. "Yes, I know, and frankly I don't care. Ellenore—"

"It is no benefit to Ellenore if you end up prison," Severus admitted tersely. "We must plan this right. I do not like the idea of my wife giving birth under a Dementor's watch."

"It won't come to that." Kingsley smiled, but it was a sad smile. He knew he'd have felt the same way, if he were in Snape's shoes. "Our first priority would, of course, be to get your daughter back, but once that's accomplished, it's mandatory that we monitor the movement of the goods. That's the only way we'll have a chance of capturing anyone who's buying Lucius's merchandise."

"Then you'd better be quick about it," Snape warned. "Last time you tried to track something, it ended up in a volcano."

"True," Kingsley replied, only a bit annoyed at Snape's caustic observation. "But the tracking spell was flawed."

"No, that's impossible." Andrea had gasped, her jaw gaping open in surprise. "I cast that spell, and I'm sure I did it right. It couldn't have failed—"

"Now, now," Kingsley said, trying to calm her down. "You didn't do anything wrong, exactly. The spell just wasn't designed to track across two continents and an entire ocean. We'd planned to catch them much sooner, but the terrorists moved too quickly. And, to be honest, there were just too many of them. We had no idea how widespread their organization has become."

"And this time, are you any better informed? Do you have any idea who Lucius's clients even are?" Severus queried darkly. "If we lose track of even a single vial, it would be disastrous. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of lives would be at stake."

"The flaws will be taken care of. The Americans are working on the spell now," Dumbledore informed them. Snape scoffed, but Albus ignored him. "Jack and his team have volunteered. Since they will be assisting us on the mission, they wanted to make sure the charm was foolproof."

"Do they need help?" Andrea offered perking up. "I can do some experiments from here. Maybe we can try sending a charmed package back and forth. I know some tricks that—"

"No," Severus said firmly, stopping Andrea mid-sentence. Her mouth was still open as she stared back at him in surprise. He looked down at the table, not wanting to meet her eyes. Choosing his words very carefully, he said, "I think … perhaps your services would be better suited to preparing for Ellenore's return."

Andrea lifted a single eyebrow as she glared back at him in astonishment. There was nothing to prepare. They'd left Ellenore's things in the nursery exactly intact, and the elves had kept the place in pristine condition. Her suspicion meter was rising sharply as she peered back at him. But then it hit her. He didn't care about the nursery. It was her offer to work with Jack and his team that he objected to, or more accurately, to work with Russell.

"Well, _I disagree_," she countered stubbornly. "If they need help, then I'm volunteering, and … and that's all I'm going to say."

He looked up, and at that moment, she caught a glimpse of the jealously in his mind before he quickly sealed it away. But there'd been more to his feelings than that. She was sure she saw a hint of fear mingled with the pain. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her. Sighing, she turned away. Why couldn't he just understand? She had to do this.

"Thank you, Andrea. I am quite sure Jack will be glad to have you as a volunteer," Dumbledore cut in. "Now then. Only six people are to know of the entire plan: the four of us, Jack Thorp, and his assistant, Russell Plover."

Andrea couldn't resist another quick glance at Severus, but she saw no reaction to Russell's name. He hadn't even returned her gaze. He simply watched Dumbledore with a blank expression.

Andrea frowned. She wondered what kind of massive control he was using to keep his mind in check and locked up like a Gringotts vault. She closed her eyes and concentrated, barely listening to Dumbledore ramble on as he described his strategy. Instead, her thoughts plowed forward, fighting for entrance into her husband's mind. She imagined herself pounding at the door, her fingers clawing at the cold, faceless stone until, finally, something snapped.

"AAAH!" Severus exclaimed, jerking in his chair. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he stared at his wife. She'd broken through his Occlumency and without eye contact. Unable to stop herself, Andrea smirked, but the smile evaporated in an instant as she felt the magnitude of his worry. The emotion washed over her, and she couldn't help but embrace it. As best she could, she took it into herself and shared her own feelings of hope back to him. Tenderly, she reached under the table and slipped her hand onto his thigh.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I-I … no, nothing, Headmaster," Snape muttered uneasily. "I have … pains in my legs, sometimes … from the old bite. It's nothing."

"Hmm," Albus replied suspiciously. "I see. Well, about your preparations … I take it you need no help?"

"No," Snape shook his head. "I do not. However …" This time he stole a glance at his wife, knowing she was listening intently to each emotion that wrapped around his words. "I will need some additional assistance in covering my teaching schedule. Perhaps a substitute could be arranged for a few hours?"

_**Good**_, Andrea thought. _**He's getting help**_**.** But she also felt his reluctance to let go of his control.

"Maybe not just assistance?" Andrea suggested. "Albus, what do you think? Can't we have a full-time substitute for both Potions and Defense? I mean, just until Ellenore comes home?"

"That's hardly necessary—" Severus balked.

"I agree. That is an excellent idea, Andrea," Dumbledore smiled.

Although Andrea saw Severus scowl, she felt his relief. He couldn't hide it from her, but there was also a flush of annoyance at her interference.

"I'm _so_ glad you think so," Andrea replied to Albus, but she was looking straight at Severus. As she said the words she felt his amusement, but the scowl never left his face.

"Good," Dumbledore said, his answer boding no argument. "I will see what we can do. All right everyone, time to get to work."

xxxxxxxx

There was less than a week to go before Malfoy's deadline, and Severus had yet to obtain all of his supplies. The dark and sometimes violent additives had to be ordered and shipped from a variety of remote sites across the globe. By the start of the weekend and with just seven days to go, most of the ingredients had already been delivered, but a few of the more perishable items had just arrived. They needed to be picked up in Hogsmeade, the volatile substances much too dangerous for an owl delivery to the school.

By the time Andrea managed to drag herself out of bed that morning, Severus had already gone. He was probably anxious to get started, Andrea thought, but she was disappointed that he'd left without waking her. She'd been up late the night before working up several new variations on the tracking spell, and she'd lost track of time. It was only a few hours before dawn when she finally stumbled into bed. Maybe, she thought, he was angry with her.

Then she noticed the note he'd left behind on the mantle. He'd taken the time to write, leaving the brief missive out in plain sight for her to find.

_**My dearest wife,**_

_**I've gone to the village. Expect my return by mid-afternoon. In my absence, you must try to rest. Perhaps a good book would speed the time along? **_

_**Your devoted husband,**_

_**S.**_

Yes, he knew she needed to stop fretting. She'd been obsessing about that stupid tracking spell for days now, and even though she knew she had it down perfectly, there was always a smidgen of doubt that kept pulling her back. But why couldn't she just stop? It was guilt. They were exchanging Ellenore for the deadly potions, and if anything went wrong, people would die. People that had families of their own, or husbands and wives that loved them, just like hers. It was because this _had_ to work.

Pinching her fingers against the bridge of her nose, she took a deep breath. She thought this would be a lot easier if Severus were here. Wondering why it would take half the day to retrieve the supplies, Andrea frowned. She knew he wasn't telling her everything. Although she assumed he had his usual reasons, like wanting to protect her, she was sick of being left in the dark. The time had come for a bit of proactive research.

Closing her eyes, she reached out to him with her mind like she'd done in Dumbledore's office. The sensation of need allowed her magic to pour outward from her body, but it was difficult to direct the flow. She wasn't even sure what she was doing. There were no rules or instructions to help her. As far as she knew, this whole mind-linking thing had never been done before. She hadn't even used a spell or incantation. Not even a wand. What was this strange twist of magic that had worked the miracle of allowing her access into Severus's mind?

It had seemed so easy when he was with her in the same room, and if they both opened themselves to it, they could link up like magnets. Each time it was easier than the last. But now, when she wanted to go to him, she couldn't. Frustrated, she tried to concentrate. It wasn't the distance. That had never been a problem. Then what was it? Was Severus trying to block her again from his end? It didn't feel like that. Or was she just trying too hard? She felt an overwhelming flood of exhaustion hit her. Maybe her concentration was off.

"Darn it all," Andrea mumbled in frustration. There wasn't much she could do about it anyway. At least, she decided, Severus was right about one thing. She needed to rest. Her sleep, limited as it was these last few days, had been troubled. Even though she knew Ellenore would finally be coming home in a few days, each hour she had to wait meant another hour where something could go wrong. Severus was right. She needed to relax and recharge.

Rereading Severus's note, she smiled. He'd suggested she read a book. That was his usual answer to everything, as it so perfectly matched his own idea of rest and relaxation. _**Okay**_**,** she thought. _**Why not?**_ But what book should she read?

At once she recalled the conversation they'd had with Mrs. Evans over the Christmas break. The sweet, old woman had shared a shocking story from Lily's past: that Lily may have inherited some magical blood. According to the tale, Lily was a direct descendant of a pure-blood wizard named Claude Smith. This distant relative from more than five generations past had supposedly been from the village of Lincolnshire. It was, indeed, an odd story, seared into her brain that day because of the wizard's name. Could Claude Smith possibly be one of Andrea's relatives, too?

Although it would be a ridiculous coincidence, Andrea's curiosity had gotten the better of her. The book she'd given to Severus on the Smith family lineage immediately caught her eye. With reverence, she took down the old tome from the mantle where it shared the space with a dozen or more other volumes of various shapes and sizes. Most were current favorites of Severus's. She noticed, too, that there were several new stacks of books piled up against the wall of their sitting room. The bindings were old and worn with evil titles reflecting their relevance to the Dark Arts.

A part of her was glad that the children were too young to see this or know what he was about to do. But mostly it just made her sad. There was so much evil in the world, and they seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into a dark vortex. Soon, she feared, they'd never be able to crawl out.

Trying to think of more pleasant thoughts, Andrea fluffed the throw pillows on their tiny sofa and sat down, awkwardly stretching her pregnant form as she started searching through the text. She first examined the fold-out family tree. As she'd seen her father do countless times, she used her wand to expand the print and look back in time.

The Smith name was a common one, and she wondered how the surname came to be associated with a family of Wand craftsmen over the centuries. Methodically, she moved her finger along the page and read off the names and locations leading the family into the Lincolnshire region.

At the start of a large section of the tree, she read Claude Smith's name united in marriage to another pure-blood family. His wife's name had been Daphne Isadorra, and they'd sired twelve children, of which three married Muggles. _Three_, she thought? That seemed like a large number for one family. Had the brothers left the wizarding world together and went out to live with the Muggles? Intrigued by the story, she decided she'd have to investigate it later. But the fact that they'd married Muggles was a strong clue in favor of Mrs. Evans story.

Studying further, she ran her fingers down the page to the next generation and found that all fifteen children born to the three brothers had married Muggles, too. That made another fifteen potential bloodlines that she would need to investigate. The problem was that she needed to trace each one in the hopes that one would link to a marriage in the late 1950s – a couple with the last name of Evans.

Slowly, she scanned the pages, searching line by line until finally, she found a match. The excitement surged through her. It was like finding the last piece in a complicated puzzle. Displayed on the tree was the record of a marriage between Albert Evans and Rose Walker. Neatly displayed underneath, it showed their children, Lily and Petunia, along with their marriages. And at the bottom was the name Harry Potter. Stunned, Andrea stared down at the magical print. _**This couldn't be possible**_, she thought. She was distantly related to Harry Potter.

She looked again, back up the tree to where she'd seen the name of Claude Smith. The next part should be easier, she thought, as she searched for the connection to her own bloodline in America. It didn't take her long. One of Claude's sons, a man named Earl, had left for America with another sister in the year 1849. They'd settled in the Barbary Coast region of California near San Francisco.

According to the book, Earl had kept the bloodline true and fathered three wizard sons. One of them, George, moved to Wisconsin in1880 to settle near the city of Madison. His line continued to live in the area, and here Andrea found the notation of her parent's marriage. Matthew Smith and Anastasia Summerfield were married in 1959 and had two children, Andrea and Antony.

_**Antony**__,_ she thought, looking down at her brother's name. On the page it showed the date of his death. She hadn't thought about him in a long time. Her little brother's life had been so short – only four years. Born 1965, died 1969. The same year was shown for her mother's death. Andrea remembered the pain, the sadness and the grief she'd shared with her father.

Andrea couldn't help but sigh as the memory twisted in her mind. But, she thought, this wasn't the time to dwell on the past, at least not that past. Instead, she looked on to her own name showing her marriage to Severus Snape. Proudly, she read the names of their daughters underneath: Eileen and Ellenore. Alongside, there was also a faint new line with no name – it had yet to be written. She fingered the entries lovingly and marveled at the ancient magic that automatically brought the book up to date with every new birth and marriage.

Then, in a flood of understanding, Andrea's heart skipped a beat. Next to her name in gold writing, the tree accurately showed a record of her marriage to Tom Riddle. The notation was placed off to the side as a second marriage, but it showed no children! Shocked, she stared at the page while her heart wanted to bang right out of her chest. If the book was right, it clearly showed that Ellenore was the daughter of Severus Snape, _not Tom Riddle_.

Closing her eyes, Andrea began to let the elation sink in as tears of happiness burst like a rain shower down her cheeks. She started to laugh, knowing that maybe, just this once, Severus would understand her tears of joy. How many months had they waited only to finally find the truth right in their own sitting room? Wiping the tears away, she wondered why she hadn't looked here right away. She'd simply forgotten the old book and its simple magic: the ability to sense the blood of the family as it moved through the centuries.

Suddenly, the magnitude of her discovery hit her right between the eyes. This could be the answer to all their problems. They could show the Ministry. There'd be no need for 'observers' anymore. No one would need to check on the twins every year and decide if they should live or die. The WFW would stop bothering them, and they could walk around Hogsmeade without an army of Aurors protecting them. And they'd never have to worry again about Lucius or You-Know-Who stealing the girls away.

But a little voice inside her head whispered, _it's too easy_. Protectively, she hugged the book to her chest and began to think. Despite her confidence, a flicker of uncertainly began to lick at her soul. Of course the book was right, but would Lucius believe it? Would anyone believe it, or would their prejudices poison their minds?

Exasperated by the unwelcome track her thoughts were taking, Andrea looked at the mantel clock. It was still early afternoon, and she wished with all her heart that Severus were there with her. How was she ever going to wait until he came home? Frowning, she thought about sending a Patronus, but the thing would probably scare him half to death. Before it could deliver its message, he'd be popping home thinking she was in some sort of mortal danger.

Well, he'd be home soon enough, and an hour or two wouldn't change anything. Forcing herself to calm down, she laid her head back on the pillows to think. Soon the exhaustion from her recent stress took control, and she fell into a deep sleep.

_Blinding sunlight reflected off the water and stung Andrea's eyes, temporarily blocking her vision, but the tinkle of laughter seeped through her temporary blindness. After a few minutes, or perhaps hours, Andrea didn't know, a teenage girl appeared out of the mist. Like a water nymph, the girl laughed and splashed in the waves as Andrea watched her running barefoot along the rocky, lakeshore beach. _

_**She'll hurt her feet**_, _Andrea thought, the motherly concern coming naturally to mind. Clothed in a long, white dress, the girl tugged at a green sash she'd tied neatly around her waist. Playfully, she looked back over her shoulder, allowing Andrea to see her face clearly for the first time. _

_As she turned, the girl's sandy blonde hair flew out from her head. Tied into two thick braids, the locks bounced onto her shoulders. Only then did Andrea notice that the teen was pulling hard on the reins of a white-winged horse. The long leather straps she held stretched out tightly behind her as she ran. _

_Up ahead another girl motioned for the blonde to follow. This second one was tall and willowy with raven hair that fell loosely across her narrow shoulders. As she raised her arm, the wind lifted the girl's long tresses, and the wispy, thin strands blew in clouds around her head. Dressed more flamboyantly than the first, this girl wore a bright, purple jumper with a green print skirt. The light, olive colored skin of her long legs and bare feet were revealed as she held the dress out of the water. The black-haired girl, Andrea understood, was the leader._

_Although not knowing why, a rush of pleasure swept though her as Andrea recognized the cottage and the open field beyond. The familiar meadow glowed under the summer sun and sparkled with a thousand dancing blooms of Queen Anne's lace. It was surreally beautiful to her, and its elusive allure made her heart soar with longing. It felt like she was coming home, yet she'd never been there before. The puzzle of it evaporated as she watched the two girls run up the path, pulling the feisty winged horse in tow. _

_Eventually, the scene faded, replaced by an enormous bonfire on the rocky beach. The wind was blowing stronger now, and it was pitch dark. The same two girls that she'd watched earlier now held hands as they raced in a circle around the fire. Beyond them, Andrea could see someone else watching. The figure stood apart, but although Andrea strained to see, the young teen's features were indistinct. In the foreground, the roaring flames played with the light. Despite her yearning, she could not see the young face._

_Her eyes were drawn inexplicably away from the fire, and as she looked to her right, she saw a familiar face. A man sat back in an Adirondack chair just beyond the light of the fire. He wore a white shirt and long black jeans, and as Andrea watched, the wind blew his black hair across his unmoving face. _

_It was Severus. Her heart filled with love at the sight of him, and she felt herself move like a specter as she floated to his side. His angular face showed no reaction at all to her presence, yet she was drawn ever closer. As she bent down to kiss him, his body tensed. Not knowing why, Andrea realized that she'd been waiting for this moment. With the suppleness of a cat, she rubbed her face on his cheek and greedily drew in his familiar scent. The effect was instantaneous. It consumed her and sent a flutter of longing directly to her groin. _

_But the feeling of need turned crazily sour, replaced by an overwhelming sense of pain and loss. Severus was suddenly gone, and the chair was now empty. In the man's place, the coiled body of an enraged serpent appeared. It held its head high and arched its body to strike. In the dream, Andrea couldn't move. She was frozen in place. Helplessly, she tried to scream, but no sound escaped. She knew she was about to die._

**A/N: I will try to improve on my posting time. Thanks you all for your patience. I am truly committed to this story and will definitely finish it. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Also, a big thank-you to my reviewer grumpirah. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**


	59. Chapter 59 Rude Awakenings

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 061012**_

**Chapter 59 – Rude Awakenings**

_BANG!_

"What in the world—"Andrea sat up quickly and turned her head toward the source of the blast. Having been launched back to full awareness from a deep but disturbing sleep, her mind fought the grogginess to make sense of what she'd heard. Shaking her head, she tried her best to clear the cobwebs out of her foggy brain, but it wasn't easy. The dream she'd been spinning only a few moments ago still enveloped her, but it was quickly floating away as if her mind had been taken over by a slow-acting memory charm. All she could remember was a feeling of fear and loss, and it had something to do with an evil-looking, oversized snake.

Shaking her head, Andrea concentrated, listening carefully. The explosion, or whatever it was, had originated from just outside the apartment door. Instinctively, she held her breath. During the last two years, she'd had her fill of wicked intruders, and she certainly wasn't interested in meeting another. It couldn't possibly be happening again.

As Andrea's mind continued to escalate with even more frightening outcomes, the sound of a familiar voice assailed her from the other side. "Idiots. Bloody, _FUCKING_ idiots," Severus snarled, his voice reeking with irritation. Despite the solidness of the oak door, his complaint had broken through the timber, the last three words ringing loudly above the rest in a series of mumbled curses. It was obvious he was upset, and it must have to do with the noise she'd just heard.

_**Okay**_, she thought. _**Time to spread a little sunshine**__. _From what she could hear of her husband's mood, she'd need an entire galaxy of suns to distract him. Well, she reasoned, smiling smugly to herself, she didn't have a galaxy, but she did have a couple of shining revelations to share. Strangely, the sound of his curses filled her with joy. Severus was home, alive and well, and she had so much to tell him. In truth, she hadn't been this happy in a very long time.

Intent on seeing Severus, Andrea swept a hand through her slightly mussed hair and adjusted the front of her robes before going to meet him. Her wand made quick work of removing the wards, and in no time at all, she yanked open the door.

"Oh my!" Andrea couldn't hold back a gasp as she surveyed the scene. The workshop was a mess, and Severus was right in the middle of it. As she looked closer, Andrea could see that his face was not its usual sallow color. Instead it was completely covered with a yellowish, green slime. On the floor in front of him were the scattered remains of a charred box and more piles of oozing muck.

"Ahem," Andrea announced, trying to get his attention. "I see you're back." The ridiculous observation was annoyingly obvious, but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. Fortunately, Severus ignored her.

"Incompetent imbeciles," he muttered. It was all he could do to control his anger. Using his bare hand, he made a futile attempt to wipe the slime off his face, but it stuck like glue.

"I pay top Galleons for these wares, and all I get is rubbish. Bloody, insolent fools. I'd like to throw them all in Azkaban, the brainless twits …" The mumbled insults continued as he worked to vanish the mess, but it was clear to Andrea that his unpleasant diatribe was just getting started.

"Gee, I'm so glad to see you, too." Andrea couldn't help adding the sarcastic reply, but the smug smile disappeared as she examined the condition of the classroom. In addition to the single box of destroyed goods, there were several tall stacks of newly arrived potions ingredients lining the walls. The names and warning labels on the containers signaled the dark nature of their contents. Trying to step cautiously over the repulsive debris she asked, "Severus, what is all this? You can't be thinking of storing your potions supplies in here."

The flow of Snape's muttered expletives halted abruptly as he glared silently back at her. Although a sharp and dangerous retort had already formed on his tongue, he paused wisely to rethink his reply.

"The supplies will be stored exactly where I see fit to place them," he uttered smoothly, all traces of anger now submerged with precision behind his Occlumency walls. The Potion master's wand continued to work as he spoke.

"But—"

"But nothing. They will stay here temporarily until I prepare my private lab." Reading Andrea's look of disapproval, his eyes narrowed.

"If you recall, I teach classes in here. With students," she replied sarcastically.

She could see Severus's mouth quirking slightly at her rebuttal, but he continued to clean up. "I am in no mood to argue with you." With a few more flicks of his wand, he Vanished the last traces of the explosion before straightening up and turning back toward Andrea, his expression one of consideration. "The supplies will be moved by Monday morning. Now, if you will kindly step out of my way …" Neatly, he brushed past her and proceeded into the apartment.

"Wait," she blurted, hurrying after him. "I've got something to tell you."

"Not now! I must prepare," he hissed coldly over his shoulder as his long strides carried him speedily away. Severus never looked back.

By the time she'd followed him into the bedroom, Severus had thrown his soiled cloak unceremoniously in a corner along with his boots. In seconds, he'd also slammed, locked and warded the bathroom door, his quick actions effectively blocking her entrance. But Andrea was in a mood to be patient. She sat on the bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the closed door and willing it to open.

Twenty minutes later, Severus emerged. Although he was now free of the florescent goo, his expression was still grim.

"Severus, we have to talk," Andrea said, her tone serious.

Without looking in her direction, Severus dressed. The fresh white shirt was soon covered by a clean set of robes. "I need to begin work," he answered briskly. "I have no time for useless chatter."

As he sat down to put on his boots, Andrea approached him and placed her hand gently on his. His head snapped up in response, but as he looked into her happily glowing blue eyes, his expression changed to one of curiosity. His pale hand moved to cover hers.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Ah! I finally have your attention. Come into the sitting room," Andrea said with a quirky grin.

"I don't have much time. Can't you simply tell me instead of playing these games?"

"Nope, not this time. And don't worry. It'll only take a few minutes. Then you can go back to the dungeons." She took his arm and pulled him forward, finally settling them both on the loveseat. Mischievously, she slid her body up against his.

"Hi!" she grinned and pulled his face to within an inch of hers.

"You do know how to torture a man." His lips twitched as he tried to suppress a smile. "In more ways than one …" His suggestive addition was made perfectly clear as his eyes raked her generous cleavage. Unable to resist, he folded his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. "You are a little minx," he purred. "But as much as I'd like to stay, I cannot. We only have a few days to finish the potions and—"

Andrea's ardent kiss stopped him, and as she continued her brazen attack by rubbing her snubbed nose against his, the glittering, black eyes were drawn easily into the sky blue depths.

Severus was expecting the rush, but when his eyes searched her mind for the trigger, there was nothing there. The well was dry. At least it appeared to be, and his eyes turned dark in disappointment.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," he balked. "Except—"

Once again, Andrea leaned in to kiss him and was rewarded by his eagerness. She could feel his body rubbing lustfully against her, but when she stared into his eyes, she saw nothing. Curious, she pulled away and took a hard, penetrating look into his mind. It was as empty as a desert.

He looked back at her just as intensely. Finally, he arched his eyebrow. "Where is it?"

"You mean the link?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "I feel … the need," he shared, pulling her hands to his lap, his erection obvious.

"But I don't see it in your mind," she replied, her fingertips gently touching his temples. "So, why can't we see? What happened? Have you done something with your Occlumency? Something to make it stronger?"

"No, of course not. I want us to ... be together."

"Do you think it's the baby?"

"Impossible. Last night. It was—"

"The best yet." Andrea smiled seductively. "I've never felt it so strong. And remember when I broke into your thoughts a few days ago in Dumbledore's office? You were definitely trying to block me then, but I got right through. So, what's different now?" She kept her eyes glued to his, hoping for a crack in his armor.

Severus thought for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "It must be the cure."

"Our cure? How could that be—"

"There's no other answer," Severus insisted. "Potion 286. We took it this morning. It must be dampening the link. Our natural connection must be mutating. The way we're able to share our thoughts—"

"And join when we make love?"

"Yes, but what worries me is how much stronger it's become in just the last two weeks. What will happen when this month's dose wears off?"

"Well by then, I'll be a little too pregnant for us to … um … you know."

"That won't stop our minds from linking. I'll have to see what I can do to adjust the dosage."

"But it's not harming anything." Andrea frowned. "Can't we just see where this goes?"

"I enjoy it as much as you," he agreed. "Maybe more, but we have to be cautious. These changes prove that our connection is changing. It's as if it were alive. Adapting. Thinking on its own."

"Oh, come on. What are we? Possessed by aliens?" Andrea snickered.

"Not by aliens. Don't be ridiculous. If anything, we are the ones that are different." Severus looked away, his mind caught up in the puzzle.

"Well, just forget about it for now," Andrea pleaded. "I have some really good news to tell you. Want to hear it?" she asked, taking his hand. "It's really good."

"Yes, but be quick." He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow again. "Then perhaps I can sample some more of your witchy charms before I leave."

"Okay. Here goes." She smiled her most devilish grin yet and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm related to Harry Potter."

Severus's look turned instantly frightening. "James—" The word escaped like a spray of venom from deep in his throat.

"NO! Not James," Andrea chided. "Don't you remember? Christmas? The book I gave you? Our visit with Helen?"

"Yes, but I don't see …"

Andrea tried to answer his question by looking down. Wedged in the small space next to her on the couch was the Smith family history book. He picked it up but stopped before opening it. "Lily …" The name came softly from his lips. He finally understood. Unable to stop himself, he stared at the book in wonder.

"Severus?" Andrea asked, her voice sounding hollow. "Are you ... okay?" Taking her hand, she gently touched his cheek.

"Yes, of course. Forgive me. It took me off guard, that's all. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She hesitated but decided to be honest. "It's just that … I guess I'm a little jealous."

"Jealous? Of Lily?" he smirked.

"Well, yes." Andrea sighed and looked down at her lap feeling guilty. "I know I can't fight your memories. I wouldn't want to."

He didn't answer right away. Instead, he reached up and stroked the creamy, pink skin along her cheekbone. "There is nothing to fear. You are my one, true love," he assured her. But as she gazed deep into his black eyes, she saw a flicker of untruth. It was faint, but definitely there.

"Wait," he added. "I should have said that differently. You know I loved Lily. It's a fact. I won't lie and say it never happened. There's a part of me that still loves her … loves what we had together, even if it was one-sided. I can't explain it. And I'm not going to compare you two. I was a boy then, and it was a different time. Please understand. I love you both. God, I'm not saying this very well."

"Severus, please …"

"No, you must listen to me." He leaned in close and began to reveal what was in his heart. "It is true. You are not Lily, but I never wanted you to be. She ended our friendship years before she died, and she never forgave me. Instead, she ran after James." His eyes simmered with hate for a few moments, then suddenly narrowed with purpose.

"You are different," he continued. "My love for you is different. It's a mature love – a man's love for a woman. You are mine, my wife, for all eternity." His silken voice melted away into nothingness, the last of his words almost inaudible as they caressed her soul.

"Yes, I know, it's just …" A single tear rolled down Andrea's face. "I didn't mean to make this painful for you. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for." He held her hand gently and rubbed it with his thumb. "You've probably wondered why I always wear black." She nodded her head and listened patiently.

"I began wearing black because of Lily. I was mourning her death and the death of my soul. My whole world turned black. I was filled with guilt, and it consumed me. Everything I touched had turned dark. Even my heart." He'd taken her hands in his and stared down at them, not knowing what to say next.

"You're still wearing black."

"Yes, but now it's a habit."

"You look nice in black," she admitted with a little grin. "But your shirt is white."

"Why must you continue to tease me?" he complained with a half smile as he pulled her onto his lap. Beneath the fabric of his pants, his large organ pulsed against her thighs.

"I'm not teasing. I just have something else to show you." She put her head on his shoulder and avoided his eyes. It took a few minutes, but she waited until his breathing slowed.

"All right, witch, but make it quick," he grunted, not letting her move away.

Andrea leaned over and retrieved the book. She smiled wickedly and then bounced on his lap.

"Oh, Lord. Don't do that!" he cried out.

"Oh yeah. Sorry." She winked at him, opened the book and unfolded the tree. Severus was rubbing her back and trying to pull her closer. "Wait!" She pushed him away slightly. "Look here!" She pointed at the parchment. There, above her finger, their marriage date was written clearly along with the twins' names.

"That's nice," he said silkily before putting his face on her neck and licking behind her ear.

"No, no! Look at this!" Stubbornly, she pointed to her second marriage with the Dark Lord.

"Okay, so what? I've got you now." With one long finger, he slipped his hand in her shirt and lightly stroked the top of her breast.

"Severus, please – use _this—_" She pointed at his temple. "Not _this_!" she insisted as she tapped his swollen member through the fabric of his pants.

"_What_?" he grumbled in frustration.

"Oh, come on. Look at the book."

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to …" He sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds as he recovered. "Okay, now, will you please tell me? What is it that I'm not seeing?"

"Ellenore. Her name. It's listed under your name – _not Tom Riddle's_." She wiggled her eyebrows in emphasis and watched as his face transformed. Finally. Enlightenment! "She's your daughter!" Andrea exclaimed unnecessarily, but she couldn't hold in the elation. "Do you realize what this means?"

"Wait." Severus hesitated, his mind reeling as he began to analyze the possibilities. "How reliable is this? Can we trust it?"

"Yes, of course," Andrea answered immediately, but when Severus's eyebrow rose in skepticism, she began to get angry. "Don't give me that look. It _is_ true. This book has been in my family for hundreds of years. It has very old magic that can sense bloodlines. And it can track parentage, too. Look here. This is my great Aunt Edith. She had a son, but he wasn't her husband's son. The book knew that and put the name of the real father alongside Aunt Edith's name like a second marriage. Isn't this fantastic? Can we show Lucius?"

Severus thought silently for a long minute as he tried to let the truth sink in. "We could try, but if we simply attempt to show him the book, he'll suspect a trick. Especially since we've waited this long to show him. But perhaps there are other ways."

"Like what?"

"It is imperative that Lucius believe the book's truth. If I let slip that I'm hiding something … something special that the Dark Lord asked me to conceal, Lucius would surely want to see it. We might even have our hands full trying to keep him from stealing it."

"That's sneaky. Why can't you just talk to him and calmly explain it – or don't you bad guys think like that?" As soon as she said the words, she immediately regretted it. She could see Severus stiffen in disgust, his perceived guilt coloring his judgment.

"Don't, Severus. You know I didn't mean it like that." Gently, she reached out to turn his face toward hers. "Come on. Let's not spoil this. For the first time, we have proof. You are Ellenore's father. And Eileen's too."

Severus smiled almost shyly as he let Andrea's happiness spread into his heart. Trying to keep a straight face, he quirked an eyebrow. "Proof … yes, well, I agree that it is interesting. But it was obvious to me from the beginning—"

"Like Hell." Andrea laughed and looked lovingly into his eyes. "Come on, let's celebrate."

xxxxxxx

The week went by quickly. Severus worked alone in his private lab every day, barely coming out to eat. The first night he never slept, the requirements of the dangerous potions needing his constant attention. These were evil substances that had to be guarded carefully from the students and the staff. An Auror had been summoned to stand guard, and the area heavily warded. Most of the student body thought Snape was ill with a nasty disease, and was much too contagious to be allowed in the hospital wing. It was an adequate cover story and allowed him the freedom to work uninterrupted.

The second night, Andrea came to the lab to assist. After using a Disillusionment charm to conceal her body from probing eyes, she worked beside Severus as best she could. No one else could be trusted, other than Dumbledore, and Andrea knew enough to adequately follow Severus's instructions. Although not ideal, it was the best arrangement possible. During the day, she spent her free time improving the tracking spell or performing complex experiments in coordination with the Americans.

After dinner on the fourth day, she met Severus in the dungeons and worked on the potions preparation until it reached a critical and very dangerous stage. Then, he made her leave. From that time forward, Severus sealed himself in the lab and allowed no one access. Early Friday morning, Andrea received a summons from the dungeon delivered by their elf Tookey.

"Please, Missus Snape. Master Snape needs you." Tookie had been assisting Severus with relaying messages and everything had seemed to be going on schedule, but today, Andrea noticed, the elf's huge, green eyes were extremely worried. "Please, we must go now," the little elf pleaded as she tugged on Andrea's hand.

"All right," she answered, a flush of worry reddening her cheeks. "Let's go."

As fast as they could, Andrea down to the dungeons and slipped down the spiral staircase. The Auror on duty guarding the entrance wasn't expecting her, but he recognized her and lifted the wards to allow her access to the classroom. One inside, she softly knocked at the door to the Potions office.

"Severus? Open the door. It's me," Andrea announced urgently.

There was no answer at first, and Andrea waited nervously, wondering why her presence had been requested. Suddenly the door swung open, and she was face to face with Tookey again. Somehow she must have popped inside to open the door.

"Come quickly," the elf squeaked anxiously, her eyes looking toward the inner lab door. "He needs you ma'am. Master looks bad. Very bad."

"Why? What's happened?"

The elf simply shook her head and looked fearfully toward the door. _This isn't good._ She pushed brusquely past the elf and ran through the office to the private lab. There she tapped again softly and listened, but there was no answer.

The Auror had been watching and suddenly appeared behind her. "Can I help you ma'am?"

"Open the door," Andrea replied with as much authority as she could muster, but the Auror frown in hesitation. He'd been told to guard it at all costs, and to only allow access if Snape had prearranged the visit. Andrea knew that this time, he'd gotten no request, but she hoped he'd make an exception.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't allow you to enter. You'll have to step aside."

Andrea's face flushed hot with rage. Severus could be dead or dying, and this oaf refused to allow her inside. Frantic to get in, she took a deep breath and swallowed her anger.

"I've been summoned. My husband needs my assistance. Now, will you please open the door?"

"I can't ma'am. Not without permission—"

Andrea turned aside and covered her mouth, sliding her wand out of her pocket. Suddenly, a gravely voice was heard from inside the lab. "Who goes there?"

"Severus! It's me. Tell the guard to let me in." She smiled up innocently at the tall wizard dressed in Ministry garb.

"Let her in," the gravely voice answered.

The guard frowned. Andrea had tried her best, but she knew the voice had sounded very odd. She'd worked the old echoing spell she'd learned as a child to make her voice appear to come from inside the lab, but she'd had difficulty impersonating Severus's voice. Once more, she smiled and pointed at the door. Praying that the guard would fall for the trick, Andrea held her breath.

"Well … okay, but—"

"Thank you," Andrea said brightly and waited while the guard undid the wards. Her stomach was churning. Anything could be happening in there, and they'd lost almost 15 minutes already. With the last ward dropped, she burst through the door and closed it quickly behind her.

"This way, Missus Snapes," Tookey directed. She'd popped into the lab on her own and was now pulling at Andrea's skirt. "We gots to hurry. Master don't look too good."

Following the elf, Andrea looked around for Severus, but the lab was empty. Then she heard a soft snoring noise coming from the corner behind a large, steaming cauldron.

"Oh, Severus." Andrea flew to his side. "Wake up. Come on. Up we go."

Pulling on his shoulders, she tried shaking him awake, but his body only lurched limply and slumped back down on the worktable. She wondered how many hours he'd been sleeping. Nervously, her eyes moving to the suspicious, bubbling, yellow liquid on the worktable. She tried again to wake him, but this time she drew her wand. A stream of ice-cold water poured out of the instrument's tip right onto his head.

"What-who?" Severus sputtered groggily, and Andrea could tell he was trying to focus. His eyes were sunken and dull, his skin a pale gray. Andrea knew he'd been awake for more than 72 hours, with only four hours of sleep the night before that, but the lack of sleep couldn't account for the way he was staring at her. Something else must be terribly wrong.

"Get out," he ordered, his speech slurred. "The poison … I've got to … finish. I have to—"

"No! First you have to wake up. Now!" Andrea pulled on his arm. Unsteadily, he pushed on the table and tried to stand, but his eyes started to close again and his body to fall. "Darn it, Spicy. I can't hold you up." She waved her wand again, this time conjuring a stool so he could sit down. Like a limp dishrag he fell onto the seat.

"Okay, now, you're not going to like this, but I have to do it. You'll thank me someday," she raised her wand and did her best to cast the tickling charm while supporting Severus's weight. "Rictusempra!"

After only a few moments, the spell began to take effect, and Andrea watched as her husband began to smile. Soon his body was quivering with laughter, but his eyes were still half closed and unfocused. He looked just as he did the day of the Dueling Club when Ron Weasley's wand had misfired, but today, it didn't seem to be helping. Frantically, she tried to think. Somehow, she'd have to get him to stand.

"Missus Snapes," Tookey interrupted. "The cauldron, Missus. It's makin' squeaks." Sure enough, the bubbling stew had begun to creak and whine, the sound escalating into a series of screams.

"_Damn it to hell_," Severus shouted suddenly. "The heat! Turn off the heat!" The sound of screeching banshees had filled the small lab, and as the excited cries grew louder and louder, the flames continued to lick under the boiling pot. Shakily, Snape raised his wand and pointed it at the flame, but his spell fizzled.

"I'll do it." Frantic with alarm, Andrea stepped in front of the magical flame to cast a stasis spell, but as she drew her arm back, she felt a set of long fingers grasp her arm.

"No," Severus repeated softly, "I'll do it." The sound of the demon's blood-thirsty screams had completely drowned out his words, but his hand stayed firm on Andrea's arm. He was awake now, and the potion's abominable reaction was fast pulling him out of his stupor. With a snap of his wrist, Severus easily killed the flame and froze the cauldron's contents. Immediately, a blessed silence filled the lab.

"Is it going to be all right? Will you have to start over?" Andrea asked fearfully. "We only have eight hours left till we meet Lucius."

"I am well aware of the deadline," Severus answered bitterly before Vanishing the useless mess. "It's worthless." He wobbled unsteadily to the corner cabinet and pulled out a small bottle before uncapping it and drinking it down. There were already six empty containers littering the floor. Andrea picked up one of the bottles and looked at the label. It was a restorative draught.

"It doesn't work as well after multiple doses," Severus explained. "But it'll have to do. Now. I'll need to start another batch of this. You must begin to add the tracking spells to the merchandise." He turned to look at the stack of crates covering the opposite wall. "Each bottle must receive the charm individually."

"But there are hundreds of bottles! Why didn't you call me sooner? Will we even have time?"

"The potions needed to set properly before I could risk having you touch the bottles. I know it'll be tight, but I'll help you when I'm through with this." He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. " I must have lost at least three hours when I fell asleep. I'm sorry, but we'll need to make up the time before evening. Can you do that?"

Andrea swallowed hard. "What choice do I have?"

"You don't."

"Okay, then. Let's do it."

**A/N: Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Comments are always welcome and appreciated.**


	60. Chapter 60 Uneven Exchange

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 061412**_

**Chapter 60 – Uneven Exchange**

The deadline for the rendezvous with Lucius was fast approaching, and Andrea was getting nervous. There was still so much work to be done; yet so much was at risk. What if something went wrong? What if Lucius suspected a trap? She felt herself losing control as if she were falling into a dark, bottomless pit.

Unable to stop herself, Andrea glanced at the mantle clock for the tenth time in so many minutes. From there her wide, blue eyes returned to the illegal merchandise, her lips pursing in concentration. Was there something they missed? Were there any imperfections or flaws in the packaging? Did she properly apply the newly altered tracking spell? Would the load be safe enough as they transported it to the gate? Her mind raced to take in all the variables as she worried. Everything seemed fine, but perhaps one more check would wash away the rising panic.

"Will you please stop whatever it is you think you're doing?" Severus asked. There was an edge of impatience in his tone, but Andrea sensed his concern. He stepped forward and gently took her hand, his eyes narrowing as he tried to assess her mood. "I understand your … apprehension, but constantly rechecking your already perfect work is not only a waste of time, it will drive you insane. And if you actually do find something amiss, there will be no time to correct it. Instead, you should be concentrating on the steps ahead. Our plan is sound, but it must be followed to the letter."

"I know you're right, but what if I made a mistake? What if my negligence causes someone to-to die?" Andrea felt herself cringe at the thought, the pain in her eyes obvious. "If I've forgotten the tracking spell on even one of these bottles, and some Death Eater actually gets hold of it—"

"You forget. We are placing these directly into the hands of a Death Eater," Snape interrupted soberly thinking of Lucius Malfoy's grey eyes as they peered disdainfully out of his Death Eater mask. While Severus spoke, he continued to flick his wand methodically, adding a layer of miniature cushioning charms around the packages. "And it is not just Death Eaters that we need to worry about. Other groups, ones claiming to be on the side of justice, may also be interested."

"You mean a terrorist group? Like the Wizards for a Free World?"

"Indeed. But it all starts with Lucius. You must remember why we're doing this."

"To get Ellenore back."

"Yes, of course. But we're also creating a trap, and if we are successful and set it properly, the Aurors will arrest Lucius's clients whoever they may be—"

"And _not_ Lucius," Andrea grumbled. "I still don't agree with Albus. Letting Lucius escape justice just so he can be followed is inexcusable. We should toss him in Azkaban for Dementor fodder and throw away the key."

Severus simply scowled. They'd been over this ground countless times before, and the argument had grown tediously stale. Of course, he sympathized with her feelings, but the stakes were too high. She had to look at the bigger picture. If Lucius were to be incarcerated, his clients would simply purchase the evil merchandise from a different supplier, one they couldn't track. The end result would be the same, except hundreds of innocent people would die. It was essential that the Aurors discover who these criminals were and their motives. Why were they so interested in stockpiling enough dark potions to last an entire war?

Andrea glanced at the clock again. Only 25 minutes remained before the delivery. Her heart jumped in her throat when she realized—only a few minutes more and Ellenore would be back in her arms. While she stood by watching, Severus continued to work, carefully shrinking and levitating the crates into the stroller.

Softly, Severus cleared his throat. There was something he wanted to say. "You realize that by participating in this little adventure, you will have become my accomplice." He'd said the words quietly, not looking up.

Andrea shrugged her shoulders. In truth, her involvement didn't make a difference to her. Not after all they'd been through. She was too committed to getting her daughter back now to care, but the thought did make her wonder. If she'd never met Severus, if she'd never come to Hogwarts to teach, she could have avoided all of the unpleasantness and pain that had consumed their lives these last two years. And she wouldn't be risking the lives of her children or worrying about becoming a spy herself.

Yet, as she observed Severus efficiently add the last layer of wards to the carriage, she was filled with love for him. Somehow, he sensed her watching and looked up. When their eyes met, it was like a caress. His mouth was pressed into a tight line, but his expression was one of assurance. They were in this together, and that's exactly where Andrea wanted to be.

"Won't the students be suspicious?" she asked uncertainly. "I know we're just supposed to be out for a stroll, but would I really be this casual especially if you'd been sick and—"

"We have provided rumors that I am on the mend. No one will suspect."

"If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so," he insisted sharply and shook his head. "You must not worry. I will be right beside you."

Andrea nodded. "So we take the carriage down the path—"

"And to the gate where we will conveniently pause at the prearranged time." He turned to fully face her. "Lucius and Narcissa will be on the other side with the duplicate carriage containing Ellenore. I will remove the wards and unlock the gate. Narcissa will then enter the Hogwarts grounds, assuming the coast is clear. She will wait for Lucius's signal. When she comes alongside, you will simply exchange carriages with her and return immediately to the school."

"Okay. I got it." Andrea crossed her arms and sighed. Once more she glanced at the clock. Seventeen minutes to go.

"Do not loiter, and do not speak to Narcissa under any circumstances. She will retreat through the gate, and I will reapply the wards. The Aurors will pick up the trail from there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Andrea exclaimed, her cheeks reddening with impatience. "Can't we just get going?"

After making a few final adjustments, Severus flicked his eyes at the mantle timepiece. Fifteen minutes remained. He'd purposely set the timetable as close to five o'clock as possible to avoid running into students on the grounds. The children would be preparing for dinner and, hopefully, nowhere near the gate when the exchange occurred.

"Yes. It's time. This way," he motioned with a singular wave of his hand. Together they moved the carriage toward the outer wall of the dungeon, and Andrea watched as Severus patiently tapped the stones with his wand to open the hidden exit. This was only the second time she'd seen him do this, the first just after she'd returned from Tom Riddle's mansion over a year ago.

Andrea went first up the steep, darkened stairway. Severus followed, levitating the stroller ahead of him. Once they reached the top, the stones moved aside magically, allowing the fading light to pour down on the steps. The blush of twilight was enough to temporarily blind them both. Not sure where to go, Andrea shielded her eyes and hesitated until she felt her husband's hand on her elbow. He was right beside her anxious to proceed.

"Move along to the path," he instructed softly. "Then continue at a casual pace toward the gate. We have five minutes."

"Surely they'll wait for us if we're late," Andrea reasoned as she positioned the buggy.

"They may get suspicious if we do not arrive on time. There will be no mistakes," Snape answered determinedly.

"All right." Andrea began to hurry, pushing the baby buggy a little faster as she picked up the pace. Almost, she broke into a jog, but Severus gently pulled back on her arm.

"Easy … easy," Severus said in a hissed whisper. "Don't jar the merchandise."

"Sorry." Andrea forced herself to slow down, but it wasn't easy. She'd been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Carefully, she managed to maneuver around several large stones and potholes. But as they approached the gate, her eyes were drawn irresistibly to the other side. There, just beyond the wrought iron opening, a second carriage appeared.

Andrea couldn't help but gasp. They were so close now. Only a few steps more and Ellenore would be back in her arms. Unconsciously, she began to run.

"No!" Severus hissed. As fast as a lightning bolt, he wrapped his arms around Andrea's shoulders and pulled back, trying to slow her progress. But instead of helping, the shock of the contact made her lose her grip on the buggy. Like a misfired rocket, it lurched and continued to pitch forward, picking up speed as it headed for the unopened gate. Andrea watched in horror as the wheels hit a rock in the path, causing the stroller to bounce wildly into the air. It floated silently skyward, and as it became airborne, the wheels continued to spin slowly, glinting in the afternoon light.

Snape pulled his wand, but before he could move, Andrea had her short, willow wand grasped firmly in hand. Desperately, she pointed it at the gate. Her body filled with tension as she silently cast the spell. She'd chosen a standard pillow charm, the easy incantation coming quickly to mind. Instantly, the area nearest to the buggy began to bloat, the side of the gate ballooning out with a generous padding.

The buggy, however, was veering off to the right, sailing directly away from Andrea's protective spell. Reacting only a moment later, Severus was ready to cast a second charm, but there was no time. Unable to stop it, the couple stared helplessly as the carriage reached its zenith, the trajectory curving dangerously toward the gate.

Suddenly, the stroller halted in midair. The main compartment rocked gently forward, then back as it descended gracefully to the ground.

"What the—"

"_Shhh_ …" Severus hissed. He knew the Aurors were close by. They must have cast the spell. His eyes darted ahead, scanning the area, but he could detect nothing. Hopefully, Lucius wouldn't either. By the time Severus and Andrea caught up with the stroller, Lucius had appeared. He was leaning against the stone wall, an arrogant smile gracing his aristocratic features. Narcissa waited as well, calmly rocking the identical stroller.

"My - my, such nice wand work," Lucius commented to Andrea, his oily voice reeking of insincerity. "I didn't realize you were so talented."

"Good afternoon, Lucius," Andrea replied icily, meeting his gaze unafraid. She placed her hands on the carriage handle, temporarily squashing the urge to strangle him.

Snape began to unlock the gate. The complex spells required concentration, and for the moment, he ignored his wife. Andrea continued to move forward, and as she drew closer, her eyes grew wide. A small, blond-haired head emerged from the second carriage. The child stared back at Andrea, a heavenly smile erupting gleefully onto the girl's chubby features.

_**Mama?**_

Andrea's heart jumped in her chest. The baby was calling to her. It took a moment for her to realize what was happening, but the girl was communicating directly into Andrea's mind. The thought came without words or sound. Like a delicate melody, the images leapt forward as the baby reached out to her mother.

_**Yes, Ellenore. It's me**_**.** Andrea thought back. Instantly, a flood of feelings sprang from the girl.

_**I'm cold, Mama. I'm sleepy. Hold me? Sleepy**_**,** she thought again, the baby's eyelids drifting closed. Andrea's mouth dropped open in awe. The child had initiated the connection, and even more incredibly, Ellenore knew that Andrea was her mother.

When the gate finally opened, Andrea rushed forward. She'd almost reached the threshold when Severus caught her.

"Don't move. They are not alone."

"What?"

"There are others," Severus hissed. "Lucius has brought his henchmen." Behind the Malfoys, there suddenly appeared a line of bodies, winking into view. All of them were cloaked, their faces conveniently hidden under a dark layer of cloth. Only their eyes peered out from underneath their black cowls. Snape counted at least a dozen wizards standing behind Lucius.

"The Malfoys will come forward," Severus instructed Andrea. "I'll make sure the others behave themselves."

Andrea swallowed awkwardly, her mouth as dry as cotton. She couldn't help taking a small step forward. Ellenore was so close now.

"You must stay on this side of the gate. Remember, you cannot leave the grounds." Severus kept his hand locked around Andrea's waist. Reluctantly, she froze, forced to let the Malfoys make the first move.

"Ah, Severus," Lucius spoke up as he herd the Potions master's trademark voice. "A wise move to be cautious with your wife. It would be such a shame if she got hurt." He smiled and glanced back at his men.

"I am not a fool, Lucius."

"I am well aware of that," Malfoy smiled smugly.

Snape sneered slightly at Lucius's comment, but the expression was wasted. Lucius had his eyes on Andrea's carriage. "The students are on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. The way is clear," Snape offered. "You may proceed."

"You have the goods, I take it?" Lazily, Lucius straightened and walked through the gate alone, a sly smile slashing across his face in anticipation.

"As agreed," Snape answered blandly. Lucius stepped up to the carriage containing the merchandise, but was soon halted. Severus had his wand tip pointed directly at Lucius's chest. "Not so fast, my friend." Snape said the last two words in a particularly unpleasant manner, the intended sneer flexing perfectly in his honeyed tone. "Bring Ellenore across, or you'll never leave Hogwarts."

"Why, Severus," Lucius smiled. "Are you threatening me?" On the other side of the gate, the dozen-cloaked figures took a step forward, and in unison, they pulled their wands.

"Let's just say I don't like surprises," Snape replied icily before slightly lowering his wand. Lucius found Severus's cold, black eyes staring defiantly back. "Shall we proceed?"

"But of course." Lucius raised his cane to signal Narcissa. She entered the grounds and moved the stroller directly alongside the identical buggy. Immediately, a glow of magic washed over the carriages, the spell covering both vehicles in a golden light.

"The contract has been fulfilled," Snape announced. "You may take your merchandise." Andrea started forward again toward Ellenore's buggy, but Severus placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, holding her back.

Trying to conceal his eagerness, Lucius stepped up to the carriage containing the potions and peeled back the covering. As he examined the display, his gray eyes widened in undisguised pleasure. Everything was there: the shrunken vials of Peaceful Sleep, the stout bottles containing the Painless Conversation and the oval jars filled with cream labeled The Mummy's Hand. Even the tiny droplets of Screamer's Delight had been included, the golden liquid suspended in a mixture of dragon urine and vinegar.

Lucius couldn't help but be delighted. The various packages of dark potions had been obsessively set into sectioned rows, each one displaying the appropriate label. Smiling, Lucius reached out and lightly touched the contents greedily. This was perfect. He had every confidence that Snape had brewed them all to perfection. The goods were now his, and the demon baby would soon be off his hands. The Potions master deserved his reward.

"It appears you have outdone yourself, Severus," Lucius said with a chuckle. "Or should I say partner?"

Severus bowed his head slightly in silent acknowledgment as Lucius took control of the carriage. Carefully, Malfoy turned the buggy around and made his way back toward the gate.

"Mr. Malfoy," Andrea spoke up, her tone struggling to be civil. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders but continued to walk, his dismissive attitude infuriating Andrea. After a few steps he turned back lazily to look at the woman. "Take her," he drawled. "Yes, please. Do take your precious Ellenore. Enjoy the little … angel. For now …"

_**Damn him**_**,** Andrea thought. _**I swear, even if it takes forever, I'm going to make Lucius pay**_**.** Lifting her lips in an angry scowl, she spun on her heels and tore over to the waiting pram.

Narcissa had rolled her eyes at Lucius's sarcastic taunt. The man could never resist toying with his victims. She stood directly next to Ellenore's stroller, and as Andrea approached, Lucius's wife picked up the baby for a farewell hug, but Ellenore would have nothing to do with her. The girl had her eyes glued to her true mother, the child's arms stretching out eagerly toward Andrea.

Narcissa unexpectedly felt a twinge of jealously and guilt. She knew how much Andrea must have missed the baby, but Narcissa was also sad. She no longer had the daughter she'd been wanting all these years. The guilt was diluted, however, with a large dose of Slytherin selfishness. Admirably, she decided to ignore it. She'd just make sure Lucius paid the price later.

Andrea held out her arms expectantly, and Narcissa handed the girl over. Although Narcissa's expression was cool, Andrea looked the woman right in the eye as the transfer was made. "Thank you," Andrea mouthed. The words were unexpected, and a glimpse of a smile flashed for a short moment across Narcissa's fine features.

"Come along, my love," Lucius drawled impatiently. "We must be on our way."

On impulse, Narcissa reached out and almost touched Andrea's arm, but the aristocratic blonde quickly reconsidered. She swiftly snatched her hand away before turning abruptly and joining her husband on the other side of the gate. Stunned, Andrea could have sworn she saw something in the woman's expression. Had she observed tears glittering uncharacteristically in Narcissa's eyes? Andrea would never know for sure as, within seconds, the Malfoys Apparated away along with their contingent of bodyguards.

With Ellenore still clutched tightly to her chest, Andrea peered intensely at the treasure she now held in her arms. There was no way she'd be letting go now. She could hardly believe it had finally happened. After five months of waiting, the longest months of Andrea's life, they had managed to get their daughter back. But she was also worried. Had Ellenore made it through without harm? Was her daughter she safe and sound?

Her heart filled with anxiety, Andrea pulled her wand and moved it carefully over the baby's body using a basic first aid spell to check her condition. Then she used her hands, wanting to assure herself that Ellenore was fine. Delicately she ran her fingers along the girl's neck, face, arms and legs. Gazing with wonder at her beautiful daughter, Andrea could no longer hold back her emotions. She closed her eyes and hugged Ellenore, and as her heart exploded with joy, a torrent of tears began to spill down Andrea's cheeks. Smiling, she turned to Severus.

Snape took a final look at the area surrounding the gate to be sure the danger had passed before allowing himself to react. Satisfied, he finally moved to his wife's side, and as he took his first close look at Ellenore, he couldn't help reaching out to touch his daughter's cheek. As he lifted his hand, Andrea's arm brushed against Severus's. Unexpectedly, the contact caused a strange conduit of thoughts. Although Ellenore was half asleep as she rested on Andrea's shoulder, both parents felt the contentment flowing from the girl.

"Amazing. Do you feel her?" Severus asked his voice filled with emotion.

"Yes, it's so strong. Its like she's in my head. I'm not sure what to make of it," Andrea wondered, the tears making her blue eyes shine in awe. "Do you hear her, too?"

"Only when I touch you and her at the same time." He stopped and placed his pale hand on Ellenore's back. "May I hold her?"

"Can't you wait till we get her back to the apartment?" Andrea pleaded. Now that she had Ellenore safely in her arms, she did not want anyone else to take her just yet, even if it was Severus.

"All right," he conceded, reluctantly satisfying himself with a full body hug. His arms wrapped around the mother and the daughter strongly, but his voice was still thick with love. "There's no danger now. But I'll Disillusion her, just to be safe." Severus lifted his wand in preparation, but Andrea stopped him.

"No, don't. I want to look at her."

Severus nodded. "Come along, then. We should get back home. There are too many prying eyes about." With one hand protectively guiding Andrea and the baby, he re-pointed the empty carriage up the hill.

Severus slid his arm protectively around Andrea, and as they continued to walk up the path she rocked Ellenore possessively in her arms and leaned into Severus's strong body to feel his strength. The joy of the moment swirled like a miracle around them, making her heart swell so much Andrea thought she would burst. They had their precious Ellenore back.

"Hmmm …" Severus murmured softly as he looked ahead up the path. "It seems we have a welcoming committee." On the steps near the main entrance, Albus stood watching. He was flanked on either side by Poppy and Pomona, all three sporting large smiles. "Blast. How did the women find out?"

"Well, I had to tell Poppy. There could have been an emergency and Pomona … well, she's been so nice, and I know she's concerned," Andrea backpedaled. "Everyone's going to want to know she's back. Hagrid and Minerva, Filch, Hermione and Harry—"

Andrea heard a distinct growl from the man at her elbow. "This way," Severus directed imperiously, moving back along the wall to the hidden dungeon entrance. "I do not want this to turn into a public celebration."

"All right, but they should know everything's okay." Andrea smiled brightly and waved at the trio before giving them a thumb's up. The group waved back and motioned for them to come toward them, but Severus wanted privacy.

"That's enough," Severus said sternly before guiding Andrea and the carriage to the hidden entrance. Soon they had disappeared down the stairwell. It wasn't long before they'd made their way unchallenged back to their apartment.

"Now," Severus said smoothly. "It's my turn."

"Okay," Andrea conceded, but she stayed close, unable to sever the contact.

Gently, Severus took Ellenore and placed her against his shoulder. With a poignant sigh, he began to stroke the girl's back. With his other hand, he gathered Andrea in a tight embrace and held on tight. Together they hugged each other, the emotion overwhelming them both.

Happily, the baby cuddled in, seeming to be unaware of her parents' joy. As she continued to sleep, a look of complete contentment graced her angelic features. Andrea slid in so close that she appeared glued to Severus's side.

Snape remained quiet, holding them both and watching his wife's tears well up and fall in a steady flow down to Andrea's chin. He swallowed hard as his own eyes began to glisten with moisture. Severus's action was accompanied by a strong sniff and a stiff bout of blinking as he fought his own watery battle.

"I know," Andrea said with a laugh. "I'm crying again, but I'm not going to apologize this time."

Severus didn't comment. He just nodded his head and swallowed again. This time, he knew the tears were quite appropriate.

This was his family, his life and his blood. Ellenore had been away too long. Silently, he began to swear an oath. He'd never let this happen again. No one would ever be allowed to steal from him. Not Lucius, not the terrorists, not even the Dark Lord himself. They'd have to kill him first. An angry look of possessive love consumed his features, and Andrea suddenly felt his thoughts. His raw emotions flowed across her mind in a rush of heat and power, breaking through the protective barrier of their potions cure. Normally, the intensity would have shocked her, but she felt the fierceness as a part of her own emotions. It was all so natural.

Raising her eyes to his, they didn't speak, but both knew something had changed. With the return of their daughter, the bond had strengthened. Together they were a force greater than before. The connection had grown.

Severus moved to the loveseat, continuing to stroke Ellenore's back. "Eileen …" he whispered.

"Yes! Of course. I'll get her." Andrea jumped up and ran to retrieve the other twin.

The girl had been playing in the nursery with Tookey and looked up expectantly when her mother entered. An excited babble streamed out of the child's mouth, her arms waving upward. She was demanding to be picked up. Scooping the baby off the floor, Andrea bolted back to Severus. Soon all four of them were lashed together, their family complete. They sat that way for a long time, the entire family sharing the happiness and the bond of their long-awaited reunion.

Almost an hour had passed before Andrea finally spoke. "Severus," she said slowly. "I just thought of something. What are we going to say to everyone? I mean, how did we manage to get her back?"

Severus sighed. "Dumbledore will make up a plausible story. Something the Ministry wants to hear. Perhaps the Americans wrestled her away from an army of criminals. Jack Thorpe and his cronies would certainly appreciate that. The medals and awards will be streaming in." He nuzzled his nose against Ellenore's cheek, and the baby promptly stuck her thumb in her mouth. "What difference does it make?"

"I'm thinking … if the Daily Prophet gets hold of this—"

"They won't come to Hogwarts. Not without Dumbledore's permission."

"I hope not. This could get ugly." Andrea snuggled both babies, then pulled Ellenore away from Severus. At once, Andrea gasped.

_**Sleep. Mama. Blanket? Ellenore cold.**_

The thoughts poured out of the little girl's head, directly into Andrea's as clear as a summer day.

"Did you hear that?" Andrea asked Severus excitedly.

"What?"

"She … she's talking to me. But it's … feelings and …" Andrea was having a hard time describing the sensation. All she could do was stroke the girl's hair and shake her head.

He, too, frowned in puzzlement. "It appears our daughter has an amazing talent that I lack. Something she inherited from her mother." Severus touched Ellenore's back, and the connection linked him into their conversation. "_Oh_," he gasped.

"This is amazing," Andrea stated happily. Suddenly, she smiled. "She's thinking of her sister." The two babies smiled and began patting each other, but soon they fell asleep, the two looking as if they'd never parted.

"They seem to have the right idea," Severus observed before a yawn overtook him. He was exhausted, his energy completely gone. The past week had been punishing for them both, but Severus had taken the worst of it, yet he continued to hold on, reluctant to end this special moment.

"A happy ending," Andrea sighed.

"Hmmm …" Severus closed his eyes, too tired with relief to argue. But then he added, "At least, for now …"

_**For now …**_ Andrea thought. That's exactly what Lucius had said as he wheeled away the deadly goods. What was he insinuating? That the arrangement was only temporary? Andrea squeezed her daughter tighter as she considered the wizard's taunt. Although she had no way of knowing exactly what he was about, Andrea knew one thing. Lucius was up to no good.

xxxxxxx

Siegfried stood tall beside Lucius as both wizards observed the generously stocked warehouse. The newly acquired potions supplies that Malfoy had personally unloaded comprised only a small portion of the building's contents. A virtual smorgasbord of evil devices and weaponry lined the shelves of the huge structure. The broad-shouldered Death Eater smiled in satisfaction as he delivered the latest update to Malfoy. "Just as you asked, my Lord, the first shipment will be delivered by noon tomorrow. I've made sure the location is untraceable. No one could possibly link this back to you."

"They'd better not. I'm holding you completely responsible."

"I haven't failed you yet," Siegfried replied smugly.

"What do you think I'm paying you for?" Lucius scowled. "I'm not giving you a bonus like this every time."

Siegfried crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing. The huge man's biceps flexed warningly as he glared down at Malfoy. Seeing his reaction, Lucius decided it would be prudent to mollify the beast.

"Well, you did deserve it," Lucius allowed reluctantly. "Discovering the American tracking spell and eliminating the link to Snape's delivery was excellent work." Lucius's eyes narrowed as he wondered again about Snape's motives. Was the wizard working with the American Aurors? Or had Snape simply stolen the spell and added it himself in a self-serving attempt to track the potions progress?

It was easy enough for Lucius to believe the latter. After all, it was a typically Slytherin thing to do. Silently, he wondered: could he continue to trust Snape? Although Lucius retained some lingering doubts, the lucrative potential of his partnership with the Potions master easily soothed his curiosity. Without another thought, Malfoy donned his uniquely, oily smile and turned his attention to Siegfried.

"Thank you, my Lord," Siegfried replied in a smug response to Lucius's earlier statement.

"Yes," Malfoy continued with a smirk. "Redirecting the trace to the Weasley's Burrow was rather brilliant."

"Yes, it was." Siegfried chuckled. "I'd love to see the looks on the stupid gits' faces when they show up at that damned Burrow."

"Perhaps someday we can persuade one of them to provide a memory of the event. I'd even pay to see that one." Lucius couldn't help but quirk another amused smile. _**Thank goodness**_, he thought. It had been quite easy applying his own spell to that brat Ellenore, and now that he'd made her a living Portkey, she'd be ready anytime he needed her to be summoned. Soon, when the Dark Lord returned, he'd simply trigger the spell, and the Dark Lord's daughter would be right where he wanted her. Lucius's gray eyes seemed to bloom. Indulgently, he allowed himself a moment of fantasy as the images of glory and power consumed him.

"How long?" Siegfried queried, interrupting Lucius's daydream. "Before you snatch her back?"

"Soon, my friend. Soon."

**A/N: Well, now that Ellenore is back home, will things return to normal? We shall see. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies whose patience is never-ending. Please review. Your helpful comments keep me writing. I appreciate you taking the time.**


	61. Chapter 61 In the Line of Fire

**A/N: **Updated 122810

**Chapter 61 – In the Line of Fire**

Russell and Kingsley leaned side by side against the corner of a soot-stained house trying their best to remain inconspicuous. It wasn't easy. Every day scores of wary witches and wizards slinked through the dark and twisted street known as Knockturn Alley, anxious to complete their business and be gone. Self-preservation was their top priority. Anyone who lingered was cause for suspicion, and today the two wizards were the recipients of many suspicious glances as they maintained their vigil. They'd been waiting in the darkened alleyway for more than three hours carefully watching a tall, burly wizard from across the street.

Unaware of his observers, Malfoy's man stood unmoving directly outside the entrance of a questionable looking apothecary shop. The location and reputation had made the establishment a good choice for Lucius to conduct his business, and in a strategic move Malfoy had purchased the shop, making it the focal point for the sale of Severus's deadly potions. But this was only one of many facilities that Malfoy controlled, the Aurors knew, and it was only a matter of time before the merchandise was redistributed. And that could not be allowed to happen.

Siegfried's presence, however, was a good sign. The man stood solidly in front of the shop, his muscled arms crossed tightly across his thick chest as if wanting to show the perfection of his powerful physique. His face, however, began to show a look of growing impatience. The emotion had transformed his hard, chiseled features into an ugly and uncompromising grimace. The change in the wizard's expression not only made Russell smile, it confirmed his suspicions that Siegfried was waiting for someone. And that someone must be late.

An Asian woman, elegantly dressed in a set of flowery silk robes, sauntered in Siegfried's direction. The witch had an easy way about her that showed she was in no hurry, and Russell could tell she had definitely caught Siegfried's attention. When the woman moved closer, her long veil slipped from her head across her shoulders, allowing Russell a glimpse of her features. She had an abundance of glossy black hair and a dazzling smile that contrasted dramatically against her dark, golden skin. The woman might have been quite beautiful, Russell thought, if not for the dramatic scar that ran in a sharp diagonal across her cheek and upper lip, twisting it into a permanent frown.

The witch's lascivious movements, however, had not gone unnoticed. Her swaying hips and tempting movements had caused a subtle change in Siegfried's steely demeanor. Slowly, Russell observed, the wizard began to relax and enjoy the view, and after a decidedly smoldering look from the wizard, the two smoothly moved inside. Neither one had spoken a word, but their exchanged glances revealed a certain familiarity.

"All right," Kingsley drawled quietly from his position alongside Russell. "Now we wait."

"She knows him," Russell guessed. "I'll bet you anything they have more than just a casual association."

"And how do you know so much? Are you an expert on women?" Kingsley chided.

"I try," Russell replied with a flash of a grin. "But anyone can see there's something going on there."

"You may be right. But if they are working together, we can't touch Siegfried. Any of Lucius's hired help are off limits. But the witch … she's fair game. If she comes out with the goods, we'll track her to Hades if we have to."

Russell nodded. There'd been too many missed opportunities these past few months. The worst had been the wild goose chase with the Americans and the baby decoy. After days of hot pursuit, the carefully prepared bundle had fallen into a volcano, and they'd failed to find even a trace of the terrorist headquarters.

Thank the gods, Russell thought, it had only been a decoy and not actually Andrea's daughter that had perished. Now they had a second chance. Unfortunately, the wizarding world had tired of the Ministry's lack of initiative in controlling the Death Eaters and had begun to side with the terrorists. The number of sympathizers was growing daily, thanks to the Daily Prophet's one-sided editorials, and the swing of public opinion had caused a dramatic drop in the number of usable clues. Somehow they had to get the WFW off the street.

The Aurors clearly understood the need, but they also realized the risks. Luckily, the bait was doing its job, and the response had been overwhelming. Severus's deadly potions had drawn dozens of eager wizards, each with their own sinister agendas, yet not one had made a purchase. In Russell's opinion, Malfoy must have priced the items too high. He was a greedy bastard, after all. But sooner or later, a buyer would surface, and the Aurors would be ready.

"It's too bad Severus isn't with us. He'd be a big help if something happens with those potions. The sooner we get the lot back and destroyed, the better," Kingsley confessed. "I can tell you, I've had more than my share of nightmares lately."

"Do you really wish Snape was with us? I sure don't," Russell said with derision. "I still don't trust the bastard."

"You're more suspicious than a mouse in a cat house. And you better change your attitude before Easter, or Jack's going to be mighty upset." Kingsley shook his head in disapproval. "How're you going to teach Severus anything if you can't even be in the same room with him?"

"Don't you worry. I can handle it," Russell grumbled, shifting his eyes away from his companion. Plover's boss, Jack Thorp, had stressed exactly how important this training was for Snape and what a good investment it would be for the Auror team and their alliance with the Order. Russell understood and fully intended to meet his obligations, but that didn't mean he had to like it. And Snape surely wouldn't be getting away with anything while he was there. On the contrary, Russell thought, this endeavor might provide a perfect opportunity to do apply some spy tactics of his own.

Forcing his concentration back to the task at hand, Russell lifted his bowler hat and slid it back on his head. A few yards farther along the street, a wiry, shorthaired female nodded but remained half hidden in the dark shadows as she filed her nails. The young Auror straightened her dark red shirt, tapped the file on her thigh and pointed it toward the apothecary.

"Ah, that's a good girl, Anita," Russell commented softly. "It won't be long now."

Suddenly, the door to the shop opened, and two cloaked and hooded men stepped directly into the street. The Asian woman followed, and Russell could see her satchel bulging slightly as she walked. The silky folds of her scarf completely covered her head this time. Only her hands were visible, and the witch used them to clutch her bag tightly against her waist. Her companions marched on either side, the three moving as one, directly toward the waiting Aurors.

The Asian woman had only a few feet to go when she came to an abrupt halt. Had something spooked her? Either the witch was being more cautious, or she'd somehow sensed danger. Tensing his muscles, Russell wondered if she'd seen one of the Aurors. The team of six was lying in wait just a few steps beyond.

"Get ready," Kingsley warned.

Russell trained his wand on one of the men and prepared to make his move. Kingsley had the second man in his sights as well. Out of the corner of his eye, Russell saw the female Auror step forward into the street, her wand pointed directly at the woman's retreating back.

"Halt!" shouted Kingsley. "Drop your wands!"

The two bodyguards ignored the warning and immediately pulled their wands. The hexes began to fly like rain into the street. Russell's third attempt easily hit its target in a well-aimed shot. The larger of the woman's attendants fell like a boulder into the dirt, completely Stupefied, but the second bodyguard was prepared for trouble. He'd rolled easily to the side and now began to fire back. The beautifully clad female fell against the wall of the nearest shop for protection, but instead of attacking, she decided to run. Wasting not a second of time, she Apparated away. The second bodyguard grabbed hold of the first wizard and followed suit, beating a clear retreat.

"Where's Thorp?" Kingsley demanded. "He's got the Tracker."

"I'm right behind you." The tall American calmly scanned the parchment in front of him. Then he signaled to his team. "They're just outside the village called Ottery St. Catchpole."

"Ottery St. Catchpole? I know exactly where that is," Kingsley announced, a bit perplexed. "We need to hurry, but I can't take you all."

"Plover. You go with Anita and Kingsley. I'll stay here and check out that shop. Take the Tracker with you in case they move again," Thorp ordered.

Russell grabbed the parchment and stuffed it in his shirt. In a flash, the three Aurors Disapparated and were gone.

xxxxxxx

"She's beautiful. I've never seen such a gorgeous baby," Pomona said with a sigh.

"Now, don't start that. Eileen understands exactly what you're saying, and you'll make her feel bad," Andrea chided only half jokingly. She stroked the second twin's cheek in sympathy, but the dark-haired child didn't seem to care. Eileen simply grinned and continued to babble. Her attention was completely captured by a dangling bit of ribbon on her mother's robes.

Ellenore sat up in the crib beside Eileen and ignored Pomona, too. The girl reached, instead, for her mother's hand. It was obvious the child wanted something.

"It's so odd. Doesn't she ever try to talk?" Pomona asked, her expression filled with concern. "She doesn't make a sound."

"Sure she does, but only when she can't reach me. She gets frustrated and whines a bit."

"But doesn't she try to make words?" Pomona inquired.

"No. She's perfectly content to let me communicate for her. The only other person that understands her, other than Eileen, is Severus. But he needs to be touching both the baby and me at the same time. It's the oddest thing."

"You can't always be there to help her." Severus was in the sitting room reading a newly acquired potions book, but he had overheard the women's conversation. "If you'd just leave her alone, and not pick her up all the time, she'd have a reason to speak," Severus suggested with what Andrea thought was rather emotionless logic.

Andrea picked Ellenore up immediately, shuddering at the thought. She'd only gotten her baby back two weeks ago, and she wasn't about to turn the girl against her. Andrea needed time to bond with her baby, and there would never be a better time. Talking could come later.

"I think Severus may have a point," Pomona added in agreement. "Maybe if you used some positive reinforcement. Maybe a toy or a biscuit?"

"Pomona, I know you're trying to help, but …" Andrea knew she didn't have a good argument, but Pomona would understand. She just needed time. Severus, on the other hand, would be harder to convince. Andrea glanced at Severus through the door of the nursery. He was looking right at her. She knew he wouldn't push the point, but it was obvious what he thought.

Obstinately, Andrea clutched Ellenore and turned away. She really didn't feel like arguing. Actually, she didn't seem to have the strength for anything at the moment. Feeling a wave of dizziness, she stopped in the middle of the room and hesitated. It was happening again. She'd been feeling sluggish on and off for weeks, but she'd attributed it to her pregnancy and a general lack of sleep.

But now, the room started to grow dim, and Andrea's head began to blast with a torturous headache. The pain of it made her wince, but she had her back to Pomona, and the older witch didn't immediately notice. But when Andrea's limbs began to shake, and her knees to wobble, her condition became more obvious. Trying to hide the sudden attack of weakness, Andrea half fell and half crashed into the nearby rocking chair, her body collapsing into the seat.

Pomona had been watching, and Andrea's attempt at concealment didn't fool her. Ellenore wasn't fooled either. The baby felt her mother's fear and began to whine.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Pomona asked as she rushed to Andrea's side. The woman took the baby away and handed her to Tookey. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just a little tired." Andrea faked a bright smile and began to rock in the chair. But Pomona knew something was wrong because Andrea hadn't argued when she'd taken Ellenore away. Before Pomona could protest further, she felt a presence near her elbow. The sudden appearance of Severus made her jump.

"What's going on?" Snape said to Andrea, his voice tight with concern. "Why did you fall?"

"I-I didn't. I just slipped. You know how clumsy I …" Andrea stopped in mid-sentence and closed her eyes. She laid her head back against the chair and swooned.

"Get Poppy," Severus hissed._"Now!"_

xxxxxx

The three Aurors popped onto the walkway leading to the front door of the Weasleys' Burrow. The garden to their right was blooming with the first flowers of spring, and the only sound came from the gnomes as they shook the patches of pansies searching for stray slugs.

"Is this the right place?" Anita queried. "It looks like somebody's house."

Kingsley frowned but decided it might be best to check with Molly before jumping to conclusions. Hopefully she'd be home. Kingsley stepped to the front door and knocked gently. When no one answered, he knocked harder.

With a swoosh, the door opened, and Molly peeped her head out. "Why, if it isn't Kingsley Shacklebolt," Mrs. Weasley said with surprise. "How have you been? Do come in."

"I'm sorry to bother you, Molly, but we've got a little problem." Kingsley began.

"Oh, no trouble at all, but … is Arthur all right? Is that why you're here?"

"He's fine," Kingsley assured her.

"Then please, won't you come in and introduce me to your friends?"

"Excuse me, ma'am," Russell urgently cut in. "But we're from the Auror office, and we're looking for some … travelers." He didn't want to worry the little red-haired witch, but he also needed some quick answers.

"Have you seen anyone arrive here in the last few minutes? A witch and two wizards? One of the wizards was … um … Stupefied."

Molly frowned, her expression turning serious. "Oh, my! No, I certainly haven't. How long ago did you say they would have come?"

"Five minutes, maybe," Russell answered.

Kingsley glanced quickly around the yard, his face grim. "Give me the Tracker," he ordered.

Russell's eyebrows furrowed. He knew exactly what Kingsley was thinking. "The second trace," Russell said with a rush. The Americans had added a second layer of magic to the spelled potions, enabling a back-up link if the original charm was compromised. If the second trace differed from the first, then they'd been wasting time searching the wrong location.

Russell pulled the Tracker out of his coat and tapped his wand on the parchment. It glowed for a few seconds before the words appeared.

"Damn Merlin's balls," Russell cursed. "They're on the ocean. They've Apparated to a boat or a ship of some kind. From the coordinates, it looks like it's near the island of Madeira. Come on, I know the Apparation site at the dock."

"But how are we going to get to the boat once we're at the dock?" Kingsley wisely inquired.

"We'll figure that out when we get there," Russell said urgently.

"All right," Kingsley replied. "Let's go. Anita, get over here."

"Are you sure you don't have time for tea?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. Sorry, Molly. Maybe next time." Shacklebolt smiled cordially, but the smile evaporated along with the rest of the wizard as all three Aurors disappeared.

xxxxxx

"She seems fine," Poppy assured Severus. As a precaution Andrea had been moved to the hospital wing, and the medi-witch was just finishing up a rather thorough examination. She ran her wand over Andrea's body for a second just to be sure, lingering unusually long over her bulging stomach. "And the baby's readings are … normal. I think a good restorative potion would do her good, though. I have some here—"

"Don't bother. I have a ready supply of my own mixture in the lab," Severus said thoughtfully. "Perhaps I'll add some additional vitamins and a magic refresher?"

"Yes, excellent, Severus. I think she's just a little worn out from all the stress these last few weeks," Poppy reasoned.

"I'm sitting right here, you know. You can talk to me. I'm not deaf." Andrea had crossed her arms and was bobbing her foot impatiently.

"You may not be deaf, but I don't want you disobeying Poppy's orders." Severus swooped around the bed and took her hand. Being firm, yet thorough, he examined it as closely as Poppy had done.

"Thanks for the kind support," Andrea shot back. "And who's calling the cauldron black? You _never_ listen to instructions."

"I always listen," Severus insisted as he began running his wand over his wife's heart. "I simply choose to act based on the situation at hand."

"Severus, you're ten times worse than your wife," Poppy inserted. "Have you been taking that calming draft I prescribed?"

"No, but for good reason. It dulls my concentration," Snape replied using his own twisted rationale. "I would think, however, you would be concentrating on your current patient instead of wasting time on unimportant drivel."

"Okay. _Enough_," Andrea said emphatically. "Poppy? I heard you hesitate when you said the baby's readings were 'normal.' Are they normal or not?"

"Well … Severus, do you detect anything? Anything at all odd?" Again, Poppy seemed reluctant to elaborate, but her lips pursed slightly as she asked.

Snape's wand instantly began to rotate under the wizard's guidance, the wand tip moving slowly back and forth across his wife's belly. Andrea watched his face and began to feel a cold shiver of fear. The only reason Poppy ever deferred to Severus's skills was in cases of curses or Dark Magic. Was this the case now?

When he was done, Severus snapped his wand in the air and promptly replaced it in his robe. His black eyes stared into Andrea's uncertainly, not sure how to explain what he had found.

"Wh-what did you see?" Andrea stammered. "Tell me. Don't be holding back. I need to know this." She opened her eyes and took hold of his arm, her fingers tightening around it in fear. "Severus, I swear—"

"Poppy is correct," he interrupted. "There is nothing wrong … exactly."

Andrea opened her mouth, ready to scream in frustration, but Severus lifted his finger.

"Let me finish. I do detect a foreign signature. I don't think it's dark, but … I can't be sure."

"Is it the baby? Is there something … I mean …" Andrea was so scared that she could hardly talk.

"It is unusual. The baby. It seems like …" Severus reached over and placed both his hands on Andrea's abdomen. He splayed his fingers across the expanse and gently squeezed, and as he applied the pressure, his eyes closed. "He's … afraid."

Andrea gasped. "He? How can you tell? How do you—?"

"Quiet!" Severus leaned in and moved his long fingers tenderly to the sides of Andrea's body. After a while, he smiled. "I think he sensed your fear. Now that I'm here, he realizes there is no reason for concern."

"A boy?" Despite Andrea's initial worry, her eyes began to sparkle. "Our son!"

Poppy smirked. "I could have told you that month's ago. If you just would have asked me, I—"

"But the foreign signature. It's nothing then?" Andrea had almost dismissed the issue, her mind leaping with happiness. But she wanted that final assurance.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure, but I am certain of one thing. Our son has acquired the same linking ability that we have. We will have to be very cautious. Especially after the birth."

"Why can't I connect with him, then?" Andrea wondered.

"Are you sure you're not? I think he's listening to you, but as he's still developing, perhaps he can only reflect or express limited emotions. That's why his fear was so pronounced. It's one of the most basic instincts of human behavior. We'll know more as we near the final weeks."

Severus was telling her the truth, at least partially, but what he didn't tell her was that something else was in the womb with the child. He hoped it was a simple case of residual magic left over from an earlier spell, perhaps one cast by Voldemort when he'd held her captive. But it could also be an entirely new enchantment, one that could contain dark elements. It had a subtle layer of depth, but Severus couldn't break through. All he knew for sure was that it shouldn't be there. Until he knew exactly what they were up against, he'd have to be extremely vigilant.

Andrea was grinning excitedly and stroking her abdomen. She'd linked her fingers with Severus's across the tightness of her skin and beamed up at him happily. "A son," she sighed. "Our son."

"Yes, I'm certain of it, but I think it would be best if we marvel over our new discovery from the comfort of our own living room." Severus glanced meaningfully at Poppy. "May we go?"

"All right," Poppy interrupted. "But if you have any other symptoms, let me know immediately."

"Oh, thank you, Poppy. I've got to get back to my workshop. I'm way behind in my wand orders, and I have a schedule—"

"Oh no, not on your life," Severus ordered. "You will go back to the apartment and rest."

"He's right," Poppy agreed. "I'll allow you to leave, but you must promise to stop overexerting yourself. No more late nights. You should be in bed by nine p.m., and I want you to take a nap between classes. Understood?"

"I see I have no choice. You're both against me." Andrea frowned, but a part of her was grateful. She really did need the rest. "But, I'll do it on one condition."

Severus raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And what is that?"

"I want you to go to bed with me." Andrea grinned.

"Ahem," Poppy coughed strategically. "I'd better get back to my office. You can leave whenever you're ready."

"Wench," Severus answered after Poppy had gone. If it would help her rest, he reasoned, he'd be willing to make allowances, especially such a pleasant concession. "I'll do it, but only when Easter break begins. It's only a week away, and I can catch up on my work then."

"You won't be doing any schoolwork over the holiday. Remember, you promised Dumbledore you'd take the Auror training that week," Andrea reminded him.

Immediately, Snape's face clouded with anger. The specialty course on Auror spy tactics was to begin the Monday after Easter, and he was not looking forward to having Russell underfoot. To make matters worse, Severus had become even more irritated when Dumbledore offered Russell accommodations in Snape's old quarters near the Potions lab. Although it made sense to Albus as they were going to use the dungeons for their workshop, Severus felt it was an intolerable intrusion into his world.

"Don't get yourself all worked up again," Andrea advised. "You know you need this training."

"I know what I need, and I don't need to be told. Now, I have work to do. I'll see you at nine." He turned and billowed briskly toward the wing entrance, leaving Andrea open-mouthed at his stubbornness.

"Let's just see if you do, Mister Smartee Pants," Andrea complained spitefully under her breath. "I hope Russell beats your ass." But as soon as she said the words, Andrea realized that would be a very bad idea, indeed.

xxxxxx

Using the Aurors' signature Apparation spell, the three appeared silently behind a Muggle office building. It was just past the dinner hour on a Sunday evening, and the surrounding parking lot was empty except for an overabundance of flowerpots surrounding the entrance. Only a single watchman walked steadily away from them, his portly size causing his gait to roll like an ocean vessel.

"So, where's the ocean?" Anita asked. "I can smell it." Indeed, all three Aurors looked around and saw nothing but buildings. Only a few seagulls screeching overhead provided an additional clue that the sea was nearby.

Kingsley took out the Tracker parchment and scanned it carefully, hoping they'd get lucky. The coordinates indicated the boat was closing in on the dock, and it was only a few blocks away.

"Quick. Disillusionment charms, everyone," Kingsley ordered. They applied the spell and hurried around the building with wands at the ready. The sea was right in front of them, the view blocked partially by a plethora of ships. Most were massive cargo vessels, but a few smaller yachts were lined up along the farthest pier.

"Look. I think that's it," Russell pointed. They noticed a sleek, black-hulled boat silently approaching the dock. The Tracker parchment was blinking furiously and pointed directly at the vessel. "There's an open spot along the side rail right by that door. Do you see it?"

"Yes. It looks like it leads to the bridge," Anita answered, squinting into the setting sun.

"Well, come on. Let's Apparate over and find that bitch," Russell said ruthlessly.

"With only the three of us?" Anita asked in astonishment. "We'll be completely outnumbered. Shouldn't we contact Thorp or call for back-up?"

"No. We don't have time. Besides, the three of us can be nimble and slip right in. We'll have them in no time." Russell's eyes began to gleam in his eagerness as he looked to Shacklebolt. "This is the chance we've all been waiting for."

Kingsley was well aware that quick action could mean the difference between success and failure, but he wasn't interested in a suicide mission. The yacht looked large enough to accommodate a score of passengers and crew, and all of them might be well-trained terrorists. With such overwhelming odds, Kingsley hesitated.

"If we wait, and she's gone, you'll have blood on your hands, Shacklebolt," Russell stated firmly.

"And if you allow us all to be slaughtered and the poison unleashed by your bad decision will you rot in hell for us?" Anita hissed at Russell.

Plover was just about to object when Kingsley raised his hand. "I think Russell's right. But …" The tall, powerful wizard looked down at Anita's transparent shimmer and took a deep breath. "You don't have to come with us, Anita. No one would think badly of you."

"I just think—" Anita was cut off by Russell.

"There she is! Coming out on the port side, near the bow, and she's got her satchel with her. It's now or never."

Anita nodded. "Okay then, let's do this."

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies whose patience is never-ending. Please review. Your helpful comments keep me writing. I appreciate you taking the time.

13


	62. Chapter 62 An Unwelcome Guest

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. This chapter is new as of 022711**_

**Chapter 62 – An Unwelcome Guest**

Anchored just off shore of the island of Madeira, the small yacht lay idle, the captain of the vessel waiting, presumably for dusk to fall. Docking would be much easier under the cover of darkness, Plover thought, and the Muggle populace would already be well on their way home to an evening meal of fish and chips. The temporary delay was just what the Aurors needed to make their move.

A plan was quickly put into place, and Russell took the lead. Preparing for trouble, he Apparated silently onto the open deck with his wand drawn. After a quick scan of the area, his eyes immediately fell on the Asian woman. She was now only a few feet directly in front of him.

Still Disillusioned, Plover approached, and as his target walked purposefully toward the ship's bow, he smiled slightly. She appeared to be alone. Not only was she unprotected, the woman was still in possession of the same large satchel that she'd carried upon leaving the apothecary shop only a few hours before. Like an overly protective mother, she clutched the pack tightly to her side, her action fueling Russell's hope that the leather pouch still contained Snape's deadly creations. Perhaps the Aurors could recover the goods and facilitate the witch's capture at the same time.

She had to be apprehended alive. Although slightly unethical, a few drops of Veritaserum might easily force the woman into revealing her secrets. Was she part of a terrorist organization, he wondered, or a member of the Death Eaters? Could she be a pawn in another man's game, or was she working alone? The errant thoughts that sprinted so nimbly across his mind only managed to make him more determined. Somehow, he was going to find the answers.

Spaced a few seconds apart, two shimmering bodies appeared directly to his right. Shacklebolt and Anita had finally joined him. Not a word passed between them as the three Aurors smoothly formed a line behind their target. Drawing closer, Russell extended the tip of his wand, but he wasn't fast enough. Suddenly, the woman's body jolted like a sprung trap, and she whirled around to face them. At exactly the same time, Plover caught a glimpse of a warning glow that flashed eerily around the witch's body. He knew instantly he was in trouble. His wand had crossed some sort of perimeter, alerting her to a potential attacker. His cover blown, Russell tensed to deliver the first hex, but it was too late. The witch's wand sliced through the air as she delivered the blow. White sparks shot forward, the non-verbal hex blasting Plover backward into the bulkhead.

"Intruders!" the woman shouted, her voice screeching like an outraged owl. Where were her henchmen? Angrily, she spun to the side looking for help, but her cry went unheard. Before she could react, a return hex had soared across the deck. Fully prepared for battle, she saw it coming, and with practiced precision, the woman dodged out of the way just in time. Anita swore as the spell flew harmlessly to the side.

Shacklebolt wasted no time and moved in to attack. Like a lynx on the hunt, he launched himself forward, took aim and fired. Although close, the second flash of red missed the target by inches, deflecting off a strategically placed shield charm. The deflected bolt slammed like a bowling ball into a pile of storage containers nearby. Although not a direct hit, the impact forced the witch to leap out of the way.

The sound of pounding feet signaled the entrance of six more men. Like a wall, the Asian woman's arriving henchmen fanned out across the deck in a menacing show of force. With their wands at the ready, they cast their eyes about suspiciously, but the Auror's Disillusionment charm had worked to confuse the woman's protectors.

"Not there," the woman spat. "Amidships, you fools! Get them."

"Where? I can't see," a short, thin wizard grumbled as he used his hand to shade his eyes against the setting sun.

Anita saw her chance, and began to hex the entire group, her shots coming fast and furious. Unfortunately, the barrage gave away her position. The return curses began to fly directly at her. Two missed, but the closest wizard seared a hole through Anita's robes.

"Take that, you bastard," Anita howled. Her wand twirled sideways as she leapt in the air, and as her body arched out of the way, she barely dodged another wickedly aimed curse. Her own hex hit one of the men squarely across the chest. Stupefied, he fell like a rock to the deck.

Russell was up on his feet in a second, and immediately he and Kingsley joined Anita in the fray. Pulling a second wand out of his vest, Russell began to throw a complex pattern of double hexes. They came at the line of wizards in rapid succession across the deck, the blows more efficient than a Muggle machine gun. First one, then another of his opponents fell frozen to the deck.

"Kill them, you idiots!" the Asian woman ordered. "Or get the hell out of my way!" Training her wand on Anita, she narrowed her beady eyes and cursed in a wicked scream, "Avada Kedavra!"

The deadly, green light charged across the open space and slammed like a demon into Anita's shoulder. The unexpected killing curse spread like liquid fire down her torso. The impact of the curse temporarily suspended her body above the deck. With a dull thud, she fell dead. As if in an odd salute, her red shirt fluttered like a flag as she dropped, the color making a sharp contrast to the sharp, green light of the Unforgivable Curse.

Distracted by the Asian woman's quick work, the remaining wizard thugs stared at Anita's unmoving body, seemingly shocked by the wickedness of the witch's attack. With the enemy summarily distracted, the temporary lull allowed Plover to blast an shot at another of the wizards. His spell licked around the man's torso and enveloped him in a cocoon of ropes. Methodically, Russell began to take down the last three.

Shacklebolt saw his chance and lunged at the leader. With an angry grimace, he plunged his wand forward, and out of its tip came a red-hot flow of lava. Like a molten tornado, his powerful hex spewed out directly ahead. Although Kingsley's curse came first, the woman quickly cast a Protego charm and easily thwarted the attack. The deadly lava backfired wildly, only to fall like an unwanted torch onto the walkway. With an evil mimicking the breath of Satan, the resin saturated teak deck exploded with fire.

Screaming in anger, the Asian woman leapt in the air once more to get out of the way of the blast, and as she fired back, her body angled slightly away from another of Kingsley's shots. Although her return fire fell far to the left, the spell acted like a diversion, allowing her to escape the barrage from Kingsley's wand. Anxious to get help, she took a quick assessment, but as she looked quickly over the area, she realized that not a single wizard in her group of bodyguards was still standing. When Russell joined Kingsley, it was the last straw. She knew she was in a mess of trouble, and when the fire blocked her retreat, both wizards trained their wands expectantly on the woman.

"In the name of the Ministry, give it up, pretty girl," Russell demanded. "Come quietly, and we won't have to hurt you."

"Fuck you," she spat. With a dexterous swirl of her wand, she charmed the growing fire to jump over her head. It soared before them into a mountain of flame, forcing the two Aurors to take leap out of the way. From behind the protection of her new fiery shield, the dark-haired witch smiled triumphantly, and with a tight grip on her satchel, she Apparated away.

xxxxxxx

The lead, crystal shot glass sat neatly on the carved, oak end table beside Lucius Malfoy's chair. The carafe next to it was half filled with finely aged Firewhisky, the rest of the contents long gone. Sitting back into the soft leather cushions, Lucius took another generous sip and relished the smoothness of the fine liquor as it flowed upon his pureblood palette. A roaring fire blazed noisily before him in the immense grate, and as he looked pensively at the flames, the cheery sound tried hard to overcome the oppressive silence of the otherwise dark room.

Lucius should have been perfectly content. With his stomach full from an exquisitely prepared elfin feast and his legs stretched out next to his two, loyal wolfhounds, now fast asleep by his side, he had everything a man could want. Yet his eyes were narrowed unpleasantly, and his lips pursed in thought. With a building sense of anticipation, he could think of only one thing: Tom Riddle's diary.

Long ago, before his demise, the Dark Lord placed the precious book in Lucius's care, telling him only that he must guard it with his life. He'd been instructed never to open it, and yet the mystery of what lay within the pages had been too much for Lucius to resist. For years, the diary lay hidden in the cellar of Malfoy manor before curiosity and the receding memory of the Dark Lord's power finally gave Lucius the courage to push him over the edge. Exactly one year ago this evening, Lucius disobeyed his master's orders. Gingerly, he'd taken the diary out of the sealed and warded chamber, and with a greedy heart, he began to examine the contents.

The Dark Lord had been destroyed; at least that was what most wizards thought. Harry Potter had foiled Voldemort, not once, but twice, the last time vaporizing both Quirrell and the Dark Lord in one victorious blow. Most believed You-Know-Who would never return, but now, as he always suspected, Lucius knew better.

Remembering his astonishment upon examining the diary for the first time, Lucius smiled almost gleefully. The words had appeared out of nowhere, the bold, flowing script providing tantalizing clues to the book's mysterious contents. After several enlightening written conversations, Malfoy knew he'd been chosen by the Dark Lord to bring about the ultimate resurrection.

The point that worried Lucius the most was how to find a suitable receptacle for Voldemort's soul. He or she had to be a pureblood, yet the donor needed to be sufficiently gullible and easy to overpower. Ginevra Weasley had been the logical choice, yet Lucius wondered if the young girl's body would be strong enough to endure the transformation.

Thinking back, he realized that his own son, Draco, would have surely been a stronger choice than the girl, but Lucius couldn't bring himself to sacrifice the boy. The Weasley girl, on the other hand, was expendable. And although he still worried about her physical weakness, Lucius knew that the inadequacies of her youthful, girlish mind had an undeniable advantage. Her inferior soul would never be strong enough to fight the Dark Lord's possession.

After eight months of waiting, it was time to check on the diary's progress. One thing was for certain: Lucius must be present at the Dark Lord's rebirth. By escorting his master into a new life and showing the depth of his loyalty, Malfoy knew he'd be assured a rightful place as the head of Voldemort's inner circle. Confidently, Lucius grasped the glass of Firewhisky off the table and knocked back the contents. As the warmth of the alcohol spread throughout his body, he began to finally relax. It shouldn't be long now, he thought. Not long at all …

xxxxxx

Albus slid his long finger across the appointment book and looked intently at the page. Russell was scheduled to arrive at Hogwarts the Friday before Easter, and the timing was perfect, as far as Dumbledore was concerned. Typical of the headmaster, he'd graciously insisted on inviting the Auror to the quarterly staff dinner. It would be a perfect way, he theorized, to introduce Plover to the teaching staff and prepare a plausible cover story.

"I've been thinking," the old wizard began. Dumbledore sat across his desk from Snape. Placed directly between them lay an untouched tray of lemon crèmes. Severus immediately grew wary of the headmaster's comment and narrowed his eyes in distrust. Dumbledore only smiled brighter at Snape's reaction. "Perhaps it would be best to tell the staff the truth," he continued. "That Russell is actually an Auror."

"And why, may I ask?" Severus widened his eyes slightly in surprise. "The more people that know, the more the risk. They'll inundate you with a slew of prying questions. Can't we simply tell them that he's a school board inspector, or better yet, a sanitary maintenance technician? He'd look quite natural covered in shit."

"Hmmm …" Dumbledore mused and ignored Snape's snarky reply. The headmaster's mind was whirling with options, but a sudden brilliant thought occurred to him. "I have the perfect solution."

Severus pressed his lips together waiting for the ax to fall. This couldn't possibly be good.

"I can introduce him as a candidate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Albus posed the idea like an eager child. "I'll explain that he's here for an interview, and that you've volunteered to show him around the school and familiarize him with the coursework."

Snape had to use every ounce of control he possessed not to scream his objections, but he swallowed hard and gave the old wizard a stony glare. Despite his better judgment, Severus couldn't help himself. He had to ask the question. "Headmaster," he said with a forced but respectful tone. "You wouldn't actually be considering Plover for the position?" Severus's voice was perfectly smooth, but Dumbledore knew Snape too well, and he also knew what the man thought of Plover. The headmaster, however, liked to keep his options open.

"I might." Dumbledore answered honestly as he watched a muscle above Snape's jaw line begin to twitch. "But I wouldn't worry. Mr. Plover is a highly successful Auror, a job I'm sure he enjoys. I think he'd be unwilling to give up a life of excitement to wile away his time as a mere schoolteacher."

"So, the headmaster of Hogwarts thinks teaching a waste of time? I'll gladly stop, if you like. Right this minute. Just say the word. I don't have to teach in order to keep an eye on Potter. I can simply hover around the school all day looking for terrorists and stray Death Eaters."

Dumbledore's eyes began to sparkle. It was too tempting to tease Severus, and the man never appreciated the humor. Still, the headmaster couldn't help himself sometimes. Albus decided to give it a rest. Instead he wondered if a challenge would work to motivate the Potions master.

"Severus, Mr. Plover will be here in just a few days. I expect you to be courteous and do your best under his tutelage. You have only six days to learn techniques that would normally take an experienced Auror three months to master. I'm wondering now if this might be too challenging for you. Do you think you can handle it?" Again the twinkle reappeared in the old man's eyes.

"Of course, I can handle it," Snape snapped. "I am perfectly capable. Now, are we finished, or do you have other tasks to give me to _wile away my time_?"

"Yes, Severus. You may go." Dumbledore sighed, but his periwinkle blue eyes never left Snape's face. "You know, you may actually enjoy yourself."

Snape never responded. He simply turned, and with a swirl of his cloak, he briskly walked away.

xxxxxx

Russell lay across the seat on the train with his bowler hat half covering his face. The Hogwarts Express was on its way north to pick up the students from the school in preparation for the spring break, and Russell had decided to take advantage of the ride. He could have Apparated to Hogsmeade, but with his trunk of training materials, Plover had opted for the solitude of the empty train. The long ride appealed to him and gave him time to think.

Using his arm for a pillow, he tried to get some rest, but the grizzly image of Anita's slim form falling dead onto the ship's deck made his guts churn with anger. The Auror had been a practiced veteran, yet even with years of experience, Anita had been overcome by the Asian woman's curse. Guiltily, Russell went over it again in his mind. How had he allowed this to happen? Yes, they were outnumbered, but Russell believed in his team. They'd fought together in countless engagements, but somehow he allowed her to be mowed down like a fish in a barrel. He was supposed to be one of the finest fighters on the force. Shacklebolt, too, was near perfect in his delivery, so why had they all failed?

Jack Thorpe had been furious, and rightly so. Russell had never seen the man so angry. Not only had a good Auror been lost, but also the perpetrator had escaped with the bundle of deadly potions still intact. On top of it all, the tracking spell had been dissolved, and there'd been no trace of the woman since. Luckily, the captured wizards had been more than cooperative when persuasively asked to share their knowledge. After hours of interrogation, the Ministry office finally learned the Asian woman's name. Meena Patel, they believed, was the functional leader of the WFW terrorist group.

Her family, it was learned, had been brutally murdered in the first war, her mother and sisters raped by an evil group of Death Eaters while the Dark Lord looked on. Seeking revenge, Patel decided to take things into her own hands, but lacking funds, she partnered with an unknown benefactor. No one knew the extent of her patron's involvement, but a few of the investigators believed he or she was the one calling the shots. It was all just speculation, however, it looked like the Auror forces were going to have their hands full from both terrorists as well as Death Eaters. Thank the gods, Russell thought, that Voldemort was no longer in power. If he was still in control of the Death Eaters, a full-fledged war would certainly be upon them.

Russell sighed. The ugly thoughts were not going to disappear, but perhaps he could try to forget. A slow smile spread across his face as he remembered exactly why he was on the train. He'd be seeing Andrea again, and with any luck, he'd get some time alone with her. Repositioning his hat, he slouched further down in the seat and began to whistle.

xxxxxx

"Severus, what is the matter with you?" Andrea asked with an exasperated sigh.

It was the night of the staff dinner, and Andrea and her husband were getting dressed. As she applied on the finishing touches to her make-up, Severus slinked in and leaned heavily against the wall. His expression was hateful.

"There is nothing the matter," he hissed, his voice low and cold. His arms were crossed petulantly, and his expression had fallen into a hopeless glower. "What could possibly be wrong? Only that a filthy drunkard who is also a known kidnapper has managed to worm his way into our midst." Snape's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he spoke, and as Andrea turned to look at him, she couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Never had she seen anyone look less welcoming.

Wanting to look especially nice for Severus, Andrea had put on a dark green, water silk dress that offered an open neckline, the artfully cut fabric accentuating her full breasts. She'd added some crystal clasps to her hair before wrapping her bare shoulders in a shimmering silver shawl, thinking it would please Severus for her to wear Slytherin colors. Unfortunately, he hadn't seemed to notice. Trying to cover her disappointment, she forced herself to smile. Maybe she could lift his ugly mood.

"Look at me," she said quietly.

Her sweet imploring words seemed to work. Immediately his black eyes softened. "Your gown is … very beautiful, but—"

"But what?"

"You should not expose yourself in such a manner," he answered, his now searing tone clearly revealing his disapproval.

"Oh, Severus," Andrea interrupted irritably. Even though she knew why he was acting this way, it didn't take away the hurt. She'd only been trying to look beautiful for him. Why was he so jealous of Russell?

"This is a school, not a bordello."

"A _bordello_? That's not funny," she replied coolly, her eyes flashing. Unable to quell her own building anger, she pushed him away.

"I didn't mean for it to be funny," he answered quickly, his expression darkening. "Perhaps if you took the time to look in a mirror—"

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Andrea gasped. "Playing Gobstones?" Severus's remarks were adding gasoline to the blaze of her rapidly fraying nerves.

"At least show a modicum of modesty," he added, still hoping to talk some sense into his wife.

"Damn you, Severus. I spend hours trying to make myself look beautiful. _For you!_ And all you can do is criticize me? Okay! Fine. If you don't want me, I'll go find someone that does!"

"Andrea …" He said her name lamely, but there was something about her cold expression that stopped him from continuing.

Andrea stood up to her full height of just over five feet and took two steps forward. At such short range, he could see every twisted bit of her face as she glared into his black eyes. "You are a very cruel man, Severus,"she hissed accusingly before turning on her heels and walking out of the apartment.

"Wait, I didn't—Merlin, I didn't mean it that way. Please," he spluttered. His attempt to get her attention failed uselessly, and Andrea never looked back. With all her might, she slammed the door behind her.

Stunned by her reaction, Severus felt a flash of fury. Although he realized his waspish tongue had gotten him into trouble yet again, jealousy flooded his mind. He knew in his heart it was unreasonable, but he couldn't help himself. His world was spinning out of control. It was James stealing Lily all over again. Dammit, he had to make Andrea see.

In an attempt to hide his inner turmoil, Severus laid a hand upon the stone wall and closed his eyes. Andrea was so beautiful tonight, an impossible vision of loveliness that by his own rules he alone was allowed to cherish. But anger and jealously were not the tools to fight this enemy. The only way to win was to use his cunning mind and keep his raging emotions hidden.

Suddenly, the thought of Plover's hands uncontrollably ravishing Andrea's body sent a renewed shot of red-hot anger through Severus's heart. He gave a low growl and set his jaw in determination. Whatever else happened this night, he knew what he had to do. At all costs he needed to protect Andrea from that swine. Donning a blank, cold expression, he calmly set out from the apartment, striding purposefully forward to catch up to his beloved.

_**That jerk**_, Andrea thought. Why had she ever been attracted to that monster? And whom did Severus think he was, telling her how to dress? Marching furiously down the hall, she felt herself becoming even angrier. She wasn't his property. She could do anything she pleased. Well, she thought, to heck with him.

As Severus passed the Transfiguration classroom, he saw his wife far down the hallway racing away from him. If he could get to her before she made it to the dining room, he could apologize and make things right. If not, she'd be in the worst possible state when meeting up with Plover. Suddenly, Severus realized it was too late. She was already at the door.

By the time Andrea entered the staff dining room, she'd managed to get her anger under control, at least externally. She was still irritated, but she refused to let it effect her evening. Arranging her shawl loosely across her arms, her bare shoulders caught the glow of the candelabra near the door, her pink skin shining like polished marble in the light. There she paused and forced herself to take a moment to admire the decorative touches Dumbledore had added for this evening's dinner.

The long table was adorned magnificently with two immense sprays of spring flowers. Magically bobbing tulips were mingled with hand-sized blooms of daffodils. Their yellow and orange coloring had a florescent glow all their own. The table, she noticed, was set for only ten, as some of the professors had taken the week for holiday to visit family. When she entered the room, her eyes immediately met Russell's. His friendly, familiar face was filled with unabashed longing. It touched her soft heart, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, hello," he said silkily emphasizing his greeting with a warm grin. "And how is my little angel tonight? Pretty as a picture, I see." He flicked his eyes to the door and noticed right away that she was alone. Returning his gaze to Andrea, he smiled teasingly. "And you are very pregnant, I see."

"Yes, I still have four weeks to go. Actually, I can't wait to get rid of all this," she said as she rolled her eyes. At that exact moment, Severus entered the room. He heard her complaint, and the painful words stabbed his heart.

"Well, you carry it beautifully. You're quite radiant, you know," Russell said smoothly. Like an untamed bear, he took her in his arms and lifted her off the floor, squeezing her in a warm embrace. At the same time, Russell looked over Andrea's shoulder directly at Severus. Wickedly, Plover smiled.

Severus's expression remained as smooth as a blank slate. He neither smiled nor frowned. Instead, he held Russell's gaze, the black pools widening almost imperceptibly as he held in his murderous thoughts. His mind was working quickly. How could he snatch Andrea away from Russell's clutches without making a scene? She was already angry with him. Attacking Plover openly would only make matters worse. Wisely, he decided to remain silent.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dumbledore greeted Russell jovially. "It's so nice of you to come." Lowering his voice, he added, "And thank you for offering your services to us this week. I'm sure Severus will be an eager student for you. Please come and sit down. I understand we have some Treacle Tart this evening." The headmaster put his arm around Russell and led him to his seat directly across the table, but not before giving Severus a meaningful look over his half-moon glasses.

Snape said nothing. Instead, he glided like a specter to appear suddenly by Andrea's side. He intended to guide her toward the far end of the table, away from the others, but before he could make his move, Russell looked up expectantly and patted the chair next to him. Severus didn't push or comment; he simply shifted his eyes to look at his wife, and offered his arm. She looked between the two of them, unsure of which position to choose. Finally, she decided on neither. Lifting her head defiantly, she moved away from the both of them.

"Why don't you sit here, my dear? I always enjoy your witty conversation." Dumbledore smiled brightly and indicated the seat beside him. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "You too, Severus."

Andrea nodded cautiously and sat down before Severus even moved. He had no other choice, and so he followed. After Dumbledore made the introductions, they all sat quietly at the table as the elves magically served the soup course. Eventually, however, Russell broke the ice and began to tell a story while the other professors listened with rapt attention. Flitwick was most appreciative and urged Russell to elaborate as Plover warmly told stories of his home and his successes as an Auror agent. Like long time buddies, they began to swap tales.

During the long meal, Severus watched Andrea. From his point of view, she seemed to hang on Russell's every word as she laughed and smiled brightly up into Russell's glowing face. Inside, Severus stewed. Masked most carefully, he said nothing throughout the entire meal. Only once did he try to place his hand on Andrea's small hand, but she wrenched it away.

Toward the end of the dinner, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak. "Professors, please. I'd like to make an announcement." He waited while the diners politely quieted.

"I'd like you to meet our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Russell Plover."

**A/N:** Comments welcome. Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. I apologize for the long wait between chapters. My beta has been ill, and I didn't want to post this without her enlightening improvements. Also thanks to my reviewers: Wendy Waddles, Y2Erin, and EpaveBelle, and all my loyal readers. One note: I've had a few questions asked as to why each of the Snape children is so different. The only thing I can say at this point is that it is intentional, and all will be revealed in time.


	63. Chapter 63 Dumbledore's Choice

**A/N: **_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 052411.**_

**Chapter 63 – Dumbledore's Choice**

Dumbledore's announcement that Russell Plover would be replacing Snape as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had caught the entire room by surprise. The rumble of murmurs could be heard all around the table as each of the staff members looked first at Plover and then at Snape.

What on Earth was Dumbledore thinking? Andrea had to catch herself as she half choked in her astonishment. Anxiously, her eyes joined the others as she looked directly at Severus.

With everyone staring at him, Snape did his best to portray a look of boredom. Remarkably, the staff believed the ploy and was completely taken in by his apparent lack of interest. There was nothing at all in his appearance to reveal the churning emotions underneath. Only the dark thoughts behind his glittering, black eyes gave away his true feelings to those who cared to look beneath the surface. Dangerously, the dark orbs rolled between Russell and Dumbledore before coming to rest on the headmaster like two precisely thrown darts. To say that Severus was not pleased was a gross understatement, but only Andrea and Albus recognized the depth of his ire.

The other half of the equation seemed to find the announcement humorous. Expecting to see Russell gloat, Andrea stole a surreptitious glance in his direction, but she was oddly surprised by what she saw. Without a hint of smugness, he smiled innocently back at the dinner guests and patiently waited for the headmaster to elaborate. His expression bordered between humility and conservative expectation. But as Andrea had learned, Russell was no fool. His shrewd decision to mask his intentions at this critical moment was a wise one. Although he missed the depth of Snape's reaction, the tension continued to filter through the air like a fog of caustic potion fumes ready for instant ignition.

Puzzled by Dumbledore's announcement, Andrea considered the situation. Based on her discussion with Severus the previous evening, the details of Russell's original cover story had been made clear. His appearance as a defense teacher applicant was designed only to disguise the real reason for his visit. Plover was scheduled to stay exactly one week. The limited seven days of intense study were intended to provide Severus with the latest in Auror tactical spells and strategies, not to precede Russell's acceptance of a full-time teaching position. The whole idea seemed ridiculous. The wizard was a busy, experienced Auror that thrived on adventure. He'd be foolish to accept Dumbledore's offer. There was nothing for him at Hogwarts, Andrea reasoned. _**Or was there?**_

A sinking feeling gripped Andrea's stomach like a piranha's bite. _**Merlin**_, she thought. _**It couldn't be**_. Russell would never be stupid enough to stay on at Hogwarts simply because of her. The idea was ludicrous.

Insistently, she pressed her eyes closed, trying to deny the possibility. The thought made her both sad and angry at the same time, resulting in a queasy clash of unwanted emotions. Why was Russell being so foolish? From her carefully composed letters and their brief Floo conversations, Russell would have been a mindless twit not to get it through his thick head. Andrea didn't love him, and no amount of persuasion could change her mind. But then the guilt set in. Had she been too vague? In her natural inclination to avoid confrontation, had she inadvertently given Russell the wrong message? Dismally, the flush of self-blame began to complicate her already worried feelings.

When Andrea opened her eyes, she felt Plover's dark blue eyes playfully admiring her appearance. With a casual intensity, his sweeping gaze managed to linger conveniently on the creamy, white mounds of her cleavage before his attention drifted back to the conversation at hand. _**What nerve**_! Andrea thought. Russell's behavior was completely out of line. Although his outrageous actions in front of the staff had been a definite shock, it also seemed to confirm Andrea's theory and push her into action. It was time she put a stop to this.

"Russell," she said in a low voice, her tone laced with warning. "Don't even start—"

Before she could finish, however, Filius interrupted with a feisty laugh. "Well, Albus, that's certainly good news. Congratulations, Mr. Plover, or should I say Professor Plover?" The diminutive Charms master shoved his hand forward to shake Plover's. "Do you sing? We have an energetic choir that could use a good tenor."

"No, I can't sing at all." Plover laughed as he smoothly tried to play along. "And my friends call me Russell. Besides, I'm not quite a professor yet. At least not technically."

"Russell has yet to sign the contracts." Dumbledore cleared his throat as he tried to regain control of the gossiping group. Once it had quieted down, Albus continued, "Severus has agreed to show Russell around the school and introduce him to the coursework. Once that's done, I'm sure he'll accept my offer."

"B-but Albus," Minerva spluttered in astonishment. "I don't understand. Mr. Plover's background … his-his qualifications." Her eyes darted once to Russell before landing in exasperation back on Dumbledore. "Surely the school board will have questions." She knew all about Plover's history and had objected vehemently to the headmaster in their meeting earlier that morning. "You must agree that it's unfair to Mr. Plover to—"

"Minerva," Dumbledore interrupted sternly. His half-moon glasses slid down his nose, allowing the familiar look of chastisement to flow unusually in Minerva's direction. "May I remind you that I am the current headmaster of this school? As such, you will leave this decision to me. In the meantime, let's all kindly relax and enjoy our dinner."

A fair bit of murmuring continued, but no one else saw fit to offer additional objections. Later, as the evening drew to a close, most of the attendees found the need to drift off to bed irresistible. Only a few of the more curious staff members remained.

Filius, Andrea and Hagrid were clustered together near the back of the chamber where the men listened eagerly to one of Russell's exotic stories. As expected, his audience was enthralled. The sound of laughter could be heard mingling intermittently with a few vibrant chuckles as the Auror spun a thrilling tale of his exploits from deep in the mountains of New Zealand. But as Russell spoke, his attention became focused entirely on Andrea, and she seemed to be hanging on his every word. At least that was how Severus saw it. In actuality, she was simply being polite.

Every so often, Andrea would glance at Severus. Although she was still hurt by his earlier caustic remarks, Andrea's anger had mostly melted away, and she wondered what her husband was thinking. Russell's placement, she knew, would not be easy for Severus to accept, and it would probably infuriate him. From across the room, Andrea watched. Severus was currently mired in a deep discussion with the headmaster, and she suspected they'd been arguing. She watched her husband's body tense, even as his face remained neutral. Something the headmaster said had not agreed with him.

The temptation to enter his mind was certainly there, but what would it accomplish? Did she want to console him? Share his pain? Let him feel how much she loved him? Or simply use the tool to understand his point of view. Understandably, she wanted to do it all, but as she tried to focus her mind, she felt a warm hand slide down her back. The unexpected contact made her jump.

"Hey there, love," Russell said silkily, interrupting her thoughts. "Are you okay? I think I lost you there on that last bend."

"Ah, no. I'm fine," Andrea assured him, taking a step back. This was dangerous. The best thing to do was to place some distance between them, yet even as she replied to Russell, her eyes shifted inevitably back to Severus. With her attention redirected, Andrea missed the slight frown that signaled Russell's disappointment.

The conversation continued around them. Hagrid was in heaven. He'd decided to pick up the role of storyteller and began to weave an unbelievable tale of a talking Pygmy Puff. While the half-giant's voice spilled out enthusiastically to the amazement of his small audience, Russell's concentration began to drift.

Plover couldn't stop himself from staring. With an observant eye, his gaze followed the trail of light and shadow to the rosy skin of Andrea's neck. From there, it was only too easy to take in the swelling mounds of her breasts as they strained against the silky green cloth of her bodice. The sight of those feminine curves stirred more in him than simple desire.

Russell felt a growing concern for Andrea's safety. These protective feelings were multiplied by the attractiveness of her fertile, pregnant form and his anger over the man responsible for placing her in danger. To Plover, it would always be Snape's fault. He'd seen how Andrea looked at the Potions master. Her continued devotion to the man was an illogical mystery, and it had stolen much of the wind from Russell's sails. In truth, he should have expected it and prepared himself. But the visual affirmation of her misplaced affections only fanned the flames of his determination.

Eventually she would have to see Snape for what he was: An ex-Death Eater and a dark wizard who would ultimately cause Andrea a lifetime of pain and heartache. Pulling himself back to the task at hand, he began to make his own plans. He had seven days, perhaps more if he decided to stay on as the defense instructor. All he needed to do now was bide his time and wait for the right opportunity.

After Hagrid and Filius finally finished their last nightcap, the two said goodnight and exited happily to their quarters. Only Dumbledore, Andrea and Severus remained in the dining room to speak with Russell.

"Now that we have a moment together, Russell, would you be so kind as to share your plans for the week ahead?" Dumbledore inquired expectantly.

"Before Mr. Plover begins ticking off his interesting list of activities," Snape inserted smoothly, "Perhaps Headmaster, you could explain your earlier statement regarding the staff position."

Beginning with a disarming smile, Albus nodded. "I'm sure you're all wondering exactly what this is all about." He'd turned toward Plover with his eyes twinkling ominously.

"You mean the job offer?" Plover spoke up. "Well, yes. I have to say, you took me by surprise. I'm only authorized to stay a week, maybe two. Not that the idea isn't tempting." Russell rubbed his hand on his jaw and gave Andrea a wink. In response, Snape gifted Russell with a murderous glare.

"Unfortunately, we lost our defense teacher a few weeks ago," Dumbledore explained. "And we've had some difficulty covering his classes."

"Headmaster, I'm perfectly willing to continue teaching Potions and Defense—" Snape tried to explain.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Severus, I can't expect you to maintain the workload of two professors along with your other duties."

Snape managed a half sneer in objection, but managed somehow to keep his temper. "Might I remind you that Mr. Plover has just explained that he can not accept the post?"

"I never said that," Russell interjected. "I'll just need to talk to Jack. He might allow me to extend my time here, if he sees an advantage to it. Staying around would give me time to do a bit of local research on the terrorists. But I have to admit, I've never taught children before. It might be quite interesting."

"Don't worry. You won't be teaching alone. Severus will assist you. That way you can improve the students skills with your new techniques while Severus teaches the standard curriculum."

"_Headmaster_," Severus interrupted. "I must object." His lips drew back slightly and the words came out in a heated pronouncement. The insult of Russell becoming the defense instructor was multiplied ten fold by Albus's demeaning assignment of duties. While Russell received the plum job of tactical training, Severus would be stuck with the usual drills and textbook methods. It didn't make sense. If Russell took the time to train Severus this week, why couldn't Snape pass on the knowledge to the students himself? "As Minerva clearly pointed out, the school board will not allow—"

With a single, raised finger, Dumbledore halted Snape's speech. "I don't expect you to like it, Severus. We'll discuss this later in my office. I've made my decision."

"Only if Jack agrees," Russell warned. "It would only be for two months, right? Just till the end of term?"

"Yes, of course. I'll talk to Jack. For now, let's look at what you have planned for the week."

Severus turned his body toward Russell and stepped much too close, his stance invading Plover's personnel space. Snape was a good three inches taller than Plover, and he used the extra height to his advantage, making Russell lift his head slightly to speak. The move was a decided attempt at intimidation; however, it didn't seem to bother the Auror. With ease, Plover began to describe the various methods and workshop sessions he'd planned, and with bright enthusiasm, he explained each new technique. Included would be a dozen new spells and charms along with what Russell felt was an exciting new method of double-wand hexing. The week's schedule was turning out to be quite aggressive, and Andrea wondered how they were going to fit it all in.

"We'll finish with a few drills and duels to bring it all together," Russell explained. "By the end of the week, you should have at least a few of the new spells down pat."

"I assure you that by Saturday, I will have mastered and far exceeded all of your so-called objectives," Snape stated bluntly. "We have a job to do, and I intend to fulfill my obligations."

"Excellent, Severus," Dumbledore glowed. "I'm sure we'll all be happy once the week's session is complete."

Snape managed a full sneer in agreement, while Plover's grin expanded exponentially. The challenge was on. After the three men agreed, they shook hands formally and set the meeting time for the next day.

Wisely, Andrea had kept her thoughts to herself, but she silently swore to speak to Albus privately the following morning. Hiring Russell would be a disaster, and she was determined to stop it. With Severus and Russell teaching the same class, they really could end up killing each other. As Andrea stood apart from the odd trio, pensively observing their perplexing behavior, she couldn't help wondering how they'd all managed to be so civil toward each other. It seemed to her that their actions were much too close to the manners of a pre-dual ritual. There were things about competitiveness that she thought she would never understand.

"Severus, if you could be so kind as to show Mr. Plover to his quarters," the headmaster suggested. "Russell, I want you to use Severus's old rooms in the dungeon this week. There's more space, and it's a convenient area to work."

"I'm here to please," Russell replied with an annoying dose of enthusiasm.

After dispensing a cold look at Plover, Snape turned and began to stride toward the door, his robes billowing out behind him in his trademark style. He never looked back.

Russell began to follow, but he took the time to say a quick farewell to Andrea. "See ya around, love." With that, he grinned and made his way to follow Snape to the dungeons. Soon the sound of Russell's whistling began to echo from the hall beyond.

Andrea shook her head in disbelief. Russell was asking for trouble. Realizing she could do nothing more that night, she said goodnight to the headmaster and turned to go. She's been intent on walking back alone to her apartment, but her worried expression caused Dumbledore to come to her side.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Albus asked innocently.

"No, but you don't have to bother."

"It's no bother at all. I just thought you might be in the mood for some company."

"Sure. Why not?" Andrea shrugged her shoulders and lowered her gaze. The shawl she had on was drawn up tight across her shoulders, and the thin, silver fabric was doing a poor job of keeping away the chill. Dumbledore cast a warming charm around her, and immediately Andrea felt comforted. The spell not only warmed her physically, but it also gave her a calming sense of peace. She knew the headmaster had added something of his own creation to the charm, but it was a welcome gift, and she appreciated the kindness.

Lost in thought, they walked along in companionable silence for a few minutes before the headmaster spoke. "You've shown a lot of patience this evening," he said with a knowing smile.

"Patience? Yes, I suppose. What else can I do?" Andrea questioned meaningfully. "But I have to say I was surprised."

"Oh?" Albus asked innocently.

"I guess I was expecting … some sort of a fight." Andrea shook her head. "After all that's happened—"

"Severus knows better than to let his emotions get in the way."

"I know. It's Russell I'm worried about." Andrea frowned and pressed her lips together in thought. "I know your heart's in the right place to offer him the job, and it does make some sense. We all know Severus is overworked. I'm not sure how he's going to keep it up if there's no replacement for Lockhart. He'd never admit it, of course, but the double classes and the extra work is too much for him to handle, especially marking all the extra essays. It takes up every minute of his time. Albus, he hasn't gotten more than four hours sleep each night for the past week. And with O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s coming up, the homework is going to double."

"Yes, that's very true," the headmaster agreed.

"And Russell might be a good teacher. But … well, I'm worried he's really not …" Andrea's voice trailed off, and she simply shook her head.

"Not able to concentrate?" Dumbledore asked wisely.

"Yes," Andrea sighed. "He has too many prejudices. And to tell you the truth, I'm afraid for Severus. He doesn't know when to quit. And if Russell … um … does something stupid, Severus is going to make him pay. Honestly, Albus, I don't want either of them hurt."

"They are both grown men, Andrea," the headmaster reasoned. "They know the consequences of their actions."

_**Yes**_, Andrea thought, _**but that hadn't stopped them before**_. Sometimes she felt like they were fighting over her like a treasured toy, each side pulling so hard the toy ends up getting split in half. "True," she admitted. "But I still think this is a mistake. Severus can be so … single-minded. And Russell … well, we know he ignores the rules sometimes."

"It must be quite challenging to handle the affections of two men," Dumbledore observed with a fatherly smile.

"Challenging? Is that what you call it?" Looking sideways at the headmaster, Andrea frowned in frustration. "Well, to be frank, yes. Yes, it is. And I'm getting a little fed up with both of them. Between Severus's jealousy and Russell's leering eyes, sometimes I just want to scream." She adjusted her shawl and began to walk a little faster in her anger. "The trouble is that neither of them seem to want to ask me what I think."

Dumbledore wisely remained silent.

"I try to be as beautiful as I can for the one I love, and he doesn't even care. The other one looks at me like a cooked bird, trussed up and ready to eat. Everyone knows I only have eyes for Severus. But, can I help it if he's so jealous he can't see that?" Her eyes were blazing now.

"You do have a challenge there, my dear." Dumbledore solemnly patted her on the shoulder. "Living with a man like Severus can be exceptionally hard. His loyalties are infinitely solid, yet at the same time inflexible as …" The headmaster paused searching for the right word.

"As his ebony wand?"

"An interesting analogy." He smiled thoughtfully. "Andrea, I know this may be difficult, but I must ask you to be extra patient with Severus this week. He has several hurdles to overcome, ones that will be exceeding difficult. He needs your steady heart."

"I know. But you should have told him you were going to ask Russell to stay." She looked up into his eyes seriously. "You hide too many things, Albus. It's going to get us all in trouble."

"I have my reasons," the headmaster replied thoughtfully. As they continued walking, Dumbledore asked, "Do you think Severus would have had a different reaction if I'd told him a week ago?"

"No, I suppose not." Andrea thought for a moment. "But maybe he would've had a chance to think it through before tonight's dinner."

"Or come up with more arguments."

Andrea smiled briefly before turning to ask, "This is for the best, isn't it Albus?"

"Yes, I believe it is. You'll see."

When they arrived at Andrea's door, Dumbledore hesitated. He took her hand and patted it gently before placing a tender kiss upon it. "Take care of him, Andrea." She nodded, and he left her at the entrance.

Before she got ready for bed, Andrea stopped in the nursery and said goodnight to the twins. It'd been a long day, and the comfort of holding each of her daughters never failed to bring a sense of peace to her soul. Once she had them settled in for the night, she returned to the empty bedroom. Severus must still be showing Russell his quarters, she thought. But why was he taking so long? Slowly she removed her dress and placed it in the wardrobe. Looking at it now, she realized it had been the wrong choice this evening, and she wondered when she'd ever wear it again.

Sadly, she pulled on her nightgown and looked at herself in the mirror. The view was depressing. Dismally, she thought her swollen belly made her look like an overly large stuffed animal. All she needed was the fur. Suddenly the weight of all the stress overwhelmed her. She was so very tired, yet her mind was restless. With a last spark of energy, she managed somehow to wash up and head for bed. Dragging her feet, she crawled under the covers and extinguished the bedside tapers.

Hours later, Severus finally entered the darkened room. After he'd left Plover to fend for himself, Snape had gone on patrol pacing the corridors like a caged animal. Alone, he could release his anger and clear his overtaxed mind without hurting anyone but himself. He knew he'd been at fault earlier with his rude references to Andrea's virtue. But now that the damage was done, he was unsure of how to proceed. Unfortunately, the extra time had also allowed a generous dose of self-loathing to creep back into his soul.

Snape's mood upon his return to the apartment was so dark that he didn't even bother to light a candle. Without a word, he got into bed. The covers moved, but if Andrea hadn't still been awake, she would never have felt his presence. Waiting for him to take her in his arms, as was his habit, she was soon disappointed. Severus remained apart, preferring to stay alone on his side of the bed. The two maintained an awkward silence. After a few minutes, as she lay listening to his quiet breathing, Andrea realized he was not going to fall asleep. There in the dark shadows, she could see only the outline of his profile as he lay on his back. She imagined he was staring at the ceiling.

Andrea's anger from earlier that evening had faded somewhat, but a deep disappointment had filled in the void. The ugly issues of jealousy and distrust still hung heavily in the air between them. It was more than a lack of understanding. Tonight Severus had crossed a line. Did he no longer trust that she loved him?

Pulling herself together, she tried hard to think about what Dumbledore had asked of her. This was going to be a particularly difficult time for Severus. After all they'd been through this past year with Ellenore's disappearance and the terrorist attacks, maybe Severus was simply overwhelmed. Perhaps Russell's re-entrance into their lives had been the last straw. It didn't excuse his behavior, but it made Andrea realize that he needed another chance.

One of them had to make the first move. Slowly, Andrea reached over to find Severus's hand, and in the process she touched his fingers at the same time he'd reached out to her. Their hands met equally in the space between them. With careful, tentative movements, their fingers slipped together and intertwined as securely as a sailor's knot. The touch of him gave her hope, and she listened, waiting, yet content to lie there in silence.

With a great exhalation of breath, Severus emitted a deep sigh before rolling on his side. He released her hand only to take her in his arms in a fragile embrace. With a cautious slowness, he stroked her back nervously and almost fearfully. Still remaining silent, Andrea placed her head firmly on his chest and listened to the strong beat of his heart.

"I was wrong," he spoke quietly, his voice full. The deep rumbling sound came directly from his chest, it seemed, as much as his mouth.

"Yes," she whispered back. "But I—"

"No buts," he insisted. "No apologies. This is entirely of my doing. I created this ridiculous mess that lies between us, and I must be the one to mend it."

"But—"

"No!" He placed a finger gently on her lips. "Let me speak." He waited, and she nodded her head. "I was wrong …" He hesitated to make sure she understood. "And I regret the hurt that I caused you." His voice was low and soft, the words flowing over her like liquid chocolate. Andrea wondered if he realized just how much his silky voice made her melt in his arms. "I did appreciate your dress this evening, and I realize you did not mean to be so—so …"

He struggled in frustration for the right word. Yet as Andrea listened, she fought the urge to help him. He'd dug himself into this hole, and as far as she was concerned, he was going to dig himself out.

"I did not mean to imply that you are a-a …" He gulped. "That I pay for your services," he finally spit out. "It's just that I wanted to protect you. To keep Plover's eyes off of you. You're mine and—"

"I'm not a piece of property, Severus."

"Yes, I realize that."

"And do you realize that I have a right to make my own choices?"

Severus closed his eyes as if he were in pain. At first he didn't reply, then he changed his mind and asked in a small voice, "Do you still choose me?"

"Yes." Her one word answer made him relax slightly, but he still avoided her eyes. His insecurities had resurfaced under the pressure of Plover's presence, and Andrea wondered if Severus was afraid again of seeing rejection in her eyes.

Instead of trying to forcefully convince him of her loyalty, this time she decided to try a different tactic. She would let him steep in his own thoughts. Maybe then he'd understand the pain he'd put her through and learn to trust her.

As if he understood her thoughts, he drew her body back against him and placed his chin gently upon her head. At the same time, he extended his warm hand over her bulging belly. After a few moments they both fell asleep.

**A/N:** **My humblest apologies on the long time between posts. I am in the middle of some time-consuming real life issues. Please** **comment. Your thoughts are precious to me, and I can't wait to read them. A special thanks goes to my beta Fainting Fancies, who was so quick to turn this chapter around. Thanks also to my most loyal reviewers: Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, sasha2010, grumpirah, Lava Luv, Elliegirl, GisselleRain, Saiyuo12, Y2Erin, and EpaveBelle, and all my dedicated readers. And one last BIG thank you to those who have added me to their favorites or story alerts. I may be a bit slow posting at times, but I am definitely committed. Thank you for your continued patience.**


	64. Chapter 64 Training Severus

**A/N: **_**It's been a long time, but I'm here with another exciting update and a happy welcome back all my loyal readers. Thanks for sticking with me and allowing me to share the good news: I now have 25,000 hits!**__**Please **__**enjoy. **_

_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. New as of 061211. **_

**Chapter 64 – Training Severus**

When Andrea awoke the following morning, Severus had already gone. His side of the bed was ice cold, and the rumpled sheets suggested he'd had a fitful sleep. Andrea couldn't help but worry. It was typical of him during times of stress to lay awake thinking about his troubles, but this time she knew his mind was overly obsessed with what lay ahead.

Forced into a training regime that he felt he didn't need, Severus was doing his best to control his rising distaste for the whole affair. It didn't help that Russell Plover, a man he despised, was assigned the task of delivering the specialized Auror course. For an entire week, Severus would have to endure working directly under Plover's tutelage. It was a nightmare waiting to happen. Knowing he had no alternative, Andrea guessed that Severus had spent the entire night preparing himself mentally for the engagement.

The two men were most likely deep into the first day of training by now, and Andrea could only imagine what must be going on in the dungeons below. Although she was tempted to investigate, Andrea knew it would be a mistake. Her presence would only stir up trouble, and she wasn't even sure Severus wanted her there. This was something he needed to do on his own.

Resigned to waiting, Andrea made plans to spend the day with Pomona. The woman never failed to lend a patient ear, and her words of wisdom and insight into Severus's character was just what Andrea needed. Feeling a bit happier, she made her way outside into the warm spring air and up to the greenhouses beyond.

As the week wore on, Plover did his best to demonstrate the new spells, and Snape was quick to mimic Plover's moves. As he became familiar with Russell's methods, Severus's inquisitive mind couldn't help but find the underlying principles of the creative magic fascinating. Each day revealed new secrets.

One innovative spell allowed the caster to transfigure an unwanted potion within his or her own mouth before consumption, thus avoiding the threat of poison. Another forced an attacker's wand to explode if an unforgivable curse was cast. The most complicated spell, however, involved a new technique to offensively cast a pair of hexes with two wands, one in each hand. The user could theoretically, and with much practice, cast two spells at once, thus avoiding the delay required for the second hex. Snape caught on almost immediately and was far quicker than Russell, although Plover's blasts were initially more powerful. That changed as Severus learned how to pull his magic properly from his core to the two wands.

Each day their progress far exceeded either man's expectations. Stretched to the limit of their endurance, they pushed through the material at a record pace. By the end of the week, they'd covered almost a month's worth of lessons, and both men begrudgingly began to respect each other's skills.

Russell had to concede that Severus was not only an intelligent, but very capable, student. The Potions master learned quickly and, at times, surpassed his instructor. And Severus realized that there was much more to Russell than his checkered past as a criminal and kidnapper. Eventually, Severus had to agree with Dumbledore's view that bringing Russell to Hogwarts had been a wise move.

Unfortunately, after the training session ended each day, the two men retreated back into a muddy pool of jealous rivalry. During dinner each evening, they would sit at opposite ends of the staff table doing their best to ignore one another. The deceptive calm was broken only by an occasional icy glare from Severus in response to one of Russell's inappropriate glances in Andrea's direction. Although Severus's measurement of what was inappropriate didn't match her own, Andrea couldn't help but feel warmed by her husband's protective behavior.

By the end of the week, both teacher and student had unquestionably learned from each other. They could not, however, become friends. Without the work or the training to keep their newfound respect in place, their relationship was tenaciously polite at best. While Andrea tried to be the peacemaker, she finally realized it was an impossible task and gave up in frustration. Neither man was willing to make the effort.

After dinner on the last night of training, Severus had had enough and quickly guided Andrea back to their apartment. He was exhausted and decided a quiet night of reading was in order. After retrieving his book, he stretched out his long legs and sat back onto the loveseat to rest. It'd been a long time since he'd allowed himself this kind of pleasure, and Andrea was glad to see he was finally giving in to his own needs. Interestingly, she noticed that the book he was reading was one that Russell had recommended on the topic of thought projection. At least Severus didn't let his jealousy get in the way of his scholarly endeavors.

Happy to see Severus completely absorbed in his book, Andrea retreated to the wand workshop to complete her class notes for the following week. It was somewhat late by the time Andrea finished, and after glancing at the clock, she sighed. It was already half past eleven. She'd told Poppy weeks ago that she'd try to be to bed by nine each evening. But as the days slipped by, she found herself ignoring the promise more than not, and tonight she'd overshot the deadline miserably. _**Well, it was too late to worry about that now**_, she thought.

Just as she began to put away her things, she heard a light knock at the door. It began as a tentative series of taps that at first Andrea didn't hear. When the knocking became more persistent, however, she looked up from her worktable and stared questioningly at the door.

_**Who would be calling at this hour**_? Realizing the entrance to her classroom had been left unlocked, she was glad at least that the door was closed. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her, but due to the lateness of the hour and the fact that the students had still not returned from their holiday, she was reasonably suspicious.

But Andrea wasn't fooled. She already suspected who the visitor might be. As she continued to stare at the door, another louder rapping ensued, and Andrea realized she could no longer hold off the intruder. She rushed forward, thinking it best to simply open the door and get it over with before the knocking attracted Severus's attention. Unwilling to disturb her husband, she placed her hand on the latch and prepared to speak her mind. She had to make it clear to the visitor that he was not welcome.

Before she could turn the handle, Andrea felt the latch move in her hand. Suddenly the door flew open, and a rush of cold air from the hallway swirled inside and captured the fabric of her robes in a billowing frenzy. But it wasn't the draft that caused her to jump back.

"Russell!" she hissed in a loud whisper. "I knew it was you. Why are you here?" She was desperately thinking of Severus. If he should burst in upon them now, he'd surely get the wrong idea.

"I wanted to see you. Please, let me talk to you. Just for a minute," Russell pleaded.

"No! You shouldn't be here. Please, go to bed." Andrea's eyes held an anxious spark of anger as she spoke. "You need your rest," she added, trying her best to remain civil. It was a lame statement, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I can't sleep," he countered. "And I thought I'd come up and see if you were still awake. I thought it might be nice if we could take a walk." Seeing Andrea frown, he continued on hurriedly, "Come on, love. Let's go outside. I need to talk to you. Please? It'll only take a minute."

Nervously, Andrea glanced behind her into the workshop. "Whatever you have to say can be said right here."

Russell followed her eyes across the room and took notice that the apartment door was closed. "No, it can't," he replied sternly. "I have to explain some things and ..." Carefully, he reached out and laid his hand lightly on her shoulder. "It's dangerous here." Again his eyes moved meaningfully toward the apartment door.

Andrea frowned and bit her lip. She was torn. She didn't want to give Russell the wrong idea, but he seemed so insistent. Her soft heart quickly began to melt, but she didn't want to go without telling Severus. Surely he would worry.

"Please, it won't take long. You won't regret it." Plover added a huge grin and a wink. Andrea shook her head. There was that darn wink again.

"Okay, but no funny stuff," Andrea gave in. "And this better be important, or I swear—"

"It is," he interrupted in a soft whisper. "Come on. Let's go."

Russell grasped her arm gently and began to guide her down the corridor. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Andrea stopped and pulled her arm away. Russell gave her a questioning look.

"This isn't right. I'm sorry, but I just can't do this." Andrea was losing her nerve. Something about this felt wrong. "I need to get back. Severus—"

"Can you forget Snape for a few minutes and just … just come with me? I only want to talk." Russell looked hurt and a bit frustrated, and Andrea realized he must think she still didn't trust him. Well, she thought, it was partially true, but it was his own fault. Trying to put the past behind her, she pushed the thought aside and managed a smile.

"Oh, all right," she agreed. "But let's not go all the way to the main hall. There's a side entrance I use sometimes that leads out to a private garden. It's much quicker, and we can talk there." Andrea turned down a short hallway with Russell close at her heals. "Lumos," she murmured. Her wand tip glowed brightly in the darkness to illuminate the old arched doorway leading to the courtyard beyond. With a few easy flicks, she'd lifted the heavy iron bolt and removed the wards. _**Perfect,**_ she thought. The garden wasn't far away, and the familiarity of the area helped to ease her uncertainty. They'd be back, she was sure, in two shakes of a Unicorn's tale.

Once outside, Russell again took Andrea's arm. "Let's walk a ways along the trail. Doesn't this lead into the valley?"

"Yes, but why don't we just sit here?" Andrea said in a tired voice as she eyed a nearby bench.

"It won't hurt to walk a bit," Russell cajoled. "Besides, it's good exercise."

"I suppose," Andrea agreed reluctantly. At eight months into her pregnancy, she really didn't feel like walking a marathon. But she knew Russell was still worried that their conversation might be overheard, and she was willing to concede the point. Severus knew this was one of her favorite places to enjoy a breath of fresh air. And it would be the first place he'd come to look for her.

The path they'd chosen for their stroll led through a rising meadow and meandered north and away from the school. The going, at first, was fairly easy, but the sky had clouded over, darkening the way ahead and making the trek measurably more challenging. Andrea's wand, already lit from before, helped to cut a swath of light through the darkness, but the glare of her wand tip cast ghostly shadows along the trails edges. Soon they were at the tree line where the path began to narrow and twist away toward the forest beyond.

"I think this is far enough," Andrea suggested. They'd only come about a mile and a half along the trail, but she was already feeling tired and aching. Gratefully, she paused to lean against a large oak tree to catch her breath.

"I suppose you're wondering what this is all about." Russell had placed his wand back in his pocket ostensibly to use both hands to clean his bowler hat. But after brushing it off, he continued to twist the rim in his fingers.

"Yes, I admit. I am curious," she replied, impatiently waiting for him to begin. "So tell me. What's the big secret?"

It was obvious by the way he was rocking back and forth from one foot to the other that he was having a hard time choosing his words, and she wished he'd get on with it. A flurry of sound and motion from the rustling of leaves along the path however, drew Andrea's attention. The wind had picked up slightly, and the night air had grown heavy with the scent of approaching rain. A storm was definitely brewing.

"Well, the truth is, I asked you here so I could apologize, and maybe explain why I did all of those things … the letter and the kidnapping. You know, all of it. I haven't been able to speak to you alone since the day I left you in front of Gringotts," he said earnestly. "And I wanted you to know—"

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes, I do." Russell ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "It was wrong, and I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to help." He turned to look at her, his eyes imploring her to understand. "You needed a chance to see things in a different light."

"I can see just fine." Andrea's voice had taken on a sad, almost pitying timbre.

"The truth is that I've never felt like this about anyone before. I mean … I've had my way with girls in the past. Lots of 'em. All my life they seemed to flock around me like mice after a bit of cheese. But none of them cared about me, or what I wanted out of life. All they were after was a good time and a handsome chap to show off to their friends." He laughed once, but his expression reverted quickly to one of sadness. "The blokes I knew used to be so jealous."

"I bet you loved it," Andrea said in amusement.

"Yes, but after a while, it got pretty meaningless. Then I met you."

"Russell, don't—"

"Wait. Hear me out. You were different than those party birds. You were intelligent with a mind of your own. And we enjoyed being together. At least, I know I did."

"I did too," Andrea smiled.

"You and me, we had so much in common. We both came from a family of wand makers. We enjoy the crafting and pleasing the customer's. And we enjoyed each other's company, didn't we?"

"Sometimes."

"Lots of times. I know I'm an Auror now, and you're a teacher, but I wouldn't mind going back to being a shop owner. We could have had a great life, away from all this … this trouble." Russell was getting frustrated. He wanted to say so much more, but he didn't want to upset Andrea. "We could have been so good for each other. Don't you see?"

"Don't do this. It'll only hurt more."

His eyes had begun to glisten. "I know it was only for a few months, and you never really thought about me like that, but you just got under my skin, and now … I can't forget you."

"I know it must be hard. I can imagine how I'd feel if Severus—"

"Andrea, it's not the same. He's the one that – that … oh, bloody hell." Russell drew his fingers up into his wavy hair. With a look of determination, he stood close and looked down at her, his irises shimmering like steel in the wand glow. "Tell me something."

"Okay," Andrea frowned, wondering where this was going.

"And promise me you'll tell the truth." Russell looked so intent that Andrea couldn't help but nod. "Let's say two years ago when you came to Hogwarts, Snape wasn't there." Andrea sighed and shook her head. She didn't like this. "No, no. Really. What if someone else had been teaching potions? Think about it. If you'd never met Snape. Might we have had a chance?"

"Possibly … maybe … I don't know." Andrea sighed, heavily this time and looked Russell right in his eyes. "What do you want me to say? That yes, I would have fallen madly in love with you? That we would have flown off on our brooms into the sunset and lived happily ever after? Is that what you want?"

"No." Russell answered dejectedly. "I guess not."

"Good. Because I'm not going to say that," Andrea replied truthfully. "Look. I suppose it could have happened." Russell looked at her sideways and couldn't hide the surprise in his eyes. "No. Don't look at me like that. You know anything is possible. You're a handsome guy with money in the bank and lots of potential. You're brave and kind, and you've always been a real gentleman to me. Well, most of the time." Andrea laughed half-heartedly. "Deep down I know you're a good person, and I'm sure lots of girls would see that and love you for it." Russell looked so sad that Andrea added, "Russell, I want you to be happy. And wasting your life obsessing—"

"I'm not obsessing."

"Okay, so let's just say you have a one track mind," she insisted. Russell smirked at her comment, but his smile fell away again as he looked forlornly at his hat.

"Yes. I'll admit it, if it'll make you happy. I probably would have gone out with you. You were kind of hard to ignore. And who knows? Maybe things would have worked out." Andrea watched him carefully to see if he understood. "But you have to face reality. The truth is that I _did_ meet Severus. I fell in love with him, and I've never looked back. And you have to look forward, too."

"I suppose you're right. You know, I really just asked you out here to apologize. I didn't mean to bring up all the rest—"

"It's okay. I know," Andrea said, her eyes softening. "But you have to promise me to let this go. It doesn't do either one of us any good."

"So, do you accept my apology?" Russell grinned, but his smile lacked the usual optimistic luster.

"Yes, but I think it's time we started back." The distant sound of thunder accentuated her statement, and she started toward the path. Russell followed and took her arm again as they began retracing their steps toward the school.

After another roll of thunder, Andrea could tell the storm was getting closer, and brief flashes of lightning illuminated the meadow beyond. Hearing a crash down in the valley, Andrea jumped and held on tighter to Russell's arm. "What was that?"

"Probably some animal running from the storm," Russell guessed. "It's still a ways off yet. We should be okay, but we'd better pick up the pace."

"I can't go any faster." Andrea stopped suddenly and leaned over, her hands stiffly holding her stomach. "I have to stop," she gasped.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I think, something's wrong," Andrea answered in a breathless wheeze. She could hardly speak. "The pain, it's ... AAH … dammit! Russell, I can't breath. I think it's … the baby." Gasping, she went down on her knees and cramped up again when another stabbing pain lanced through her groin.

"Oh my God, what should we do? Do you need to lay down?" His eyes searched the area directly around the path, but could find nothing in the way of shelter. "Can I carry you?"

"Shit," Andrea cursed from the pain, hardly able to get the words out. "G-get Severus. He'll know what to do. I can't walk anymore," her words were cut off by a wracking cough.

"But I can't leave you here. If I carry you, we can—"

"NO! There's something wrong. Only-only S-Severus can help." She tried to fight the rising panic, but her wild eyes betrayed her fear. Her abdomen was cramping unnaturally in tight, jagged spasms, and she wondered if it had something to do with the dark presence Poppy had sensed in her womb. Severus had felt it that day, too. And as another attack of spasms hit her, she could think of only one thing. She needed Severus.

Russell bent down and tried to lift her, but she pushed him away. "No. You can run faster without me. Get Severus. He can … AAAHHH!" She collapsed on the ground and curled up in a ball. With her last bit of energy she whispered, "Severus can … fly."

"Fly? I'm not even going to ask," Russell grumbled. But still, he didn't leave her. The wind had picked up, and there were branches and leaves blowing in small vertices along the trail. He knew he had to move quickly. "All right. I'll go. You know it would be a lot easier if I could Apparate." He ran his hands through his hair again as he tried to decide what to do. "Wait. I know. Why didn't I think of it before?"

Standing up, he thrust his wand into the darkness along the path and cast a spell. Although it was a non-verbal charm, Andrea could see immediately what he was trying to do. A large, shining Patronus slipped gracefully from his wand tip. The sleek, winged Palomino was strong and bright as it trotted around in a circle. Impatiently, it stopped to paw the ground with its hoof. "Snape, this is Plover. Andrea is in trouble," Russell dictated. "Come up the valley path." Attempting to be precise, he continued to give instructions to the glowing creature, and it nodded its head before galloping away into the night.

"Now I can stay with you," he said with relief.

"No!" she objected almost in a panic. "He won't believe your Patronus. He'll think it's a trap. You know he doesn't trust you. You have to go find him. Convince him to come."

"Dammit, Andrea, this is wrong. You shouldn't be left alone." Russell put his hand on her cheek and felt the coldness of her pale skin. His guts were churning with indecision, but he knew she was right. He had to go in person.

Angry and frustrated, Russell decided to do one more thing before he left. Taking off his vest, he laid it across her body. "Here, take this. It should protect you against the rain." Andrea nodded weakly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Just go," Andrea replied through gritted teeth.

"All right." Russell bent close and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

Andrea squeezed her eyes shut as a new wave of pain shot through her body. When she opened them again, he was gone. _**Merlin**_, she thought. _**What have I done?**_ If only she'd remained in the castle and gone to bed like a sensible woman, she wouldn't be here now, out in this blasted rainstorm. What a fool she'd been to go traipsing around the grounds in the middle of the night. But her guilt turned quickly to anger as the pain slapped her with another blow. It wasn't fair. Why were the gods doing this to them? She and Severus had been plagued with so many obstacles and bad luck these past few years that she'd begun to think they were cursed. It certainly was a possibility. Why else would they have had Ellenore returned to them a few weeks ago, only to be handed yet another test?

With her adrenalin pumping and her head reeling, Andrea pulled herself into a tight ball and gathered her strength. She had to fight this thing, whatever it was. Looking back, she remembered dismally how Poppy had warned her. She'd been feeling tired and weak for months now, much more so than when she'd carried the twins. Ever since that day when she collapsed in the nursery, she knew this pregnancy would be different than the last. But she also remembered that ominous day for another reason, too. She and Severus had discovered they were going to have a boy. Despite the pain, she felt a strange joy and a renewed hope. How wonderful it would be to hold Severus's son in her arms. _**If I can only hold on …**_

"Oh, Merlin," she cried out, the words turning miserably into sobs. She couldn't stop as the fear and frustration poured out of her in heaving, breathless gasps. With each waive of pain, tears began to dribble down her cheeks and into her hair. Then the rain began to fall in sheets. Stubbornly, she clutched Russell's vest, trying to protect her swollen belly, but the heavy droplets continued to pelt down onto her unprotected face and arms like a thousand stinging hexes. Sadly, she was too weak to protect herself.

The wind continued to drive the downpour in wicked gusts across the meadow, the gale howling with the voice of a banshee. The blast of it almost smothered Andrea in its wake, but she didn't even feel it; her pains were too strong to even think anymore. There was only one hope left. Only one man could drive away the hurt and save their son. "Severus," she cried out weakly. "Where are you, Severus?"

Continuing to fight the pain, she lay on the dirt path, the water from the rain flowing around her in tiny rivulets. She felt herself spiraling into a dark fathomless pit. Complete exhaustion tore at her mind and pulled it away from her struggles. Minutes passed, maybe hours. She had no concept of time. Somewhere along the way, she passed out, and a numbing calm took her away. Reality had ceased to exist.

"Andrea?" A pale, slim hand grasped her shoulder and gently shook it, but she didn't want to come out. Hiding in her mind, she was protected from her fears. It was warm in her dreams and Severus was there with her. She could hear him calling her name.

"Andrea!" The voice had grown more insistent, and she recognized the deep, soothing baritone. It was okay, now. Everything would be fine. Blinking, she barely lifted her head and looked into his glittering, black eyes. Yes, he was there. She hadn't imagined it. Her very own dark angel was hovering just above her. He seemed so beautiful that night, his wet, stringy hair acting as a frame for his shining, pale face. His expression, however, stunned her. Why was he so scared?

Severus knew the minute he looked at her that Andrea's condition was critical. If he didn't get her back to the school, she might lose the baby. _**Hell**_, he thought, _**I could lose both of them**_. On the path beneath her robes, he could see a dark, wet stain that was spreading into the dirt. It was certainly blood. Flashbacks jolted his mind as he remembered another time he'd found Andrea's blood-stained body after she'd opened a cursed letter. Why was their always so much blood?

"Mother-of-Hades," Severus cursed as he tried to fight his rising panic. He'd noticed Andrea was missing sometime before midnight and had gone directly to Dumbledore's office. They were about to send out a search party when Russell's Patronus appeared.

That had been almost an hour ago, but where was Russell now? And why had he left Andrea alone in such a precarious condition? Snape couldn't think about that now. He had to concentrate on saving her. With great tenderness, he picked Andrea up off the ground and lifted her into his arms. She was incredibly weak and flopped against him like a pile of loose spaghetti. But the contact with Severus was helping to revive her. She couldn't help being warmed by his strong embrace. The feeling of hope pulled her out of her hiding place, and thrust her into the light.

The return to consciousness also brought back the pain, and Andrea immediately buckled. A new series of treacherous spasms had begun. Holding her tight in his arms, Severus completed a quick check of her vital signs and found them weak but stable. Thank the gods Plover had given her his vest, although why he didn't transfigure it into something more protective was a mystery. Inevitably, Snape was only too glad to blame Plover for all of this, and he knew that someday Russell would get what was coming to him.

Despite the extra weight of Andrea's soaked robes, Severus lifted her easily into the air. With one hand, he grasped his cloak and wrapped it around her body, although it was dismal protection in the roaring wind. The storm was still in full force, but he fought hard against the gale. His movements were stricken in an awkward dance as the wind pushed them both forward, then back in a frustrating repetition. The oppressive darkness only added to their troubles. It clung like glue to the hillside, the gloom alleviated only by a stray flash of lightning. One such bolt burst alongside them in a dazzling streak of white, and the instantaneous crash of thunder that followed made Andrea shriek as she clutched Severus's robes. By the time they reached the school, they were both soaked to the skin.

Thankfully, the castle lights finally came into view. The golden glow acted like a lighthouse beacon, and it wasn't long before they'd made it to the front steps. As gently as he could, Severus placed Andrea on a bench just outside the doorway and gave her a moment to catch her breath. "I need to get you to Poppy," he said.

"I-I don't think I can stand," she replied, barely able to speak. Another wave of pains forced a moan from her lips. She gripped the cloth of his coat, and she held her breath before suddenly opening her eyes wide. She had something that had to be said. "Severus, our baby. Don't let him die."

"I will do everything in my power—"

"No, _promise me_. I don't care about myself. You have to save our son. If you have to choose …" Andrea fell silent. The struggle to speak had exhausted her.

"I assure you," Severus murmured softly into her ear. "By tomorrow evening, we will both be celebrating the birth of a healthy, newborn son." He did have every intention of saving them both. However, he knew if he didn't get her into the castle soon, his good intentions would be all but worthless. "So, if you don't mind …"

Not waiting for a reply, he lifted her back into his arms.

**A/N:** **Comments welcome. I apologize for the delay, however, I am now in my new condo and should be posting pretty regularly. Also thanks to my reviewers: Snapesdreamer, Wendy Waddles, KellieGreen, Y2Erin, and EpaveBelle, sasha2010, grumpirah, animalwriter and all my loyal readers.**


	65. Chapter 65 Dark Companion

**A/N: **_**Welcome back everyone. I assure you I am still avidly writing. Hopefully you are all still with me. I'll blame it on the fact that I am rewriting some of the earlier chapters of this story. But don't worry – no need to reread anything – the plot is still intact.**_

_**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of JKR. I am happily borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 061112.**_

**Chapter 65 – Dark Companion**

Severus lifted his eyes and peered intensely at the castle walls searching for an opening – a window or a door – anything closer to his target. If Andrea didn't get help soon, she could lose the baby. And although he tried to force the thought from his mind, Snape knew he could lose them both.

The gruesome memory of Andrea's crumpled body lying in a pool of her own blood had been forever seared into Severus's mind. He'd found her alone and abandoned, her situation truly perilous. She'd been practically left for dead by that worm of a wizard, Russell Plover. It was his fault that her blood had spilled onto the path like an overturned carafe of thick, red wine. Granted, if Plover hadn't burst into Dumbledore's office yelling like a rabid banshee, they'd never have known where to find her. Thankfully, by the time Severus had flown to her side, Andrea was still alive. But for how long? Severus had no idea, and the timely rescue was only half done. Even now, his wife's ashen complexion and shallow breathing were pressing him into action like a set of finely sharpened daggers.

Midnight had passed over an hour ago, and so far they'd only progressed to the front steps of Hogwarts. It was true that Severus's direct flight had saved them precious minutes, but the safety of the hospital wing and Poppy's experienced hands were still metaphorically continents away. _**Damn the anti-Apparition spells**_, he cursed under his breath.

They'd stopped only long enough for Severus to analyze his options and make a quick decision. Yes, he could fly her through the school, trying his best to maneuver the irritating labyrinth of twisting hallways, but Severus had a better idea.

"Do not be alarmed," he informed her in his most calming cadence. "But you must brace yourself for another move."

Although it seemed to be a losing battle, Andrea was doing her best to remain alert. Her eyes blinked wearily as she watched Severus, his keen eyes focusing on the row of windows that spanned the north end of the third floor. The hospital wing was there, she knew, above and opposite the Great Hall. "You're going to fly us … _there_?" Andrea asked in a surprising burst of lucidity as she strained to see. Her vision was blurring, and although she was quickly losing her stamina, she suddenly realized what he was going to do. "You can't! There's … no door," she said her voice slurring and fading as she looked up at the wall of mullioned glass. "N-no … hurt … y-you …"

"Do not be concerned," he answered with his distinctive frown. The expression was one of concentration, however, not impatience. "I have a plan."

Too weak to say another word, Andrea's head drooped against his chest as Severus gathered her securely into his arms. He lifted them both into the air again, this time flying straight up. In seconds they'd come to a halt directly in front of a long, stained glass window.

_**Now what?**_ Andrea thought as she tried to stay alert. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking, but she wished he'd hurry. Clouds of thick cotton had begun to circle inside her skull, the oppressive substance taking aim on her conscious mind. Underneath the mental blanket, a small part of her brain warned that hypothermia was setting in. As if to mock them, the rain continued to pour down in heavy sheets, the downpour causing a noisy deluge of run-off from the old copper drainpipes.

"Turn away from the glass," he warned.

_**Glass**_. The word startled her to attention, and the resulting shot of fear was enough to temporarily clear the fog from her blood-deprived senses. "Don't … please." She blurted in astonishment as she struggled to lift her head.

"You must shield yourself. I cannot reach my wand to protect you."

"Wait. You'll be cut to ribbons." Feebly, Andrea attempted to pull out her own wand from the deep recesses of her robe pocket, but as soon as her fingers lifted the tool free of the cloth, another bout of spasms attacked her. She tried to hold on, but to her utter dismay, the wand was shaken loose. Flying like a missile out of her grasp, it promptly began a long descent toward the ground. "Shit," she spat in frustration.

"Never mind," Severus said. "You won't need it where you're going. And, it seems, the window has opened for us." Indeed, the long, arched panes of glass had swung wide, and Andrea could see Poppy standing anxiously on the other side directly across the threshold. Behind her stood Dumbledore and Plover, both men watching intently and ready to assist.

"Come in. Come in," Poppy ordered in typical drill sergeant fashion. "I can't do a thing for you out there."

Severus growled as he adjusted his hold to fit Andrea through the narrow window. He certainly didn't want a mishap now. But his careful movements weren't fast enough for Poppy. Making an impatient tsking sound, the mediwitch directed Snape to pass Andrea through feet first, but Severus managed to slide in with his wife through the open window, his slim frame never touching the threshold as he stepped inside. His feet had barely touched the floor before Severus shot a warning scowl at his small audience. Only when Poppy stepped forward did he finally release his hold to lay Andrea gently on the bed.

"Will she be all right?" Russell demanded of Poppy.

"I don't know yet, but I need space, young man, so kindly get out of my way." The mediwitch bristled gruffly and pushed Russell back with an authoritative shove. The Auror wasn't happy, but he obeyed without a fight and retreated to stand beside the headmaster.

"Patience, Russell. Poppy knows what she's doing," Dumbledore advised. "As does Severus." Albus gave him a knowing nod, but his usual practiced assurances didn't seem to be helping Plover's mood. The Auror pressed his lips firmly into a thin line. Waiting wasn't his style.

From his place by Andrea's side, Severus barely heard the conversation. All his concentration was centered on the limp, pale figure lying helpless on the bed. After positioning her as best he could, he surrounded his wife with a fortress of pillows and warm blankets. He was about to loosen her clothing next when Poppy interrupted.

"For heaven's sake, leave her to me and go stand by the wall. I have an examination to do," Poppy advised sternly, yet Snape stood his ground. In his usual irascible manner, he responded with a dangerous flick of his eyes. He wasn't about to move, and there was no point in wasting time arguing. He did, however, give Poppy a few more inches of space before resting his hand on the stiffened muscles of Andrea's belly.

"All right, be stubborn," she mumbled under her breath. "Let's get these clothes off." In one swift motion, Poppy had drawn over a privacy screen and vanished the soggy wet robes. A fresh dressing gown soon replaced it along with a warm quilt to cover her upper body. A warming charm followed, and after feeling Andrea's forehead, Poppy managed to cast a second charm on Severus. The drying spell quickly worked its way through his thick, wool robes and down to his skin. Thanking her with a wordless nod, he brushed the hair away from Andrea's forehead, his concerned, penetrating eyes never leaving their target.

Severus knew that uncovering the cause of the problem was undoubtedly the first step in preventing further damage. Without a proper diagnosis, they'd be working blind. Ever the efficient nurse Poppy began to run her wand across Andrea's head and shoulders, working her way in a precise pattern down her body. Unable to wait, Snape began his own examination deciding to start at the source of the pain. With his right hand firmly grasping his wand, he pressed the fingers of his left hand downward onto the stretched skin of Andrea's abdomen. It wasn't long before his expression darkened.

"Oh God," Andrea gasped. "It hurts … _so_ much." She'd been thrust into consciousness like a piece of lamb on a skewer by a new series of internal attacks.

"Don't worry, now," Poppy assured her. "You'll be as right as rain in a few hours with a brand new baby to take home. You just let us take care of everything."

Andrea, however, couldn't help but think the worst. Even during the most difficult part of her labor with the twins, the pains were never this bad. Were these even contractions? It felt like her insides were being run through a meat grinder.

Poppy leaned in right beside Severus and continued to run her wand expertly back and forth above her patient, gathering her own set of data. Every so often she'd snap the instrument in the air to display a new row of figures or charts. The information was then moved to a nearby parchment. As she worked her way along Andrea's abdomen, Poppy stopped near the crest. Something wasn't right. Frowning, she glanced at Severus, and he nodded silently back at her. His revealing spell had caused him to pause in the exact same spot.

"What's _happening_?" Russell blurted. With ever growing impatience, he started to step closer, but Dumbledore held him back with a light touch to the shoulder.

Across the way, Andrea gasped and gulped for air, but her lungs didn't seem to be working. _**Make it stop!**_ She screamed the words inside her head, the pains having stolen her power to speak. Moments later when her limbs seized up like pretzels, she thought it couldn't possibly get any worse. But just as the thought formed in her brain, she heard her own ribs crack.

Severus felt like he'd been slapped. Her emotions had rammed straight through to his core, and the fear she'd shared was overwhelming, but he knew he could do nothing at the moment to ease her pain. This was far beyond anything he'd ever encountered even through some of his worst experiences as a Death Eater. Feeling a cold sweat trickle down his back, Severus realized at some level that Andrea was nearing a transition point. But was this the end? Pressing his lips together, he swore under his breath. _**It couldn't be**_, he thought fiercely. He wouldn't let it. With a grim determination, he closed his eyes to think.

Poppy was getting anxious. The mediwitch had waived her wand skillfully across Andrea's abdomen to begin mending the broken ribs. Only a good dose of Skele-Gro would truly fix the problem, but that would have to wait. There were more immediate concerns. It was obvious that the patient's condition was spiraling downward fast, and as she and Severus watched, Andrea's eyes rolled upward unnaturally into her head. Poppy gritted her teeth. It was like watching a nightmare come to life.

"Blood-Replenisher, Poppy," Severus directed almost too calmly, his emotions clamped firmly in place.

"We need to get her to a healer, or at least get her to St. Mungo's. We've done all we can here, and the Curse-Breakers might be able to help," Poppy whispered urgently, not wanting Andrea to hear. The mediwitch's hands were already working the stopper off the Blood-Replenisher potion as she spoke.

"I am well aware of the Curse-Breakers' talents." Severus shook his head and lifted his wand. "However, there is no time." Never breaking his concentration, he raised his voice and called for assistance. "Tookey!" The tiny elf appeared almost immediately, her face turning white as she saw the blood on Andrea's sheets.

"Master," he answered shakily. "You called for Tookey?"

"Yes. I have an errand for you."

As Poppy watched, Severus quickly conjured a piece of parchment and a quill. With a furrowed brow, he scratched out a list of items and handed the small slip to the elf. Curious, Poppy leaned forward trying to see what he'd written, but the note was gone.

The elf needed no further instructions. Even before Poppy could open her mouth to object, the elf had reappeared holding a book and a small leather bag, presumably filled with whatever Severus had added to that list.

"What are you doing?" Poppy demanded. The mediwitch's lips pulled tight. It was not that she didn't trust Severus. She simply wanted to know exactly what was in that bag and how it would affect her patient.

"I am going to save my wife," he answered quietly, never even looking up.

"Severus. Now you listen to me. Whatever you're planning, you _will_ tell me – exactly – step by step or I'll—"

"You will assist me." For the first time, Snape pulled his eyes away from his wife to look at Poppy. His expression was steady and almost emotionless, but Poppy glimpsed the desperation behind the dark eyes. Clearly, he was scared.

"What the hell's _wrong _with her? Is she going to die?" Russell couldn't keep quiet. The Auror was beside himself with worry and guilt. He knew he'd been somewhat responsible for the night's events, and nervously, he began to sweat. "I can't take much more of this."

"Everyone but Poppy must leave. Now," Snape ordered loudly in Plover's direction. It was clear by his dangerous tone that Severus expected no arguments.

"You must be patient, Russell," Albus shared quietly trying to calm the Auror down. Thinking back to the fainting spell Andrea had experienced long before the Easter break, Dumbledore recalled Severus's unease at the time. It seemed now that his concern was well founded. Although they'd not discussed Snape's theory, the headmaster had a good idea of what was happening.

"If I'm right," Dumbledore explained to Plover, "Severus will be attempting to lift the curse."

"_Curse_? How in the hell did she get cursed? Snape! You bloody bastard," Plover hissed in anger. "It's your fault—"

"If you do not _shut the fuck up_, Mr. Plover," Snape snarled murderously from across the room, "You will soon regret that you were ever born. Now, I suggest you start walking toward the exit, or I will gladly blast your bloody ass right through the door." Severus leaned around the privacy screen for only a moment to dispense a death glare at the interfering Auror before returning to his work.

"Russell, Severus is quite right. I believe it is time we took our leave. Would you care to join me in my office?" Dumbledore offered. Without waiting for Plover's reply, the headmaster expertly guided the Auror out of the ward.

Aroused by all the shouting, Andrea watched as the two men disappeared from the entrance. Wearily, she laid her head back against the pillow to rest, her pains having subsided temporarily. "Cursed?" she asked, almost too tired to care – _almost_ but not quite. "Is that what Albus said?"

"He is simply guessing," Severus said gently as he began to trace a pentagon across Andrea's swollen belly with the tip of his wand.

"Oh, so … you … know better … than Dumbledore? Then … tell me," she demanded, taking quick short breaths between words. "Am I? Cursed?"

Severus looked up, but when their eyes met, Andrea saw more in the deep penetrating black orbs than she could handle. Without saying a word, he'd communicated the worst news possible. Andrea swallowed and closed her eyes. Her world had just grown a little dimmer.

"Poppy, I need your assistance. Place your wand here," Severus indicated. "And monitor her carefully while I prepare."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and moved her wand into position. There she continued to take readings of Andrea's vital signs while she watched Severus remove a square piece of cloth from his pocket. In ritualistic movements, he spread the patch of tea stained linen onto the table next to the bed to reveal a small, silver chalice covered with delicate embellishments. The exterior, Poppy noted, was crafted with scores of ancient runes as well as an image of a pregnant woman. Severus then removed a squat jar from his other pocket along with what appeared to be a short, silver knife. Opening the jar, he set it precisely next to the chalice before grasping the knife's handle.

"What are you going to do with that knife?" Poppy asked. Without a word of complaint, she'd allowed Severus to take the lead. They had an understanding between them. When it came to healing the results of dark magic, she trusted Snape's skill implicitly. But the knife had unnerved her.

"You will see soon enough." Severus positioned the finely polished blade so the tip rested in the palm of his hand. Then he began to chant. The Latin was uttered in low tones, the words running together into a flowing river of sound. With a quick slice he opened a long, shallow cut on his hand and dripped the red flecks of blood into the chalice. Moving closer to the bed, he lifted Andrea's hand and harvested the same portion of precious liquid. She never complained, her tired eyes revealing complete trust. Drop by drop, the second crimson harvest was added to the first, Severus's lifeblood having already settled to the bottom of the silver chalice. The combined mixture was then set carefully back on the table to await the next step.

It wasn't long before Andrea began to moan again as a new series of pains grew stronger. She tried to hide it at first, but the wave of agony couldn't be stopped, the pressure building in her nerves exponentially.

With the unnatural bending of her body, Severus watched helplessly as a rush of blood flowed conspicuously out between her legs and onto the bed. The warning signs were blazing bright, and Severus's heart began to pound faster. He had to hurry, but his concentration wavered when Andrea began to scream. _**What was the next step?**_

Shaking with panic he went over the steps again in his mind. _**The jar – yes**_, he remembered. _**Use the bloodstained knife to add the powder and make sure the dust dissolved in the thickening liquid**_. The powder was a combination of dried ginseng, crushed unicorn horn and a pinch of phoenix egg shells ground to a fine texture, the better to be absorbed through the skin. If worked properly with the correct spell, the paste should draw the curse away from Andrea's womb and the living child within. The phoenix eggshells should heal the damage and stop the bleeding. _**Should,**_ he thought.

Although Severus knew the procedure well, he worried that the unknown interference from their personal phenomenon might ruin the spell. A cold thought flickered at the back of his brain as he wondered. Was their reaction somehow the cause of this attack on Andrea's body? He knew their monthly potion to ward off the effects had been getting weaker. The effects were mutating, and as the months went by, they had both felt their reaction getting stronger. Now, he wondered, _**was the phenomenon actually the curse?**_

Swallowing hard, his mouth as dry as a desert, Severus used his Occlumency skills to shield his mind from the screams. He had to concentrate or all would be lost. Taking a moment to cast a silent revealing charm, he stared intensely at the bulge that was his son. The baby appeared transparent through the layers of flesh, but Severus could see a protective shell covering the soon-to-be newborn. Around it swirled a maelstrom of seething dark magic, the curse attacking the boy's fortress with jagged bursts of magic. There was no time to spare.

Yet, as he pressed forward with the exorcism, he knew his earlier guess had been wrong. There was no logical reason for it, but he felt the answer as clear as day. The phenomenon was actually protecting the baby.

Stirring the mixture with the silver knife, Severus began to chant again. And when the mixture turned a light pink, followed in the last stage with a white, shimmering iridescence, he knew it was ready. Dipping his fingers in the paste, he prepared to administer the thick salve. Intending to use the same geometric form he'd used before, he began to draw a pentagon on Andrea's belly. But the moment he touched her skin with the paste, she screeched in agony. The substance had burned her flesh, and the smell of the tainted smoke rose up like a cobra to bite into Severus's nostrils. Forcing back the urge to vomit, he rushed forward. The burning, although painful, indicated that the application was working. The irritant needed to work through the skin to attack the evil within.

Thankfully, Andrea ceased screaming. Her eyes had opened wide, the whites of her eyes as pale as her skin. She was still lucid, her inner strength coming from some unknown reserve deep inside her, and as she strained to see, she found her husband's dark eyes, her haunted expression growing even more intense. The two looked within each other's souls, and in a shock of revelation, Andrea knew exactly what she had to do. Looking down, she saw Severus's ebony wand. The beautifully carved tool was bloody and stained with the salve, and he grasped it tightly in his even bloodier hand. Without thinking, she wrapped her own wounded palm over his fist and watched as their combined blood dripped into the center of the pentagon that had been burned into her flesh.

A different chant arose from Severus's lips as he continued with the enchantment. "_Resecro Malefactor_ … _Resecro Malefactor _…" Severus's unique, deep timbre cut across the ward as Poppy brought a second bottle of Blood-Replenisher to Andrea's lips. She was able to take only a small sip before the pains drilled into her body again, the rigorous chant seeming to cause the relapse and stab her body with fire. Each word inflicted a hot knife into her boiling insides.

"SEVERUSSSS!" Andrea shrieked, the force of his words seemed to be burning her alive. Like a self-inflicting bullwhip, her body lurched and bent backward in the bed causing a crazy mixture of shock and terror to claw at the features of her stark, white face.

Severus knew it was nearing the end, whatever that end might be, and he braced himself for the worst. But as the last glimmer of hope slipped like quicksilver from his body, he observed a cold, gray shadow as it floated up from his wife's core. The dark presence hovered above the bed and completely obscured the torchlight as it moved. Severus watched closely as the face of a monster formed within the churning smoke. Frozen in shock, he watched the beast scream, its silent cry swirling into a tortured, ghostly image before gathering itself to drop in a rush through the stone floor. In a flash, it was gone.

When Severus turned back to Andrea, he knew it was too late. Her bulging eyes had rolled back into her head for a second time before her body fell flat in a sudden collapse. After the hellish movements of her contorted limbs and spine, Andrea was finally being released from the hellish grip. She fell completely limp, her glazed eyes staring out at nothing. There was no sound except for the continued droning of Severus's voice, the Latin words filling the room with a prayer-like trance. It was no longer needed, but he was helpless to stop it. His entire existence was heading into an uncontrolled tailspin. The worry and heartbreak he'd locked inside began to force its way to the surface. No longer needing or wanting to hold back the grief, he felt the sadness break through his Occlumency walls like a giant crashing through thin ice.

"_Re-sec-ro…" _Severus chanted the word in broken syllables one last time before collapsing face first onto the bed. With his last bit of strength, he slipped his arms around Andrea's body and shuddered as he pulled her forward. "_Nooooo_ …" he moaned. "No." The whimpered word came a second time before Severus, too, fell almost silent. Only the painful sound of weeping remained.

Poppy had turned away. The scene was too painful to watch, and the mediwitch wanted to give Severus some privacy. She could hear his soft moans, and the sound wrenched the heart right out of her chest. _**He hadn't even said goodbye**_, she thought sadly, but she knew he had done his best. It had truly been a valiant effort, but the race had ended long before the finish line. Despite Severus's skill to remove the dark magic completely from Andrea's body, it appeared she had not been strong enough to survive the demon's exorcism. The woman lay peacefully in Severus's arms, but her sky blue eyes had turned the color of a fall sky, cloudy and bleak. Sadly, Poppy thought, _**Andrea is dead**_.

Feeling her face grow wet, Poppy realized she'd been crying, and she chastised herself for watching the couple. Besides, there was work to be done. As Poppy busied herself with cleaning up the discarded potions bottles, a small flutter, like the sound of angel's wings, broke into the silence of the ward.

Andrea's hand had moved slightly across the sheets causing the fabric to fall in folds to the floor. At the unusual sound, Severus's head immediately snapped to attention. Still holding her tightly in his arms, he moved apart only far enough to look in her eyes. Was he dreaming? Had he lost his mind? Her eyes were still misted and unfocused, but as his eyes locked onto hers, she blinked.

Poppy had heard the rustle of movement, and she practically raced to the bed, her wand flicking up and down as she took a new set of readings. She could hardly hide her astonishment and had no idea how the miracle had occurred, but the patient was, indeed, alive.

"Here …" Severus responded softly, his voice holding a slight tremble. "I'm here." With the shocking surprise, his heart had skipped several erratic beats as a painful but glorious hope rose to consume his existence. Could it be possible? Was she going to live?

"Severus," Andrea sighed as she weakly whispered his name. Blinking, she struggled to stay awake before taking a moment to access her condition. Her limbs and body were strained and sore, but the driving pains were gone. Smiling weakly, she reached up to touch Severus's face, her heart filled with gratitude. "You … saved my life."

"_Oh God_," Severus sobbed as more tears managed to stream down his sallow cheeks. "How could I … not?" He hugged his precious wife and thanked whatever gods had saved her life. More than anyone, he knew just how close he'd come to losing her. As if trying to convince himself of her existence, he gripped her as tight as he could without hurting her and buried his face in her hair.

"I am … so glad," he managed to say, realizing the words were inadequate. "I couldn't live … without you."

"I'm okay," she answered, before a small grin appeared. "I think."

"Are you – in pain? Tell me." He removed himself from her hopelessly tangled curls and allowed his cheek to rub gently against hers. He needed to access her condition. She might still be in danger. As he waited for her to answer, he lifted her hand and kissed her fingers.

"No. I'm a little tired, and I'm hungry, but I don't really feel anything," she replied. Absently, she rubbed her still swollen belly and looked up in confusion at Severus. "It feels numb. Shouldn't I be feeling … something?"

Severus sighed. "My counter-curse forced out the demon, but you need to heal. So I—"

"No, you don't understand." She ran her hands over her still mounded belly. Worry returned to her eyes, and she frowned in puzzlement. "I can't feel _anything_."

Recovering slightly from his emotional outburst, Severus relaxed his hold and tried to clear his throat. Andrea couldn't help but smile as she reached out and touched his face again, the skin wet with tears.

"I did that," he admitted. A return smile flashed across his features in response, but his bottom lip still trembled. "You … and our son must rest and recover before resuming labor. You've both endured …" He couldn't finish the sentence, his chest clenching with sadness as he recalled the agony she'd been through.

"It's over. Everything's going to be all right now," Andrea assured him. "I'm already feeling stronger. But how long will it be before—"

"Before delivery? Two, maybe three hours. In the meantime—"

"In the meantime, you will drink as much Blood-Replenishing potion as I can make you swallow," Poppy interrupted. She couldn't help overhearing the emotional scene, and her respect for Severus's perseverance and Andrea's stubborn strength had grown a thousand fold.

"Do as Poppy suggests," Severus responded. "You have over a liter of blood to replenish. In the meantime, I have a more potent version I can brew. With Danielle's assistance, it shouldn't take long. Can I trust you to simply lay here and do absolutely nothing while I'm gone?" he asked.

Andrea laughed. Severus looked so serious, yet his eyes were swollen from crying, and his nose was stuffed. She'd never seen him in such a state before. She remembered a night long ago when he'd shared his sordid past that tears of regret had escaped his usually controlled features, but this rare display of raw emotion made her sad and happy at the same time. She hadn't wanted him to suffer, but she was touched to see how terribly much Severus loved her. She'd known it in her heart, but he'd never exposed himself so openly before. It made her realize, too, just how close to death she'd come. Giving his hand a quick but small squeeze, Andrea finally replied, "Okay. I'll try."

"Good. Poppy?" Severus leapt off the bed and used his wand to vanish the excess blood off his hands and the linens. "I expect the entire stock of Blood-Replenishing potion to be completely gone when I come back. If it is not, I will give this patient a month's detention and diaper changing duties. No elves allowed."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Andrea produced a very weak giggle. Severus simply smirked in reply and marched off, his cloak billowing dramatically behind him. "Insufferable git," Andrea muttered under her breath, but she couldn't suppress her grin. Poppy shook her head, and as the mediwitch marched off to get supplies, Andrea heard the nurse laugh.

**A/N:** _**This time I decided not to leave you with a wicked cliffhanger. It isn't fair when I take so long between posts. **_

_**But what will happen now? Will Andrea's and Severus's son be okay? Where exactly did the curse and the demon come from, and is Andrea free of it? And what will Severus do when he has time to think about Plover's part in all this? These answers and more will come in our next chapter.**_

**Comments welcome. A special thanks to my reviewers: grumpirah, GisselleRain, Meg Elisabeth Rose, Andrea McCleary and all my loyal readers.**

**Lastly, a deep bow of appreciation to my beta (FaintingFancies).**

**NOTE: The Latin spell 'Resecro Malefactor' means (roughly) 'Release the Demon.'**


End file.
